Blue Bolt Onward
by Fawkes01
Summary: Brittany and Santana are expecting their first child and fixing up an old house in Glen Cove, NY to live. They've been through a lot and there's a lot more to come but the love they share will help them push through anything, together. G!P Brittany (PART 3 OF BB TRILOGY)
1. Chapter 1: The Future Begins

**Hey Guys! Welcome to Part 3 of the Blue Bolt Series!**

 **I really hope that you enjoy it! There's so much to come!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and went to the kitchen. It was the first day of the year and while she cooked their breakfast she thought about how much her life would change throughout that year.

She finished making their food and put it on a bed tray before taking it to the bedroom. Santana was just waking up when she walked in.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Morning Baby" Santana muttered with a small smile

Brittany set the tray down and sat next to her wife.

"So what were you, Diego and Artie talking about last night at the party?" Brittany asked

"Artie needs a job with connections till he can get his film business started so he's coming to work at Fuse." Santana replied as she took a bite of the waffles and bacon Brittany had made.

"Really? What's he going to do there?"

"He's going to work in the studio B control room. He'll be working with Mercedes since we finished writing all of her songs. He'll help her record the album." Santana explained

"That's cool." Brittany said

"When are you starting construction on the store at the studio?"

"Very soon." Brittany replied

They enjoyed their breakfast in bed together before getting up and showering.

Once they were dressed and ready for the day they headed up to Finn's apartment where some of the crew was helping Finn and Michelle pack up their stuff.

Throughout the morning they packed up the apartment and left it all for the movers to take down to the moving truck. Brittany was in the living room talking to Finn about the move while Santana and Michelle were talking in the bedroom.

"How excited are you that our babies will born like a month apart?" Michelle beamed at her sister.

Santana smiled, "So excited! I wonder whether it will be a girl or a boy…"

"Oh I know! It's driving me crazy to not know!" Michelle laughed, "But then I suddenly switch and want to wait till it's born."

Santana laughed, "Yeah but I want to know. I'm not sure how I want to find out yet."

Michelle nodded, "I've seen so many videos of gender reveals and there are so many different ideas."

Finn and Brittany walked into the room, "Hey girls" Finn smiled and kissed Michelle, "We were going to head out to get some pizza. Would you like to come with us or would you rather we bring it back?"

"We'll stay here while you guys go get it." Michelle smiled, "Thank you, honey."

"Alright" Brittany said and pulled Santana away for a moment, "Are you feeling ok?"

Santana smiled, "Baby, I'm fine."

"Well, do you any cravings yet?"

"Not really. I wanted a burger earlier but I'm fine now" Santana said smirking when made Brittany laugh

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Brittany replied before kissing Santana on the cheek

Brittany and Finn headed out for pizza.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana looked at Michelle, "To be honest…I'm really nervous…"

Michelle furrowed her brow, "Why? Did the doctor say something?"

"No but I've already had one miscarriage and I didn't even know that I was pregnant. That experience broke my heart. I don't know what I'd do if…" she stopped

Michelle sighed, feeling awful for her sister, "San, I can't comprehend out that must have been for you and Brittany. But that won't happen. This time you know that you're pregnant and you guys are prepared."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, you're right but…" She shook her head, "but anyways…"

"Have you talked to Brittany about how you're feeling?"

"No. I don't want to worry her."

"Santana, you two are about to be parents. Worrying, well that's part of being a parent." Michelle smiled making Santana laugh.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were at the Hudson family's new apartment above TU. Finn was holding a sleeping Bella in his arms while Michelle hugged Brittany and San bye.

"Thank you guys for all of your help." Finn said quietly so he didn't wake Bella up.

"No problem. We'll miss having you guys so close." Santana said

"We'll miss you guys too but you know you're always welcome over here." Michelle replied

Brittany opened the front door, "Thank you"

"We love you all" Santana said before hugging Michelle again and leaving with her wife.

They headed out to the street before hailing a cab and going home.

When they got back to the apartment they both jumped in the shower together.

"San" Brittany said as they stood under the shower head

"Yeah, Baby?" Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of Brittany's neck.

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's hips, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Britt." Santana stood up on her tip toes and kissed Brittany on the chin.

Brittany smiled and bent her head, capturing Santana's lips. She gently pushed Santana against the shower wall.

Santana moaned when she felt Brittany squeeze her ass. Brittany bent her knees, gripping Santana's thighs and lifting her up. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany pressed Santana against the wall and pushing into her making Santana whimper.

It was slow and gentle. They held each other as the made love under the water raining down on them.

 _ **Wednesday (January 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am:**_

Brittany got to the dance studio and checked her emails. It had been too long since she last did that.

Surprisingly she didn't have as many emails as she thought she would. She spent the entire morning replying to emails before going with Mike to lunch.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana was in a meeting with Diego, Artie and Sugar discussing the schedule for the week.

"Now Mercedes and Rachel will be in here at the same time tomorrow morning. I'll be with Rachel, writing music while Diego and Artie work with Mercedes on recording the first song for her album." She said as Sugar took down the minutes of the meeting

"Madeline won't be back in till next week so let's enjoy that." Diego said

Artie smiled, "Is she really that bad?"

"Dios Mio." Diego muttered, "She's horrible."

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany and Mike were walking down the street towards a pizzeria when Mike's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said answering the call, "Yeah?...when?...Ok I'll talk to Britt and call you back…bye."

"So Henry is sick and I need to head to the doctors office to meet Tina. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, of course Mike. Call if you need anything." Brittany replied before Mike took off back towards the office.

Britt decided to still go to the pizzeria so she kept walking.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany go home, expecting to see Santana inside but all Brittany found was Nacho napping on the window sill.

Brittany pulled out her phone and called Santana but there was no answer. She set her bag down and headed to Diego's apartment. She knocked and Whitney answered the door.

"Hey is D here?" Brittany asked

Whitney shook her head, "No I was beginning to worry. Is Santana not home either?"

"Nope. I'm going to head to the studio."

"I'm coming too" Whitney said and grabbed her keys before following Brittany.

They got a cab and headed to the recording studio.

When they got there they found the front door unlocked. Brittany glanced at Whit before jogging to the control room where she usually found Santana but no one was in there.

"Ok now I'm worried." Whitney said calling Diego's phone again.

Brittany ran upstairs to see if they were in the offices but no one was there either. Brittany phone began to ring and she answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Britt" Santana said worriedly

"Santana. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

Brittany's heart stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Puck was in an accident."

"I'm on my way but are you ok?"

"Yes baby. I'm fine and so is Diego."

"I'll be there soon with Whitney." Brittany replied

After hanging up Brittany talked to Whitney. They hailed a cab and headed to the hospital after Brittany locked up the studio.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

They got to the hospital and ran to the ER front desk.

"Brittany!" Penny hollered over

Brittany walked over, "What happened?"

"He was at the gym and some guy got angry when Puck beat him at basketball. They got into a fight and the guy broke Puck's leg." Penny replied

"What? Did the guy get arrested?" Brittany asked taking a breath when she noticed Santana talking to Michelle in the waiting area.

"Yeah and we'll press charges."

Brittany nodded and hugged Penny, "Where is Puck?"

Penny took Brittany to Puck's room.

They walked in and saw Puck lying on the bed.

"How ya doing, Puck?" Brittany asked

"Hey Pierce!" He grinned

Brittany had a tinge of panic realizing that he was on pain killers.

Puck noticed and smiled, "Don't worry. I'll be ok."

Brittany nodded and hung out in there for a while till he got a cast and crutches before being discharged. The crew helped him get home and into bed.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

"Babe, why was the recording studio unlocked last night?" Brittany asked as they got into bed

"I was locking it when I got the call from Penny. I must have forgotten." Santana replied

 _ **Friday (January 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:45am:**_

Brittany was looking in the mirror nervously adjusting the collar of her pollo shirt when Santana smiled and walked over.

"Baby, you don't need to be so nervous." Santana said

Brittany swallowed, "Sorry. It's just that Justin Fox is a big deal. He's an important guy in the entertainment industry."

Santana nodded, "I know but just be yourself and he'll love you."

Brittany smiled and glanced at her watch, "I've got to go, Love. I'll call you after my meeting."

"Ok baby. I love you."

Brittany kissed Santana on the lips and replied, "I love you too" before leaving.

 _ **10:45am:**_

Brittany was sitting in her office when Penny called up to tell her that Justin Fox was in the lobby. Brittany headed down and smiled when she saw him.

"Mr. Fox?" She said holding out her hand to shake his

"Please, Brittany" He smiled, "Call me Justin."

Brittany nodded, "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure!" He grinned and followed her through the building listening to her explain everything about the dance studio.

 _ **11:10am:**_

After the tour they headed to her office and sat down in the lounge area.

"Brittany, I've got to say that I'm really impressed by your studio and by you."

"Thank you, Justin." Brittany replied

"You have an amazing talent. I've got something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Sure. What's that?"

Justin went on a sales pitch about a movie that he was making. It didn't have a title but the storyline was really interesting. As he described it, Brittany thought about Step Up and how she loved that movie.

The project he was talking about was along the same lines as Step Up.

"Basically I want you to choreograph the entire movie." He said finally

Brittany could have sworn that her jaw was on the ground. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"You're serious?" She asked bluntly making him laugh

"You have this fresh, unique style to your dance and I want it in my movie."

After she zoned out for a moment her senses came back to her. She was about to have a kid…and her wife was making albums with new artists…she had to keep that in mind.

"Justin, I've got to ask…would we be able to do a lot of this in New York?" she asked hoping he took it well

He glanced at her left hand and saw the ring, "Married?"

"Yeah and to be blunt, my wife is pregnant."

"Congratulations!" He smiled, "Well I would need you in LA some of the time but for the most part you'll be in New York. That is if you take the job."

"Awesome. Well I've never done anything like this before."

"I know" He laughed, "there is some paperwork you should look over with a lawyer but after that you'll be part of the team."

"Alright well I'll look it over and talk to my wife then I'll let you know." She said hoping that was a good response.

Justin grinned, "You're getting the hang of it." He pulled out a stack of paper from his bag and handed it to her.

They talked a little longer before he had to leave.

After walking him out Brittany went to her office to think over everything. She sat at her desk and tapped her fingers on the desktop before glancing at her list.

Every morning when she first got into the office Brittany would make a list of things she had do before leaving work.

Her list for that day was short. She had to call Eric and see if he could take a week and do some construction in the studio. Her plan was to use part of the main lobby and build a store to sale Beats merchandise. She also wanted to split the kitchen on the second floor in half and make an office for a nurse.

After she called Eric she needed to talk to Marvin, the IT guy, about putting an advertisement out for a nurse for the studio.

She read those two things on her list and called her uncle. He agreed to take some of his guys to spend a week or two working on the studio.

After getting off the phone with him she headed to Marvin's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard and walked inside

"Hey Marvin." Brittany said

"Hey Boss, what can I do for you?"

She grinned, "I need you to post a job ad for a nurse." She handed him a piece of paper, "I need it to state all of these requirements."

"Alright. I'll get right on that."

"Cool. Also, on the studio's website please post that we will soon be selling the merchandise in store as well as online."

Marvin nodded, "Got it. I'll get all of that done."

"Thanks! See you later."

Brittany left and glanced at her watch. It was past lunchtime and she hadn't eaten yet. She headed to the kitchen on the second floor and found John, the janitor eating his lunch at the table. She decided to join him and grabbed her lunch from the fridge.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and smiled when she heard Santana singing to herself while she cooked in the kitchen.

"…Ma, I feel like a woman! Dun dun dun dun…" Santana sang into the spatula

Brittany held back her laughter and clamped. Santana jumped, no thinking anyone was there.

"You scared the shit out of me, Brittany!" Santana said with a small smile on her face

"Sorry, love but that was awesome." Brittany grinned and walked over to her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too" Santana said rolling her eyes, "How was your meeting with Justin Fox? I want to hear all about it."

"Alright" Brittany said, "Well" she grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned back against the kitchen counter before explaining everything about her meeting.

Santana listened while she continued to cook.

"So what do you think?" Brittany asked after finishing her story.

Santana smiled, "I think that this is a huge deal and you need to call Mami and have her come read the paperwork with you."

Brittany grinned, "Really? You're cool with all this? What about me having to go to LA some and all that?"

"Baby" Santana said and turned off the stove. She walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around Britt's neck, "You are so talented and that talent needs to be shared with the world. We will handle this together but don't hold back because Brittany, I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here and so will our baby."

Brittany nodded and leaned down, kissing Santana on the lips, "Ok. I'll call Maribel and have her read the paperwork."

Santana beamed and went back to the food.

 _ **Saturday (January 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am:**_

It was the first day of the construction at the dance studio.

Brittany walked into the dance studio and saw someone talking to Penny at the front desk. She didn't recognize them so she walked over.

"Morning Penny." Brittany smiled

"Morning Brittany. This is Holly Parker, she's interested in the nurse job."

Brittany smiled and shook Holly's hand, "It's nice to meet you. So do you have a meeting with Mike today?"

Holly nodded, smiling, "Yes. I'm a little early. You're Brittany Pierce?"

"Yeah." Brittany replied as Mike walked into the lobby

"Morning!" Mike grinned

Mike and Holly went up to his office while Brittany went to her own. She sat behind her desk and checked her emails.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Brittany decided to leave work early. She had been in her office all day and wanted to see Santana. She closed up her office and walked over to Mike's office.

"Hey, Mike" She smiled

"Hey Boss, headed out?" Mike replied

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I'm going home. How did that interview go this morning?"

"Holly Parker seems really great. She's well qualified and I think she'd fit in well here. I was going to hire her or would you like to talk to her first?"

"No it's fine. If you think she'd be a good fit then hire her. I'm headed out so I'll see you later." Brittany said and left to check on Eric's construction crew. So far the progress looked great.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

She got home and found Santana sitting on the couch watching tv and eating ice cream while only wearing a t-shirt and boy-shorts.

"Cravings?" Brittany smirked

Santana nodded and stood up, "I found one of the many perks of being pregnant."

"What's that?"

Santana reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and Brittany's eyes widened.

"Uh San…"

"My boobs look incredible!" Santana said looking down at her chest

Brittany nodded gaping at her wife's breasts, "I completely agree."

Santana laughed, "And…I'm horny as hell." She smirked

Brittany reached over and locked the front door before walking over to her wife. She gripped Santana's waist and pulled her against her body. She leaned down and kissed the Latina making Santana moan quietly.

They went to the couch and Brittany sat down pulling San on top of her lap. Santana straddled the blonde and kissed her passionately.

Brittany gripped Santana's hips, grinding up against her wife.

Santana smirked as she reached down and undid Brittany's pants, feeling her hardness beneath the denim. Santana stood up and slipped her underwear down her legs while Brittany pulled her pants and boxers down her legs. Santana sunk back down onto Brittany's shaft.

They both moaned and kissed as Santana rode her wife, whimpering in pleasure.

"You seriously look so hot, baby" Brittany groaned, watching her wife

Santana moaned as Brittany took her nipple between her lips and sucked softly. San moaned louder and moved faster till they came together.

They kissed till there was a knock on the front door. They jumped apart and laughed. Santana jumped up and ran to the bedroom while Brittany pulled up her pants before answering the door.

Diego walked in handed her a basketball, "We've got to meet up with the guys at the basketball court at the gym down the street."

"Not a great time, D." Brittany mumbled

Diego looked confused before looking around. He noticed a shirt and then underwear

"Ah man!" He closed his eyes, "That's my sister!"

"And my wife, Diego. You should go."

Diego nodded and walked towards the door.

"Diego." Brittany said and tossed him the ball

"Later" He mumbled and left.

Brittany laughed and locked the door before grabbing her wife's clothes before heading to the bedroom. Santana was in the shower, singing.

Brittany smiled and stripped off her clothes before joining the Latina in the shower.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

The water pouring down on them had long since turned cold but neither cared as they finished round two. Brittany suddenly felt Santana shivering and turned off the shower.

"Let's curl up in bed to warm up then order Chinese food." Brittany said quietly, leaving a small kiss on Santana's forehead.

Santana nodded and they stepped out. They each grabbed a towel and dried off before curling up together, naked under the covers.

They held each other close as they slowly warmed up.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

Without meaning to, both girls had fallen asleep. Brittany groaned as she woke up to a bundle of raven colored hair obscuring her view of Santana's face. She smiled and took a deep breath, inhaling the sent of Santana's freshly washed body.

"Are you smelling me?" Santana muttered with her eyes closed

Brittany laughed, "Yeah, you smell so clean." She mumbled back and pulled Santana closer to her.

They both got up and got dressed before calling for Chinese food delivery.

While they ate they watched Santana's favorite movie, _Pretty Woman_.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

They were in bed, reading when Santana set her book down and turned to her wife, "When will the house renovations be done?"

Brittany set her book down and thought for a moment, "Eric told me that it should be completely down by the end of November. Why?"

"So we'll need to set up the nursery here… I wish we could take the baby straight to the new house." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "He might finish by September. You never know."

Santana shrugged, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Brittany smiled and set her hand on Santana's flat stomach, "I want a healthy, happy baby. When will you start to show?"

"Around week 14." Santana said, smiling, "So we've got a way to go."

 _ **Tuesday (January 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 8:45pm:**_

 _ **With Quinn:**_

Quinn had just finished dinner when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it. Rachel was standing there holding a brown bag.

"Um, hey Rachel…what's up?"

Quinn had been willing to talk to Rachel and try to rekindle their friendship, but Rachel seemed to be wiggling her way back into Quinn's heart.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, "I know that we're just friends and I was wondering if, as a friend, you might want to watch a movie and eat ice cream…"

Quinn thought for moment then nodded, "Come on in."

They sat on opposite sides of the couch after scooping out two bowls of the mint chocolate chip ice cream that Rachel had brought. Quinn put in a comedy so that they wouldn't have any awkward moments.

They spent the night laughing and watching the movie.

10:30pm:

The movie ended and Quinn got up to put the bowls in the sink.

"So, uh how was your day?" Rachel called from the living room

Quinn took a breath, "I'm working on a case. It's really…boring." She sighed making Rachel laugh

"Boring?"

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, it's all about financial disagreements."

"Got it" Rachel nodded

"What about you?"

"Oh um, right now I'm writing music for my album…" Rachel replied, "You should come by the studio sometime…I mean if you want to."

Quinn smiled, "I'd love to. When should I?"

They talked for a while longer before Rachel left to go back to her apartment. Quinn shut the door and leaned back against it, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On

**Hey Guys! I'm having surgery in at the end of July so I'm not sure when the next upload will be.**

 **Be sure to check in on Twitter for updates and maybe even some sneak peeks for the next chapter!**

 **I'm up for a casual Q & A on here or Twitter. I can't tell you everything but I might spill a few spoilers. **

**Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (January 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany was working on the computer when she heard a knock on her office door. She looked up and was surprised to see Quinn standing there, holding a take-out bag.

"Hey, Quinn, what's up?"

Quinn smiled, "So I thought that if I brought you lunch…then maybe I could bother you while we ate…"

Brittany laughed, "Come on in"

Quinn walked in, "So can we eat in here?"

Brittany nodded and sat on her couch. Quinn sat in a chair nest to the couch before pulling the sandwiches and chips out of the bag.

"I'll grab us some drinks from the kitchen." Brittany said before walking out of the room.

A moment later Holly Parker walked into Brittany's office, "Oh sorry, I'm looking for Brittany Pierce."

Quinn looked up and was breath taken, Holly was beautiful and had a great smile.

"Oh…uh yeah she'll be right back." Quinn said and stood up

Brittany walked in carrying two soda, "Q, have you talked to…Oh hey Holly."

"Hey Brittany, I'm sorry for bothering you" Holly said

"You're not bothering me. This is my friend, Quinn. Quinn, this is Holly Parker the nurse." Brittany smiled

Quinn shook Holly's hand, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Quinn" Holly blushed

Quinn smiled, "You too, Holly."

Brittany cleared her throat, "What did you need, Holly?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was bringing back all of this paperwork…"

"Mike will take that." Brittany replied

Holly nodded, "Got it. I'll see you later." She smiled at Quinn before leaving

Brittany smirked and looed at Quinn, "You alright there, sparky?"

Quinn blushed, "Shut up. She's…really cute."

Brittany nodded, smirking.

They began to eat their lunch before Quinn turned to Brittany, "So the reason I came by was to talk to you about Rachel."

Brittany nodded, "What about her?"

"Well, I mean, you know what happened with us and lately we've spent some time together and it's been great and I just need advice…" Quinn ranted

"Quinn" Brittany said, "Take a breath."

Quinn laughed and nodded, "I'm just not sure what to do…"

"I understand. It's really difficult for me to give you advice about this because she's one of my best friends." Brittany said, "Have you two talked about what would be best?"

Quinn shook her head, "We purposefully stay away from that topic." She sighed, "I still care about her but I just can't trust her and trust is so important."

"I agree with you. But you guys have to talk about it."

Quinn nodded and they went on to enjoy their lunch together.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Quinn left Brittany's office after lunch. She got in the elevator and pressed the lobby button. The doors nearly closed before Holly slid in the elevator.

"Hey" Holly smiled

"Hey" Quinn smiled back

"Would you like to go out to eat sometime?" Holly asked, blushing

Quinn blushed and nodded "I'd love to."

They got each other's numbers before Quinn left.

 _ **Friday (January 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:00pm:**_

Brittany was finishing up the memo she was typing when her Uncle Eric walked into her office.

"Hey Kid" He smiled, "I'm headed out. We're all cleaned up and it's all yours now."

"Wait, you're done?" Brittany asked, grinning

Eric nodded, "Yep. All of the construction is done. You want to check it out?"

"Hell yeah" Brittany beamed and stood up.

She followed Eric to the new nurse's office. She looked around and smiled. It was very nice. It was empty but had a space for anything the nurse might need. They also went down to the lobby which now had a store.

Brittany had already talked to Marvin about posting advertisements for people to work in the new store. But at the moment all she had on her mind was reminiscing over how far she had come.

Eric could tell his niece was reminiscing and grinned, "You know, kid…I'm really proud of you."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks. This place looks awesome!"

"I'm glad you like how it turned out. Now, you and I both have wives to get home to so let's get going." Eric smirked

Brittany nodded. She grabbed her stuff from her office before locking up and setting the alarm.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Brittany walked into her apartment and smelled steak. She set her bag on the couch before going into the kitchen. Santana was talking on the phone while she fried steaks.

"Yes I know, Mami…No I'm not far enough along to get an ultrasound yet…Ok I'll see you on Monday…I love you too…bye" Santana said before turning to see Brittany, "Hi Baby" she smiled

"Hey Love. Your Mom is going to be here Monday?"

"Mhmm" Santana nodded, turning back to the food, "She's coming up here to look over that paperwork."

"Alright, awesome" Brittany said and grabbed a beer from the fridge, "The food smells great."

Santana smiled, "I've been craving steak all day. How was work?"

Brittany told her wife about the construction being done. Santana finished cooking and took everything to the table. They sat and ate together.

 _ **10:00pm:**_

Brittany was looking at her phone when she felt Santana put a hand on her thigh.

Brittany looked over and raised a brow, "Horny?"

Santana blushed but nodded and bit her bottom lip.

Brittany set her phone on the nightstand before Santana straddled her lap. Brittany pulled San down into a kiss while Santana ground down against Britt's bulge.

Brittany groaned and slipped her hand up Santana's thigh and inside her underwear, running her finger through San's soaked slit.

Santana moaned and kissed Brittany harder as Britt pushed two fingers deep into her wife's core making them both moan. Santana swerved her hips franticly searching for more friction, but Brittany pulled back.

"Brittany, baby please." Santana whimpered

Brittany nodded, "Tell me what you want."

Santana swallowed and ground down on Brittany bulge again, "You"

Brittany smiled and barely moved her fingers making Santana whine slightly

"God, Brittany please fuck me, now!" Santana groaned making Brittany grin before flipping them over.

She pulled her boxers down and pushed San's underwear to the side before pushing into her.

"Fuck" Santana moaned

Brittany groaned and gripped Santana's thigh, pulling it higher up so she could go deeper. Santana moaned and grabbed Brittany's ass making Brittany move faster.

Britt bent her head and captured San's nipple between her lips and flicked it with her tongue. Santana bucked her hips at the sensation. Brittany could feel Santana gripping her dick tightly while she moaned. Brittany began to kiss Santana's neck up to her lips.

Santana kissed her back till they needed air.

"Oh…right there!" Santana moaned and squeezed Britt's ass, "Hard, right there baby!"

Brittany thrust harder till suddenly Santana came around her, moaning Brittany's name. Brittany came deep into her wife. THey rode out their orgasms then separated.

"That was…so damn good" Santana muttered

"You know, I like these pregnancy cravings a lot." Brittany breathed

Santana laughed and rolled over, "I really do crave you all day."

Brittany smiled, "I crave you too, San."

They curled up under the sheet.

Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head, "I know we agreed to keep our anniversary small this year but on Sunday we have an appointment."

Santana leaned back, smiling, "Where?"

"You'll see." Brittany smirked

 _ **Saturday (January 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:30pm:**_

Quinn was in her apartment getting ready of her date with Holly. She was supposed to meet Holly in the lobby at 7pm.

She put her ear rings in before checking her make up and heading down to the lobby.

Holly was waiting by the lobby's fireplace. She turned and saw Quinn exiting the elevator. She was stunned by Quinn's beauty and walked over to her.

"Hey Quinn" Holly smiled

"Hi Holly. You look great."

"You too." Holly smiled, "You ready?"

Quinn nodded and they headed outside. Holly hailed a cab and they get in the back before taking off towards the restaurant.

When they arrived at the Italian restaurant, Holly held the door open for the Quinn.

They were taken to a table and ordered wine.

"So, tell me about yourself." Holly said smiling at Quinn over the candlelight.

Quinn laughed and took a sip of her wine, "Well, I'm in law school but don't let that scare you away."

Holly laughed, "It won't"

Quinn smiled and continued, "I'm from Lima, Ohio. Ever heard of it?"

Holly shook her head, "No but it sounds cute."

"It's not." Quinn laughed, "What about you?"

Holly smiled, "I'm a nurse but I used to be a ballet dancer."

"Really?" Quinn asked, shocked

Holly nodded, "Yeah. I um, I broke my foot. I really miss it. I'm so happy to be working in a dance studio even if I'm not dancing."

"Yeah. Is there any way you'll ever be able to dance again?"

"I can dance casually but not professionally."

Quinn nodded, "Where are you from?"

"San Diego."

"I love California" Quinn smiled

"Me too but I really love New York." Holly grinned

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Holly walked Quinn up to her door, "I really had a great time tonight."

Quinn nodded, "Me too. It was a lot of fun."

Holly took a breath, "Would you like to go out again sometime soon?"

"I…" Brittany's front door opened and Brittany and Rachel walked out laughing

Rachel looked over a saw Holly and Quinn standing close together and turned to Brittany, "I'll see you later, Britt."

"Bye Rach" Brittany smiled and glanced at Holly and Quinn, "Hey Holly, Hey Quinn."

"Hey Brittany, you live here too…" Holy asked

"Oh yeah, most of our crew lives here." Brittany nodded, "I'll uh, see you guys later. Have a good night."

Holly and Quinn waited till Brittany was gone before looking at each other.

"That was bad timing, wasn't it?" Holly asked

Quinn bit her bottom lip and nodded, "The worst."

"Is it because of Brittany or the other girl?" Holly asked

"The uh…the other girl is my ex-fiancé." Quinn sighed

"Oh ok. Well I don't want to step on anyone's feet here so I'll just go." Holly said and began to walk away

Quinn thought quickly about everything that had happened and about Rachel before grabbing Holly's arm, "Wait!"

Holly turned around and kissed Quinn on the lips. Quinn kissed back as she cupped Holly's jaw.

Quinn pulled back, breathless, "Do you want to come in?"

Holly nodded and they headed inside Quinn apartment.

 _ **Sunday (January 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Brittana's 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Anniversary) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana both got up and got dressed. Santana wanted to dress up but Brittany told her not to.

"I need to at least do my make-up." Santana said

"Nope" Brittany smirked

"Brittany, I have to wear make-up." Santana insisted

Brittany shook her head, "No. Just dress like me." Brittany said pointing out her sweatpants and t-shirt.

Santana furrowed her brow and sighed before pulling on a pair of sweat pant and a t-shirt. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"Lets go" Brittany said and led the way to the living room before grabbing Santana's hand.

They went down to the lobby and outside where there was a black town car waiting.

They got in and the driver shut the door before getting back behind the wheel. He took off down the street.

They pulled up to a spa called 'Soul Spa'. Brittany led the way in, still holding her wife's hand.

"Welcome to Soul Spa. Do you have a reservation?" a woman behind the desk smiled

"Yes, it's under Pierce." Brittany replied

Santana was waiting patiently, holding the blonde's hand while looking around at the very elegant spa.

"Alright, please have a seat for a moment. You are more than welcome to have some of out citrus water on the counter." Said the girl behind the desk

Brittany poured them a glass of the water and they sat down in the waiting area.

"This is so good." Santana whispered making Brittany smile

"Let me try it." Britt whispered back

A moment later another woman walked into the lobby and said, "Pierce?"

Brittany nodded

"Please follow me, Ladies." She said

Britt and Santana stood up and followed the woman to a private room. The room had very relaxed lighting. There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket next to a bowl of fruit in the corner.

There were two massage tables with soft sheets on them and two soft robes hanging on the wall.

"Please get undressed and under the sheets" The woman said before leaving

"Couple's massage?" Santana asked her wife while beaming

Brittany nodded, "And they know that you're pregnant so that's sparkling cider."

"This is so nice, baby. Thank you" Santana sat and kissed Brittany on the jaw

Brittany smiled before them stripped off their clothes and got under the sheets.

There was a knock on the door and two women walked in.

They spent the entire morning getting massaged, taking a steam shower, getting facials and just relaxing.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

After they're facials they were led to a small dining room set for 2. There they had lunch.

"Baby, this has been incredible." Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana on the cheek, "I love you."

The spent the next 45 minutes eating their lunch and talking.

 _ **1:20pm:**_

An employee walked in and told them that their shower was ready.

They followed her to the bathroom where their clothes were folded on stools and there was a large stone shower with steam building up in the room.

"Enjoy" The girl smile d before leaving.

There was a table against the wall covered in all kinds of soap and shampoo and conditioners. There were also all kind of new luffas and clothes.

"Wow." Santana said and began to smell the soaps.

After they picked out the kinds they wanted to use, they headed over to the stone shower.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

They headed home after a day at the spa. They both felt refreshed and happy.

When they got home they decided to open each other's gift.

Brittany headed to the guest room and grabbed a blue box from inside before going to the living room. Santana grabbed a box from the back of her closet before meeting Brittany in the living room.

"You first" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and grabbed the blue box, setting it on her lap. She opened the lid and beamed.

"Brittany, it's beautiful!"

Inside was a king size blue and brown quilt.

"It's a quilt I asked Ma to make after I proposed. It's too big for our current bed but it'll fit the bed in the house perfectly."

"Brittany, I love it. Thank you!" Santana smiled then sighed, "My gift might seem stupid after something so thoughtful."

Brittany shook her head, "I'm sure I'll love it."

Brittany opened the black box and saw that inside was a set of king size sheets.

"I thought they could be our first set of sheets in the new house." Santana shrugged

"Baby, that is very thoughtful and I love them. Thank you." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek

They decided to take a short nap together before dinner.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany pulled on gray slacks and a silver-blue button up shirt while Santana wore a red dress.

"I can tell my stomach's growing a little because this dress id tighter than normal." She told her wife as they walked down to the lobby.

"You look incredible." Brittany smiled looking at the Latina

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand as they climbed into the black car that Brittany had gotten for them. They headed to the restaurant after they got in.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana arrived at the steakhouse. They headed inside and were led to a nice, private booth.

"Would you ladies care for a bottle of wine?" The host asked

"Not tonight. I'll have water" Brittany said

"Britt, have a whiskey of something" Santana smiled

Brittany shrugged, "Alright. I'll have a whiskey on the rocks." Brittany said

"And for you, miss?" He asked Santana

"Just water for me please." Santana smiled

He nodded and left

After they ordered their dinner Brittany turned to her wife, "I was wondering if we could talk about something…"

Santana nodded, "What is it, Britt?"

"Godparents."

Santana smiled, "I've been thinking about that a lot and honestly there's only one couple that comes to mind."

Brittany nodded, "Finn and Michelle"

"Yeah. They are so important to me and they are wonderful parents." Santana smiled

"Let's ask them soon."

"Ok"

They continued to talk about everything to look forward while they ate their dinner.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

When they got home Brittany locked the door and Santana smiled before pulling the blonde down into a gentle kiss.

Brittany smiled and kissed back.

"So, you know how we got a little rough last time?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany nodded, "Mhmm"

"Well I want to take it really…" *kiss* "really…" *kiss* "really slowly this time." Santana mumbled

Brittany smiled, "Ok"

They headed to the bedroom and made slow, gentle love all night long.

 _ **Monday (January 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany and Santana were sitting in a booth at TU, drinking coffee while they waited for Quinn to show up.

Just as Santana as beginning to get worried, Quinn walked into the coffee house and over to their table.

"Hey guys" She said and sat down in front of the coffee Brittany had gotten for her.

"You ok?" Santana asked her best friend

Quinn nodded and glanced at Brittany wondering if Britt had told Santana what she had seen the other night. Brittany shook her head at the silent question and took a sip of coffee.

Quinn turned to Santana and explained everything about her date with Holly.

"Wow." Santana whispered taking in all the information, "So what happened in the apartment"

"I'll let you use your imagination" Quinn muttered

"On that note, I'm getting a refill" Brittany said and left the booth

"You two had sex?" Santana asked bluntly

Quinn nodded, "Yeah"

"And…" Santana asked said, waiting for more info

Quinn groaned, "And it was completely incredible, and I like her a lot but what about Rachel?"

"Well, I mean, look I love Rachel. She's my wife's best friend but what happened and the pain she put you through…I mean…Q, I'd give it a shot with Holly. But look that's just what I would do. You need to do what feels right." Santana said nervously

Quinn nodded, "I know that's the right thing to do but I don't know how to tell Rachel."

"Best honest with her." Santana said just as Brittany sat back down at the booth.

Quinn nodded again, "I need to go. I'll see you guys later."

After she left Brittany turned to her wife, "Everything ok?"

Santana nodded, "I think so."

The coffee house door opened and Maribel Lopez walked in. She walked over to their booth after spotting them.

Maribel read over all of the paperwork and talked to Brittany about it all. Explaining that everything seemed very fair.

Maribel was only in town for the morning so they just stayed at TU till she had to leave.

 _ **With Quinn:**_

Quinn got back to the apartments and went to Rachel's. She knocked on the door and a couple moments later Rachel answered it.

"Hey" Quinn breathed

"Hey" Rachel replied, "Want to come in?"

Quinn nodded and walked inside. They sat on the couch and faced each other.

"This is the part where you tell me you're going to try with that other girl." Rachel said numbly

Quinn swallowed and nodded "I have to, Rachel."

Rachel nodded, "I know that you do. I truly hope that she makes you happy." She said with an edge of pain in her voice

Quinn hated seeing her first love so heartbroken but she knew it was best.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Quinn said quietly

Rachel nodded, "I love you, Quinn." She said quietly

Quinn swallowed and replied, "I know you do, Rachel." Before leaving and going to her own apartment.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were in the apartment above TU, hanging out with Finn and Michelle.

They were all sitting in the living room when Santana turned to her wife and smiled. Brittany knew what that meant and looked at the other couple.

"Can we ask you guys something?" Santana said

Finn shrugged while Michelle nodded.

"We were wondering if you guys would be out baby's Godparents?" Brittany asked

Michelle covered her face in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah" Santana smiled

Finn looked at his wife and nodded, "We'd love to."

"Awesome!" Brittany grinned

 **Check out my Twitter for updates.**


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbeat

**Hey Guys! I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can before my surgery, so there might be another chapter before the 30th.**

 **Anyone interested to find out which actress I picture as Holly Parker?**

 **NEW POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (January 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:30pm:**_

Santana and Michelle were saving their booth while Brittany got them all drinks at the counter.

"Hey, how's Michelle doing?" Finn asked Brittany after he took her order

"She's alright. I'll watch out for her but Finn, it's just an open mic." Brittany smiled

Finn laughed and nodded, "I know. It's just that she's pregnant…"

"Believe me, I understand." Brittany grinned

Finn and Brittany took the drinks to the booth before Finn got back to work. Brittany sat down at the booth and talked with the girls.

Finn went to the stage and tapped on the microphone and said, "Welcome everyone to open mic night!"

Throughout the night different people performed on the stage and eventually Jake and Marley got up there.

 _[Background:]_  
You're all I need to get by.

 _[Jake:]_  
Like the sweet morning dew, I took one look at you,  
And it was plain to see,  
you were my destiny.

 _[Marley:]_  
With my arms open wide,  
I threw away my pride  
I'll sacrifice for you  
Dedicate my life to you  
I will go where you lead ( _[Jake:]_ Come on baby)  
Always there in time of need

 _[Jake:]_  
And when I lose my will  
You'll be there to push me up the hill

 _[Marley and Jake:]_  
There's no, no looking back for us  
We got love sure 'nough, that's enough  
You're all, You're All I need to get by.

( _[Background:]_ You're all I need to get by)

 _[Jake:]_  
Listen  
Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best,  
Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me

 _[Marley:]_  
Darling in you I found  
Strength where I was torn down  
Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door  
Just to do what's good for you and inspire you a little higher ( _[Jake:]_ Oh, Come on darling)

 _[Jake:]_  
I know you can make a man out of a soul that didn't have a goal

 _[Marley and Jake:]_  
Cause we, we got the right foundation and with love and determination  
You're all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more  
You're all, all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one  
You're all, You're all I need to get by

( _[Background:]_ You're all I need to get by)

 _[Marley:]_  
You're all I need

 _[Jake:]_  
You're all I need

 _[Marley:]_  
You're all I need

( _[Background:]_ You're all I need to get by)

 _[Marley and Jake:]_  
You're all I need to get by

Everyone cheered before gasping as Jake got down on one knee and proposed to Marley. Marley had her hands covering her face in shock.

She nodded eagerly and replied, "Yes! Of course!"

Jake jumped up and hugged his new fiancé.

Most of the crew was there and congratulated them with hugs and handshakes.

 _ **10:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got home and locked up before going to bed.

"I am so happy for Jake and Marley." Santana smiled while she changed into pajamas.

"Me too"

Brittany took off her button up shirt and tossed it on the chair in the corner. They changed into pajamas and headed to bed.

"You know…I was thinking…" Santana said quietly

"About what?" Brittany smiled and rest her head on her hand while lying on her side, facing her wife.

Santana rolled over and faced Brittany, copying her position, "About how sexy you looked tonight."

Brittany smirked, "Really now?"

Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana on the lips making Santana moan.

They were up most the night making love repeatedly.

 _ **Friday (January 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:00am:**_

Brittany rolled over and found the other side of the bed empty but still warm. She cracked open her eyes and saw her wife wearing a pair of panties and Brittany's button up shirt from the night before.

Brittany smiled, "God, you're so beautiful." She mumbled against her pillow

Santana turned toward the bed and smiled at the blonde. Brittany was wearing blue boxers and a black sports bra with her legs tangled in the sheets.

"Well, you're cute as hell in that bed."

Brittany laughed, "Come back to bed"

"I can't baby. I have to shower and get to work. I have to make sure that everyone keeps working even while we're at the OBGYN today."

Brittany nodded and untangled her legs from the sheets before getting out of bed. Santana was already in the shower when Brittany slipped off her bra and boxers and slid into the shower. Santana laughed and pulled Brittany into a kiss.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana were sitting in the waiting room at the OBGYN.

"Pierce" they both heard and got up, following the nurse down the hall.

She took them to a room and told them that Dr. Williams would be with them soon.

Santana sat in the chair next to Brittany. A moment later the doctor walked in.

"Alright lets see that baby!" Dr. Williams smiled

Santana go on the table and lifted her shirt.

"Alright, this gel is warm so don't worry about that." Dr. Williams said. She applied the probe to Santana's lower stomach. It took a moment to find it but a moment later the sound of the heartbeat was playing from the machine.

Brittany' head shot up to the screen, her eyes wide. She looked at her wife whose expression mirrored her own.

"Is that?" Brittany breathed

Dr. William's looked up, nodding with a smile, "That is your baby's heartbeat and this…" she said pointing to the screen, "is your baby."

Santana beamed and Brittany kissed her wife on the forehead while smiling.

The doctor went on to tell them that their baby seemed perfectly healthy and they scheduled the next appointment.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

Brittany got back to the studio and put one of the many copies of the ultrasound picture on her desk.

Mike walked in, "How'd it go?"

Brittany beamed having never felt more proud and showed her friend the picture, "Doc says the baby is completely healthy."

"That's great, boss" Mike smiled and hugged her

They worked for a while before heading home.

Brittany and the boys were all supposed to go out for drinks that evening so when she got home she found Santana and Quinn eating ice cream on the couch.

Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek before going to change in the bedroom.

She pulled on a long-sleeve black t-shirt with a gray short-sleeve t-shirt over it. She redid her ponytail and headed to the living room.

"I'm headed out with the boys, San"

Santana stood up, "Have fun but be careful"

"I will. I love you." Brittany said and kissed San on the lips before crouching down and kissing San's stomach, "and I love you, Monkey."

"Monkey?" Quinn smiled

Santana nodded, "That's what she's been calling it."

There was a knock on the door and she answered it, finding Finn and Mike waiting for her.

"Bye, girls" Brittany said before leaving with the guys.

 _ **With San:**_

"So" Santana smiled and turned to Quinn after Brittany left, "I want to know all about Holly. I haven't even met her yet."

Quinn blushed, "She's gorgeous and smart and interesting and…not Rachel…"

Santana nodded, "Is that last info good or bad?"

Quinn tapped her spoon on her ice cream before sighing, "You know, I think it's good."

Santana smiled, "Good for you. Now go on. I need to know everything about this girl that's got you all giggly."

Quinn laughed, "I wish we could drink wine."

"You can. Go ahead." Santana smiled

Quinn ran to the kitchen and poured herself a glass, taking it and the bottle into the living room.

"Ok well…" Quinn went on to tell Santana all about Holly

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany and Diego walked up to the bar and ordered some beer.

"How's married life treating you?" Brittany asked her friend

Diego nodded, "Pretty great"

They all talked and drank throughout the night.

 _ **Saturday (January 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 1:45am:**_

Brittany stumbled into the apartment and locked the door before going to the bedroom. She decided to take a shower before getting in bed. She turned on the water and stripped of her clothes before stepping into the shower.

Santana woke up when she heard the water. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, "Britt."

"Hey Baby" Brittany mumbled, drunkenly from the shower

Santana smiled and opened the shower door. Brittany was leaning against the wall.

"Britt, come on to bed."

Brittany rinsed off the soap before stepping out and grabbing a towel. She dried off and slipped on clean boxers and a sports bra before crawling into bed with her hair only half-dried.

 _ **9:30am:**_

Brittany was still sound asleep. Santana was cleaning up the bathroom, picking up Brittany's dirty clothes from the night before when a slip of paper fell out of her jeans.

Santana carefully bent over and picked it up. It had a phone number and said 'call me' on it. Santana furrowed her brows and put it in her pocket before taking the dirty clothes to the laundry room.

 _ **10:15am:**_

Brittany woke up groaning and went to the kitchen. She poured herself some coffee before looking for her wife.

Santana walked into the living room as Brittany walked out o the kitchen.

"Hey" Brittany smiled, "Morning Beautiful"

"Morning. Can I ask you a question?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded and took a sip of coffee. Santana pulled out the slip of paper and showed it to the blonde.

"What's this?" Brittany asked

"My very question" Santana said with some edge

Brittany caught the edge and looked at the Latina, "San, I don't…Oh wait." Brittany muttered and looked at the paper, "Some girl gave it to Mike to give me. I must have slipped it into my pocket."

Santana nodded, "Brittany, look, I get that girls want you. Trust me I've had to deal with that since we met but could you just do me a favor and not bring home other girls numbers while I'm carrying your child. Thanks." She huffed and walked back to the bedroom

Brittany groaned and threw the paper in the trash before setting her coffee on the counter and going after Santana.

"Santana, babe, you know I would never cheat on you."

Santana began to cry and Brittany had no clue wat was going on.

"Baby?" Brittany whispered and touched Santana's arm

"I'm fine! It's these damn hormones!" Santana sighed and sat on the bed

Brittany was speechless then cleared her throat, "I'm so sorry, San. I didn't mean to upset you. I love you, baby"

Santana nodded and wiped her tears, "I'm fine. I don't have any idea what the hell that was. I figured it was nothing then I spent the last hour thinking it over and building up this whole story in my mind of you cheating on me."

Brittany shook her head, "I'd never do that."

Santana nodded, "I know, Britt. Mami apparently had crazy hormones when she was pregnant. I guess I'm the same way."

"This should be interesting." Brittany grinned and Santana nodded.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

The entire crew met up in the dining room on the first floor. Brittany and Rachel were talking when Quinn and Holly walked in holding hands. Rachel cleared her throat and grabbed something to drink.

They all sat down and began to eat, talking amongst themselves. Rachel was sitting across for Brittany who happened to be next to Santana and Michelle. On the other side of Santana was Quinn and Holly.

Rachel tried to keep a conversation going with Kurt but her mind kept wondering to Quinn and Holly. It was obvious that Quinn didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable so Rachel decided to be as respectful as possible.

"So you guys hired employees for the store?" Rachel asked Brittany

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Mike's handled everything. How's your record coming along?"

They continued to chat till Santana began to feel sick.

"I'm going upstairs." She whispered to her wife and left.

Brittany was worried so she followed the Latina up to their apartment. She walked to the bedroom and found Santana throwing up.

"San!" Brittany said running over to her wife, "What can I do?"

Santana took a breath, "I'm ok. I just need to lie down."

Brittany nodded and helped Santana to the bed before grabbed a trash can to put by the bed.

She also got some sprite and put it on Santana's night stand.

Brittany laid down on her side and Santana curled up next to her. Brittany held her wife close and they both fell asleep.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Brittany woke up when she heard a knock on the door. She carefully moved away from Santana before going to answer the door.

Rachel was standing there, "Hey Britt, I was worried about Santana."

Brittany nodded, "She's alright. She had some…evening sickness…" Brittany said unsure of the right term.

Quinn and Holly walked off the elevator and towards Quinn's apartment. Quinn paused when she saw Rachel.

Rachel glanced at her ex then back at Brittany, "But she's alright?"

"Is something wrong with San?" Quinn asked worriedly

"No, guys she's fine. She just had some late morning sickness." Brittany said

The others nodded.

"I'll see you later." Rachel said and left

Brittany went back into her apartment. She curled back up in bed and held her wife.

 _ **With Quinn:**_

Quinn and Holly went into Quinn's apartment and Quinn poured them some wine. They sat on the couch and drank the wine while they talked.

"I really like all of your friends." Holly smiled

Quinn smiled, "I'm glad. I think they all like you too."

"Not all of them" Holly said, "I really do feel bad."

"Don't feel bad. You've done nothing wrong. Besides…I really like you." Quinn whispered and leaned forward kissing Holly

They set their glasses on the table and made out on the couch till things got so heated that they had to go to the bedroom.

 _ **Sunday (January 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up to the sound of her wife throwing up, "Great start to the day" she mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and went to check on Santana.

After Santana started feeling better she asked for some toast and OJ. Brittany made breakfast and they sat at the table together while they ate.

 _ **10:45am:**_

Brittany was at the studio watching over the store stocking when she got an email from Justin Fox.

 _Brittany,_

 _I know that this is really short notice but I need you in LA tonight. We had some important people fly in to meet you. I know you won't make in time for dinner tonight but please be here by breakfast on Monday._

 _Justin_

Brittany sighed and headed to Mikes office. She talked to him about her going to LA for a while and he told her that he'd handle everything at the studio.

Brittany left after Mike took over supervising the store stocking.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany got home and found an empty apartment. She sighed and called Santana.

" _Hey Baby!" Santana said, "I'm at Quinn's. Come on over."_

Brittany smiled and replied, "I'll be right there."

They hung up and she walked across the hall.

Quinn, Santana and Holly were all sitting in the living room, laughing.

Brittany smiled, "Hey ladies"

"Hey Baby" Santana said and walked over to her wife, "I'm surprised you're home so early."

"Yeah I…uh" Brittany sighed and glanced at Quinn and Holly, "Can we talk across the hall for a second?"

"Sure" Santana replied, confused

They walked back to their apartment

"What's going on?" Santana asked

Brittany sighed, "I have to go to LA."

"When?"

"Now" Brittany replied, feeling bad,

"Now?!" Santana said shocked, "Brittany."

"San, I know but we both agreed to do this movie thing…"

Santana nodded, "Yeah I just thought I'd have more warning." She paused then added, "Ok. Let's get you packed."

Brittany smiled, "You don't have to help, babe. I don't want to take you away from the girls."

Santana laughed, "My wife is about to go 3,000 miles away for…I don't even know how long. I'm staying with you till you leave."

Brittany smiled, "Ok, babe." She leaned down and kissed Santana on the lips

They went to the bedroom and gathered Brittany's stuff for a 5 day trip. She would be back on the 3rd of February.

She had to take some nice clothes for her meetings and comfortable clothes for lounging.

"So Mike is handling everything at the studio" Brittany said, "I called Finn and he's going to check on you while I'm gone. I'm also going to ask Quinn to check in on you."

Santana smiled, "Brittany, I'll be fine."

Brittany sighed, "But this is a long trip, and you're pregnant…"

Santana kissed Brittany on the jaw, "Me and the baby will both be fine. We will be anxiously awaiting your return."

Brittany nodded and check her wallet for a copy of the baby's sonogram picture and the picture of her and Santana that she always carried with her. Santana smiled again and leaned up on her toes to kiss Brittany.

After they kissed for a moment Brittany grabbed her stuff and glanced back at her wife once more before leaving.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana sat down on the bed and sighed, rubbing her slowly growing stomach. She stood back up and headed back over to Quinn's apartment.

"Hey, Britt stopped by on her way out and asked me to check in on you." Quinn said, "Want to have a movie night like old times?"

"Where's Holly?" Santana asked as she sat on the couch.

"She's hanging with her sister tonight, so it's just us."

Santana nodded, "Alright, movies it is."

 _ **10:30pm in LA:**_

Brittany got to her hotel and laid on the bed before calling Santana. Santana had texted her earlier, asking her to call no matter the time.

" _Britt?" Santana answered_

"Hey Baby. I know it's late but I'm in my hotel room." Brittany replied

 _Santana sighed, "I'm glad you got there safely. We miss you." She said while rubbing her stomach._

Brittany smiled, "I miss you both too."

They sat in silence for a moment before Brittany heard Santana yawn.

"Go to sleep, San. I'll call tomorrow night, earlier than this."

" _Ok I love you, Brittany."_

"I love you too. Night San."

Brittany hung up and stripped down to her boxers and sports bra before crawling under the sheets. She hated going to sleep in a big, cold bed without Santana next to her. She sighed and closed her eyes before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Cali

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry that it's been so long. I've been recovering from surgery and it took a lot longer to get this chapter written than normal.**

 **Holly Parker – Maggie Grace (Actress)**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (January 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

 _ **With Britt in LA:**_

Brittany woke up and showered before getting dressed for her breakfast meeting with Justin and a couple other people she hadn't met yet.

After she finished getting ready she headed down to the hotel lobby where she found a driver holding a board with her name on it.

"I'm Brittany." She told him

"Ah, Mrs. Pierce, right this way." He smiled and led her to a limo out front.

She got into the backseat before the limo took off down the street. While she was in the backseat she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the caller id

" _Hey Britt, where the hell are you?" Bridgett asked_

Brittany closed her eyes, realizing that she didn't tell her sister about her trip to LA, "Sorry, Bridge, I'm in LA."

" _LA? Geez! Way to warn a sister." Bridgett mumbled sarcastically_

Brittany laughed, "Look I need you to check in on San while I'm gone. But I have a meeting so I'll have to talk to you later."

" _Alright, I'll check on San. Be safe out there."_

"I will. Love you, Bye."

" _Bye" Bridgett said before hanging up_

 _ **9:00am:**_

The limo pulled up to a very nice breakfast restaurant called _Sunnyside_. She got out of the limo and headed inside.

"Hello, welcome to Sunnyside, how many are in your party?" a young girl smiled

"Um I'm looking for Justin Fox." Brittany replied

"Oh, Mrs. Pierce?" the girl asked

"Uh Yeah" Brittany said surprised

The girl nodded, "Right this way, Miss."

Brittany followed her to a booth in the back corner where Justin was sitting with 2 girls around Britt's age.

"Brittany!" Justin grinned and stood up

"Hey Justin." Brittany replied

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked

"Uh OJ." Brittany replied

"Fresh squeezed orange juice" the waiter nodded and left

"Britt, this is Callie Wilson and Joan Phillips. Callie is your assistant choreographer and Joan is your assistant. Anything you need done here while you're in the big apple, these girls will handle it." Justin grinned

Brittany nodded, "Hi, ladies"

Both girls smiled at her but didn't reply.

Justin and Brittany sat down in the round booth and ordered their breakfast before getting down to business. Joan made notes in her notepad about everything that was said.

After the meeting, which was basically a meeting preparing her for all the meetings to come.

"Be sure to dress nicely for the meeting tonight with the boss." Justin told her

Brittany nodded. "I will."

"I'll have the driver pick you up at 8 for dinner."

Brittany nodded before leaving. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked at it when she got inside the limo. It was an email from Callie and Joan with all of their contact information and notes from the breakfast meeting.

Brittany sighed and put her phone back in her pocket before leaning her head back.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany checked her tie in the mirror. She was wearing a gray suit with a black shirt and black tie.

She headed down to the lobby where she found her driver already waiting for her. She got in the limo and they headed to _Craft_.

They pulled up to the door and the driver opened her door for her. She walked inside and taken to Justin's table. So far only Justin, Callie and Joan had arrived.

They sat at the table and ordered appetizers while they talked, waiting for…

"Hello Justin." Brittany heard and turned to see an older man

"Richard!" Justin smiled and stood up to shake his hand.

Brittany quickly stood up as Justin introduced her

She shook Richard's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Davis." Brittany smiled

"Please call me Richard." He smiled

Brittany nodded, "Alright, Richard."

They all sat down and talked about the plans for the movie. The entire time Joan took notes.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany got back into the limo and took off back to the hotel. She needed to call Santana but it was so late that she was worried about waking her wife.

When she got back to her hotel room she sat on the foot of the bed and loosed her tie while calling Santana.

" _Hello?" Santana answered nervously_

"Hey Baby. I know it's late and I'm sorry…"

" _It's ok. I was worried you forgot." Santana said quietly_

Brittan shook her head, "San, I could never forget you. Do you really think I could?"

 _Santana sighed, "No, I know. Sorry."_

"Babe, it's ok. How was your day?"

" _Pretty good. I was at work all day. Rachel's been working really hard on her album."_

They talked for a while longer before saying goodnight and going to bed.

 _ **Tuesday (January 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am:**_

 _ **With San in NYC:**_

Santana walked into Studio A at _Fuse_. She sat down and turned on all of the necessary machines for the day. They wouldn't need much since it was just her and Rachel working in there.

Rachel showed up around 30 minutes later with coffee and bagels for their breakfast.

"Can you drink coffee?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. One cup a day" Santana nodded

"Well this is from TU so it's really good."

"Perfect" Santana smiled and took a sip, sighing in relief at the taste of coffee.

Rachel smiled, "Miss coffee?"

"Well I mean I just miss being able to have more than one cup a day." Santana shrugged, "But it'll be worth it." She added smiling down at her baby bump.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah it will. Your baby is going to be so loved."

Santana smiled but the smile faded when she thought about her miscarriage. She and Brittany had never gotten the chance to meet their daughter, Faith but they still loved her.

She cleared her throat and looked at Rachel, "Let's get to work."

 _ **1:30pm:**_

 _ **With Britt in LA:**_

Brittany finished reading the movie script Justin had sent to her hotel room that morning. She sighed and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. It seemed like a great movie with a lot of dancing.

The music was done so now she had to listen to it and choreograph performances with Callie's help. She got up and headed to the lobby with her dance bag. She was set to meet Callie at the dance studio they'd be using for choreographing.

The driver took her to _Danceworkz_ and she headed inside.

Callie was in there, stretching., "Hey Brittany!"

"Hey Callie, how are you?"

"I'm great. I brought the music."

"Perfect" Brittany replied and sat on the floor while Callie turned on the music.

They listened to the music and lined up each song with what had happened in the script,

They worked on the choreography. Luckily, they clicked immediately. Callie had just graduated college a year before. She was smart and knew a lot about dance.

"You are really good." Callie said after Brittany showed her a few move ideas

"Thanks. So are you" Brittany grinned before phone rang

She ran over to her bag and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" She answered

" _Hey Baby" Santana smiled_

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany beamed, "How are you?"

" _I have some news and I couldn't wait to call you."_

Brittany nodded and glanced at Callie who was looking at her own phone, "What's that, Love?"

" _I felt something weird in my stomach and went to see Dr. Williams…"_

Brittany cut in "Santana, what's wrong?"

" _Everything is perfectly fine." Santana said, "The baby moved, that's what I felt. It was like a little flutter in my stomach. I'd never felt anything like it."_

"Are you serious?" Brittany grinned surprised, "It moved! That's great. Did you see it?"

" _Yeah, we did an ultrasound and it's perfectly healthy."_

"Awesome!" How are you?"

" _I'm great. I miss you like crazy though. What are you doing?"_

"I'm at _Danceworkz_. It's the dance studio they we're using for the movie. Callie and I are working on the choreography."

" _Ok I'll let you get back to work but I figured you'd want to know." Santana said holding back a sigh_

Brittany smiled, "Thank you for calling. I'll call you when I get back to the hotel. I love you, San."

" _I love you too, baby. Bye"_

"Bye." Brittany replied before hanging up.

 _ **5:00pm:**_

"This has been the most fun day I've had in a while." Callie laughed

Brittany nodded and smiled, "It has been a great day."

"I should get home but I'll see you tomorrow." Callie smiled

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Brittany replied

Brittany grabbed her stuff and headed out to the limo that was waiting for her. She hopped in and headed to the hotel.

When she got to the hotel she headed up to her room but was stopped by someone at the front desk.

"Mrs. Pierce, this was dropped off for you. Would you like someone to carry it up for you?" he asked holding a box.

"That's alright. I'll take it." Brittany replied and grabbed the box, "Thanks."

She headed up to her room and set the box on the room's desk. She opened it and found a bunch of files inside. She pulled out the sheet on top and read

 _Brittany,_

 _This is the files of dancers/actors for the movie. Watch the addition tapes and make notes so we can talk about it later._

 _Justin_

Brittany sighed and called for room service before getting to work. She watched the tapes and read the files while making her own notes about each person. There were only about 30 files so it didn't take too long but by the time she finished she was exhausted.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

She called her wife and they spoke briefly. Santana could tell by the blonde's voice that she needed rest so she didn't stay on the phone long.

 _ **Wednesday (January 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

 _ **With San in NYC:**_

Santana and Rachel were sitting in the lounge chairs in Control Room A. They each had a pad of paper and a pen. They were writing lyrics for the latest song they were working on.

Santana was tapping her pen on the pad of paper thinking about Brittany and wishing she were home.

Rachel glanced over at Santana, who was staring off into space, lost in her own thoughts.

"Santana?" Rachel said

Santana acted as though she hadn't heard anything.

"Santana!" Rachel said louder and Santana slightly jumped

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked concerned but with a smile

Santana laughed, "I'm fine. Just daydreaming."

Rachel nodded, "About a certain blonde?"

Santana sighed, "Yeah. I'm really happy that she got this gig with the movie and everything but I miss her and this is just the first of many trips."

"I understand. It's hard especially because of the baby. You should be sure to voice your issues with Brittany otherwise it'll build up and really mess things up." Rachel suggested

"Wow. That was really good advice, Rachel. You should be a therapist."

"I'm good at fixing other people's lives…it's just mine that I fuck up all the time." Rachel muttered and went back to working on lyrics.

 _ **7:00am:**_

 _ **With Brittany in LA:**_

Brittany bopped around the hotel room, getting ready for breakfast with Callie. They were going to eat breakfast then head to the studio to look over the files.

She pulled on her gym shorts and muscle dancing shirt with a sports bra on underneath. She was listening to music while she made sure to pack her dancing bag with clothes for later.

She grabbed her bag and the box of files before heading to the lobby where she found the driver. He took the box and placed in the back seat with her.

They drove to _Grub_ and Brittany headed inside where she found Callie seating in a booth looking at the menu.

"Hey Brittany" Callie smiled

"Hey Callie" Brittany grinned and sat down

They talked and ate breakfast before getting into the limo, together.

"We're headed to _Danceworkz_." Brittany told the driver, who nodded and raised the privacy wall

"So how's your wife doing?" Callie asked Brittany

"She's doing good. She's having to deal with pregnancy hormones though so I wish I was there to help her." Brittany sighed

Callie smiled, "She's lucky to have you. My boyfriend is terrified of commitment."

"That's sucks. You deserve a guy that'll commit to you." Brittany replied

"Yeah but I love him" Callie shrugged

They got to the dance studio and grabbed their stuff before spreading the files out onto the floor. Callie had already seen the auditions so she just read Brittany's notes.

They worked together to narrow the dancers down to the best. They needed three girls and four boys for the main parts. There would be more dancers chosen later.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

After Brittany and Callie met with Justin, giving their recommendations, Brittany headed back to the hotel.

Brittany was about to call Santana when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Baby" Santana smiled_

Brittany laughed, "I was just about to call you."

" _Really?"_

"Yeah, that's why I answered so quickly. How are you, my love?" Brittany smiled and leaned back against the chair on the balcony of her room.

 _Santana smiled, "I'm better after hearing your voice. You sound like summer."_

"It feels like summer here" Brittany said, "How cold is it back home?"

" _As Diego put it earlier, 'It's colder than Jack Frost's balls'" Santana laughed_

Brittany laughed, "It's in the 70's here and blue skies for days but I'd rather be there with you."

" _I miss you too" Santana sighed_

They talked while Santana fixed her dinner and continued till it was time for Brittany to eat dinner.

" _We've been on the phone for like 3 hours" Santana laughed_

"It's like high school again." Brittany grinned, "I'll be home on Saturday but I'm not sure what time."

" _I can't wait to see you." Santana sighed_

"I love you, San. I should call Justin and see what the plans are."

" _Ok I love you, Britt."_

"Love you too. Bye" Brittany said then hung up

 _ **Friday (February 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany got to _Danceworkz_ and saw a group of seven people sitting against the wall in the hallway. She headed into the room where she'd be working with the dancers and met up with Callie.

"Hey Britt" Callie smiled

"Morning Callie" Brittany replied, "Are those people the dancers?"

Callie nodded, "Yep. Those are the main dancers that were chosen for the main acting positions."

"Alright, well let's bring them in." Brittany said

They spent the morning talking and getting to know the dancers/actors.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Brittany and Callie ate lunch after the dancers/actors left.

When they finished eating, they worked on the choreography for the movie.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

Brittany grabbed her bag and turned to Callie, "I'll see you in a few weeks in New York."

"Awesome!" Callie smiled, "I'll see you then."

 _ **9:15pm:**_

Brittany got back to her hotel room and showered before changing into pajamas. She got out the clothes she planned to wear on the plane the next day before crawling into the bed.

She grabbed her phone and set the alarm before calling her wife.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Baby" Brittany smiled

" _Hey Baby!"_

Brittany grinned, "I miss you"

" _I miss you too. Please tell me that you are still coming home tomorrow." Santana said worriedly_

"I'll be home tomorrow, Love."

They talked for a few minutes before hanging up. Brittany went straight to sleep, knowing she had to wake up early the next day.

 _ **Saturday (February 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 5:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and showered, hoping that it would waken her up more before getting dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt with a hoodie. She checked the room, making sure that she had packed everything up.

She grabbed her bags and headed down to the lobby. The same driver was there, waiting for her. He put her stuff in the trunk before they headed to the airport.

 _ **7:00am:**_

She was listening to music through her headphones while sitting in her seat on the plane when she felt the plane take off.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Brittany walked into the apartment. Santana was in the kitchen and heard the door. She walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Brittany setting her bags down.

"Brittany!" Santana beamed

"Hey Beautiful!" Brittany grinned, "God, I've missed you" she muttered before pulling Santana closer and kissing her.

Santana felt Brittany' tongue swipe her bottom lip and moaned. She had missed her wife a lot and needed to feel her close.

"Mmmm, come to the bed." Santana moaned

Brittany locked the door and walked after her wife to the bedroom. Santana took off her shirt and Brittany groaned. Brittany walked up behind her wife and cupped her breasts. Santana moaned and ground her ass back up against Brittany crotch.

Brittany unhooked Santana's bra and kissed her back before taking off her own shirt.

Santana slipped her sweatpants off along with her underwear. Brittany groaned and reached forward, feeling Santana soaked core. Santana whimpered and bent over the bed. Brittany quickly took off her pants and boxers before guiding herself into Santana's center.

They both moaned at the sensation as Brittany pumped in and out of her wife.

"Fuck" Santana moaned

Brittany pulled Santana up so that her back was against Brittany's chest. Brittany cupped the Latina's breast while she kissed Santana's neck.

"I fucking missed you so much" Brittany mumbled

"Me too, baby" Santana breathed

San let out a whimper when Brittany used her free hand to circle Santana's clit.

They moved up onto the bed and faced each other. Brittany kissed her wife deeply.

"Brittany, come on, baby." Santana pleaded, searching for friction

Brittany kissed her way down her wife's body to her core and sucked her clit gently.

Santana moaned and ground up. Brittany pushed San's hips back down against the mattress and continued to lick her core. She groaned, having missed Santana fiercely.

"Baby…I want you up here" Santana moaned

Brittany smiled and left one last kiss on her center before kissing her way up to her lips. She gently pushed into her wife while she kissed her.

"Faster baby" Santana whimpered

Brittany thrust faster as she felt Santana squeezing her tightly. They both came together, moaning.

After one last trust, Brittany pulled out and collapsed next to her wife on the bed.

"Fuck…I missed you" Santana said, looking over at her wife with a smile.

Brittany looked at Santana and nodded, "I missed you too, Santana" she grinned, "and you, Monkey." She said before kissing Santana small baby bump.

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany's face closer to hers, "I love you" she whispered

Brittany swallowed and nodded, "I love you too…so much so that the words themselves sound unspeakably lame."

Santana smiled, "Where'd you get that line?"

"I mean it. But I got the line from a show called _Californication_."

Santana laughed, "Of course."

They both fell asleep holding the other.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Santana woke up feeling Brittany's lips on her neck. She whimpered as Brittany left a soft kiss on her lips before moving down her body slowly. While she gently sucked on Santana's nipple, she used her fingers to trace shapes on San's inner thigh.

Santana moaned and push her chest further into her wife's mouth.

Brittany barely traced her fingers over San's heated core,

"Please" Santana breathed desperately

Brittany kissed her way down Santana's body till she kissed Santana's clit. Santana's legs trembled as Brittany licked through her folds.

"Oh fuck" Santana breathed, tangling her fingers in Brittany's hair before stopping herself from pulling the blonde closer.

Brittany dove her tongue as far into her wife as she could making the Latina moan and tighten her grip on Brittany's hair. Brittany couldn't help but reached down and pump her fist around her hard shaft, hearing the noises coming from her wife.

She sucked on Santana clit and used her free and to plunge two fingers into Santana's dripping core.

"Oh God, Brittany!" Santana moaned as she tightened around Brittany's fingers, cumming all around them.

Brittany moaned but didn't stop sucking on her clit wanting to prolong her orgasm. Santana ground her hips down as she rode it out.

Brittany kissed her wife's core once more before moving up her body. She kissed Santana deeply, letting the Latina taste herself. Santana whimpered, needing her wife to fill her up.

Brittany could tell and raised her hips, lining up the tip of her dick with Santana's soaking core before plunging into her wife.

Santana couldn't hold in the scream of pleasure. Brittany moved her hips to a steady rhythm.

Santana moaned and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss as they made love.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

After making love they cuddled together on the bed before getting up and pulling on some clothes. They both headed to the kitchen and fixed a late night snack.

Brittany worked on making them both a grilled cheese while Santana poured them some milk.

They both sat on the couch and faced each other so they could talk while they ate.

"Tell me all about your trip." Santana said

Brittany smiled and went on to explain everything that had occurred during her LA trip.


	5. Chapter 5: 50-50

**Hey Guys! I'm healing from the surgery but it's slow so hang in there with me. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Question: Are the smut scenes too graphic?**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Sunday (February 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany walked into the apartment after working out in the basement gym with Diego. Santana heard her from the in kitchen and smiled when she saw her wife.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

"Hey" Brittany grinned as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge

Santana chewed on her bottom lip before saying, "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, babe. What is it?" Brittany replied before taking drink of her water

"I am completely craving popcorn." Santana sighed

"There should be some in the cabinet…" Brittany said pointing toward the cabinet.

"Yeah but I really want the popcorn from the movie theater…" Santana said smiling shyly

Brittany laughed, "Alright. I'll head to the movies and get you some."

"Really?" Santana asked excitedly

Brittany laughed and nodded before kissing the Latina on the cheek and heading out.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany walked back into the apartment, carrying a bucket of movie popcorn. Santana smiled from the couch as her wife walked over.

"Here you go, wife" Brittany smirked, handing over the bucket

"What did they say?" Santana smiled and ate some

Brittany sat on the couch and stole a piece of popcorn, "They kept an eye on me to make sure that I didn't sneak into a movie but laughed when I explained that my wife had pregnancy cravings."

Santana laughed, "I love you so much. Thank you, baby"

"No problem. I'm going to take a quick shower." Brittany smiled and kissed her wife on the lips before heading to the bathroom.

 _ **Tuesday (February 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:30pm:**_

Santana got to the apartment building and headed inside. Adam stopped her at the desk,

"Hey Santana! You got a delivery." He said

She smiled and walked over, "Thanks Adam!"

He handed her a box just as Brittany walked inside the building. They both headed up to the apartment.

"What's in the box, babe?" Brittany asked

Santana smirked, "A surprise."

"Is that a good smirk or a bad one?" Brittany laughed

Santana shrugged, "Depends on whose point of view you're looking from"

Brittany furrowed her brows as they headed to their room to change.

"What if you're looking from my point of view?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "You'll see but first, you want to take a shower?" Santana asked her wife, "I really want to clean up."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Sure."

They both headed to the bathroom and Brittany turned on the water in the shower before letting it heat up for a moment. Santana stepped under the water before feeling Brittany hug her from behind.

Santana smiled and turned her head as Brittany bent hers and they kissed. Brittany grinned into it as she reached around San and grabbed the shampoo before pouring it on Santana's hair.

Santana laughed and pulled away as she began to wash her hair.

"I love you" Santana said as they showered

Brittany looked at her wife and winked, "I love you too, babe."

 _ **7:00pm:**_

As they dried off and pulled on clean clothes Brittany asked, "So, what's in the box?"

Santana smiled and grabbed the box, "Lay on the bed."

Brittany got even more confused but sat back on the bed.

"Ok so," Santana said as she straddled Brittany's lap, "I ordered this thing that sticks to your stomach and makes you feel what the contractions will feel like for me."

Britany' eyes widened as she tried to sit up, "Uh, you know, love, I don't think…"

"Oh no, Mrs. Pierce, you are doing this." Santana nodded and pushed Brittany back down.

Brittany sighed and lifted up her shirt. Santana opened the box and put it together.

"I don't want to do this." Brittany muttered

Santana smiled and leaned down, leaving a kiss on the blonde's lips before applying the patches to Brittany's abs.

"Ok, look San!" Brittany said, "Read all of the instructions! I don't want you to kill me with this torture device."

Santana laughed, "Calm down, Babe, I've got this." She said

Brittany shook her head and sighed

Santana moved off of the blonde and sat on the bed next to her wife, "Ready?"

"Start off slow, San" Brittany mumbled nervously

"Baby, calm down" Santana said as she turned on the machine to 1.

Brittany felt the pain but could easily bare it. Santana slowly ramped it up till it was on 8 and Brittany gave up out of pain.

"Jeez, I don't know how most women do that." Brittany groaned

Santana smiled nervously before taking the patches off Brittany's abs and lying next to her wife.

Brittany looked over at the Latina and smiled, "You're going to be great, San."

"I'm a little scared to be honest." Santana sighed

"I know and I completely get it but San, you're the strongest woman I know. You're my wife and I believe in you." Brittany said bluntly

Santana smiled, "Pretty good with your words there, Mrs. Pierce."

Brittany laughed, "I try" she shrugged before kissing Santana on the lips.

 _ **Saturday (February 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Brittany and Santana arrived at Artie's and Kitty's apartment with a gift for the baby shower.

They walked into the living room and set their gift on the table before Brittany grabbed them each a drink.

Most of the guys were talking while the girls played the fun games.

"Artie, how are you appointments going?" Mike asked

"What appointments?" Puck asked

"I've been going to a physical therapist. I'm trying to walk. It's an extremely slow process but I hope it'll work."

Brittany smiled, "Dude, I believe in you."

"Thanks Britt!" Artie smiled

The party lasted for a while till Brittany and Santana had to leave. They headed out and got in Brittany's truck before taking off. They needed to get to the new house and see how the construction was going.

As they drove to the new house Santana turned to her wife, "So there are a couple things we should talk about."

Brittany furrowed her brow, "Like what, Love?"

"Well, if we have a boy we need to talk about circumcision…"

"Oh wow, ok, I wasn't expecting that." Brittany grinned and rested her right hand on the Latina's thigh

Santana smiled, "Well it's an important topic."

"I honestly just figured that if we had a boy then we'd get him circumcised. Is there any reason that you might not want to do that?"

"I've been reading a lot lately and there really is a lot of information out there." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Let me read what you've been reading and we'll discuss it further."

"Do you remember it? I know that's a stupid question but…."

"I don't remember the tip of my dick getting sliced off but the mere thought of it…" She shivered but continued to stay focused on the road.

Santana smiled, "Sorry."

"It's fine" Brittany laughed as they pulled up to the house.

The girls hopped out of the truck and headed inside.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany was sitting on the bed, reading the book Santana had mentioned about the decisions they needed to make about their baby.

"So basically, the foreskin gives the person more sensation…" Brittany mumbled, "More? Who the fuck needs more? We have got to give him at least a fighting chance."

"Ok so if we have a boy then he will be getting circumcised" Santana said from her side of the bed.

Brittany nodded and set the book on her nightstand before rolling over and kissing her wife. Brittany scooted further down the bed and laid her head on the Latina's baby bump.

She loved to listen closely and talk to the baby.

She kissed Santana's belly and mumbled, "Do you think it's a boy?"

Santana smiled, "I honestly don't know."

"I give it a 50/50 chance it's a boy" Brittany smirked making Santana laugh and lightly smack Brittany on the arm.

"Smartass" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "Which would you prefer…a boy or girl?"

Santana shook her head, smiling, "Brittany, I want the same thing you do…a healthy, happy baby."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana's stomach, "Hear that? You just have to happy and healthy" She muttered to the belly.

Santana smiled, looking down at her wife. Brittany talking to the baby always made Santana happy.

Brittany caught her wife's eye and smiled. She kissed the tan tummy again while lifting up Santana's shirt.

Santana swallowed and began to slowly spread her legs, already feeling her need after the brief eye contact.

Brittany smiled as she kissed higher up the Latina's torso. Santana lifted her arms to help aid the shirt off. Santana wasn't wearing a bra and Brittany groaned before capturing her right nipple between her lips making Santana whine.

Brittany could feel her dick hardening and chose to ignore that for now. She continued to take off Santana's top. Once it was off Brittany pulled back and admired her wife's topless figure.

Santana got goosebumps from the piercing look in Brittany's blue eyes.

"What?" Santana whispered, almost feeling insecure.

Brittany continued to look all over her wife's naked torso, "You are so stunningly beautiful, Santana. You always have been but…right now there's something about the fact that you're carrying our child and you radiate this nurturing glow. You just… you leave me in awe of you and it just makes me want you so badly."

Santana was so taken aback by Brittany's words that she didn't reply.

"Did I say something wrong?" Brittany asked concerned

Santana just shook her head and pulled Brittany into a deep, searing kiss. Brittany could feel a change in her wife but wasn't certain what that meant, not that at the moment she felt inclined to think much about it. All she could do was kiss her better half and not squish their kid.

They both stripped off their clothing and got under the covers as Brittany turned off the lights just as lightening struck far off. It was beginning to rain and they could hear the patter of raindrops on the window and the low rumble of thunder.

Brittany took her time as she adored Santana's body with her lips.

"Baby" Santana breathed

"Hmm? Brittany hummed in response

"I love you and I love this but God, Brittany I need you now, baby!" Santana whimpered Brittany couldn't bite back her moan as she moved up and captured Santana's lips into a shattering kiss.

She wrapped her right arm around the Latina's body while using her left hand to guide her rock hard dick into her wife's core.

Santana let out a sexy moan as Brittany sunk herself inside Santana's tight core.

Brittany rested her forehead on Santana's chin and began to pump in and out of her wife.

"Oh fuck" Santana moaned

Brittany wasn't moving quickly but she knew she was hitting the right spots. Santana's fingernails digging into her shoulders told her the same thing.

Brittany began to pick up her pace before slowing back down. She teased Santana by pulling all the way out before pushing back in fast.

Santana moaned, "Please baby"

Brittany moved faster, groaning as Santana tightened around her, cumming as she moaned. Brittany couldn't hold back any longer before she came as well.

 _ **Sunday (February 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:45am:**_

Santana woke up and got out of bed. She looked over at her wife, who was still asleep and smiled. She pulled on her robe and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.

She brewed a pot of coffee and sat at the table to drink her cup. She was checking her phone when Brittany walked in wearing sweatpants and a muscle shirt. She kissed her wife on the head and walked over to the counter.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany mumbled and poured herself a cup.

"Morning Baby" Santana replied as she watched her wife with a thoughtful look on her face.

Brittany grinned over the edge of her mug, "What?"

Santana shook her head, "It's nothing."

Brittany rolled her eyes, smirking and sat at the table, "San, what is it?"

Santana smiled with a small blush, "Last night was nice."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Yeah it was…"

Santana stood up and walked over to her wife. She bent down and kissed Brittany, gently on the lips while smiling.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana again, "You alright?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, baby. I just…I guess it's these crazy hormones because I just feel this overwhelming love for you right now. I always love you but right now I could cry because of it."

Brittany let out a small laugh, "Santana, I love you too. These hormones are really something, huh."

"Yeah, they are. One minute I'm insanely horny, the next I cry my eyes out." Santana sighed

"The horny part is kind of awesome though." Brittany smiled

Santana laughed and nodded, "Yeah it is."

San kissed Brittany again before turning to the fridge to get started on breakfast. She made them both an omelet and they sat and enjoyed breakfast together.

After breakfast they took a shower together. Brittany was drying off when Santana walked over and kissed her.

"Horny?" Brittany asked smirking

Santana just smiled and kissed Brittany again before going to lay on the bed. Brittany grinned and laid on top of her wife. She leaned in to kiss the Latina, but Santana shook her head and raised a brow.

Brittany could feel her dick hardening as she lowered herself to get Santana's heated core right in front of her face. Santana moaned and swirled her hips in search of friction.

Brittany looked up at her wife before kissing Santana's inner thighs. Santana's legs trembled a bit. Brittany gently blew on her wife's core making Santana whimper.

Brittany could see how soaked her wife was and grinned as she gently kissed Santana's center. She spread San's thighs further apart, tracing her fingertips along the tender flesh. Santana's mouth was slightly hanging open and her brow furrowed with closed eyes.

Her fingers dug into the mattress as Brittany took her first lick of Santana's core.

Brittany continued to gently lick and kiss Santana's flushed center.

"Oh baby" Santana breathed

Brittany was moving slowly, dragging it out which was both pleasurable and excruciating for Santana. Brittany pumped her tongue in and out of her wife's deep core.

Santana matched Brittany's rhythm, using her hips to feel her wife's tongue deep inside her. Brittany moved up and wrapped her lips around Santana's clit and sucked making Santana cum instantly.

"Now Britt…please now" Santana moaned as her hips continued to move from her orgasm.

Brittany moved up and thrust deep into her wife with her dick. Santana kissed her wife, moaning as they began to move together. Brittany moved deeper as Santana dragged her nails along the blonde's back.

"Fuck!" Santana said as her wife built up their orgasms

They were both so close and soon they came together.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

They were sitting on the couch together, reading when there was a knock on the door.

Brittany got up and walked over to the door and answered it, "Hey Quinn, come on in."

"Thanks." Quinn smiled and walked inside the apartment.

Santana looked over and smiled, "Hey Q, what's up?"

"I'm trying to get a girl's night planned. I was wondering if you'd be up to it?" Quinn asked

They planned it out so that the next Friday was going to be a girl's night while Brittany and the boys would watch the kids.

 _ **Wednesday (February 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Valentine's Day) Evening 7:30pm:**_

Santana was about to leave the recording studio when he got a call from her wife.

"Hello?"

" _Hey baby. Come on over to my office." Brittany grinned_

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Santana hung up and headed over to the dance studio. She walked up to Brittany's office and knocked on the closed door. Brittany opened the door with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Love" Brittany grinned

Santana looked around the room. Brittany had lit candles and laid out a blanket on the floor with a take out bag of Italian food and pillows all laid out for them to lean against.

"Brittany" Santana breathed, "You are the sweetest person…"

Brittany smiled, "I love you. Since we're having the baby and we're saving money I could only do so much for you today…"

"Brittany," Santana said, shaking her head as she walked into the room and set her stuff down, "this is incredible."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife, "I'm glad you like it. Come on and sit down."

Santana slid off her heels and sat down on the blanket. Brittany slid off her vans and sat next to her wife.

"How was your day?" Santana asked as Brittany served up the food

"It's been really good but it's better now that I get to see you." Brittany replied

Brittany served up the pasta while Santana poured them both some tea.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked, nodding towards her wife's small baby bump.

"I feel fine, Britt. The baby feels fine." Santana nodded with a smile

 _ **10:00pm:**_

After they ate their food they laid back on the pillows and continued to talk.

"What do you want to do now? You want to head home?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and shook her head before leaning forward and kissing the blonde. Brittany smiled and kissed back before leaning back.

"Here?" she asked with raised brows

Santana smirked, "Are we alone here?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I told Mike to lock up…"

Santana smiled, "Then yeah…here." She whispered and kissed her wife harder.

Santana straddled Brittany's lap as they kissed. Brittany lifted San's skirt and moved her underwear aside before undoing her buckle and pants.

Brittany moved her pants and boxers aside before pulling out her hard dick. Santana looked down and slowly lowered her hips till her wife filled her up.

Santana moaned as Brittany moved her lips to San's neck, The Latina moved her hips, moaning more at the sensation.

Brittany gripped her wife's ass tightly, helping her lift and lower on her shaft.

"Oh God, Brittany" Santana sighed

Brittany undid the buttons of San's blouse and kissed her chest as she lowered her lace bra. Brittany took her wife's nipple into her mouth and gently grazed it with her teeth.

Santana's legs began to tremble, so Brittany placed her hands under the Latina's ass to help her stay up.

Santana whined as she circled her hips as she began to tighten around her wife. Brittany groaned and moved her lips from the Latina's nipple to her lips as they came together.

Santana leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder as they caught their breath. Santana moved off of her wife and straightened her skirt and underwear while Brittany fixed her boxers and pants.

 _ **Thursday (February 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:30pm:**_

Brittany was in the kitchen, making grilled chicken and veggies when she heard Santana walk in the apartment.

Santana walked into the kitchen and sighed, "Hey Baby"

Brittany turned and furrowed her brow, "What's wrong, San?"

"I'm so sore and tired right now…"

"Well why don't you go change into something comfortable then come and eat dinner then I'll rub your feet…" Brittany replied

"Really?" Santana asked with grateful eyes

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Go and change."

Santana walked over and kissed Brittany on the lips before going to their bedroom to change. She changed into sweatpants and one of Brittany's shirts then went back to the kitchen.

Brittany served up the food and they talked about their days.

After dinner Santana went and sat on the couch while Brittany cleaned up. Britt washed up the dishes and put away the leftovers before going to the living room.

She sat down at the other end of the couch and smiled, "May I see your feet please, my love?"

Santana smiled and lifted her feet onto Brittany's lap. Brittany began to massage her wife's sore feet while Santana read out loud from one of the many baby books they had recently bought.

Later on, they went to bed and curled up under the sheets together before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: GNO

**Hey Guys! Enjoy the longer chapter! Let me know what you think of it!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (February 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and looked over at her wife. Santana was still sound asleep. Brittany smiled and scooted further down the bed.

She glanced at her wife again before whispering, "Hey Monkey" to the Latina's stomach, grinning, "This is Mama talking. Mami is still asleep so I have to be quiet, but I wanted to say good morning and that I love you."

Brittany smiled and resisted the urge to kiss Santana's stomach before getting out of bed and jumping in the shower.

Santana cracked open her eyes when she heard the shower water turn on and smiled. She placed her hand on her baby bump and whispered, "Mama loves us."

She got out of bed before making it and going to brush her teeth and get ready for the day.

 _ **7:00am:**_

Santana walked into the kitchen while Brittany scrambled some eggs.

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the lips

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled, "How did you sleep?"

Brittany served up all of the food as she replied, "I slept fine. How about you?"

Santana nodded as they sat down, "I slept really well. Are you still sure you're ok with me going out with the girls tonight?"

"Of course I am." Brittany said, "Are you still sure that you're feeling up to it?"

"Yeah. I'm excited. I'll be fine." Santana smiled

They finished breakfast before heading to work for the day.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Brittany was in her office, emailing Callie in LA about her upcoming visit to New York when Mike walked in.

"I'm headed out…you coming?" He said

Brittany nodded, "Yeah." She sent her reply and closed up her office before walking with Mike down to the lobby.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

They got to the apartment building and headed inside. Brittany went up to her apartment and walked inside.

She headed back to her bedroom and found her wife putting on ear rings.

"Wow" Brittany said, seeing Santana's black dress.

Santana smiled, "You like?"

"You look sexy as hell. I don't think I want you to go out like that without me…" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed and walked over to the blonde, "I'm still going out." She smiled and kissed Brittany on the lips before slipping on her shoes.

They walked into the living room.

"How was your day?" Santana asked her wife

"It was good. I talked to Callie. She'll be here on Monday." Brittany replied

"I'm excited to meet her. From everything you've said about her, she sounds really great." Santana smiled

"She's cool but not nearly as cool and wonderful and incredible as my wife." Brittany smiled back

Santana laughed and hugged the blonde, "I love you"

"I love you too, Santana. I hope that you have a lot of fun tonight but please be safe and don't overdo it." Brittany replied as there was a knock on the door

Santana nodded, "I'll be careful."

Brittany gave her wife a look, saying that she had better be extra careful before going to answer the door.

Finn, Michelle and Bella were standing there with Mike, Tina and Henry.

"Come on in, guys" Brittany grinned

They all walked in. Tina, Michelle and Santana said goodbye to their significant others before leaving.

Before Brittany could shut the door, Ryder and Sam walked in, carrying large pots of Sam's famous homemade Mac-n-Cheese for everyone.

"So how's Santana doing with the pregnancy?" Ryder asked Brittany as he sat on the couch next to her.

Brittany nodded while she watched Bella and Henry play on the floor, "She's doing good. She's been having lots of…cravings." She said as Diego and Eric Holden walked in with Alex and the other guys.

Puck pushed Artie in his wheelchair over and parked it next to the couch.

"What's up guys?" Puck asked as Eric set Sophia down to play with the other kids and Alex sat down, holding Liam.

"We were just talking about Santana's cravings…" Sam replied

"Oh, is someone getting lots of action?" Puck smirked

"Wait!" Diego said, "You guys…you guys have sex while she's pregnant? Can't that hurt the baby?"

Everyone in the room froze.

"Really, Diego?" Finn asked grinning

"What?"

"Dude, we all took the same health class…did you even listen?" Sam said smirking

Diego didn't reply so Brittany stepped in "Yeah, D…you can have sex while you're pregnant. No, it doesn't hurt the baby." She grabbed a book off the coffee table and tossed it to her brother-in-law, "You should read this."

Diego sighed and nodded, "I just thought…I don't know."

"It's fine, Diego" Finn said, "I didn't know anything before Michelle got pregnant with Bella. There's so much to learn when your about to have a kid."

"Tell me about it." Brittany said as Artie nodded.

"Kitty's had this weird craving for grilled cheese sandwiches. I've gone through so much sliced cheese…it's insane." Artie added, "Then in the middle of the night she'll want fries and a milkshake. Thank God we live in New York where everyone delivers, no matter the time."

 _ **With San:**_

"How are you two feeling?" Gabby asked her pregnant sisters as they all got to the restaurant

"This pregnancy is completely different from when I was pregnant with Bella." Michelle replied

"So you think it's a boy?" Gabby asked with a smile while looking at the menu

"Maybe" Michelle grinned, "How are you doing, San?"

Santana smiled, "Being pregnant is really wild but I love it." She said as the waitress came over and took their drink orders

"How's Brittany handling it?" Michelle asked after the waitress walked away

Santana couldn't help but smile, "She is incredible. It's like she always been meant to be a mom."

The others smiled and they paused in conversation to order their food.

"I'm not surprised" Quinn said after everyone ordered, "I've always admired the way she is with her brothers."

"Yeah, that's partly why I had a crush on her back in high school." Brooke said before taking a sip of her drink.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, everyone has had a crush on my wife."

"Does this girl that's coming here on Monday from LA have a crush on her?" Whitney asked

"I hope not because with my hormones like they are, that girl could get hurt." Santana smirked and the others laughed

"Girl, I believe Santana could kick some serious ass if that girl tries anything." Mercedes grinned

The others nodded

"I know it" Jessica laughed and Penny nodded

 _ **With Britt:**_

"It's scary" Mike said, "I remember reading every book about what could happen."

"San and I have been reading all kinds of books. I'm not sure that I want to keep reading. It really is terrifying knowing the things that could go wrong. I don't want my kid to…" she paused and swallowed

Finn squeezed her shoulder, "It's all going to be fine, Britt."

Brittany nodded, "How's…uh how's married life treating you, D?" She asked

"Honestly?" Diego asked and the others nodded, "It's amazing. Every time I look at Whit I just…love her more."

Brittany grinned, "Yeah"

"Dude, that was so sappy." Puck grinned, "but I get it. I feel the same way about Penny."

 _ **With San:**_

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked, shocked

"Yeah" Unique replied, "I'm moving to LA in April."

"Why?" Tina asked

"I really want to try acting and my cousin lives out there. I just didn't know how to tell you guys." Unique answered

Santana smiled, "We're going to miss you so much but we're happy for you."

"Thank you, girls, so much. Let's get dessert!" Unique beamed

 _ **10:45pm:**_

All the girls got home and headed up to Brittany's apartment.

About 15 minutes later Brittany and Santana were locking up.

Brittany stretched as she looked through the mail on the counter. She noticed an envelope from McKinley High School addressed to Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce.

She opened it and read it, grinning.

"Hey Babe…" She said as she walked into their bedroom where Santana was changing into her pajamas.

"Yeah?" Santana replied

"Dear Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce, blah blah blah…oh here we go. We hope to see you at your 5 year High School Reunion." Brittany grinned, "There's also a bunch of coupons in here for restaurants and hotels in Lima."

"Oh hey anything for Breadstix?" Santana asked

Brittany laughed and looked through the coupons, "Yeah. So we're going?"

"Of course we're going!" Santana nodded excitedly

"Ok cool. I'll let Ma and Pop know. How did your night go?"

"It was fun. It was nice to hang out with all the girls. Unique is moving to LA in April."

"Seriously?" Brittany asked surprised

They talked about everything both groups had discussed as they crawled into bed.

Soon they were both asleep, holding each other under the covers.

 _ **Saturday (February 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Night 10:45pm:**_

Santana and Brittany were getting ready for bed.

"I need pizza" Santana said, turning to her wife

"Right now?" Brittany asked as she stopped undoing her jeans, "It's like 11pm."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, you think we can order some?"

Brittany grinned, "Of course. What kind do you want?"

 _ **11:30pm:**_

The pizza arrived and Brittany paid the delivery guy before locking everything back up and going to their bedroom.

"We're eating in here?" Santana asked

"Yeah" Brittany shrugged, "It's like a bed picnic."

Santana smiled, "Ok"

Brittany placed the pizza box on the bed and sat next to her wife.

"So…um, what names have you been thinking about?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "We don't even know whether it's a boy or girl"

Brittany shrugged, "So? I've been thinking of names. I've got a couple favorites."

"What are those?" Santana asked excitedly

Over the next hour they talked about names. They even narrowed it down to just a few for a boy and a few for a girl.

 _ **Sunday (February 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Night 11:45pm:**_

Santana rolled over and kissed Brittany on the cheek. The blonde was sound asleep and didn't even move. Santana smiled and kissed her wife again before reaching under the covers. She felt the bulge of Brittany's flaccid dick and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't help herself as she moved her hand into Britt's boxer's and wrapped her hand around her shaft.

Brittany groaned in her sleep and moved a little as Santana began to slowly pump her hand.

Brittany groaned again as her dick began to harden.

"San" Brittany mumbled still mostly asleep

Santana kissed and blonde on the neck, "Wake up baby" she breathed into Britt's ear

Brittany cracked open her eyes and sleepily looked at her wife. Before Britt could speak, Santana kissed her on the lips.

Brittany groaned and cupped Santana's jaw as they continued to kiss. Santana moaned when she felt her wife reach between her legs and into the boxers she was sleeping in.

Brittany could feel that the Latina was soaked and they both moaned without breaking the kiss.

Santana squeezed her thighs together tightly, trapping Brittany's hand. She needed friction badly but didn't want to rush the moment.

Santana continued to pump her hand up and down Brittany hard shaft. Brittany groaned and pulled away from the kiss.

"Get on top of me." Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded and straddled Brittany's lap. The Latina moaned what Brittany dick touched her soaked slit.

Brittany reached down and guided her hardened shaft along the slit, feeling how wet Santana was. Brittany lined it up with Santana's core and met her wife's eyes.

Santana lowered herself and moaned as Brittany filled her up.

"Fuck" Brittany muttered watching herself disappear into Santana's tight center, "That's it, San"

Santana took all of her wife and sat still, adjusting to the size.

Brittany reached around and gripped Santana's ass as the Latina began to ride the blonde slowly. Santana bent down and kissed her wife while they made slow, sweet love.

Brittany squeezed San's ass, making them both moan before Brittany, carefully rolled them over. She made sure to keep her weight off the Latina. She moved slowly as she pumped into her wife. She moaned and kissed Santana's neck.

Santana whimpered as Brittany lightly sucked on her pulse point

"Brittany, you feel so fucking good." She whined as her nails dug into Brittany's back

Brittany groaned, "You too, baby."

They kissed gently as Brittany raised her wife's leg up so she could move deeper. Brittany looked down and nearly came at the sight of the Latina's glistening core.

She reached down and pushed lightly on San's clit making Santana whimper and her legs shake as she came.

Brittany watched as Santana's brow furrowed and her jaw dropped as she let out a silent moan.

Brittany nearly came right then but she wanted more.

Brittany kissed Santana on the jaw and whispered into her ear, "I want you to cum again for me, Santana. Cum around me again, it feels so good when you do."

Britt gently nibbled on Santana's ear as the Latina moved her hands to Brittany's ass.

Santana lightly bit Brittany's jaw which only turned them both on more.

Brittany picked up the pace a little, already feeling Santana tightening around her.

They came together and Brittany pumped three last times as she emptied herself into her wife.

Brittany pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to the Latina, "Fuck, now that's how I like to wake up"

Santana laughed, "I just really needed you."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife before they curled up and feel asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Monday (February 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Brittany was sitting in her office when Penny called up to tell her that Callie had arrived and was waiting in the lobby.

Britt grinned and headed down to the lobby.

"Where is she?" Brittany asked Penny

Penny pointed to the shop, "She went in there."

"Thanks Penny" Brittany grinned and headed inside the shop.

She found Callie buying a shirt.

"It's on me." Brittany grinned and nodded at the cashier who nodded back

"You didn't have to do that!" Callie laughed, "This place is insane!"

Brittany smiled, "Come on. I'll give you an official tour."

They walked through the entire studio before ending up in Brittany's office.

"So how was the flight?" Brittany asked after they ordered lunch

"It was great. I love flying."

"When do you have to go back to LA?" Brittany asked

Callie looked at the calendar on her phone and replied, "My flight is early Thursday morning."

They talked over lunch before going to a room to go over the choreography again.

"All of the dancers are prepped and ready so when you come back to LA next month they'll be ready to learn the moves." Callie told Brittany

 _ **6:30pm:**_

"You want to come over for dinner?" Brittany asked after they finished for the day

"I don't want to intrude…" Callie said politely

Brittany shook her head, "You're not. I invited you. Come on. It might not be a homecooked meal but it'll be food." She grinned

Callie smiled, "Works for me."

They headed to Brittany's office and got their stuff before going to the apartment.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Brittany led the way into the apartment, "San!" she hollered

"Yeah? I'm changing!" Santana hollered back from the bedroom

Brittany turned to Callie, "Can you wait in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Callie headed to the kitchen and sat at the table while Brittany went to the bedroom,

Santana was pulling on sweatpants when Brittany walked in

"Hey babe, please don't get mad…" Brittany said quietly so Callie wouldn't hear them

Santana looked at her wife, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing but I invited Callie over for dinner. I should have called you but…"

"It's fine, Britt. Let me change and I'll figure something out for dinner." Santana cut in

"No, I told her we'd probably just order something. Want pizza?" Britt grinned

"Of course I do!" Santana smiled making Brittany laugh

"I'll order it and don't worry about changing. You're home." The blonde shrugged

Santana shook her head and changed her shirt from one of Brittany's shirts to a nicer top before following her wife to the kitchen.

"Callie, I'd like you to meet my wife, Santana. San, this is Callie." Brittany grinned

"I'm so sorry, I'm in sweatpants but it's nice to finally meet you" Santana smiled

Callie smiled and shook her head, "You look great. It is so great to meet you! You are just like Brittany said you were. She talks about you a lot."

Santana blushed a little and smiled, "She's told me a lot about you too."

Brittany grinned, "I'm going to order some pizza. Any specific kind?"

"I'm good with whatever." Callie shrugged and Santana nodded

Brittany called and ordered some pizza while San and Callie talked in the living room.

When she hung up there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it, mumbling about the 'fastest delivery of all time' which made the other girls laugh.

Brittany opened the door and Bridgett stormed in.

"You know, you really should check in on me more often." Bridgett smirked

Brittany laughed, "I know. I'm sorry but right now I'm kind of…"

"Oh no. I don't care. You are hanging out with me." Bridgett cut in

Santana laughed, "Callie, this is Brittany's younger sister, Bridgett."

"Holy shit, are you guys having a threesome?" Bridgett asked

Brittany sighed and shook her head, "You are insane and no, dear sister of mine, we aren't. Bridgett, this is Callie. She is working on the movie with me."

Bridgett turned and looked at Callie, "Are you going to try to sleep with my sister? These two have had enough people trying to fuck up their relationship."

"Bridgett…" Brittany sighed

"Well it's true!" Bridgett said

"It really is true." Santana laughed

Callie smiled, "Just to answer you…no, I'm not going to do anything to mess with their relationship. I'm newly single and planning to enjoy it."

Bridgett looked at Callie narrowly before nodding, "Good"

"Bridge, look, we'll hang out later." Brittany said

Bridgett nodded, "Ok but you better mean it."

"I do. We'll have lunch later this week."

"Alright, love you"

"I love you too" Brittany grinned before Bridgett left

The pizza arrived soon after and they all ate in the kitchen while they talked.

"And who is this?" Callie asked as Nacho wondered into the kitchen

"This is Nacho." Santana smiled as he rubbed up against her leg under the table.

"Hi Nacho!" Callie smiled while she petted him, "You're adorable."

Nacho meowed and walked over to his food bowl and sat next to it, looking at them.

Brittany laughed, "I'll grab him some food."

She got up and got Nacho some food before cleaning up the table.

"Well, I should get going" Callie said, "I'll come back to the dance studio tomorrow. What time should I be there?"

"I'm helping out with some morning classes but you can come by whenever." Brittany replied

"How's noon?" Callie asked

"Sure, that works" Brittany nodded

"It was so great to meet you, Santana" Callie smiled

"You too, Callie" Santana smiled back

Callie left and Brittany locked up while Santana took care of the dishes.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms, "How do you feel?"

Santana smiled, "Baby, I feel fine. I'm a little tired but I'm doing alright."

Brittany nodded, "Let's go to bed"

Santana dried her hands before turning off the kitchen light. They headed back to their bedroom and quickly went to sleep.

 _ **Tuesday (February 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 12:30pm:**_

Brittany was in her office lying on the couch, reading when Callie knocked on the door.

Brittany sat up and smiled, "Hey Callie."

"I brought lunch!" Callie smiled as she brought in a take out bag and set it on the coffee table.

"You didn't have to do that." Brittany grinned, "But it smells great."

"I figured we would need the carbs since we're about to dance our asses off." Callie laughed and sat down in one of the chairs

They talked over lunch and discussed the movie.

"Is there a title yet?" Brittany asked while they cleaned up

"Justin hasn't told me. He'll probably tell you first." Callie replied

"Alright well let's head down there."

They spent the entire afternoon making sure they had the choreography recorded.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and walked back to the bathroom to shower. As she slipped her shoes off it occurred to her that she hadn't seen Santana. She pulled her phone out and called her wife while walking through the apartment, looking for her.

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey, where are you?"

" _I'm just walking into the lobby. Did you get the mail?"_

"No I didn't. Sorry."

" _It's fine. I'll see you in a second." Santana said and hung up_

Brittany sighed and went back to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes before climbing into the steaming shower.

Santana walked into the bathroom and smiled, "Hey Baby" she said

"Hey Love" Brittany grinned while washing her hair, "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Rachel and I got another song written." Santana replied while she took off her makeup

"That's good." Brittany said

They continued to talk till Brittany finished in the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel.

"Feel better?" Santana asked watching her wife dry off while sitting on the counter

Brittany nodded, "Much better. Callie and I finished recording the choreography so tomorrow she's hanging out with some friends that live in the city."

"Cool. So will you see her again before next month?"

"Nope." Brittany said, "Do you not like her?" she asked bluntly

"I like her" Santana shrugged, "But I have noticed I feel a little jealous. These pregnancy hormones are crazy."

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry, Love."

"Come here" Santana grinned

Brittany tied the towel around her waist and walked over to her wife, "Yes?"

Santana leaned forward and kissed the blonde, "I missed you today"

Brittany smiled against Santana's lips, "I missed you too"

Brittany kissed Santana on the tip of her nose and pulled back only to be pulled forward by the front of her towel.

Santana undid the towel and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

"Oh" Brittany grinned and cupped Santana's jaw with one hand while trailing her other hand up the Latina's thigh, under her skirt.

Santana nodded and moaned when Brittany hand brushed her naked core. Brittany pulled back,

"Did you not wear underwear today?"

Santana rolled her eyes, laughing. "It's over there. I took them off while you were in the shower."

Brittany smirked and pulled Santana closer to the edge of the counter. Britt reached down and guided her hard shaft into the Latina's drenched core. They both moaned as they continued to kiss. Santana used her legs to pull her wife closer, deeper into her.

Brittany moved at a steady pace, feeling Santana squeeze around her. Soon they both came together, holding tight to each other.

Brittany kissed Santana on the shoulder, "I love you" She mumbled against her skin

"I love you too." Santana whispered and kissed Brittany on the collarbone.

They both got ready for bed and cuddled up close to each other.

 _ **Thursday (February 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany was sitting in her office when Bridgett walked in.

"Hey Bridge" She said, standing up, "Where would you like to go for lunch?"

They headed to a burger joint and found a booth.

"What's going on with you?" Brittany asked after they ordered their food

"Well…I think Dani's going to propose…"

"Really?" Brittany grinned, "Why do you say that?"

Bridgett smiled, "She's been acting weird and I caught her looking at rings the day."

"Cool. Don't ruin it for her" Brittany smirked

"What? Me?" Bridgett asked pretending to be shocked

"Yes, you! You're crazy but she loves you, so be nice." Brittany said pointedly

"Fine" Bridgett mumbled making Brittany laugh

 _ **Friday (February 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Night 10:45pm:**_

Brittany met up with all of the guys and Alex at the bar down the street from TU. They had all been drinking and were seemingly drunk.

"Dude, dude, dude!" Puck said, "Ok so out of all of the girls in the crew who would you want to have a threesome with?"

"Really Puck?" Mike said

Brittany couldn't help but laugh along with a couple of the others.

"No guys, come on!" Puck grinned, "I know I'm not the only one who's thought about it."

Everyone went quiet.

"That's what I thought." Puck laughed and took a gulp of his beer, "Now, Artie, who would it be?"

Artie laughed and shook his head, "No way."

"Yeah, if we all say then somehow it'll get back to the girls." Finn said, staring at his beer while the others nodded in agreement

"Ok, we all have to swear not to say anything" Puck pushed, "I'm not being an ass. I'm being a dude."

"He's just being Puck" Brittany shrugged before sipping her jack and coke.

"Fine" Ryder sighed

"I'll go first" Puck smirked looking around

"We all already know who yours would be…" Sam rolled his eyes

Brittany took a sip of her drink again. They all knew Puck had always had a special spot in his heart for Santana.

"Ok Finn?" Ryder said

Finn sighed, "Honestly…I'd probably pick Rachel."

"Really?" Puck asked, surprised, "I mean she's hot but I wouldn't have thought of her."

"Yeah, I guess…" Finn shrugged

"Ryder?"

"Hmmm…I don't know…maybe Whitney?" Ryder answered

"Dude!" Diego said

"Chill!" Ryder said holding his hands up in defense

Diego just shook his head

"Diego, who would you choose?" Brittany asked, pushing past the moment

Diego thought about it then replied, "Um, well I've always thought that Kitty was pretty cute" He shrugged

"Ok what about you, Mike?" Sam asked

Mike thought for a moment before simply saying, "Penny"

Puck grinned, "My Wife's hot"

"Anyways…" Mike mumbled

"What about you, Britt?" Puck nodded, "You've had the chance to be with most of them. So?"

Brittan rolled her eyes, "Well I guess…Quinn."

"That's be hot" Puck smirked

"I need more alcohol" Brittany mumbled and headed to the bar

Mike and Finn both walked over to her and ordered drinks. They all leaned against the bar.

"You know," Finn sighed, "We should all go out to dinner soon…"

"Who do you mean?" Mike asked

"Tina, Santana, Michelle and us" Finn shrugged

"That'd be fun" Brittany grinned

Mike nodded, "Yeah it would be. Let's plan it."

 _ **Saturday (February 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 1:30am:**_

Brittany headed up to her apartment and fumbled to get the key in the lock. Santana walked over and opened the door.

"Oh hey babe. Sorry…" Brittany mumbled, slurring slightly.

Santana smiled, "You are so lucky that I love you. Come in. Go straight to the shower and strip."

Brittany laughed and walked inside, going straight to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and stumbled into the shower.

She took a sharp intake of breath when the cold water hit her naked body then sighed as it warmed up.

Santana walked inside and smiled, "I'm guessing you had fun…"

Brittany mumbled, "Yeah"

Brittany finished her shower and brushed her teeth before crawling into bed next to her wife.

"Why are you still up?" Brittany asked quietly

"I was just up getting a glass of water when I heard you fumbling at the door." Santana smirked

Brittany kissed her wife on the stomach, "I love you both" she sighed as she fell asleep.

 _ **7:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and ran to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet.

"Fuck" She mumbled

Santana walked in and sighed, "Baby, are you ok?"

"Mhmm. Go back to sleep" She replied while rinsing her mouth out at the sink.

Santana rubbed her wife's back before going back to bed,

 _ **9:30am:**_

Brittany rolled over and woke up. Santana wasn't in bed, so Britt brushed her hair and pulled it up before going to the kitchen.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled from the table

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany sighed as she poured herself some coffee

Brittany sat down at the table and sighed, "Ugh"

"You need some toast" Santana said and got up

Brittany shook her head but Santana fixed it anyway.

"I'm going out with Quinn today. We're going shopping. Is that alright?" Santana said while making her wife some toast

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm dropping by the studio for a couple hours." Brittany nodded then groaned from the movement

Santana set the toast in front of the blonde and sat back down, "Ok. I'm sorry that you're feeling so shitty."

"It's alright, love. How are you feeling?" Brittany asked, looking over at her wife

"I feel good." Santana replied and squeezed Britt's hand

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany was making dinner when Santana got home. Santana cleaned up and changed before sitting at the table with her wife.

"Did you have fun with Quinn?" Brittany asked

"Mhmm…but guess what Puck told Penny…who then told Quinn…"

"Oh no" Brittany sighed

"So you want to have a threesome with Quinn?" Santana smirked

"No!" Brittany said, "Puck just wanted all of us to say who…if we ever did…not that we ever did…but who the third person would be…San, I just…I'm going to kill him!"

Santana laughed, "Brittany, it's fine. If we ever did have a threesome…it would be with Q."

Brittany went quiet, making Santana smiled, "I love you, Britt."

"Love you too" Brittany sighed, "I'm still going to kill him."

 _ **9:00pm:**_

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Brittany said to her wife while they were curled up with Nacho on the couch.

"Ok, go kill Puck" Santana smirked and pet Nacho

Brittany nodded and headed down to Puck's apartment where, to no surprise, most of the guys were huddled around the door.

"What the fuck, Puckerman?" Brittany said

"Dude, I'm sorry! Penny knows how to get info out of me. It's all my bad!" Puck said

They all shouted at him for a while before finally going to their own apartments.

Brittany and Santana went to bed early, tired after a long day.


	7. Chapter 7: California Love

**Hey Guys!**

 **MAKE SURE TO VOTE IN THE POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (March 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 8:15pm:**_

Brittany yawned while she grabbed some clean pairs of boxers and put them in her suitcase. She walked over to her closet and grabbed some gym shorts as Santana walked in the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Are you getting excited about your trip?" Santana asked her wife

Brittany yawned again and shrugged, "I guess. I'm really going to miss you and the Monkey."

Santana smiled, "We'll miss you too" she said before seeing the blonde yawn again, "Baby, you need to go to bed."

"I'm almost done packing…" Brittany replied quietly

Santana felt worried about the blonde. Brittany was tired and needed to rest before her trip to LA.

After Brittany finished packing, she crawled in bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

 _ **Saturday (March 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany walked into the kitchen and sighed when she saw her wife holding a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Beautiful." Brittany mumbled, tiredly and took the mug

Santana smiled, "Morning Baby"

"I hate that I have to leave you."

"It's only for a few days then you'll be back home." Santana said as she looked out the window at the pouring rain, "I hate that you're flying while it's raining so hard."

"Love, they won't take off if it's dangerous." Brittany smiled

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana to cut her off from saying more. They kissed for a moment before Santana pulled away.

Santana narrowed her eyes, smirking, "You just cut me off."

Brittany laughed, "I love you and I don't want you to worry. I'll call you when I get to my hotel."

"Ok but don't forget." Santana said pointedly

"I would never forget you." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana again before grabbing her bag, "I love you, Mrs. Pierce."

"I love you too, Mrs. Pierce." Santana smiled and locked the door after the blonde left.

 _ **8:15am:**_

The plane took off as the rain poured dawn. One of the flight attendants walked over to Brittany, "Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked

"I could use some water." Brittany replied

The woman nodded and went to get Brittany's drink.

 _ **In LA 2:30pm:**_

The plane landed at LAX and deboarded soon after that. Brittany had only brought a carry-on bag so she just grabbed her bag and got off the plane.

She found a driver holding a sign with her name on it. She followed him to a limo that was waiting for her outside.

 _ **In NYC 6:00pm:**_

Santana was making herself a grilled cheese when Quinn walked into the apartment.

"Hey S" Quinn smiled and sat at the table

"Hey. How was your day?" Santana asked as she took a seat next to her best friend and began to eat her grilled cheese.

"Pretty good. Holly surprised me with lunch." Quinn answered

Santana smiled, "That was really sweet."

"I like her a lot. We decided to slow down a bit."

"So no sex for a while?" Santana asked grinning

Quinn sighed and nodded, "It sucks…"

"She was good, huh?" Santana smirked

Quinn nodded again just as Santana's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Santana answered

" _Hey Beautiful!" Brittany said as she walked into her hotel room_

Santana smiled and closed her eyes, "Hey baby. How was the flight?"

" _There was a little turbulence, but it was fine." Brittany sighed, lying on the bed_

Santana sighed, "I hate you being so far away." She said while sitting on the couch.

" _Me too, babe." Brittany sighed, "How's the baby?"_

Santana smiled, "The baby's been craving pizza again."

 _Brittany laughed_

"What time is it there?" Santana asked

" _Almost 4pm" Brittany sighed looking at the nightstand clock, "I should probably hang up. I'm supposed to be at a dinner meeting at 6 and I need to shower first."_

Santana frowned but nodded, "Ok. Well…when can you call again?"

 _Brittany smiled, "I'll call you again tonight. Maybe we can have phone sex."_

"Brittany!" Santana laughed

 _Brittany grinned, "What?"_

Santana looked over at Quinn, sitting in the kitchen. Quinn was minding her own business, looking at her phone.

"Brittany," Santana whispered, smiling, "you need to stop it."

 _Brittany nodded, "Ok but I will call you later tonight."_

"Ok I love you"

" _I love you too, Baby."_

Santana hung up and went back to the kitchen. She sat at the table and sighed.

"You ok?" Quinn asked, looking up from her phone.

Santana nodded, "I just miss Brittany." She shrugged

Quinn nodded, "I'm sorry. Want me to sleepover?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Sure. I even have ice cream."

Quinn laughed, "Good. I'll go change into my pj's then I'll be right back."

"Ok see you soon." Santana grinned as Quinn left

 _ **In LA 4:30pm:**_

Brittany finished up in the shower and dried off before getting dressed. The dinner meeting entailed her talking to Justin Fox and Richard Davis, so she had to dress up some.

She pulled on gray slacks and a teal dress shirt with a black tie. She slipped on her shoes and pulled her hair up into a ponytail before heading down to the lobby. She found the driver waiting for her and walked over to him.

She got in the back of the limo and they took off.

They arrived at one of the fanciest restaurant Brittany had ever seen. She's grateful that she dressed up. She headed inside and was taken to the table where Justin Fox was sitting with Richard Davis and a woman, who Brittany assumed was Mr. Davis's wife.

"Brittany!" Justin grinned and stood up along with the others

She smiled and shook his hand before shaking Richard's hand.

"Brittany, this is my wife, Sasha Davis." Richard said with a slight smirk

Sasha smiled and shook Brittany's hand as well, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Brittany." She smiled

Brittany smiled back and nodded, "You too, Mrs. Davis."

"Please…call me Sasha" She smiled as they all sat down

"Let's get Brittany something to drink and look at this menu." Richard said and the other's nodded

Richard ordered them all more wine before they ordered appetizers.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

They were eating appetizers while Brittany, Justin and Richard were discussing the movie.

Sasha stood, up, "Honey, I'll be right back." She smiled at Richard and glanced at Brittany before walking to the bathroom.

Brittany had an awkward feeling in her gut but ignored it.

They continued to talk till Sasha came back. She sat down with a quick glance at Brittany before turning to her husband, "Richard"

Richard turned to Sasha, "Yes dear?"

"I'm not feeling very well, so I'm going to go home but I'll send the driver back for you." She said with another quick glance at Brittany

Brittany furrowed her brow but didn't say anything and focused on her meal.

Sasha and Richard spoke quietly for a moment before Richard nodded and Sasha left.

Brittany continued to talk to the men over dessert and coffee.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany got back to the hotel and collapsed on the bed, sighing. She loosened her tie and phone out her phone to call Santana.

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey babe" Brittany mumbled tiredly

 _Santana furrowed her brow, "What's wrong, Brittany?"_

"Nothing, Love. I'm just really tired."

" _Well, why don't you go to sleep and tell me about your dinner meeting tomorrow."_

"Nope." Brittany mumbled, "I want to hear your voice…I miss you."

" _I miss you too, Baby. Is everything else alright?"_

Brittany rubbed her eyes, "Well at dinner…ok so you remember me talking about Richard Davis?" She asked

" _Yeah. He's the big boss."_

"Yeah. We he brought his wife to dinner and she kept glancing at me oddly. I don't know…"

 _Santana stayed silent for a moment then asked, "Wait, how old is she?"_

"Like in her 40's…"

" _Is she attractive?"_

"Really, Santana?"

" _No, I'm serious. Is she hot?"_

Brittany sighed, "Yeah she's attractive but I'm not attracted to her. Besides, all she was doing was glancing. She might have somehow heard something about me or something"

" _Well I'm sure it's fine. I was just curious. Do I need to come there and smack a bitch?" Santana smiled, lightening the mood_

Brittany grinned, "Nah. you just focus on taking care of yourself and our baby."

" _Ok I will but keep me informed about it."_

"Yes Ma'am" Brittany smiled

" _Go to bed."_

"It's later there. Did I wake you up?"

" _No, Q and I are hanging out." Santana replied glancing at her best friend, who was lying in Santana's normal spot in the bed. When Brittany leaves on a trip, Santana sleeps on her wife's side._

"Oh ok. Well I'll go to sleep and let you girls party."

" _Ok Baby, I love you so much." Santana sighed_

"I love you too, San. Night Baby."

" _Night" Santana replied before hanging up_

Brittany hung up and pulled her tie completely off as she stood up. She slipped off her shoes then undid her shirt and pants before crawling into bed in boxers and a sports bra. Brittany groaned and plugged her phone up, setting her alarm. She turned the light off and quickly fell asleep.

 _ **Sunday (March 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

 _ **With Britt in LA:**_

Brittany woke up and groaned while stretching. She laid in bed for a few minutes, catching up on her social media before jumping in the shower.

After she finished in the shower she called room service and had breakfast delivered to her room. She dried off and finished getting dressed right as there was a knock on her door.

She opened it, expecting the food, but instead found Callie, grinning.

"Hey!" Callie smiled

"Hey! Come on inside." Brittany replied. She almost shut the door but then her food arrived. She tipped the guy and took the food to the table, "Want some? There's plenty."

Callie smiled, "Sure!" she replied and sat down at the table

Brittany sat down and they began to eat breakfast.

"So, how did it go last night?" Callie asked

Brittany nodded, "Pretty well. Mr. Davis's wife was there and…:

"Wait, Sasha Davis was there?" Callie cut in acting surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Brittany asked

Callie smirked, "She's always been flirty with the dancers."

"Great" Brittany sighed and took a bite of her bacon

"Did anything happen?"

"She kept glancing at me." Brittany shrugged

"Well, everyone kind of found out about your…uh…" Callie muttered

"How?" Brittany asked

"I honestly have no clue but word travels fast around here. She might have found out about that." Callie said, worried that Brittany would be upset

Brittany shrugged, "Oh well. I mean, I don't mind people knowing, I just don't want that to interfere with my professional life."

"I don't see why it ever should. You're an incredible dancer that should be all that matters." Callie shook her head

Brittany smiled, "Thanks"

Callie smiled, "Well, are you ready to meet all the dancers?" she asked, standing up

Brittany nodded and used her napkin to wipe her mouth

She got up and grabbed her dance bag and phone before heading out of her hotel room with Callie.

 _ **9:45am:**_

Brittany and Callie got to the dance studio and they headed into the large room. It was full of people. One end of the room had a lifted stage so that everyone could see the instructor.

They both headed up to the stage, past dancers as they stretched and chatted.

When they got on the stage Callie began to set up the video while Brittany took a moment to take it all in.

The room was quieting down as people began to notice her and Callie on the stage.

 _ **In NYC 2:30pm:**_

Santana and Quinn relaxing in Santana's apartment along with most of the other girls. The kids were all taking naps in the guest bedroom or the master bedroom while the woman chatted.

"So there's a cougar going after your wife…in Los Angeles…while you're here?" Kitty asked

Santana shrugged, "I'm not sure but I trust Brittany."

"Oh I know, but I'm dealing with wild hormones so I'd go insane over that."

"My hormones have been crazy too…" Santana replied and Kitty nodded

"Ok so I have to know, how's the pregnant sex?" Sugar asked bluntly

Santana smiled, "It's great"

"So is mine." Kitty smirked

 _ **11:00pm:**_

Santana was lying in bed, reading when her phone rang, "Hello?"

" _Hey San." Brittany smiled into the phone_

"Hey, how was your day?" Santana sked, putting down the book and curling up to talk to her wife.

" _Lots of dancing" Brittany laughed_

Santana smiled, "How'd the dancers do?"

" _They seem to catching on really quickly. I'm actually a little surprised but they really are doing great."_

"And what about Mrs. Married Trouble?" Santana asked sourly

 _Brittany smiled, "I never even saw her today. Sadly, I will see her tomorrow. Justin told me that Callie and I are both expected to appear at the Davis house tomorrow night for dinner."_

"Great" Santana mumbled to herself

" _San, there's nothing to worry about. Callie said that maybe she only heard about me having a…"_

"How?!" Santana said angrily, "What makes people think it's ok to spread someone else's private business?"

" _It's alright, San. I don't care." Brittany said calmly_

Santana sighed and nodded, "Sorry I just people talking about you."

" _I know, love but it's fine. Now, how was your day?" Brittany asked_

They talked for a little while till they were both too tired. Santana curled up in the bed and fell asleep holding her wife's pillow against her chest.

 _ **Monday (March 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

 _ **With San in NYC:**_

Santana was tapped her pen on the edge of the notepad she was using to write lyrics on. Rachel was in her own world across the room, writing her own lyrics.

Diego walked in, "Hey, San! You have got to come hear this."

Santana smiled, "I'll hear it later. I'm really busy but I'm sure it's great" She replied just as her phone dinged.

It was a text from Brittany which made Santana smile.

 _B – Good Morning Beautiful. I love you xo_

Santana held her pen between her teeth and replied.

 _S – Morning. I love you too xo_

 _B - ;)_

 _ **In LA 6:30pm:**_

Brittany and Callie were in the back of the limo as it pulled up the driveway to a large, extravagant house.

"Damn" Brittany muttered

"Yeah, the Richard Davis is crazy rich." Callie replied

The limo parked, and Brittany got out before helping Callie out of the car. They walked up to the front door and Brittany rang the doorbell. A moment later the butler answered.

He led them to the main family room where Justin was talking to Richard Davis. Richard stood up when he saw them walk in.

"Brittany! Callie!" Justin grinned

"Welcome to my home." Richard beamed

Brittany smiled, "Thanks"

"Your house is so beautiful." Callie added

"Thank you" they heard and both turned around and saw Sasha walk into the room, "I didn't realize you two were… _together_." She added with a slight change in tone

"Oh no!" Callie smiled, "Brittany here is happily married to the most beautiful woman in the world and I am single."

Brittany nodded, "True."

"Well, would either of you like a drink?" Sasha asked turning away.

"Sure" Callie shrugged

"Alright" Brittany nodded

The butler made them both drinks and brought them over to the girls.

"So let's hear about this wife of yours, Brittany." Richard grinned

Brittany smiled at the thought of Santana before replying, "She's amazing. She and her brother own and run a recording studio. It's right next to my dance studio."

"And…" Justin smiled, "tell them the best news."

"Um, my wife…she's pregnant" Brittany said

Sasha's head shot up, "Really?" she asked

Brittany nodded a little uneasily, "Yeah. She's almost 15 weeks."

"Do you know the gender?" Richard asked

"Not yet."

"Dinner is ready." The butler announced

They moved to the formal dining room. They all sat down at the table and began to. They discussed everything except the movie, focusing on personal topics.

Sasha stayed mostly quiet throughout the meal and seemed to be in deep thought while the others talked.

During dessert Brittany's phone began to ring, She slipped it out of her pocket and saw that it was Santana but she knew she couldn't answer so she pressed silent and went back to the conversation.

 _ **8:15pm:**_

When they finished eating, they moved back to the family room.

"Would any of you care to join me in indulging in a cigar?" Richard smiled

"I'd love one" Justin grinned

Brittany shook her head, "No thank you."

"Me neither" Callie added

"Dear, you should indulge in those cigars in your office."

"Alright. Justin, come with me. Ladies, I'll let my wife entertain you for a while." Richard said

Richard and Justin disappeared into a different room.

The women sat in silence till Sasha spoke up, "Brittany, how did you and your wife conceive?"

Brittany and Callie were completely shocked by Sasha's forwardness.

"Uh…um" Brittany mumbled completely at a loss of how to reply

"I'm sorry…but isn't that a little…invasive?" Callie said nervously

Sasha kept her eyes on Brittany while crossing her legs, "I just meant, is it true?

"Is what…" Callie began then realized that they were talking about Brittany's extra appendage. Brittany had already told her about it.

Brittany smirked, "How'd you hear?" She asked

"Word gets around quickly." Sasha said

Brittany nodded, "Got it. Is there going to be a problem?"

"Not at all. In fact…I'm very…intrigued." Sasha said, tilting her head slightly

Brittany swallowed and stood up, "I need to leave."

Sasha stood up a moment before Callie did.

"Brittany, I just…" Sasha began

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Mrs. Davis. Goodnight." Brittany cut in before walking out of the house.

She got into the back of the waiting limo, starling the driver. Callie jumped into the limo with a look of shock on her face.

"Let's go!" Brittany shouted to the driver before clenching her jaw

Callie shook her head, "Did that really just happen?"

Brittany scratched her chin and nodded with a sigh. Her phone began to ring and she looked at it. She couldn't talk to her wife right then, so she pressed silent.

"Ok here's what we need to do…" Callie began

Brittany shook her head, "Quiet Callie…I'm thinking." She clenched her jaw again

Callie went silent and tapped her fingers on her thighs.

Brittany couldn't decide what to do. She might have to quit the movie. She couldn't be around Sasha. Sasha was completely inappropriate and Brittany didn't want to be around that.

Brittany's phone began to ring again and she groaned before looking at it. It was Justin Fox and she sighed but answered it.

"Hello?" She said

" _Brittany, where the hell are you guys?" Justin asked panicked_

Brittany sighed, "Look Justin, something happened and I had to leave. I'm sorry. My flight leaves at 2pm tomorrow. Come by my hotel room in the morning and I'll explain everything."

 _Justin groaned, "Fine. I'll uh…cover for you guys. See you in the morning"_

"Thanks. Bye"

" _Bye"_

Brittany hung up and looked at Callie, "I just…I don't know…What do I do?"

Callie nodded, "Ok so I think that you tell Justin everything. Let him know that you don't want to be anywhere around Sasha. She is…disgusting."

Brittany nodded, "Ok but I have to tell Santana."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked

"I don't keep secrets from my wife, Callie." Brittany answered, leaving no room for questions.

Callie nodded, "Alright"

 _ **9:30pm:**_

The limo pulled up to the hotel and Brittany thanked the driver before going to her room.

When she got to her room she sat on the bed before calling Santana.

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey! Are you ok?" Brittany asked worried

" _I'm ok but something happened…" Santana said with a shaky voice_


	8. Chapter 8: Loss

**Hey Guys!**

 **POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (March 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Night 9:30pm:**_

 _The limo pulled up to the hotel and Brittany thanked the driver before going to her room._

 _When she got to her room she sat on the bed before calling Santana._

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

" _Hey! Are you ok?" Brittany asked worried_

" _I'm ok but something happened…" Santana said with a shaky voice_

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany got to the to the airport and went to the counter. She switched out her ticket and went to the lobby.

She sat down and tapped her foot on the floor before pulling out her phone and checking the time with a sigh.

 _ **2:00am:**_

Her flight number was called over the airport speakers. She went to her gate and boarded the plane.

 _ **Tuesday (March 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:45pm:**_

The plane landed and the everyone got off. Brittany walked through the lobby to the front door. She walked outside and looked around till she saw Brent standing by his truck.

She walked over, carrying her bag, "Hey Pop" she said

"Hey" Brent nodded, "Throw it in the backseat of the truck and get in."

It was raining in Lima as they rode down the interstate.

"Do you know any details?" Brittany asked her father

Brent shook his head, "All I know is that she got sick a few weeks ago and it seemed like nothing but now she has an infection and…Brittany, it doesn't look good. She…she doesn't have long."

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Ok"

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Brent pulled up to the hospital and Brittany jumped out before running into the hospital, Brent on her heels.

They got to the 5th floor and Brittany knocked on the door, quietly and opened it. The Lopez family was packed in the room and they all turned to see who it was.

Brittany looked around and finally spotted her wife. She weaved her way through the people till she got to Santana.

Santana was crying as Brittany took her wife in her arms. Brittany looked over at the hospital bed and saw Abuela lying there, asleep. She was pale and fragile looking. There were all kinds of machines attached to her.

Brittany sighed and held her wife closely as a nurse administered more meds.

"Brittany" Antonio smiled and walked over, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, Antonio." Brittany nodded and felt Santana squeeze her tightly.

"Everyone has said their goodbyes." Antonio whispered to the blonde, "We are about to…let her go." He swallowed

Brittany nodded and bent her knees some, "San, baby." She said, brushing hair from Santana's face, "you said bye?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah…" she cried

Brittany held her wife as the doctor unhooked the breathing machine. Abuela's heartbeat slowed down till it was just a straight line on the monitor. The nurse turned off the monitor as the family cried.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana arrived at the Pierce house. Santana had stayed silent since her grandmother passed and Brittany was worried. Brittany hugged her family before meeting her wife in the basement.

Santana was sitting on the bed, crying. Brittany sat next to her and pulled the Latina onto her lap. Santana cried on her wife's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, San" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry your trip got cut short."

"Don't worry about that." Brittany said, "What can I do for you?"

"I just need you to hold me. Let's lay down." Santana replied

They laid down and Brittany held her wife close till the Latina fell asleep.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Brittany snuck upstairs while Santana slept. She found her family eating dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey, how is she?" Bonnie asked worriedly

Brittany sighed, "She's a mess. How long had she been sick?"

"A couple weeks and everything seemed fine till yesterday. She got sepsis and just…" Bonnie sighed

"Eat something, Bolt." Brent said

Brittany sat down and looked at her mother, "I need a favor, Ma."

"Sure. What?" Bonnie replied

"I need to stay with San but I have no funeral clothes. Could you go to the store for me tomorrow?"

"Of course." Bonnie nodded

They all ate and talked. They kept pretty quiet so they didn't bother Santana.

After they ate Brittany made Santana a plate and took it down to the basement. Santana was in the bathroom, washing her face.

Brittany set the plat on the bed and walked over to her wife, "Hey"

"Hey" Santana muttered, "…Papi called and said that the funeral will be Friday."

Brittany nodded, "I'll ask Alex to check in on Nacho."

"Ok."

"The rest of the crew is coming. Diego said he'd talk to Mike and that Mike would handle getting everyone here." Brittany said

"Alright. Tell me about your trip. I need to keep my mind off…"

"Oh uh alright." Brittany mumbled as they changed into pjs and Santana ate her food.

Brittany went on to talk about the dancing and Callie but she didn't talk about Sasha, figuring she should wait for a more…appropriate time.

 _ **Wednesday (March 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:00am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed. She went up to the living room where Benny and some of his friends were eating breakfast with Blake and Bonnie.

"Brittany, I need a small favor." Bonnie said

"What's up?" Brittany replied

"I need you to drive Benny and his friends to school. I have a meeting with Blake's teacher this morning and your father got called to an accident to tow the cars." Bonnie said, a little stressed

"Alright. What car can I use?"

"Take the van. I'll use the truck. Your father took the shop truck."

Brittany nodded, "Chief, you all ready?"

Benny grinned, "Yeah"

Brittany ran down to the basement and left Santana a note, in case she woke up. She headed out to the van, which was full of teenagers. She drove to the middle school and they all hopped out. Benny stayed behind as the others took off.

"Chief?" Brittany said

"Is Tana going to be ok?" He asked quietly

Brittany nodded, "She'll be fine. It's just really hard to lose a loved one. Next time you see her, give her a big hug."

"Alright. See you later" He said and shut the van door before running after his friends

Brittany went back to the house and found Santana sipping coffee at the kitchen table while snacking on left over bacon.

"Would you like me to fix you something else to eat, love?" Brittany asked walking into the room

Santana shook her head, "No but thanks. I'm going to shower and get ready. Then I'd like to go to my parent's house. Can you take me?"

"Of course. Um…do you need anything to wear to the…"

"No. Mami told me over the phone that it was bad so I brought a dress just in case. What about you?"

"Ma's going to get me some clothes today. I'll be with you until you ask me to leave you alone." Brittany said

Santana had a small smiled on her face, "Thank you, Brittany"

"You're welcome, Beautiful" Brittany smiled and kissed her on the cheek

 _ **10:00am:**_

Brittany and Santana got to the Lopez house. They got out of the van before heading inside. It was full of family. They found Whitney, Finn and Michelle in the living room. Bella was on Antonio's knee on the couch while he talked to Finn.

Santana sat next to Michelle and Whitney while Brittany looked for Diego.

She found him in Antonio's office, talking on the phone. She walked in but didn't say anything to him.

Diego hung up and turned to his best friend, "Hey, B"

"Hey Diego, how are you?" She asked

Diego nodded, "I'm still in shock. It happened so quickly."

"I know. I'm so sorry, man" Brittany sighed

Diego rubbed his face, groaning, "Alright well the crew is headed here except for Artie, Kitty, Alex and Jessica."

Brittany nodded. She had texted Alex earlier and asked them to watch out for Nacho. Alex had agreed to help.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Most of the family had left but there were still quite a few people in the Lopez house. They were discussing memories of Abuela and crying together all day.

Brittany was getting something to drink from the fridge when Santana walked in.

"Hey baby" Santana said

"Hey, do you need anything?"

"Papi and Mami want to stay and babysit Bella and Sophia while we go out for dinner."

"Oh ok. Are we going now?"

Santana nodded

Brittany, Santana, Finn, Michelle, Diego, Whitney, Eric and Gabby all went out with Mariana and a couple other Lopez cousins.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

They headed into Breadstix and got a table. The waiter took their drink order before walking away.

"Hey!" they heard and turned to see Mr. Schue and Mrs. Schue at the next table.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Finn smiled and shook his hand

"Come on, call me Will. How are all of you? Why are you in Lima?" Will asked

They all went quiet till Brittany replied, "San's grandmother passed yesterday."

Will sighed, "I am so sorry, guys" He said looking at each of the siblings, "When's the funeral?"

Diego gave them all the information and Will said he'd be there.

They talked over dinner before all going back to the Lopez house.

 _ **8:40pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got back to the Pierce house. Benny was watching tv with his parents in the living room while Blake was asleep on the couch.

Benny saw them and got up. He walked over to Santana and hugged her, "I'm sorry, Tana" he mumbled

Santana cried and hugged him back, "Thank you, Benny"

Santana went on to bed while Brittany talked to her family for a little while. She tried on the clothes Bonnie had bought and she looked great.

After talking for about half an hour, Brittany bid them all good night and headed down to the basement.

They both changed and went to bed. Brittany held her wife as she cried herself to sleep.

 _ **Friday (March 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

The crew had arrived the day before.

Brittany and Santana both got up and got dressed. Brittany pulled on the black slacks and navy blue dress shirt. Santana slipped into a black dress and fixed her hair.

They headed upstairs where they found the rest of the Pierce family along with Dani, dressed and ready to go.

They all climbed into the van and took off to the church.

 _ **9:45am:**_

They arrived at the church and headed inside. It was full of Santana's family and family friends. They all took their seats in the front of the church and the service began.

 _ **11:00am:**_

They watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground and most of the family was crying. Brittany was holding her wife's hand while Santana cried.

As the family gathered around the burial site Brittany looked over and noticed Finn and Eric holding their daughters and talking, away from the others.

She looked over at Santana, who was hugging Antonio and talking to her cousins.

Brittany walked over to Finn and Eric, "Hey guys"

"Hey Britt" Finn said

"Britt!" Bella beamed and reached out for her aunt. Brittany picked her up and hugged her

"Hey Bella" Brittany smiled as the other Pierces walked over

"Brittany, honey, is Santana feeling alright? I'm worried about the stress all of this is putting on her and the baby." Bonnie asked

Brittany nodded and handed Bella to Finn, "She'll be alright, Ma." Brittany said as she stuck her hand in her pockets.

"Finn" Bonnie said, "How about Michelle?"

Finn smiled, "She's alright, Mrs. Pierce."

"Finn Hudson, you know to call me Bonnie" Bonnie smirked

Finn laughed lightly and nodded, "Alright Bonnie."

Santana, Gabby and Michelle walked over with Diego, Whitney and the rest of the crew right behind them.

Santana went straight to her wife and wrapped herself around Brittany's left arm. Brittany squeezed the Latina's hand and kissed her on the side of the head.

Antonio and Maribel walked over, holding hands.

"We're headed to the house. The caterer should already have everything set up." Maribel said

Everyone nodded and got into their vehicles before heading to the Lopez house.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

The crew was in the backyard, hanging out. Antonio and Maribel had had a swing set built and installed the yard for the grandkids. The little ones were all playing as the crew watched.

Benny was talking to Diego about the high school basketball team when Mr. Schue walked over.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss." He told the four Lopez siblings

"Thank, Will." Diego nodded

 _ **Saturday (March 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and jumped in the shower. Santana woke up when she heard the water and went to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and got in the shower.

"Hey" She said

Brittany turned around, "Morning Beautiful" she grinned and leaned down, kissing her wife.

Santana smiled as they kissed.

After a moment of kissing, Santana pulled back, "I love you so much. You've been great since…since it happened."

Brittany smiled, "I will always be here for you, San."

They finished showering before getting dressed. Brittany slipped on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. Santana pulled on sweatpants and one of Britt's shirts.

They finished packing up and took their bags upstairs. They sat at the table and ate breakfast with the Pierces.

"I hope it's a boy" Benny said as they all ate breakfast.

"Me too!" Blake added smiling

"Have you two talked about names?" Bonnie asked

Santana and Brittany both nodded

"We have" Brittany smirked

Bonnie laughed, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope" Brittany replied

"Fine" Bonnie sighed

 _ **9:00am:**_

They were loading the van when Brittany pulled her mother aside.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked

Brittany smiled, "Relax, Ma. I just wanted to suggest that you let Chief move into my old room in the basement."

"Really?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah. He's starting high school soon and needs his own area."

Bonnie nodded, "I'll talk to your father about it."

"Ok. I can come back and pack up my stuff if you need me to."

"Don't worry about it. You focus on your wife and child." Bonnie insisted

 _ **10:15am:**_

They got to the private airport and said their goodbyes before the entire crew boarded the plane.

Santana sat down next to Brittany and laid her head on her shoulder.

Brittany smiled and kissed the top of her wife's head, "Why don't you sleep some?"

"You sure?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, love. Rest"

Santana fell asleep while Brittany made a list on her phone of things they had to get done in preparation for the baby.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

They got to the apartment building and everyone went straight to their apartments. Brittany took their bags to the bedroom while Santana sat on the couch and pet Nacho.

Brittany set the bags on the floor before going back to the living room.

She sat on the coffee table across from Santana and looked at her wife for a moment.

"Brittany?" Santana said confused

"I have to tell you something but I want you to let me get it all out." Brittany said calmly

Santana furrowed her brow and frowned, "Ok What is it?"

Brittany went on to explain everything that had happened with Sasha in LA.

Santana stayed completely quiet till the end. When Brittany finished they both stayed silent till...

Santana stood up and paced the room, "So some…some...some cougar is trying to fuck my wife!?" Santana said angrily

Brittany knew that Santana's reaction was a mixture of emotions built up over the past week.

"San" Brittany mumbled, "Please calm down."

"Brittany!" Santana shouted, "I…I am so fucking tired of having to fight people for my wife! You are my wife…mine!"

Brittany stood up and walked over to her wife, "That's right" Brittany nodded, "I'm your wife."

Santana shook her head angrily, "I am so…so…I want my Abuela" she sighed before crying

Brittany pulled the Latina into her arms and held her close. Santana eventually calmed down.

"Let's just relax and think bout happy stuff because I can't stay this sad." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "I've got an idea."

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany ordered them some Chinese take-out. When the food arrived they sat in the living room.

"We need to get a crib." Santana said before taking a bite of her food.

Brittany nodded, "Pop's building us one."

"Really?" Santana asked excitedly, "That's so sweet."

Brittan smiled and nodded before popping a piece of sweet and sour chicken into her mouth.

"So I was thinking about trying at home birth…" Santana said nervously

Brittany was shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah…what do you think?"

Brittany stayed quiet for a moment, thinking, "Can I read some stuff about it and then we talk about it more?"

Santana smiled, "I love that you care so much. Of course. Let's both look up more information about both options. Then we can talk about it more."

Brittany smirked, "Well, Mrs. Pierce, I believe this was a productive meeting."

Santana laughed before sighing, "Ok so we need to register online for baby gifts and plan a gender reveal party."

Brittany nodded, "Well, we're going to the doc on the 29th. We'll get the envelope then. What do you want the reveal to be?"

"I've been thinking about that and I think that we should give your mom the envelope and let her bake the cake." Santana suggested

"I think that's the best idea yet. Ma will love it." Brittany smiled

"And…about the names…" Santana said

"Yeah, I thought we had them decided…" Brittany replied

"Well I was thinking that if it's a girl then the middle name could be Alana after my Abuela…" Santana suggested

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Sure"

"Thank you, baby"

"Do you want to go ahead and make a registry online for some of the baby gifts?"

Brittany asked, grabbing her laptop

Santana nodded and scooted closer to her wife so that they could both see.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were in bed, making out slowly. Santana was straddling her wife in just black cotton panties.

Brittany groaned as she gripped her wife's ass. Santana ground down on the hard bulge coming from the blonde's boxers.

Santana moaned, "Brittany, lay back." She said pushing the blonde back before scooting down her body.

Santana pulled Brittany's boxers down and kissed her thighs before pumping her hand up and down Britt's shaft. Santana kissed the tip of her dick making Brittany inhale quickly as she watched the Latina's plump lips on her flesh.

Santana slowly licked the slit and Brittany threw her head back, moaning. She opened her lips and slowly took Brittany's thick dick into her mouth.

Moving at a slow pace, Santana took more and more of her wife. She sucked and pulled back before going back down again. Brittany groaned and tangled her fingers in her wife's raven locks.

"Fuck Santana…that's it baby…" Brittany moaned trying not to push Santana further then she was.

Santana moaned as she took more of her wife and reached between her own tan thighs, running her finger along her wet slit making her legs tremble slightly.

Santana moaned as she bobbed her head. Brittany watched her wife's plump lips, reddening and groaned, lifting her hips. Santana moaned and moved faster right before came, shooting down her throat while moaning.

Brittany pulled her wife up and flipped them over. She pulled Santana's panties down her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Fuck Santana…" Brittany groaned and licked Sans's soaked core, "Baby, you taste so good."

Santana whimpered and tangled her hand in Britt's hair, pulling the blonde closer, "Please Britt…" she pleaded as Brittany shoved her tongue in her wife's center

Brittany moved up to the clit and sucked while pushing two fingers into the Latina

"Oh God" Santana moaned

Brittany sucked hard on her clit causing Santana to moan so loud in made Brittany hard again as tan legs wrapped around her head. Santana came a moment later.

Brittany moved up her wife's body and kissed her while slowly pushing into her. Santana moaned, she was still very sensitive from her first orgasm. Brittany moved at a slow pace but thrust with force making the Latina dig her nails in Brittany's shoulders.

Brittany could feel Santana tightening around her and picked up her pace before they both came together.

 _ **Sunday (March 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:45am:**_

Brittany was changing the oil of Santana's Mini Cooper in the parking area next to the apartment building when Finn and Diego walked over.

"Britt" Finn said

Brittany turned around, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We just thought we'd come out here while the girls hang out."

"You still like living above the coffee shop?" Brittany asked Finn

Finn nodded, "Yeah but it's difficult sometimes. I mean while living here you've got like 20 people you can call for help but living there…we're on our own."

Brittany nodded, "You know you can always call us if you need anything."

"I know, thanks." Finn smiled

They hung out and talked while Brittany worked on the car.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany and the boys headed into the apartment building and up to Britt's apartment.

They walked in and Brittany headed straight to the bathroom to shower because she was covered in dirt, oil and grime. She jumped in the shower and began soaping up.

Santana walked in, "Hey Baby" She said smiling, "We're all wanting to order pizza, you ok with that?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be out soon." Brittany replied

Santana smiled and went back to the living room where they were all hanging out.

 _ **Saturday (March 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

The entire crew was at the Hudson apartment above TU. They were at the Hudson gender reveal party.

Brittany and the boys were talking in the kitchen while the girls were talking in the living room.

"So Artie, you've got a week left till you're married. How's that feel?" Puck asked

"I'm excited." Artie grinned, "I mean…I'm nervous but excited."

"Is her dad going to hold a shotgun while walking down the aisle?" Puck smirked

Artie laughed, "No but that'd be funny."

Brittany smiled, "It's hard to believe that most of us are married or getting married."

"I know!" Finn said, "It's insane that we've got kids."

Brittany nodded smiling, "Yeah" she breathed

 _ **With San:**_

"Do you guys have the names picked out?" Tina asked Michelle

Michelle nodded, "Yeah. We'll tell you after we find out the gender."

"It's about time for that." Quinn said

"I'll get Brittany and the boys." Dani said and headed to the kitchen.

A minute later everyone was gathered in the living room.

"So we wanted to do this outside but it's obviously pouring outside." Michelle smiled

"Yeah, we're going to pop the balloon and it'll be kind of loud. Sorry about that." Finn nodded

Finn held the balloon while Michelle popped it with a needle and blue paper erupted from inside.

"Hey!" Finn beamed and hugged is wife while everyone clapped

"So what's the name?" Mercedes asked and everyone went quiet.

Michelle and Finn smiled, "His name is…" Finn said smiling, "Jasper Finn Hudson"

"That's a great name!" Mike smiled and everyone nodded

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Some of the crew left, needing to get back home or to work. The Chang and Pierce Families stayed at the Hudson apartment. They were set to have dinner together so they figured they'd just hang out all day.

Quinn had also stayed, not having anything else to do.

Santana was sitting on Michelle's couch with her feet in Quinn's lap while Brittany talked to Finn and Mike in the kitchen.

"Tell us how it's going with Holly." Michelle smiled

Quinn blushed a little, smiling, "It's going great."

"Mhmm" Tina smirked, "You seem really happy lately."

Santana nodded, "I've got to admit that you have been smiling a lot more."

Quinn nodded but stayed quiet

"You alright?" San asked her best friend

Quinn sighed, "Well… it's just that I still miss her…"

"Rachel" Michelle nodded, sighing

"What are you going to do about those feelings?" Tina asked

Quinn sighed, "I'm not sure. I think I'm going to keep trying this thing with Holly. We aren't exclusive yet but I think that's what we're about to be."

 _ **With Britt:**_

Mike had taken Henry to the bathroom. Brittany was leaning against the kitchen counter while talking to Finn.

"So you're having a son!" Brittany grinned

Finn was beyond excited, "I know! Jasper…" He breathed thinking about himself having a son.

"Can I ask you a question" Brittany asked

"Sure what's up?" Finn replied as Mike and Henry walked into the room

"I can ask both of you…" Brittany said looking at Mike, "Circumcision…thoughts?"

Mike nodded, "We went ahead and had Henry get it done right after he was born. Tina and I read so much information about it."

"Like what?" Finn asked, realizing that he and Michelle still had a lot to talk about

"Well from the research I read" Mike said, "Circumcision has a lot of pros and cons. Reasons to get it done are…it's easier to clean…it's 'nicer looking' according to the girls I've asked. A big reason is that by getting a circumcision lessens the likelihood off getting penial cancer."

"Wow" Finn said, "So have you and San discussed it?"

Brittany nodded, "We decided that if it's a boy then he'll be circumcised."

They all nodded

"I can't wait to see what your kid looks like." Mike said grinning at Brittany

Britt laughed, "Yeah. I don't know. But it'll be a cute baby"

"Of course it will" Finn nodded

Brittany and the guys headed into the living room

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany and the guys were playing video games in the living room. Finn was sitting on the couch with Bella on his lap. She was playing with a fake controller. Mike and Henry were on the floor while Brittany was lounging in a lazy-boy.

The girls were saying bye to Quinn who was headed out on a date with Holly. After Quinn left, the girls moved to the living room. Santana sat on the arm of the lazy-boy while Michelle sat on the couch, Bella hopping on her lap. Tina sat in the other chair and Henry quickly got up and ran to his mother.

"Dinner's going to be ready in about 10 minutes" Michelle told Finn who nodded

"Ok. Do you need me to set the table?" He asked

"That'd be a lot of help…" Michelle sighed feeling sore in her feet

Finn nodded and set his controller down before going to the dining room.

Brittany glanced at her wife and smiled. Santana was watching the tv screen while unknowingly rubbing the small baby bump.

Brittany's character died and Mike won so Britt turned to her wife, "Hey"

"Hey" Santana smiled and kissed the blonde

"So when are you guys going to have more kids?" Michelle asked the Changs.

Tina smiled, "We're trying."

"Really?" Santana asked excitedly

Mike nodded, "I think we should try more but…" Tina smacked his arm laughing.

"Mammy having more babies?" Bella asked looking at Michelle

Michelle nodded, "I am having a baby. You're going to have a baby brother."

"Henry having baby brother?" Bella asked looking at Mike and Tina

Tina smiled, "Maybe but we don't know yet, honey."

They continued to chat till Brittany stood up. She walked to the dining room and found Finn setting the table.

"How's it going?" Brittany asked

Finn turned to her, "Good" He said, laying the last plate on the table, "I need to go check on the roast."

They headed to the kitchen and Finn checked on dinner while Brittany got everyone drinks.

While eating, the group talked about all the new things they had to look forward to.

 _ **Thursday (March 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and showered before going to the kitchen. She put some bread in the toaster and grabbed the honey from the cabinet.

She mixed up some iced coffee before sitting at the table and eating her breakfast.

Santana woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Brittany heard her wife and ran to the bathroom to hold her hair back.

When Santana finished Brittany got her a wet washcloth, "I'm sorry that you're going through this."

"Baby, I throw up once in the morning. That's all. I'm ok" Santana smiled as she wiped her face and mouth with the washcloth.

"So today is the day." Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and nodded, "It is…feel!" She grabbed the blonde's hand and placed it on her stomach to feel the baby turn.

"Woah" Brittany mumbled staring at her wife's stomach, "Hey Monkey!" she said and crouched down. She kissed San's stomach and talked to the baby for a couple minutes till Santana had to get ready.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana left work and headed to the OBGYN. They arrived and signed in before sitting down on the waiting room couch.

Brittany smiled as she noticed her wife shaking her legs nervously while flipping through a magazine.

"Santana" Brittany said with a smile

"Hmm?" Santana hummed looking over at the blonde.

Brittany lifted Santana's chin with her hand and smiled, "Love, our baby is fine and today we get to hear the heartbeat again and send Ma a letter in the mail." Brittany smiled and kissed her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too" Santana smiled

"Pierce!" the nurse called

They got up and followed her to a room.

Santana undid her pants and pulled her shirt up as she climbed onto the examination table.

"How is it that I'm more nervous than you?" Santana smirked as she got situated

Brittany laughed, "I don't know. I just know that this baby is healthy. I know we're going to be a family of 3 by Halloween and I couldn't be happier."

Santana sighed and waved her hands in front of her eyes, "Stop or I'll cry"

Brittany smiled and kissed her forehead.

Dr. Williams walked in, smiling, "Hey Ladies! So first off how has everything gone so far?"

Santana nodded, "Everything is going great."

"Good. Now do you want to know the sex or do you want me to write it down and put it in an envelope?"

"Envelope please." Santana smiled, "Her mom is baking the gender reveal cake."

"How cool is that!" Dr. Williams beamed, "Alright well let's have a look."

She applied the probe and gel to Santana's stomach and began to move it around. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand nervously.

They heard the heartbeat and smiled. The doctor continued to look at everything.

"I won't say anything but what gender would you guys prefer?" she asked smiling

"You know, don't you?" Brittany smirked and the doctor nodded

"Ok ok stop it you two!" Santana laughed,

Dr. Williams made a few copies of the picture. She put two in and envelope for Brittany and Santana to see later before putting another and a piece of paper with the gender written on it in a separate envelope.

"Everything looks great! Here are the envelopes. I am so happy for you guys. Call if you have any questions at all and make an appointment at the front desk."

"Thanks doc" Brittany smiled

They left and decided to go straight to the post office. The wrote a letter to Bonnie, explaining everything before mailing a large envelope that had the letter and the envelope from the doctor.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

They went to the store to buy some new supplies. Santana had been having more difficulty getting comfortable in bed so they bought more pillows.

Santana yawned as they walked through the store.

"You alright?" Brittany asked

Santana sighed, "I've been waking up in the middle of the night because of weird dreams."

"Why haven't you been waking me up?" Brittany asked

"I just didn't want to bother you." Santana shrugged

"San, wake me up…please" Brittany sighed

Santana nodded, smiling, "Alright"

 _ **Saturday (March 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana woke and began to get dressed for Artie and Kitty's wedding.

Brittany pulled on gray slacks and a green dress shirt. Santana slipped into a light purple dress.

They met the crew downstairs and headed out in the limos. Artie and Kitty were getting married in small park near the apartment building.

They arrived and found Finn and Michelle talking to Diego and Whitney.

"Daddy, I have to go potty" Bella said, pulling at Finn's pant leg.

Finn nodded, "I'll take her"

He left with Bella and Santana followed because she had to go to the bathroom as well.

Brittany walked over and started to talk to Diego and the girls.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana smiled at Finn, "I'll take her into the girl's bathroom if you want…"

Finn grinned, "Thanks. I'll wait out here"

"Alright, come on Bella."

After Santana and Bella finished in the bathroom they headed back out to where Finn was.

"How are you doing?" Finn asked Santana as he picked up Bella

"I'm alright. I just…did you have fears when Michelle was pregnant with Bella?" Santana asked nervously

Finn laughed, "I was terrified. I stayed up at night, reading stuff on the internet. It was crazy but the thing is San, you have got to just breathe and enjoy it. Michelle told me that she's a lot calmer this time around so she's enjoying it more. Just think about all cool stuff that you're looking forward to."

"Finn," Santana smiled, "You have grown up so much since high school"

"Mommy!" Bella hollered, and Finn set her down before she ran to Michelle

Finn and Santana continued to talk, "Thanks, San." He smiled

"You are an amazing father."

Finn smiled, "Santana, being a father…it eventually came to me but Brittany…she's been a mother since she was 15 years old. You are so lucky to have someone like her as your partner."

Santana smiled and hugged her brother-in-law, "Thank you, Finn"

"I'm always here for you to talk to…" He smiled before they walked over to the others.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

After the wedding Brittany and Santana were sitting at their table, talking when Quinn ran over and sat down.

"Q, what's wrong?"

"She just…she asked me to be her girlfriend…" Quinn said breathing heavily

Santana nodded, "Ok breathe. You like her. Are you ready to move on though?"

Quinn began to get more nervous as Holly walked towards them.

Brittany smiled, "I'll stall her." She said before getting up and walking over to Holly.

"Santana, what do I do?" Quinn asked nervously

"Follow your heart, Q. She's great and you need to move past Rachel…"

Quinn nodded and smiled, "Ok I'm going to go talk to her."

 _ **6:00pm:**_

Quinn, Brittany Holly, Santana, Rachel, Tina, Mike and Henry were all hanging out in the limo on the way back to the apartment.

"So I heard you two are official…" Tina smiled at Holly and Quinn

Everyone went quiet because Rachel was sitting there. She ignored the stares and focused on her phone.

"Uh yeah…we are" Quinn nodded

The limo pulled up to the apartment building and Rachel hopped out. She walked inside and checked her mail while Ryan was on the lobby phone behind the desk.

Everyone headed up to their apartments.

"You ok, Rach" Brittany asked

"I'm fine" Rachel smiled and nodded

Brittany nodded and followed the others.

Rachel sighed and headed up to her apartment.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were discussing the nursery when Brittany's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered

" _Hey Britt" Rachel said_

"What's up, Rach?" Brittany replied

" _When are you going to LA next?" Rachel asked_

Brittany thought for a moment, "I leave on the 5th I think and come back on the 8th or 9th. Why?"

" _Can I go with you? I'll pay my own way."_

Brittany nodded, "Sure. You should probably talk to San too."

 _Rachel laughed, "Hand her the phone"_

Britany grinned and handed her wife the phone.

Brittany pulled up ideas on her laptop of how to decorate the nursery while Santana and Rachel talked.

After they hung up Santana turned to her wife, "This should be interesting."

Brittany smirked and nodded, "What do you think will happen?"

"I think Rachel is going to try to get Quinn out of her system while you guys are there and she's going to end up doing something stupid." Santana said bluntly

Brittany sighed, "Yeah…that's what I'm afraid of."


	9. Chapter 9: True

**Hey Guys! There are couple surprises in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (April 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 4:45am:**_

Brittany groaned and rolled out of bed quietly. She jumped into the shower, hoping it would wake her up further before drying off and getting dressed. She pulled on gym shorts and a t-shirt.

Santana woke up and sat up in bed, "I'm going to miss you." she yawned and hugged Brittany's pillow. Nacho curled up against her and purred.

Brittany smiled and sat on the bed. She leaned forward and kissed her wife, gently, "I'm going to miss you too. I'll be home in a few days. You just keep growing our kid and kicking ass at the studio."

Santana smiled, "I love you…we…we love you." She said and rubbed her stomach

Brittany grinned and kissed her wife again, "I love you both."

She got up and grabbed her bag before going to the living room. She headed down to the lobby where she found Rachel holding her own bag.

"Let's go" Brittany mumbled

 _ **5:30am:**_

They got to the airport and waited in the lobby for a while before boarding the plane.

Brittany sat on the window seat and ordered some orange juice.

"I'll have some hot tea with lemon, please" Rachel said before sitting next to the blonde

 _ **In LA 12:30pm:**_

The plane landed and they got off. Brittany saw the driver with her name on the board and turned to Rachel, "Come on"

They gave the driver their bags and got in the back of the limo. Brittany couldn't go straight to the hotel because she had to meet with Justin and Callie for lunch.

They arrived at the diner and headed inside.

"Hey Brittany!" Justin Fox smiled

"Hey" Brittany said, "We need to talk"

Rachel was shocked when Brittany went on to explain everything that had happened with Sasha. Brittany ignored her best friend's facial expressions while she talked.

Justin sighed when she finished, "Ok so what is it that you need me to do? I mean she's our boss's wife…."

"Yeah I know…" Brittany sighed, "I guess I just need to quit…"

"No!" Justin said loudly, "You can't quit. Look I'll just…I can't tell Richard but I could just keep Sasha away from you."

"How do you plan on doing that? Sasha is…persistent" Callie said

Brittany nodded, "I had to leave her fucking house, Justin."

"I know, Brittany. Just let me think for a second."

"Ok, after this trip we'll keep you in New York most of the time. I'll send the dancers there. We'll rent out your studio every weekend and that's how it'll work…. for a while."

"For a while?" Brittany asked

Justin nodded, "Yeah, I'll figure it all out but for now, that's the plan."

Brittany sighed and nodded. They all ate before Brittany and Rachel left to go to the hotel.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Their rooms were at opposite ends of the same hallway.

"So why don't you put your stuff in your room and come on over for dinner and a movie?" Brittany asked, "We can order room service and something to watch."

"Cool!" Rachel smiled, "I'll be right there."

Brittany walked into her room and tossed her stuff on the bed before going to the bathroom. She washed her face, trying to wake up some.

She heard Rachel knock on the door so she went and opened it. Rachel walked in and sat on the bed.

She sighed, "I can't wait to meet this Sasha character."

Brittany shook her head as she walked into the main part of the hotel room, "No, you're not meeting her. Hopefully I'll never see her again."

Rachel nodded, "You're right. Sorry."

"It's all good." Brittany replied as she sat next to Rachel, "So you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

They both laid back on the bed ordered a movie on the tv.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

After they finished the movie, Brittany called down and ordered dinner from room service.

Once their food arrived, the girls sat on the bed and chatted while they ate.

"What should I do about Quinn?" Rachel asked

Brittany sighed, "Rach, I honestly have no idea. She's seems happy with Holly but fuck Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel asked shocked by Brittany's sudden outburst

"Why? Why did you cheat?"

Rachel went silent and wiped her mouth with her napkin, "I didn't"

Brittany furrowed her brow, "What?"

Rachel sighed and her eyes got watery, "I never cheated on Quinn. I lied…"

"Ok…you've got to explain what the hell you mean? Why would you lie about that?" Brittany asked completely confused

"You and Santana had gotten married and it all hit me that Quinn and I were about to do the same. I love her so much but it terrified me. I'm young and there's still so much left to do. Why not just enjoy what we had while we had it? So I went out one night and ran into Abby. I knew she went to school with me so we talked. I gave her my number and almost went home with her…but I couldn't do it. I felt like I had cheated and in a way I did but when Quinn saw that text…it was Abby trying to heat things up. I had told her to leave me alone."

"That still doesn't explain why you said that you slept with her…"

"I told her that I slept with Abby because, at the time…I felt like we couldn't make it together. I figured she could find someone better."

"So why not tell her now?" Brittany shrugged

"No good would come from that. She'd hate me even more for lying about it and who could blame her…" Rachel sighed

Brittany nodded, "You're my best friend but you're an idiot."

"I know" Rachel huffed, "But you know, Brittany…every single person in this world has made a bad decision. I fucked up and you have no idea how sorry I am and how much I completely wish I could take it back but I can't!" she said as the tears finally spilled from her eyes, "And…it really sucks."

Brittany nodded again, "Rachel, I hate that you're going through this. I also hate that I have no idea how to help you."

"Yeah" Rachel sighed

 _ **Friday (April 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and got ready for an entire day of dancing. She ordered breakfast and called Rachel.

" _Hey" Rachel answered_

"Hey, want to come over to my room for breakfast?" Brittany asked

 _Rachel nodded, "I'll be right there."_

Brittany hung up and couple minutes later Rachel walked into the hotel room. The food arrived a few minutes later and they sat at the table in the room while they ate.

"So do you want to watch us dance all day or do you have other plans?" Brittany asked

Rachel shrugged, "I figured I'd come with you for a while…if that's alright…"

Brittany nodded, "Sure. It might be boring…or you could pull on dance clothes and join in…" She smirked

Rachel laughed, "Sure, why not?"

 _ **9:30pm:**_

It was late by the time they finished rehearsals. Brittany and Rachel were both exhausted when they got back to the hotel.

"I'm starving" Brittany groaned, "Come on to my room."

Rachel nodded and followed the blonde. When they got to Brittany's room Rachel went to collapse on the bed but Brittany stopped her.

"No way, stinky" Brittany shook her head, "You have to shower first."

"I am literally too tired to go to my room shower and come back." Rachel groaned

"Fine, use my shower."

"And what am I supposed to wear, Britt?" Rachel sighed

"I'll give you a shirt and a pair of my boxers. Just…keep the boxers."

Rachel laughed, "I'll throw them away after this…."

"Even better idea." Brittany said and grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers

Rachel showered while Brittany ordered their food. After Rachel finished showering Brittany took a quick shower.

While Brittany was drying off there was a knock on the door. Rachel got off Brittany's bed and went to answer it.

Callie furrowed her brow when Rachel answered the door. They had met earlier in the day at dance rehearsals. "Oh uh, where's Brittany?""

Brittany walked out of the bathroom in gyms shorts and a shirt, drying her hair, "Hey Callie"

Callie looked even more confused then something seemed to click, "Oh um I'll just go…"

Brittany looked confused and shook her head, "What? No come on in."

Rachel smiled, "Callie, nothing's going on between us. I'm just lazy."

Callie nodded, "Ok."

Brittany looked shocked, "I…What? I would never cheat on Santana."

Callie nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

Brittany smirked, "Come on in."

They all ate and chatted till they were basically falling asleep at the table. Callie left and Rachel went to her room while Brittany just crawled in bed and called her wife.

" _Hello?" Santana mumbled sleepily_

"Hey baby" Brittany sighed, "I'm sorry it's so late."

" _It's ok. How was your day?" Santana asked, keeping her eyes closed_

"Lots and lots of dancing. I'm exhausted. I miss you." Brittany replied

 _Santana smiled, "I miss you too."_

"How's Monkey doing?" Brittany grinned

" _Perfectly fine. I felt the baby moving earlier."_

Brittany smiled, "Do we have a soccer player on our hands?"

 _Santana laughed, "Maybe." She yawned_

Brittany sighed, "Baby, we both need to go to sleep."

 _San nodded, "Ok babe, night."_

"Night Love" Brittany mumbled before hanging up

 _ **Saturday (April 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Brittany was eating lunch with Callie and Rachel at a little bistro near the hotel. They had been dancing all morning and Brittany and Rachel had to get ready for their flight.

They headed back to the hotel and packed their bags before heading to the airport.

Callie hung out with them for a little while till their flight was called.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

Their flight took off and Brittany turned to her best friend, "So, what are you going to do about Quinn?"

Rachel sighed, "I haven't decided yet."

Brittany nodded and looked out the window

"What would you do?" Rachel asked after a few minutes of silence

Brittany sighed, "Rach, I have no idea…"

"Brittany…please…"

Brittany nodded, "Ok but I'm a hopeless romantic" she shrugged, "I'd fight for her till she asked me to leave her alone."

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Britt shrugged, "True love is worth fighting for…in my opinion."

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath, "Ok…good to know."

 _ **Sunday (April 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning in NYC 4:30am:**_

They got to the apartment building and said goodnight before going to their own apartments.

Brittany walked into her apartment and locked up before going back to the bedroom. Santana was asleep on the bed with Nacho curled up next to her.

Brittany took a quick shower before crawling into bed next to her wife. Nacho meowed and moved so that Brittany could pull the Latina against her. Santana sighed and hugged the blonde tighter.

"You're home" Santana breathed with a small smile before falling back to sleep.

Brittany grinned and nodded before kissing the top of Santana's head, "I'm home."

 _ **9:30am:**_

Brittany felt Santana kiss her on the lips as she woke up.

"Mmm morning beautiful" Brittany mumbled as she cracked open her eyes.

"Morning" Santana smiled, "I'm so happy that you're home"

"Me too" Brittany sighed and hugged her wife closely.

"I'm going to go make breakfast…"

"No way" Brittany muttered and rubbed her face, "I'll go make it."

Santana shook her head, "You just traveled across the country."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the forehead, "How about we order some food from the bakery down the street?"

"Ok" Santana nodded

Brittany grabbed her phone and called for their breakfast.

The bakery delivered their breakfast and they sat on the bed while they ate.

"So what happened with the cougar bitch?" Santana asked bluntly

Brittany sighed, "Luckily, I didn't see her and Justin said he's going to try to keep it that way."

"Good" Santana said as they ate, "I will cut a bitch."

"I believe it, Baby" Brittany smirked, "Are you excited about the gender reveal party?"

"Completely!" Santana beamed, "I can't wait. Between you and me…what do you want?"

"San, I've told you…I just want the baby to be healthy."

Santana nodded, "Yeah" She stopped and felt her stomach before grabbing the blonde's hand, placing it on her stomach, "Feel!"

Brittany beamed when she felt her baby kicking, "Wow. That's my kid in there!"

Santana laughed, rolling her eyes, "Duh!"

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife, "I love you"

Santana smirked and set her plate on her nightstand before turning back to Brittany. Brittany copied her wife before pulling the Latina into a deep kiss.

They spent a lazy morning in bed before going to TU for lunch.

 _ **Tuesday (April 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Brittany was in her office when someone knocked on the door. She looked up and grinned when she saw her parents and brothers.

"Hey!" She smiled and stood up

Benny and Blake ran over and hugged her.

"Where are Antonio and Maribel?" Brittany asked

"They went next door to see Diego and Santana." Brent answered

Brittany nodded, "You guys want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure! Are you not teaching any classes?" Bonnie asked

"Shit" Brittany sighed, "Hold on a sec."

She went and talked to Mike who agreed to teach her classes for her.

The Pierce family met up with Santana and the Lopez's at the deli across the street to eat lunch.

 _ **Thursday (April 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 6:45pm:**_

Brittany, the Pierce boys and the crew guys all went out to the batting cages. They got hamburgers and fries from the batting cage's food stand.

Brittany was in the batting cage, hitting baseballs while talking to her father who was in the next cage.

"I think I know what it is" Brent grinned

Brittany stopped and looked at her father, "Did Ma tell you?"

"No! No, she's kept it a complete secret." Brent insisted

"Ok" Brittany nodded

"But I do think I know what it is." Brent grinned

Brittany laughed, "Really? What's that?"

"No way am I telling you." Brent laughed, "I'll let you know if I'm right though."

Brittany grinned and nodded before stepping out of the cage to take a break. Finn took her spot while she ate.

 _ **11:00pm:**_

Brittany got home and took a quick shower. After she got out of the shower, she headed across the hall to Quinn's apartment where she found her wife hanging out with Quinn.

"Hey! Did you all have fun?" Quinn smiled

"Yeah. It was great." Brittany replied, "What did you ladies do tonight?"

"We hung out with Mami and Bonnie." Santana answered as she stood up from the couch, "I'm exhausted though so let's go to bed."

"Ok" Brittany said

"Night Q" Santana said as they left

"Night guys" Quinn replied

 _ **Friday (April 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:15pm:**_

Bonnie was in Bridgett and Dani's kitchen, baking the gender cake for the party the next day. Bonnie mixed the batter before walking into the living room.

"Ok, Everyone has to leave the apartment. I am about to mix in the color."

"Need any help?" Bridgett smirked

"Leave" Bonnie replied bluntly

Bridgett and Dani went over to Brittany's apartment. Bonnie went back to the kitchen and mixed in the color with a smile on her face.

 _ **Saturday (April 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

Brittany and Santana began to get ready for their party. Brittany pulled on her t-shirt that Santana had gotten just for the party that said 'Pink or Blue, we love you'

"Can you believe that we're about to find out what we're having?" Santana asked happily, pulling on her own, matching shirt

Brittany beamed, "Let's each write down what we think it is and leave it here."

"Ok" Santana laughed and grabbed them each some paper and a pen

The wrote down their guesses and put the papers on Santana's nightstand

 _ **11:00am:**_

After they were dressed they sat in the living room and took a moment to spend time together.

"Britt" Santana said catching her wife's attention

"Yeah?" Brittany replied

"I really want our baby to be ok."

Brittany smiled and placed her hand on the Latina's stomach, "Santana, everything will be fine. Our baby will be so happy and very healthy."

Santana sighed and placed her hand over Brittany's, "But what if…"

"Santana" Brittany cut in and cupped her jaw, "I completely understand the fear. I have them too but we have to believe that everything will be ok."

Santana nodded, "I guess we know who the calming parent is." She smiled

Brittany laughed, "I'll do everything I can to keep everyone calm."

 _ **12:45pm:**_

The entire crew including the Lopez family and Pierce family were in the park. They had reserved a nice area with a large pavilion. Brittany, Rachel, Dani, Whitney and most of the boys were all throwing frisbees and footballs in the grassy area.

"Brittany! Guys! You all need to come on over here and get some food!" Bonnie called over to them.

Brittany nodded and gathered everyone before heading over to the pavilion. There was a variety of food and games that Maribel had taken care of putting together.

There was an area where each person could cast their vote on whether it was a boy or girl.

Brittany walked over to Santana, "Hey beautiful"

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled, "Did you get some food?" she asked before taking bite of her own food

Brittany smiled, "I'm about to. I wanted to see if you needed anything?"

"More sweet tea?" She asked, and Brittany nodded before getting up and going to get her wife some sweet tea. Afterwards she went got a plateful of food then sat next to Santana.

"Did you cast your vote, Chief?" Brittany asked her brother

Benny grinned and nodded, "I did. When are you guys going to cut the cake?"

Santana laughed, "As soon as we finish eating."

Benny and Blake began to shovel the food in their mouths before Bonnie told them to slow down.

Everyone ate and talked till it was time to cut the cake for the reveal.

"Alright here we go!" Diego grinned

They all gathered around the cake. Brittany grinned at Santana, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana smiled and handed Brittany the cake knife

Brittany reached out and cut the cake while holding her breath. The knife sliced through the cake and she pulled the piece out revealing bright blue cake.

Brittany beamed and hugged her wife who had tears of happiness in her eyes while everyone else smiled and cheered.

"We're having a son" Brittany grinned as they pulled back

Santana nodded, "I know!"

"What are you guys going to name him?" Benny asked

Brittany grinned and shook her head, "We're not saying just yet."

"Ah man!" Blake pouted

"We'll tell you soon" Santana said

"Fine" Blake sighed

"Uh…are we going to eat the cake now?" Sam asked

"Yes, Sam" Brittany laughed, "We are"

She began to cut more pieces and serve them up while Santana talked to Michelle, excitedly.

"I can't believe we're both having boys!" Michelle beamed as she hugged her sister

Santana smiled, "I know!"

They continued to talk till Santana glanced at her wife. Brittany had an odd tense look about her that worried the Latina.

"Michelle, I need to go talk to Britt."

"Ok. See you later." Michelle nodded

Santana walked over to Brittany, "Hey, what's wrong?" Santana asked

"What do you mean?" Brittany replied

"Something's off. You're tense. What's wrong?"

Brittany looked around and clenched her jaw before quietly replying, "What if…what if it's not a boy…"

Santana looked confused then it clicked, "Brittany, I don't think that's going to happen but if it does then we'll love her just as much. Plus, she'll have you to help her."

Brittany nodded. The fear she had always had was that she would have a child born like her. It wasn't that she disliked her body but when she was younger she did get picked on. She didn't want her child to go through that.

"Ok" Brittany sighed

Santana hugged her wife and said, "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, San" Brittany mumbled and kissed Santana's forehead.

They headed back to the party and looked at the votes that everyone did. Most of the crew thought it would be a girl while the entire Pierce family figured it would be a boy.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

They got back to the apartment and went inside. Brittany walked in and went to the bedroom. She grabbed the papers off Santana's nightstand as well as the ultrasound pictures.

"Ok" she said as she walked into the living room, "Here's we go."

They opened the slips and smiled because both of them had guessed that it was a boy.

"Come on! I want to see the ultrasound picture!" Santana laughed

Brittany handed her the envelope and Santana opened it, smiling when she saw the perfect picture of their baby boy.

"He's beautiful" Santana sighed

"Yeah he is" Brittany smiled


	10. Chapter 10: Learning

**Hey Guys!**

 **I've already chosen a name but I'd like to see if you guys can change my mind…any suggestions?**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (April 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 4:30pm:**_

Finn closed TU early so that the crew could have a going away party for Unique. He decorated the entire coffee shop with the help of some of the crew.

"Oh my gosh, Brittany" Santana said while they decorated the coffee shop

Brittany spun around, "What?"

"I absolutely need cookie dough ice cream!" Santana said

Michelle nodded, "Finn, make that two!"

Finn smiled, "There's some in the back freezer. I'll get it."

Brittany laughed, "Wow, you two both being pregnant at the same time is crazy."

Santana smiled, "Sorry, Babe"

"It's fine" Brittany winked

Finn brought both girls a thing of ice cream and spoons.

"Thanks, Finn" Santana said

"Thanks, Baby" Michelle smiled at her husband

Finn grinned and went back to decorating.

"Are you guys excited about the reunion next month?" Michelle asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Who all is going?"

"I think I'm the only one going that didn't graduate in your class that's going. Everyone was in your class." Finn replied, handing Brittany one end of a banner while he climbed a ladder to hang it.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

The crew began to arrive for the party.

Brittany noticed Santana talking to Michelle and Quinn before she felt someone pat her shoulder. She turned around and grinned, seeing Mike and Diego.

"Hey guys" She said

"Hey Britt" Diego grinned and handed her a drink

"Thanks. How are you guys?"

"I'm good" Mike smiled and Diego nodded

"How is everything at the studio? I had to leave at lunchtime." Brittany said

Mike nodded, "It's all fine. The Murphy kid in Alex's 2pm class fell but Holly handled it."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I'll ask Holly how it went."

Diego grinned, "You two just got so professional."

Brittany laughed, "Sorry."

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got home and locked up before going to their bedroom. Brittany watched as her wife casually stripped off her clothes, getting ready for bed. Brittany clenched her jaw and walked over.

"Hey" She whispered and placed her hand on San's arm

"Hey…" Santana replied quietly, turning around

Brittany didn't say another thing. She just bent her head and kissed the Latina.

Santana moaned and cupped the back of Brittany's neck as the blonde slowly caressed her nearly naked body.

"Mmm baby" Santana moaned

"Yeah?" Brittany replied as she kissed down San's neck

"Take me to bed"

Brittany nodded and moved them towards the bed. She gently pushed Santana onto the bed and go on her knees. She ran her hands up the Latina's thighs and grabbed her underwear.

Santana bit her bottom lip and lifted her ass so that her wife could remove the panties.

Brittany moved them down her legs and off her feet before pushing the tan legs apart. Santana moaned as she watched her wife, whose blue eyes were focused on her wife's soaked core.

Brittany didn't want to rush this so she moved slowly. She reached up and took off Santana's bra before taking her right nipple between her lips. Santana whimpered and gripped the edge of the bed. Brittany grazed her fingertip along Santana's dripping folds.

"Fuck" Santana breathed, closing her eyes as her legs began to tremble.

Brittany ignored how hard she was but did take off her shirt. Santana felt the movement and opened her eyes, staring at the blonde's body before leaning forward and kissing her wife.

Brittany groaned and grazed the clit making the Latina moan into her mouth.

Brittany pulled away and bent down, kissing Santana's center. Santana moaned and laid back, spreading her legs further apart. Brittany kissed her inner thighs before moving back to her core. She slowly licked it, circling her tongue around the clit.

Santana whimpered and gripped the sheets

Brittany groaned and pushed two fingers into her wife. Santana lifted her legs up, searching for more friction.

Brittany pumped her fingers in and out of her wife while sucking on her clit making the Latina cum in moments.

"Fuck Britt. Take off your pants, baby" Santana moaned

Brittany obliged and took off her pants and boxers as they moved up the bed. She laid down and straddled her. It was an easier position with San's growing baby bump.

Santana gripped Brittany's dick and rubbing it along her dripping slit making Brittany groan. Santana closed her eyes before lowering herself onto her wife's hard shaft.

"Holy shit, San" Brittany moaned

Santana moaned, "God, you feel so fucking good, Brittany"

Brittan nodded and gripped the Latina's thighs as she began to ride the blonde's dick. Brittany moved her hands to her wife's ass and gripped it, lifting ti up for more friction.

Santana moaned and moved faster while holding onto the headboard.

"Fuck San, come on" Brittany groaned, about to cum

Santana suddenly moaned as her core squeezed Brittany's shaft making them cum together.

Santana milked it for all she good, wanting their orgasms to last as long as possible. Santana laid down on top of the blonde, keeping Brittany inside her as they kissed.

Brittany smiled into it and squeezed the Latina's ass, "Fuck, I love your ass."

Santana laughed, "Really?"

Brittany nodded, "It's perfect."

Santana smiled before Brittany lightly smacked her on the ass. Santana bit her bottom lip before kissing the blonde. Brittany squeezed her ass as she grew hard while inside her wife.

Santana moaned at the sensation and began to slowly move her hips. Brittany groaned as they made slow, gentle love.

 _ **Saturday (April 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am:**_

Brittany and Santana headed down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the crew to see Unique off to the airport.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Unique cried as she hugged everyone

"We'll miss you too" Marley smiled and hugged her friend

They all waved as she got into her taxi and watched as it drove off.

Everyone headed back inside.

"Hey Pierce" Puck said

Brittany stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Hey, look I got a new job and I could use your help…"

Brittany nodded, "Sure, Puck. What do you need?"

"Well I got a job as a high school basketball coach but I need to get back into shape."

"Puck, dude you are in shape." Brittany laughed

Puck smirked, "Pierce, come on. I'm not like I was in high school."

"Well that was like six years ago. But anyways I'd be happy to help. Want to get some of the guys and play a real game?"

"Sure!" Puck smiled

 _ **10:15am:**_

Brittany got the game set up. Artie agreed to keep score while the others played. They got into two teams and changed into basketball shorts and jerseys before going out to the court to play.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana stayed inside with Quinn, Whitney and Gabby. Sofia was playing on the floor while they talked.

"Have you and Brittany picked out a name yet?" Gabby asked her sister

Santana smiled, "Yeah. I mean, we've agreed on a first name but not the middle name yet."

"It's not easy to pick out what you want to name your kid." Quinn sighed, "I don't have a child and I've been thinking about it for years."

"I think Finn and Michelle's name for their baby boy is cute." Santana smiled

"Jasper Finn Hudson…" Whitney said, "Yeah I like it."

"Can I tell you guys something?" Gabby asked

"Sure" Santana nodded

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant" She said nervously

"Seriously?" Santana asked shocked, "Why are you two keeping it a secret?"

"We aren't but there's been so much going on that we just haven't told anyone" Gabby shrugged

"Gabby! This is great!" Santana smiled, "You have to tell Mami and Papi."

Gabby nodded, "I'll call them tonight."

 _ **2:30pm:**_

They finished the game and headed inside just as it began to rain.

Brittany went up to her apartment and walked inside. Santana and the girls were still talking.

"Hey girls" Brittany smiled

"Hey Britt" Whitney grinned

Brittany kissed Sant anon the lips before going to take a shower.

When she got out, they were gone and it was just her and Santana.

"Was the game fun?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, while getting dressed, "Yeah. I'm really proud of Puck for working hard just so he can teach the kids."

Santana nodded "That is really great."

"What did you all do in here?"

"Oh guess what?" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "What?"

"Gabby's pregnant!"

Britt smiled, "Really?"

San nodded and squealed

"That's great. How far along?"

"8 weeks." Santana replied

"Cool" The blonde smiled, "How's our boy doing?"

Santana smiled and touched her stomach, "He's been kicking around a bit but not too much."

"Good. So are Michelle and Finn going with us tomorrow?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana nodded, "They're getting Eric and Gabby to watch Bella."

"Awesome. I know they've been through this before but I guess a refresher course isn't a bad thing."

 _ **Sunday (April 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana headed out to the waiting car. They got in the back of the car before taking off to the get Finn and Michelle from TU.

After the picked them up the four of them headed to a few blocks down.

 _ **10:15am:**_

When they arrived, they headed inside and signed in before finding a spot to sit.

"Welcome Everyone. Please find a spot for you and your partner." A woman said from the front of the room

"So what should I know before this birthing class?" Brittany whispered to Finn as Michelle and Santana sat in front of them

"You've read most of the books so you should be set." Finn replied, "I'm glad we're doing this though because I need to be reminded."

Brittany nodded before they lady began to talk.

"Welcome to Birth 101. My name is Jasmine and I'll be your counselor. I love the small class. Since we're spending the entire day together, let's go around and introduce ourselves along with how far along you are and the sex of your baby…if you want to add that."

There were 5 couples in there and they went around introducing themselves.

"I'm Santana and this is my wife Brittany. I'm 21 weeks along and we're expecting a baby boy." Santana went last

"Well that is so awesome, everyone!" Jasmine smiled, "Now I'll be covering a lot of information today, so I brought everyone a notepad and pen. There are no bad questions so if you have one, ask away." She passed out the notepads and pens

"I also have these bags, one for each couple It is full of brochures and information packets on classes and hospitals. There's a lot of great information in here." She said before passing out the bags.

She began to explain exercises that the pregnant women could do.

"Swimming is a great exercise and Yoga is also wonderful. Now we need to remember to always be careful and never go further than you believe you can. There are lots of prenatal exercise classes all over the city. There is more info on those types of classes in the bags."

"I printed off a week by week expectation sheet for you. This is basically the fundamentals of what's happening every week of your pregnancy. Now you are all between 20 and 25 weeks along so you should be expecting to feel legs cramps around now. Partners, it's great to massage our mommy's legs at night to help relieve some of that pain."

"A question that I get a lot is about having sex. You can have sex while pregnant but you should refrain from it if you are having any complications. And stop around week 32."

"In preparation for the birth we need to have a labor bag ready to go. I has clothes, for both mommy and baby as well as anything else you might need at the hospital. Maybe a blanket or special pillow along with phone charger and a list of people to call." Jasmine said, "Also, keeping a towel in the car is a smart idea for when mommy's water breaks."

"Babyproofing your home is a huge deal. We don't want the baby to get hurt so…" Jasmine continued to explain prepping for the arrival of the baby.

Brittany and Finn both took notes which made their wives smile.

"Let's talk about a big decision that you all need to make. Getting an epidural is not a requirement. Many women have babies without drugs. You need to discuss it with your partner and your doctor. Have a birthing plan set up with your doctor."

Class wen ton till lunchtime when they took a break and went next door to a diner.

Brittany and Santana sat on one side of the booth while Finn and Michelle sat on the other side.

"This class is really great." Santana said while they looked at the menu.

The others nodded before they ordered their food.

"Did you have an epidural?" Brittany asked Michelle

Michelle nodded, "I did. I do…sort of want to try it without but then I remember how painful the labor was."

Brittany looked at Santana, "What do you think?"

"I think I'm probably getting one. I don't want to be a wimp but I've heard how much it hurts…" Santana said

They talked while they ate before heading back to class. Finn and Brittany sat down while San and Michelle went to the bathroom.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

"Now, partners please go over to the table and pick out a baby for you and a baby for the mommy." Jasmine announced as class began again.

Brittany and Finn walked over to the table and each grabbed two babies before taking them back to the girls.

Brittany handed the doll to her wife before sitting back in her spot.

"Alright!" Jasmine smiled looking around, "Let's try changing a diaper. I'll go first and you all follow."

She showed them how before they did it themselves. Brittan had changed her siblings diapers before so she wasn't too worried about it. Jasmine showed them how to swaddle their baby and rock their baby.

She also explained breastfeeding and CPR. Jasmine answered all kinds of questions and was overall very helpful.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

After dropping Finn and Michelle off at TU, Brittany and Santana went back home. They went straight up to their apartment and took a shower.

After they both finished showering, they pulled on comfortable clothes and sat on the couch.

"Let's look through the bag." Santana said

Britta nodded and grabbed the bag. They looked over all of the information and talked about it all.

"I understand that a lot of women give birth without any pain med or an epidural, but I don't want you to hurt so bad…" Brittany sighed

Santana smiled, "You really are very sweet, baby"

"I just hate the thought of you in pain."

"Brittany, babe, giving birth hurts…that's just the way it is."

Brittany nodded

 _ **Monday (April 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:15pm:**_

Brittany headed out of her office and over to the music shop. She smiled when she saw Kurt and Rachel arguing over music in the Broadway section.

She walked over to them, "Hey guys"

"Brittany!" Kurt grinned and hugged her, "Honey, you look great!"

"Thanks. How are you two?"

"I'm great. Blaine and I scheduled our wedding for June 23rd." Kurt smiled

"That's great!" Britta smiled, "What about you, Rach?"

Rachel sighed and nodded, "I've decided to let her go."

Brittany nodded, "Really?"

Rachel tells Britt "I love Quinn enough to let her go. She's happy with Holly and I just…I just want Quinn to be happy"

Brittany nodded and smiled, "I'm proud of you, Rach."

"Me too, honey" Kurt nodded and hugged Rachel, "Now let's go get ice cream…it'll make you feel better."

 _ **Friday (April 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Night 8:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were relaxing on the couch, watching tv when there was a knock on the door. Brittany got up and went to answer it. It was her sister.

"Hey Bridge, what's up?" Brittany asked, letting her inside the apartment

Bridgett smiled, "Dani proposed and I said yes…"

Santana squealed and Brittany beamed and hugged her sister.

Dani walked in with a smile on her face and Brittany hugged her.

"Have you told Ma and Pop?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, I called them on the way home from dinner."

"I want to hear all about it when you have a chance!" Santana said smiling

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Our dates not over but I had to tell you guys."

"We're thrilled for you two." Brittany smiled and hugged her sister again.

 _ **Saturday (April 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Santana woke up when she heard talking. She sat up and looked around but Brittany wasn't in there and their bedroom door was shut.

She got out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe before walking out of their room. She heard talking coming from the guest room and walked down the hall.

Brittany and Diego were in there, looking around the room.

"What in the world are you two doing this early?" Santana asked

Brittany turned around and smiled, "Morning Beautiful. Your brother and I are moving all the furniture from this room down to the lobby. Eric's going to bring a truck and pick it all up later so that he can take it to the house."

"Oh ok" Santana nodded, "I'll make you two breakfast."

"You don't have to do that, San" Brittany insisted

Santana smiled, "I can handle it."

"You sure, sis?" Diego asked, not wanting her to overwork herself

"You two just empty out this room. I'll put Nacho in our room and shut the door."

Brittany nodded as they began to take the bed apart, "Ok cool. Thank you, Love."

Santana went back to their bedroom and changed into pants and a shirt before locking Nacho in the bedroom, not that he cared since he was asleep on Brittany's pillow.

There was a knock on the door and Brittany was surprised to see her Uncle Eric when she opened the door.

"Hey, I thought you'd be by later with a truck." Brittany said

"Don't empty the guest room just yet."

"What happened?" Santana asked concerned

"Nothing bad. Actually it should be move in ready by the end of July. We've really worked hard on it. Now all that needs to be done, besides little fixes, is that you two need to come out there and designate each room. You'll need the nursery to be ready and…"

"Ok stop" Brittany said trying to take in all of the new information, "Here's what we'll do…"

She came up with a plan. The outcome they wanted was for them to live in the new house for a little while before Santana had the baby then bring their son home to the new house.

They all ate breakfast together.

 _ **9:30am:**_

Diego went back to his apartment while Brittany and Santana got dressed in clothes that could get dirty. They headed to the store first and picked out paint colors. Brittany taking the paint with them to the new house.

When they got there, they were shocked to see Bonnie and Maribel in the kitchen.

"Ma?" Brittany said

"Mami?" Santana added

"What's going on?" Brittany finished

Bonnie smiled, "We came to help you decorate the house. We're only in town till tomorrow night so let's get started."

They all went through the house leaving a piece of paper on each door. The papers on each door read the room title along with colors and themes.

The nursery was the room that Brittany and Santana were mainly focused on. It was the room closest to the master. They wrote all the info on the paper and stuck it to the door before leaving the paint cans in there for the painters to use.

"Is that all you needed?" Brittany asked her uncle

"Yeah, Now we know what colors go where. Santana already ordered all of the furniture, so we're set." Eric replied, smiling, "I've got to say that I love this house. The fact that you've got a swimming pool, basketball court, trampoline and enough land to make a race track is awesome."

Brittany smiled but inside she was panicking a little. It was all hitting her that they were about to move into a house that they would own. It would be her and Santana alone with their baby in the large house.

"Ma, can I talk to you?" Brittany said

Bonnie nodded

Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek before following her mother to the nursery while the others went to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, knowing her daughter needed to let it out.

"I'm about to move my wife and unborn child into a huge house. What about the first few weeks after the birth… Ma I'm fucking freaking out."

Brittany went into a complete rant till Bonnie calmed her down.

"Maribel and I have already decided that…if you girls want us to, we'd be happy to stay for a week or two after he's born."

"Really?" Brittany asked

"Yeah"

"I'll talk to San." Brittany replied

"Honey, can I talk for a moment and you just listen and believe me?" Bonnie asked with sincerity in her voice

Brittany nodded

"Brittany, you are so much more capable of handling whatever life throws at you than you think. You can handle this. You are strong and smart and caring, and you have a loving wife."

Brittany sighed, "Thanks Ma"

Bonnie nodded before they went back to where the others were.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

They got back to the apartment and Bonnie put her stuff in the guest room since they never emptied it.

Brittany made dinner for them to eat with Bonnie while Maribel went to talk to her oldest daughter.

Before dinner Bonnie went to see Bridgett.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

"Have you two packed a labor bag yet?" Bonnie asked as they ate

"Not yet. We're doing that tonight." Santana replied and Brittany nodded

Bonnie smiled, "I'm so happy for you girls."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Ma."

"Have you chosen his name?" Bonnie asked

"Almost" Santana smiled, "We agree on a first name but we're still working on a middle name."

Bonnie nodded, "Names are really difficult sometimes. He is going to be so cute."

"Of course" Brittany smirked

They finished dinner before packing their labor bag. They decided to keep it in the laundry room so Brittany put it in there while they all got ready for bed.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were laying in bed talking about names when they baby started to kick. Brittany jumped out of bed and ran to get her mom.

"Ma, you want to feel the baby kick?" She asked

Bonnie, who was reading in bed followed Brittany to the master bedroom. Santana was still laying down.

Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed and for the first time felt her grandson kick. She began to get a little teary-eyed.

"You ok, Ma?"

Bonnie nodded, "I just…I'm so happy for you two. He is such a lucky little boy."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Bonnie"

Bonnie went back to bed, so Brittany crawled back in bed with her wife. They cuddled and talked till they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited

**Hey Guys!**

 **What do you think they should do for their Babymoon?**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday (May 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany left her office and headed next door to the recording studio. She found Santana and Rachel working in Control Room A.

"Hey Ladies" She said

"Britt!" Rachel beamed

"Hey baby!" Santana smiled

Brittany kissed the Latina on the cheek, "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good" San nodded, "Our son is kicking like crazy today."

Brittany furrowed her brow, "Is that bad?"

"No…I don't think so. But I have to pee like every hour." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry, Love." She turned and smiled at Rachel, "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Are you guys coming back to work after the doctor?"

"I will, yeah" Santana nodded

"Ok then I'll stay here and keep writing."

"Alright."

"See you later, Rach" Brittany said as she and her wife left

 _ **10:30am:**_

They got to the doctor for Santana's regular check up and signed in before sitting in the waiting room.

"Is he still kicking?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded and looked uncomfortable, "Yeah and I have some heartburn…"

Brittany began to worry just as they called them back. They got to the room and Brittany helped her wife get on the examining chair.

Dr. Williams walked in, smiling, "How are you two doing?"

Santana rubbed her stomach, "Not too good right now."

Dr. Williams tilted her head, "What's going on?" she asked as she helped Santana lay back and lift her shirt.

Santana explained that she had heartburn and he had been kicking a lot.

"Well, let's take a look. I can prescribe some medicine for the heartburn."

She put some gel on the probe and pressed on Santana's stomach, lightly.

Santana reached for Brittany's hand. Brittany grabbed it and let her wife squeeze, nervously.

They watched the monitor as he showed up. Brittany smiled, looking at his profile on the screen.

Dr. Williams looked around and smiled, "He seems perfectly fine. Heartburn is caused by a hormone and is common."

"Ok so there's nothing to worry about?" Brittany asked

The doctor shook her head, "Nope. Everything seems great. You guys might have a kicker though." She smiled.

"Ok. Also we're going to our high school reunion in a few days. We have to fly…is that alright?" Santana asked

"Yeah. During the flight walk as much as you can and drink plenty of fluids. Is there a doctor you can see while you are there?"

"Yeah. My uncle is an OBGYN." Brittany replied, "Will we need to see him?"

"I really doubt it but it is always nice to have a plan, just in case. Is it a long flight?"

"No and it's on a private plane."

"Well then you should be fine." Dr. Williams smiled

The couple nodded.

"You know…I suggest that you guys go somewhere next weekend…" the doctor added, noticing their worry, "We call it a 'Babymoon'. It gives parents to be a little time alone together before the big day."

Brittany and Santana laughed, "Really?" Santana asked

"Yeah. You're about to have this huge change in your life and I think you guys should spend a couple days just with each other."

"Sounds good to me" Brittany grinned, and Santana nodded

They left the doctors office and headed to grab some food. While they ate, they discussed a short vacation before going back to work.

 _ **Thursday (May 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Everyone who graduated with Brittany and Santana rode in limos to the private airport with Finn and Bella. Henry was staying with Mike in New York and Nacho was being checked on by Alex.

They all got on the plane and sat in their seats

"How's my nephew?" Diego grinned at Brittany and Santana

Santana laughed, "He's a kicker."

Diego laughed, "Soccer player!"

"Where's Whitney?" Brittany asked Diego

"She's had a modeling gig." Diego replied

Brittany nodded as they plane took off.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got to the Pierce house and rang the doorbell.

Bonnie opened the door a few minutes late and smiled, "I'm so sorry! I should have picked you two up. Get in here!"

Brittany rolled her eyes, smiling and grabbed their bags as she followed her wife into the house.

"How was the flight?" Bonnie asked

"It was uncomfortable" Santana groaned as she sat on the couch

"Upstairs?" Brittany asked her mother who nodded and focused on Santana

Brittany took their bags up to Benny's old room since he had moved down to the basement.

She left their bags in the room and headed back down to the main floor.

Bonnie was talking to Santana on the couch, so the blonde went to get her wife something to drink in the kitchen before joining them.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brent came home with Benny and Blake. They walked into the kitchen and all headed to shower. Both boys were helping their father out at the shop after school, so they were all covered in grease and dirt.

None of them even noticed that their sister and sister-in-law were there until they came to the kitchen for dinner.

"Bolt!" Brent grinned, "Santana!"

Benny and Blake ran in, "What?"

"Britt!" Benny grinned and hugged his sister before hugging Santana

"Hey Chief, Hey Bud." Brittany replied, hugging her brothers

They all sat and ate dinner together before Santana needed to lay down.

Brittany helped her wife up the steps and to the bed.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

Brittany was talked to her family in the living room when she heard Santana shout, "Brittany!"

She jumped up and ran up the stairs with Brent and the others hot on her heels.

She ran to the guest room and found Santana standing up, staring at the bed. There was a spot of blood where she had been lying.

Santana looked terrified and Brittany walked over, "It's ok. We'll go to the ER."

"No, let's go to John's office" Bonnie said, and Brittany nodded

John Williams was her Uncle. He was Carly's father and an OBGYN.

Brittany and Brent helped Santana get downstairs while Bonnie called her brother.

Bonnie took the couple to her brother's office while Brent stayed with he boys at the house. Brittany called Maribel, who wanted to meet them there.

 _ **9:15pm:**_

They arrived at the office and found Carly and John there. They headed inside, and Brittany went into the room with her wife and John while Carly and Bonnie waited for Maribel.

John examined Santana while Brittany held her hand. They were both freaking out, but Brittany was doing a better job of controlling her outward emotions.

"Santana, I'm going to do an ultrasound then I might need to do a vaginal exam, alright? John said

Santana nodded, "Do whatever you need to."

"You guys know the gender, right?" He asked as he began the ultrasound

"Yeah, he's a boy." Brittany said

John smiled, "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Brittany swallowed and felt Santana squeeze her hand tightly. Britt looked at the Latina, "San, everything will be fine." She said

Santana nodded then they both looked at the monitor.

They heard a strong heartbeat, and both let out a breath.

"As you can hear, he's got a strong heartbeat." John smiled and looked closely, keeping an eye out for anything odd, "Tell me about your day, Santana." He added quietly

Santana went on to explain that the baby had been kicking a lot that morning but that it was normal. She told him about the flight and the tiredness before saying that she took a nap and woke up to the bleeding.

"Alright, have you seen your OBGYN lately?"

"Just two days ago and everything was fine."

John nodded, "I'm going to do a vaginal exam. Brittany, you can stay or go."

"I'm staying." Brittany said, and he nodded

Santana took off her pants and underwear before getting back on the table.

 _ **With Bonnie:**_

Out in the waiting area Bonnie and Maribel were both pacing.

"You didn't notice anything odd?" Maribel asked Bonnie

"No. She was tired but flights and just being pregnant makes you tired."

Maribel nodded, "Yeah"

They heard the examination room door open and John called for Carly. Carly ran back there.

"Hey, Carly, please get me a new box of gloves from the closet." John said, since he was out of gloves.

Carly nodded and grabbed a new box for him as the building's front door opened and Antonio walked in.

"Is everything alright? I was at work. Why isn't she at the ER?" He asked quickly

Maribel talked to him.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany held Santana's hand while brushing her black hair off her forehead with the other hand to keep her calm.

"Alright, Santana you can get dressed." John said

"Why's she bleeding?" Brittany asked

"She's fine and so is he. I think it's a little bleeding from the flight. Sometimes the air pressure can be an issue. I think it's perfectly fine for you both to fly back after your reunion, but I do suggest going to your OBGYN when you get home."

"But…" Brittany began

"Brittany, Santana, if I had any concerns at all I would voice them but you and the baby both seem completely healthy." John smiled

Santana nodded, "Thank you. I'm sorry for bothering you…"

"Santana, you are family. If there is ever anything you two need, just call." John nodded

John left the room to update everyone else while Santana got dressed, with Brittany's help.

Santana began to cry, and Brittany held her close, "Would you like to go to the ER for more tests?" Brittan asked quietly

Santana shook her head, "No I trust your uncle."

"Me too" Brittany said

Santana sighed, "That was terrifying"

"Yeah it was." Brittany sighed and hugged her wife, "Do you want to skip the reunion?"

"No, I really want to go to the reunion, but we just need to be careful."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Let's go"

Brittany helped her out to the waiting area where they found Maribel and Antonio talking to Carly, Bonnie and John.

"Mami, Papi" Santana said and hugged them

Bonnie walked over to Brittany, "You alright?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah…scared shitless but yeah."

Bonnie pulled her daughter into a hug.

Brittany hugged her mother bag and sighed, "Thanks Ma"

"Now get back to Bonnie's house and rest." John said

Santana nodded as they all headed out to the cars. Brittany helped her get into the van.

 _ **11:50pm:**_

They pulled up to the Pierce house and got out. Brittany helped her wife up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. Santana noticed that Brent had changed the bedsheets.

They got ready for bed and crawled under the covers.

Brittany held Santana close as they Latina feel asleep. Brittany softly stroked her wife's back till she too, fell asleep.

 _ **Friday (May 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:00am:**_

Brittany woke up and quietly got dressed before going down to the kitchen. Bonnie was in the kitchen putting away the food.

"Hey" Brittany said

"Hey Sweetheart" Bonnie smiled, "How's Santana feeling?"

"She's still asleep but she seemed to be ok."

Bonnie nodded, "Sit down and I'll fix you a plate."

"Thanks Ma." Brittany sat down and sighed, rubbing her face.

"Honey are you alright?" Bonnie asked, worried about her daughter

Brittany shook her head, "I was scared shitless yesterday. When we lost Faith, Santana and I hadn't even known that she was pregnant, but it crushed us. And with him…Ma, I can't lose another kid." Brittany sighed

Bonnie nodded and brought over the food before sitting across from Brittany, "Brittany, I can only imagine the pain of losing a child. I am so sorry that you went through that, but I really do think everything is ok with Santana and the baby. John wasn't worried at all. He said that everything looked great."

"Yeah, I know. But that fear was awful. I hate to see that look in San's eyes."

"I know, honey. I know how much you love that girl. Just trust that she's strong but still hold her close."

Britt nodded and took a bite of bacon as Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning Sweetie" Bonnie said, standing up to go fix her a plate

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany said and kissed her wife as San sat next to her.

"How did you sleep, Santana?" Bonnie asked, bringing the plate over and sitting back down, across from Britt.

"Thank you. I slept ok. He didn't kick as much last night so I got a little more rest."

"Good I'm glad."

They talked for while before Brittany and Santana went back upstairs to change. Santana wanted to go see her parents and Brittany wanted to check in on her father's shop.

"Ma, I brought the boosted board, so can you take Santana in the van to her parent's house?" Brittany asked as she came down the stairs

Bonnie nodded, "Sure but will boosted board get you there and back?"

"Yeah, I'll charge it while I'm there." Brittany nodded

"Ok" Bonnie replied

Santana came down the stairs. She stopped a couple steps above her wife so that they were eye to eye and kissed Brittany on the lips, "I love you" Santana said

Bonnie smiled and walked into the kitchen, giving them a moment.

Brittany grinned, "I love you too, beautiful." She bent down a little, "And I love you too, son"

Santana's eyes got watery, "Damn hormones"

Brittany laughed and wiped her wife's tears with her thumb, "I love you. Ma's going to take you to your parents. I'm going to Pop's shop on the boosted board."

"Ok, be safe"

"I will" Brittany said and kissed Santana on the tip of her nose before grabbing her boosted board and leaving.

Bonnie walked into the living room, "Santana, are you ready to go, dear?" she smiled

Santana nodded, "Yep. Thank you for taking me."

"Of course, sweetie. Would you mind if we stop by the bakery?"

"Sure. I'll buy some pastries and take them to my parents." Santana replied as they walked out to the van

"San, you don't have to pay" Bonnie said as they got in the front seats

Santana smiled, "Thank you"

They rode to the bakery and went inside. Santana picked out some breads and pastries.

Bonnie checked in the back office for something before they left. They went to the Lopez house and headed inside.

Michelle, Finn, Bella, Diego and Santana's parent s in the living room.

"San!" Bella beamed and ran over.

"Bella, no honey, don't jump on her" Finn said going after his daughter. He picked her up, "San doesn't feel very good, honey."

"What's wrong?" Bella frowned at her aunt

"I'll be ok, sweetie" Santana smiled and kissed her niece, "Let's go sit down"

They headed over to the couches and sat down.

"How are you, S?" Diego asked

"I'll be ok. I'm just a little tired but I feel better than yesterday." She replied

Diego nodded

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany rode up to the shop and headed inside. She was surprised to find Dave Karofsky sitting in the waiting room. He didn't notice her, so she headed to the locker room to plug in her board.

After she plugged it in and pulled on some coveralls and boots, she headed into the garage and found her father, "Hey Pop" She grinned

"Hey Bolt!" Brent beamed. His face was covered in grease, so his white smile shined making Brittany laugh lightly

"Pop, you're a mess right now."

"I know, but I'm a working man" He smirked

"Need any help?" Brittany asked

He nodded, "Sure."

She was helping him work on the car when she asked, "Hey, is this Karofsky's car?"

Brent nodded, "Yep. His dad bought that old Peterson bar and he's been helping him run it. This is his grandma's car that's now his kid's…Dave, I think."

Brittany nodded, "He was such an ass in high school" she mumbled

Brent grunted, "I remember. He was also friends with that Weston kid that shot up the school looking for you."

"Yeah. I still can't believe he did that on the one day I wasn't there."

Brent grunted again, "Yeah"

 _ **With San:**_

Santana was talking to Michelle about what had happened the night before when Maribel called for her.

Santana got up and walked back to her parent's room, "Mami?"

"Mi hija, come here." Maribel said

They sat on the couch in the master suite.

"Mi hija, I can see it in your eyes that you're worried. Talk to me."

Santana sighed and broke down, "I'm so worried that I'm going to lose him. I can't Mami, I can't lose him."

Maribel held her daughter close, "I know, I know" she whispered

"What do I do, Mami?" Santana asked

"I truly believe that a lot of the worry and stress is what's causing the problems. I think you and Brittany need to go away soon for a couple days…"

"My OBGYN said the same thing…"

Maribel nodded, "I did that when I was pregnant with you and Diego. Your father and I went to Hawaii."

"Wow, we can't go that far but maybe somewhere near. I have to tell Dr. Williams what happened first."

"Ok" Maribel nodded, "Talk to your doctor and at the very least go to a spa with Brittany."

Santana nodded, "Alright"

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Brittany rode home with her father in his truck. They were going to work on the baby's crib.

They washed their hands before going into the garage to work on the crib. Brent had already started on it.

"Oh wow, Pop" Brittany breathed when she saw the backboard of the crib. It had an elegant, hand-carved 'P' on it.

"You like it?" Brent asked

"It's amazing."

"Alright, Let's put this thing together." They began to build it, carefully.

Brent had followed directions on how to build a child safe crib. He had researched until he found one that worked, so they worked extra carefully and read along with the instructions.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Bonnie got home with the boys and Santana.

"Oh my word" Bonnie said seeing her husband and eldest daughter, "You two had better hose off in the backyard. You've got car grease and sawdust all over yourselves."

Santana couldn't help but smile at how cute Brittany looked, "Britt, babe you look…"

"Want to give me a hug?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "No way!" She suddenly noticed the crib, "Oh my gosh, Brittany!"

"It's great, isn't it?" Brittany grinned, "Pop, did it."

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Brent" Santana smiled

Brent smiled, "I'm glad you girls like it. I still have to stain it but that can wait. I need a shower."

They both got off as much dirt and sawdust as they could before going to take showers.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany finished in the shower and went back to the guest room. She pulled on pjs and headed down to the living room where everyone was eating pizza.

She sat on the floor next to Santana's feet and grabbed a piece of pizza, listening to Benny's story about his basketball team

 _ **Saturday (May 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 7:15pm:**_

Brittany was waiting in the living room for Santana to finish getting dressed. Brittany was wearing black slacks and a red dress shirt. She smiled when Santana came down the stairs where a red dress.

"We're matching." Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "You look very nice, baby"

"As do you, my love" Brittany nodded

They headed out to the van and hopped in before driving down a few blocks to the school.

When they got there, Brittany parked, and they got out. Diego walked over with Quinn and Tina.

Blaine and Kurt walked over with Rachel as well as Jake, Ryder, Brooke, Sam and Mercedes,

"They wouldn't let Brody back would they?" Sam asked

"He didn't graduate with us and he kind of shot up the school" Diego replied bluntly

They all headed inside and ran into Bree.

"Oh hey…" She said to them noticing Santana's stomach, "Are you…"

Santana nodded, "Due in September"

"Wow…congratulations" Bree breathed glancing at Brittany before walking away.

"Awkward" Diego mumbled making Jake laugh before everyone else started to laugh.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and walked into the school gym.

It was packed with their graduating class.

Brittany looked around the room and spotted some people she didn't plan on talking to before she saw Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste.

They all walked over and hugged Mr. Schue and talked to their old coach.

"Is it a boy of girl?" Will asked Santana while Brittany talked to Coach Beiste

"Boy" Santana smiled

"William's a great name" He laughed, joking around

Santana smiled, "We've already chosen a first name but I'll keep in it mind for the middle name."

 _ **9:15pm:**_

Santana was washing her hands in the bathroom when she heard someone walk in. She looked to her right and froze.

"Santana?" Jane smiled

"Jane…hi" Santana replied as she dried her hands

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant! That's great. Who's the father?" Jane asked kindly

The bathroom door and opened and Brittany walked in, "San, babe, you alright?"

"Brittany?" Jane sad nervously

"Jane…" Brittany replied, "Hi"

"You two are still together?" Jane asked shocked

Both girls nodded.

"Yes" Santana said, "How are you?"

"I'm great. I just got married last year."

"That's nice" Santana said

"Anyways, I'll let you go. It was nice to see you both" Jane said a little awkwardly

Santana nodded and left with her wife.

"Can we walk around for a minute?" Santana asked the blonde

Brittany nodded and held her hand out. Santana took it and they walked along the hallways, remembering the past.

"It's hard to believe how much has changed." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "And yet so much is still the same…"

"Yeah" Santana sighed and squeezed the blonde's hand as they walked.

"You ok?" Brittany asked, "I know it was a little odd seeing Jane…"

Santana nodded, "It was weird but I'm fine. My feet are hurting a bit though."

Brittany frowned, "Want to go back to my parent's house?"

"Not yet. Let's go back to the reunion."

They went back into the gym and talked to their old classmates for another half hour before leaving with their friends.

 _ **Sunday (May 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were shopping with Bonnie.

Britt was talking to an employee about a stroller while Bonnie and Santana looked at clothes.

"This is so cute!" Santana smiled looking at the onesies.

Bonnie nodded, "What is the nursery's theme?"

"Monkeys" Santana smiled, "That's what Brittany calls him, so I decided to make it the theme."

"That's so cute!" Bonnie beamed

They shopped for a couple hours till Brittany's arms were full.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

They got back to the house and packed all of the new baby stuff into a suitcase that Bonnie was lending them.

"I like all of the monkey stuff, Babe" Brittany grinned looking at some wall stickers of cartoon monkeys

Santana smiled, "I'm glad. I think it'll be a really cute room."

 _ **Monday (May 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana were packing their bags when the blonde got a phone call from Mike saying that Artie and Kitty's baby was on the way.

"Kitty's in labor." Brittany told her wife after hanging up with Mike

"Really? We need to get back to New York." Santana replied

Brittany nodded and texted Diego before going back to packing her bag.

They spent the morning with their families before meeting their friends at the private airport at noon.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Their plane landed in New York and they headed straight to the apartment building. Everyone dropped off their bags before going to the hospital.

 _ **Tuesday (May 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 3:50am:**_

Matthew Thomas Abrams was barely an hour hold when Brittany got to hold him.

"He's super cute, Artie" She smiled

"Thanks" Artie smiled and nodded, "I make a damn fine kid, huh?"

Brittany laughed and nodded.

They spent some time at the hospital before everyone headed home to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Babymoon

**Hey Guys!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (May 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:15pm:**_

Brittany was in her office when someone knocked on her door. She looked up and grinned.

"Callie! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Britt! I have a meeting in a few days and figured I'd come and stay in New York for a couple weeks."

"Cool. Come on in."

"So I was wondering if you might need any teachers around here while I'm in town…" Callie said

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Let's get Mike in here and schedule some classes for you to teach."

She left to get Mike. They all talked till Brittany had to leave for Santana's appointment.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

"Everything looks good." Dr. Williams said as she moved back and let Santana sit up, "He seems perfectly healthy and I think the bleeding was from the flying, but it didn't do any harm."

"Ok good" Santana sighed, and Brittany nodded

"Yeah, you're doing great, Santana."

"Thanks" Santana smiled

"Alright, I'll see you guys at the next appointment." Dr. Williams smiled

 _ **4:45pm:**_

They got home and decided to order Chinese food for dinner.

Santana was changing when the food arrived. Brittany answered the door and paid the delivery guy.

"Thanks" She smiled

The guy nodded and left.

Brittany laid everything out onto the coffee table and sat on the couch. Santana walked in and sat next to her wife.

"That smells great." Santana groaned, smiling

Brittany nodded, and they ate their dinner while discussing the middle names for the baby.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

"Which swimsuit should I bring?" Santana asked, holding up two maternity swimsuits

"The black one" Brittany smiled

"Ok. Now are you sure we can afford this vacation?" Santana asked

Brittany sighed, "Yes, San. We're fine. I promise."

Santana smiled and cupped Brittany's jaw, "Sorry. I love you"

Brittany laughed, "I love you too, San."

 _ **Friday (May 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:30pm:**_

Santana and Brittany had been home all day when they both got called into work as they were headed out to go on vacation.

Brittany sighed, "Ok, we'll get your dad's driver, Lou to take us to work. We can't stay long cause we have reservations at 7."

"Ok." Santana nodded

They headed down to the lobby with their bags and out to the parking lot where Lou was waiting. They loaded everything into the trunk before getting in the back seat.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

They got to the offices and separated, going to their own studios.

"What's up?" Brittany said as she walked into the lobby.

Penny sighed, "Thank God. Ok so…" Penny went on to explain that there were two parents arguing over their kids spot in a class.

Brittany spent an hour fixing the problem before checking her emails.

She sighed when she saw the time and ran across the hall to Mike's office, "Mike, I need you to handle things this weekend."

Mike nodded, "Got it, Boss. It must be Babymoon time…"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "How'd you know?"

"Santana and Tina were talking the other day." Mike shrugged

Brittany nodded, "Alright. I'll see you later."

She met Santana in the car and they left, going straight to the Ritz-Carlton by Central Park.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

They finished getting dressed in their hotel suite and headed down to the restaurant, holding hands.

"You look beautiful, Santana" Brittany said as they took the elevator to the correct floor

"Thank you, Britt. You look great, too"

Brittan winked as they doors opened and they stepped out.

Brittany gave the host their last name before he led them to their table.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" He asked

"I'll have sweet tea..."

"Brittany, have a drink." Santana smiled

Brittany nodded, "Alright change that to a Manhattan, please."

"And for you, miss?"

"I'll have sparkling water"

He nodded and left.

"What are going to get?" Brittany asked

"I think the chicken breast. Whet about you?" Santana replied setting her menu down

"Rib-eye" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Sounds good."

Their drinks arrived and they ordered their food.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

After they finished their cheesecake, Brittany paid and they headed up to their room.

When they got there they found rose petals on their turned down bed and a bottle of sparkling cider next to a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"This is incredible!" Santana smiled

"It was part of the Babymoon package. It is really nice." Brittany replied

Santana groaned, "My feet are killing me." As she slipped off her shoes.

"How about a foot massage?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. Go change into something comfortable and I'll give you a foot rub on the bed."

"God, I love you so much" Santana smiled and went to change

Brittany laughed and watched her wife walk away before following her to change into something comfortable as well.

After about 10 minutes they were on the bd talking while Brittany rubbed her wife's feet.

"So you're really ok with a motocross track at the house?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "I am. Just no kickboxing."

"Ok deal." Brittany winked

Santana bit her bottom lip and watched the blonde, closely.

"What's on your mind?" Brittany asked, noticing the Latina watching her

"You" Santana replied

Brittany smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too, baby"

Britany reached forward and kissed her wife before grabbing a handful of rose petals and dropping them over the Latina. Santana laughed and grabbed some, tossing them at the blonde.

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana again, letting her hand sneak under the hem of Santana's shirt slightly. Santana smiled as Brittany's hand moved higher up her body till her fingers teased her nipple.

Santana moaned and took off her shirt. Brittany followed her lead and took off her own shirt. She looked at her wife and smiled at her beauty before leaning down and kissing her lips.

Santana moved and straddled her wife's lap. She leaned down and kissed Brittany, deeply before gently biting the blonde's lower lip.

Brittany groaned and gripped her wife's ass.

Santana moaned, "I know we have to be careful cause of the baby, but I really, really want you to fuck me."

Brittany was taken aback before surging forward and kissing the Latina with passion. Britt got out of bed and pulled her boxers off before pulling the boxers that Santana was wearing off as well.

Santana went to lay on her back but Brittany shook her head, "On your knees."

Santana bit back a moan and got on her knees, facing the headboard. Brittany kissed the Latina's back and neck before bending her forward a little. She guided her hardened dick into her wife making them both moan.

Brittany pulled Santana back up so that her back was against Brittany's chest. She gently gripped the Latina's breast as she began to pump into her.

"Oh" Santana said, bending forward and resting on her hands.

Brittany gripped her shoulder, giving her thrusts more force.

Soon they came together, moaning till they collapsed on the bed.

"It's been a while since we've done that" Brittany smirked, catching her breath

Santana nodded, "But I needed it." She sighed happily

Brittany grabbed the platter of strawberries and pulled them closer, giving one to Santana.

They laid in silence till Britt took a sip of the sparkling cider and sighed, "I wonder what it's going to be like living away from everyone…"

Santana nodded, "It'll be really weird but I'm excited."

"Me too" Brittany smiled, "It's the next step for us."

"What comes after that?" Santana grinned

"Filling the bedrooms with kids…" Brittany smirked

Santana nodded, "Yeah" she said rubbing her stomach lightly

Brittany grinned and placed her hand on top of Santana's.

"We've got us a good start". Brittany smiled

 _ **Saturday (May 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 3:15am:**_

Santana moaned as she woke up. She couldn't help it. She opened her eyes and saw her wife kissing her chest.

"Brittany" Santana breathed and cupped the back of the blonde's head as she sucked on San's nipple.

Brittany pulled back, "Sorry but you just looked so sexy in the moonlight, completely naked…I couldn't help myself."

Santana nodded and pulled her wife into a deep kiss. She spread her legs and Brittany laid between them, careful not to press on her baby bump.

"I love you so much." Brittany mumbled and kissed the Latina's neck, gently sucking on her earlobe.

Santana whimpered, "I love you too"

Her nails began to dig into Britt's shoulder as the blonde continued to kiss her wife's body. Santana writhed under her wife's lips as the blonde moved further down her body.

When Brittany reached Santana's belly button she gently spread her legs further apart. Santana was soaked, dripping onto the sheets. Brittany bent her head and dipped her tongue into her wife's core.

"Shit" Santana breathed as the blonde licked and sucked

Brittany pulled back and kissed the inside of her thighs before moving up and sucking on her clit.

"Fuck" Santana hissed, fighting the urge to wrap her thighs around Brittany's head

Brittany held her thighs apart as she devoured Santana's drenched core.

It hit Santana like a ton of bricks when she came in her wife's mouth. She moaned out the blonde's name as her hips moved with a mind of their own.

Brittany sat up on her knees after Santana's orgasm died down.

"You ready, love" She mumbled and Santana nodded

"Please baby" She moaned and lifted her hips in search of friction Brittany groaned at that sight and guided her throbbing dick inside

"Fuck, you're so wet" Brittany mumbled

Santana moaned and nodded but didn't say anything.

Brittany moved slowly, dragging out each thrust as she reached up and gently gripped Santana's breast.

"Faster, baby" Santana pleaded

Brittany picked up the pace as she felt Santana squeeze around her shaft. A moment later Santana was cumming around her, moaning loudly.

Brittany continued to pump, searching for her own release which came a moment later.

They both felt asleep as their breathing slowed down and they held each other close.

 _ **8:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana were waiting for their breakfast to arrive while they got dressed after their shower.

Brittany walked over to the window and looked out it. It had started sprinkling but looked like it was going to pour.

"Spring showers?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yep but I like the rain."

"Maybe we should live in Seattle…" Santana smirked

"Hey I wouldn't mind it if it wasn't so damn far from our friends and family." Brittany laughed

Santana smiled, "At least we know we have options" she winked making Brittany laugh again.

Their food arrived and they sat at the table and ate it together.

"Do I have any little quirks?" Brittany randomly asked her wife before taking a bite of bacon

Santana laughed, "Yes"

"Like what?"

"Like when you watch people dance but you aren't dancing then you can't keep still and if they are doing a really good job then you mumble along with the song." Santana smirked, "Why did you ask that?"

Brittany shrugged, "I was just curious."

"Do I have any?" Santana asked, buttering her toast

Brittany thought for a second before replying, "You lick your lips when you're reading something interesting."

"I do not!" Santana muttered

"And you play with your wedding ring when your mind wonders off. I assume your thinking about the future but I've never asked."

Santana smiled, "I am. I daydream about our life and what's going to happen."

Brittany grinned, "I do too."

 _ **10:00am:**_

They decided to curl up in bed and cuddle while they had a Harry Potter movie marathon.

They were through the first three movies when Brittany jumped up and grabbed her phone

"What are you doing?" Santana asked

"Let's find out what Hogwarts houses we're in." Brittany grinned

"Ok!" Santana laughed and sat up, "You first"

Brittany answered all of the questions and grinned, holding her phone up.

"Gryffindor!" Santana smiled

"Now you" Brittany grinned and restarted the quiz.

Santana answered the questions and looked surprised.

"What is it?" Brittany asked

"Hufflepuff" Santana smiled

"I love Hufflepuff!" Brittany grinned, "Don't tell me that you're offended…"

"No, I just figured Slytherin" Santana shrugged

Brittany shook her head, "Nah. I can totally see it. You're loyal and caring but you're also brave and strong. I think the thing about the Hogwarts houses is that everyone has a bit of every house in them but it's the traits that stand out the most that it's based on."

Santana smiled, "You're so cute."

"What?"

"You're nerding out on me" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes, "Let's watch the movie"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek, "I love you"

"I love you too" Brittany smiled

"Let's order snacks!" Santana said and grabbed the room phone.

 _ **Sunday (May 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 1:45am:**_

Brittany's phone began to ring and she answered it, "Hello?"

" _Britt! Hey" Kurt said_

"Kurt, what's up?"

" _It's Rachel, I need a huge favor…" Kurt sighed_

 _ **2:15am:**_

Brittany got to the bar and found Kurt talking to Rachel, who was clearly drunk.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Brittany!" Rachel slurred, "We are here to honor all of the many mistakes I have made in my life." She lifted her shot and downed it

"Wha…" Brittany started, confused

"Britt" Kurt hissed, "Something's happened and even in her drunken state I can't get it out of her."

Brittany nodded and noticed some guys at the other end of the bar checking Rachel out. Brittany narrowed her eyes and sat next to Rachel, blocking their view of her friend.

"I have to leave. I have a meeting in the morning with the wedding planner." Kurt sighed

Brittany nodded, "I got this."

"Where's Santana?" Kurt asked

"At the Ritz-Carlton." Brittany mumbled

"Fancy" Rachel slurred, "Bartender! Another!"

"No! No!" Brittany said looking at the guy behind the bar who shrugged and turned away, focusing on the other customers

"You sure you've got this?" Kurt asked Brittany

Brittany nodded, "Go"

Kurt left and Brittany looked at her friend, "Talk to me, Rach."

Rachel sighed and flipped her empty shot glass over, "I did…something."

"I figured" Brittany said, "What'd you do?"

Rachel tilted her head and glared at the wall behind the bar that was covered with pictures and bottles.

"Rachel"

Rachel looked at the blonde with tired eyes, "I slept with someone."

Brittany nodded, "Is that a bad thing?"

Rachel shook her head, "No…that's the problem. It was great. The girl is great but it wasn't Quinn and that…hurt."

Brittany nodded again, "I understand that. Do I know the girl?"

Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip nervously, "Don't get mad."

Brittany tensed a little, "Who is it, Rachel?"

"Callie"

Brittany's head jerked towards Rachel, "Callie…as in…"

"Callie from LA." Rachel said, worrying her lower lip

Brittany thought and nodded. "Ok"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Brittany replied, "You're both adults and as long as it doesn't fuck up my career, we're good."

Rachel let out a deep breath and picked at the worn wood of the bar.

"So you like Callie?"

Rachel shrugged, "Yeah. She's really nice and really, really pretty. Sh'es got a great sense of humor, plus did I mention she's hot as hell."

Brittany smiled. "You're so drunk but she is a great girl. I don't know what she's looking for so be careful."

"I will."

Brittany nodded, "Let's get you home so I can return to my wife."

 _ **4:00am:**_

They got to the apartments and found Callie sitting next to Rachel's door. Callie jumped up when she saw Brittany and Rachel.

"He..hey." Callie stuttered

"Hey Callie, you got her? I need to go." Brittany asked

Callie nodded before Brittany smiled and hugged Rachel then left.

"Hey…" Rachel sighed, "I'm a little drunk…"

Callie nodded, "I can tell."

"Would you like some coffee?" Rachel asked

Callie smiled and they headed into Rachel's apartment.

Rachel splashed cold water on her face in the bathroom before making them both some coffee.

"I like you" Callie said bluntly when Rachel brought her a mug of steaming coffee.

Rachel smiled and laughed awkwardly, "I like you too, Callie"

Callie smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany got back to the hotel and walked into their room. Santana was in the bed, watching Harry Potter and eating popcorn.

"Which one are we on?" Brittany smirked, taking off everything except her boxers and sports bra before crawling into bed.

"Half-Blood Prince. The sixth one."

Brittany nodded and stole some popcorn, tossing it into her mouth.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

They got home and Nacho ran into the living room, rubbing up against their legs excitedly.

"Hey dude!" Brittany grinned and picked him up.

He rubbed against her chin, purring. Brittany smiled and pet him.

There was a knock on the door and Santana answered it.

"Hey" Santana smiled, seeing Diego, Puck and Mike

"Can Britt come out and play?" Puck grinned, holding a basketball

Santana laughed, "Brittany, you should go play basketball with your friends."

Brittany laughed, "Let me change then I'll meet you guys out there."

She changed and headed out to the basketball court.

Diego and Brittany played against Mike and Puck.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

"What are you all doing?" Quinn asked as she and Holly walked over to the court

"Well I don't about there guys but I'm out here dripping in finesse" Diego smirked, shuffling his feet

"It don't make no sense" Brittany smirked making the others laugh

Holly laughed but Quinn looked confused.

"It's from Bruno Mars' song Finesse." Holly said

Quinn nodded, "I knew that"

"Mhmm" Brittany hummed making Quinn smack her on the arm, "Ouch" Brittany laughed

 _ **3:15pm:**_

They played for a while before Brittany decided to head back inside and spend time with Santana.

When she got to the apartment she found Santana in bed, on her laptop.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Santana asked without looking up from the screen

"Yeah. I'm going to shower, then I figured we should get online and look at a new car…"

Santana looked up at her wife and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. We need a safe car for the baby." Brittany winked before jumping in the shower.

After she showered, they looked online before agreeing to go to the dealership that week.

 _ **Monday (May 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Santana and Rachel walked into the dance studio and said hi to Penny.

"Hey, you guys here to see Brittany?" Penny asked

"Yeah, is she busy?"

"She's in a class right now but they are probably at the performance part so head into 1A." Penny replied before the phone rang

Santana nodded and walked down the hall with Rachel to the room. They walked into the room and saw Brittany talking to a brunette. Santana almost headed over there but Callie saw them and smiled.

"Hey!" Callie smiled at the girls

"Hey, who's that?" Rachel asked, nodding towards the girl that was clearly flirting with her best friend.

"Oh that's Katie." Callie sighed, "Brittany said I could teach a class and she came to watch. Katie's got a crush on Brittany but Britt seems clueless."

"That's one of Brittany's little things" Santana muttered, "She's clueless to flirting unless she's interested."

Callie glanced at Rachel, "Should I go…"

"Alright everyone, get into your groups." Brittany announced

"We're about to perform. Got sit on the bench over on the wall and watch." Callie said before jogging over to Brittany.

Santana and Rachel sat on the bench as the song, Bed by Nicki Minaj came on.

Katie happened to be in the first group in the middle. The song came on and they began to dance.

Santana noticed Brittany watching Katie and mumbling along with the song. Santana knew it was stupid for her to get angry but she couldn't help it.

She sighed and waited till the performance was over before getting up and leaving.

Rachel got up and went after her.

Brittany noticed them and turned to Callie, "Was that San?"

"Yeah, she's over…where'd they go?"

Brittany went after them. She got to the lobby and asked Penny where they went.

"I haven't seen them." Penny replied

"Ok, if you see them call me." Brittany said, confused before going back to the class.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

After class ended Brittany headed up to her office and sat at her desk. She grabbed her phone and looked at it, expecting a missed call or text message.

Brittany sighed when she saw that there were none. Her thumb hovered over Santana's contact before tapping on it.

" _Hello?" Santana answered with edge_

"Hey, I saw you walk out of the classroom…what's going on?"

Santana didn't reply immediately, making Brittany chew nervously on her bottom lip.

"San…"

" _Brittany, I really don't want to do this right now. I'm trying to work." Santana sighed_

"Santana, I have no idea what _this_ is! What happened?" Brittany replied

 _Santana groaned, "I got angry…"_

Brittany furrowed her brow, "About what?"

" _That girl! Katie or whatever…she was flirting with you and you looked at her!"_

Brittany felt even more confused, "I looked at her? Santana, she was dancing, I'm supposed to watch."

" _You liked what you saw though?" Santana mumbled_

Brittany couldn't believe that they were really arguing about this.

"She is a good dancer, that's all. I didn't like anything inappropriately." Brittany said

 _Santana sighed, "I have to go. I'll see you at home." She said before hanging up._

Brittany sighed, "Fuck" she mumbled and set her phone down.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany took a deep breath before pushing her key into the lock and opening the front door to the apartment. She saw Santana sitting on the couch with Nacho.

"Hey" Brittany mumbled and locked up.

Santana glanced at the blonde, "Hey"

Brittany walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of Santana, "Can we talk?"

Santana nodded

"I wasn't interested in her…I was interested in her dancing. She was very good and I think she could be a great dancer if we work with her…" Brittany said

Santana chewed on her lip before nodding, "She was good but I didn't like the way you two looked at each other."

Brittany closed her eyes, "I could never look at anyone the way I look at you. I love you, Santana…you have to know that."

"I do but I'm fucking emotional right now so you can't look at other girls like you looked at her!" Santana said angrily

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I won't"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Are you making fun of me?"

Brittany smirked, "No, but you are being a little neurotic right now."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I know that but I don't care."

Brittany laughed, "Ok. Now kiss me."

Santana sighed and kissed the blonde on the lips before leaning back on the couch, crossing her arms, making Brittany smile.

"I'm going to make us some nachos for dinner." Brittany said and stood up

"Can you make guacamole?" Santana muttered

Brittany nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you"

Brittany made them dinner before joining her wife on the couch.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were getting ready for bed when Britt's phone rang.

"Britt" Santana said and tossed her the phone

"Thanks…Hello?" Brittany answered

She was on the phone for a moment before Santana knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Brittany asked panicked, "Is the plane here?"

Santana sat up and looked at her wife, concerned.

"Ok. I'll call you soon. Love you. Bye."

Brittany hung up and jumped out of bed, "Pop got hurt at the shop. I have to get Bridgett and go to Lima."

"Let me pack a bag…" Santana said

"No, you're not coming with me." Brittany said

"What? Yes I am!"

"No, San. Last time you flew, you bled. You need to stay here for the safety of both of you." Brittany insisted

Santana knew the blonde was right but groaned, "Fine."

"Thank you. Can you start packing for me? I need to go tell Bridgett."

Santana nodded and walked to the closet as Brittany left.

Brittany walked over to Bridgett and Dani's apartment and knocked on the door. Dani answered it.

"Hey, where's Bridgett?" Brittany asked, tapping on her leg nervously

Dani noticed, "She's in the bedroom. I'll get her, come on in."

Brittany nodded and walked in while Dani went to get Bridgett. Brittany paced in the living room till Dani and Bridgett walked in.

"What's wrong?" Bridgett asked, seeing the worry on her older sister's face

"Pop got hurt at the shop. We have to go to Lima."

Bridgett looked terrified, "How bad is it? What happened?"

"Ma wouldn't say…" Brittany swallowed, "She just said that we needed to get on the plane with Eric…tonight. Ma's calling Eric."

"Ok…I'll uh I'll pack" Bridgett said worriedly before going to her bedroom.

Dani looked at Brittany who nodded so Dani followed her fiancé. Brittany left and went to pack her own bag.

Santana was gathering Brittany's clothes.

Brittany looked at her wife, "We're ok, right? Cause I can't leave if we aren't."

Santana looked over at the blonde and smiled, "We're perfect."

Brittany let out a breath and nodded before finishing the packing.

"I'll call you when I know more." Brittany said

"No. Call me when you land, please." Santana said

Britt nodded and kissed her wife, deeply before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13: Crushed

**Hey Guys!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday (May 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 1:30am:**_

The plane landed in Lima. Brittany, Bridgett, Eric and Holly got off, carrying their bags. They got in the waiting car and headed straight to the hospital.

As they rode to the hospital Brittany called her wife.

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey, babe. We landed in Lima. We're headed to the hospital right now." Brittany replied

 _Santana nodded, "Have you heard anything?"_

"Nope" Brittany sighed, "How are you?"

" _I'm ok but I already miss you."_

Brittany smiled slightly, "I miss you too. Go back to sleep."

" _Call me when you know more" Santana insisted_

"I will. Love you"

" _I love you too."_

Brittany hung up and tapped her foot, impatiently.

 _ **2:00am:**_

They arrived and went inside. Bonnie had given Eric the room number. Brent had been put in the private wing of the hospital where Brittany had been after her crash because of their connection with Antonio.

Brittany went to open the door and felt Bridgett grab her hand as they walked in. Brent wasn't in there which immediately worried Brittany. Bonnie was sitting on the couch with Maribel.

"Ma" Brittany said

Bonnie looked up and let out a breath before walking over to her oldest kids and hugging them.

"What happened, Bonnie?" Eric asked, concerned about his younger brother.

"Henry Evans was working with him when one of the lifts collapsed and Brent was caught under it. They had to call of the fire department to get him out safely. He's got a large gash in his arm and a brain bleed. He just got out of surgery about ten minutes ago. They said everything went well but that he'll be in the hospital for a while. There are lots of broken bones and bruises."

"Oh God" Bridgett cried

"What do you need, Bonnie?" Holly asked

"I uh…I need someone to take over at the house. Carly is there but she can't stay and someone has to be there to take the boys to school." Bonnie was trying to cover everything that had to be done so Brittany stepped forward and pulled her mother into a hug.

"It's going to be ok, Ma" Brittany mumbled

Bonnie nearly broke down.

"I'll go and take care of the boys. Don't worry about them at all." Holly said

"Thank you, Holly" Bonnie said

Holly kissed Eric bye and left to relieve Carly.

Brittany and her sister sat on the couch with Bonnie while Maribel talked to Eric.

"Ma, are you alright?" Brittany asked, "What can I do?"

"I'm just glad that you two are here." Bonnie sighed, patting her daughters on the leg.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana was so worried about her father-in-law and wife that she couldn't sleep. She figured Quinn might be up so she walked across the hall and knocked on Quinn's door. A moment later Quinn opened it, wearing her pajamas and reading glasses.

"Hey" Santana sighed

Quinn let her best friend and shut the door, "What's going on?"

"Brent got really hurt and Britt's in Lima right now. What are you doing?"

"Trying to read all of these files for a case."

"I should leave you alone…" Santana said about to leave

"S, stay." Quinn said, "I need a break anyways. Would you like some calming tea?"

"I'd love some."

Quinn nodded and they headed to the kitchen.

"What happened to Brent?" Quinn asked

"I have now idea. Brittany just got there. She'll call me later." Santana sighed

Quinn fixed their mugs before they moved to the couch in the living room.

"So are you going to tell me what the baby's name is?" Quinn smirked, hoping to get her friend's mind off of the current situation.

"Nope" Santana laughed, "We're announcing it at the baby shower."

"Who's planning the party?" Quinn asked

Santana shrugged, "Me I guess."

"Nope. I'm taking it over. Give me everything you have ready for it and I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked

"Of course. Let Aunt Quinn help."

Santana laughed, "You got it, Aunt Quinn."

 _ **3:15am:**_

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brent was lying in bed as he was pushed into the room. He wasn't awake but when Brittany saw the bruises all over him, she had to take a moment and look out the window. She had always seen her father as an unbreakable force till she saw him, fragile and broken in the hospital bed.

Maribel left but not before instructing Brittany to call if they needed anything.

 _ **8:30am:**_

Brent had still not woken up and Brittany was really beginning to worry about her father. Bonnie and Bridgett had fallen asleep, leaning against each other on the couch while Eric had left to check on Holly.

Brittany was slowly falling asleep when she heard a quiet groan. She jumped up and saw Brent opening his eyes.

"Pop?" Brittany said quietly

Brent swallowed and looked at her for a moment before grinning slightly, "Hey Bolt."

Brittany beamed, relieved, "Hey, Pop."

Brittany woke her mother and sister up.

"Brent, honey" Bonnie said, grabbing his good hand.

"Hey Bon" Brent smiled, "Hey Bridge" he added, seeing his youngest daughter standing back

Bridgett cried, "Hey Pop."

"Do you remember what happened?" Bonnie asked

"No, I just remember being at work then waking up here." Brent said while Brittany went to get the nurse.

Brittany and the nurse came back.

"The doctor will be here soon." The nurse said before giving Brent some pain medicine and leaving.

 _ **9:00am:**_

Antonio and another doctor walked in. Antonio smiled when he saw his daughter-in-law.

"Hi Brittany" He smiled

"Hey Antonio" Brittany replied with a smile

The other doctor did a neurological examination on Brent before nodding, "You look pretty good. I'm going to keep you here for a while though, so get comfortable."

"Alright, doc" Brent said

That doctor left but Antonio stayed

"Dr. Johns isn't very sociable but he's a great surgeon" Antonio said

Brittany nodded, "Ok. What about all of the bruises? Is anything broken?"

"Yes" Antonio replied, "His collarbone, forearm and a few ribs."

"Damn, Pop" Brittany mumbled

Brent sighed, "I'm ok, Bolt."

Brittany nodded and rubbed her face, tiredly.

"Brittany, Bonnie, Bridgett, why don't you three go home and rest. I'll stay here. I promise to call if anything changes." Antonio suggested.

Bonnie thought for a moment then shook her head, "No, I'll stay but you two need to get some rest."

"Bonnie" Brent said, "go rest. I'll be fine."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes but nodded, "Fine"

"I'll call my driver and have him pick you up." Antonio said and pulled out his phone

"Thank you, Mr. Lopez" Bridgett said

"Bridgett, call me Antonio or, like Benny does, Tony."

Bridgett nodded.

They left the room and headed down to the lobby meet the driver. They got in the car and took off.

"He was crushed under that lift." Bonnie sighed

Brittany clenched her jaw, "Yeah. I'm going to check in at the shop. We need to find out what the fuck happened. The lift should not have dropped on him."

"Get some rest first."

"Nah" Brittany shook her head before lowering the privacy screen, "I'll get Pop's truck from the shop, just drop me off there."

The driver nodded and turned on the next road.

"Brittany, someone else can handle that…" Bonnie said

"Who?" Brittany asked, knowing that there wasn't anyone else, "I'm going but I'll go back to the house afterwards and rest.

 _ **10:15am:**_

They pulled up to the shop and Brittany headed inside as the car drove off.

"Hey Brittany!" Rory smiled, "How's your da?"

"He's ok. Can you show me where it happened?"

Rory nodded and took her to the garage. He showed her the lift and also explained that Brent, Henry and a new guy had been working that day.

"New Guy?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. He's over there." Rory said

Brittany turned and saw Mason standing there. She was shocked because she hadn't seen him in years. He used to be Jake's best friend but Mason just kind of stepped away from the crew and everyone without warning.

"Mason?" Brittany said

"Hey Brittany" He grinned, "How's Brent?"

"Why did the lift fall, Mason?" Brittany said

Mason sighed, "I'm getting fired, right?"

"That depends. What happened, Mason?" Brittany said

Mason went on to explain that he had checked everything since they were locking up for the night, but he hadn't checked one lift. He headed back there to check it only to find Brent talking to Henry Evans near the unsecure lift.

Mason explained that he was about to say something, but the lift just came down so fast. Mason pushed Henry out of the way in time but not Brent. Brent was then crushed under it, unconscious.

"I called 911 and they arrived within 5 minutes." Mason said

Brittany nodded, "Why hadn't it already been checked?"

Mason sighed, "I was supposed to have done it earlier that day, but my girlfriend came by and I forgot."

Brittany nodded again, "Mason, you're fired."

"What? You can't…"

"Don't argue with me. You fucked up and nearly killed my father. Get your stuff and leave."

"Fuck you, Brittany!" Mason shouted, getting all the customers attention

"I suggest that you leave, now." Brittany said calmly even though all she wanted to do was kick his ass.

"Whatever. Fuck you and your family!"

Brittany stepped forward but felt Rory grab her arm. She looked at him and he shook his head.

She sighed, "Rory, get him out of here, please."

"On it" Rory said and

While Rory handled Mason, Brittany found Henry, Sam's dad in the garage.

"Hey Brittany" He smiled, "How's Brent? I was giving you all space so I haven't seen him."

"He's ok. I just fired Mason so you need to look for someone to take his position."

Henry nodded, "Alright. I'll take care of it."

"I need to go. I'll be taking Pop's truck home." She said, grabbing his keys

"See you later, Brittany" Henry smiled

"Bye Henry" Brittany grinned and left

She went straight to her parent's house and fell asleep in the guest room.

 _ **11:00am:**_

 _ **With San:**_

Santana and Quinn were at lunch at the deli across from the recording studio.

Quinn had been very quiet, and it worried her best friend.

"Q, what's wrong?"

"I'm really unhappy…" Quinn sighed

Santana furrowed her brows, "Why?"

"Quinn groaned and took a sip of her tea before replying, "My job. I always thought that I wanted to be a lawyer but lately I completely hate it."

"You need to do what you love. What do you want to do instead?" Santana asked, "I mean you've been in school for years to be a lawyer."

"I'm not sure…" Quinn sighed

They talked about all kinds of different jobs Quinn could do but nothing seemed to click.

"We'll talk about this more, later." Santana asked as they left the deli

Quinn nodded and trudged her way back to work.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany woke up and groaned as she stretched before calling her wife.

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey San" Brittany smiled

" _Hey, baby. How is Brent?" Santana asked_

Brittany explained everything that had happened and all of her father's injuries.

" _Do I need to head there? Do you need me there?" Santana asked worried about her wife_

"No, love. I'm fine. How's our son?"

" _He's moving around right now." Santana sighed, feeling her stomach._

Brittany smiled, "He may be a dancer."

" _That's what I'm thinking" Santana laughed_

Britt smiled, hearing her wife laugh, "I miss you."

" _I miss you too. I don't want to stress you out but aren't the LA dancers going to be here on Saturday?"_

Brittany groaned, "Yeah. I'll have to be back by Friday night. Can you tell Callie that I'll be back in time for that?"

" _Of course." Santana nodded, "Are you about to head back to the hospital?"_

"Yeah. I need to grab something to eat and make sure Ma and Bridgett eat something before we go back up there."

" _Ok. Call me tonight if you can."_

"I'll call you before ten." Brittany replied, "Oh and What would think about this…"

Brittany asked Santana about an idea that she had and Santana agreed to it.

"Alright so I'll talk to you later" Brittany said smiling

" _I love you."_

"I love you too, San. Bye"

" _Bye"_

Brittany hung up before calling Ryder.

" _Hello?" Ryder answered_

"Hey man, I need a huge favor…" Brittany said

" _Sure, what's up?"_

Brittany explained what she needed and he agreed to help.

She headed down to the kitchen and made them some food before Bridgett and Bonnie walked into the kitchen, looking for food.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

After they ate Benny and Blake came home with Holly.

"Britt! Bridge!" Blake smiled and hugged his sisters before Benny did the same.

"Can we go see Pop?" Benny aske her mother

Bonnie sighed but knew she couldn't hide Brent's injuries form her sons, so she nodded.

"Bring your school stuff so you can work while we're up there. We're leaving in thirty minutes. I need to shower."

All three Pierce women went to take showers and get ready.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

They got back to the hospital and found Antonio, Maribel and Eric sitting in the room, talking to Brent.

"Pop?" Blake said quietly, surprised but his father's appearance

"It's ok, Blake. I'm ok. Just a little banged up." Brent said

Blake nodded and walked closer with Benny by his side. They talked to Brent for a little while till he needed to rest.

Benny and Blake headed into the attached room to work on their schoolwork while the others talked quietly in the main room.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany, Bridgett and the boys got back to the house. Bonnie had decided to stay the night with Brent, so Brittany offered to take her brothers to school the next day.

She talked to Santana on the phone for a few minutes before nearly falling asleep.

" _Go to sleep, Baby" Santana said, knowing the blonde needed to sleep_

Brittany groaned but knew she was right, "I love you and I'll call you tomorrow."

" _I love you too, Britt. Night, Baby." Santana replied_

Britt hung up and instantly fell asleep, fully clothed on top of the covers.

 _ **Wednesday (May 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:00am:**_

Brittany woke up and took a cold shower to help her wake up. She was still exhausted from the day before. She yawned as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Shit!" Brittany mumbled, realizing what the date was.

Mother's Day…

She headed into the bedroom and got dressed before grabbing her phone. She sighed and called her wife.

" _Hello?" Santana answered sleepily_

"Happy Mother's Day, Beautiful." Brittany smiled, hearing her wife's voice.

 _Santana's eyes popped open, "Shit, I completely forgot."_

Brittany laughed, "Me too till about 5 minutes ago. I'm sorry I'm not there, Love."

" _It's ok, Britt. Your dad is far more important than some holiday." Santana smiled_

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

They talked for a few minutes before saying bye and hanging up.

 _ **7:15am:**_

Brittany and her siblings all climbed into her mother's van.

"Guys, today is Mother's Day so let's do something special for Ma." Brittany said as she drove to the Elementary school.

"Ok, like what?" Bridgett asked

"We could cook her dinner tonight." Benny suggested

"That's a great idea, Benny." Bridgett replied

"Yeah Chief. I like that idea. How about we do her favorite dinner?" Brittany said

"What's her favorite dinner?" Bridgett asked

Brittany smiled, "We haven't done it in years but Ma loves to have breakfast for dinner."

"Oh yeah!" Benny said, grinning as they pulled up to Blake's school.

Blake hesitated, seeing something but no one noticed. He jumped out of the van and waved to his siblings, "Bye guys"

"Bye Bud!" Brittany smiled and waited till he was inside the building before driving off.

"Ok so tonight we'll make sure Eric or someone stays with Pop so that Ma can come home." Brittany said, "I'll pick up the boys and go home to start cook. Bridgett, you make sure to bring mom home at 6:30."

"Got it." Bridgett nodded

"What can I do to help?" Benny asked from the back seat

Brittany thought about it then said, "After I pick you and Bud up, can you take your boosted board and go buy Ma some flowers?"

"Yeah sure!" Benny nodded as they pulled up to the middle school. Benny stepped out of the van and grabbed his bag, "I'll see you guys later." He said, closing the door.

"Bye!" Brittany and Bridgett both said before it shut.

 _ **8:45am:**_

Brittany and Bridgett arrived at the hospital and went up to Brent's room.

They got to the room as the Dr. Johns left.

"What'd he say?" Brittany asked as they walked in.

"He said that I'm doing good but he still wants me to stay at least till Monday." Brent sighed

Brittany nodded, "At least you'll be watched over for a few more days."

Brent sighed, "Yeah but I'd rather be home."

"At least they give good drugs here" Bonnie smiled, hoping to make Brent feel better

Brent smirked, "True." He turned to Brittany, "Bolt, tell me how my daughter-in-law and grandson are."

Brittany smiled and nodded as she walked towards the bed, "San's good. I've got some pictures on my phone." She said, pulling out her phone to show him some pictures of her wife.

"Oh wow, she's really showing now. Got any of him?" Brent replied

Britany grabbed the photos in her wallet and showed them to her father.

"He's going to be a lady's man." Brent smirked making the others smile

The others looked at the photos, making them forget what was going on for just a moment.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany left with Eric to go get everyone lunch.

Eric noticed that she was quiet as they walked out to the car and got in the back. Antonio's driver asked them where he should go.

"Take us to the burger joint on Broad, please" Eric said

The driver nodded and raised the privacy screen.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Eric asked his niece, concerned

Brittany sighed, "Just a lot on my mind. Sorry. You think Pop's going to be ok?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah. I think he'll be fine but it'll be a while till he's back to one hundred percent."

"I know." Brittany said as they pulled up to the burger joint.

They went inside and ordered before sitting down, waiting for the food.

Soon they got back to the hospital and ate with the others.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

Brittany picked up both of her brothers from school before driving to her parent's house. They all headed inside.

Blake began to set the table while Brittany began prepping the food.

She mixed the batter for the pancakes and waffles. She also made bacon and sausage.

Benny left to go to the store for the flowers.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

Bridgett called Brittany and told her that they were on the way so Brittany started to make the eggs.

Benny had place the flowers in a vase on the kitchen table.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Bonnie and Bridgett walked into the house.

Bonnie sniffed the air, "Is that…breakfast?"

Bridgett smiled as Bonnie sighed happily.

"Happy Mother's Day, Ma!" Blake said and ran to hug his mother

Bonnie beamed, "Thank you" she said with teary eyes

"Let's eat" Bridgett said and the others nodded

They all went to the kitchen and Bonnie smiled when she saw the flowers.

"They're beautiful" She said

"And I uh got Britt…this." Benny said handing her a card

Brittany smiled, "Really?"

"It's your first Mother's Day." Benny nodded

"Happy Mother's, Brittany" Bonnie smiled

Brittany grinned, "Thanks" she said as she read the card.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

After dinner Brittany went to the guest bedroom and called Santana.

" _Hey!" Santana smiled, answering the phone_

"Hey baby" Brittany grinned, "How was your day?"

" _Pretty good. I'm exhausted though." Santana sighed as she laid back on the bed._

"You should go to bed early then." Brittany replied

" _I will. Tell me how your dad is?" Santana said_

"He's doing ok. He's really sore though. It's insane how bruised he is. Half of his body is purple and black."

 _Santana nodded, "I'm sorry, baby. I know this is really hard."_

"Yeah. I wish you were here."

" _Me too but you wouldn't let me." Santana said pointedly_

Brittany sighed, "You and I both know that was for the best."

" _I know but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."_

"Yeah" Brittany sighed

They talked for a while longer till Santana needed to go to sleep.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany's phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

" _Hey" Ryder said, "I'm here."_

"I'll be right there." She said before hanging up

She went out to the driveaway where she found Ryder with her blue truck.

Ryder had agreed to drive it from New York to Lima for her.

"Thank you, Ry"

"No problem. I had to get some stuff from my old room anyways. When are you flying back?"

"In a few days I think." Brittany replied

"Ok. I'm driving my old truck back up there. I'll see you later this week"

"Ok thanks" Brittany said before Ryder got in the cab he had called and took off.

 _ **Thursday (May 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany and Bridgett got to the hospital. Bonnie had gone earlier in the morning since Brittany had offered to take the boys to school.

When they got to Brent's room they headed inside and sat on the couch while Dr. Johns examined Brent.

After about 10 minutes, Dr. Johns turned to the family, "I think that Brent is doing as well as expected. I'll be beach tomorrow. But have the nurse page me if you need me."

He left and Brittany looked at her father-in-law. Antonio nodded and went to grab the chart so that her could keep them more informed.

They spent the morning and early afternoon talking with Brent and also letting him rest.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

Brittany hopped in her mother's van and went to get Blake and Benny. Bridgett had decided to stay at the hospital till Bonnie was ready to go home.

When she got to the school she was surprised to see two older boys pushing Blake around. She parked and hopped out of the van.

"Hey" She said calmly, "Can I help you two?"

The boys froze before running away.

"Thanks Britt." Blake sighed

"You need to learn some moves, Bud."

Blake nodded and got in the back on the van.

"Can you show me some?" Blake asked after a few minutes of silence

Brittany nodded, "Sure. Why are they picking on you?"

"They're in fifth grade and I'm in second grade…" Blake shrugged like it was obvious

Brittany shook her head, "That's it?"

"Yeah and I'm short."

Brittany nodded, "Blake, don't ever let anyone make you feel bad about yourself. Chief had a growth spurt in fourth grade so just give it time but I'll show you some moves so that you can stand up for yourself. You also need to tell Ma. It's important not to hide stuff like that."

Blake nodded, "Fine I'll tell her."

Brittany nodded, "Good."

They pulled up to the middle school. Blake and Brittany watched as Benny waved to his friends and got in the front seat.

"Hey Chief." Brittany grinned, "When is your last day of school?"

"Friday" Benny replied

"You excited about starting High School next year?" Brittany grinned

"Yeah. I think it'll be cool. I'm excited about the basketball team."

"I was too." Brittany grinned, "You have to kick ass at tryouts so be sure to start training now."

"Can you shoot some hoops with me tonight?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure but only after I we show Bud some moves. Some boys are picking on him at school."

"What?" Benny asked angrily. He turned his head to look at his younger brother, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blake shrugged, "I don't know."

Benny sighed, "Ok. Well we'll show you some moves."

Brittany pulled into the driveway and parked. They all hopped out and went into the Pierce house.

They all changed and met in the basement. Benny and Brittany pushed the furniture against the wall so that they had space to move.

"Ok Bud, listen up…" Brittany said

They spent about two hours working on simple moves for Blake to protect himself from the bullies.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

They headed out to the driveway. Brittany moved the van, so they had room to play basketball. Blake sat and watched so that Brittany could help Benny train a bit.

"Britt, can we have pizza tonight?" Blake asked

Brittany blocked Benny's shot before replying, "Sure. Do you want to order it or make it?"

"Let's just order it." Benny said and stole the ball from her

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Ok."

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany and her brothers were sitting the living room, eating pizza when Bonnie and Bridgett got home.

"Hey Ma, Bridge, want pizza?" Benny asked, muting the television so they could talk

"Sure." Bonnie replied and sat on the couch before grabbing a slice of pizza

"How's Pop?" Blake asked

Bonnie nodded, "He's ok, sweetie. He's tired and in some pain but he'll be ok. How was school?"

Blake looked at his oldest sister and she nodded.

He sighed and faced his mother, "I go bullied."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said with edge, "Who is it, Blake?"

"Some fifth graders. Britt and Benny taught me some moves…"

"Well that's good but I'm going up to the school…"

"Ma, can it wait till next year? Friday's our last day…" Blake begged

"No, I'm sorry, honey but I need to talk to the principal." Bonnie said strictly

Blake sighed but nodded, "Yes, Ma'am"

Bonnie clenched her jaw, "You're taking karate this summer."

"Ok cool!" Blake smiled

"You also need to bathe soon. All three of you stink." Bonnie said smirking

Brittany laughed, "We played basketball after we showed him the moves."

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Benny and Blake took the dishes to the kitchen along with the leftover pizza.

Brittany turned to her mother, "Ma, my old truck is in the back. I was hoping you guys could give it to Chief."

"Really?"

"Yeah. San and I are buying new cars. One for her and a truck for me. I don't need that one anymore. He should have it."

Bonnie smiled, "It's amazing how fast my kids have all grown."

"It's hard to believe that Chief is about to start high school."

"Tell me about it" Bonnie mumbled as the boys came back into the room

"Benny, your sister has something for you." Bonnie said

Benny looked at Brittany then Bridgett, "Which one?"

Bridgett pointed at the oldest sibling, "Her"

"Follow me" Brittany said and got up. They followed her to the back yard where the blue truck was parked, "It's yours now."

"Are you serious?" Benny asked shocked

Brittany nodded, "Just be responsible and safe. Ma and Pop are still in charge and can take it away if they have to."

Benny nodded and hugged her before grabbing the keys from her hand, "Can I go drive it somewhere?"

"He and I will go down to the high school parking lot…" Brittany said to her mother who nodded

"Can I drive us there?" Benny asked

"No" Brittany said, "You drive in the parking lot but not actual roads yet."

They spent about an hour driving around the school before going back home.

When they got back to the house Brittany parks and lowered the sun viser. There was a picture of Santana in her High School cheerios uniform."

Benny noticed, "You sure you can part with this truck?"

Brittany smiled, "I made a lot of memories with this truck but now it's your turn, Chief. Just please be safe and…"

"Responsible" Benny nodded, "I promise.

Brittany put the picture in her pocket before they headed inside.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

Brittany headed up to the guest room, which was her first childhood bedroom and showered.

After she got out of the shower she called Santana.

" _Hey!" Santana answered_

"Hey babe. How are you?"

" _I'm good but I'm missing you like crazy. How is your dad?"_

Brittany updated Santana on everything that had been happening in Lima.

" _Wow, So you taught Blake some of your kickboxing?"_

"None of the serious moves but he needs to know how to protect himself."

 _Santana nodded, "I agree but I think your mom really should go up to the school even though there's only a couple more days. They could be bullying someone else and most likely are. It's important that the school administers know what's going on."_

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Brittany replied, "She'll handle tomorrow when she takes him to school."

 _Santana smiled, "I'm glad you see that I'm right."_

Brittany laughed, "Well you usually are."

 _Santana smiled, "Guess what"_

"What?"

" _Penny's pregnant."_

"No way! That's great!" Brittany replied

" _Yep, she's nearly 8 weeks."_

"Wow, everyone's having kids."

 _Santana smiled and laid her hand on the baby bump, "Yeah"_

"I gave Chief my old blue truck. So when we go shopping we're getting two cars. One for you and a truck for me."

Santana smile, "I'm so excited"

They talked for a while longer till they both needed to sleep.

" _Love you, night" Santana said_

"Night Beautiful. I love you too." Brittany replied before hanging up and going to bed.

After hanging up, Brittany got ready for bed and went to sleep.

 _ **Friday**_ _ **(May 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed before packing up all of her stuff. She had to leave later in the day to go home for work.

She finished packing and headed upstairs for breakfast.

 _ **9:15am:**_

Brittany and Antonio were getting coffee from the cafeteria when Brittany asked if they could talk for a moment.

"Sure" Antonio nodded and they sat down, "What's going on?"

"Well since San and I are moving soon, I figured you should get a new super for the apartment building…I was thinking about it being Puck."

"Really? Noah?" Antonio asked, surprised

"He's grown a lot and his wife is pregnant."

Antonio nodded, "Ok. I trust your opinion. I'll be up there for Michelle's baby shower on the 9th. I'll talk to him then."

"Great" Brittany smiled before they headed back up to Brent's room.

They were both surprised to see Brent being walked over to the chair by his physical therapist.

"Looking good, Pop" Brittany smiled

Brent laughed tiredly as he sat down, "Thanks Bolt"

"He's doing great." Bonnie smiled, watching her husband close his eyes and take a deep breath

"Are you alright, Pop?" Bridgett asked, worried

Brent nodded, "I'm alright, sweetie"

Bridgett nodded and sat on the couch next to Maribel.

Brittany sat next to the bed and talked to her father, "I have to go back to New York today, unless you need me to stay."

"No, I'm fine. You need to be focused on your wife and child."

"I am, Pop" Brittany said, "I'm focused on my family. Do you need me to stay?"

Brent smiled, "No. I promise I'll be ok. What time are you all leaving?"

"Bridgett and Holly are staying. Eric and I are leaving. Our flight is at 7 tonight," Brittany replied

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany left the hospital to go pick her brothers up. She immediately jumped out of the van when she saw some boys picking on Blake but paused when she saw him talking to them calmly.

A few minutes later, Blake picked his bag off the ground and went over to the van. He got in the backseat.

"What happened?" Brittany asked

"I just explained that my older brother is in high school and doesn't like that I'm getting picked on."

"That worked?"

"No" Blake said, "So I just told them that I wasn't scared of them and that they should leave me alone. Then I grabbed my bag and walked over here." He shrugged

Brittany nodded, impressed by her brother, "Let's go get Chief."

They picked Benny up from the middle school and headed to get lunch at Breadstix.

They sat in a booth and ordered before Blake asked Brittany about Brent.

"Pop is doing better but you guys really have to help around the house and do whatever Ma needs. I have work so I'm leaving in a couple hours, but I'll try to come back down here soon."

"I'm going to miss you" Blake said leaning against his sister

Brittany nodded and kissed him on the head, "I'll miss you guys too. Call me if you need anything. I'll do whatever I can to help."

They enjoyed lunch and talked till they wanted to get back to the hospital.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

They stayed at the hospital till Brittany and Eric had to leave for the private airport.

"I love you guys" Brittany said, hugging everyone.

"We love you too. Be safe and call me when you get home." Bonnie said as they hugged

Brittany nodded before walking over to her father, "I love you, Pop."

"I love you too, Bolt. Thank you for coming"

She hugged him gently and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you all at San's baby shower."

Brent nodded, "Yep." He smiled

Brittany nodded before leaving with her Uncle.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

They got to the private airport and boarded the plane.

Brittany leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes as the plane took off.


	14. Chapter 14: Wills

**Hey Guys!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (May 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 10:30pm:**_

Brittany unlocked the front door and opened it before walking inside. The apartment was dark and quiet. She heard a distant thump from the back of the apartment. A moment later Nacho come out of their bedroom and walked over to Brittany, rubbing against her leg.

"Where's Mami, Nacho?" Brittany mumbled.

She closed the door and took her bags to the bedroom. It was dark and empty just like every other room.

She grabbed her phone and called her wife as she sat on the bed.

"Hello?" Santana asked sleepily which really confused Brittany

"Hey, where are you?" Brittany asked

Santana sat up fast and looked at the sleeping person in bed with her, "I'll be home in a few minutes. I love you. Bye."

Santana hung up before Brittany could say anything. Brittany looked at the clock on the nightstand and sighed before standing up and walking to the living room.

 _ **11:00pm:**_

Brittany was pacing in the living room when Santana walked in.

"Hey baby" Santana said quietly

Brittany looked at her wife and raised a brow in question.

"I'm sorry but I swear it's not nearly as bad as it seems." Santana said holding her hand up, "Quinn and I were asleep in her bed. She and Holly got into a fight and she needed her best friend. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you got…"

Brittany shut her wife up with a kiss. Santana kissed back after a moment.

Brittany pulled back and smiled, "I didn't think you were cheating on me I was just worried about where you were."

Santana nodded, "I'm so glad that you're home."

Brittany nodded and gently hugged her wife.

They decided to shower together before going to bed.

Santana scooted close to the blonde under the covers. Brittany placed her hand on Santana's round baby bump.

"How many weeks are we at now?" Brittany asked

"25" Santana smiled, "Over halfway there"

"I am so fucking excited to have a son."

"You think we'll ever have a daughter?" Santana asked quietly

"Of course we will." Brittany answered without any hesitation

Santana smiled, "What about her name?"

Brittany laughed, "Let's stick with naming this one, first."

Santana rolled her eyes, smiling, "Fine but I'm still going to think about it."

"Of course you are" Brittany muttered making Santana smile

They laid in silence till they both fell asleep.

 _ **Saturday (May 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and jumped in the shower, hoping it would wake her senses up some.

After she got dressed in gym shorts and a muscle shirt, she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.

While Brittany had been in Lima, their coffee maker broke so Santana had bought a new one. Brittany groaned, trying to figure out how to work it.

"Come on" She mumbled smacking it on the side of the machine.

"Yes, because that'll make it work" Santana laughed as she walked in, wearing a bathrobe

Brittany sighed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine. I'm sorry you have to work this weekend." Santana replied, pushing past the blonde to start the coffee

Brittany nodded, "I know but maybe you and Michelle can go shopping for baby stuff or something."

"I'll figure something out." Santana replied as the coffee began to brew

"So, have you heard that Taylor Swift song called End Game?" Brittany asked, making some toast

Mhmm" Santana nodded grabbing the jam from the fridge, "What about it?"

"I think I'm going to choreograph to it…" Brittany replied, "What do you think?"

"I think it could be really cool. But…do you have time to do that right now?"

"Well I just mean, I'll work on it in my head for a bit and maybe in a couple weeks, I can teach a class." Brittany said

Santana smiled, "I wish I could take that class."

"It won't be a pregnancy safe class but you can watch." Brittany winked

Santana nodded and poured them both a mug of coffee.

"I'm signed up for pre-natal yoga." Santana said as they ate at the table

"That's great! When's the first class?" Brittany replied

"Tomorrow. Michelle is going with me. We've both gotten to the point of pain and misery" Santana sighed

"Misery?" Britt smirked

"I was being dramatic" Santana laughed, "But I am excited about the yoga."

"I'm glad."

 _ **7:45am:**_

Brittany grabbed her boosted board and kissed Santana before leaving for the studio.

She stopped by the bakery and bought a bunch of stuff for everyone at the studio. The bakery agreed to deliver it within a half hour.

"Thanks!" Brittany said after paying

She left and went straight to the studio.

 _ **8:15am:**_

She pulled up outside the front doors and went inside, carrying her boosted board, "Morning Penny! Congratulations to you and Puck!" Brittany smiled

Penny beamed, "Thank you, Brittany"

"You feeling alright this morning" Brittany asked

Penny nodded, "I feel fine. Callie is waiting for you with Mike in your office."

"Thanks. A bakery will be bringing a large delivery of pastries and stuff in about ten minutes. Could you put half in the kitchen and the other half in 2A."

"Sure boss." Penny smiled

"Oh and a bunch of dancers from LA will be here in about a half hour so just send them to 2A as well."

"Got it!" Penny smiled

Brittany nodded before going to her office

 _ **8:30am:**_

Britt walked into her office and found Mike and Callie sitting on the couch, talking and laughing.

"Hey, how's your dad?" Mike asked as soon as he saw her

"He'll be alright. Thank you for asking. How are you two?" Brittany replied

They talked a little while till Mike had to get to work. He walked down the hall to his office and got started.

"How are you?" Callie asked Brittany

"I'm alright. I just need to focus on the dancing today."

Callie nodded, "Alright, let's head to 2A. They should be here soon."

"Ok" Brittany sighed as she plugged in her boosted board to the charger.

They headed down to 2A and saw the dancers all stretching and eating pastries.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

After dancing all morning, Brittany and Callie went across the street to the deli for lunch.

Brittany groaned when she saw Katie in there, eating lunch.

"Hey Brittany!" Katie smiled as she got up from her table and walked over

"Hi Katie. It's good to see you but I don't have time to talk." Brittany replied trying to walk past

"Well, I'll make this quick. I really want to take some private classes with you. I really want to work hard so that I can become the best." Katie said seriously

Brittany chewed on her cheek and narrowed her eyes, thinking it over. She nodded, "Ok, but first I have to make something clear. I am married and I get the feeling that like me. Maybe it's just that you enjoy flirting but you can't flirt with me. I'm happy to work with you because I really think you have so much potential. Is that understood?" Brittany said clearly

Katie nodded, "I get it. When can we start?"

"Wednesday at 11." Brittany said

"I'll see you then." Katie said before leaving

Brittany sighed and walked over to the table that Callie was sitting at and sat down.

"I ordered your usual." Callie said then asked, "What was that about?"

"She asked if I would work with her…privately. I said yes but she had to stop all of the flirting. She agreed…so we'll see what happens." Brittany replied

Callie nodded, "I get the feeling Santana will cut a bitch."

"You have no idea." Brittany smirked

They ate lunch before returning to the studio for the afternoon session of rehearsal with the LA dancers.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and saw Michelle and Bella sitting in her living room with Santana.

"Hey ladies" Brittany grinned

"Britt!" Bella smiled and ran over, jumping into her aunt's arms

Brittany smiled and lifted her into the air, "Hey Little B"

Bella squealed happily till Brittany sat her down. Bella went back to her toys while Brittany walked over and kissed Santana.

"Hey Babe" Brittany smiled

"Hey Baby" Santana replied

"Hey Michelle, how are you?" Brittany said, looking at her sister-in-law

Michelle smiled, "I'm tired, my feet are swollen and I'm craving fried pickles."

Brittany laughed, "Want me to go get you some?"

"No that's fine" Michelle sighed.

Brittany smiled, "Ok, make a list of everything you ladies want me to get. I'll go get us dinner."

"You are the sweetest woman" Michelle sighed and grabbed her phone to make a list

Brittany went and showered before getting dressed. She grabbed her phone, keys and wallet before going back to the living room.

"You girls got the list?" Brittny asked

"Check your texts" Santana said

Brittany did and saw the list, "Ok, I'll be back in a bit."

"I love you" Santana said

"I love you too, Beautiful" Brittany smiled and kissed her wife before leaving.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Brittany arrived at the bar down the street. It had the best fried pickles in the city. It wasn't busy yet. There were only two other people in the room, one being the bartender. She ordered the food and sat on the bar stool, waiting.

 _ **With San:**_

Sam and Ryder knocked on Santana front door. She got up and answered it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she smiled

"Hey, we need to talk to Brittany" Sam said

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, worried

"The alarm is going off at the studio. We heard it over the radio and wanted to go with her to check it out."

"She's at the bar, 2 blocks over." Santana said, "I can take you…"

 _ **With Britt:**_

While Brittany was waiting two guys walked inside, and straight up to the bar.

"Yo!" One of them shouted at the bartender.

The bartender turned around, "Can I help you, gentlemen?" he asked, walking towards them

"Yeah, you can empty the register." He replied

Brittany's eyes went wide but she stayed still as both guys pulled out guns and aimed them at the bartender and her.

"You're going to stay fucking still and keep your eyes down" the guy with a gun aimed at her mumbled

She stayed completely still and quiet, thinking of what to do. Normally she'd grab the gun but suddenly all she could think about was Santana and their son.

The front door and opened and in walked Sam and Ryder with their guns up, shouting at the guys to put do their weapons.

Brittany let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Sam and Ryder handcuffed the robbers and called it in over the radio.

Brittany looked at the bartender who was leaning against the bar, trying to calm down.

More cops showed up within minutes and they took the robbers away.

Sam ran over to Brittany, "You ok, Britt?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder

Brittany nodded, "That was pretty fucking scary" she mumbled

"But you're ok, right?" Sam asked

Brittany nodded, "I'm ok…I'm ok. How'd you know to come here?"

"We were looking for you and Santana said that you were here. She was going to come with us but we told her not to."

Brittany swallowed nervously at the thought of Santana showing up in the middle of a situation like that and she shuddered.

"What did you need?"

"Nothing. We're going to let Mike handle it." Sam said

The chef in the back hadn't even known what was going on. He had been cooking the entire time and just brought out Brittany's full order.

"Thanks" She muttered

"Everything ok?" Th chef asked

Brittany gave the police her statement before going back home. Luckily the food was still warm when she arrived.

When she got home, Finn was there too.

"Hey, let me help" He said and grabbed the bags. Brittany nodded and sat in one of the chairs, still trying to calm down.

"Brittany?" Santana said, worried

There was a knock on the door and Santana answered it. Ryder walked in and over to the blonde.

"You alright, Bolt?" Ryder asked

Brittany nodded, "I should have done something."

"What happened?" Santana asked

"Brittany, you were perfect. You stayed calm and still…."

"What happened!" Santana said louder

"While Brittany was in the bar getting the food, two guys held them at gunpoint trying to rob the bar." Ryder explained

Santana looked at her wife, "Baby…are you ok?"

Brittany looked up, hearing the fear in her wife's voice. She stood up and hugged Santana, "I'm ok. I'm sorry."

Santana began to cry as Brittany held her.

"We're going to leave." Finn said, standing up

"No" Brittany said, "Let's eat."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, let's eat. I'll be right back."

San went back to the bedroom and Brittany sighed, "Guys, start eating. We'll be right back."

Brittany went back to the bedroom and found San sitting on the bed, crying.

"San, I'm ok" Brittany said, crouching in front of the Latina

"I know but that's terrifying. I could have lost you tonight."

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to me, San." Brittany said

"We can't always control that, Brittany" Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "I know."

"We need to make our wills known. I'll call Mami and have her help us out while they're here for Michelle's baby shower." Santana said

Brittany sighed and nodded, "That's a good plan."

"I hate having to talk about stuff like this." Santana cried

Brittany hugged her wife, "I know, Love. Let's go back out there though."

Santana nodded and wiped her face before they headed out into the living room.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany" Michelle said, "I feel awful about sending you to get us food…"

Brittany smiled, "Michelle, I'm fine, so let's eat."

Michelle nodded but still felt bad.

They talked and ate.

 _ **8:15pm:**_

After dinner Finn, Michelle and their daughter, Bella left.

Brittany and Santana cleaned up before going to the bedroom. Brittany jumped in the shower.

"Brittany, you showered before you left to get dinner…" Santana said, confused

Brittany sighed, "I know but I just really want to wash off this feeling."

Santana leaned back against the counter, "What feeling, baby?"

"It's like the goosebumps I got during the robbery never left. I hate it." Brittany said, scrubbing her arms with a washrag.

Santana felt awful for her wife, "Ok, baby. I'm going to change and get in bed."

Brittany nodded, even though Santana couldn't see her, "Alright"

Brittany felt a little better when she stepped out of the shower and began to dry off.

As she dressed she thought over her emotions and Santana noticed the blonde staring off into space.

"Brittany?" Santana said

Brittany blinked and looked at her wife.

"Talk to me" Santana said

Brittany took a deep breath, "I've been stabbed and shot and crashed my bike. I've been threatened and gotten into fights. I did all of that stuff with only a little bit of fear. But Santana, the fear I felt tonight when I thought that I could get killed and never meet my son and you would have to raise him alone…it was awful. I can handle a lot of scary shit but I can't handle losing my family."

Santana nodded, "I understand, baby. You don't have to be fearless for me though."

"It's my job…to protect you. I take that very seriously." Brittany said as she crawled into bed.

Santana smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too" Brittany said before kissing Santana gently on the lips.

They both laid back and held each other close as they fell asleep.

 _ **Sunday (May 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed in jogging pants and a muscle shirt before pulling her hair up.

She was brushing her teeth when Santana walked into the bathroom.

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany said after she rinsed her mouth

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked her wife

Brittany smirked, "I should be asking you that…"

"I'm fine"

"Me too" Brittany nodded then said, "I get out of rehearsal as 3 today, do you want to go car shopping?"

"I'd love to!" Santana smiled

"Awesome. What are your plans today?"

"Michelle and I are going to prenatal yoga this morning then I'm going into work for a couple hours."

"Ok I'll meet you out front of the studios at 3:30. Alright?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Works for me. I'm so excited!"

Brittany smiled

"What kind do you want?" Brittany asked

"Well I need something with a lot or storage space and plenty of room for kids."

Brittany nodded, "Like Ma's mini van but more stylish" she smirked

Santana laughed and nodded, "Pretty much."

"And I want a four-door truck like Pop has." Brittany said

Santana nodded, "You're really sexy in a truck."

"Really now?" Brittany smirked

Santana nodded, "Really"

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Love you, Monkey" Brittany said and kissed Santana's stomach.

"When do you need to leave?" Santana asked her wife, smiling

"In about 10 minutes." Brittany sighed, "Callie and I are working with the main couple today. So we wanted to prep beforehand."

"Grab some food first." Santana said

"I will" Brittany nodded and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast before leaving.

She rode her boosted board to work and headed into the studio. Callie was already in the studio 1C. Brittany headed inside and began to stretch before they work on rehearsal.

 _ **8:00am:**_

Rick and Emily were the main couple for the movie so they came into the studio and began to stretch.

Callie began to work with Emily while Brittany helped Rick learn his own choreography.

 _ **10:30am:**_

"Can you guys show us the lift first?" Emily asked Brittany and Callie

Callie nodded, "Of course. Watch me and Rick, watch Britt."

They demonstrated the lift a few times while the others watched.

After trying a couple time Callie took Emily's spot and let Rick lift her.

"Ok, I think I get it now" Rick said, "Sorry" He said setting Callie down.

"That was perfect. Now, Emily, come over here and try it again." Callie said

Brittany took a sip of her water while she watched them mess up again. She thought for a minute then spoke up.

"Emily, let's try this. I'll be Rick. See Rick's got his part down but you're twisting when you shouldn't be. Remember no twisting." Brittany said and got into position.

Emily nodded and got into positions. She was supposed to jump into Ricks' arms and have him lift her up.

he ran and jumped. At the last second she twisted and landed on Brittany's wrist with all of her weight.

"Shit" Brittany hissed loudly in pain, holding her wrist

"Rick go get the nurse" Callie said and ran over to Brittany, who had still managed to catch Emily before setting her down

Rick ran out of the room to go find Holly.

Brittany was on her knees holding her wrist, grimacing.

"Oh my God, What did I do?" Emily said with teary eyes

"You twisted!" Callie said angrily, "We said not to twist! Why did you…"

"Callie, chill" Brittany said

Rick and Holly came in with Holly's bag. Holly crouched down and gently held Brittany's darkening wrist.

Holly sighed and looked at Callie, "Go get Santana"

"No" Brittany said, "She's busy at yoga and she'll freak out. How bad is it?"

"It's broken for sure but it needs to be set and soon or you'll lose blood flow to the hand." Holly sighed

"Fuck" Brittany mumbled

"I'm calling 911" Callie said and Holly nodded

"Oh my God!" Emily said, freaking out

"You, go wait for the ambulance and bring them back here." Holly said to Rick

"Callie, keep working with them. Get Mike to help you." Brittany said, trying to ignore the severe pain. "At least it's my left wrist." Brittany muttered to her self grateful that it wasn't her dominant arm.

Within five minted paramedics were being brought into the room, followed closely by Mike. Callie talked to Mike while the paramedics worked on Brittany.

They headed straight to the hospital.

The moment Brittany was out of the door, Mike called Santana.

 _ **With San:**_

"Is that your phone?" Michelle asked after yoga class, hearing the buzzing

Santana grabbed her phone from her bag and nodded, "Hey Mike, what's up?"

Michelle watched as Santana's dace went still before she nodded, "I'll be right there…no…which hospital?"

Michelle's heart dropped

Within minutes they were in the back of the black car Antonio insisted they use and were headed to the hospital.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Santana got to the hospital and asked for Brittany's room numbed. She and Michelle were taken to the surgical waiting room, without any information.

Santana was trying to keep her blood pressure down for the baby's sake.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

"Pierce!" They heard

"Over here!" Michelle shouted, and the doctor walked over to the two pregnant woman

"Brittany's my wife" Santna answered the unasked question

The doctor nodded, "Alright I'm Dr. Ching. Your wife's wrist was broken. We had to place three screws to stabilize it. Surgery went perfectly. She'll be in the hospital for a couple days then she can go home. She'll be a cast for six weeks. We'll be taking off the cast she is currently in tomorrow to look at the incision before putting on another."

Santana nodded, "How did this happen?"

The doctor looked confused, "I'm not sure. The paramedic files say that she was at a dance studio."

Santana just nodded. "Thank you"

"No problem. She'll be moved to a room soon. They'll take you both there in about five minutes."

 _ **1:00pm:**_

Santana and Michelle walked into the room and sat down, waiting for them to bring Brittany into he room. Soon they rolled her in. She was still asleep, and Santana sighed, looking at the casted arm resting on her stomach.

"She's really groggy but you can help wake her up." The nurse smiled kindly before leaving

Santana pulled her chair closer to the bad and grabbed Brittany's good hand as Michelle stepped out into the hallway.

"Brittany" Santana sighed

Brittany swallowed and almost opened her eyes

"Brittany" Santana a little louder

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed

"I could kill you right now." Santana said

Brittany furrowed her brow and opened her eyes, "Wha…"

"I love you so much, Brittany. So damn much but did you have to break your wrist on the day we were supposed to buy new cars?" Santana groaned

Brittany smiled. "You're love astounds me."

Santana sighed, "I do love you."

"I know. Take Ryder and Sam with you tonight when you go. Get a safe vehicle. Call me before you buy it though."

"Why?"

"So I can kind of be there when you sign the papers." Brittany smiled, "This is a big deal."

"What me to buy your truck?"

"No!" Brittany said, "I'll handle that."

"Mhmm. Control freak." Santana mumbled

Brittany smiled but didn't say anything.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Brittany kissed Santana before the Latina left with Sam, Ryder and Finn for the parent perspective. Michelle sat in the chair next to Brittany's bed and played chess with the blonde while Bella napped on the couch

"How do you think they'll do?" Michelle asked

"I think those three guys can handle her."

Michelle laughed, "I meant …"

"I know what you meant." Brittany smirked, "I'm sure they'll be fine. How's my nephew doing"

"He's alright. He's been kicking a lot lately."

"Jasper is such a great name for him" Brittany smiled

"Thanks. Does that mean you're going to tell me the name you guys have chosen?" Michelle asked

Brittany shook her head, "You have to wait till the baby shower like everyone else."

"Hey! That's my godson!" Michelle said pointedly

Brittany sighed, "I'll ask San how she would feel about telling you guys a little earlier but don't get your hopes up."

Michelle smiled, "That's all I ask."

"How'd you come up with Jasper?" Brittany asked

"Honestly, it just happened to be a name that we both liked." Michelle shrugged

Brittany nodded and made a chess move.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

It had been half an hour since Santana had called Brittany and signed the papers.

Santana and the three boys walked into the hospital room, smiling.

"How'd is go?" Brittany asked

Santana beamed, "It's perfect! It's at the apartment. I'll pick you up in it when you get to leave this place."

"Awesome!" Brittany smiled, "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you, Baby"

"It's fine. We got it done." Santana grinned and kissed the blonde

Sam and Ryder left a little bit later.

"Michelle thinks that since she's his godmother she should know his name before everyone else." Brittany said to Santana while Finn and Michelle talked to Bella.

"Well, should we tell them?" Santana asked

"That's all up to you, love."

"We're going to head home." Finn said, "Bella's tired. If you need anything, just call." Finn said looked at the blonde

"Thanks, I will." Brittany smiled

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Santana was sitting next to the hospital bed, talking to her wife while they were waiting for Diego to get there.

"So, you want to get your new truck tomorrow?" Santana asked

"Yeah, when I get out of here let's just head over to the Ford dealership." Brittany nodded

"Brittany, maybe you should rest a bit…"

"San, I feel fine. The pain is only bad when I'm trying to sleep so I'll take a pain pill at bedtime, which means I can drive. I have to move the motorbikes to the garage at the new house." Brittany replied

"Alright." Santana nodded as Diego walked into the room

"Your escort has arrived." He smiled

"Thanks D" Brittany said

"No problem. Feel better." Diego replied before going to wait in the hallway

"I love you" Santana said and kissed her wife

"I love you too" Brittany smiled, "Night Baby" She said and kissed the Latina

 _ **Monday (May 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

"Alright, here's the big question what color do you want your new cast to be?" The cast guy asked Brittany

Brittany smirked and told him making him smile before he made it.

 _ **10:45am:**_

Brittany was waiting in her room when Santana and Quinn showed up.

"Hey!" She smiled, "Let's go get me a truck!" Brittany said

"Oh my gosh" Quinn said

"I thought you'd pick a blue cast" Santana laughed

"But Baby, Pride Month is days away. Rainbow all month long, my love!" Brittany grinned

"I love it" Santana laughed

They had to wheel Brittany out in a wheelchair, but she could walk fine. When they got outside Brittany got her first look of Santana's new Gray Honda Oddessy.

"I love it, San!" Brittany grinned, getting in the back seat so that Quinn could ride up front.

Santana drove them to the Ford Dealership. Brittany had already decided what she wanted and told the dealer.

He smiled and took her to the back to see it.

"What color are we looking for?"

"Blue" Brittany smirked when she saw, "That one"

"And you're ready to buy?" The man asked

"Yep, where do I sign?" Brittany smiled

They headed to his desk and filled out the paperwork before she got to drive her new Blue Ford F-150 off the lot.

They met at the apartments and parked their new vehicles. Sam and Ryder were shooting hoops when they pulled up since they were both off work that day.

The two boys helped Brittany attach the moto trailer to her new truck.

"I'll take this out there tomorrow or the next day" Brittany said

"Now let's get you inside to rest." Santana said

"I can't, Love. I've got to go to the studio and check in. I'll be home as soon as possible."

Santana nodded, "Alright look, you have until two. If you aren't home by then, I'll come and get you. You need to rest."

Brittany smiled, "Alright."

Brittany went up to their apartment and showered, careful not to get her cast wet. She pulled on clean clothes and kissed her wife before leaving for the studio.

She got there and headed into 2B, where they entire group would be.

"Britt!" Callie said, "how are you?"

"I'm all good. How's this going?" Brittany replied

She spent the next few hours working with the dancers, demonstrating what she could till she saw the clock on the wall.

"I've got to leave. Can you handle the rest of today?" She asked Callie, "I'll be here tomorrow morning. I know their flight is at three."

"I've got it. We'll see you tomorrow" Callie said and Mike nodded

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Brittany got home and sat on the couch. Santana was telling her about all of the details about her new van from the kitchen.

"I really love it and I think we're going to need all the…" She stopped as she walked into the living room to find her wife completely asleep on the couch.

Santana smiled and covered her up with a blanket before sitting in one of the chairs and reading a book.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany woke up on the couch and yawned before getting up. She smelled food from the kitchen and walked in there. Santana was grilled fajitas on the stove top and humming.

"Hey" Brittany mumbled

Santana turned around, "Feel better?"

Brittany nodded, while rubbed her eye, "Yeah but…"

"Take a pain pill." Santana said pointedly before Brittany finished her sentence

Brittany smiled at her wife's ability to understand what she needed before even she knew and took a pain pill.

They ate dinner at the table and talked about their new cars before locking up and going to bed.

"You know, Kurt and Blaine's wedding is in June and the theme is rainbow, so your cast will be perfect." Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "Awesome"

 _ **Tuesday (May 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany got to the dancing studio and met with all of the dancers in 1C.

 _ **11:45am:**_

"Hey Everyone, listen up. It's going to be a little more difficult to show you moves, since my wrist is broken however, I will see you here again on the weekend if July 19th. I need you to know your moves. If you need any help call Callie and she'll assist you. You all did a great job."

"Do you think she hates me?" Emily whispered to Rick, "I mean I broke her wrist."

"Nah, I think she's actually ok about it. Just don't do it again." Rick mumbled as they packed up their bags.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany got back to the apartments and changed into jeans, a white t-shirt and boots. She met up with Finn and Diego out by the truck and they all hopped in before taking off.

"So what's the plan?" Diego asked from the back seat

"Well I need to put my bikes in the garage and park the trailer somewhere then I really need your help." Brittany replied

"Doing what?" Finn asked

"I've got a bunch of wooden steaks in the back. And spray paint. Eric is building a motocross track on the land and needs some help setting it up."

 _ **2:00pm:**_

As they pulled up the driveway, it began to rain.

"Great" Brittany mumbled as she parked and grabbed the plastic glove cover for her cast. She slipped it on and they headed out of the truck.

With Eric's help they got the bikes put up and the trailer parked.

They loaded the wooden steaks and spray paint into the small trailers attached to the 4-wheelers Eric had brought up from Lima.

They drove out to the area of land they were using for the track as the rain stopped. Brittany slipped off the glove and helped layout the design for the track.

 _ **4:45pm:**_

"What now?" Finn asked after they finished

"We need to build the trampoline for by the house but I've got that handled," Eric said, "You three should go home to your wives."

"So should you" Brittany said

"I'll leave in a coupe hours. Now go" Eric pushed

Brittany sighed and got into her truck with her friends before taking off.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

Brittany dropped Finn off at his place.

They pulled up to the apartment building and parked in the parking lot before she and Diego headed inside.

"Thanks for your help, D" Brittany said

"No problem" Diego grinned, "Night"

"Night" Brittany replied before going up to her apartment

Santana was sitting on the couch with Brittany walked in.

"Hey, you need to shower" Santana smiled at her wife

"Hello to you too, my love" Brittany smirked, "I'll go shower then I'll kiss you…"

"No kiss me now" Santana said

Brittany smiled and leaned down, kissing the Latina softly, "I love you"

"I love you too."

They ordered pizza and relaxed in the living room till it was time for bed.

 _ **Wednesday (May 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany and Mike walked into the studio and straight to 1B. Katie was already in there stretching. She smiled when she saw Brittany but the smile quickly changed to a frown at the sight of Brittany's cast.

"Hey Katie" Brittany said

"Hey What happened?" Katie asked, staring at the cast

"I had an accident but Mike here is going to take my spot till I'm better. He's an incredible dancer and you are beyond lucky to be working with him." Brittany explained, "Now I need to leave but I'll be checking in every once in a while. Work hard." Brittany said before leaving


	15. Chapter 15: Limit

**Hey Guys!**

 **I was asked to heat up the smut scenes…let me know if it's too much.**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (June 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Brittany was in her office, typing an email with her right hand since her left was still in a cast.

There was a knock in her door and she looked up to see Mike and Katie standing in her doorway. On closer inspection Brittany saw that Katie looked upset and Mike looked tired.

"What's up?" Brittany asked hesitantly

"He's not as good as you" Katie said, pointing at Mike

Brittany sighed, "Mike is a wonderful dancer."

"Yeah, but he's not as good as you." Katie replied bluntly

"She's right" Mike shrugged

"What are you trying to say, Katie?" Brittany asked, sighing

"I don't want to sound like a bitch but I'm paying for personal classes by _you_ and I'm stuck with him. When can you dance?"

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Ok. I'll start working with you on Monday."

Katie sighed gratefully, "Thank you! I should go."

Mike sighed as he sat in a chair in Brittany's office, "I need an assistant manager." He said bluntly

Brittany looked at him and nodded, "You want to teach more, right?"

"Yeah" Mike nodded

"Alright. Look for an assistant manager and we'll interview them together."

"I already have someone in mind…" Mike smirked "but it'll be a demotion for them."

"Who?" Brittany asked

"Callie" He said, "She can teach dance and do a lot of the office stuff. She's smart, everyone likes her and she's dating Rachel." He shrugged

Brittany nodded, "I'll ask her. She's flying back into town later this month."

Mike smiled, "Awesome." He looked at his watch, "Shouldn't you be gone?"

Brittany looked at the time on the computer, "Shit! I've got to go!" She said jumping up and grabbing her stuff before picking up the boosted board, "I'll see you later, Mike"

"Later, Boss" Mike said without getting up

Brittany ran down the stairs and told Penny bye before hopping on her boosted board and riding home.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

Brittany got to the apartments and got the mail from the front desk before taking the elevator up to the third floor.

When she got off the elevator, she unlocked the apartment door and walked in.

Antonio and Maribel were talking to Santana in the living room, their luggage sitting by the couch.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late…" Brittany said, setting her stuff down.

Santana walked over, "It's ok. Baby, you're sweating."

Brittany laughed, "I was trying to get here so I could help you clean."

"Quinn helped me. Sit down. I'll get you some water."

"Nah I've got it." Brittany shook her head, "Go sit back down, Love"

"Hi Brittany." Antonio smiled

"Hey Antonio, hey Maribel!" Brittany smiled before getting herself some water.

"How are you doing, Brittany?" Maribel asked as the blonde sat on the armrest of Santana's chair.

"I'm good. How was your flight?" Brittany replied before taking a sip of her water.

"It was fine. Your father is doing better. He'll be able to come to your baby shower." Maribel smiled

Brittany nodded, "I'm glad. I was thinking about flying back but Ma told me not to."

Santana rested her hand on Brittany's thigh

"You just need to focus on everything here. We'll help watch out for your parents and brothers." Antonio nodded

"Thank you" Brittany smiled

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany went into the kitchen and realized they hadn't gone to the grocery yet. She sighed and looked through the fridge and cabinet before returning to the living room.

"I need to run to the store to get a couple things. Will you all be alright here?"

"I'll come with you." Antonio said and stood up, "I need to stretch my legs."

"Alright" Brittany nodded

Brittany kissed her wife and headed down to the lobby with her father in law.

"So, Santana told us about the robbery." Antonio said as they hailed a cab

Brittany nodded, "It was...hectic"

"I'm sorry you went through that. But you are alright, right?" He asked, getting the back of the taxi

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just glad San wasn't there."

"Me too" Antonio agreed

 _ **With San:**_

"How are you and the baby?" Maribel asked her daughter

"We're fine, Mami, just tired."

"Well you are getting a lot closer to the due date." Maribel nodded, "Do you have sore feet and swollen ankles?"

Santana nodded

"Have Brittany rub your feet." Maribel suggested

"She does all the time." Santana smiled, "She's the best."

"You are a very lucky girl" Maribel beamed

"Trust me, I know" Santana laughed

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Brittany and Antonio got back to the apartment and made chicken and vegetables.

"Are you two able to cook dinner every night?" Antonio asked as he chopped up vegetables.

Brittany shook her head, "No but most nights we have a hot meal. Occasionally we have to eat sandwiches or order in."

Antonio nodded

"Would you and Maribel like some wine?" Brittany asked

"Sure" Antonio smiled, "Do you have white wine? It goes best with chicken breasts."

Brittany nodded and grabbed a good bottle of white wine and poured some for him, then took Maribel a glass.

"Thank you, Brittany." Maribel smiled

"You're welcome." Brittany said before turning to her wife, "What would you like to drink, Baby?"

"I'll have some water."

"Alright" Brittany nodded and went to make Santana a glass of ice water

 _ **7:45pm:**_

The all sat down at the kitchen table and ate dinner together.

"I'll be talking to Noah tomorrow." Antonio told the blonde

Brittany nodded and took a bite of chicken.

"Obviously we haven't been around to see the progress he has made" Maribel said, "but from what we've heard he's matured."

"He really has grown a lot." Santana said seriously, "Penny has been wonderful for him."

Antonio looked thoughtful and nodded, "Well I'm willing to give this a shot but I really need him to not mess it up."

"I think he'll be great." Brittany spoke up

Antonio smiled, "I trust you, Brittany. Oh, I'll also be speaking with Finn tomorrow."

Brittany furrowed her brow but didn't say anything.

"About what?" Santana asked bluntly

Antonio smirked as her chewed. He swallowed his bite and replied, "I have a business proposition for him."

Santana tilted her head, waiting for him to continue.

Brittany laughed, "San, stop"

Maribel was also smiling at her daughter's forwardness, "Mi hija"

"Sorry, I'm nosey" Santana mumbled

Antonio laughed, "It's fine. I want to open another TU."

"Oh cool" Brittany said, "Where?"

"Glen Cove…"

"We're moving to Glen Cove…" Santana said, confused

Antonio nodded, "I want them to move there as well and I want Finn to own TU."

"Your giving him the company?" Santana asked shocked

Brittany was shocked as well but didn't speak.

"Yes. I need to focus on some research. I need the company off my hands and Finn has been wonderful with it." Antonio nodded

Brittany nodded, "He would do great."

"I'm sure he will" Antonio said confidently

Santana shrugged, "I agree…I just wasn't expecting that."

"Mi hija, I try to help all of my children and their spouses." Antonio said

Santana smiled and grabbed his hand, "And you're so great about that. I shouldn't have implied otherwise."

They went back to casual conversation about work and the baby.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

They were sitting in the living room talking when Maribel noticed Santana, yawning.

"Santana, you should go to bed. We all should." Maribel said

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, San let's all got to bed. You need to rest."

They all agreed and headed to bed while Brittany locked up before following.

 _ **Saturday (June 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany and Santana hailed a cab with Puck and Penny. They got to Finn and Michelle's apartment above TU. Antonio and Maribel had gone earlier in the morning to have coffee and help decorate.

When they arrive they headed inside with their gifts.

When they got inside they saw the entire living room decorated with blue balloons and streamers. A sign said 'Jasper' above the fireplace.

Antonio and Finn were having what appeared to be a serious conversation in the corner while Michelle, Maribel and Bella were in the kitchen. Santana and Penny went into the kitchen while Brittany and Puck put the gifts on the gift table and grabbed some beer from the cooler.

 _ **With Finn:**_

"That sounds incredible." Finn told his father in law, "When do you plan on expanding it?"

"Well that's sort of up to you. I want the next TU to be in Glen Cove."

"That's where Britt and San are moving…" Finn said

"Yep and I'd like for you and Michelle to move there too and open a TU there for me." Antonio smiled

Finn's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Yep. Open it and then I'd like to hand the business over to you. You'd own both coffee shops…"

Finn seemed overwhelmed, "Wow, I uh. Let's talk to Michelle about this together, at dinner tonight. Is that alright?"

"Perfect" Antonio nodded

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany and Puck were talking when the rest of the crew showed up.

Sofia ran straight to her Abuelo and jumped into his arms as Gabby and Eric walked over.

"I'll be right back." Brittany told Puck before heading to the kitchen to look for Santana

"Yeah, my feet kill me by the end of the day…" Michelle said to Santana who nodded as Brittany entered the kitchen

"Hey" Brittany said, "Why don't you two go sit in the living room? I'll help out in here."

"We've go it." Maribel said, "You three, go on in there." She smiled

Brittany nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Santana and Michelle. They went in to the living room just as Finn was about to go looking for his wife

"Hey they want us to open gifts." Finn said

Michelle nodded and followed her husband.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

After they opened gifts and ate Antonio walked over to Puck.

"Noah, could I talk to you and Brittany for a moment?" Antonio asked, shocking Puck

"Uh yeah sure" Puck nodded

Antonio led the way to the small sitting room and turned to Brittany and Puck.

"Brittany tells me that you and Penny are expecting…"

"Yes Sir" Puck nodded, glancing at Brittany who smiled encouragingly

"Well since Brittany and Santana are moving soon I need a new superintendent for the apartment building. Would you be willing to take the job?"

"Yes sir!" Puck nodded, "That'd be great. I won't let you down, Dr. Lopez."

"Since we're going to be working together, why don't you call me Antonio?"

Puck's jaw dropped then he nodded, "Yes sir…Antonio"

Antonio and Brittany both smiled before the three of them headed back to the party.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

After the party Brittany and San shared a cab with Antonio and Maribel.

As they pulled up to the apartment building Antonio got a phone call.

"Hello?" He answered, stepping out of the taxi, "Yes."

"Brittany, can I talk to you for a moment?" Maribel asked as Santana headed inside needing to use the restroom.

"Sure." Brittany replied

Maribel smiled, "Santana is stressed. It's not good for her or the baby so I want to hire a housekeeper. They'll come in while you're at work and clean and cook dinner. I'll make sure they can handle the drive to Glen Cove for after you guys move."

Brittany nodded, thinking "Thank you Maribel but I'll hire them. You're right about it but I don't want to ask you to pay for it."

"Brittany, it really wouldn't be a problem we already hired one for Gabby an Eric as well as Michelle and Finn." Maribel smiled, "It's what parents do."

Brittany sighed, "Thank you"

Maribel smiled and nodded, "Let's head inside."

Antonio was waiting in the lobby looking stern.

"What's wrong?" Maribel asked, seeing her husband's face

"One of my patients ahs taken a turn for the worse. We need to go back home."

Maribel nodded and they headed up to the apartment to get their things.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Antonio and Maribel finished gathering their things and hugged Brittany and Santana bye before leaving.

Santana and Brittany sat on the couch and relaxed for while before putting on a movie.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany was sitting up in bed, reading a book while Santana brushed her teeth in the bathroom.

Santana tilted her head as she looked in the mirror, frowning. She couldn't help but wonder why Brittany hadn't tried to make love in nearly a month.

She finished brushing her teeth and turned off the light before walking to bed.

Brittany glanced up, "Hey Baby"

"Hey…" Santana mumbled

Brittany furrowed her brow, "What's wrong?"

"Is it because I'm getting fatter?" Santana asked, standing next to the bed.

Brittany set the book down, "Ok first of all, you are not fat. You're pregnant. Secondly I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"We haven't had sex in almost a month and we only have two weeks left before we can't do it again till after he's born!"

Brittany smiled, "You're horny"

"Yes!"

"And mad" Brittany grinned

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yes!"

"It's kind of hot." Brittany smirked and tossed the book on the floor before sitting up on her knees.

She cupped Santana's jaw and kissed her deeply. Brittany gripped Santana's ass with her other hand and pulled her closer, making sure not to press them too hard together.

Brittany backed up and Santana crawled onto the bed. Santana laid down and pulled off the boxers she was wearing. Brittany didn't wait before bending down and licking her soaked core.

Santana moaned as Brittany sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers into her. Brittany curled her fingers and Santana whimpered.

"Fuck" Santana breathed, "Britt, come…come up here…now!"

Brittany groaned and kissed her wife's clit before moving up her body, careful not to press on her stomach "Yeah?"

"Kiss me"

Brittany instantly bent her head, capturing Santana's lips as she rested on her left elbow and pushed down her own boxers with her right hand. Britt grabbed her dick and pumped her hand a couple times.

Santana cupped the back of Brittany's head and moaned, "Britt, please!"

Brittany smirked and ran the tip of her dick along Santana's slit.

"Brittany, I fucking swear…" Santana began

Brittany pushed into her wife, groaning. She made sure to hold all of her weight on her arms, not pressing on Santana stomach at all.

"Harder, Baby" Santana pleaded

"No" Brittany groaned

Santana was shocked, "What?"

"Santana, I promise I'll make you cum but you are 27 weeks pregnant. Now be quiet and moan." Brittany mumbled, never stopping her pumping

Santana couldn't help but moan, "Fuck."

Brittany smirked and pumped a little faster. She reached up and cupped Santana's jaw, running her thumb along Santana's lower lip.

Santana kissed Brittany's thumb before gently sucking on it. Brittany groaned and pumped and little faster, feeling San squeeze around her dick.

"Santana" Brittany said

"Wha…what?" Santana whimpered

"I want you to cum, right now." Brittany groaned

Santana instantly came around her wife's dick as she moaned out Brittany's name.

Brittany smirked and came deep into her wife before collapsing next to the Latina.

They both slowly caught their breath, before Brittany smirked and reached down, cupping Santana's core with her good hand.

Santana whimpered since she was still sensitive, "What are you doing, baby."

"Making you cum again." Brittany mumbled and kissed San's cheek as she ran her middle finger along Santana's dripping slit.

"huh…fuck" Santana moaned and spread her legs further apart.

Brittany kissed along San's neck and down her to her breast before sucking on her nipple.

"Shit" Santana moaned and cupped the back of Brittany's head

Brittany pressed her thumb against San's clit and pushed two fingers into her core. She kissed back up to Santana's ear and whispered, "I love you so much."

Santana turned her head and kissed the blonde on the lips as she came around Brittany's fingers. Brittany pulled her fingers out and raised them before Santana sucked them between her lips. Brittany groaned and pulled them out before kissing her wife.

"I love you too." Santana said as they separated

Brittany smiled and rested her hand on her wife's stomach.

 _ **Monday (June 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Brittany was snapping her fingers to the beat of the music as Katie danced, "Up, left, spin…no, no, no…stop Katie."

Katie stopped as Brittany stopped the music, "What, Brittany?" She snapped

"Hey, watch it!" Brittany said, "I'm trying to help you get better, but if that not what you want…I have other things I could be doing."

Katie sighed, "I'm sorry"

Brittany nodded, "When you spin, tuck your foot…" Brittany went on to explain what Katie needed to do.

They worked together till noon.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

When Brittany stepped out into the hallway she saw Santana, "San?"

"Hey!" Santana replied, "Can we go to your office?"

Katie walked past Santana and glanced back at Brittany before leaving.

Brittany nodded, "Sure."

They rode the elevator up to Brittany's the third flor and went to Brittany's office.

Santana shut the door before locking it.

Brittany looked confused then raised her brow, "San?"

Santana smiled nervously, "See now I'm embarrassed."

Brittany shook her head, "Come here."

Santana walked over to her wife and smiled before kissing the blonde.

Brittany reached into Santana's pants and pushed past her underwear, into her core.

Santana moaned, "Fuck"

"Shh San" Brittany muttered and kissed her wife, ignoring her growing erection since she didn't have time before her next class for them to go that far.

Brittany pressed her finger against San's clit making Santana's jaw drop in silent moan.

"Cum San, now baby, cum for me." Brittany whispered nearly silently but Santana heard her

Santana pumped her hips twice before summing around Brittany's fingers. Brittany kissed her wife and smiled as she pulled her hand out.

"I have to wash my hands and go teach a class." Brittany smiled

Santana laughed and nodded, "Ok"

Brittany winked and went to her private bathroom to wash her hands before going to teach.

 _ **Friday (June 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana got to the doctor's office and waited in the waiting room till they were called back to the examination room.

Dr. Williams walked in moments after Santana got up on the table.

"How are you feeling, Santana?" She asked, smiling

"Pregnant" Santana replied, tiredly

Dr. Williams nodded, "Well you are." She smiled "Let's have a look at that baby boy." She said as she helped Santana lay back

They watched the monitor as their son appeared on the screen. Dr. Williams smiled as she continued to look at the screen.

"Girls, he looks perfect." Dr. Williams smiled

Santana let out a breath, "Thank God."

"Were you concerned?" the doctor asked

"No but I still wait to hear those words every time we come here." Santana replied

"Well he is perfect." Dr. Williams smiled, "Now, keep doing what you're doing. Also, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you need to stop having intercourse by week 30."

Santana smiled, "We know."

"Alright well I'll see you both at the next appointment."

They left and went back to work.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Brittany was headed to teach a class when she ran into Callie, carrying a suitcase.

"Hey!" Callie smiled

"Hey!" Brittany grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got an earlier flight and I'm staying with Rachel but she's not there, so I came here…"

"Want to dance?" Brittany smirked

Callie smiled and nodded, "Can I put my stuff in your office?"

"Sure. I'm in 1C" Brittany replied as they went separate ways.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

Brittany and Callie got back to Brittany's office and sat down.

"That was an awesome class!" Callie smiled

"Thanks." Britt grinned before getting an idea. She grabbed her office phone and called Mike's office, "Hey, can you come here?...Thanks" She hung up

Mike came in a moment later, "Hey Callie!" he smiled

"Hey Mike! Are you guys up to something?" She smirked

"Well kind of" Mike laughed

"Mike and I want to talk to you about something, if that's cool…"

Callie nodded, "Sure"

"How much do you like your job?" Mike asked

"Well my job in temporary. When the movie is over I won't have a job. Why?"

"Would you want to be the Assistant Manager of Bolts Beats?" Brittany asked

"Wait, seriously?" Callie asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. It's not the kind of money you're making now but it's not bad."

"I'd love to! When can I start?"

"You can start on Monday and we'll work with your movie schedule till that's over." Mike said

"Oh wow, this is awesome!" Callie smiled

They talked for a while longer before Callie got a call from Rachel and had to leave.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Santana and Quinn were sitting in Quinn's apartment drinking tea and talking.

"Won't Britt be home soon?" Quinn asked

"She's teaching one of Jessica's classes which ends at 7 tonight so she won't be home till late. Now how are things going with Holly?" Santana asked

"Great. She's fantastic. I really like her. She asked me if I wanted to move in with her…"

"Really? What'd you say?" Santana asked

"I said I had to think about it. What should I do?"

"Well how long have you guys been together?"

"Like 6 months…"

"That's a little soon but how do you feel about it?" Santana asked

"I want to but I agree, it's a little soon. I think that's what I'm going to tell her." Quinn said biting her bottom lip.

Santana nodded, "Q, do what you really want to do."

"No, it's too soon" Quinn shook her head, "But I know how you can make me feel better about it…"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Tell me the baby's name…"

"No" Santana laughed, "You'll find out along with everyone else."

"Fine" Quinn groaned

 **A/N – WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**


	16. Chapter 16: Pride

**Hey Guys!**

 **LONG ASS CHAPTER!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany got to work and headed up to her office. She plugged up her boosted board to charge it and sat at her desk. She checked her emails and was replying to one when Callie knocked on her door.

"Morning Boss" Callie smiled

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Come on in."

Callie walked in and sat in one of the chairs across from Brittany's desk.

Brittany finished typing her email with only her right hand and turned to Callie, "What's up?"

Callie shrugged, "Thought I'd stop by. I don't have a class till 10."

Brittany nodded, "You excited about your first day?"

"Oh yeah! What are you looking so fly for?" Callie smirked, pointing out Brittany's black snapback with a blue bolt on the front.

Brittany laughed, "Just teaching a fun class later and thought I'd look fresh." She smirked

Callie laughed as someone else knocked on the door. They both turned to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"Hey Alex." Brittany smiled

"Hey Brittany, Hi Callie. What are you two up to in here?" Alex grinned and sat next to Callie

"Callie is avoiding the first day of her new job." Brittany smirked

"Where?" Alex asked

"Here. I'm the new Assistant Manager."

"You're my boss?" Alex smirked

"Yeah kind of…" Callie said, nervously

"Cool." Alex shrugged, "Well I came to ask if I could teach a few more classes every week…"

Brittany nodded, "I'll talk to Mike and we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks." Alex said

The three of them talked till Alex and Callie both had to go teach classes.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Brittany worked in her office till her class was about to start. She headed down to 2A. There were about 40 teenagers in there, stretching.

She smiled as she walked in, pulling her iPod out of her pocket. She plugged it into the dock and turned on End Game by Taylor Swift. She grabbed the remote and walked to the front of the classroom.

"What's up guys?" She smiled

They all cheered.

"Alright, let's partner up!" She said and they all gather into partners.

There was one girl left and Brittany called her to the front. She looked about 17 years old.

"You're Amanda, right?" Brittany asked

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, you'll be my partner." Brittany smiled before turning back to the others, "Let's get started!"

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany went to grab her iPod after everyone left as John, the janitor walked in, pushing his cleaning cart.

"Hey John." Brittany smiled

"Hey Brittany, how was class?"

"It was great. You should join us sometime." She grinned

John laughed, "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

Brittany nodded, grinning, "Have a nice night, John."

"You too, Brittany." He replied as she left

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Brittany walked into the apartment. As she walked, she could smell dinner and heard two women talking.

She walked into the kitchen and found Santana and Quinn laughing.

"Ladies…" Brittany smiled

"Hey Baby!" Santana beamed and walked over, kissing the blonde on the lips

"Hey Britt. I'll get going. Have a good night." Quinn smiled and left

Brittany frowned, "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

Santana shook her head, "You didn't, Baby. She was about to leave anyways. Holly's coming over tonight."

Brittany nodded and bent her head, kissing her wife. Santana smiled into the kiss before slightly pulling away.

"The pasta is going to burn."

Brittany nodded and left one last peck on the Latia's lips before walking over to the oven to grab the oven mitts. She slipped them on and bent over, pulling out the baked Macaroni and cheese.

"Looks great, Babe." Brittany said as she set is on the counter.

"Thanks. Now go and wash up. While I get our plates ready."

Brittany nodded and went to wash her hands in the bathroom.

After she washed her hands she headed back to the kitchen where Santana was pouring them water while Nacho rubbed against her legs.

They sat at the table and smiled as they began to eat.

"Tell me about your day…" Brittany said and took a bite of her food

Santana sighed, "I spent the entire day in the studio with Rachel. We recorded a new song and I think it turned out really great."

"I'm sure it did." Brittany smiled, "You're a genius."

Santana blushed, "You make me feel amazing, Brittany."

Brittany tilted her head, "I love you, San."

"I love you too."

"Your turn. Tell me about your day" Santana said

Brittany grinned and told Santana all about Callie starting at Bolts Beats and Alex wanting more hours.

"Why does Alex want more hours? Is everything ok with her and Jessica?"

Brittany shrugged, "I'm not sure. I haven't asked…"

"Sorry, I'm being nosey again." Santana laughed

Britany smiled, "It's alright. Oh we need to get Kurt and Blaine a wedding present this week."

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I looked at their registry online and ordered their gift. It'll be here tomorrow."

"Well aren't you productive." Brittany smiled

Santana laughed and nodded.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany finished brushing her teeth and turned to her wife, "So why can't we have sex after week 30?"

Santana rinsed her mouth and sighed, "Because of the difficulties I've had with my ovarian cyst. Dr. Williams talked to a couple other doctors and they agreed week 30 was the deadline."

Brittany nodded, "Ok" then she smiled slightly and Santana laughed

"Come here" Santana said and Brittany smiled as she walked over to her wife and kissed her

"You taste minty" Brittany mumbled as they kissed

Santana laughed and nodded before pulling her wife into the bedroom. They stood next to the bed as they kissed. Brittany cupped Santana's jaw and pulled back, tilting her head with a smile on her lips.

"What?" Santana smiled

Brittany sighed happily, "I just love you."

Santana nodded and kissed her wife again.

Britt pulled Santana's shirt over her head and kissed her neck as she slid her hand in the back of Santana 's boxers and gripped her ass.

Santana moaned and tilted her head, giving the blonde more room to lavish her neck. Brittany groaned and squeezed Santana's ass, unable to ignore her erection.

Her wife could tell she needed friction and reached down into Britt's boxers, grabbing her dick and stroking it.

"Fuck" Brittany mumbled as she kissed her wife's lips

Santana smirked into the kiss and pulled away. She slipped off her boxers while Brittany did the same. Brittany pulled off her shirt before smiling at her wife.

"You really are sexy" Santana smirked at the blonde

Brittany laughed, "So are you, love. Come here." She mumbled

They kissed before crawling into bed.

Santana straddled Brittny's lap and kissed the blonde. Brittany smiled into the kiss and guided her shaft into her wife, making them both moan. Santana lifted up before beginning a steady pace.

Brittany groaned before feeling something rub against her foot. She furrowed brow and looked around her wife to see Nacho on the foot of the bed.

"Not now, dude." She said groaned as he continued to rub against her foot

Santana looked behind her to see the cat and burst out in laughter making Brittany laugh.

Her laughter turned into a moan as she felt Brittany raise her hips. Brittany smiled up at her wife as they made love.

 _ **Saturday (June 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany pulled on her black cargo shorts and rainbow muscle shirt While Santana slipped on her khaki shorts and rainbow t-shirt.

"You look cute" Brittany smirked

"So do you, Babe" Santana laughed, "We need to get going. Everyone is probably waiting in the lobby."

Brittany nodded and they headed down to the lobby. Everyone was there, dressed in bright colors and laughing.

"Hey! There you guys are! We need to go." Quinn said smiling while holding Holly's hand. They were dressed in tank tops and shorts.

"Alright, calm down, Fabray." Santana laughed, rolling her eyes

They all headed outside and down to the festivities.

They stopped by a table to get rainbow flags. Bella, Henry and Sofia excitedly grabbed flags and waved them. Finn had Bella on his shoulders so that she could see everything.

Santana looked over at Brittany, who was talking to Callie and Rachel as they all walked to get a better spot for the parade. Santana smiled and grabbed the blonde's hand. Brittany looked over and winked before returning to her conversation.

The street was packed with all kinds of people dressed up in dramatic outfits.

Not the entire crew could make it to the parade. Alex and Jessica were both teaching classes while Artie and Kitty stayed home since Matthew was so little.

"I really wish that Alex and Jess could have been here." Santana told Brittany

Brittany nodded "I tried but they both said they needed the hours…I don't know what's going on."

Santana sighed, "I think I'm going to talk to Jess later."

"I think that might be a good idea." Brittany replied

They watched the parade and went to the booths and food trucks.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

They had spent the entire day at the parade. Some of them had left earlier in the day, especially the ones with kids.

Brittany and Santana got back to the apartment building with Dani and Bridgett.

"I'm so tired." Santana groaned, "Nap time"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Let's get you up to bed so you can rest."

The four of them headed up to the third floor and said bye before going into their own apartments. Santana went straight to the bedroom and slipped off her clothes before crawling into bed.

Brittany checked on her wife before going to the guest room to get Blaine and Kurt's wedding gift. She also grabbed the gift-wrapping kit. She took it all to the living room and wrapped it.

She had to go and get her suit from Leo, so she headed down to the first floor. She knocked on Leo's door and he opened it, smiling.

"Hello Brittany! I have your suit in here, come on in."

Brittany smiled and followed him to his guest room where he had clothes hanging on racks.

"Here you go." He smiled, handing her a black clothing bag.

"Thank you, Leo."

"You're welcome." He nodded

She left and ran into Kurt in the hallway, "Hey Mr. Groom" she smirked

He smiled, "Good, you've got your suit and Rachel has her dress. Blaine's brother's suit is in Leo's apartment and Tina has her dress." He seemed to be talking to himself.

"You ok?" Brittany asked, concerned

"A little panicked to be honest." Kurt said

Brittany nodded, "Let's go to Rachel's"

"I have to go get my suit."

"Ok. Grab it and let's go to Rachel's" Brittany smiled

Kurt laughed, "Ok. Hold on."

Kurt went to get his suit for the wedding before walking with Brittany up to Rachel's apartment.

Britt knocked on Rachel's door before leaning against the wall. Rachel opened the door a moment later and smiled when she saw her two best friends.

"Come on in." She said

They headed inside and hung their suit bags up on the coat hanger before they all sat in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked Kurt who was tapping his fingers on his knee, nervously.

"Ye..." He began to reply before stopping, "I'm nervous but not because I have any doubts…I'm just nervous."

"That's ok, Kurt." Brittany said, "It's completely normal to be nervous."

"You weren't nervous." Kurt said

Rachel looked at Brittany, interested in her response.

"Well I was a little nervous" Brittany replied, catching her friends' attention, "It's normal but the second I saw her in her dress…I knew right then that everything was just as it should be."

"God, that's romantic." Rachel sighed

Kurt smiled at her, "Rachel…you sound like you did in high school when you were basically in love with Brittany."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I love Brittany but not like that. What she said was sweet and you know it."

Kurt nodded then turned to Brittany "I know what I want as a wedding gift from you and Santana…"

"We already got your gift…what is it that you want?" Brittany replied

Kurt smirked, "Tell me and Blaine the baby's name before everyone else."

Brittany nodded thoughtfully before saying, "No"

Kurt sighed and Rachel laughed, "Kurt, you should have known better than to think that Brittany would fall for that."

"I know but I thought I should try."

"Everyone will know his name soon enough." Brittany smirked

"We all need to go get ready for the rehearsal dinner." Kurt said, "Thanks for calming me down. You girls are the best."

Rachel smiled, "We love you."

"I love you both, as well" Kurt replied as they all stood up.

He and Brittany grabbed their suit bags and headed to their own apartments.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Brittany walked into her apartment and back to the bedroom where Santana was getting dressed.

"Hey Baby" Brittany said as she pulled off her shirt

Santana turned around and smiled, "Hey. Where did you disappear to?"

"I was hanging with Rach and one of the grooms." Brittany smirked

Santana smiled, "How is Kurt?"

"He's good. He's a bit nervous but I told him that it's normal to be nervous."

"Were you?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled, "I was, a little...at least until I saw you. Were you?"

Santana nodded, "It was the same for me. I didn't freak out or anything but I had some nerves. But when I saw you waiting for me, they completely disappeared."

Brittany walked over and kissed her wife on the lips, "I love you" she whispered

Santana smiled and kissed her wife back, "I love you too." Santana let out a quiet sigh.

Brittany furrowed her brow, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Santana replied

"San" Brittany said, knowing her wife better than to believe that.

"My back hurts, which is normal, but it sucks." Santana sighed

Brittany walked over to her wife, "Let me rub your back."

"Brittany, you don't have to…"

"Santana" Brittany cut in, "let's sit on the bed."

They both sat on the bed and Brittany gently rubbed her wife's back for a few minutes till Santana felt some relief.

After a while Santana glanced at the time, "Shit, we have to hurry up and finish getting ready or we'll be late."

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife on the shoulder before walking over to her closet. She grabbed a deep red dress shirt and dark gray slacks before getting dressed.

When they finished getting dressed they went to the living room and headed out to the rehearsal.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

After the rehearsal the crew met up at an Italian restaurant in SoHo.

They were escorted to the private room in the back. The tables were lit with candles, giving the room a warm glow.

The crew children were at the apartments with the babysitters so that the crew could stay out later.

Kurt and Blaine's families showed up a few minutes after the crew ordered their drinks.

"Cooper!" Blaine smiled, seeing his older brother walk in.

"Bowtie!" Cooper grinned and hugged Blaine, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great. Here sit down." Blaine replied as everyone sat down and began to talk amongst themselves

Brittany looked over and noticed Rachel and Callie laughing at something Kurt said. She smiled, grateful that Kurt seemed to be a lot calmer than the last time she saw him.

"Britt" She heard and turned to her wife

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to order?" Santana asked, while looking at her menu

"I'm not sure. What about you?" Brittany replied, grabbing the menu in front on her to look through.

They both decided what they wanted before the waitress brought over their drinks and took their order. After they ordered Santana and Michelle left to go to the restroom.

When they finally got back, their food was waiting for them.

Kurt and Blaine's families gave toasts as well as some of the crew.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got home and locked up before going to their bedroom.

"Baby" Santana said as they stripped and got ready for bed

"Yes?" Brittany asked

"I really want to have sex but I'm way too tired right now." Santana sighed

Brittany smiled, "It's alright. We have the rest of the week."

Santana nodded, "I know but being horny and tired is the worst."

Brittany smiled, "Well…I could go down on you…"

Santana blushed slightly, "Baby I would feel terrible about not…"

"San, babe, lay down." Brittany smiled

"You really don't have to do that."

"I want to. Now lay down" Brittany smirked

Santana laid down on the bed in just a big shirt and Britt's boxers. Brittany crawled onto the bed and kissed her wife before moving down the bed. She pulled off the boxers and kissed the Latina's thighs.

Santana moaned and spread her legs as Brittany moved closer to her core.

Brittany lifted her head and glanced up at her wife before kissing Santana's clit. Santana hissed in pleasure and spread her legs further apart. Brittany took the hint and gently pushed two fingers into Santana's core.

"Fuck" Santana hissed as Britt sucked on her clit and curled her fingers, hitting a soft spot inside

Santana moaned out Brittany's name and thrust her hips, searching for more friction. Brittany moved faster as she felt Santana tighten around her fingers.

"I'm about t…" Santana said before moaning loudly as she came.

She rode out her orgasm on the blonde's tongue. Brittany ignored the fact she was extremely hard and continued to pump her fingers till Santana came down from her climax.

"Shit, you're so damn good at that." Santana sighed

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife, "I love you. Go to sleep. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Santana asked

"Babe, I've got to deal with this" Brittany mumbled, nodding towards her erection

"I'll…"

"No, baby. Go to sleep" Brittany cut in before going to the guest room for a few minutes before joining her wife in bed.

 _ **Sunday (June 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Brittany and Diego were in the basement gym, running on the treadmills and listening to music.

After Brittany finished running she lifted a few weights before saying bye to Diego and going back up to her apartment for lunch.

Santana was making BLTs when Brittany walked into the apartment.

"Hey!" Santana smiled

"Hey Baby, I'm going to shower then I'll be in here to eat with you."

"Ok" San nodded

The blonde went and showered before joining her wife in the kitchen for lunch.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana arrived at The Bowery Hotel for the wedding. They headed up to the rooftop terrace and found most of the crew and family members of Kurt and Blaine.

Brittany kissed her wife before going to Kurt's dressing room.

Rachel and Kurt were in there, talking.

"There you are!" Kurt said, smiling

"Sorry. How are you feeling?" Brittany replied as she grabbed a bottle of water from the room's mini-fridge.

"I'm still a little nervous but I'm really excited. Have you seen Blaine?" Kurt asked

Brittany shook her head as she took a sip of her water.

"Would you do me a favor?" He asked her

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Sure. I'll go check on him."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled as Rachel fixed his bowtie.

Brittany nodded and left. She headed to Blaine's dressing room.

When she got there, she knocked on the door and waited.

Tina opened it and smiled, "Come on in, Brittany."

"Hey Brittany!" Blaine smiled, with a relived look on his face, "How is Kurt?"

Brittany smiled, "He wanted me to check on you but overall he's fine. How are you?"

Blaine smiled, thinking of his fiancé, "I'm impatient."

Brittany laughed, "Well find some patience and relax for a bit. You'll be married soon enough."

Cooper walked in with Blaine's bowtie and handed it to his younger brother, "Here you go…"

"Thank you." Blaine said before turning back to Brittany, "Please take this to him." He said and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Brittany nodded as he handed it to her then she left.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana found Michelle and Finn talking to Puck and Penny by the bar.

"Hey, where's Britt?" Michelle asked, seeing her sister

"She's with Kurt." Santana replied

Finn glanced at his sister in law and noticed that she seemed anxious.

"Santana, are you alright?" Finn asked as Puck and Penny went to find their seats.

Santana nodded, "I'm just hurting a bit."

"Where?" Michelle asked

"My back is spasming." Santana cringed

Finn nodded, "You two should go sit down. I'll get you both some water."

"Thank you, Finn." Santana smiled and walked over to the chairs with her sister.

Finn ordered them some drinks while Santana and Michelle sat in their seats.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany got back to Kurt's dressing room and gave him the note from Blaine.

"What's this?" Kurt asked

"Blaine sent it" Brittany shrugged and sat on the couch next to Rachel.

Kurt smiled while he read the note, "He's so sweet." He sighed and pocketed the note.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt's father, Burt walked in, smiling at his son.

"They're looing for you." Burt smiled at his son

"Ok…" Kurt said, taking a deep breath, "Let's do this."

Brittany nodded and they all headed out to the ceremony.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

After the ceremony was over, everyone moved out to the terrace. It was covered in lights and candles. Everyone chatted as waiters carried trays of finger-foods.

"Have I told you yet how sexy you look in that suit?" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "Thanks babe. You look beautiful."

Brittany bent her head and kissed Santana on the cheek making San smile.

Brittany took a sip of her champagne as Michelle and Finn walked over with Bella in her father's arms.

"We're headed out and wanted to say bye." Michelle said as Bella groaned and rubbed her eyes, tiredly.

Santana nodded, "Is the little one tired?"

Finn nodded, grinning, "Yeah, it's time for her to be in bed. Britt, you want to have lunch sometime this week?"

Brittany smiled, "Sure. Text me which day you're available."

"Alright." Finn nodded

"Let's get going." Michelle said, noticing how tired Bella was.

"Love you" Santana smiled

"We love you guys too" Michelle grinned before she and Finn left.

Santana looked at her wife, "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, confused

"The lunch thing with Finn…"

Brittany shrugged, "I'm not sure. It might be nothing but your father wants him to take over TU so it might be about their move to Glen Cove…at least, that's my guess."

Santana nodded, "It'll be nice having people there that we know."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Yeah it will be."

Rachel and Callie walked over, smiling, "What are you two up to?" Rachel asked

"Planning our escape." Brittany mumbled, jokingly

Callie smiled, "How's the baby?"

"He's great" Santana replied, "He's kicking right now."

"Oh can I feel?" Rachel asked

Santana laughed and nodded "Sure"

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it on her stomach, where she felt her son kicking.

"Wow" Rachel sighed, smiling, "That's incredible."

"He loves to kick my bladder so excuse me for a moment." Santana said before going to the restroom.

They spent another hour at the reception before Santana got too tired, so they headed home.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

They got home and Brittany locked up before following the Latina to the bedroom. Santana pulled off her dress and changed into a pair of Brittany's boxers and a t-shirt.

Brittany leaned against the doorframe and watched her wife change. She smiled when she saw Santana rub her stomach.

"You really are beautiful, San" Brittany muttered into the silent room

Santana smiled as she turned toward her wife, "You're sweet but I feel like an elephant."

Brittany shook her head and walked towards the Latina, "I know that you feel that way but you look great."

Santana sighed, "I am huge"

Brittany shook her head and sighed as she bent her head and kissed her wife on the cheek, "You're beautiful, Santana. I swear that I'm not lying."

Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's tie, pulling her into a kiss. Brittany rested her hands on her wife's hips as she deepened the kiss.

Santana loosened Britt's tie and began to unbutton her shirt. Brittany pulled back and pulled off her shirt. They both stripped off their clothes before crawling into bed.

"My stomach is so huge" Santana groaned, "How should we do this?"

Brittany laughed, "We've never had to stop and discuss our sex position."

Santana laughed, "Ok, ok I saw in a book that I can lay like this" she said a she laid on her side, "and you can lay behind me…"

Brittany nodded, "Works for me." She smirked

Santana rolled her eyes, with a smile on her lips and replied, "Baby, I'm crazy horny right now…"

"You got it, babe." Britt mumbled and laid behind her wife before guiding her dick into the Latina making them both moan.

"Shit that feels good" Santana hissed

Brittany nodded and kissed her shoulder, "You learn any other positions?"

Santana nodded, "Yea, but let's focus on this one for now."

Brittany thrust a little harder making Santana whimper as she reached back and gripped the blonde's ass. Brittany reached up and gently grabbed her wife's breast.

Brittany could already feel her wife gripping around her shaft making her groan.

Santana moaned, "Fuck, I'm about to cum baby…go faster."

Brittany groaned as she picked up her pace, cumming in her wife as Santana came around her.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

"Ok, so we can try this one after we do 'reverse cowgirl'" Brittany grinned, looking through the book Santana had mentioned.

They were sitting on the couch eating chips in their pajamas

Santana laughed, "You're planning on having sex every night this week, aren't you?"

Brittany grinned, "Hell yeah…unless you don't want to…"

Santana shook her head, "Baby, trust me, I'm still horny."

Brittany smiled, "That's my girl" she said as she tossed the book on the coffee table and pulled off her shirt.

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes before taking off her own shirt.

 _ **Monday (June 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany and Katie were in 1A, working on some choreography when Santana walked in.

She noticed how close they were and rolled her eyes. Brittany saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over to see her wife watching them, not looking very pleased.

Brittany paused the music and walked over to her wife, "Hey Love"

"Hey" Santana muttered, "I wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch, but you seem busy."

"San" Britany sighed, "We're just dancing."

Santana nodded, "Mhmm"

"What's wrong?"

"Just forget it" Santana mumbled and walked out.

Brittany glanced back at Katie, "I'll be right back" she said before going after her wife, "Santana!"

Santana sighed and turned around, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"Nothing I'm just having a bad day."

"What happened?"

Santana sighed, "Nothing, I just have a lot of emotions and I don't like that Katie girl being so close to my wife."

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry but I promise you that I don't enjoy it."

"I know but I still don't like it." Santana muttered

"I know"

"I need to eat lunch." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "Let me cut the dancing short and I'll grab some food with you."

"Ok" Santana replied making Brittany smile

Brittany went back to 1A, "Katie…"

"Hey, so I was thinking what if we spin right before I flip?" Katie asked

"That sounds good, but we'll have to try it out next week."

Katie sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll see you later."

Brittany smiled, "See you later." She replied before walking out, "San, where would you like to eat?"

"Let's just grab some sandwiches from across the street."

"Alright, let's go." Brittany grinned and they headed out of the building.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Santana and Brittany walked back across the street and ran into Jessica as she was headed in to teach a class.

"Hey Jess" Santana smiled

"Hello ladies!" Jessica grinned, "How's the baby boy doing?"

"Still baking." Brittany smirked making the other girls laugh

"Hey is everything alright?" Santana asked Jessica

Jessica seemed surprised by the question, "What do you mean?"

Brittany's phone began to ring and she saw that it was Penny, "Babe, I need to go. I'll see you later." She said before kissing Santana on the cheek and heading inside.

"I just mean that you and Alex seem stressed lately. Is there anything you need?"

Jessica sighed, "I had a miscarriage…"

Santana was shocked, "Jessica, I'm so sorry."

Jessica cleared her throat, "Thank you. We've bee struggling but things are getting a little better."

Santana nodded, understanding how Jessica felt, "Please let me and Brittany know if you need anything."

Jessica took a deep breath, "How do you do it?"

Santana furrowed her brow, about to ask what her friend meant before Jessica continued.

"How do you breathe again after losing a child? A child you never really had…" Jessica asked with tears in her eyes.

Santana sighed, "It's the hardest thing I have ever had to face but having the right partner to go through it with is everything. Brittany gave me space but also let me know that she was there whenever I needed her. We also went to counseling, which helped."

Jessica nodded, "Do you have a good therapist?"

"Hold on. I have her card in my purse." Santana replied as she grabbed her wallet from her purse, "Her name is Dr. Andrews. She's been wonderful." She added as she handed Jessica the card.

"Thank you." Jessica said sincerely, "I need to go teach a class but…thank you."

"If you need anything, let me know. We can even watch Liam for you guys."

"That'd be great. I'll let you know." Jessica said before hugging Santana gently and heading into the studio.

Santana walked into the Fuse and met up with Rachel to get back to work.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and showered before getting started on dinner. While she was cooking Santana walked in and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey Babe, you ok?" Brittany asked, hearing her wife sigh

Santana nodded, "Have you talked to Alex?"

Brittany turned around and shook her head, "No…why?"

Santana bit her bottom lip, "She could use a friend, I think."

"What happened, San?" Brittany asked, concerned

"Jessica had a miscarriage…"

Brittany's eyes widened, "When?"

"I'm not sure. We couldn't talk for long. I gave her Dr. Andrews' card and told her that we could watch Liam for them sometime."

Britt nodded, "I would've given them time off if I had known…"

"I know baby. Just be there for them…they may need some help to work through it."

Brittany sighed and turned back to the food and stirred it before turning back to her wife.

"I wonder when it happened…"

"I'm not sure but it couldn't have been too long ago." Santana replied, "I'm going to go change before the food is ready."

Brittany nodded and kissed the Latina before focusing on the food while still thinking about her friends.

 _ **Wednesday (June 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 12:45pm:**_

Brittany met up with Finn at TU for lunch. Instead of staying the restaurant they went upstairs to his and Michelle's place.

Michelle, who was a stay at home mom and would usually be there was having lunch with Gabby so the place was empty.

"So" Brittany said as they ate sandwiches in the kitchen, "Why'd you want to meet up for lunch?"

"I wanted to talk about what Antonio offered me…"

Brittany was surprised by that but nodded, "Sure"

"Well I don't want you and Santana to feel crowded. I know you guys are excited about moving to Glen Cove and I feel kind of bad about agreeing to take over TU and move there."

"Why?" Brittany asked

Finn sighed, "You guys have never been on your own and having Antonio suddenly suggest that we move there as well…I just don't want you to feel like you don't have your own life."

"Finn, you and Michelle are family. San and I are thrilled that we'll have you guys near. I see what you mean but it's not like the entire crew is moving there. I'm happy that the kids will have cousins close and I'm glad that we will all be around to help each other out." Brittany smiled, "Have you guys found any houses?"

Finn grinned and nodded, "Yeah. We found a couple houses that we like and we're checking them out this weekend."

"Cool!" Brittany smiled, "Hopefully our kids can go to the same school."

Finn smiled, "Yeah, that'd be great."

They continued to talk about the move till they both had to get back to work.

 _ **Thursday (June 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:45pm:**_

Santana sighed as she walked into the apartment. She was tired and needed to get off her feet.

She got to the bedroom and saw that the entire room was covered in candles and rose petals making her smile.

"Britt?" She said

Brittany walked into the bedroom, holding roses, "Too cheesy?"

Santana shook her head, smiling, "No. It's so sweet. You are so sweet."

Brittany grinned, "The tub is full of warm water and bubbles. Why don't you slip out of those clothes and slip into the bath?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Ok"

"You alright?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. My feet and back hurt but the bath will help."

Brittany nodded, "I'll give you a foot massage in a bit. I need to go and check on the casserole."

"You made dinner too?"

"Of course. It's our last night to make love for a while so I wanted it to be special." Brittany smiled

"God, I love you so damn much, Brittany" Santana said with watery eyes.

Brittany furrowed her brows and se the flowers on the bed before walking over to her wife, "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing it's just hormones."

"Alright. Go get in that tub." Brittany said

Santana nodded and began to slip off her clothes while the blonde went to the kitchen.

Santana carefully climbed into the bathtub and sighed as the warm water soothed her aching back and feet. A few moments later Brittany walked into the bathroom and smiled as she sat on the edge of the tub.

Santana smiled back, "Thank you for this."

Britt nodded, "Of course. We don't have to…"

"Don't finish that sentence. I'm having sex with my wife tonight." Santana smirked making Brittany laugh

"You got it, love." Brittany nodded

"Now, are you going to join me in here or what?" Santana asked with a smirk

Brittany grinned as she stripped off her clothes and climbed in, sitting behind her wife. Santana leaned back against the blonde and sighed, happily.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

After they soaked in the tub for a while, Brittany heard Santana's stomach growl. Brittany laughed.

"Let's get you some food." Brittany muttered and kissed San on the cheek before they both climbed out of the tub.

They dried off and pulled on boxers and t-shirts before going to the kitchen to eat the chicken casserole Brittany had made.

"This is really good, baby" Santana said while they ate.

Brittany smiled, "I got the recipe from Ma."

After they finished eating, Brittany cleaned up and moved to the bedroom. Brittany gave Santana a foot massage while they talked.

"Tell me about your day." Brittany mumbled, unashamedly looking at Santana hard nipples through her shirt.

"Rachel and I worked on a new song that we wrote. I'm laying down some back up vocals for her. It's a great song." Santana replied, smirking when she noticed the staring.

Brittany nodded, "I can't wait to hear it."

"What about your day?" Santana asked as she gentle rested her foot on Brittany's boxer covered crotch.

Brittany swallowed and took a breath before replying, "I taught a class with Alex and we decided to have a beer Saturday night at the bar down the street."

"That's good" Santana said, brushing her big toe against Britt's dick

Brittany smirked and let go of her wife's foot before leaning over and kissing her, deeply. She swiped her tongue across San's bottom lip, making the Latina whimper.

"You want to try the reverse cowgirl?" Santana muttered, smirking

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Sure."

They stripped off their clothes and Brittany laid down. Santana straddled her wife, backwards and guided Brittany into her core, moaning.

Brittany looked down and gripped San's ass as the Latina began to ride her slowly. They both moaned when Santana swirled her hips and Brittany gripped her ass harder.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned

Santana closed her eyes tightly and moved faster, searching for her release.

She nearly screamed as she came around Britt's shaft. Feeling the Latina gripping her dick so tightly made her cum deep in her wife, groaning.

They spent the rest of the evening making love.

 _ **Friday (June 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

"Pierce!"

Santana and Brittany stood and followed the nurse to the examination room. With the help of her wife, Santana got on the table.

They only had to wait a few minutes till Dr. Williams walked in, smiling.

"How are you feeling, Santana?" She asked as Santana laid back and lifted her shirt

"My back and feet hurt but otherwise, I'm doing great." Santana replied

"Good. Let's have a look at your boy." The doctor said as she looked at the screen, as she pressed the probe to Santana's stomach.

They all watched the screen as he appeared. The doctor looked over everything and nodded.

"He looks great." She smiled

Brittany grinned, "So he's healthy?"

"He's healthy" Dr. Andrews nodded

Santana let out a sigh of relief.

 _ **Saturday (June 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:00am:**_

 _ **With Finn:**_

Finn and Michelle arrived at the first house and saw their realtor waiting for them. Finn grabbed Bella from the back seat and carried her to the front door.

Michelle looked over at her husband and asked, "How many houses are we looking at?"

"Four" Finn replied, "I'm not sure how close any of them are to Britt and San's house though. I don't want to crowd them."

"Finn, Michelle hi" Rob the realtor said, "Let's head inside."

He opened the door and walked in. Finn set Bella down and grabbed her hand so that she wouldn't run around the house.

They looked around the house but Michelle didn't like it all.

"Let's check out the next one. Just follow me" Rob said and Finn nodded

 _ **1:30pm:**_

After looking at the first three houses and not finding one that they liked, Michelle was beginning to feel disheartened, but Finn knew they'd find the right place.

He grabbed her hand as they drove to the last house of the day, "M, I'll be fine. We'll find the right home."

Michelle nodded, "I know, honey. I just wish it was simpler."

Finn nodded in agreement as they pulled up to the fourth house. The outside was very nice and it didn't seem t be a very old house.

Finn grabbed his daughter and followed his wife into the house.

They looked around, instantly falling in love with the house.

After the tour Rob gave them a few minutes to talk.

"I love this place. It's got character and a huge back yard. How far is it from the new TU?" Michelle told her husband

Finn pulled out his phone and looked at the maps, "Only about 10 minutes, which is good."

Michelle nodded, "I wonder how far it is from San's place…"

"You know their address?" Finn asked

Michelle nodded and gave it to him.

He typed it in and grinned, "About 5 to 10 minutes…and there's a back way to get there. Let's look over the paperwork tonight and talk about it."

"Ok." Michelle said, looking around again, "I really think this may be it, Finn."

Finn smiled, "Me too, hun."

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Finn and Michelle got home. Finn gave Bella a bath while Michele rested her feet. It was only about 5 weeks till her due date.

She was eating some chips when her daughter ran into the living room in her pajamas, with wet hair.

Bella played in her playroom while Finn and Michelle talked at the kitchen table.

"I really like this house." Michelle said and Finn nodded

"Me too. I think we should make an offer." He replied

Michelle smiled and nodded, "Ok let's call Rob."

 _ **With Britt 9:00pm:**_

Brittany walked into the bar and saw Alex sitting in a booth, sipping on a beer. Brittany stopped by the bar and ordered herself a beer before walking over to the booth and sitting across from her friend.

"Hey!" Alex grinned

"Hey" Brittany replied as, "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Why'd you want to hang out?"

Brittany sighed as a waitress set her beer on the table before walking away.

"Jess told San about the miscarriage…" Brittany muttered

Alex swallowed and nodded before taking a sip of her beer, "Yeah" she breathed

"When did it happen?"

"A week ago." Alex replied while picking at the label on her beer bottle

"How far along was she?"

"Just a few weeks along. How did you get through it?" Alex asked, sitting up straighter, looking into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany could see the pain in her friend's eyes and felt a pull at her heart, remembering Faith.

"We went to therapy." Brittany replied, "We named her. It might seem odd but it really helped. We also got matching tattoos."

Brittany showed Alex the tattoo on her hand.

Alex took a deep breath as s tear slid down her cheek, "I don't even know how to comprehend it all."

Brittany nodded, "It's the strangest type of pain…to grieve someone you never met but already loved."

Alex nodded, "Yeah. Jessica cries every night and there's nothing I can do to fix it."

"Just be there for her. It'll be hard but you have each other to lean on."

"Does the pain ever go away?"

"It gets easier as time passes but that kind of loss doesn't leave you unscathed." Brittany replied

Alex sighed and nodded towards the waitress.

They sat in silence till she brought both of them a fresh beer.

As the waitress walked away Brittany looked at Alex, "I know how you feel, Alex. Which means I know that it barely helps to hear that I'm here for you and that it'll get better, but I want you to know that I am here for you and it will get better."

Alex nodded and drink a gulp of beer, "Thank you, Britt."

They talked a while longer before taking a cab back to the apartment building.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany walked into her apartment and locked up before going to the bedroom.

Santana was lying in bed, reading a book. She looked up when she heard Britt walk in.

"Hey, how is Alex?" Santana asked, putting the book down

"Same as we were a week after Faith." Brittany sighed as she stripped off her jeans and shirt before laying in bed, next to her wife.

Santana nodded, "I feel terrible for them." She replied, laying down, on her side to face the blonde.

Brittany rubbed her forehead, "Me too."

Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's hand, "I love you, baby."

Brittan smiled, "I love you too.

 _ **Sunday (July 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got to Michelle and Finn's home above TU.

The entire crew was already there. It was Bella's 3rd birthday party. Her actual birthday wasn't till Thursday but they were celebrating it early.

"Britt! San!" Bella beamed when she saw her aunts before running and jumping into Britt's arms

Brittany smiled and lifted her up, "Hey Birthday girl!"

"It's not my birthday yet!"

"So you don't want your present?" Santana asked with a small smirk

Bella's eyes went wide, "I want it!"

"After cake." Brittany replied and carried her over to her parents.

"Hey guys" Santana smiled as Finn and Michelle

"Hey!" Michelle smiled

Everyone ate pizza and played games with Bella and the other little children.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

"Presents!" Bella said excitedly

"After we sing, ok?" Michelle said

Bella groaned but nodded before Finn brought out the cake. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and Bella blew out the candles.

She excitedly ripped open all of her gifts after eating a piece of cake.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany unlocked the apartment door before letting Santana walk in first.

They were both exhausted and went straight to the bedroom and lay down.

"Bella is growing up so fast" Santana sighed

"I know. I hope our little monkey doesn't grow up so fast." Brittany smiled

Santana laughed, "Baby, he's going to grow up faster. We have to remember that…even when we are exhausted and haven't showered because we don't have time."

Brittany laughed, "You mean our son won't be perfect? He won't sleep through the night and change his own diapers?"

San rolled her eyes, "Yeah right." She sighed then said, "I'm hungry."

They ordered Chinese food for dinner and ate it in the living room.

"Eric said that the nursery is done and wants us to drop by sometime this week." Brittany told her wife while they ate.

Santana nodded, "I'm free Wednesday morning"

"Alright, I'll clear my schedule and we'll go then."

 _ **Monday (July 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Evening 6:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and smiled as she stretched her wrist. She was beyond relieved that she was finally cast free.

She heard pots clanking in the kitchen and walked in there. Santana was crouched down looking through the cabinet for something.

"San, what are you doing?" Brittany said, "Stand up. Here let me help."

Santana stood up and groaned, "I'm fine!"

Brittany backed up, "What's wrong?"

"I am beyond tired of how unorganized this cabinet is! We need to organize it because I can't find a damn thing in this mess!" Santana exclaimed

Brittany was surprised by her wife's outburst, "Oh…Ok. Let me help. I'll pull it all out and organize it."

"You can't because of your wrist."

"Santana, I got my cast off today. I'm fine. Let me help."

Santana clenched her jaw, "I can do it myself!"

Brittany furrowed her brow, "I know but I can help…"

"Fine you do it." Santana sighed and set the two pots she was holding on the counter before walking back to their room

Brittany took a deep breath, unsure why the Latina was so angry, before organizing the cabinet.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Brittany finished the cabinet and heading back to their room. She found Santana lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey…" She said hesitantly

Santana turned her head and looked at her wife, "What?"

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, "Why are you shouting at me?"

Santana sighed, "I had a bad day and I'm horny as hell. This sucks!"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No"

Brittany nodded, "Ok" she replied before turning to leave

"Brittany!"

"Yeah?"

"You can't just walk away." Santana said

Brittany was really beginning to get confused, "San, what is it that you want me to do? We can talk or I can go cook dinner."

Santana sighed, "I ordered pizza."

"Then why were you looking through the cabinet?"

"I remembered how bad it looked and wanted to fix it." Santana shrugged

Brittany nodded, "Would you like to talk then?"

"I just hate working with Madeline. She's terrible." Santana sighed, "Then I have to come home and see my sexy wife and I can't do anything…"

Brittany walked over to the bed, "I'm sorry about Madeline. When does her contract expire?"

"After we release her album, which is almost done." Santana replied

"That's good. And about the other thing…believe me, I want to have sex but we can't. Just know that after the baby comes I'll make it up to you."

"You'll probably never want to sleep with me again after I'm all stretched out." Santana sighed

Brittany sighed, "Santana, you're my wife and I will always love and want you."

Brittany leaned over and kissed the Latina. Santana instantly kissed back, needing to feel close to the blonde.

 _ **Wednesday (July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

The girls got to their house in Glen Cove and walked inside. It looked incredible,

"They've done so much since we were last here" Santana said looking around

"Hey kiddos" Eric grinned, "Come check out your kid's room."

They went up to the nursery and were in awe when they saw it. The room was painted a light blue and had monkeys painted on the walls. All of the furniture was there except for the crib which Brent was still building.

"It looks amazing, Eric." Santana breathed

"It'll be awesome once we get all of your stuff moved in." Eric smiled

Brittany nodded, "Yeah but you have done an incredible job. Thank you"

Eric nodded with a smile on his face and squeezed his niece's shoulder.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Normally the crew would have a party on the roof for July 4th but everyone had been so busy that no one had planned a party.

Brittany decided to relax in their living room and watch fireworks on the tv with her wife.

"So I made cheese burger casserole." Brittany told her wife as she served up the food, "It's supposed to be really good."

"It smells great."

The girls curled up on the couch and ate the casserole while watching the booming fireworks on the screen.

 _ **Friday (July 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 8:45pm:**_

There was a knock on the front door and Brittany went to answer it. She smiled when she saw her parents and brothers in the hallway

"Hey!" Bonnie beamed and hugged her daughter

"Hey Ma" Brittany laughed and hugged back before letting them all into the apartment.

"Where are my parents?" Santana asked after Bonnie hugged her

"They're at Finn and Michelle's." Bonnie answered

"Ok" Santana replied

"We need to put our luggage somewhere." Brent said

Brittany nodded, "Chief, Bud, grab the bags and follow me" She said as she grabbed a bag and her keys.

Her brothers followed her to the 2nd floor where there was an empty apartment. She unlocked the door and they set all the luggage in the living room before going beck up to her apartment.

They got back to her apartment and found Santana talking to Brent and Bonnie in the living room.

"Hey Tana" Blake smiled and hugged her

"Hey little man." Santana grinned

"We can't stay, we're exhausted but we wanted to stop by and see you girls." Bonnie said tiredly

"You all go on to bed. We'll see you in the morning." Santana said

They left and Brittany locked up before going to their bedroom. They needed to rest up for the next day.

 _ **Saturday (July 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:00am:**_

Brittany was in the large dining room on the first floor. She was hanging a banner with Diego's help.

"So it's nearly time to find out my nephew's name?" Diego grinned as they decorated the room.

"Yep. Just a couple more hours." Brittany smiled

 _ **10:30am:**_

Everyone had arrived and was chatting while they all decorated pages to put in a scrapbook when Brittany got their attention.

"Hey guys, we just wanted to thank you all for coming. We appreciate all of the gifts and everything you have done for us." Brittany said

Santana smiled and added, "We've done a lot of thinking and finally chosen a name for our son." She looked at Brittany and nodded

"His name is James Dominic Pierce" Brittany said with pride


	17. Chapter 17: Stress

**Hey Guys!**

 **Want to know who I picture as James Pierce? Check out my Twitter account. I post updates and respond to questions on there.**

 **J_Fawkes or EFawkes01**

 **If you read Roommates or New Mates, I want to say that I am sorry it's been so long. I'm obviously been focusing on this story. I will be working on RMONM soon. I'd love some ideas so please message me if you have any ideas for it.**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Sunday (July 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Santana woke to a large, orange cat sleeping on her wife's pillow. She smiled as she reached out and pet Nacho. Groaning, she got up and went to bathroom. She was brushing her teeth when Brittany walked in, taking off her jogging clothes.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany breathed, climbing into the shower

"Hey! How was your run?"

"It was great" Brittany replied as she washed her hair, "Mike is a crazy fast runner."

"You think Finn will run with you once we move to Glen Cove?" Santana asked

"Maybe but even if he doesn't, it'll be a great place to run. The trails in Glen Cove are really nice."

Santana smiled, "You need some new running shoes. Yours look really worn."

Brittany rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel, "Yeah. I'll go shopping soon."

"Ok, you have to hurry up and get ready or you'll be late." Santana said

Brittany smirked and kissed her wife on the lips before going to get dressed.

"What time are they leaving?" Santana asked from the bathroom

"Their flight is at 2 so they'll leave from the studio at noon." Brittany said as she tied her shoes.

"What are your plans for the morning then?" Santana asked

"We'll go through each dance once."

"Why only once?"

Brittany shrugged, "Time constraint." Britany stood up and kissed Santana, "I love you"

"I love you too, baby" Santana smiled and kissed the blonde again before Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife's stomach.

"Love you, Monkey" Brittany mumbled before walking out of the room

She grabbed her boosted board and dancing bag before heading out of the apartment.

 _ **8:45am:**_

On her way to the studio she stopped by a bakery and ordered some pastries for delivery.

When she arrived at the studio she headed up to her office and dropped off her stuff, plugging up her boosted board before heading to 2A.

Everyone was just arriving when the bakery delivered breakfast. They all dug in as Brittany and Callie talked.

"So we'll have another weekend of rehearsal in LA in about 3 weeks." Callie said, "The movie starts filming soon and everyone needs to be ready."

The dancers nodded

They began to run through each performance till they had to leave to get to the airport.

 _ **12:00pm:**_

"I'll see you all in a few weeks in LA" Brittany waved as the dancers all climbed into the waiting vans.

She and Callie headed back into the studio and up to Britt's office.

"So are you and Rachel dating or are you girlfriends?" Brittany asked as they sat down

Callie seemed surprised by Brittany's bluntness, "Uhh…"

Brittany smirked, "Callie, I'm asking as Rachel's best friend."

Callie nodded, "Oh ok well right now we're just dating but I want to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Brittany nodded, "Cool. It's nice to see her so happy. She's really been through a lot."

"Yeah." Callie nodded, "I know about a lot of it. I'm glad that she's happy now, too."

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and jumped in the shower before pulling on gym shorts and a t-shirt. She headed to the living room as Santana walked into the apartment.

Brittany smiled when she saw her wife, "Hey baby"

Santana sighed with a small smile, "Hey Babe. I'm so happy to be home."

"Bad day?" Brittany asked as San set her bags down.

"Not really I'm just tired." Santana sighed and walked over to the blonde

Brittany pulled her wife into a hug, "I'm glad that you're home too" Brittany mumbled against Santana's forehead

Both girls laughed when they felt the baby kick as the hugged.

"So what's for dinner?" Santana asked

Brittany shrugged, "Let's order pizza or something."

"Works for me." Santana smiled

"Alright. I'll order it while you change into something comfortable."

Santana nodded, "Thank you babe."

 _ **Tuesday (July 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Santana walked into the recording studio and past the front desk, where Sugar was on the phone. She went straight to Control Room A.

She walked in and found Diego and Madeline arguing.

"I'm tired of you acting like a stuck up bitch. This is mine and my sister's recording studio. You are lucky we were willing to work with you but after we finish this damn album, you're done." Diego said angrily

"What's going on?" Santana asked, confused

Diego and Madeline both looked at her.

Madeline narrowed her eyes, "I'm done now. I can't stand either of you! I'll pay my way out of the contract just as long as I never have to see either of you again!" She screamed

"Call Quinn" Diego said to his sister who nodded.

She pulled out her phone as Madeline stormed past her to get out. Madeline bumped into the Latina, knocking Santana onto her floor.

"What the fuck?" Diego shouted at Madeline as he ran over to Santana, "You ok?"

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany laughed at Callie's joke. They were sitting in Brittany's office.

"That was a good one." Brittany grinned before her cellphone rang

"Hello?" She answered after seeing that is was Diego

Diego explained everything that happened before Brittany hung up and jumped up from her chair. She told Callie she'd see her later before running out of her office and down to the lobby. She ran out of the studio and next door, passing Sugar without a word.

"San" Brittany said, seeing Santana sitting in a chair in the control room with Artie, "You ok?"

Santana nodded, "I'm fine. Madeline shoved me as she ran out."

"Where is she?"

"Diego went to make sure she was gone." Santana sighed

"That fucking bitch pushed you! I swear!" Brittany growled angrily

Santana sighed, "Please calm down. I am fine. James is fine. Everything is fine."

"You're sure that you don't need to go to the doc?" Brittany asked

"I'm sure." Santana nodded as Diego walked in

"Where is she?" Brittany asked

"She's gone and I locked up for now. I called Quinn but she said that we need to call Mami. She said that she's stepping away from law for now. Anyways, I called Mami and she's flying up here tomorrow for a meeting in the morning so she'll come talk to us tomorrow afternoon."

Brittany looked at her wife, "You sure that you're fine."

"Diego, Artie, please give me and Brittany some time." Santana said

The boys nodded and left the room. Brittany turned back to San.

"Brittany, I promise that I'm fine. I didn't land hard or on my stomach." Santana said calmly

Brittany nodded, "Ok sorry"

Santana smiled and stood up. She pulled Brittany closer and kissed her gently on the jaw, "I love you. Now go back to work. We'll talk later."

Brittany nodded and kissed San on the forehead before leaving. Sugar locked the door behind her.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany was sitting in her office with Callie and Mike. They were in the middle of a lunch meeting when there was a knock on the door. Brittany wiped her mouth with her napkin and went to answer the door.

Rachel was standing there, patiently waiting while holding a box.

Brittany smiled, "Come on in, Rach. What's that?"

"It's a box of pictures that Marvin asked for."

"Marvin? My IT guy?" Brittany asked confused

"Yeah but he's not in his office." Rachel replied

"He's at lunch. Come on in." Brittany said before going back over to her desk.

Rachel walked in and smiled when she saw Callie, "Hey"

"Hey Lady" Callie smiled

"I didn't mean to interrupt a meeting…" Rachel said

"Don't worry about it" Brittany mumbled as she took a bite of her sandwich, "We were basically done anyways. There's an extra sandwich if you're hungry."

"Thanks" Rachel smiled and sat next to Callie before grabbing the extra sandwich.

"How's your album coming along?" Mike asked Rachel

"It's great! It's about halfway done." Rachel smiled

"That's great! I can't wait to hear it." Mike smiled

They all continued to chat over lunch till Callie had to get back to teaching a class.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Santana got home and found Brittany on the couch, looking at her laptop with Nacho curled up next to her.

Santana sighed and set her purse on the table, catching Britt's attention.

"Hey Love" Brittany smiled

"Hey" Santana mumbled

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, setting her laptop on the coffee table and standing up.

Santana shook her head, "I'm going to go change."

Santana walked back to the bedroom. She was tired and missed being close to her wife.

Brittany walked in and went over to the iPod dock. She plugged up her iPod and played 'Couple's Retreat' by Jon Bellion.

Santana furrowed her brow, "What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing. Dance with me." Brittany grinned as she swayed to beat

Santana shook her head, laughing, "Why?"

"Because it's great music. You've obviously had a bad day and I want to see you smile. Come here." Brittany said and held her hand out

Santana smiled and reached out, grabbing the blonde's hand. They danced together as the music played.

Santana laughed as her wife danced and backed up against her. Brittany couldn't hold back her happiness when she saw her wife smiling.

They danced to the music and smiled before Brittany leaned closer and kissed her wife.

Santana smiled, "Thank you"

Brittany tilted her head, "Anything for you." She said before gently grabbed San by the chin and pulled her into another soft kiss.

 _ **Wednesday (July 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany was in the middle of teaching a class when a 6 year old girl fell while performing. Britt jogged over and saw the skinned knee before asking one of the other students to go get Holly the nurse.

Brittany looked at the girl and smiled, "Let's get you to the bench over there."

The girl nodded and Brittany picked her up. She set her down on the bench as Holly walked in with a red backpack.

Holly walked over and crouched down, looking at the cut, "Alright, let's take care of that. This might sting a bit."

Holly bandaged up the knee and filled out an accident form on her tablet.

"Alright, you're all set." Holly told the young girl who nodded.

 _ **11:00am:**_

Class finally ended and Brittany headed up to her office. She looked at the clock on the wall before locking her office door and going into her private bathroom to shower.

She wanted to meet up with Santana and Maribel for lunch.

Brittany quickly showered and got dressed before grabbing her boosted board and heading out of the studio, straight to TU.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Britt walked over to the table that Santana and Maribel were sitting at.

"Hey Brittany!" Maribel smiled and stood up to hug her daughter in law

"Hey Maribel. How are you doing?" Brittany asked as they sat down. She leaned over and kissed San on the cheek.

"I'm doing great. I'd like to talk about the contract with Santana and Diego but my son seems to be too busy to meet with us." Maribel said edgily

Brittany nodded, "I'll call him."

"Don't worry about it now, Brittany. Let's just eat together."

Brittany nodded before going up to order their food. She could tell that Maribel seemed stressed but didn't want to say anything about it.

Santana looked at her mother as Brittany was up at the counter.

"Mami, are you alright?" Santana asked

Maribel sighed, "Yes, I just have a few things going on."

"I'm sorry if I bothered you…"

"No!" Maribel said, "Mi hija, it's perfectly fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be letting my stresses show."

"Mami, I'm worried. What's wrong?" Santana asked

Maribel thought for a moment before saying, "Santana, I am so sorry. There are just a few things going on and I just don't want to concern you with…"

"Mami…please tell me…"

"Your father and I are having some problems."

"Did something happen?" Santana asked

"Oh no. Nothing like that. We've both just been so busy that we haven't had much time for each other. I think he and I will be going on a short trip to spend some time together soon."

Santana nodded, "You don't realize how much your parents do for you till you're about to become a parent. I'm sorry that you are struggling. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

Maribel nodded, smiling as Brittany walked back over and sat down.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

Diego ran into TU and looked around, spotting his mother, sister and best friend.

He walked over and sat down, "Hey"

"Where have you been?" Maribel asked

"Sorry I um…I actually can't say." Diego replied awkwardly

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Sorry" He mumbled and stole a chip from Brittany's plate.

"Anyways" Brittany said, "What were you about to say, Maribel?"

They went on to talk about Madeline's contract.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

After lunch Brittany hugged Maribel and Santana and looked at Diego oddly before riding back to the studio.

She went up to her office and checked her email.

She was replying to one when Holly walked into her office.

"Hey boss" Holly smiled

"Hey" Brittany replied, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment…about something personal…"

"Sure" Brittany said, "Shut the door."

Holly shut the office door and went to sit across from Brittany before taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Holly?" Brittany asked

"It's about Quinn." Holly sighed

Brittany nodded, "Ok, um what about her?"

"She and I have been together for about 7 months now and I 'd like to…to take the next step. The last time I mentioned us moving in together she backed off some…"

Brittany suddenly saw where the conversation was going, "Look Holly, she's been through a lot. I don't suggest you push her too much but maybe bring it up in a casual conversation."

Holly nodded, "Well if moving in was too much then what would be a good move to make?"

Brittany thought for a moment then said, "Well what about going on a trip together?"

"That's actually a really good idea." Holly replied slowly

Brittany laughed, "I'm pretty smart…sometimes."

Holly laughed, "I'll plan a trip. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Now get back to work" Brittany smirked

Holly smiled and headed back to her office.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and grabbed her basketball. She headed out to the basketball court and began to shoot some hoops.

She had been playing for about a half hour when she heard a whistle. She turned and smirked at her wife, who was walking over.

"Hey babe" Brittany grinned

"Hey good looking!" Santana smirked, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Brittany shrugged, "I just wanted to shoot some hoops. What about you?"

"I got home and saw your boosted board so I came looking for you."

Britt nodded, "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I just got a call from Michelle, she and Finn invited us over to eat dinner tonight." Santana smiled

"Cool when?"

"In about 10 minutes" Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "Let me change."

 _ **6:30pm:**_

They got to TU and headed upstairs to the apartment. Finn let them in and Bella ran into Brittany's arms.

"Britt!" Bella smiled

"Hey little one." Brittany grinned, "You know who I saw outside?"

"Who?" Bella asked

"The tickle monster!" Brittany grinned and tickled Bella making her squeal happily.

Santana smiled before walking into the kitchen where she found Michelle. They finished making the food while Brittany and Finn talked in the living room.

Bella played in the floor while Brittany and Finn talked.

"I was hoping we could talk for a sec…" Finn said

"Sure, what's up?" Brittany asked

"I need to get healthy. I eat so much junk food and I need to stop so I was hoping that I could start running with you and lifting weights."

"Sure Finn" Brittany nodded, "Mike and I run every few days, early in the morning. Once we move to Glen Cove, it'll be you and me though."

"Cool. Text me when ya'll are running next and I'll join in. I might be a little slower though."

"That's fine." Brittany shrugged, "Mike is really fast. He's faster than I am."

"Dang" Finn muttered as Bella handed him a toy tea cup.

"You all need to head in here to eat!" Michelle hollered from the kitchen

"Let's go, kiddo" Finn said standing up.

Brittany followed Finn and Bella into the dining area.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

After dinner Finn took Bella to bed before joining the others in the living room.

They talked for a bit till Santana and Brittany decided to go home.

 _ **Thursday (July 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 8:15pm:**_

Brittany was riding home on her boosted board as the sun began to set. She had to stay late to teach a class for Alex.

As she turned onto the next street she saw something run across the road. She slowed to a stop and looked over, seeing a black kitten curled up against the curb, shaking in fear as cars zoomed by.

"Hey little guy" She said and reached out for him. It tentatively sniffed her hand before taking a small step towards her. She picked it up and held it close, "Where'd you come from, huh?"

She looked around as if expecting to see someone who would know where the kitten had come from but saw no one. She shrugged and hopped on the boosted while holding the kitten close and rode to the apartment building.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

She pulled up to the apartment building and headed up to her flat. When she walked in she heard Santana in the kitchen.

"Hey San?" She said

"Hmm?" Santana hummed, as she walked into the living room while eating ice cream

Brittany turned to her wife, holding the kitten close, "I found this little guy on the street."

"Oh my gosh!" Santana said and set the ice cream on the bar before walking over and reaching out for the kitten, "Poor baby"

Britany looked at the kitten, "I don't think it's hurt but it seems scared." She said as Nacho sauntered into the room

"It needs a bath before it gives Nacho fleas" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I'll wash it with Dawn soap and get all of the fleas off."

"Ok. I put your dinner in the microwave to keep it warm."

"Thanks love." Brittany replied before going to the guest bathroom.

Santana brought the Dawn soap in there as Nacho jumped on the back of the toilet to get a closer look at the foreign creature.

The kitten meowed a teeny meow when the warm water washed over it. Brittany got rid of all of the fleas and dried it off.

"It's a boy." Brittany said as she fluffed the kitten with a towel.

"I like his green eyes." Santana smiled as she took the kitten from her wife, "He's so cute."

They walked into the bedroom

"Want to keep him?" Brittany grinned as she changed her clothes

Santana smiled, "Yeah. He's really little though. We need to take him to the vet tomorrow"

Brittany nodded, "Ok, I'll take him in the morning and get him checked out. What about a name?"

"Hmm" Santana hummed, "Pocus"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Works for me. Pocus Pierce." She grinned before her stomach growled.

"Let's get you and Pocus some food."

"I'm going to run down to the store on the corner and get some kitten food really quick."

"Please be careful" Santana said and Brittany nodded before leaving

 _ **9:30pm:**_

She got back home and opened a can of kitten food.

"Where should Pocus sleep tonight?" Santana asked the blonde while Pocus ate and Brittany warmed up her own food.

"I'll put a towel in the bathtub and a little litter box for him." Brittany said, taking her food out of the microwave

Santana nodded and pet Pocus as he ate his food, feeling him purring.

Brittany sat at the table and ate her spaghetti while watching the little kitten eat, "I wonder how old he is."

"He's really little." Santana replied, thinking, "Maybe…5 weeks"

Brittany nodded, "That's sounds about right. Which vet should I take him to?"

"Honestly I'd take him to the vet in Glen Cove since that's where we'll be going from now on."

"Then that's where I'll go."

 _ **10:00pm:**_

Brittany locked up the apartment before they went to the bedroom.

Brittany put Pocus in the bathtub on a towel. She also put a small litter box in the tub for him to use.

Santana crawled into bed and spent a few minutes positioning all of her pillows so that she'd be comfortable. Brittany smirked when she walked into the bedroom and saw her wife huffing, impatiently.

"San, you want some help?" Brittany asked

Santana collapsed back onto the bed, "I am so tired of always being uncomfortable!"

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry, love" She said as she crawled into bed.

"It's fine…it's fine…" Santana sighed

"Want me to rub your feet?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "No I'd honestly prefer for you to fuck me but that's not going to happen."

Brittany, slightly shocked by her wife's brazenness, burst out in laughter, "Santana!"

Santana shrugged, "What?"

Brittany shook her head, laughing., "Trust me baby, I want that too but we can't so what else would you like to do?"

Santana sighed, "Cuddle…" she mumbled

Brittany smiled and scooted closer to her wife. She wrapped her arms around the Latina and held her clos, lightly rubbing her round stomach.

James kicked her slightly making them both smile. Brittany kissed Santana on the shoulder, smiling at the thought of how perfect that moment was. They slowly fell asleep, holding each other close.

 _ **Friday (July 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed. She went to check on Pocus and smiled when she found Nacho curled up with Pocus in the tub.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face before getting dressed for the day. While she was tying her shoes, Santana began to stir.

Santana sighed as she rolled over and saw Brittany, "Morning"

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany smiled, "I'm taking Pocus to the vet. I was going to take Nacho as well but we only have one pet carrier."

"Do you need my help?" Santana asked as she slowly got out of bed

"No but thank you." Brittany replied, "I'll come by Fuse afterwards and tell you what the vet said."

"Ok, would you like to get lunch with me?"

"I can't today. I'm teaching classes all day. I'm only free this morning.

Santana nodded, "Ok"

Brittany kissed her wife and grabbed Pocus, putting him in pet carrier before heading out to the street. She walked over to her truck and hopped in after buckling the carrier up.

She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Glen Cove.

 _ **8:15am:**_

Brittany got to the vet's office and walked in.

"Welcome to The Pet Cove" The girl said from behind the counter. It was a family owned vet office and seemed to be really nice.

"Thanks. I found this kitten on my way home last night. My wife and I would like to keep him but he needs to be checked out." Brittany replied

"Alright, what's the last name?"

"Pierce" Brittany answered, "We named him Pocus."

"That's adorable." The girl smiled, "Are you planning to bring other pets here?"

"Yeah. Actually we'll be moving to Glen Cove in a couple months." Brittany nodded

"Perfect!" The girl smiled, "I'm Emily Cope and my brother is Chris Cope. He's the doctor and he'll be right with you."

"Cool, thanks" Brittany grinned before grabbing the carrier and going to sit down.

Brittany slipped her finger into the cage and pet Pocus on the head, who purred in response.

"Pierce" She heard and grabbed the carrier before fallowing Emily to a room, "Chris will be right here. You can take Pocus out of the cage if you want."

"Thanks" Brittany nodded before Emily left.

She opened the cage and Pocus tentatively stepped out before sniffing his way around the small room.

She watched Pocus roam around the room. She could tell that he was a little nervous, especially when he ran and hid behind her shoe when the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cope, call me Chris"" He said

"Hey. I'm Brittany Pierce." Brittany smiled and shook his hand, "This is Pocus. I found him in the street last night and thought I'd bring him in for a check up."

The doctor nodded and examined the kitten closely, "He's about 6 weeks old and needs some shots but he looks to be in perfect health. Give me a couple minutes to give him the shots in the back then I'll bring him back."

Brittany nodded as Chris disappeared with Pocus.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany got to the studio after dropping Pocus off at the apartment. She also left her truck at the apartment and used the boosted board to get to work.

She went to talk to San but Santana had been busy so she went to work. She changed her clothes in her private bathroom before heading down to the 1C.

Katie was in there, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Brittany said, clearing her throat

"Yeah. Let's get to work. We really need to practice the lifts. Is your wrist ready?"

Brittany was nervous but nodded, "Yeah, let's try them out."

They worked for the next two hours on their choreography. Brittany had to lift Katie up multiple times and it was wearing on her wrist.

"5, 6, 7 and up" Brittany muttered as she lifted Katie up. Suddenly her wrist popped and she dropped Katie on the floor., "Fuck!" Brittany groaned, holding her wrist.

"Shit, Brittany! You dropped me!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Katie. Are you alright" Brittany asked

"I bruised my ass." Katie whimpered, running her hip

"I'm really sorry. Let's get you to the nurse." Brittany said through gritted teeth

They walked to Holly's office and went inside. Holly was sitting behind her desk but looked up with Katie cleared her throat.

"Hey what's wrong?" Holly asked, standing up and walking over

"Britt dropped me and I landed on my ass. It really hurts."

Holly noticed Brittany grimace and replied, "I can give you two Tylenol or Advil."

"Ugh, I can get better than that at the walk in clinic"

"Go there" Holly said and turned to Brittany, "Let me see your wrist"

Brittany nodded and walked over to the chair. She sat down and held her left arm out. Holly gently felt Brittany wrist making the blonde curse.

"Ok. You get the good stuff." Holly said and grabbed her keys to get a better pain pill for Brittany. She also grabbed an Ace bandage to wrap the wrist.

Katie rolled her eyes and looked at Brittany, "I'll see you Monday morning"

Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded before Katie left.

"You know that girl is a bitch…" Holly mumbled as she handed Brittany a pill and water

Brittany nodded, "Yep" she said before taking the pill and drinking the water

Holly began to wrap Britt's wrist while the blonde bit her bottom lip in pain.

"You should go get an x-ray. I'm afraid that you may have broken it again but I can't be sure without an x-ray."

Brittany sighed, "Alright. I'll head over to the doctor."

Holly nodded, "Ok good. Go ahead and get going."

Brittany grinned and headed up to her office to grab her bag and boosted board. Afterwards she headed to Mike's office and told him what happened.

"Seriously?" Mike asked, "Do you need anything?"

Brittany sighed, "Nah, I'm just going to run to the doctor and get an x-ray."

"Alright. Call if you need anything" Mike replied and she nodded before leaving

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Brittany got to the clinic and was taken back for an x-ray before being taken to an examination room.

She waited for about ten minutes before Dr. Jones walked in.

"Alright, nothing is broken. The pop that you heard is most likely a tendon popping. What's the pain level on a scale of 1 to 10?"

Brittany thought for a moment before replying, "Like a 3 maybe 4 when it gets bad."

"Ok. I am going to give you some pain meds but only take them when you have to."

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

"I'd keep it wrapped during the day. Continue the physical therapy and ice it after any strenuous activity."

"Got it" Brittany said

 _ **3:00pm:**_

She ran by the pharmacy on the way home.

When she got home she looked at the clock and saw that he was running out of time. She looked in the fridge and sighed when she saw that they needed to go shopping.

She grabbed her phone, called the pizza place and hung up as Santana walked in the door.

"Hey baby" Brittany grinned

"Hey what happened to your wrist?"

"Hm?" Brittany hummed and looked at her wrapped appendage, "Oh I sprained it but I'll be fine."

Santana furrowed her brow but nodded, "Why are you home so early?"

Brittany explained her day while Santana changed her clothes.

When the food arrived they sat on the couch and ate while watching a movie.

The cats curled up on the couch between the girls.

 _ **Sunday (July 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany was watching television while Santana napped in the bedroom. Nacho was curled up on the couch while Pocus was curled up in bed with Santana.

Santana groaned as she rolled around trying to get comfortable. She was burning up and tired of her inability to get comfortable.

"Ugh!" Santana growled, "I can't stand this!"

Pocus meowed and Santana reached over and pet him before slowly getting up, out of bed. She walked into the living room, finding Brittany watching a movie.

Santana sighed and walked into the kitchen, unnoticed by her wife.

She looked through the fridge for something to eat but nothing seemed right. She walked back into the living room and leaned back against the bar, finally catching Brittany's attention

"Hey love. What happened to your nap?" Brittany asked, standing and walking over to her wife

"I couldn't get comfortable…your son is pressing on my bladder." Santana mumbled

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry. Any way I can help?"

"Well…you could make me a grilled cheese sandwich" Santana muttered

Britt nodded, "Sure"

Brittany went into the kitchen and made her wife a grilled cheese before making herself one. They sat at the table and ate their lunches together.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get comfortable." Brittany said while they ate

Santana shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Uh so don't forget that I'm going to LA on the 7th and I'll be out there till the 10th. San and Mercedes are getting married on the 11th so I'll be back in time for the wedding."

"I hate that you're going out to LA again." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "I know but at least I haven't had to be out there much lately. It's only for a couple days and I'll be ba…"

"Is she going to be there?" Santana cut in

"Who…Sasha?" Brittany asked and her wife nodded, "No I told Justin that I wouldn't work around her."

"Good" Santana mumbled

"Just do ma a huge favor don't give birth while I'm out of town." Brittany sighed

Santana shook her head, "I'll do my best."

"Are you mad at me or something?" Brittany asked, instantly regretting it upon seeing her wife's expression

"Why the fuck would I be mad at you?" Santana asked angrily

Brittany thought before answering, "Never mind. I shouldn't have said any…"

"Oh no. Please Brittany, tell me."

"San, you just seem really irritated and I'm trying to help but…."

"I'm the size of a whale, Brittany! I can't get comfortable in my own damn bed! My wife is about to go to LA for a few days. LA is full of women trying to fuck her so yes, Brittany I'm a little irritated!"

Brittany swallowed and nodded, "You are beautiful, Santana. I promise. I'm really sorry that you can't get comfortable and I'll do whatever I can to help…"

"You know what you can do to help me…" Santana said, "Stop with all the perfect words and give me a little time to myself." She stood up and walked to the bedroom

Brittany took a deep breath and went to the bedroom, "Ok San. I'll leave for a little bit but call me and I'll come home." She said, trying to not be upset.

Santana nodded, "Fine"

Brittany sighed and grabbed her shoes, "I love you." She said before walking out of the apartment.

She slipped her shoes on while in the hall and headed down to the 1st floor. She knocked on her uncle's door.

Holly answered, "Hey Britt" Holly smiled

"Hey, is Eric around?" Brittany asked, sighing slightly

"Sure. Come on in." Holly said and she walked in.

"Hey Kid" Eric grinned, "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing Brittany's face

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to go out to the new house with me and work on the racetrack for a bit…"

Eric glanced at his wife before nodding, "Sure. Let's head out there."

They headed out to Brittany's new truck and hopped in. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed out to the new house.

"So, you want to talk about it?" Eric asked as Brittany drove.

Brittany went on to explain what had happened. She understood that Santana was uncomfortable but couldn't understand why she was so angry at Brittany.

"I've been around pregnant women a lot, Bolt and sometimes I think they just get overwhelmed." Eric replied

Brittany nodded

They continued to chat as she drove out there.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

When they got out to the house they grabbed the bikes, checked them and headed to the space she had designated for the racetrack.

"Alright so I drew out what I was thinking." Brittany said, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket.

Eric looked at it and thought for a moment, "We'll need the Cat to build up the tables and pack it down."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah but for now let's just draw it in the dirt. We'll be able to get a sense of whether it's a good track or not."

"You got it." Eric said as he pulled his helmet on.

They spent the next hour laying out the track till Brittany pulled over and checked her phone.

Santana hadn't even texted, so she called Quinn.

" _Hello?" Quinn answered_

"Hey Q, is San with you?" Brittany asked

 _Quinn nodded, "Yeah. She's with me."_

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I'll talk to you later." Brittany replied and hung up

"Everything alright?" Eric asked as he pulled over

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, let's get back to it." She replied, pulling her helmet back on before taking off.

Eric nodded and followed her along the path they had been working on.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

After having spent a few hours working on the racetrack, Brittany and Eric put everything away and hopped back into her truck.

"Feel better?" Eric asked as Brittany drove out of the driveway.

"Yeah" Brittany nodded as she turned right out onto the street, "Probably says a lot about my marriage…that I ran out when it got difficult."

"Bolt, you and Santana have a wonderful marriage. You did what she asked you to do…you gave her space. You didn't just leave, you left because she asked you to."

"But shouldn't I not leave at all? Hell, shouldn't she not ask me to leave?" Brittany asked as it began to rain.

Eric shook his head, "The thing about marriage is that not only do you need to always continue to grow in the relationship, but you also need to grow as individuals. So separate time is ok and needing to be alone is normal."

Brittany just nodded, thinking over the words.

"The key to the whole thing is that you may _need_ to be alone sometimes, but you always _want_ to be with her." Eric advised

"Alright, I get it, Mr. Feeny" Brittany mumbled with a small smirk as the rain came down harder.

Eric laughed, "That was a great show and he was a genius."

Brittany nodded

 _ **6:45pm:**_

They got back to the apartments and Eric clapped Brittany on the shoulder, "Kid, it'll be fine. Just make sure she knows that you love her."

Brittany nodded and headed up to the 3rd floor. She pulled her keys out and unlocked the front door before walking into a dark apartment.

Both Nacho and Pocus ran into the living room from the bedroom.

"Hey boys" She mumbled and shut the door, figuring her wife was still at Quinn's

Nacho meowed and Pocus copied him as she threw her keys on the bar. Brittany headed to the bedroom to shower. She stripped off her dirt-covered clothes and stepped into the shower.

Santana walked into the apartment and saw Brittany's keys on the counter. She locked the door and headed back to the bedroom when she heard the shower running.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window as the rain poured down outside. She sighed as Nacho jumped up on the bed. Pocus tried to follow but he couldn't jump that high yet. Santana got up and picked him up, placing him on the bed before sitting back on it herself.

Brittany stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She dried off before heading into the bedroom.

"Hey" Santana said

Brittany looked up, surprised, "Hey, you startled me…"

"Sorry." Santana sighed

Brittany quickly got dressed before looking at her wife, "San, I…"

"I'm sorry" Santana blurted out

Brittany tilted her head, "No San, I'm sorry. I…"

"Brittany" Santana cut in again, shrugging "We both know that my hormones are insane and I can be a bitch. It's my fault that we got into an argument."

"But I shouldn't have left."

"I asked you to leave, Brittany! And that's what you did…you left." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded and crouched down in front of the Latina, "Is that why even more mad at me? Because I left?"

"Yes." Santana groaned, "How could you leave? How do I know that you won't just leave me later on?"

Brittany shook her head and stood up, "Santana, I didn't leave you. You asked for space so I went to our new home and worked on the racetrack so that you could have some time to yourself. I came back. I'll always come home to you, San. How could you even think for a second that I would ever leave you. I love you!"

Santana sighed, "I love you too. I love that we're going to have a baby but these hormones are driving me insane. I'm so fucking jealous of people I shouldn't jealous!"

"Jealous?" Brittany asked, confused, "Who are you jealous of?"

"That girl, Katie or whatever. I'm even jealous of Callie. I just miss my fucking wife!" Santana said with tears in her eyes

Brittany pulled Santana onto her feet up and hugged her closely, "I miss you too, love." She mumbled, "I swear that you should never feel jealous about anyone."

Santana cried against the blonde's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Brittany"

Brittany shook her head, "No, it's alright, love. We're going to make time for each other every day."

"How?" Santana asked

"Lunch or breakfast, maybe coming home early? We'll do something every day."

Santana nodded, "Thank you"

"Anything for you" Brittany replied and bent her head, kissing her wife softly on the lips.

Santana pulled her wife closer to her, "I need you"

Brittany pulled back some, "For what, love?"

"Will you cuddle with me for a bit?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Let's lay down."

Together they curled up on the bed and held each other closely. Soon they were joined by both cats.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

They were still curled up on the bed when Brittany's stomach growled.

"You haven't eaten?" Santana muttered with her eyes closed.

"Nope. Have you?"

"No, I'm actually getting hungry too but I really want Chinese food and ice cream."

Brittany blanched at the thought of mixing the two foods but nodded, "I'll order Chinese food then I'll go pick up some ice cream."

"Really?" Santana smiled making Brittany grin

"Of course" Brittany smiled and kissed her wife before getting out of bed.

She called and ordered the Chinese food before pulling on some shoes. She grabbed her wallet and keys before kissing San. She picked up an umbrella on her way out the door.

As she stepped outside she opened the umbrella and headed down to the corner store for ice cream.

When she got to the store she looked through the ice cream options before picking a couple of pints of various kinds and going up to the counter.

She paid for the ice cream before heading back home.

When she got back to the apartment, she ran into the delivery guy. He was about to knock on the door.

"Hey" She said, "I got it." She handed hi the money and he nodded before leaving

She opened the apartment and walked inside. Santana was in the kitchen getting them drinks.

"Hey, delivery" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "I love you so much"

Brittany smiled, "I hope you don't say that to every person that delivers…"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course not." She smiled

"Grab some utensils and meet me on the couch." Brittany winked before heading to the living room

Santana grabbed their utensils and drinks before following her wife.

Nacho and Pocus strutted over, curiosity taking over.

"What kind of ice cream did you get?" Santana asked

"Well I left my phone here so I couldn't call" Brittany shrugged, "So I got a variety"

Santana smiled, "You're so fucking cute."

Brittany laughed and winked, taking a bite of an egg roll.

"So how does the racetrack look?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "We got a good start but there's still a lot to do to make it nice."

Santana smiled, "I can't wait to see it. How old is James going to be before you put him on a bike?"

Brittany grinned at the thought of teaching her son to ride a dirt bike, "Probably 3 or 4. That's going to be so cool."

Santana sighed, "Teach him all about safety first"

"Of course, babe" Brittany nodded, in agreement as they continued to eat and talk

 _ **Wednesday (July 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:15pm:**_

Brittany got off work early and headed home. She needed to shower, badly. She had been dancing all day long and her muscles ached.

She was surprised to find Diego in the lobby when he got home.

"Hey D!" She smiled

"Hey, Britt!" Hey grinned, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Why are you home so early?"

"Oh San and I decided to close up early today. Say…you two want to come over for dinner tonight? At like 7?"

"Sure! I mean I'll check with San but yeah."

"Coo! See you guys then."

Brittany nodded before heading to the apartment. She walked into the flat and tossed her dance bag on the floor next to the door.

She went back to the bedroom where Santana was sitting on the bed with her laptop and the cats.

"Hey beautiful" Brittany smiled and walked in

"Hey smelly" Santana smirked

"Smelly?" Brittany said sarcastically, "Give me a hug."

"No way!" Santana laughed, "Go shower"

"Ok but Diego ants us to come over for dinner at 7. Is that alright?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Ok. I've got to finish this letter then I'll get ready."

"Letter?" Brittany asked as she stripped for the shower.

"Yeah. The letter Mami wanted me to write about having to deal with Madeline." Santana said, speaking louder since the shower was running

"Oh ok" Britany hollered back

"Will you read it for me?" Santana asked

"What?" Brittany asked

Santana looked up and saw her wife sticking her head out of the shower, "I just asked if you would read it for me?"

"Sure." Brittany nodded before ducking back into the shower.

She finished rinsing all of the soap off before stepping out of the shower. She dried off and pulled on boxers and a sports bra before looking for what to wear to dinner.

She grabbed cargo shorts and a t-shirt and looked at Santana. Santana was completely focused on her laptop.

Brittany smirked and pulled on her clothes before walking over and sitting behind her wife's laptop, capturing the attention of the Latina.

"Hey?" Santana smiled

"You're really beautiful." Brittany muttered with a small grin on her lips

Santana rolled her eyes but didn't reply.

"San…I mean it, I swear." Brittany said

Santana smiled and mouthed, 'Come here'.

Brittany grinned and leaned forward, kissing her wife with a huge grin on her face. Santana laughed and pulled Brittany closer.

Brittany was careful not to touch the laptop as they kissed.

After a moment they separated, smiling at each other.

"Ok finish your letter. I'll go check my email then we need to leave."

"Right, Diego's" Santana muttered, "I need shower and change."

Brittany smiled, "Ok, love." She reached over and pet both cats before going to the living room.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana left their apartment and headed down to the 2nd floor to Diego and Whitney's apartment. When they got there Brittany knocked on the door and Diego answered it.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Damn, it smells good in here." Brittany grinned as they walked in

"Whit's making fajitas." Diego smirked

Santana groaned, "That sounds so good."

"It's ready. Let's go into the kitchen." He replied

They headed in there as Whitney set a platter of steaming fajitas on the table.

Whitney smiled as they walked in, "Hey we made Virgin Margaritas."

"Really? That's so sweet of you guys!" Santana smiled

Diego grinned and nodded, "Well, Whit can't drink either…"

Brittany spun around, "Wait what?"

"I'm pregnant…" Whitney smirked

"Since when?" Santana asked, shocked

"7 weeks so it's a little early but we wanted to tell you guys. You have to keep it a secret." Whitney said pointing at the girls

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "Why tell us?"

"Let's sit down." Diego nodded

They all sat down and Brittany asked again, "Why us?"

"We wanted to know if you'd be the godparents…" Whitney ask nervously

"Why are you so nervous?" Santana asked

"Well it's early and I'm scared that we're jumping the gun but we didn't know if you were already going to be someone else's godparents…" Diego replied

"Well we are Bella's godparents." Brittany said

"We figured they would ask you to be Jasper's as well…" Whitney said, confused

Brittany shook her head, "Nope. They haven't."

"Weird" Diego muttered but shook it off, "Anyways, would you guys consider it?"

"Of course we will Santana said, looking at her wife who nodded

"You know I think pregnancy is contagious." Brittany muttered as Diego served up the food.

"For real." Santana muttered as she took a bite of the food, "This is so good."

Brittany smirked and nodded as she took a bite of her own food.

"So is this why you've been acting so weird lately, Diego?" Santana asked

"Yeah. We were at the doctor that day I was supposed to me you and Mami." Diego replied

Santana nodded, "Well I think she'll understand once you guys decide to tell her and Papi."

Suddenly all their phones rang, and they looked at the them.

 _Finn:_ _M's in Labor_


	18. Chapter 18: Prep

**Hey Guys!**

 **Interested in seeing who Jasper is?**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (August 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 3:15am:**_

Brittany and Santana were standing in front of the nursery window, looking at Jasper Finn Hudson. He had been born not only an hour or so before.

"He's so small." Diego sighed looking through the window, thinking of his own baby.

Brittany grinned, excited they she'd meet her own son in about a month.

"He's beautiful, Finn" Santana smiled

Finn nodded, proudly "He really is. He's perfect."

Brittany smiled and patted Finn on the shoulder, "Your lady did good."

Finn laughed and nodded, "She always does." He smiled, "I'm going to go check on her."

Antonio walked over, "We got here just in time."

"Yeah, she didn't labor long." Santana replied, "Where's Mami?"

"She's with Michelle. They're about to take Jasper in to eat." Antonio answered, "Are you two ready for your own baby?" He asked as they watched the nurse take Jasper to Michelle's room, across the hall.

"Yes and no" Brittany grinned and Santana laughed

"Sounds about right." Antonio smiled, "He'll be here sooner than you know."

Brittany nodded in agreement.

Finn walked out of Michelle's room and looked for someone before walking over, "Hey Diego, Whitney, could Michelle and I talk to you guys?"

"Sure" Whitney replied and they followed him into Michelle's room while Brittany and Santana talked to Antonio and Maribel, who had just come out of Michelle's room.

 _ **With Finn:**_

They walked into the room and over to Michelle's bed. She was holding Jasper while Bella was sitting on the bed next to her mother.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Diego asked his sister

Michelle smiled, "I feel tired but I wanted to talk to you guys"

"What's up?" Diego replied

"We wanted to ask if you'd be Jasper's godparents…" Finn said

Whitney and Diego were both shocked.

"Really?" Whitney asked

Michelle nodded, "Yeah."

Diego looked at Whitney who nodded before saying, "We'd be honored."

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany walked over to Alex, who was in the waiting area down the hall from Michelle's room.

"Hey Alex, where's Jessica?" Brittany asked

"She just left with Liam." Alex replied, "I'm not going to stay much longer. I just wanted to make sure Michelle and Jasper were alright."

Brittany nodded, "They're both great. How are you?"

"I'm fine" Alex replied instantly

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "Alex, you can talk to me."

"I know" Alex sighed, "It's just…I'm so happy for Michelle and Finn but it's rough…you know."

Brittany nodded, "I know. Sofia was the first baby born after San's miscarriage. It was really hard, because we were both happy for Gabby and Eric but still…"

Alex nodded, "I think I'm going to head home. Please tell Finn to call me if there's anything I can do."

"I will" Brittany nodded before Alex left.

Brittany walked back over to San and San's parents who were looking at all of the other babies in the nursery.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Santana asked

"I was talking to Alex." Brittany replied quietly

Santana nodded, "Are they alright?"

"As expected" Brittany answered, "We should probably head home. You need to rest."

Santana nodded, "Mami, Papi, we're going to say bye to Finn and Michelle then go home. I love you guys and I'll see you both later. "

Maribel and Antonio hugged both girls before Britt and San headed to Michelle's room. Brittany knocked on the door, quietly.

"Come in" Finn said, "Hey"

"Hey, we're headed home. Do you guys need anything?" Brittany asked as Santana went over to her sister and Jasper.

"Nah, we're set. Antonio and Maribel are going to take Bella here in a bit."

Britt nodded, "Alex said to tell you to call if there's anything she can do for you guys."

Finn nodded, "Thanks."

Brittany and Santana headed back to the apartments and went up to their flat.

They went straight to bed.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and fixed some pancakes for Santana and herself.

"Baby, it's lunch time" Santana laughed as she walked into the kitchen

Brittany smirked, "I know but I wanted pancakes. Would you prefer something else?"

"No, they smell great." Santana said as she sat at the kitchen table.

Brittany served up the food and poured them both some OJ before sitting across from her wife.

"What time will you home tonight?" Santana asked before someone knocked on the front door.

"Around 5" Brittany replied and got up to answer the door. She was surprised to see her uncle Eric standing there. "Hey, come on in"

"Hey, so I've got some news." Eric said

"What's that?" Brittany asked, concerned

"The house is done. You guys can move in."

"You're serious? Brittany grinned

Eric nodded, "Yep. I already called Brent and he's bringing the crib up this weekend."

Santana beamed, "I can't believe it. That's great!"

Brittany smiled then realized the timeline, "We need to plan a weekend to move. There's a lot going on right now."

Santana nodded, "We'll talk about it later. For now, thank you so much, Eric." San smiled

Eric winked at her, "No problem, kids." He reached into his pocket, "Here are your keys. You should make copies. I left the garage door openers and everything else on the kitchen counter. All of your furniture is in there except for what's here."

"Thanks" Brittany grinned and took the keys, "Your last payment will be sent tomorrow."

"Hard to believe it's over. I'm going to miss you guys."

"Miss us?" Brittany asked confused

"Well yeah…I mean, I'm finished so Holly and I will be moving back to Lima. We're going back with your Pops after he drops off the crib this weekend." Eric explained

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I guess I didn't realize that you'd be leaving but that makes sense." She sighed, "I'll miss you"

"Well have dinner this weekend and talk before we leave." Eric smiled

Santana nodded, "That's a good idea, I'll call Holly and figure it out."

Eric nodded, "Well, I've got to meet the wife for lunch but I'll see you later."

"Later" Brittany smiled and hugged her uncle tightly before he left

"Baby, you ok?" Santana asked her wife, worriedly

Britt nodded, "Yeah, I'll miss him though. Let's finish eating, I've got to get to work."

Santana nodded and they went back to eating.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

Brittany got home and found Santana watching a movie on the couch with the cats.

Santana smiled when she saw her wife, "Hey Baby, how was your day?"

"Quick" Brittany grinned, "I like only going for half a day"

Santana rolled her eyes, laughing, "Don't get used to it."

Brittany smiled and sat on the couch, "What are you watching?"

"Girltrash: All Night Long" Santana replied, unpausing the movie

They relaxed and watched the movie till Santana said that she was hungry. Brittany went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She found lunch meat.

"San, you want a sandwich or what?" Brittany asked

"Sure, that's fine." Santana replied from the living room

Brittany made them some sandwiches and took them to the living room. They sat and searched for another movie to watch.

Santana sighed, "You know…"

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed, not looking away from the screen

"I really wish we could have sex." San sighed

Brittany nodded, "Me too"

"Have you been…you know…."

"Jacking off?" Brittany mumbled

"Have you?"

Brittany shook her head, "Nope"

"Want me to give you a handjob?" Santana asked, glancing over at the blonde

Brittany's ears perked up when she heard that, "No, Babe. Because I'm not allowed to please you. But it was really sweet of you to ask."

Santana furrowed her brow, "But I want to."

Brittany looked over, "San, I don't want you to feel like…"

"Like I want to please my wife?" Santana asked, "Lean back."

Brittany swallowed and leaned back. Santana leaned over and pulled down Britt's gym shorts and boxers.

"You sure?"

"Shut up" Santana laughed and wrapped her hand around Britt's shaft.

San squeezed as she pumped her and, making her wife groan. Brittany's head fell back and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

It didn't take long for her to hit her climax.

"Fuck" Brittany sighed, "That was awesome"

Santana smiled, "And really hot."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I really wish I could return the favor."

"Me too" Santana sighed before getting up to wash her hands.

Brittany grabbed the box of tissues and cleaned up before going to the bedroom where Santana was.

"You mad at me?" Brittany asked

"No, baby. Not at all." Santana smiled, "I love you. I do wish we could do more but it's ok."

Brittany grinned, "I love you too, San."

 _ **Friday (August 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany got to the studio and went up to her office. She had wanted to ride her boosted board but it was raining so she just took a taxi.

When she got to her office she took a deep breath and sat behind her desk.

She was logging onto her computer when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered

" _Hey babe" Santana replied_

"Hey, what's up?"

" _Mami and Papi wanted to meet for lunch. If you're available, you should join us."_

Brittany nodded, "What time and where?"

" _TU at noon" Santana answered_

"I'll try to come." Brittany replied, "What time is their flight?"

" _They said they had to be at the private airport at 4."_

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I'll text you later."

" _Alright, I love you" Santana replied_

"I love you too." Brittany said, looking at her email.

She read through her emails before getting up to check on the classes that were going on.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Santana walked into TU and found her parents talking to Finn at their table. She walked over and sat down.

"Hey San" Finn smiled, "What can I get you?"

"I'll take a chicken salad sandwich, chips and a bottle of water." Santana smiled, "Thank you, Finn"

"No problem" Finn nodded before walking behind the counter

Santana turned to her parents, "I'm not sure if…"

"Hey babe" Brittany grinned and sat next to her wife

Santana smiled, "Hey. I was just about to tell them I wasn't sure if you'd be here."

"I am." Brittany winked

Finn brought over Santana's food and took Brittany's order.

"How are you two doing?" Antonio asked

"We're great. The house is ready and we'll be moving soon." Santana replied

Maribel beamed, "That's great! I can't wait to see it. When are you girls moving?"

"We've been talking about it but there's so much going on that it'll be a little while." Brittany replied

"I understand" Antonio smiled, "But make sure that you make time to move."

"We will, Papi." Santana nodded

They ate at talked till Brittany and Santana had to get back to work. They both hugged San's parents before getting in a taxi.

"How does your wrist feel?" Santana asked her wife as they rode to the studios.

Brittany shrugged, "It's alright, I need to take a pain pill tonight though."

Santana nodded, "I'm sorry, baby"

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and collapsed on the couch as Santana walked into the living room.

"Hey, how was your day?" Santana asked

"Exhausting, yours?"

"Same" Santana sighed, "I'm getting a bottle of water. Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"I can get…"

"Brittany, what do you want?" Santana cut in

"Water and a pain pill." Brittany replied

Santana nodded and went to the kitchen as James kicked her stomach.

She took a pain pill and they sat back and watched a movie.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany was feeling loopy from the pain pill while the movie played.

There was a knock on the door and Brittany got up to answer it since Santana had just gone to the bathroom.

She opened the door and saw Diego looking shocked.

"What's up D?" Britany asked, leaning against the door

"Are you drunk?" Diego asked

"Nope. I took a pain pill an hour ago." Brittany muttered, "What's up?"

"I need your help." Diego sighed and Brittany let him in.

"What's wrong?"

"Ok so Whit's…"

"Hey, Diego" Santana said, walking into the living room

"Hey S" Diego replied, "Look, I'm fucking freaking out."

"What about?" Santana asked

Diego took a deep breath before there was a knock on the door.

Brittany sighed and opened the door seeing Whitney.

"Uh oh" Brittany breathed seeing the irritated look on Whitney's face.

"Diego Lopez! I swear! Did you tell them?" Whitney growled

Diego shook his head, "I was about to."

Whitney looked at Brittany, "Are you drunk?"

"Nope" Brittany grinned. "Come on in"

"Brittany, Santana, my husband is freaking out."

"Why?" Brittany asked

"Because we're having twins" Whitney smirked

Santana looked shocked, "Really?"

Whitney nodded and looked at Brittany whose jaw was on the floor and Diego who looked terrified.

"That's incredible!" Santana said, "You're excited, right?"

Whitney nodded, "I'm going to have to find something that gets rid of stretch marks."

"I got you" Santana smirked

Brittany smiled, "Ok wow, Diego, you good?"

Diego swallowed, "Yeah. I can't believe it's twins."

Brittany smiled, "It's great."

Diego nodded, still in shock.

 _ **Saturday (August 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany and Diego were playing basketball when Brent's truck pulled up with a large trailer attached.

Brittany grinned and walked over to her father, "Hey Pop" Brittany grinned

"Hey Bolt!" Brent beamed and walked over, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Mr. P!" Diego smirked

"Hey Diego!" Brent smiled, "I came by to pick Eric up so that we could take the crib out to the house, but it supposed to rain so I figured we'd do it tomorrow."

Brittany nodded, "Let's grab some lunch. We'll take the crib out there tomorrow." She turned to Diego, "I'm going to head inside."

Diego nodded, "I've got some stuff to do. Let me know if you all need any help with the crib tomorrow."

"Thanks D." Brent smiled before they all headed inside.

Brittany and her father headed up to her floor. Santana was across the hall at Quinn's. Brittany knocked on Quinn's apartment. Quinn opened the door and smiled when she saw Brent and Brittany, "Hey!"

Santana walked over, "Hey Brent!"

"Hey San!" Brent beamed and hugged his daughter in law.

"Q, we're going to have lunch. Would you like to join?" Brittany asked

"No that's alright. Holly gets off for lunch in an hour so I'll go see her."

Brittany nodded before following her wife and father into her apartment.

Santana went to the kitchen to see what she could make for lunch.

"San, let me order something and have it delivered" Brittany said

Santana nodded, "I think that's what we'll have to do. We haven't really gone shopping. I'm sorry, Brent."

"That's fine, guys. I'm just glad to see you. I'll pay for some pizza."

"We got it Pop" Brittany replied and grabbed her phone before calling and ordering some pizza.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

Brittany cleaned up the empty boxes and took out the trash while Brent and Santana talked in the living room. It had begun to rain hard and there was even some lighting and thunder.

Brittany walked back into the living room, "So Pop, where are you crashing tonight?"

"I'm staying with Eric and Holly tonight but I might need to crash here tomorrow night since their stuff will all be packed up."

Brittany nodded, "What would you like to do today?"

"I heard you guys are working on the race track…" Brent grinned

Brittany laughed, "Yeah, you want work on it tomorrow since it's raining?"

"Yeah." Brent nodded, "But for today I figured I could see how the studios were doing, if that's alright…"

"Sure. I'll take you down there. San, you want to come too?"

"Sure!" Santana smiled

They headed down to the lobby and called for a cab.

When the cab arrived they climbed in and rode to the studios.

Santana went over to Fuse while Brittany and Brent went into Bolt's Beats.

They walked around and watched some classes before going next door to Fuse. Only Mercedes and Artie were in there, recording a song.

"She's sounds great" Brent nodded as they listened

Brittany nodded before her phone rang. She walked out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey" Callie said, "I'm leaving for LA tonight and wanted to see if you needed anything before I left."_

"No I'm set. I'll be there early Thursday morning. Do you need anything?" Britt asked

" _Nope. I'll see you once you get there." Callie smiled_

"Late Cal"

" _Bye Britt" Callie replied and they both hung up_

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany was at the grocery with Brent. She was walking down one aisle while he walked up another.

They got all of the groceries and loaded up the trunk of a taxi before going back to the apartments.

Brent helped her carry them all up to the flat and put them away. Santana and Gabby were in the living room with Sofia, chatting while she played.

"Your wife is very pregnant" Brent said to his daughter with a smile

Brittany nodded, "I know" she grinned, "I'm excited about meeting my son soon."

"You will both be great moms." Brent said

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Pop"

 _ **Sunday (August 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany, Santana, Brent and Eric went out to the house. When they arrived Eric and Brent carried the crib up to the nursery while Brittany held open doors and guided them along the way.

Santana looked around, happily.

"This is our home." Santana whispered to her wife

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Our home"

They looked around a while before going back to the apartment.

Later in the day Brittany got the help of the crew guys to load all or Eric and Holly's stuff onto the trailer Brent had brought.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Brittany was in the living room talking to her father, uncle and aunt while her wife made quesadillas in the kitchen.

Brittany went to the kitchen to see if Santana needed any help.

"Hey love, anything I can do?"

Santana shook her head, "No, I'm alright. I'm almost done. So everyone should head to the table." She replied

Brittany nodded and kissed San on the cheek, "I love you"

Santana smiled, "I love you too"

Brittany went and got her father, Eric and Holly, taking them to the table.

"It's hard to believe it's our last night here." Holly said as they sat down.

The others nodded.

"It'll be weird. I've been so used to having you guys around." Brittany replied

Eric smiled, "I'm always a call away, kid."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"And of course, we'll be here when James is born." Holly smiled, "That kid is going to be so cool."

Brittany grinned, "Hell yeah! He's going to be the coolest kid around."

Santana smirked as the guys nodded in agreement.

"I am so excited to meet him." Brent said, "My first grandson…" he smiled

Brittany grinned, "Yeah. It's crazy that I can love someone so much and I haven't even met him yet."

Brent nodded, "Being a parent is going to make you feel a lot of things you've never felt before. It's an honor."

"Damn little brother." Eric grinned, "That was deep."

Brent smirked and shrugged, "I'm wise"

Brittany shook her head with a laugh, "Wow"

 _ **Monday (August 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and slipped on a shirt and gm shorts while Santana pulled on her bathrobe. They headed down to the 1st floor to Eric and Holly's empty apartment.

Brent had slept in Brittany's guest room but had headed down to Eric's earlier that morning to help finish emptying the apartment.

Eric and Brent were in the empty living room, rolling up the air mattress that Holly and Eric had used the night before.

"Hey Kid" Eric grinned as Brent put the air mattress in its bag

"Hey" Brittany mumbled, tiredly, "You want me to make you all some coffee?"

"Nah. We're going to stop by TU. You didn't have to wake up so early." Eric replied

"We wanted to see you all off. I'll take the air mattress out to the truck." Brittany said, grabbing the bagged mattress.

Santana hugged them all before going back up to her apartment.

Brittany waited by the truck for her father, uncle and aunt to walk out.

Eric grinned when he saw his niece, "I'm really going to miss you, kid"

Brittany nodded, "Me too, Eric. Be sure to come up here to see James when he's born."

"Wouldn't miss it." Eric smiled and watched as Holly hugged Brittany before climbing into the back seat of the truck.

Eric hugged her next and smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too" She said before he sat in the passenger seat of the truck

Brittany turned to her father, "Hey Pop."

"Hey Bolt. Do you need anything before leave? Money? Anything?" Brent asked

Brittany shook her head, "Nope. I'm set just keep your phone on you."

"Of course…"

"Wait!" Bridgett hollered and ran over from the building in her pajamas and socks.

"Het! I was wondering if you'd wake up early enough" Brent smiled and hugged her before she went to hug the others.

"Will you and Ma be here for Sam's wedding?" Brittany asked

"Bonnie will but I've got work. I've been off work for so long that I need to stay and work." Brent replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

"I'm proud of you, Bolt." Brent smiled at Brittany

"Thanks Pop. I love you. Drive safely"

"We will. I love you too." Brent said and hugged her before getting behind the wheel.

Brittany and her sister watched as they drove off before heading inside.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany and Katie finished rehearsal before Brittany went back up to her office. She sighed as she sat down on the couch. Her wrist was sore from all of the dancing and lifting.

She locked her office door and took a quick shower in her private bathroom before getting dressed in clean clothes and sitting at her desk.

She was typing an email out when there was a knock on her door. She stood up and went to unlock the door. Holly smiled when she opened the door.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling after your rehearsal this morning with the bitch." Holly said smirking

Brittany laughed and let her in before going back to her desk, "I'll tell you, my wrist is hutting something fierce right now."

Holly nodded, "I figured so I brought you a pain pill from the office." She said and handed over the pill

"Thank you. But these things make me feel loopy."

"I know, but I checked with Penny. She checked your schedule and you don't have any meetings so just take it and sleep for a while on your couch." Holly insisted, worried about her friend hurting

Brittany nodded and took the pill, "Thanks. I'm going to finish this email then I'll lay down for a bit."

Holly nodded, "Good. I'll leave you alone Let me know if you need anything."

Holly left and Brittany went back to her email.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Brittany got home early and put her stuff away before relaxing on the couch.

Pocus and Nacho were both curled up in one of the chairs.

Britt turned on the tv and looked through the channels. She found a movie and began to watch it.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Santana walked into the and saw her wife sleeping on the couch. She smiled and walked in, quietly shutting the door and putting her purse down.

Brittany turned a little bit but didn't fully wake up. Nacho continued to sleep on the chair but Pocus was too curios and jumped off the chair, running over to see Santana.

"Hey Pocus!" Santana whispered as he rubbed against her legs.

Brittany stirred a little more and opened her eyes, "Hey babe" she mumbled

Santana smiled, "Hey Baby"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Whet would you like to eat for dinner?" She asked she got off the couch and walked over to her wife.

Santana smiled, "I already ordered a pizza. It's on the way and it's paid for."

Brittany grinned, "That was so sexy"

Santana laughed, "Britt, it's just pizza."

"I know but just took all control and got dinner and look great doing it."

Santana laughed, "You're horny."

"I am" Brittany laughed

There was a knock on the door and Brittany walked over to answer it. She smiled at the delivery guy and took the pizza before going back into the apartment.

"And I'm hungry" Britt added as she shut the door, "So let's eat."

Santana laughed and nodded as she went to change and wash up. They sat on the couch and ate pizza while talking about their day.

"I need to start packing tonight." Britany said

Santana nodded, "I'll help you. Wish I could at least come with you but there's no way."

Brittany shook her head, "No, I want you and our son safe at home. I'll be back in a few days and we'll move into our forever home."

Santana smiled, "Forever home sounds great."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, it does."

 _ **Tuesday (August 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 7:45pm:**_

Brittany was packing her bag for her trip while Santana sat on the bed and folded some of the blonde's clothes.

"What all ore you going to do while in LA?" Santana asked her wife

Brittany shrugged, "Work, sleep, eat and miss you."

Santana smirked, "Good answer"

Brittany laughed, "It's true."

"We'll miss you too." Santana said, placing her hand on her stomach. She grabbed a pair of Brittany's boxers and folded them, "You know, you can facetime me whenever you want while you're gone."

"I will" Brittany winked, "I have to see you at least once a day."

Santana smiled, "Oh and be sure to take your pain pills with you on the trip."

Brittany nodded and went to get the pain pills from the medicine cabinet before going back to the bedroom, "We're going to need to keep our meds in the bathroom at the new house so James never gets into them by accident."

"Yeah, we need to babyproof the house soon."

"I'll do that when I get back from LA." Brittany said, "If you want to, while I'm gone…you could go buy everything and I'll install it all."

Santana nodded, "I can do that. I need to count doors and drawers and other things. We didn't get a small house so it won't be cheap."

"I know but it'll be fine. We'll keep all of the babyproof stuff so we don't need to buy new stuff for whenever we have another kid."

"Good idea."

They finished packing Brittany's bag before they both stepped into the shower.

They kissed for a while but were careful not to do anything more since they weren't allowed.

"It feels kind of like the way it was before the wedding. We can look but no touching" Brittany sighed as she washed San's back.

Santana nodded, "Yeah but just like then…it'll be worth it."

"Oh I know." Brittany smiled and kissed her on the shoulder

They got out of the shower and dressed in their pajamas. They crawled into bed and sat up.

"Do you have a suit for the Sam and Cedes' wedding?"

Brittany nodded, "Yep."

"Ok let's count the doors." Santana said, grabbing a notebook and pen

Brittany grabbed San's laptop and looked up everything they needed to get for babyproofing while Santana made a list.

After a while they put everything away and went to sleep.

 _ **Wednesday (August 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:15am:**_

Brittany and Mike were jogging back to the apartments. Finn had just split from them and headed to his home.

"He's getting faster." Mike huffed as they jogged

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. He's doing good."

They got home and went to their own apartments to get ready for the day.

Brittany jumped into the shower and washed up before getting dressed. Santana was already in the kitchen, eating breakfast when Brittny walked in, carrying her suitcase.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the lips.

"Morning Baby" Santana smiled

Brittany made herself some breakfast and sat at the table across from her wife.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Britt sighed tiredly as she finished her emails. She grabbed her suitcase and headed down to the lobby.

"Hey Penny, I'm headed to the airport. I'll see you in a few days."

"Have a safe flight, Britt" Penny smiled before Brittany left.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Britt was waiting in the airport lounge. Her flight was supposed to be leaving any minute.

"American Airlines flight 144 to LAX has been delayed." She heard over the intercom and groaned

She grabbed her bag and walked to the desk, "Excuse me, but how long is the delay for flight 144?"

"We aren't sure. There's been a mechanical issue with the plane so we're having to get a different plane." The girl behind the desk replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright, thanks." She mumbled and went to sit back down

She pulled out her phone and called Santana

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey Babe" Brittany sighed

" _Hey, what's wrong?"_

"Mechanical issue with the plane. They're having to get a new plane so the flight's delayed."

 _Santana sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm glad they caught the mechanical issue. Why don't I call Papi and see if you can use the private plane? I think it's in town."_

"Nah, that's alright, love. Thank you though." Britany replied

" _Ok. But now I'm all worried about the safety of the plane."_

"San, it'll be fine. They're getting a whole new plane." Brittany assured her wife

 _Santana nodded, "Ok please call me when you get there."_

"I will but it'll be really early in the morning."

" _That's fine. I want you to still call me."_

"I will."

" _What are you going to do till your flight gets called?" Santana asked_

Brittany thought then replied, "I'll work on my laptop."

" _Ok. Well please just call me when you land."_

"I will, love"

" _I love you" Santana smiled_

"I love you too" Brittany replied with a grin before hanging up.

Brittany grabbed her laptop from her bag and checked her email.

 _ **8:40pm:**_

"American Airlines flight 144 to LAX is boarding now." Brittany heard over the intercom, so she put her laptop up and went to board the plane.

The flight took off 20 minutes later.


	19. Chapter 19: Good Man

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm so sorry that it took so long. I'm juggling a lot of stuff right now.**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading**

 _ **Thursday (August 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) 3:45am:**_

The plane landed in LA and Brittany grabbed her bag before stepping off the plane.

She yawned as she walked through the airport, having slept some on the plane she felt a little sleepy. She found her driver waiting for her with a sign that said 'PIERCE' on it.

He took her bag while she carried her backpack. They walked out to the limo and she climbed into the back seat.

 _ **4:30am:**_

Brittany got into her hotel room and set her bags down. She pulled out her phone and called her wife.

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey Babe, I'm in my hotel room." Brittany replied, tiredly, "I need to sleep a couple hours before I go to rehearsal."

" _Ok Baby, go to sleep. I love you"_

"I love you too, San."

Brittany hung up, set an alarm and stripped off her clothes. She was in her boxers and a sports bra when she crawled into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

 _ **7:30am:**_

Brittany's alarm went off and she groaned as she rolled over to turn it off. She took a moment to wake up before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom to shower.

After she finished showering she got dressed in dance clothes and grabbed her phone and wallet before leaving.

She had to be at _Danceworkz_ , the studio they were using in LA, by 9. She went down to the hotel lobby and met up with her driver who took her to grab some breakfast then they went straight to _Danceworkz_.

 _ **8:45am:**_

She walked into the studio, still eating her breakfast sandwich. She went to the room that was reserved for them and found Callie in there stretching.

"Hey Cal!" Brittany grinned

"Hey Britt! How was your flight?"

"Tiring but I'm here." Brittany mumbled as she finished her food and set her stuff down.

Callie smiled, "I'm glad you're here. The dancers should be here soon."

"It's hard to believe that they start filming in two weeks." Brittany said as she stretched beside Callie.

 _ **9:15am:**_

The dancers arrived at the studio and they went straight to work.

Brittany helped the guys get their moves perfect while Callie worked with the girls. They didn't need much help since they had memorized the choreography.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Brittany and Callie ordered some food to be delivered to _Danceworkz_ for lunch. The other dancers went out to eat.

"They seem to have the moves down." Callie said while they ate

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I think we should do a run through of each piece."

"Ok. When they get back we'll run through them." Callie said

Brittany sighed and took a bite of her sandwich before her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered it

" _Hey Brittany" Justin Fox replied_

"Hey Justin. What's up?"

" _Well I've got some news. Sasha and Richard want to meet with you and Callie tonight."_

"I can't, Justin. I already told you that I won't be around Sasha." Brittany sighed

" _Brittany, I know but I really need you to do this for me." Justin replied, "I know that it's a lot to ask but it's part of the job, Brittany."_

"You're telling me that I'm fired unless I agree to have dinner with them?" Brittany asked, angrily

" _I'm saying that the boss wants to meet with you and I really think you should do it. I'll be there and so will Callie so you'll have back up."_

Brittany groaned, "Fine but I'm really upset about it."

" _I know." Justin said_

"Text me the info and we'll see you later." Brittany said before hanging up

"What was that about?" Callie asked concerned

Brittany explained everything as her phone rang with a text from Justin. The text had all of the information about dinner that night.

"Santana won't be happy about that." Callie said

"Yeah…I know" Brittany sighed

When the dancers got back they worked through each performance and only had to make a few, small adjustments.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Brittany got back to the hotel and went up to her room.

She took a quick shower before calling Santana.

" _Hello?" Santana answered, distractedly_

"Hey Babe" Brittany grinned as she laid down on the bed in boxers and a sports bra.

" _Hey!" Santana beamed, "I miss you."_

"I miss you too, Love. How was your day?" Brittany asked

 _Santana sat on the couch and smiled, "It was good. Rachel and I finished writing another song. We're going to start recording soon. How about your day? How did rehearsals go?"_

"That's great, babe. It went well. The dancers seem to be ready." Brittany nibbled on her bottom lip, nervously before adding, "I've got something to tell you..."

"I don't like the sound of that…" Santana sighed

Brittany nodded and replied, "Justin needs me and Callie to have dinner with him, Richard and Sasha…"

 _Santana went quiet and clenched her jaw, "Why the fuck do you have to do that?"_

"He needs me to. I swear baby, I don't want to but it's part of the job."

" _Getting hit on?"_

"No, Santana. Conversing with the boss is part of the job. Callie and Justin will be there and I'll make it as short as possible."

 _Santana sighed, "I hate this but I trust you."_

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry. Thank you for trusting me though."

 _San sighed again, "When do you have to be there?"_

"At 7."

" _Where is it that you're eating?"_

"It's some expensive steakhouse." Brittany answered, rolling her eyes

They talked for a while longer before Brittany had to get started getting ready for dinner.

 _ **6:55pm:**_

Brittany walked into the restaurant and met up with Callie and Justin in the lobby before they were taken to the table.

"This sucks." Brittany mumbled

Callie nodded, "I know. I'm sorry." She sighed as they walked to the table

When the got there, they sat down and waited for Richard and Sasha.

"Justin, I really don't want to have to tell my wife that something happened. Be sure she keeps her hands to herself." Brittany mumbled when she saw Sasha and Richard walking to the table. Sasha smirked at the blonde making Brittany's skin crawl.

They all stood up as the couple got closer and smiled through casual greetings before everyone sat down. Brittany was grateful to have Justin on one side and Callie on the other.

Brittany focused on her menu and read through to see what she wanted.

"Brittany?" She heard and lowered the menu to see Richard and Sasha smiling at her.

"Yes?"

"How well trained are the dancers by now?" Richard asked

"They are completely prepared to film. I'm really proud of them all of them. I think you will be too." Brittany replied proudly

Richard beamed, "I'm extremely impressed with how well you've done working with the dancers."

"I completely agree" Sasha smiled at Brittany, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Davis."

"Oh please, that's so formal. Call me Sasha…"

Brittany nodded slightly as they all ordered their food and the wine was poured.

They talked but Brittany made sure to keep her talking to a minimum. She hated that she could feel Sasha smirking at her throughout dinner.

"Brittany, please tell me about how long you've been dancing?" Sasha asked

Brittany cleared her throat and replied. "I've been dancing most of my life. I studied it in college and I have a master's degree in dance."

"I wish you could teach me and my husband how to tango…" Sasha said quietly

Richard laughed, "Dancing is not one of my skills. How about while you're still in town?"

Brittany was surprised how forward they were being,

"Um. I'm actually busy all day tomorrow and my flight is early the next morning." Brittany said, feeling concerned

Richard nodded, "Then tonight it is!"

"I …" Brittany began

"Actually, I have a few things Brittany has to do for the movie tonight. I can have one of the other set dancers teach you two…" Justin cut in

"Oh no don't worry about it…" Sasha sighed

The rest of dinner was rather quiet.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany got back to the hotel and sat on the bed. She sighed. Dinner hadn't been terrible but she still hated having to converse with Sasha.

She looked at the time and sighed again, realizing she'd either be waking Santana up or Santana had been up, waiting.

Brittany called her wife and laid back on the bed.

" _Hello?" Santana asked sleepily_

"Hey love" Brittany smiled, hearing her love's voice

 _Santana smiled for the exact same reason, "Hi baby. I miss you so much. How was dinner with the witch?"_

Brittany smirked, "It was fine but I miss you too. How's James?"

" _He's been kicking a lot." Santana smiled and rubbed her stomach, "I am so excited for him to be born soon."_

"Me too, baby" Britany agreed, "I hope he looks like you."

 _Santana smiled, "I don't care what he looks like. I just want him to be healthy."_

"Me too, of course."

They talked for a while longer before they both needed to sleep.

 _ **Friday (August 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:30pm:**_

Brittany was working with one of the male dancers named Timothy while Callie worked with a friend of hers, named Leann that happened to be in the movie.

"So Brittany is always that nice?" Leann asked Callie as they watched Brittany and Timothy work on move together.

"Yeah. She's great. Her wife is due to have their first baby soon." Callie said

Leann nodded, "I've heard a lot about Brittany. She's really well known." She smiled, "I want to learn as much as I can. She's an incredible dancer."

Brittany nodded and said something to Timothy.

"You don't have a crush on her or anything, do you?" Callie asked, wary of what might happen.

Leann laughed, "No I don't. I just really love how she dances. She got so much talent."

Callie nodded, "Ok good. They've had a lot of trouble with people trying to break them up in the past."

"I can imagine. I mean Brittany is crazy good looking." Leann shrugged, "I'm sure her wife is pretty."

"Santana is gorgeous."

"Santana? Her name is even pretty." Leann laughed, "Anyways before you go back to the big apple, you have to get a drink with me!"

Callie laughed, "Fine. You can come hang out with me and Britt tonight."

"Awesome!" Leann smiled before they got back to work on the choreography.

Brittany and Timothy finally finished the moves they had been working on and Brittany went back to the front of the room to address everyone.

"Alright, so everyone. I'm really proud of the progress you all have made. The movie starts filming very soon but I will be back next month for a few days to help with the dance scenes." Brittany announced, "Callie will be in touch with you all and if you need anything just let her know."

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany, Callie and Leann were hanging out at a small bar that Leann's cousin owned.

Brittany grabbed her phone and texted her wife after ordering another beer.

 _Britt - Hey, love. I'm out with Callie and her friend. I'll call you as soon as I get back to the hotel. I love you._

Santana never replied but Brittany was too busy to notice.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Brittany and Callie walked over to the bar to get another round while Leann stayed at the table.

Lean heard a phone ringing and grabbed it off the table before answering it, a little tipsy, "Hellooooo?"

" _Uh…Is Brittany there?" Santana asked, confused_

"She's around here somewhere. Who's this?" Leann replied, slurring a bit

Santana hung up and Leann shrugged, setting the phone down.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

Brittany sighed as she walked into her hotel room. She was tired, in pain and needed to go to sleep but she had to call her wife first.

She took a pain pill before walking over and sitting in a chair to call her wife.

Brittany heard San answer the call but Santana didn't say anything.

"San?" Brittany said

" _What Brittany?" Santana huffed_

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, worried

 _Santana sighed, "I called earlier and a woman, who was clearly drunk answered your phone. Who was it, Brittany?"_

Brittany closed her eyed, silently groaning.

"Santana, it was probably Leann. She's Callie's friend and the three of us went out to get drinks. I texted you."

 _Santana shook her head, "That doesn't matter. Why did she have your phone?"_

"I left it on the table when Callie and I went to get refills. Baby, I didn't mean to upset you…"

 _Santana paused and took a deep breath. She thought for a moment and tried to calm down some._

" _Fine" Santana mumbled, "Are you still coming home tomorrow?"_

"Of course I am. I'll be next to you this time tomorrow. I miss you, Santana." Brittany said quietly

 _Santana smiled, "God Britt, I miss you too. I'm sorry I'm so cranky. I just…I feel huge and I'm tired. My feet hurt and I really just want to have this damn baby. I miss you in…in multiple ways and it sucks." San sighed_

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry, love but it's just a while longer."

" _I know. You have to get up early in the morning. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Ok. I love you. Night baby" Brittany said

" _Night baby" Santana replied before hanging up_

Brittany groaned and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and stripped off her pants and shirt before crawling into bed and setting her alarm. She set her phone on the nightstand and instantly fell asleep.

 _ **Saturday (August 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:45am:**_

Brittany groaned as she rolled out of bed. She called down and ordered breakfast before jumping in the shower. By the time she was out and in a robe, there was a knock on the door. She tipped the guy that brought breakfast and ate while getting ready.

She took a bite of toast while walking around gathering her phone and laptop cords. She sighed when her phone began to ring. She grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" she said, putting it on speaker.

" _B, what time will her be back here?" Diego asked_

"I should be there by 8 tonight." Brittany replied as she got dresses, "Why? What's wrong?"

" _Nothing. I just need some help. Come over tomorrow morning."_

"Alright. I'll see you then. Hey is San ok?"

" _She hasn't come into work yet. Why? Is there something wrong?"_

Brittany sighed silently but answered, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Before she hung up.

She checked the room one last time before grabbing her bags and heading down to the lobby. Her driver was already there so she handed him her bag and climbed into the back of the car.

She had a feeling that Santana was more upset about Sasha then she was letting on and figured there would be some type of conversation when she got home.

 _ **9:00am:**_

After the plane took off she ordered a drink and watched a movie, trying to relax and wishing she were already home.

 _ **In NYC 7:20pm:**_

Brittany got to the apartment and unlocked the front door. She grinned as Nacho and Pocus ran to the door to see who it was.

"Where's Mami?" She asked the cats as they rubbed against her legs

She set her bags down and walked to the bedroom, "San?" she said, looking around.

Santana wasn't there so Brittany pulled out her phone and called her wife. The call went straight to voicemail. Brittany sighed, worried about Santana.

She went across to Quinn's apartment and knocked.

Quinn opened the door a moment later and smiled, "Santana, your woman is looking for you!"

Santana walked to the door from the kitchen. She smiled and pulled the blonde as close as she could for a hug.

"God, I've missed you" Brittany mumbled and kissed the side of Santana's head.

"I missed you too, baby" Santana sighed and held Brittany close

"Q, I'll see you later." Santana said

Quinn smiled, "I'll see you guys later."

Brittany and Santana went back to their apartment and locked up.

"Tell me all about your trip." Santana aid while the blonde made them grilled cheese for dinner.

Brittany explained everything that happened while she was in LA. Santana didn't like that her wife had had dinner with Sasha but she trusted the blonde putting Brittany's fears to rest.

"I'm glad Justin and Callie were there with you." Santana replied after Brittany finished

Brittany nodded, "Me too. Justin got me out of teaching them to tango."

"Good…I need to shower. Want to shower with me?" Santana asked her wife, smiling

Brittany nodded with a grin, "I'd love to."

She cleaned up their dishes before following the Latina to the bedroom.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

They went to the bedroom and jumped into the shower together. Brittany washed her wife's back while Santana told the blonde about everything that had been going in in New York while Brittany had been gone.

"We mainly worked on prep for Cedes and Sam's wedding." Santana said, "Your suit is in the closet. Are you sure it doesn't bother you that Sam chose Ryder as his best man instead of you?"

Brittany smiled, "I'm fine with it. They work together every day in life and death situations. They've gotten a lot closer." She shrugged

Santana nodded, "Ok"

They finished with the shower and dried off before crawling into bed and falling asleep

 _ **Sunday (August 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany headed down to the basketball court and found Diego shooting hoops.

"Hey D, what's up?" She asked

"Hey Britt, how was the trip?" Diego replied

Brittany stole the basketball and made a shot, "Fine. What's up?"

"I've grown up as a twin and now I'm about to have twins…Did it take time for you to get used to it all?"

"Dude, my kid isn't even born yet" Brittany mumbled

"But you've had longer to let it sink it. I know I'm going to love my kids but will they love me?"

"Diego, they're going to love you so much. You're going to be a great dad." Brittany nodded, "Is that all that you were worried about?"

"No, that just crossed my mind. What I wanted to do was meet up and talk about is a little odd." Diego sighed

Brittany was confused, "What's wrong, Diego?"

"Am I a good man?" Diego asked bluntly

Brittany was taken aback from his bluntness, "Yes, Diego. You are a good man. Why?"

"Finn is a great guy. He does anything for anyone. I want to be a good role model for my kids. I want them to see me as a great father."

"Diego, you are a good man and you will be a great father."

"Thanks"

"So um, are you staying in the apartment or are you guys planning on moving?" Brittany asked

Diego sighed, "Whit and I have just now started to talk about that. We want to move but the only place that makes sense is Glen Cove, but we don't want to crowd you guys."

Brittany nodded, "You and Whit should look at all of your options."

"We will." Diego said

"Let's head inside. We all need to get ready for the wedding." Brittany said

Diego nodded and they headed inside to their own apartments.

Brittany jumped in the shower, thinking about her conversation with Diego.

Santana was brushing her teeth and noticed Brittany's behavior. Knowing her wife well, Santana smirked, "What are you thinking about?"

Brittany sighed, "I think I have an idea for your brother but I'm not sure just yet."

"What is it?"

"I think we need to completely change the apartment building. I think the entire top floor should be transformed into a penthouse. He, Whit and the kids could live there and we could move the others around the building, adjusting the different apartments to fit each family. I know it's a lot of work but I think it's a great idea." Brittany finished as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Santana smiled, "Baby, that's a great idea. Maybe each family could have at least half a floor."

Brittany nodded, "I'll look into the apartment blueprints later. Do you think your father would mind that idea?"

"I think Papi would love it." Santana smiled, "You should talk to him when he gets into town next week."

"What day is everyone coming up?" Brittany asked

"Everyone should be here by Thursday" Santana replied

Brittany nodded

 _ **1:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got to the chapel where the ceremony was happening. They walked in and found seats. They didn't see when Bonnie walked in but she walked straight over to them and sat next to the Latina.

"Hey sweetie." Bonnie smiled

Santana smiled, "Hey Bonnie. I'm so happy to see you!" Santana beamed and hugged her mother in law.

"Hey Ma" Brittany grinned when she saw her mother. She reached behind her wife and squeezed Bonnie's shoulder lightly.

They chatted quietly till the music began and everyone turned to see the wedding party walking down the aisle.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

After the wedding they all went to the restaurant next door to have the reception.

Brittany beamed and hugged Sam, "I'm proud of you Sammy Boy" She smiled

"Thanks Britt." Sam beamed in his black tux with a deep purple tie.

Bonnie walked over and hugged Sam, "I'm so very happy for you Sam" Bonnie smiled

Sam nodded, "Thanks Bon."

Sam was called over to cut the cake, so he left and Brittany looked for her wife.

Santana was standing close to Michelle and Finn, watching the cake cutting.

"Hey Love" Brittany smiled

"Hey Baby." Santana smiled and squeezed Britt's forearm.

They stayed for a while and Brittany even got a chance to dance with Bonnie, after stealing her away from Bridgett.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

"We should head home" Brittany said, noticing Santana's discomfort

Santana just nodded and they went to find Bonnie.

After they found Brittany's mom, they left the party.

 _ **5:00pm:**_

Brittany, Santana and Bonnie got back to the apartment and walked inside.

Santana was exhausted and needed to sit down so she walked over to the couch and carefully sat down. Bonnie joined her daughter in law on the couch while Brittany went to take a pain pill for her wrist.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Bonnie asked

"I'm great, just tired and sore." Santana smiled

Bonnie nodded, "Being pregnant is wearing on a mama. You're doing so great, honey."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Bonnie. It really is hard sometimes but I'm so excited to meet him. Plus Brittany has been amazing the entire time."

Bonnie smiled, proudly, "Brittany is such a wonderful person. She'll be an incredible mother."

Santana nodded, "I agree." She said as Brittany walked into the living room, "Hey Baby"

"Hey Love, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "No babe, I'm fine. I need to go change into something more comfortable than this dress though."

Brittany nodded, "I want to change too."

"May I use the guest shower?" Bonnie asked

"Of course, Ma. There's clean towels in the closet and the sheets on the on the bed are clean." Brittany replied

Bonnie smiled and went to shower while the couple went to get comfortable.

 **ARE YOU READY TO MEET JAMES?**


	20. Chapter 20: Home Sweet Home

**Hey Guys! This isn't my best work but here it is. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Wednesday (August 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

"On the third count I need to you spin counter clockwise. Guys go low." Brittany said as she taught her class.

Penny walked into the room and caught Brittany's eye.

Brittany looked at Alex and nodded for her to take over teaching the class. Alex nodded back and stepped in while Brittany left the room, following Penny to the lobby.

She found Bonnie, Brent and her brothers in the store, looking around.

"Britt!" Blake beamed and ran to his sister

Brittany grinned, "Hey Bud! Hey Chief!"

Benny smiled, "Hey Britt"

"Hey, I'm starving. You guys want to grab some food?" Brittany asked as she hugged her father and mother.

"Sure!" Brent smiled, "Where should we go?"

"I need carbs" Brittany replied

"Pasta" Bonnie smirked and the others nodded

"Penny, could you call a cab for me and my family?"

"Sure Boss" Penny replied

Brittany went up to change her clothes before the cab arrived.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany got home to find Santana and Gabby in the living room with Sofia.

"Hey Ladies" Brittany smiled

Sophia ran over and jumped into Brittany's arms, "Britt!"

"Hey Sophia" Brittany grinned before setting her back down.

The blonde went over and kissed her wife.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled, "Where is everyone?"

"My folks and the boys are eating dinner with Bridge and Dani. I'm not sure where your parents are." Brittany replied

Santana sighed, "I saw them earlier then they left to go to an appointment with Diego and Whit. I hope everything is ok."

Brittany nodded, "I'm sure they're fine, Love."

Britt walked to the kitchen and took a pain pill for her wrist before walking back to the living room.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Sophia ran to answer. Brittany grabbed her and lifted her up before opening the door. Antonio and Maribel smiled when they saw her.

"Hey! San, they're here." Brittany smiled and let her in-laws inside as she set her niece down.

Sophia ran back over to her mother and sat next to Gabby on the couch.

"How are you doing, Brittany?" Maribel asked as she and Antonio sat down in the chairs across from the couch

Brittany sat on the arm of the couch, next to Santana, "I'm good. How are you?"

"We're doing great. How is your wrist?" Antonio said, noticing her flexing it a bit.

"It's fine." Brittany said stiffly, "It hurts sometimes but it's fine." She added with a small shrug.

Antonio nodded slowly, "Maybe you should get a second opinion…"

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's thigh, "Maybe that's a good idea, Baby…"

There was a knock on the door and Brittany cleared her throat before getting up and going to answer it. Eric Holden was standing in the hallway.

"Hey, Eric, come on in." Brittany said, "How are you?" she asked wanting to change the direction of the conversation.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouted happily, running to her father. Eric picked her up and smiled.

"Hey honey." He said before turning back to Brittany, "I'm good. Got a new case today at work."

"Is it an interesting one?" Gabby asked her husband

They talked about Eric and his work for a while.

 _ **8:15pm:**_

Brittany, Eric and Antonio were sitting at the kitchen table, talking about Brittany's idea for the apartment building.

"I think it's a great idea but Diego told me today that he and Whitney are considering staying in Manhattan but not in the apartments." Antonio said, "I believe they want to move into the house that's for sale a few blocks over."

"Really?" Brittany said, "Ok so…"

"So I think we should make the top floor into two large lofts. Puck and Penny can move into one while another family lives on the other side." Antonio suggested

There was a knock on the door and Brittany went to answer it. Diego and Whitney walked inside. Diego walked with Britt over to the table with Whitney stayed in the living room with the other women.

"What are you all talking about?" Diego asked as he grabbed himself a beer form Brittany's fridge.

"Honestly, you" Eric smirked

Brittany caught Diego up on their conversation.

"Gotcha. Yeah, Whit and I talked today and decided to apply to buy that house a few blocks over." Diego replied, "I think the construction idea is really cool. Who is going to do the work?"

"I'll ask your uncle first" Antonio told Brittany, "But I have a feeling he'll say no."

"Yeah. With the new school year starting, Holly's going to need to stay in Lima." Brittany nodded, "We'll probably need to find someone in the city."

 _ **With San:**_

"How are Michelle and Jasper doing?" Whitney asked

"I talked to her earlier today and she seemed tired but deeply in love with that little baby." Maribel smiled

Santana smiled and rubbed her stomach, "Last time I talked to her she was beyond happy about Jasper. So is Finn. Bella apparently loves being a big sister too."

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Everyone left and Brittany locked up the apartment before turning to her wife.

"Love, you ok?"

"My feet are hurting pretty bad but…"

"Want a foot massage?" Brittany asked

"What about your wrist?"

Britt shrugged, "I took a pain pill. Let me rub your feet."

Santana smiled, "Ok"

They turned off the lights and headed to the bedroom. Brittany rubbed her wife's feet while they talked about their day.

 _ **Thursday (August 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:00pm:**_

Brittany and Brent met up at the apartment building before heading out.

"I'm so excited about this." She told her father as they hopped into her truck.

Brent grinned, "I know you are."

They headed out to Glen Cove. She rented a trailer from a U-Haul place before going to the dealership.

After she parked, Brittany and Brent jumped out of the truck and looked around.

A salesman spotted them and jogged over, "Can I help you, Folks?"

"Sure. I'm here to buy a UTV." Brittany replied

"Alright! Well as you can see, we have a large variety of UTV's" He smiled and helped them pick out the perfect one.

Brittany picked a navy blue 4-seater with a bed. She paid for it before driving it onto the trailer she had hooked to her truck.

They drove out to eh house and dropped it off, parking it in the garage before driving back to the city.

 _ **Friday (August 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:15pm:**_

Brittany got home and found her mother, wife and mother in law packing light boxes in the living room. It was finally time for them to move into the new house and their families were there to help.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Brittany asked the girls as she set her bag down next to the door.

"They're in the guest room, moving the heavy stuff in there." Bonnie replied

Brittany nodded, kissed San on the cheek and went to the guest bedroom. They had rented a moving truck and had it parked in front of the front doors to the lobby.

Brittany rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and began to carry boxes down to the truck. When she got down to the truck she set the box down and lifted the backdoor as Brent came out, carrying a box.

"Hey Pop, help me pull the ramp out." Brittany said

Brent grinned and set his box down before walking over, eyeing his daughter, "How's the wrist?"

"It's fine, Pop." Brittany grinned, "Come on."

Brent nodded, "Mhmm."

Together they pulled the ramp out and set it on the ground. Brittany grabbed her box and walked up the ramp to set it in the back. Brent followed and set his next to her.

"Bolt, I'm worried about it. You flex it a lot and seem to be in a considerable amount of pain."

Brittany sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm fine, Pop"

"Why are you lying to me, Brittany?" Brent asked directly

Brittany nodded and said, "Fine, it hurts a lot but I'll be ok."

"I think you should go to a doctor…a surgeon." Brent said as Brittany's phone rang

She pulled it out of her back pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Brittany" Bonnie said, "Santana fell."

Brittany hung up and jumped out of the truck before running inside. She ran up the three flights of stairs and into her apartment. Everyone was gathered around Santana, who was sitting on the couch.

Antonio had helped her up off the floor.

Brittany walked over and sat next to her wife, "San, are you alright?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok. I think James is fine too." She replied, feeling her stomach lightly.

"What happened?" Brittany asked

"I was doing too much. It's my fault." Santana said, "We're fine. I'm sorry everyone."

Antonio took Santana's pulse and nodded, "Alright, but you need to stay sitting and rest some."

Santana nodded, "I will."

Brittany nodded and everyone went back to packing while she stayed by her wife.

"What can I do for you, Love?" Brittany asked

"I could use some water." Santana said and the blonde nodded

Brittany went to the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water for her wife. She went back to the living room and sat back down next to the Latina while their mothers packed boxes.

"So we're packing up the kitchen next." Bonnie said as she looked around the room at the boxes. Everything was in boxes except for the furniture and the tv.

Maribel nodded, "Looks like it's pizza for dinner tonight, girls."

Brittany shrugged, "That's fine. I'll call and order enough for everyone."

Brittany called the pizza place and ordered a bunch of pizza to be delivered.

Santana rubbed her stomach lightly, trying to feel anything at all that could be wrong with the baby. Everything felt fine, so she tried to decide whether she should call Doctor Williams.

Brittany walked back over to the couch and sat down after she got off the phone, "You alright, Love?" she asked

Santana nodded, "I think everything is fine…"

"If you're worried at all then let's call the doc." Brittany said, noticing the worry on her wife's face

Santana shook her head, "I really think everything is fine."

"Alright. If you change your mind, let me know." Brittany said

Santana nodded and took a deep breath, "What can I do to help pack?"

"For now, just relax and chill here." Brittany said, "I'll help pack and answer the door with the pizza gets here."

Within half an hour the pizza arrived and everyone sat in the living room to eat together.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany parked the moving truck in the covered parking lot and went back up to the apartment. Bonnie, Brent and the boys stayed in one of the empty apartments while Antonio and Maribel stayed with Diego and Whitney.

Brittany walked into the flat and locked up before going to the bedroom. The entire apartment was empty except for their room and their groceries.

"So tomorrow we'll pack up the rest of the apartment and move everything to the house." Brittany said as she walked into the bedroom

Santana nodded as she changed into her pajamas, "I can't believe it's our last night here."

Brittany smiled, "It was a good first step but now we have our forever home."

Santana looked over at her wife and smiled, "I know. I'm so excited."

 _ **Saturday (August 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany got dressed and began to pack up their bedroom while Santana made them breakfast.

They were eating breakfast together when Bonnie and Maribel knocked on their apartment door.

Brittany got up and let their mothers inside.

"Do you have cat carriers for the cats?" Bonnie asked her daughter

Brittany nodded, "Yep. They were in the laundry room."

Bonnie nodded and went to look for them while the girls finished breakfast and chatted with Maribel.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

They finished loading everything into the truck and everyone headed downstairs except for San and Brittany.

They held hands as they did one last walk through the empty apartment.

Brittany looked at her wife and smiled, "It was a good home, Love."

Santana nodded as she began to cry a little, "Yeah, it was."

"Let's start the rest of our lives" Brittany said and held out her hand.

Santana grabbed her wife's hand and together, they headed downstairs.

Puck met them in the lobby and the girls handed over their keys.

"We'll miss you guys being here." Puck smiled

"We'll miss being so close to everyone too." Santana replied

"When is the Housewarming Party?" Penny asked as she walked out of their apartment and into the lobby.

Santana smiled, "Next weekend. My mother and Bonnie are planning it."

"We can't wait to see your house." Penny smiled as Puck nodded in agreement.

"We need to get going, kids." Brent said

"Diego, Finn and Eric are waiting at the house." Bonnie added

Brittany and Santana both nodded and said bye to Puck and Penny before heading out to the covered parking lot.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

When they got to the house, they immediately started unloading the truck after seeing the clouds headed their way.

"We've got to get it all inside before it starts raining. Let's pile everything up in the living room then once it's all inside, we'll move it all to the proper room." Antonio suggested and Brittany nodded

Brittany and all of the guys began to move everything inside while Santana and the girls went out to grab sandwiches for everyone.

Brittany and Diego grabbed one of the living room chairs and carried it inside together.

They set it down and headed back out to get more just as it began to rain.

"Shit" Brittany mumbled, "Let's close up the truck and work inside till the rain stops."

The others nodded in agreement. Brent went back outside and shut the door on the back of the truck.

Brittany and the guys were moving everything around inside when Santana and the other women walked into the house.

"Hey baby" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled and handed her wife her drink, "Hey Babe. I got you sweet tea to drink."

"Thanks" Brittany winked before they all moved to the kitchen to eat the food.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

The rain finally stopped so everyone got back to work while Santana, Gabby and Whitney worked in Santana's bedroom, unpacking boxes.

"San, don't overwork yourself." Gabby said

"Hey, we're all pregnant" Santana laughed

"I know but you're really close to your due date. Do you guys have your labor bag ready yet?" Gabby replied

Santana shook her head, "Not yet. We're doing that either tonight or tomorrow."

Brittany walked into the room, carrying a box. She smiled at her wife and set the box down.

"Ladies, could I borrow my wife for a bit?" Brittany asked

The girls nodded and Santana followed her wife out of the room.

"Where are ewe going?" Santana asked as they walked out of the master suite.

Brittany smiled, "I've got an idea. Pop and I bought that UTV the other, remember?"

"Of course. What about it?" Santana asked as they walked into the garage.

"Hop in" Brittany smirked

They both hopped in before she turned it on and they headed out of the garage. She drove carefully through the large property. They had a 20 acres total so there was plenty of space.

There was a pond in the back of the property and Brittany pulled up next to it.

"What are we doing, Baby?" Santana smiled

"Well, I thought we should carve our initials in a tree out here to signify our new start. Is that stupid?"

Santana laughed, "No, it's sweet. Which tree?"

"There this big one over here. I think it's a good one."

Santana nodded, "I hope you brought a knife."

"Shit!" Brittany mumbled, making Santana laugh

"Baby" Santana laughed

"I was kidding" Brittany smiled, pulling out her pocket knife.

Brittany carved S + B inside of a heart before stepping back.

"That's perfect, baby" Santana smiled

Brittany leaned over and kissed her wife, "I love you, San"

"I love you too, Brittany"

They rode back up to the house and parked the UTV before getting back to work.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana thanked everyone for their help before they all left. Brittany turned to her wife, after locking the front door and smiled.

"Our first night…" Brittany said with excitement in her eyes

Santana nodded, "I know, I can't believe it."

"So what should we do?" Brittany asked

"Well, we bought all of this baby-proofing stuff and we need to pack the labor bag." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Let's do the labor bag. I'll babyproof this place tomorrow with Pop's help."

"Ok"

They walked to their bedroom and began to put together everything they'd need when they time came to go to the hospital.

"I'll keep it in my car, I guess" Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Ok, cause we'll be taking your car to the hospital and if something happens and you go into labor while at work then you'll have the bag with you."

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad Dr. Williams is willing to meet us at any whichever hospital we end up at."

"Yeah well she has privileges at a lot of hospitals." Brittany replied, "I'll take the bag out to your car."

Santana smiled and finished packing the back. Brittany grabbed a pillow and the bag before taking them out to the garage to Santana's van. She locked up the garage and set the house Alarm.

Santana was in the kitchen making herself some tea when Brittany walked in.

"Hey, you want any tea?" Santana asked her wife

"Nah, that's alright, love. I'm going to get a bottle of water. Tomorrow we need to go grocery shopping." Brittany said as she grabbed the last water bottle from the fridge.

"Yeah. I'll see if Bonnie will go with me while you and Brent babyproof the house." Santana replied

They went back to their room and got ready for bed.

 _ **Sunday (August 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. Santana answered the door when the bell rang and let Brent, Bonnie and the boys inside.

"Morning!" Bonnie smiled, "How was your first night?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen

"Short" Brittany mumbled, "I'm tired but we need to get to work on babyproofing the house."

Brent nodded, "Let's get started."

"Bonnie, I need to go grocery shopping. Would you like to come with me?" Santana asked as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Sure, sweetie." Bonnie smiled

Santana and Bonnie went out to the garage.

"Driving while being this pregnant is so difficult." Santana sighed as she looked at the drivers seat of the van.

"Would you like me to drive?" Bonnie asked

"That'd be great." Santana sighed in relief

Bonnie got behind the wheel while Santana sat in the passenger seat. They pulled out of the garage and drove down the driveway before turning left.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany worked with her father and brothers. Together, they all babyproofed the entire first floor.

"So when will you and San move James upstairs?" Brent asked as they sat on the couches in the living room to relax after they finished.

"I guess whenever we have another kid…" Brittany shrugged, "Since there are 5 bedrooms upstairs we can be bigger than the Brady bunch." She smirked making her father smile

"How many kids are you going to have?" Benny asked his sister

Brittany shrugged, "Not sure, Chief."

Benny nodded as Blake ran into the living room, "Which room is mine?" Bake smiled excitedly.

Brent smiled, "None. You won't live here."

"But what about when we visit?" Blake asked as he sat next to his brother.

"Bud, we'll have plenty of room for you but you might not have your own specified room. That cool?" Brittany said

Blake nodded with a big smile.

"What are we doing for your birthday?" Benny asked his sister

"We are having a cookout over here. It's a mixture of a house warming and a birthday party." Brittany replied

"Yeah, we need to go get you a grill." Brent said, and Brittany nodded

"Can we swim in the pool?" Blake asked excitedly

"Sure can" Brittany smiled, "It's all set up for everyone."

"How old will you be?" Blake asked

"23" Brittany smirked as his eyes widened, "I'm getting up there in age, Bud."

Blake nodded making the others laugh.

The rest of the day was spent setting up the pool table in the basement and hanging out with family.


	21. Chapter 21: Family

**Hey Guys! I hope that you like it. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Wednesday (August 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany walked into the kitchen to find her wife making coffee.

"Happy Birthday, Baby" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "Thanks, Love.", She walked over and kissed her wife on the cheek, "How's our boy?" she asked as she rested her hand on her wife's swollen stomach.

"He's kicking a lot." Santana replied as Nacho strolled into the kitchen, closely followed by Pocus.

Brittany nodded and walked over to pour them both a mug of coffee.

They sat at the bar and drank while admiring their new kitchen.

"I'm really so happy that we're finally in the house now." Santana sighed, looking around

Brittany nodded, "Me too. I can't wait to fill up some of these bedrooms."

Santana smiled, "We're working on it." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

Santana was so close to her due date that they had decided to take off of work and stay home.

"I'm going to go to the office." Brittany told her wife

Santana nodded, "I'm happy that we both have home offices now."

"Me too" Brittany grinned before kissing Santana on the cheek and pouring herself more coffee.

Brittany stepped over the baby gate and went upstairs to her home office. Santana's was on the main floor, near the kitchen.

She walked into her office and grinned as she looked around.

The room was a good size. It had built-in wooden bookshelves, a stylish desk and a couch. She still had to unpack the boxes and set up her computer.

She took a sip of her coffee before setting the mug on a shelf. She lifted one of the boxes, setting it on the desk and opened it.

She flexed her wrist before grabbing a couple of books that were it. She placed them on a bookshelf before grabbing miniature motorcycle that her father had bought her while she was in high school. She sat it on the bookshelf before turning back to the box.

Brittany spent the morning unpacking her office and setting up her computer.

 _ **11:15am:**_

Brittany stood up and stretched before grabbing her empty coffee mug and heading back downstairs.

Santana was in the living room, sitting on the couch with her feet up.

"Hey baby" Brittany smiled, "Sore feet?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I think I'm going to get a pedicure this afternoon with Gabby, so they'll feel better soon."

Brittany smiled, "Cool. Is she coming here or are you going to the city?"

"She's coming here. I looked up the best places to go so we're going to try one out." San replied

Brittany nodded, "Well, are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I was about to get up and make us some sandwiches…"

"I'll do it." Brittany said and went to the kitchen.

She washed her hands before making them both a chicken sandwich. She took the plates to the kitchen table before going back to get them some drinks. Santana went straight to the table and sat down.

"So I'm going to make an appointment with a different doc to look at my wrist." Brittany said as she walked over to the table with their drinks.

"I think that's a good idea." Santana replied, "I'm worried about your wrist."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. It shouldn't still be hurting but it is."

"Did the unpacking hurt it even more?" Santana asked, concerned.

Brittany sighed, "It didn't help but I'm ok." She replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Santana narrowed her eyes and nodded, "Should you take a pain pill?"

"I will here in a minute. Where did you put them?"

"In the medicine cabinet in our bathroom." Santana said

Brittany nodded and took another bite.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Santana and Gabby had gone out to get pedicures and manicures, so Brittany had agreed to watch Sofia.

"Mami says it's your birthday…" Sofia said while Brittany looked for a movie for them to watch.

Brittany grinned, "She's right. Do you want to watch 'Finding Nemo'?

"Nemo!" Sofia replied

Brittany nodded and found the movie before putting it in the player.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

As the movie ended Santana and Gabby walked in from the garage.

"Mami!" Sofia said and jumped off the couch

"Hey Baby" Santana said to Brittany as the blonde kissed her wife.

"I'm really sorry but we have to get going. I have a dinner meeting and I need to drop her off with Whit and Diego." Gabby told them

"I had fun!" Santana smiled

"Me too! I will see you guys this weekend for the party."

"Cool. We'll see you then." Brittany smiled at her sister in law

Gabby smiled and waved before leaving with her daughter.

Santana smiled at her wife.

"What?" Brittany asked

"I have your birthday gift. Can I give it to you now?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure, love"

Santana smiled and went to their bedroom.

She came back with a wrapped box.

Brittany grinned, "You know, I already have everything I could ever want."

"It was really hard to find the right gift, but I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Brittany replied

Santana smiled. "Open it" she said as she handed it over.

Brittany nodded and carefully ripped open the paper. Inside was a hand carved chess board and hand carved pieces.

"San, it's beautiful. Thank you, love." Brittany smiled and leaned over, kissing Santana on the lips.

"You're welcome, Baby" Santana replied

"I'm going to go put it in my office on the coffee table." Brittany said

Santana nodded

Brittany grabbed the trash and threw it away before stepping over the baby gate and going upstairs to her office. She set the board up on her coffee table with a smile on her face.

Brittany headed back downstairs, "So what's for dinner?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen where Santana was getting a drink.

"I really want Chinese food. Do we know any good places here?" Santana replied

"I'll look some up on my phone." Brittany said, pulling out her phone.

"Cool" Santana smiled

 _ **10:45pm:**_

They were both laying in bed, reading books.

Brittany looked over at Santana and smiled, "I'm really excited about James' birth because not only will I have my son but I'll also be able to sleep with my wife again."

"Tell me about it" Santana sighed, "I'm so fucking horny."

"And blunt" Brittany laughed

Santana nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

 _ **Thursday (August 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

"Pierce"

Brittany stood up and walked to the nurse that had called her name.

"I'm Brittany Pierce"

"Follow me please" the nurse smiled

Brittany followed her to a room and sat on the table.

The doctor walked in a few minutes later, "I'm Dr. Carlson. Tell me what's going on with your wrist."

Brittany explained everything that had happened.

"And you still need pain medicine?" Dr. Carlson asked

"Yeah. I dance everyday so by the end of the day I'm hurting pretty bad." Brittany replied

The doctor nodded and wrote on the clipboard.

After examining her wrist, the doctor sent her to take x-rays. Once she got the x-rays taken, she went back to the room.

After a few minutes the doctor walked back into the room, "Alright, so sometimes when you break your wrist, you also damage the ligaments. I can tell they are swollen so I want to put you in a brace and give you a steroid injection. You're going to have to rest it so keep it in the brace and no lifting with that hand for 3 weeks. I'll give you some more meds but try not to take them. A lot of people get addicted to pain meds and I don't want that to happen to you."

"Alright, but you don't think I need surgery?"

"No, I don't. The steroid injection should reduce the pain and swelling."

"Cool. Thank you." Brittany replied

"No problem. Let me go get the injection kit and brace for you." Dr. Carlson said before leaving

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and found Santana in the living room with Bonnie and Maribel.

"Hey" Brittany said as she walked in from the garage.

"Hey Baby. What did he say?" Santana asked, standing up from the couch

"Sit back down, Love." Brittany said as she walked over and sat next to her wife. She explained everything Dr. Carlson had said and done.

The other's listened and nodded along.

"I'm glad that you don't need surgery." Bonnie said

"Me too" Santana nodded

"Yeah." Brittany smiled, "I'm going to go put my pain meds in the medicine cabinet."

Santana nodded as the blonde left to go to the master bathroom.

Brittany walked into the bathroom and sighed as she opened the bottle and took one pill before putting the bottle in the cabinet.

She headed back to the living room and asked, "So where are the guys?"

"They are all in the basement, playing pool." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Cool. I need to go pick up the new grill I ordered. I'm going to go see if they want to come with me."

"Ok Baby" Santana smiled before Brittany went to the basement."

"Hey Pop" Brittany said, "Would you all like to come with me?"

"Yeah!" Blake said excitedly

Benny nodded and Brent shrugged.

"Sure" Antonio added

They headed back upstairs and said bye to the other women before hopping into her truck and taking off.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

They got back to the house. Antonio and Brent carried the box to the back patio and they all got to work, putting it together.

"Here let me do that, Bolt" Brent said and took the screwdriver from her.

She nodded and stood back so that she was out of the way.

"Brittany!" Brittany heard her mother shout and she headed into the house.

"What's wr…" Brittany started when she saw Maribel helping Santana walk towards the garage.

"She's having contractions" Maribel replied

Brittany nodded and ran over to her wife, "Uh…ok uh keys…keys…I need keys. Where are the damn keys?" Brittany said nervously

"Brittany, calm down." Bonnie said

"Keys are in the kitchen" Santana said

Brittany ran to the kitchen and grabbed Santana's van keys while Bonnie told the boys what was going on.

"He's early" Santana said worriedly

"It's ok, mi hija" Maribel said calmly

Brittany called Dr. Williams while Bonnie drove the van. Brittany, Maribel and Santana were all in the back of the van while the guys rode in Brittany's truck.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

They pulled back into the garage and Brittany helped Santana out of the van. Santana sighed.

"Sorry everyone"

"Babe, you didn't know they weren't the real contractions. But Braxton Hicks Contractions are common. You heard the doc. So there's no need to worry." Brittany replied as they walked back inside the house.

The guys had come back to the house a few hours before to finish putting the grill together.

Bonnie nodded, agreeing with her daughter, "Let's get you comfortable in the bed, dear"

Santana nodded and went to the bedroom to rest.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Santana woke up and got out of bed. She looked back at Brittany, who was sound asleep before going to the kitchen for some water.

She sat at the bar and sighed.

"San?" Brittany said and she walked in to the kitchen, "You ok?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah I just have some heartburn so I needed to sit up for a little while."

Brittany nodded and leaned against the bar, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No but thank you baby" Santana replied, "I think I'm going to grab my book and sit in the living room. You need to sleep though. I'll wake you up if I need you."

Brittany nodded, "Ok" Brittany leaned forward and kissed her wife, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Santana smiled before going to get her book from her nightstand and went back to the living room. She sat in the large, comfortable chair and put her feet up while she read.

 _ **Friday (August 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and went to the living room. She found Santana asleep in the large chair.

Brittany sighed and walked over, "San, baby…wake up"

Santana stirred awake and groaned a little, "Hey, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"San, you need to be sleeping in a comfortable bed not in some chair. You are pregnant, love."

Santana rolled her eyes with a small smile, "I'm sorry, boss lady"

Brittany laughed, "I am your wife…you should listen to me."

Santana laughed as Brittany helped her up.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Brittany asked, "Or would you like breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds great." Santana replied

Brittany made breakfast and they sat and talked while they ate.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Brittany was in the garage, cleaning her old motocross bike when Santana walked in to the garage.

"Hey Sexy" Santna smiled

"Hey Baby" Brittany laughed, "What's up?"

"I made cookies and thought I'd bring you some." Santana replied, setting a plate of cookies on the workbench.

"Thanks, San" Brittany smiled

Santana nodded, "Are you going to go and ride it later?"

"Not yet but I told Ryder he could keep his bike here. So he's bringing it out here tonight."

"Cool. Is Brooke coming with him?" Santana asked

"I'm not sure. Want me to call him and ask?"

"No that's alright" San smiled, "I'm going to go take a short nap."

"Alright. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Ok, Sleeping Beauty" Brittany winked making her wife smile before going back inside.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Santana and Brittany were eating dinner when the doorbell rang. Brittany got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey!" Brittany grinned when she saw Ryder and Sam.

"Hey! I've got my bike in the trailer." Ryder said

"Alright, Let's pull it around to the garage." Brittany replied

Ryder nodded and headed back to his truck.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

After they got it in the garage, Brittany and the guys headed back inside.

Santana was cleaning up the dishes

"San, let me take care of that." Brittany said and rushed over to grab the plates

"Ok, I'm going to sit down in the living room."

Sam helped Santana sit down while Ryder helped Brittany with the dishes.

"Sorry" Brittany said

"Hey, we're always willing to help." Ryder smiled, "But Brooke is expecting me home so we should get going."

"Cool. See you later, man" Brittany smiled before the guys left

 _ **Saturday (August 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

Everyone was at the Pierce house for the pool party and grill out.

Brittany was in charge of the grill with her father's help while a lot of the crew was in the pool, splashing around and having fun.

Santana and a few of the girls were sunbathing.

Diego climbed out of the pool and walked over to Brittany, "You know what's funny?"

"What's that?" Brittany asked her brother in law

"All the girls that are sunbathing are pregnant. It's like pregnancy row over there."

Brittany laughed and nodded seeing Santana, Gabby, Whitney and Penny all laying out in the sun.

Mike walked over and pat Britt on her shoulder, "Need any help, Boss?"

"Yeah can take this plate over to the buffet table." Brittany replied, handing him a platter of hotdogs and hamburgers.

Mike nodded and grabbed it, taking it to the table.

"Where's Callie?" Diego asked the blonde

"She's in LA. They started filming the movie on the 19th." Brittany replied

"Shouldn't you be there too?"

"Not yet but I do go next month for a couple of days." Brittany answered and Diego nodded

"What about James and San while you're gone?"

"Ma and Maribel are going to come up and help while I'm gone. It's just a couple days." Brittany replied

 _ **With San:**_

"I really love your house, Santana" Penny smiled

Santana beamed, "Thank you. We love it too."

"It so beautiful" Whitney sighed and the others nodded

"Do you have jets in your master bathroom?" Gabby asked her sister

"Yep. It's incredible" Santana replied making the others laugh.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Bonnie carried a large birthday cake out to the patio while everyone sang the Happy Birthday song to Brittany.

She smiled and blew out the candles before kissing Santana on the cheek, "I love you, San."

Santana smiled, "I love you too. Happy Birthday."

They cut the cake and everyone ate some before they went back to swimming.

 _ **4:15pm:**_

Quinn was talking to Santana when Rachel walked over.

"Hey…" Quinn said seeing her ex

"Hey, could we talk?" Rachel asked nervously

Quinn nodded, "Sure" She nodded to Santana before walked away from the party with Rachel

"What's up?" Quinn asked as they strolled around the property

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…" Rachel replied

Quinn nodded slowly, "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great. How is it going with Holly?"

"Oh gosh. She's great. How's Callie?"

"She's wonderful, but occasionally...I miss you." Rachel sighed, "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok. I miss you too sometimes but I'm really happy with Holly" Quinn said

Rachel nodded, "We should get back to the party."

Quinn nodded and they walked back towards the pool.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Everyone got tired of swimming and some of them had sunburns so they all headed inside.

Some of them went to the basement while others hung out in the living room to talk or the den to watch tv. The girls let anyone who to shower use their bathrooms. All of the kids got bathes before they went to the den to watch a movie.

Brittany hung out with the guys in the basement while most of the women stayed up in the living room, talking.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Brittany walked into the den and smiled when she saw all the kids, except for Henry, sound asleep.

The crew grabbed their children and said bye before heading back to the city.

Brittany and Santana had invited the Pierces and Santana's parents to stay at their house till they went back to Lima. It worked out perfectly because Bonnie and Maribel were already going to stay in New York for a little while to help out with the baby.

Benny woke up and carried his little brother up to the room Blake had claimed earlier in the day.

Brent and Bonnie went to another room while Antonio and Maribel went to one as well.

Brittany and Santana went to their bedroom and showered before getting into bed.

 _ **Tuesday (August 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 7:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were watching a movie when Santana's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered

Brittany paused the movie so Santana didn't miss anything but she soon realized that something was wrong.

"Ok we'll be there as soon as we can be." Santana replied before hanging up

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"Sugar was locking up after Fuse closed and she was attacked by someone. She's in the hospital."

"Ok. Let me grab my keys." Brittany replied

"We should take the van…just in case." Santana said

Brittany nodded and grabbed her wife's keys. They both rushed out to the van and climbed in. Brittany pulled out of the garage and set the hoe alarm from her phone.

 _ **8:50pm:**_

They got to the hospital and Brittany dropped the Latina off at the door before finding a parking spot.

Brittany ran to the entrance and they walked to the ER to find their friends.

They found Diego pacing in the waiting room.

"Hey D, what happened?" Brittany asked as they walked over to him.

Diego sighed, "I left the studio early cause Whit had an ultrasound. Sugar was locking up after she left and some guys jumped and stole her purse. She's pretty beat up. Papa's here and he's talking to the doctors now."

Santana shook her head, "That's awful. Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know but it's not like the studio is in a dangerous neighborhood…" Diego replied, "I should have been there with her."

"It's not your fault, Diego" Santana said, "Papi will do his best to make sure she has good doctors."

Antonio walked into the waiting room where the crew was talking. "So she's got a broken collar bone and some bruises but she'll fine. They're sending her home tonight after they finish patching her up."

"How is she handling everything?" Whitney asked

Antonio nodded, "She's quiet but seems to be okay overall."

"Has she spoken to the police yet?" Brittany asked

Antonio nodded, "Ryder and Sam were on duty and they took her statement."

"Good. I'm glad she was able to talk to friends about it." Santana said

Brittany nodded in agreement.

"How are you feeling, Mi hija?" Antonio asked his daughter

Santana nodded, "I'm fine, Papi."

"Should you sit down?" Diego asked

"No, I'm fine."

They stayed at the hospital till Sugar was released. Brittany and San gave her a ride back to the apartments and helped her get settled in her apartment before going back to their house.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

They got back to the house with the Pierces and Lopezs before they locked up and went to bed.

"I hope that they find the guys that attack Sugar." Santana told her wife as they turned down the bed

Brittany nodded, "Me too. I'm sure that Sam and Ryder will do their best."

"Yeah I know" Santana sighed as she climbed into bed.

Brittany laid down next to her wife and sighed, "Can you believe that soon there will be a tiny person laying between us?"

Santana smiled, "I'm so excited." She said as she rubbed her stomach

Brittany reached over and rested her hand on top of her wife's, "I love you both"

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany closer. They spooned, with clasped hands and fell asleep together.

 _ **Wednesday (September 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany and Brent were working on her bike in the garage with Benny and Blake.

"Pass me the wrench, Bud" Brittany said as she held out her hand.

Blake grabbed the wrench and placed it in his sister's good hand.

"Thank you" Brittany mumbled

 _ **With San:**_

Santana and Bonnie were in the kitchen making some of Bonnie's famous chocolate chip cookies.

"These are seriously the best chocolate chip cookies I've ever had. I can't wait till I can eat the cookie dough again." Santana said while Bonnie pulled the last tray out of the oven.

Bonnie nodded, "The cookies are great but the dough is amazing."

"Oh" Santana said and touched her stomach

"What?" Bonnie asked as she turned off the oven

"I uh…" Santana stopped moving and looked down, "Bonnie…"

"Wha...Oh ok. Stay calm." Bonnie said when she saw that Santana's water had broken., "Let's go to the garage. Everything is off in here. Come on."

Bonnie helped Santana get to the garage

"What's going on?" Brittany asked as soon as she saw them

"My water broke." Santana replied nervously

Brittany nodded and set her tools down, "Uh…o…ok. Let's go. I'll call the doctor from the car."

"Brent, you and the boys, lock up the house. I'll drive them in the van. Meet us there." Bonnie said

Brent nodded, "Ok. I'll see you girls there. I'll call Antonio, Bridgett, Eric and Diego."

Brittany nodded as she helped her wife into the back of the van. Bonnie hopped in the front and they pulled out while the boys headed inside to lock up.

Brittany pulled out her phone and called Dr. Williams. Dr. Williams told Brittany that she would meet them there and that they should try to stay calm.

"How are you, San?" Brittany asked as they rode to the hospital

Santana nodded, breathing deeply, "I'm ok, I'm hurting a little but not…oh shit"

"What?"

"She's having a contraction, Brittany. Hold her hand." Bonnie said

Brittany grabbed her wife's hand and Santana squeezed as she bit back a scream.

"Fuck that hurt!" Santana said after the contraction ended

"I'm sorry, Love" Brittany said trying to not freak out. She hated seeing Santana in so much pain.

Santana nodded and kept focusing on her breathing.

 _ **11:45am:**_

When they arrived Santana's parents and siblings were all there in the ER, waiting.

Brittany rolled Santana in in a wheelchair while Bonnie carried the bag and pillow. Luckily Santana had thought to pack clothes for Brittany in the bag as well.

They went over to the check in and a nurse led them to their labor and delivery suite on the 2 floor.

"Alright put on this gown and get into bed. I'll come back and get you set up." The nurse said

Santana nodded, "Thanks"

Brittany helped her wife change out of her clothes and into a solid blue gown.

"Looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch" Santana laughed

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yep. I'll go get the nurse."

Santana smiled, "Wait. I'm in-between contractions. Come here."

Brittany walked back over, "What is it?"

"We're about to be moms" Santana said anxiously

Brittany beamed, "I'm thrilled, Santana" she said and they just looked at each other for a moment before Santana replied.

Santana nodded, "Me too! Ok Go get the nurse"

Brittany nodded back and grabbed the nurse, Maribel and Bonnie.

The nurse gave Santana her bracelets and the heart monitor on her stomach. Afterwards she was given her IV.

"You ok?" Brittany asked from her spot in the chair next to the bed. She was holding San's hand, rubbing her thumb across the Latina's knuckles.

Santana nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah, just nervous."

"You're so strong, Baby. You totally have this." Brittany said

Santana nodded, "Just don't leave, ok?"

"Never" Brittany said, "I'm here, with you, no matter what."

Dr. Williams walked in and examined Santana, "Ok so you are quick. You are 4 centimeters dilated. We're going to go ahead a get your epidural."

Santana nodded nervously and squeezed Britt's hand tightly. Brittany lightly squeezed back.

"Ok" Santana said

Dr. Williams nodded, "Don't be nervous. You're doing great." She said and left the room.

Santana took a deep breath.

"Mi hija, you are doing so good" Maribel said quietly, while dabbing San's forehead with a cool cloth

Santana nodded and breath through a strong contraction.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Dr. Williams walked into the birthing suite with another doctor.

Brittany held Santana's hand while they performed the epidural. Brittany's heart hurt when she saw a tear leave Santana's eye in pain.

"San…"

"I'm fine baby." Santana whispered so just Brittany heard her.

"And we're done" The doctor said

After Santana was settled back in the bed, the doctors left, and Brittany stood next to the bed, combing Santana's hair out of her face.

"Can I have some ice chips?" Santana asked

Bonnie shrugged, "I'll go ask the nurse. I'll be right back."

Bonnie left the room while Maribel and Brittany stayed next to Santana.

"Is everyone here?" Santana asked

"I don't know, Love. I'm not leaving your side." Brittany replied

Santana smiled at her wife and nodded.

 _ **4:45pm:**_

Santana was finally 10 centimeters dilated. Bonnie and Maribel left to give them privacy.

Dr. Williams walked in smiling, "Ok Santana, this is it. You shouldn't be feeling any pain because of the epidural but you will feel a lot of pressure.

Santana nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright, mama, push" Dr. Williams said

Santana pushed then took a deep breath before going back to it.

Brittany was amazed by her wife's strength and held her hand as she pushed.

"You've got this, Baby." Brittany said before looking down, "Wow"

She could see the top of her baby's head. James was right there and she was about to be a mother. Brittany couldn't help as a few tears spilled out. They were tears of joy, excitement and pride.

"Again, Santana. You've got this, Mama" The nurse said

Santana was incredible as she bared down and pushed again and again.

 _ **5:03pm:**_

Then the room loud with joy as James let out his first cry.

Brittany let out a deep breath as they placed her son on Santana's chest.

"Brittany, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Williams asked

Brittany nodded and walked over to the spot where the nurse guided her. She did exactly as they told her to and cut the cord perfectly.

The nurse told Santana that they had to check him out but that'd she'd bring him back. Santana nodded and the nurse took James.

"Go with him" Santana told her wife who nodded and followed her son.

Brittany walked over to where they were checking his vitals and cleaning him off.

"We're going to go ahead and get a blood sample for the gender test." The nurse told Brittany who nodded, unsure of what to say.

They took the blood and he cried a little harder but Brittany let him hold her fingertip and he calmed down.

They weighed him and smiled. He was 8.5 pounds and he was 20 inches long.

Once he was checked out and cleared. Brittany got to hold him. She slightly bent her knees as the shorter nurse placed James in her arms.

Brittany could believe she was holding her child. Britt carried him over to Santana, "Here you go, San, meet James. James, meet Mami"

Santana was breathless in awe, "He's perfect."

"Completely" Brittany nodded, looking at her family

The nurse came back and smiled, "Looks like you two have a son. The tests prove he's a boy."

Brittany beamed with pride and relief, "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Would you like me to get your family."

"I'll get them." Brittany said, "Grandparents first."

Brittany kissed her wife and son before leaving the room. When she got to the waiting room, everyone stood up excitedly looking at her.

"He was born at 5:03pm. 8.5 pounds and 20 inches long. Grandparents, come with me." Brittany said proudly

Bonnie and Brent followed her as well as Antonio and Maribel. They all walked straight to the room and found Santana singing softly to the baby while the nurses cleaned up the room.

"Oh My Word!" Bonnie whispered in excitement as she and Maribel walked over to the bed while Antonio and Brent stayed next to Brittany.

Brittany felt her father pat her on the shoulder. She looked over at him with tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm a mom" she croaked, full of emotion.

"Yeah, Brittany you are and you are going to be incredible." Brent said

They smiled when they saw Bonnie hold James for the first time, "I'm your…What am I?"

"We were thinking Nana or Gram?" Brittany replied

"I like Gram" Bonnie smiled, "What about Brent?"

"Papa" Brittany grinned, "If you like that…"

"Papa and Gram. That's perfect for us."

"And you two are Lito and Lita…if that's ok?" Santana asked her parents nervously

"We love it" Maribel smiled ad Bonnie handed him over to his Lita.

Antonio nodded, "Lito is perfect."

Maribel handed James to her husband who held him for a moment before passing James onto Brent.

Brent was holding back tears of joy. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Brittany patiently waiting to hold her son again. Brent smiled and handed him over to Britt, who took him with pride in her eyes. She smiled down at the perfect bundle of love in her arms She couldn't believe it had finally happened She was finally a mother.

She was looking down at his face when he cracked open his eyes. Her heart stopped when a pair of piercing blue eyes met her own. Her smile grew impossibly bigger.

The rest of the family and crew walked in and got to see him for a short period of time before Santana needed to try to breastfeed him.

Everyone left except Brittany and the nurse.

"Ok Mama" The nurse said, "lets get started breastfeeding." The nurse helped her to get James to latch on., "Wow, he's got the hang of it."

Brittany watched closely wanting to know everything she would need to do to help her wife.

"Oh wow, this feels so weird." Santana said as she looked down and watched James eat, "I haven't seen his eyes yet."

Brittany smiled, "He's got my eyes…"

"No way! Really?" Santana asked excitedly

Brittany nodded, smiling, "I wasn't expecting that but they are bright blue."

Santana watched James and smiled because he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Oh wow, his eyes are beautiful" Santana said in awe.

"He's perfect." Brittany said and Santana nodded

"Now, Brittany would you like to change his diaper?" the nurse asked after James finished eating.

Brittany nodded. The nurse gently picked him up and took him to his little bed.

"Alright, so be sure to wipe thoroughly and be aware that he might pee on you." The nurse smiled

Brittany nodded and grabbed the wipes and a clean diaper from the side table. She undid his diaper and covered him with her hand while wiping his bottom with the other hand.

He, of course peed some on her hand but she really didn't mind. She finished changing him and swaddled him up before picking him up.

Santana watched as Brittany held him close.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were waiting for some of the crew to come in to meet James. They were surprised when just their siblings came in.

Bridgett walked over to Brittany and smiled, "Can I hold him?"

"Of course" Brittany smiled and carefully handed him over to his aunt

James was passed from Bridgett to Diego, Gabby and Michelle. Finn had stayed home with Jasper so Michelle could be with her sister.

The rest of the crew just stopped in to see him before leaving since Santana and James both needed to rest.

While Santana slept, Brittany held James.

"I can't' believe that you're finally here." She whispered to her son, "I love you so much and so does Mami. I'm going to teach you all kinds of cool stuff. Gosh." She sighed, "How are you so small?"

She continued to hold him as she slept.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

There was a light knock on the room door and Eric and Holly walked inside.

Brittany stood up from her spot next to James' bed and hugged her uncle and aunt.

Eric smiled, "I'm proud of you, Kid" He whispered as her looked at his niece

"Meet me son" Brittany smiled and pointed to the swaddled baby.

"He's beautiful, Brittany" Holly smiled

"Thank you. I completely agree." Brittany said with a smile on her face

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany was laying on the couch. She knew that she should be asleep but she couldn't stop staring at James. He was perfect and she never knew she could love someone so much that she just met but she loved him with every fiber of her being and somehow she knew that would never change.

 **A/N - I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Minibolt

**Hey Guys! Let me know what you want to see more of! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (September 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up when a nurse walked in to check on James and Santana. Britt groaned quietly before standing up and stretching.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Brittany?" The nurse asked kindly

"Whenever they bring breakfast for San, will they be bringing me some or do I need to go get my own food?" Brittany asked

"I'll get you a tray" The nurse smiled with a wink.

Brittany smiled, "Thank you."

The nurse was probably in her 50's and had been really sweet to Santana and Brittany the entire time.

Brittany watched as the nurse listened to James' heart. The nurse noticed the worry on Brittany's face and spoke up.

"He has a strong heartbeat and all of his tests have come out wonderfully."

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled with a small smile as she watched her son sleep.

The nurse checked on Santana before leaving the room, silently.

Brittany bent down and carefully picked James up and held him close, "Hey little Monkey"

She gently swayed side to side and hummed quietly to him. She walked over to the window and looked outside. The leaves were turning fall colors and the world seemed brighter now that her son was in the world with her.

"Brittany?" She heard and turned around

Santana smiled when she saw her wife and son.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany smiled, "James and I were just looking out at the world."

Santana smiled, "I love you both so much"

"And we love you too, San" Brittany grinned and walked over to her wife, "Want to hold him?"

Santana nodded, "Of course I do." Brittany handed him over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"It's amazing how perfect he is" Brittany muttered as she watched Santana and James.

Santana smiled, "He is absolutely beyond perfect. I'm so glad that he has your eyes."

Brittany grinned and nodded, grateful that she could see some of herself in their son.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Santana asked

Brittany cleared her throat, "We're staying one more night since he's getting circumcised tomorrow morning but we can leave after that."

Santana nodded, "I hate that but it's important."

There was a light knock on the door and Bonnie walked inside with Maribel. They were both smiling at their daughters and grandson.

"How'd you sleep, sweetie?" Bonnie asked Santana quietly

"Fine. I'm a little sore but I slept most of the night. James woke up around 3am to eat and get a diaper change." Santana replied

Maribel walked over to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, Mi hija."

"I love you too, Mami" Santana smiled

"Now you're a mama." Maribel smiled as she squeezed Santana's shoulder slightly.

Santana smiled and looked down at her son, "I need to feed him."

"Would you like me to leave?" Bonnie asked

"No, that's alright. I mean as long as it doesn't bother you…"

"Of course not" Bonnie shrugged

Santana lowered her gown and helped James latch on before he began to eat.

The nurse brought in breakfast for both girls before leaving again.

"Have you girls let him go to the nursery yet?" Maribel asked

"No way. We don't want him out of our sight." Brittany replied, and Santana nodded in agreement.

"I don't blame you two" Bonnie smiled as she sat on the couch.

 _ **11:45am:**_

James fussed a little as Brittany changed his diaper. She fashioned his diaper before looking down at his foot. James' birthmark was on the top of his left foot. She still couldn't help but smile when she saw it. She placed him on San's lap and pointed to the birthmark.

"I know! Isn't it funny?" Santana smiled

Brittany nodded before looking again at the dark bolt mark on the top of his left foot.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brent and Antonio installed the car seat in the van and had it parked in the parking garage of the hospital for the girls.

After they finished they went up to visit while Bonnie and Maribel took Benny and Blake out for lunch.

"How's the mini bolt?" Brent grinned, walking over to look at his first grandchild.

He and Antonio both beamed as they looked down at the newborn.

Brittany smiled, "He's good but he's about ready for a feeding."

Antonio nodded, "We just wanted to drop in. We'll visit later."

Brittany nodded as she handed James over to her wife and the men left.

 _ **Friday (September 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 4:30am:**_

Brittany woke abruptly when she heard the room door open. A new nurse walked in and woke Santana.

"Mrs. Pierce…"

"Hmm…Ye…yes?" Santana said, waking up

"It's time for James' procedure. We'll be taking him now."

Santana nodded and sat up slowly. She reached out and touched her son as Brittany stood up.

"Later Champ" Brittany mumbled

 _ **6:00am:**_

James was brought back to the room and Brittany woke her wife. He was asleep, bundled up in a blue blanket and white hat.

"Hey Monkey" Brittany muttered

"Hey baby" Santana whispered to her son as he was placed beside her bed

"He did great. He's going to be sleepy because he's got some pain medicine in him but he'll be ready to eat in a couple hours." The nurse told them

 _ **10:15am:**_

Brittany dressed him in his going home outfit that Santana had picked out. It was a blue shirt and pants with a brown bowtie on it.

"Uncle Blaine will be pleased to see the pictures of this outfit." Brittany smirked making Santana smile

 _ **11:30am:**_

The nurse walked in with a wheelchair, "Alright Mamas!" the nurse said smiling

Brittany helped Santana into the wheelchair before handing James to her wife. Brittany carried the bags and headed down to the van.

They got out to the van and the nurse helped Santana get in the back seat while Brittany put James in his car seat.

Brittany checked to make sure that he was secure before closing the back door and getting in the front seat. The nurse waved as they drove off.

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asked her wife

"Yeah. Can we drive through somewhere on the way home?"

"Sure." Brittany replied as she turned out of the parking lot.

Santana looked over at James as he slept in his car seat. She smiled and watched him while brushing some of the black hair on his head. He didn't have much hair but the little he did have was black as night.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

When they finally got to the house, Brittany pulled into the garage and parked. She carried James inside while Santana carried her pillow.

Brittany set James down in the living room while she got the rest of the stuff from the car.

Santana unbuckled him and picked him up, holding him closely. She sat down in the large chair and waited for Brittany to finish unloading the car.

Brittany took their bags to the bedroom before joining her wife and son in the living room.

"He is sound asleep" Santana smiled

Brittany phone began to buzz in her pocket and she answered it.

"Hello?"

" _He honey. Maribel and I are out front." Bonnie said_

Brittany smiled, "K"

She hung up and went to the front door. Her mother and mother in law were staying for a couple nights to help the girls adjust.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Maribel made dinner while Bonnie watched James so that the girls could rest for a few moments.

Brittany woke up after about 45 minutes and went to the living room where Bonnie was rocking James.

"Hey Ma. I got him." Brittany muttered and held out her arms

Bonnie gently placed her grandson in Brittany's arms and went to help Maribel with dinner.

"Hey Monkey" Brittany muttered, looking down at him.

She sat on the couch and bent her knees, leaning him back against her thighs so that she could look at him.

"Gosh, you're cute" Brittany sighed and fixed the mittens on his hands to keep him from scratching himself.

Santana walked in and smiled at the scene, "Does he seem hungry?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, he's looking for a working nip"

Santana laughed, "Brittany!"

"What? Mine are of no use to him." Brittany smirked

Santana rolled her eyes, smiling, "Ok hand him over."

Brittany placed James in San's arms and went to fix herself a plate of whatever Maribel had made because it smelled delicious.

"What'd you make?" she asked as she walked around the counter

Maribel scooped out a bowl as she replied, "Tortilla Soup"

"God, it smells so damn good" Brittany groaned and grabbed a spoon

Bonnie nodded, "It is good. We'll leave the stove on, so it stays warms for Santana."

Brittany nodded and sat at the bar.

"You girls have the bassinet set up next to the bed in your room?" Maribel asked the blonde

Brittany swallowed a bite and nodded, "Yeah, it's right next to San's side but we might just have him sleep between us tonight."

"Ok just be extra careful." Bonnie warned and Brittany nodded

"Of course." Brittany assured her mother

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Santana handed James to her mother before sitting at the bar to have a bowl of soup.

"I'm going to change his diaper." Maribel said, noticing it was wet

Santana nodded, "Thank you, Mami"

Brittany walked over to her wife and kissed her on the cheek, "You alright?"

"Just hungry and tired and smelly…" Santana laughed

Brittany smiled, "I understand but you don't smell and you look beautiful."

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled, "Thank you" she muttered before taking a bite of soup.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Santana placed James in the bassinet next to her bed before crawling into bed herself.

Brittany frowned, "He feels so far away…"

Santana laughed and moved him to the large space between them. Brittany rested her head on her hand and traced the features of his face lightly with the tip of her finger.

Santana smiled, "He's perfect."

Brittany nodded, "He is."

 _ **Saturday (September 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:45am:**_

They hadn't slept much the night before so after Santana fed him, Bonnie and Maribel took over so that the new mothers could sleep for an hour.

 _ **9:00am:**_

Brittany woke up feeling Santana's head on her shoulder. She opened her eyes before sitting straight up, rolling Santana off her shoulder.

Santana sat up abruptly and they both jumped out of bed before running into the living room. Bonnie was rocking James while Maribel watched the cooking channel.

Both grandmothers looked up with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked

"Noth…nothing. We just woke up and realized…" Brittany stuttered with a nod in James' direction.

Bonnie smiled, "He's safe so take a breath. Santana, I think he's hungry."

Santana nodded and walked over, taking Bonnie seat to nurse.

Brittany yawned and stretched before going to the kitchen for coffee.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and smiled at her daughter, "I was wondering…when are you going to finish making the racetrack?"

"I need to finish it before winter but I don't if I will." Brittany replied

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. I know Eric wanted to stay longer but they had to get back. Maybe he can come back before Christmas and you two can finish it."

"Maybe" Brittany shrugged as they headed into the living room

They spent the day cleaning the house and watching movies together.

 _ **Sunday (September 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 2:45am:**_

Brittany woke up when she heard James begin to cry.

"What is it, Champ?" She asked quietly even though Santana was already stirring.

"I think he needs a diaper change…" Santana said with a sour look on her face

Brittany laughed when she smelled it too, "Oh shit."

"Exactly" Santana laughed, "Get to it, Mama"

Brittany sighed but got up to change her son's diaper.

"Oh fuck, that is just not right" Brittany mumbled as she gagged, trying not to throw up

Santana smiled and nodded, "It really does smell terrible."

"Come look" Brittany muttered

"Hell no" Santana replied, "I think today is a good day to give him his first bath. We just have to be careful about his umbilical cord and his circumcision."

Brittany nodded as she placed James back on the bed, next to her wife.

"I'm going to go wash my hands…" Brittany said before going to the bathroom

 _ **6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up to an empty bed. She groaned and got out of bed before going to brush her teeth.

Afterwards she went to the kitchen where she found Maribel talking to Santana.

"Morning" Brittany muttered, "Where's Ma?"

"She went to go pick Carly up from the airport." Maribel replied

Brittany's cousin, Carly was coming to stay with them for a night so that she could take James' newborn pictures.

Brittany nodded and poured herself a mug of coffee.

"I love to see all of the trees around your property changing colors. It's so beautiful." Maribel said as she looked out the kitchen window.

Santana nodded, "I love that we have so many trees."

Brittany sat her mug on the counter and walked over to her wife, who was holding James.

The blonde smiled, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure" Santana smirked and handed him over.

"Diaper change?" Brittany muttered and rolled her eyes as Santana nodded

Brittany sighed and walked to the nursey. They had made the guest suite on the first floor into the nursery, so she headed in there.

She set him on the changing table and undid his onesie.

After she finished, she picked him up and carried him to the living room so that she could sit and hold him.

 _ **8:15am:**_

Bonnie and Carly got to the house and headed inside.

Brittany, Santana and Maribel were in the living room with James. He was asleep in Maribel's arms.

"Hey!" Carly smiled, "Oh my gosh. He's so cute!"

Brittany smiled and hugged her cousin, "I think so." She smirked

Santana hugged Carly while Brittany carried Carly's bags up to one of the bedrooms. When the blonde got back to the living room, Carly was holding the baby and seemed completely in awe of him.

"These pictures are going to be too cute." Carly smiled, "I brought some stuff but San said that you guys had stuff picked out."

"Yeah. We've got a couple outfits." Brittany replied

"We're giving him a bath tonight" Santana added

The others nodded.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

After a morning nap for everyone, they ate lunch.

When they finished eating Brittany and Santana took James to the kitchen for his first bath. Santana had bought a cushion for him to lay on while in the sink. She put it in the sink and Brittany gently placed her naked son on it.

James began to cry and fuss as Santana gently washed him. Brittany hated seeing him so upset but she knew that she'd have to get used to her son crying, since that what babies do.

"Is the water ok?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, it's just right but he'll still be a little cold since he can't have his belly button under water yet." Santana replied

Suddenly James began to pee all over both of his mothers. Santana laughed and Brittany shook her head as she covered him up,

"Should've thought of that…" Brittany muttered making Santana smile wider

After they Santana finished bathing him, Brittany dried him off and got him dressed while San cleaned up the kitchen.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

"Ok so let's do this. I'm going to set up my lights and get ready" Carly said

Brittany nodded, "Need any help?"

"Not from you. Bonnie's going to help. Maribel will watch James. I need you and San to go shower and get changed into the clothes your wearing for the family pictures." Carly replied

"Ok. We'll go get cleaned up."

Britt and Santana took a quick shower and got ready. When they got back out to the den, they found Carly already taking some pictures.

"You guys look great." Maribel smiled

"Thank you" Santana smiled

They spent the next few hours working on posing James while he slept.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

"He's a perfect model" Carly laughed as she packed up her photography equipment

Brittany smiled while Santana took James to the nursery to change his diaper.

"He shits like every 2 hours." Brittany muttered making Carly laugh and nod

"He's a baby, Britt-Britt, that's what they do."

"I know" Brittany laughed

Bonnie and Maribel were in the kitchen working on dinner while Brittany helped Carly pack up.

"Oh gosh. Whatever they are cooking, smells incredible." Carly groaned

"They've been cooking all kinds of great stuff while they've stayed with us."

"When are they leaving?"

"On the 12th" Brittany replied, "I'm planning on driving them to the airport that morning. I wish you could stay longer."

"Me too but I have to get back to work. I've got a wedding that I'm shooting."

"Got it" Brittany nodded as they walked into the living room.

Santana was nursing in the living room but had a blanket covering herself so that she wasn't exposed to everyone.

Brittany walked in and sat on the couch. She looked at her wife and smiled.

Santana smiled back, "What?"

Brittany shook her head, "I just love you."

"I love you too, goof." Santana laughed

Brittany winked before she heard her mom call her to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen, "What's up?"

"We made fajitas." Bonnie smiled as the food sizzled in front of her.

Brittany laughed, "Damn, that smells good. I'm loving all this food."

Bonnie smirked, "Yeah. Well, don't get too used to it. We're leaving in a few days and you guys have a new baby."

"Yeah" Brittany sighed with a smile, "I know"

After Santana finished nursing James, she laid him down to nap before joining everyone at the table. James slept in a bassinet by the table.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Santana was in the shower while Brittany put James in the bassinet. The blonde smiled while she watched her son sleep.

Santana stepped out of the shower and dried off before walking into the bedroom. She got dressed before crawling into the bed.

"Feel better?" Brittany smiled

"So much better. He shat all over me."

Brittany held back a laugh and replied, "I'm sorry"

"Mhmm" Santana hummed, smirking

 _ **Monday (September 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany and Santana dropped Carly off at the airport on the way to James' first doctor's appointment.

"I'll miss you guys" Carly said as she grabbed her bags

"We'll miss you too. Thank you for taking the pictures." Santana replied

"I'll have the to you in a couple weeks." Carly nodded

She shut the van door and left. Brittany pulled out of the airport drop off and headed to the doctor.

 _ **11:00am:**_

They walked into the doctor's office and were taken to an examination room.

"What's this doc's name?" Brittany asked

"Jones" Santana replied, "She's one of the best."

"Good" Brittany smiled

A short, red head walked in, smiling, "Hi. I'm Dr. Jones. This must be James…"

Brittany and Santana both nodded.

"It's wonderful to meet you…"

"I'm Brittany and this is Santana." Brittany answered

"Brittany and Santana. Awesome. Let's have a look at James."

Dr. Jones looked James over and made notes on the file.

"James seems to be very healthy." Dr. Jones smiled as she looked him over, "Has he been having regular bowel movements?"

"Oh yeah" Brittany muttered making the doctor smile

"That's good. Everything looks perfect. I need to see him again in about 3 weeks."

Santana nodded, "We already have that appointment set up."

"Awesome. Do you guys have any questions?" Dr. Jones asked

They both thought for a moment before Santana spoke up.

"I don't think so. His umbilical looks just like all the books said it would."

The doctor nodded, "Yes and his circumcision looks completely normal."

Santana nodded, "Ok then I think we're set."

"Perfect. Call if anything comes up or you have any questions."

Both girls nodded while Brittany put James back in the stroller. He fussed a little but otherwise he stayed asleep.

As they walked out Brittany turned to Santana, "Want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure. Let's go to Pasta" Santana replied

Brittany nodded as they stepped onto the elevator. She looked down to check on James and saw that he was sound asleep.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

They got to the restaurant and headed inside. They were sat in a booth and given menus.

"San, I'll put him in your side, against the wall." Brittany said and her wife nodded

Brittany put the car seat against the wall and sat in the other side. Santana sat next to the car seat.

Britt smiled, realizing they were out of the house all together for the first time since James was born.

Santana laughed, reading the blonde's mind, "It's nice"

Brittany nodded and ordered her drink.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

James began to fuss and Santana looked over. She could instantly tell that he was hungry.

"I wish I had pumped before we left the house." San sighed

"Babe, if anyone says anything, I'll handle it." Brittany replied, ready to protect her family.

Santana nodded and lifted James up. She covered herself with a blanket so that she had some privacy. Brittany looked around and noticed a woman glance over but look away without a thought.

Their waiter walked over, "Can I get you two anything else?" she asked kindly, noticing Santana but not paying it any mind.

"I think we're ready for the bill. Thanks." Brittany smiled

"Alright" the waiter nodded and walked away

Santana shrugged and looked under the blanket to see James nursing just fine. Brittany took one last bite of her food before pushing the plate aside as the waiter brought over the bill.

Brittany handed over her card after checking the total on the receipt.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

They had to sit for a while but finally got out to the car. Brittany secured the car seat before sitting behind the wheel. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

 _ **2:50pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and hopped out of the van. She got out, grabbed the car seat and followed Santana into the house.

Santana took James to change his diaper while Brittany looked for their mothers. She found them in the laundry room, folding baby clothes and washing other clothes.

"Hey" Brittany smiled

"How did it go?" Bonnie asked as she looked over at her daughter

"Doc says he's completely healthy." Brittany shrugged

Both women smiled and nodded.

"Good" Maribel beamed

Brittany grabbed all the basket of clean, folded clothes and took it to their room to put it away.

Bonnie followed while Maribel put up the baby clothes.

"You ok, Britt?" Bonnie asked, walking into the master bedroom

Brittany looked back and nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"I know you need to let out built up energy and you haven't been able to lately…" Bonnie said

Brittany nodded and sighed, "Yeah. I'm about to shoot some hoops here in a few minutes,"

"Have you even used the basketball court yet?" Bonnie asked

"Nope" Brittany laughed, "I've been kind of busy, Ma."

Bonnie nodded, "I know. I'll help Santana. You go on out there."

"I'll let San know first." Brittany said

After Brittany talked to Santana she headed out to the garage and grabbed a basketball. She jogged over to the basketball court and dribbled the ball before making a shot.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana finished changing James' diaper before heading to the living room. She held him as he slept.

Bonnie joined her, "How are you?"

"I'm good. A little tired but good."

"Why don't you go and take a nap? I'll watch James."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked

"Of course. That's why we're here, sweetie." Bonnie laughed

"Ok, thank you" Santana smiled handed him over before going to lay down.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

Brittany headed inside when it began to rain. She was dripping in sweat but felt much better. She found Santana asleep in their bed and jumped in the shower.

When she got out of the shower, she got dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt before finding the other women in the kitchen. Maribel was making dinner while Bonnie held James and talked to Santana.

"Hey. Have fun?" Santana asked Brittany with a small smile

The blonde nodded, "Yeah I did. How'd you sleep?"

"Amazingly" Santana sighed happily

"What's for dinner?" Bonnie asked Maribel, giving the girls a moment

Brittany reached out and pulled Santana closer, "I love you."

Santana smiled, "I love you too."

Britt bent her head and kissed her wife gently before pulling back and resting their foreheads together, "Thanks for pushing our kid out of your body." Brittany muttered

Santana laughed lightly, "You're welcome."

Brittany kissed San once more before taking her son from her mother, "Hey Monkey"

 _ **Tuesday (September 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Brittany was talking to Maribel when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Brittany answered

" _Hey Boss. I'm sorry to bother you but we've got a situation here and you should come to the studio." Mike said with a tense voice_

Brittany nodded, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up and ran over to Santana, "Hey I have to run to work. Something's up. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. Just be careful" Santana replied

"Alright. Love you"

"Love you too"

Brittany got dressed and headed to the garage. She hopped into her truck and backed out of the garage before taking off down the driveway.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany got to the studio and parked in her spot before going inside.

She checked in at the front desk with Penny first, "Hey"

"Hey. They're in Mike's office" Penny said

"Who?" Brittany asked

"Mike and Luke, the teacher." Penny replied

Brittany nodded and headed up to Mike's office. She knocked and walked in, "What's up?"

Mike let out a breath of relief, "We've got a situation."

Brittany looked between the two men and aske what the situation was.

Mike sighed, "Luke is dating his student."

"Wha…What?" Brittany asked, confused

"He's dating Jasmine. She's 5 years younger than him."

Brittany nodded and did the math since Luke was 22.

"Luke, you're fired." Brittany sighed

"You're fucking serious?" Luke shouted angrily

"Yes. She's underage, I can't have you working here." Brittany replied

She looked at Mike and nodded. He sighed and nodded back.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

After she had Luke escorted out of the building, she called Maribel since she was their lawyer and talked to her.

Maribel told Brittany that she just had to make sure to mark why she fired Luke and keep any communication recorded in a book.

Mike walked into Britt's office as she hung up with Maribel.

He sat down and sighed, "That sucked."

"Yeah" Brittany groaned and rubbed her eyes

They sat silently till Mike spoke up, "Tina's pregnant"

Brittany looked up and smiled, "Really?"

"Yep" Mike grinned

"That's awesome, Mike!"

"Thanks" He grinned happily

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Brittany finally got home after running a few errands.

She walked in from the garage and found Santana in the kitchen with Bonnie. They were making cookies while Maribel watched James in the living room.

"Damn, it smells so good in here." Brittany groaned as she snatched a cookie from the cooling racks.

"Brittany! You'll spoil your dinner." Bonnie snapped

Brittany raised her brow, "Ma, I'm 23 years old. I think it's ok for me to have a cookie before dinner."

Santana smirked at her wife as they blonde took a bite of the cookie.

"I ought to smack you" Bonnie said, "Aren't you scared of my wrath?"

"Terrified" Brittany replied, "but I know you actually ok with the cookie."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes before shrugging and saying, "But dinner will be great tonight. I found a local Chinese restaurant that supposed to be great so I ordered us dinner from there."

"Thanks Ma" Brittany said

Bonnie winked at her daughter as she cleaned up the kitchen.

Santana laughed as she watched the interaction between the two blondes.

 _ **Thursday (September 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany had planned to take Bonnie and Maribel to the private airport, but Maribel had called for a car. Santana saw the car pullup the driveway and told the others.

Brittany helped them load their bags into the car before hugging Maribel and Bonnie.

"Thank you both. For everything" Brittany smiled as she hugged her mother

Bonnie smiled, "Of course, Sweetheart."

After all the goodbyes and hugs were given, the grandmothers got into the car and took off to the airport.

Brittany and Santana headed back inside their house.

Santana was holding James when Brittany said, "I've got a gift for you."

Santana looked confused, "What for?"

"For pushing our kid out of you…" Brittany shrugged with a small smirk

Santana laughed, "Ok…"

Brittany smiled, "Go sit in the living room. I'll go get it."

Santana took James to the living room and sat down while Brittany went to her office. She had been able to go shopping the day before.

Brittany grabbed the box and took it to the living room.

"I'll take James." Brittany said, setting the box on the coffee table.

Santana handed over the baby before grabbing the present. She opened it up. Inside were all kinds of bath bombs and a gift card for a spa day.

"Baby, this is so sweet of you. Thank you." Santana smiled and leaned forward, kissing Brittany on the lips

Brittany grinned, "You're welcome, Love"


	23. Chapter 23: The Start

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday (September 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 3:45am:**_

Brittany was up, rocking James who couldn't sleep. He was acting restless and fussy.

"What's the matter, Champ?" Brittany asked quietly as she looked down at his alert, blue eyes.

James had been sleeping in the nursery for the past two nights. Brittany and San were trying to make sure he could sleep on his own. They had a baby camera set up above the crib so that they could watch him.

He had been doing a good job but was currently being very fussy. Nacho and Pocus were both very interested in James and when he cried they seemed to worry about him, sniffing him intriguingly.

"Man, come on." Brittany muttered, "Your diaper is dry. Are you hungry? Do I need to wake Mami?"

Brittany stood up and carried him to her room. She woke Santana up and suggested that she try to feed him. Santana yawned as she nodded and sat up.

"How's your wrist?" Santana asked her wife as she nursed James

"It feels much better but I'm sticking to the bike or treadmill to exercise for now." Brittany said as she climbed into bed.

Santana nodded, "While he's asleep later I want to get in some exercise in the basement."

"Ok. I'll watch him while you work out. I'm glad your mom is coming to stay with you while I'm in LA." Brittany replied, laying back in the bed

"Yeah me too I hate that you're going but I know that you have to."

"Yeah I hate it too but the money I'm getting from this job is really good." Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "I know but to be honest…I'm glad it's almost over."

"Me too" Brittany muttered and kissed Santana on the cheek.

 _ **8:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and noticed that the bed was empty and the baby monitor was gone. She got up and brushed her teeth before going to the kitchen where Santana was drinking coffee.

"Where's…" Brittany began

"Nursery." Santana cut in before walking over to Brittany. She pulled Brittany's chin down and kissed the blonde gently.

Brittany instantly kissed back. When they separated Brittany smiled.

"What was that for?"

"I miss you" Santana sighed, "When you get back from LA…well Mami will still be here so I thought she could watch James that night so that we could have some time together."

Brittany grinned and nodded, "That sounds perfect."

Santana smiled, "I'm going to go work out in the basement."

"Got it, I'm on baby duty" Brittany replied

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany on the jaw before going down stairs to work out.

Brittany poured herself a mug of coffee and glanced at the baby monitor. James was sound asleep, so she grabbed the monitor and headed to the living room to sit down.

She watched tv, occasionally checking the baby monitor to see James.

 _ **9:15am:**_

Britt saw him moving around a bit so she went and grabbed him from the nursery.

"Hey little man" she mumbled as she changed his diaper.

He fussed a little and kicked his legs.

"Dude, chill" Brittany said, "I'm almost done."

She fixed his onesie and carried him to the living room. She had an idea and carried him down to the basement. Santana was riding the bike when she saw them walk into the small gym.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little out of breath from the exercise

Brittany shrugged, "He just woke up and I thought he'd like to see his Mami working out."

James smiled up at Santana as she let him grab her finger.

Santana laughed, "He is so cute"

"It's cause he looks like you"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'll be done in about a half hour."

"Cool, I'll go make lunch. I'm going to put him in his rocking seat."

"Ok put the seat on the counter so that you can see it." Santana replied

Brittany nodded and headed back upstairs. She put James in his seat and buckled him in before turning the seat on.

She looked in the fridge and gathered together the ingredients to make a casserole.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany pulled the casserole out of the oven while Santana watched James in the living room.

They ate at the table while James stayed in his seat at the other end of the table.

"Would you be ok with me working on the racetrack this afternoon?" Brittany asked as they ate

Santana shrugged, "That's fine but be careful. I know you have to use the heavy equipment to move the dirt."

"I'll be careful" Brittany replied

After lunch Brittany headed out to the area where she was building the track and got to work.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany got back into the house and jumped in the shower since Santana and James were asleep on the master bed.

After she got dressed she walked over and picked James up, which woke Santana up.

"Sorry" Brittany said

"It's fine. I haven't made dinner…"

"Let's order pizza" Brittany shrugged

Santana nodded and called the pizza place to place the order. Brittany carried James into the living room and laid down on the couch with the baby on her chest.

Santana joined them and sat by Brittany's feet, looking over at her little family with a smile on her face. Both cats walked into the living room and jumped onto the back of the couch to get a better look at the baby.

Brittany felt and heard James let out a loud sigh and laughed

"Was that him?" Santana asked, laughing

Brittany nodded, "Yep. He seems content."

Santana smiled and rested her hand on Brittany's leg. They waited for the pizza to get there and when it did, they ate in the living room while watching a movie.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany put James into his crib and headed to her room. Santana was washing her face when the blonde walked into the bathroom with the baby monitor clipped on her waist.

"Is he asleep?"

"Out like a light" Brittany smiled. "We're getting spoiled. Most babies actually cry a lot more than he does."

Santana nodded, "He is amazing"

Brittany walked over to her wife and pulled her close, "Just like you."

Santana rolled her eyes but kissed the blonde, "You're sweet"

Brittany shrugged and kissed her wife again, "Let's sleep while we can."

San nodded before they went to bed.

 _ **Wednesday (September 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and looked as Santana, who was still sound asleep. She smiled got out of bed. The night before had been pretty calm with James only waking up twice.

After brushing her teeth, she grabbed the baby monitor and went to the kitchen. She made herself some coffee and sat at the bar to drink a mug.

After she finished it, she looked at the baby monitor and saw that James' eyes were open so she went to check on him.

"Hey dude." Brittany smiled and picked him up before smelling something, "James, my son, that is one smelly diaper. Let's fix that."

She set him on the diaper changing table and undid his onesie before changing his diaper.

She looked up when she heard a noise and smiled as Santana, who was leaning against the doorway, watching.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany grinned, "Want to grab him something to wear?"

"Morning baby. Sure" Santana replied as she walked over to the closet. She grabbed a blue, long sleeve onesie for James to wear.

Brittany smiled and put him in it before picking him up, "All set"

"Michelle and Finn are coming over tomorrow with the kids." Santana said

"Cool. James will get to meet some of his cousins." Brittany grinned

Santana nodded, "Michelle said that Bella is beyond excited to meet him. Plus I have a feeling that James and Jasper are going to be best friends. I mean they are only a month apart."

"I know. It's super cool that your sister had a baby so close to you having one." Brittany grinned as she handed James over to her wife, "I think he's hungry."

Santana nodded, "It's time for him to eat. I'm going to nurse in the living room."

"Ok. I'll make you some coffee." Brittany replied

"Thank you, Baby"

Santana took James to the living room while Brittany went to the kitchen.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Santana was sitting in the living room, nursing James while Brittany was up in her office, checking her emails.

Brittany looked through her emails and messaged a few people back before going back downstairs. She found Santana in the nursery, changing James' diaper while singing to him.

Brittany smiled and watched the scene in front of her. She loved that she and San had finally started their family.

Santana looked up and saw Brittany, "Hey Babe."

"Hey Love. I was thinking about running into the city and checking on the studio…"

"Oh ok. Well how long will you be?"

"No, I was thinking maybe you and James could come with me…" Brittany said with a small smile

Santana grinned, "Ok. Let me go change. Can you get him ready?"

"Of course." Brittany nodded and grabbed a warm outfit for him to wear before kissing Santana as she left the room. Brittany changed James' clothes and got him ready to go.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

Brittany locked up the house and hopped into the van. Santana had already secured James in the car seat.

Brittany pulled out of the garage and headed down the driveway.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

They got to the studio and parked the van before going inside.

Penny stood up when she saw them, "Oh my gosh! He's so cute!"

Brittany grinned, "He is. We just wanted to drop by for a second. I need to talk to Mike."

"Can I hold him?" Penny asked, "I'll go wash my hands first…"

"Sure" Santana replied

"I'm going to run upstairs and talk to Mike." Brittany said and Santana nodded

Brittany went up to Mike's office and found him in there talking to Alex. She knocked on the open door and they both turned to see who it was.

"Oh hey!" Alex smiled

"Hey" Brittany grinned

"Is everything alright?" Mike asked

"Yeah, San and I brought James. I thought I'd check in on everything."

"Where's James and Santana?" Alex asked

"With Penny."

Alex nodded and smiled as she left to see the baby while Brittany and Mike talked.

"How is everything? Any problems?" Brittany asked as she sat across from Mike's desk.

Mike smiled, "Everything has actually been running smoothly. You're going to LA, right?"

Brittany nodded "I leave on Saturday but I'll be back in town on Wednesday."

Mike nodded and they talked for a while longer before Brittany left. She went back down to the lobby but Santana wasn't there.

"Hey Penny, where's San and James?" Brittany asked

"They went next door to see Diego."

"Ok, I'll go find them. I'll see you later, Penny"

"Later, Boss" Penny beamed

Brittany smiled and left. She went next door and found her wife and child in Control Room A with Diego and Rachel.

Diego was holding his nephew and smiling down at the baby.

"Hey, there you are" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled back, "Sorry, there were so many people over there. I don't want him to get sick or anything." She replied

Brittany nodded, "Me neither."

"He's a good-looking kid" Diego grinned at his best friend

Brittany nodded, "I know" she smiled then looked at Rachel, "Hey Rach"

"Hey! When do I get to babysit so that you two can go out on a date?" She replied

Santana and Brittany smiled, "We'll do that soon." Santana answered

Brittany nodded and added, "It'll be after I come back from LA."

Rachel nodded back, "Just let me know."

"We will" Brittany smiled

James began to fuss a little.

"What's wrong, kid?" Diego asked soothingly

"He's hungry." Santana replied, "Here. I'll take him to my office and feed him."

Diego handed the baby to his sister, "Alright"

Santana took James and his diaper bag up to her office on the 2nd floor.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

They got back home and Brittany took James to the nursey to change his diaper while Santana started dinner.

Brittany finished changing James' diaper and outfit before taking him to the kitchen.

"It was nice seeing some of the crew." Brittany said as she set James' in his rocking seat and buckled him in.

"Yeah it was. I'm really excited about seeing Michelle and Finn tomorrow. I haven't seen Jasper since he was born and Bella can't wait to see James."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, it will be nice to see them. What time are they going to be here?"

"Around noon." Santana said as she checked the spaghetti on the stove.

"Cool" Brittany said as she grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the bar, "I love you"

Santana smiled and looked over at her wife, "I love you too."

Brittany grinned and took a sip of her beer.

 _ **Thursday (September 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany was changing James' diaper when Santana walked into the nursery, topless and holding up two shirts.

"Which one?" She asked

Brittany looked up and raised her brow, "Personally, I like the one you're wearing." She smirked

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany"

Brittany smiled. "The purple one" she muttered and looked back down as she secured this diaper and fixed his pants.

She picked him up and smiled as she held him close.

Santana nodded and smiled at the scene before going to their room to finish getting dressed. Brittany followed her wife, still holding their son.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just your sister and Finn." Brittany asked the Latina

Santana sighted, "I'm not nervous. I just want to look nice. I felt a little insecure while we were out yesterday." She shrugged

Brittany furrowed her brow and placed James on the bed with pillows around him, "San, why would you feel insecure? You're beautiful."

Santana sighed again, "I don't know. I look different. I've got stretch marks and…"

"Santana, you are gorgeous." Brittany said as she cupped San's jaw, "You just had a baby and you look incredible. Please, baby, don't feel insecure."

San nodded, "Thank you." She said before kissing Brittany on her jaw.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany finished cleaning the living room up as the doorbell rang. She looked over at James, who was in his rocking seat, before going to answer the door.

"Hey!" Finn beamed as he held Jasper in his car seat.

"Hey! Come on in." Brittany replied and let them inside

Bella jumped into Brittany's arms, excited about seeing her aunt.

"Britt!" The three year old beamed, with the same smile as her father

"Hey Little B!" Brittany smiled and hugged her niece, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Santana walked in from the kitchen, "Hey!" She said as she hugged Michelle, "How are you?"

"We're great! Something smells fantastic." Michelle replied

Santana smiled, "It's just chicken casserole but it is really good. It's Mami's recipe. I'll give you a copy."

"Thanks" Michelle said, "Where's our nephew?"

"Over there." Brittany nodded towards the living room where they could see James gently swaying side to side in his seat.

Bella ran over but Finn quickly said, "Stop" and she froze, "Go wash your hands in the bathroom."

Bella sighed and followed Santana to the bathroom since it was her first time at the new house.

Brittany and the Hudsons sat in the living room. Brittany held Jasper while Michelle held James. Finn grabbed a folded blanket and spread it out on the floor before placing two pillows on it.

"These two are going to get to grow up together and be best friends." Finn smiled looked at the two boys as the girl's set the boys, facing each other with their backs leaning against the pillows.

"His eyes are beautiful" Michelle said, looking at her nephew

Brittany smiled. She loved that James had her eyes, "Yeah they are." She replied as Santana and Bella walked into the room.

Bella laid down on the blanket and looked at the two babies, "They kinda look the same" She said as she touched their feet

"Well their both half white, half Puerto Rican newborn boys…" Brittany smirked

The others laughed and nodded.

"Does Jasper have a birth mark?" Santana asked her sister

Michelle nodded, "It's on his shoulder."

"Kind of looks like Texas." Finn grinned making Brittany laugh

"Does James?" Michelle asked

Santana looked at Brittany before saying, "It's on his left foot"

"It looks like a lighting bolt" Brittany mumbled

"Seriously?" Finn asked, grinning

The girls nodded

"That's hysterical" Michelle laughed

They talked for a while before eating lunch.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Bella was playing with the boys while Michelle and Santana watched. Brittany and Finn were sitting her office, talking and playing chess.

"You know what I was thinking about the other day…" Finn said

"What's that?" Brittany asked

"Well, we'll be moving to Glen Cove within a year" Finn replied, "Our kids will be growing up together and they should have a tree house. I was thinking that maybe we could build a tree house in one of your trees this summer…"

Brittany grinned, "That's a great idea. We've got all kinds of trees on the property. We'll be able to find a great one. Sure, let's do it"

Finn beamed, "Awesome. If there are tress on the property that we buy then maybe they can have two tree houses." He shrugged

"Any idea where you're going to move?"

"Well we've looked at a few houses but Michelle didn't really care for any of them. There are still a lot to see though. We're actually meeting with our realtor at 5 today."

"Cool. I hope you find something pretty close to us."

"Me too. It'd be great for us and the kids." Finn replied

After they finished a game, they headed downstairs to the living room. They found Michelle and Santana sitting on the couch talking while the boys slept in the nursery and Bella slept on the chair in the living room.

"What happened?" Finn asked

"What do you mean?" Michelle replied

Finn laughed quietly, "All the kids fell asleep…"

"We're good at our job." Michelle smirked and Santana nodded

Brittany smiled as she walked over and sat on the couch, next to Santana

 _ **4:00pm:**_

After the others left, Brittany and Santana sat in the living room with James and the cats while they watched a tv show.

Brittany noticed Santana yawn and smiled, "Baby" she said, "I'll watch James. You should go take a nap."

Santana smiled back, "Are you sure?"

Britt nodded, "Positive."

Santana leaned over and kissed her wife on the lips before kissing James on the head and going to their bedroom.

Brittany picked James up from his rocking seat and sat back down on the couch. She held him close and watched the tv show.

 _ **Friday (September 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

"Hey Baby, I need you to stop by the store and pick up the photos that Carly sent." Santana said to Brittany as the blonde was changing her shirt

"Ok. I'll run to the grocery and grab some stuff for dinner then I'll pick up the photos." Brittany replied, "Anything else?"

Santana shook her head, "Nope. Thank you"

Brittany winked and kissed San on the cheek before walking out to the garage and hopping in the truck.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Brittany got back home and found Santana and James in the living room.

"Hey, I'm home" Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek

"Hey Baby can I see the pictures?" Santana grinned

Brittany nodded and handed San the envelope. Santana beamed as she looked through the pictures.

"Are there any wallet sized ones that I can have?" Brittany asked as she picked James out of his rocking seat.

Santana nodded, "Yeah. You should have this one in your wallet."

She handed Brittany a picture of James in a blue onesie with a bear on the front.

"Damn he's cute" Brittany smiled, "I also want one of you two together."

Santana nodded and handed Brittany another picture. It had Santana holding James and it made Brittany smile widely.

"I'm going to get frames for some of these." Santana said as she looked at the pictures

"I'll hang them when I get back from LA." Brittany replied

 _ **8:30pm:**_

Santana was sitting on their bed, changing James' clothes while Brittany packed her bag.

"I hate that I have to go" Brittany mumbled, looking at her family

Santana looked up and sighed, "We're going to miss you."

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to miss you both too."

"I'm going to put him to bed." Santana said before picking James up.

Brittany kissed him on the cheek before Santana took him to the nursery. Brittany finished packing her bag and set it in the living room before going back to her room.

She was changing into her pjs when Santana walked back into the room.

"Is he asleep?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah but I have a feeling he'll be up soon."

"Why?" Brittany asked as she brushed her teeth.

"He had a long nap while you were at the store today." Santana replied.

Britt nodded, "I'll get up with him whenever he wakes up."

"No baby, you need to sleep."

"San, I'm not going to see him for a while. I want to."

Santana nodded and crawled into bed.

Brittany slid in on her side and pulled Santana closer to her, "I love you" she whispered before kissing her wife on the lips.

Santana smiled into the kiss before pulling back a little, "I wish we could."

"Me too. But you're still healing so it can wait." Brittany replied, shrugging it off.

Santana sighed, "I know but I miss you."

"I miss you too. Don't you see the doctor on Tuesday?" Brittany asked as Santana turned around so that they were spooning.

"Yeah. I should get the all clear." Santana said, resting her hand on top of Brittany's.

Brittany kissed her wife on the shoulder and mumbled, "I hope so."

 _ **Saturday (September 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:45am:**_

Brittany was making coffee when Santana walked into the kitchen.

"What time is she supposed to be here?" Brittany asked her wife

"Any minute." Santana replied and went to the front door to check and see Maribel was out front yet.

She saw a black car driving up the driveway and knew it had to be her mother. Brittany heard James crying and went to check on him.

Santana helped her mother carry in her bags as the black car left.

Brittany walked into the living room, carrying James, "Hey Maribel" she smiled

"Hi Brittany! Oh my word, he's already gotten bigger!" Maribel beamed, looking at her grandson, "I'll go and wash up."

"Thanks Mami" Santana said, taking James from Brittany.

"I'll carry your bags up." Brittany said before grabbing Maribel's bags to carry upstairs.

She took them to the room Maribel had stayed in before and realized that with taking care of James, they hadn't changed the sheets.

"Shit" Brittany sighed and quickly stripped the bed before grabbing clean sheets from the hall closet.

She finished making the bed and went back downstairs with the dirty sheets. She took them to the laundry room before finding everyone in the living room.

"What time is your flight?" Maribel asked her daughter in law.

"It's at 1:30 so I need to be there at about noon." Brittany replied., "I've got a car picking me up here at 11:15."

 _ **10:30am:**_

Brittany was sitting in the large chair in the living room and had James laying on the foot rest. She was playing with him and some toy keys.

Santana and Maribel were changing the sheets on Brittany and Santana's bed.

"I'm going to miss you, Champ." Brittany muttered with a sigh.

James smiled at her which made her smile back at him proudly.

 _ **11:00am:**_

"Brittany, there's a car out front." Santana said

"He's early." Brittany groaned, looking at her watch as she walked into the living room.

She walked outside and asked the driver to wait for a moment before going back inside.

She sighed as she hugged Santana, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few days." Santana replied, leaning up on her toes to kiss Brittany on the lips.

Maribel walked in, holding James. Brittany took the baby and kissed him before handing him back.

"Alright. Call me whenever you need to. I'll do my best to answer." Brittany said before grabbing her bags.

"Bye Baby. We love you" Santana said as the blonde walked to the car and put her bags in the truck.

"Love yall too!" Brittany said back before getting in the back seat and leaving.


	24. Chapter 24: Forever Young

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (September 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 5:00pm:**_

The plane landed in LA. Brittany grabbed her bag and found a new driver holding a board with her name on it.

"I'm Brittany Pierce" She said

"Hello Mrs. Pierce. I'm Jeff and I'll be your driver while you're in town." He replied with a smile

"Thanks Jeff" She said as she shook his hand.

He grabbed her bag and led the way to the black car.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany got to the hotel and headed inside. Se went to the front desk to get her key before heading up to her room.

Once she set her stuff down and freshened up, she called Callie.

" _Hello?" Callie answered_

"Hey Cal, it's Britt"

" _Hey Britt! What room are you in?"_

"458" Brittany replied

" _I'll be right there" Callie said and hung up_

About three minutes later there was a knock on the door and Brittany answered it to see Callie grinning in the hallway.

"Hey, come on in" Brittany laughed and let her friend inside.

"How was your flight?" Callie asked as she sat on the couch in the room.

Brittany shrugged and replied, "Crowded. I hate public planes. Santana's father has a private plane, so I've been spoiled."

"Yeah, sounds like it." Callie laughed, "Why don't you use it to fly out here?"

"Well it's her dad's and he uses it a lot. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me using every now and then but I'd rather not use them like that."

Callie nodded, "How's James? Got any pictures?"

"He's doing great. Of course, hold on."

Brittany pulled out her wallet and showed Callie the pictures she had,

"Brittany, he's so cute! Does he have your eyes?" Callie asked

Brittany nodded, smiling.

"He is just adorable."

"Thanks. I agree." Brittany grinned, "Look, I'm starving. Want to grab some dinner?"

Callie nodded and they headed out

 _ **NY 9:15pm:**_

Santana was changing James' diaper while Maribel talked to her.

"I really love this house. Are you and Brittany enjoying living here?" Maribel asked

Santana nodded as she fixed James' pants, "We really love it. But it is a large house."

"It'll feel smaller once you two have more children." Maribel smiled

Santana grinned, "We do want more kids."

"Of course you do. You two obviously make such beautiful babies."

Santana laughed, "Thank you, Mami."

 _ **Sunday (September 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:45am:**_

 _ **With Britt in LA:**_

Brittany and Callie walked out of the lobby and found Jeff, the driver waiting by his car.

He drove them to the soundstage that was being used to film the movie. Callie gave Brittany her ID lanyard before they walked inside.

"Brittany!" Justin Fox grinned and walked over to them, "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm doing great! Let me show you around." He replied before giving them a tour of the set.

 _ **NY 11:00am:**_

Santana was nursing James in the living room while Maribel made them sandwiches for lunch.

After James finished eating, she burped him and sat him in his rocking seat.

"Thank you for making lunch." Santana told her mother as she walked into the kitchen.

Maribel smiled, "Of course, Mi hija. What would you like for dinner?"

"Oh anything is fine." Santana shrugged as she sat down at the table.

They ate lunch and were about to clean up when the doorbell rang. Santana went to answer while Maribel checked on James in the living room.

Santana was surprised to see Michelle with Bella and Jasper.

"Hey!" Santana said as she opened the door, "Come on inside."

Michelle smiled as Bella ran inside.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I should have but I just had to get out of that house." Michelle sighed., "Oh hey Maribel! I completely forgot you were going to be here. So Brittany must be gone."

Santana nodded, "Yeah she's in LA and it's fine. You are more the welcome to just drop by."

Michelle smiled as Maribel picked Bella up and hugged her.

Jasper was asleep in his car seat, so Michelle left him in it as she sat on the couch.

"We just had lunch but there's plenty left to make another couple of sandwiches. Would you like something to eat?" Maribel offered Michelle

"No thank you. We ate before we left the house." Michelle replied as Jasper began to wake up. Michelle picked her son up and held him, "I need nurse him. Do you two mind if I…"

"Go ahead, dear." Maribel smiled

Michelle began to nurse Jasper just as James woke up, acting fussy.

Santana picked him up and realized that he needed a diaper change.

"I'll be right back." Santana said and took him to the nursery.

 _ **LA 6:30pm:**_

"Want to grab some dinner?" Callie asked Brittany as they left the filming studio.

"Sure. Let me call San first though" Brittany replied as they got into the car

She pulled out her phone and called her wife.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, love" Brittany smiled

"Hey baby! How was your day?" Santana asked as she sat on the bed.

"It's been good. Callie and I are about to grab some dinner so I wanted to call you and check in. How are you?"

" _I'm good and so is James. He misses you…we both do."_

Brittany smiled, "San, he's not even a month old, how could he miss me?"

 _Santana smiled, "Ok well I miss you…a lot."_

"I miss you too. What'd you do today?" Brittany asked

" _Michelle came over with the kids. We talked about Halloween and decided to go over to her neighborhood this year since the houses are so far apart over here."_

"Ok that works."

" _James is crying. I should go but I miss you and love you." Santana said_

"Alright. I love you too. Kiss James for me. Bye love." Brittany replied

" _Bye" Santana said before hanging up_

Brittany sighed as she pocketed her phone, "How far are we from the restaurant?"

"It's right there." Callie replied as they pulled into the parking lot.

They went inside and enjoyed dinner while discussing the movie.

 _ **Monday (September 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 3:15am:**_

James was crying loudly and woke Santana up. She got out of bed and walked to the nursery. She picked him up, out of the crib and sat in the rocking chair as Maribel walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, dear. It takes a moment to get downstairs." Maribel sighed, "I can take him…"

"No, he's hungry. You can go back to bed." Santana said as she began to nurse him.

"Are you sure?" Maribel asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I've got. You can get him next time."

Her mother nodded before going back to bed.

Santana looked down at her son and sighed, "I miss Mama too, baby boy."

 _ **LA 8:30am:**_

Brittany met Callie by the car and they headed to the studios.

When they got there, Brittany was called over to talk to the director and Justin Fox.

"Marcus and Julia have the scene in the park today. We're shooting on location and we need you to be there." Justin told Brittany.

"Ok. Where do I go?" Brittany asked.

"We'll take you." The director, Travis said, "We're already set up out there so let's get going."

Brittany nodded and followed them. As they passed Callie, Brittany told her what they were doing and she went along.

 _ **9:45am:**_

They got to the park and Brittany saw the full set up as she got out of the van.

"This is wild." She muttered as she looked around at all of the people and equipment.

Callie nodded, "This is an 'on location' shoot. Come on, they're rehearsing."

Callie led the way over to where the main actors were rehearsing their lines and moves.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

They finally finished the shoot and Jeff, the driver picked them up from the park.

"Jeff, I'd like to go shopping for my son. He's a newborn. Are there any good toy stores around?"

Jeff nodded, "Of course. I'll take you to Joe's. It's a great toy store near your hotel. My kids always love the toys they get from there."

"That's perfect. Thanks." Brittany smiled,

"What are you getting him?" Callie asked as they turned onto the next street.

"I'm not sure. Probably a stuffed bear or something." Brittany shrugged, "Got any suggestions?"

Callie thought for a moment, "Since he's still so little, I'd stick with a stuffed bear or something like that."

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

 _ **4:15pm:**_

They got to the toy store and walked inside while Jeff waited in the car.

"Wow, this place is crazy." Brittany said as she looked around.

Callie nodded, "I would say that you should get him a giant bear but then you'd have to buy a second seat on the plane."

"Yeah. Let's find the small stuffed bears." Brittany replied as they walked through the store.

"Oh how about this one?" Callie asked, picking up a small blue bear.

Brittany nodded, "I like it." She grabbed the bear and went to check out at the front.

 _ **NY 7:30pm:**_

Santana and Maribel were cleaning up after dinner when San's phone rang.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll watch James." Maribel nodded

"Hello?" Santana answered

" _Hey, S!" Quinn smiled_

"Hey! You need to come visit. My son needs to officially meet his Aunt Q." Santana smiled

 _Quinn laughed, "I know. I'll come by tomorrow. I need to talk to you anyways. What time would be good?"_

"Come over for lunch." Santana replied, "Noon works."

" _Alright. I'll see you then."_

"Ok bye" Santana smiled.

" _Bye" Quinn replied before hanging up._

 _ **LA 6:30pm:**_

Brittany got back to the hotel after an early dinner and went up to her room. She showered before laying on the bed and skyping Santana.

"Hey Baby!" Santana smiled as she answered the call.

"Hey! How is everything over there?" Brittany grinned.

"Good but I miss you. Hold on, I'll be right back." Santana said before getting off the bed and leaving to get James from the nursery.

She came back a moment later with James and held him in front of the camera.

"Hey!" Brittany beamed when she saw her son, "Is he bigger already?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No, you just miss him."

Brittany nodded, "That's very true. I miss both of you very much."

Santana smiled, "How is the movie going?"

"It's going alright but I'm ready to be home with my family." Brittany replied,

They talked for a while before Santana had to put James to bed.

"I've got to change his diaper and put him to bed." Santana said as James began to cry.

"I'll call you tomorrow night." Brittany nodded, "I love you both"

"We love you too. Night, Baby"."

"Night, Love." Brittany replied and hung up the skype call.

 _ **Tuesday (September 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:45am:**_

Santana heard the doorbell and answered the door to see Quinn standing on the front porch.

"Hey!" Quinn beamed.

"Hey! Come inside!" Santana smiled and let her best friend in.

Quinn walked inside and took of her jacket before hanging it on the coat hanger, along with her purse.

"Where is he?" She asked excitedly.

Santana laughed, "Mami is changing his diaper."

Quinn nodded, "I should wash my hands first."

Santana nodded and went to sit in the living room while Quinn went to the bathroom to wash up.

Maribel walked into the living room, holding James, "Where is she?"

"She went to wash her hands. Let me see him." Santana replied from the large chair.

Maribel handed him over and sat on the couch as Quinn walked back into the room.

"Oh my gosh, he's so freaking cute!" Quinn beamed, "Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Santana replied and handed the blonde the baby.

Quinn sat down on the couch with James.

"Hey handsome boy." Quinn said quietly, "His eyes are beautiful, S!"

Santana smiled, "I know. They are so blue."

"He is such a beautiful baby." Maribel added, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if you need me."

Santana nodded, "Go rest, Mami."

"Bye Quinn." Maribel smiled.

"Bye" Quinn replied as Maribel went upstairs.

Santana watched as Quinn looked at James with a huge smile on her face.

"When are you going to have a baby?" Santana smirked.

Quinn sighed, "Look like it'll be a while."

"Why? What's wrong?" Santana asked, concerned.

"Holly and I are having some issues…" Quinn said and looked up at her best friend.

"Like what?" San asked.

"Like…I could possibly still be in love with Rachel…" Quinn stated nervously.

"Quinn! She cheated on you!" Santana replied.

"I know. Trust me, I know but it's Rachel…" she sighed.

Santana nodded, "I get that but you deserve to love someone who'll always love you back and not take advantage of you."

Quinn nodded, "I know." She sighed and looked back down at James, who was asleep in her arms, "He's so perfect, San."

Santana nodded, "He is." She licked her lips, thoughtfully and added, "Does Holly know how you feel about Rachel?"

"No, I need to tell her but first I have to figure out exactly what it is I'm feeling…" Quinn sighed, "Ok, he just farted on me."

Santana smiled, "That happens. Do you want me to take him?"

"No that's alright." Quinn laughed

 _ **LA 7:30pm:**_

Brittany got back to the hotel and set out her clothes for the next morning since her flight was so early.

After she packed everything else up, she grabbed her laptop and skyped her wife.

" _Hey!" Santana smiled as she nursed James._

"Hey baby!" Brittany grinned, "How was your day?"

" _Great. Quinn came over and hung out for a while."_

"That's cool."

" _What time is your flight supposed to land?" Santana asked._

"Around 3…your time." Brittany replied, "I'll be home around six because I have to stop by the studio for a moment."

" _Ok, I'll have dinner ready for you." Santana smiled._

"Sounds great." Brittany sighed, "I can't wait to be home."

" _Oh uh…You need to stop by the store on the way home."_

"Why?" Brittany asked

 _Santana smiled, "We'll need condoms."_

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Ok."

"I need to go put him to bed. I'll be right back."

Brittany nodded as the Latina disappeared from the screen.

They talked for a while longer before going to bed.

 _ **Wednesday (October 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

The plane took off and Brittany sighed as she looked out the window. She was beyond ready to home with her family.

 _ **NY 3:00pm:**_

Once the plane landed, Brittany grabbed her bags and walked through the airport. She got to the loading area and found Lou, the driver waiting for her.

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce…"

"We've talked about this, Lou. Call me Brittany." She smiled.

"Good to have you back, Brittany." Lou grinned, "Where are we headed?"

"The dance studio, please." Brittany replied as he put her bags in the trunk.

Lou nodded as they both sat in the car before taking off.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

Brittany got to the studio and walked inside.

"Hey Britt!" Penny smiled.

"Hey Penny. How are you doing?" Brittany replied.

Penny nodded, "I'm great."

"When are you going on maternity leave?"

"Halloween is my last day." Penny replied.

Brittany nodded, "Is Mike in his office?"

"Yeah. Should I call up…"

"No that's fine. I'll just head on up." Brittany said before heading upstairs.

When she got to the third floor she knocked on Mike's office door.

"Come in" She heard before she walked inside.

"Hey Mike" Brittany grinned.

"Hey Boss!" Mike grinned, "You're back!"

"Yep. I wanted to drop by and see how Penny's replacement search is going."

"I've got a couple interviews set up for Friday." Mike said, "I should have an answer for you by Monday."

Brittany nodded, "Awesome. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Mike smirked

Brittany laughed, "Ok. I'm going to head home unless you need anything."

"Nope. Go home to your family." Mike smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you on Monday." Brittany grinned and walked out.

She got back out to the car and headed to the store. She bought a box of condoms while holding back her excitement.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

The car pulled up to the house and she hopped out before grabbing her bags.

"Bye Lou."

"Bye Brittany." Lou smiled before driving off.

She headed to the front door and set her bags down to unlock the door. Surprisingly, the door opened, and Santana jumped into the blonde's arms.

Brittany laughed, "Hey Baby."

"Come inside!" Santana smiled and let go of her wife.

Brittany grabbed her bags and headed inside. She took her bags to the bedroom before meeting Santana and Maribel in the kitchen.

"I'll eat my dinner upstairs." Maribel smiled.

"No, Mami you don't have to do that."

"I'm going to call your father while I eat." Maribel shrugged, "I'll take care of James tonight. Be sure to pump though."

Brittany smiled and pulled her mother in law into a hug, "Thank you for coming here to help while I was gone." She smiled and pulled back.

Maribel smiled, "Of course, dear. I love you all very much."

Brittany and Santana nodded as Maribel grabbed her plate before heading upstairs.

They sat down at the table and ate the roast Santana had made for dinner.

"This is great, babe." Brittany mumbled.

Santana smiled, "Thanks. I'm so happy that you're home."

"Me too" Brittany grinned.

After dinner Santana cleaned up while Brittany went to see James in the nursery.

James was asleep so she didn't say anything but she smiled, happy to be near him again.

After a moment in there, she headed to the bedroom, where Santana was pumping so that Maribel would have milk for James later in the night.

Brittany began to unpack and the blue bear caught Santana's attention.

"What's that?" She asked.

Brittany blushed a little, "I got him a bear…" she mumbled.

Santana smiled, "God you're cute."

Brittany laughed and continued to unpack the bags. She placed the box of condoms on the nightstand before putting her dirty clothes in the hamper.

"How did it go?" Santana asked.

"Really well. The scenes they did while I was there turned out great." Brittany replied as she put her bags away.

Santana nodded, "I'm glad. I know that even though you have to fly out there, you still enjoy it."

"I do." Brittany said, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to the Latina.

Santana smiled, "Are you taking me to the premiere?"

"Of course." Brittany grinned, "I just hadn't worked up the courage to ask yet."

"Seriously?" Santana asked.

"No, San. I just don't know when it is." Brittany laughed.

Santana rolled her eyes, smiling, "Loser."

Brittany winked and stood up to change into her pjs as Santana finished pumping. Santana put everything away and changed into her pjs as well.

They sat on the bed and talked for a while about the trip and how James had been doing.

After a little while Brittany leaned over and kissed her wife gently, "I've missed you" she muttered

Santana smiled, "I've missed you too, baby. Come here"

Brittany moved closer and kissed her wife with a little more passion, making Santana moan. Brittany bit back a groan and gripped San's ass, pulling her completely against her body.

Santana climbed on top of her wife, straddling her hips as they continued to make out.

"Take off your shirt" Brittany muttered as they kissed

Santana pulled back and looked nervously at the blonde.

"What is it?" Brittany asked, sitting up a little

Santana looked at her, "Look it might be stupid but I've got stretch marks now and…"

"Santana, please don't. We're married. I love you and your body no matter what. Besides, you look incredible."

Santana smiled and cupped Brittany's jaw before leaning down and kissing her, "I love you so much"

Brittany grinned, "I love you too"

Santana pulled off her shirt and slipped off her underwear while Brittany pulled off her boxers. Brittany reached over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. She rolled the condom on before Santana positioned herself above the blonde.

Brittany smirked and flipped them over. Santana was surprised and was about to ask why when Brittany kissed her. The blonde slowly pushed inside her wife making them both moan in pleasure,

"Fuck" Brittany sighed at the sensation of being engulfed in the Latina.

Santana took a moment to get used to the feeling of being filled again before she spoke up, "Baby, please…"

Brittany nodded and slowly pumped in and out of her wife.

"Fuck, don't stop" Santana muttered, spreading her legs further apart

Brittany kissed her wife along the jaw and neck as she slowed her pace, wanting to enjoy it for as long as she could.

Santana whimpered when Brittany hit a certain spot, "Shit"

Brittany smirked and hit the same spot again, over and over.

Santana had no control over the shaking of her thighs as she came around the blonde.

"Fu…fuck" Santana moaned quietly

Brittany raised her body up some and pounded into her wife harder, wanting her to cum again.

"Baby, I can't…I…" Santana stuttered

Brittany shook her head, "Come on, love. Cum for me again" she whispered as she reached between them and pinched Santana's clit a little.

Santana nearly jumped out of her skin from the sudden sensation of pleasure coursing through her body as she came again. Brittany felt her wife squeeze around her and couldn't hold back anymore. She groaned as she came into the condom, pumping her hips against her wife's.

"Fuck that was so good" Santana muttered as they separated and collapsed next to each other on the bed.

The blonde nodded, "It was." She mumbled, removing the condom.

Santana turned to get out of bed but Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and pulled her back against the blonde's front.

"Don't go" Brittany muttered and kissed San's neck

Santana sighed happily, "It feels like we shouldn't be doing this. Like we have a child now so we shouldn't have nights like this…"

"But that's wrong." Brittany said and sat up on her elbow, "Even though we are parents now, we should still enjoy moments and times where we get to be together…just the two of us. Your mom has it handled tonight."

"I know you're right but it still feels weird." Santana sighed.

Brittany smirked, "I can help with that." She said as she grabbed another condom.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Santana shivered and woke up. She was naked and alone in bed with the sheet barely covering her hips. She yawned and Sat up before getting dressed.

She walked out of the room and toward the nursery where she wasn't too surprised to find her wife rocking James while feed him a bottle.

Santana quietly leaned against the doorframe and listened to Brittany humming a melody that she recognized but couldn't place.

"What are you humming?" Santana whispered

Brittany didn't jump, somehow she had sensed her wife's presence., "Forever young. Mr. Hudson's part of the song with Jay Z. This kid is going to be cultured." Brittany smirked quietly.

Santana smiled, "I want him to stay forever young."

"Me too" Brittany smiled as James fell asleep in her arms.


	25. Chapter 25: Over

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (October 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Lou loaded Maribel's bags into the trunk of the car as she hugged the girls goodbye.

"Call me if you two need another break." She smiled, "I love helping."

"Thank you, Mami but we're fine." Santana smiled as Brittany nodded.

"Alright. I love you girls." Maribel beamed before getting in the backseat of the car.

Brittany and Santana headed back inside and sat in the living room. Britt picked James up out of the rocking seat and grinned.

"Hey little monkey."

Santana smiled, "He's much cuter than a monkey."

"I agree." Brittany said as James smiled up at her.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Santana was making lunch when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

" _Hey San, I need a favor" Diego replied._

"What's up?"

 _Diego began to explain, "Artie and I were talking about a movie that he watched with Kitty and Matthew the other day. It's called The Greatest Showman. You ever seen it?"_

"Of course. I love that movie. Why?"

" _We want to do a cover of some of the music. The song Rewrite the Stars would sound great if Quinn and Rachel sang it…"_

"And you want me to ask them?" Santana laughed.

" _Yeah. Can you?"_

"Sure. I'll call you back later."

" _Cool. Love ya, Sis." Diego grinned before hanging_ up.

Santana sighed and called Rachel but Rachel didn't answer so she called Quinn.

" _Hello?" Quinn answered._

"Hey, I need you to meet me at the recording studio tomorrow at 2." Santana said as she stirred the pasta.

" _Uh, yeah I guess. Why?" Quinn asked, confused._

"I need you to record something for me."

" _Oh ok. Um, can you talk for a sec?" Quinn asked_

"Sure, what's up?"

" _I know what I feel but I don't think she and I could ever be together again."_

"Ok. Why is that?"

" _Because I can't trust her."_

Santana nodded, "Yeah. That's a huge deal."

 _Quinn sighed, "So what do I do?"_

"I honestly don't know, Q." Santana replied.

 _Quinn nodded, "Ok. I've got a lot to think about. I keep just looking for a sign but I don't think that's going to happen."_

"I'm sorry, honey." Santana said, feeling terrible for her best friend.

" _Ok well I'm going go. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"I love you, Q"

" _I love you too, S"_

"Ok, Bye"

" _Bye" Quinn replied before hanging up._

"Brittany!" Santana said loud enough for the blonde to hear in the living room.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied as she walked into the kitchen, holding James.

"I need you to call Rachel and have her meet us at the recording studio tomorrow at 2." Santana smiled, "Please."

Brittany laughed, "Sure but why?"

Santana explained everything Diego had said before Brittany called Rachel and had her agree to meet them.

Brittany put James in his seat at the table so that he could lay there while they ate.

"What time is James' appointment tomorrow?" Brittany asked before taking a bite of pasta.

"10:30" Santana replied.

Brittany nodded before swallowing and replying, "We need to leave around 9 because of traffic."

"Ok." Santana nodded.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany had just put James to bed. He was sound asleep so she headed to the bedroom. Santana was getting ready for bed and smiled when her wife walked in.

"What's got a smile on your beautiful face?" Brittany smirked.

"I just love watching you with him." Santana shrugged.

Brittany smiled, "I understand. I feel the same about watching you with him."

"Pride and love and happiness and it feels like everything is right…" Santana sighed as she crawled into bed, "Come cuddle with me."

Brittany nodded and crawled into bed, curling up behind her wife.

 _ **Friday (October 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 9:05am:**_

Brittany hopped behind the wheel of her truck. James was in the back seat in his car seat, asleep.

She pulled out of the garage and closed the door before taking off down the driveway.

 _ **10:15am:**_

They pulled into the parking garage and parked. Brittany got out and grabbed the car seat before locking the truck. Santana had the diaper bag and her purse.

They used the elevator and got to the correct floor before checking in.

They were called back to a room moments later.

When they go to a room, Brittany got James out of the car seat and held him, "Does he get any shots this time?"

"I think so." Santana replied, nervously, "I'm going to be a wreck."

"Babe, maybe he'll barely notice." Brittany tried but they both knew better.

Doctor Jones walked in, smiling, "How are you ladies doing today?"

"We're good. He's been sleeping great, so we get a lot of rest." Santana replied

"That's helpful." She smiled before starting the examination.

"He's growing. I expect that he's been eating regularly." The doctor said.

"Oh yeah" Santana smiled.

"I need to give him a vaccination." Doctor Jones warned them.

The girls nodded as the doctor pulled a syringe out of her jacket pocket. She distracted him while giving him the shot but that didn't stop him from crying.

Santana picked him up and held him close while shushing him gently.

"He's looks perfect. Everything appears to be exactly as it should. Do you have any questions?"

Santana looked at Brittany and shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"Alright then I'll see you girls in a month."

"Thank you, Dr. Jones." Santana smiled as she put James in the car seat.

Brittany picked up the car seat once he was secure.

They headed back to the truck and got in.

"I've got to feed him or pump." Santana said uncomfortably.

"He doesn't seem hungry." Brittan replied.

Santana nodded, "I've got the small breast pump in the bag." She said as she reached into the backseat for the bag.

They waited in the truck while she pumped to relieve the pressure.

After Santana finished, Brittany pulled out of the parking garage and headed to P.F. Changs.

They arrived at the restaurant and went inside. They were taken to a half circle booth and put James between them in his car seat.

They ordered their food and talked about the appointment and how glad they were that James was healthy.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

They got to the recording studio and went inside. Brittany held James while Santana explained everything to Quinn and Rachel.

"We think your voices together would really sound great. So what do you say?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded and Rachel shrugged, "Sure"

They printed the lyrics and rehearsed it together a few times before going into the booths.

 _[Rachel:]_  
You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
That fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

 _[Quinn:]_  
You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

 _[Rachel & Quinn:]_  
All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

 _[Quinn:]_  
It feels impossible

 _[Rachel:]_  
It's not impossible

 _[Quinn:]_  
Is it impossible?

 _[Both:]_  
Say that it's possible

 _[Rachel & Quinn:]_  
How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
Why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours

 _[Quinn:]_  
You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied

Once the song finished Santana turned off the recording and waited for the girls to get in the control room to listen.

Rachel and Quinn wouldn't look at each other as the song played. Without meaning to, the girls had stirred up a lot of emotions but only they seemed to notice

The group listened and loved it but they decided to do a few more takes.

"Wow." Brittany said while they girls were singing, "They sound amazing together."

"I know" Santana sighed as she held James.

Brittany glanced at her wife but knew not to ask.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

After a few times recording the song, Santana's phone rang.

"Hello?" Santana answered.

" _Hey San, guess what!" Michelle said excitedly._

"What?"

" _We found a house and it's literally like a mile from your house." Michelle smiled_

"Really! That's awesome. Are you going to buy it?"

" _We already did!"_

"Michelle, that's so awesome!" Santana beamed happily, "When do you move in?"

"We have to do a little work on it but that's supposed to start soon so hopefully with 2 months.

They talked for another minute before hanging up. Santana told her wife the exciting news and Brittany grinned, "We can ride golf carts to each other's houses."

"Of course that's what you'd be excited about" Santana laughed.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

They closed up the control room and headed out to the truck. Brittany and Santana were going to give their friends a ride to their apartments.

"You guys sounds awesome!" Brittany said as she drove.

"Thanks" They both said as she pulled up to the front doors.

"Bye girls" Brittany grinned.

"Bye!" They all said before Quinn and Rachel left.

Quinn walked inside with Rachel right behind her. They both got in the elevator and pressed 3 and 4.

"So that was fun." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah…yeah it was" Quinn replied quietly as the elevator moved.

Rachel swallowed nervously as they pulled up to the third floor. Quinn stepped out and turned to say bye before the doors shut.

Rachel sighed and went up to her apartment, unsure of what exactly had just happened.

 _ **Monday (October 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany was getting dressed for work when she felt Santana's arms wrap around her waist.

Brittany turned around and kissed her wife gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana smiled, "I'll miss you today."

"Me too, Love." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the tip of her nose, "Beautiful." She muttered and went back to getting dressed.

Santana smiled and tapped the blonde on the ass before laying back down.

Brittany winked and pulled on her shoes, "I've got to go. Call me if you need anything. And start looked for someone to help around the house."

"Ok. Bye baby."

"Bye love." Brittany replied before checking on James and leaving for work.

 _ **8:15am:**_

Brittany parked in the parking lot and went inside. Penny was on the phone but waved at the blonde. Brittany waved back and headed up to her office.

She walked inside and sat at her desk, sighing.

She booted up her computer and began to check the mountain of email.

 _ **9:00am:**_

Mike walked in, "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." Brittany replied and looked at him, "What's up?"

"I found a girl to take Penny's place while she's on maternity leave. Her name is Beth Price. She can come in and train throughout October and take over November 1st."

Brittany nodded, "I trust you. Hire her if that's what you think is best."

"Ok I'll handle it. Need anything else?" Mike asked.

"Nope. I've got so many emails to catch up on, so I'll be in here most of the day." Brittany said.

Mike nodded and headed to his office.

Brittany spent the day talking on the phone and replying to emails.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

She grabbed her bag and locked up her office before leaving the studio. She was tired and missed her family. She hopped into the truck and took off out of the parking lot.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Brittany got home and parked in the garage. She locked up the garage as she walked into the house. She went ahead and set the alarm so that the house was secure before going to find her wife.

Santana was sitting in the living room, nursing James in the large chair.

"Hey Babe." Brittany smiled.

"Hey Baby" Santana grinned, "How was your day?"

Brittany sat on the couch and sighed, "Tiring. I've spent the day talking to people on the phone and catching up on emails. How about yours?"

"The usual" Santana smirked.

Brittany laughed and nodded, "I'm glad I'm home. I'm going to go and change."

"Ok" Santana replied as the blonde stood up and walked to her bedroom.

Santana finished feeding James and burped him before putting him in his rocking seat.

Brittany walked to the kitchen after she changed and began to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

Santana walked into the kitchen and smiled, "I can do that."

"I've got it. Would you like one?" Brittany replied.

"Sure" Santana as she sat at the bar, "I missed you today. It's gets really quiet around here."

"I'm sorry, babe." Brittany replied, "Did you start looking for help?

"I looked a little but I'll look more."

"I know you an handle the house but soon you'll be going back to work and we'll need someone to watch him during the morning."

Santana nodded as her wife placed a grilled cheese sandwich in front of her.

"Enjoy." Brittany smirked.

Santana smiled and took a bite, "Mmm, that's good."

Brittany laughed, "I'm glad." She said before taking a bite of her own sandwich.

James began to cry and Santana moved to go get him but Brittany stopped her.

"I got him." Brittany said before walking to the living room, "What's the matter Jamie dude?" She picked him up and held him close, "Need a diaper change?" She mumbled and felt his diaper, "Yep."

She took him to the nursery and changed his diaper while humming to calm him down.

After she finished, she took him to the kitchen and handed him to Santana so that she could wash her hands to finish her dinner.

"Feeling better, baby boy?" Santana asked, kissing him on the cheek, making him smile.

Brittany grinned, taking a bite of her sandwich. She finished dinner and headed to their bedroom.

Santana set James down on the bed while pillows around him before changing into her pjs.

Britt sat on the bed and pulled her son closer, "Hey dude" she grinned and tickled his stomach.

He giggled and smiled up at her making her laugh.

"You're so cute" Brittany grinned as James gripped her thumbs.

"He needs to go to sleep. I don't think that's helping." Santana smirked

Brittany shrugged, "He's too cute."

Santana laughed and nodded, "I know."

They spent some time together before Brittany took James to the nursery.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany went back to the bedroom once James was settled.

She walked in and found Santana reading a book in boxers and a tank top making the blonde grin.

Santana looked up and raised a brow, "What?"

Brittany shrugged, "You look sexy."

Santana laughed, "Baby, I haven't showered and I feel gross."

Brittany nodded and sat on the bed, "Ok."

Santana felt bad and smirked, "So grab a condom and meet me in the shower."

Brittan laughed, "You sure?"

"Of course" Santana smiled and walked to the bathroom, taking off her tank top.

Brittany grinned and opened her nightstand drawer. She grabbed a condom and followed her wife.

Santana was already in the shower. Brittany stripped off her clothes and hopped in. Santana smiled and kissed her wife deeply.

Santana faced the shower head and grabbed the soap. She poured some in her hand and began to wash her body as Brittany kissed her shoulders.

"Help me clean up first." Santana moaned.

Brittany smirked and reached around her wife. She ran her hand up and down Santana's soapy torso before moving lower. Santana bit her bottom lip and spread her legs a little as Brittany trailed her fingers along the Latina's slit.

"Fuck" Santana hissed when Brittany hit her clit.

Santana could feel Britt growing hard against her ass and moaned.

"Put on the condom, Britt." She pleaded.

Brittany nodded and tore the condom open before rolling it on. Santana bent over a little as Brittany lined up with her entrance. The blonde plunged into her wife making them both moan.

Brittany moved at a steady pace making her wife moan and whimper.

"Faster Baby" Santana whined making Brittany nearly cum right there.

Brittany reached in front and gripped her wife's breast as she pounded into her faster.

"Oh shit!" Santana moaned and placed Brittany's other hand on her hip.

A moment later Santana came hard, moaning Brittany's name and riding out her orgasm.

Brittany held back and moved her hand to Santana's core, pinching her clit which made Santana instantly have a second orgasm. Brittany came in the condom, gripping Santana's hips tightly.

They both caught their breath before separating and kiss gently.

"I love you" Brittany mumbled, "and by that clock" She nodded toward the shower clock, "You're 23 so Happy Birthday."

 _ **Tuesday (October 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **/San and Diego's 23rd Birthday) Morning 5:45am:**_

Santana woke up to the smell of food cooking. She got out of bed and grabbed her robe before walking to the kitchen.

Brittany was in there, making French toast, bacon and eggs.

"Ah, I was going to bring it in there." Brittany said, nodding toward the made up tray.

"Baby, you didn't have to do this. What time is it?"

"It's early but I have to leave soon so we need to eat now. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. This is so sweet of you." Santana sighed happily as they ate at the bar.

"Happy Birthday." Brittany smiled and kissed her wife on the lips.

"Thank you." Santana smiled back.

They finished breakfast before Brittany left for work.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Brittany walked into 1C and found Jessica and Katie rehearsing a performance to the song Starving by Hailee Steinfeld.

"Hey Brittany!" Katie grinned and walked over.

"Katie" Brittany nodded before turning to Jessica, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Alex wants us to hang out and have dinner soon."

"Sounds great. I'll let you two ladies get back to work." Brittany replied and turned to leave.

"You don't have to leave" Katie smiled, "You could stay…"

"I need to get back to work." Brittany nodded and left, rolling her eyes.

 _ **With San 4:00pm:**_

The doorbell rang and Santana went to answer it. She was surprised to see Rachel smiling on her porch.

"Come in. Is everything ok?" She asked

"Yeah I have this card for you." Rachel said and handed over a birthday card.

Santana furrowed her brow and read it.

 _San,_

 _I know you didn't expect this but that's the point of a surprise. Get dressed in a nice dress and meet Lou in the driveway at 6. I love you._

 _Britt_

Santana smiled and sighed, "Ok, I need to shower. You're in charge of James. I'll pump before I leave."

"Ok. Go." Rachel smiled and waved to Santana to move.

Santana to the bathroom and showered. Afterwards, she pumped while doing her hair.

She pulled on a black dress and flats before checking her makeup.

She finished just in time to tell Rachel James' schedule and hand over the pumped milk.

"Have fun!" Rachel smiled as Santana ran out the door.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

They pulled up to the restaurant called Per Se. Lou opened Santana's door and helped her out. Brittany was waiting by the restaurant's front door.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled and held out her hand.

"Hey baby. You are the sweetest." Santana smiled.

Brittany winked at her wife before they headed inside. They were taken to a booth and given menus.

"What can I get you ladies to drink? Wine perhaps?" The waiter asked.

"No thank you. I'll have an old fashioned."

Santana smiled, "I'll have water." She was still not drinking since she was nursing.

"Alright. I'll go get those." The waiter replied.

Brittany nodded and looked at the menu. They both decided what they wanted and ordered.

"How long have you had this planned?" Santana asked, smirking.

Brittany laughed, "A couple days. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"Please, baby. This is perfect."

 _ **With Rachel 8:15pm:**_

Rachel was feeding James while on the couch, singing to him.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Rachel jumped. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She was shocked to see Callie outside and let her in.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"We need to talk." Callie replied, "I heard about the song."

"What song?" Rachel asked, confused.

Callie sighed, "Rewrite the Stars. You sang it with Quinn…"

"Oh" Rachel said, realizing that she probably should have discussed it with her girlfriend, "Callie, I'm sorry. I should have said something but it kind of just happened."

"It just happened?" Callie asked, upset, "Rachel, look, I really like you but I'm looking to be some hook up till your ex comes back."

Rachel sighed and said, "Hold on."

She burped James and put him in his rocking seat.

Callie stood in the entry hall and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ok. You're right. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you first. It was wrong of me to do that without talking to you."

"Do you still love Quinn?" Callie asked bluntly.

Rachel had no clue how to respond, "I...uh…"

Callie nodded and sighed, "Rachel, I think it's over for us."

Rachel shook her head, "No, Callie. I really like you."

"I like you too but I just can't…" Callie sighed and left the house.

Rachel wanted to run after her but she couldn't leave James so she sat on the couch and cried.

 _ **With Britt 9:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got up from the table and danced for a while before meeting Lou out front.

He drove them back to the house.

 _ **11:00pm:**_

When they got home, Brittany opened the front door and found Rachel sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"Hey" Rachel said quietly and sat up.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Brittany asked.

"James is awesome. He is such a well behaved baby." Rachel smiled, "How was ya'lls night?"

"Fantastic." Santana beamed, "Thank you, Rachel."

"Of course. I'm glad I could help." Rachel said with a small smile.

Brittany and Santana could tell that something was wrong.

Santana patted Brittany on the shoulder, "I'm going to check on James. Night, Rachel."

"Night Santana." Rachel replied as the Latina left the room.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Callie dumped me." Rachel sighed.

"When?" Brittany asked, confused.

Rachel groaned and stood up, "Tonight. She knew I was watching James and came over. She broke up with me because I sang that song with Quinn."

"Wait, why? I don't understand. It was just a song."

"Brittany, it's more than just a song. It's a love song. I don't blame Callie for breaking up with me. I shouldn't have sun the damn song."

"It sounds like you're blaming me…"

"Well you're the one that…"

"No." Brittany said sternly, "You could have said no. Don't blame me for something that you agreed to do."

Rachel sighed, "Fine. I shouldn't have done it."

"You and I both now that you're still in love with Quinn. What's the problem?"

"Brittany!" Rachel snapped, "I like Callie and I'm trying to get over Quinn."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. So go after Callie."

"I'm going to call her tomorrow morning." Rachel replied and Brittany nodded.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Brittany said

Rachel nodded and slipped on her shoes before grabbing her car keys and leaving.

Brittany locked up the house and set the alarm before going to he master bedroom where she found Santana and James laying on the bed.

"What happened?" Santana asked as she nursed the baby.

Brittany explained as she changed into her pjs and crawled into bed.

"I'm going to take him to bed but I'll be right back." Santana said.

Brittany kissed James on the cheek before the Latina took him away.

When Santana got back to their room she stopped, "So Callie just dumped her?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded, "because of her singing that song with Quinn. Callie thinks Rachel still loves Quinn…"

"Does she?" Santana asked.

Brittany thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, she is. How does Quinn feel about Rachel?"

Santana paused then said, "She's really confused about her feelings. I feel awful about it. I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not, San. They were going to have to face their feelings at some point anyway."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Come here." Brittany said.

Santana walked over to the bed and sat down, scooting closer to her wife.

Brittany turned Santana's head and kissed her gently on the lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and sat up on her knees to straddle the blonde.

Brittany rested her hands on her wife's hips before gripping her ass. She was only in a tank top and boxers and Brittany pulled off her tank top. She kissed Santana's breasts making her wife moan.

Santana whimpered as she felt Brittany's hard dick pressing against her boxer covered core.

"Take them off" Brittany said.

Santana nodded and pulled off her boxers as Brittany did the same.

She grabbed a condom from the nightstand and quickly rolled it on before pulling Santana closer by the waist. Their lips instantly connected and Santana moaned.

She reached between them and guided Brittany into her soaked core.

"Fuck" Santana moaned as she began to roughly ride Brittany.

Brittany groaned and looked as Santana as she bounced.

Brittany couldn't hold back any longer. She flipped them and kissed her way down her wife's tan body. Santana whimpered at the unexpected change.

"Shit Britt. Please!" Santana pleaded.

Brittany smiled and kissed her clit making her legs tremble. Brittany reached up and cupped Santana's breast in her hand while licking her wife's dripping center.

Santana reached down and pressed Brittany closer to her, needing her release.

Brittany sucked on her clit as she thrust two fingers into her core. Santana came within seconds.

Brittany kissed her way up her wife's body and kissed her on the lip, pushing inside her.

Santana moaned from sensitivity and wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist as the blonde began to move, slowly.

Brittany kissed her wife deeply as they rode out their orgasms within moments.

 _ **Thursday (October 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 11:45pm:**_

James was crying loudly and wouldn't calm down for anything. Brittany was holding him and pacing in the nursery.

"James, son what's wrong?" She asked, trying to calm him down.

Santana came in, "He won't eat. We have to calm him down."

"I know Santana. That's what I'm trying to do." Brittany snapped.

"Don't yell at me, Brittany!" Santana replied angrily.

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Santana nodded, "It's ok."

"Let's try this." Brittany said before beginning to hum a melody. Santana instantly recognized it and smiled.

 _Britt:_

Heaven knows I was just a young boy  
Didn't know what I wanted to be  
I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy  
And I guess it was enough for me  
To win the race, a prettier face  
Brand new clothes and a big fat place  
On your rock and roll TV  
But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way  
I think I'm gonna get me some happy _  
_

James began to calm down and listen.

 _Britt (Santana):  
_ I think there's something you should know  
(I think it's time I told you so)  
There's something deep inside of me  
(There's someone else I've got to be)  
Take back your picture in a frame  
(Take back your singing in the rain)  
I just hope you understand

 _Both:_ _  
_Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

Brittany smiled at Santana, "It worked." She whispered as James looked calm before fussing again.

 _Britt:  
_ _All we have to do now_

 _Both:_  
Is take these lies and make them true, somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me, yeah

Freedom, I won't let you down  
Freedom, I will not give you up  
Freedom, gotta have some faith  
Gotta have some faith in the sound

 _Britt (Santana):_  
I think there's something you should know  
(I think it's time I stopped the show)  
There's something deep inside of me  
(There's someone I forgot to be)  
Take back your picture in a frame  
(Don't think that I'll be back again)  
I just hope you understan _d_

 _Both:_  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man

James slowly began to fall asleep in her arms and so she hummed the melody some more before putting him in the crib. They quietly left the room and went to their bedroom.

"That was so sweet." Santana smiled.

Brittany nodded, "I'm glad to know that he likes our singing."

"Me too." Santana laughed, "It would have been awful if our singing made him cry."

"Never." Brittany laughed, "You want to catch up on The Walking Dead?" she asked.

"Sure." Santana smiled.

"Hey you know what…I'm going to stay home tomorrow." Brittany grinned.

Santana beamed, "Really?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'll have a three day weekend with you." She smiled and kissed Santana on the tip of her nose, "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the lips.

They kissed for a moment before watching tv.

 _ **Friday (October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany was up in her office when James began to cry. She grabbed the monitor and headed down to the nursery.

"Hey son." She smiled and picked him up, "You need a diaper change."

She changed his diaper and changed his clothes before carrying him to the master bedroom. Santana was just waking up and smiled when She saw them coming towards her.

Santana sat up and smiled, holding out her arms to hold James, "Hey baby boy!"

James giggled making the girls smile.

Santana nursed him and played with him a little while Brittany made breakfast.

They all sat in the kitchen while the girls ate, James played in his seat.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

After lunch, Brittany and James laid in the living room and watched a movie. James began to cry about half way through and Santana walked in to nurse him.

"What movie are you watching?"

"Honestly I'm just flipping through the channels. I can't find anything good on that's safe to watch with him in here."

"It's sweet that you think about that." Santana smiled as she nursed the baby.

Brittany shrugged, "I don't want him to see something that scares him."

Santana bit back a smile and replied, "You're a great mother, Britt."

Brittany blushed before coughing and muttering, "Thanks."

Santana smirked at her wife's cuteness and continued to nurse James.

Brittany pulled out her phone and texted her sister.

 _Britt: Hey Bridge_

 _Bridge: What's up?_

 _Britt: You and Dani want to come over tomorrow for a bit?_

 _Bridge: Sure! What time?_

 _Britt: Some time after lunch?_

 _Bridge: Ok that works. See you then._

 _Britt: Later_

Brittany grinned and told her wife that Bridgett and Dani would be coming over the next day.

"Cool. We haven't seen them in a while." Santana replied, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I was thinking of making stir-fry." Brittany shrugged, "How does that sound?"

"Perfect" Santana smiled

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Brittany was in the kitchen making stir-fry while Santana changed James' diaper in the nursery.

Brittany phone rang and she grabbed it off the counter.

"Hello?" She answered

" _It's over" Rachel sighed and took a sip of her tequila._

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry, Rach"

 _Rachel took another sip of her drink and stayed quiet before speaking up, "I'm sorry I blamed you. I was only my fault."_

"It's fine." Brittany replied, "What are you doing?"

" _The only sensible thing…drinking."_

Brittany laughed, "Rach, don't drink too much."

" _I won't. I'm going to go take a long, hot bath. I'll talk to you later."_

"Later" Brittany replied before hanging up.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany was in the shower when she heard a loud bang. She quickly rinsed off and grabbed her rove before running into the bedroom.

"San?"

There was no answer so she ran to the nursery to check on James. He was asleep in the crib. She let a out a half sigh before running out to find Santana.

"Santana!" She hollered.

"I'm ok!" She heard from the kitchen.

She ran to the kitchen and found Santana on the floor.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, worriedly.

"I slipped, but I'm fine." Santana said.

Brittany crouched down, "You sure?"

"Yeah. Baby, were you in the shower?"

"Yeah" Brittany nodded and helped her wife up.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." Santana said.

"It's fine. You just scared the shit out of me." Brittany sighed, looking the Latina over.

Santana smiled, "I'm sorry, Baby. I really am fine."

Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife, gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana smiled, "Now come on. You've got soap on your neck."

Brittany laughed and went back to the shower while Santana checked on James.

When Brittany finished in the shower, she pulled on a pair of boxers and a sports bra.

"Mmm, you smell clean." Santana said as she walked over to her wife.

Brittany laughed, "I'd better. I practically took two showers."

Santana smirked, "Dramatic much?"

Brittany laughed and leaned down, kissing her wife deeply. Santana moaned in surprise and kissed back. Brittany reached down and picked Santana up by the back of her thighs.

She sat her on the bed and they both moved up to the pillows.

"Horny much?" Brittany mumbled as Santana ground against Brittany hardened dick.

"Shut up." Santana moaned as they kissed.

Brittany gripped Santana's pants and pulled them down before pulling down her underwear.

Santana instantly spread her leg, searching for friction.

Brittany smirked, "Like I said…"

"I said" Santana whimpered, "Shut up." She reached into Brittany's boxers and wrapped her hand around Britt's dick.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned quietly, grinding down against her wife's hand.

Santana kissed the blonde as she pulled down her boxers. Brittany pulled away and grabbed a condom.

She rolled it on before running the tip of her dick along San's soaked core.

"Don't tease, baby" Santana moaned

Brittany nodded and pushed into her wife, moaned at the sensation, "Fuck, you feel so good." Britt muttered as they kissed.

Brittany kissed her way down Santana's neck to her breast and gently kissed her nipple. Santana whimpered and swirled her hips.

Brittany kissed back up to Santana's mouth and smiled as she moved faster.

Santana moaned, "Baby, I'm going to…fuck." San whimpered as she came around Brittany, making the blonde cum in the condom.

They separated and collapsed o the bed.

James began to cry and Santana groaned, "My legs are shaking."

Brittany laughed, "I'll get him."

"Shut up" Santana sighed.

Brittany smirked as she got dressed and went to check on her son.

"What's the matter, son?" She said as she entered the nursery.

James cried louder. She walked over and saw that he needed a whole need outfit change,

"Dear God, James Dominic" Brittany groaned, holding her breath.


	26. Chapter 26: Domino Effect

**Hey Guys!**

 **Short Chapter!**

 **Any ideas about a nanny or someone that helps around the house?**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (October 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 4:45am:**_

Brittany groaned and rolled over when she heard James crying.

"Mmm, I'll get him." Santana sighed.

"You sure?" Brittany mumbled.

Santana nodded, "Yeah"

She got up and went to the nursery to check on the baby while Brittany rolled back over and went to sleep.

 _ **6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and felt the empty bed as she opened her eyes. The sheets on Santana's side of the bed were cold so Brittany got up and went to the nursery. She curled up in the rocker while James was in the crib.

"San" Brittany whispered, "Baby" she gently shook her wife awake.

"Hmmm?" Santana hummed, "What's wrong?" She started.

"Nothing. San nothing's wrong. Come back to bed, Baby." Brittany said quickly.

Santana nodded and stood up, leaning against the blonde a bit.

Brittany led the way back to their room and into bed.

 _ **9:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and went to make breakfast while Santana slept.

The blonde got dressed and grabbed the baby monitor before going to the kitchen. She made pancakes and eggs and took it to the bed.

Santana smiled as she woke up to the smell of pancakes.

"You're so sweet." She muttered, sitting up.

Brittany smiled till she heard James cried, "I'll be right back."

She went to the nursery and changed James' diaper before taking him to their bed. She set him on the bed before going to wash her hands.

"Hey handsome." Santana smiled to her son, laying next to her with a smile on his face.

Brittany sat on the other side of James and ate her breakfast.

Brittany glanced down at him and smiled as she took a bite of bacon.

"He's damn cute." Brittany muttered.

Santana laughed and nodded, "I know. He really is." She smiled down at their son and he began to giggle.

"I love that sound." Brittany smiled.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

Brittany was on the couch, holding James while Santana was pumping in the large chair.

"Does it hurt?" Brittany asked randomly.

Santana thought for a moment, "Sometimes, when he bites down but otherwise not really."

Brittany nodded, "Thank you for all you do, San."

Santana smiled, surprised by her wife's comment, "You're welcome, baby."

"I mean it. You're incredible." Brittany replied and looked over at the Latina.

Santana smiled again, "So are you, Brittany."

The doorbell rang and Brittany got up to answer the door.

"Hey!" Brittany grinned as she opened the door to see her sister and Dani.

"James!" Bridgett smiled and grabbed him from her sister making Brittany laugh.

"Good to see you too, sis" Brittany smirked.

"Yeah yeah. I have barely spent any time with my nephew." Bridgett smiled, looking at James in her arms.

"Don't worry. She's missed all of you." Dani smirked earning a glare from Bridgett.

"Shut up." Bridgett mumbled as Dani smiled.

"Where's Santana?" Dani asked Brittany.

"She's in the living room but hold on a sec." Brittany replied before going to warn her wife who had just finished pumping.

Bridgett and Dani walked into the living room with James and sat on the couch.

"Hey San, how are you?" Bridgett smiled.

"I'm great. How are you two doing?"

"We're great." Dani grinned

"We've got some news." Bridgett said, "We set a date for the wedding."

"When?"

"April 11th" Dani smiled.

"A spring wedding will be beautiful, you guys." Santana said, smiling.

Bridget nodded, "I think so too. So I need a favor San. "

"What's that?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Bridgett asked taking Brittany and Santana off guard.

Santana looked over at her wife, not wanting to step on any toes.

"I'm asking because…well…"

"I need Brittany to be mine." Dani cut in

Brittany nodded, "I'd be honored."

Santana smiled, "Me too, Bridgett."

They all smiled as James giggled.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

They had just finished dinner and James was sleeping in the nursery.

"I'm glad you guys came over." Brittany said as Santana curled up next to her on the couch.

Dani was sitting in the large chair while Bridgett sat in front of her on the floor.

"Me too." Santana added.

"Yeah, we've missed you." Dani said smiling.

They hung out for another 15 minutes before Dani and Bridgett left.

Brittany and Santana went to their room after locking up and setting the alarm.

"Hey" Santana breathed.

"Hey Baby." Brittany muttered and kissed the Latina.

Brittany instantly deepened the kiss and pressed against her wife.

Santana smirked and sat down on the bed, pulling Brittany down with her.

Brittany laughed and kissed her again.

Santana moaned and pulled Brittany on top of her, spreading her legs. Brittany ground her hardening dick against Santana's covered core.

Santana whimpered, "Get a condom."

Brittany nodded and reached over to the nightstand while Santana took her clothes off. Brittany did the same and rolled the condom on.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife gently, running her tongue along Santana's bottom lip.

"Fuck" Santana moaned and kissed back.

Brittany reached down and lifted Santana's thigh higher before pushing into her tight core. Santana moaned out and bit lightly on Brittany's lip.

Brittany thrust harder making Santana whine and moan louder.

Brittany smirked at how sexy her wife was as she reached between and pinched Santana's clit. Santana came with in a split second and rode out her orgasm as the blonde came into the condom.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned, resting her forehead against Santana's.

"Mhmm." Santana hummed happily.

 _ **Monday (October 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Rachel walked into the recording studio and found Diego, "I've got a song I need to record."

Diego nodded, "Ok. Do you have the music?"

"Yeah." She replied and handed him the flash drive.

He set everything up and sent her into the booth.

Rachel cleared her throat and nodded to Diego. He pressed record and the music began.

 **Summer after high school when we first met** **  
** **We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead** **  
** **And on your 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos** **  
** **Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof** **  
** **Talk about our future like we had a clue** **  
** **Never plan that one day I'd be losing you**

 **In another life you would be my girl** **  
** **We keep all our promises, be us against the world** **  
** **In other life I would make you stay** **  
** **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away** **  
** **The one that got away** **You were dreaming I was your Johnny Cash** **  
** **Never one without the other we made a pact** **  
** **Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on ohh** **  
** **Someone said you had your tattoo removed** **  
** **Saw you downtown singing the blues** **  
** **It's time to face the music I'm longer your muse** **But in another life you would be my girl** **  
** **We keep all our promises, be us against the world** **  
** **In another life I would make you stay** **  
** **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away** **  
** **The one that got away** **The one the one the one** **  
** **The one that got away** **All these money can't buy me a time machine, no** **  
** **I can't replace you with a million rings, no** **  
** **I should've told you what you meant to me whoa** **  
** **Cause now I pay the price** **In another life you would be my girl** **  
** **We keep all our promises, be us against the world** **  
** **In another life I would make you stay** **  
** **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away** **  
** **The one that got away** **The one the one the one the one** **  
** **The one that got away** **  
** **The one the one the one the one** **  
** **The one that got away**

Rachel sighed as she headed back to the control room to listen to the first take. She was shocked to see Santana, James and Quinn in there with Diego.

"He…hey" Rachel stuttered.

"Hey" Quinn replied quietly.

Santana glanced at Diego, unsure of what to do. James took care of the matter and farted.

Diego busted out laughing.

"Really James?" Santana sighed, smiling.

"So I was just dropping by with Santana to pick up her mail…" Quinn said nervously

Rachel nodded, "I'm just recording some random music…"

Quinn nodded back, "Let's go, San."

"Ok" Santana replied and left with the blonde.

Santana followed Quinn out of the building and over to Brittany's office.

When they got into Brittany's office Quinn began to pace.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked as she checked on James in his car seat.

"I asked you to meet me at the recording studio because I have a song that I need to record. But Rachel is singing that song about Callie and…"

"Pause" Santana said, "You think that's about Callie?"

"Of course…"

"Quinn, babe, think. It's about you, sweetie." Santana sighed.

Quinn paused then said, "I have to break up with Holly."

"Not here." Santana said quickly since Holly was working.

"Of course not. But here's what I need you to do…" Quinn went on to explain her plan, hoping it would work.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Quinn met Holly, who had gotten off work at noon in TU.

"Hey, babe" Holly smiled.

"Hey Holly." Quinn replied and Holly knew something was wrong.

"What's is it?" Holly asked, crossing her arms.

Quinn swallowed, "Well I was hoping we could talk. Could you sit?"

Holly nodded and sat in the booth, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know exactly how to say this…" Quinn began.

Holly nodded, "So the rumors are true?"

"Wait what rumors?" Quinn asked, confused.

"The rumors about Callie dumping Rachel because of you." Holly sighed, "Look I'm not here to be some step stool. I have feelings. You are obviously still in love with Rachel."

Quinn froze

"Am I wrong?" Holly asked.

Quinn sighed, "Um no. You're not. I'm so sorry."

"Hey if you want to be with someone who cheated on you, that's your call but Quinn, I'm not going anywhere. I have a great job and I'm friends with a lot of people there. Brittany is a great boss and I enjoy my life so don't expect to disappear."

"I don't want you too. Holly, I still care about you as a friend. You helped me see that I have value."

"Obviously…" Holly muttered.

Quinn sighed, "I deserve that but still. I'd like to, if you want to that is…I'd like to be friends."

"Not right now but maybe soon. Bye Quinn" Holly replied before getting up and leaving.

Quinn sighed as Finn walked over, "Need anything, Quinn?" he asked hesitantly.

"My dignity please." Quinn muttered.

Finn nodded, "I understand that feeling. Anything I can do for you?"

Quinn shook her head, "No but thanks."

"Alright. Let me know." He said, turning to leave.

"Hey Finn!" Quinn said.

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

"When's the next open mic?" She asked thoughtfully.

Finn nodded, "Friday night"

Quinn nodded, "Thanks"

Finn smiled and walked away.

 _ **Friday (October 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:45pm:**_

Quinn was in the employee locker room of TU, nervously pacing.

"Q, you're up" Santana said with a smile.

Quinn nodded and headed out to the stage.

Brittany was at home with James so that Quinn would have Santana with her.

Quinn saw her in the audience and got nervous but looked away to focus. She sat on the stool and played the music before beginning to sing.

 **I want you** **  
** **Yeah I want you** **  
** **And nothing comes close** **  
** **To the way that I need you** **  
** **I wish I can feel your skin** **  
** **And I want you** **  
** **From somewhere within**

 **It feels like there's oceans** **  
** **Between me and you once again** **  
** **We hide our emotions** **  
** **Under the surface and tryin' to pretend** **  
** **But it feels like there's oceans** **  
** **Between you and me** **I want you** **  
** **And I always will** **  
** **I wish I was worth** **  
** **But I know what you deserve** **  
** **You know I'd rather drown** **  
** **Than to go on without you** **  
** **But you're pulling me down** **It feels like there's oceans** **  
** **Between you and me once again** **  
** **We hide our emotions** **  
** **Under the surface and try to pretend** **  
** **But it feels like there's oceans** **  
** **Between you and me** **I want you** **  
** **I want you** **  
** **And I always will** **It feels like there's oceans** **  
** **Between you and me**

Everyone in the coffee shop cheered but Quinn's eyes were only on Rachel. Rachel looked shocked and thoughtful.

Quinn went to get her stuff from the locker room. She didn't expect to run into Rachel as the brunette walked into the locker room.

"I have to tell you something." Rachel said


	27. Chapter 27: Honesty

**Hey Guys!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (October 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 7:00pm:**_

 _Quinn went to get her stuff from the locker room. She didn't expect to run into Rachel as the brunette walked into the locker room._

" _I have to tell you something." Rachel said_

"Wha…what?"

"Not here." Rachel said. "Let's go back to the apartments."

Quinn nodded and followed her ex outside to get a cab.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

They got back to Rachel's apartment and sat down on her couch.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't technically cheat on you…"

Quinn went silent and thought for a moment before looking confused, "What does that even mean?"

Rachel sighed, "I went out one night when I was feeling a lot of pressure and happened to run into a girl named Abby…"

"Pressure from what?" Quinn asked.

"From life, you, Brittany, my dads…everything." Rachel sighed, "I was terrified of losing you but I ended up pushing you away."

"Rachel, you're not making any sense." Quinn groaned.

"I went out one night and ran into her. I knew we went to the same school so I gave her my number but I couldn't go through with it so I just went home. That text you saw was her trying to get me to meet her but I never did."

Quinn was silently going over every detail of what Rachel had said, "So you thought, 'Hey I'll lie to my fiancé and ruin a 5 year relationship.?"

Rachel nodded, "I understand why you're angry but I felt like I had cheated on you!"

Quinn nodded, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Gee, Quinn, can you think of any reason?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"I hate you" Quinn growled.

Rachel took a step back, "No. You love me but you hate that you love me."

Quinn nodded slowly, "I really do hate it."

Rachel nodded, "I'll never cheat on you. Ever. Just be with me. Let me prove myself."

"Rachel…I just…" Quinn sighed, "Give me some time."

"What happened with Holly?" Rachel asked.

"We broke up." Quinn replied.

Rachel nodded, "Ok. Well I'll talk to you soon."

Quinn sighed, "Soon." She said before leaving and going to her apartment.

 _ **With Britt 10:00pm:**_

Brittany was rocking James slowly while in the nursery. She watched as he breathed heavily in her arms. She could hear the patter of rain on the windows.

Santana walked down the hall and leaned against the nursery door frame, in underwear and a tank top.

Brittany heard her wife and looked up, smiling at the Latina.

She stood up and put James in the crib before walking over to Santana, "Hey."

"Hey" Santana smiled.

Brittany smirked and looked down at her wife.

Santana smiled and walked to the master bedroom, dragging Brittany with her.

Santana pulled Brittany close and kissed her.

Brittany smirked and lifted her wife up, setting her on the bed. Santana smiled as they continued to kiss, Brittany sitting next to the Latina.

Santana cupped the blonde's jaw as they kissed. Brittany smiled and pulled back.

"What?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany smiled, "Stand up"

Santana stood up followed by Brittany. Brittany grabbed the hem of Santana's tank top and pulled it off.

Santana smiled and reached for Brittany's shirt. She pulled it off and they quickly stripped down before crawling into bed.

Brittany grabbed a condom and rolled it on before turning back around. She kissed her wife, gently and lovingly. She wanted to take her time.

Santana could tell that Brittany wanted to slow this down some so she smiled and pulled Brittany close.

Brittany grinned, "I love you, San."

Santana nodded, "I love you too."

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana with desire. She took her time as she kissed her way down Santana's neck to her chest. Brittany kissed her wife's tan breasts before moving back up to her lips.

"I know we're slowing things down and I love that but you could at least be in me…right?" Santana whined quietly as her hips searched for friction.

Brittany laughed a nodded, "Of course." She said before pushing into the Latina making San moan.

"Fuck"

Brittany smiled, "I love your dirty mouth in bed. It's really hot." She said before thrusting her hips hard.

Santana moaned, "Fuck, I can't help it. You're just really fucking good at this."

Brittany smirked, "How would you know? I could be awful. You've only ever been with me." She said with a another thrust.

Santana whimpered, "Fuck, well I know how good it feels to masturbate and you're so much better than that."

"Did you do that a lot?"

"Who said I stopped?" Santana smirked.

Brittany looked surprised, "Really? You still masturbate?"

"Not lately" Santana replied, "and before you ask, it's not because you aren't enough for me. It's usually when you're in LA and all I'm doing is thinking about you while I do it."

Brittany nodded and thrust her hips again.

Santana bit her bottom lip trying to hold back a moan. Brittany leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Don't hold back. I like to hear you." Brittany smirked and thrust her hips twice.

Santana moaned, "Fuck, shit. Are you mad?"

"Not at all." Brittany said, "Now let me make love to you."

She leaned down and kissed her wife gently as she thrust her hips at a steady pace. Brittany reached down and lifted Santana's leg making Santana's eyes roll back in pleasure as Brittany hit the perfect spot.

"Right there, baby, oh fuck please right there." Santana pleaded

Brittany felt herself grow even harder and thrust her hips, hitting the same spot making Santana nearly scream in pleasure.

Brittany could feel Santana, squeezing around her dick and she came in to the condom with a groan. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's hips and rode out her orgasm, moaning as she swirled her hips.

"Fuck. Brittany fuck that was so good."

"I love how vocal you are in bed." Brittany smirked, as they separated.

Santana shrugged, "I know what I want and I'm not afraid to go for it."

"Let your freak flag fly, baby" Brittany laughed.

Santana laughed, "Shut up."

"Hey I was serious. I love it." Brittany smiled, "You're incredibly sexy."

Santana smiled, blushing slightly, "Shut up" she mumbled quietly.

Brittany shook her head, "Come here."

Santana moved closer to her wife and curled up. Brittany kissed tan shoulders and breasts. She nipped at a hip bone and kissed both thighs as they spread apart.

Santana moaned when she felt Brittany's breath against her soaked core.

"Fuck baby" Santana breathed right before Brittany licked her slit.

She gently sucked on Santana's clit before smirking and lapping madly at her core.

Santana began to writhe and moan but Brittany held her hips still. A moment later Santana came, nearly screaming Brittany's name.

Santana's entire body went limp as Brittany crawled up her body.

"Baby?" Brittany said quietly.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed,

Brittany laughed, "Tired?"

"Just give me 5 minutes, then I'll give you the best blowjob of your life."

Britany raised her brows and shrugged, "Ok"

Santana smiled and nodded with her eyes closed as she quickly fell asleep.

Brittany smiled and pulled the covers over her very naked wife. Britt pulled on her pjs and crawled back into bed before going to sleep.

 _ **Saturday (October 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

"We're having dinner in the city tonight with the crew." Santana said as they got dressed.

"Ok Where?"

"At Diego's new house. We'll all be sitting around on the floor mainly but they're ordering pizza." Santana shrugged.

"You know it's crazy to look back like 7 years. Now so many of us have kids and so much has changed." Brittany said, pulling on her plaid button up shirt.

"I know." Santana smiled

"It's insane." Brittany laughed.

Santana walked over and smiled at her wife. Brittany grinned pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, babe." Brittany muttered and kissed her wife gently.

They separated and Santana smiled, "I love you too, Brittany."

"So uh, what time do we have to be at Diego's?" Brittany asked.

"6ish" Santana replied, "I'm going to go feed James."

"Hey, wait a sec. Come here." Brittany smirked and pulled Santana close before leaning down and kissing her.

Santana smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and picked her up. Santana kept her legs straight so that her toes were brushing the floor.

Brittany slowly set San down and smiled, "I love you so damn much."

Santana smiled, "I love you so damn much too."

She turned to leave and Brittany smacked her on the ass with a smirk on her lips.

Santana laughed and winked at the blonde then she remembered something and felt awful.

"Brittany, I'm sorry."

Brittany was thrown by the sudden change of mood, "What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"I promised to give you a blowjob last night…" Santana sighed

Brittany busted out laughing, "San, it's fine. You were way too tired."

"I'll give you one tonight."

"San, it's fin…"

"Stop talking and accept it." Santana smirked before walking to the nursery.

"Hi there my beautiful boy." Santana beamed and picked him up out of the crib.

He tiredly rubbed his face but faintly smiled up at her.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got to Diego and Whitney's new house and rang the doorbell. Whitney answered with a huge smile.

"Hey guys! Come on in."

Brittany carried the car seat with James in it.

The entire crew was in the living room chatting as they walked in.

"What's up?" Diego grinned when he saw them.

"Hey D!" Brittany smiled and shook his hand.

Diego crouched down to look in the car seat, "How 's my nephew?"

"Clean" Santana said and Brittany bit back a laugh.

"What's that mean?" Diego smirked.

"He shat all over himself and me." Santana sighed,

Diego laughed, "That's hysterical."

"Not cool dude." Brittany said, "You're about to have twins…good luck."

Diego nodded, "You're right. My bad, sis"

Santana rolled her eyes and took her son before walking over to Michelle and Gabby.

"So now that everyone's here we wanted to let you guys know that not only is this a moving in pizza party but it's also a gender reveal party." Diego explained and everyone grinned and nodded in excitement.

"How are you doing the gender reveal?" Rachel asked.

"Well we are shooting a confetti canon each."

"Let's go to the back yard." Whitney said and everyone headed outside.

Diego and Whitney counted to 3 before popping the canons. Both of them were blue.

"Oh wow" Diego grinned at Whitney, "Two boys"

"My boys" Whitney smiled rested her hand on her stomach.

"It's cold. Let's go back inside." Diego smiled to his wife before everyone headed back inside.

They chatted and congratulated the couple.

Brittany grinned at Diego as he walked over to her and Mike.

"Two boys" She smirked and shook his hand, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you. I'm excited." Diego nodded, "We honestly thought it'd be a boy and girl like me and San."

Brittan nodded, "There are a lot of boys being born really close together. Puck and Penny's is a boy."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Diego grinned, "So we've got Henry, Liam, Matthew, Jasper, James, my 2 boys and Puck's kid. Wow."

Brittany nodded, "That's just the boys."

The pizza arrived and everyone began to eat.

 _ **8:15pm:**_

Rachel was getting another slice of veggie pizza when she ran into Quinn.

"Oh uh, hey" Rachel smiled.

"Hey" Quinn replied with a small smile of her own.

"Did you get some pizza?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. I was looking for the drinks."

"Oh they're over there." Rachel replied pointing into the kitchen.

Quinn smiled, "Thanks. See you later."

"Yeah…see you later." Rachel replied quietly as the blonde walked off.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

As Jasper Hudson cried the other babies in the room began to cry as well.

"Oh no" Brittany muttered as the room filled with crying babies.

"Shit! I mean…Uh what do we do?" Diego began to panic

Brittany grabbed Diego's guitar and began to play.

 _Britt:_

 **I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
Income's bread crumbs  
I've been trying to survive**

 **The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.  
**

The babies began to calm down and listen.

 _(Britt) with All:_ **  
(But you gotta keep your head up), oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
**

 _Britt:_ **  
I know it's hard, know it's hard  
To remember sometimes,**

 _All:_ **  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
**

 _Britt:_ **  
I got my hands in my pockets,  
Kicking these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buying into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with  
The confidence in my eyes**

 **I'm seeing all the angles  
Thoughts get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and my purpose.  
Is it all worth it?  
Am I gonna turn out fine?  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.  
**

 _All:_

 **But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
**

 _Britt:_ **  
I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,**

 _All:_ **  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
**

 _Britt:_ **  
Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
And it's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,  
**

 _Britt with Diego:_ **  
Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
And it's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,  
**

 _All:_ **  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.**

 **I know it's hard, know it's hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
**

 _Britt (All):_ **  
And keep your head up, (oh,)  
And you can let your hair down, (eh)  
And keep your head up, (oh,)  
And you can let your hair down, (eh.)  
And keep your head up, (oh,)  
And you can let your hair down.  
I said oh, no, no, no, no, no**

"It worked" Diego whispered as the room was quiet.

"It usually does with James." Brittany said, taking the guitar off her shoulder.

"You guys do this a lot?" Puck asked.

Santana laughed, "Our house is always full of music."

 _ **11:30pm:**_

They got back to the house and Brittany set the alarm after locking up.

Santana took James to the nursery changed his diaper before putting his pjs on him. She sat in the rocking chair and nursed him while Brittany showered.

Brittany went to the nursery after getting cleaned up and dressed.

Santana was putting a sleeping James in the crib. Brittany smiled as they walked back to the bedroom.

"I love this kid" Brittany said.

"Me too" Santana smiled.

"So I was thinking…could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Santana asked, suspicious.

Brittany smirked, "Undress and lay on the bed."

Santana blushed slightly, "Wait I promised you a blowjob."

"Later. Undress and lay on the bed….please"

The Latina took off her clothes and laid down on the bed. She couldn't believe how turned on she already was.

Brittany pulled off her shirt so she was just in boxers and a sports bra. The blonde ignored her hard dick and kept her eyes focused on her wife.

Santana was staring back at her wife with her bottom lip between her teeth.

Brittany walked over and leaned down, kissing the Latina gently before asking, "What do you want, San?"

Santana took a breath, "What do you mean?"

"Sweet and slow or fast and rough."

"F…fast and rough." Santana moaned

Brittany smirked and nodded as she grabbed a condom and rolled it on, slipping off her boxers.

She climbed on to the bed and positioned herself between her wife's tan thighs.

Brittany groaned, looking down at the naked beauty beneath her.

Brittany ran the tip of her dick through her wife's core making the Latina moan and thrust her hips.

Brittany smiled and thrust into her roughly making Santana inhale deeper and squeeze her wife tightly.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking tight." Brittany groaned.

Santana moaned and pulled the blonde down in to a deep kiss, "Fuck me already" she whimpered.

Brittany nodded and thrust her hips fast, jackhammering into her wife's needy core.

"Fu…fuck. Don't…stop" Santana mumbled.

Brittany was building up a sweat but she didn't care cause Santana was moaning and whimpering beneath her as she pounded into her.

"Mmm fuck San. Turn over" Brittany mumbled and pulled out.

Santana flipped over and put her ass in the air. Brittany got o her knees and lined up, pushing into her making Santana moan and hold onto the headboard as the blonde pounded her from behind.

Santana whimpered as the blonde rested her forehead between San's shoulder blades.

"Fuck Brittany" Santana moaned.

Brittany kissed her wife's back and moved faster.

Within moments Santana was cumming around Brittany, moaning.

The feeling of Santana squeezing her dick made her cum in the condom.

"Shit" Santana sighed feeling her core pulsing in aftershock.

"God you feel so good." Brittany mumbled against her wife's back.

Santana smiled, "You do too, baby" she muttered and grinded back against the blonde.

Brittany groaned, "Fuck"

Santana whimpered as Brittany pulled out of her. She took the condom off and threw it away.

They curled up in bed together and fell asleep.

 _ **Tuesday (October 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany got to work and found Callie in 2A.

"Hey Callie." Brittny smiled.

Callie smiled, "Hey Britt"

"How are you?"

"I'm fantastic" Callie sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sure you've heard about me and Rachel…"

Brittany nodded

"Well Holly and Quinn broke up. Holly and I have become really good friends so the they think thieve been sneaky but they haven't."

Brittany sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I know she's your best friend. I shouldn't have spoken at all. Let's just teach this class."

"Callie, you're my friend too. You matter to me." Brittany said, "I'm here for you whenever you need me, Cal."

There was a crashing sound from the far end of the studio. Brittany and Callie quickly looked over there and saw Katie.

"He…hey sorry. I was looking for my jacket that I left yesterday. I found it." Katie said holding up a pink. "I'm leaving now. Bye" She walked out before either of them could speak up.

Brittany sighed and turned back to Callie, "Anyways, I just wanted you to know that I'm your friend too." Brittny shrugged.

Callie nodded, "Thank you" she smiled.

They got ready and taught the dance class using the song Eastside by Halsey.

 _ **11:00am:**_

Their class ended and Brittany headed up to her office. On the say she ran into Alex and Jessica.

"Hey!" Alex grinned, seeing Brittany.

"What's up?" Brittany smiled, "I've missed you guys."

"I know! We need to get together soon." Jessica said

Alex smirked, "You want to tell Britt the good news?"

Jessica smiled "We're getting married on February 21st"

"Really? That's awesome!" Brittany grinned, "Am I invited?"

Alex nodded and shuffled her feet a little, "Actually could best my best person?"

Brittany laughed, "Best person? Sure"

"Thanks" Alex grinned, "I really appreciate. Jess and her sis had a falling out so Sloane is going to be Jess's maid of honor."

"I'm sorry about your sister." Brittany said sincerely.

"Thanks" Jessica smiled a small smile, "But um I'm serious, let's get together."

"Ok I'll talk to San and text you guys later." Brittany grinned and went to her office.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

Santana walked into the dancing studio and went up to her wife's office She set James, in his car seat, on the couch.

Santana sat next to him and leaned back. She hadn't realized she forgot to shut the door all the way till she heard a few people whispering out in the hall.

" _No I'm serious! Brittany Pierce, the boss is sleeping with Callie the new assistant manager. Callie dumped her girlfriend for Brittany. Oh and get this. Callie's ex-girlfriend is Brittany's best friend."_

" _Poor Santana. I always thought that she and Brittany were such a great couple. Oh my gosh and they just had a baby!"_

" _I wonder if she knows…"_

" _Of course she does. The wife always knows."_

The group moved on but Santana was frozen in her seat. She looked James and knew it couldn't be true. Brittany loved her and James too much to do anything like that.

About ten minutes later Brittany walked into the office. She was humming to herself but stopped when she saw her wife.

"San?" Brittany asked, "You ok?"

Santana looked over at the blonde, "Yeah, sorry."

"Well I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"I was worried you get mad that I didn't call first…" Santana said quietly.

Brittany looked confused, "No, You can drop by whenever you want."

"Hey son" Brittany smiled and kissed James on the forehead.

"I wasn't planning on staying much longer. Would you like to wait?"

"Um sure." Santana replied and pulled James out of his car seat so that they could both relax.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

They were headed home. Brittany was in her truck while Santana had James in the van.

When they got to the house Santana needed to feed James.

Brittany noticed that Santana was still acting weird.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked quietly as James nursed.

Santana sighed, "Nothing really. I'm just tired."

Brittany nodded, "After you finish, go take a nap. I'll watch James."

"Really?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Of course. I'm going to make myself a sandwich since I missed lunch."

"Ok" Santana said

 _ **Wednesday (October 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Evening 11:45pm:**_

Brittany yawned and nodded, "Ok, I get it. Let's leave and finish this when I'm aware of what the hell your talking about."

Callie laughed and nodded, "Ok. I'm completely worn out."

They headed up to Britt's office and grabbed their stuff.

Brittany groaned, "I need to sit for a sec and drink some water." She grabbed a cold water from her mini fridge.

Callie sat down and sighed.

 _ **Thursday (October 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany groaned as she hopped out of the truck and locked up the garage before entering the house.

Suddenly the house alarm went off.

"What the hell?" Brittany muttered and turned it off. As soon as it stopped blaring, the house phone began to ring. It stopped after one ring.

"San! It's me!" Brittany hollered

Santana ran into the living room with a baseball bat. She was on the phone and let out a huge sigh, "No, it's just my wife. I apologize…Yes I'm fine."

Santana hung up while Brittany set her bag down, "Hey baby."

"Don't 'hey baby' me" Santana snapped as she heard James screaming from the house alarm going off.

Santana ran to the nursery to comfort him

It didn't take long to get him back to sleep. Once she did, Santana went to the bedroom where Brittany was sitting on the bead.

"Santana…"

"What?" San mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, confused.

"What's wrong?" Santana deadpanned, "Seriously! You didn't call me. Brittany, it's 8 in the morning. You've been gone for over 24 hours! And you didn't fucking call your damn wife."

Brittany swallowed and nodded, "You're right. Callie and I just worked on the choreography for so long that I was too tired to drive safely and we fell asleep before I could call you. I'm sorry, San."

Santana shook her head, "We? I didn't know what happened to you but it's all ok because you were with Callie…asleep."

"You seriously think I would cheat on you?" Brittany asked, her voice raising in anger and standing up.

"What's with all of the fucking rumors at your studio?" Santana replied.

"What rumors?" Brittany asked, confused.

Santana sighed, "You need to pay more attention, Brittany. Everyone, which includes your staff and the students have been talking about how you and Callie are having an affair. That that's way Callie dumped Rachel and…"

"Hold on! You believe that shit?"

"Well I didn't till you didn't come or call and now I find out and Callie were alone, 'asleep' in your office." Santana sighed.

"Santana, first of all, you are so right. I should have called and explained, no matter how tired I was. That was my fault and I apologize. Second, How the fuck could you think I would ever cheat on you?" Brittany went from calm to furious.

Santana sighed, "Put yourself in my shoes please."

Brittany sat back down and thought for a moment, "I'm sorry, Santana. I swear I'm not cheating on you."

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok. I believe you."

Brittany nodded and took a step toward her wife, but Santana's brown eyes said to stay back.

Brittany sighed, "I'll sleep on the couch."

The blonde began to walk out of the room but Santana grabbed her arm, "Don't."

Brittany sighed again ,"I'm so sorry, baby."

Santana nodded, "I know. I need to go pump. You need to shower and get changed."

"Ok" Brittany nodded.

Brittany showered and pulled on some jeans and a white t shirt before going out to the living room where Santana was still pumping.

Brittany sat on the couch, "I love you"

"I love you too, baby." Santana replied, "Just don't ever do that again."

"I won't" Brittany promised.

 _ **Friday (October 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 7:30pm:**_

Brittany met with Rachel in the employee locker room of TU.

"You ready?" Brittany asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yep"

They headed out to the stage and sat on the stool. Brittany held the guitar and strummed a few cords before she began to play.

 _Rachel:_

 **I will fight** **  
** **I will fight for you** **  
** **I always do until my heart** **  
** **Is black and blue**

 **And I will stay** **  
** **I will stay with you** **  
** **We'll make it to the other side** **  
** **Like lovers do** **I'll reach my hands out in the dark** **  
** **And wait for yours to interlock** **  
** **I'll wait for you** **  
** **I'll wait for you** **  
**

 _Both:_ **  
** **'Cause I'm not givin' up** **  
** **I'm not givin' up, givin' up** **  
** **No not yet** **  
** **Even when I'm down to my last breath** **  
** **Even when they say there's nothin' left** **  
** **So don't give up on...**

 **I'm not givin' up** **  
** **I'm not givin' up, givin' up** **  
** **No not me** **  
** **Even when nobody else believes** **  
** **I'm not goin' down that easily** **  
** **So don't give up on me** **  
**

 _Rachel:_ **  
** **And I will hold** **  
** **I'll hold onto you** **  
** **No matter what this world'll throw** **  
** **I won't shake me loose**

 **I'll reach my hands out in the dark** **  
** **And wait for yours to interlock** **  
** **I'll wait for you** **  
** **I'll wait for you** **  
**

 _Both:_ **  
** **'Cause I'm not givin' up** **  
** **I'm not givin' up, givin' up** **  
** **No not yet** **  
** **Even when I'm down to my last breath** **  
** **Even when they say there's nothin' left** **  
** **So don't give up on...**

 **I'm not givin' up** **  
** **I'm not givin' up, givin' up** **  
** **No not me** **  
** **Even when nobody else believes** **  
** **I'm not goin' down that easily** **  
** **So don't give up on me** **  
**

 _Background:_ **  
** **Whoa, whoa** **  
** **Whoa, whoa** **  
** **Yeah yeah yeah yeah** **  
** **Yeah yeah yeah**

 _Rachel:_ **  
** **I will fight** **  
** **I will fight for you** **  
** **I always do until my heart** **  
** **Is black and blue**

The coffee shop erupted in cheers and Brittany noticed Rachel smiling. She followed Rachel line of sight and saw Quinn beaming back at Rachel.

Brittany grinned and nodded.

 _ **Saturday (October 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 5:30pm:**_

Brittany opened the front door and left Alex, Jessica and Liam inside the house.

"You guys can leave your coats on the rack and come on to the living room. Dinner not quite ready yet." Brittany grinned.

"Cool, thanks." Alex nodded and took off her jacket while holding Liam.

"I can't believe he's about to be 1." Brittany grinned, looking at Liam.

"How do you even know that? I barely have room in my brain for my own family's holiday. How can you remember someone else's kid's?" Jessica laughed.

Brittany smirked, "Honestly, I can't remember it for a shit either but San has a book that has everyone's birthday in it."

"She's a genius" Jessica laughed as they headed to the living room.

"I know." Britt grinned.

They enjoyed some down time before dinner. After dinner Liam got sicm so Alex and Jessica had to leave early.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were cleaning up in the kitchen and dining room while James slept in the nursery.

"I hate that Liam got so sick." Santana sighed.

"Me too. We'll have them over again sometime soon though."

"I hope so." Santana replied.

 _ **11:15pm:**_

Brittany crawled into bed and sighed.

Santana walked into the room and smirked, "Did you really forget?"

"Forget what?" Brittany asked, confused.

"I'm about to give you a blowjob." Santana smirked.

Brittany grinned, "Oh yeah, ok cool"

"Loser" Santana muttered laughing.

Brittany sat up and leaned back against the headboard. She watched her wife get ready for bed. The blonde smiled at the Latina's beauty.

Santana finished washing her face and pulled her hair up before crawling into bed. Brittany instantly pulled her into a deep kiss. Santana moaned and kissed back.

Santana pulled back a little, "Mmm baby. Slow down."

Brittany nodded and took a breath.

Santana reached down and felt over Britt's boxers. She was extremely hard which made Santana moan.

Santana straddled Britt's thighs and pulled her boxers down. Brittany's dick twitched and Santana leaned down, kissing the shaft.

Brittany groaned, watching the actions of her wife.

Santana moaned as she took all of the it in her mouth and bobbed her head till the tip was touching the back of her throat.

Brittany groaned and had to control her hips so that she didn't gag the Latina.

Santana moaned and bobbed her faster till Brittany came down her throat.

"Fuck." Brittany groaned, "Come here"

They made out slowly till Brittany reached over, grabbing a condom. She rolled it on and guided her wife down onto her dick.

They both moaned as Santana rode her wife till they both came.

 _ **Friday (October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Halloween) Morning 5:30am:**_

Brittany was changing James' diaper when Santana walked into the nursery, "Hey"

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany mumbled without looking up.

Santana raised her brows, "I look terrible and you wouldn't even notice right now."

"I'm sorry, San. I'm just extremely tired. I really want to stay home with my family but were doing this big Thriller performance today."

"That'll be fun" Santana smiled, "We'll come by work and see you. When would be best?"

"Afternoon" Brittany replied, leaning over to kiss her wife.

Santana smiled and nodded, "Ok. Now I'll handle this. You need to start getting ready for work."

Santana took over dressing James while the blonde went to shower and get ready for the day.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Santana walked into Bolt's Beats Studio and went straight up to her wife's office carrying James in his Superman onesie.

The door was shut but she walked on in and found Brittany hugging Callie as they stood by Britt's desk.


	28. Chapter 28: Fun

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'll be posting a One-Shot that I recently wrote so be on the lookout for that.**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Halloween) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Santana froze, unsure of what to do. Brittany must have heard something because she pulled away from the hug and turned to see her wife. The blonde's eyes went wide.

"Hey San" Brittany said quickly.

"Hey…" Santana replied quietly and walked in the room. She sat James' car seat on the couch and sat next to him.

Callie looked at Santana, confused and Santana raised a brow.

"I'll uh…I'll go. Thanks Britt. See you later."

"Later" Brittany smiled before Callie left.

Brittany turned to her wife, "Hey baby I'm glad you came down here."

Santana nodded slowly, "Well I didn't mean interrupt anything."

Brittany sighed, "It was just a hug. She's really struggling with this whole Rachel thing and we were talking. Santana, you know that Callie and I are just friends so what's this really about?"

Santana shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been picking fights with me a lot lately. What's the deal?"

Santana sighed and looked at James, "I uh…I'm struggling…I love him so much but I need some time to myself. I need some help." She sighed.

Brittany nodded, "Then let's hire someone."

"I just need someone that can watch him during the morning while I go to work." Santana explained.

Brittany smiled, "Ok. I'll start looking."

"I feel like a terrible mother." Santana groaned.

Brittany shook her head, "You're not. Everyone needs time for themselves."

Santana sighed as the blonde sat next to her.

"San, are you alright?"

"Yeah, honestly I'm just so tired." Santana replied.

"I'm going to go home with you now." Brittany said, "Let me tell Mike and say bye to Penny. It's her last day."

"Oh yeah. Maternity leave." Santana nodded.

Brittany gathered her stuff and shut everything down. She talked to Mike and let him know that she was leaving.

As they entered the lobby they saw two men shouting at each other. Brittany set the car seat down, nodding at her wife to watch James.

"What's going on over here?" Brittany asked kindly.

"Mind your business, bitch" One guy shouted.

"This is the owner" Penny spoke up quickly.

The men stopped shouting and the one that had been rude looked slightly worried.

"What seems to be the problem?" Brittany asked calmly.

"This idiot's kid kicked my daughter." The rude man said.

Brittany nodded as the other man spoke up, "I had my son apologize. What else can he do?"

"Is anyone hurt?" Brittany asked.

"No. His daughter is fine." The other man said.

Brittany nodded and the rude man huffed, "Fine" before taking his daughter and leaving.

Penny turned to Brittany, "Thank God for your timing."

Brittany laughed, "You alright?"

"Yeah. I couldn't get them to shut up" Penny smirked, "You headed out?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to stop by and say bye and that I'll see you soon."

"Noah and I will visit soon." Penny smiled

Brittany and Santana talked to Penny for a while before hopping into their vehicles and going home.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

They got home and put James down for a nap.

Brittany and Santana were laying on the couch, cuddling while they watched The Walking Dead.

Brittany was being the big spoon and had her hand rested on Santana's hip. She leaned down and left a gentle kiss behind Santana's ear before turning back to the tv.

Santana grabbed the remote and paused the show before turning around and facing her wife. She smiled and kissed the blonde deeply. Brittany moved her hand to the Latina's ass, pulling her closer as they made out.

James began to cry and Brittany groaned. Santana sighed and kissed her wife once more before getting up to check on the baby.

Brittany stayed on the couch till Santana came back. Santana smiled down at her wife.

"Come on." She said, holding out her hand.

Brittany grabbed it and hopped up. They moved to the bedroom and quickly stripped off their clothes before crawling into bed.

Brittany grabbed a condom and rolled it on. Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into a kiss.

Brittany rested between Santana's thighs as they kissed slowly. Santana smiled at Brittany's gentleness.

Britt slowly pushed into her wife, making them both moan.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned quietly as she began a steady pace of pumping into Santana.

"Oh baby, that's it" Santana whimpered, digging her nails into Britt's shoulders.

Brittany kept her pace steady till she felt Santana squeezing around her and they both came.

 _ **Saturday (November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany had to go into work even though it was the weekend. She drove the truck to work and parked in the back before heading inside.

Beth Price was sitting behind the front desk.

"Morning Beth" Brittany smiled

"Morning, Mrs. Pierce" Beth smiled back.

"Call me Britt, please." Brittany smiled and headed up to her office to drop off her stuff before heading to 1A to rehearse with Callie.

"Hey, Britt!" Callie smiled.

"Hey Callie, look I think we should change the song…"

"Why's that?" Callie asked, confused.

Brittany sighed, "Santana's been a little on edge so I think seeing me dance with you to Lips of and Angel by Hinder might just send her over the edge."

Callie nodded, "Should I talk to her? I mean you're really attractive, Britt, but I don't look at you like that."

"No I know. Let's just find a new song."

"I'm all for that. What were you thinking?"

"How about Little Do You Know?"

"Works for me. Let's get started." Callie replied, "How's the wrist?" She asked as they stretched.

"A lot better. I can lift you." Brittany confirmed

"Ok, let me know if we should stop."

 _ **11:15am:**_

Santana walked into the dance studio and saw Beth behind the desk.

"How can I help you?" Beth asked kindly.

"I'm looking for Brittany. I'm her wife."

"Oh it's nice to meet you. She's in 1A."

"Thank you" Santana nodded and headed to the room.

She found Brittany lifting Callie up and slowly setting her down, close to the blonde.

Brittany stepped back, "Ok so I like that but I think you should kick your leg out."

"Ok I'll do that should we try again?"

"Sure let me get a drink of water" Brittany nodded and turned to see Santana. The blonde beamed, "Hey Beautiful"

"Hey baby" Santana smiled, setting the car seat down on the floor.

Brittany pulled her wife close and kissed her before crouching down and tickling James.

"I came to see about getting lunch but you're busy so I'm going to see Diego." Santana said.

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I'm sorry we just have to get this done."

"It's fine. I love you"

"I love you too, San." Brittany smiled and said bye to James before Santana left, carrying the car seat.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and parked the truck. She headed into the house and locked up before going to the bedroom.

Santana was sitting on the bed with James, watching tv. He was asleep in her arms while both cats were asleep on Brittany's side of the bed.

"Hey Babe" Santana smiled.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany grinned, "How was your day?"

Santana looked down at James, "It was good but I'm exhausted."

"Well" Brittany said, "Let me change then I'll take him while you either sleep or take a relaxing bath."

Santana smiled, "God, I love you."

Brittany smiled, "I love you too, San."

The blonde changed into comfortable clothes before taking James from Santana.

Santana kissed Brittany on the jaw and went to take a bath.

 _ **With Finn 11:00pm:**_

"Daddy" Bella whined, shaking a sleeping Finn, "Daddy!"

Finn startled awaked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

Finn nodded, "Go to your room. I'll get you a glass of water."

Finn grabbed a glass of water and went up to Bella's room. He could hear Jasper crying but Michelle would take care of that.

Bella took a sip of her water and laid down. Finn tucked her in and sat on the edge of her small bed.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"What if the new house is scary?" She asked nervously.

Finn smiled, "Bella, the new house is amazing. I really think you're going to like it. It's close to Britt and San and baby James."

Bella nodded and sighed, "Can you sing to me?"

"What song?" Finn smirked.

"Som…" she yawned and sighed, "Something good."

Finn thought for a moment then he began to hum and lightly tap his foot before singing slowly.

 **I came home in the middle of the night  
My father says, "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Well, Daddy dear, you're still number one  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they...**

 **The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Well, mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they...**

 **That's all they really want...  
Those girls, they wanna have fun**

 **Some boys take a beautiful girl  
Oh, and they hide her away from the rest of the world  
Well, not me, I wanna be the one in the sun  
Girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they...**

 **That's all they really want...  
Those girls, they wanna have fun**

After he finished, Bella was sound asleep. He smiled and went back to his room. Michelle was already in bed.

"Is everything ok?" They both asked at the same time.

Finn laughed, "Yeah. Bella just needed some water and a song. How's Jasper?"

"He's doing fine. Just needed a diaper change. Tell me what song you sang to Bella."

"A slow version of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun." Finn replied as he pulled off his shirt

"That's sweet, Finn" Michelle smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 _ **Monday (November 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany left her office and went to 2B to teach a class with Callie.

Callie was already there, stretching, "Hey Britt"

"Hey" Brittany grinned, "You ready for this?"

"Hell yeah. I really think they're all going to like this choreography." Callie replied

Britt nodded and began to stretch.

Over the next half hour, the students began to enter the room and stretch.

Brittany and Callie worked through the steps with all of the students. It wasn't a difficult routine, but it did involve lifting so the guys had to stay focused.

 _ **11:15am:**_

When class ended, Brittany was pulled aside by one of the girl students.

"Hey Brittany, could I ask a favor of you?" The girl asked.

"Sure LeAnn. What's up?" Brittany replied.

LeAnn smiled, "Well my little sister really wants to put her daughter in a toddler class but their full. I was wondering if you could make another toddler class…"

Brittany nodded, "I'll talk to Mike and see if we can schedule that."

"Thank you so much" LeAnn smiled before leaving.

Brittany headed up to her office with Callie.

"How is Santana?" Callie asked as they sat down in the blonde's office.

"She's doing good. We're going to be hiring a nanny to help her out some." Brittany replied

"Really?" Callie said, "My cousin's stepmother is looking for a job. She's great with kids and cooking. I'm not saying you have to hire her, but she's lives near Glen Cove" she said, shrugging.

"That's sounds great. Can I get her info?"

"Sure. Let me text my cousin." Callie said and pulled out her phone.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Santana was making dinner when Brittany got home.

"Hey Baby!" Santana smiled.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany replied before kissing her wife, "How was your day?"

"Good. James' appointment went great."

Brittany nodded, "I hate that I missed it."

"You can't take off work for every appointment, Baby." Santana said, not wanting Brittany to feel bad.

"I know" Britt shrugged then added, "Oh, I think I found the perfect nanny."

"Who's that?" Santana asked as she stirred the pasta.

Brittany went on to explain about Callie's connection, Anna Robbins.

They decided to call her the next day as they ate dinner. As soon as they finished eating, James began to cry in his nursery.

"The boy has good timing." Brittany smirked, getting up to go get him while Santana cleaned up.

She walked into the nursery and picked him up from the crib.

"Hey there, son" She muttered and kissed his forehead.

She carried him into their bedroom and put him on the bed, surrounded by pillows. She changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt before picking him back up.

Santana walked in and smiled, "My two favorite people."

Brittany smirked, "We love Mami, don't we Jamie…" she said quietly and tickled James, making him smile.

Santana laughed and walked over, taking him from the blonde, "It's time to eat."

She sat on the bed and nursed him while Brittany straightened up the bedroom.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Santana finished washing her face and pulled her hair up before walking into the bedroom. Brittany was sitting on the bed, reading a book in her boxers and tank top.

Santana smiled and walked over to her wife. She grabbed the book and set it on the nightstand.

"Wha…" Brittany began before pausing when Santana sat on the edge of the bed.

The Latina smirked and leaned forward, kissing her wife on the lips.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and pulled Santana closer. Santana straddled her hips and ground down against her hardening dick.

Brittany groaned and gripped San's ass. Santana was only wearing underwear and a big t-shirt.

Brittany pulled back and lift Santana's shirt up. San raised her arms and let her wife pull it off. Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana on the breast.

Santana moaned and leaned her head back, closing her eyes as Brittany's lips grazed her nipple.

Santana moved over and took off her panties while Brittany slid her boxers off. Brittany grabbed a condom and rolled it on. The Latina re-straddled her wife but faced Brittany's feet. Brittany clenched her jaw at the scene in front of her and gripped her wife's hips, tightly.

Santana moaned and lifted up before guided Britt's dick into her as she lowered her body.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned as Santana's core engulfed her dick.

Santana's jaw dropped and she adjusted to the welcome intrusion.

Brittany gripped her wife's ass for a second and groaned. She watched as the Latina began to ride her slowly before picking up speed.

"Ah fuck" Santana whimpered as she rode her wife.

Brittany groaned and gripped the Latina's hips tightly while staring at her wife's ass.

Santana moaned and sat up, pulling Britt's dick out of her core. She turned around and faced her wife. San gripped the blonde's shoulder as she took all of her, lowering her hips all the way down.

"Shit baby. That's it" Brittany muttered as Santana whimpered and leaned down to kiss her wife.

After they kissed for a moment, Santana began to lift her hips before slamming them down, trying not to scream.

Brittany reached between them and rubbed Santana's clit, making her moan out loud.

"Fuck, San, you're so damn tight." Brittany groaned, feeling like she was about to explode.

Santana moaned, "Cum for me, baby"

Brittany groaned and came in the condom before flipping them over and pounding her hips into her wife's, "Cum, Santana. Cum for me, baby"

Santana moaned, gripping Britt's shoulders for something to steady herself. She felt like she was about to fall straight through the mattress as her wife pounded into her core.

"Fuck, Brittany" Santana moaned, "I'm going to cum, baby"

Brittany moved faster as she felt San's walls gripping her dick, tightly.

Santana moaned loudly as she came around her wife, pumping her hips to meet Brittany's thrusts.

Soon they both collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"I love you." Santana breathed making the blonde smile.

"I love you too, baby" Brittany sighed happily.

 _ **Tuesday (November 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

Brittany was sitting in her office when Beth called up from the front desk and told her that Rachel was on her way up to visit.

"Thanks Beth" Brittany replied and looked up at her door where Rachel was walking in, carrying to coffees.

"What's up?" Brittany asked as the shorter girl handed the blonde a coffee.

"I have news…" Rachel replied and sat down.

"Which is…" Brittany said with narrowed eyes.

Rachel smiled, "Quinn and I are back together."

Brittany smiled, "I'm happy for you, Rach. Don't fuck it up this time."

"I won't. I can't believe I got a second chance." Rachel breathed.

 _ **Monday (November 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

Santana was changing James' diaper when the doorbell rang. She quickly finished and went to answer the front door.

A woman in her 40s stood on the front porch, smiling.

"Hello, you must be Anna Robbins" Santana smiled

"I am and you have to be Santana Pierce."

"Come on inside, Anna" Santana nodded and stepped aside.

Anna smiled and followed Santana to the living room where they sat down to talk.

"He's adorable." Anna smiled, looking at James, "I love his eyes."

"Thank you. He get's his eyes from Brittany." Santana replied.

"I'm excited to meet your wife. Callie told me all about you two. She speaks very highly of Brittany."

Santana nodded, "Brittany is a great person. She'll be happy to meet you."

"What are the hours that you're looking for?" Anna asked the Latina.

"Well I'd like to work in the mornings so Monday through Friday 5am to noon. Sometimes we'll need help on the weekends." Santana answered.

Anna nodded, "That sounds like a great plan. I'm basically free whenever so if you decide to keep me then those hours are perfect."

Santana smiled, "Great. Well I'll be going to work tomorrow. Today you can stay and learn his schedule."

Anna smiled, "Alright. Where can I put my jacket and purse?"

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany walked into the kitchen, yawning. She set her bag down and sat at the kitchen table, laying her head down.

Santana looked over from the stove, "Baby?"

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed.

"What's the matter?" She asked and walked over to the blonde.

"Just had a long day" Brittany mumbled before looking up at her wife with tired eyes.

"Baby, you look exhausted." Santana said worriedly.

Brittany nodded and turned, resting her head against Santana's flat stomach.

Santana smiled down at the top of Brittany's head, "I love you." She whispered

Brittany kissed her stomach, "I love you too." She mumbled and kissed Santana's stomach again as she stood up. She kissed San's ribs then breast, neck and lips.

Santana smiled, "I have to go feed James but tonight it's all about us, ok…"

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife on the neck, "Ok"

"Oh and I have good news. I'm on birth control again so we don't have to use condoms."

Brittany grinned, "Awesome."

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Brittany waited in the bed while Santana took James to the nursery. She slipped off her boxers and got under the covers.

Santana walked back in and smiled at the blonde, "Hey baby."

"Get naked and get over here." Brittany smirked.

"Way to work me up, Britt"

Brittany smirked, "I will. I promise."

Santana laughed and stripped off her clothes before crawling under the sheets.

Brittany pulled the Latina close and kissed her deeply. Britt reached down and gently pushed her wife's thighs apart. Santana moaned when she felt the blonde's fingers circle her clit.

"Fuck" Santana whimpered and reached over, grabbing Brittany's semi-hard dick.

Brittany groaned but stayed focused on her wife.

Santana worked Brittany's dick up to full hardness before smirking She leaned over and took her wife in her mouth making Britt moan.

"Shit Baby" Brittany mumbled and closed her eyes for a moment.

Santana hummed and pulled away before kissing her wife. As they separated, Santana moaned, feeling Brittany's hand on her core again.

"Lay down." Brittany muttered.

Santana nodded and laid back on the bed. Brittany kissed her wife along her neck and down to her breast. Brittany continued to kiss her way sown to her wife's soaked core.

"Shit" Santana hissed as Brittany kissed her clit.

Santana reached down and ran her fingers through Britt's hair, moaning her name as the blonde licked her core.

Brittany sucked on her clit gently making San's legs shake a bit.

"Fuuuuck" Santana groaned as she came in her wife's mouth.

Brittany lapped up everything she could before kissing her way up to Santana's lips.

"Mmm baby, that was incredible" Santana moaned with lidded eyes.

"You taste incredible." Brittany mumbled and kissed her wife with passion.

As they kissed Brittany rubbed the tip of her dick up and down Santana's slit before pushing into her, groaning at the tightness.

Brittany licked her lips as she picked up her pace. She felt like she was going to explode any second.

Santana could tell that the blonde needed release so she spoke up, "That's it baby. Fuck, you feel so good."

Brittany groaned and began to pound into her wife before cumming deep inside making Santana whimper and cum as well.

"Fucking hell, Brittany." Santana moaned swirling her hips as she rode out the tail end of her orgasm, "Oh that was so damn good."

Brittany smirked, "I like being able to feel you around me without a condom."

"Me too." Santana whimpered as Britt pulled out.

Brittany leaned down and kissed the Latina deeply.

Santana moaned and kissed her back.

After they separated, Brittany laid down on her side and faced her wife, resting her head on her hand.

Santana smiled and copied her pose, "You are so damn sexy." Santana said, biting her bottom lip.

Brittany laughed and shook her head, "Love, you are the sexiest woman in the world."

Santana smiled and cupped Brittany's jaw, "I love you so fucking much, Britt."

Brittany nodded and leaned over, kissing the Latina slowly and deeply. Santana pressed her body against her wife's.

She moaned when she felt Brittany growing hard against her thigh. Reaching down, Santana wrapped her hand around Brittany's shaft and pumped her fist.

Brittany moaned but didn't stop kissing Santana. She felt like if she stopped kissing the Latina, she'd float away. Santana was her anchor to everything around her.

Santana could sense her wife's need and continued to kiss the blonde.

San pressed her hands against Brittany's chest and lifted up, straddling her wife.

Brittany felt Santana's core rub against her hard dick, coating it with Santana's juices. Brittany groaned and gripped her wife's hips.

Santana pushed Brittany back down against the bed a as they continued to kiss. She reached between them and guided Britt into her dripping ore, moaning as the blonde filled her up.

Brittany continued to hold the Latina's hips as she rode her dick slowly.

Santana moaned and held Brittany's jaw with her right hand while she used her left hand to hold herself up. Brittany moved her left hand to Santana's ass as it moved up and down. Her right hand snuck up to Santana's breast and grazed her nipple.

Santana whimpered and stopped kissing the blonde for a moment but she kept their foreheads together.

"You…you feel so good, Santana" Brittany mumbled, gripping her ass tightly while using her right thumb to trace over Santana's lower lip.

Santana moaned and moved her hips a little faster. Brittany groaned as she felt the switch in moods.

"Ride me, baby." Brittany mumbled, watching as Santana's breasts bounced slightly.

Santana whimpered and sat up little more as her ass slapped against Britt's thighs.

"Fucking hell, San. That's so damn good, baby." Brittany groaned, looking down where she saw her dick pumping in and out of her wife's glistening core.

Santana nodded, her hands resting on her wife's rock hard abs.

"You're so damn deep" Santana whined, "I'm about to cum."

"Cum for me San…come on. I want to feel you squeeze me." Brittany moaned

Santana whimpered and nearly collapsed as her orgasm hit her. Brittany felt her squeeze around her shaft, making the blonde pump her on hips until she came deep inside her wife.

They both rode out their orgasms together, unable to keep their eyes open.

When Santana finally came down from her blissful high, she leaned down and passionately kissed her wife.

Brittany groaned and gripped her ass, "Mmm, what was that for?" she asked quietly.

Santana sighed, "For loving me and for fucking me properly."

Brittany laughed, "I do love you and I try to always fuck you properly."

"You do, Baby." Santana moaned as she got off her wife, Brittany's dick sliding out of her.

Brittany chewed on her lip thoughtfully, "Have you ever thought about trying…"

Santana looked over when her wife paused, "Trying what?"

Brittany shook her head, "Never mind."

"No, tell me, Britt." Santana frowned.

Brittany sighed, "Trying anal?"

Santana paused, a little shocked by her wife's question.

The Latina nodded, "I've thought about it."

"And…what were those thoughts?" Brittany muttered.

Santana took a deep breath and replied, "I'd like to try it but only on a weekend we don't have James and we'd have to go extra slow."

Brittany nodded, "We would and I'd do my part…"

"Your part?" Santana asked

"I'll get you ready…you know…"

Santana smiled at the blonde's sudden nervousness, "You're cute. Thank you. I'd like that."

"I know that all of this is new but I think that we'll both enjoy it."

"Me too" Santana smiled before kissing her wife.

 _ **Saturday (November 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany parked and they all hopped out of the van. Anna was helping them out by watching the kids while the crew moved the Hudson family's stuff into their new house.

"I love your house." Santana told Michelle as they unpacked the dishes in the kitchen.

"Thank you. I love it too. I can't wait till we're all moved in. We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Michelle replied.

"We'll help out as much as we can." Santana said

"The fact that you're paying for Anna to also watch Jasper and Bella is enough." Michelle replied.

"I'm glad we could help." Santana said

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany was sitting in bed, on her laptop, checking her emails when Santana walked in from putting James to bed.

"So I want to have another kid…" Santana said as she crawled into bed.

Brittany choked on air, "Now?"

Santana laughed, "Not now but within the next few years because I want them to be close."

Brittany nodded, "Me too. What made you say that though."

"I just wanted you to know what I was thinking" the Latina shrugged.

Brittany smiled, "I like to know what you're thinking. Kiss me."

Santana smiled and kissed her wife. Brittany closed up her laptop and turned off the lights. They curled up together and fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29: Holidays

**Hey Guys!**

 **So I read your comments and really care about what you guys say. I added more romantic scenes for Brittana. I explained a bit more about Finn and Michelle.**

 **Let me know if there's anything else.**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (November 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 11:30pm:**_

"I love you so much, San." Brittany muttered, looking into deep brown eyes.

Santana smiled. "I love you too."

"Let me take you on a date Friday night." Brittany whispered.

"Really?" Santana smiled, "I'll need to get someone to watch James. I'll check with Anna but if she can't then I'll talk to Michelle."

Brittany nodded, "So is that a yes?" she smirked.

Santana laughed and kissed her wife, "I would love to go on a date with you."

Brittany grinned, "Awesome. I'll make a plan and let you know what to wear."

Santana nodded, "I'm so excited."

 _ **Tuesday (November 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany was at work when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Britt, It's Eric Holden. I can't get a hold of Santana but Gabby is having the baby…"_

"Oh ok. I'll find her and we'll get to the hospital as soon as possible." Brittany grinned, "How is Gabby doing?"

" _She's tough." Eric replied, "She's got it handled."_

"I figured you'd be more of a nervous wreck…" Brittany said a little surprised.

 _Eric sighed, "I'm terrified but she ordered me to stay calm while I was on the phone with any of her family."_

Brittany laughed, "Ok well just breathe and we'll be there soon."

 _Eric nodded, "Alright. See you guys soon."_

"Later." Brittany said before hanging up.

She closed up her office and headed next door to get Santana from the recording studio.

After she grabbed her wife, they headed to the hospital. Santana called Anna and explained what was going on and asked if she could watch James longer.

"Sure! Take your time. James is doing great." Anna smiled over the phone.

After she hung up she looked at Brittany and sighed.

"What's wrong, San?" Brittany asked

"I'm going to take off work for a while. I know I'm going back and forth but I miss James so much. I think we should keep Anna to help out but I can't be away from my baby." Santana said in one breath

Brittany smiled and reached over, placing her hand on her wife's thigh, "It's fine, love. I'm getting plenty of income. You should be with our son."

 _ **11:00am:**_

They got to the hospital and found Eric and Gabby's room. They walked in and smiled when they saw Gabby holding her baby girl, Lauren Holden.

"Oh my gosh, Gabs" Santana smiled and walked over to her sister's bed, "She's beautiful."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "She really is. Congrats Eric."

"Thanks, Britt." Eric said quietly, "The rest of the crew is planning to visit throughout the day."

Brittany nodded, "I think we saw Finn and Michelle parking."

Just after she said that, Michelle and Finn walked in with Bella and Jasper.

Bella walked over and quietly sat on the couch. Brittany nearly laughed at how unlike herself she was acting.

Everyone looked from Bella to Finn and Michelle who had small smiles on their faces.

"She's behaving while we're here so that she can get ice cream later." Finn muttered making the others smile.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

After they left the hospital, Brittany took Santana to pick up the van before they both headed home.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

They got home and headed inside. They found Anna and James in the living room. James was in his rocking seat and Anna was folding laundry in there so that she could watch him.

"Oh hi!" Anna smiled.

"Hi, thank you for staying longer today." Brittany smiled

"It was no problem. I'm happy to stay whenever you two need me to. Do you two still have a date night planned for Friday night?"

"Yes, will that still work for you?" Santana asked while Brittany picked James up and kissed him on the forehead.

Anna nodded, "Sure will. So, I've finished the laundry and the dishes I also cleaned the master bed and bath."

"Wow, thank you" Santana smiled.

"My family will be here Saturday so we won't need anything till after the holiday." Brittany spoke up.

Anna nodded, "Alright. Call me whenever you need me." She patted James on the back and left.

Brittany held James closely while Santana went to make lunch.

 _ **Friday (November 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Evening 5:45pm:**_

Brittany locked up her off and changed her clothes before leaving the studio. She had sent Leo to pick Santana up from the house earlier.

The blonde drove her truck to the restaurant and waited inside for Santana to arrive.

About 10 minutes later Santana showed up and in a tight black dress and Brittany's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Brittany stood up and hugged her wife, "You look incredible, Love." She whispered before they sat down.

They ordered their drinks before smiling at each other. Brittany reach across the table and grabbed Santana's hand gently.

Santana blushed a little, "This is really nice."

Brittany nodded, "How was your day?"

"It was really good James giggled some more which is so cute."

Brittany smiled, "He's adorable. I can't believe he's almost 3 months old."

"I know. It feels like I had him last week." Santana replied

They ordered their meals and continued to talk small talk over dinner.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

After dessert they grabbed their coats and headed out to Brittany's truck. She drove like she was going home before turning down the street of the studios.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked

"Date night's not over yet, babe." Brittany grinned.

"What are we doing?"

"I thought we could go dancing. Only if you want to."

"I'd love to." Santana smiled

They parked behind the dance studio and head inside. Brittany had reserved one of the smaller rooms for her and Santana to dance.

They entered through the back door and snuck into 1C. No one could see in the room and Brittany locked the door.

They both slopped offer their shoes and Brittany turned on some music.

They moved together as the music played. Brittany held her wife close and kissed her gently as they swayed to the beat.

Santana smiled and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder, "I love having family time with you and James but it's so nice to be away with you for a moment."

Brittany nodded, "I know what you mean. We need to be sure and always make time for each other. A lot of couples have trouble with that once they have kids. I just want us to be sure to always take time, even if it's just 5 minutes and spend time together."

"I know, Brittany." Santana nodded, "I think that's really important."

Brittany leaned down and gently kissed her wife. Santana reached up and pulled Brittany closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Brittany stopped swaying and gripped her wife's waist tighter. She pulled back with a raised brow. "Here?"

Santana looked around and shrugged, "Why not?"

"No way, Santana Pierce. Let's at least go up to my office." Brittany grinned

Santana laughed and nodded.

They turned off the music and grabbed their shoes before running to the elevator without being seen.

They got to the 3rd floor and went straight to Brittany's office. Brittany quickly let them in and locked the door behind her. Santana turned around and smiled at the blonde.

They moved to the couch. Brittany sat down and Santana sat on her lap. Brittany gently kissed her wife and cupped her jaw.

Santana moaned when she felt Brittany swipe her tongue along San's lower lip.

The kiss deepened and Brittany moved her hand to Santana's breast. Santana pulled back and stood up. She unzipped her dress and pulled it off, revealing her lacy black bra and thong.

"I got a little dressed up for you…"

Brittany grinned, "You're so beautiful and sexy, Santana"

Santana blushed a little before straddling her wife's lap. Brittany kissed the Latina along the jaw and down the neck. Brittany reached between them and pulled Santana's thong aside, running her finger trough San's wet core.

Santana whimpered and kissed her wife harder. Brittany circled the Latina's clit making her moan a little loudly. Brittany quickly kissed her to keep her quiet.

Santana pulled Brittany closer by the back of her neck before pulling away, "Take off your pants."

Brittany nodded as Santana stood up. Brittany pulled her pants and boxers down and sat back down. Santana took off her thong and straddled the blonde's lap. Santana reached between them and pumped Britt's dick till it got completely hard.

Brittany groaned and guided it into the Latina making her whimper.

Santana slowly rode Brittany as they gently kissed.

They had time when they made love gently and ties when it was rougher. They could each tell that the other one needed to take things slowly.

They continued to lazily make out as Santana raised up before dropping back down.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Brittany pulled up her pants and tucked in her black dress shirt while Santana pulled her dress back on. Brittany zipped it up the side for her wife, leaving a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Santana smiled, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Baby"

 _ **Sunday (November 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Brittany was lying on the couch with James on her stomach. She had her eyes closed but wasn't asleep. Music was playing form the kitchen where Santana was baking a pie.

Brittany's parents and brothers were on their way from the private airport.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

There doorbell rang and Brittany got off the couch to answer it She held James as she opened the front door.

Bonnie beamed when she saw her grandson, "I have to go wash my hands, then I want that baby." She said as she passed her daughter to go to the bathroom.

Brittany nodded and hugged the Pierce boys.

Everyone met up in the living room. They all sat down and Bonnie held James, fawning over him.

"How was the trip?" Brittany asked her parents.

"It was fine. It's nice being able to use the private plane." Brent said and looked at Santana, "It's very kind of your parents to share it. It has saved us so much money."

"You're family" Santana smiled as she held Blake on her lap.

"I missed you, San" Blake said quietly with a yawn.

"It's time for his nap." Bonnie said

"I'll take him up to bed" Brent said, picking his son up.

 _ **Tuesday (November 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany and the boys got ready to go fishing. There was a small creek on the property and Brittany wanted to take her father and brothers to it.

They bundled up in warm clothes before heading to the garage.

They grabbed their fishing stuff and hopped in Britt's UTV before taking off.

She drove them through the property till they got to the creek. She found a good spot to park and parked the UTV. They headed over to some rocks where they could sit and fish.

"When will James start to talk?" Blake asked as Brent hooked his bait.

"When he's around a year old." Brent replied

Blake nodded thoughtfully, "And that's in...um…six months away?"

"Correct." Brittany smiled

"It'll go by extremely fast so enjoy it." Brent said, looking at his daughter.

Brittany nodded, "It already feels like time is flying by."

"Really? Not to me." Blake muttered making the others smile

Benny turned to his brother, "I felt the same way when you were a baby. All you did was cry and poop and eat."

Brittany laughed and nodded, "That's what babies do."

"Then what's so great about them?" Blake asked, honestly curious.

"Well son, they are very cute." Brent laughed

Brittany smiled, "Blake, when you get older you'll understand this better but for now, wait till you see James smile."

Blake looked confused and nodded before focusing on the task.

 _ **Thursday (November 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Thanksgiving) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, wafting into her bedroom from the kitchen. She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked over and saw that her bed was empty.

The blonde rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower before getting dressed. She headed to the kitchen and found most of the women in there.

She smiled and leaned across the bar, tapping Santana on the shoulder. Santana looked over and beamed.

"Hey cutie"

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany muttered, "Could I please have a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, Babe." Santana replied and poured Brittany her coffee. She handed it to her wife and smiled.

"Where's our son?" Brittany asked before taking a sip and sighing.

Santana laughed, "He's with Brent in the living room."

"Ok" Brittany nodded, "Do you need anything?"

"No, go relax in the living room with the guys and Dani." Santana said and squeezed the blonde's hand.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife's hand before walking away.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to her father. Brent was holding James, giving him a bottle of pumped breastmilk.

"Your son is the cutest baby in the world." Brent muttered quietly to his daughter.

She smirked since there were other babies in the house.

Brent smirked back and continued to feed James.

Finn was sitting on the large chair in the corner, holding Jasper, "How's the dance studio doing, Britt?"

"Oh it's doing great." The blonde replied, "We've had a lot of success and have had to add more classes. How about The Underground? Is the one in Glen Cove up and running?"

Finn nodded, "Both of them are great. It's still weird, owning two coffee shops."

"He's doing a great job." Antonio said proudly.

Finn blushed and looked down at his son with a small smile on his lips.

Santana walked in, wiping her hands on her apron. Brittany raised her brow at her wife and smirked.

Santana laughed quietly and placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder, "Guys, we have breakfast ready." She announced and everyone headed to the kitchen till it was just Brittany and Santana in the living room.

Brittany pulled her wife close and gently kissed her, "I love you. Happy Thanksgiving, Beautiful."

Santana smiled, "Thank you baby. I love you too."

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany, Dani and some of the guys got together in the backyard to play football. While the others cooked or watched the kids.

Santana looked out into the backyard and smiled when she saw Brittany throw Benny the football. She was holding James as he slept against her shoulder.

Bonnie walked over and side-hugged her daughter in law, "It's wonderful…I know. Seeing my family so happy and all together warms my heart."

Santana nodded, "Me too. I love seeing Britt so happy."

Bonnie reached over and lightly brushed James' hair to the side, out of his face, "He's already got so much hair."

"It's no wonder I had such bad heartburn." Santana said quietly as Brittany glanced at the window and caught her wife's eyes.

Brittany smiled and patted Benny on the shoulder before mumbling something to her brother. She headed inside and smiled as she walked in the backdoor.

"Hey Baby." Brittany smiled as she walked over to the Latina, "How are you?"

"Hey Baby" Santana grinned, "I'm good. I'm about to take this sleepyhead to the nursery."

"Let me see him." Brittany said, holding out her hands.

Santana nodded and passed her son over to her wife.

Brittany looked at him and smiled as she held him close, "I'll take him. You got the monitor?"

Santana nodded and patted her hip where the monitor was clipped, winking at the blonde.

Brittany smiled and nodded before taking James to the nursery. She changed his diaper before putting him in the crib. He was sound asleep. Brittany even checked his breathing and the heart monitor wrapped around his foot but everything was fine so she left him alone and headed back to the kitchen to find her wife.

"He looks peaceful" Santana said as the blonde walked over.

Brittany glanced at the baby monitor that Santana was looking at, "Yeah. I checked his heart monitor because he barely moved when I changed his diaper. Everything was fine."

Santana nodded, "Ok good. How are you doing, baby?"

Brittany pulled her wife into a hug, "I'm good. It smells incredible in here. What all are you ladies cooking?"

"Wait and see" Santana smirked making the blonde laugh.

"Ok fine but it really does smell good. I'm going to head back out there unless you need anything…"

Santana shook her head, "Nope, I'm set. I love you, Britt"

"I love you too, Beautiful." Brittany said, leaning down to kiss her wife gently.

They kissed for a moment before Brittany headed back outside to rejoin the game.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Brittany, Dani and the guys all headed back inside after the game. They were all red faced and cold.

They all sat in the living room and relaxed for a moment before some of them got up to wash up and help out.

Brittany grabbed James from her mother in law so that Maribel could help out in the kitchen.

Brittany, Finn and Eric were all sitting on the couch holing their babies when Bonnie walked over with a camera.

"Smile you three." She grinned and took their picture.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

When the large thanksgiving meal was ready they all moved to the formal dining room to eat.

"This looks incredible!" Diego smiled as they all sat down.

"It really does." Antonio nodded, "Thank you so much for cooking all of this food, ladies."

They talked as they ate their dinner. Laughing and joking around. Most of the children were asleep in the nursery.

Sofia and Bella were eating at a small table they had set up for the children.

"The cabin is under construction right now so we need to have a different plan for Christmas." Antonio said as they ate.

Maribel nodded, "We can rent another cabin if that's what everyone decides."

Brittany glanced at Santana who slightly nodded. The blonde nodded back.

"Brittany and I wouldn't mind having it here…" Santana spoke up.

"Are you to sure about that?" Bonnie asked, not wanting them to feel pressured.

"We'd love it." Brittany replied with a nod, "We have plenty of room for people to stay the night."

"We have one guest room so if you need another bed someone can stay with us." Finn said, "Since we're so close."

Finn and Michelle's house was about a mile away from Brittany and Santana's house. Even though it was close, they had significantly less acreage. Their house had four bedrooms and three bathrooms in it.

"Ok that works." Santana said, "I'll figure out where everyone needs to sleep."

They continued to chat as they ate.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany had just put James to bed when she walked into her bedroom. She found Santana sitting on the bed, typing on her laptop.

"What are you up to?" Brittany smirked at the concentrated look on the Latina's face.

"I'm making a chart of where everyone needs to sleep for Christmas." Santana mumbled, still typing.

Brittany smiled, "You're like my own little Hermione Granger."

Santana looked up at her wife laughing, "I hope that's a complement."

"Hell yeah. Hermione Granger's sexy."

Santana raised her brow.

Brittany rolled her eyes and muttered, "Not nearly as sexy as my wife but still she's attractive."

Santana laughed, "That didn't sound forced at all." She said sarcastically.

Brittany smiled and walked over to her wife. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, kissing the Latina on the lips, "I meant it."

Santana smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby" Brittany winked.

 _ **Saturday (December 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany got back down from the attic and set down the two boxes of decorations. Maribel and Antonio had paid to have Brittany and Santana's house decorated by professionals, but the girls still wanted to decorate their own personal tree.

She carried the box to the master bedroom where they were putting it up.

Santana was already on the bed with James. They put him in his rocking seat before putting the tree up together.

"I want to do this every year. I know Mami and Papi like to have professionals, but I want us to at least put a tree every year." Santana told her wife.

Britt nodded as they strung the lights on the tree, "I like that. We'll do that. Next year James should be able to help some."

Santana smiled. "That'll be so weird but fun."

Brittany pulled her wife closer and began to sway to the Christmas music they had playing.

Santana laughed and danced with the blonde.

 _ **Wednesday (December 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany was at work, typing an email to Justin Fox when Mike walked in, grinning.

"I just got the call. Penny had a baby boy." Mike said

Brittany grinned, "Awesome. I'll drop by the hospital on my way home."

Mike nodded, "I'm going to run over there now while I'm on lunch."

Brittany nodded, "Ok I'll see you when you get back. Are you teaching that class at 4?"

"Yeah. Want to join?" Mike smirked.

"I'll drop by" Brittany laughed.

"Cool. See you, Boss" Mike grinned and left.

 _ **4:15pm:**_

Brittany left work a little early so that she had time to go by the hospital to see the Pukermans.

She was not at all surprised to find Jake and Marely there, holding the new baby.

"Hey" Brittany said quietly

"Hey Pierce!" Puck beamed proudly, "I'm a dad."

Brittany grinned, "Yeah you are, Puck"

She noticed a new positivity from Puck. He seemed like he'd grown up so much.

"What's his name?" Brittany asked Penny

"Adrian Noah Puckerman" Penny replied with a tired smile.

 _ **Saturday (December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Mike and Tina had rented out TU for Henry's 3rd birthday party. The entire crew was there with their children.

Brittany grabbed a bottle of water and a piece of cake while everyone watched the birthday boy open his gifts. Her brother, Benny's 14th birthday had been the day before so she was wishing she was in Lima with her parents and brothers.

Finn walked over to Brittany and smiled, "How are you doing, Britt?"

"I'm good. Want a piece of cake?"

"Oh yeah. I love birthday cake." Finn grinned and grabbed a piece. He took a big bite before chewing and mumbled, "I wanted to take to you."

Brittany nodded, "Sure what's up?"

Finn finished his bite and turned to the blonde. "TU is going to start catering so if you need any catering for any perfoamnces or shows at the dance studio, let me know."

"Really?" Brittany asked, "That's awesome! I'll be sure and have Mike call you when we have the next catered event. I think that's really a great idea."

"Thanks. I mentioned it to Antonio and he thought it was great. I still can't believe that he gave me TU."

"You deserved it, Finn." Brittany replied, "You've worked hard for what you've got."

Finn blushed slightly but smiled, "Thank you"

Brittany nodded.

A couple hours later everyone left with their children in different stages of sugar coma.

 _ **Friday (December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 7:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana walked into the dance studio building dressed up for the Christmas party.

Brittany was wearing dark gray slacks and a tucked ice blue dress shirt. She had her hair up and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Santana was wearing a lacy cream and purple dress. Her hair was in waves down her back.

Brittany pulled her wife into one of the smaller studios on the first floor.

Santana laughed, "What are you doing?"

Brittany grinned and kissed the Latina, "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are tonight."

Santana blushed slightly, "Thank you, Brittany. You look so good in that shirt."

Brittany smiled, "You'd better dance with me tonight."

"Of course I will." Santana smiled, "I am your wife."

"Oh yeah…you are." Brittany smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah which means you get to…"

"Have my way with you?" Brittany muttered

Santana shook her head, "No. You get to dance with me whenever you want to."

Brittany smiled, "That's perfect. I love you so damn much."

"Come on Mrs. Pierce. We have to get to the party."

Brittany smiled, "Ok, Mrs. Pierce"

The girls headed up to the party. It was on the second floor in the two large dance studios.

The food and tables were n one while the DJ and dancing was in the other. They got their food catered in by TU.

 _ **8:15pm:**_

Santana and Brittany were talking to Diego and Whitney.

"You want to dance, Babe?" Diego asked his wife

Whitney smiled, "I do but I need to stay sitting. My ankles are wider than my hips."

I'll dance with you" Santana said to her brother

"Cool." Diego smiled and together the twins walked into the other room to dance.

Bridgett pulled Brittany away from the table, "I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Brittany asked as they moved into the hallway. The hallway was filled with couples talking and making out, so they moved up to the third floor to Brittany's office.

"I am so fucking mad right now." Bridgett mumbled

"What's wrong, Bridge?" Brittany asked, concerned

Bridgett paced back and forth, shaking her head, "I just…I understand that…she's just…I can't believe…"

"Bridgett!" Brittany said loudly, making her sister stop moving, "What's wrong?"

"Dani said that she's not sure she wants to have kids. She used to say that she did but know she said she's not sure." Bridgett said stressfully.

Brittany nodded, knowing that even though her sister had a tough exterior, the younger blonde had always wanted to be a mother.

"Did she give you a reason?" Brittany asked

Bridgett nodded, "She said that the world is turning into a darker place and she doesn't want to bring a child into this world."

"Wow." Brittany sighed, "well what about adoption?"

Bridgett nodded, "I know but I always wanted to carry my own child. We were going to find a sperm donor and I was just…"

"Bridge, you need a drink"

"I'm not ready to go back down there yet." Bridgett groaned

"That's fine. I've got whiskey in my desk." The older blonde grabbed the bottle and two glasses

She poured them each out some before taking a sip. Bridgett on the other hand tossed the whole shot back and poured a second round.

They talked for a while longer before heading back to the party.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana and Diego were dancing to 'Shut up and Dance with Me' when Quin bumped into Santana.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Santana beamed, "How are you?"

"We're great!" Quinn said over the music, "Let's get a drink!"

"I'm going to keep dancing g with Diego." Santana said.

"Ok. I'll catch you later!" Quinn hollered before walking off with Rachel.

Santana turned back around and danced with her brother for a couple more songs before going to rehydrate.

"So are you excited about being a dad?" Santana asked her twin.

"Oh yeah but I'm also completely terrified." Diego laughed

"You're going to be great, D." Santana smiled

Brittany and Bridgett walked into the room to get some food. Brittany found her wife and they danced some.

 _ **Saturday (December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany's phone began to ring and she rolled over to her answer it.

"Hello?" she mumbled

" _We're out front." Bonnie shivered_

Brittany jumped up and pulled on her robe before running to let her family in the house.

"I'm sorry. I guess my alarm didn't go off." Brittany sighed as she hugged them all

Santana walked in the living room, wearing a robe and holding James, "Hey!"

"Let me see that little baby." Maribel said, walking over to her daughter.

Santana handed James over to her mother after Maribel used germ-x.

Brent, Antonio and the boys took all of their bags up to the guest rooms. Brittany started an extra large pot of coffee before going to the bedroom to change.

Santana was already in there changing her clothes.

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany mumbled before splashing her face with cold water.

Santana smile and did the same before replying, "Morning Baby."

They both dried off their faces and brushed their teeth before kissing gently.

"James has been doing little better a night. He seems to be sleeping longer between meals." Britany said as she brushing some hair out of Santana's face.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, he's doing better. Soon he'll be in college." She sighed.

Brittany smiled, "We have a little bit of time before that happens."

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany on the chin before going to get changed.

She slipped on jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt with a sweater over it. She winked at her wife before heading to the kitchen to visit with the family.

Brittany smiled and pulled on jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue and brown flannel shirt over it

After pulling her hair up, Brittany headed back to the kitchen to start breakfast.

She mixed up pancake batter and turned to start cooking it as her mother walked into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Bonnie asked her daughter as she cracked an egg on the edge of a bowl.

"Ma, you don't have to do that. You just got here. Relax." Brittany said

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Honey, it's fine. Let me help." Her daughter nodded, "Now, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright. Kind of tired but I'm doing fine."

"After breakfast, why don't you and San go take a nap while I watch James?" Bonnie suggested.

Brittany glanced at her mother, "Are you sure?"

Bonnie smiled, "Of course I'm sure. You two need some rest and we're here now."

Britt nodded, "Thanks Ma."

 _ **12:30pm:**_

It was lunchtime when the rest of the family showed up.

They all ate before relaxing in the living room.

Bella and Sofia were dancing together in the middle of the living room while every smiled, watching.

The girls ran around the first floor of the house and played with their dolls.

"Bonnie" Maribel said, "do you sing? Is that where Brittany gets it from?"

"No" Bonnie smiled, "Brent here might be quiet but he's got quite the voice."

Brent just barely blushed making Brittany smirk, "Want to sing for us, Pop?"

"Nope" Brent mumbled making the others laugh.

"Oh I have to tell you the story of when we found out I was pregnant with Brittany." Bonnie said grinning.

Everyone paid attention as she began to tell the story.

"So I was 17 years old and I was a senior in high school. I had been dating Brent for a little over 2 years. I got pregnant around Thanksgiving. I remember I was terrified to tell my parents. The first person I told was my sister, Lindsay. She helped me calm down and drove me over to Brent's house since I was too emotional to drive." Bonnie explained, "His parents were a lot more relaxed about me and Brent being in his room alone so they didn't mind tat I walked in the house and went straight to his room. I was crying and he immediately pulled me into a hug and asked what was wrong."

Santana glanced at Brittany, remembering their pregnancy scare in high school and how Brent sounded a lot like Brittany in the story Bonnie was telling.

Brittany sensed her wife's eyes on her and looked over with a small wink, knowing what the Latina was thinking.

"We sat down and I looked at him and it just spilled out. I told him I was pregnant." Bonnie smiled at her husband, "He nodded and said, 'Well I was going to marry you anyways.'"

Everyone smiled

"A couple days later he took me on a date. He sang 'When a Man Loves a Woman' and proposed to me. It was perfect."

"So music has always been a proposal tradition?" Maribel asked.

"Actually, I don't think Brittany even know that story before."

Brittany shook her head, "I didn't but I'm not too surprised. Grams has always said I'm more like Pop than anyone realizes."

"You really are." Santana smiled.

Brittany squeezed her wife's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

 _ **Monday (December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Bonnie and Maribel baked cookies with Sofia and Bella.

"Are these cookies for Santa?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Sweetie, I doubt they'll least that long" Bonnie smiled, "We'll make more for Santa."

"Ok!" Bella beamed.

Santana walked into the kitchen and took pictures of the bakers.

"I'm telling all of you that you're going to freeze." Michelle said as Brittany and the boys all walked into the living room from the basement.

Britt, Diego, Finn, and Eric were all headed out to shoot some hoops.

"Babe, we'll be fine." Finn said, "Jasper, James and Lauren are all asleep so we're just going to release some energy."

Michelle nodded, "Ok but at least change into some sweatpants instead of those basketball shorts."

Finn nodded and took the day bag they brought to the house to the bathroom to change.

After they all pulled on hoodies, Brittany and the guys headed outside.

"Brent, why don't you start a fire since they'll be freezing when they get back…" Bonnie suggested.

Brent nodded and started a fire in the fireplace in the living room.

Santana silently checked on the three babies that were asleep in the nursery. They were all fine so she went to the living room where Benny and Blake were playing. Benny was on his phone while Blake played with cars.

Santana walked over to Benny and sat down, "Hey Benny boy."

"Hey San" He smiled and looked up from his phone.

"How's the girlfriend?" She asked, smirking.

Benny blushed a little, "She's good."

"What's her name?" Santana replied

"Charlotte Henderson…"

Santana smiled, "I bet she's great. She's lucky have such a good guy as her boyfriend."

"Thanks San" Benny blushed slightly, "She's really great and she likes my drawings."

"Of course she does. You are an incredible artist, Benny."

 _ **6:30pm:**_

They were all gathered in the dining room, talking and eating when Brittany's phone rang.

She glanced at it and saw that it was the studio, "Sorry everyone but I have to take this."

She got up and headed out of the room, "Hello?" She answered

" _Hi Brittany, it's Beth. I'm sorry to bother you at home but someone threw a brick through the front window."_

"Seriously?" Brittany asked, shocked.

" _Yeah. I'm not sure who it was but no one was hurt."_

"Good I'm glad no one was hurt. I'll be there soon with some stuff to patch it up." Brittany replied

" _Alright I'll sweep up the glass so no one cuts themselves."_

"Thank you, Beth. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Brittany hung up before walking back to the dining room, "So someone threw a brick through the studio's front window. I have to go but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll come with you" Brent said.

"Me too" Benny said standing up.

Brittany nodded and pulled on some shoes before kissing Santana and leaving with her father and brother. They hopped into the truck and took off.

"Any idea who did it?" Brent asked

"Nope but it was most likely some teenagers." Brittany replied

Benny nodded, "Yeah you know how us teenagers are." He smirked

Brittany and Brent laughed.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

They got to the studio to check out the damage before going to buy some wood to cover the window.

Brittany was grateful that her father and brother had gone with her because it turned out to be more than a one person job.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

It was late when they got back to the house. Brent and Benny headed up to bed while Brittany locked up the house and set the alarm.

Brittany walked to the master bedroom and found Santana nursing James on the bed.

"Hey Baby. How'd it go?" Santana asked.

Brittany sighed and took off her shirt before going to wash her hands, "It went ok" she said from the bathroom, "I still don't know who did it, but I'll call to have it fixed tomorrow."

Santana nodded as the blonde walked back into bedroom as she changed into her pajamas.

Brittany crawled into bed and kissed her wife on the cheek before looking down at their son who was still nursing.

After he finished nursing, Brittany took him straight to the nursey and put him in the crib.

 _ **Wednesday (December 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 7:00pm:**_

The entire family was in the living room and Antonio was reading them 'The Night Before Christmas'

They had already set out the cookies and milk before all sitting in the living room to listen.

Bella and Sofia both fell asleep while listening. Bella was asleep in Finn's arms while Sofia was asleep in Eric's.

After Antonio finished the book the Husdons and Holdens went back to Finn and Michelle's house before everyone else went to bed.

 _ **Thursday (December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Christmas) Morning 1:30am:**_

Brittany rolled over and woke Santana up, "You ready?" she smirked

Santana nodded and got up. She went and grabbed James from the nursery. The girls laid back on the bed and turned on the galaxy light.

James' eyes went a little wider as he looked around at all of the lights on the ceiling and walls.

"San" Brittany said smiling

"Yeah Baby?"

"Merry Christmas"

Santana smiled and replied "Merry Christmas, Brittany."


	30. Chapter 30: Baby Fever

**Hey Guy!**

 **Super short chapter but I wanted to at least give you guys something to read. Next chapter will be up asap!**

 **I know it's been forever but I had HORRIBLE writer's block. Don't worry I'm not going to give up on this story.**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Wednesday (January 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:30pm:**_

Traffic was at a complete stand still and Brittany was miserable. A massive snow storm was currently moving it's way through the region.

She pressed her forehead against the freezing window and sighed, fogging up the window.

Brittany was due to fly to LA the next morning but she had just been notified that her flight was cancelled. She sighed and called Justin Fox.

" _Hello?" Justin answered_

"Hey Justin, it's Britt."

" _Hey Britt! I heard your flight got cancelled. I can have a plane out there tomorrow night to bring you here."_

Brittany was surprised but nodded, "Ok cool."

" _I'll have a car pick you up at your place tomorrow night at 5."_

"Alright."

They talked for a while longer while Brittany waited in traffic.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Brittany finally got home and pulled into the garage. She hopped out of her truck and headed into the house.

After locking up and setting the alarm, she went to the bedroom where she found her wife and James curled up on the bed.

Brittany smiled at the sight, "Hey beautiful." She said quietly.

Santana stirred and looked over at the blonde, "Hey baby"

Brittany set her bag down and walked over to her wife. She bent down and kissed Santana on the lips before gently picking James up.

Santana smiled, "Why were you so late?"

"Traffic, snow and stupid people." Brittany mumbled as she looked down at James.

Santana nodded, "Are you still going to LA tomorrow."

"My flight got cancelled. Justin called me and told me that he's setting up a ride for me. A car is going to pick me up tomorrow night at 5 and take me to the private airport."

Santana looked surprised, "Wow. They must really need you out there."

Brittany shrugged and looked down at James as he slept in her arms, "I guess."

"Is Callie already out there?" Santana asked as she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. The original plan was for her to come back with me, so we'll see what happens."

 _ **9:15pm:**_

After Brittany changed, she headed to the kitchen to fix a late dinner. She opened the fridge and looked around, deciding on a grilled cheese sandwich.

As she made her dinner, she flexed her wrist, noticing that it hurt more than usual.

Santana walked in, after putting James in his crib and noticed her wife cringing, "You ok?"

Brittany nodded, "My wrist is hurting some today. I think it's the cold weather."

Santana nodded, "I'll go grab you a pain pill."

"Thanks love" Brittany replied as she flipped her sandwich.

By the time Britt's dinner was ready, Santana was back with the pain pill.

Brittany made a glass of ice water and took the pill before taking a bite of her food. Santana smiled at the cheese smudged on Brittany's cheek and rubbed it off with her thumb.

Brittany smiled, chewing her food, "How was your day?"

Santana shrugged and thought before replying, "I think James is going to roll over in the next day or so."

"Really? That's awesome! Try to record it if you can."

"I'll do my best. I've tried to before but he didn't roll over."

Brittany nodded and took another bite of her food, "Try but if you can't it's alright. At least you'll be there." Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled, "I hate that you have to go out to LA…"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah…me too but only because I'm going to miss you and James. I enjoy the work but being apart from you two…well it sucks."

Santana smiled, "I know what you mean."

Brittany winked at her wife, "I won't be gone long though. It's just a long weekend and then I'll be back."

Britt put her dishes in the sink before they headed to the bedroom, turning off lights as they went.

They both crawled into bed. Santana turned on her side and rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her close, "I need to pack when I get up in the morning."

"Don't forget to take some swim trunks." Santana said, tapping Brittany's stomach lightly.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. It's strange having to pack for a completely different climate."

Santana smiled, "Like our honeymoon."

Brittany grinned at the memory, "That was amazing."

Santana nodded, "It really was. My body doesn't look like that anymore…"

Brittany shook her head and turned to her side, facing Santana, "What are you talking about, San? You're beautiful."

Santana smiled, "Well thank you, baby. You're really sweet but ever since I had James I've been out of shape."

"Baby, you're in great shape. I really don't see what you mean at all."

Santana smiled, "And that is one of the many things that I love about you. However, starting when you get back home I'm dieting and exercising."

Brittany sighed but shrugged, "Do what you want, but you're perfect the way you are."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany on the lips. Brittany smiled into the kiss and pulled the Latina closer as they lazily kissed.

Brittany reached down and rested her hand on Santana's hip, gripping it tightly when the Latina slid her tongue along Britt's bottom lip.

Santana lifted her right leg, placing it on the other side of Britt's body so that she was straddling the blonde's waist. She did it in one swift motion without separating their lips.

Brittany groaned as Santana ground down against her covered, hardening dick.

Brittany gripped Santana's underwear and pulled it down her legs before pulling her boxers down. Brittany reached between them and pumped her shaft a couple times before helping Santana lower onto her dick.

Santana whimpered the deeper Brittany got. When she was all the way inside of the Latina, Brittany grips her wife's hips and guiding her into riding her dick.

"Shit" San moaned as she rode her wife harder.

Brittany reached up and cupped her bouncing left breast through the white t-shirt.

"Take…take the shirt off." Brittany mumbled.

Santana smirked and pulled the t-shirt over her head making Brittany groan. She sat up and kissed Santana's breasts.

"Huh" Santana moaned and gripped the back of Brittany's neck, moving faster as she felt her climax nearing.

Brittany could feel Santana gripping her dick with her core. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and flipped them over so that she was on top. He tilted her hips and thrusted into her wife at a fast pace, making Santana moan loudly.

"Shit, don't…stop. So good!" Santana whined desperately, scratching her nails down Brittany's back.

Brittany could feel it but it didn't hurt. Instead it only spurred her on as she picked up her pace.

"Almost!" Santana moaned before freezing when her climax hit.

Brittany, however didn't stop moving at all. She pounded into her wife as the Latina came hard.

Brittany lifted her wife's thigh so that she was hitting a different spot. Santana moaned as an aftershock hit.

Brittany could feel herself about to cum and moved faster.

"Cum for me, baby" Santana moaned, "Cum in me, Britt."

Britt came hard, shooting deep into her wife.

Brittany collapsed next to her wife but rested her forehead on San's tan shoulder.

"Holy shit" Brittany mumbled, trying to catch her breath.

Santana smiled and turned her head, looking at her wife. Britt lifted her own head and grinned.

"Yeah" Santana laughed

"Think that'll hold you till I get back from LA?" Brittany smirked.

Santana laughed and smacked the blonde on the arm, "Shut up!"

Brittany winked and got out of bed, walking to the rest room.

Santana smiled and let out a long, satisfied sigh as she stretched under the thin, tan sheet.

 _ **Thursday (January 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany finished packing her bags for LA and went to set them in the foyer.

Afterwards she went to the living room, where Santana was nursing James. Brittany smiled and walked over to her wife. She sat on the arm of the chair and turned towards San.

"What?" Santana smiled, looking at the blonde.

Brittany shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just going to miss you…"

Santana nodded and squeezed Britt's knee, "We're going to miss you too, baby."

They hung out in the living room till around noon.

Brittany was in the garage working on her bike when the door bell rang. She turned to look art the monitor on the wall that had the front door camera feed on it.

Bridgett was standing on the front porch with a suitcase.

Brittany went to answer the door since Santana was napping. She opened the door and looked at her sister, confused.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, seeing the tears.

Bridgett sniffed, "I think it's over…"

Brittany grabbed Bridgett's suitcase and brought her inside.

Brittany washed up and fixed them some hot tea before sitting at the bar with Bridgett.

"What happened?" Brittany asked

Bridgett sighed, "Dani keeps saying that she doesn't want to have kids and I don't know what to do. I love her but I just want to be a mother so badly."

Brittany nodded, "And she knows how important this is to you?" she asked

Bridgett nodded, "She knows…I think…Brittany, I think I'm going to lose her." She bean to cry harder.

Brittany forgot how dirty her clothes were from working on her bike and pulled her younger sister into a hug.

Bridgett sobbed on Britt's shoulder.

Santana had heard noise, so she walked into the living room and so that sisters on the couch.

She walked over and looked concerningly at her wife who just spotted her.

Bridgett pulled away and looked at her sister, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Brittany glanced at her wife who nodded, "Of course you can, Bridge."

"Thank you" Bridgett sighed

"I'm leaving for LA in a couple of hours but Santana and James will be here."

Bridgett nodded, "Ok" She turned and thanked Santana before taking her bag up to one of the guest rooms.

Brittany and Santana went to the master bedroom to talk.

"What's going on?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany began to explain everything, "Bridgett has always wanted to have a kid and Dani did too but now Dani is saying that she doesn't want kids."

Santana nodded, "That's awful. Poor Bridgett. Well she is more than welcome to stay the whole time you're gone or even longer but does she have any idea what she's going to do?"

Brittany shook her head, "She's just heartbroken right now."

"I'm sure she is." Santana sighed

James began to cry and Santana went to check on him while Brittany went to check on her sister.

Santana walked into the nursery and picked James up out of the crib. It was obvious that he need a diaper change but what concerned her was his warm head.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" She muttered as he continued to cry.

She went ahead and quickly changed his diaper before taking his temperature.

"Shit" She muttered when she saw the temp 100.2, "Ok, don't panic…" she told herself before grabbing some clothes for James.

She got him dressed and took him to the living room.

Brittany walked back downstairs with Bridgett and they found a slightly frazzled Santana, putting James in his car seat.

"San, what are you doing?" Brittany asked

"Ok, So don't freak out but James has a fever and…"

"What?" Brittany said, "I can't got to LA if he's…"

"Brittany!" Santana cut her off, "Listen, you are still going to LA. Bridgett and I are going to take him to the doctor and I'll email you with any updates."

Brittany walked over and looked at her son worriedly. She felt his head and sighed, trying to think of a better way but there wasn't one.

"Damn it" She mumbled, "Fine, but I mean you better keep me updated, San."

"I will, baby" Santana nodded

Brittany sighed and kissed James on the head before hugging her wife.

Santana and Bridgett left to go to the doctor with James while Brittany waited for her ride.

 _ **5:05pm:**_

Brittany's ride arrived and she set the house alarm and locked up before leaving.

It took half an hour for her to get to the private airport.

As soon as she arrived, the driver took her bags and put them in the small jet with her. It was a nice jet, even nicer than Antonio's.

She boarded the jet and it took off. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and pulled up her email. There was a new email from Santana.

 _From: Santana_

 _Subject: James_

 _Hey Babe! We're here, waiting on the doctor. James is extremely fussy but he his temp has already gone down a bit. I'll send you the next update asap. I love you, Britt. Have a good time in LA!_

 _Love,_

 _San_

Brittany took a deep breath and asked for a whiskey and coke.

While she waited, she went ahead and reviewed some of the footage Callie had sent her of the dancers.

It was going to be a long night but she knew Santana's was going to be longer.


	31. Chapter 31: La La Land

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (January 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:40pm:**_

Santana turned to Bridgett after sending Brittany the first email.

"Thank you so much for coming with me." Santana smiled

Bridgett smiled back, "Of course. He is my nephew."

Santana laughed and nodded as the doctor walked in.

Dr. Jones examined him and discovered that he had an ear infection.

"I will give you some ear drops and an infant warm compress. Follow the directions on the bottle and use the compress carefully. Don't let it get too hot." She explained other things that Santana could try to help with James' ear pain.

Santana took notes of everything the doctor said before they went by the pharmacy.

After they finished at the pharmacy they went home.

Santana went ahead and gave James his drops before putting the mildly warm compress on his left ear. She curled up in the chair in the living room with him and emailed Brittany.

 _To: Brittany_

 _Subject: James_

 _We're back home and he's sleeping. He seems to feel a bit better. I gave him the medicine and he did a great job with it. We miss you!_

 _Love,_

 _San and James_

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany checked her email as the flight attendant brought her something to eat.

"So you're a dancer?" she asked casually

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Are you guys allowed to sit down and relax? If you are then you can join me…"

The flight attendant smiled, "Sure. I'm Jean. You're Brittany, right?"

Brittany nodded again, "Yeah, Brittany Pierce. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. To be honest, you seem stressed…" Jean said afraid to overstep.

Britt sighed, "Well my son is 4 months old and right before I left the house, my wife said he had a fever. He's my first kid so I'm not used to it and I'm trying not to freak out."

Jean nodded, "I completely understand that feeling. My daughter is 3 now but when she was born she got really sick. She's fine now but it was terrifying. I'm sorry you're going through that right now. How is your wife handling it?"

"She's a rock. Santana is the strongest person I know. She'll be fine while I'm gone but I hate being away from them."

Jean smiled, "It sounds like you have a wonderful family. That's great. Do you need another drink?"

"Nah I'm fine. Thank you though. My wife just messaged me an update." Brittany said before reading the email.

 _ **In LA 11:45pm:**_

Brittany's flight landed and she got a ride to the hotel.

When she got to her room, she facetimed Santana.

Santana answered it in bed holding onto Britt's pillow.

"Hey baby" Santana said sleepily.

"Hey Beautiful." Brittany smiled, "How is everything?"

"Good. James has been asleep for a few hours. He seems to be feeling better. I was just about to go check on him. Want to come with me?"

Brittany nodded and grinned as she watched Santana get out of bed and walked to the nursery. Brittany stayed quiet so that she didn't wake her son.

He was sound asleep so Santana went back to bed and curled up, "How was the flight?"

"It was nice. I met a flight attendant named Jean who helped me keep calm about James. She told me about her daughter getting sick as a baby. She was really nice and they had great food."

"I'm glad baby. That's sounds really nice. So are you about to go to sleep?"

Britt nodded, "Yeah. It's around midnight right now."

"Ok baby. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Love." Brittany replied before they hung up.

 _ **Friday (January 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Moring 9:30am:**_

 _ **With San:**_

Santana and Bridgett ate breakfast together before James woke up. Once he was up, Santana held him and nursed him in the living room.

"What should we do today?" Bridgett asked.

"Well I originally planned to go shopping. Our 3rd anniversary is coming up and I want to buy Britt a gift but since James is sick, I don't think…"

"Yeah, how about I bring the shopping to you. I can make popcorn and we can shop online."

"Really? That sounds awesome! Thank you!"

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany woke up and showered before pulling on a pair of khaki shorts and a bright blue tank top with a lime green, short sleeve, button up.

She met Callie in the lobby and grinned, "Hey"

"You look so cool!" Callie laughed, "Let's get to the set."

Brittany grinned as they walked out to the car.

"Ok so" Callie said once they were in the car, "Tomorrow is a half day so I thought we could hang out…"

"Cool, I actually need your help. My anniversary is coming up and I need to buy San something special."

"I love to shop when it's not my money!" Callie beamed

Britt laughed, "Perfect."

When they got to the set they worked with the performers and helped with the choreography.

 _ **With San 7:00pm:**_

Santana put James in his rocking seat and grabbed some popcorn. They had connected the tv to the WiFi so that they could look everything up on the television.

"So what were you thinking?" Bridgett said with the keyboard on her lap.

Santana sighed, "I honestly don't know."

"Ok. Let's look up the symbol for the third anniversary…" Bridgett muttered as she typed it in, "Ok um interesting…"

"Leather?" Santana sighed, thinking of what she could do, "Look up ideas, please."

The girls shopped for a while till Santana found the perfect gift. They bought it and went to bed.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Santana had just gotten out of the shower when she got a facetime from Brittany.

"Hey!" Santana smiled in a white tan towel.

Brittany grinned and raised her brows, "Good timing?"

Santana laughed and nodded, "I just got out of the shower."

Santana laid down on the bed but kept herself covered.

Brittany smiled, "I miss you so much"

Santana blushed, "I miss you too, love. Want to have facetime sex?" She smirked

Brittany laughed, "Santana, do you have a fever?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No but the other night just left me needing more…"

Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded, "I know what you mean."

"So I'm going to take care of it in a bit…" Santana said causally

Brittany grinned, "Really? Ok let's do this."

Santana laughed, "No baby. I feel weird pointing the camera certain places."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I understand. Well, enjoy it but I'll help when I get home."

Santana laughed and nodded. They talked for a while longer before Santana went to sleep.

Brittany crawled into bed and went to sleep as well.

 _ **Saturday (January 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:50am:**_

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany and Callie hopped into the car and headed to the shop that Brittany had looked up.

"Why a leather shop?" Callie asked, confused

"Because that's the traditional gift for the third anniversary."

"Ok, so what are you getting here?"

"Don't worry. We're also going to the jewelry store. I ordered something online and have to pick it up here. We'll only be a second."

"Awesome!" Callie beamed as they headed inside.

Brittany got the gift she had ordered over the phone and paid for it before going back out to the car. They got in the back and opened the large, fancy, dark green box. She opened the tissue paper and saw what was inside. It was a brown, leather photo album. The front was embroidered with her last name, _Pierce_.

"Oh wow Britt, it's beautiful." Callie smiled

"Thank you. I'm putting our wedding photos in it when I get home." Brittany replied before putting it back in the fancy box.

"Santana is going to love that!" Callie smiled as they pulled up to the jewelry store.

"I hope so" Brittany replied as they got out of the car.

They walked into the store and over to the large jewelry displays.

"So what were you thinking?" Callie asked as they looked around

"A necklace" She nodded, "I'd like to get one with a garnet maybe…"

"Why a garnet?" Callie asked

"Because that' s the January gemstone…" Brittany answered while looking at the jewelry.

Callie nodded and replied, "Oh ok. That's smart."

"Hi!" an employee said from beyond the counter display, "What can I do for you two today?"

Callie walked over to the counter and smiled at the employee, "Hi, my friend here is looking for a gift for her wife."

"Alright, is it a specific occasion?"

"It's our third wedding anniversary" Brittany replied

"Wonderful, congratulations. Let's look at option. Are you thinking a ring, bracelet necklace, ear rings…"

"I was thinking a necklace, maybe with a garnet…"

"Alright, those will be over there. I'll meet you there." He had to walked around the room to meet them at the other counter, "So, to be honest, this is the first one the popped into my mind when you said garnet and third anniversary."

It was a white gold necklace with 3 garnets hanging the form of a snowman without the features.

"It's elegant and somewhat understated but I think it'll really wow your lady." He smiled.

Brittany nodded. She liked it, "How much?"

"It's originally $390 but I can knock it down to $345 for you."

Brittany nodded and thought before smiling, "I'll take it."

"Wonderful! Let me gift wrap it for it for you while I ring you up."

Brittany smiled and met him at the register. He put it in a black velvet box and put the back in a nice bag.

She paid and the left, heading back to Brittany's hotel to get some drinks and hang out.

 _ **Glen Cove 10:45pm:**_

Santana couldn't sleep so she sat up in the living room and watched cooking shows on tv.

She missed her wife, she hated that her baby was sick and is sucked that she was having to deal with it without Brittany.

Bridgett had heard the tv and came down to the living room

"You ok?" Bridgett asked as she walked in the room.

Santana sighed and nodded, "I just can't sleep."

Bridgett nodded, "Same here. I was going to make some hot cocoa. Want some?"

Santana smiled, "I'd love some but let me make it. I'll make the traditional recipe from my abuela."

"As long as there are marshmallows." Bridgett shrugged

"You and Brittany both love marshmallows" Santana laughed as they walked to the kitchen.

Santana made the hot cocoa before they sat in the living room with James' monitor on the tv.

They sat in heavy silence for a moment before Bridgett sighed, "Can I talk to you?"

Santana nodded, "Of course. What's going on?"

Bridgett explained that Dani changed her mind about having kids. Eventually Bridgett broke down into tears.

"I just don't know what to do." She sighed.

Santana nodded, "So I'm going to tell you something that I've haven't told anyone else."

Bridgett nodded, listening closely as she sipped her hot cocoa.

Santana smiled, at the memory of the story she was about to tell.

"So Brittany and I were talking a few days ago. We were discussing James and how well he's doing and so on. Well anyways, once we're done discussing James we start talking about normal stuff and she tells me about a video Mike sent her on Facebook. It was on some late night show. It was an interview with Ryan Reynolds." Santana takes a sip of her drink before continuing, "He's talking about his wife and baby and how much he loves them. He goes on to say that he never thought he could love someone more than he loves his wife. The funniest part is he says that now he knows he can love someone more than his wife because if he had to he'd use his wife as a body shield to protect their baby, he would."

Bridgett smiled, "That is funny but what are you trying to say?"

"Well Brittany told me about it and said that she understood how he felt. I smacked her on the shoulder but I have to agree. I'm saying that Dani might be your world right now but your child will be your universe. I love Brittany so much but James is who I breath for everyday. Bridgett, I'm saying that I know you love Dani but having a child so much…more than the love you have for her."

"So you think I should break up with her?"

"I can't make that call. All I can do is explain my decisions and hope that you find some help in all of that." Santana shrugged, feeling awful for her sister in law.

Brittany sighed and nodded, "I have to choose between Dani or having a child…"

Santna didn't reply, she knew Bridgett was speaking to herself.

Bridgett began to cry harder.

"Bridgett?"

"I'm really going to miss her." Bridgett sobbed into her hands.

Santana quickly texted Brittany

 _San: You need to try to talk some sense into Dani ASAP. Bridge is going to break up with Dani._

After she sent the text, Santana turned back to Bridgett, "Don't think about it right now. You are on vacation till Brittany gets home."

"Thanks San" Bridgett smiled

 _ **Sunday (January 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

Brittany and Callie finished eating lunch and headed back to the set.

"Hey Brittany." They heard and turned to see Justin grinning at them as they got out of the car.

"What's up?" Brittany smiled

"Not much. I actually have some stuff to talk to you about." Justin smiled

"What's that?" she asked as the three of them walked into the building.

"Mandy May wants you to be in her new music video." Justin grinned

"Mandy May?" Callie asked shocked

Mandy May was a huge pop star. She had recently come out as a lesbian and was the main talk of LA.

"What's the music video like?"

"Here's the summary of it." Justin said, handing her the paper

She read it and nodded, "That sound great, but it says that there is a kiss at the end…so I need to talk to my wife first."

Justin nodded, "I need an answer today so let me know. Oh, and if it helps, it going to be filmed in New York."

Brittany nodded and turned to Callie as Justin walked off, "I'm going to go outside and call Santana."

Callie nodded and headed over to where Justin was talking to the director.

Brittany stepped outside and called Santana.

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany grinned

" _Hey! I wasn't expecting to hear from you till tonight…"_

"Yeah. I had a quick question."

" _What's that?" Santana asked_

Brittany explained the situation and was surprised by her wife's response.

" _That's awesome! I mean it sucks that there's a kiss but I think you'll be great in the music video. Plus you said it was filming in New York so you won't have to travel far for it." Santana said._

"So you're alright with me doing the video?" Brittany asked

" _Yeah" Santana smiled over the phone, "I've come to the conclusion that this is your profession, so I've got to learn to deal with it."_

Brittany smiled, "I love you, Baby."

" _I love you too. Now get back to work, Baby."_

Brittany hung up and found Justin to let him know that she'd do the music video.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany and Callie left the set and went back to the hotel for dinner.

When they were taken to a booth, they sat down and ordered a couple beers and burgers.

After dinner Brittany went up to her room and took a shower before crawling into bed. She sat up and pulled her laptop closer. She figured she might as well stay up since her flight was so early.

She checked emails and caught up on all the work she missed.

 _ **Monday (January 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_ _ **Morning 2:15am:**_

Brittany grabbed her bags and headed down to the lobby where the car was waiting for her. Callie was already in the car, waiting.

The ride to the airport was short. When they arrived, they boarded the and sat down.

 _ **3:00am:**_

The plane took off and Brittany turned to Callie, "I'm going to try to sleep a bit."

"Yeah me too." Callie nodded

They both laid their seats back so that they could rest.

 _ **Glen Cove 8:15am:**_

The plane landed at the private airport. There were two cars waiting for them.

As they stepped off the plane they noticed that there was a mild flurry mixed with rain.

They said their goodbyes before getting in the cars and going separate directions.

It took about half an hour for Brittany to get home. The car turned down the driveway and pulled up to the front door.

She hopped out and grabbed her bags from the trunk before tipping the driver.

Afterwards she headed to the front door. She pulled her keys out and unlocked the door before going in. She shivered at the temperature difference. The house was perfect and warm but not hot while outside was freezing and wet. Luckily Santana hadn't set the alarm the night before, so it didn't go off.

She set her bags down and locked the door before kicking her shoes off. She went by the kitchen because she smelled coffee.

Bridgett was in there "Hey"

"Hey, where's my wife?"

"Asleep."

Brittany smiled, "Can I ask you a huge favor?"

Bridgett nodded and listened to her sister's plan.

After Brittany explained everything, she went to the master bedroom and shut the door, locking it.

She stripped down to her sports bra and boxers before crawling into the bed and over to her wife. Santana shivered when Brittany's fingers grazed her thigh.

Brittany kissed her neck and slid her hand under the tank top Santana was wearing and cupped her wife's breast.

"Mmmm" Santana hummed, "Britt?" she mumbled

Brittany smiled, "You'd better not be expecting anyone else." She muttered

Santana laughed and rolled over to look at the blonde, "Never." She leaned over and kissed the blonde.

Brittany smiled into it, "I'm so glad that I'm home."

"Mhmm, me too, baby" Santana mumbled as Brittany kissed her neck.

Brittany pushed Santana onto her back and kissed her way down her wife's body.

Santana moaned and spread her legs as Brittany bit her hip bone. Britt reached up and cupped Santana's breast.

Right before the blonde's mouth touched Santana's core Santana spoke, "Wait!"

"Wha…" Brittany mumbled, pulling away

"What about James."

"Bridge has got him covered."

"Are you sure? I don't want to…" Santana began before moaning because Brittany licked her core. "Shit" she hissed

Brittany sucked gently on her clit and made Santana whimper. When Brittany moved just to the right of her clit Santana's back would arch off the bed in pleasure.

Brittany licked and sucked at Santana's center till she came with a pillow over her face to keep her quiet.

Brittany kissed her way back up her wife's body and kissed her lips. Santana moaned and reached between them to guide Britt's dick into her.

"Come on Baby" Santana moaned

Brittany smirked and lifted her hips to a certain position before pushing back into her wife, making the Latina nearly scream.

In the living room Bridgett turned the tv up a little louder as she gave James a bottle.

Back in the bedroom Santana was gripping the sheets tightly as Britt trust into her.

Brittany gripped Santana's hip with her right hand while resting her weight on her left elbow. Santana reached up and cupped Britt's jaw as they kissed.

Brittany slowed her hips down to natural rhythm.

"Fuck baby" Santana moaned

Brittany pulled out before Santana rolled onto her stomach. She lifted her ass and Brittany guided her dick into her wife, making them both moan.

Brittany gripped Santana's hips as she thrust into her from behind,

Santana moaned and pushed her ass out more making Brittany moan. Britt bent over and kissed Santana's bare back without interrupting her rhythm.

"Baby, shit" Santana moaned as Brittany hit a spot that drove her wild.

Brittany rested her forehead between San's shoulder blades as she moved faster.

"Fuck" Brittany mumbled as she felt Santana's gripping her tightly before cumming, moaning loudly with her face in a pillow.

Brittany groaned bas she came deep in her wife.

Brittany pulled out of her wife and rolled onto her side of the bed, catching her breath.

Santana rolled onto her back and sighed happily, "I'm so glad that you're home."

"Me too, Love." Brittany replied and winked at her wife.


	32. Chapter 32: Three

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Wednesday (January 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Brittana's 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Anniversary) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

She was washing her hair when she felt a breeze from the shower door opening. She turned and smiled when Santana stepped in the shower.

"Happy Anniversary, Beautiful." Brittany grinned

Santana smiled and kissed Britt on the jaw, "Happy Anniversary, Baby."

They both finished up in the shower and got ready for the day. Once Brittany was dressed she headed to the nursey to get James.

She grabbed him from the crib and changed his diaper before getting him dressed in warm clothes.

By the time Brittany and James got to the kitchen, Santana was already making breakfast while the coffee brewed.

"James, look, it's Mami." Brittany muttered to her son.

Santana turned and smiled at her little family, "Hey baby boy!" She beamed and took him from her wife.

Brittany took over making breakfast while Santana took James to the living room to nurse him.

Brittany finished making the food and took it all to the table as Bridgett walked downstairs.

They all sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast while James was in his rocking seat.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Bridgett asked.

Brittany smiled, "We'll be leaving around 5. You ok to watch him?"

"Of course! Are you guys going to be gone overnight or…"

"No, we'll be back around midnight." Brittany replied before taking a bite of bacon.

"Ok, cool." Bridgett replied.

Santana smiled when she saw Brittany steal a piece of bacon from Bridgett's plate. Santana kicked Brittany under the table making her wife smirk.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

Brittany was in her home office when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Bolt" Brent said_

"Hey Pop, what's up?"

" _Well I need your help. I'm planning a trip for me and your mother. I need someone to watch the boys March 22_ _nd_ _through the 26_ _th_ _"_

Brittany looked through her calendar, "That should be fine but I need to check with Santana. Let me call you right back."

" _Ok"_

They hung and Brittany went to talk to Santana.

"Hey Babe, is it alright for Benny and Blake to stay with us March 22nd through the 26th?" Brittany asked Santana who was nursing James.

"Yeah that should be fine. What's going on?"

"Pop is planning a trip for him and Ma." Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "Of course the boys can stay here."

Brittany smiled, walked over to her wife and kissed her before going back up to her home office.

She called her father and they talked about the plans to get the boys up to Glen Cove.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany pulled on a deep purple dress shirt with a pair black pants and a jacket. Santana worn a gray dress and a blue shawl.

"Alright, Bridge, we're leaving. You need anything?" Brittany asked as they both walked into the living room where Bridgett was watching a movie while holding James.

"Nope. We are set. Go have fun."

"Alright. We'll be back later." Brittany said before they headed out to the garage and hopped in her truck.

As they drove to the steakhouse Brittany reached over and rested her hand on Santana's thigh.

Santana smiled and looked over at her wife, "Where are we going?"

Britt grinned, "You'll see."

Santana laughed, "Baby, come on…"

Brittany smiled and glanced over at the Latina, "Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

Santana smirked, "Fine" she sighed

Brittany smiled and turned into the parking lot of the steakhouse.

"Really? Steak? I haven't had a good steak in a while!"

Brittany laughed and parked before hopping out. She walked over and opened the passenger door for her wife. Santana grabbed Brittany's outheld hand.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Once they finished dessert, they headed back out to the truck. Brittany helped Santana into the truck before getting behind the steering wheel.

"So what now?" Santana asked

Brittany smirked, "Just enjoy the ride."

Santana laughed and nodded.

Brittany drove them to an indoor skating rink.

"Baby, think sounds awesome but I'm in a dress." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I brought you a change of clothes. You can change in the locker room."

Santana smiled, "I love how thoughtful you are."

Brittany winked and hopped out, grabbing the bag in the backseat of the truck.

They headed inside and Santana changed her clothes. They spent the next hour or so skating before heading home.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and the couple headed inside.

After checking on James and Bridgett, Brittany and Santana went to their bedroom.

"So I have a gift for you." Brittany mumbled to her wife

Santana smiled, "I have one for you too."

Brittany grinned as they changed into their pjs. She reached under her side of the bed and pulled out a tiny box. Santana grabbed a small box from the closet and climbed into bed.

"You first." Santana said, handing Brittany the box.

Brittany nodded and opened the box to see and dark brown, leather wallet.

"Wow, San, Thank you."

"Open it."

"Did you fill it with money?" Brittany smirked.

Santana laughed and shook her head as the blonde opened the wallet. Inside she saw an engraving that read.

' _I love you so much. Happy 3_ _rd_ _Anniversary. Love, San'_

"I love it, San and I love you too."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw.

"Your turn." Brittany smiled and handed over the large box.

Santana smiled and opened the box. Her eyes went wide when she saw the leather photo album. It was engraved with, ' _Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce_.' It also had a photo of them at the wedding.

"Baby, it's beautiful."

"Open it"

Santana opened and nearly cried when she saw all of their wedding photos.

"I love it. Thank you, Baby!" Santana smiled and hugged her wife.

Santana set eth photo album on her nightstand before straddling Brittany's lap. Brittany grinned and kissed her wife on the lips.

Brittany gripped the Latina's hips as they kissed. Santana moaned when Brittany slid her tongue along San's bottom lip.

Santana could feel Brittany hardening against her inner thigh.

San moaned and pulled back. They both pulled off their clothes before Santana re-straddled her wife's lap.

Brittany smirked and flipped them over so that she was on top, between Santana's legs. Santana moaned as her wife pushed into her gently.

"Shit baby" Santana whimpered

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's lips. Santana pushed Brittany onto her back and straddled Brittany hips. She guided Brittany into her core, whimpering.

They spent the next couple hours making love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany woke up and looked over at Santana. She pulled the Latina close to her, as Santana stirred awake.

"Mmm…" Santana hummed and held Brittany tightly.

"San…Love, can you wake up for a moment?" Brittany mumbled sweetly.

"Mhmm" Santana hummed and sat up, letting the sheet fall to her waist.

Brittany unashamedly checked her wife out, making Santana roll her eyes with a smile.

Brittany reached into her nightstand and grabbed a small box. She handed it to Santana, who was surprised.

"What's this?" The Latina asked.

"Well we have about 15 minutes left in our anniversary. I figured you'd want to open your last gift."

Santana shook her head, smiling, "Brittany, you already got me something…"

Brittany smiled, "Just open it, Love."

Santana sighed and opened the box to find the white gold necklace with garnets inside.

Santana inhaled deeply, "Brittany, its beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it. I love you, San." Brittany smiled.

Santana leaned over and kissed the blonde deeply.

Brittany smiled into the kiss before they heard James crying. They separated and sighed before getting dressed.

Santana went to check on him. She walked int o the nursery and shouted for Brittany.

Brittany ran to the nursery, scared something happened. She was extremely relived when she saw Santana smiling with pride.

"What is it?"

"He rolled over!" Santana beamed and pointed at their son who was on his stomach.

Brittany smiled and walked over to the crib, "That's my big boy." She muttered before kissing his head.

They changed his diaper and out him back his crib before they went back to their bedroom.

 _ **Friday (January 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 4:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and got out of bed. She showered and pulled on jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt.

She walked over to the bed and kissed Santana gently on the lips. Santana woke up and smiled.

"I'm leaving, babe. I should be back around 5 tonight."

"Mmm ok. I hope you have fun. Behave." Santana mumbled

Brittany laughed, "I will."

They kissed once more before Brittany left the room. She checked on James then headed out to the garage. She hopped in her truck and left.

 _ **6:15am:**_

It started snowing when she arrived at the building where they were shooting the music video. When she walked inside she was surprised to see Callie and Justin.

"Hey!" Callie said when Brittany walked over to them.

"Hey. I didn't expect you two to be here." Brittany smiled

Justin smiled, "Of course we came."

Dave Johnson, the director of the music video walked over to them and introduced himself before sending Brittany to costume trailer.

She knocked on the door and a girl with pink hair opened it.

"Come on in. You must be Brittany Pierce…"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you…"

"Ashley Jones" she smiled and shook Brittany's hand, "I've got your costumes over here. Let's get you dressed for the first scene."

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Bridgett and Santana were making lunch together in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Santana walked to the front door. She was surprised to see Dani standing there with her jaw clenched.

"Hey…come on in." Santana said

Dani nodded curtly and walked in, past Santana, "I need to talk to Bridgett."

Santana nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Dani is here. I'll finish making lunch."

Bridgett sighed and nodded, "I'll be back soon."

Bridgett walked into the foyer where Dani was waiting impatiently.

"We have to talk." Dani said edgily

"Not here. Follow me." Bridgett replied and led the way to Santana's home office.

Dani shut the door behind them before speaking up, "Bridge, come home."

Bridgett sighed, "Dani, I want kids…you don't and that…well it's a big deal."

Dani sighed.

"Dani, I think…" Bridgett said quietly as her eyes filled with tear, "I think this is it…"

Dani took a deep breath, "Bridge, come on. I love you."

"And I love you, Dani but I just…I don't think love is enough anymore" Bridgett said, tears running down her cheeks.

Dani took a step toward the blonde but Bridgett shook her head and stepped back.

"Bridge…" Dani pleaded quietly

Bridgett wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and sniffed, "You should leave. I'll pick my stuff up later."

Dani sniffed and nodded, "Fine." She stormed out of the home office and left the house.

Bridgett dried her face and took a deep breath before going to the kitchen.

Santana could tell something was wrong, "You ok?"

"I just broke up with Dani…" Bridgett said brokenly.

Santana looked at her sister-in-law, "I'm so sorry, Bridgett."

Bridgett nodded, "Let's just eat lunch and watch a movie afterwards."

"Alright"

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and headed inside. She changed into flannel pj pants and a white t-shirt before going to the living room.

Santana smiled when she saw her wife, "Hey! How'd it go?"

"Really well. We were able to finish it in one day. I'll show it to you when they send it to me."

"I can't wait." Santana smiled.

Brittany smiled and grabbed James from Santana's arms, "Hey big boy." She grinned.

James babbled a bit making them laugh.

Santana looked at Brittany, "You should check on your sister."

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, concerned.

Santana frowned, "She broke up with Dani…"

Brittany nodded, "I'll go up and talk to her." She replied as she handed James back to Santana.

Brittany went upstairs and knocked on the guest room door that Bridgett was staying in.

"Come in." She heard her sister say through the door.

Brittany walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Bridgett was lying on the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" Brittany asked quietly.

Bridgett sighed as the tears flowed onto her pillow, "I don't know what to say about it. I love her but I want to have kids."

Brittany nodded, "I'm so sorry, Bridge."

Bridgett sat up and hugged her sister while crying. Brittany held her sister tightly as she cried on her shoulder.

After staying in there for a while, the sisters headed down to the kitchen for dinner.

 _ **Friday (February 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:45am:**_

Brittany and Santana were getting ready for Jake and Marley's wedding when Brittany's phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Pierce" Puck said through the phone._

"What's up, Puck?"

" _Could you guys stop by the liquor store and pick up some champagne? I'll pay you back. The caterers didn't bring any."_

"Sure. We'll be there in about an hour or so."

" _Cool. See you guys soon."_

"Yep" Brittany replied and hung up.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

After stopping at a liquor store, Brittany, Santana, Bridgett and James arrived at the apartment building where the ceremony was being held.

Bridgett and Santana carried in the champagne while Brittany carried James in his car seat.

Brittany found Mike after handing James over to Santana.

"Hey Boss" Mike grinned

"Hey Mike. I've got an idea…but I need to talk to you and Brooke about it. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah she's in the dining hall with some of the other girls."

"Alright, I'll go get her and I'll meet you in in the basement." Brittany replied

After Brittany got Brooke, they met Mike in the basement gym.

"So what's this about?" Mike grinned.

Brittany smiled, "I had an idea for the studio…I think we should have a daycare. What do you guys think?"

Mike nodded, "That would be great. I could bring Henry to work. It would take some pressure off of Tina."

Brittany nodded, "Brooke?"

Brooke smiled, "It's a great idea. I'll have to check the books and…well where would it be? There isn't any space for it…"

Brittany thought for a moment and nodded, "Yeah maybe we could build a fourth floor…"

Mike shook his head, "What about the basement? It has an emergency exit to the alley, the stairs and elevator both lead down there."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, that could work. I'll call my uncle and see if he's willing to do the work. We'll need to build in a secure check in station, bathrooms, a storage room and a nursery. We'll also have to make sure that the emergency exit is secure."

The other two nodded.

"Alright I'll come to the studio tomorrow morning and we can talk about it more. I'll call my uncle later today."

"Alright" Mike nodded

"We should get back up there so we don't miss the wedding." Brooke said

They headed up to the wedding. The ceremony lasted about 10 minutes.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

Everyone was eating in the dining hall when Puck stood up to make a toast to his brother.

"So, I'd like to make a quick, brotherly toast." Puck smirked making everyone smile. "Jake, I love you, man. I'm proud of you for taking this step with Marley. You've become a good man. Marley, you're basically my sister now so let me know if he screws up…I'll kick his ass." Marley smiled and the others laughed. "So anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I love you both and I'm proud of you guys."

After his toast, other members of the crew and Jake and Marley's family made toasts to the newlyweds.

Bridgett noticed Dani talking to Holly, Quinn's ex.

Bridgett stood up and left the room. Brittany got up and went after her sister.

"Bridge" Brittany said as she followed the younger blonde out of the building.

It was snowing heavily so they walked over to the covered parking area. Brittany noticed the tears flowing down her little sister's cheeks.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, concerned.

Bridgett sniffed and replied, "Dani is there flirting with your dance studio's nurse."

Brittany didn't reply for a moment because she hadn't noticed Dani and Holly flirting.

Callie walked over to the parking area from the apartment building.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but Brittany, Santana needs you inside."

Brittany nodded and turned back to her sister, "Want me to kick Dani's ass…I've done it before." She smirked

Bridgett rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

Brittany nodded and headed back to the apartment building.

Callie stayed outside wanting to check on Bridgett, "You alright?" Callie asked the blonde.

Bridgett sighed, "I will be but not right now…"

"Want to talk about it? I'm a good listener…" Callie asked.

Bridgett smiled, "Thanks but I just want to get it off my mind."

Callie nodded, "We're going to freeze out here. Want to come inside? We don't have to stay at the party…I live on the 2nd floor…"

Bridgett smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. We can just hang out up there."

Bridge nodded and they headed inside. They went straight up to the Callie's apartment.

Callie grabbed them each a beer before sitting next to Bridgett on the couch.

Bridgett took a sip of her beer and sighed, catching Callie's attention.

"You alright?" Callie asked, turning sideways on the couch to face the blonde.

Brittany inhaled deeply and shook her head, "No…I broke up with Dani. We've been together since high school She…she's very important to me and I love her but..."

"But?" Callie asked

"But she doesn't want kids and I do."

Callie nodded, "I get that. I'm sorry that that happened."

"Yeah it sucks but…" Bridgett said, glancing up at Callie before sighing, "Well this is going to make me sound awful but for some reason it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would…"

Callie nodded, "I understand that. When Rachel and I broke up, it was horrible but there was also this feeling of relief. That feeling of relief made me feel worse but then I realized that it just meant that breaking up was the best thing for us."

Bridgett nodded and met Callie's eyes. Callie smiled at the blonde.

Bridgett took another sip of her beer.

"So" Callie said, "you want to play some video games?"

Bridge grinned, "Hell yeah."

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany walked over to Santana, who was talking to Quinn, while holding James.

"Hey, babe, have you seen Bridgett?" Brittany asked her wife.

Santana shook her head, "I haven't. Have you tried to call her?"

Brittany nodded and sighed, "We really need to start packing up her stuff while Dani is down here."

Santana nodded and added "I haven't seen her since you two went outside and I sent Callie to get you."

Brittany thought for a moment before saying, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I think she might be with Callie in Callie's apartment."

Santana nodded before Brittany walked over to the stairs. She went up to the 2nd floor and knocked on Callie's door.

Callie answered it and smiled, "Hey Britt. Are you looking for your sister?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Is she here?"

"Yep, come on in."

Brittany walked inside and saw her sister on the couch, drinking a beer.

"Hey Bridge, we need to start packing your stuff up…"

Bridgett nodded and stood up, "Alright" She turned to Callie and smiled, "Thanks."

Callie nodded, "No problem. Do you guys need any help packing?"

"You don't have to do that…" Bridgett shook her head.

"I want to help." Callie replied

Brittany nodded, noticing something odd about the way the girls were acting, "I'll meet ya'll on the third floor. Give me your keys."

Bridgett handed over her keys. Brittany headed up to Dani's old apartment and began to pack.

Bridgett and Callie showed up a moment later.

Bridgett walked over to her sister, "Hey…so I know that you guys said I could stay with yall but I need to move forward rather than backwards."

Brittany nodded, "So what are you saying?"

"I want to move into one of the empty apartments."

"Ok. First you need to talk to Puck. He's the superintendent."

"Alright, I'll go talk to him right now." Bridgett replied

Bridgett went to talk to Puck while Britt and Callie packed up her stuff.

Bridgett found Puck and talked to him.

"Of course you can move in. Which empty apartment do you want?"

Bridgett thought for a moment then smiled, "The one across from Callie on the 2nd floor."

Puck nodded, "203?"

She nodded

He grabbed his keys and gave her a copy of the key for 203, "Welcome back Little Pierce."

Bridgett smiled and went up to her old apartment.

"What'd he say?" Brittany asked when Bridgett walked in.

"I'm now in 203" Bridgett smiled.

Callie looked over and smiled, "You're my new neighbor?"

Bridgett nodded with a small smile, "Yep"

They spent the next while moving all of Bridgett's belongings to her new apartment.

"Since you don't have a bed or even a couch, are you coming home with us?" Brittany asked.

Bridgett thought for a moment.

Callie spoke up, "If you want to stay here you can sleep on my couch…"

"Really?" Bridgett asked.

Callie nodded, "Sure. It pulls out into a bed and it's pretty comfortable. "

"Thank you." Bridgett smiled before turning to her sister, "I'll go to your house tomorrow to get my stuff."

Brittany nodded, "Alright. That works."

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Brittany hugged Bridgett before saying bye to Callie. She headed down to the lobby to meet up with Santana and James.

After Brittany left the apartment, Bridgett turned to Callie, "I need to go grocery shopping…"

Callie nodded, "How about I make dinner for us at my place and then tomorrow I'll go to the grocery with you."

"Really? Don't you work tomorrow…" Bridgett replied

Callie shook her head, "Nope. I'm off tomorrow. So? What do you say?" she asked with a smile.

Bridgett nodded, "Ok."

Callie beamed as they walked across the hall. The elevator dinged and opened, catching their attention.

Inside was Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Dani. As Kurt stepped off the elevator, Dani clenched her jaw angrily and crossed her arms.

Callie glanced at Bridgett, who was staring at her ex.

"You ok?" She asked quietly

Bridgett nodded and walked into Callie's apartment.

Callie glanced at Dani who glared at her. Callie sighed and headed into her apartment, following Bridgett.

Bridgett took a deep breath as Callie shut the door.

"Bridgett?" Callie said quietly.

Bridge turned to face the brunette, "I'm fine. Let's not talk about it right now. What can I do to help you with dinner?"

Callie nodded, "Well, is there anything in particular that you want for dinner?"

"Italian sounds good."

Callie smiled, "Spaghetti it is."

Thirty minutes later they sat down at the table and began to eat.

 _ **9:00pm**_ :

After they finished eating, they cleaned up and went to the living room.

"Want a beer?" Callie asked.

Bridgett nodded, "Sure."

Callie brought a couple beers to the living room and sat next to Bridgett.

"So uh…just so that you know, I'm here if you need someone to talk to about the whole Dani thing." Callie said before taking a sip of her beer.

Bridgett looked over at Callie and smiled, "Thank you, Callie."

After talking for a while, they got up and pulled out the sofa-bed. Callie grabbed some clean sheets and made the bed with Bridgett's help.

They said goodnight before Callie went to her room and fell asleep.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany and Santana climbed into bed after they put James to bed.

Santana glanced at her wife, "What's on your mind? You've barely said a word since we left the apartments."

Brittany sighed and turned to her wife, "I think Bridgett and Callie like each other."

Santana nodded, "Would that be a bad thing? Bridgett deserves to be happy and Callie is great…"

Brittany shook her head, "It wouldn't be bad. I just think that Bridgett needs some time to herself."

Santana stayed silent.

"You disagree?" Brittany asked

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. I think Bridgett really needs to move on and Callie has a great personality."

Brittany nodded, "I agree but…she's my little sister and I have to look out for her."

Santana smiled and cupped Britt's jaw, "I know, Baby. You are a wonderful sister. Bridgett is smart, so I doubt she'll do anything stupid."

Brittany nodded, "Thank you, Baby"

Santana smiled and leaned over, kissing Brittany softly on the lips.

Brittany smiled as they separated, "I love you"

"I love you too" Santana smiled.

They scooted closer to each other and held the other as they fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33: Bridge

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **Super short chapter and it's a bit different.**

 _ **Saturday (February 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:45am:**_

Bridgett woke up to the smell of coffee. She got up from Callie's sofa-bed and went to the kitchen where she found Callie making breakfast.

"Morning" Bridgett said quietly

Callie turned around and smiled, "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

Bridgett smiled, "You were right…that sofa bed is actually pretty comfortable."

Callie laughed, "I'm glad you slept well."

They each got a mug of coffee and a plate of food before sitting at the kitchen table.

"Since I'm free all day, what errands do you need to do?" Callie asked before taking a bite of her toast.

Bridgett smiled, "You're really willing to spend your day off running errands with me?"

Callie laughed, "I think we'll have fun."

Bridgett nodded, "Me too."

 _ **9:30am:**_

Bridgett and Callie left the apartment and grabbed a cab. They headed to the furniture store first.

When they got there Bridgett bought a bedroom set, living room set and a kitchen table.

"I like your new kitchen table." Callie said as they waited for the paperwork to get the furniture delivered that evening.

"Thanks" Bridgett grinned.

After filling out the paperwork, the girls headed to the grocery store.

The grocery shopping took about an hour. The took the food back to the apartment and put it all away before heading to the covered parking lot.

They hopped into Callie's car and headed to Glen Cove to get Bridgett's stuff from Brittany and Santana's house.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

They parked in Britt's driveway before heading to the front door and rang the bell. It was freezing cold outside so Bridgett bounced on her tip toes to keep warm.

Santana answered the door and smiled, "Come inside."

They all went to the living room where Brittany was talking to James, who babbled back at her.

"That's so cute." Bridgett smiled

Brittany turned around when she heard her sister. She saw Callie standing there too and smirked slightly.

Brittany stood up and handed James to Bridgett.

Bridgett smiled and kissed him on the cheek making him giggle.

After talking for a while, Brittany and Bridgett went upstairs to pack her stuff up.

 _ **4:15pm:**_

Callie pulled into the covered parking lot. They hopped out of the car and grabbed Bridgett's bags from the trunk before heading inside.

They took her belongings into her new apartment.

"So since you cooked dinner for me, I want to cook for you tonight. Is that alright?" Bridgett asked

Callie smiled, "That sounds awesome. Can I at least help?"

Bridgett laughed, "I have it handled. I'm going to start it after they get the furniture in. They should be here soon."

Callie nodded, "Well I can tell them where to put the furniture while you cook…"

Bridgett smiled and opened her mouth to speak but her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered and nodded, "I'll be right there." She said before hanging up.

"The furniture is here?" Callie asked

Bridgett nodded and opened her door.

"I'll be right back."

Callie nodded as the blonde left the apartment.

After about ten minutes Bridgett walked back into her apartment followed bed to men carrying the bed.

"I'll tell them." Callie said

"Thanks."

Bridgett went to work on dinner while Callie handled the delivery guys.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

The delivery guys left just as dinner was ready. Bridgett plated the chicken alfredo, taking the plates to the table.

"This looks great, Bridgett." Callie said

"Thanks" Bridgett smiled

They talked as they ate.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Callie turned to Bridgett while they sat on the couch, drinking beer.

"Can I ask you a question?" Callie asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

Bridgett nodded, turning sideways to face the brunette, "What's up?"

Callie smiled and cleared her throat, "I'm not trying to rush you but I…I like you and I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me next Saturday…"

Bridgett smiled, "Isn't that Valentine's Day?"

Callie laughed and nodded, "Yeah…"

Bridgett smiled, "That sounds great. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Callie beamed, "Awesome."

Bridgett walked Callie to her door, across the hall.

"Night, Bridgett" Callie smiled

Bridgett smiled back and slightly blushed, "Night, Callie."

Bridgett walked back over to her apartment and called her sister.

" _Hello?" Brittany answered_

"Britt, guess what!"

" _What?" Brittany grinned at Bridgett's excitement._

Bridgett took a breath, "Callie asked me on a Valentine's date!"

" _Really?" Brittany asked_

Bridgett nodded, "Yeah!"

 _Brittany smiled, "That's awesome. Callie's a great girl."_

Bridgett grinned, "I'm so excited."

The sisters talked for a while before hanging up and going to sleep.

 _ **Saturday (February 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Valentines Day) Evening 7:45pm**_ :

Once Bridgett finished putting on her makeup and fixing her hair, she pulled on a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve shirt. She slipped on her winter boots and a warm jacket.

She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath before going to the living room. She paced a bit from nerves before she heard a knock on the door. She took another deep breath and answered the door.

She smiled widely when she saw Callie standing there with a red rose in her hand.

"Wow" Callie breathed, "You look beautiful"

Bridgett blushed, "Thanks. So do you."

Callie smiled and handed her the rose. Bridgett put it in a vase and grabbed her purse. She locked the door on her way out.

They took the elevator down one floor to the lobby. They hailed a cab and Callie gave the driver the address.

After about 20 minutes they pulled up to the front of the 'Corner Bistro'. Callie paid the driver before getting out of the taxi.

Callie held open the Bistro's door for Bridgett. Bridgett smiled at her date as they walked inside.

They were seated at a small table. They each ordered a beer and a burger.

They spent the date learning about each other and laughing together.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Bridgett and Callie got back to the apartment building and walked inside. They went up to the second floor and walked over to Bridgett's apartment door.

They smile at each other.

"I had a great time" Bridgett smiled

Callie nodded, "Me too…do you want to get breakfast in the morning?"

Bridgett smiled widely, "I'd love to."

Callie grinned and glanced at the blonde's lips. Bridgett noticed and shifted a little closer to the brunette.

"Can I…" Callie began as Bridgett nodded.

Callie smiled and leaned forward, kissing Bridgett's lips softly.

Bridgett smiled into the kiss when she felt Callie's hand on her hip, pulling them closer together. The kiss stayed gentle and sweet.

They didn't hear the footsteps as Dani walked down to the second floor, carry a bouquet of flowers.

Dani froze when she saw them kissing n front of Bridgett's door.

Bridgett and Callie separated and smiled at each other.

Dani dropped the flowers and ran up the stairs to her apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning…" Callie grinned

Bridgett nodded, "Yep. I'll make it. Come over at 8am."

"I'll be there. Also, I know it's a bit early but I was wondering if you'd like to be my date to Alex and Jess's wedding…"

Bridgett smiled and nodded, "Of course I would."

Callie smiled, "Awesome. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight" Bridgett said quietly.

"Goodnight, B." Callie said before kissing Bridgett on the cheek before going over to her apartment.

Bridgett walked into her apartment and closed the door before umping up and down in excitement. She quickly grabbed her phone and called her sister.

" _Hello?" Brittany answered_

"Oh my gosh, Britt, that date was incredible!" Bridgett squealed into the phone as she walked to her bedroom.

 _Brittany grinned, "What'd ya'll do?"_

Bridgett went on to explain the date in detail. They talked for a while before Bridgett went to bed, hoping to get plenty of sleep before getting up to make breakfast.

 _ **Saturday (February 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Bridgett pulled on her deep purple dress for Alex and Jessica's wedding. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her heels before stepping into the hallway and locking the door.

"Wow" Bridgett heard and turned around to see Callie checking her out.

Callie was wearing fitted tux.

Bridgett laughed, "You're pretty 'wow' looking yourself."

Callie smiled, "So, you ready to go?"

"Yep" Bridgett grinned.

They headed down to the lobby and grabbed a cab. They headed to the dance studio.

Once they got there, they headed inside and found Brittany and Alex in the lobby.

"Hey!" Brittany smiled when she saw her sister.

"You look awesome in that suit." Bridgett said, "I want to take a picture of the bride and best man?"

Brittany laughed, "I am the best man. Cool. Take a picture of us looking good in our suits." She smirked and put her arm around Alex's shoulders, smiling for the camera.

Bridgett snapped the photo, "Great picture. Where's Santana?"

"She's uh…probably in my office with Jess."

"I'm not allowed to see her so Britt's here to make sure I don't try to sneak a peek." Alex smirked

Bridgett and Callie laughed, nodding.

"Yall should go find your seats. It's about to start." Brittany smiled, "The ceremony and the reception are both ion the 2nd floor."

Bridgett nodded, "Ok, We'll head on up there."

Callie held her hand out, Bridgett smiled and grabbed it before heading up to the 2nd floor. They walked into 2A, where the wedding was going to be.

Bridgett froze when she saw Dani in the back row, talking to Sloane, who was watching Liam during the ceremony.

Callie looked at Bridgett, "You alright?"

Bridgett swallowed and nodded, "Yep. Let's sit somewhere."

Callie grinned and led the way towards the front.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

After the ceremony was over everyone headed across the hall to 2B for the reception.

Bridgett and Callie walked into 2B and found a table for four. Bridgett waved Brittany and Santana over to join them.

Santana smiled and carried James over to the table while Brittany went to check the kitchen and make sure that all the food was ready.

Bridgett turned to Santana, "How has James been doing?"

"He actually sat up today and he even responds to his name now!" Santana beamed.

"He's growing so fast" Callie grinned.

Bridgett nodded, "Too fast."

Santana sighed and nodded as Brittany walked over to the table.

The caterers began to serve the food as Brittany sat down.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Bridgett and Callie got back to the apartments and headed up to the 2nd floor.

"Would you like to come over and watch a movie?" Callie asked.

Bridgett nodded, "I'm going to change into something more comfortable then I'll be over."

Callie smiled, "Cool."

 _ **9:45pm:**_

After watching a couple movies in Callie's apartment, Bridgett glanced at Callie once the last movie was over and smiled.

"What?" Callie asked, grinning.

Bridgett smiled and leaned forward, kissing Callie softly on the lips. Callie reacted immediately and kissed her back.

Callie pulled back a little, "Bridgett?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to be my girlfriend?" Callie asked.

Bridgett seemed surprised, "Really?" she asked before rambling nervously.

Callie couldn't help but smile at how cute Bridgett was when she was nervous.

Callie quickly leaned over and captured Bridgett's lips with her own, hoping to calm Bridgett down.


	34. Chapter 34: Let's Do This

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday (March 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 5:45pm:**_

Brittany was in her office and got a phone call from her Uncle Eric.

" _Hey Kid, can you come down her for a moment?" Eric asked_

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Brittany replied and hung up before heading down to the basement where Eric and his crew had been working for two weeks.

"Hey, so we're nearly finished. We should be done by this weekend."

"That's awesome!" Brittany grinned, "Can I look around?"

"Of course!" Eric smiled

Brittany looked around the basement which looked incredible. There was a security door in the new daycare's lobby which will help protect the children.

Brittany beamed, "It looks wonderful down here."

Eric nodded, "I think it'll do the job" he said grinning

Brittany's call phone began to ring, "And it has cell service" Britt smiled before answering, "Hello?"

" _B!" Diego said with a panicked voice._

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked worriedly.

" _She's…shit! Whit is in labor!"_

"Are you at the hospital?" Brittany asked.

" _We're on the way. Finn and Michelle were there so Finn's driving." Diego said, slightly calmer._

"Alright. I'll get San and we'll be there soon."

 _Diego nodded, "Ok."_

"D, just breathe" Brittany said, "Everything is ok. Finn and Michelle are there to help…wait where are Bella and Jasper?"

" _They are fine. They're with Gabby and Eric."_

"Ok, see you soon." Brittany said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"Nothing" Britt replied, shaking her head, "Whitney is in labor so I've got to get San and head to the hospital."

Eric nodded, "Alright. Wait, are she and Diego having twins?"

"Yeah, twin boys." Brittany smiled

"That's awesome. Get going."

Brittany nodded and called her wife as she headed upstairs.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got to the hospital after dropping James off at Bridgett's apartment.

They went up to the third floor and found the Labor and Delivery waiting room, where a lot of the crew were waiting.

Diego came to the waiting room with Finn and Michelle.

Diego smiled when he saw them, "Hey only two extra people can come back there with me. You two ready?" Diego said trying to hide his nervousness.

Brittany smirked, "Sure."

They followed him back to Whitney's room.

They visited for a while, but the doctor informed them that it would most likely not happen till the next day.

Brittany and Santana stayed for a bit before going to get James and heading home.

 _ **Wednesday (March 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany and Santana had left James with Anna at the house. They were headed into work when they got the call from Diego. They went straight to the hospital and headed up stairs. Eric and Gabby were in the waiting room with Sofia and Lauren.

"Anything yet?" Santana asked

Gabby shook her head, "Not that I know of."

Brittany nodded as they sat down.

 _ **9:30am:**_

Diego ran into the waiting, beaming, "I'm a dad!"

Brittany grinned, "That's great, D."

"Come on, the doc said it was fine for you guys to come back there." Diego said

They followed him back to the room and saw Whitney holding one baby as the nurse handed the other baby to Diego.

"Names?" Gabby asked smiling.

"Alright" Diego grinned and looked at his wife, "You want to tell them?"

Whitney grinned, "Otto Antonio Lopez was born at 9:01 and Xavier Diego Lopez was born at 9:05."

"Those are really cool names." Brittany smiled.

They stayed and visited for a while before going to work.

 _ **Monday (March 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30pm:**_

Brittany got to work and went straight to Mike's office.

When she walked into his office, she found five women standing there, talking.

"Mike?" Brittany said.

Everyone turned to look at her. Mike stood up from his desk chair and nodded.

"Yeah Boss?"

Brittany looked around, "What's going on in here?"

"Oh, these are the new employees for the daycare. I'm about to take them down there for a tour. It will officially open tomorrow morning. We have ten kids signed up, 6 of which are every day." Mike replied

Brittany nodded with a smile, "Ok. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Will do." Mike nodded.

Brittany headed to her office and began to check her emails.

 _ **Tuesday (March 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:45am:**_

Brittany and Santana arrived at the dance studio and took James down to daycare.

Santana kissed James on the forehead and handed him over to one of the daycare employees.

Brittany kissed Santana on the lips before the Latina went next door.

 _ **11:00am:**_

Santana walked over to the daycare and asked to see James.

She was taken to the infant room where she sat and talked to him.

"Mmmmmmmmaa" James mumbled

"Mama" Santana smiled, nodding

She was surprised when the door opened, and Brittany walked in.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany said, grinning.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled, shocked, "He almost said 'Mama'!"

Brittany beamed and rubbed her son's back.

Santana smiled, "Don't you have to teach a class in a few minutes?"

Brittany nodded, "In half an hour but I've got time to see my son and luckily my wife too."

Santana smiled, "Want to hold him?"

"Of course, I do." Brittany grinned as Santana handed James over.

James giggled when Brittany poked his stomach which made Santana and Brittany smile.

They stayed for a little while before getting back to work.

Brittany went up to her office to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt before going to 2B to teach a class.

 _ **Sunday (March 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

Brittany answered her front door after hearing a knock.

She beamed when she saw her little brothers.

"Chief! Bud!" Brittany beamed as they walked inside. She tipped the driver before shutting the door.

Nacho and Pocus came running when they heard the boys talking.

Blake smiled and pet the cats as they were sleeping on the couch.

"How was the trip?" Brittany asked.

"It was fun!" Blake beamed

Benny laughed, "It was fine but my phone died. I need to charge it and text Charlotte back."

Brittany smirked, "Still dating Charlotte, huh?"

Benny blushed slightly, "Yeah."

"You got a picture of her?" Britt asked

Benny nodded, "On my phone…first I need to charge it."

Brittany nodded and showed him where he could plug it in.

Santana walked in, holding a newly changed and dressed James.

"Hey boys!" She smiled.

"Hey Tana!" Benny grinned

"Hi Tana!" Blake said as he ran over and hugged her legs.

Brittany smiled and took James so that Santana could hug Blake.

Benny was on the couch, texting his girlfriend, Charlotte. Brittany noticed him smiling at the screen and grinned.

"How's your girl?" Brittany asked her brother.

"She's good. James has really grown."

"Yep" Brittany nodded, "He now loves to play 'peekaboo'" she said as she sat on the couch next to Benny. She sat James on her lap as Blake grinned and ran over to them.

He played 'Peekaboo' with James, who giggled making them all smile.

 _ **With Bridgett:**_

Bridgett answered her door and was shocked to see Dani standing there with sad eyes.

Bridgett opened her mouth to speak but Dani shook her head and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm so sorry. I just…I want you. I want to be with you. I know that I said I didn't want kids but I want to be with you. I want your kids. I want a life with you. I want to grow old with you. Please Bridge…forgive me."

"Dani…" Bridgett sighed as she watched tears falling from Dani's eyes

"I'm so sorry, Bridge."

Bridgett had no clue what to say.

Dani nodded, "You don't have to say anything but just think about it."

Bridgett nodded as Dani turned and left.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany was making lunch when she heard the doorbell. Santana was in the living room with all three boys, so she set James on the floor, next to Blake and went to answer the door.

Santana smiled, "Hey your brothers are here. Come on inside."

Bridgett walked in and hugged her brothers before asking Santana where Brittany was.

"She's in the kitchen…" Santana replied, noticing that Bridgett looked extremely stressed, "Are you ok?"

Bridgett shrugged, "I don't know. I need to talk to Britt."

Santana nodded, "Ok."

Bridgett headed to the kitchen, where she found Brittany making Chicken Salad for lunch.

"Hey Bridge!" Brittany beamed before she noticed the look on her younger sister's face, "What's wrong?" Brittany asked, worriedly.

Bridgett explained everything that Dani had said as Brittany listened closely.

"I really care about Callie but…I can stop loving Dani." Bridgett cried

Brittany nodded, "Well you need to be with someone who wants what you want. Callie is an awesome but Bridge, if Dani is the one that…" Brittany thought about Santana. "Bridgett, be with the one that warms your heart. I know, that sounds cheesy but…Santana…she warms my heart. When I see her, when I talk to her, hell, even when I just think about her…I feel warm."

Bridgett nodded, "Warm…"

"My heart races and I can't hold back a smile." Brittany nodded, "I love her and Sis, I will never stop loving her. True love is incredible. If you truly love Dani then don't you dare give that up. I support you no matter who you choose but I'd rather see you really happy and in love than confused and heartbroken."

"I feel like I led Callie on."

"Callie is a very understanding person. I think if you talk to her like you're talking to me…I think you'll be surprised by her."

Bridgett sighed and nodded, "I'll talk to Callie tonight."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Remember that no matter what happens you will always have me in your corner, Bridge."

Bridgett tried to smile but couldn't. Brittany walked closer to her sister and pulled the younger blonde into a hug.

Santana carried James into the kitchen while Benny and Blake followed her.

James looked over at Brittany and said, "Mama" making everyone freeze.

Brittany's eyes went wide, "Wha…"

"Mama" James grinned.

Santana beamed proudly, "I think our son wants you to hold him."

Brittany grinned and nodded as she reached out for him. Santana handed James to her wife, still smiling with pride.

James smiled at Brittany who smiled back.

"I love you, James" Brittany grinned, "I love you so much."

James just smiled and said, "Mama"

Brittany nodded. "I'm Mama." She pointed at Santana, "She's Mami. And you…" She smiled, pointing at James, "You are James."

Blake spoke up, "I'm hungry"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Ok, Bud. I made chicken salad. You and Chief can go ahead an make yourself a sandwich."

Santana took James and put him in his booster seat before getting him something to eat.

Bridgett joined them for lunch before going back to her apartment.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Brittany walked into the living room after changing into more comfortable clothes. She found her brothers sitting in the with Santana and James.

Benny was drawing while Blake watch a movie with James and Santana.

Brittany sat down on the couch next to Benny, "What are you drawing?"

Benny stopped and held it up, "A dragon."

Brittany was shocked to see that he was incredible at drawing. The details and shading were almost perfect.

"Chief, that's amazing! You're really talented." She smiled

Benny smiled back, "Thanks Britt"

Brittany nodded, "Have you shown this to Santana?"

Santana heard her name and turned to see what was going on.

"Not yet." Benny said, "Tana, you want to see my drawing?"

Santana nodded and got up off the floor. She walked over to the couch and looked at Benny's drawing.

"Wow, Benny boy. That's incredible. Do you ever draw people?"

Benny nodded, "Yeah"

"You should totally draw that picture from Christmas, the one with everyone in it." Brittany suggested

Benny laughed, "I'm not that good."

"Hey, you've got to believe in yourself. This drawing is awesome." Brittany said

Blake had been watching the scene rather than the movie, "Yeah, Benny. Practice makes perfect."

Brittany, Santana and James all smiled.

"Now that's a smart 7 year old." Brittany grinned

"Hey! I'm almost 8!" Blake said

Brittany nodded, "You're right."

"When's dinner?" Blake asked randomly.

Brittany couldn't help but smile, "I ordered pizza, it should be here any minute."

They talked for a bit before the doorbell rang.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Bridgett was in her apartment, pacing anxiously before grabbing her keys and walking across the hall to Callie's door. She knocked on the door and stepped back, taking a deep breath.

Callie opened the door and smiled, "Hey Babe, come on in."

Bridgett swallowed and stepped inside, "I need to talk to you"

Callie noticed that Bridgett was acting odd and it concerned her.

"Sure…what's up?" Callie asked

Bridgett turned to face Callie with tears streaming down her face. Right then Callie felt a tug in her gut and immediately knew what was happening.

Bridgett looked Callie in the eyes and nodded, "So I really like you…but…"

Callie smiled, "but you're in love with Dani."

Bridgett nodded, "I am so fucking sorry, Callie."

Callie shook her head, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Bridgett. I knew going into this that you had just ended a serious relationship."

Bridgett began to cry harder. Callie walked over and pulled Bridgett into a tight hug.

"Callie, I don't know what to do." Bridgett cried.

Callie moved them over to the couch where they sat down.

"About what?" Callie asked.

Bridgett swallowed and began to speak but her voice cracked.

"Hold on a second." Callie said and went to the kitchen. She got them both some water and went back to the couch.

Bridgett took a drink of water before speaking up, "About Dani. She originally didn't want kids but now she says that she wants kids with me…because it's my dream…not hers." Bridgett sighed, "I want her to _want_ to have kids not just do it because I want them."

Callie nodded "I understand. Listen, you just need to sit her down and talk to her. Discuss everything with her. She needs to know how you really feel and all of your fears."

Bridgett nodded as she calmed down.

"I'm so sorry for unloading all this on you…especially after breaking up with you."

Callie shook her head, "It does suck because I really like you, but I know never to fuck with love." She said as she smiled.

Bridgett sighed, "You being so nice is making me feel worse."

Callie shook her head, "Don't feel bad. I just want you to be happy."

Bridgett nodded and hugged Callie.

They talked for a while longer before saying goodnight.

Bridgett went back to her apartment and went to bed, preparing herself for the conversation with Dani.

 _ **Monday (March 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:45pm:**_

Brittany was playing basketball with her brothers when Santana walked over to the basketball court, carrying James.

"Who's winning?" Santana grinned

Benny grinned, "I'm kicking Britt's ass"

"Hey! Language!" Brittany smirked making Benny grinned before shooting the ball straight into the hoop.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Benny, how tall are you?"

"Uh I think 5'5" Benny said before tossing Brittany the ball.

"He's going to be taller than me soon. He's already as tall as you." Brittany smirked at her wife.

Santana nodded as Brittany made her shot, "True"

They hung outside for a while before going to have dinner.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Bridgett stood outside Dani's door for a moment before knocking.

Dani came to the door and seemed shocked to see her ex standing there.

"Hey" Dani breathed.

Bridgett smiled slightly, "Hi…Can we talk?"

Dani nodded quickly and stepped aside, letting Bridgett inside. Bridgett felt a strange feeling as she walked into her former home.

Dani stood awkwardly by the couch, "Do you…want anything to drink?"

Bridgett knew Dani was trying to break the strong silence so she nodded.

"You can sit if you want…" Dani said as she walked into the kitchen and got some sweet tea for both of them.

Dani sat in the chair across from Bridgett, who was on the couch.

Bridgett took a sip of her tea, trying to stall before she had to talk.

Dani looked at Bridgett, "Is everything ok?"

Bridgett swallowed before speaking up, "So I've been thinking a lot about what you said."

Dani nodded, "Ok"

"I…still love you" Bridgett breathed.

Dani held back a smile and just nodded.

"I need to know if you want kids just because I want them or if you really want kids."

Dani nodded, "To be honest at first I didn't want kids…but then…but then we broke up and it hit me that I'd never have a child with the love of my life. That loss…I felt in my heart and it hurt so bad. Bridgett, I am in love with you and I want to be with you till I die but while I'm still alive, I want you and however many kids we can have because I am so, so in love with you. Please forgive me for my stupidity."

By the time Dani finished tears were streaming down her face as she looked the blonde in the eye.

Bridgett nodded with teary eyes, "I forgive you but I swear, Dani…don't just say what I want to hear."

Dani shook her head, "I'm not, I swear. I want you and our kids. I want a family…with you."

Bridgett couldn't hold back a smile.

"Dani, I love you too."

"Come home, Bridge." Dani pleaded.

Bridgett nodded, "Ok but first…kiss me."

Dani stood up and walked around the coffee table and kissed the blonde gently.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany walked into the bedroom and found Santana in the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"I love having more kids in the house." Santana smiled.

"It is pretty great." Brittany grinned, "We should have more kids."

Santana paused and turned, "Really? I mean…do you actually want to start trying?"

Brittany smiled, "Well that would mean we'd have two toddlers running around in a couple years but I'm up for if you want to…"

Santana beamed, "So…you want to have sex?"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah. I do."

Santana smiled and grabbed her birth control off the counter and threw it in the trash, "Let's do this." She smirked.

Santana shrieked and giggled as Brittany picked her up and carried her to bed.


	35. Chapter 35: ER

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday (March 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:45am:**_

Brittany woke up before everyone else. She got dressed before she went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. While it was brewing, Brittany went to check on James. She walked into the nursery and saw him wide awake, playing with his blanket.

Brittany smiled, "Morning Mr. James." She lifted him out of the crib and changed his diaper before getting him dressed.

She carried him into the kitchen and got the bottle of pre-pumped breast milk from the fridge. She ran warm water over it so that it was close to room temperature before feeding it to him. She leaned back against the counter as she fed him.

 _ **8:30am:**_

Santana rolled over and realized that Brittany wasn't there. She looked at the baby monitor and saw that James wasn't in his crib. She hopped out of bed and got dressed before going to find her family.

She smiled when she saw Brittany dancing in the kitchen, holding James.

Brittany heard the footsteps and turned around.

She smiled at her wife, "Good morning, Beautiful."

Santana smiled, "Morning Baby and morning Jamie." She walked over and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Want a cup of coffee?" Brittany asked the Latina.

Santana nodded, "I'll take him."

Brittany handed the baby over and began to make them each a cup of coffee.

They suddenly heard little feet coming down the stairs. Brittany grinned as Benny came into the kitchen while Blake dragged along behind him and sat at the bar tiredly.

"What's wrong, Bud?" Brittany asked Blake.

Blake shrugged, "My stomach hurts." He whined

Brittany looked at her wife and took James from the Latina so that she could check on Blake.

Santana walked over to Blake and felt his head.

"Britt, go get me the thermometer from the nursery." Santana said, "Blake, come to our room."

Blake walked to the master, holding his stomach. Benny followed along.

Santana quickly made the bed before Blake laid down on it. Brittany walked in with James and the thermometer.

Santana checked his temp before feeling his stomach, he cringed.

Santana looked over at Brittany, "I think it's his appendix. We need to take him to the ER."

Brittany nodded and handed James to Santana, "I'll take him. You stay here with James and Benny. Benny needs breakfast and…and uh…"

Santana placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Britt, I'll handle everything here. Just take Blake to the ER. Keep me updated."

Brittany nodded, slipped on some shoes and grabbed her wallet and keys. She grabbed a jacket, slipped it on before picking James up and carrying him to the garage. She put him in the truck before hopping behind the wheel.

The nearest hospital was only about five minutes away so she got there quickly.

She parked and carried Blake inside the ER.

A nurse saw her and grabbed a gurney. Brittany laid him it and turned to the nurse, "I think it's his appendix." Brittany said

The nurse nodded, "We'll take him straight back. Follow me."

Brittany nodded and followed. The nurse put Brittany in the room that James would be in before taking him to get a Cat Scan.

Brittany paced in the room nervously. She knew that she should call her parents but she had no good news for them. She needed to call someone so she pulled out her phone and called her wife.

" _Hey, how is he?" Santana answered the phone quickly._

"They took him to get a Cat Scan and that's all I know…" Brittany breathed, trying to stay calm.

" _Good, they took him right back there. He should be ok. Brittany, baby, you need to breathe. I know it's scary but everything will be ok."_

Brittany nodded, "I know but it feels like everything the boys stay with us, one of them gets sick."

 _Santana sighed, "I know, Baby."_

Brittany took a deep breath.

A doctor walked in so Brittany told Santana to hold and turned to him.

"I'm Dr. Hanson. What is your relationship to the patient?"

"He's my brother." Brittany answered.

Dr. Hanson nodded, "Well your brother's appendix is inflamed and about to burst. I need you to sign this release so I can operate on him."

Brittany swallowed nervously, "Um, Ok."

She signed it and the doctor told her that a nurse would be in for more information before he left.

Brittany took a moment before getting back on the phone, "Did you hear that?"

 _Santana nodded, "Yeah, the key to what he said, Britt, is that Blake's appendix hasn't burst yet. That's good news."_

"Yeah" Brittany sighed, "I should call Pop. Can you call Bridgett? I think she's at work but can you call her anyway?"

 _Santana nodded, "Sure. Call me when you hear something."_

"I will. I love you." Brittany nodded

" _I love you too"_

They hung up and about two minutes later two nurses walked in with a clipboard.

"What is his blood type?" One nurse asked

Brittany cleared her throat, "B positive, just like everyone else in our family."

The nurse nodded and left as the other nurse sat next to Brittany, "We need you to fill out this paperwork for us."

"Um, is he going to be alright?"

The nurse smiled, "Dr. Hanson is out best general surgeon."

Brittany nodded and began to fill out the forms.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany had talked to her parents and informed them of the situation. They decided to get a flight to New York.

Bridgett had arrived at the hospital around 10.

The sisters were waiting in the waiting room when Dr. Hanson walked over to them.

Brittany jumped up, followed by Bridgett.

"Your brother's surgery went perfectly" He smiled, "He'll be in recovery for about an hour. He needs to stay the night but should be fine to go home tomorrow."

Brittany nodded and shook his hand, "Thank you."

Dr. Hanson nodded, "You're very welcome."

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Santana and Benny walked into Blake's hospital room where Blake was asleep, and the Pierce sisters were talking quietly on the couch.

Benny walked over to the couch and sat next to Britt, "Is he going to be ok?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, he will be." She looked at Santana and got concerned, "Where's James?"

"With Finn and Michelle." Santana replied, "We brought you two some food."

Benny opened his bag and pulled out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches they made for his sisters.

They both smiled, "Thanks"

Benny pulled out his drawing stuff and started to draw in his sketchbook.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany was getting coffee in the lobby when he ran into her parents entering the hospital.

"Hey" Brittany said as she hugged them. She took her mother's luggage and led them to Blake's room.

Bonnie ran over to Blake's bed and brushed his soft, blond hair off his forehead, "Mama's here, Baby"

Blake groaned and opened his eyes, "Mama" he cringed, "It hurts."

Bonnie turned to look at Brent but he had already left to find a nurse.

Bonnie and Brent stayed the night while everyone else went home.

 _ **Thursday (March 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:00am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed. She was beyond shocked to find Benny in the kitchen, eating cereal.

"Why are you up do early, Chief?" She asked as she made coffee.

"I wanted to go to the hospital with you and I knew you'd leave early." Benny replied.

Brittany nodded and poured the coffee in a to go glass before writing Santana a note and leaving it on the counter.

"Ok. You ready?"

Benny nodded as he put the bowl and spoon in the sink. He grabbed his bag and followed her out to the garage. They hopped into the truck and left.

They grabbed some food for their parents before going to the hospital.

They went straight up to his room. Brent was sitting next to Blake while Bonnie was asleep on the couch.

Brent looked up to see Brittany and Benny walking in.

They gave Brent his food.

"Thanks, guys."

"How's he doing?" Brittany asked

Brent nodded, "Good. He's on oral pain meds now."

"That's good."

Blake groaned and woke up, "Pop"

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Brent asked

"I'm hungry." He groaned

"That's a good sign." Bonnie said, sitting up on the couch.

Brittany handed breakfast to Bonnie.

"Thank you, sweetie." Bonnie smiled before looking at Benny, "How are you? You look tired."

"He woke up super early to make sure that I didn't leave without him today." Brittany replied.

"Benny!" Bonnie said, worriedly.

"Ma, I'm fine" Benny sighed.

"At least sit down and relax, son." Brent said.

Benny nodded and sat next to Bonnie on the couch. He opened his bag and pulled out his drawing stuff and yawned as he began to draw.

About ten minutes later Bridgett showed up to check on her baby brother.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

Brittany ran to the parking lot to get her truck. She pulled up to the door and Brent helped his son int the back of the truck.

Bonnie sat in the in the front seat while the three boys sat in the backseat.

Brittany drove them to her house while Bridgett took her own car to get Blake's prescriptions.

They got to the house and walked in. Brent wen to the living room and put a sleeping Blake on the couch.

Blake groaned and looked at his father, "Pop, it hurts."

Brent nodded and crouched down so that he was level with his son, "I know, son. Bridge will be here soon with your stuff to help with the pain."

Blake nodded but stayed quickly, completely unlike himself.

Brittany walked over and smiled, "Hey, Bud. Are you hungry?"

Benny shook his head

Brittany glanced at her father, concerned.

Brent nodded, "Bolt, why don't you fix some Mac and Cheese? He might be hungry in a bit, after he takes something for the pain."

Brittany nodded and went to the kitchen.

Bonnie and Santana were making lunch while Benny was headed upstairs. James was sleeping in the nursery, so Santana was able to help out with lunch.

Brittany walked over to the women and smiled, "Hey baby." The blonde smiled and kissed her wife before turning to her mother, "You alright, Ma?"

Bonnie smiled, "Yes, I'm fine sweetheart."

Brittany nodded and went to look for the mac and cheese.

"You alright, babe?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Pop wants me to make some mac and cheese for Blake. He's not hungry right now but Pop thinks he will, once he takes his pain meds and feels a bit better."

"I'll make it." Bonnie said, "Could you please check on Benny, please?"

Brittany nodded and went on up to the room Benny was staying in.

She knocked and heard him mumble something. She walked in to find him half asleep on top of the covers on the bed.

"You alright, Chief?" Brittany asked

"So tired…" He mumbled.

"Sleep for a bit. Ill save you some food."

"Ok thanks, Britt." Benny replied

Brittany smiled and left the room. She went back downstairs where she found her sister handing Brent the medicine.

"Ok, son. You need to sit up. Bolt, go grab a banana. It says he can't take it on an empty stomach."

Brittany nodded and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a banana and went back to the living room.

Blake ate the banana before Brent gave him a pain pill.

"You want some mac and cheese?" Brent asked

Blake shook his head and laid back down, "I want to sleep."

Brent nodded, "I'm going to take you upstairs."

Brittany watched as her father carried her baby brother upstairs before going back to the kitchen.

"Both boys are asleep." Brittany told her mother who nodded.

"Lunch is ready." Santana said.

Bonnie had made a meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans.

They all sat down for lunch. Brittany sat aside a plate for her brothers.

 _ **5:00pm:**_

Benny was sitting on one end of the couch, facing Blake as he watched a movie. Meanwhile, Benny was practicing him sketching by drawing his little brother. Bridgett was sitting in the lounge chair in the corner, texting Dani.

Brittany and Santana were in the den talking to Brittany's parents while Bonnie held James.

Santana noticed the time and stood up, "I need to start making dinner."

"Babe, let's just order Chinese food for tonight." Brittany suggested.

Santana nodded, "I'll go and order it." She said before asking what everyone wanted.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana put James in his crib before going to bed. Everyone else had gone up to their guest rooms.

The couple was exhausted, so they went straight to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36: Nostalgia

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 _ **Sunday (April 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany was in her office at the studio, checking email when Mike walked swiftly in the room.

"Boss, I need to leave. Tina's in labor. Dani was the only person at the apartments so she's driving Tina to the hospital."

Brittany nodded, "Of course. Go. I'll come by the hospital soon."

Mike sighed, "I have to teach a class in thirty minutes in 2A and another one at four."

"I'll take care of it."

"Awesome. It's just prep for the show in August." Mike replied

Brittany nodded, "I'll handle it. Get going. Meet your daughter." She smiled

Mike beamed and nodded before leaving.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got to the hospital. They left James in the daycare since they would be going back to work.

They went up to the Tina's room and saw Henry sitting on the bed next to Tina, who was holding her baby daughter.

Mike was talking to Artie and Kitty who were also there with their little boy, Matthew.

Santana was hit with baby fever the second she saw the adorable baby and Brittany could tell.

Santana turned to her wife, "I want a little girl." She whispered.

Brittany smiled, "I know, love. So do I."

Santana kissed Brittany on the jaw before walking over to get a closer look at the newborn.

"Tina, she is so beautiful!" Santana whispered excitedly, "What's her name?"

"Lillian Faye Chang." Tina replied, happily.

"That is a beautiful name, Tina." Brittany said as she walked over and wrapped one arm around her wife's waist.

"We're going to call her 'Lily' for short." Mike said with a smile, as Kitty and Artie left.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got back to the dance studio and headed inside.

"I'm going to go and see James for a moment." Santana said.

Brittany smirked and looked at her watch, "In a minute. First, follow me."

Santana was confused but nodded. They took the elevator to the third floor and went to Brittany's office.

Santana heard Britany lock her office door and turned to face the blonde.

"Brittany…what are you up to?" She asked.

Brittany smirked, "Well…you said that you wanted to have another baby…"

Santana laughed and nodded, "And you think that while the entire building is full of people…we should fuck in your office…"

Brittany smiled, "We don't have to…"

Santana laughed and unbuttoned her jeans, "Well, come on!"

Brittany beamed and pulled her jeans down before sitting on the couch.

Santana smiled, pulling her underwear off. She straddled the blonde's lap and leaned forward to kiss the blonde. Brittany laughed at the shriek of surprise that came from her wife when she flipped Santana onto the couch so that Britt was on top.

Brittany bent her head and kissed the Latina.

They didn't have much time, so they had to move quicker but Brittany made sure to give her wife the attention she deserved. Brittany kissed her gently as she trust in and out of her wife's core.

Brittany pulled back for a moment and looked down at the Latina. She smiled, "You're so damn beautiful."

Santana's hair was wildly spread out on the couch cushion and her lips were a little swollen from kissing.

Brittany reached between them and circled the Latina's clit before she could reply.

Santana bent back a moan, knowing that she had to stay quiet.

Brittany's office phone buzzed but she ignored it, knowing it was Penny at the front desk.

Santana moaned quietly into Brittany's ear, "Don't stop…"

Brittany nearly laughed at the absurdity of the remark, as if she would stop.

"Don't worry, babe. I won't." Brittany muttered under Santana's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Britt could feel Santana tightening around her, so she moved a little faster till Santana came.

"Fuck" Santana breathed after her orgasm subsided.

Brittany smiled and pumped a little faster till she came deep in her wife. She pulled out as soon as she finished.

"You want to lift your legs up?" Brittany asked as she kissed Santana's neck.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I don't even know if it helps" She laughed

"I have no idea." Brittany smiled, leaving one last kiss on her wife's neck before standing up

Santana lifted her legs up against the back of the couch.

After about five minutes Santana cleaned up and got redressed.

Brittany pulled her wife close and kissed her on the lips, "I love you."

Santana smiled, "I love you too."

They kissed for a moment before there was a knock on the door. Brittany sighed, leaving one last kiss on the Latina's lips.

Santana smiled and cupped the side of Brittany's face, "I'm going to see James for a bit."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I wish I could, but I've got to teach another class for Mike."

Santana smiled and kissed Britt's jaw before leaving.

Marvin, the IT guy walked over to her office and waited for Brittany as Santana left.

"Hey Brittany"

"Hey Marvin, what can I do for you?" Brittany asked as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"Well, I need to make the webpage for the show in August and I don't have any details."

Brittany nodded, "Alright, let me work on that tonight and I'll update you tomorrow."

"Ok thanks." Marvin said.

They discussed a few more things before Brittany had to go teach Mike's class.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany got home and went straight to the bedroom to shower and change.

Santana was laying on the bed with James. He was asleep next to his favorite stuffed toy, a small monkey that Brittany had bought him before he was born.

"Hey Baby" Santana said quietly.

Brittany smiled and walked over. She bent and kiss Santana on the forehead, "Hey Beautiful. Want me to put him in the crib?"

Santana nodded. Brittany picked James up along with the stuffed monkey. She took him to the nursery and put him in his crib before going back to the bedroom.

Brittany went back to the bedroom and pulled off her shirt, about to take a shower.

Santana smiled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shower…"

Santana stood up and walked over, "Don't bother…at least not yet" She whispered and pulled Brittany down into a deep kiss.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and cupped her ass. Santana moaned as they kissed.

Brittany pulled Santana's top off before undoing her bra with a swift flick of her wrist.

They both quickly stripped before Santana pushed Brittany onto the bed and straddled her lap.

Santana leaned down and kissed her wife on the lips. They scooted further up the bed and, to Brittany's surprise Santana turned around and straddled the blonde's waist.

Brittany groaned and gripped Santana's ass as the Latina lowered herself onto Britt's dick.

Brittany sat up some and helped guide Santana up and down at a steady pace.

A few minutes later, Brittany changed their position.

Santana laid on her back and Brittany lifted her wife's tan leg up, hooking the knee over her shoulder before plunging into her core.

"Shit!" Santana moaned, making Brittany grin and pump faster, "Fuck, harder, Britt."

Brittany thrust her hips and little harder as she reached between them and circled San's clit.

Santana whimpered before moaning loudly as she came.

Brittany couldn't hold back any longer, so she came deep into her wife.

She kissed Santana on the breast before laying down next to her.

Santana flipped around and raised her legs up against the walls. Brittany laid her head on Santana's bare stomach.

Santana smiled and held her wife's hand.

"It'd be nice to have a girl…" Brittany muttered thoughtfully.

Santana nodded, "It would. I can just picture the pink clothes and dolls…"

Brittany nodded but stayed silent.

Santana knew her wife well so she squeezed her hand, "Britt, we'll love her no matter what."

"I know but I'd hate for her to got through the struggles I did when I was younger. Being a chick with a dick isn't easy."

Santana nodded, "I know. I really don't think it'll happen but either way, she'll be ours."

Britt smiled, "Yes she will."

Santana sighed happily, "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"I need to as well" Brittany replied.

They both got up and took a short shower together before working on their laptops in bed.

 _ **Wednesday (April 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Brittany was in her office talking to Holly when she got a call from the daycare. She was told to come down there as soon as possible.

Brittany jumped up, worried something was wrong. She headed on down the stairs while Holly called Santana.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana ran next door and went down to the daycare.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she entered the daycare lobby.

"Everything is fine, Mrs. Pierce." One employee answered.

Santana was confused till they opened the door to the playroom where she saw Brittany crouched down as James crawled to her.

Santana gasped and beamed with pride as she walked into the room.

James had never crawled before but even he knew it was a big deal with a wide grin on his face. Santana couldn't help but notice that with his piercing blue eyes and his adorable grin, he looked so much like Brittany. Santana felt a proud tear roll down her cheek.

Brittany beamed and picked James up, "That's my boy! Santana, did you just see that?!"

Santana nodded excitedly, "He's so big now."

Brittany grinned and handed him to Santana.

They watched him crawl a few more times before having to get back to work.

 _ **Thursday (April 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:45pm:**_

Brittany yawned as she walked into the house. It had been a long day and she was ready to relax at home.

She went to the bedroom where Santana was sitting on the bed, fixing James' onesie. Santana heard her wife walk in and looked up.

"Hey baby!" She smiled.

Brittany grinned, "Hey beautiful." She walked over to the bed and picked James up, "Hey Monkey." He grinned and looked at her.

Santana watched Brittany closely, "I got him a new onesie. Check it out."

Brittany lifted James up in the air and looked at the onesie. Brittany's eyes went wide and she beamed before looking at Santana in shock.

"Really?" Brittany asked, breathlessly.

Santana nodded, beaming.

Brittany read the onesie again, 'I may be little but I'm going to be a big brother!'.

Brittany was so happy she kissed her son as Santana stood up. Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the lips.

"Do you still have the stick?" The blonde asked.

Santana nodded and went to get it from the bathroom.

She showed it to Brittany who smiled even wider. She walked over to the bed and set James on it, surrounding him with pillows before turning around.

Santana jumped into her now empty arms. Brittany lifted her wife in the air and spun her around. Brittany set her back down after a moment and looked her wife in the eyes.

Brittany took a deep breath and let it out, "I love you so much."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, baby."

Brittany leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

They separated and Santana smirked.

"What?" Brittany asked

"Tonight, you get a surprise."

Brittany smiled, "Really?"

San nodded, "Mhmm but first James needs to eat and get a diaper change."

Brittany nodded, "You feed him and I'll change his diaper."

"Ok." Santana winked and kissed Britt on the jaw before picking James up and taking him to the nursery.

 _ **9:15pm:**_

Brittany was in the bedroom, on the phone with her mother. They were discussing the moto competition that was happening in New York that weekend.

"So you, Pop and the boys will be here in the morning?" Brittany asked as she walked around the bedroom in boxers and a white shirt.

" _Yes but Charlotte is coming too." Bonnie said, "Is that alright?"_

"Of course." Brittany replied, "I do need to ask you if they sleep in the same bed…I mean San and I did at 15 and they are 14."

 _Bonnie smiled, "They don't. Her parents are far stricter than your father and I."_

Brittan smirked, "How uncool."

 _Bonnie laughed, "I know!"_

Brittany laughed and they talked a bit more before hanging up.

Santana walked into the bedroom from the bathroom and sat on the bed, "Benny's girlfriend is coming too?"

"Yeah. They should get here early in the morning." Brittany said, as she pulled the covers down and climbed into bed. She sat up against the back board and set her phone on the nightstand.

Santana checked her alarm before scooting over to the blonde. Brittany smiled when Santana straddled her lap. Santana gently kissed Brittany on the lips.

Brittany smiled and almost flipped them over, but Santana shook her head, "I'm already pregnant…tonight's just about fun"

Santana scooted further down the blonde's body and pulled her boxers down.

Britany groaned as her wife gently held her rock hard dick.

Brittany hissed as the cold air hit the warm, sensitive tip. Santana wrapped her hand around Brittany's shaft and blew on it making Britt buck her hips. Santana rubbed the tip along her lips before taking it deep into her throat.

"Oh fuck" Brittany breathed, trying to hold her hips down.

Santana took her time, working Brittany up, not that it was necessary.

San bobbed her head along Britt's shaft as she licked the tip. Brittany reached down and rested her hand on top of Santana's head.

Santana hummed as she bobbed which sent vibrations through Britt's dick, making her groan.

A moment later she warned her wife that she was a about to cum. Santana didn't stop, in fact she moved faster till the blonde came in her mouth.

Santana moved up her wife's body and kissed her on the jaw, "I love you baby."

Brittany smiled and flipped them over carefully, "I love you too, Beautiful." She mumbled.

Brittany lifted her wife's shirt up and kissed her chest and stomach before pushing her boyshorts down.

Santana bit back a moan and shook her head, "Britt, you don't…"

Brittany ignored her wife and kissed her gently on her inner thigh.

Santana whimpered as Brittany licked her core, "Shit"

Brittany loved hearing her wife moan and whine with pleasure. She moved up to her clit and sucked it gently. Santana's legs wrapped around her wife's head. Brittany didn't seem to mind, since she didn't stop.

Santana couldn't control her hips as Brittany determinedly lavished the Latina's heated, soaking core till she came, moaning loudly.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Santana stirred awake and rolled over, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany, still asleep, stirred and wrapped her arm around her wife. She listened to the patter of the rain outside and slow, steady breathing coming from her wife.

James fussed a little so Santana carefully got up, without waking the blonde. She pulled on her robe and went to the nursery.

She changed his diaper and nursed him in the rocking chair while quietly humming to him. She looked at the top of his left foot and smiled. She loved James' lightening birthmark.

The door opened a little and Brittany peeked into the nursery, smiling at the sight.

Santana looked up and smiled back. Brittany walked in, wearing her robe and watched as Santana gently burped James.

James went right back to sleep when Santana put him in the crib.

 _ **Friday (May 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 7:15am:**_

Brittany was in the kitchen, making a large breakfast for everyone. Bonnie had called about an hour before to let them know that they'd be there soon.

She flipped the pancakes when they doorbell rang.

Santana, who was in the living room with James, went to answer it.

She opened the door and smiled at them, "Come in!"

Bonnie beamed and walked in with a young, blonde girl about 14 years old.

"You must be Charlotte." Santana smiled as the guys brought the luggage in.

Charlotte smiled, "Hi!" she seemed to be a little nervous.

Benny walked over and grabbed her hand, "Char, this Santana. Tana, this is my girlfriend Charlotte."

"It's nice finally meet you" Charlotte said, shaking Santana's hand.

"You too" Santana smiled

"Tana!" Blake grinned and hugged her.

"Hey Blake!" she beamed and crouched down a little to hug him.

"It smells so good in here." Benny mumbled as his stomach growled.

"Britt's making pancakes. Kick off your shoes and come on to the kitchen. I need to get James."

"I'll help" Bonnie said, wanting to see her grandson.

Santana nodded. She and Bonnie went to the living room while the others went to the kitchen.

"Britt!" Blake yelled and ran over to his oldest sister, giving her a hug.

"Hey Bud!" Brittany grinned and hugged him back before turning to everyone else, "Hey Chief, Pop."

"Hey Bolt." Brent smiled

Benny took a moment then said, "Britt, this…this is Charlotte, my girlfriend. Char, this is my oldest sister, Brittany."

Brittany smiled. She knew her brother well and she could tell he had fallen in love with the young blonde girl.

"It's really great to meet you, Charlotte. I've heard a lot about you." Brittany smiled.

Charlotte seemed even more nervous to be meeting the infamous 'Bolt'.

"You too. Ben talks about you all the time." Charlotte smiled.

Brittany smiled at her brother but knew not to comment.

"Breakfast is almost ready and Bridgett and Dani should be here any minute."

Bonnie walked in, holding a sleepy James.

"Mmmaama" James muttered when he saw Brittany.

Everyone froze making Britt and San smile.

"He's starting to talk, by the way." Brittany smirked.

Bonnie nearly cried, "He's growing so fast."

Brittany nodded before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Brent said and went to let Bridgett and Dani in.

They all sat together at the kitchen table and ate breakfast while talking.

 _ **9:20am:**_

Brittany helped the boys carry the bags up to the guest rooms. While Brittany and the boys were upstairs, Bonnie turned to Charlotte, who had been pretty quiet.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Bonnie asked

Santana smiled at the sight because it reminded her of when she was Charlotte's age and had just started dating Brittany.

Charlotte nodded, "To be honest…I was a little nervous about meeting Brittany. Ben basically idolizes her."

The women in the room nodded.

"Benny and Britt have always been really close." Bridgett said.

Santana smiled, "Don't be nervous. Brittany is very nice. Just talk to her like you talk to Benny. They are a lot alike."

Charlotte nodded as Britt and the others walked in. Brittany sat on the floor, next to Santana's feet.

Brent walked over to his wife, "Hand the kid over, Bon." He smiled at his Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed but handed him over with a small smile.

"Chief, what's your start time?"

"Noon but I have to be there by 9 to sign in." Benny replied, "I need to practice today…is that alright?"

"Of course" Brittany nodded, "I'll even give you a little competition." She smirked making the others smile.

Benny smiled, "Works for me."

"That's a race worth watching." Brent said, not looking away from his grandson, "Bolt, Striker's got the same talent in his blood that you do. He might could beat you"

Brittany smiled, "Really now?"

Benny shrugged, "I learned a lot from watching you."

"Will James ride bikes too?" Blake asked.

Brittany looked at her wife and shrugged, "If he wants to." She nodded

Santana nodded as well.

They talked for a bit longer before Britt and the boys decided to check on the bikes and race a bit.

"So how exactly did you guys get his bike on the plane?" Brittany asked

Brent smiled, "Let's just say that your father in law is very helpful."

Brittany nodded, "Antonio is great."

They looked over both Britt's and Benny's bikes.

Brent asked if any of the girls wanted to watch but they decided to stay and talk. He drove Brittany's UTV out to the racetrack with Blake in the passenger seat while Britt and Benny rode their bikes out there.

"The track looks great, Bolt." Brent grinned looking around.

Eric had worked on it some while he was in town but Brittany had done most of the work herself.

"Thanks" Britt grinned.

While she was out there with the guys, the other women were inside talking.

Bridgett and Dani were in the living room, playing with James while Bonnie, Santana and Charlotte worked in the kitchen, baking.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

After a late lunch, Brittany and Benny went out to the basketball court to shoot some hoops.

Brittany noticed that Benny looked thoughtful while they played, "You alright, Chief?"

Benny sighed and shot the ball, missing the net. He turned and looked at Britt, "Can we talk?"

Brittany nodded, "Want to walk or, drive somewhere or what?"

Benny thought and replied, "I uh...anywhere but the house."

Brittany nodded, "Follow me."

They went to the garage and hopped into the UTV. Brittany drove them towards the race track so that they had complete privacy. They relaxed in the UTV in silence till Benny worked up the courage to talk.

"Pop is easy to talk to but sometimes…it's difficult to talk to him about certain things…" Benny muttered, not looking at Brittany.

"Alright. You can always talk to me, Chief." Brittany said, beginning to worry a bit.

Benny nodded and took a deep breath, "I start high school next year…"

Brittany stayed silent while he thought over his words.

"Charlotte and I haven't done it yet…" He whispered

Brittany nodded, "But you want to…right?"

Benny nodded, feeling a little calmer, "Yeah." he looked at his sister, "I love her."

Brittany smiled, "I can tell. So you guys have talked about it but haven't done anything?"

"Not yet. We've kissed and touched some but nothing under clothes…"

"Ok. Well I'm sure Ma has bought you condoms…"

"Yeah. She did but we didn't really talk about it."

"That doesn't sound like Ma…" Brittany said

"She's had a lot going on lately. Grandad's been sick lately…"

"What? How sick?" Brittany asked, sitting up straighter.

Benny went on to explain that Bonnie's father had pneumonia but was finally getting better.

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Back to you."

Benny replied, "Char and I want to do it when we start high school but to be completely honest…I'm scared."

Brittany smiled, "Chief, it's fine to scared. I was scared but I was lucky enough to be with the right person. You also need to know that the first time is never perfect. You're going to fumble some but it's ok, it's normal for it to be imperfect."

They continued to talk till it got a little chilly.

 _ **5:00pm:**_

They got back to the house and inhaled the blissful smell coming from the kitchen. Bonnie had made lasagna, salad and bread.

They all sat down for an early dinner so that they had plenty of time to sleep.

Bonnie handed everyone a matching gray shirt that said 'Silver Striker Squad' on it.

After dinner Britt, Brent and Benny loaded up Brittany's trailer with everything Benny would need the next day.

Afterwards they locked up the house and everyone relaxed before going to bed.

 _ **9:15pm:**_

Brittany walked into the master bedroom and got ready for bed while Santana took care of James.

While Brittany was brushing her teeth, Santana walked into the bathroom and scooted up onto the counter.

Brittany smiled, "What?"

Santana shrugged, "Should we tell them?"

Brittany looked confused, "Don't you want to tell your folks first?"

Santana smiled, "I love that you are willing to let me tell my parents first but it doesn't matter to me either way."

Brittany nodded, "We can tell whoever, whenever you want."

"Should we wait till the first ultrasound? I mean I can't be very far along so anything could happen…"

Brittany shook her head, "Nothing's going to happen, San." She placed her hand on Santana's thigh, "We're having another baby and it's going to be perfect just like James."

Santana smiled, "Thank you"

Brittany kissed her wife on the tip of her nose before they went to bed.

 _ **Saturday (May 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and took a shower before getting dressed in her gray t-shirt, worn blue jeans and boots.

Once she was ready, she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. She smiled when she found her father already making the coffee.

"Morning Pop." Britt grinned.

"Morning Bolt." Brent muttered as he read the paper.

"Where is everybody?" Brittany asked as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"Your mother is waking Blake. Bridgett and Dani are loading the coolers in the garage. Striker and Charlotte are checking the trailer."

"Pop" Brittany smirked, "Chief and his girl are most likely making out somewhere."

Brent gave Brittany a small smirk as he shrugged before taking a sip of his coffee.

Brittany smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm going to get James ready." Brittany said and headed to the nursery.

She walked into the nursery and smiled when she saw James fumbling with his blanket.

"Morning Jamie." Brittany smiled and picked him up.

"Mmmaamma" he mumbled while smiling.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Mama."

She changed him and put on the onesie Bonnie had brought to match everyone else.

She grabbed the earmuffs that would help keep the sound down. Santana walked into the room wearing jeans, the striker shirt and a light jacket.

Brittany smiled, "Morning Beautiful" She said before gently kissing San on the lips.

"Morning Baby. Morning James!" Santana beamed at her family.

Brittany handed James over so that Santana could feed him while Brittany made sure that James' diaper bag was ready.

The sound in the house grew as everyone bustled around, making sure to get everything they would need.

Benny was running around, looking for his phone charger while Bonnie mixed together breakfast burritos for everyone.

Brittany headed out to the truck to double check the trailer. Once she was done she went inside and she loaded James into his car seat in the van. Everyone went out to the garage while Santana set the alarm.

Brittany, Brent, Benny and Charlotte were all in the truck while Santana drove everyone else in the van.

They left and headed to Brookeville, where the racetrack was.

 _ **8:15am:**_

They arrived at the racetrack and went to station 5. They parked and hopped out. Santana watched Benny closely, noticing the huge resemblance to Brittany.

Brent headed up to check Benny in while Benny got his bike ready and put his gear on.

Santana walked over to Bonnie and smiled, "It's like déjà vu."

Bonnie laughed, "I know what you mean. He is so much like Brittany sometimes I do a double take."

Santana laughed and nodded. Bridgett was sitting with Dani and James on the blanket under their canopy.

Brittany was grabbing James' bag from the van while Brent grabbed one of the coolers.

Everyone eventually got together under the large canopy. They relaxed and ate the breakfast burritos Bonnie had made.

Benny relaxed on one of the coolers while drinking Gatorade and listening to music through his headphones.

Brittany glanced at her brother and smirked. She knew exactly how he felt, and it made her a little nostalgic.

A group of three boys and two girls about Benny's age, wearing their own race suits walked by the canopy. The blonde girl elbowed the blonde boy and pointed over at Brittany and Benny while they whispered.

The group nodded and walked over to them.

"Excuse us…" the blonde girl said nervously, "but are you Brittany Pierce?"

Brittany was surprised but nodded, "Yeah…why?"

"Oh my gosh! Can we get your autograph?" The red headed girl asked excitedly.

"Uh…why would you want my autograph?" Brittany asked confused.

"You are Brittany Pierce, right? AKA 'The Blue Bolt'" the blonde boy asked.

Brittany nodded and stood up, "Yeah I am, but…"

"You're such an incredible racer! Do you still race?" the black haired boy asked.

Brent walked over, grinning, "Bolt, you're a big deal at these competitions. So is Striker."

Brittany was beyond shocked when she saw Benny sighing the red haired girls racing gloves."

She turned and looked at Santana, "What the hell?" She mouthed.

Santana bit back a laugh and nodded, "Go ahead, superstar."

Brittany rolled her eyes but turned to the group of kids and autographed their gloves.

The group of kids left and Brittany turned to Benny, "Why didn't you tell about that?"

Benny smirked, "It was a lot more fun this way."

Brittany laughed, "I can see that, smartass."

Benny laughed harder.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Benny got ready and rolled his bike to the starting gate. Brittany held James and made sure that his earmuffs were securely over his ears.

They watched as the gates opened and the racers took off.

They entire family cheered Benny on. Blake jumped up and down, clapping excitedly.

Bonnie had the same look she always has when one of her children is racing. She was biting her bottom lip while her hands were clasped together in front of her heart. Charlotte looked excited and terrified at the same time.

Santana noticed that Charlotte looked exactly like she used to look when Brittany raced.

San glanced at her wife and smiled. Brittany was holding James, who was watching everything around him, smiling widely.

They all watched as the bikes raced around the first bend. Benny wasn't leading the race at the moment but there was plenty of time to change that. They had to make 10 laps around the track. Coming in as one of the top five meant they qualified for the semi-finals that afternoon.

By lap 7 Benny had caught up and was in third.

Brittany noticed that the yellow racer in second kept looking back at the racers behind him. She smirked as Benny sped up and passed the yellow racer.

The last lap made the Pierce crowd tense as Benny and the red racer fought for first place.

As the final bend came around Benny hit the gas and crossed the finish line first.

The Pierce family cheered as he came to a stop and took his helmet off grinning.

Benny pushed the bike back to the racers pit, where he met his father and Brittany.

Brent beamed, "Way to go, Striker!"

"Thanks Pop." Benny grinned

Brittany smirked, "I saw that little move of yours." She said to her brother who laughed.

"Learned from the best." Benny smiled at her.

They checked on his bike before going back their canopy.

James was attracting a lot of attention as people walked by. Charlotte ran over and hugged Benny, proud of her boyfriend.

Brittany walked over to her wife and son, "How's he doing?"

Santana nodded, "He's doing great. Could you do me a favor, babe?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure"

"This parking spot is open now and I thought we should park the van here" Santana suggested, pointing at the empty spot right next to their canopy.

Brittany nodded and took the van keys. She parked it right next to the canopy so that when James took a nap later, he and San would still be nearby.

"Alright guys! Listen up!" Brent said, "We've got about two hours before we need to be back here. There's all kinds of food trucks and food kiosks around. There's also all kinds of tents and vendors where people are selling stuff so look around and have fun but meet back here in about two hours."

Everyone nodded. Bridgett and Dani left with Blake to get food. Benny and Charlotte met up with some of Benny's racing friends for lunch.

Bonnie and Santana stayed at the canopy while Brittany and Brent went to bring back food.

Santana handed James to Bonnie while she grabbed a new diaper and baby wipes. She changed it, knowing that she'd have to change it again after he finished nursing. She sat in the van and nursed him while Bonnie talked to another racer's mother that had walked over to say hi.

Brittany and Brent got back just as Santana finished changing James again.

They put him in his car seat while he napped. Brittany sat the car seat in the shade between her and Santana's chairs.

They ate their lunch and watched the other age groups race.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Benny and Charlotte walked over to the canopy with a couple of Benny's racing friends.

"Hey Britt, these are some of my friends…they wanted to meet you." Benny said a little nervously.

Brittany smiled and stood up. She shook their hands and even autographed a napkin for one of them.

"Striker" Brent said.

"Yeah?" Benny replied to his father.

"We need to talk." Brent said.

Benny nodded and got his friends to leave before walking over to his father.

"Bolt, we'll need your help. Come on." Brent said.

Brittany looked at James then at Santana who nodded. Brittany got up and followed Brent and Benny.

She was shocked when they walked over to the trailer and found Benny's bike tire, sliced.

"What the hell?!" Benny shouted angrily.

Brent sighed, "They didn't have anyone working in the pit so someone vandalized a couple bikes. We have to look over the entire bike closely."

They got to work and looked over the bike. Luckily the only problem was the tire so they fixed it just in time for Benny to get to the starting gate.

Brittany and Brent locked up the trailer and looked at each other.

"Who would do that?" Brittany asked a they watched the race.

Brent shook his head, "I'm not sure. It could've been anyone. He's been at the top of the scoreboard for the past six competitions. There's a number of racers that would want to keep him off the track."

Brittany nodded realizing that the dramatic side of sports had only gotten worse since she was part of that world.

"Let's go back over there." Brent said, nodding towards their canopy.

They walked back over to the group and watched the race.

On the last lap Benny raced forward from his third place spot and by the final bend he was in the lead, crossing the finish line in first place.

Benny high-fived his friends and rolled his bike over to the trailer. Brittany smiled at her him and rolled his bike into the trailer for him.

Charlotte hugged him, smiling, "You were great, Ben!"

"Thanks Babe" He grinned, hugging her back.

Bridgett and Dani started to fold up all of the chairs and put them in the bed of the truck. Brittany and Brent grabbed the coolers and put them with the folded chairs.

Once everything was packed away they headed back to Brittany's house.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

They finally got home and everyone headed inside. They all took showers while Bridgett ordered pizza for everyone.

Brittany, Santana and James all showered together in the master shower.

Brittany was holding him while Santana washed herself.

"Where did you read about this showering with your kid?" Santana asked

"Your mom never did this?" Brittany asked, smiling.

Santana shook her head, "Mami and I weren't close when Diego and I were little. I do remember taking baths with Diego though."

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana close, "Babe, look how happy he is." James was smiling at Santana clapping and sticking his tongue out.

Santana smiled and kissed his stomach.

"And this one" Brittany said, placing her hand on Santana's stomach, "can bathe with James."

Santana smiled and nodded.

Brittany set James on the floor so that he could play with the two toys she had put in the corner.

Santana kept looking down to make sure he was ok which made Brittany smile.

"He's fine. He can sit up now so he's ok." Brittany said calmly.

Santana nodded and smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you." Brittany grinned and kissed Santana on the tip of her nose.

They quickly finished showering and dried off. Brittany held James wrapped in a thick, fluffy towel while Santana dried off and got dressed.

Santana took James to the nursey while Brittany got dressed.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Everyone gathered in the living room to relax and eat pizza.

"You were incredible out there today, Benny" Dani said while they ate.

"Thanks Dani" Benny nodded, gratefully.

Bonnie stood up, "Did you all save your matching shirts? I'm going to wash them so we can wear them tomorrow."

"Ma, relax. I'll do it." Brittany said, standing up.

"I'll get the ones upstairs." Blake said and ran up the stairs.

Brittany and Blake gathered all of the shirts and James' onesie.

"Thanks Bud." Brittany said as she threw them in the washer.

Blake smiled, "Can I take a class at your dance studio sometime?"

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Of course. Whenever you want to."

"Awesome!" Blake said happily before running back to the living room.

When everyone finished eating they all went straight to bed. Brittany locked up the house and set the alarm before going to bed.

Santana put James in the crib and met the blonde in the bedroom.

"I am exhausted" Santana groaned.

Brittany nodded, "Me too."

"Which really sucks" Santana added

"Why?" Brittany asked as they crawled into bed.

"Because I am so fucking horny." Santana muttered making her wife smile.

"Well I know how to fix that." Brittany mumbled and kissed her wife, surprising the Latina.

Santana moaned when Brittany pushed her thighs apart and placed herself between them.

Brittany smirked and kissed her way down Santana's jaw and neck to her breasts. She gently kissed around her hardened nipples making San whimper.

Brittany moved down her body, nipping at random flesh before kissing her inner thighs.

"Shit" Santana whined desperately

Brittany grinned and licked her wife's soaked core. She sucked and licked making Santana nearly scream when her orgasm ripped through her. She moaned has Brittany continued to eat her out till she came down from her high.

Brittany smiled and kissed her way up Santana's body all the way to her lips.

"I love those sounds." Brittany mumbled and kissed her wife.

Santana blushed, "I hope no one heard."

"I doubt it." Brittany replied and kissed her lips on last time.

"I love you, Brittany." Santana smiled and kissed back.

"I love you too, San" Brittany muttered and left a last peck on her collar bone before they curled up close and fell asleep.

 _ **Sunday (May 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

They arrived at the track and set everything up while Benny got his bike ready.

Brittany could tell that her brother was nervous. She walked over to him and nodded. He too his earbuds out and raised his brow.

"What's with the nerves?" Brittany asked casually.

Benny sighed and shrugged, "Everything's led up to this and I don't want to fail."

Brittany nodded, "I get that but I know a trick."

"What's that?" Benny asked

"Forget about the other racers. Picture it as you on the practice track all alone." Usually worked for me." She shrugged, "If that doesn't work then just remember that it's going to feel amazing when you kick their asses. Then add the make out session you'll have with your girl later."

Benny grinned and nodded, "Fucking great." He muttered, grinning.

Brittany laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Brittany noticed that he was wearing her old lucky necklace but didn't say anything. It gave her a proud feeling of her little brother, all grown up.

When they time came, Benny rolled his bike over to the starting gate and got ready.

Brittany took a deep breath and watched as the bikes took off. They had to make 15 laps around the track.

Brittany walked over to the canopy and grabbed James from Bridgett, "Where's Santana?" Brittany asked

Bridgett shrugged, "Not sure. I think she was going to the restroom."

Brittany nodded and held James closely.

Santana made it back just in time to see the last lap. Benny was in second as they came around the bend but just when everyone thought it as over Benny hit the gas and crossed the finish line first.

Everyone jumped and cheered. James clapped excitedly, copying everyone.

Brittany smiled and watched as Charlotte ran over and jumped in his arms. Santana smiled at her wife and kissed her shoulder.

Brittany winked at the Latina and kissed their son on the cheek.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

When it was time for the awards Benny pulled on his gray snapback and took a deep breath.

"…and in fist place from Lima, Ohio…Benny Pierce! The Silver Striker!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as he went on stage and accepted his large trophy and large check.

Benny had to stay for a while to take pictures with some fans. While he did that, the others loaded everything up in the truck and trailer.

 _ **4:15pm:**_

They got back to the house and unloaded everything before they had to pack their luggage. Their ride was going to be there any minute. They only had an hour to get to the private airport. Antonio had to have the plane back that evening.

It was a whirlwind of goodbyes and hugs before the house was suddenly quiet.

Brittany and Santana put James down for a nap before getting started on cleaning the guest rooms and the rest of the house.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

Brittany walked into the master bathroom and heard the shower running. She smiled and stripped off her clothes before stepping into the shower herself. Santana smiled and turned around to kiss her wife on the lips.

"When's the first ultrasound?" Brittany asked as looked at Santana's flat stomach.

Santana smiled, "I'm calling tomorrow. It should be sometime around the 15th."

Brittany nodded and grabbed the shampoo, "When do you want to tell our folks?"

Santana thought for a moment before replying, "After the ultrasound. I think we should fly to Lima to tell them. It'll be James' first trip."

Brittany smiled, "Ok." She muttered and pulled Santana close.

Santana smiled and hugged her wife. Britt pulled back a bit and let her hand fall to Santana's ass before kissing her on the lips.

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby." Santana said excitedly.

Brittany nodded, "Babe, we have a lot of bedrooms to fill." She smirked

Santana laughed, "True."

They quickly finished showering and went to bed, curled in each other's arms.


	37. Chapter 37: No Vacancy

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (May 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany was in her morning meeting in her office with Mike and Marvin when there was a knock on her door.

She looked at her watch and cleared her throat, "Alright, well Marvin, just go ahead and make the page."

Marvin nodded, "Will do."

Mike opened Brittany's office door and saw Santana waiting impatiently.

"Hey Santana." Mike smiled

"Hey Mike!" Santana smiled back and looked over at Brittany.

"Mike, hold up!" Brittany said as Marvin went to his office.

"What's up?" Mike asked Brittany.

"I'm taking San to lunch and running a couple errands. James is in the daycare."

"Ok I'll call you if I hear anything." Mike nodded

Brittany smiled, "Thanks"

Brittany and Santana left and hailed a cab.

"Isn't Brooke due any day now?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. She's at home."

Santana tapped her foot, nervously on the floor.

"What's wrong, San?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "I'm fine."

Brittany looked at her wife, "San…what's wrong?"

Santana sighed, "I'm just scared. It's still so early. Anything could happen."

"San, ever since the moment you told me about it, I've watched you be nothing but careful. Just breathe and enjoy the fact that James is about to be a brother." Brittany grinned.

Santana couldn't hold back her smile at the thought of James having a little sibling.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana arrived at the doctor's office and walked into the waiting room.

Dr. William's had delivered James so they hoped she'd be the one to deliver the new baby.

"Pierce!" They heard and followed the nurse back to the room.

The nurse took Santana's blood and left

Santana sat up on the table and leaned against the back.

Brittany held her wife's hand, "It's going to be fine, San."

Santana nodded.

About two minutes later Dr. Williams knocked and walked in, "Hey you two! First of all congratulations! I am so happy for you two!" she smiled.

Santana smiled, squeezing Britt's hand.

"Now let's have a look at Baby Pierce." Dr. Williams said as she lifted Santana's shirt and squeezed some gel onto her stomach. She gently pressed the wand onto Santana's stomach and moved it around while looking at the screen, "Ok well,…it looks like…yeah you two are going to have twins."

Brittany's head shot up and she froze. Santana covered her mouth in shock.

"No joke?" Brittany muttered making the doctor smile.

"No joke, Brittany." Dr. Williams nodded.

"Twins? Like two babies…at once…" Brittany breathed

Santana began to laugh and looked at her wife, "Britt"

"Yeah?" Brittany said still in shock.

Santana grabbed Britt's hand, "It's twins, baby." She smiled.

Brittany nodded, "Are they healthy?" She asked the doctor.

Dr. Williams smiled, "They look very healthy." She nodded then looked at Santana, "Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." The doctor smiled

The talked for a bit longer before the couple left the doctor's office. They walked a couple blocks over and went to a deli for lunch.

They ordered their sandwiches and found a booth.

"Twins…" Brittany mumbled before taking a bite of a pickle.

Santana nodded, "Twins. Honestly…I'm kind of excited."

Brittany smiled, "Me too but babe…we're going to be outnumbered…"

"I know" Santana laughed and nodded. "But I know you better than anyone else and I know that you can't wait."

Brittany smirked and glanced at the table, nodding, "Yeah yeah, Alright Mrs. Pierce we get it. You know me."

Santana laughed and pulled the picture out of her purse, "I wonder what they're going to be like."

"Headstrong." Brittany smirked.

"Most likely." Santana laughed.

The blonde smiled at her wife, "They're going to perfect…just like their brother."

Santana nodded, "Their brother has no idea what about to happen."

Brittany looked at the picture of their babies and smiled, "This is so cool."

Santana smiled, "Very cool."

 _ **4:50pm:**_

Brittany left her office and went down to the daycare. She signed James out and took him over to Santana's studio.

She found Diego with Whitney and their twin boys.

"Hey D!" Brittany smiled

"Britt!" Diego said with a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked confused.

Whitney rolled her eyes, "He's fine. He's just not used to everything being about babies."

Diego groaned, "Poop is everywhere."

Brittany wanted to laugh but knew that soon she was in for the same thing, so she just smiled and replied, "Sorry dude."

Diego groaned and looked at James, "Do you at least feel bad for me?"

James giggled and clapped his hands together.

"Nope" Brittany mumbled making the others laugh.

Santana walked over and took James from the blonde, "Hello my handsome man" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Brittany caught her wife's eye and smirked at their special secret knowing that soon everyone would know but for now it was just for them.

Brittany looked again at the twin boys in the stroller and smiled thinking about the three-seater stroller they would need.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Brittany put James in his crib and headed to the bedroom. Her eyes went wide when she found her wife laying on the bed in red lingerie.

Santana smirked at the reaction, "I figured I should put this on while I still fit in it."

Brittany smiled, "Damn you look good."

Santana rolled her eyes, "That's your reaction?"

"No but I was afraid of what my real reaction might do to you…"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, confused.

"I was going to say that you look fucking tasty as fuck but I was trying be somewhat respectful." Brittany replied.

Santana laughed and bit her bottom lip, "Nope, I prefer honesty. Come here."

Brittany pulled her shirt off and walked over to the bed. She pulled Santana into a deep, powerful kiss.

Santana moaned into the heated kiss and began to undo Brittany's pants.

Brittany pulled back and pulled her pants off before climbing back onto the bed.

She cupped Santana's cheek in her palm and smiled, "You are so beautiful." Brittany mumbled.

Santana blushed, "So are you. Now kiss me."

Brittany laughed and kissed her wife as they laid down on the bed. Brittany laid next to the Latina and traced her fingertips along her lace-covered breast.

Santana whimpered as Brittany traced a circle around her perked nipple. Brittany leaned over and kissed her breast lightly making her wife's breath hitch.

Brittany smiled and kissed her way down to the Latina's lace thong. Brittany kissed her inner thighs before guiding the thong down her legs.

Santana looked down and moaned as Brittany kissed back up her legs.

Brittany smiled up at her wife and kissed her thighs before kissing her clit. Santana moaned and spread her legs further apart. Brittany reached up and cupped her wife's breast as she licked her core.

Santana writhed beneath the blonde. Brittany could tell Santana was nearing the edge when she gripped the sheets.

Britt gently sucked on Santana's clit, pushing the Latina over the edge, making her cum in her wife's mouth.

"Oh fuck" Santana moaned, finally catching her breath.

Brittany smirked and moved up her body before kissing her on the lips.

Santana moaned, "Fuck baby." She said needing more, "Please Brittany."

Brittany didn't make her beg, instead she gently pushed into her making them both moan.

Brittany lifted all of her weight on her arms as she pumped in and out, making San moan and whimper.

The blonde reached between them and circled her clit making Santana cum for the second time.

Santana moaned and pushed Brittany onto her back before climbing on top. She straddled her waist, and guided Britt's dick into her core.

"Shit" Brittany groaned as Santana began to ride her steadily.

Santana bent down and kissed the blonde.

"You feel so fucking good." Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded and bit her bottom lip, "Mhmm…you too, baby"

Brittany gripped her wife's ass tightly and pulled the Latina completely against her as she came deep inside her core.

They both collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

Santana smiled and looked at her wife, "I was just thinking about our first time."

Brittany smirked, "I think we've gotten a lot better since then."

Santana laughed and nodded, "Trust me. We have."

 _ **Sunday (May 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Mother's Day) Morning 7:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed before going to check on James. He was still sound asleep so she went to the kitchen and got started on breakfast.

 _ **8:15am:**_

Brittany went to carry the breakfast tray to the bedroom but James began to cry so she stopped by his room. She grabbed him from his crib and carried him in one arm while carrying the tray in the other.

Santana had just woken up when Brittany walked in.

Santana smiled, "What in the world are you doing?"

"It's mother's day." Brittany said as if it were obvious. She smiled, "I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed."

Santana smiled, "You are very sweet, Britt but you didn't have to…"

Brittany shook her head and set the tray on the bed, "I'm not going to stop doing sweet things for you just because we're parents now."

Santana smiled and took James from her wife, "Morning handsome boy."

Brittany walked over and sat on the bed. James giggled as he crawled over to the blonde.

"Hey Jamie." Brittany smiled making him giggle.

"Mmmmmaama." He muttered and sat down, looking at his mothers.

Santana smiled and took a bite of the omelet before letting Brittany eat some of it.

Brittany got up and went to the nursery to get James a new diaper and outfit.

Santana tickled James on the foot and he giggled, "Mmmamma."

Santana nodded, "Mama."

He smiled and continued to repeat the word till Brittany walked in the room.

James smiled, "Mamma!" He said and she grinned back at him, nodding.

She quickly changed his diaper and clothes before lifting him up, "James, my son…you are adorable."

Santana laughed, "It's like the lion king in here."

Brittany smirked, "All that the light touches is yours." She said in a deep voice before tickling James on the stomach.

Santana laughed, "Oh wow."

Brittany laughed, "He thought it was good." She muttered looking at James' smiling face.

Santana smiled, "Hand me my son."

"So I know that we've been taking a lot of videos but we need to get some pictures taken of the three of us." Brittany said as she handed James over to the Latina.

Santana nodded while Brittany got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"That's a great idea. We should call Carly."

"Would you like me to or would you prefer to call her?" Brittany asked.

"I'll call her tomorrow." Santana replied

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife on the cheek.

The three of them stayed in bed for another hour before starting the day.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brittany was in her home office when Santana walked in holding James, "Hey Brooke just the baby."

Brittany looked up, "Oh ok. Do we need to leave now?"

"Not yet. We're going with Finn and Michelle. They're getting the kids ready."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I'm ready to go whenever you are." Brittany smiled at James, "How's my little guy?"

James giggled and clapped, holding his arms out for Brittany. Brittany took him, smiling at him, "Hey Jamie." She said as she tickled his stomach.

"I talked to Anna and she's going to check in on Nacho and Pocus while we're in Lima." Santana said as she sat on the couch in the office.

Brittany nodded, "Anna's been great. I'm glad we hired her."

Santana smiled as Brittany set James on the ground. He grabbed a hold of the couch cushion and pulled himself up.

Brittany grinned and watched as James slid his way towards Santana.

Santana smiled as James grabbed her knee, "Good jab, James!" She clapped.

James smiled and let go of her knee to clap but fell, landing on his butt. He was stunned for a moment before he giggled again and clapped.

Brittany smiled with an eye roll at his goofiness.

They met up with the Hudson family and went to the hospital to meet Ryder and Brooke's first-born daughter, Chloe Lynn.

 _ **Friday (May 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany carried her backpack and the car seat onto the small plane. Santana followed her wife onto the plane.

Bridgett and Dani joined them a few minutes later before the plan door was shut and locked.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

The plane landed in Lima at the private airport. Bonnie was there with her van, waiting for them to get off the plane.

They all loaded up into the van and headed to the house. When they arrived they went inside.

"James is in desperate need of a new diaper and onesie." Santana said as they all went to the living room where Benny and Charlotte were.

Brittany nodded, "I'll change him."

"Use our room so you don't have to go upstairs." Bonnie told her daughter.

Brittany nodded and went to change James.

While she was changing his diaper and clothes, Brent and Blake came in from the backyard, where they were grilling.

Brittany walked back out to the living room and grinned when she saw her father, "Hey Pop"

"Hey Bolt and mini bolt." He smiled and kissed James on the forehead.

"Your folks should be here soon. They're coming over for lunch." Bonnie told Santana.

Santana nodded, "Are we eating outside?"

"Yeah but we got a new awning so we're in the shade." Brent replied

"I'm going to grab the plates. Charlotte, could you get the cups? Benny, take your truck and drive down to the market. We need a bag of ice."

Benny and Charlotte both nodded and got off the couch.

Brittany smiled at her wife, remembering when they were that age.

"Wait up, Chief." Brittany said and handed James to Santana, "I'm going to go with him."

Santana nodded and took James while Britt followed her brother out the front door.

Brittany and Benny hopped into his silver truck. He was still underage but the market was just down the street.

"How are you doing?" Brittany asked casually.

Benny smiled, "I'm doing good. I made the basketball team next season."

"That's awesome! You're going to be taller than me soon."

Benny nodded, "Ma said that I get taller by the minute."

Brittany laughed, "She's right. Hey…I uh…I want to tell you something but you cant tell anyone else."

Benny nodded, "Ok."

"San's pregnant." Brittany smirked

Benny's eyes went wide as he pulled into the market parking lot, "Really? That's awesome. Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"It's not that. It's just that we haven't told them yet. We're telling everyone today at lunch but I just really wanted tell you. It's…Benny, it's twins."

Benny's grin widened, "Really?"

Brittany nodded before Benny laughed, "That's incredible!" He beamed and hugged her.

Brittany smiled, "I know!"

Benny ran inside to pay for the ice while Brittany grabbed it.

When they got back to the house they went straight to the backyard. Everyone was there including Santana's parents.

"Hey Brittany!" Antonio smiled

"Hey!" Brittany replied.

Maribel was holding James who was smiling at her.

Brittany glanced at Santana, who was talking to Charlotte.

"San" Brittany said, catching her attention while Benny poured the ice into the cooler.

Santana smiled and nodded before walking over to the blonde.

Bonnie noticed them, "What's going on?" she asked, catching everyone's attention.

Brittany smiled, "We uh, just wanted to tell you all something…"

Santana smiled and looked at her mother.

Maribel beamed, "You're pregnant…right?"

Brittany and Santana nodded. Bonnie jumped into the air, clapping.

Brittany laughed, "Ma."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!"

"Ma." Brittany said again, "We're having twins."

Bonnie's jaw dropped while Antonio and Brent high-fived.

"Really?" Blake asked excitedly.

Brittany nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Brent said, beaming.

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana on the lips.

They received hugs from everyone before they all sat down to eat steak and drink beer, except for Santana and the kids. They talked about plans in preparing for the twins.

Bonnie was beyond thrilled to have more grandchildren on the way.

Santana ran inside to get her purse, which had the ultrasound pictures in it.

She found Charlotte on the phone, arguing with someone.

"No! I'm with Ben and his family right now. I'll finish it when I get home! Bye." Charlotte said in a hushed voice.

"Is everything alright, Charlotte?" Santana asked.

Charlotte sighed, "My parents are really focused on education and they make me and my sister do workbooks every week…I haven't finished mine because I'm spending time with Ben this summer…anyways I just have to finish it soon."

Santana nodded, "My parents used to be really strict about grades too till they met Brent and Bonnie. Have you parents met them yet?"

"Not yet…" Charlotte said thoughtfully, "but that's a good idea."

"I hope it works for you."

"Thanks. Oh and congratulations on the twins! That's really great for you guys."

Santana smiled and thanked Charlotte before they went back out to the backyard.

After they ate, Brittany and the Pierce boys threw the football back fourth in the yards while everyone else sat around and chatted.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Santana took James inside for a nap. He had been a little whiney and grumpy so she took him to the living room. Brittany followed and set up his pack and play in the master bedroom so that it would be quiet. They set up the baby monitor and went back outside.

Santana sat next to Bonnie and smiled when her mother in law grabbed her hand.

"I'm so happy for you, honey." Bonnie said smiling.

Santana smiled back, "Thanks. It's a little scary that two people are growing in there." She said nodding towards her stomach.

Maribel nodded, "I remember that feeling but soon you'll feel both of them moving around and it just feels unimaginable."

Brittany noticed that there was a tension throughout the day. She noticed that her father, though trying to play it off, was indeed stressed.

"Pop" She said, "Want to check on James with me?"

Brent nodded. Brittany grabbed the baby monitor on her way in and clipped it to her shorts.

"You alright?" She asked as they walked into the living room.

Brent glanced at his oldest and smiled, "You've always been able to read me like a book."

Brittany shrugged, "What's up?"

Brent sighed, "We're selling the bakery."

Brittany was shocked, "Why?"

"It's not getting any business" He shrugged, "Your mother is going to work at the front desk of the shop to keep busy till we figure something out."

Brittany nodded, "Is it money?"

"No. Honestly, it's not money. We're doing fine with money. It's just that small town, family owned bakeries don't get as much business these days." He sighed.

Brittany nodded, "Have you guys ever considered moving?"

Brent nodded, "Yeah but we really want your brothers to grow up with their friends. This is our home."

Brittany nodded, "I understand. This used to be my home." She replied, looking around the living room.

James made some noise so she went to the master bedroom and got him from the pack and play.

"Hey James" Brittany smiled and kissed him on the forehead as he rubbed his eyes and smiled at her.

She took him to the living room and handed him to his papa.

"Hello Mr. James." Brent said smiling, "Can you say Papa?"

James giggled making them laugh.

"So you need more cribs." Brent smirked.

"Just one and a bed for James." Brittany replied, "We're going to move him upstairs and put the twins in the nursery."

Brent nodded, "Well I think I can manage to put together a nice bed for James and another crib."

"Thanks Pop." Brittany smiled, "About Ma needing stuff to do…I wouldn't be too worried. She's resourceful."

The doorbell rang and Brittany went to answer it.

"Hey!" Carly beamed when the blonde opened the door.

"Hey Carly! What's up?" Brittany asked, letting her cousin in the house.

"Well Santana texted me and said that you guys were here so I thought I'd get some candid shots and a couple posed ones too." She replied, holding up her camera.

Brittany nodded, "Awesome. Everyone's in the backyard."

"I'll meet yall out there." Carly nodded and headed to the backyard

Brent changed his grandson's diaper before they went back to the backyard. Santana and Brittany freshened up while Bonnie changed James' outfit.

The took photos in the backyard before moving to the front yard.

 _ **9:45pm**_ :

Brittany moved James' pack and play up to the guest room on the second floor.

Santana was rocking James on the bed while Brittany brushed her teeth and got ready for bed.

"What did he say about it?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany stopped brushing for a moment and turned to look at her wife, "He said that they just haven't had any business. I asked him if it was about money but he swore it wasn't." She sighed before rinsing her mouth and drying her face.

Santana nodded as she stood up and put James in the pack and play.

Brittany walked over and sat on the bed in her boxers and white t-shirt. Santana smiled and walked over to her wife. San stood between Britt's legs and bent her head, kissing her wife on the lips.

"What's that for?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana shrugged and kissed her again before replying, "I've honestly been horny all day." She whispered.

Brittany raised her brow, "Even with the kid in here?"

"He's asleep and he's still a baby…I'm not too worried about it." Santana smirked.

Brittany laughed lightly and moved her hands from Santana's waist to her ass. Santana smiled and bent her head again, kissing her wish gently.

"But we still have to be really quiet." Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded and gently fell back on the bed, pulling Santana with her.

They kissed gently as Brittany made light circles with her fingertips on Santana's stomach.

Brittany moved her kisses to her wife's jaw and up to her ear making the Latina whimper quietly.

Brittany nipped at Santana's neck and moved her hand up to San's breast, under her t-shirt. Brittany lightly grazed her fingernail on Santana's nipple.

"Huh" Santana inhaled quickly as Britt moved her lips to the other side of her neck.

Britt took her time kissing her wife's neck before lifting both of their shirts off. Santana grazed her nails along Britt's clenched stomach muscles.

Brittany moved down her wife's body, pulling another whimper from the woman beneath her.

She pulled the black boy shorts that San was wearing, down her legs as she kissed down her left leg before kissing her way up San's right leg. Santana spread her legs as the blonde's lips neared her core, where she needed her wife the most.

Brittany gently blew on her wife making Santana whine quietly. Brittany leaned forward and took a long lick of her wife's soaked slit, pulling a deep moan from Santana's throat.

Santana reached down and rested her hands on top of Britt's head. Brittany moved her hand under her wife's ass so that she could hold onto the curve of her back as she arched in the air.

"Fuck" Santana muttered and gripped the sheets as he hips swirled following the pattern Brittany was making with her tongue.

Soon Santana was cumming, biting her wrist so she didn't moan loudly.

Brittany kissed her way up to Santana's lips and kissed her, "You're so beautiful, San."

Santana smiled, "You too, Baby." She said quietly before pulling Brittany into a deep kiss.

"I love the noises and faces you make when you cum."

Santana blushed but was a little turned on by the bluntness in her wife's tone.

Brittany groaned and reached between them. She guided her dick into Santana's core, making them both moan.

Brittany stayed still for a for minutes as they kissed before pulling almost all the way out. She moved slowly and steadily as she pumped her hips. Santana moaned again when Brittany hit just the right spot.

"Fuck, do that…do that again." Santana pleadingly whispered against Brittany's lips.

Brittany smirked and did just that. Pulling her hips, she thrust forward, hitting the same spot making her wife moan and tighten her legs around the blonde's waist.

"Yeah…fuck Britt."

Brittany smiled and moved faster, thrusting her hips but still continually hitting the same spot, deep in her wife making the Latina fall apart as she came again.

Brittany felt her muscles clenching around her dick and moved a little faster, chasing her own release.

She came deep in her wife, biting her own lip to keep quiet.

"Fuck" she breathed as they separated and caught their breath.

Santana licked her lips and rode out the end of her orgasm.

"That was so fucking good." Santana muttered as she finally caught her breath.

Brittany nodded, "It felt like it did back in high school." She laughed, "Having to keep quiet and the fear of getting caught."

Santana laughed, "I know. Kiss me."

Brittany smiled and leaned over, kissing her wife on the lips, "I love you, San"

"I love you too, Britt." Santana replied

 _ **Saturday (May 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Moring 8:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and got out of bed. She showered and pulled on jeans, a light teal t-shirt and boots. She pulled her hair up and looked at James but he was still asleep so she left him and Santana, shutting the door behind her.

She went down to the kitchen found Brent sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Bolt." Brent mumbled.

"Morning Pop." Brittany replied, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I was going to go pick up the lumber for the bed and crib. Want to ride with me?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure. We might have James with us. San is still asleep."

Brent nodded, "That's fine."

Benny walked in the kitchen, yawning. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"Morning" He mumbled and got some coffee.

"Why are you up so early?" Brittany asked

"I have to work today."

"Where do you work?" Brittany asked

Brent smirked, "Striker works at the lumber yard. Striker, we're about to head over there to get some lumber for James' new bed and another crib"

Benny nodded, "Give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready so that I can help you get what you need."

Brent nodded, "We wouldn't want to work with anyone else."

Benny took his coffee and went back to the basement to get ready.

"I'm going to run upstairs and get James…" Brittany said right as Bonnie walked into the kitchen.

"I know that you are not planning on taking my grandson anywhere." Bonnie smirked

Brittany laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it, Ma."

"That's what I thought." Bonnie said, "I'll watch him while you're gone."

"Thanks" Brittany replied

Brent and Brittany went outside and hooked up the trailer to his truck.

Benny walked out to his truck and hopped into it before starting it, "I'll see ya'll there." He said before taking off.

"He's such a teenager." Brittany mumbled making her Pop laugh.

"Yeah" Brent replied as they took off.

It took about five minutes to get there. Brent pulled into the parking lot and parked near the exit. They headed inside. Brent pulled out a list he had in his pocket.

Benny helped them get everything they needed.

"I'll give you the family discount" Benny said as another lumber worker walked over.

"Ben" The boy mumbled and bumped is shoulder against Benny's.

Brittany and Brent noticed the tension between the teenagers.

Benny ignored the other boy and finished adding up the bill.

Brent paid as the manager walked over.

"Ben, why'd you give them a discount?" Jeff, as his nametag read, said.

Benny didn't look nervous or worried. He simply replied, "This is my father and sister."

The boy from earlier quickly looked over at them with shock on his face.

"Oh really?" The manager smiled, "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Jeff. Ben's a great worker."

Benny smirked when the other boy cleared his throat, "You're Bolt?"

Brittany nodded, confused, "Yeah."

"You're pretty much a legend around here." Jeff grinned, "What are you building?"

Brittany nodded when Brent looked at her. Brent replied, "A crib and a toddler bed."

The boy looked confused and looked at Brittany's stomach. There had been obvious rumors about her so he was curious.

"My wife is pregnant." Brittany said with small smirk.

"With twins." Benny added

"Congratulations!" Jeff smiled, "Well Rodney and Ben will help load this onto your trailer."

Brent nodded, "Thanks"

They went out to the truck while Benny and Rodney pulled the heavy carts of wood.

They loaded the lumber onto the trailer. Rodney and Benny didn't speak to each other till they finished.

"I'll take the carts back in." Rodney mumbled

Brittany watched him pull the two carts back into the building.

"What's his deal?" Brittany asked her brother.

Benny thought for a moment then replied, "He's my Puck…"

Brittany nodded, "Well I hope he turns out like Puck did. Puck's married with a son. He's grown a lot."

Benny sighed, "Let's hope he grows up a little faster than Puck did. He's driving me crazy."

Brent nodded, "Do we need to talk to him?"

"No it's alright." Benny said, shaking his head, "I've got it handled."

Brittany patted Benny's shoulder, "You've really grown into good guy, Chief."

Brent smiled, "Not a man just yet but he's getting there."

Benny rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"Later Chief." Brittany smirked and hopped into her Pop's truck.

Brent drove them to the bakery to get some breakfast and pastries before going back to the house.

They backed the trailer next to the garage door. They ate breakfast and put the rest of the food in the kitchen before getting to work.

They looked over the instructions. Brent grinned, "I think we should start with the crib since we've already built one."

Brittany nodded, "Deal. Let's separate the lumber out first."

They worked quickly and turned the tv in the garage on, putting a basketball game on the screen.

 _ **10:30am:**_

Santana walked out into the garage where Brittany and Brent were cutting wood.

She smiled and walked over towards them, staying far enough back for safety.

Brent looked up and smiled, turning off the saw, "Bolt, your girl is waiting."

Brittany grinned and turned around, "Morning Beautiful" she smirked

Santana rolled her eyes, remembering their late-night actions, "Good morning." Santana replied.

Brittany looked at her father and nodded to let him know that she'd be right back. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

Santana smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." Brittany replied before pulling her wife in for a deep kiss.

Santana smiled and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany gripped Santana's hips as they kissed. She gently pulled back and smiled at the Latina.

"Where's my boy?" Brittany asked

"He is with your mother in the living room." Santana replied, "Mami is coming over in a bit. They want to go window shopping for twin clothes and clothes for James."

Brittany laughed, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks. We're going to take James with us so you don't have to worry about him."

"I don't mind watching him but whatever you want… Where's Bud?" Brittany asked

"He's in the living room. And you can't watch James while building a crib and a bed."

Brittany smirked, "I know but I'm going to miss him."

Santana nodded, "I know but we'll be back in a couple hours."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife again, "Let me see him for a moment."

Santana couldn't hold back a smile, "Ok."

Brittany beamed and walked to the living room where Bonnie and Blake were fawning over James.

"Hand me the baby" Brittany said

Bonnie narrowed her eyes making Brittany raise a brow.

Bonnie sighed and handed James to his mother.

Brittany smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey Jamie."

"Mmmammmaa" James hummed making everyone smile.

"Does he say that to both of yall?" Bonnie asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah. But he won't say it to anyone else."

"He's very smart." Bonnie said proudly

"Of course he is." Brittany replied, "He's Santana's son and a Pierce. He's a genius."

The doorbell rang and Bonnie went to let Maribel inside.

Brittany smiled and kissed her son before handing him over to Santana.

"I should get back to work. Pop's all alone." Brittany said, "Bud, you want to help?"

"Sure!" Blake smiled and followed her out to the garage.

Bonnie took Maribel and Santana along with Dani, Bridgett and James to the outlet mall.

Dani grabbed the stroller from the back of the van.

"Thank you, Dani" Santana smiled as she put James in it.

"You're welcome." Dani nodded

Bridgett grabbed Dani's hand and smiled.

"When are you two getting married?" Bonnie asked her youngest daughter.

Bonnie had not been informed about their breakup and they planned to keep it that way.

"June 20th" Bridgett replied, catching everyone off guard.

"We haven't officially asked Santana and Brittany yet but we were going to see if we could getting married at their house." Bridgett said nervously.

Santana was surprised but nodded, "I'm sure you can. I'll talk to Brittany."

Bridgett nodded, smiling. "We want to have a pool party wedding…"

Santana beamed, "I'm sure we can handle that."

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany was showing Blake how the use a nail gun when she heard Brent say something. She looked up and felt a sharp pain in her hand.

"Fuck!" She shouted and looked back down,

Blake's eyes were huge and he looked like he was about to cry.

Brent and Antonio, who had been the person Brent was talking to, ran over. Brittany had a nail going straight through her hand. It was in her left hand, between the thumb and pointer finger.

"What happened?" Brent said as he grabbed a towel in case of bleeding.

"I…I…I didn't mean to…" Blake stuttered

Brittany looked at her brother, "It's ok Bud. I'm alright."

"We need to go to the ER." Antonio stated, "Right now."

Brent nodded before running over to unhook the trailer.

"No time. Get in my car." Antonio said pointing at his black Escalade.

They jumped in, Brent in the back with Brittany and Blake while Antonio drove.

It took only about seven minutes to get there. Antonio pulled up to the ER door and Brent took Brittany inside, Blake following close by.

Antonio parked and met up with them in the triage room.

Brent called Bonnie while they checked Brittany into the ER and took her back to a trauma room.

Brittany was sent straight to X-Ray while the others waited in the trauma room.

They took her X-Rays before taking her back to the trauma room.

Dr. Haynes walked in, "Hello Mrs. Pierce, how are you feeling right now?"

"In a bit of pain…" She muttered casually

He nodded at the nurse and began to gather the stuff for an IV.

"We'll give you something to help with that in just a moment. Now your X-Rays look good, meaning I don't see any damage caused by the nail I think we can just pull it out and stitch you up. I'll prescribe some pain killers for you to take sparingly."

Brittany nodded "Alright"

They started an IV and gave her morphine before the nurse put towels over Brittany's arm and sanitized the area. They had already given her a Tetanus shot.

Just as Dr. Haynes began to pull the nail out, Santana and the others walked into the room. Santana froze and looked concerned, Bonnie covered James' eyes and turned to leave along with the others so that the room wasn't so crowded.

Santana walked over to Brittany's side, "Hey Baby"

Brittany bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Hey"

"Almost…" The doctor muttered as he continued to pull the long nail out.

Brittany grimaced and sighed when the nail was completely out.

They cleaned the wound and stitched her up before wrapping her hand in gauze.

Santana held Brittany's right hand and sighed, shaking her head., "What happened?" She finally asked as they doctor left the room.

Brittany shrugged, "I wasn't looking where I should have been. It's my fault."

Santana could tell Brittany wanted the subject dropped and Brittany could tell that the subject would be picked up again later on.

Brent took Blake to get something to eat and hopefully calm him down some.

"Now what happened?" Santana asked, worriedly.

Brittany began to explain, "I was showing Blake how to safely use the nail gun and heard something. I looked up and Bud had pulled the trigger without meaning to. It was a complete accident."

Santana nodded, understanding that Brent and Bonnie would talk to Blake so that it wouldn't happen again.

They gave Brittany a prescription before letting her leave.

Everyone met up back at the house while Antonio went to fill the prescription for his daughter in law.

Brittany grabbed a beer and took a sip before thinking about the alcohol mixing with the meds. She gave her father the beer and grabbed a water instead.

Brittany went up to the guest room and laid on the bed, feeling a little woozy from all the meds.

Santana left James with the others and took Brittany's prescription up to her. She shut and locked the door.

Brittany groaned, "Hey Baby."

Santana smiled, "Hey good looking." Santana smirked "I was wondering if I could do something special for you…"

Brittany didn't seem to catch her wife's meaning, "What?"

Santana walked over to her wife and sat on the bed.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked at the Latina when she felt Santana's hand on her inner thigh.

Brittany could feel her dick hardening already. She swallowed, "San…"

"Shhh." Santana said, "I'm going to make you feel a lot better."

"Baby, I'm loving these hormones." Brittany mumbled

Santana smirked, "Me too" she moaned as she undid Brittany's belt and jeans.

Brittany lifted her hips so that Santana could pull her pants and boxers down to her ankles.

Santana bit her bottom lip when she saw Brittany' dick hardening right in front of her.

Brittany groaned as Santana took it in her hand and pumped her fist a few times.

Santana pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra with her other hand. Brittany groaned and pulled the Latina against her, kissing her on the lips.

Santana whimpered but pulled away, "No. You need to rest. Just sit back and enjoy…"

Brittany swallowed and nodded before laying back, propped up on pillows so she could watch.

Santana bent her head and took Brittany's dick between her lips.

Brittany groaned and gathered her wife's hair together in one hand so it didn't get in the way.

"Fuck San" Brittany mumbled as the Latina took all of her for a moment before pulling back.

Santana moaned but didn't stop bobbing her head.

When Santana took most of herm Brittany pushed her a little further, making her gag but in the sexiest way Brittany had never seen.

Santana moaned and bobbed her head faster making her wife moan.

"I really could just ravish you right now." Brittany mumbled with a small smirk

Santana laughed, "Ravish me, huh?" she smirked, "Maybe another time." She smarted before sucked Britt's dick some more.

Brittany groaned feeling the tight coiling in her gut.

"San I'm about to…San…I uh…fuck…" Brittany groaned as she unloaded in her wife's mouth.

Santana moaned and swallowed before moving up to kiss Brittany on the lips.

"Tonight I'm going to…" Brittany muttered but Santana shook her head

"You need to rest, Britt. I just wanted to make you feel a little less stressed."

"Well it fucking worked." Brittany mumbled making her wife smile.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany woke up to and nearly pitch black room. She sat up and groaned at the pain in her hand. She took a pain pill that was on the nightstand before going down to the living room.

"Hey baby" Santana said from the couch, where she was holding a sleeping James.

"Hey" Brittany mumbled as she sat next to her wife.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" Bonnie asked

Brittany nodded, "I'm alright."

"We ordered pizza and it should be here any minute." Brent said Blake and Benny played video games.

"Alright" Brittany replied

Antonio and Maribel were sitting on the other couch talking to Dani and Bridgett.

Santana handed James over to Brittany when the doorbell rang.

Santana went to pay for the pizza but her father beat her to it.

"Thank you" Antonio nodded to the delivery guy before grabbing the pizza boxes.

They all ate in the living room and watched a movie together.

 _ **Sunday (May 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 3:15am:**_

James woke up crying with a full diaper and an empty stomach.

"Baby" Brittany mumbled, "I'll change his diaper but my nipples are of no use to him."

Santana mumbled incoherently before getting up.

Brittany mumbled "I love you" she said as she fell back to sleep.

 _ **8:30am:**_

Brittany met her father in the garage and chatted with him while he worked.

"Should I be terrified?" Brittany asked her father thoughtfully.

Brent smiled, "Bolt, you're about to have twins when your first kid is barely one year old. Yeah…you should be a little scared but not terrified."

Brittany laughed, "I honestly can't wait till they're all running around with their own personalities."

Brent smiled, "You're such a great mother. I'm truly proud of you, Brittany."

"Thanks Pop." Brittany replied before her wife walked out there.

Santana smiled, "You ok?"

"Yeah. How's James?" Brittany asked with a small smile.

"He's good. He's playing with Blake in the living room." Santana replied, "He's got a lot of energy today."

Brittany smiled. They all chatted for a bit before gathering for lunch inside as it began to rain.

Bonnie ordered Chinese takeout for lunch. They ate it in the kitchen and chatted. They spent the rest of the day lounging around the house.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Blake had his friend, Justin over for a sleepover.

"Justin this is my oldest sister Brittany and her wife Santana. This is my other sister Bridgett and her…uh…"

"Fiancé" Bridgett said, "Dani."

Justin smiled. The ten old was very polite. They went straight up to Blake's room to hang out.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany walked into Blake's room and froze when she caught Blake and Justin kissing.

The young boys quickly separated and they looked at the ground.

"Sorry, I couldn't find James' baby bag. Ma, brought it in here earlier." Brittany said before grabbing the bag and leaving.

Brittany one back downstairs and ran into Bonnie.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Bonnie asked

"You know that Blake is making out with Justin is his room, right?"

Bonnie went silent then nodded, "I had a feeling but I wasn't sure."

Blake came running down the stairs before freezing when he saw them.

"Blake, we need to talk." Bonnie said, "Brittany's going to hang out with Justin while we have a chat."

Blake nodded, looking terrified.

Bonnie took him to her bedroom and they sat and talked.

"So we need to talk about safe sex. You're are still too young. You need to wait at least till high school. Do you know how to use a condom?" Bonnie asked

"You don't care that Justin is a boy?" Blake asked bluntly.

Bonnie looked shocked, "Sweetie. Love is love. You can't help who you fall for. If you want to date boys then date boys. If you want to date girls then date girls. Hell, Blake you don't even have to stick with just one gender." Bonnie said, then she said strictly, "But you must respect the person you're with. Be responsible and respectful. Be the person I raised you to be."

"Yes Ma'am." Blake said with a smile.

She continued to discuss the important bits before letting him go back to hanging out with his friend/boyfriend.

Brittany left Blake with Justin to go find her wife and child.

She eventually found them in the basement with Benny and Charlotte.

"Where's Blake?" Benny asked

"With his friend." Brittany replied

"I think Blake likes Justin." Benny said quietly

Brittany didn't say anything for a moment then she spoke up, "Is it his first crush?"

Benny shrugged, "I think so. He did seem to like my old friend Garrett, but he never told me anything."

"Make sure he doesn't get picked on about like boys."

"I'll kick someone's ass" Benny replied making Britt smile.

Charlotte and Santana traded phone numbers so that Charlotte had someone to talk to about things since her sister minded her own business.

They hung out for a while till it was about bedtime. Everyone in the house went to bed early since they had to be awake at sunrise.

 _ **Monday (May 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany walked into the kitchen and found Bonnie making everyone a to go coffee and a pastry in a bag.

"Thanks Ma." Brittany mumbled

"I'm going to miss you girls and James so much. We'll be up there soon to visit."

"You're always welcome at our house." Brittany smiled at her mom, "Love you, Ma"

"Love you too, sweetie. Take care of your hand."

"I will."

Brittany, Santana and James rode with Bridgett and Dani back to the private airport

They got on the small plane and flew back to Glen Cove and back to their home.


	38. Chapter 38: Full House

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (June 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Bridgett and Dani's Wedding Day) Afternoon 4:45pm:**_

Brittany walked into the kitchen where the caterers were setting up. She looked around for her wife but couldn't find her anywhere. She grabbed her phone and called Santana but there was no answer.

"Hey Pop!" Brittany said, grabbing her father by the arm as he zoomed by, "have you seen my wife or son?"

"Santana is helping Bridgett with her wedding swimsuit and James is in the nursery with Jasper" Brent replied

"Thank you" Brittany said, "I'm going to go change into my tux trunks." She said before going to her bedroom

Nacho and Pocus were locked in the master bathroom with food and water and a litter box, as well as some toys.

Brittany pulled on her black trunks and tux swim-shirt before going to look for Dani.

She found the bride in the nursery looking at the babies.

"You alright?" Brittany asked quietly.

Dani nodded, "I can't wait till Bridge and I have out own kids. I can't even believe I used to be scared of having a kid. Now it's all I think about. I want to see Bridget pregnant with our child."

Brittany smiled, "I'm really happy for you, Dani. By the way, you're black swim suit is killer."

It was a one piece suit with a small bowtie around her neck.

"Thanks!" Dani smiled, "Where's my brother?"

"He's right outside…"

"I'm right here." Scott Wilson said quietly walking in the room, "It's time."

"I'll see you out there." Brittany said before running to get into her spot in front of her sister.

"You look beautiful, Bridge" Brittany smiled and kissed her little sister on the cheek.

"Thanks, Britt. I love you." Bridgett smiled

The music started and Brittany walked Bonnie down the aisle. She took Bonnie to her seat before going to stand by the altar.

The backyard was decorated in a fun, elegant way. It was colorful with balloons and colored lights everywhere. In the bottom of the pool were bright multi-colored glowstick that would shine once the sun went down. The waterfall in the corner gave a very nice and classy feel to the atmosphere.

There were tables set up all around the pool with electric candles and lanterns.

They had asked Antonio to get ordained so that he could marry them.

Everyone was dressed in nice swimsuits and sunglasses.

Anna was in the house watching the over all of the babies while the toddlers were attending the wedding with their parents.

Brittany and Scott finished bringing their mother's to their seats and were standing by the altar. Dani walked down the aisle with her father. She stood at the end and waited for Brent to bring Bridgett down the aisle.

Brent and Bridgett came around the corner making Dani beam. Brittany smiled at her sister before catching her wife's eye in the crowd.

Brittany winked at the Latina making Santana smile.

Bridgett got to the end of the aisle and Brent handed her over to Dani with a sigh, "Take care of her." He muttered

Dani nodded a took her fiancé's hands.

Antonio smiled, "Everyone, we are gathered her today to witness the union of Bridgett Pierce and Dani Wilson. They wanted all of you here on this special day to share the love they have for each other with all of us."

"They have each prepared a statement they wish to share. Dani…"

Dani nodded, "Bridge, I have loved you for so long that the mere thought of not being with you shreds my heart. I have grown to not only love you but respect you and your values. I am so grateful that you are going to be my wife and I vow to stand by your side through anything that we face."

Bridgett smiled and sniffed, "Dani, I can't control my feelings for you. I saw you one day and everything changed. I truly love you and can't wait to shar e my future with you. I vow to never back away from this."

"Dani, do you take Bridgett…" the ceremony went on for another couple minutes before everyone cheered and blew bubbles at the married couple.

They held each other's hand as they ran and jumped in the deep end of the pool.

They re-emerged and kissed while smiling.

Bonnie went to check on the caterers while Brittany and Finn went to get their son's. They changed them into swimming diaper and rash guard suits before putting sunscreen all over the boys. Once they were prepared, Britt and Finn took them out to he pool and walked into the pool.

"Oh my gosh." Michelle sighed catching Santana's attention.

Santana turned around and laughed, "Brittany!"

"He's perfectly fine, San," Brittany smirked as she put James on a float.

Jasper was also on the float, being carefully watched over by his father.

"We've got some good looking kids." Finn remarked

"Damn straight," Brittany smirked

Puck walked over with his son, Adrian in his arms, "Hey Pierce, Hudson" He smiled

"Hey Puck" Brittany replied, "How's your son doing?"'

"Fucking awesome." Puck smiled, "He's a genius."

Brittany nodded, "Really now?"

"So is my kid." Finn replied

"Oh no, this is not going to end well." Penny said, watching Brittany and the guys arguing about whose child was the best.

Throughout the afternoon and evening everyone enjoyed tanning, swimming dancing and eating in the backyard. Brittany and some of the guys even played basketball while the kids jumped in the newly bought trampoline.

 _ **9:15pm:**_

Bonnie and Brittany were getting drinks when Bonnie nodded over Britt's shoulder.

"I think your brother is enjoying himself." Bonnie smirked

Brittany glanced that way and noticed that Benny was currently in the middle of a steamy make out session with Charlotte by the waterfall in the pool.

Brittan laughed, "I remember that age."

"Yeah we all remember when you were that age." Bonnie laughed

Brittany smiled, "You seem fond of Charlotte."

Bonnie nodded, "She's a sweet girl."

Brittany narrowed her eyes at her mother, "What's that mean?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I think she's great but I don't think…never mind."

"Ma, it's not like you to hold back…what's the deal?" Brittany asked.

"I just don't see them lasting through high school." Bonnie answered bluntly, "Not everyone is like you and Santana or me and your father."

Brittany nodded, "I know but he seems happy."

Bonnie looked over at her son and Charlotte before sighing, "Yeah he does. She's going to break his heart."

Brittany sighed, not sure what to say. She glanced at her brother and Charlotte before looking at Santana.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Everyone kind of crashed, falling asleep in little patches around the house.

Dani and Bridgett were staying in the small apartment over the detached garage since they were saving for their honeymoon.

Brittany and Santana put James in his crib before going to their bedroom.

They were both exhausted but they had to shower. Brittany went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it warm up.

Santana stripped off her swimsuit and walked into the bathroom, yawning. Brittany looked over at her naked wife and smiled, suddenly feeling more awake.

Brittany pulled Santana against her by grabbing her around the waist.

Santana smiled, before she felt Brittany's hardening dick against her ass. Brittany pulled off her swim suit and pushed her bare wife into the shower.

They kissed as the water rained down on them Brittany gently massaged Santana's breasts while Santana stroked Britt's dick.

Brittany kissed her way down Santana's body. She lifted her wife's right leg up and placed it over her shoulder. Brittany licked and sucked at her wife's core, making Santana moan and whimper.

"Fuck, Britt." Santana whined till Brittany sucked her clit.

Santana came right then, nearly falling. Luckily Brittany held her up easily.

Brittany placed Santana's foot back on the ground and stood to kiss her wife.

After kissing for a moment Santana turned around and stuck her ass out. Brittany lined her dick up with her entrance before gently pushing into her. Santana moaned and whimpered as Brittany pumped her hips at a fast pace.

Santana arched he back making Brittany moan.

"Fuck…hold on" Brittany groaned and massaged her calve.

"Muscle cramp?" Santana asked laughing

Brittany nodded, "Yeah" she said with a smirk

"Sit on the floor." Santana suggested

Brittany shrugged and sat down on the floor. Santana straddled her hips and sunk onto her wife's dick.

"Huh" Santana moaned then suddenly laughed as the rubber duck next to Brittany's leg.

Brittany laughed and threw the rubber duck at her wife, "Fuck San. Focus Babe"

"I'm sorry" Santana laughed before she continued to ride her wife.

"Shit" Brittany groaned as Santana clenched her muscles around her dick.

Santana smirked and bounced faster, chasing her release.

Brittany groaned as she watched her wife's movements. Santana placed one hand on the blonde's strong stomach while placing the other on her own breast.

Brittany groaned, feeling the coil in her gut tightening. Santana moaned and moved faster, cumming a moment later.

Brittany moaned till she came, shooting cum deep in her wife.

"Fucking hell…" Brittany mumbled as they both rode out their orgasms.

Santana moaned as she came to a still, "Ok now I'm exhausted."

Brittany laughed. They slowly got up and stood up in the shower. They quickly finished showering before getting out of the shower. They dried off and pulled on some boxers and white t-shirts.

They crawled into bed and fell asleep. Needing the rest.

 _ **Sunday (June 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 7:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed in swim trunks and a sports bra and t-shirt.

She went to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee while Brent and Bonnie made food.

"What are you guys making?" Brittany asked her parents.

"Coffee cake." Bonnie replied, "How did you sleep? You look tired."

Brittany smirked, "I'm fine. I might take a nap later if I have time"

Bonnie nodded, "You'll have time. I'll take care of James while you and Santana rest."

"Ok. Thanks Ma." Brittany replied

Brent poured himself another coffee and muttered, "I can watch the kid."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Bridgett and Dani are staying in the garage apartment all day. They've got everything they need over there because I filled the fridge and pantry with food. There are extra pillow and blankets in the closet." Santana said as she walked into the kitchen while on the phone, "No, Quinn, just sign for the package and give it to Puck since he's the super. They can get it whenever they go home"

Brittany smirked and pulled Santana close to her. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes, "Ok Q, I'll talk to you later Bye"

Santana hung up and smiled, "Morning Baby"

Brittany grinned and kissed her wife gently on the lips, "Morning Beautiful."

"Morning Santana" Bonnie smirked, realizing why her daughter looked so tried.

"Morning Bonnie." Santana smiled, "Morning Brent"

"How are you doing, San?" Brent asked casually without looking up from the newspaper.

"I'm good. I'm going to get James." Santana said before leaving to check on her son.

Brittany heard Blake, Benny and Charlotte coming down the stairs followed by Antonio and Maribel.

"Morning everyone. I'm ready to do some short order cooking." Bonnie said, getting out the eggs now that the coffee cake was in the oven.

Everyone gave her their orders and she cooked up a storm.

Brittany fixed everyone's coffee for them.

Santana walked into the kitchen, with James on her hip. She smiled at the scene. She loved her family and she enjoyed watching as they talked and passed plates of food to each other.

"Mmmammaaa" James mumbled looking at Brittany.

Brittany turned around and smiled, "Hey James."

He reached out to her so she took him into her arms and hugged him.

Santana smiled and pulled her phone out. "Britt…smile." Santana said as she took a couple pictures of them even getting one with James smiling as well.

The house was filled with the Pierce family as well as all of the Lopez kids and their families.

The entire day was spent swimming or playing basketball. Anna did come over to watch over the babies.

 _ **11:45am:**_

At lunchtime Antonio ordered pizza for everyone and had it delivered to the backyard.

Brittany headed inside, looking for Santana. She found her in the master bathroom, pacing.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Santana laughed, "No way. You'll make fun of me."

Brittany was surprised by the comment, "No I won't…San, what's going on?"

Santana sighed and cleared her throat, "I'm about to take a cold shower."

Brittany nodded, still confused before it clicked, "Wait…are you…horny?"

Santana groaned and nodded, "Yes. These damn hormones are insane. Every couple hours I just suddenly get so fucking horny and I mean it's unbearable."

Brittany nodded before shutting and locking the bathroom door.

Santana's eyes went wide, "Wait really?" She asked, excitedly.

Brittany nodded, "You're carrying my children, the least I can do is give you a quickie whenever you ask."

Santana moaned and kissed her wife roughly. Brittany lifted Santana onto the counter before pulling her own pants down.

Santana whimpered as she pulled her bikini bottoms off.

Brittany groaned and looked down between them, guiding her dick into the Latina.

"Fuck" Santana moaned as Brittany pumped in and out of her core.

Santana moaned, "Huh!" She whimpered as Brittany pulled out, "What are you doin…" she began to ask before Brittany sunk back into her wife.

"Fuck you feel so good." Brittany mumbled as she felt Santana's core gripping her tightly.

Brittany pumped her hips a little more before unloading in her wife.

"Fu…fuck" Santana whined as she rode out the end of her orgasm.

"Ma said she'd watch James while we take a nap later…Want to mess around instead of sleep?"

Santana nodded, "Of course."

They both redressed and kissed for a moment before heading out to the kitchen to eat with the others.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Everyone was relaxing, watching a movie in the living room when Brittany's phone began to ring.

She got off the couch and went to answer it.

"Hello?" She said, walking into the bedroom

" _Hey Britt! It's Justin Fox.."_

"Hey Justin, what can I do for you?"

" _I just wanted to call and lit you know the red carpet premiere is on October 17_ _th_ _"_

Brittany nodded, "Ok I'll put it on my calendar."

" _I've sent you an email with all the information. Let me know if you have any questions." Justin said_

Brittany nodded, "You got it. Bye"

" _Bye" Justin said before hanging up._

Brittany went back to the living room as everyone was getting up.

"We're all going to bed early." Bonnie said.

Brittany nodded. Everyone went to bed while Brittany locked up the house and set the alarm.

Brittany went back to the master bedroom and found Santana nursing James on the bed.

Brittany told her wife about the call from Justin while she washed her face, brushed her teeth and got ready for bed.

Santana carried James to the nursery before joining her wife in bed.

They turned off the lights before curling up in the warmth of the other. Brittany pulled her wife completely against her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you" Brittany whispered quietly.

Santana hummed, "I love you too" She said quietly

Brittany kissed her neck and under her ear, slowly working Santana up. Santana moaned, trying to pull Brittany closer even though that wasn't really possible.

Santana moaned, tilting her head back to give Brittany more access to her neck. Brittany took her time lavishing her wife with kisses.

Santana moaned and wrapped her right leg around Britt's waist. They were both naked under the covers. Santana lifted her leg higher so that Brittany could gently push into her.

Brittany thrusted her hips, hitting the same spot repeatedly, making Santana whine.

Brittany groaned and pumped her hips faster, nearing her release.

Santana breathed into Brittany's ear, "Fuck Baby"

Brittany groaned and pumped faster. She opened her eyes and looked into Santana's brown eyes.

Brittany slowed down as she bent her head and kissed her wife's lips.

"Fuck, Brittany" Santana whimpered, "I'm about to cum baby." She whispered into Brittany's ear.

Brittany turned her head, catching San's lips with her own.

Brittany could feel her wife's muscles clenching her dick as she came.

Brittany followed a moment later, cumming deep in her wife. They both laid down on the bed, completely spent.

Santana moaned, "Holy hell that was so good." She mumbled as her orgasm came to an end.

"I really do love it when you're pregnant and all horny." Brittany muttered, leaning over, kissing Santana on the neck.

Santana whimpered, "Brittany, don't get me started again." She laughed.

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife's collar bone, "Why not?" she mumbled.

"Baby, I'm going to be so sore" Santana moaned as the blonde kissed her chest and stomach,

Brittany nodded and kissed her way up to her wife's mouth, "Ok then. I love you, San."

Santana smiled and kissed her wife on the lips, "I love you too, Baby. Good night"

"Good night, my love" Brittany replied as they curled up under the covers.

 _ **Monday (June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 2:30am:**_

Brittany woke up when she heard James crying. Santana groaned and rolled over

"I'll get him, San. Go back to sleep." Brittany mumbled as she got out of bed.

Santana hummed and rolled back over, instantly going back to sleep.

Brittany got up and pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before going to the nursery.

"Hey James" Brittany muttered, "Need a change?"

She changed his diaper and fed him before putting him back in the crib. He began to cry when she walked away so she walked back to him.

"What's the matter, my son?" Brittany asked quietly.

James reached out for her while he cried.

She picked him up again and carried him over to the day bed they had set up in the room. She laid down on it, while holding James closely.

James fell asleep laying between Britt and the wall so that he was safe. She smiled at him and fell asleep next to him.

 _ **6:45am:**_

Santana woke up and saw that the bed was empty. She got up and got dressed before going to the nursery to check on James.

She found her wife and son asleep on the daybed. Santana walked over to check on them and smiled when she found James awake.

He giggled when he saw her, "Mmmammaa"

"Hey baby boy" Santana smiled and picked him up. She changed his diaper and clothes before sitting in the rocking chair. She nursed him while gently rocking.

Brittany groaned a little and woke up. She quickly jumped up and looked around till she saw Santana in the rocking chair, trying not to laugh.

"I've got him, baby" Santana smiled

Brittany nodded, "That scared the shit out of me."

Brittany took a deep breath and walked over to her wife and son. She kissed Santana on the lips before kissing James on the hand.

"I'm going to get dressed." Brittany said before going to the master bedroom.

She pulled on her khaki shorts and a superman shirt before going out to the kitchen where she found her father, doing his usual morning routine of drinking coffee and reading the paper

"Morning Pop"

"Morning Bolt." Brent smiled

"What time is ya'lls flight?" Brittany asked as she poured herself some coffee.

"Our ride will be here at 2pm." Brent replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

Brittany began to cook breakfast for everyone. She could hear them all bringing their bags downstairs.

"Nacho!" Blake smiled and picked up the large cat while the smaller black cat, Pocus rubbed against the luggage.

Santana walked into the kitchen with James but she was quickly left empty handed when Bonnie walked over and took the baby from the Latina's arms.

Brittany grinned and set the table with the bacon, eggs, sausage and toast,

They all sat down to eat breakfast before moving to the back patio.

Benny, Blake and Charlotte decided to swim some, since they had time so they jumped into the pool.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Brittany and Benny were shooting hoops when the car arrived to take the Pierce and Lopez families to the airport.

They all hugged each other goodbye. Brittany, Santana, Bridgett, Dani and James all watched as the black limo turned out of the driveway.

"I need to get started on cleaning the house." Santana sighed

"I'll help you." Brittany said before turning to her sister, "You and your wife should go back over to the garage apartment." Britt smirked

Bridgett smiled, "We actually wanted to swim some."

"Go for it." Britt nodded

The newly weds smiled and ran to the garage apartment to change into their swimsuits before jumping in the pool.

Anna arrived a few minutes later. She and Brittany cleaned up the guest rooms while Santana gave James a bath.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Brittany finished cleaning the house while Anna worked on the laundry.

Santana had left to run a couple errands while Bridgett and Dani stayed in the garage apartment.

Brittany went to check on James and found him standing in the crib. He giggled when she entered the room and raised his hands towards her.

Brittany grinned and picked him up, "Hey James."

She changed his diaper before letting him crawl around while she straightened the room.

Her phone began to ring. She answered it when she saw that it was her wife.

"Hey Babe" Brittany answered.

" _Hey. Michelle just called me. A pipe burst in their house and they need somewhere to stay while it's getting fixed so I told them they could stay with us."_

"Ok." Brittany nodded, "When will they be here?"

" _Within the hour. I should get there first but I wanted to call you just in case." Santana replied_

Brittany nodded, "Ok I'll see you soon, love"

" _Ok love you bye."_

"Love you too." Brittany said before hanging up.

Brittany picked James up and carried him to the living room while Anna took a basket of clean clothes to the master bedroom.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Santana got home and within minutes of her arrival, the Hudson family rang the doorbell.

Brittany answered it, holding James, "Hey Guys. Come on in." she said

"Britt!" Bella beamed as she strolled in, rolling a princess bag behind her.

"Hey Bella!" Brittany grinned at the, almost, 4 year old.

"I really appreciate this, Brittany." Finn said, obviously feeling bad.

Michelle smiled at the blonde and nodded, "Really. Thank you. Our bedroom is flooded," she was holding Jasper's car seat and a duffle bag.

"No problem" Brittany smiled as Finn walked in, carrying luggage.

Brittany took the duffle bag from Michelle and helped Finn carry everything up to the guest rooms they would be using.

"How bad is it?" Brittany asked

Finn sighed, "Terrible. I have no idea what we're going to do."

Brittany nodded, "Well you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you need. Also…I can call my Uncle Eric and ask him to come check out the damage."

"Would you?" Finn asked, grateful, "That'd be great. I mean I know he's an honest guy who won't overcharge me."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah Hold on, I'll call him now."

She called Eric and Finn talked to him, explaining that the water was now turned off and that most of the damage was only on the first floor.

Eric agreed to come over the next day and look at it. He was currently in New York, having flown in for Bridgett's wedding and was staying the old apartments.

I really appreciate that." Finn told Brittany as they headed back downstairs.

Michelle and Santana talking in the kitchen while Bella ate mac and cheese.

Finn headed back out to the car to get Jasper's portable crib and Bella's bed guards.

They all decided to put Jasper's portable crib in James' nursery since the boys got along so well.

Finn put Bella's bed guards on each side of the guest bed so that she wouldn't fall out of bed.

After all Bella and the boys were fed, their parents put them in their beds.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Santana met Brittany in the bedroom. San had stayed up, talking to Michelle.

Brittany was sitting in bed, reading a book when her wife walked in the room.

Britt looked up and smiled at the Latina, "Hey Beautiful."

Santana smiled, "Hey Baby"

She changed into one of Britt's shirt and took off her pants before slipping into bed with the blonde.

Brittany put her book away and pulled her wife close to her.

Britt kissed the Latina on the neck, "I love you. Night beautiful."

"Night baby. I love you too." Santana smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm embrace of her wife's arms before falling asleep.


	39. Chapter 39: Unexpected

**Hey Guys! Sorry for any errors. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday (June 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and showered before getting dressed. Santana heard the shower running and sat up, stretching.

Brittany walked into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of boxers before looking over at the bed.

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany smiled as she pulled on a sports bra.

"Morning Baby" Santana replied, smiling, "How'd you sleep?"

Brittany nodded, "Pretty good. I'm teaching an early class this morning though so I have to go."

Santana nodded, "Kiss first."

Brittany pulled on her shorts and walked over to the bed. Bending down, she kissed Santana gently on the lips.

Santana smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. Enjoy your day off. What do you have planned?"

"We're going to the zoo with Gabby and her girls." Santana replied.

"That sounds like fun. James will get a kick out of seeing all the animals." Brittany grinned, slipping on a muscle shirt before kissing San once more.

"I'll take some videos of him for you. Bye"

"Thank you. Bye baby" Brittany mumbled

She met Finn in the kitchen where he had already made a pot of coffee.

"You always up this early?" Brittany asked as she poured her coffee in a thermos.

Finn nodded, "I work in a coffee shop." He grinned. "I have to be up early. I'll be meeting you and your uncle at my house at noon, right?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Noon."

She turned off the alarm and they both left for work.

 _ **7:00am:**_

Brittany walked into her office and set her stuff down before going to 2A for her class.

Everyone was already warming up but clapped when she walked in.

"Hey guys! Let me stretch a bit then we'll get started." She grinned

 _ **10:00am:**_

Santana, her sisters and all of their kids entered the zoo. Santana pushed James in a stroller while Michelle pushed Jasper's stroller. Bella and Sofia rode in a wagon with Lauren. Gabby pulled the wagon, keeping an eye on the three girls.

"Are you wanting boys or girls?" Michelle asked Santana as they walked towards the carousel.

"I'm not sure. It's be nice to one of each, like me and Diego. I want a girl for sure."

Gabby smirked, "Girls are fun. Sofia and Lauren have both been pretty easy."

"I hope to have a least one girl. Brittany of course wants boys but I think she'll fall in love whenever we have a daughter."

"Brittany's going to be the most protective mother." Michele smiled

Santana and Gabby laughed, nodding.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany got to Finn's house where she met Eric and Finn in the master bedroom.

"The damage is significant…" Eric said as he looked around, "but it can be done and it doesn't have to cost you an arm and a leg."

Finn let out a sigh of relief, "Alright. Let's keep talking."

They walked through the first floor and basement. The damage was substantial but Eric knew what to do and could get it done quickly.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

"I should have you back in your house by the holiday." Eric said as they headed back out to the vehicles.

July fourth was less than two weeks away.

Finn nodded and shook Eric's hand, "Perfect. You're hired."

Eric grinned, "Alright, I'll start tomorrow morning."

 _ **2:15pm:**_

Brittany had decided to take off the rest of the day so when she left the Hudson house, she headed straight home.

She walked into the house and found Santana and Michelle in the living room with Bella and the boys."

Brittany smiled, "Hey Baby"

Santana grinned, "Hey! You're home really early!"

Brittany nodded, "Yep" She picked James up and sat on the couch.

"You're just in time to put him down for his nap." Santana smiled

Brittany nodded and took James to the nursery. Michelle followed with Jasper. Both boys fell asleep quickly after having such an eventful day.

Brittany went to the bedroom to change. She was surprised to find Santana in there sitting on the bed.

"Britt" Santana smiled

Brittany laughed, "San."

"Michelle is putting Bella down for a nap and taking a nap herself which mean…"

"Which means…what?"

"Lock the door" Santana smirked

Brittany smiled and nodded, turning and locked the shut door. She pulled her shirt off as she walked over to the bed. She bent and kissed her wife gently on the lips.

Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled the blonde down on top of her.

Brittany was careful to keep all of her weight on her arms as they kissed. Santana moaned when Brittany swiped her tongue along Santana's bottom lip.

They scooted further up the bed as they stripped off their clothes.

Santana smiled up at her wife as Brittany looked down at her.

Brittany grinned and bent her head, capturing Santana's lips with her own.

Brittany reached down, trailing her fingers along Santana's soft skin.

Santana moaned and pulled the blonde closer. Brittany kissed her lips before Santana deepened the kiss and rolled them over. San straddled Brittany's thighs as they kissed.

Brittany gripped tan hips, pulling them closer to her. Santana moaned and scooted higher up.

San reached between them and guided Brittany into her.

They both moaned at the sensation before Santana began to lift and lower her hips in a steady rhythm.

Brittany groaned, laying back as Santana did most of the work.

After a few minutes they moved around so that Brittany was standing up by the edge of the bed and Santana was on all fours on the bed.

Brittany pumped in and out of her wife making Santana whimper every time she hit a certain spot.

Brittany could feel that Santana was nearing her orgasm so she moved faster making sure to still be precise with her strokes.

Santana's legs began to shake and her arms gave out when her orgasm hit.

Brittany pulled her wife up against her as the Latina rode out her orgasm, staying as quiet as possible.

Brittany continued to move, making Santana moan till the blonde came deep in her wife's core.

"Fu…fuck" Brittany mumbled quietly.

They laid on the bed and curled up under the sheets. Brittany pulled Santna on top of her and wrapped her arms around the Latina.

Santana melted into the blonde's warm embrace.

They stayed still but talked quietly till they heard James wake up followed closely by Jasper.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Finn had got back to the Pierce house around six. Michelle and Santana made spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner.

Brittany poured everyone their drink while Santana served up the plates.

Finn told Michelle and the others all about his talk with Eric.

"I think we're going to have to get more clothes form the house." Michelle said.

Finn nodded, "Yeah"

Santana and Michelle told Brittany and Finn all about their with occasional input from Bella.

After dinner Finn spent some time with Bella before putting her to bed.

James and Jasper stayed up for a while longer before Santana and Michelle put the boys in their cribs.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Santana sat next to Brittany in the large chair in the living room while Michelle and Finn curled up on the couch.

"When will you guys know the genders?" Finn asked.

"The end of the month." Santana replied.

Finn nodded, "I can't believe you're going to have twins. Those are some lucky kids. You two are great parents."

"Thanks, Finn" Brittany smiled

The four of them sat around and talked for about an hour before going to bed.

 _ **Saturday (June 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen. Santana and Michelle were in there, eating breakfast and talking.

"You're working today, right?" Brittany asked her wife.

Santana nodded, "I'm leaving in a couple minutes. I'll drop James off at the daycare."

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife no the lips, "I love you. I'll see you at Kurt's office."

"I love you too." Santana nodded, "I'll see you there."

 _ **10:30am:**_

Brittany left James at the daycare and met Santana in Kurt's office, a few blocks from the studios.

Kurt had started a fashion business about a year prior and the couple needed nice clothes for the movie premiere in October.

When Brittany walked into Kurt's office lobby she found Santana's talking to the woman behind the front desk. She walked over and smiled at her wife.

"Hey!" Santana smiled, "I signed us in."

Kurt walked up front, "Hey, come on back. I've got all kinds of options picked out for you guys!"

Kurt showed them all of the options for Brittany first. They settled on dark gray slacks, a white, fitted dress shirt and a leather jacket.

It took longer to pick out Santana's clothes since she would be significantly pregnant by the movie premiere.

Instead of sitting around while Santana and Kurt looked through clothes, Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and went back to work.

 _ **Wednesday (July 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:45pm:**_

Brittany finished teaching a class before heading down to the daycare to pick James up.

She got James before going next door. She walked up to the 2nd floor to Santana's office. She found her wife sitting behind her desk, on the phone.

Brittany grinned and walked into the room. Santana beamed and ended her phone call before walking over to her wife. She kissed the blonde before being handed James.

"He needs a diaper change." Brittany said, "Hold him for a moment while I lay out her changed pad."

Santana nodded and kissed James on the cheek, "Hey handsome boy!"

After changing his diaper, the couple visited for a bit before Santana had to get back to work.

"I'm heading home early so I'll take the kid home." Brittany said as she gathered her bags.

Santana nodded, "Michelle told me that she'd cook dinner tonight so let her know I'll be home around six."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife on the lips for a moment before pulling back, "You got it, Love."

Santana smiled, "I've got a gift for you tonight"

Brittany raised her brows, "Really now? What's that?"

"It's a surprise." Santana smirked.

Brittany laughed and nodded, "I look forward to it."

"You'd better" Santana smirked and kissed Britt on the jaw before kissing James and handing him over to the blonde.

Brittany took James out to her truck and put him in his car seat before getting behind the wheel.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

Brittany got home and took James inside. The house was full of a delicious smell. Brittany grinned when she saw Michelle checking on the food.

"Hey!" Michelle smiled, "You got off early."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah and San should be home in about 2 hours. Where's Bella and Jasper?"

"They're in the living room. I put Jasper in James' bouncy chair…I hope that's alright…" Michelle replied.

Brittany nodded, "Of course. I'm going to put James in the other chair and change, then I can help with dinner."

"Don't worry about it" Michelle said, "Just hang out with the kids."

"You sure?" Brittany asked her sister in law.

Michelle nodded, "Yep. Finn should be here by 5 but the food will stay in the oven till about 6."

Brittany smiled, took James to the living room. She put him in his rocking seat before going to change her clothes.

Once she was in comfortable clothes, she went back to the living room and played with the kids.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. She read James a book called 'Goodnight Moon'. Santana walked in and smiled at the view.

Brittny put the sleepy boy in his crib and walked over to her wife.

"Ready for bed?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Michelle is about to bring Jasper in for bed." She said just as her sister walked down the hall, holding a sleeping Jasper.

"Hey guys" Michelle said quietly

"Hey" Santana smiled, looking at her nephew, "He's so cute."

"He looks like a Latin Finn." Brittany smirked making the girls laugh and nod.

"He does look so much like Finn." Santana added

Michelle nodded, "He's perfect." She smiled down at her sleeping son before taking him to the nursery. She placed him in the portable crib they had set up.

After saying goodnight to each, Michelle went up to the guest room while Santana and Brittany went to their bedroom.

Brittany groaned tiredly, catching her wife's attention.

"You ok?" Santana asked as they both went to brush their teeth.

Brittany shook her head, "Just tired."

Santana looked at Brittany and thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"What is it, San?" Brittany asked

Santana sighed, "I wanted to talk to you about something that Quinn said earlier today but I don't want to stress you out."

"It's alright, babe. What's up?" Brittany asked

They finished brushing their teeth before crawling into bed.

Santana took a breath before turning to the blonde, "So Quinn called me and asked…well, she asked if you'd consider donating your sperm so they could have a baby…"

Brittany was shocked, "Wait, really?"

Santana nodded, "Yep. What do you think?"

"Well first off it's not only my decision, it's ours." Brittany replied, "I mean I'm honored that they would even consider me but…" Brittany sighed, "I just don't think I'm the right person."

Santana let out a sigh and covered her face with her hands.

"San?" Brittany said worriedly.

Santana nodded and looked over at her wife, "I am so relieved that you feel that way."

"Really? Why?"

Santana sighed, "I just would prefer that the children that come from you are ours and only ours."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I would feel a responsibility to the kid."

Santana leaned over and kissed the blond on the jaw. Brittany turned her head and captured Santana's lips with her own.

Santana pulled back and smiled, "I'm taking off work tomorrow so that I can go shopping for the party on Saturday."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. So James will be with you?"

"Yeah."

They talked for a while longer before going to sleep.

 _ **Thursday (July 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Brittany was in her office, checking emails when Penny called up from the front desk.

"You've got a visitor. Would you like me to send them up?" Penny asked over the phone.

Brittany nodded, "Send them up." She replied.

She went back to checking emails till there was a knock on her open door. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Cassandra?" Brittany asked

Cassandra July, Brittany's college dance teacher, was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Brittany!"

Brittany grinned and stood up, "Come on in. Can I get you something to drink or…"

Cassandra shook her head, "No I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Have a seat" Brittany said pointing to the couch.

They both sat down, Cassandra on the couch and Brittany in the matching chair.

"So what brings you here?" Brittany asked.

Cassandra smiled, "Well my niece is taking classes here. She's even going to be in the show yall are having in August."

"Really? That's awesome! What's her name?"

"Sophie Hampton" Cassandra replied.

Brittany nodded, "Sophie's very talented."

Cassandra nodded, "She really is. Anyways, I came to see if you were hiring…"

Brittany was surprised, "Oh, are you not working at the school anymore?"

"It's not for me. I've got a student. He's very gifted. His talents are advanced for a freshman. He actually reminds me a bit of you."

Brittany smiled, "What's his name?"

"Heath Daniels. He's 19 years old. He's taking a lot of classes but needs a job and not a lot of people will hire him." Cassandra replied

"Why?"

Cassandra paused before saying, "Well, he's a very quiet guy. He's gone through a lot of bullying so he keeps to himself…except when he dances. It's amazing to watch how he changes when he's dancing. I think he needs a dance family and this place is incredible."

Brittany smiled, "Let me and Mike meet with him. When could he come in?"

"He doesn't know that I'm here so I was thinking of bringing a couple of my best students to take a class from you next week…what do you think?"

Brittany thought for a moment then nodded, "Hold on."

She called Mike into her office, asking him to bring the room schedule.

"…the first available room is tomorrow in 1C at 8am." Mike said after Brittany updated him on the discussion.

Brittany looked at her old teacher, "Will that work?"

Cassandra nodded, "That's when my class is so it's perfect. I'll bring my top 10 students over, which includes Heath."

Brittany smiled, "This should be fun."

They talked for a while longer before Cassandra left.

Brittany spent the rest of the day working in her office.

 _ **Friday (July 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 7:45am:**_

Brittany got to her office and dropped her bags before headed down to 1C. She found Casandra in there with 10 of her students. They were all stretching, even Cassandra.

Brittany walked in and Cassandra walked over to her, "I put Heath in the front. He's the redhead." Cassandra said

"Alright, you're going to be my partner. Why don't you put them into pairs?" Brittany replied, as she stretched.

Cassandra nodded and began to pair up the students. She paired Heath with a girl named Stacy.

"Alright, everyone!" Brittany said, catching their attention, "Welcome to Bolt's Beats. My name is Brittany Pierce and I own the studio. I'm an old student of Ms. July's so I'm really looking forward to teaching you guys today. The song we are using is called 'If I Can't Have You' by Shawn Mendes."

The class nodded excitedly.

"Alright, so let's get into it." She began to explain the steps for the guys before explain the steps for the girls.

Throughout the class Brittany kept an eye on Heath. Cassandra had been right about him. He was extremely talented and caught on quickly.

 _ **9:30am:**_

After they all got the choreography down, it was time to perform it for each other.

Brittany and Cassandra went first and received a round of applause from the students.

Brittany watched as Heath and Stacy went next. She kept her eyes on him and nodded, impressed.

 _ **10:15am:**_

After the class ended Brittany pulled Heath aside.

"Heath, right?" she asked.

He nodded, but stayed silent.

Brittany smiled, "You are a wonderful dancer and I think that if you keep at it then you'll be surprised how far you go."

"Thank you" He mumbled with a small smile.

"So I was wondering if you would be looking for a job…"

Heath looked confused, "Um, what?"

"I'm looking for a TA and I'd like to hire you."

"Teachers Assistant?" He said more to himself, "Me? I don't know if I'd be a good teacher."

Brittany smiled, "I understand that but I think you're more capable than you think. Come on. I'll work around your school schedule and you are more than welcome to use the studio for your own rehearsal. What do you say?"

Heath bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded, "Ok. When do I start?"

"Monday. First let's go upstairs. You can talk to the manager, Mike. He'll set your schedule. Just keep him up to date on your school and elective schedules."

Brittany took Heath up to Mike's office and introduced them. Mike got started on putting Heath on the schedule as a TA.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

Brittany took off early to meet Finn and Eric at the Hudson house.

Eric had finished it on time and under budget which relieved Finn.

"Thank you so much, Eric." Finn grinned, shaking Eric's hand.

"No problem. Now, if I were you…I'd let the house air out over the weekend. The fumes from the new paint are strong." Eric suggested.

Finn glanced at Brittany who nodded, letting him know that he and his family were welcome to stay with them longer.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany got into bed and turned to her wife.

"Tell me about your day" Brittany said

Santana smiled and laid on her side. She filled Brittany in on Rachel's album progress.

"What about your day?" Santana asked

Brittany grinned, "Well…" Brittany explained what had happened that day., "He's really talented, San."

Santana smiled, "I'm happy that you found an apprentice, baby."

Brittany laughed and kissed her wife, "Goodnight, my love."

"Night, Baby" Santana said before resting her head on Britt's shoulder.

They both slowly fell asleep.

 _ **Saturday (July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Brittany was in the kitchen with Finn preparing all the food that they were going to grill while Michelle and Santana made sure that the house was clean.

Anna was in the living room with James, Jasper and Bella playing games.

Once Finn and Brittany finished prepping the food they went out to the backyard. They straightened up all of the patio furniture and made sure that the pool was clean.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Puck, Penny and their son Adrian came over to the Pierce house early and brought all of the fireworks.

He, Finn and Brittany went far out into the backyard and began to set all of the fireworks up.

"So, Pierce, I was talking to Jake the other day. He got a call from one of ya'lls old racing buddies. Apparently, you're a big deal now and so is your brother." Puck said as they set out the fireworks.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, when they came up here for a competition, I ended up autographing all kinds of stuff and so did Chief."

Finn grinned, "Famous huh? Now that's pretty cool."

 _ **2:30pm:**_

The crew began to arrive at the Pierce house bringing side dishes and pool toys.

Mike and Tina arrived with their kids. Henry ran over to Artie, who was in the living room talking to Ryder and Jake.

Artie pulled the boy onto his lap and gave him a high five.

As the rest of the crew arrived, people began to change into swimsuits before jumping into the pool. Anna watched the Otto and Maddox Lopez as well as Lily Chang and Chloe Lynn since they were all so young.

The other kids were put in swimsuits and covered in sunscreen before going to the backyard.

Finn and Brittany took turns working the grill.

Everyone sat at the tables that Brittany had set up on the patio.

Sam stood up, "So before we all get into our own conversations, Cedes and I have an announcement."

Mercedes smiled and stood up, holding her husband's hand, "We're pregnant!"

Jaws dropped while others clapped and congratulated them.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany was sitting on the side of the pool with her feet dangling in the water. Alex walked over and sat next to the blonde.

"How ya doing, Boss?"

Brittany grinned nodded, "Good. How about you?"

Alex nodded, "I'm good."

"Where Jessica and Liam? I saw them a few minutes ago."

"She went to change his swimming diaper." Alex replied, "It's amazing how fast he's growing. We started potty training him last week."

Brittany grinned, "How's that going?"

The talked for a while till it was time to light the fireworks.

Brittany, Puck and Finn went out to the far part of the yard while everyone else relaxed by and in the pool, waiting for the show to start.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Brittany lit the last firework but something went wrong. Somehow it had been set up wrong and instead of shooting up before exploding, it just exploded.

Brittany got hit it in the stomach while Finn got hit in the shoulder. Luckily Puck didn't get hit by any of the sparks.

Sam, Ryder and Diego ran out to where they were.

Ryder went over to Brittany while Sam looked at Finn.

Finn's shoulder was badly singed and bleeding but Finn stayed calm.

Ryder looked at Brittany's stomach, "Britt, you ok?" he asked calmly.

Brittany nodded and tried to sit up but Ryder pushed her back against the ground, "Just relax, Britt."

Sam walked over and saw that she already had a massive bruise forming on her stomach. Her shirt took most of the fire but she was slightly burned.

"Ok, we need to get both of them to the hospital. Call a bus." Sam said

Ryder nodded and called for an ambulance, giving details about what had happened to the operator.

Diego ran back to the house to let San and Michelle now. Both girls handed their kids to a friend before running out there.

Santana ran over to Britt, "Baby?"

Brittany smiled, "I'm fine, just a little bruise."

Santana glanced at Ryder who shook his head, "Brittany, you could have internal bleeding from the impact. An ambulance is on the way. They both need to go to the hospital."

Within minutes 2 ambulances arrived.

"San, stay with James." Brittany said, beginning to feel more pain but she tried to hide it.

"Britt…" Santana sighed

Brittany shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Just take care of our son."

Sam looked over at Mercedes who nodded, reading her husbands mind. Sam turned back to Michelle and Santana as Brittany and Finn were loaded onto the ambulances.

"Cedes and I will take care of James and Jasper." Sam told them

"Are you sure?" Santana asked

Sam nodded, "Of course. Don't worry about them. Just focus on Britt and Finn."

Santana hugged the blond man before climbing into Britt's ambulance. Michelle smile and nodded at Sam before getting into Finn's ambulance.

Santana held Brittany's hand while they rode, lights and sirens glaring.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

They arrived at the hospital and were immediately taken to get x-rays before being put in rooms.

A doctor walked into Britt's room, "Hi Mrs. Pierce, I'm Dr. Conner. Can you tell me what happened?"

Brittany and Santana began to explain everything.

The doctor examined her before ordering an ultrasound.

After the ultrasound was done Dr. Conner came back, "Alright, so the ultrasound showed that you have a splenic rupture. It's a tear in the capsule around the spleen. We should be able to repair it in surgery. There is a chance we'll have to take it out but the important thing is that we need to get you into surgery right now to stop the bleeding."

Santana looked worried so Brittany squeezed her hand, "Alright, let's do this."


	40. Chapter 40: Ruptured

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 10:15pm:**_

Santana took a deep breath before kissing Brittany on the lips, "I love you."

Brittany smiled, "I love you too. I'll see you in a couple hours, love."

Santana nodded and kissed the blonde on the forehead before watching her gurney getting rolled down the hall.

A nurse shows Santana where the surgical waiting room was.

Santana got herself a cup of coffee before finding a seat. There were only about 5 people in there at the time.

Santana let out a long sigh before taking a sip of her coffee.

She needed to check on James so she grabbed her phone before calling Mercedes.

" _Hey Girl, how is she?" Mercedes asked when she answered_

"Her spleen ruptured so she's in surgery right now."

" _Fuck. I'm so sorry, San. What can we do?"_

"How are James and Jasper?" Santana asked

" _They're fine. We fed them, read to them and put them in the cribs." Mercedes explained._

"How about Bella?"

" _She's fine. It took a while to get her to sleep but she eventually fell asleep. How's Finn?" Mercedes answered._

"I honestly don't know. I'll call Michelle in a moment. It's going to be hours till one of us is home. Brittany will have to spend the night so it all depends on how Finn is. Could you guys stay there overnight?" Santana replied.

 _Mercedes nodded, "Of course! Don't worry about the kids but keep us updated on how Finn and Brittany are."_

"Ok. Thank you, Mercedes."

" _No problem, girl. Call us whenever."_

"I will. Bye" Santana replied

" _Bye" Mercedes said before they both hung up._

Santana took a sip of her coffee before texting her sister.

 **San – Hey M, how is Finn?**

She set her phone done and tapped her foot impatiently, worrying about her wife.

 **Michelle – He's ok. He has second degree burn and few stitches. We're about to be discharged. How's Britt?**

 **San – I'm glad he's ok. She's in surgery. She has a ruptured spleen.**

Santana phone began to ring

"Hello?"

" _What?!" Michelle asked shocked, "Where are you?"_

"I'm in the surgical waiting room."

" _We'll be there as soon as he's discharged."_

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

Santana hung up and closed her eyes for a moment before calling Bonnie, knowing her mother in law would want to know what was going on.

Bonnie offered to fly up there but Santana told her to not worry, and that she would keep them updated.

 _ **With Finn and Michelle:**_

"Seriously?" Finn asked, shocked after Michelle told him about Brittany's surgery.

Michelle nodded, "We need to go sit with San. I'll call Mercedes and check on the kids."

"Ok. We should be out of here soon then we'll go find Santana." Finn replied. As the nurse walked in with his discharge papers.

 _ **11:00pm:**_

Finn and Michelle walked into the surgical waiting room.

Santana looked up and saw that her brother in law had his arm in a sling and as wearing a scrub shirt since the doctors had to cut off his shirt.

"Hey, how are you?" Santana asked him.

"I'm fine. How are you? I'm sorry about Britt." He replied.

"I'm alright. She'll be fine. The surgeon assured me that he wasn't worried." Santana answered.

Michelle sat next to Santana, "Well we'll stay till she gets out."

"Thank you" Santana smiled, no longer feeling alone.

 _ **Sunday (July 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 12:45am:**_

Brittany's surgeon walked out into the waiting and over to Santana.

"Mrs. Pierce" He said

"Yes, how is she?" Santana replied immediately.

The doctor smiled, "The surgery went perfectly. It was a small rupture so I was able to it rather than remove the spleen completely. She'll need to stay here tonight. It'll take about 3 weeks for her to heal completely. She'll be in recovery for about an hour then she'll be moved to a room. Do you have any questions?"

Santana thought for a moment but shook her head, "I don't think so."

"I'll be checking on her in few hours as well as later in the day so if any questions arise, just ask."

"Alright Thank you."

Santana turned back to Finn and Michelle, "Thank you guys for staying."

"Of course, San. Do you want us to wait till she's in a room?" Finn asked.

Santana shook her head, "No. You guys need to go and relieve Sam and Cedes. I'll be home sometime in the morning to shower and grab Britt some clothes. Are you guys ok with watching James for me?"

"Yeah. We'll take care of him." Michelle nodded, "All you need to think about right now is being there for Brittany."

"Thank you, guys." Santana said.

Santana hugged both Michelle and Finn before they left. She sat beck down, feeling a little less worried as she waited.

 _ **2:00am:**_

Santana was sent to Brittany's room where the blonde was moved to after leaving the recovery room.

She walked in the room and found Brittany asleep in the hospital bed.

Santana immediately walked over to her wife and held her hand. Brittany began to stir. Brittany squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and groaned before opening her eyes.

She looked up at Santana and grinned, "Hey Beautiful." She mumbled hoarsely

Santana let out a sigh of relief and bent over, gently kissing the blonde on the lips.

After a moment, Santana pulled back, "Hey baby" she whispered through a smile, "How do you feel?"

Brittany thought for a moment, mentally assessing her pains, "I'm hurting a bit but I'm ok."

"I'll get the nurse to get you some pain medicine" Santana said, waling out of the room before Brittany could reply.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana walked over to the nurse station, "Hi, my wife is in pain and needs some medicine." She told the blonde nurse.

"It'll be a few minutes before I can be in there." The blonde nurse replied, without looking up from the computer.

Santana clenched her jaw, "Excuse me, Nurse but she is in pain it'll just take a moment for you to…"

"Miss." The nurse interrupted, "It will be a few minutes."

Santana shook her head, "No. I need you to stop playing solitaire, get off your ass and get my wife some pain meds."

The nurse looked up from the computer with angry eyes, "Ma'am I need you to step away from…"

"And I need you to shut up, get up and get my wife some fucking pain meds…NOW!" Santana said, beyond tired of the nurses remarks.

The nurse was taken aback by the outburst but knew better than to argue. She stood up and went to alert the pharmacy.

Santana took a deep breath and nodded before going back to Brittany's room.

Santana walked back into the hospital room. She pulled the chair over next to the bed and held Britt's hand.

Brittany smiled at the Latina, "How are you, love, and the twins?"

Santana smiled, "We're fine. We were worried about you."

"I'm fine." Brittany mumbled as they nurse was in with her pain meds.

She administered them before taking Brittany's vitals and leaving the room.

"She's quiet." Brittany smirked.

Santana nodded, "I think she might be a little scared of me." She smirked.

Brittany laughed lightly before groaning in pain.

Santana jumped up, worried about her wife.

"I'm ok, Love." Brittany mumbled, "What did you do to the nurse?" She asked with a small smile, trying to hide the fact that she was hurting.

Santana rolled her eyes, "She wouldn't get up and get your meds when I asked so I for a little bit…harsh with her."

Brittany bit back her laughter, "God I love you."

"And I love you." Santana smiled, "Now get some rest."

"How's Finn? Who's with James?"

"Finn's ok. He has a second degree burn and a few stiches. His arm is in a sling but his alright. James is with Finn and Michelle and he is fine. Now really, Baby…get some rest."

Brittany nodded and closed her eyes,

 _ **7:15am:**_

Brittany groaned a little as she stirred awake. She opened her eyes and looked next to her where Santana was asleep in the chair. The blonde smiled at her wife before pressing the nurse button.

A new nurse came in immediately, "What can I do for you, dear?"

"Could I get some pain meds?" Brittany asked, obviously in pain.

The nurse nodded and left to get it before returning. She administered the meds before leaving again.

Santana woke up when Brittany's breakfast arrived and looked over at the blonde.

Santana stood up and stretched before sitting on the edge of the bed, "Morning baby."

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany smiled, "Want some of my food? Or are you going to the cafeteria?"

"I'll go get me own. I'm actually going to run home and get you some clothes since they had to cut you're off."

"That sucks. Those were my favorite swim trunks." Brittany mumbled

"I know, I'm sorry." Santana smiled, "I'm going to call a taxi and run to the house. I'll get you some comfortable clothes to wear home and check on James."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Give him a kiss for me."

"I will." Santana said before calling a cab. She kissed Brittany on the lips and headed down to the lobby.

 _ **7:45am:**_

Santana got to the house and walked inside. She found Finn and Michelle in the living room with the kids but heard noise coming from the kitchen.

"Who else is here?" Santana asked as she walked over to James, "Hey Jamie."

"Mammaa." James grinned and reached for her.

"Anna" Michelle replied, "She's great."

Santana picked James up and nodded, "Yes she is." She kissed James on the head before walking to the bedroom to pack a small bag for Brittany.

She spent a little time playing with James and nursed him before packing the bag.

She showered and changed before going to the kitchen to eat.

 _ **10:00am:**_

Brittany was watching tv in her hospital room when Santana walked in, carrying her purse and a bag of Brittany's clothes, "Hey Baby." She smiled as she walked in the room.

Brittany grinned, "Hey Love. How's our boy?"

"He's fine." Santana smiled, "He's playing with Jasper and Bella. Finn is resting and Anna is even there helping Michelle out."

Brittany nodded, "Ok good." She grimaced in pain before looking back at the tv.

Santana, concerned about the pain looked at the blonde, "Britt, when was your last dose of pain medicine?"

"Around 7" Brittany mumbled.

"You need another dose. I'll be right back." Santana said before leaving to get a nurse.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

The surgeon checked Brittany over to make sure it was ok for her to go home.

"Everything looks good so I am going to let you go home but I need you to take it easy, especially for the first week. You can return to work after two weeks but no physical activity like dancing, running or sex until the fourth week. Alright?"

Brittany nodded, "Alright."

"I'll work on your discharge papers. It'll be a little bit but you should get changed. You said you had a ten month old son, right?"

Brittany nodded, "Yes"

"You can't lift him for a couple days maybe three days to be safe."

Brittany was distraught, "What? He's my son. He's a baby. I need to pick him up."

Santana walked over to her wife, "Baby, it's just a couple days."

Brittany clenched her jaw but nodded, "Fine."

"I'll go work on those papers." The doctor said awkwardly.

"Thank you" Santana replied and the doctor nodded before leaving.

Santana grabbed the bag she had packed and pulled out a pair of boxers for Britt.

Santana helped her wife get dressed as the nurse brought in her last dose of pain meds.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

The nurse brought in her discharge papers and gave Santana the prescriptions.

They helped Brittany get into a wheelchair while Santana ran out to pull the car up to the doors.

Once Brittany got in the passenger seat, Santana drove the to the house.

They pulled into the garage, after seeing Diego's SUV in the driveway.

Santana was grateful that her brother was there to help get Brittany inside. She called him and he ran out to help.

They got Brittany onto the couch and brought her some of the pizza they had ordered for dinner while Santana ran to the pharmacy.

"How are you feeling, B?" Diego asked as he brought her some water.

"I'm alright. A little sore."

"San will be back soon with your meds." Diego replied.

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Could you bring me my son?" she asked as she heard James Begin to cry over the monitor.

Diego nodded, "Sure"

He grabbed James and took him over to Brittany, carefully handing him over.

Brittany hid the pain as he placed James in the crook of her arm.

James looked up at his mother and grinned, "Mammmaaa"

"Hey Jamie." Brittany smiled, "I'm sorry I can't pick you up yet. Soon, I promise."

Michelle was in the kitchen, putting away food and loading the dishwasher when Santana walked in there from the garage.

"Hey, where's Britt?" Santana asked her sister.

"On the couch still." Michelle replied, placing a plate in the dishwasher.

Santana nodded and went to the living room. She saw Brittany holding James and walked over, "Britt…"

"I'm not picking him up, Santana. I just have my arm around him." Brittany said edgily catching Diego and Finn off guard.

"Hey Bella, let's go find Mami." Finn said.

The little girl nodded and followed her father and Diego out of the room. They found Michelle in the kitchen while Anna changed Jasper's diaper in the nursery.

Santana looked at her wife, "Brittany, I'm just trying to help you heal." She said, trying not to argue.

Brittany just nodded and kissed James on the head, "Take him."

Santana slowly walked over and picked James up, "I'll go change him. Here's your medicine. Go ahead and take one."

Brittany took the bottle before Santana walked away. Brittany watched her wife walk away and sighed. She knew her anger shouldn't be aimed at the Latina but she didn't know what to do.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

They all relaxed in the living room till Brittany decided to go to bed. Diego helped Brittany get to the bedroom and into bed.

Santana handed James to Michelle and went to check on her wife.

Santana walked over to Brittany and quietly spoke, "Hey."

Brittany looked over and sighed, "Hey."

"I know that it would feel terrible if I couldn't hold James. I am so sorry, baby but please don't snap at me. I love you and just want you to heal as quickly as possible."

"I know" Brittany mumbled, "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I love you too."

Santana smiled and bent over, kissing Brittany on the lips, "Get some rest, Baby."

"Night, Beautiful" Brittany said before kissing her wife once more.

Santana left the room after she turned off the lights. She shut the door behind her and let out a relieved sigh before joining Michelle in the nursery to help put the boys to bed.

Brittany closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana helped Michelle in the nursery before going back to the living room. She spent some time with Diego before he left.

Finn took Bella upstairs to get her ready for bed.

"Are you ok?" Michelle asked her sister after Finn and Bella left the room.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I'm going to go to bed too."

"Alright. I need to go tuck Bella in. I'll see in the morning."

Santana nodded again and hugged Michelle. San checked all the doors and set the alarm before going to bed. She quietly got ready for bed before crawling under the covers and going to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41: Day One

**Hey Guys!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (July 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:00am:**_

Brittany groaned in pain as she woke up. Santana walked into the room and brought Brittany her pain medicine.

"Do you want to eat breakfast in here or in the living room?"

"I need to go to the bathroom first then I'll eat in the recliner." Brittany mumbled before taking the pain pill.

Santana nodded and helped Brittany get out of bed.

"Where's James?" Brittany asked

"He's in the nursery. Michelle and Anna are taking care of the kids today."

Brittany nodded, "I need a favor…"

"Sure, baby, what's up?"

"I need you to get my laptop and set it up in front of the recliner. I need to check in with Mike."

"Brittany, you shouldn't worry about the studio…"

"I'm not worried, Santana. I just need to check in." Brittany said edgily.

Santana sighed and nodded, "Fine"

After Brittany finished up in the bathroom, she walked slowly to the living room where Santana was setting up her laptop on the table next to the recliner.

Brittany carefully sat down in the recliner, biting back the pain. Santana noticed but didn't say anything, not wanting to make Brittany angry.

"I'll go get your breakfast." Santana said

Brittany nodded and mumbled, "Thanks"

Santana went to the kitchen and sighed. She leaned back against the fridge and sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Michelle walked into the kitchen and saw a tear fall down San's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked, worriedly.

Santana jumped and wiped her face dry, "He…hey" She stuttered, "I'm just grabbing Britt's breakfast."

Michelle walked over to her sister, "Santana, why are you cr…"

"Shh" Santana said quietly, "I'm just worried about Brittany. I'm fine."

Michelle shook her head, "It's just the pain. She's not herself cause of the pain."

Santana nodded and sniffed before carrying the tray of food to the living room.

"Here you go, Baby" Santana said as she set the tray on Britt's lap.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand before she walked away. Santana turned to her wife, confused.

Brittany looked up at her wife and sighed, "I love you."

Santana smiled, nearly crying again. She bent over and kissed Brittany on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, San. I just hate this." Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded and crouched down so that they were face to face, "I know, baby."

James began to cry in the nursery, so Santana kissed Brittany one more time before going to get her son.

Santana picked him up and changed his diaper before putting a new outfit on him. She nursed him before taking him out to the living room.

Brittany had finished breakfast and was on her laptop, checking her email.

"Mammmaa!" James grinned when he saw Brittany.

Brittany looked over at him and smiled, "Jamie!"

She moved her laptop so that Santana could set him on her lap.

The Latina nervously and carefully placed James on Brittany's lap, noticing Brittany's small grimace.

Brittany ignored her pain and smiled at the young boy.

"Be gentle with Mama, James." Santana said quietly.

James smiled at the blonde and giggled when she tickled him. He pointed at Brittany's hat so she took it off and put it on him, making him burst into a giggle fit.

Santana took a video with her phone, grateful that Brittany was smiling for the moment.

 _ **10:00am:**_

Brittany was on the phone with Mike while she checked the security cameras in the studio on her laptop.

"Yeah, Heath seems to be handling his first day alright. He assisted Alex in the 7am competition prep class." Mike said

Brittany nodded, "I'm glad. He seems like a good kid and Cassandra obviously believes in him."

"Hey Boss, I did get an email today from the NYU Dance Hall people."

"What'd is say?" Brittany asked

"They won't host a competition with children under 18. Something about insurance BS." Mike mumbled

Brittany sighed, "Ok, then plan B it is. We'll do the show we had planned for December."

"The Greatest Showman Show?" Mike asked, "Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded, "It's a lot of work but it's all we've got."

"Alright then. I'll make the announcement and send out emails right away." Mike sighed, realizing just how much work there needed to be done.

Brittany knew it as well so she thought up a plan, "Mike, here's what I want you to do. Call Callie, Alex and Jessica. Have them start on working out the choreography we already had planned. Also, the four of you need to set up auditions. Get Marvin to post it on the website today." Brittany said while Mike took notes, "I'll email the teachers and work on the announcement flyers. I'll also call Kurt and hire him to do costumes." She said, making her own to do list on her laptop.

They talked for a bit longer before hanging up so that they could get to work.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Santana had left the house with Anna to run a few errands, so Michelle was watching the kids. They were currently all down for their afternoon naps.

James and Jasper both began to cry a moment after Michelle ran upstairs to use the restroom.

Brittany got up slowly and walked to the nursery. She walked over to their cribs that were set up next to each other.

They were both standing up, reaching for her. She walked over and grabbed their hands, "Boys, you're ok. I can't…I'm sorry James, I can't pick you up, son." She said, in agony as her son reached for her.

Michelle came running in, "Sorry, Britt. I've got them."

Brittany cleared her throat and nodded, "I'm going to sit in the rocking chair and I need you to put James on my lap."

"Brittany, I don't know if…"

"Michelle…" Brittany said feeling desperate, "please…"

Michelle swallowed and nodded. The blonde sat down in the rocking chair before Michelle placed James on her lap. James laid against her, sniffing as he finally stopped crying.

Britt gently rocked them chair, "It's ok, son." She whispered as he slowly fell back to sleep.

After he was asleep for a few minutes, Michelle picked him up and placed him in the crib where he curled up with his stuffed monkey.

Brittany and Michelle quietly left the room and went back to the living room.

Brittany was obviously in pain so once she was in the recliner, she took another pain pill.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

Santana walked into the kitchen from the garage and set the groceries on the counter before going out to get more. Anna walked in, carrying the Chinese food they had grabbed for dinner.

Santana brought in the last of the groceries before going to check on Brittany. Michelle and Anna put everything away while the couple talked.

Santana walked into the living room and over to Britt. She crouched down and smiled, "Hey Baby."

Brittany nodded, "Hey"

Santana furrowed her brow, "What's wrong, Britt?"

Brittany shook her head, "I had to fucking stand there while my son cried and reached for me all because I can't pick him up. This might sound dramatic but that was like torture."

Santana nodded, "I am so sorry, Baby. I should have been here."

Brittany shook her head, "That's not the point, Santana."

Santana closed her eyes at the remark and nodded, "Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok well I'll bring you some Chinese food. We picked some up on the way home." Santana said and Brittany nodded.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

The doorbell rang and Anna went to answer it since Santana was changing James' diaper.

She was shocked to see Bonnie standing there.

"Hi, Bonnie!" Anna said, "Come on in!" she helped Brittany's mother bring in her luggage, "I'll take your luggage on upstairs."

"Thanks, Anna." Bonnie said, "Where's Brittany?"

"Living room." Anna replied and Bonnie nodded before heading that way.

Bonnie went straight to the living room, "Brittany"

"Ma? What…are you doing here?" Brittany asked, shocked

"You just had surgery, Santana's pregnant with twins and you have a ten month old son…you girls need help." Bonnie stated, leaving no room for questions.

Santana walked into the living room as James crawled on the floor behind her, "Bonnie?"

"Hey Sweetie." Bonnie smiled and hugged her daughter in law, "and hello, Jamie!"

James giggled and clapped before Bonnie picked him up.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Brittany said, slowly standing up.

Santana looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie could you watch James for a bit while I help Brittany?"

"I don't need help." Brittany snapped, catching at confused look from her mother.

Before Bonnie could say anything, Santana spoke up, "The doctor said that you need to have help for the first week, Brittany. I'm just trying…"

"Ok, fine." Brittany nodded before slowly walking to the master bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and sat on the shower bench before turning the water on.

Santana walked over to her wife and tapped her foot thoughtfully. She shrugged and stepped into the shower fully dressed.

Brittany looked up, surprised, "What are you doing?"

"Brittany, I'm your wife. Let me help you." Santana sighed.

Brittany sighed and nodded before standing up. Santana grabbed the washcloth and body wash before washing her wife's back. She kissed Brittany on the shoulder blade before rubbing the cloth on the blonde's ass.

She rubbed it all over Britt's chest and abdomen before stopping. Santana looked up at the blonde's face. Brittany took the cloth and finished showering carefully.

Santana sighed, and stepped out to grab them both a towel. She stripped off her wet clothes and began to dry off her body.

Brittany stepped out and grabbed her towel, casually glancing at her naked wife.

The blonde clenched her jaw and walked over to her closet to grab some boxers and a sports bra.

Santana pulled on a pair of shorts and a bra before slipping on a black t-shirt.

Brittany found a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt before going to the bedroom to slip them on.

Santana grabbed a hair tie for the blonde and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled.

"You need a pain pill, baby." Santana said before adding, "Sit down and I'll go grab you one."

"Wait." Brittany mumbled come here, "Could you pull my hair up for me?"

Santana nodded, "Of course."

Brittany cleared her throat and nodded, "Thanks."

They both went to the living room. Brittany sat back in the recliner before putting her legs up. She grabbed her pain pills and took one before grabbing her laptop.

She had finished everything that had to be done by midnight.

"Feeling better?" Bonnie asked her daughter, pointedly.

Brittany nodded, "Yes."

"I think James needs a diaper change. I'll be back." Bonnie said.

"I can do it, Bonnie." Santana said, grabbing the baby and going to the nursery.

Bonnie turned to her daughter, "What the hell is going on?"

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes, "Nothing, Ma."

"Brittany Pierce, you're being a complete asshole to your wife. What the fuck's wrong with you?" Bonnie said bluntly.

Brittany groaned, "Ma…drop it."

"I will not!" Bonnie said as Anna walked into the room.

"I uh…found your phone in the master bathroom when I was cleaning it." Anna told Brittany.

"Thanks, Anna." Brittany mumbled before the woman left.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her daughter's stubbornness and went to help Santana in the nursery.

Bonnie walked into the nursery and found Santana tickling James and him giggling.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Bonnie asked Santana.

Santana smiled, "I'm ok but I'm glad you're here."

Bonnie nodded, "How long as she been acting like that?"

Santana sighed, "Since we got home from the hospital. She's miserable. The doctor won't let her pick James up yet."

Bonnie nodded, "I hate that but she's being a complete asshole and I'm going to talk to her about it."

"Bonnie, please don't" Santana sighed, "I don't want her to get even more angry."

Bonnie shook her head, "Santana, I'm her mother. Trust me."

Santana nodded but had a bad feeling about it.

Bonnie went to the living room and sat on the couch, "We need to talk." She said to her daughter.

"What?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Brittany, don't test me." Bonnie said edgily.

"What, Ma?"

"You're being an asshole and it needs to stop. Honey, I'm sorry you aren't allowed to lift James right now but you're being a dick to your wife. It's not her fault."

Brittany sighed, "I hate this."

Bonnie nodded, "I know it sucks but you've got to tough it out. Santana is doing all she can but you're being a complete asshole. It's got to stop."

Brittany nodded and slowly stood up, "I'll be right back."

She went to the nursery where Santana was adjusting James' clothes.

Brittany leaned against the doorframe, "San…"

Santana looked over at the blonde, "Hey…"

"I'm sorry, San…" Brittany replied.

Santana picked James up and sighed, "Britt, I just…I'm trying to help you out the best I can but…"

"Santana, I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated that way and I'm sorry." Brittany sighed.

Santana nodded and sighed, "What can I do to make this easier on you?"

Brittany shook her head, "Baby, you've been incredible." Brittany leaned down, gently and kissed her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too, Britt." Santana replied, smiling.

They went back to the living room and talked with Bonnie till they all went to bed.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany brushed her teeth before crawling into bed while Santana put James in the crib.

Santana walked into the master bedroom and changed into a pair of pajamas.

Brittany cleared her throat, "Are we ok?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Of course, baby."

"The next few weeks are going to suck but I promise to be better." Britt said

Santana smiled, "I love you, Britt."

Britt smiled, "I love you too, San."


	42. Chapter 42: Cool

**Hey Guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **TIME JUMP**

 _ **Friday (July 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany had been healing for a couple weeks when she decided to go to the dance studio to see how things were going.

She walked into the lobby and smiled at Penny, "Hey Penny."

"Hey Boss! How are you feeling?" Penny replied, standing up.

"I'm good. Where is Callie?"

"2A" Penny answered.

Brittany nodded, "I'll be up there."

Penny nodded and sat back down. Brittany took the elevator to the second floor and went to 2A. She walked in the room just as a group finished performing.

Brittany walked over to Callie and Jessica.

"Hey Britt!" Callie smiled "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Thought I'd drop in and watch some of the performances…if that's alright…"

"Of course." Jessica smiled, "Alright, who's next."

"Solo with …that can't be right…" Callie muttered looking at the clipboard.

"Who is it, Callie?" Jessica asked

"Cassie…" Callie mumbled awkwardly

Brittany had no clue who Cassie was and was about to ask when Jessica shrugged and called out, "Cassie for a solo!"

Some of the class clapped while others rolled their eyes as a young girl about 20 years old with dark hair and green eyes walked up to the front. There was something familiar about the girl but Brittany couldn't place it.

Cassie smirked at Brittany as they song Thinkin Bout You by Ciara came on.

She began to dance semi-sexually while she kept looking at Brittany as she danced.

Callie rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked over to Brittany "Britt, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Brittany asked, feeling awkward watching the performance so she turned to Callie.

"Cassie is my sister. She's 20 and had no place to go so I got her into some of our classes hoping to get her a job somewhere soon." Callie said obviously embarrassed.

Brittany nodded and pulled Callie out of the room by the hand.

"What's wrong, Callie?" Brittany asked concerned, knowing that there was more.

"She's technically my niece but she doesn't know that my older sister is her real mother." Callie said, "She's always been known as a 'free-spirit'."

Brittany nodded, "She's a really good dancer…like really good but she's a bit of a flirt…right?"

Callie laughed, "A bit? Brittany you have no idea…"

Brittany sighed, "Great."

"I just wanted to apologize in advance." Callie said

Brittany nodded, "Got it."

Class let out and Cassie walked over to Brittany and Callie, "Hey Cal!" She smiled and glanced at Brittany.

"Cassie this is Brittany, my boss and friend. Brittany, this is Cassie, my sister.

Brittany smiled and shook Cassie's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Cassie."

Cassie smiled and nodded, "You too, Brittany. Oh are you married?" she asked noticing Brittany's left hand.

Callie rolled her eyes.

Brittany grinned, "Yeah…I am but you already knew that."

Cassie laughed and nodded, "I did."

"Well, I'm going to go." Brittany said, "My wife and son are waiting next door for me. Callie, keep up the good work. Cassie, you just…yeah. Bye."

Cassie smiled to herself and went to grab her bag and shoes. Callie shook her head and followed her sister.

Brittany headed back down to the lobby before walking next door to find Santana and James.

She found them in Control Room A, talking to Diego.

"How are the boys?" Santana asked her brother, glancing over as her wife walked in.

"They're good. It's weird…having kids." He replied.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "I know what you mean but it's also really great."

Diego nodded, "Yeah it is. How are you feeling, B?"

Britt nodded, "I'm alright. I can hold James now so that's a lot better."

"I'm sure that sucked." Diego replied as Santana handed James to the blonde.

Brittany sighed and kissed her son, "It really sucked."

"I wanted to talk to Callie. Is she busy?" Santana asked her wife.

Brittany shook her head, "She just finished teaching a class."

Santana nodded, "I need to go over there. You want to come with?" Santana asked her wife.

Brittany nodded, "Sure."

They said bye to Diego before going over to the dance studio.

Callie was in the lobby, saying bye to some of her students. Brittany glanced around, looking for Cassie and spotted her in the store.

"Callie!" Santana said excitedly, "Hey!"

Callie's eyes widened and she smiled, "He…Hey! Santana!"

"Hey I wanted to talk to you for a moment." San said before turning to Brittany, "Baby, can we use your office?"

Brittany nodded and handed her wife the key to her office.

Santana and Callie went up to the third floor while Brittany stayed in the lobby. She set James on the lobby desk counter and grinned at him.

"Now he is adorable." She heard and turned to see Cassie smirking at her.

Brittany couldn't help but grin, "You're trouble, right?"

Cassie smirked, "I've been called that before."

"Well I don't need any trouble in my life." Brittany muttered

Cassie nodded, "But you're basically best friends with my sister so that means that we're going to be in each other's lives."

Brittany sighed, "Then you better behave because my wife will kick your ass."

Cassie smirked and nodded, "Ok fine. I'll behave."

"I mean it, Cassie." Brittany said bluntly, knowing she was full of shit.

Cassie nodded, "Ok!"

"Hey" Santana said, as she walked over to the scene.

"Hey Baby" Britt said, turning to the Latina.

Callie sighed, "Santana this is my sister, Cassie. Cassie this is Santana. She is Brittany's wife."

Cassie smiled politely at Santana, "Hi, it's nice to meet you!"

Santana smiled back, "You too! I didn't realize Callie had a younger sister."

"She has three sisters." Cassie replied casually.

Brittany was shocked, "Really? Three?"

Callie nodded, "Two older sisters and Cassie."

"Cool." Brittany nodded.

"Cooool" James mumbled.

Santana laughed, "He just said cool."

"Cool" Brittany said again, looking at James.

James smiled, "Cool"

Brittany kissed him on the head, "Cool." She beamed, proudly.

Callie grinned, "Best first word ever."

Cassie looked at Brittany, but Brittany was looking at Santana, smiling.

Santana leaned over and kissed Britt on the jaw before taking James, "Cool."

James smiled, "Cool." He said nodding.

Brittany looked at Callie before glancing at Cassie. Cassie met her eye and smirked making Brittany look away. She grabbed James and looked at her wife, "Let's head home."

Santana could tell Brittany was ready to leave so she nodded, "Alright. Callie, just call me about what we talked about."

Callie nodded, "I'll let you know."

Brittany and Santana left with James. Brittany loaded James into the truck and hopped behind the wheel.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked once they were on the road.

Brittany nodded, "I'm good, Love."

 _ **2:30pm:**_

They got home after stopping to grab some food to-go. Brittany carried the food and bags in while Santana carried James.

They went to the living room so that Santana could nurse James. Brittany set out the food and fixed Santana a plate of fried chicken and sides.

"So, are you going to tell me what your deal is?" Santana asked bluntly, catching Brittany off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head, "Brittany…don't lie to me."

Brittany sighed, "Cassie…Callie's sister…she's a flirt. I didn't want any drama so…"

"So you hid the fact that she's flirting with you…"

"No! Santana, I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I just didn't want any drama to happen at the dance studio." Brittany sighed, "Santana, I'm sorry that I…"

"Did you flirt back?" Santana asked.

Brittany was shocked that Santana would even ask, "Are you serious?" Brittany asked, "After everything…you think I would cheat on you?"

Santana saw the pain in Brittany's eyes and shook her head, "No…it's just…it's not like you've been getting any sex here…"

"Yeah because I can't have sex yet…not because you can't. Not that that would be any excuse…" Brittany sighed.

Santana nodded, "Why are we always fighting lately?"

Brittany sighed and took a bite of her fried chicken, "I don't know…" She sighed.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Santana put James in his crib while Brittany was laying on the master bed. She was wearing boxers and a t-shirt. As she tried to ignore the pain Santana walked into the bedroom. She bent over and kissed Brittany on the lips.

Brittany pulled back, "What are y…"

"Brittany, listen to me carefully. We can't have sex but that doesn't mean we can't be intimate and I think it is perfectly safe for me to give you a blow job."

Brittany was taken aback by her wife's forwardness but couldn't ignore the hardening in her boxers as Santana rubbed her crotch.

Brittany groaned as Santana climbed onto the bed as they kissed. Santana was careful to not put any weight on her wife's stomach. She pulled back and pulled Britt's boxers down. Brittany dick stood up and Britt groaned as the cool air hit it.

Santana bit her bottom lip, hiding a moan.

Brittany clenched her jaw in arousal as she looked Santana in the eyes. Santana leaned down and licked Britt's dick from base to tip making her wife groan.

Brittany leaned up on her elbows and groaned as Santana took all of it into her mouth.

"Fuck…" Brittany mumbled

Santana took more and more each time making Brittany moan till she came.

Santana smirked and kissed her wife on the lips, "Feel better?"

"Much" Brittany sighed, smirking.

 _ **Saturday (July 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:00am:**_

Brittany woke up and got ready. She knew she couldn't dance but she could go into the studio and help out. The dance show was a week away and the studio was chaotic mess.

Santana and Anna we staying home with James while Brittany went into the studio.

She kissed Santana on the lips and James on the head before leaving.

 _ **10:45am:**_

Brittany got to the dance studio and walked inside. She went up to her office and found Mike and Callie in her office, talking.

"Hey guys" Brittany smiled.

"Hey Boss!" Mike grinned, "Today's going to be crazy. All of the dancers will be here at noon and then boot camp begins. They're all staying here tonight in sleeping bags and we'll get up early tomorrow and get started."

Brittany nodded, "What adults do we know that are staying the night as well?"

"I am and so is Cassie…" Callie said

Mike nodded, "Alex and I are both staying."

Brittany nodded, "I'll be here…I can't dance but I can chaperone."

Mike nodded grinning, "Alright. So what were you about to say, Callie?"

"Nothing. It wasn't important. I need to go and find Cassie. I'll meet you guys in 2A in fifteen.

Britt turned to Mike and grinned, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I've just had so many damn coffee's this morning…I've got the jitters." Mike laughed.

Brittany grinned, "I can tell. No more caffeine for you today."

"Alright." Mike nodded before going to his office.

Britt sat in her desk chair and checked her emails.

She was about halfway though the new 10 emails when there was a knock on her open door. Brittany looked up and caught Cassie's eye.

"Hey" Brittany said, "Can I help you?"

Cassie took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"No" Brittany cut her off, "I don't need to know what you were thinking. You need to get going. We're all meeting in 2A in ten minutes."

Cassie smirked and nodded, "You got it…Boss."

Brittany sighed but focused on her computer screen till Cassie left. Brittany grabbed her phone and called her wife.

" _Hey!" Santana smiled._

Brittany grinned, "Hey Beautiful."

 _Santana smiled, "So is Cassie staying the night as well?"_

Brittany sighed, "Yeah…she is but you don't need to worry, Love."

 _Santana nodded, "Should I come stay the night too? I'm sure Anna could watch James tonight…"_

"San, I promise it's fine." Brittany assured her wife.

 _Santana nodded and felt a bit nervous., "Ok…I trust you."_

Brittany smiled, "I love you, Santana."

" _I love you too, Brittany." Santana replied._

They talked for a bit before hanging up and Brittany headed down to 2A.

She found a lot of people in there, talking in small groups.

Brittany walked over to Callie and Alex, "Hey Guys, at noon go ahead and begin stretching."

Alex nodded, "You got it."

Brittany nodded and went over to 2B where Mike and Heath were. She told them the same thing before heading to the lobby. Penny was there signing people in as they entered.

"How's it going out here?" Brittany asked Penny.

"Fine. We have 2 other classes going on in 1A and 1B." Penny replied.

Brittany nodded and turned to go check on 2A again when she ran into Cassie.

"Hey." Brittany said, "Sorry. You ok?"

Cassie nodded, "I'm fine. You ok? I ran right into you…"

"I'm good." Brittany nodded.

"Yeah…" Cassie sighed

Brittany went on up to 2A and found them all stretching when she walked in. She nodded and checked on Mike's group in 2B before going back up to her office. She sat down behind the desk and sighed.

She called her wife again wanting her to know everything was fine.

" _Hey you" Santana answered_

"Hey Beautiful. I just finished checking on everyone and I'm about to order the largest order of pizza I've ever ordered." Brittany grinned

" _How many pizzas are you ordering?" Santana asked_

"50" Brittany sighed, "We calculated the number and that's what Mike came up with."

" _How many people are you feeding?" Santana asked_

"About 150 total." Brittany replied

 _Santana nodded, "Yeah I'd say about 50 pizzas. Have you run into her yet?"_

"Yeah a couple times…" Brittany mumbled, "San, you have nothing to worry about…I promise."

 _Santana nodded, "Ok. I trust you."_

Britt sighed and asked, "How's James?"

" _He's perfect. He's been in a giggly mood all day." Santana replied, smiling at the boy on her lap._

Brittany smiled, "I love that kid."

 _Santana laughed, "He is pretty great."_

Callie walked into Britt's office, "Hey, Cassie is going to have to fill in for Tammy. Tammy fell today hurt her knee."

Brittany nodded, "Hey Baby, I need to get off the phone." Brittany said.

" _Ok. I love you."_

Brittany looked up and caught Cassie's eye as she looked past her sister. Brittany looked back down at the desk, "I love you too, San. Bye"

" _Bye" Santana replied before hanging up._

Brittany set her phone on her desk, "What'd you say?" she asked Callie.

"Cassie is taking Tammy's spot. Tammy fell today and hurt her knee…" Callie said, "Is that alright?"

Brittany nodded, "I trust your opinion, Callie."

Cassie smiled from behind her sister and looked down at the floor.

Callie nodded, "Ok. Cool. We'll be in 2A. Come by later and see how everyone's doing."

"I will." Brittany replied

Callie nodded and left, pulling Cassie with her, "Let's go."

Cassie sighed and waved at Brittany before leaving. Brittany rolled her eyes and checked her email before calling the pizza place.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

The pizza arrived and everyone took a break to eat. Brittany checked on the group in 2B first.

"How's it going in here?"

"We're doing great." Mike replied, "We've got most of it down. They'll be ready for the stage tomorrow. I'll take them over to the dance hall in the morning."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I'm glad we're so close to the school."

Mike nodded, "I figured we could all just walk over there."

Brittany talked to Mike a little longer before going over to Callie and Alex's class.

Cassie was learning the choreography for 'Re-write the Stars'

"What's up?" Brittany asked Callie when she noticed Callie seemed distressed.

Callie sighed, "Cassie got an offer to be in a porn move so she's decided to do that."

"What?" Brittany asked, shocked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah! Can you talk to her? She has a lot of respect for you…"

Brittany sighed and thought before replying, "Ok I'll talk to her."

Sloane walked over to Brittany as Cassie entered the hallway.

"Boss, how's the pregnant wife?" Sloane asked Brittany.

"Full." Brittany smirked, "You know it's twins, right?"

"Oh yeah I heard!" Sloane replied.

Brittany smiled, "We find out the genders soon."

Cassie tilted her head, listening.

"What are you thinking they are?" Sloane asked Brittany.

Brittany grinned, "I think…that you have to wait for that info."

Sloane groaned knowing Brittany was most likely right with her guess.

"Ok well I need to get back in there with Mike. See you later."

"Later" Brittany smiled and glanced at Cassie, wanting to talk to her.

Callie went back to work so Brittany decided to go for it.

"Cassie, can you come talk to me in my office?" Brittany asked

Cassie nodded, "Sure"

They went up to the third floor and went into Brittany's office. Cassie tried to close the door but Brittany pushed it open.

"Callie told me about the job offer." Brittany sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I don't think you should do it."

"I'm going to take the job unless you can give me a reason not to…" Cassie told Brittany, pointedly.

"I can give you plenty of reasons not to work in porn, Cassie. Your sister is freaking out about…"

"I meant from you, Brittany. Give me a reason that you don't want me to do that. Come on…you know what I mean…" Cassie sighed.

"Cassie, I am happily married to the woman of my dreams. When are you going to accept that?" Brittany asked bluntly.

Cassie sighed and nodded, "Ok well…call me if you ever change your mind…"

Brittany shook her head, "Cassie, it's not going to happen."

"I'm not a bad person, Brittany." Cassie said edgily, "I just know what I want and I go for it."

Brittany sighed, "You doing the wrong thing right now, Cassie and I hate that."

"Brittany, I know I could be good at porn and it mixes all of my favorite things."

"Oh my God, Cassie. Please stop!"

"Why do you act like you care about what I do but then I try to be with you but…"

"Cassie, I am beyond happy in my marriage. I would never cheat on her or leave her. You've got to move on from this crush…"

"It's so much more than a crush…you have to feel it too."

Brittany shook her head, "Santana is the love of my life. I'm not going to do anything that could mess that up…"

"You refuse to deny it." Cassie sighed, "Just be honest, Britt…"

Brittany backed away as Cassie stepped closer.

"Cassie, stop now!"

Cassie stopped and sighed, "Then just be honest…"

"Yeah Britt…be honest…" Quinn said, stepping into Brittany's' office with her arms crossed over her chest.

Brittany groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked calmly to Quinn.

"Her wife's best friend." Quinn said bluntly, "Who the hell are you?"

"Cassie. I'm Callie's sister…I don't mean to sound rude, but could you leave?"

Brittany groaned, "Cassie, just stop."

"I'm not leaving." Quinn stated, "You should leave."

"Quinn, if you heard anything then you know that I am not going to do anything. I would never cheat on Santana." Brittany said, hoping that Quinn had heard what she was saying.

Quinn nodded, "I heard you. I'm not worried about what you would do but this chick on the other hand…"

Cassie sighed, "Look, I get that you feel protective but I'm really trying to do something here."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked, shocked.

"Cassie, please just leave. I am not interested in us being a thing. I am married and happy so please stop." Brittany said pleadingly.

"Fine…I'll go but just call me if you ever change your mind." Cassie said, grabbing Brittany's hand and squeezing it before leaving.

"What the hell is wrong that bitch?" Quinn asked as Cassie walk ed out of the room. Cassie rolled her eyes and went down the stairs.

"I have no idea." Brittany groaned, "Just let me tell Santana about what just happened."

Quinn nodded, "Ok fine."

Brittany nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"Santana couldn't get in touch with you, so she called me."

"I left my phone up here earlier." Brittany sighed realizing that she must have missed a bunch of calls.

"Ok just call your wife and tell her cause I'm not lying to her."

Brittany nodded and sat down behind the desk about to call Santana when suddenly all the electricity went out.

"Fuck me" Brittany mumbled and grabbed a flashlight from her desk.

She headed down to the basement where she ran into Mike.

"Hey I'm looking for it." Mike said

Brittany nodded and gave him the flashlight. Mike used it and flipped the switch on the back up generator.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany finally got back up to her office and called her wife.

"Hello?" Santana answered.

"Hey Baby. Sorry. The power went out and things got a little crazy." Brittany sighed.

Santana nodded, "It's ok. I was just worried about you."

"I'm fine. How are you and James?"

"We're fine. What's wrong?" Santana asked, noticing the tone in Brittany's voice.

"I don't want you to worry but Cassie tried some stuff earlier and Quinn walked in. But Quinn knows that I wasn't going to allow anything to happen." Brittany explained, "I know it's hard to be on your side of this and I'm sorry but I swear that you have nothing to worry about."

"Brittany, I trust you. I don't trust this girl and I would come down there if it wasn't so late and James wasn't asleep."

Brittany nodded, "Thank you, Love."

They talked for a little while till Brittany needed to check on everyone.

 _ **Sunday (July 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany ordered around 300 breakfast burritos and handed them out to everyone.

The teachers took the dancers over to the school and the rehearsed on the stage.

They planned to rehearse in there for the rest of the week.

Brittany stayed at the studio and cleaned up what she could before going home.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Brittany got home and walked into the living room, "Hey Baby!"

Brittany smiled when she saw Santana playing with James on the living room floor.

"Hey Mama!" Santana said hoping James would say it too.

"Mammaa" James said happily once he saw Brittany.

"Hey Jamie!" Brittany said excitedly. She set her bags down and gently sat down on the couch.

James stood up and stumbled over to the blonde.

"So this girl…I think I remember that she was pretty…"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "San, really it's not…"

"So she is pretty…" Santana sighed.

Brittany sighed, "She is pretty but I'm not attracted to her."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany nodded, "I am only attracted to my gorgeous wife…I promise."

Santana smiled and scooted over to her wife. Santana hopped up onto the couch and kissed Brittany on the lips.

"So The Greatest Showman Show is on the 1st of August, right?

"Yeah. I need to be there about noon so that I can be there for everyone to arrive. Then the show will happen. I won't be with you for most of the show but I'll have someone checking on you repeatedly and updating me to make sure that you're ok."

"Brittany, I'll be fine. On the 1st try to forget about me and James and the twin. Just focus on being a teacher." Santana smiled.

Brittany nodded, "Ok but you are my pregnant wife so I'll have to worry about you some."

"Are you coming with me to the gender ultrasound?"

"Yeah and Ma said she'd back the cakes for us so I was just going to send her the envelopes after the appointment." Brittany replied.

"Ok that works." Santana replied.

"Cool…" Brittany smirked.

"Cool!" James laughed making them both smile.


	43. Chapter 43: Revealing

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (August 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Britt's 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday) Evening 5:30pm**_ :

Brittany and Santana picked James up after work and headed home. They had gotten almost all the way home when Santana said that she forgot her phone.

"I'm so sorry, Baby" Santana said worriedly.

Brittany shook her head, "It's fine, Love. James is sound asleep so let's just go back and you can run inside."

"Ok thanks" Santana said, glad that Brittany wasn't upset.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany pulled back up to the studio but found a bunch of cars there.

"What in the world?" Brittany sighed, "Baby, stay here with James."

"No wait." Santana said, "Help me get James out."

Brittany sighed and went to help get James out of the back seat.

Brittany carried him inside and was shocked when they walked into the lobby to find all of their friends shouting, "Surprise!"

Brittany grinned and calmed James down as he began to fuss.

Brittany turned to her wife and smiled, "For my birthday?"

Santana laughed and nodded "Of course! And the big surprise is…"

San turned and pointed at Brett, Bonnie, Benny and Blake standing by the lobby desk.

"Hey!" Brittany beamed and hugged her mother.

Bonnie smiled and winked at Santana, "Hey sweetie! We've been in town all day but haven't seen this little monster yet." She said, taking James from her daughter ss Bridgett and Dani walked over.

Brent hugged his daughter and daughter in law before playing with James' hand.

Benny and Blake both hugged Brittany tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Britt!" Callie smiled, hugging her friend.

"Thanks, Callie!" Brittany grinned and glanced at Cassie before saying, "How'd you keep this a secret?"

Callie laughed, "It wasn't easy but your wife knows how to get things done."

Brittany laughed, "True."

Callie hugged Santana and smiled, "That other thing you needed…"

Santana nodded, "Yeah?"

"It's taken care of."

Brittany frowned, "What's this terrible code talk you two have going on over here?"

"Nothing" The girls said together.

Britt smirked but chose to ignore it for now. She turned to her brothers and started talking to them.

Santana smiled and patted Brittany on the back while talking to Callie.

Brittany got dragged away by her brothers towards the food while Santana talked to Callie and Bonnie. Brent wondered around and eventually caught sight of Finn. He walked over to the taller man and smiled.

"Hey Finn" Brent smiled.

"Hey Brent. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Where are Bella and Jasper?"

"They're in the daycare downstairs with the other kids."

Brent nodded, "I've got to say, Finn, you've grown into quite the father. I'm proud of you."

Finn blushed slightly at the compliment and cleared his throat, "Thank you, sir."

Brent nodded, "Now I need to find some chicken wings or something…"

Finn grinned, "There are some BBQ wings over there."

"Thank you very much." Brent mumbled before walking over to the food area.

Brittany finished saying hello to everyone and drug her wife up to her office for a minute.

"Brittany!" Santana laughed, "What are we doing?"

Brittany grinned and shut the door before turning to face Santana. She pulled the Latina close and kissed her.

Santana smiled into the kiss and kissed back. Brittany leaned back against her desk and pulled Santana closer.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist and pulled back some, "I love you"

Santana smiled, "I love you too..."

Suddenly Brittany's door opened and Callie and Cassie walked in.

"Oh! Shit! Sorry!" Callie said, "We were just putting a couple more purses in here to keep them safe."

Santana laughed, "It's ok Callie."

Brittany looked at Cassie but Cassie looked away.

Brittany pulled her wife closer and spoke up, "We'll be back downstairs in a couple minutes."

Callie nodded and set the purses on the couch before leaving with Cassie.

"Well that was interesting." Santana said to her wife.

Brittany shrugged, "Come here." She whispered before kissing the Latina, deeply.

Santana moaned quietly into the kiss and gripped Britt's arm and the back of her neck for support.

Brittany sucked gently on Santana's lip and groaned a little. They hadn't had sex in nearly two months because of the surgery.

"So your doctor appointment earlier…what'd he say?"

"That I'm in the all clear now. Which means that tonight when we get home…" Brittany smirked and kissed her wife.

Santana smiled, "Really?"

Brittany nodded, "Yep."

Santana grinned and kissed the blonde on the lips.

"Oh one more thing…Tomorrow, my parents are coming out to the house and we're going to do the gender reveals."

Brittany nodded, "Ok cool." She bent her head and kissed Santana on the shoulder, "I love you"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the lips, "I love you too."

The couple got back to the party and danced some before the party dispersed.

Brittany tried to stay and clean up by Mike wouldn't let her clean up so she, Santana and James headed out to the truck.

Brittany was adjusting James' car seat when she heard her name.

"Brittany!"

She turned and saw Cassie and Callie arguing by the dumpsters.

"Are you kidding me, Cassie? She's my boss and my best friend!" Callie shouted

Brittany looked over at her wife and raised her brow, "What do I do?"

"I can't help it, Callie! I didn't mean to do this but it just happened!" Cassie scoffed.

Santana sighed, "Just get in the truck."

Brittany turned to get in the truck but then heard Callie say, "But she's married."

"I know…and it sucks…"

Brittany groaned and hopped in the truck, expecting Santana to be sitting next to her. However, Santana had had enough.

"Cassie, right?" Santana said.

"Shit" Brittany groaned and checked on James, while listening to the confrontation.

Cassie sighed, "Yes, I'm Cassie."

"Look I get that Britt is easy to fall for but you need to back the fuck up before I get mad." Santana said in a calm voice.

Cassie clenched her jaw, "I swear I hate the girls that go after married men and women but now I understand why. I love her…"

Santana laughed and Brittany's eyes widened, "Shit" as Mike walked out of the studio, "Mike!" Brittany hissed

"Yeah?" Mike said walking over to her truck.

"Watch my kid for a second." Brittany said before running over to the girls.

"San…San…San!" Brittany said as she ran over, "Hey, let's leave."

"Uh no." Santana said and turned back to Cassie, "Look Cassie, she's my wife. She's the mother of my children, and I have fought for her for years. I don't have to fight anymore …she's mine. Now back the fuck up!"

Brittany's eyes widened and she looked at Cassie. Cassie was staring right back at her. Brittany sighed and nodded, "You need to stop."

Cassie sighed and nodded, "Fine…I'll stop."

Brittany looked over at her wife and nodded. Santana glared at the younger girl before grabbing Brittany' hand and walking back to the truck. Mike left, minding his own business while Brittany and Santana got back in the truck.

Brittany left the parking lot and drove them home.

"I'm sorry about that." Brittany sighed.

Santana nodded but didn't reply.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

They got back to the house and found Brittany's parents and brothers already in bed.

Brittany locked up the house and set the alarm while Santana put James in his crib.

Brittany went to the bedroom and began to change when Santana walked in the room.

Britt looked over at her wife, "Hey"

Santana looked at the blonde thoughtfully and nodded before walking over and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Brittany groaned and gripped the Latina's ass and hips. Santana moaned and pushed the blonde towards the bed. Brittany sat down and Santana straddled her lap.

"Shit, Baby" Santana whimpered as Britany kissed her neck.

They quickly stripped off their clothes and got under the covers. Brittany even got a little nervous since it had been so long.

"You ok?" Santana asked, breathing heavily.

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife, "I just got a little nervous."

Santana laughed, "Why Baby? It's just me."

Brittany shrugged, "It's been nearly 2 months…"

Santana smiled, "It's just me…" She smiled and kissed the blonde again.

Brittany smiled before gently pushing into Santana's core making the Latina moan out loud.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned and thrust her hips, "God, you're sexy, San."

Brittany could feel Santana squeezing her dick. Santana came a moment later as Brittany came at the same time.

"Fuck" Britany groaned as she came.

Santana moaned and looked up at the blonde, "Want to go a round 2?"

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to grab a bottle of water, want one?"

"Sure." Santana replied as Brittany left the room, pulling on a robe.

Santana sat up in the bed till Brittany got back with the water. Brittany shut and locked their bedroom door before joining her wife in bed.

"So are we going to talk about it?" Brittany asked nervously knowing that in their relationship certain things needed to be talked over.

Santana sighed, "I trust you but I sure as hell don't trust her. I hate that she works for you."

Brittany nodded, "Well, San, if you want me to…I can fire her but she'll be working in porn then. But I will fire her if you want. I won't choose her over my family."

Santana nodded, "Thank you but I don't want her to be a porn star but you have to stand up to her. You have to. I know that you want to be nice but you have to say no."

"Ok. I will." Brittany smiled, "Now drink up cause we're about to have some fun."

Santana laughed and drank more water.

 _ **Saturday (August 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 1:45am:**_

I know it's technically not your birthday anymore but here's your gift." Santana smiled and handed Brittany a small box.

Brittany smiled, "Thank you, Love"

She opened the box and found a new chain bracelet, "I love it babe, thank you."

"You're welcome, baby"

 _ **11:15am:**_

Brittany and Santana were on the patio when Bonnie brought out the black and white cakes. One was labeled Baby A and Baby B.

"These cakes are beautiful, Ma." Britt smiled

"Thank you, sweetie." Bonnie smiled, proud and excited.

Brittany grabbed the knife and cut the Baby A cake. She pulled out and piece and her eyes widened.

Everyone clapped when they saw the bright pink cake.

Brittany kissed Santana on the lips, "A girl." She mumbled.

Santana nodded, "A girl." She beamed.

Brittany handed her wife the knife and took James into her arms.

James pointed at the pink cake and his eyes widened making Brittany and couple others laugh.

"I know!" Brittany said, "You're going to have a little sister."

"And…" Santana said, cutting the Baby B cake.

Brittany beamed when she saw the blue cake, "And a baby brother!"

"Hell yeah!" Diego grinned at his twin sister and her wife.

"This should be fun!" Finn grinned.

Michelle beamed, "You're going to have a little girl!" She hugged Santana excitedly.

Brent's phone rang and he stepped away to answer it.

After a moment her pulled Brittany and Santana into the living room. Rory, from the car shop had driven a moving truck up to Glen Cove to move some large for Brent.

"What is it, Pop?" Brittany asked

"Well, Bolt, Your Ma and I are cleaning the storage unit out and we found my grandfather's old liquor cabinet." Brent said, "You had said a long time ago that you wanted it."

"Oh cool!" Um I' think I want it in my office upstairs. Can someone help me carry it up there?"

"You got it, Bolt." Rory smiled.

Brittany and Rory went out to the truck and got the liquor cabinet. They carried it up the stairs and into her office. Brent followed them up there.

"I cleaned it up for you and used that special oil so It's ready for use.

"That's awesome, Pop. Thank you so much." I've got whiskey and scotch that I need to put in there and some vodka."

"My kid for sure." Brent grinned making Brittany laugh.

They headed back downstairs but stopped when Brittany saw James climbing up the first couple stairs while Santana and Bonnie watched closely.

"That's my boy!" Brittany grinned, "Come to Mama, James."

James laughed and climbed up a couple more stairs till he reached Brittany. She picked him up and stood up, carrying him down the stairs to Santana.

"I'm so proud of you!" Santana said cheerfully clapping her hands. James clapped and giggled.

"Cool!" James giggled

Brent nodded, "Cool kid."

Brittany grinned as they all headed back outside to the party. Some people were swimming while others played basketball or driving the UTV's.

"Have you guys been getting James' room moved upstairs yet?" Bonnie asked the girls.

Santana shook her head, "Actually I was going to ask for your help and Mami's help on decorating his room."

"I'd love to. Where is your mother?"

"She's over there with Michelle and Whitney." Santana said nodding towards the other side of the pool.

Bonnie nodded, "I would love to help and I'm sure she will too."

"I'll need all the help I can get. I'm getting huge."

"You're beautiful" Brittany said automatically making Santana smile.

Brittany turned back to her conversation with her father, "So I'm going to have a little girl…"

"You'll love it, Bolt." Brent grinned, "Having a little girl…you're going to be willing to do anything to protect her the moment you see her."

"I already feel that way with James. Now I'm going to feel that times three. Ugh."

Brent smiled, "I know that feeling. It'll really will amaze you just how much love you can have in your heart."

Brittany nodded and hugged her father.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Everyone had left and it was only Brittany, Santana and the other Pierces'.

"Ma, could I ask a favor?" Brittany whispered in the kitchen.

Bonnie nodded, "what's up?"

"I would really like to spend some time alone with Santana. Could you watch James for the afternoon."

"Of course, honey. Are you staying here or leaving?"

"Leaving." Brittany replied, "But we'll be back tonight."

"Alright."

Brittany ran to get Santana and tell her. They hopped into the truck and took off.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked, excitedly.

Brittany smirked, "I figured We could just get a room at a hotel…"

Santana laughed, "Let do it."

Britt grinned and nodded before calling the hotel she had in mind.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

They got to the hotel and Brittany checked them in and they headed to the room. It was a very nice hotel with the best room service in Glen Cove.

They got to the room and ran inside. Santana pulled Brittany into a deep kiss before the door even shut.

Brittany groaned and picked her wife up. Carefully, she set her wife on the bed and went to lock the door.

They stripped off their clothes and climbed under the cool sheets. Santana moaned when Brittany kissed her breast.

"Fuck Baby" Santana moaned, needing more than she was currently getting.

Brittany pushed into her and grinned knowing exactly what Santana wanted and reached between them. Brittany pinched the Latina's clit and felt Santana cum around her.

Brittany groaned and pumped her hips till she came too.

Santana didn't give Brittany much of a rest till she was on her knees, looking back at the blonde, impatiently.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

They had slept for a couple hours and agreed to shower before going home They both got up and went to the bathroom, climbing into the large stone shower.

They showered and washed each other as they made out.

"I love you so much, San." Brittany sighed, resting her forehead against the Latina's.

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Baby."

Brittany crouched down, "and I love you guys too." She kissed Santana stomach and stood up, "We need to think of names."

"I've got a couple ideas. Let's talk about it when we get home."

Brittany nodded and they finished showering up before getting redressed and leaving.

They drove home and parked in the garage before going inside.

Bonnie was changing James' diaper so Santana took over.

"Get a good break?" Bonnie asked her daughter.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Thank you, Ma."

"Of course, Britt. You girls are such great mothers." Bonnie smiled.

Brittany smiled, "Thank you. I had the best examples."

Santana walked back into the living room and hugged Bonnie, "Thank you so much. Do you guys have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We have a buyer for the bakery so we have to handle that."

Santana nodded and glanced at Brittany, "So you guys are expanding the shop?"

"Yep. It's going to be great." Bonnie nodded

"Are you going to miss the bakery?" Brittany asked.

"Yes but this is a new chapter for us and I'm excited about it."

Brittany smiled, "That's a good way of looking at it."

They talked for a while till Bonnie was too tried. They bid each other goodnight before going to bed, turning off lights as they went.


	44. Chapter 44: One

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long. It's been a rough month. Hope you like it!**

 **Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday (September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

Brittany was in her home office when she got a call from her brother. It confused her because Benny should be in school.

"Hello?"

" _He…hey" Benny stuttered like he'd been crying._

"What's wrong, Chief?" Brittany asked, worriedly.

 _Benny took a deep breath, "Charlotte dumped me in front of everyone in the cafeteria. She uh…She said some rough shit and I'm having a damn panic attack in the locker room!"_

Brittany sighed, "I'm so sorry. What the hell happened? Why would she do that?"

" _I don't know!" Benny shouted, "But she even said that I had a small dick…Britt, we never slept together…"_

Brittany nodded, "Has she been acting oddly lately?"

" _Yeah. She joined the cheerleaders and this year the football team is a huge deal. Bigger than the basketball team. Anyways there this guy…Chad Dixon."_

"God, he sounds like a douche." Brittany mumbled

 _Benny nodded, "He is. He's the quarterback."_

"So what are you going to do?"

 _Benny sighed, "I don't know but I can't be this much of a loser all 4 years of high school!"_

"Ok, Chief, listen to me. Here's what you should do." Brittany said, "Talk to Pop and ask him if you can have a party at the house. I'll help out with his approval. Now you need to act like you don't give a shit about the breakup. She's a bitch and you just want to forget her."

" _Ok…what else?"_

"I'll call Pop and talk him into letting you have a party but look, be decently responsible but have fun!" Brittany replied.

 _Benny nodded, "That's a tough balance but I'll work on it."_

They talked for a while before hanging up. Brittany called her father and talking him into letting Benny have a party.

 _ **Thursday (September 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Evening 11:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana went to the kitchen and grabbed the cupcake. Santana put icing on it and a single blue candle.

Brittany grabbed the lighter and at midnight they went to the nursery.

Santana picked James up as he sleepily tried to open his eyes.

"Jamie baby…wake up"

Brittany lit the candle and together they sang him happy birthday.

Brittany tried to get him to blow it out but he was to sleepy. They took a picture and put him up before they went to their bedroom and shared the cupcake.

"I can't believe he's a year old." Brittany sighed as she ate her half of the cupcake.

"I know. My little baby is a year old." Santana said as tears spilling down her cheeks as they at on their bed.

"Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." Brittany said quickly.

"I know. I know. I'm just so damn emotional! Fuck!"

"I've noticed…" Brittany mumbled

"You just hush." Santana snapped before apologizing, "Sorry babe. I'm not mad."

Brittany smiled and sighed, "I really do love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, baby."

"What time is everyone supposed to be here?"

"Around dinner time."

The Lopez's and Pierce's were flying to Glen Cove for James' birthday party that weekend.

They talked for a little longer before going to bed.

 _ **Friday (September 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **/James' 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Birthday) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany headed down to the kitchen, "Hey San!" She hollered.

"In the kitchen!" Santana hollered back.

Brittany walked in and kissed James on the cheek. He was sitting on the counter in front of Santana, while she read a recipe in a book.

"I need to go into work for a bit. Henry and Lilly are both sick so Mike is home and I need to teach his 2 classes."

Santana nodded, "Ok. Should I call Tina and check on them?"

"You might want to…" Brittany nodded

"Ok." Santana said before adding that to her list of things to do.

Brittany went to change her clothes before kissing her wife and son goodbye and leaving.

Brittany drove to the studio and headed inside.

"Hey Penny!" Brittany grinned, "Who am I teamed up with for Mike's two classes?"

Penny looked it up, "Cassie."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks Penny. I'll be in my office till class."

"Ok"

Brittany went up to her office and

She checked her emails for a bit till she had to be in 2A.

She walked in and they all clapped. She smiled and walked over to Cassie.

"Where's Mike?" Cassie asked, confused.

"His kids are both sick so he asked me to cover him…" Brittany replied

"I'm glad that I get to see you…" Cassie whispered.

Brittany sighed, "Cassie, you've got to stop…seriously."

Cassie nodded and kept quiet but Brittany could feel her eyes on her back every now and then.

"Everyone said you'd be out of the office today…for a birthday or something?" Cassie asked, trying to stay casually polite.

"Uh yeah…it's my sons' first birthday but it's ok. I'll see him in a bit."

"Your son is so cute." Cassie smiled, "He's got your eyes…"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah…my wife loves that."

They taught the two classes back to back before going up to Brittany's office to relax.

Cassie laid down on the couch while Brittany relaxed behind her desk."

"I've got drinks up here. What do you want?"

"Water... if you have any…" Cassie replied.

Brittany nodded and tossed her a cold bottled water.

They talked for a bit till Brittany stood up, "Well I need to head home. Thanks for your help in class today. You did great."

Cassie blushed and nodded, "Thanks, Brittany."

Brittany smiled and grabbed her stuff. Whey walked out into the hallway. Brittany locked her office door before turning to leave. Cassie was right in her way so they ran into each other and Brittany grabbed Cassie by the arms to make her still.

"Sor…sorry…" Cassie sighed

Brittany nodded and stepped back, "Its' fine." She made a move to leave but Cassie stopped her, "No Cassie."

"Brittany, please just kiss me."

"No Cassie!" Brittany sighed, "Please stop. I don't want to have to fire you." Brittany said, not wanting the younger girl to go into the porn business.

Cassie looked up at the blonde's face and met her eyes. Brittany couldn't help but lock eyes with the green eyed beauty.

Cassie stop up on her tip toes and placed one hand on the back of Brittany's neck before leaning up…

"Stop!" Brittany said, pushing her away right before their lips were going to touch.

"Damn it Brittany!" Cassie shouted

Brittany glared at the girl, "If this happens again, then you're fired." Brittany said through a clenched jaw.

Brittany left and hopped into the truck. She couldn't believe how close that got. It was like she had been hypnotized by Cassie's green eyes but it wasn't a good feeling. All Brittany wanted to do was shower before holding her wife close.

She shivered and drove home.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Brittany got to the house and jumped in the shower. Santana and James were both asleep.

When she finished showering, Brittany got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Santana rolled over and opened her eyes, "Hey, baby."

"Hey Beautiful." Brittany smiled, "How was your day?"

"It's been great. Michelle came over with the kids and we went grocery shopping for the party this weekend."

"Are my folks coming?" Brittany asked

"Yes. They'll be here around 7pm tonight." Santana said as she rolled out of bed, "God, I feel huge."

Brittany smiled, "Baby, you're gorgeous. I love seeing you carry our kids."

Santana smiled, "I know that I complain a lot while I'm pregnant but I really do love it."

Brittany nodded, "I know."

They went to the nursery and grabbed James before going to the living room.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

The doorbell rang and Brittany let her parents, brothers and in-laws in the house. The guys carried all of their luggage up to the guest rooms while Maribel went straight to the living room to see Santana and James.

Bonnie hugged her daughter and pulled back, looking Brittany over, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. Why?" Brittany replied.

"I just worry about you, sweetie. You work so hard and you're such a great wife and mother. I just worry that it all weighs down on you."

Brittany smiled, "I love you, Ma and I'm ok. Let's join them in the living room."

Bonnie nodded and together, they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Maribel was holding James while asking her daughter how she was doing.

"I'm good. I'm tired but that's expected."

"You need to be getting plenty of rest, Santana." Maribel replied

"Mami, I take naps and I don't work at the studio everyday. I'm doing good."

Brittany walked over to the chair her wife was sitting in and sat on the arm of the chair.

Santana smiled at the blonde and rested her arm on Britt's thigh.

Antonio and Blake walked into the living room. Antonio sat next to his wife while Blake sat on the floor.

Brent and Benny walked in a few minutes later. Benny seemed upset as he sat on the floor next to Blake.

Brittany looked at her brother, worried about him.

"Chief, I need your help for a second in the basement." Brittany said.

Benny sighed and nodded before standing up and following her to the basement.

They got down there and Brittany turned to face him, "What's wrong?"

Benny groaned, "Nothing What so you need?"

Brittany was surprised by his tone, "Benny" she said taking him off guard by using his name, "What's wrong?"

"Charlotte is already dating someone else." He sighed

"I'm sorry. I know it's got to hurt but you have to realize that you deserve so much better than that." Brittany muttered.

Benny nodded, "It still hurts…"

Brittany nodded, "I know, I'm sorry."

Benny sighed and sat on the weight-lifting bench.

Brittany crouched down and waited for him to speak.

"I just pictured this school year going differently."

Brittany smiled, "Chief, it's only September…school's just started."

Benny nodded, "Yeah I guess."

"Dude, you've got plenty of time to make it better." Brittany grinned, "I'm always here if you need me."

Benny smiled, "Thanks Britt."

They headed back upstairs just as the pizza arrived.

They all ate together in the living room and talked before Bonnie went to the kitchen to bake the cake for the party. She wanted to let it cool overnight so she could put the icing on it the next morning.

Once she got it on the cooling racks, everyone went to bed.

 _ **Saturday (September 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Bonnie woke up early that morning and began to bake James' birthday cake and his own 'smash' cake.

She was currently putting the icing on it with Maribel's help.

Brittany and the guys were playing basketball while Santana fed James in the nursery.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Antonio and Brent headed inside to get all of the food ready to grill while Brittany continued to play basketball with her brothers.

"So…" Brittany said before shooting the ball, "you want to talk about it…"

Benny watched the ball go through the net and sighed, "She just…" He shook his head and jogged over to the get the ball.

"Can I go inside?" Blake asked, "I want to play video games…"

Brittany nodded, "Sure, Bud. Head on in. We'll be inside in a bit."

After Blake went inside, Brittany turned to Benny, "Go on."

Benny shot the ball, missing the net before sighing and sitting on the bench, "I just don't understand how you can be so close and then out of now just leave them…"

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry, Chief. I don't understand it either. Some people only think about themselves. Some people are just selfish. You will find the right person to be with just remember that you're still really young, so you've got plenty of time."

"But you and San…"

"Benny, Santana and I got really lucky. Don't aspire to be like us. Be you and find the person you love with your whole heart and soul." Brittany said, sitting next to him on the bench.

Benny played with the string of his sweatpants "It just sucks cause Ma and Pop met when they were my age. You and San met when you guys were my age. It just seemed like that would happen to me too."

Brittany nodded, "I know but give it time."

Benny sighed as Bridgett and Dani walked over to the basketball court.

"Hey little brother." Bridgett smiled, "Where's Char…"

Brittany shook her head, so Bridgett stopped mid-word.

"She dumped me." Benny mumbled.

Bridgett shook her head, "Want me to beat her up?"

Benny gave her a half smile, "No but thanks for offering."

Bridgett smirked, "Anytime."

The four of them hung out on the basketball court till they saw more of the crew's vehicles show up.

The others headed inside while Brittany walked over to the grill, where Brent and Antonio were grilling hamburgers and hotdogs.

"How the food coming along?" Brittany asked the men, "It smells great."

Brent smirked and twirled the spatula in his right hand, "I am a grilling master."

Antonio, who was sitting in a lawn chair, drinking beer and smoking a cigar, "I'm such great help to." He smirked.

Brittany laughed, "I can see that. Do you guys need anything?"

"I could use a cold beer…if you don't mind." Brent replied.

"You got it." Brittany nodded and grabbed a beer from the outdoor fridge before handing it to her father.

Brittany headed inside, finding most of the crew in there.

"Hey B!" Diego smiled, walking over, holing one of his twin sons.

"What's up?" Brittany grinned

They talked for a bit till Antonio and Brent walked into the house with the food. Everyone talked as they ate. Since there was so many people, they were spread out through the first floor.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

After lunch they all gathered in the kitchen for cake and presents. Brittany put James' own cake in front of him and smiled when he looked a little confused.

They all sang happy birthday to him before Brittany spoke to her son.

"Go ahead, Jamie…dig in, son."

James looked up at the blonde before reaching out, grabbing a handful of cake and icing.

It only took about thirty seconds for his eyes to widen at the taste of the dessert.

He grinned and grabbed two more handfuls while everyone watched.

Bonnie and Maribel served everyone cake and ice cream while Brittany and Santana focused on watching James devour his birthday cake.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

Once everyone left and James crashed from his sugar high, Brittany and Santana took a short nap together.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

After dinner, the Pierce and Lopez families gathered in the living room to relax and watch a movie together before bed.


	45. Chapter 45: Suddenly

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (September 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

Brittany was in the kitchen, making coffee when Santana walked in.

"Morning Beautiful. Babe, why are you up? Are you going to work today?" Brittany asked the Latina

Santana shook her head, "No. The twins were bouncing on my bladder, so I thought I see you before you left."

Brittany grinned, "My children are athletic."

Santana laughed and puckered her lips. Brittany smiled and bent down, kissing her wife on the lips.

They separated and Santana smiled, "What time will you be home today?"

"Should be around noon." Brittany mumbled, "I'm teaching 2 classes with Cassie today…"

Santana caught the odd note in her wife's voice, "What's wrong?"

Brittany sighed, "I need to talk to you about Cassie, but we don't have enough time right now. Would you like to have Anna watch James so that you can meet me somewhere for lunch?"

Santana nodded, "Ok. I'll all her at 8. Meet me at TU at 1."

"Alright, baby. I love you." Brittany smiled and kissed her wife once more.

"I love you too." Santana smiled before Brittany walked out to the garage.

Santana sighed, trying not to think about what Brittany had to tell her. She knew it wouldn't be good.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany drove to work and parked before heading up to her office. She worked on the computer till she had to get to her 8am class.

She and Cassie worked together, teaching the choreography to SOS by Avicii.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Brittany parked behind the coffee shop and walked inside. She spotted Santana sitting at the table and walked over there.

"Hey Beautiful." Brittany smiled and sat across from the Latina.

Santana smiled, "How was work?"

"Pretty good." Brittany replied, "What would you like to eat?"

Santana told her wife what she wanted, and the blonde headed up to the counter to order.

Once their food arrived at the table Santana looked at her wife, "So?"

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Cassie tried to kiss me the other day. I went off on her and told her it was her last warning before I was going to fire her."

Santana shook her head, "I really can't stand her."

"I know, Baby. I'm just trying to the right thing. If anything else happens then I'm firing her. I really hope she gets her act together because she's a great dancer." Brittany said before eating a fry.

Santana took a bite of her salad before asking, "How close was it?"

Brittany sighed, "Far too close."

Santana nodded, "I trust you but I'll cut a bitch."

Brittany smiled, "I'll handle it if anything happens."

They talked as they ate lunch before driving home in their separate vehicles.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and headed inside the house.

Santana had gotten there about 5 minutes earlier. She was in the livin groom with James and Anna.

James stood up and tried to walk over to Brittany before falling on his bottom. He laughed and stood back up. James continued this pattern, constantly falling before finally reaching the blonde.

She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey handsome."

James gave her a high-five, laughing.

Anna left while Brittany was in the shower.

As Britt stepped out of the shower she heard the doorbell ring. Brittany dried off and got dressed before walking out to the living room where she found her wife and son along with Michelle and her two kids.

"Hey!" Brittany smiled as Bella ran over to her, smiling.

"Britt!" Bella beamed as she jumped into her aunt's arms.

Brittany grinned and swung her around, "He Little B, how are you doing?"

Bella laughed and hugged the blonde, "Good. I'm hungry…"

Brittany nodded, and looked at her sister in law, "Can I make her something to eat?"

"You don't have to do that…" Michelle began before Brittany shook her head.

"Mac and cheese alright?"

Michelle nodded and Brittany carried her niece to the kitchen.

 _ **With San:**_

Michelle turned to her sister, "You alright?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I'm getting huge though."

"You look great, San." Michelle replied, "You're about the same size as Whitney was when she was at six months. It feels like your pregnancy is going by so quickly."

Santana laughed, "Not for me. I love carrying my kids, but I hate being so tired all the time."

"Have you been doing some exercise to keep active?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I've been doing prenatal yoga and I've been walking a lot. But to be honest…I've been napping a lot too."

"I don't blame you for napping but be sure to keep somewhat active." Michelle advised her sister.

"Yeah I am." Santana replied.

James tried to walk over to his mother but fell, "Uh oh" He said

Santana smiled, "You're ok, James. Get up, honey."

James smiled at her and stood up. He took a couple steps before falling again.

Jasper stumbled over to his younger cousin and giggled.

The young boys played and wandered around the living room as their mother's talked.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany was brushing her teeth when Santana walked into the bathroom after putting James to bed.

"So, Quinn called me today." Santana said as she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

Brittany nodded and rinsed her mouth, "What's going on with her?"

"She's worried that Rachel will cheat on her again…"

Brittany glanced at her wife, "Uh…we should talk."

Santana looked confused, "Wha?" She said as she brushed her teeth.

"Ok, hear me out before you talk…alright?"

Santana nodded, looking even more confused.

"So Rachel never cheated on Quinn."

Santana almost spoke but then she remembered her promise and continued to listen.

"So here's what happened…" Brittany went on to explain what really happened.

As she spoke, they moved to the bed and sat down.

After Brittany finished, she looked at the Latina and nodded.

Santana blinked and shook her head, "We have to tell Quinn. She needs to know the truth."

Brittany nodded, "I agree but it's not really our place. I think I need to talk to Rachel and hopefully I can get her to tell Quinn the truth."

Santana sighed, "Yeah. That's probably best."

Brittany smiled and rested her left hand on Santana's round stomach. The blonde's smile widened when she felt on of the babies move.

"I love this." Brittany mumbled.

Santana nodded and laid her hand on top of her wife', "Me too."

 _ **Wednesday (September 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Anna arrived at the Pierce household to watch James so that Santana could surprise Brittany for lunch.

"Thank you so much, Anna." Santana smiled, grateful.

"It's no problem." Anna nodded, "Now get going."

Santana nodded and grabbed her purse before heading to the dance studio.

 _ **10:45am:**_

Santana walked in through the studio's back door before going up to Brittany's office. She knew that Brittany was still in class so she sat in the desk chair and relaxed.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany got out of class and was about to head up to her office when Penny called her over to the front desk.

"What's up?" Brittany asked

Penny glanced over at the store before turning back to Brittany, "Mr. Hanson is here to see you."

Tom Hanson's company, Hanson's Investors invested a lot of money into the dance studio.

Brittany was surprised but nodded, "Thanks Penny."

The blonde walked over to Tom Hanson and smiled, "Hi Mr. Hanson. I didn't knoe that you were in town…"

"Brittany, call me Tom.." He smiled, "I'm just in town for the day. Can we grab some lunch over at the deli?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure, let's go."

Together they headed outside before walking across the street to the deli.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana looked at the clock and sighed, thinking, ' _Britt should be here by now'._

She stood up and walked over to Brittany's private bathroom.

After using the toilet and washing her hands, Santana walked out of the bathroom and tripped on her untied shoelaces, hitting the ground hard.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany laughed, "Oh yeah. He really is growing up so fast." She said, showing Tom pictures of James.

Tom nodded, "And you've got move on the way…"

Brittany beamed, "Yeah. Twins. My wife is six months along."

"That's wonderful, Brittany." Tom grinned.

Brittany nodded "Thank you. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

 _ **12:45pm:**_

"Alright…so you want me to buy out my wife's recording studio so that I can expand my dance studio…"

Tom nodded, "I just want you to consider it. I really believe it's the next step you need to take in your career."

Brittany nodded, thoughtfully, "Well I…"

They both heard loud sirens and saw an ambulance pull up in front of the dance studio.

Brittany didn't even take a breath before jumping up and running across the street.

She ran inside and over to Penny, "What happened?"

Penny eyes were wide, "I'm not sure. They just showed up and said that someone had called from the third floor."

Brittany ran up the stairs and looked in her office where she found Cassie talking to one paramedic while the other worked on Santana, who was on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Brittany said angrily, thinking that Cassie must have done something to her wife.

"I came in here and found her on the floor." Cassie said, obviously worried about Santana.

Brittany ran over to her wife and crouched down, "San?"

Santana, unable to turn her neck due to the paramedic's neck brace.

Santana was crying, scared that the babies might be injured, "I'm so sorry. I tripped and…"

Brittany shook her head, "Everything is alright. I'm here with you."

"Miss…" The paramedic began.

Brittany could tell he wanted her to back away, "She's my wife." Brittany said edgily.

The paramedic nodded and continued to work. Together the two medics lifted Santana onto the stretcher before they took her down to the first floor.

Mike followed them, telling Brittany not to worry about the studio and to just focus on her family.

Brittany hopped into the back of the ambulance and held her wife's hand.

The paramedic in the back of the ambulance worked on connecting Santana to the heart monitor and even started an IV while the driver took off with lights and sirens.

Santana was crying, worried about the babies. The EMT gave her some medicine in her IV to calm her down a bit.

Brittany squeezed her wife's hand, "It's going to be ok, Love."

Santana was shaking but that slowly stopped as the mediation entered her system.

When they arrived at the emergency room, Brittany hopped out of the ambulance as the medics lowered Santana out of the back.

They went inside and were taking straight to a private room. The doctor walked in while a nurse pushed an ultrasound machine into the room.

They immediately began to draw blood and run tests to check on Santana and the babies.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

The doctor walked back into the room and nodded, "Mrs. Pierce" He said, looking at Santana, "everything appears to be perfectly fine. You will have some bruising and pain. I'm going to give you some pain medicine but use it sparingly since you are pregnant. I called your OB and she's on her way."

"So the babies are ok?" Santana asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. Nothing appears to be wrong with them. I'm sure that your OB will want to keep a close eye on you and the babies to ensure that nothing is wrong. She should be here within the hour. We're going to move you to a private room and keep you overnight for observation."

Santana sighed but nodded, knowing it was best.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

Doctor Williams, Santana's OBGYN walked into the hospital room, "Hi ladies. I'm so sorry to hear about your fall but I have looked over all of the tests and everything seems fine. I agree that you should be kept overnight but I'd feel more comfortable moving you to the hospital in Glen Cove so that you are near me and near your home. How do you feel about that?"

Brittany and Santana agreed to move to the other hospital.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

"You're sure?" Brittany asked her wife.

"Yeah. I have my phone and I'll text you my room number. Just go get your truck and check on James and Anna." Santana replied.

Brittany sighed, not wanting to leave Santana's side but knowing that she needed to, "Alright. Call or text me as soon as you get into a room."

Santana nodded, "Ok. I love you."

"And I love you." Brittany replied

Brittany left and grabbed a taxi to the studio. She ran inside to get her stuff and found most of the staff at the front desk, talking.

Mike turn and raised his brows, "How is she?"

Brittany nodded, "She's ok. They are moving her to the hospital in Glen Cove."

"How are the babies?" Callie asked, worriedly.

Brittany sighed, "They're fine. The doc is observing Santana and the twins overnight." She looked at Mike, "Can I talk to you and Callie?"

Mike nodded and they headed up to Britt's office.

"What's up?" He asked as Brittany walked between him and Callie.

Brittany sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I'm going to take off a few days so I can help out at home. I have a meeting on Friday with Justin Fox. He's going to come here so Callie, I need you to meet with him for me."

Callie nodded, "No problem. What time?"

They went over the detail as Brittany gathered her stuff from her office.

She looked over her schedule book and made some adjustments to it.

It suddenly occurred to her that she had basically run out of her lunch meeting with Tom Hanson. She wrote a reminder on a sticky note and stuck it to her schedule book before putting it in her bag.

"Alright, I can't think o anything else…I just…" She sighed and looked at her friend, "I'm relying on you guys. I honestly don't think I've ever been so worried in my life." She said on the edge of crying.

Mike nodded and Callie walked over to her, pulling her into a hug, "Don't worry about the studio. Focus on Santana and your kids. We've got it handled here."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks guys."

Brittany headed out to her truck and climbed in. She headed back to Glen Cove and back to the house.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and headed into the house. Anna and James were in the living room, playing.

"Hey Brittany…where's Santana?" Anna asked

Brittany sighed and set her bags down before walking over and picking James up.

"Mama" He smiled.

"Hi James." Brittany smiled before looking at Anna, "Santana fell at my office. She in the hospital."

"Oh God!" Anna said, "Is she ok? What can I do?"

"She's ok. They are moving her to the hospital here in Glen Cove. If you could please stay here for a while so that I can go check on her. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright. I can even stay the and take care of him if you want to stay up there."

Brittan thought about it before replying, "I'll let you know. Thank you, Anna. I'm going to take a quick shower and pack some clothes for her."

Anna nodded and took James from the blonde. He began to cry and reach for his mother.

"James, I need to shower. I'll be back."

"Mama" James said crying.

"Alright, come with me." She nodded to Anna and took James to the master bathroom.

She took his cloths off and set him in the shower before turning the water on. She quickly stripped off her own clothing and walked into the shower. James played with his rubber ducky toy in the water while she washed her hair and body. She washed his har and his body before rinsing him off.

She walked out and dried him off before setting him on the bed. She dried herself off and quickly got dressed before taking him to the nursery. She put a dry diaper on him and a onesie that said 'Mama's boy' on it.

Brittany took him back to her bedroom and set him on the bed, "Stay still, James." Brittany said and he seemed to listen.

He watched as she walked into the closet to grab a duffle bag and some clothes for Santana and herself.

She packed the bag and took a selfie with James to sow Santana later.

She pulled on her shoes and a jacket before grabbed the bag and her son. She took him to the living room and set him on the floor so he could play.

"Could you please comb his hair while its still damp?" Brittany asked Anna.

"Of course." Anna nodded, "I'll stay here tonight. Please keep me updated on Santana."

"I will. I still have to call her siblings and our parents…"

"I can call Bonnie for you…"

"No, but thanks. I'll text you updates later on." Brittany replied, she kissed James on the head, "Goodnight, Jamie."

James looked up sad but replied, "Ni…"

Brittany sighed and nodded at Anna as she left.

She drove towards the hospital as she called her mother.

" _Hey Sweetie!" Bonnie's voice echoed through the speakers in the truck._

"Hey Ma." Brittany said tiredly.

" _What's wrong, Brittany?" Bonnie asked, noticing the odd tone in her daughter's voice._

"Santana fell today and is in the hospital."

" _Is she ok?! How are the babies?!" Bonnie asked worriedly_

" _What's wrong?" Brittany heard Brent ask in the background._

"They're all ok but her doc wants to observe them overnight. They are moving her to the hospital in Glen Cove so I'm headed there. Anna is watching James at the house." Brittany explained, rubbing her jaw.

 _Bonnie nodded, "I'll call Maribel and we'll head up there."_

"Ok…thank you." Brittany replied gratefully.

 _Bonnie got off the couch and began to pack her bag._

They talked for a bit longer before hanging up. Bonnie called Maribel while Brittany called Diego.

" _Hey, B!" Diego grinned._

"Hey man."

" _You ok?" He asked concerned._

"Not really. Santana fell and is the hospital. They are moving her to the hospital in Glen Cove. She and the twins are all alright. The doc just wants to observe them overnight."

 _Diego listened closely, "Alright, I'll call Michelle and Gabby. Then I'll head to the hospital."_

"Alright. See you later."

They hung up as she parked in the parking garage at the hospital.

She called her wife and lean bag in her seat.

 _Santana answered after a couple rings, "Hey baby."_

"Hey Beautiful., how are you and the twins?"

" _We're fine. We just got to the Glen Cove hospital. I'm in suite 538."_

"Ok. I'll be right there."

" _Ok. Love you."_

"Love you too, babe." Brittany replied before hanging up. She locked up the truck and headed inside, carrying the duffle bag.

She got to the room and found Santana talking to a male nurse. He was taking her vitals.

Brittany walked over to the Latina and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Britt." Santana smiled, "Baby, this is Jeff, my nurse. Jeff this is my wife, Brittany."

Brittany shook his hand and nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Honey!" He smiled, "I'm going to find you two something to eat for dinner and I'll be back with some pain meds."

"Am I allowed to have pain meds?" Santana asked, concerned about the babies.

Jeff nodded, "The doctor as ordered a low dose to just keep the edge off. Don't worry. We are monitoring you and the babies very closely."

"Alright…thank you, Jeff." Santana replied

Jeff left and Brittany looked at her wife, "How are you feeling, San?"

"Anxious and in a little bit of pain but I'm alright." Santana replied and squeezed Brittany's hand, "How's James?"

Brittany pulled out her phone and showed the Latina the picture she had taken of the them and explained that Anna was staying at the house. She also informed her wife that she had called their family.

Santana sighed, "I can't believe I fell."

"This is not your fault, Santana." Brittany said, not wanting her wife to feel guilty.

Brittany set the bag over on the couch before pulling the reclining chair over next to the bed. She sat in it and talked to her wife till Jeff came in with pain meds and two trays of food for them.

"I was able to sneak you some chicken quesadillas. They are the best thing on the fancy menu." Jeff explained, setting the trays on the table.

"Thank you, Jeff." Brittany smiled.

"You are very welcome." He smiled as he slowly administered the pain meds into Santana's IV.

Santana closed her eyes tightly, trying to get over the rush that hit her brain.

Brittany looked at her wife, "You alright?"

Santana nodded, "I'm fine. I need to eat something."

Brittany nodded and uncovered Santana's food.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Bonnie, Maribel and Antonio walked into Santana's hospital room. They found both girls asleep. Brittany was still holding her wife's hand as they slept.

Brittany heard them and opened her eyes.

"Hey" Brittany smiled as she stood up.

Bonnie walked over to her while Antonio and Maribel checked on Santana who had just opened her eyes.

 _ **Thursday (September 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up when Jeff walked in the room to give Santana more meds.

Antonio and Bonnie went to the house to relieve Anna while Maribel stayed with her daughter.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

Jeff brought Santana's breakfast in and checked her vitals.

About an hour later, Bonnie showed up with breakfast for the others.

"Baby, could you help me get to the bathroom?" Santana asked the blonde.

Brittany nodded, "Of course." She helped her wife get up and supported her all the way to the bathroom.

Bonnie looked over at Maribel worriedly, "I'm going to stay with them for a while…at least till after the weekend."

Maribel nodded, "I want to stay as well."

The mother's talked till Brittany and Santana slowly walked back into the room. Brittany helped her wife get into bed and get comfortable.

Santana grimaced in pain as she got into bed. Brittany covered her wife with a blanket before going to ask the nurse for pain meds.

Erin, the day-shift nurse walked into the room with medicine for Santana.

After Erin left the room, Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, "How are you feeling now?"

Santana nodded, "Better, I guess. I hate that I'm taking pain meds with the twins."

Brittany nodded, "I know, Baby but the doc is keeping a close eye on all three of you."

Santana sighed and took a sip of her ice water.

Brittany looked over at her mother and sighed. Maribel walked over and took Brittany's spot.

"Brittany and I are going to get some coffee. Maribel, would you like some?"

"One cream, two sugars please." Maribel replied.

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana on the forehead before leaving with Bonnie.

Together, the blonde woman walked down to the closest coffee cart.

Brittany silently poured three cups of coffee and began to mix in the cream and sugar.

"They are going to be fine." Bonnie said, "The doctor has checked on her repeatedly and is happy with the results of every test."

Brittany nodded, "I know…thanks Ma."

They took the three coffees back to the room and gave Maribel hers.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

After lunch Antonio brought James up to the hospital to see his moms. He walked into the room and James' face lit up.

"Mama! Mama!" James clapped when he saw them.

Brittany grinned and Santana laughed, "Come here, baby boy."

Antonio looked at James, "Be careful with Mami. She doesn't feel good."

James scrunched his forehead, confused as his Abuelo set him on Santana's bed. James sat down and looked up at Santana, worriedly.

Brittany walked over towards her family and squeezed her wife's hand, "Everything is going to be fine. We are all going to be fine." Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled and nodded, "I love you."

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana on the cheek, "I love you…all of you." She replied looking at Santana's stomach and James.


	46. Chapter 46: Peek

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (September 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Brittany pulled the truck up in front of the hospital as Antonio wheeled Santana down to the front doors in a wheelchair.

The transport guy helped Brittany get Santana into the truck. Once Bonnie and Maribel were in the back seat, Brittany pulled out of the parking lot.

They stopped by the pharmacy and picked up lunch for everyone before getting to the house.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany helped Santana get to her chair in the living room. She put her legs up and Brittany brought her meds and food over to her.

James and Antonio sat on the couch with Maribel while Brittany brought another chair in there for her mother.

Brittany passed out everyone's burgers before sitting on the floor by her wife's chair.

James smiled, "Mama" He mumbled as he tried to get down from the couch. Antonio helped him.

James stumbled over to her and she hugged him, "Hey, Monkey." Brittany smirked.

Santana watched the interaction and smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Brittany noticed the movement and looked over at her wife, "You alright?"

Santana looked thoughtful, "What if they missed something?"

Brittany tilted her head, "Do you feel something?"

"No…I'm just worried."

Antonio spoke up, "Mi hija, you have an appointment with Dr. Williams on Tuesday."

Santana nodded, grateful that her parents where there.

 _ **4:45pm:**_

Brittany and Bonnie were strolling outside while Santana napped and Maribel watched James.

"So how are you feeling?" Bonnie asked her daughter.

Brittany shrugged, "I really don't know how to answer that, Ma."

Bonnie nodded, "I understand."

"How are you feeling about Chief's party tomorrow night?"

Bonnie laughed, "I think he'll really enjoy himself. I just hope that he is responsible."

Brittany nodded, "I have a feeling he'll be somewhat responsible but He's not going to be perfect."

They continued to stroll around the house for another half hour.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Bonnie agreed to take care of James all night so that Brittany and Santana could get rest.

Brittany helped Santana shower before getting her in a big shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

Brittany showered once Santana was comfortable in bed. The blonde quickly washed up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Britt crawled into bed and turned to her wife, "How are you feeling?"

Santana looked over at the blonde and smiled, "I'm feeling much better. I took a pain pill about forty-five minutes ago so my back feels better."

"Good. I'm glad." Brittany moved closer to her wife and kissed the Latina on the lips, "I love you three and James so much."

Santana smiled, "And we all love you too."

Brittany smiled and kissed her again.

 _ **Saturday (September 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Brittany was working in her home office when Bonnie walked in with James in her arms.

"Look, it's Mama…" Bonnie smile, pointing at the blonde behind the desk.

James smiled and clapped, "Mama!"

Brittany got up and sat on the floor to play with James.

Bonnie sat in one of the chairs and watched closely, "Are you sure that you are alright?"

Brittany looked up at her mother and nodded, "I just have a lot on my mind lately. I've honestly never been more scared in my life. I thought that I was going to lose all three of them."

Bonnie listened closely as Brittany went on to explain her fears.

"Sweetie, it's completely normal to have those fears You need to talk to your father about this. He's been in your shoes. He and the boys are coming up here on Monday."

Brittany nodded, "I'll talk to him then."

They headed down to the kitchen to eat lunch with the others. Maribel was making chicken salad sandwiches.

 _ **3:30pm in Lima, Ohio:**_

Brent took Benny and Blake to Walmart and grabbed party food and drinks.

When they got back to the house, Benny jumped into the shower.

Brent and Blake set up their 'sleep over party' in the master bedroom. They got snacks, pillows and blankets as well as a couple movies.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Benny walked into his bedroom in the basement. He made his bed and put his dirty clothes hamper into his closet.

After quickly cleaning up his bathroom, Benny walked out into the living space.

He moved the couches against the wall along with the coffee table.

Blake walked down into the basement and sighed, "Can I come to the party?"

"No, sorry, Bud." Benny replied.

"Can I at least help you get ready?" Blake sighed, bored.

Benny smiled, "Sure, Bud. Can you go up to the kitchen and grab the chips we bought today at the store?"

Blake nodded, "Ok!"

The youngest Pierce sibling ran up the kitchen and grabbed three large bags of chips.

Meanwhile Benny opened the back door that led to the backyard. He had told his friends to come around the back but knew that some people would knock on the front door.

His closest friends got there early and helped put up signs to direct people around the house.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brent and Blake stayed in the master bedroom the entire night while the party raged below.

"Come on, Benny! It's just a little weed." John Jones said, trying to get the blond boy to smoke some.

Benny sighed, feeling the pressure, "Nah, I'm alright."

"Being a tattoo artist mean that you need to loosen up…" Haden, Benny's other friend pushed.

"Guys, I'm good." He said before getting up. He walked over to where there were some girl's talking and grinned, "Ladies…"

The girls all smiled, "Hey Benny!" One smiled.

Benny tried not to blush but the girl blushed too. He knew her from study hall and lunch.

"Autumn…right?" Benny asked.

"Autumn Miller." She nodded, smiling.

Benny grinned, "Would you like a drink?"

Autumn nodded and together they walked over to the drink table.

Benny grabbed the both a soda before they walked out to the backyard.

A lot of the kids were out there, talking.

"Would you like to lay on the trampoline with me?" Benny asked Autumn.

"Sure!" She smiled.

They walked over to the trampoline and crawled onto it. They relaxed and looked up at the sky.

Bright stars blanketed the sky making them stare up in awe.

"I really like your house." Autumn smiled, looking up at the sky.

Benny smiled, "Thanks. I do too."

Benny looked over into Autumn's large brown eyes and long brunette hair.

Autumn felt him staring and caught his eyes. She smiled, "What?"

Benny shook his head and looked down at his hands, "Sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" She laughed.

"For staring at you…"

Autumn smirked and caught his eyes again before leaning over and kissing him on the lips. Benny instantly cupped her jaw and kissed back.

They kissed for a moment before separating.

Benny grinned and Autumn laughed, "You're really cute, Benny."

Benny smiled, "What makes you say that?"

Autumn laughed, "You blush a lot and I find that adorable. I meant it in a good way."

Benny nodded, "Well I think that you're beautiful."

Autumn blushed slightly, "Thank you, Benny."

"Would you like to go for a walk or…"

Autumn shook her head, "Or you could kiss me…"

Benny laughed and nodded as he leaned over and kissed her deeply. She scooted over, closer to him as the kissed. Benny rested his right hand on her thigh while her left hand rested on his shoulder.

"Oh what the hell?!" Charlotte shouted.

Benny and Autumn separated and looked over at Benny's angry ex.

Benny sighed, "I'm sorry, Autumn. Let me deal with this then…"

"Ben!" Charlotte said angrily.

"Charlotte, you broke up with me. Please stop shouting."

Charlotte sighed, "Fine, I'm gone!"

Charlotte stormed off with her friends. Benny sighed and looked back at Autumn, expecting to see her upset however she was calmly sipping her soda.

He climbed onto the trampoline and sat next to her, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Benny. I know about your ex. She's a bitch."

Benny nodded, "Anyways…"

They sat there and talked for hours.

 _ **Sunday (September 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 1:45am:**_

Mostly everyone had left. Benny's two best friend's slept on the couches in the living space while Benny and Autumn made out on the trampoline.

Autumn moaned, "Benny, have you ever…"

Benny swallowed nervously and shook his head, "No. I'm a virgin. What about you?"

"I'm a virgin too…" She said, obviously wanting to do more than kiss.

Benny though for a moment then said, "I have condoms…if you want to…"

Autumn licked her lips and smiled before nodding, "Yeah…let's go to your room…"

Benny smiled as his heart rate began to rise in excitement

Together the young couple climbed out of the trampoline and walked to Benny's room. They walked inside and he shut and locked the door before turning to look at her.

Benny nervously licked his lips as he reached his hand out towards her. He smiled and grabbed his hand as she leaned up to kiss him.

 _ **5:15am:**_

Benny walked Autumn out to where her older sister was waiting in a blue car.

"I had a great time, Benny." Autumn smiled.

Benny nodded, "Can I take you on a a date tonight?" He asked bluntly.

She smiled and nodded, "I'd love that.

"Cool. I'm leaving really early Monday morning to go to New York to visit my sisters. I wish you come with me but I know that you can't miss school."

Autumn nodded, "I just want to see you before you leave."

"You will." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek before she climbed into the car. He watched as she and her sister rode off before going back into his house.

He began to clean up the basement while his friends snored on the couches.

Benny went to his bathroom to pee and found the condom wrapper on the floor in his bedroom. He grinned and threw it away before going to the bathroom. He went back to work, cleaning the basement.

 _ **12:30pm in Glen Cove:**_

Brittany walked into the kitchen and found Bonnie in there, making potato soup.

"Smells great, Ma." Britt mumbled

Bonnie nodded, "I know."

Brittany laughed and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before replying, "Are you making bacon to make bacon bits?"

"Of course." Bonnie answered, "I'll start on that soon."

"Need any help?" Brittany asked.

"Nope. Why don't you got shoot some hoops? Santana and Maribel are in the living room with James and Antonio is out to lunch with some doctor friends."

Brittany nodded and headed outside to the basketball court.

She let off some steam for a couple hours before heading back inside.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Brittany was working on her laptop in bed while Santana read a book.

Santana glanced over at her wife, "You're quiet…you have been all night. What's wrong?"

Brittany sighed and looked over at the Latina, "Something changed in me when I found out you were pregnant with James. It was this fear that felt like a cement block in my gut. I never thought it could get worse but when I got to my office and saw you on the floor…I'm fucking terrified and I hate it because I'm supposed to make sure that you feel safe and yet here I am being a complete chickenshit."

Santana shook her head, "I understand, Baby. I have that same fear in my gut. We just need to be there for each other."

Brittany nodded and leaned over, kissing Santana on the tip of her nose, "I love you."

Santana scrunched her nose cutely and laughed, "I love you too, Britt." Santana opened her eyes and looked into Brittany's bright, blue eyes, "I wish we could have sex."

Brittany nodded, "Me too but we need to wait till after the appointment to make sure it's alright."

Santana nodded and bit her bottom lip, "I can at least give you a hand job…"

Brittany raised her brows, "San you don't have…."

Santana reached over and cupped her wife's bulge over her boxers.

Brittany clenched her jaw, "Fuck."

Santana felt her dick twitch in her hand, "Get hard, Baby" she moaned quietly.

Britt groaned as she grew hard in her wife' hand, "You sure about this...holy shit…"

Santana moaned and kissed the blonde deeply as she reached into Britt's boxers. She pulled her rock hard dick out of the blonde's boxers.

Santana moaned, wishing they were having sex. She rubbed her thumb over the tip, collecting pre-cum. Using it as lube, Santana began to pump her fist up and down Britt's shaft.

"Shit Santana" Brittany groaned, thrusting her hips before pulling Santana into a deep kiss as she came, shooting sum all over her stomach.

Santana bit her bottom lip and moaned, "Fuck I'm horny."

Brittany smirked, "They said, 'no penetration'…so I could eat you out if you…"

Santana moaned, needlingly and nodded, "Please."

Brittany smirked and scooted down the bed as she pulled off Santana's boxers.

Santana moaned as Brittany spread her legs. Brittany scooted up and kissed her wife's clit.

"Fuck Baby" Santana whined.

Brittany didn't stop, instead she sucked on San's clit before licking her gently.

Santana whined "Harder, Baby!"

Brittany pressed her tongue against Santana's core. Santana swirled her hips, needing more friction.

"Fuck. Don't stop, baby" Santana moaned when Brittany thrust her tongue into her entrance.

Brittany moaned and pumped in and out as her wife's core tightened around her tongue.

Santana moaned, about to cum.

"That's it…fuck right th…!" Santna moaned, "Brittany!"

Brittany sucked on Santana clit as she rode out her orgasm.

Brittany pulled away and smirked as she looked down at her beautiful, satisfied wife.

Santana looked up at the blonde, "Fuck you are so good at that."

Brittany smiled, "You are so fucking hot, San."

Santana blushed, "Get under the cover's baby. Let's curl up and go to sleep."

 _ **Monday (September 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany was pushing James on the baby swing set in the backyard when a black limo pulled into her driveway.

She grinned when she saw Brent, Benny and Blake get out of the back. They grabbed their bags and took them inside.

Benny went out to the backyard and sighed, "I need to talk to you."

Brittany nodded, "Now?"

Benny shook his head, "No. Can we meet in the basement at midnight or something?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure…or you can ride with me to get lunch here in a bit."

Benny nodded, "Ok cool. Just me and you though."

"Got it."

 _ **11:00am:**_

Brittany and Benny hopped into her truck and headed out of the garage.

"What's up, Chief?"

"I met this girl…" Benny blushed.

Brittany smirked, "Name?"

"Autumn Miller. She's beautiful and smart and we uh…had sex."

Brittany nearly hit the brakes but calmed herself down. She had to remind herself that she and Santana were only a little older than Benny currently was when they first slept together.

"Really? At…at the party?"

Benny nodded, "Yeah. Britt, I really like her."

Brittany nodded, Benny" she said seriously, "I get that you like her but should you have waited till you got to know her better…"

"You sound like Ma or Pop."

Brittany sighed, "Sorry. I' glad you told me. Were you safe? Did you wear a condom?"

Benny nodded "Of course." He replied, "She bled a bit…"

Brittany nodded "That's normal."

Benny nodded thoughtfully, "I guess I should have waited but it was awesome."

Brittany laughed and nodded, "I remember my first time. It is awesome."

They continued to talk for a while till they got to the pizza place.

They ran inside and got the pre-ordered pizzas and two small milkshakes.

Brittany had gotten a strawberry one while her brother picked chocolate.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Benny asked insecurely.

Brittany shook her head, "Chief…Benny, you'd have to do something pretty bad for me to be disappointed in you. You are my brother and I love you. Why are you even thinking that?"

"Because I had sex so young…"

"Chief…Santana and I had sex when we were 15. Yeah, you're only 14 but you are a mature 14 year old. But I swear, Benny, if you think for even a second that you might do it without a condom…I will kick your ass! Do you hear me?" She said sternly.

Benny nodded, "I promise I will always use protection."

"Good and listen, if something happens…like if the condom breaks or she forgets to take the pill then don't sleep together. I know how bad it sucks when you're all in the moment, _ready_ as hell and then you realize you don't have a condom."

"What should I do if that happens?" Benny asked.

Brittany smirked and side glanced at him, "Either do hand or mouth stuff or go buy a damn condom." Brittany replied, "Anal DOES NOT count as hand or mouth stuff! You have to use a condom if you do anal but look…girls really don't care for anal and it's not all that great so just stick regular sex."

Benny nodded thoughtfully

"What, Chief?"

Benny tilted his head, "Any suggestions on how to make it good for the girl?"

Brittany smirked, "Well most of it…you'll have to figure it out on your own but I will say that you have got to focus on the girl's pleasure. Trust me…the happier you make her, the happier she'll make you."

Benny nodded, "That makes sense."

Brittany nodded and turned on to their street.

Benny twiddled his thumbs nervously making Brittany raise a brow, "What?" she said.

Benny sighed and mumbled, "I want to ask you something embarrassing…"

Brittany nodded, "What is it?"

"I'm nervous about the oral stuff…I'm worried I won't like doing that…"

Brittany smirked, "Chief, it's scary till your in that moment then when it's time, you'll know when it's time. Well just trust me, when the time comes, you'll enjoy it."

Benny nodded, "Alright." He said as they pulled into the garage, "Thanks Britt."

Brittany nodded, "I'm always here. Just come talk to me or call me whenever you need me."

They grabbed the pizzas and headed inside.

They took the food to the kitchen and set it all out like a buffet.

Brittany made a plate for her wife before fixing her a drink and taking it all to her.

"What's this pizza place called?" Brent asked.

"Vinnie's." Brittany replied, "It's greasy but apparently it's the best in Glen Cove."

The other's all nodded as they grabbed some and gathered in the living room to watch a movie.

James sat in Brittany's lap till he fell asleep.

 _ **11:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were laying in bed, talking about the upcoming events.

"You don't have to come to the premiere. I want you to, but it all depends on how you feel." Brittany told her wife, thinking about the movie premiere in October.

Santana nodded, "I really want to go."

Brittany nodded, "Let's get Kurt to make you a dress."

Santana smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, love. You're going to look stunningly beautiful."

They talked for a while before curling up and going to sleep.

 _ **Tuesday (September 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

Brittany rolled over in bed when her alarm went off. She turned it off and climbed out of bed.

Santana groaned and opened her eyes, "Baby?"

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany muttered, "I need to shower real quick then I'll fix you some breakfast."

Santana smiled, watching her wife walk to the bathroom.

Brittany jumped in the shower while Santana got dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Santana went to the nursery and checked on James. He was still asleep, so she stayed quiet and left.

She went to kitchen where she was surprised to find Bonnie and Maribel making pancakes and bacon.

"You two didn't have to do that." Santana smirked at the women.

Bonnie smiled at her daughter in law, "Sweetie, we're here to help. Let us."

Santana nodded, "Thank you."

Brittany walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air, "Damn it smells good."

Bonnie nodded, "I know, right…"

Brittany stole a piece of bacon and opened the fridge to get some OJ.

 _ **10:15am:**_

Brittany helped Santana into the truck and before hopping behind the wheel.

Their family was staying at the house with James while they went to the hospital for Santana's appointment with her OBGYN.

 _ **10:30am:**_

They arrived at the hospital and Brittany made her wife sit in a wheelchair.

"I don't see the point in this…" Santana groaned.

Brittany smirked, "You're a fall hazard, doll."

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed.

 _ **11:00am:**_

They got called back to the room. Santana sat in the large chair while Brittany sat in the corner and tapped her foot.

The doctor walked in within five minutes.

"Hey, girls!" Dr. Williams smiled, "How are you two doing?"

They talked to her for a moment as she examined Santana.

"Alright, everything looks great. Let's do an ultrasound and get a look at those babies."

Brittany stood up and walked closer to her wife and held her hand.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Once their appointment was over, Brittany and Santana headed out to their truck and drove home.

"I'm so relieved," Santana said grateful for the news they received from the doctor.

Brittany nodded, "Both babies are fine and so are you. Fuck yeah, I'm happy."

Santana squeezed the blonde's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too, San" Brittany nodded as she flexed her wrist.

"You ok?" Santana asked, noticing it.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, it's bothering me a bit today but I'm fine."

Santana shook her head, "Take a pain pill when we get home and ice it."

Brittany sighed but nodded, "Alright dear."

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana put James in his crib before going to their bedroom.

"We should start moving his stuff to his new room soon." Santana told her wife.

"I'll get everyone to help while they are all in town." Brittany replied, yawning.

They went on to sleep knowing there was a lot to do to prepare for their future.


	47. Chapter 47: Expansion

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (September 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

After breakfast Brittany walked out to the garage and hopped into her truck. She waited for a minute till Benny and Brent walked out there and got into her truck.

"Alright, we need to get like every single paint chip that Lowe's has for San." Brittany muttered.

Santana and Brittany were getting help from their parents. They were moving James upstairs and redecorating the nursery for the twins.

"Does Santana have any idea what the theme for the nursery might be?" Brent asked his daughter.

"We've talked about a couple ideas. I had a thought a little bit ago but I haven't told her yet."

"What kind of idea?" Brent asked.

"What if we did a hot air balloon theme in the nursery?"

Brent grinned, "That would be awesome!"

Brittany nodded, "I think so." She glanced back at her brother, "Think you can do some paintings on the walls for us?"

Benny's face lit up, "Sure!"

"We have decided to make James' room a space theme." Brittany grinned, "Can you draw some planets and stars?" Brittany added.

Benny nodded, "I'll sketch up some ideas when we get back to the house."

"Awesome, thanks, Chief."

They got to the hardware store and got samples of all the paint colors as well as lumber so that Britt and Brent could build James a toy chest.

The three of them loaded everything into Britt's truck before heading back to the house. They took all the paint samples inside and Brittany took them to her wife in the living room.

"Oh my gosh!" Santana laughed when she saw her wife holding a bag full of paint chips.

Brittany grinned, "You wanted paint samples."

Santana nodded, "Thank you, Baby."

"I had an idea for the nursery…"

"Yeah?" Santana replied, curious.

Brittany nodded, "Hot air balloons."

Santana's eyes widened, "That's perfect!"

Brittany grinned, "Awesome!"

"…got bought by sushi restaurant owner. I miss it sometimes but working with my husband is a lot of fun." Bonnie told Maribel as they walked into the living room.

Bonnie was holding James as he played with a toy truck.

"Morning Jamie" Brittany grinned, catching her son's attention.

James turned his head and beamed, "Mama!"

Brittany laughed and took him from Bonnie, "How are you, son?"

James laughed, dropping his truck. He grabbed her face and kissed her on the side of her mouth.

Brittany laughed and kissed him back, "I love you, James."

"…Wuv…" James mumbled, looking around for his toy truck.

Brittany smiled, looking at his face, "Kiss Mami."

She held him close to Santana and James kissed her on the lips.

Santana smiled "I love you, James."

Britt set James on the floor and he grabbed his toy truck before laughing.

They looked over the paint chips before taking their favorites upstairs to the empty bedroom.

"So we'll get Benny to draw constellations on the ceiling, right?" Santana aske d

Brittany nodded, "Sounds good.

Santana smiled then sighed, "I can't believe my baby boy is going to be up here at night now."

Brittany nodded, "I know. I still can't believe he's a year old."

Santana sighed, "Come here."

Brittany walked over to her wife and gently kissed her on the lips.

Brittany pulled away after a moment, but Santana pulled her back into the kiss.

Brittany smirked into the kiss and gripped her wife's hips.

There was a light knock on the open bedroom door. Brittany turned and saw Antonio standing there.

She swallowed and nodded, "Is everything ok?"

Antonio nodded, "Yes but lunch is ready."

Santana nodded, "We'll be right there, Papi."

Antonio nodded and left.

Brittany turned to her wife, "That was so awkward…"

Santana shrugged, "Kiss me again"

"Horny much?" Brittany whispered, smirking.

Santana shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

Brittany smirked, "We don't have time right now…"

"Tonight. Mami is watching James so tonight's perfect." Santana said, gripped Brittany by her belt buckle, "I'm really excited."

Brittany smiled, "Me too" she bent down and kissed her wife on the lips before pulled the Latina out of the room and over to the stairs.

The girls found everyone in the kitchen, eating fajitas and talking.

Brittany pulled Santana's chair out for her before taking her own seat. They all chatted while eating.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany put James in his crib and watched as he quickly fell asleep. She closed his door and went to the master bedroom.

Santana was in there, getting ready for bed. Brittany walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush.

Santana glanced over at her wife and smiled, "How is he?"

"Asleep" Brittany mumbled with a smile.

Santana smiled and washed her face while Brittany brushed her teeth.

A few minutes later they both climbed into bed and scooted close to each other.

They both felt one of the babies kick and laughed.

"I can't wait to meet them." Brittany said, looking at her wife's round stomach.

"We really need to pick names." Santana said.

Brittany nodded, "Well you know my favorite name for a boy." She smirked.

Santana nodded, "What about for a girl?"

Brittany thought for a moment then smirked, "I have an idea."

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Santana laughed from her spot on the bed She watched as her wife, wearing only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, stirred around the paper contents of a cowboy hat.

Brittany smirked, as she picked a piece of paper from the hat and read out the name written on it.

"Jerry?" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "No way!"

Brittany nodded and threw it in the 'no' pile.

Brittany reached back into the cowboy hat and picked another piece of paper.

They continued to do this over the next hour till they agreed on a name for each baby.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany climbed back into bed, "So it's decided." She smiled.

Santana nodded, "I love both of those names."

Brittany grinned and kissed her wife, "Me too."

Santana smirked and deepened the kiss.

The blonde rested her hand on Santana's hip and pulled her closer even though they couldn't get any closer. Santana moaned and pulled at Brittany's t-shirt.

Brittany laughed and pulled it off before puling off Santana's shirt and shorts. She took her boxers off before Santana climbed onto her lap.

Brittany grinned and gripped her wife's tan hips, "You're so damn beautiful." Brittany mumbled.

Santana smiled and leaned down, kissing the blonde on the lips, "So are you." She whispered before guiding Brittany into her.

They both moaned as the Latina thrust her hips back and forth.

Brittany sat up and kissed her wife, "Get on your knees, baby."

Santana nodded and let Brittany scoot out from beneath her. Brittany stood up and faced the edge of the bed. Santana sat on her knees with her ass facing her wife.

Brittany reached down and pushed into her wife making Santana whimper, "Fuck."

"Shit baby" Brittany groaned as she kissed Santana's shoulders.

Santana reached back and gripped her wife's hand as the blonde thrust deeper. She bit her bottom lip as her climax built.

Britt could feel her wife gripping around her and thrust her hips faster. Brittany reached around her wife and circled the Latina's clit.

Santana moaned loudly and whimpered as she suddenly came around her wife. Brittany groaned, cumming in Santana.

Santana moaned and swirled her hips as she rode out her orgasm.

Brittany kissed her shoulder blades, "Fuck I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Britt" Santana moaned

She smiled and thrust her hips making Brittany hiss from sensitivity.

"Round two?" Santana asked, smirking.

Brittany smiled, "Give me just a sec. Why don't you lay on your back?"

Santana looked confused but nodded. She moved over to the center of the bed and laid on her back, sighing in comfort.

Brittany crawled onto the bed and kissed her wife's bare chest.

Santana moaned as the blonde's lips caressed her breasts before capturing her nipple. Brittany gently sucked, making her wife whine.

"Shit, Britt." Santana moaned.

Santana instinctively spread her legs and Brittany instantly reached between them, circling her wife's clit before pushing into her core.

Santana moaned, "God…"

Brittany smirked and moved to her wife's other nipple as she continued to finger the Latina.

Santana moaned and swirled her hips, "Fas…faster, Brittany."

Brittany thrust faster as she kissed San's plump lips, "Cum for me, San." Brittany mumbled into her wife's ear.

Santana whined and came around Brittany's fingers, trembling. Brittany held her wife closely as the Latina felt the aftershocks.

Santana rolled onto her side so that Brittany was behind her, "Come on, baby"

Brittany grinned and pushed into her wife's core from behind. Santana moaned as Britt thrust into her, groaning quietly.

Britt reached around and gripped her wife's plump breast, pinching her nipple making Santana whine, "Come on…baby…"

Brittany groaned, thrust against Santana's round ass, trying to focus on her wife's pleasure.

"Fuck, San, you feel so good, baby." Brittany mumbled about to cum.

Santana whined, "Cum in me, baby"

Brittany couldn't hold back any longer before cumming deep in her wife with a moan.

Santana moaned and turned around to face her wife.

Brittany grinned and kissed the Latina softly, "I love you"

Santana smiled back and nodded, "I love you too…can I ask you a question?"

Brittany nodded, "Of course."

Santana looked hesitantly at her wife, "Are you nervous about having two more kids?"

Brittany laughed, "Are you kidding me? San, I'm fucking terrified."

Santana laughed, "Ok so it's not just me."

Shaking her head, Brittany smirked, "But you know what?"

Santana raised her brow in question, "Hmm?"

"We can totally handle it."

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, "I know but it's still nerve wracking."

Brittany nodded, "Believe me, I know."

 _ **Friday (September 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Brittany sighed as she scrolled through her emails in her home office. She needed a coffee refill, so she stood up and grabbed her empty mug.

She headed downstairs and went to the kitchen.

Brent walked into the room and grinned, "Hey Bolt. How's the work coming along?"

Brittany sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could just teach. I miss dancing"

Brent nodded, "You could put more of the paperwork on Mike or Callie's desk so that you have time to teach."

"That's an idea but I'd hate to take up more of their time…they already do so much."

Brent nodded, "Do you have enough in the budget to hire another person…maybe an assistant for you?"

"I do but…I don't know. I'll think about it." Brittany said as the doorbell rang.

Brittany walked into the foyer and opened the front door. She was extremely surprised to see Tom Hanson standing on her front porch, holding a vase of flowers and a box of pastries. She let him inside and shut the door, "What's up, Tom?"

"Hey, I wanted to see how your wife and babies are…" Tom replied.

Brittany nodded, "They're alright. San's resting right now."

Tom nodded, "Do you have a few minutes for us to talk?"

Brittany held back a sigh and nodded, "Sure. Let me take those and then we can go up to my home office."

Tom handed her the flowers and pastries, smiling. Brittany took it all to the kitchen where Bonnie and Maribel were making chicken enchiladas for lunch.

"Who was at the door?" Bonnie asked

"It's Tom Hanson. He and I will be in my office." Brittany replied quietly.

Brent, who was sitting at the bar with Antonio, looked up.

However, it was Antonio that spoke up, "The investor?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah."

Maribel looked over at her daughter in law, "Brittany, I think maybe I should be in there with you."

Brittany shook her head, "It's alright. I know what he want's to talk about and I know my response. I'll explain later."

Brittany took Tom up to her office and sat behind her desk. Tom sat across from her and smiled, interlacing his fingers over his knee.

"So?" Brittany said calmly.

Tom smiled, "The partners and I would really like you to consider buying out your wife and expanding the dance studio."

Brittany smirked and leaned forward, "Tom, have you ever had a dream?"

Tom looked confused, "Uh, I mean of course. When I was a kid all I wanted to be was a fireman but my parents made me go to school. Why?"

"My wife had a dream to build her own recording studio and you expect me to ask her to give that up…"

Tom swallowed and nodded, "I'm afraid that the partners won't be happy…"

"Tom, are you threatening me?" she asked with edge in her voice.

Tom shook his head, "Of course not. I'm just saying that they are wanting to see you expand. The want to see progress and right now, well you seem stuck."

Brittany clenched her jaw. She knew that the best option was buying Santana's studio and expanding but she really didn't want to do that.

"Look, I need to take care of my family right now. I'll call you soon."

Tom nodded and stood up. They shook hands before she walked him down to the front door.

He left and she went back to the kitchen. Everyone was in there, serving themselves food.

"What was that about?" Santana asked.

"We'll talk about it tonight." Brittany said quietly before kissing her wife on the forehead.

Santana nodded as they all sat down to eat.

 _ **4:45pm:**_

The doorbell rang and Bonnie got up from the couch to answer it. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Callie and a girl she didn't recognize holding a casserole dish.

"Callie!" Bonnie smiled, "Come on in here."

"Bonnie! This is my sister, Cassie. Cassie, this is Bonnie. She is Brittany's mother."

Bonnie smiled at Cassie, "It's nice to meet you…Cassie. Britt and San are getting James from the nursery. You girls can join us in the living room."

Brittany walked into the living room while holding James and tickling his stomach as he giggled.

James giggled, "MMMMAMMA"

Brittany laughed, "What Jamie?"

Bonnie smiled at the scene but quickly noticed Cassie staring at Brittany.

Brittany looked up and furrowed her brow when she saw Cassie in her living room. After a moment she noticed Callie and it made sense.

Santana walked in and saw them. Bonnie noticed the tension in the room and she wasn't the only one.

"Hey Cal!" Brittany smiled and side-hugged her friend.

"Hey! Oh my gosh! He is so cute!" Callie beamed as James gave her a high-five.

Cassie held her hand out for him to high-five but he pulled away. Santana bit back a smirk at her sons actions.

"What's up?" Brittany asked

Callie turned to her sister and grabbed the casserole dish, "We brought you baked mac-n-cheese."

"Awesome!" Brittany grinned and handed James to Benny, on the couch.

She took the dish and took it to the kitchen. Everyone got to talking and Cassie snuck out of the living room. She headed to the kitchen but Bonnie stepped in front of her.

Bonnie smirked, "Get lost?"

"Oh um…bathroom?" Cassie asked.

Bonnie nodded and showed her to the bathroom.

Brittany walked back into the living room and sat on the arm of the chair that Santana was sitting in.

James waddled around the room, holding a stuffed monkey.

Cassie came back from the bathroom and caught Brittany's eye. She smiled at the blonde. Brittany looked back at her son, ignoring the awkward tension in the room.

Bonnie watched the room closely, not liking Cassie very much.

"Is there anything that you guys need?" Callie asked, "We can run out and grab you some food."

Brittany shook her head, "No but thank you, Cal."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Cassie asked, looking straight at Brittany.

Brittany smiled and squeezed Santana's hand, "We're good, thanks."

Santana squeezed back and felt the babies move in her stomach.

Callie and Cassie stayed for a little longer before leaving. Once they were gone, Bonnie pulled Brittany into the kitchen.

"What the hell was all of that?" Bonnie asked.

"Cassie's got feeling for me. I've given her a warning. The next time she makes a move on me…"

"Next time? You mean she's already made a move on you?" Bonnie asked, upset.

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Yeah, Ma but I've got it handled."

"Doesn't look like it to me. Brittany, that bitch just marked territory in Santana's home." Bonnie said, shocked that her daughter wasn't more upset.

Brittany sighed, "I know Ma. I should have fired her immediately but there's a lot to it."

"Fix this, Brittany." Bonnie said before walking away.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana had put James to bed and said goodnight to everyone.

They were brushing their teeth when Santana paused and turned to her wife.

Brittany looked over at the Latina, "What's this thing going on with Tom Hanson?" Santana asked.

Brittany groaned and rinsed her mouth before replying, "It's just going to piss you off…"

Santana smirked, "Try me."

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Well…"

She went on to explain Tom's plan. To the blonde's surprise, Santana actually smiled.

"That's actually a really great idea, Brittany!" Santana beamed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Brittany muttered, "It was your dream to own your own studio…"

"Brittany, I can still own a recording studio with Diego but we'll move it into one of the empty buildings across the street. It makes so much sense…how did we not think of it?"

Brittany shook her head, "But Diego…"

"He'll be fine with it but we should start on it soon. Brittany Pierce, you are doing this." Santana said leaving no room for question.

Brittany smirked, "Yes Ma'am."

They kissed, laughed and continued to get ready for bed.

 _ **Saturday (September 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany and Brent were out in the detached garage, building a bed for James with Benny's help.

Benny picked up a piece of wood and moved it where Brent told him to.

"I hate that you guys are leaving tomorrow." Brittany mumbled as they worked.

Brent sighed, "Yeah, it's nice being around family."

Benny nodded

 _ **With San:**_

Santana turned to Bridgett, "We chose names for the babies."

"Why would you tell me that if you're aren't going to tell me the names yet?" Bridgett laughed.

Santana laughed, "Sorry"

They were in the kitchen with Bonnie, Maribel, Dani and Michelle.

Blake was spending time with James, Jasper and Bella in the living room.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brent suddenly shouted out in pain, "Fuck!"

Brittany and Benny both jumped and ran over to him. Brittany saw blood and grabbed a towel, handing it to her father.

"What happened?" Benny asked.

"Nail gun…" Brent said through clenched teeth, obviously in pain, "Bolt, pull it out."

"Pop, you need a tetanus shot." Brittany replied

"Let's get to the house." Benny suggested

They all walked across the driveway to the house. They walked inside and Brent sat at the table.

"I'll get Tony" Benny muttered, before taking off to the find Antonio.

Everyone basically came running into the kitchen a few minutes later. Benny grabbed Antonio's bag and brought it to the kitchen.

"Alright, the nail looks like it only punctured flesh. I can pull it out, clean it up and give you a couple shots."

Brent nodded, "K, well can I get a shot of whiskey?"

Antonio smirked, "How about morphine?"

"That works." Brent mumbled

Antonio got to work while Bonnie chastised her husband for not paying close enough attention while working with tools.

Brittany walked over tot her wife and kissed Santana on the lips, "I love you."

"You smell" Santana replied, smirking.

Brittany laughed, "I know. I'm sorry, babe. I've been building stuff."

Santana nodded, "Be sure to drink some water before you get back to work."

 _ **Sunday (September 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Brittany went upstairs and knocked on the room Benny was staying in, "Chief?"

"Come in" Benny replied.

Brittany walked in, "Hey, how is the packing coming along?"

Benny zipped up his duffle bag, "Done."

"Awesome! Want to shoot some hoops?"

Benny nodded and they headed out to the basketball court.

They shot some hoops and talked.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany carried James as she and Santana followed the family out to the driveway.

There was a black limo waiting for them. The driver loaded everything into the trunk.

"We'll miss you guys." Bonnie sighed.

They all said their goodbyes before they climbed into the limo and headed to the private airport.


	48. Chapter 48: Terminate

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **NEW POLL!**

 _ **Monday (September 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany went into the kitchen and made some coffee before turning the alarm off. She headed to the bedroom to get dressed for work.

Santana woke up while Brittany was in the shower. She got out of bed and went to brush her teeth.

Britt stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel before walking up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, "Morning Beautiful."

"Mmmnnmnin" Santana mumbled while brushing her teeth.

"We have to meet at Kurt's office at noon for the fittings for the premiere." Brittany said as she kissed her wife's neck.

Santana rinsed her mouth out before setting the toothbrush on the counter. She turned around and smiled up at her wife, "I love you, Brittany."

Brittany smiled, "I love you too, San." She mumbled before leaning down, kissing her lips.

Brittany rubbed her wife's stomach before walking to the closet to get dressed.

 _ **7:15am:**_

Britt took once last bite of her toast before walking over to Santana, "I love you and I'll see you at noon."

"I love you too. See you then. I'll leave James with Anna." Santana replied

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife one last time before leaving for work.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to Kurt's office. His assistant showed her to the office.

Brittany found Santana and Kurt sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled.

"Hey Beautiful!" Brittany grinned, "Hey Kurt!"

Kurt smiled, "Hey Britt, let's does this before lunch gets here."

The girls nodded and followed him to the large seamstress room where he would measure them.

"I know you'll need a little more room so I'll leave some space." Kurt told Santana, "I need to leave room for those perfect little angels in your stomach."

Santana laughed and nodded.

After measuring them, Kurt had their lunch brought up.

"You get fresh veggies and salads everyday?" Brittany asked, smirking.

Kurt nodded, smirking "I'm living the life up here."

Brittany nodded, "Sure seems like it."

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Brittany was sitting in her office with Santana, Diego and Maribel when Tom Hanson knocked on her door.

"Come on in, Tom." Brittany said

Tom walked in and sat down across from Maribel, "Hello, everyone. It's an exciting day."

Maribel watched him closely, "Yes, you could say that. Diego and Santana have secured a new location for their recording studio."

Tom smiled, "That's wonderful. Let's get these papers signed."

They all looked over the paperwork and signed it. Eric Pierce had been hired to be the carpenter. He and Holly would be moving up there while he works on the expansion.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany was sitting in bed, texting on her phone while Santana put James in his temporary crib in the nursery. He was sleeping in there till the twins came.

Brittany quickly finished texting and put her phone up as Santana walked into the room.

 _ **Tuesday (September 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

"Pierce!"

Brittany and Santana both stood up and followed the nurse to an examination room.

Brittany helped her wife up into the chair before sitting on a stool.

Dr. Williams walked in the room, smiling, "Morning Ladies! How are we feeling?"

She examined Santana and did an ultrasound.

When everything looked perfect she turned to the women, "Alright, so today is the day that we need to set a plan. You are still wanting to do a natural birth, correct?"

Santana nodded, "Yes."

"Epidural?"

"Please." Santana laughed.

Dr. Williams smiled, "Of course. Also since you are expecting twins, they might come a little early. Don't be alarmed by that. So since that may happen you need to have delivery bags in both cars, at home and the office, a the in laws, basically everywhere."

Brittany nodded, already making the lists in her mind.

"You can have Brittany and your mother in the room but the res to the family should stay in the waiting room."

Santana nodded, "Alright."

"Any questions?" Dr. Williams asked

Santana nodded, "When I was pregnant with James, you wanted us to not have sex a few weeks before the birth…"

The doctor nodded, "Yes However I don't think we need to do that this time. Your first pregnancy went perfectly. This one has been great despite the fall but everything looks great."

"So then when she we stop?"

Doctor Williams laughed, "Well, if your water break, then I'd stop."

Brittany and Santana both laughed and nodded.

 _ **Thursday (October 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 8:00am:**_

Brittany got to the studio and headed up to her office. She was surprised to find Alex and Jessica waiting in front of her door.

"Hey guys! Come on in." Brittany said as she unlocked her office door and led the way into the room, "What's up?"

Alex glanced at her wife before clearing her throat, "Um we need to ask a favor."

Brittany nodded as she set her bags down. She turned back to the couple, listening.

"We need a week off." Alex mumbled, embarrassed.

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Is everything ok?"

Jessica sighed, "No. We're having some problems. We want…we need to get away with Liam and just spend time as a family."

Brittany nodded, "Ok, let Mike know what days you need off. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Alex shook her head, "No but we really appreciate you letting take off work. I'm sorry."

Britt shook her head, "It's perfectly fine. Family comes first."

Alex nodded, "Thanks, Britt."

Brittany nodded. Jessica left to talk to Mike while Alex sat on Brittany's couch.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Brittany asked, worried about her friends.

Alex sighed, "I almost slipped. Cassie was flirting with me the other day and I let it go too far…"

Brittany nodded, knowing that it had gone too far. Cassie needed to be let go but first Brittany needed to talk to Callie.

Brittany listened to Alex for a bit till Alex and Jessica had to leave.

 _ **10:30am:**_

Brittany asked Callie to come to her office.

Callie walked in, smiling, "What's up?"

Brittany sighed, "I have to fire Cassie. I wanted to let you know first since you are my friend."

Callie nodded, "What happened?"

"Well she's been flirting not only me but Alex as well. It's best for her to leave. I can talk to a friend of mine and try to get her a job at the university as an assistant…"

Callie shook her head, "She can't always have help. She's spoiled and needs to work for something for once in her life." Callie sighed, "Thanks for letting me know. Are you about to tell her?"

"Yes. I'm going to call her in here." Brittany nodded

Callie nodded and left as Brittany called Penny to get Cassie.

A few minutes later Cassie walked in. She smiled at the blonde and walked over towards the desk.

Brittany stood up, "Hey Cassie. Please…have a seat."

Cassie nodded with a small smirk on her lips, "What's up?"

"I 'm sorry to do this but I'm letting you go."

Cassie sighed, "Why?"

"You've been flirting with people at work and it's inappropriate."

Cassie smirked "Brittany, are you firing me because I flirt or because I flirt with people besides just you?"

Brittany shook her head, "Cassie, please stop. It's not going to happen."

"What's with this game you keep playing, Brittany?" Cassie said, standing up.

Brittany sighed, "Cassie, you act inappropriately at work. I've given you plenty of warnings. You're fired."

Cassie nodded, "Fine but can't we just…"

"No. Please leave, Cassie." Brittany muttered

Cassie opened the office door but turned to look at Brittany, "I'll miss you."

Brittany looked over at Cassie and sighed before looked back at her desk. Cassie sighed and left.

Brittany took a deep breath and sat down in her computer chair. She felt a lot of guilt and worry thinking about Cassie's future.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and locked up the house before finding Brittany and James in the master bedroom. Santana was folding clothes while James sat on the bed with and played with a toy car.

Santana smiled, "Hey Baby, how was your day?"

Brittany nodded, "It was alright."

Santana noticed that Brittany was acting quiet and upset.

"What's wrong, Brittany?"

Brittany sighed, "Nothing."

"Britt…"

Brittany sighed, "I fired Cassie today. I should have fired her a long time ago but I still hate it."

Santana nodded thoughtfully.

"Mama!" James beamed

"Hey James!" Brittany grinned and picked him up.

Santana finished folding the clothes and turned to her wife, "Brittany, I love you so much. I love that you have such a caring heart but sometimes you drive me crazy."

Brittany rubbed her forehead, "San…I…"

"No, Brittany…no." Santana said angrily, "Again…I love you and your heart but that bitch wanted to destroy our family and you took forever to finally fire her. You need to realize that your family comes first…"

Brittany set James back on the bed and turned to her wife.

"Santana! I know that my family comes first!" Brittany said with a raised voice, "I always put my family first but I also know that we're a lot stronger than a lot of other families so we can handle dealing with an immature person for a while. I know that I should have done it sooner but I'm trying to be a good person."

"Brittany, you are a good person…you are an incredible person and you have such a good heart. But you can't tell me that you didn't see that she was a bad person…"

Brittany nodded, "Santana, I saw that she was someone who has been spoiled her entire life and sometimes you have to help those kinds of people out." Brittany shrugged, "I made a mistake. I should have fired her early. I just wanted you to see my train of thought and see why I did what I did."

Santana sighed and nodded, "I can see why you did what you did but you need to see that you were wrong."

Brittany rubbed her face with both hands and nodded, "I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Santana smiled slightly at her wife, "Ok."

The blonde walked over to her wife and lifted the Latina's chin with her finger, "I love you." She whispered before gently kissing her lips.

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Brittany."

Brittany smirked, "Later…after I get the kid to bed I want to see you butt naked on this bed."

Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded, "That sounds good to me."

Britt kissed her wife again before turning to her son, "James!"

James smiled, "Mama!"

She picked him up and kissed his neck, making him giggle.

They spent the evening together before Brittany took James to the nursery.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany pulled the nursery door almost all the way up before going to the master bedroom.

Santana was changing into her pajamas but Brittany stopped her, "What do you think you're doing?"

Santana laughed, "Getting ready for bed…"

"Don't cover up a single inch of skin." Brittany whispered before leaning down to kiss her wife, deeply.

Santana moaned and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

Britt gripped her wife's hips and as they kissed before pulling off the shirt Santana had just put on.

Brittany stripped off her own clothes before they both crawled under the sheets.

Santana moaned when, without warning Brittany kissed her neck.

"Horny much?" Santana moaned in Britt's ear.

Brittany smirked and kissed her wife, "You have no idea."

Santana moaned as Brittany kissed her way down her wife's body. She kissed and sucked on the Latina's breast.

"Shit baby!" Santana whined, "My…uh my nipples are so sensitive…"

Brittany looked up at her wife's face, "Painful?"

Santana bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "No. It feel incredible when you…"

Brittany took Santana's right nipple between her lips and gently sucked.

"Oh fuck." Santana whimpered.

Brittany smirked and reached down, gently running the tips of her fingers through her wife's drenched core.

"Oh God!" Santana moaned loudly

Brittany groaned, "Fuck you are so wet, San."

Santana moaned and spread her thighs further apart, "Brittany…"

Brittany groaned and scooted between her thighs. She gently pushed into Santana's core, groaning at the sensation.

Brittany raised herself up onto her hands and thrust into her wife, watching carefully to know bump the Latinas' round stomach, not wanting to hurt the babies.

"Shit" Santana moaned, "Baby, let me get on top."

Brittany nodded and pulled out. He laid on to her back. Santana swung her leg onto Brittany's left side and settled her herself on her wife's thighs.

Santana smirked and pumped Britt's dick, "I love you."

Brittany swallowed and groaned, trying to keep her eyes open, "Ye…Yeah. I…I love you too, S…San." She mumbled as her wife jerked her off.

Santana raised her hips and sunk onto Britt's dick, moaning.

Brittany gripped her hips, "That's it, Baby."

Santana lifted her hips before sinking back down. She repeated the motions, racing towards her orgasm.

Brittany watched her wife's actions, groaning as her own climax built.

Soon they were both cumming together, moaning the other's name.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany kissed her wife on the cheek as they laid in bed, "What are you thinking about?"

Santana sighed thoughtfully, "How I'm going to decorate the new recording studio…"

Brittany sighed and sat up. Getting out of bed.

"What's wrong?"

Brittany shrugged, "I feel like I'm fucking up your dream."

San shook her head, "Britt, you didn't. I think that you need the space for the studio and it's going to be awesome. Please stop worrying about it. When is Eric coming to start the work?"

"Monday. His crew flies in Tuesday and they start work on Wednesday."

Santana nodded, "Stop worrying. I'm excited. Now get over here and kiss me."

Brittany smiled and got back under the covers. She leaned over and kissed the Latina, "I love you, Santana Pierce."

Santana smiled, "And I love you too, Brittany."

 ***NEW POLL***


	49. Chapter 49: Gather

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Wednesday (October 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Diego and Santana's 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday) Morning 1:30am:**_

Brittany slowly woke up, feeling Santana kissing her jawline.

"Britt" Santana whispered

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed, "Yeah Baby?"

"It's my birthday…"

Brittany nodded with her eyes still shut, "Happy Birthday, Love" she mumbled tiredly.

Santana laughed, "Can you do me a favor…I really need a favor…"

Brittany took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "Yeah, baby. What's up?"

Santana bit her bottom lip, "Birthday sex…please."

Brittany's eyes shot open, "Really?" She muttered, trying to wake up.

Santana nodded, "Yes really."

Brittany smiled, "Ok."

She leaned over and kissed her wife, gently on the lips. Santana moaned and pulled the blonde closer.

Brittany placed her hand on Santana's round stomach, "We need to be careful."

"They're fine, Brittany. I'll lay on my side and you can lay behind me. I read that that is a good position for pregnant couples."

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife, "Ok…roll over, baby"

Santana nodded and laid on her right side. Brittany, laying on her right side, guided her dick into Santana's core, making the Latina moan loudly.

Brittany groaned and gripped Santana's hip tightly, as she thrust her own hips.

"Faster, baby" Santana moaned, lifting her left thigh so that Brittany had more space.

Brittany angled her hips better and thrust faster, feeling Santana tightening around her.

"That's it…That's…oh fuck Brittany!" Santana moaned as she came, before biting a pillow.

Brittany groaned, her eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure as she came deep in her wife.

Santana moaned and swerved her hips as she rode out her climax.

Brittany kissed Santana on the back of the neck, "You feel so good, baby." She mumbled

Santana moaned and rolled over to face the blonde. Santana had tears in her eyes, catching Brittany's attention.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Brittany asked wiping the tears away with her thumb.

Santana shook her head, "Pregnancy hormones." She mumbled, embarrassedly.

Brittany smiled slightly, "But you're ok?"

Santana nodded, "Kiss me."

Brittany didn't hesitate before leaning over to kiss her wife on the lips. Santana moaned slightly and wrapped her right leg over Brittany's waist.

Brittany groaned, feeling Santana's soaking core against her hardening dick.

Santana whimpered and pushed her core closer to Britt.

Brittany reached down and guided her dick into her wife, groaning, "Holy shit, you feel so fucking good, San."

Santana furrowed her brow ad licked her lips, moaning, "Brittany, huh…that...uh huh."

Brittany groaned as she thrust her hips.

Santana whimpered when suddenly, the blonde pulled out, "Wha…?" Santana huffed.

Brittany gently pushed her wife onto her back before moving down her body. She kissed Santana's clit, making her yelp then moan.

Brittany licked and sucked her wife's core while gripping Santana's tan hips. Santana's thighs trembled as the blonde ate her out.

"Fuck Britt…don't stop…"

Brittany nearly laughed at the absurdity of the comment but instead, focused on making Santana's legs shake uncontrollably.

Santana thrust her hips against her wife's tongue, desperately searching for her release.

Brittany groaned and reached down, pumping her dick a few times, needing the friction.

"Brittany…Baby come up here." Santana begged.

Brittany sucked on her clit a little longer before moving back up the tan body, "Yes, baby?"

Santana pulled Britt into a deep kiss, moaning at that taste.

Brittany pushed into her wife's core and thrust while still watching out for the twins. Brittany looked down and watched as her wife's breast bounced.

"Fuck, you look so good." Brittany groaned

Santana moaned, "You feel so good."

Brittany bent down and kissed her wife on the lips, "Cum for me, San."

Santana moaned and name a few moments later.

Brittany groaned and came in her wife before pulling out and laying down next to San.

"If I wasn't already pregnant wit twins, I'd definitely be pregnant after that." Santana laughed.

Brittany smirked and kissed her wife, "I love you, San."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Baby."

They pulled the sheet over them and curled up together. It took only a few minutes for both of them to fall asleep.

 _ **6:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and got out of bed. She showered and got dressed before going to the kitchen to make breakfast

She made French toast and took it to the master bedroom for Santana to eat in bed.

Santana smiled, "You do realize that you don't have to do this every year, right?"

Brittany nodded, "I enjoy it." She winked.

Santana smiled, "Can you bring my son in here?"

"He's still asleep."

"No, he's awake…" Santana replied

Brittany laughed, "How do you know this?"

"Because I know him." Santana smirked

"Fine. I'll go get him." Brittany laughed and went to get James

James was in fact, awake, standing in his crib. He giggled and clapped when he saw her.

"Mama!" He smiled

"James!" Brittany laughed and picked him up.

She changed his diaper and took him to the master bedroom.

Santana smiled and kissed James on the cheek, making him giggle.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana walked into TU with James in the stroller.

Finn had closed the coffee shop for the night so that the crew could have a private birthday party for Diego and Santana.

Rachel and Quinn walked in and walked over to Santana.

"Hey Q!" Santana smiled and hugged her best friend

"Hey! How are the twins?"

Santana nodded and they got into talking about the babies.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany walked over to Alex and grabbed a beer, "Hey Alex, how are you doing?"

Alex nodded and took a drink of her beer before replying, "Better. That vacation really helped and uh…you firing Cassie helped too." She replied in a whisper.

Brittany nodded, "She was extremely inappropriate while at work. I should have fired her a long time ago."

Alex sighed, "She had this creepy way about her that like pulled at me. It's best for everyone that she's not working there anymore."

"Yeah." Brittany muttered before taking a sip of her beer.

The bell on the front door rang and everyone turned to see who it was. Brittany nearly dropped her beer when she saw Sloane walk in holding hands with Zack.

Zack…the guy who caused a lot of fights between Brittany and Santana.

Santana looked over at Brittany before noticing Zack. Santana's eyes widened.

Brittany set her beer down and moved to walk over to Zack but Diego stopped her.

"B, chill. I hate him too but your wife is pregnant which means you need to be here instead of jail. Alright?"

Brittany sighed but nodded, "Fine but he better stay away from Santana."

Diego nodded, "I'll tell him to."

Sloane pulled Zack over towards Alex and Brittany, "Hey Al! Hey Britt!"

"Hey Sloane" Brittany replied as Diego talked to Zack.

Alex pulled Sloane over towards her, "What the fuck, Sloane?"

Sloane looked confused, "What?"

"Why would you bring him here?"

"What do you mean? He's my boyfriend…"

"He has tried…multiple times, to break Britt and San up. He's an ass."

Sloane was surprised, "He's _that_ Zack?"

Alex nodded.

Sloane looked over at her boyfriend who was quietly drinking a beer, "He doesn't seem like the type to do that. I mean…we've only been together for a couple weeks but he seems like such a nice guy…"

Alex shook her head, "He's not."

Sloane sighed, "Thant's it. I'm dating girls from now on. Every guy I choose is an ass."

"You should date Callie." Alex smirked.

"Let me kick Zack out." Sloane said before walking over to her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Bab…"

"You need to leave, Zack." Sloane said

Zack was surprised and sighed, "Wow, you are such a bitch."

Alex walked over to the scene, "Leave, before I kick your ass."

Finn walked over and escorted Zack out of the building.

The party lasted for a couple hours before everyone went home.

 _ **Saturday (October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Santana was watching as Brittany decorated the front porch with bales of hay, pumpkins, and scarecrows.

Brittany turned and looked at her wife, "Right there?" she asked, pointing at the bale of hay.

Santana nodded, "Perfect. Now let's go inside and drink some hot cocoa."

They headed inside and went to the kitchen where Anna was making stew and watching James.

"Smells great in here." Brittany mumbled making Anna smile.

Santana grabbed the ingredients for hot cocoa before getting to work on making it.

"What time is everyone supposed to be here?" Anna asked the girls.

"Around noon." Brittany replied

Brittany picked James up and kissed him on the neck, making him giggle.

"Mama!" He squealed as she tickled him.

Brittany smiled, "Jamie…I've got you!" She said laughing.

"I've got a large pot of beef and veggie stew on the stove. Homemade rolls in the oven as well as two apple pies. I picked up vanilla ice cream yesterday at the store so you've got that to go with the pie."

"Why are you so incredible?" Santana smiled at Anna.

Anna laughed, "I love you girls and James. This job is so much more than a job to me."

"We think of you as family, Anna." Brittany smiled, "So does James."

"Who all wants hot cocoa?" Santana asked

They all had some as they talked in the kitchen.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

After Anna left to run some errands, Santana laid down with James for a nap.

Brittany was in her office, upstairs when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door.

She beamed when she saw her parents, brothers and in-laws standing there with a girl who had to be Autumn.

"Come on inside!" She grinned. They all walked inside, carrying their bags. Nacho and Pocus came running into the foyer to see who had arrived.

Bonnie hugged her daughter, "Hey sweetie. How are you?"

Britt nodded, "I'm good, Ma. Let me go and get Santana and James. Guys, you can all carry the bags upstairs."

Brent nodded and got Benny and Blake to carry most of the bags upstairs while he and Antonio got the rest of it.

Brittany walked into the master bedroom and gently woke her wife up. James was asleep next to her in the center of the bed.

"They're here…" Brittany whispered.

Santana groaned and sat up with Brittany's help. Brittany picked a sleepy James up and hugged him, "Time to wake up, sleepy head."

James rubbed his eyes, smiling at the blonde, "Mama" He muttered

"You want to see Papa and Gram and Lito and Lita?" Brittany asked her son.

James nodded sleepily even though he was still learning what to call everyone in the family.

"Benny and Blake are out there too." Santana smiled

James smiled and kissed Santana on the cheek, "Mama."

San smiled, "I love you, James."

James smiled wider as they walked out to the living room where everyone was.

"Jamie!" Bonnie smiled and reached out for him.

"Look, James it's Gram!" Brittany said, pointing at Bonnie.

James clapped, smiling as he reached out for his grandmother.

"Britt, San, this is Autumn…my girlfriend." Benny said, with a small, nervous smile.

Brittany smiled and shook Autumn's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Autumn."

Santana shook her hand as well as Autumn replied, "It's so great to finally meet you guys. Benny talks about you all the time."

Benny blushed slightly, "Anyways…"

Brittany smirked, "Well, I'm starving, and Anna made beef and veggie stew, homemade rolls and apple pie."

"That sounds awesome!" Brent grinned

"Pie!" Blake beamed and ran to the kitchen.

Brittany laughed and they all followed her to the kitchen.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

After lunch, Brittany and Benny went out to shoot some hoops while Autumn spent time with the other girls in the living room.

Brittany tossed Benny the basketball and smirked, "She's cute."

Benny grinned and nodded, "I know."

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked, casually.

Benny sighed, "To be honest, I've been really tired lately…"

"Why's that?" Brittany asked, confused.

"No clue" Benny shrugged.

"I remember being tired a lot in high school. How's the drawing coming along?"

Benny nodded, "It's great. I'm no trying to brag but I'm pretty good."

"I don't doubt it. I want to see more of your work. You are working on the nursery and James' room, right?"

Benny nodded, "Hell yeah. I'm really excited that you guys trust me to do that."

"Of course, Chief." Brittany smiled, taking a shot.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana nodded, "Yeah…hot air balloons for the nursery and outer space for James' room." she replied to Bonnie's question.

Bonnie smiled, "I love the hot air balloon idea."

"Britt came up with that." Santana nodded before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Maribel said before getting up. She went to the foyer and let Bridgett and Dani into the house.

"Autumn, this is Bridgett and Dani. Girls, this is Autumn, Benny's girlfriend." Bonnie smiled.

Bridgett smiled, "Hi Autumn."

 _ **3:15pm:**_

Autumn and Bridgett walked out to the basketball court and found Brittany and Benny sitting on the bench, talking.

"Should we leave them alone?" Autumn asked Bridgett quietly.

Bridgett shook her head, "No, I'm sure it's fine…"

They walked over to Brittany and Benny.

"Hey Bridge!" Brittany grinned and hugged her sister while Autumn talked to Benny.

"Hey, how are you?" Bridgett asked

Brittany nodded, "I'm alright. Where have you been?"

Bridgett rolled her eyes, "I've been enjoying being married."

Brittany laughed, "I know what that means…"

"Shut up." Bridgett muttered

Brittany smirked and turned back to her brother as Anna pulled down the driveway.

"Let's help Anna with the groceries." Brittany said.

Benny nodded and the four of the headed over to Anna's car. They carried the groceries in as it began to sprinkle.

They put the groceries away before Brittany went to find Santana in the living room.

"Hey babe" Brittany said as she sat on the arm of Santana's chair.

They were all sitting in the living room, talking to each other.

"How long till the dance studio expansion is done?" Antonio asked Brittany.

Brittany smiled, "We'll have a grand opening after the first of the year…"

Antonio nodded, "And how about the recording studio, San?"

"Hopefully before Christmas"

Antonio nodded again, "I'm glad that everything worked out for you girls."

Brittany nodded, "I still feel awful about it though."

Antonio seemed surprised by her comment, "What do you mean?"

Santana shook her head, "Let's not talk about that right now."

"Mama!" James said, holding up a crayon.

"What's that, James?"

James smiled and stumbled over to the chair. He handed it to her and laughed when she reached down, picking him up.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany and San put James to bed and went to their room.

"I love it when everyone I here." Santana told her wife as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

Brittany nodded, "It's nice having a full house."

They finished up in the bathroom and changed into their pajamas. They crawled into bed and turned out the lights.

"Autumn seems nice…" Santana said quietly.

Brittany nodded and turned to face her wife, "Yeah. Chief really likes her. Has Ma said anything about her?"

Santana shook her head, "Not to me. Why?"

"Ma usually has an opinion about our relationships." Brittany smirked.

Santana laughed and nodded, "That's true."

James began to cry and Brittany got out of bed, "I'll get him."

"Thanks Baby." Santana yawned

Brittany wen tot the nursery and picked him up, "What's wrong, Monkey?"

James cried, "Mama!"

"Come here, Champ" Brittany mumbled and hugged him, "Let's get you some water."

She walked to the kitchen, finding Bonnie in there, making tea.

"Hey Ma." Brittany said

"Hey, Hey James." Bonnie frowned, "What's wrong, Baby."

"Tell Gram what's wrong." Brittany said as Bonnie took James.

James cried and cuddled into Bonnie's shoulder.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Bonnie asked him, worried.

"I'm getting him some water and taking him to our bed for the night." Brittany said, also worried about her son.

Bonnie nodded and kissed James on the head, "I love you, James."

James sighed and reached for Brittany. Brittany took him into her arms before turning to her mother, "I uh…never mind."

Bonnie furrowed her brow, "What?"

"You haven't sad anything about Autumn…Do you like her?"

Bonnie nodded, "She's a very sweet girl. I like her. I never liked Charlotte."

"I know you never liked Charlotte." Brittany smirked, "but you like Autumn?"

Bonnie nodded again, "I do. I'm still learning more about her but so far she seems great. Benny seems to be really happy."

Brittany thought for a moment, "He does but he also seems tired."

Bonnie looked worriedly at her daughter, "I've noticed that too… I think I'm going to take him to the doctor."

Brittany nodded "I think that's a good idea."

They talked for a bit longer before Brittany took James to the master bedroom.

She put him on the bed and he crawled up next to Santana. Brittany wen tto the bathroom for a moment.

"Hi, Jamie!"

"Mama" He mumbled, still a little upset.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Santana asked

James laid down and curled up against her round belly.

Brittany sighed as she walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed. James curled up between them and slowly fell asleep.

 _ **Sunday (October 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and saw James curled into Santana's side. She scooted out of bed and got dressed before going to the kitchen for coffee.

She found Brent and Antonio sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking.

"Morning, Pop, Morning Antonio." Brittany mumbled, tiredly.

"Morning Bolt. How are you?" Brent asked.

Brittany nodded, "I'm alright. Do you think you could help me move the bed from the detached garage to James' room upstairs?"

Brent nodded, "Of course. Have you already stained it?"

"Yeah. It's ready to be moved upstairs. Chief's going to work on the bedroom and the nursery this week so I'm hoping we can have them done by the time you all go home at the end of the week." Brittany replied.

"I'm sure we can do that. Benny should start on it today though so that he has time to finish both rooms." Brent said

Brittany nodded, "I'll be back in a minute." She replied before going back to the master bedroom.

She smiled to herself when she saw that her random motherly feeling had been correct, and James was awake.

James rolled over and crawled over to her, "Mama" James smiled.

"James" She whispered, "Mami's still asleep. Let's be quiet."

James looked over at Santana as he reached up to Brittany. Brittany picked him up and took him to the nursery to change his diaper and clothes.

She dressed him in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt before going back to the kitchen.

"James!" Antonio smiled

James smiled and reached for him. Brittany handed him to Antonio before drinking some coffee.

"Britt, what does he eat for breakfast?"

"Whole milk" Brittany replied as she poured whole milk into a bottle, "We just adjusted his diet from mainly breast milk to whole milk so he's getting used to it."

Antonio nodded and took the bottle, handing it to James who drank out of it.

"Does he get any breast milk anymore?" Antonio asked

Brittany nodded, "Every night."

Antonio smiled, "You and San really have this parent thing handled. I'm so proud of the women you two have grown into."

Brittany smiled, "Thank you, Antonio."

Antonio smiled and kissed his grandson on the head.

 _ **11:45am:**_

"…and then I figured over the cribs I'd have planes flying with banners behind them. The banners will have their names written on them." Benny told Brittany and Santana, showing them the examples that he'd sketched up.

"Benny, those look so good!" Santana smiled, "I love it!"

Brittany nodded, "Chief, it's perfect."

Benny grinned, "Awesome. I think I can finish the nursery in two days. Then I'll work on James' room."

Brittany nodded, "Cool. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just pick out the colors you guys want me to use."

Brittany nodded and turned to Santana, "I was thinking that green and pink would be good. We used blue for James so I figured green for this boy would be good."

Santana nodded, "I think that's a good idea. Pink and green are perfect. I'll pick out the paint chips and go get the paint mixed…"

"Just get me the paint chips and I'll get Pop to take me to the store to get the paint mixed." Benny said

Santana nodded, "Alright. I'll go pick them out right now." She smiled and left.

Britt turned to Benny, "I really appreciate you doing this…"

Benny smiled, "I'm honestly really excited about it."

"How much are you charging us?" Brittany asked.

Benny laughed, "Britt, you're my sister…"

"Benny" Brittany smirked, "I'm hiring you to design my kid's rooms. How much are you charging us?"

Benny shrugged, "I have no idea, Britt…I never even thought about it. You own your own business…what would you charge?" '

Brittany thought for a moment, "Honestly Chief, Id' talk to Pop about this…"

Benny nodded, "That's a good idea. I'll talk to him about it in a b little bit."

The doorbell rang and Brittany nodded before going to answer it. She grinned when she saw Diego, Michelle and Gabby with their families. She let them all inside.

The entire family gathered in the living room, most of them were sitting on the floor with the kids.

"I just ordered a bunch of pizzas for us to eat for lunch." Bonnie said, putting her phone away.

Santana walked in and handed Benny a few paint chips, "Here you go."

"Cool! Pop, could you take me to the store real quick?"

"I'll take you." Brittany cut in, "I need to run to the pharmacy anyways so I can take you …if you want."

Benny nodded, "Sure."

Britt grabbed her phone, wallet and keys, "Babe, do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No I'm fine. Would you like to wait until after you eat?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, "Sure. That cool, Chief?"

Benny shrugged, "Sure."

After a while the doorbell rang and Bonnie answered it. She paid the delivery guy and had Finn and Diego take all the pizza to the kitchen.

They all gathered in the kitchen and pigged out on pizza.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

When Brittany and Benny got back from the store, they took all the paint cans to the nursery and moved James' crib to the master bedroom.

"You ok?" Brittany asked her wife, who seemed stressed.

"I'm really tired and I'm having some heartburn."

Brittany nodded, "It's Sunday so we can't go to the doctor. Can your dad prescribe some antacids for the heartburn?"

Santana nodded, "I'll go ask him…"

Brittany shook her head, "No. You're going to lay down while I go talk to your father. I'll be right back. Just lay down."

Santana sighed but nodded, "Ok. Thank you."

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife before going to find Antonio.

She found him in the kitchen talking to Diego and Whitney.

"Antonio" Brittany said.

He turned, "Yeah?"

"San's having some really bad heartburn. Can you prescribe her some antacids?"

Antonio nodded, "Of course. Can I see her? I'd like to take her vitals…"

Brittany nodded, "She's in the bedroom."

Antonio grabbed his medical bag and headed to the bedroom. Brittany glanced at Diego before following Antonio.

Antonio checked on her before sending Diego to the pharmacy.

Benny and Autumn hung out in the nursery while Benny drew outlines on the walls.

Brittany and Brent headed out to the detached garage with Finn and Eric Holden. Finn and Eric carried James' new bed up to his room on the second floor.

They put it in the center of the room so that Benny would have room to draw and paint on the walls.

Brittany and the guys headed back downstairs. She went to the nursery to see how Benny was doing.

Brittany walked into the nursery and found Benny and Autumn laughing about something. Brittany grinned at them and leaned against the doorframe.

"That's…that's what I told him to do but when he tried to move, he tripped on his own feet and fell face first into the pool." Benny laughed, telling his girlfriend the story.

Autumn laughed, "How cold was the water?"

"We were draining it for the winter, so it was about 50 something degrees. Adam and I laughed so hard." Benny grinned

Autumn smiled, "That had to be so funny to see."

Benny nodded, "It really was."

Brittany cleared her throat and Benny looked over at her, "Hey, sorry. I was just…"

"Chief, it's all good. I just wanted to see if you two needed anything like a drink of snack…"

Benny looked at Autumn, "You need anything?"

Autumn shook her head then said, "Well, maybe a drink but I can go get it…"

"Nah that's alright. What would you like?"

"Two beers please…" Benny smirked

Brittany smirked back, "Uh no." she laughed before looking at Autumn in question.

"Sweet tea?" Autumn asked.

Brittany nodded and went to get them both some sweet tea. She found Bonnie in the kitchen, making a fresh pot of sweet tea while Maribel held James and talked to Michelle and Whitney.

Brittany walked over to her Bonnie, "Autumn and Chief would like some sweet tea."

Bonnie nodded, "I'll take them some in just a minute when it's ready. How's Santana?"

"I'm not sure. I'm about to go and check on her." Brittany replied before going to the master bedroom.

Santana was laying, asleep in bed. Brittany walked over to her wife and covered her up a little more before leaving.

"She's still asleep." Brittany told Bonnie as Bonnie poured three glasses of iced sweet tea.

"I made you a glass too. I want you to go and sit in the nursery with Benny and Autumn. Relax and talk."

Brittany nodded and glanced at James, who was in in Bridgett's arms at the moment.

"Alright. Can you keep on eye on James?"

"Of course. Go." Bonnie said

Brittany sighed and carried the tray of sweet tea to the nursery. She handed Benny one glass before handing Autumn the other. Brittany sat down on the daybed and sighed, taking a sip of her tea.

"You ok?" Benny asked his sister.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. Ma sent me in here to relax."

Benny grinned, "So she's up to something?"

Brittany nodded, "As usual."

Autumn smiled, "I love Bonnie."

Brittany nodded, "She's pretty great."

Benny nodded in agreement, "She's crazy though."

"Hell yeah" Brittany laughed

They hung out for a bit while Benny worked on the walls.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany headed out to the detached garage where she found Brent and Antonio working on a crib. It was exactly like James' crib so the twins had matching cribs.

"Looks great" Brittany smiled.

"I'm about to work on the engraved 'P'." Brent said

Brittany nodded, "San will love it. It looks great."

Diego walked out to where they were, "How's it going in here?"

Brittany turned and smiled, "It looks great."

Diego looked over at the crib and nodded, "Yeah! I hate to interrupt but dinner's ready."

Brittany and the guys nodded. They all headed inside and washed up for dinner before gathering in the kitchen and dining room.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany rolled over and pulled James closer to her. He was asleep between his moms and he curled up against her chest.

Santana turned onto her side and smiled when she saw Brittany and James curls up close together.

She grabbed her phone and took a picture of them before scooting over and falling asleep.


	50. Chapter 50: Adjustments

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (October 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and opened her eyes. James was staring at her, smiling. He giggled when she opened her eyes, making Brittany grin "Morning handsome!"

James giggled, "Mama!"

Brittany laughed and kissed him on the nose, "I need to change your diaper and clothes while Mami is sleeping."

James nodded as she picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. They had already taken most of his clothes upstairs but had kept some in their bedroom.

"Let's take a quick shower then we can get some breakfast." Brittany told her son.

She pulled off his clothes and diaper before setting him on the floor of the shower. She pulled off her own clothing and stepped into the shower. She turned on the shower and picked him up. She washed him before washing herself.

Afterwards they dried off. Brittany set him in the sink with a towel wrapped around him. She quickly got dressed before dressing him.

She carried him out of the bathroom. Santana was sitting up in bed, stretching.

James smiled widely, "Mama!"

"James!" Santana beamed and reached out for him.

"We're both freshly bathed." Brittany smirked

Santana smiled, "James, are you clean?"

"Keen" James said smiling and laughing.

Santana nodded, "That's right, you and mama are clean." She looked up at Brittany, "I'm going to shower really quickly then I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Are you going to the studio today?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana shook her head "No. Are you?"

"I was going to but I could just stay home today. I teach a class tomorrow morning and we have a meeting with Kurt tomorrow at noon to check on our clothes for the premiere."

Santana nodded and smirked, "Stay home today. We can sneak off sometime and…"

Brittany grinned, "Really now?"

Santana nodded, "Really…"

Brittany nodded, "I can totally find someone to watch him now…while we…"

Santana laughed, "Brittany! We need to feed our child first."

Brittany groaned, "Fine."

The blonde took James to the kitchen and got him some milk while Santana showered.

Brittany found her father and father in law in the kitchen, as expected. They were sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

She handed James to Brent before pouring herself and Santana some coffee.

A few minutes later, Santana walked into the kitchen. She drank some of her coffee.

Benny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Morning" he mumbled tiredly as he poured himself a glass of OJ.

They all chatted and ate breakfast as family members woke up and walked down to the kitchen.

 _ **10:45am:**_

"Why don't take James to the store with me and the boys?" Bonnie asked Brittany.

"Sure." Brittany nodded, "I have some work to get done on the computer so that'll bet me a few minutes to finish that."

Bonnie smirked "Or you could spend some alone time with your wife. Your house as been packed full of family but for about an hour no one but the two of you will be here…"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "That's an idea…"

 _ **11:15am:**_

Brittany strapped James into his car seat while Bonnie got behind the wheel. She was taking Benny, Blake, Autumn and James to the store.

Britt watched as Bonnie drove Santana's van down the driveway before she went back into the house. She found Santana in the bedroom.

"Hey" Brittany smirked as she locked the bedroom door, just in case someone came back early.

Santana looked over the blonde and smiled, "Hey, are they gone?"

Brittany nodded making Santana's smile widen. Brittany pulled off her shirt as she walked over to her wife.

Santana smirked as the blonde grabbed her behind the neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. San moaned and kissed back.

Brittany unbuttoned Santana's blouse and unhooked her bra before gently caressing Santana's breast.

San whimpered, "Mmm, babe…"

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, pulling back a bit.

"How much time do we have?" San asked

Brittany looked at her watch and sighed, "I'd say about 45 minutes…"

Santana nodded, "Perfect." She smirked and kissed her wife again.

They spent the next hour making love till their family got back.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany pulled on her clothes and headed out of the master bedroom. She went to the living room and smiled when she saw James and Jasper playing on the floor with Bella.

"Mama!" James beamed when he saw her.

Bonnie and Bridgett both turned to see Brittany, with smirks on both of their mouths.

Britt beamed, "James" then she looked at her mother and sister and rolled her eyes, "What?" she mumbled as she walked over to them.

Bridgett smirked, "You get you some…"

Brittany groaned and looked over at her son before smiling, "Jamie!"

"Mama! Up!" James beamed, reaching up for the blonde.

Brittany smiled and picked him up, kissing him on the cheek, "Hey Monkey."

Santana walked into the living room, "Hey guys!" She smiled.

Bridgett's grin widened as she looked at her sister. Brittany hid her blush as she repeatedly kissed her son on the face, neck, hand and head.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

Brittany went out to the detached garage where Brent and Antonio were staining the crib.

"Looks so amazing, Pop, Antonio" Brittany smiled

The men smiled at her and Brent spoke up, "We'll take it into the nursery once the stain dries…so probably tomorrow or the next day. What's James sleeping in right now?"

"We've got a portable crib that we set up in our room." Brittany replied

Brent nodded, "Ok. Well we're done for now. I Figured we could turn on the fans…"

Brittany nodded "Sure." She walked over to the other side of the garage and crabbing the two box fans they had. They set the fans up, facing the crib, hoping to dry it soon.

The three of them headed inside the house and heard a child crying.

Brittany looked around before jogging to the living room where she found Finn, holding a crying Bella in his arms

"What happened?" Brittany asked, worried about her niece.

"She fell but she's ok." Finn replied, with a little fear still in his voice.

Brittany nodded, "Does she need an ice pack?"

Finn nodded, "That'd be great."

Brittany went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack before taking it over to Finn and Bella in the living room. Michelle was in there, calming Bella down. Brittany handed Finn the ice pack before leaving to find her wife and son.

She heard the front door open and saw Diego and Whitney walk inside, each carrying a baby.

Brittany found Santana and James in the master bedroom. Santana was changing his diaper.

Brittany walked over to her wife and smiled, looking down at James, "Hey"

"Mama!" James said, happily as Santana adjusted his onesie and pulled up his pants.

"James!" Brittany grinned and picked him up, "You've got yourself a fresh diaper just in time to see your uncle Diego and aunt Whitney and your cousins, Otto and Maddox."

"Cool." Santana smiled, "Oh, I'm supposed to go shopping with Michelle, Whitney and some of the other girls including Mami and Bonnie tomorrow morning, but I know that you are teaching a class. Can you take James to the daycare? I'll bring him home after we finish up with Kurt."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I'll take him with me in the morning. Or if you want, Pop and Antonio could watch him. Who's watching Bella and Jasper?

Santana thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. Let me check with Michelle."

Britt nodded as they headed to the kitchen. She carried James to the kitchen and set him down. He stood up and held her hand, as he walked towards his Gram.

Bonnie beamed, "James!"

James looked up at her and giggled, "Up" he said, reaching for her to lift him up.

Brittany beamed, "That's a new word!"

Santana smiled, "He's so smart." She said as she watched Bonnie picked James up.

"Come here, Baby Boy." Bonnie smiled as she lifted him up.

"Hey Pop?" Brittany said, looking at her father.

Brent nodded, "Hmm?"

"Can you watch James tomorrow till about 2pm?"

Brent nodded, "Sure. Where's everyone going?"

Santana went on to explain that Brittany had to work in the morning while the rest of the girls go shopping. At lunch Brittany and Santana were meant to meet up with Kurt to check the fit of their premiere outfits. Everyone should be back to the house by 2.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

"Dinner is ready!" Bonnie hollered towards the living room where everyone was gathering.

They all headed to the kitchen as Brent brought the hamburgers in from the back patio.

Bonnie and Maribel had made all the side fixings. Everyone served themselves before sitting at the tables.

"So when do you two leave for LA?" Antonio asked Brittany and Santana.

"We leave Thursday morning and we'll get back Sunday evening." Santana replied.

"We're really grateful that you guys are staying to take care of James." Brittany smiled at her parents and in-laws.

Bonnie nodded, "We don't mind one bit." She smiled, still holding James on her lap.

Brittany grinned and took a picture with her phone.

"Is Callie going to LA as well?" Bonnie asked the girls.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah she's flying with us."

"Does she have a date for the premiere?" Bridgett asked.

Brittany shrugged and looked over at Santana in question.

Santana frowned, "I don't know. She might… I guess we'll find out on Thursday."

Brittany nodded and took a bite of her burger.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana laid back on the bed with James between them. Each night they read him a new book.

"What's the book for tonight?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled, "Goodnight Moon"

Brittany nodded as Santana began to read aloud.

 _ **Tuesday (October 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Santana and the rest of the girls climbed into her van. Bonnie had agreed to drive so Santana could relax.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Brittany checked her watch again and sighed, "Where are you?" She muttered to herself while she sat in Kurt's office.

Kurt had just left to get her a bottle of water. When he came back Santana, Bonnie and Maribel were with him.

Brittany stood up, "San."

Santana sighed, "I'm so sorry, Baby. There was an accident and we got stuck in traffic."

Brittany nodded, "But you weren't in the accident, right?"

Santana shook her head, "We weren't. We're fine."

Kurt smiled, "You ladies, ready?"

Santana nodded while their mothers sat on the couch.

Brittany and Santana went to Kurt's private dressing room and got changed.

Santana's dress was slightly too tight. Kurt didn't seem worried at all.

"I left plenty of give in it. I'll let it out a bit and it will fit you perfectly for the premiere." Kurt said before turning to Brittany, "You look incredible."

Bonnie took a picture of her daughter.

Brittany's suit fit her perfectly. She had on a white shirt and tie while the pants, vest and jacket were all royal blue.

"What color of shoes are these?" Brittany asked Kurt

"Oxblood. They bring a classic touch to the unique outfit." Kurt replied.

Brittany nodded "I like them. They're pretty comfortable too."

Kurt nodded, "I'm glad."

"Santana, honey, you look gorgeous." Bonnie said, looking at her daughter in law's dress, "Kurt, what color is that dress?"

"Carmine" Kurt replied, "It's a saturated red. It looks perfect with her skin tone."

"You look beautiful, baby." Brittany said quietly while Kurt checked her jacket's sleeves.

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Baby."

"Now, I made the dress floor length so that you can wear whatever shoes you want to." Kurt explained to the Latina, "Now, don't forget to pick a pair of shoes that at least blend in."

"What would you suggest?" Santana asked

Kurt tapped his chin, "I have a pair that I think would look great but I'm concerned about the comfort." He went to grab the shoes while the women talked.

Brittany looked in the mirror and adjusted her tie a bit. Santana smiled and walked over to her wife.

San looked at the blondes reflection and smiled, "You look amazing."

Brittany smiled, "I'm rather dashing, aren't I?"

Santana laughed, "Yes, you are."

Kurt walked back in and helped Santana slip on the brown flat shoes, "Oh those look perfect. How do they feel?"

"They're not too bad. Let me stand in them for a bit to make sure." Santana nodded.

They talked while Kurt adjusted Santana's dress to fit her properly.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana pulled into the garage in Britt's truck followed by Bonnie and the other girls in the van.

Everyone headed inside. Santana quickly walked to the bathroom while Brittany went on a search to find her son.

She found him in the with Brent and Antonio and, to her surprise, her cousin, Carly. Carly was taking pictures of James in the fallen leaves.

"Carly?" Brittany said, confused

"Mama!" James shouted happily

"Britt!" Carly beamed, "Your kid is so adorable."

Brittany nodded, "I know." She laughed as James ran over to her.

They continued to talk till Santana came out to the backyard with most of the family.

"Hey girl, when did you get into town?" Santana asked Carly.

"Today. I'm only here for a few days I'm actually going to the movie premiere to take photos. I'm hitching a ride with you guys." Carly replied.

"Cool!" Brittany grinned, "Who do you work for now?"

"I'm working for _Premiere Magazine_ right now. I'm really just floating around. Working everywhere." Carly answered

"That sounds like fun." Antonio smiled.

Everyone headed inside. Bonnie got started on making a large pot of hot cocoa.

Brittany walked into the nursery and found Benny and Autumn. The walls hot air balloons everywhere. They were all painted from different angels so that it appeared as if she was floating in the air with the balloons. Benny had even painted clouds and bird

"Benny" Brittany breathed, in awe as she looked around.

"You like it?" Benny asked as he wiped his hands on a towel. He had paint on his face and in his hair. His t-shirt and jeans were also covered in paint,

"It's incredible." Brittany said, grinned at her brother, proudly, "You are extremely talented, Chief."

"Ma uh…Ma made a pot of hot cocoa…if you want some…"

"Sure!" Benny grinned and headed to the kitchen.

Santana walked into the nursery and looked around, shocked, "This is amazing…"

Brittany nodded, "He's got some serious talent."

They looked around before heading to the living room where everyone was gathered, playing board games.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany woke up rolled onto her side. She looked over at the crib and saw that James was sound asleep. She grinned and gently woke Santana up.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed.

"Baby…baby…" Brittany muttered quietly as she kissed Santana's on the shoulder with her hand on San's round belly.

Santana turned her head and smiled, "Yeah"

"You want to…"

Santana nodded and looked down at Britt's lips. Brittany smirked and leaned over, kissing her wife on the lips. Santana moaned when she felt Britt's hand on her breast.

James woke up and began to cry.

Brittany groaned, "Fuck"

Santana looked at the blonde, "Sorry Baby."

Britt nodded and got out of bed before walking over to get James. While trying to ignore the obvious erection.

She walked back over to the bed and rocked him to back to sleep.

 _ **Wednesday (October 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed while San and James still slept.

She headed to the kitchen, letting them sleep in. Brittany poured herself a mug of coffee and took a sip.

"Hey Bolt, you packed for tomorrow?" Brent asked from where he was sitting at the bar, drinking coffee.

Brittany nodded, "Almost. Kurt's bringing our clothes over today."

Brent grinned, "Your Ma told me that you look awesome in the blue suit."

"It's a nice suit." Brittany smirked, "Kurt did a great job."

Brent nodded, "I have no doubt. Kurt's a talented guy."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah he is."

"Are you nervous about your first premiere?"

Brittany shrugged, "Not really but that might change the closer it gets."

Santana walked in the kitchen holding James' hand as he walked next to her.

"Morning!" Santana smiled

"Mama!" James said happily when he saw Brittany.

Brittany grinned and picked him up, "Jamie!" she said before kissing his cheek.

James giggled as Brittany grabbed a banana for him to eat, "Here you go, Monkey."

James giggled again and took a bite of the banana.

 _ **11:15am:**_

Santana dragged Brittany into the master bathroom and locked the door before turning to face her wife.

Brittany grinned, "Come here." She muttered, wrapped her arm around San's waist.

Santana moaned, "Kiss me."

Brittany bent down and kissed her wife on the lips while simultaneously pulling San's sweatpants down her legs.

Santana moaned and turned around. She bent over a bit while the blonde pulled her own sweatpants down along with her boxers.

Brittany pushed into her wife, making the Latina moan and grip the counter. Santana bit her bottom lip and whimpered, Britt gripped her hips and thrust into her, hitting deep in her wife's core.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the bathroom door, "Hello?" came muffled through the door.

Brittany quickly covered her wife's mouth before replying, "Yeah?"

"Alex, Jessica and Liam are here." Bridgett replied, smirking, "You guys…coming?"

Brittany held back her laughter and nodded "Oh yeah. We'll be right there."

Bridgett walked away laughing.

"I'm guessing our cover's been blown…" Brittany mumbled, uncovering her wife's mouth.

Santana laughed, "Baby, we have to hurry."

Brittany nodded before focusing on her task.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brittany headed upstairs to James' room where Benny and Autumn were hanging out. Benny was painting stars and planets everywhere.

"Hey" Brittany grinned, looking around, "It's looking great in here."

Benny smiled, "I'm glad that you like it."

Alex knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey"

"Hey Alex, this is Autumn, Benny's girlfriend." Brittany said, "Autumn, this is my friend, Alex."

Autumn smiled and shook Alex's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Alex nodded, "You too." She turned back to Brittany, "Can we talk for a sec?"

Brittany nodded, "Let's go to my office. Its just down the hall."

They got to Britt's office and she turned to her friend, "What's up?"

"Jessica and I are moving."

"Where?" Brittany asked

"Just out of the apartments. We're looking for a place close to the studio so that we can walk to work."

Brittany nodded, "Can I ask why?"

Alex sighed and sat down on the leather couch, "The whole thing with Cassie really messed us up. We want a new start but love working at the studio."

"I understand that." Brittany replied, "Is there anything I can do to help you guys?"

Alex shook her head, "No, just don't fire us." She laughed.

Brittany shook her head, "I wouldn't dream of it."

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana laid back in bed after reading James to sleep.

"I'm going to miss him while we're gone…" Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "Me too."

Santana smirked, "However…"

Brittany laughed reading her wife's mind. "Mhmm."

The girls were excited to have some alone time.

They quickly fell asleep, knowing that they needed rest for the next day's travel.


	51. Chapter 51: Star

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (October 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

Brittany carried their bags to the waiting limo while Santana kissed James goodbye.

The blonde walked over to her family and kissed the little boy on the cheek, "I love you, James."

James seemed confused by what was happening.

Santana sighed and handed him to Bonnie. Carly got into the limo followed by Brittany and Santana. James began to understand that his mothers were leaving, and he didn't like it. He began to cry while in his Gram's arms

Brittany looked back the limo drove off and instantly regretted it. She could see James crying and reaching for them.

"Fuck" Brittany sighed and turned around with tears in her eyes.

Santana frowned and wiped away the blonde's tears, "Baby"

"Sorry. I just love that damn kid." Brittany mumbled embarrassed.

"Me too." Santana sighed

They rode to the private airport and met up with Callie before boarding the plane.

"So…" Brittany smirked at Callie.

"What?" Callie smiled.

"Who's your date?" Brittany replied.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Just an old acquaintance from LA…"

Santana smirked, "Mhmm, who?"

"Not you too!" Callie laughed.

Santana smiled, "I'm curious." She shrugged

Callie sighed, "Her name is Hillary. We 're just friends."

Brittany nodded, grinning, "Ok"

Callie rolled her eyes, laughing.

 _ **1:30pm in LA:**_

They arrived at the hotel and went to their room. They were all on the same floor but not near each other.

The bellhop carried their bags up to their room. Brittany tipped him before he left.

Santana turned to her wife, "What are the plans?"

"Well I'm starving. Are you?" Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "Let's go down to the restaurant and get some food."

 _ **4:10pm in Glen Cove:**_

Benny out the final touch on James' room and headed downstairs.

"How's it coming along up there?" Brent asked.

"I just finished." Benny replied with a grin.

Bonnie noticed the paint on Benny's hands, face and clothes, "You are a mess, Benny"

Benny nodded, "I know. I'm about to go shower. I just wanted to check on James."

"He's fine." Bonnie replied, "James, say hi to uncle Benny."

James looked over at Bonnie then at Benny and grinned before looking back at the television.

 _ **7:30pm in LA:**_

Brittany and Santana met Carly, Callie and Callie's date, Hillary for dinner at a steakhouse down the street from the hotel.

"How long have you two been together?" Hillary asked

"We've been together about 10 years and married nearly 4." Santana replied.

"Wow. You two have been together a long time. You're an adorable couple." Hillary smiled kindly.

"Thank you" Brittany grinned and squeezed San's hand under the table.

They enjoyed their dinner and got to know Hillary before she had to leave.

 _ **9:00pm in LA:**_

Callie and Carly decided that after dinner, they'd go get dessert from the ice cream shop down the block.

"…I don't always photograph premieres. This is actually only my 4th one." Carly told Callie as they walked back to the hotel.

"Are you any good?" Callie asked grinning.

Carly laughed and shoved Callie's arm, "Yes! Of course, I'm good at it!"

Callie laughed, "I was just kidding!"

They laughed till they caught each other's eye.

 _ **9:30pm in LA:**_

Callie and Carly stumbled up to Callie's room, kissing.

They got to the door and Callie opened it before they stumbled into the room.

Carly pulled back from the kiss, "I'm not gay"

"Ok" Callie smiled before kissing Carly again

Carly moaned and pulled away, "I'm not"

"Ok Carly."

Carly groaned and pulled Callie into another kiss before pulling away, "I'm really not, you're just…"

Callie smiled, "I'm just what?"

Carly laughed, trying to hide the nerves, "Just kiss me."

Callie laughed and kissed her deeply.

Carly pulled back once more, "You do realize that I'm like 10 years older than you…"

Callie groaned and kissed her again while mumbling, "I don't care."

 _ **Friday (October 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:00am in Glen Cove:**_

Bonnie woke up when she heard James crying. She rolled out of Brittany and Santana's bed, grabbing him from the crib.

"What's wrong honey?"

"MAMAA!" James screamed as he cried

"James, honey, they'll be back in a couple days. Come here, sweetie."

Maribel walked into the room, "I heard him crying. What can I do?"

"I'm going to make him some warm milk." Bonnie replied

"Let me change his diaper while you do that." Maribel said, wanting to help.

Bonnie nodded and handed him to his Lita. James continued to cry as she changed his diaper till Bonnie gave him the bottle of warm milk.

James sniffed as his drank the milk. Bonnie wiped his tears as they streamed down his face.

"He misses them so much." Maribel sighed.

Bonnie nodded, "I know. They are supposed to facetime in the morning."

 _ **8:00am in LA:**_

Brittany rolled over in bed and wrapped her arm around her wife, resting her hand on her round stomach.

Santana mumbled sleepily, "We need to get up and call home."

Brittany nodded tiredly, "Ok."

Santana rolled over to face the blonde. She kissed her gently on the lips.

Brittany smiled, "Morning Beautiful."

Santana smiled back, "Morning baby."

The two of them woke up and cleaned up before sitting on the couch in their room. Brittany facetimed her mother and they waited till she answered.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled into the phone.

"Hey Ma! Where's James?"

"Hold on just a second. I was cooking lunch so he's in the living room with the others." Bonnie replied as she walked through the house to the living room., "James! Guess who is on the phone with you…"

She moved the phone to where they could see James.

"James!" Santana beamed.

James smiled back, "Mama Mama!"

"James, how are you, Son?" Brittany grinned

He began talking to them excitedly in baby-talk.

Brittany grinned and nodded, like she understood, making her wife laugh.

They talked to their family for a bit till they needed to meet Callie.

"We'll call you tonight." Brittany said before they blew James a kiss and hung up.

"God, I miss him." Santana sighed

"Me too, Babe." Brittany sighed in reply, "But we have to meet at Callie's room in 15 minutes."

"Ok. Let's get ready." Santana said before they began to get dressed.

 _ **9:00am in LA:**_

Brittany knocked on Callie's door, "Callie! Wakey wakey time!"

Callie opened the door a bit, "Hey. Sorry, I'm not ready yet. I'll meet you guys in the restaurant for breakfast."

Brittany nodded and they headed down to the restaurant.

Callie turned around and saw Carly, slipping on her bra.

"We have to hurry." Callie said as she grabbed her shirt.

"I'm going back to my room to get ready. I'll see you later…?" Carly asked a little insecure.

Callie smiled and turned to the other girl, "I'll see you later. Want to come over tonight and order room service?"

Carly blushed and nodded, "Sure."

Callie grinned, "Good"

Carly rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and down the hall to hers.

 _ **1:30pm in LA:**_

After lunch Brittany and Santana went up to the hotel room while Callie and Carly went shopping.

Santana changed out of her clothes and into a bathrobe.

Brittany sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Santana, who was laying in bed checking her email looking over at the blonde's back, and smirked, "Hey."

Brittany turned around, "Hey Baby."

Santana smirked, "Come here."

Brittany raised her brows, "Yeah?"

Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Mhmm."

Brittany grinned and leaned over, kissing her wife on the lips. Santana moaned and rested her hand on the back of Brittany's neck.

Brittany grinned and reached into Santana's robe. She opened the robe and kissed down San's neck,

"Fuck" Santana moaned as Brittany gently sucked on her wife's neck, making sure not to leave a mark.

Brittany undid her own jeans and slipped them off along with her boxers.

Santana pulled off her underwear before spreading her legs.

Brittany grinned, "You sure are ready."

Santana laughed, "Shut up and kiss me."

"Just kiss?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Would you rather me say, 'Shut up and fuck me'?"

Brittany nodded, "Uh yeah."

Santana laughed, "We aren't in high school anymore, Britt. You should learn to take a hint."

Brittany laughed and kissed her wife on the lips before doing what she was told.

 _ **3:15pm in Glen Cove:**_

Benny and Diego were shooting hoops when Autumn walked over, carrying smoothies that Bonnie had made for everyone.

"Thank you, Autumn." Diego smiled

"Thanks, Babe." Benny grinned

"No problem, boys. I'm going to head back inside." Autumn smiled.

Autumn headed back inside to hang out with the girls.

Diego grinned and threw the basketball at Benny, "Your girl seems really nice."

Benny nodded, "She's great."

"What happened to the blonde chick you were dating?"

"Charlotte?" Benny mumbled and shot the ball, missing the hoop completely.

"Bad topic?" Diego replied

Benny shrugged and went to get the ball, "She just turned out to be someone I shouldn't have trusted."

Diego nodded, "I'm sorry, Benny."

Benny shrugged, "I'm happy now. Autumn is really great."

Diego nodded, "I get the pressure though."

"What do you mean?" Benny asked, even though he knew what Diego meant.

"I mean that I understand the pressure of looking for love while theirs couples in the world like Brittany and Santana. It's not easy trying to live up to that level of relationships. Brittany and Santana are like…the holy grail of relationships. And here we are…mere mortals and we're trying to find love that could somehow measure up to that." Diego explained.

Benny laughed and nodded, "For real."

 _ **5:00pm in LA:**_

Brittany fell onto the bed, next to her wife, trying to catch her breath.

"That was…"

"Fucking incredible" Brittany mumbled tiredly, eyes wide.

Santana laughed and nodded, "pregnancy sex is really good."

Brittany nodded, "Fuck yeah it is. Good thing we have a lot of empty rooms in our house that way we can always keep you pregnant."

Santana sarcastically laughed, "No way."

"You mean you don't want more kids after this?" Brittany asked casually

Santana thought for a moment, "Are you really asking…like are we having the talk?"

Brittany laughed, "We don't have to."

Santana nodded, "Let's just…I just…"

"What wrong?" Brittany asked, sitting up

"I have baby brain. I'm pregnant with twins so my hormones are through the roof which means that it'd be bad idea for me to make decisions right now."

Brittany smiled, "Baby, I won't hold you to what you say while overcome with hormones."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, "At this moment I want to have about 10 kids but within the hour I could change my mind and not want another one after these two come out."

Brittany nodded, "I understand. I'm excited about the twins and sometimes I want more kids but then other times…I just want to enjoy the kids we have."

Santana sighed in relief, "I don't feel like such a bitch now."

"Baby, you are not a bitch." Brittany smiled

"You're sweet." Santana smiled, "Let's order dessert!"

Brittany laughed, "Ok. Let me grab the menu."

While they ate their dessert, they facetimed Bonnie again and sang James to sleep.

 _ **Saturday (October 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:00pm in LA:**_

Brittany grinned as she straightened her tie, "You ready yet?" she asked through the bathroom door.

"Almost!" Santana replied, putting in her earrings.

Brittany nodded and slipped on her shoes before standing up straight and adjusting her suit.

A moment later Santana stepped out of the bathroom and Brittany beamed, "You look gorgeous, San."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Baby. You look…dashing,"

Brittany laughed, "Thanks."

Brittany grabbed her wife's hand and together they walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

When they got to the lobby, they found Callie and Hillary.

"You two look incredible." Hillary smiled.

"Thank you. You ladies look lovely tonight as well." Brittany grinned.

"Thanks…" Callie smiled but Brittany could tell that something was off about her friend.

The group headed out to the waiting limo. They climbed inside and headed to the premiere.

 _ **7:00pm in LA:**_

As they pulled up to the premiere Santana suddenly felt nervous.

"You good?" Brittany asked her wife with a comforting smile.

Santana smiled, "Yeah. Let's do this."

They all stepped out and walked down the red carpet. Brittany smiled at her wife and reached her hand out. Santana smiled and grabbed the blonde's hand as the cameras flashed.

"Over here!" One photographer shouted.

Another said at the same time, "Look here!"

"Right here!" Someone else shouted.

"Here, here, here!"

Santana and Brittany smiled at the cameras and tried to look everywhere as they made their way down the carpet.

At one point the spotted Carly and grinned.

 _ **7:30pm in LA:**_

Hillary and Santana waited on the sidelines while Brittany and Callie did a couple interviews.

"Your wife seems like she's used to the limelight." Hillary told Santana, smiling.

Santana beamed, watching her wife, "She's always been a star."

Hillary nodded, "I've only known her for a short while, but I do have to agree."

 _ **8:00pm in LA:**_

After the interviews were over, the four of them headed inside to get to their seats for the movie.

 _ **10:15pm in LA:**_

Once the movie ended everyone stood up and cheered before heading out to their limos.

The four women climbed into the limo and sighed.

"That was…" Hillary began

…exhilarating!" Callie beamed.

Hillary laughed, "You two belong out there." She said looking at Brittany and Callie.

"Nah. It was cool and I don't mind occasionally doing this but I prefer my family and my home." Brittany said

Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand, "You were great out there but I love that response."

Brittany winked at her wife, "Love you."

"Love you too"

"Are they always this adorable?" Hillary asked.

Callie laughed, "You have no idea."

They got back to the hotel and headed inside. Britt and San immediately changed and crashed for the night.

 _ **Sunday (October 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:00am in LA:**_

As the plane took off Brittany turned to her wife, "It's been nice but I can't wait to see James."

"Trust me, Baby. I understand completely." Santana replied before laying back to take a short nap.

 _ **Later in the flight:**_

Santana woke up to the sound of Callie reading from the screen of her phone, "…and according to Pierce, she plans to work on more movies in the future but is currently growing her family. Her wife, Santana Pierce, is currently pregnant with twins! Let's hope that we can learn more about the Pierce family in near future!"

"What does that mean? They're going to dig into my family?" Brittany asked, hoping that she wasn't going to have any trouble with the LA news.

Callie shook her head, "Don't freak out till you have something to actually freak out about."

Brittany sighed and nodded, "I guess…"

Santana got up and walked to the food cabin of the plane.

"At least everyone says the dancing in the movie was 'beyond belief'" Callie quoted from a review.

"I have to say that you guys looked incredible last night!" Carly said looking through the photos on her laptop.

Callie grinned, "Even me?"

Carly rolled her eyes, smiling, "Even you."

Brittany noticed the mild flirtation between the two but figured it was nothing till she saw the blush on her cousin's face.

"Carly…you want some coffee?" Brittany asked

Carly nodded, "Sure"

"Oh, me too!" Callie said

"I'll come with you." Carly laughed and got up, following Brittany to the food cabin of the small plane.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked bluntly.

Carly smiled, "What do you mean?"

Brittany's eyes went wide, "Holy shit, Carly!"

"Quiet! What?" Carly asked even though she knew her cousin was smart enough to figure it all out.

"Don't play dumb, Carly. You slept with Callie!"

"How…What makes you think that?"

Brittany sighed, "It's all over your face."

Carly bit back her laughed at the obvious dirty joke she could make.

"I'm old enough to…"

"You're like ten years older than her." Brittany said.

Carly sighed, "Look, I don't know what it is but I like her."

"But you're not even gay…" Brittany smirked

"I know, right!" Carly laughed, "But I like her." She shrugged.

Brittany nodded, "Fine but just don't fuck up my friendship."

"You got it, youngling." Carly laughed and took Callie a coffee.

 _ **10:00pm in Glen Cove:**_

They landed in Glen Cove and Callie hopped into a car to go to the apartments while the other three girls wen t straight to the Pierce house.

 _ **10:45pm in Glen Cove:**_

They got to the house but everyone was asleep except for Bonnie.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled, "I've missed you girls."

"We've missed you too but where is out son?" Brittany asked

Bonnie laughed, "He's in your room in the crib. Get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

Brittany nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek before setting the alarm and going to the bedroom.

Santana was staring at the sleeping baby when Brittany walked into the room.

Brittany grinned and kissed Santna on the head, "He'll wake up in a couple hours to eat."

Santana nodded, "I know. I just miss him."

"I know what you mean." Brittany replied before looking at James sweetly, "It's good to be home." She smiled


	52. Chapter 52: Eloped

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keeping Reading!**

 _ **Monday (October 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 3:45am:**_

Brittany woke up when James began to cry. Santana slowly sat up and smiled.

"James" Brittany grinned

"Mama!" James said happily when he saw both of his mothers.

Brittany changed his diaper and brought him over to the bed.

"Mama!" James said happily as she leaned into the blonde.

Brittany pulled her wife close and held her son on top of her. Santana combed James' hair to the side.

"It's time for a haircut." Santana said quietly as James' eyes began to close sleepily.

Brittany nodded, "We'll do that this week."

Santana kissed Britt on the jaw, "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany replied in a whisper.

 _ **8:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana had both decided to stay home for the day, so they met the rest of their family and ate breakfast in the kitchen.

"I hate that you guys are leaving today." Brittany said while they ate.

Bonnie nodded, "Me too but the boys and Autumn are already missing school today. We'll be back up here as soon as possible."

Brent, who was holding James grinned, "The next time that we come up here, this kid is going to be even bigger."

Maribel smiled, "He does seem to get bigger every day."

Brittany nodded, "I wish he'd slow down. It feels like yesterday San was in labor."

"Don't worry, Baby." Santana smirked, "That lovely version of me will be back soon times two."

Everyone laughed and Antonio spoke up, "Brittany's ready."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "I'm excited to meet the twins."

"Trust me, when your wife is in labor with twins…well you'll be terrified but it's all worth it." Antonio grinned.

 _ **9:45am:**_

Brittany and Benny finished loading the luggage into the trunk of the waiting limo.

Britt turned to Benny and patted him on the shoulder, "You good?"

Benny nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. I'll miss you, Britt."

"I'll miss you too, Chief. Text me later, alright?"

Benny nodded and hugged her. Everyone hugged each other and said their goodbyes before the Pierce family, the Lopez family and Autumn climbed into the limo.

Brittany and Santana watched as the limo drove down the driveway ad turned left on to the street.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brittany was sitting up in her office when the doorbell rang. She headed downstairs to the front door, but Santana beat her to it.

"Hey! Come on inside!" Santana said excitedly, as she stepped aside, letting Rachel and Quinn inside.

They headed to the living room and sat down.

Brittany came downstairs and joined them.

"Where's James?" Rachel asked

"Taking a nap" Santana replied.

"Where have you two been lately?" Brittany asked

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other before holding hands, "We Eloped" Rachel said

Brittany and Santana froze.

"You what?" Santana asked in shock.

"We eloped. We're married and we wanted to tell you guys first." Quinn said nervously.

Santana shook her head and laughed sharply, "Wow" she slowly got up and walked away.

Quinn sighed, "Fuck."

Brittany got up, "I'll uh…I'll be right back." Brittany got up and walk ed to the master bedroom to talk to Santana, "San, you ok?"

"No I'm not ok!" Santana said angrily, "She's my best friend. She stood by my side at my wedding and I thought I'd do the same but no instead she fucking elopes!"

Quinn stormed in the room followed by a concerned Rachel.

"You don't get to be mad about this!" Quinn shouted, "I eloped but if you had listened to us you'd know that we're going o have another ceremony with everyone else."

"It's not the same, Quinn and you know it." Santana said, beginning to cry, "Shut up. It's the damn hormones!"

Quinn sighed, "Please calm down. I don't want you to stress out the babies."

Santana took a deep breath knowing she had to calm down, "I'm happy for you guys but I'm hurt."

Quinn and Rachel nodded.

"Hey Q, Rach, why don't you guys go out to the living room? We'll be out there soon." Brittany suggested.

The newlyweds nodded and headed to the living room while Brittany turned to her wife.

Santana sighed, "I am so mad and hurt right now."

Brittany nodded, "I know. To be honest a little hurt too but baby, they didn't mean to hurt us. They just love each other and that's what they were thinking."

Santana nodded, calming down.

The 4 of then hung out for a bit till Rachel and Quinn had to leave.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany was upstairs, in her home office wen her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Britt, it's Penny. I got a call today from a Sandra White from Big Apple Magazine. She's the editor and she wants to send a journalist to interview you."_

"Really?" Brittany asked, surprised.

" _Yeah. She wants to talk about you life, your studio and your plans for the future. She wants the journalist to follow you around all day as well." Penny explained, quoted the assistant she talked to._

Brittany nodded, "Um alright, I'm able to that tomorrow."

" _Alright I'll call her back and see if that works."_

"Thanks." Brittany replied before hanging up.

Penny called back 10 minutes later and schedule it for the next day.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana brushed their teeth and got ready for bed.

"That sounds really cool, Baby" Santana smiled when Brittany told her about the interview.

Brittany shrugged, "I guess."

"Try to enjoy it, Britt." Santana smirked

"Fine" Brittany laughed as they crawled into bed.

 _ **Tuesday (October 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and showered before pulling on jogging pants and a white t-shirt with a blue hoodie over it. She went and made some coffee and breakfast before waking Santana up.

"Could you bring James in here before you leave?" Santana asked the blonde

Britt nodded and wen to the nursery. She pick him and grabbed a couple diapers and baby wipes. She placed James on the bed and laid pillow on her side of the bed.

"I brought some diapers and baby wipes for later." Brittany said

"Thank you, Baby. Call me later." Santana said.

"I will. You know…Why don't I take James to the daycare today so you can rest?"

Santana thought for a moment then shrugged, "Alright"

She got out of bed and helped Brittany get James ready.

 _ **7:15am:**_

Brittany parked behind the studio and got out of the truck. She grabbed her bag, James' bag and James before locking the truck and heading inside.

She took him down to the daycare and kissed him goodbye before going up to her office.

She set her back down and checked her emails.

 _ **8:30am:**_

Penny called up to Brittany's office, "Brittany, the journalist is here."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Brittany stood up, grabbed her phone and headed down the stairs to the lobby. She ran into Mike who's eyes were wide.

"You Ok, Mike?"

"Boss, Bree Watson is in the lobby!" Mike said

Brittany froze, "What? Why?"

"I have no clue." Mike shrugged, "Want me to find out?"

Brittany shook her head thoughtfully then it clicked, "Shit, I think she's…shit!"

Mike looked confused, "What is it?"

"I'll explain later." Brittany sighed, "I have to go."

Mike nodded and let Brittany past. She headed to the lobby and took a deep breath before walked out of the stairwell.

Sure enough Bree Watson was standing in the lobby, looking at the bulletin board. She hadn't seen Brittany yet so Brittany took another moment to breathe.

Bree looked incredible and had a glow about her that surprised Brittany. She sighed and walked over to the journalist.

"Bree" Brittany said, quietly.

Bree spun around and smiled, "Brittany!"

"So you're a journalist now?" Brittany asked

Bree laughed lightly and nodded, "Yeah I am. I hope that's alright with you."

Brittany nodded, "Sure. Uh…so how does this work?"

"Well first we need to sit down and sign some papers. Just releases giving BAM permission to use the photos we take and such. My photographer should be here any minute and he'll be trailing us around, taking photos."

Brittany nodded, "Let's go up to my office."

Brittany led the way to the elevator and they headed to the third floor. She showed Bree to her office and shut the door.

"Have a seat." Brittany said, pointing at the couch

Bree smiled and sat on the couch while Brittany sat in a chair.

"What is BAM?"

"Big Apple Magazine" Bree smiled

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Of course, sorry."

Bree smiled before clearing her throat and opening her messenger bag. She pulled out some paperwork and began to explain what it all meant.

After the paperwork was finished they went on a tour.

"So obviously this is my office. Mike's is across the hall along with the IT office and the accountant office. The staff locker rooms are back there."

The headed down to the second floor.

"There are 2 classrooms on this floor. And there's a kitchen on this floor. These are the two largest classrooms. Now on the first floor, there are 4 classrooms and 2 locker rooms. We teach private lessons and public courses. There is a store in the lobby."

"We are also building an expansion into the connecting building. It will be down by the first of the year."

"That's incredible. What's downstairs?" Bree asked, noticing the stairs going down.

"Oh" Brittany said, realizing what was about to happen, "Come on. I'll show you."

They headed down to the basement, "Hey, Hazel, could you buzz us in?"

Hazel nodded, unlocking the security door. Bree must have been expecting anything but a daycare because her eyes widened.

"It's a daycare, mainly for staff but some student's need to leave their kids down here during class."

"Wow, that's great that you have a daycare."

"Mama!" James giggled and walked over to the blonde.

"James!" Brittany grinned, noticing the look of pure shock on Bree's face.

Brittany picked him up and kissed him on the cheek, "James this is Bree. Bree this is my son, James."

Bree nodded, "He's adorable. His eyes…he uh…has your eyes."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, Jamie, go play with your friends." She handed James over to one of the employees.

They headed back upstairs.

"I teach a class at noon. Did you bring extra clothes?" Brittany asked Bree when they got back to her office.

Bree shook her head, "I'm just observing."

Brittany shook her head, "Nope, sorry. Let's go down to the shop and get you something to dance in."

Bree shook her head but Britt ignored her and headed down the hall.

Bree groaned, smiling and went after the blonde.

Brittany got Bree some black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Each had the Bolt's Beats Logo on them.

They worked on the interview till it was time for class.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Bree changed in Brittany's private bathroom before following Brittany to the second floor. The photographer followed, taking pictures.

"We're in 2A today." Brittany explained as she opened the door. About 15 people were in there talking.

Callie saw Brittany and walked over, "Hey Boss"

"Hey Cal. Callie, this is Bree Watson. She's a journalist from Big Apple Magazine."

"No way! I love BAM!" Callie grinned and shook Bree's hand.

"It's great to meet you."

"Are you dancing with us today?" Callie grinned

"Not voluntarily" Bree smirked.

Brittany shrugged, "You'll like it."

 _ **12:05pm:**_

"Alright guys! Listen up!" Brittany announced when it was time for class to start. "Today our song is 1999 by Charlie XCX"

Everyone cheered and got into their own space.

 _ **2:10pm:**_

"That was so much fun!" Bree beamed as they headed up to Brittany's office.

Brittany laughed, "I know. Now you know why I love my job."

"Yeah it's…exhilarating!"

"Have a seat, I'll grab us some water."

After cooking off they got back to the interview.

"What else do you do with these students?"

"Well went competition and concerts show they can be seen."

"That's great. I'm sure that helps them meet other people in the business." Bree replied

Brittany nodded, "It does."

"So tell me about the experience you had working on your first movie."

They continued to chat for another hour till Bree felt like she had gotten plenty to write the piece.

"It was great to see you, Brittany" Bree smiled, "I've missed you."

Brittany smiled, "It was good to see you too."

"How's Santana…off the record."

Brittany nodded, "She's good. She's 7 months pregnant with twins."

"Wow" Bree said surprised.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah we're doing really good right now."

"How's about you? I noticed the engagement ring…" Brittany said, nodding towards the large diamond.

Bree smiled, "My fiancé died in a boating accident last summer…I just haven't been able to take it off yet."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Bree." Brittany said sincerely

Bree nodded, "Thank you"

"How's Puck doing?" Bree asked about her ex boyfriend

"He's great. He's married with a son. Actually Penny is his wife. The girl at the front desk."

"Wow that's really great."

"You know. We're having a Halloween party here on the 31st. You should come by. It's a costume party, but it's got to be kid friendly."

"Are you sure?" Bree asked, nervously

"Of course. We're all adults now."

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany and James got home and found Santana folding laundry in the bedroom.

"Hey Beautiful." Brittany smiled

"Hey Baby! Tell me all about the interview!" Santana beamed before kissing her wife in the lips and James on the head.

"Well…about that…"

"What?" Santana asked noting the change in the blonde's voice.

"The journalist…well we know her."

"Who is it?" Santana asked, worriedly

"Bree" Brittany muttered

Santana's face stayed blank but the edge in her voice was unmistakable.

"Worst joke I have ever heard."

"Baby, listen…" Brittany began.

"No Brittany…Are you serious! That bit…"

"San!" Brittany said, glancing at James

Santana sighed, "Sorry I just thought she was finally out of our lives."

Brittany nodded, "She's seems alright. I uh…I may have invited her to the Halloween party…"

Santana looked furious and nodded, "We're going to put a pin in this conversation for now because I can not believe you…"

Brittany nodded , "I'm uh going to take a shower."

"I'll feed James and put him to bed." Santana replied.

Brittany sighed and went the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and jumped in the shower.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Brittany was laying in bed, wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt. Santana finished puling on some pajamas and sat on the bed.

Brittany put her phone up and sighed, "San…"

"Brittany, I need an explanation." Santana said without turning to face the blonde.

Brittany leaned her elbows on her kneed and sighed, "She still wears the engagement ring that her dead fiancé gave her. She didn't make a single move on me and was completely professional. I felt bad for her so I invited her. I should have spoken with you first and I'm so sorry that I didn't."

Santana sighed and stood up, "How could you not have even thought about how I would feel about this?"

Brittany looked down, "I'm sorry, San but what exactly is the problem?"

Santana laughed harshly, "She has put us through hell for years! She's horrible."

Brittany nodded, "She's grown up. Give it a chance, Santana. I may be wrong and if I am you can go off on me but just maybe I'm right."

Santana shook her head, "It's like you don't give a fuck that she's tried to take you from me!"

"Santana, Baby…"

"Don't Baby me!"

Brittany sighed, "Fine, but you have got to know that I love you and the family we're creating. I'm not going to cheat on you. I love you."

Santana nodded, "I trust you, Brittany. I just don't trust her. Plus I'm the size of a whale…"

"You are so beautiful, San. I swear."

Brittany approached the Latina and pulled her close gently kissing her on the lips,

Santana cried, "I'm emotional as hell and this sucks."

Brittany smiled slightly, "I love you"

"I love you too."

 _ **Thursday (October 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany's office phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Britt, it's Benny."_

"What's up chief? You alright?" she asked noticing the nervous tone of his voice.

" _Would it be cool if Autumn and I fly up there tomorrow after school?"_

Britany nodded, "Of course but what's wrong, Benny?"

" _I'll call you when we land." He replied before hanging up_

Brittany hung up the phone and sighed

She headed down 2A to teach a class.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Santana and James got home from getting his hair cut and Halloween costumes.

Santana got into the bed with James and they took a nap.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and headed to the master. Santana was sitting on the bed, changing James' diaper.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled

"Hey Baby" Santana grinned and looked up.

"Mama!" James said happily, giggling.

"So I got all of our costumes and they are so cute" Santana smiled

Brittany nodded, "What are they?" She asked

Santana smiled "James is Thing 1. I have a shirt with a Thing 2 and 3 are on my stomach. You're the cat in the hat."

Brittany nodded, "Cool"

Santana looked at her wife, "What's wrong, Baby?"

Brittany shrugged, "I'm really worried about Benny. He randomly called me today to ask if he and Autumn could come up here for the weekend. I said of course so they will be here tomorrow night."

Santana nodded "He didn't give a reason?"

Brittany shook her head, "Nope but I have an idea…and it terrifies me."

Santana's eyes widened, "You don't mean…Really?"

Brittany sighed, shaking her head slowly, "I really hope not but yeah… I think maybe…God, San I think Benny might have gotten her pregnant…"


	53. Chapter 53: Rocky

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **Watch Haley Fitzgerald in 'FARR – Blades – Choreography by Jake Kodish' to get an idea of the chorography. Personally I love to watch those kind of videos.**

 _ **Friday (October 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

"Alright, today's son is Blades by FARR. It's hardcore and there's a bit of freestyle in there so be prepared for that." Brittany said, "So this song is powerful, and you need to show that power in your performance. I want Callie, Steph and Lexie up in front. Let's get started!"

 _ **11:30am:**_

"Come on Britt, it's your turn." Callie grinned

Brittany nodded and walked to the middle of the room with Callie and Steph who backed her up.

The music started just as Bree Watson walked into the room. Lexie walked to her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Brittany Pierce. I'll wait till she's done." Bree replied and Lexie nodded.

When Brittany finished her performance everyone cheered.

"Thanks guys, you all did great, I'll see you next week." Brittany said as they dismissed.

Brittany walked towards the door and saw Bree, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Bree smiled, "I thought I'd bring you and early copy of the piece."

Brittany grinned, "Come on up to my office."

Bree nodded and followed Brittany upstairs.

Brittany grabbed a bottle of water before turning back to Bree, "So you have an early copy?"

Bree nodded and pulled it out of her bag. She handed it to the blonde.

"Thanks. Let's see" Brittany grinned and looked at the large title in black, 'Bolt the Boomer'

"Nice headline. I'll have to read it later, I'm in a rush right now."

"Ok well here's my card, text me when you finish it and let me know what you think."

"Ok cool. I'll do that." Brittany replied, sliding it into her bag.

Bree left and Brittany jumped int other private shower before getting dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a black sweatshirt. She slipped on some sneakers and grabbed her bags before heading out to her truck.

She hopped in and headed to Glen Cove. Benny and Autumn had left school early and had already landed.

 _ **2:00pm**_

Brittany pulled into the private airport and over to where Benny and Autumn were waiting inside an office. It was pouring rain so they ran to the truck and hopped inside

"Sorry I was so late but I thought you'd be here later on."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about. I'm just glad to see you." Brittany grinned but she noticed neither teenager seemed to be very happy. In fact, they both looked downright miserable with dark circles under their eyes.

They got to the house and everyone dried off before gathering in the living room. Benny and Autumn sat on the couch while Brittany sat on the arms of Santana's chair.

Benny continued to stare at the ground. Britany sighed.

"Benny, talk." Brittany said, but she could tell what he was about to say. However, he surprised her by letting a tear roll down his cheek.

Brittany walked over and sat next to him, "Talk to me, Chief."

Benny looked at his sister with stressed, tired eyes, "She's pregnant" he mumbled

Brittany nodded and looked at her wife for support.

Santana looked at Autumn, "Sweetie, how far along are you?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't been to a doctor. We just didn't know what to do. My family isn't the kind to be ok with this. My dad is going to kick me out and I don't know what to do."

Santana nodded and called her OBGYN. She got Autumn an appointment for 4pm.

Autumn cried on Benny's shoulder while Brittany and Santana talked.

"Should I call Ma?" Brittany asked

"I wouldn't just yet. We need to get all the information so that a responsible decision can be made." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "Alright. I think we should all go to the doc together. Benny needs to be there and you might need my help."

 _ **3:45pm:**_

They pulled up to the hospital and headed straight to Dr. Williams' office.

They called her back and together, the four of them followed the nurse to a room. Brittany stayed in the corner while Santana sat down and Benny stood next to Autumn on the table.

The nurse drew her blood before leaving the room.

Dr. Williams walked in, "Hey, so I've been filled in on what's going on. Let's have a look and see what's going on."

Autumn lifted her shirt, holding Benny's hand while Dr. Williams applied gel to Autumn's stomach.

She looked at the screen while she moved the probe on Autumn's stomach.

"Alright, you look to be about 6 weeks along. How old are you, Autumn?"

Autumn swallowed, "14"

"Are you aware of your options?"

Autumn nodded, "I think so"

"Well, why don't you and I sit down for a moment and talk?"

Autumn nodded.

Benny and Brittany went outside for some air while Santana stayed with Autumn.

Benny paced up and down the hallway by the lobby.

"I can't believe I fucked up this bad." He mumbled

Brittany grabbed him by the shoulders, "Listen to me, Benny. You are having to deal with something that no teenager should have to but it doe happen. You need to gather yourself and make a decision on whether you are going to step up and take responsibility for what's happened."

Benny nodded, "I'm going to be sick!" he said before running to the men's room.

Brittany sighed and sat down, trying to figure out of this was really happening.

It was.

Benny came out of the bathroom and sat next to her.

Benny took a deep breath and something changed in his eyes. Brittany noticed and felt a pang of pain in her heart because what left her little brother's eyes was his childhood and his innocence.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Autumn and Santana walked into the lobby and together, they all headed back out to the truck.

Brittany drove them to the house in silence.

They all walked inside and found Anna in there with playing with James.

"Thank you, Anna. Could you continue to watch him for a bit?"

"Sure" Anna replied

The 4 of them headed to Santana's office and sat down.

"What the doc say?" Benny asked his girlfriend

Autumn sighed and handed Benny three brochures, "She said I go abort, give it up for adoption or keep it."

"We're going to give you guys some space. Shout if you need anything." Brittany said.

Brittany and Santana headed to the living room while Benny and Autumn talked.

"Look, Autumn, I am terrified, but we will do whatever you decide. I'm here and whatever you decide…I'll support you."

Autumn nodded, "Benny…I can't kill this baby. I just can't do it."

Benny nodded, "Ok so. Abortion is out. How do you feel about adoption?"

Autumn shrugged, "I don't know. My family is going to kick me out when they find out so I need to…"

"You can live with us." Benny said, "My folks got pregnant with Britt when they were 17…"

"Benny, we're 14" Autumn replied, "I can't even drive the baby to the doctor."

Benny nodded, "I know but Autumn I know we can do this."

"I can't really imagine my kid being out in the world. Getting raised by some strangers" Autumn said.

"So we're keeping it?"

Autumn nodded, "Yeah…I think we are…"

Benny sighed, "We can do this."

 _ **11:15pm:**_

Brittany was sitting in the kitchen sipping a whiskey while the rain poured outside.

She had never felt the way she was currently feeling. She felt awful for her brother but proud of him for standing up and taking responsibility.

Santana walked into the kitchen and sat down, "You ok?"

Brittany shook her head, "I wanted so much more for him."

Santana nodded, "Me too."

"What else is on your mind?" Santana asked

"Honestly…Callie and Carly."

"They are both adults so try not to worry about them. Let's go to bed."

 _ **Saturday (October 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany and Benny went for a run around the property for a few hours.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

They headed back inside and took showers before meeting in the kitchen for lunch.

After lunch they decided to relax and watch a movie. Santana had decided that Autumn needed to relax a bit so she took her to the nail parlor while Anna watched James.

Brittany noticed that Benny obviously had a lot going on in his head so she paused the movie, "You want to talk about it?"

Benny sighed and bit his bottom lip, "Autumn is really great and I like her a lot but I don't love her…at least not yet. How am supposed to raise a kid with someone I'm not in love with?"

"You'll love this child, that's all that matters. You might fall in love with Autumn but if you don't than you two should work out a way to co-parent."

"Got any advice for me?"

"A ton" Brittany smirked, "I'll start with…from this point forward anything Autumn wants, she gets. She wants ice cream at midnight, you go get it. She wants to sleep in the bed alone, you go to the couch. You do everything you can to help her feel better because pregnancy is not a walk in the park. Just wait till the delivery room, you'll have a whole new respect for her."

Benny nodded, "Treat her like a queen."

"Yes. Respect her even if you two aren't together. Know that if you guys break up, she will still always be a part of your life so always treat her right. If she dates someone else, make sure he's a good guy and still always look after her."

Benny thought about that, "It would be hard to have another man act like my kid's father."

"I have no doubt but its better than the always fighting with her."

Benny scratched his jaw, "Do I have to drop out of school?"

Brittany shook her head, "Ma won't let that happen."

They continued to talk till Santana and Autumn got back.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Benny brushed his teeth before getting into bed.

Autumn took a little longer before she crawled under the sheets, curling into her boyfriend.

"We should talk about all of this." Benny said

Autumn nodded, "I know. I'll get a job."

"No." Benny said, "I have a job at the shop. I'll take care of the money. I'll figure it out."

Autumn sighed, "Should we get married?"

Benny shook his head, "No. I care about you but marriage is about love. We'll see how it shapes out. I promise that I'll take care you both."

Autumn sniffed, sad that the boy she had known was being forced into manhood.

 _ **Sunday (October 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening**_ _**5:00pm:**_

Brittany drove Benny and Autumn to the private airport.

They quickly hugged goodbye and promised to call before getting on the plane.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Benny and Autumn got back to the Pierce house and headed inside.

"Ma, Pop. Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

Bonnie and Brent nodded and went with him and Autumn to the basement

They all sat down on the couches.

"Did you two have fun visiting Brittany and Santana?"

Benny took a deep breath before looking at his parents, "Autumn's pregnant"

Brent and Bonnie both froze. Brent stood up and paced the room while Bonnie stared at her knees.

"Ma…"

"How far along are you, Sweetie?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"6 weeks…" Autumn said with tears in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded and sat next to her girl, pulling her into a hug, "You're ok, honey."

"Pop…" Benny said quietly

Brent looked at his son with pain in his eyes, "Yeah?"

Benny clenched his jaw and swallowed fighting back tears, "I'm so sorry."

Brent walked over to the couch and pulled Benny into a hug, "It's ok, son."

"Do your parents know?"

"No, but I know them. They're going to kick me out…"

"You'll stay here if they do." Bonnie replied instantly, "We'll go with you to tell them, if you want."

Autumn nodded, "Thank you"

Blake stayed with a babysitter while Bonnie, Brent, Benny and Autumn went to her house.

When they all got to sitting room in the large house, Autumn looked at her parents, "Mom, Dad…I…"

Bonnie squeezed her hand, "Go ahead."

"I…I'm pregnant" Autumn said fearfully.

Harry Miller, her father stood up, obviously furious while Heather Miller began to cry.

"Get out. Go get your crap and get out of my house, you little slut!"

Brent stood up, "What kind of man calls his daughter that?"

Don't criticize me in my house. Leave now!"

They all went to her room and quickly packed everything up before leaving. Autumn tried not to cry but she couldn't help it.

Benny and Brent took everything down to the basement to Benny's room.

Benny set down two boxes and let out a loud sigh.

Brent looked at his son and felt a pang in his heart, "Benny."

Benny turned around, "Yeah Pop?"

"How are you, son?"

"I'm so scared…"

Brent nodded, "I remember that feeling. I wasn't much older than you. Benny, your life is really going to change…"

Benny nodded, "I know, Pop. But I'm taking responsibility. That's my kid."

Brent nodded, "I love you, son"

"Love you too, Pop" Benny replied and hugged his father before they went to get the rest of the boxes.

 _ **Monday (October 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Brittany and Bridgett were sitting at the deli across the street from the studio.

"Wait…what?" Bridgett asked shocked

Brittany nodded, "6 weeks. Ma called me earlier and told me that Autumn's parents kicked her out so now she's living in Benny's room."

"Benny…I just…I can't believe it." Bridgett sighed.

The girls continued to talk over lunch before Brittany had to get back to work.

Brittany spent most of the day distracted by her brother's situation.

 _ **Friday (October 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

The entire BB Studio staff was in Brittany's office for an early morning staff meeting.

"So the expansion will be done by January 1st and, just so you know, we'll have an actual conference room for meeting inside of having to gather in here."

Everyone grinned.

Mike went over the class schedule.

 _ **Saturday (October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Halloween) Morning 11:00am:**_

Brittany's class was freestyling to thriller till the next class came in.

"So what awesome costume are you wearing to the party?" Callie asked

"Oh, it's something…" Brittany muttered

"You ok? You've been odd all week." Callie asked, concerned.

Brittany sighed and scratched her neck, "Benny's girlfriend is 7 weeks pregnant with his kid." She replied once they got up to her office.

Callie looked shocked, "Isn't he just 14?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah they both are."

Callie sighed, "What have they decided to do?"

Brittany went on to explain everything needing to talk about it.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Brittany was in her office, changing into her costume when Santana walked in with James.

"You look great!" Santana laughed

Brittany rolled her eyes, and laughed, "Thanks baby. So do you and I love, James' blue hair."

"I know. He's so cute."

"Duh"

They got down to the second floor where everyone was gathering in their costumes. They had hired caterers and the food was set out. Some of the staff had decorated both 2A and 2B.

Brittany looked around for Mike but spotted Bree in the doorway, wearing a Cleopatra costume.

"Britt…is that Bree?" Diego asked.

Brittany nodded and was about to reply before she looked at him and burst out laughing.

"D, what are you wearing?" Brittany laughed

Diego blushed, "I lost a bet."

"To who?"

"My wife…change the topic. Why is Bree here?"

"Dude, you are wearing green tights. Best Peter Pan ever." Brittany smirked

"Britt! Focus!"

Brittany explained the situation with Bree.

The party lasted a few hours before all of the kids crashed.

 _ **Sunday (November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany was in the kitchen, making coffee when the front porch camera caught movement in the corner. She noticed it and turned off the house alarm before opening the front door.

In the corner of the porch was a charcoal lab puppy. It was whining, obviously hurt and scared.

"Hey, little guy. Come here."

He whined but didn't bite her. She took it inside and to the master bathroom. She noticed that he was bleeding pretty badly on his neck.

She took him to the garage and put him on a towel in the backseat. Brittany ran back into the house and woke Santana up while she got changed into jeans and a Henley shirt.

"I found a puppy on the front porch. It's injured so I'm going to take it to The Pet Cove."

Santana nodded and followed through the house, "Just be safe."

"I will. Love you." Brittany replied

"Love you too" Santana smiled

Brittany drove to The Pet Cove and carried the dog inside.

"What happened?" the vet asked as he swiftly walked over, taking the dog from Brittany.

"I'm not sure. I found him on my porch. He's bleeding from his neck."

The vet nodded, "Alright. We can take it from here. Please go talk to the admissions woman."

Brittany nodded and went to the front desk.

"What's your name?"

"Brittany Pierce. I have two cats that I bring here. Look, I don't know whose dog it is. He was just on my porch but if he doesn't have a chip and is safe around kids, I'll keep him." Brittany replied

The girl nodded, "So would you like to wait?"

"I can for a bit." Brittany said before taking a seat.

 _ **9:00am:**_

The vet came out and smiled, "He's doing great. We cleaned him up and sutured him. He's eating and we gave him all the shots needed. We checked him for a chip but there isn't one."

"How old would you say he is?"

"About 3 months. We can either send him to PAWS or you and take him."

"I'll take him." Brittany said.

"Alright. We'll get you some food and a harness and leash. He's great dog from what I can tell."

Brittan nodded, "He seems pretty calm."

The vet nodded and they helped her load everything into her truck.

She headed home and carried the puppy into the house. Santana was in the living room so Brittany sat him a large pillow on the floor.

She ran out to the truck and got everything they had given her. She took it all to the living room and sat on the floor next to the puppy.

James was very curious about the new creature and kept walking closer.

"That's a dog." Brittany said

James looked at her and replied, "Dog"

Brittany and Santana beamed, "Yeah. Dog!"

Brittany stuck her hand out, "High-five."

James giggle and gave her a high-five.

 _ **11:30am:**_

"He seems like a good dog…" Santana said slightly skeptical about having an injured stray puppy around her infant son. "But what if he attacks James?"

Brittany sighed, "I don't think he will but how about we keep him in the laundry room with food, water, some puppy pads and a bed?"

Santana looked thoughtful then nodded, "Ok"

Brittany set the dog up in the laundry room before putting up the baby gate.

"What should we name him?" Santana asked

"I was thinking Rocky" Brittany replied

Santana smiled, "It's perfect."

 _ **2:45pm:**_

The doorbell rang and Brittany answered it, letting Rachel inside.

"Hey" Rachel said, nervously

"You ok?" Brittany asked.

"Let's go up to your office." Rachel replied

Brittany nodded and led the way upstairs.

"What's up?" Brittany asked, leaning back against her desk.

"So you know how Quinn and I live in you're old apartment…"

"Yeah…" Brittany mumbled

Rachel nodded, "Some mail came for you today…"

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Where is it?"

Rachel sighed and pulled it out of her back pocket.

The handwriting on the envelope was nearly perfect but that's not what caught Brittany's attention, making her heart speed up.

In the upper left corner was the return address and it read:

 _Manhattan Mental Hospital Patient # 1058 Katherine Holden_

"Well fuck" Brittany mumbled


	54. Chapter 54: Flipped

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Previously…**_

The handwriting on the envelope was nearly perfect but that's not what caught Brittany's attention, making her heart speed up.

In the upper left corner was the return address and it read:

 _Manhattan Mental Hospital Patient # 1058 Katherine Holden_

"Well fuck" Brittany mumbled

 _ **Sunday (November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:00pm:**_

Brittany sat on the couch and took a breath before opening the envelope. She pulled the letter out and a photograph fell to the floor.

She picked it up and clenched her jaw. It was a picture of Santana and Katherine when they were kids.

She opened the letter and read it to herself.

 _My Love,_

 _I miss you dearly but fear not because we will be reunited soon. I have an appeal going through the court system that is sure get me out of this hell hole soon. My parents told me that you have a son now._

 _I'm disappointed in you for being seduced by that freak but I'll handle that soon enough._

 _You and I shall raise the child together. Please feel free to visit or reply._

 _As always, my thoughts are with you._

 _Love,_

 _KH_

Brittany clenched her jaw and sighed

Santana walked in, startling her wife. Brittany jumped up and hid the letter.

"Hey I'm making paninis for dinner. Is that alright with you?"

Brittany nodded, "Uh sure"

"Rachel are you staying?"

"No but thanks."

Santana nodded and headed back downstairs.

"What's it say?" Rachel hissed

Brittany handed it to her.

"I can't tell San right now. She'll panic."

"You have to, Brittany!" Rachel insisted

Brittany looked at her friend, thinking of the best thing to do. Her mind was racing and she realized that to keep her family safe she needed to tell San and Maribel.

Brittany nodded, "I'll tell her tonight."

 _ **10:00pm:**_

Brittany put James to bed before going to the master bedroom.

Santana smirked, "So I've been horny all day…"

"San, we have to talk…" Brittany mumbled.

Santana went from smirking to concern, "What's wrong, Brittany?"

Brittany sighed, "Earlier when Rachel came by, she brought some of our mail from the old apartment."

"Ok…" Santana said, confused

"San, Katherine Holden sent you a letter." Brittany said, watching her wife closely.

Santana froze, "What?"

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to call Maribel in the morning. I will not let anything…"

"What?" Santana breathed, terrified.

Brittany walked over to the Latina and pulled her close, "San, we're safe."

"James." Santana said, "does she know about James?"

Brittany nodded and headed Santana the letter and picture.

Santana slowly sat down on the bed before reading the letter.

"Brittany, what should we do?" Santana asked

Brittany sat next to her wife, "I'm going to call your mom in the morning and I'm going to hire some security for here and at the studios."

Santana nodded, "I want James to sleep in here tonight."

Brittany nodded and went to get him.

 _ **Monday (November 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany was on the phone with Maribel, explaining everything when Mike walked into her office.

"One moment, Maribel. Yeah?"

"You're late for class." Mike said confused.

Brittiany nodded, "Sorry, I need you to take it over."

Mike was beyond surprised, "Ok. I'll figure it out."

He left and she got back to Maribel.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany met with a security company and hired them to guard her house, her studio and Santana's studio before she met her wife for lunch.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany pulled int o the driveway and saw a limo parked in front of the house. She figured Santana's parents were inside. She parked in the garage and headed inside.

Maribel and Antonio were in the living room with James and Santana.

She heard someone upstairs and looked up the stairs. She was shocked to seeher parents, siblings, Dani and Autumn.

"What in the world?" Brittany said confused.

She set her stuff down and went to find Santana.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked as she began to hear sirens growing louder.

"Katherine escaped from the hospital."

"Shit I have to warn the studio."

"Police are headed there already. I called Mike and he notified the security team. Everyone at the studio is safe." Maribel replied while Brent let the police inside.

Brittany looked at Santana and saw the fear in her eyes. She pulled the Latina close.

"I'll be right back" Brittany mumbled before walking to the master bedroom.

She paced back and forth in the bedroom, thinking of how to keep her family safe.

Santana walked into the room and sighed, "Brittany, I'm scared."

Brittany looked qt her wife and nodded, "I know but we're going to be fine. Everyone will be fi…Fuck!"

"What?"

"The crew! She'll go to the apartments."

Santana's eyes widened and Brittany ran to tell Antonio.

Santana heard Rocky barking in the laundry room, so she went to check on him. She found Blake in there petting him, so she went to the living room.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Santana's siblings and their families arrived at the Pierce house, since it was the safest place to be.

They put all of the babies in the nursery while everyone else went to their rooms.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany couldn't sleep, She was just laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

After a couple hours, she couldn't take it any longer and got out of the bed. She headed to the kitchen where she was surprised to fine Benny, working on homework.

"Hey Chief." Brittany said as she sat across from him.

"Hey" Benny yawned

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I about to. Can I ask you a question?" Benny asked

Britt nodded, "Sure"

"Pop said that money wouldn't be an issue but kids are expensive."

Brittany nodded, "What's up?"

Benny set his pen down and took a breath, "Pop gave me a huge check…"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

Benny rubbed his face, "Pop said he was going to give it to me when I needed it most but that time is apparently now."

Brittany nodded, "I'd some in a college account for the baby."

Benny nodded, "I plan to."

They talked for a while longer before going to bed.

 _ **Wednesday (November 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

Brittany and her father were building a small stage in the back yard for performances when Benny came out there.

"Hey guys." He yawned

Brent sighed but didn't reply.

Benny headed further out to find Autumn.

"What's wrong, Pop?" Brittany asked

"Nothing"

"Pop"

Brent sighed, "To be honest I've been holding back a lot of anger. Your mother and I know that sometimes thigs happen but he should have been more careful."

Brittany nodded, "I understand that but you guys need to talk to him."

Brent nodded, "We are. Tonight."

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Benny found Autumn crying in the room they were staying in.

"Autumn, what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Autumn sniffed, "I don't know what to do. I've lost my family and I'm only 14 years old. I can't have a kid."

Benny froze, "Wha…what are you saying?"

"Maybe we should put it up for adoption…"

Benny let out a long breath, "I think we need to keep our options open."

Autumn nodded and sighed.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

Brittany and Benny were sitting on the new stage.

"What should I do?" Benny asked

Brittany thought for a moment, "Let her know that you support her no matter what she decides."

Benny couldn't hold back his tears. They streamed down his cheeks.

Brittany stayed with him till dinner.

8 _ **:45pm:**_

Bonnie looked at Benny, "I know that your father and I have been very supportive but you need to understand that we are still very disappointed in your irresponsibility."

"Benny, you're so smart. How could you do something so stupid?" Brent asked

Benny sighed, "I'm sorry"

They continued to talk till they went to bed.

 _ **Friday (November 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany pulled onto the street that the studio was on. As she drove through the last intersection there as a sudden impact from the side and the truck rolled over on the driver's side.

Katherine Holden stepped out of the large, stolen, gray van and walked towards the truck. She was holding a pistol in her right hand as she strolled, ignoring the gathering crowd.

When she got in front of the truck she could see Brittany through the shattered windshield. Blood was dripping from her head and nose and she was unconscious.

Katherine smirked and aimed the gun at the unconscious blonde.

A cop car pulled up and the officers pulled their pistols shouting for Katherine to put her gun down.

Katherine sneered and was about to pull the trigger but the officers shot her down.

They ran forward and kicked the gun away while calling for an ambulance.

The paramedics arrived and went straight to Brittany. It took a while for them to get her out of the totaled truck.

"I found her phone." One cop said

"Look for emergency contacts"

Sam and Ryder pulled up to the scene in their police car.

"Ry, is that Britt!"

"Shit!" Ryder said and ran over to her.

"You guys know her?" one paramedic asked

They nodded "I'll ride with her. You call San" Sam told Ryder who nodded and quickly called the Latina.

Sam hopped into the back of the ambulance before it took off.

"What's her name?"

"Brittany Pierce." Sam replied

"Age?"

Sam went on to explain everything he knew about the blonde.

"Brittany, can you hear me?" The paramedic asked

Brittany grumbled

"Obvious broken ribs, laceration to forehead and forearm…"

Sam could hear the driver calling into the hospital.

 _ **With Santana:**_

Santana's phone began to ring and she saw that it was Ryder.

"Hey Ryder, what's up…" She asked not knowing that her world was about to flip.


	55. Chapter 55: Family

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **Twitter: EFawkes01 or E_Fawkes**

 _ **Friday (November 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

The ambulance got to the hospital and Brittany was quickly unloaded from the rig. She was rolled into a trauma room and surrounded by doctors and nurses.

She was in a large amount of pain and could turn her head due to her medical collar.

"Sam" She mumbled

Sam heard and raced over to her head, "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"It was Katherine." Sam replied

"Is San ok?"

"Yeah"

Sam heard the next ambulance pull up and they rolled Katherine into the next trauma room. He ran to see how bad it was but as he walked in, he heard the doctor.

"Time of death 9:34" The doctor sighed

Sam sighed and went to check on Brittany. Britt's heart monitor was speeding.

"She can't breathe, she needs a chest tube!"

"On it"

Sam stood back tapping his foot, nervously, "Come on Britt" he mumbled.

"Ok, let's get her to surgery, now!" The doctor said before they all began pushing Brittany's bed out of the trauma room.

"Are you with Pierce?" one nurse asked Sam.

"Yeah, how is she?"

"She's got some serious internal bleeding and several broken ribs that need stabilization. They have taken her to surgery, and you can wait in the surgical waiting room on the 2nd floor."

Sam nodded and headed to the waiting room.

 _ **10:45am:**_

Brent pushed Santana in ta wheelchair to the 2nd floor waiting room where they found Sam, waiting alone.

"Sam! What happened?" Santana asked, doing her best to stay calm.

Sam stood up as the large group of people walked over to him.

Sam took a breath, "She got t-boned at an intersection."

"Oh God" Santana said, "Where is she?"

"She's in surgery. She's got several broken ribs and internal bleeding. San, that's not all." Sam said before realizing that Eric Holden was there.

"What?"

"Katherine Holden is the person that hit her."

Eric's eyes widened, "What happened to her?"

Sam swallowed, "She had a gun and was going to shoot Brittany, but the cops shot her down…she died."

Eric nodded slightly and went silent.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

The surgeon walked over to them, "Pierce?"

Santana nodded, "I'm her wife."

"Mrs. Pierce, your wife was brought in from a wreck. She had internal bleeding, 6 broken ribs and a several lacerations. We had to repair her Liver and stabilize the ribs. She's going to need to stay for about a week but barring any complications she should make a full recovery."

Santana nodded while Antonio spoke with the surgeon, getting specific details.

After the doctor finished talking to Antonio, the doctor left, and everyone sat back down since she'd be in recovery for a while.

Some of the crew arrived.

"What in the world happened?" Rachel asked, worriedly.

Diego explained what happened as Callie and Mike showed up.

"Is she ok?" Callie asked

"Yeah she's going to make it." Diego replied

They all stayed for a while before leaving to let the family rest.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

The family got to Brittany's room and Santana walked over to the bed where a very groggy Brittany was waking up.

"Hey Baby" Santana said, worriedly.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, confused.

Santana grabbed her hand, "Kathrine ran into your truck and you got hurt."

"Did they get her?" Brittany croaked

Santana sighed, "She's dead"

Brittany nodded and closed her eyes, "How'd she die?"

"She was going to shoot you after the wreck, but the cops shot her first. They apparently tried to resuscitate her but…"

Brittany nodded "How bad are my injuries?"

"They repaired a laceration to your liver and 6 broken ribs. You have a concussion and a few flesh lacerations that they stitched." Antonio explained.

Brittany grimaced in pain, "Could I get some pain medicine?"

Santana knew that for Brittany to ask for medicine, she had to be in a lot of pain.

Antonio nodded and was about to go get the nurse, but Bonnie swiftly went to find the nurse.

"Alright, sweetie" A young nurse said as she walked in, "Let's get rid of that pain."

Brittany closed her eyes tightly when the rush of strong pain reliever moved through her system.

Santana squeezed her wife's hand.

"You need plenty of rest, so everyone say bye. We'll come by tomorrow to check on you."

"I'm staying the night." Bonnie said, leaving no room for an argument.

Santana stayed silent, looking at her wife who had dozed off after her dose of pain meds.

"Santana?" Diego said quietly, crouching down next to her chair, "You ok?"

Santana looked at her twin and sighed, "Honestly I think I'm in shock…"

Diego nodded and grabbed her free hand, it was shaking.

"Papa, she's shaking?" Diego said, concerned.

Antonio checked his daughter's pulse, "Mi hija, how are you feeling?"

Santana shook her head, "Something's wrong…"

Antonio nodded, "Give me your OB's card."

Santana grabbed her wallet from her purse and handed him the card. Antonio pulled out his phone and called Dr. Williams as he stepped into the hallway.

A few minutes later Antonio walked back in, "She said to come on over to her office. What floor is it on?"

"4th" Santana replied

"Let's go" Antonio said

He pushed Santana in a wheelchair with Maribel following closely behind. Santana's siblings and their families left except for Gabby and Eric.

Eric had stayed silent since finding out about Katherine's death. He and Gabby stayed on sitting on the couch.

Bonnie sat in Santana's empty chair.

Brittany mumbled in her sleep and groaned in pain.

Bonnie sighed and held her daughter's hand while Sam, Bridgett, Benny and Autumn watched over Blake in the connected room.

Brent stood on Brittany's other side and looked at his wife, worriedly.

Bonnie was about to speak up when the nurse walked in, "Here are the belongings she came into the ER with."

"Thanks" Brent replied before the nurse left.

Sam walked into the room as Brent opened the bag and found it full of her shoes, clothes and other things like her wallet and phone.

Brent sighed, looking at the shredded, bloody clothes then it occurred to him, "Where's her truck?"

"I got a call from Ryder…the truck was totaled. They took it to police junkyard." Sam said

Brent nodded, "I want to see it…the truck…I need to see it."

Sam nodded, "Ryder is about to pick me up. We can take you there."

Brent looked at his daughter and nodded, "Alright."

"WHERE IS SHE!" they heard shouting in the hallway, "MY LITTLE GIRL IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HER!"

"Shit." Eric hissed, standing up, "That's my father."

"I SAID, WHERE IS PIERCE!"

Sam, Eric and Brent walked out to the hallway.

"Sir, please calm down." One nurse said while another nurse called for security.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sam walked over towards Derek Holden, "Sir, I need you to calm down."

Derek saw Eric and was shocked, "Eric, what are you doing here?"

Eric glared at his father, "I'm with my family."

"I'm your father…"

"No you aren't."

"Where is Brittany Pierce?" Derek growled

"You will go no where near my daughter." Brent said as fire rushed through his veins, "Leave."

Derek went from shocked to furious. He ran over and punched Brent in the face. Brent collapsed but quickly stood up and was about to punch Derek back before Derek pulled a small pistol from the under his jacket.

Sam pulled his pistol, "Put the gun down, now!" Sam said loudly and clearly as everyone ducked.

Derek kept the gun aimed at Brent's face.

Eric glanced in Brittany's room where Bonnie and Gabby were standing, wide eyed and frozen in place.

"Now! Put the gun down, now!" Sam shouted, noticing that back up had arrived.

Derek continued to stare and aim the gun at Brent.

Derek's eyes were wild, and frantically moving around while he tried to think of what to do.

"My little girl is dead. Dead!" Derek said, sounding broken.

Brent hated the man in front of him, but he could hear the sincere pain in his voice. However, Brent didn't have anytime to feel bad for Derek's loss because his entire family was in the room to his right and Derek was far too close to them for Brent's comfort.

Brent glanced at Sam before noticing the movement of the backup officers.

Derek took a step towards the doorway to Britt's room, but Brent stepped in front of it.

"Let me past! She's the reason my daughter is dead!"

Sam shook his head as the backup quietly moved closer.

"Put the gun down or I will shoot." Sam stated clearly.

Derek shook his head, "I'm going in that room."

"No" Brent said with edge, "You're not."

Derek made a move to pull the trigger and Sam shot him in the shoulder. Derek collapsed on the ground. Sam ran over, kicking the pistol away while backup ran over.

Brittany jolted awake from the loud gunshot, "Wha…San! James!" She shouted.

Bonnie grabbed her hand, "Shh. They're both fine."

Once the took Derek to the ER with a police escort. Sam gave his statement before leaving to go down his waiting partner.

Ryder was waiting for Brent and Sam. Brent followed the blond cop outside.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Antonio, Maribel and Santana came back as housekeeping was cleaning up the blood in the hallway.

"What the hell happened up here?" Antonio asked

Bonnie explained what had happened.

"Is he alive?" Maribel asked

"I'm not sure." Bonnie replied

"Well I'm going to go find out." Antonio said and Brent nodded, following him to the ER.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

The guys came back with information. Derek would live and go to prison.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Eric and Gabby had left while Bonnie explained everything.

"Crazy fucking family." Benny mumbled

Brittany groaned painfully in her sleep.

Bonnie wen to ask the nurse for more pain medication.

"Sure" the young nurse replied, "I'll get it right now."

Eric found the room and spotted Bonnie in the hallway.

"Bon!" Eric said, "Is she ok?" he asked worriedly.

Bonnie nodded, "6 broken ribs that are now stabilized. A laceration in the liver which they fixed and some cuts and bruises."

Eric nodded and went into his niece's room to see her.

"Hey Kid" Eric muttered

"Hey" Brittany mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" Brittany replied but sighed, "But at least I'm alive."

Eric nodded, "Thank God."

Santana squeezed Britt's hand.

"How's Holly? Where is she?" Brent asked his brother

Eric smiled, "She had to fly back to Lima. We um…well were adopting a teenager."

"Really?" Brent grinned, "That's awesome, Eric."

Eric turned to Benny, "It's Andy…we're adopting Andy."

Benny seems surprised but beamed, "Really!"

"Who's Andy?" Santana asked

"He's my best friend." Benny grinned, "When is it official?"

"He and Holly will be here tomorrow afternoon. We're homeschooling him for the rest of the year since we'll be up here."

Benny nodded, "That's awesome!"

"Is he a freshman too?" Santana asked

Benny nodded again, "Yeah."

They all talked quietly till her dinner arrived.

"I'm going to leave but I'll come back tomorrow with Holly and Andy."

"Cool see you then" Brittany mumbled

Eric nodded and left.

"Where's James?"

"Anna has him at the house." Santana replied

Brittany nodded and let out a breath, grimacing in pain form her ribs.

The nurse walked in, "Alright, Brittany, here you go, sweetie." She said as she administered.

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes has she felt relief.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Bonnie woke Santana up.

"Santana, sweetie, you need to go home. I'm staying here tonight so Britt won't be alone."

Santana looked at Brittany and sighed, "I don't want to just be gone when she wakes up."

Bonnie nodded and looked over at her daughter. Brittany was obviously in pain and it was time for her next dose of pain meds.

Brittany looked over at Santana, groggily.

"Strong drugs?" Santana smiled

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. You leaving?"

"Yeah, is that alright?"

"Of course. You need to sleep in our bed."

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, Beautiful." Brittany mumbled, falling back to sleep.

Santana smiled and kissed Britt's hand before leaving with her parents Autumn and all 3 Pierce boys.

 _ **Saturday (November 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

Brittany woke up when she heard people talking in her hospital room.

"Mmm…Ma?" Brittany mumbled

Bonnie looked over at her daughter, "You ok, Britt?"

"Pain meds please" Brittany groaned in severe pain.

Bonnie turned back to the nurse and raised her brow, "Pain meds…now." Bonnie said

The nurse huffed and walked out of the room.

Bonnie walked over to Brittany, "It'll be here soon."

Brittany groaned and nodded. Through gritted teeth she asked, "What time is it?"

"Half past 6." Bonnie replied

Brittany sighed, wishing it was later.

A male nurse came in with Britt's pain meds. He looked at Bonnie and smiled kindly.

"Hi. I'm Lee and you, honey, are my new favorite person." He smirked,

Bonnie was surprised, "Why?"

"You made Kate cry. She is such a bitch and she sucks up to the attendings." He explained while administering the medication, instantly giving Brittany some relief.

Bonnie smirked but didn't make a comment.

Brittany slowly fell back to sleep.

 _ **7:20am:**_

Brittany began to hear Santana's voice and opened her eyes, but Santana was nowhere to be seen. She looked over at the couch and saw Bonnie reading the paper.

"Ma?" Brittany mumbled, catching her mother's attention.

"Yes, honey?" Bonnie said, walking over to her daughter.

"I thought I heard San…"

Bonnie shook her head, "No. She's not here yet."

A woman laughed in the hallway, catching Brittany's attention, "Is that her?"

Bonnie walked over to the door and shook her head, "No, just a nurse. She headed this way with some meds."

Britt nodded but was surprised because the laugh and voice sounded just like her wife.

"Hi, I'm Lauren and I'm your nurse for the day. On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is your pain?"

"Like an 8" Brittany mumbled, grimacing as she tried to move a little

Lauren nodded before administering the medications, "This should help lower that number. How did you sleep?"

Brittany nodded, "Alright…I mean I am in a hospital."

Lauren smiled, "I know what you mean but this is the fun floor."

Britt grinned, "How's that?"

Lauren laughed, "Well all the gossips are on this floor, so I'll be sure to keep you informed."

Britt smiled, "Thank God." She said sarcastically

Lauren laughed, "You're funny."

Antonio walked into the room and froze, "Lauren?" He said

Santana and Maribel walked in and froze as well, staring at the nurse. Brittany and Bonnie were both beyond confused.

"Antonio? Maribel? San?" Lauren said shocked, "Wha…What are you doing here?"

Santana walked over and grabbed Brittany's hand, "Brittany is my wife. What are you doing here?"

"I…well I work here. I have for 3 months." She said before smiling at them, "You're pregnant."

Santana nodded and smiled, "With twins and we have a 14 month old son at home."

Brittany looked at her wife, "I'm confused."

"Lauren is my cousin on Mami's side." Santana replied.

Brittany was surprised because Santana had never mentioned Lauren before.

San gave the blonde a look that let her know that they would talk about it later.

Lauren pager went off and she looked at it, "Um I have to go but I'll be back later to check on Brittany."

Santana nodded as Lauren left.

Bonnie looked at Maribel before shutting the room door, "Well that was a bit odd."

"She ran away when she was 16 and never came back." Maribel replied

"Ok…more than just a bit odd." Bonnie sighed,

"Do you know why she ran away?" Brittany asked

They all shook their heads.

Brittany looked at her wife, "Were you guys close?"

Santana shook her head again, "No. I always wanted to be but she's a couple years older than me."

Britt nodded before someone brought in her breakfast.

Antonio helped her sit up which caused a lot pain.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

Santana went down to the cafeteria to get lunch. She grabbed the food and was about to go back to Brittany's room but she saw Lauren eating lunch alone and walked over to her.

"Hey" Santana said

Lauren looked up at Santana and swallowed a bite of her sandwich, "Hey"

"May I sit?" Santana asked

Lauren nodded and Santana sat across from her.

"So…Brittany said that you're a great nurse."

Lauren smiled, "She's a great patient. I'm sorry that she was in a wreck."

Santana nodded, "Thank you." Santana paused before adding, "I really want to ask why you ran away…"

Lauren sighed and nodded, "It's…nothing."

"Lauren, you just disappeared."

Lauren nodded, "I thought it was the right thing to do. I'm…" She laughed sarcastically. "I'm gay and I knew the family wouldn't accept me. But now here you are, married to a woman and you parents are right by your side."

Santana sighed, "Lauren"

Lauren nodded, "Is everyone in the family ok with it?"

Santana shook her head, "No. Mami wasn't at first but she eventually accepted it. Abuela and Abuelo were awful about it but everyone else got used to it pretty quickly."

"Did you date a lot of girls before Brittany?" Lauren asked

Santana smiled, "No. Britt and I have been together since we were 14."

Lauren nodded, "That's sweet. She seems great."

"She is but Lauren, now that you know…you can 'rejoin' the family. I've missed you."

Lauren smiled then the smile faded, "How's my mom?"

Santana nodded, "Aunt Maria is good. She got remarried a few years ago. She never got over your disappearance though."

Lauren sniffed, holding back tears, "I um, I need to get back to work."

Santana nodded and stood up with her cousin.

"Let me give you my number." Santana said

Lauren nodded and pulled out her phone. They swapped numbers before walking to the elevator together.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany nodded, "What else happened today at the studio?" She asked Callie.

"Nothing really but I did find a way to keep you updated."

"What's that?"

Callie smiled and pulled a tablet out of her bag, "Here. I've…well Marvin, the IT guy connected the studio cameras to this so you can snoop on all of us while you're out."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Cal."

"Where is everyone?" Callie asked

"They all went down for dinner." Brittany replied.

Lauren walked in the room with more pain meds.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Mike is going to tech the classes you had scheduled."

"Are you a teacher?" Lauren asked Brittany while administering the meds, "I didn't mean to be so nosey, sorry."

Brittany smiled, "Its fine. I teach dance at my dance studio."

"You dance? That's cool. Are you any good?"

"She's fantastic." Callie smiled.

Santana, the Pierces and the Lopez's all walked into the room.

Santana walked over to Brittany, "How do you feel?"

Brittany blinked as the medication hit her system, "Drugged" she mumbled in reply.

Santana smiled, "I'm going to bring James to see you tomorrow morning."

Brittany beamed, "I can't wait."

"Lauren, are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be here. I'm her nurse again tomorrow…why?"

"So you can meet James."

Lauren was surprised but smiled, "Really?"

Britt and San both nodded.

Lauren's pager went off, "I can't wait. It's time for shift change. I'll be back to introduce you to the night nurse."

Lauren left and Santana turned to Brittany, "Do you need anything?"

Everyone else in the room was talking to each other so they weren't paying attention to the couple.

"A kiss." Brittany smirked.

Santana smiled and leaned over, kissing the blonde on softly on the lips.

Eric and Holly walked into the room.

Eric whistled when he saw Santana and Brittany kissing. The girls separated, smiling.

"Hey Kid! I guess that you're feeling better." Eric smirked

Brittany smiled, "Hey."

Holly smiled, "Would you like to meet your cousin?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

Benny stood up form the couch as his best friend and new cousin, Andy Davenport walked into the room. He was about the height as Benny. He had brown eyes, brown hair and wore glasses.

"Hey Pipes!" Benny grinned

"Hey Striker! What's up?" Andy grinned as he looked around the room at everyone.

Holly and the others looked confused, "I get the striker name, cause of his racing name but what's with 'Pipes'?"

Benny grinned, "Andy's got a killer voice. The first time I heard him sing I told him that he had a set of popes on him and it just kind of stuck."

"Got it" Holly replied, smiling.

"Andy, this is Brittany and that's Bridgett. They are your Benny's sisters and you already know Benny and Blake." Eric said

Andy nodded and looked at Brittany, "You feeling ok?"

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking." Brittany smiled then her eyes widened as Carly walked in the room.

Carly smiled, "Hey Britt-Britt, how do you feel?"

"I'm alright. What are you doing here?"

"I had to come check on you. Bonnie said that Holly and Andy were flying up here on the private plane so I tagged along."

Brittany noticed Callie looking at Carly who slightly blushed. Brittany smirked but didn't comment. Bonnie noticed as well and made a mental note to speak to her niece later on.


	56. Chapter 56: Healing

**Hey Guys! I've been really sick so I haven't felt up to writing. This chapter is short but at least it's something. I really hope you like it. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday (November 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Lauren brought Brittany some more pain medication, "This is a stronger pain med since you've been hurting so badly."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled

Lauren was administering it when there was a knock on the door.

Brittany looked over at the door and was surprised to see Bree Watson. She was standing in the doorway holding a vase of flowers.

"Hey…what's up?" Brittany asked as Lauren left the room.

Bree smiled, "Don't get mad but I stopped by the studio to maybe take a class and Penny…I think that's her name. Anyways, she told me what happened, so I wanted to come see how you were."

Brittany nodded, feeling slightly groggy, "It's alright. Um, I might be a bit loopy. I just got pain meds."

Bree laughed, noticing the goofy look on Britt's face, "I can tell."

Bree walked over and set the flowers on the bed table.

Brittany laughed then grimaced in pain, "Fuck"

"You ok? Do you need me to get the nurse?"

With her eyes scrunched, Brittany shook her head, "No…I'm alright. Have a seat."

Bree nervously licked her lips and sat on the chair next to the bed, "Where's Santana?"

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know. What time is it?"

Bree looked at her phone and replied, "Quarter till 10."

Brittany opened her mouth to speak but the door opened. Bree quickly stood up, expecting Santana…but it wasn't her.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany said, sounding less groggy.

Cassie sighed, "I've been really worried about you...and…I miss you."

Brittany sighed and shook her head, trying to keep her eyes open.

Cassie walked closer and gently grabbed Britt's hand. Bree furrowed her brow, confused.

"Leave…" Brittany mumbled

"Babe…" Cassie began

Bree's eyes widened, shocked.

Brittany groaned and pulled her hand away, "Leave Cassie."

"But Britt…"

"She's telling you to leave." Bree said, stepping in since Brittany was obviously groggy.

Cassie looked taken aback, "Who the hell are you?"

Bree sighed, "I'm a frien…it doesn't matter who I am."

"Mind your own business."

Bree raised a brow, bringing back the 'bitch face' from high school, "She doesn't want you here."

"Bitch! Stay out it!" Cassie said loudly.

Lauren walked in the room, "Is everything alright in here?"

"Stay out of it!" Cassie growled at Lauren.

Lauren glanced at Brittany, who was loopy as hell from the stronger dose of meds. Then she looked at Bree and nodded. She left to get security but ran into Santana, Maribel and Bonnie, who was pushing a stroller with James in it.

"Hey Lauren!" Santana smiled

"Hey, I'm about to get security. There are two girls fighting in Brittany's room.

They all moved quickly, going to the room.

"…none of your business, bitch!" Cassie sneered.

"Cassie?" Santana said surprised

"Bree?" Bonnie added, confused.

Santana walked over to Brittany, "Baby," she said, wanting to check on her wife before dealing with the incident.

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed and opened her eyes, instantly smiling when she saw Santana, "Hey Beautiful" she mumbled before closing her eyes again.

Santana smiled, "Hey Baby." She said quietly.

"I'm not leaving." Cassie said, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Santana turned around, "Yes you are…right now!"

Cassie clenched her jaw before looking at Brittany, "I just wanted to see…"

"Leave Cassie." Brittany muttered with her eyes still closed, "Now."

Cassie huffed and stormed out.

Lauren began to check Brittany's vitals while everyone else looked at Bree, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked Bree bluntly.

"I heard about what happened when I was signing up for dance classes and wanted to bring her some flowers and see how she was." Bree replied before taking a deep breath, "Mrs. Pierce, I owe you an apology about the way I used to act. I've grown up and have my priorities straight now."

Bonnie was obviously surprised, "Really?"

"Yes Ma'am." Bree nodded

"Are you engaged?" Maribel asked, noticing the diamond ring on Bree's left hand.

Bree sighed, "I was but he was killed in a boating accident last summer…I just…I haven't worked up to taking it off yet."

The others stayed silent, unsure of how to respond.

"What classes did you sign up for?" Santana asked, trying to be civil, wanting to believe that Bree had changed.

Bree smiled, "I signed up for a heels class with someone named Jessica and a hip-hop class with Brittany, but they told me that Mike would be teaching it."

Benny and Autumn walked into the room holding hands and talking.

"I understand but our kid's name can not be Edwin or Magnus." Benny smirked.

Autumn laughed, "Fine"

Bree looked confused so Santana spoke up, "Do you remember Benny? He's Brittany's younger brother…"

Bree nodded with a slight glance at Autumn's flat stomach.

"Benny, you remember Bree…"

"Bree?" Benny said, realizing who she was, "Yeah. I remember you."

"You've grown up a lot." Bree said smiling, "How old are you now?"

"I'll be 15 in December. This is Autumn, my girlfriend." Benny said, "Autumn this is Bree…Britt's ex."

"It's nice to meet you." Autumn smiled before looking at Brittany, "Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's just gotten a lot of pain meds so she's sleeping." Lauren replied, "I need to check on some other patients, press the nurse button if you need me."

Lauren left the room while Bonnie and Maribel sat on the couch.

Brittany mumbled incoherently as she woke up.

Santana combed some hair out of Brittany's eyes, "Baby?"

Brittany opened her eyes and smiled at her wife, "Hey Beautiful."

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"A little nauseous…" Brittany muttered.

Santana nodded as Bonnie sent Benny out to the hall to find Lauren.

Brittany looked over at the others and nodded, "Hey folks." She muttered, "Where's Pop?"

"He and Antonio went to run some errands." Bonnie replied before Lauren and Benny walked back in.

Lauren administered the meds before going to check on the other patients.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Brittany was just about to press the nurse button for more pain meds when her room door opened and Santana walked in with Lauren and another nurse.

"Hey Brittany. It's the end of my shift so I thought I'd introduce you to your night nurse. This is Carol. Carol, this is Brittany Pierce. She's family so treat her right."

Carol smiled and nodded, "You got it. Do you need anything right now, Brittany?"

"Some pain meds would be great but not the super strong ones from earlier."

"You got it." Carol replied before stepping out to get the meds.

Lauren turned to Brittany and spoke up, "Carol is great. She's really nice and she's a great nurse."

"Thank you, Lauren." Brittany replied, trying to ignore the pain.

Carol entered the room with a syringe of pain medicine. She administered it while Lauren talked to Santana.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Santana asked her cousin.

Lauren nodded, "Sure do. I'll be in at 7."

They continued tot talk for a couple more minute till Lauren had to leave.

Santana sat down in the chair next to her wife's bed and looked at the blonde, "How are you feeling?"

"Loopy as hell, I honestly can't stand not feeling completely in control of myself. How about you?"

"I'm fine and I know you can't. You're a bit of a control freak, babe."

Brittany laughed, "Maybe a little."

Santana smiled, "I have an appointment with Dr. Williams tomorrow at noon."

Brittany nodded, "Who's going with you?"

"Mami and Bonnie. I'm sorry that you can't come too."

Brittany nodded, "It's alright. Just make sure that you get pictures."

"I will. I can't believe a month from today is the due date." Santana smiled

"I know. The past 8 months have gone by pretty quickly." Brittany replied, mumbling slightly.

Santana smiled when the babies kicked a bit. She grabbed the blonde's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Brittany grinned, "I can't wait."

Santana winked, "Me neither."

 _ **Wednesday (November 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 12:15pm:**_

Santana, Maribel and Bonnie followed the nurse to the examination room.

Dr. William's walked into the room and smiled, "Good afternoon ladies! Santana, how are you feeling?"

Santana sighed, "Huge."

"Well you look great!" Dr. William's smiled, "Having twins can be rough but you've been doing so great lately and you should be proud of yourself."

"That's exactly what we've been telling her!" Maribel smirked at her daughter.

Santana smiled, "I know…I know."

"Where's Brittany?" Dr. William's asked, surprised that the blonde wasn't there.

Santana explained the basics of what had happened, leaving out unnecessary details.

"Wow. I'm so grateful that she's alright or well…going to be alright." Dr. William's replied.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Santana walked into Britt's hospital room and found her wife sitting in the reclining chair, talking to Andy, Benny and Autumn.

"You look like you feel better!" Santana smiled

Brittany grinned, "Hey Beautiful! I do feel better today and you look gorgeous. Come here."

Santana laughed and walked over to the blonde, "Liar."

"I never lie to you." Brittany said, truthfully.

Santana slightly blushed and kissed her wife before going to sit on the couch.

"Pictures?" Brittany asked her wife, expectantly.

Santana laughed and nodded, reaching into her purse for the ultrasound pictures of their baby boy and girl.

"Have you guys picked names yet?" Benny asked casually.

Brittany smirked, "Yes, but we're not telling till they are born."

"Why?" Andy smiled, "Might change your minds when you see them?"

"Possibly" Brittany slightly shrugged, not feeling too much pain.

"Guess what!" Bonnie said as she walked into the room with Maribel.

"What?" Brittany asked as she smiled down at the pictures of her kids.

"You get out of here tomorrow before noon. The doctor said you'll have to take it easy but you get to go home!" Bonnie smiled.

"Awesome!" Britt grinned, "I get to see my boy soon."

Santana smiled, "I'll ask Papi to get a driver to pick you up in the morning."

Brittany nodded, "That sounds good. I'll need some clothes."

"I already brought you a track suit and undershirt along with boxers and a sports bra." Santana said, "The bag is in the closet over there."

"Thank you, Baby." Brittany grinned making Santana smile.

They all continued to hang out till the late evening. Everyone but Bonnie went home for the night. Planning to meet up at the Pierce house around noon the following g day.

 _ **Thursday (November 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany got dressed in a blue track suit and white t-shirt before getting wheeled to the front of the hospital. Bonnie and Brittany slid into the limo that had been waiting for them and headed home.


	57. Chapter 57: Comfort

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (November 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

The limo pulled into the Pierce driveway and parked in front of the house. Brent and Benny came out front to help Brittany get inside.

They got her to the brand-new recliner that was put next to Santana's chair in the living room.

"When did we get this?" Brittany asked

"I bought it a couple days ago. You're going to need a comfortable spot to sit in while you heal, and I am officially on maternity leave, so I'll be here as well." Santana replied smiling

"I get to spend the next while with my best friend?" Brittany mumbled making her wife blush slightly as they both sat down in their chairs.

Santana nodded, "Hopefully we'll still love each other by the time you're healed."

"Like I could ever stop loving you." Brittany smiled, "I'm thrilled, babe. I love spending time with you."

"Alright, we were going to order pizza tonight since there are so many people here tonight." Bonnie said.

Bonnie was right. The entire Pierce and Lopez family would be there.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

The pizza arrived and some of the guys carried the boxes to the kitchen while Bonnie paid for the food. Maribel laid the food out and took Brittany and Santana their food.

James was currently sitting on Brittany's lap so Maribel just sat Britt's plate of food on the table between the two chairs.

"Thanks" Brittany smiled and kissed her son on the forehead making him giggle.

"Mama!" James beamed and looked at the blonde before looking at Santana.

"God, he is so freaking cute." Autumn said from the couch.

Andy walked over with Benny and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Brittany loved looking around the room and seeing their large family chatting and joking with each other.

James climbed down from her lap and went to play with his cousin, Jasper on the floor.

 _ **Friday (November 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

Bonnie was in the Pierce kitchen when Carly walked up from the basement gym, looking for some water.

"Hey Bonnie." Carly smiled

"Carly, honey, are you dating girls now?" Bonnie smiled.

Carly froze with the fridge door open. Bonnie smiled, wider as her niece stayed silent.

"Carly…"

Carly shut the fridge door and looked at her aunt, "It's just…one…girl."

Bonnie nodded, "Callie's a sweet girl. I like her a lot. Her sister is weird as fuck but that's not Callie's fault."

Carly smiled a little and nodded, "Callie is…great. She's just…great…"

Bonnie smiled and nodded at the younger girl, "Have you told your parents?"

"God no!" Carly said, "Dad and Mom are like you and Brent."

"Honey, they won't love you any less than they do now." Bonnie said, knowing that her brother and his wife were more understanding than people thought.

Carly sighed and opened a cold bottle of water, "Thank you, Bonnie. I just want to see how this plays out before I talk to them about it."

Bonnie nodded, "I understand. I'm here if you need to talk to someone but I'm sure you'd rather talk to your cousin about liking girls."

Carly laughed lightly, "Yeah, well it's not easy when said cousin happens to be best friends with Callie."

Bonnie nodded, "I get that, but Brittany is a pretty understanding person."

Carly nodded, "True."

Brittany walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, "Hey. What are you two gossiping about?"

Ignoring her daughter's question, Bonnie replied with, "You're supposed to be resting in the living room with your wife."

"Ma, I'm ok. I have to move around some. I can't stand just sitting around." Brittany sighed and took half a pain pill.

"I know you can't." Bonnie smirked, "Maribel is teaching me how to make her famous tortilla soup."

"Oh damn, that's some great soup. San makes extra tortillas cause they're incredible." Brittany grinned.

Bonnie nodded, "I've heard all about it. I can't wait to make it."

Brittany looked at her cousin and smirked, "How are you?"

Carly sighed, "Fine…I'm fine. I'm uh going to go take a shower."

Brittany nodded, "Let's hang out later."

"Cool…uh how about tomorrow night. I've got plans for tonight."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Sure, sounds good."

Carly headed upstairs and Bonnie turned to Brittany, "What are you up to?"

Brittany shook her head, "Nothing."

"I know a lot more than you think I do…"

"So you know about…what?" Brittany grinned

Bonnie laughed, "I know about Callie."

Brittany took a sip of water, "They both seem to really like each other."

"Carly deserves to be happy." Bonnie replied, "And I like Callie. They make a nice couple."

"Who makes a nice couple?" Santana asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Brittany smirked at her wife, "Carly and Callie…"

"They do make a nice couple!" Santana smiled

James began to cry in the living room, "I'll get him." Brittany said and headed to the living room.

Santana looked at Bonnie and sighed, "Can we talk?"

"Sure sweetie, what's up?"

Santana looked around to make sure no one was near them before looking back at her mother in law, "I hate Katherine…I hate her and I know it makes me look horrible but I'm glad she's dead."

Bonnie nodded, "I understand completely."

"But…I love Eric, Gabby's husband. He's a great husband, father and all-around guy…so I feel awful that he lost his sister and I don't know how to deal with that."

Bonnie sighed, "Santana, honey, you have such a good heart. I hadn't even really thought about it but you're right. If I were you, I'd check with Gabby to see how he is."

Santana nodded, "I think I will."

"…and Santana…" Bonnie said, "Let me know what you find out…"

"I will." Santana smiled before going to see what had happened with her son and wife.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Gabby had brought her daughters over to the Pierce house while Eric worked.

"Hey!" Gabby smiled, hugging Santana as she walked into the living room.

"Hey, where are the girls?"

"They ran straight to the play-room." Gabby laughed

Santana smiled, "Anna is in there with all of the kids so they'll be fine."

"I figured." Gabby nodded as they sat in the living room. "How's Britt feeling?"

"She's doing better. She's out in the detached garage with her father and brothers. The guys are building something and she's trying to help."

"She needs to be careful since she's still healing."

Santana nodded, "She is being careful. She won't risk getting hurt anytime soon. She misses picking James up so much."

Gabby nodded, knowing her sister in law well.

"So, how is Eric doing?" Santana asked her older sister.

Gabby sighed, "He's making it. He doesn't know how to feel about Katherine dying and his father getting put in prison. He loves all of us so much, but it was his sister. I'm not saying that I'm sad she's gone, but he…"

"Gabby, I understand. I feel awful for Eric even though I'm relieved that my family isn't in danger anymore." Santana replied

Gabby nodded, "I hate that it's all so mixed up."

Santana reached over and squeezed her sister's hand, "I'm just glad that Brittany's ok and James was never near Katherine."

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany handed her father a hammer before backing out of the way, "Sorry I can't help very much." She apologized.

Brett shook his head, "You're fine, Bolt. I just want you to heal."

Benny grabbed some more nails and gave them to Brent before running inside to use the restroom.

When Benny headed back to the garage he ran into his girlfriend talking to his mother.

"Hey!" Autumn smiled, "How's it going out there?"

"Good. How are you?" Benny asked the brunette.

"I'm good."

"Alright. I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek before heading out to the garage.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Bonnie asked her son's girlfriend.

Autumn sighed and looked at the woman, "He'll just feel even more guilty than he already does. My parents should….no one should disown their own child."

Bonnie nodded, "I agree but he's your partner…it's always best to be honest with your partner. It just…helps." Bonnie smiled.

Autumn sighed and nodded before going to find Benny.

"Benny!" Autumn said in the driveway.

Benny turned around and ran over to her, instantly giving her his jacket, "You need to keep warm. Is everything ok?"

"Can we talk?" Autumn asked, nervously.

Benny glanced over at the garage before looking back at Autumn and nodding, "Of course. Let's go back inside."

The young couple headed up to the guest room they were using and shut the door.

"What's up, Autumn?" Benny asked as they sat on the bed.

"My mom called me yesterday. We talked…"

Benny nodded, "How'd it go?"

"She left my dad and wants me to move back into the house."

Benny cleared his throat and stood up for a minute, "It's uh…it's great that she wants to be involved…"

"No, Benny. She doesn't. She says that if I come back home, you can't be involved with the baby or…me."

Benny stared at the brunette in shock, "She's not taking my kid from me..."

Autumn shook her head, "I would never let that happen but she's got a great lawyer and if I cay no, she'll use that lawyer to truly..." She cleared her throat and blinked back tears, "truly disown me."

Benny realized what was happening and crouched down in front on his girlfriend, "Autumn, I can't imagine losing my parents the way you're losing yours but you need to know that I will always be here for you…always."

Autumn smiled slightly, "I know you will. You are such a good guy, Benny. I just I had to tell you what was happening. I can't handle this alone…I don't think that I'm strong enough."

"Well that's where you're wrong. You are so strong, Autumn. You _can_ do this, and I will stay right by your side…through everything."

Autumn leaned forward and kissed the blond boy on the lips, "Thank you."

Benny smiled, "Of course, babe."

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Everyone sat down at the table or bar and ate the tortilla soup

"Are you going to have a boy or a girl?" Blake asked Autumn casually as everyone ate.

"We don't know yet." Autumn replied.

"When do we find out?" Benny asked, unsure.

"Hopefully right after New Years." Autumn smiled

"Have you guys been thinking about names?" Maribel asked.

"We have agreed on a lot of names that we definitely don't want to name them." Benny grinned making the others smile.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

"You want to go look at trucks with me tomorrow?" Brittany asked her father as they sat in the living room.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Bonnie spoke up, "You aren't even allowed to drive yet."

Brittany sighed and nodded, "I just miss my truck."

"We'll go when the doc clears you to drive." Brent said

Brittany grinned, "Cool"

 _ **Saturday (November 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany let Rocky out of the house and he ran around the property, exploring. Since they had invested in a fence, the animals just had to wear a collar and they couldn't leave the property.

She went to the nursery where Bonnie was putting things away. They were getting ready for Santana's baby shower which would be happening that afternoon.

"I am so excited about this baby shower." Bonnie grinned at her daughter.

Brittany nodded, "So much baby stuff." She mumbled tiredly

"You have no idea." Bonnie laughed

Brittany smiled, internally excited but trying to hide in externally.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Everyone had arrived for the baby shower and were getting the finger foods before sitting to watch Santana and Brittany open gifts.

They did get more girl stuff than boy stuff since they already had a lot of boys stuff from James.

Bonnie and Maribel got the guys to help move everything to the nursery suite so that they could put everything away.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were in the master bedroom, getting ready for bed.

"You alright?" Santana asked the blonde, "You've been pretty quite since the baby shower ended."

Brittany nodded and glanced at her wife, "Honestly, I'm kind of freaking out about having a girl. I've never really been around baby girls. Bridgett isn't much younger than me and she's never been that 'girly'. What if our daughter is like crazy girly, obsessed with pink and dolls and wants to be a princess!"

Santana smiled, "Baby, you're going to be great. I can already see you wearing a princess crown at a fake tea party with her. I know you, Brittany an you are an incredible mother and that's never going to change."

Brittany smiled slightly and nodded, "I wish I believed in myself as much as you believe in me."

Santana smiled, "Then you wouldn't need me."

"There will never be a moment that I don't need you, San."

Santana blushed, "You're sweet and I'm about to cry from these stupid hormones."

Brittany crawled into bed, "Come here. I'll hold you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Come here." Brittany smiled

Santana curled up next to the blonde. Brittany rested her hand on Santana's round stomach and felt one of the babies kick. She smiled and kissed the Latina on the cheek as they both began to fall asleep.


	58. Chapter 58: Twice as Thankful

**Hey Guys! You guys have been awesome with giving me ideas, so keep it up! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (November 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Thanksgiving Day) Morning 8:00am:**_

Brittany woke up smelling coffee and breakfast food wafting through the house. She looked over and saw that Santana was gone. Brittany sighed and got up, brushed her teeth and changed her clothes before going to the kitchen.

They kitchen as full of people. Bonnie and Maribel were leading most of the girls and Blake in preparing the food.

Brittany smiled as she poured herself a mug of coffee and went to look for her wife. She found Santana sitting in her chair in the living room, reading to James and Jasper as they listening intently from the floor.

Brittany grinned and watched from the hallway. Santana looked up, caught the sharp blues watching her, and smiled.

Brittany winked at her wife before heading up to her office to check her emails.

She sat behind the desk and turned on her computer. She pulled her email up and glanced through the subject lines till she saw something that caught her eye.

'Read Me, Pierce' was written in the subject about half way down the page. She scratched her eye brow and sighed before grabbing her phone and calling Marvin, her IT guy at the studio.

 _They talked for a while till he looked the email over to check for viruses, "It's clean, Boss." Marvin said as he pulled the sucker out of his mouth, "You're good to open it."_

"You're sure?" Brittany asked

" _Yeah and I haven't read it so but I noticed it was sent from a federal prison."_

Brittany nodded, "I noticed that too. Let's keep this between us for now, Marvin. Alright?"

 _Marvin nodded and popped the sucker back n mouth before replying, "You got it, Boss."_

"Thanks. Later." Brittany said before hanging up and clicking on the email.

 _Pierce,_

 _I get that you might be mad about what my sweet Katherine did but now, because of you, she's dead. I won't sit by while my daughter memory and put through the shredder. Soon, very soon, you'll pay for what happened._

 _Derrek Holden_

Brittany sighed and printed a copy of the email. She folded it and put it in her back pocket. She knew that she needed to tell her wife and mother in law soon but she decided not do it on Thanksgiving.

She looked through the rest of her emails before heading back downstairs.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany made James and Jasper a pb&j sandwich to split. She took it to the playroom and put the plate on the kid table.

As talked to Anna, James noticed a piece of paper in her back pocket. He sneakily took it and went over to the table to color on it.

Brittany nodded, "Thank you Anna. I'm so grateful that you've been here so much."

Anna smiled, "Of course sweetie, you all are my family."

Brittany nodded, "We feel the same way." Brittany walked over to James and ruffled his short black hair before going back to the kitchen.

Santana was trying to help but her stomach kept getting in the way.

"Oh my gosh, Santana!" Gabby laughed, "Just go sit down."

Santana groaned, grabbed her coffee and went to sit in the living room. Brittany grabbed her wife and pulled her to the bedroom. Brittany locked them turn before turning around and kissing her wife.

"Mmm" Santana hummed in surprise before smiling.

Brittany grinned and pulled back, "I love you."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Baby."

Brittany kissed her again before saying, "I have something important to talk to you about but not today. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I just wanted you to know that if I act odd or something, that's why."

"Why not just tell me now?" Santana asked, confused.

"Because it's Thanksgiving. I love this holiday and I don't want anything to mess it up."

Santana smiled and nodded, "Fine. How about you tell me tonight when we go to bed?"

Brittany nodded, "Deal."

Santana smiled and kissed her wife once more before going to the bathroom.

Brittany headed back out to the kitchen to see if they needed her help.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

The doorbell rang and Maribel went to let her long lost niece, Lauren in the house.

After a few other people arrived, including Eric, Holly and Andy, everyone was officially there.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

Everyone sat down at the many tables that were set up in the kitchen.

Brittany carved the turkey since it was her home and everyone dug in.

Brittany couldn't help but notice that her mother kept glancing at her throughout dinner but she chose to ignore it for now.

Santana smiled at her wife from Brittany's right side and squeezed the blonde's hand.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany was walking upstairs behind James. She held his hand as they walked to his room while Finn, Bella and Jasper followed closely behind. He helped her tuck the boys in before shutting the baby-gates. They headed back downstairs and found most of the family in the living room except for Bonnie and Maribel.

Brittany went looing for her mother and found Bonnie and Maribel in the kitchen, talking quietly as they looked over a piece of with a very messy rainbow colored on the back.

Brittany furrowed her brow, "What's that?"

Both women looked up and saw her, they sighed.

"Brittany, when did you get this email?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

Brittany reached in her back pocket but found it empty and sighed, "James…"

"Brittany, when?" Maribel asked.

"Today. I got it today."

"We need to check your computer for viruses." Maribel said

"I was careful. I called Marvin and had him check it before I opened it."

Maribel nodded then said, "Santana?"

"No I haven't told her yet. I was going to tonight." Brittany sighed.

Bonnie nodded, "Ok good. I'm also glad that you never got rid of the security at all the different locations."

"Yeah, I'm pretty relieved that I procrastinate as well." Brittany mumbled sarcastically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, knowing that Brittany was just scared and worried about her family.

"I'm going to go talk to Santana. We'll talk to you guys about it in the morning." Brittany sighed and left the kitchen. She went to the living room and told Santana that she was going to bed.

"Oh Ok. I will too, so we can talk." Santana replied

Brittany nodded and together they bid everyone goodnight and headed to the bedroom.

Brittany updated her wife on everything but Santana seemed only a little worried, "We have security everywhere and he's in prison."

"He practically owns half of the police force, San." Brittany sighed

Santana shook her head, "He used to. He's in prison now. I really don't think that he can hurt us. Ryder and Sam know people high up on the ladder. I think we need to let the police and Prison know about the letter."

Brittany nodded, "I agree. I'll call Sam right now, sadly, their working on Thanksgiving."

"Why didn't Brooke and Mercedes come over here then?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged as she dialed Sam's cell number.

" _Hello?" Sam answered ass Ryder turned into the police station._

"Hey Sam. It's Britt. I wanted to let you guys know…" She went on to explain everything about the letter and Derrek Holden.

 _Sam nodded while Ryder took their suspect into the station to book him, "Ok. I'll go in and talk to my captain before I call the prison."_

"Thank you, Sam."

" _No problem. You need to call your security and update them as soon as we hang up. I'm not going to let this guy hurt any of you guys." Sam said, not wanting his friend to worry._

"I know. Thank you for that." Brittany replied

" _Ok. Later, Britt." Sam said before hanging up._

Brittany turned to her wife and said, "Alright, he's going to call the prison. I'll call the head of security."

Santana nodded and sat on the bed, feeling slightly dizzy.

Brittany didn't notice since she was dialing the security number.

"Hey Jon, it's Brittany Pierce. I need to talk to you." Brittany said before going on to explain everything again.

Jon assured her that her family was safe and that he'd call the studio and apartment security guards as well.

"Thanks Jon. Bye." Brittany replied before hanging up and turning back to her wife, "You ok?" she asked, noticing Santana seemed off.

Santana shook her head, "I'm a bit dizzy. I think that I should lay down."

Brittany nodded and helped the Latina lay down before putting a pillow under her knees, "Is that better."

Santana nodded, "It is. Thank you, Baby."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the lips, "I love you" She then kissed Santana's stomach twice, "And I love both of you."

Santana, "And we love you, Brittany."

Brittany winked at her wife and changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed herself.

 _ **Monday (November 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Night 10:30pm:**_

Brittany was asleep when suddenly she felt Santana grab her arm.

Brittany rolled over. "You ok?"

"My water just broke." Santana muttered.

Brittany nodded and rolled back over before realizing what the Latina had sad. She jumped out of bed and quickly changed before grabbing the luggage they had packed.

She helped Santana was they walked through the house. Brittany ran upstairs to wake her mother and father.

5 minutes later Santana, Brittany, Bonnie and Maribel were in the van, driving to the hospital.

 _ **11:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were in Santana's labor room. Santana was only hurting a bit and the nurse had said that she wasn't more than 5 centimeters dilated.

Brittany sat in the chair next to the bed and let out a breath, realizing that it might be a while till the twins were born.

Throughout the next 5 hours, Brittany stayed by her wife's side as Santana labored, painfully.

 _ **Tuesday (December 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

"Ok Santana, it's time to push." Dr. Williams, smiled, "You can do this."

Brittany held onto Santana's hand as the Latina pushed and pushed.

 _ **6:47am:**_

Brittany heard the first cry of her daughter and bit back tears of joy, knowing that they were still waiting on her son.

"Go, Britt!" Santana said, "Go be with her."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I love you, San." She said, kissing the Latina on the lips, "You're doing so good."

Santana nodded and watched as Brittany walked over to meet their little girl for the first time.

Santana didn't even try to hold back her tears, she'd been crying for about 10 minutes already.

Santana began to push when Dr. William's told her to.

Brittany walked back over to her wife and held her hand as Santana pushed again.

 _ **6:52am:**_

"You have a beautiful baby boy!" Dr. Williams said as she handed him to the nurse.

The nurses cleaned the babies off and handed them to the Brittany and Santana.

Brittany couldn't hold back her tears as the nurse handed her daughter to her.

Santana beamed, looking at her son, "They're perfect."

Brittany nodded, "They really are."

 _ **7:45am:**_

Santana went ahead and nursed both babies before they let the family in the room.

"Ok, tell us." Brent grinned as he held his first granddaughter. "What's he name?"

Brittany looked at Santana, who nodded. The blonde grinned and replied, "Allison Elizabeth Pierce."

"That's a beautiful name!" Maribel beamed

"What about the boy?" Benny asked

Santana smiled, "William Heath Pierce."

"Ally and Will." Brent grinned.

"Those are great names!" Bonnie beamed.

"They were each exactly 6 pounds." Santana added

Carly smiled, "They're adorable!"

The family stayed for a little while before leaving. Throughout the day, their friends came by to meet the newest members of the crew family.

 _ **4:45pm:**_

Brittany sat in the chair holding Ally while Santana held Will in bed.

Bonnie brought James into the room and set him on the bed.

Santana smiled, "James, this is Will and Ally. You're their big brother!"

James still seemed a little confused, but he was fascinated with the newest members of the family.

"Babies!" James said, happily

"Two babies!" Brittany grinned

"Two babies!" James repeated happily.

They were now a family of 5.

 _ **9:40pm:**_

Brittany slept on the couch in the hospital room but didn't get much sleep since the twins had been waking up at separate times to feed and need a diaper change.

 _ **Wednesday (December 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 2:45am:**_

Brittany was sitting up holding her daughter, Ally who was sound asleep in her mother's arms.

Santana was nursing Will and glanced over at the scene. She smiled as she watched Brittany memorizing Ally's face.

"Britt" Santana whispered, catching the blonde's attention.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied quietly.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She's perfect, babe." Brittany grinned, "Absolutely perfect…just like her brothers."

Santana smiled and looked down at William, who had fallen asleep in the middle of nursing.

 _ **9:15am:**_

Bonnie walked into the room with James and found Santana nursing Ally while Brittany and William slept.

"Mama!" James smiled and ran over to couch and climbed on top of Brittany.

Britt groaned tiredly before smiling when she saw his grinning face looing down at her.

"Jamie" Brittany grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "My boy!" She hugged him making him giggle.

"Mama, babies?"

Brittany nodded and sat up, biting back the pain she felt from her ribs before setting him on the couch. She reached over and grabbed William from the bassinet.

"This is Will, your brother."

"Brovver…" James said, trying to say brother.

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Will"

"Will." James nodded and smiled before looking at the baby, "Will."

 _ **12:15pm:**_

"Alright, honey, you're going home today. Everything looks great and you guys are obviously ready to go home with your kids." The nurse said.

"You are right about that" Santana laughed

Bonnie headed out to the get the car seats for the twins and brought them back to the room. Brittany put Will in the green car seat while Bonnie put her granddaughter, Ally in the pink seat.

"God they are so cute!" The nurse smiled before helping Santana into the wheelchair.

"Thank you." Santana smiled.

Brittany carried Will while Bonnie carried Ally and James sat on Santana's lap.

They headed out to the front door and Bonnie went to get the van. She pulled the van up to the door and hopped out to help get all of the kids settled.

Once they were all in the vehicle, Bonnie drove them home.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brent and Antonio helped bring the babies into the house and everyone gathered in the living room.

"They are absolutely adorable." Autumn smiled, looking down and Ally in Benny's arms.

Benny smiled at his niece, unable to ignore the fact that soon, he would have a child of his own.

Brittany, who was holding William, looking over at her brother and could instantly tell how he felt.

Ally began to cry so Benny handed her to Santana.

"Yeah, I'm going to go feed her. I'll be back in a few minutes." Santana said, getting up and carrying her daughter to the nursery.

Benny's work on the nursery had turned out perfectly.

Santana sat in the large rocking chair and rocked it slowly as she nursed Ally.

Brittany left William with Brent before going to check on her wife.

"You ok?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. Just tired…and it hasn't even begun." Santana sighed.

Brittany nodded, "San, Ma said that they'll be here to help till after the first of the year. We've got a month of their help. We can do this."

Santana nodded, "I know. I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, Beautiful." Brittany grinned and kissed her wife on the lips before sitting in the second rocking chair to keep the Latina company.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany rolled over and got out of bed when she heard one of the babies crying in the temporary cribs they had in the master bedroom.

She walked over and picked William up, instantly realizing that he needed a diaper change.

"Alright, Will, I've got you, son." Brittany mutter and quickly changed his diaper.

She rocked him side to side till he slowly fell back to sleep just in time for Ally to wake up.

"I'm coming, darlin." Brittany mumbled and put Will back in the crib.

She picked Allison up and changed her diaper before rocking her to back to sleep as well.

Santana yawned, "I can take over…"

"Go back to sleep, San. Their fine for now." Brittany said as she put Ally in the crib.

Santana nodded and fell back to sleep. Brittany crawled back into bed and instantly fell asleep, knowing it wouldn't be long before she had to get up again.


	59. Chapter 59: Together Again

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (December 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

Santana woke up and went to the nursery to check on the twins. They were both sound asleep so she went and made herself a cup of coffee.

She was surprised to find Bonnie in the kitchen, making an entire pot of coffee.

"Hey San! How are you feeling?" Bonnie smiled

"Hey!" Santana replied, "I'm good. A little tired."

"I'm sure you are. Why don't you pump tonight before bed and I'll take care of the twins while you guys sleep in?"

Santana thought about it and shrugged, "Maybe. I'll talk to Britt."

"Let me know."

"I will."

Santana poured two mugs of coffee and carried them back to the bedroom. Brittany woke up to the smell of it and sat up.

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany grinned as she took one mug of coffee in her own hands.

Santana sat on the bed and told her wife of Bonnie's offer.

"That sounds good. I mean we'll still be here if they need us but this way we both get to sleep throughout the night." Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "Fine but we have to make out a bit."

"Deal!" Brittany grinned, "Want to make out now too?"

Santana smiled and nodded as she blonde leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Brittany cupped Santana's jaw and kissed her deeply, missing their physical connection.

"I'm almost healed and soon you'll be healed…" Brittany mumbled

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany again, "Soon."

Brittany smiled and kissed the Latina deeply. Santana carefully straddled her wife's lap.

"I love you, Britt and I really miss you."

"Same, love." Brittany replied and kissed Santana on the jaw, "Soon"

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the tip of her nose before there was a knock on the door.

"Mama! Mama!" James hollered from the other side of the door.

Santana laughed, "James!" she said as she sat next to the blonde.

Bonnie opened the door and let her grandson run in the room to his mothers.

He climbed onto the bed and hugged both of them before saying, "Baby?"

Brittany smiled, "Their sleeping in the nursery. They'll be up soon. Why don't you go with Gram and eat breakfast?"

James smiled and looked over at Bonnie before climbing off the bed and running to her.

Bonnie picked him up and took him to the kitchen to get some food.

Brittany looked at her wife and kissed her again.

Santana hummed and kissed back before pulling away, "I suggest we stop. Because neither of us are cleared for sex yet and this is already getting a bit heated."

Brittany grinned, "Come on. It'll be like when we were in high school and we were still virgins."

Santana laughed, "Brittany, baby, it's been a long time since we were virgins."

Brittany laughed, "I know, come here." Brittany said, pulled Santana against her and kissing her deeply, catching Santana off guard.

Santana moaned and rested her hand on Brittany's thigh. Brittany smirked but continued to kiss her wife, passionately.

Santana moaned again but pulled away, "Alright. It is just like high school…so much so that I have to do what I'd do back then which is put a stop to it."

Brittany grinned, "Fine. I love you, San."

Santana smiled sweetly, "I love you too, baby."

Santana got out of the best and headed back to the kitchen with her cup of now cold coffee. Santana took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Hey San! What do you want for breakfast?" Bonnie asked

"Toast and scrambled eggs please."

"What about you, Britt? What do you want to eat?" Bonnie asked as her daughter walked into the room

Brittany smirked and glanced at Santana asked she replied, "Same as San, please."

Santana hid a blush and kissed James on the cheek, "Hey James."

"Mama! Babies?"

"Want to go check on them with me?" Santana asked and he nodded excitedly.

She grabbed his hand and explained that they had to be quiet. James covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't make any noise which made Santana smile.

Together, they check on William and Allison, who were still sound asleep. James smiled and blew them each a kiss before following Santana back out of the room.

They went to the living room while Brittany and Rocky went to get the paper from out front.

She groaned as she bent over to pick it up and stood up slowly, clenching her rubs, "Fuck that hurts." She mumbled.

When Brittany got back inside, she went to the kitchen and took half a pain pill from the baby-proof medicine cabinet.

Bonnie noticed but didn't make a comment.

Brittany went to the living room and sat in her chair. James crawled up in her lap and laid back against her as they watched the TV.

 _ **10:30am:**_

Carly left the Pierce house, borrowing the van and drove to the city. She went to the dance studio and headed inside to find Callie.

"Hey!" Callie grinned when she spotted Carly in the lobby.

"Hey!" Carly smiled, "Can we talk?"

Callie nodded, "Penny, we'll be up in Brittany's office for a moment."

Penny nodded and went back to work.

Callie pulled Carly onto the elevator and smiled as the doors shut. She knew better than to do anything stupid since the first two floors, the stairwells and the elevator were all under surveillance.

Callie pulled Carly into Brittany's office, pushed her up against the door and kissed her deeply. Carly moaned and kissed back.

Callie smiled and pulled back, "Sorry…I've missed you."

"I've missed you too…a lot." Carly replied, suddenly nervous.

Callie smiled, loving that Carly always got flustered around her.

"Come stay at my place tonight." Callie said.

Carly smiled and nodded, "Ok. I have to get Santana's van back to her but…"

"I'll come get you from Glen Cove tonight after work then…"

"Callie…no. I'll meet you at your apartment at 7. Alright?"

Callie nodded, "You got it."

Carly smiled and kissed Callie again.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Brittany was sitting in the kitchen when Carly walked in from the garage.

"Hey, where have you been?" Brittany asked her cousin.

Carly smiled, "I went to see Callie."

Brittany grinned, "I'm really glad that you're happy."

Carly blushed, "Thanks. I have to get a ride to the city again in about 3 hours."

Brittany furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"I'm staying at her place tonight." Carly muttered making Brittany grin.

"Alright. Well I'll get one of the drivers to pick you up and take you there."

"Thanks Britt. I need to go pack and shower. I've got to shave my legs." Carly said nervously

Brittany smiled, "Breath, Carly."

Carly rolled her eyes and headed upstairs.

Brittany went to the living room to see Santana while she texted one of the drivers.

Brittany sat in her chair and looked over at her wife and grinned when she saw Santana holding Ally as the infant slept.

"San?" Brittany whispered, "Where are the boys?"

"Bonnie is changed Will's diaper in the nursery and James is with Brent and your brothers in the garage."

"Why are they in the garage?"

Santana shrugged, "Go check on him, please."

"You got it." Brittany nodded and went to the garage where she found benny and James playing basketball with James' smaller hoop.

"Mama watch!" James giggled and through the ball, missing the hoop.

"So close, James. Good job!" Brittany clapped.

James giggled and clapped before running over to her and hugging her legs.

"I love you too, Jamie." Brittany grinned and ruffled his hair.

"How are you feeling today, Bolt?" Brent asked his daughter.

Brittany shrugged, "I'm alright."

"You sure?" Brent asked, concerned

"I'm good, Pop." Brittany said, looking at her son, smiling.

"Papa!" James said excitedly and jumped into Brent's arms.

"James!" Brent grinned, with a slight glance at his daughter.

Brent set James on the ground and the little boy ran to his uncle Benny while Brent walked over to Brittany.

"Wat's wrong? Did Derek email you again?" Brent asked

Brittany shook her head, "No he didn't but I am beginning to worry about it a bit more."

Brent nodded, "I understand but based on everything your mother has told me, I think everything will be alright."

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Yeah. You're probably right."

Brent squeezed her arm, "We'll be around for a while so you're not alone."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too, Pop."

Brittany went back inside and sat in the chair. Bonnie walked in, carrying Will and placed him in the blonde's arms.

"Hey William" Brittany grinned and kissed his forehead, making him wiggle in the blanket a bit before settling back down to sleep.

 _ **7:10pm:**_

Carly walked up to Callie's apartment and knocked. Callie opened the door and smile before pulling Carly into her living room.

"Hey" Carly smiled right before Callie kissed her.

Carly hummed and pulled back, "Where can I put my stuff?"

Callie nodded and took the suitcase, "I'll out it in my room. Hang your coat up and relax."

Carly nodded and watched the younger girl take the bag down the hall and into the master bedroom. She sighed and hung her coat up on the coat hanger before looking around the apartment.

Callie walked back into the room and smiled, "I ordered Chinese food for dinner. I hope that's alright…"

Carly smiled and nodded, "Sounds great."

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable or…"

Carly shook her head, "Not yet."

Callie smiled and nodded, "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love some wine."

"Red or white?" Callie asked

"Red" Carly replied and watched as Callie went to the kitchen and brought back two glasses of red wine.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Brittany put Ally in her crib while Santana put Will is his crib.

They both quietly walked out of the room and shut the door, letting out quiet sighs.

"We make really cute kids." Brittany said with a smirk as they walked into the master bedroom.

Santana laughed and nodded, "So true."

"Want to practice?" Brittany grinned

Santana sighed, "Believe me, Baby, I wish we could but we have to wait till Monday till we see the doctors."

Brittany nodded, "Let's at least make out again…"

"You got it." Santana laughed and kissed the blonde.

Brittany hummed and kissed her wife, gently on the lips.

Santana smiled, "I miss you, Britt."

Brittany nodded and kissed the Latina on the jaw, "I miss you too, baby."

 _ **11:00pm:**_

Callie grinned, "You're blushing"

Carly blushed harder and took a sip of wine, "So."

Callie shrugged, "You're cute when you blush."

Carly licked her lips and set her wine glass on the coffee table before scooting closer to Callie on the couch.

Callie smiled and pulled Carly into a deep kiss. Carly moaned and Callie pulled away, "Let's go to bed."

Carly nodded and together the girls moved to the bedroom.

 _ **Sunday (December 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany walked into the kitchen and found her wife helping their nieces, Bella and Sofia, bake cookies.

"Hey Baby." Brittany grinned and kissed her wife, "What you cuties up to?" she grinned and gave her nieces a high-five,

"Baking cookies with San." Bella, Finn and Michelle's 4-year-old said happily as they looked at the pictures in the cookbook, "Wanna help?" she asked the blonde.

Brittany smiled, "I'm actually going outside for a minute but I'll help when I come back inside."

Bella nodded and looked over at Sofia, "I'm gunna mix the badder…"

Brittany smiled at her nieces speech and looked at Santana, "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go see what Pop and the boys are up to. James is with Anna and the other little kids in the playroom. Will and Ally are asleep in the nursery and the decorators are going to be here at noon to decorate the house for Christmas."

Santana nodded, "Where are my sisters?"

"They're in your office, making phone calls about something with Ma and Maribel."

Santana smiled, "Alright. I love you."

"I love you too, San." Brittany grinned and kissed her wife on the lips before heading to the detached garage.

She couldn't find them in the garage but heard noise coming from the upper floor apartment. She found them all in the upper apartment playing video games and talking.

"Wow. Are you all comfortable?" Brittany grinned

"Bolt, come sit down." Brent grinned

Brittany grabbed a bottle of water from the small kitchen fridge and sat next to her father on the couch.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana's sisters walked into the kitchen and helped clean up while Santana pulled the cookies out of the oven.

"Were the girls any help?" Gabby asked, smirking

Santana laughed as each of the toddlers rang off with a cookie, "They were fun to spend time with but my gosh it's hard to do anything with a toddler."

"Oh no. You look scared." Michelle said with a small smile."

Santana sighed, "I have three kids…"

Both of her sisters smiled as Michelle replied, "San, you also have Brittany and a lot of family, you have nothing to worry about. You're a great mom to James and now Will and Ally get to have you as their mom too. Don't freak out, Santana."

Santana smiled, "Is it normal to have random moments of freaking out?"

"Oh yeah." Gabby nodded, "When Lauren was born, I freaked out everyday but Eric is a great husband and father just like Brittany's a great wife and mother."

"When Jasper was born, I had a complete meltdown, but Finn calmed me down. Like Gabby said, don't worry. It's normal to have concerns but you're doing great." Michelle replied

 _ **12:15pm:**_

The doorbell rang and Santana wen to let the decorators in. They moved around throughout the inside and outside of the house to decorate it for Christmas.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were sitting in the living room, holding the twins while they looked at the beautiful, large Christmas tree in front of the window.

Brittany grinned and looked at her wife, "This is going to be an awesome Christmas."

Santana nodded, smiling, "It really will."

"Does a new baby brother and sister count as a gift for James?" Brittany asked, grinning.

Santana laughed quietly as they took the newborns to the nursery.

Once they got the babies into the crib, the couple crawled into bed and curled up, falling asleep quickly.

 _ **Monday (December 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:55am:**_

Brittany met up with her wife at a deli after they both finished their doctor's appointments. They had left the kids with Bonnie and Maribel at the house.

"How'd it go?" Brittany asked as they sat down at a table with their baskets of sandwiches and fries.

Santana smiled, "Really well. How about yours?"

Britt nodded, "I'm clear to dance and work out again." She said with a small smirk on her lips.

Santana didn't even try to hide her excitement since they were in the back corner and said, "I'll ask Bonnie to watch the kids tonight."

Brittany laughed and nodded, "That sounds perfect."

They talked as they ate before heading back home.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

"Of course I'll watch the kids tonight." Bonnie nodded, "You two need a break. Don't worry about them at all."

"Thanks Ma." Brittany replied as she rocked Allison while feeding her a bottle of pre-pumped milk.

Bonnie, who was doing the same with William, looking over at Brittany and smiled, "These babies are so cute."

Brittany nodded, "They are." She replied as she looked down at Ally, "I hope she's just like Santana."

Bonnie smiled, "She looks so much like the pictures of Santana when she was a baby."

Brittany nodded, "She really does and they both have San's eyes."

William made a baby noise as he began to fall asleep in his grandmother's arms.

Bonnie carefully put William in his crib while Brittany finished feeding Ally.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany locked the bedroom door and turned the tv on before walking to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and listened to Santana humming while she showered.

Brittany smiled and turned to see as her wife stepped out of the shower.

"Damn." Brittany mumbled, startling the Latina.

"Britt! You scared me!"

Brittany nodded, still staring at her wife's body.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany, I'm post pregnancy, I'm all lumpy and…"

Brittany shook her head, "Santana, you're beautiful. You're always beautiful."

Santana smiled as she dried off with a fluffy, tan towel, "You're sweet."

Brittany rinsed her mouth out, smiled and walked over to her wife. She kissed Santana on the forehead.

Santana smiled and closed her eyes, feeling Brittany's cool breath graze her cheek, then neck as Brittany took the towel out of Santana's hand.

"Bri…" Santana began but Brittany captured San's lips with her own.

Santana moaned and gripped onto Brittany's shirt for something to hold on to.

Brittany pulled back, "Normally I'd pick you up and ravish you in the shower but I don't think I'm physically there yet."

"Yeah. You need to stay lifting less than 40 pounds." Santana replied and smiled, reaching out to grab Britt's hand, "Come on."

Santana pulled Brittany to the bedroom. She unbuttoned Brittany's flannel shirt and jeans. Brittany stripped out of all of her clothes as they kissed. She let her hand wonder over her wife's slick, tan skin.

Santana shivered a bit and it occurred to the blonde that her wife would most likely be freezing having not finished drying off.

"Get under the covers, Baby." Brittany muttered

Santana nodded and crawled under the covers. Brittany slipped off her socks and grabbed condom from the nightstand since Santana wasn't back on the pill yet.

Santana smiled and scooted over, toward the middle of the bed.

Britt rolled the condom on before scooting over. She kissed Santana slowly along her jawline and neck.

Santana moaned closed her eyes, realizing just how much she had missed their intimacy. She pulled Brittany's mouth closer to her own by pulling on the blonde's chin, "Kiss my lips."

Brittany smiled and did as the Latina said. She softly leaned down and kissed her wife' s soft lips before whispering, "I love you." against them.

Santana smiled and nodded with her eyes still closed, "I love you too, Brittany."

Brittany grinned and stared at Santana's face, "Look at me."

Santana's eye's slowly opened and smiled wider, "Why?"

"Because I love your eyes. They get so dark when we make love." Brittany mumbled as she kissed her way down San's neck.

Santana moaned and spread her legs so that Britt was between them.

Santana looked into bright blue eyes and sighed, "Ok…slowly…go slowly."

Brittany nodded and gently pushed into her wife, making Santana moan and bite her bottom lip.

"Am I hurting you?" Brittany asked, worriedly

Santana shook her head and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss, "I just missed you." She mumbled against the blonde's lips.

Brittany nodded, completely understanding how her wife felt as they gently made love.

Brittany thrust her hips in a steady rhythm making Santana moan. Embarrassingly, Britt could tell that she wasn't going to last much longer so she picked up the pace and reached between them. The blonde gently circled her wife's clit with her finger, catching Santana by surprise.

"Shit, baby." Santana whined making Brittany quickly kiss her to keep her quiet.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss and rolled her hips making Britt groan.

Santana placed her right hand on Brittany' jaw and kept her left on the back of the blonde's neck.

Santana whimpered when Brittany her a certain spot making clench around her wife.

Brittany continued to hit that spot till Santana came, moaning in the blonde's mouth. Brittany couldn't hold back any longer and came in the condom.

Santana moaned as Brittany slowly pulled out of her, "Fuck, I've missed that."

Brittany clenched her jaw and nodded, trying to ignore some of the pain in her ribs. She didn't want to worry Santana so she smiled and replied, "I'm going to grab us some water and snacks. We'll need to reenergize."

Santana smiled and nodded, "Get dressed first."

Brittany laughed, biting back the pain, "You think?"

Brittany pulled on her robe and went to the kitchen. She took a pain pill and quickly swallowed it, grimacing in pain.

She grabbed them some grapes and bottled water before heading back to the bedroom.

When Brittany walked back in the room she found Santana sitting up in be with only a sheet covering her. Brittany smiled and locked the bedroom door again before walked on over to the bed.

Britt set the bowl of grapes and two bottled waters on the bed before slipping off her robe and crawling into bed.

"How bad are your ribs?" Santana asked, looking at her wife.

Brittany sighed, "They hurt a bit but I took a pain pill. By the way, there's a fresh layer of snow outside."

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too far." Santana sighed, feeling bad.

Brittany shook her head, leaned over and kissed her wife on the cheek, "I loved every moment."

Santana smiled, "Me too but I don't want you to be in pain."

Brittany nodded, "I'm ok, San."

Santana sighed and nodded before kissing her wife on the lips, "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, San."


	60. Chapter 60: Trouble

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

 **Saturday (December 12** **th** **/Benny's 15** **th** **Birthday) Morning 6:15am:**

Brittany woke up and headed to the kitchen. She figured no one else would be up yet so she was surprised to find Bonnie in the kitchen mixing cake batter.

"Ma?" Brittany whispered

Bonnie jumped, startled "Shit, Brittany!" she whispered before sighing, "You scared me!"

Brittany nodded, "Sorry, Ma. But…what are you doing? Why are you baking Benny's cake so early?"

"It needs to cool." Bonnie mumbled.

"He party isn't till tonight, Ma. What's wrong?" Brittany replied

Bonnie sighed and stopped stirring, "I um…I just…" she sighed.

Brittany couldn't tell what was wrong. She walked over to her mother and pulled the shorter blonde woman into her arms.

Bonnie sighed and hugged her daughter.

"Ma." Brittany mumbled, "What's wrong?"

Bonnie groaned and stood up straight, "You brother…"

"Benny?" Brittany asked

Bonnie nodded, "He's not supposed to go through this yet." She said, biting back tears.

Brittany swallowed and nodded, "I know."

Bonnie couldn't hide her tears any longer. Two tears streamed down her face, "He's still supposed to be my little boy."

Brittany sighed and pulled her mother back into a hug, "I know, Ma, I know."

Brent walked into the kitchen, shocked by the scene before him He ran over to them and worriedly asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Brittany looked at her father, "It's Benny birthday."

Brent nodded and sighed "I know it is. Bon…"

Bonnie sighed and turned to her husband, "He just not supposed to have to do this yet."

Brent nodded and pulled his wife into a warm hug, "I know, honey. This isn't what I wanted for him, but this is what is happening. We raised him right, Bonnie. He can handle this, I know it."

Brittany nodded, "Pop's right."

Brent looked down at his wife, "Bonnie, let's enjoy today. It's his 15th birthday."

Bonnie sighed and nodded, "Alright…" she took a deep breath, I have to finish his cake."

"I can help." Brent said with a small smirk.

"Really?" Bonnie asked

"Of course. Let's do this. Let me wash my hands first then just tell me what to do."

Brittany smiled at her parents. She had always admired their love and respect for one another.

Brittany grabbed two cups of coffee and took them to the bedroom.

Santana was walking out of the bathroom when Brittany walked into the bedroom.

"Mmm…that smells good." Santana hummed

Brittany smiled, "Kiss for a cup?"

Santana laughed and stood up on her toes to kiss the blonde on the lips. Brittany smiled into the kissed and really wanted to wrap her arms around the smaller woman.

Santana sighed and pulled back, "I love you."

Brittany grinned and handed the Latina the red cup, "I love you too, Baby."

Santana hummed as she took a sip of coffee.

"So" Santana said after a moment, "I can not believe that Benny is 15 years old today."

Brittany smiled, "I know. Seems like he was just 5 years old and we were all swimming at the community center."

"Remember when he fell off the bookshelves and broke his arm?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"Of course, that call interrupted what was going to be our second kiss." Brittany smirked

"You remember that!" Santana laughed, "I uh…I think we were sitting on my front porch and then Bridgett called just as we were about to kiss…"

Brittany nodded, smiling "Yeah. Come here." She smirked and gently pulled her wife closer and into a kiss.

Santana moaned in surprised but kissed back. Brittany grinned into it without pulling away.

There was a knock on their door and they separated before turning to see Carly standing with James.

"Mama! Mama!" James beamed and ran over to them.

Brittany picked him up and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey James!"

"Mama!" He grinned, "Five!"

Brittany grinned and gave him a high-five, "You got it."

"Sorry, he was wide awake and wanted you guys." Carly smiled.

"It's fine, Carly. Thank you!" Santana smiled

Brittany handed James to Santana who kissed the one year old on the cheek.

"Babies?" James asked

"They're still asleep but we'll see them later." Santana replied and James sighed as she sat him on the bed.

Brittany smiled when she saw his adorable frown, "James, let's go to the playroom till the babies wake up."

James smiled and nodded "Otay!"

He climbed down from the bed and ran to the playroom.

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife on the lips, "I love you."

Santana rested her hand on Brittany's jaw and smiled into the kiss, "I love you too, Baby."

"Mama!" James hollered.

"I'm coming!" Brittany hollered back, laughing as she left the room.

Santana looked at Carly and smiled, "She's a great mom."

Carly smiled back and nodded, "Both of you are."

 _ **10:20am:**_

Santana was nursing William while Maribel fed Ally.

"I've missed spending so much time with you." Maribel smiled at her daughter, "I hate that I've had to work in the city so much lately."

"At least you're here now, Mami."

"Santana, dear, they are so beautiful." Maribel replied, looking at Ally as she ate.

"Brittany was so worried about having a girl but I really think she's going to be great." Santana said, smiling over at Maribel and Allison.

Maribel nodded, "All of your kids are so lucky. You and Brittany were both meant to be moms."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Mami."

"I mean it, Santana. You are such a wonderful wife, mother, daughter and overall woman. Your father and I are both so proud of you, Mi hija."

Santana sniffed, biting back tears, "Mami, that's so sweet."

Maribel smiled at her daughter before looking at her granddaughter.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Carly was taking Brittany and Santana's family photos when William began to cry.

Brittany picked William up and took him to the nursery to change his diaper while Santana and Carly stayed in the living room with James and Allison.

Brittany changed his diaper and fixed his onesie and blanket as she mumbled to him, "Baby boy, you are quite the cute one."

William wiggled around in his blanket, looking up at her with his dark brown eyes.

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "I love you, son."

She took him back to the living room so that they could finish the photos quickly.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Brent and Antonio were in the kitchen mixing together the chili while Bonnie and Maribel finished up the cake.

The doorbell rang and Brittany carried Ally to the front door to let Eric, Holly and Andy inside. They were carrying gifts and Andy had an overnight bag with him.

Eric gently took Ally from his niece and smiled at the baby, "She's so beautiful, Kid."

Brittany nodded, "I know." She said with a proud grin.

Eric laughed and handed her back the baby, "Santana did a good job."

Brittany nodded, "Of course she did. She's the strongest woman I know."

Eric squeezed Britt's shoulder as the doorbell rang again.

Santana and Brittany took the twins to the nursery while Carly got the door.

Everyone began to arrive for the party over the next couple of hours.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

After dinner, Bonnie put the large cake on the table and lit the candles.

Benny laughed and blew them out after everyone sang 'happy birthday' to him.

As they ate, Benny opened gifts and thanked everyone for everything.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

Benny and Andy camped out in the apartment over the detached garage and played video games all night.

"So…" Andy asked as they played video games, "how are you doing?"

Benny nodded, not looking away from the tv screen, "I'm ok. I still can't believe that all of this is actually happening…you know…"

Andy nodded, "You sure you guys should keep it?" He asked.

Benny sighed and paused the game, "I don't know. She wants to keep it…think…and I don't think I could just give my kid to some stranger."

Andy looked over at his best friend, "Dude…I mean…I believe in you guys. I think ya'll would make it but you're just 15 years old."

Benny scratched his chin and sighed, "It's my responsibility, though. If she wants to keep the baby, then I'm going to stay by her side."

Andy nodded, "Alright then…I'm here if you guys need anything."

"Thanks Man." Benny muttered and pressed play on the game.

 _ **Monday (December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana got dressed and headed out to the kitchen where Maribel and Bonnie were talking while drinking coffee.

"Hey, thank ya'll for watching the kids while we go to the studios and shop." Brittany said as she pulled on her coat and hat.

Santana smiled, "Yeah, we really appreciate it."

"Of course! We love spending time with the grandkids!" Bonnie smiled, "Just drive carefully out in the snow."

Brittany nodded as Maribel handed Santana two thermos' of coffee.

"Thank you, Mami." Santana smiled.

"Love you, Mi hija." Maribel smiled, "You too, Brittany. Now go so we can hang out with the kiddos."

Brittany nodded and walked with her wife out to the garage. Brittany hopped behind the wheel of the van while Santana sat in the passenger seat.

 _ **9:45am:**_

Brittany parked in the studio's parking lot and they headed inside.

"Hey!" Penny smiled, seeing her friends walk in.

"Hey, I need to run up to my office. I'll be back down in a bit."

"Hey! How are you?" Santana asked hugging Penny.

"I'm good God, you look great!" Penny smile looking at Santana, "How is it possible that you just had twins?"

The door opened and in walked a woman wearing sweatpants and a hoodie.

Santana smiled, "Yeah right. I'm completely out of shape."

"You should join some of the classes!" Penny said, "I know how well you dance."

"Thanks I might."

The phones began to ring so Penny got back to work while Santana looked around the store.

Santana was looking at a dark gray hoodie with a blue lighting bolt on it when a taller woman walked over.

"I can get you a discount on that." The woman smirked

Santana laughed, "Thanks but I'm alright. I already have one."

"Now how is that even possible when those just came out?" The woman asked, smiling kindly at Santana.

Santana opened her mouth to speak but Mike walked into the store, "Jessie, the boss is here early. Let's go ahead and have that meeting." Mike glanced at Santana and smiled, "Hey San!"

"Hey Mike!" Santana smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are William and Allison?"

"They are fantastic. Well we'll talk later. Why don't you two get to that meeting?" Santana asked.

"Alright." Mike said, "Jessie, let's go."

Jessie nodded, still trying to figure what was going on as she left with Mike.

Jessie and mike walked up to the third floor and into Brittany's office. Brittany stood up from behind her desk and shook Jessie's hand.

"Hi" Brittany said, "I'm Brittany Pierce."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jessie Thompson." Jessie replied, obviously nervous

They all moved over to the couch and chairs.

"So, Mike says that you are here looking for a job as a teacher…" Brittany said smiling, "That's great. You have great references. In fact, I was a student of Cassandra July, myself."

"Oh really?" Jessie grinned, "She's great!"

"Yeah!" Brittany smiled, "So how about we give it 90 days, try it out and hopefully it's a good fit."

"Really" Jessie beamed, "Awesome! When can I start?"

"I'll leave all of that up to Mike. He knows the schedule better than I do." Brittany replied.

Jessie nodded and Mike smiled, "Alright, well let's head over to my office and check out the schedule. By the way Boss, Santana is in the store checking out the new hoodies."

Jessie looked over at the blonde, trying to figure out what the connection was.

"She already has one of the first ones that came in." Brittany laughed.

Mike nodded, "Gotcha"

Jessie followed Mike across the hall to his office.

 _ **With San:**_

"She what?" Santana asked, shocked.

Callie sighed, "Cassie moved to LA. I'm so sorry for the way that she behaved. There was no excuse."

Santana nodded, "It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry that you miss your sister but I'm glad she moved."

"I feel the same way. I miss her but I'm glad she's left." Callie replied.

"San!" Brittany said as she walked into 2B, "You're all over the place, woman." Brittany grinned.

Santana laughed, "Sorry. How was your meeting?"

"Good…" Brittany said, confused because she hadn't told Santana that she had a meeting.

Santana smirked but looked at Callie, "So, be sure to come over soon and see the kids."

"I will. I promise." Callie smiled, "I've missed you guys."

Brittany smirked, "All of us?"

Callie blushed, knowing the remark was aimed at Carly. "Anyways…"

Mike walked in with Jessie, who smiled at Santana. Brittany hadn't noticed but Callie did and looked over at Santana whose face was blank.

"Callie, this is Jessie Thompson, she'll be assisting you today." Mike said

Callie nodded, "Alright. Hey Jessie, this is Brittany, our boss and Santana, her wife."

Jessie froze and looked at Brittany, "Cool. It's uh, great to meet everyone."

Brittany smiled, "Jessie, Callie's a great teacher. This is going to be the perfect class as your orientation."

Jessie nodded as Santana's phone rang.

"Hello?" Santana answered as quietly as she could but everyone could still hear her, "Is he ok?"

That caught Brittany's attention and the blonde walked over to her wife.

"Ok, well I guess just listen to Papi. If he thinks James is fine then he must be." Santana replied, "Ok We'll be home as soon as we can. Bye" and hung up

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"James choked on some food but Papi said that he's fine. Should we go home?"

"Who's James?" Jessie whispered to Callie.

"He's their son. He's a year old." Callie replied

"I mean…I trust your dad so if he says he fine…" Brittany muttered, "How are the twins?"

"Twins?" Jessie asked shocked

Callie nodded, "Santana just gave birth on the 1st."

Jessie looked Santana over, unable to believe that she had just given birth to not only one but two babies.

"For real?" Jessie asked Callie

Callie looked to Jessie and laughed, "Oh God…you're trouble."

Confused, Jessie stayed silent.

Brittany and Santana knew that they could trust Antonio, so they decided to finish up at the studio and shop a little before heading home.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

After they finished up at the studio, they went out to eat lunch with Alex and Jessica.

They met up at a local bar that had good burgers and sat down in a booth.

They ordered their drinks and food and waited till the waitress walked away.

"How are you?" Jessica asked Santana smiling, "And the kids…how are the kids?"

Santana and Jessica got into a discussion about all of the kids and plans for the holidays while Britt and Alex talked about the studio.

"When is it supposed to be done?" Alex asked about the construction.

"The grand opening is on January 4th." Brittany replied, "Eric assured me he'd had have it down by Christmas so that we could go through and clean up, decorate and stock that side of the building."

Alex nodded, "I'm excited. I hear that new girl…Jessie, I think… anyways I heard she's trouble."

Brittany raised her chin, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…she's a huge flirt. You might want to talk to her sooner rather than later."

"Has she already caused trouble?"

Alex glanced at Santana who was completely focused on her conversation with Jessica.

"Alex?" Brittany said, confused.

"Well I heard she hit on San in the store…the guy behind the register saw it happen."

Brittany furrowed her brow; surprised that Santana hadn't said anything. Brittany knew that had barely been alone in the past 4 hours so she decided to just shrug.

"I haven't heard anything but I'll talk to her San later." Brittany said, "I hate having people like that in the studio."

Alex nodded, "I'll keep an ear out for Jessie."

"Thanks." Brittany replied

 _ **1:45pm:**_

After finishing lunch, Brittany drove them to the mall where they spent the afternoon shopping for Christmas gifts.

They bought so much stuff that they had to fold all of the seats down in the van just to make room for the gifts.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana finally got home and hid all of the gifts in the large closet in their bedroom.

They walked to the living room and found the twins in their rocking seats with James sitting between them, watching tv.

Santana sneakily snapped a photo of the three kids and smiled before going to sit in her chair.

Britt looked at the couch where, Brent was watching the kids, "Pop, where's Ma?"

"Kitchen, baking." Brent replied, "She's been in there most of the day."

Brittany looked at James, "How are you feeling, James?"

"Good!" He smiled up at her

Brittany smiled and nodded before going to the kitchen to see her mother.

Bonnie and Carly were in there with Maribel, baking breads and cookies.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled, "James is fine. Antonio has been checking on him every hour and he's fine."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks Ma. Can uh…can we talk?"

Carly looked at Bonnie, "I've got it. Why don't you two go to Santana's office?"

"Thanks" Bonnie smiled and handed Carly the mixer.

Brittany nodded at Carly as she and Bonnie left the room. They walked over to Santana's office and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Bonnie asked, worriedly.

"Nothing. In fact…everything's great but I need your help."

"Alright. What can I do?" Bonnie smiled.

"I need to get Santana a really good gift but I'm at a loss. Normally I'm really good at gifts but I've lost my touch." Brittany sighed

"Britt, you may not have been pregnant, but you still have twin newborns, so you have mommy brain. Let me think about it and I'll let you know what I come up with." Bonnie replied.

Brittany nodded, "Thanks."

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were up late, wrapping Christmas gifts while drinking hot chocolate and eating homemade bread.

"It's ok if we don't finish wrapping them tonight. We have plenty of time." Santana said

Brittany nodded, staring at the bow she was making out of wired ribbon, "Uh…San…my love. Why the hell are we going so fancy with the wrapping this year?"

"I watched a lot of Christmas wrapping videos while I was pregnant and got hooked. Let's just forget it and go back to the simple bows…"

"No. San. I was just joking around with you." Brittany smirked

Santana nodded, "I know but it really is quite a bit of work…"

"It's nice. I get to spend time taking to you and drinking spiked hot cocoa and…"

"Yours is spiked!" Santana laughed, "Lucky."

Brittany smirked, "Yeah. You haven't had any alcohol for like 2 years."

"Trust me…I know." Santana sighed.

Brittany nodded, "Well whenever you finish nursing the twins, you can drink again."

"So you don't want more kids?" Santana asked trying to be casual about it.

Brittany froze and looked at her wife, "San, I uh…I don't know. Our newest arrivals are just 2 weeks old…"

Santana nodded, "Brittany, I'm not saying I want to start trying for more but I can't say for sure that I don't want anymore kids…"

Brittany smiled, "San, if you want more kids…we'll start our own family band." She said with a sink at the Latina.

Santana laughed, "Well…when we were younger and we talking about it…we always said 4, so I was thinking we could have one more in a couple years."

"That sounds good to me." Brittany grinned, "It's funny, you know. When we were 16, talking about our future children, I knew that I'd love them but I could never have comprehended how much I actually do love them."

Santana smiled, "I completely understand. I remember knowing that they would mean the world to me but now I realize that they are my world."

Brittany winked at her wife, "Plus our kids are crazy cute."

"Insanely cute!" Santana laughed.


	61. Chapter 61: Issues

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **Thursday (December 17** **th** **) Evening 10:00pm:**

Brittany was sitting on the bed with her laptop in front of her when her phone rang, "Hello?"

" _Hey Kid!" Her Uncle Eric said_

"Hey! How are you?" Brittany replied, grinning as Santana walked into the room.

" _I'm exhausted but I have great news."_

"What's that?"

" _The expansion is officially done. You guys can move stuff in tomorrow." Eric told his niece._

The studio had been closed the past 2 days so they could finish up everything.

"That's awesome!"

" _Yeah. We just went through and did the final touches before cleaning up and taking down all the plastic."_

"Thank you so much, Eric. I'll check it out in the morning!"

" _Cool. Call me if you need anything."_

"I will. Bye."

" _Bye Kid!" Eric grinned before they both hung up._

Brittany looked over at her wife and grinned, "The expansion is done. We'll have to move the grand opening up to Monday." She stood up and began to pace the room.

Santana could tell what was wrong, "Brittany, don't worry. Mike is super organized…I'm sure it won't affect his Christmas plans…"

Brittany looked at her wife, knowing better than to feel the same way, "Santana, you're kidding, right? By the time…this is really bad."

Santana shook her head, "No, it's not. We'll have Christmas here instead of going to the cabin. We'll move some beds into the small apartment over the other garage. We'll have plenty of space for everyone and if it comes down to it…Finn and Michelle live like 5 minutes away."

Brittany looked at Santana and nodded slightly, "Yeah…yeah, that could work!"

Santana nodded, "I know. Are you ok?"

"Sorry. I think I just had a fucking panic attack…" Brittany muttered, embarrassed

Santana walked over to her wife and pulled her into a hug, "Come here."

Brittany sighed, "Sorry, Baby."

Santana shook her head, "There's been so much going on lately that you haven't gotten much rest. We'll call Mike first thing in the morning and meet him and the staff at the studio."

Brittany nodded and sat on the bed. Santana closed Brittany's laptop while Brittany changed into her pajamas. Santana, who was already in her pajamas, crawled into the bed and curled up with the blonde. Soon they both fell asleep.

 **Friday (December 18** **th** **) Morning 8:45am:**

Brittany and Santana got to the studio before anyone else and began to look around.

"Brittany, this place looks incredible!" Santana smiled, looking around.

The studio was now twice the size it had been. There were 6 more classrooms and much more space for offices on the third floor. Brittany's office hadn't changed but mike's office was now a bit bigger than previously.

There were more locker rooms on every floor. The basement was now twice as large too and that space was being used for storage.

Brittany and Santana went to the lobby to meet Mike and the others.

"Hey!" Jessie smiled when she saw Santana walk out of the store.

"Hi Jessie." Santana smiled, "Britt, Jessie's here."

Brittany stepped out of the store and smiled, "Hey."

"This place looks great." Jessie grinned.

Brittany smiled, "Yeah. They did a really good job."

Jessie nodded and looked at Santana, "How have you been?"

Santana smiled, "We've been great!"

Mike walked in with Tina and their two kids, Henry and Lily.

 _ **10:00am:**_

Once the entire staff was there, Santana noticed Holly, the nurse and Quinn's ex, was standing along, in the back corner as everyone looked around

"Hey Holly, how are you?" Santana asked as she walked past Jessie who was talking to Jessica and Alex.

"I'm alright…" Holly replied

Santana nodded, "Have you met Jessie yet?" she asked quietly

Holly shook her head, "Is she the really cute new girl?"

Santana smirked and nodded, "Yep. You should talk to her."

"What are you two up to?" Brittany asked as she walked over.

"Shh" Santana said, "I'm trying to get Holly to talk to Jessie. I think that they'd make a cute couple."

They all walked through the large studio, and even spent a couple hours cleaning it up and moving things into that side of the building.

Santana and Holly were organizing the new medical care room when Jessie brought them another box of medical equipment.

"Hey Jessie!" Santana smirked, "This is Holly. Holly, this is Jessie. She's going to help you out while I go check on Brittany."

Santana left before either girl could speak up.

Jessie smiled at Holly and laughed, "What can I do to help?"

Holly smiled, "Well, you seem strong. Could you put this extra defibrillator up there?"

"Sure!" Jessie smiled.

The girls spent the next couple hours flirting and getting to know each other.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Brittany and Santana headed out to lunch and to finish up all of their shopping.

By the time they finished shopping, the only gifts they had left to buy were the gifts for each other.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

They got back to the house and put the rest of the gifts in their room before going to get the twins, who had just begun to cry.

"We can get them" Maribel offered

"It's fine, we've got it." Santana smiled at her mother as she and Brittany walked into the nursery.

Brittany grabbed Allison while Santana picked William up. They changed their diapers before Santana took turns nursing them since all of the pumped milk had been used.

Brittany rocked Allison while William ate since he was crying more than his sister.

Britt smiled, "I need to work for a couple hours."

Santana nodded, "Ok. Why don't you hand Ally to Mami and go work some. I want to spend some time wrapping gifts before dinner so I'm going to do that."

"W can do what we did the other day and wrap them tonight."

"I have other plans for tonight." Santana smirked

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Alright. I'll be back down by dinner time."

Brittany walked out of the nursery and handed Ally to Maribel, "I've got to work but as soon as San is done feeding Will, she needs to feed Ally."

Maribel nodded and took Ally, "Is everything alright?"

Brittany nodded and glanced back at the open nursery door before whispering to her mother in law, "I just figured out what to get San for Christmas."

Maribel smiled and nodded before going to help her daughter in the nursery.

Brittany grabbed Bonnie and together they worked out a plan for Santana's Christmas gift.

"We might as well go on our anniversary. She can spend one night away from the babies if she pumps before we go." Brittany said.

"Alright," Bonnie nodded, "That's fine. If we need to…we can use the backup formula while you guys are gone. Don't worry about it."

She nodded and called the place in the city to reserve a room. She explained the situation and the set up the perfect couple of days for them to relax.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

After dinner, Brittany and Santana tucked James in, reading out loud till he fell asleep. Once James was asleep, the girls took care of the twin before heading to their room.

Brittany shut the door and sighed as she pulled off her shirt, "You seem tired, Babe?"

Santana nodded as she washed her face in the bathroom, "I'm exhausted. I wrapped all of those gifts and then I was also able to wrap my gift to you."

Brittany smiled as she changed into flannel pants and a tshirt., "You never have to get me anything, San."

"Yeah right!" Santana laughed, "I love buying you gifts."

Brittany walked over to the bathroom and kissed Santana on the back of the neck since her faced was covered with soap, "I love you, San."

Santana smiled and rinsed off her face before turning around. She gently cupped Brittany's jaw and kissed her on the lips, "I love you too, Britt."

Brittany grinned and looked down into Santana's eyes as they held each other, "You know…Allison and William have your eyes."

Santana nodded, "I know but I wish that they had yours."

Brittany shook her head, "No way. I love your eyes."

Santana smiled, "Mami, told me that Allison looks exactly like me when I was a baby."

Brittany nodded, "From the pictures I've seen…I agree. She's beautiful. Your dad said that she and William remind him of you and D."

Santana laughed, "Oh God. Don't let Diego hear you say that. He'll let it go to his head and make William the mini version of himself."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana gently on the lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

Brittany pulled Santana impossibly closer, tighter against herself as they continued to kiss.

There was a knock at their bedroom door and Santana pulled back, making her wife groan.

Santana smiled, "I'll see who it is."

Brittany nodded and decided to wash her own face and brush her teeth while Santana went to the bedroom door.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Brittany walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the closed bedroom door.

A moment later Santana walked through the door and smiled at her wife, "Hey. Sorry. I was showing Bonnie where the new blender was."

Brittany grinned, "Come here."

Santana locked the bedroom door and walked over to the bed. She sat on it and smiled when Brittany scooted closer.

Brittany pulled Santana into a deep kiss, catching the Latina off guard.

Santana moaned and kissed back as they laid down, side by side without separating from the kiss.

Brittany cupped her right hand under Santana's jaw while her left hand rested on Santana's right hip. Santana smiled and kissed Brittany deeper, grabbing the front of Britt's pj shirt and pulling the blonde closer.

Brittany gripped San's thigh and lifted it up so that the Latina was straddling her lap. Santana cupped both sided of Brittany's face as they kissed.

Brittany gently flipped them over so that she as on top, between Santana's flannel-clad thighs.

Santana caught her breath as Brittany kissed her jawline and neck.

"Bri…Britt." Santana muttered, quietly.

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed in response.

Santana bit her bottom lip as Brittany sucked on her pulse point, "Shit…turn on the tv or something."

Brittany nodded and kissed the tan neck one last time before sitting up on her knees. She reached over to the nightstand and turned on the tv without caring what was on.

Brittany pulled her black t-shirt over her head and bent back down to kiss her wife. Santana moaned and kissed back, lightly dragging her nails over Britt's back.

Brittany pulled San's shirt off other and undid the tie for her pants before pulling them down.

Santana slipped off her underwear before pulling Brittany back into a deep kiss, moaning when their lips met.

Brittany reached down to pull off her own pants but suddenly Santana pushed her onto her back.

"San?" Brittany breathed as her naked wife straddled her hips and kissed her intensely.

Santana reached between them and pulled Brittany's pants and boxers off before re-straddling her wife.

Brittany groaned and gripped her wife's hips, "Fuck, you are so beautiful, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes, still feeling insecure about her post-birth body.

Brittany shook her head and pulled Santana's face closer to hers, "I mean it."

Santana sighed and nodded, "Thank you, Baby."

"Let me grab a condom…" Santana muttered and reached over to the nightstand. She grabbed a condom and handed it to the blonde. Brittany set it aside and kissed her wife.

Santana pulled back to speak but Britt captured her lips with her own. Santana slowly rolled her hips making Brittany groan.

Brittany rolled them over and kissed her way along Santana's neck.

The blonde was doing everything she could to get her body worked up but nothing was working so she focused on her wife.

Britt kissed her way down her wife's bare body. Santana, completely oblivious to her wife's predicament. Brittany kissed Santana along her jaw till the Latina was practically begging to be touched.

"Britt…baby please." Santana moaned in need.

Brittany groaned nodded, "I'm going to go down on you, ok?"

Santana looked confused, "Britt…"

Brittany sighed and sat up, "Look San, something's not right. I can't get…" Brittany scratched her forehead, embarrassed.

Santana furrowed her brow, realizing what was going on, "Britt, baby, don't worry about it. It's fine. We don't have to…"

Brittany shook her head, "San, I can still go down…"

Santana shook her head, "I'd feel awful about it…"

Brittany shook her head and sighed before standing up and going to the bathroom. She shut the bathroom door and groaned.

Santana sat up and covered herself with the blanket. She brought her knees up to her chest, trying to ignore her arousal. She was worried about Brittany, seeing as that had never happened before.

Santana opened her mouth to speak through the door just as Allison began to cry followed by her brother.

Brittany headed out to the bedroom and pulled on her boxers and t-shirt before going to check on the crying twins. Santana sighed and got dressed in flannel pants and a shirt. She followed the blonde to the nursery and grabbed William. She changed his diaper and rocked him back to sleep.

Brittany had taken Ally to the living room to look at the Christmas tree to hopefully calm her down.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany walked back into the bedroom and sighed as she shut the bedroom door.

Santana looked up from her hands and smiled at the blonde, "Hey."

"Hey. Ally's got a small diaper rash. I put some cream on it, but we need to keep an eye on it." Brittany replied as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Santana crawled over to her wife and touched her shoulder, "Brittany…"

Brittany closed her eyes, holding in a sigh and cleared her throat, "Yeah?"

"It's ok…we can try again later…"

Brittany stood up, "San…just don't…" She snapped angrily, "Just…let's not talk about this right now. I'm going to go up to my office and work a bit…"

"Britta…" Santana began but Brittany shook her head and left the room. Santana sat down and sighed, fighting back tears.

 _ **Saturday (December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany finally went back to the bedroom and found Santana sound asleep under the covers.

Brittany jumped in the shower before going to the kitchen to make some coffee.

While she drank a cup of coffee, Britt wrote Santana a note.

 _S,_

 _I ran to the studio for a couple hours. I'll be back by noon. Call me if you need anything._

 _Love, B_

Brittany left the note on the bed and left the house.

She drove Santana's van to the city and went straight the dance studio.

 _ **9:30am:**_

Brittany looked at the clock and sighed before asking Penny to send Alex to Brittany's office.

The entire staff was there, preparing for the grand opening on Monday

Alex walked in a few minutes later, "What's up, Boss?"

Brittany stood up and shut the door before looking at Alex, "This is talk is friend to friend not boss to employee,"

Alex nodded, "What's wrong, Britt?"

"I have no one else that I can talk to about this so here goes nothing..." Brittany took a deep breath, "have you ever been unable to…you know…"

Alex took about 3 seconds to catch onto Brittany's meaning, "Oh…Yeah actually. It's happened twice to me. Once was cause I was so stressed after Liam was born and once was cause I was on a new prescription of pain meds from an injury…" Alex replied.

Brittany nodded, thinking about how stressed she was from now having three kids plus the fact hat she still occasionally took a pain pill for her ribs.

"Great." Brittany mumbled

Alex nodded, "Look Britt. It's normal. Not just for us but for guys too. You've got newborn twins at home and you were recently in a really bad car accident…not that it was much of an accident."

Brittany nodded, "I know but it was…awful. I've never had trouble like that before. It was so…" Brittany sighed, thinking of the right word.

"Embarrassing even though it happened with someone you can trust…" Alex said, "I know."

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Thanks. Let's keep this between us…"

"You got it." Alex replied

They talked for a while more before Brittany left to get back home.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and headed inside. She found Santana, Bonnie, Maribel and Autumn in the living room with the kids while Carly and Benny were in the basement working out and the rest of the guys were in the garage apartment.

"Hey Britt, you disappeared early this morning" Maribel said, "Is everything alright at work?"

"Oh it's uh…fine. I just had a couple of things to do. I'm going to go change and I'll be beck in a few minutes."

Brittany headed to the master bedroom.

Santana stood up and looked at Bonnie who nodded, knowing something was going on.

Santana walked back to the bedroom and shut the door.

Brittany spun around and sighed, "Santana not now."

"Brittany." Santana groaned, pressing her fingers in to her temples in frustration, "Here's what is going to happen. I am going to talk and you are going to listen. Got it?"

Brittany clenched her jaw and glared at her wife, "Fine."

Santana nodded and walked a little closer to the blonde. Even though she wanted to shout, she knew this was a very private argument, so she spoke quietly, "I get that you are going through something right now. I know that it's not an easy thing to deal with and I want to be there for you but you won't let me. So, as a supportive wife, I'm going to try to give you space but we are still partners with children. You need to wake me up if you're just going to leave."

"Why are you so upset that I didn't wake you up?" Brittany muttered, confused.

"Because, Brittany, no one else was here at 7am when James woke up and both twins began to cry. I woke up to all of that and all that was next to me in bed was a fucking note."

Brittany sighed realizing that the rest of the family had had breakfast plans with Bridgette and Dani that morning and she had forgotten.

Brittany was now not only pissed off about her previous issue but now she had to deal with the fact that she left her wife alone with no help and three kids under the age of two.

"Great…" Brittany mumbled with a sarcastic chuckle.

Santana looked at Brittany, confused by her reply, "What?"

Brittany let out an angry breath, "I can't do a damn thing right. I here and I'm trying to be the best wife and mother I can be and I'm failing on both ends!"

Santana closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Brittany, you are incredible. With the kids, me and work…I think you put too much stress on yourself and I think that maybe…" Santana lowered her voice, "that's why we had issues."

Brittany clenched her jaw as her face turned red from embarrassment, "Yeah." She mumbled, rubbing her jaw with her knuckle.

Santana took two steps closer to the blonde, "Can I hug you?"

Brittany looked up from the floor and into deep brown eyes before nodding.

Santana walked over to her wife and pulled the blonde into a hug. Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head and sighed.

Santana looked up at her wife, "I love you, Britt. Please try not to get so stressed. I think…I think that maybe we need a break from the kids for a night."

Brittany nodded then realized, "I um…well." She sighed, "For Christmas, I got us a couple's retreat for one night to a spa in the city. It' supposed to be on our anniversary but would you rather I have it moved closer?"

Santana smiled, "That's what you got me for Christmas?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah…is that alright?"

Santana beamed and stood on her toes to kiss her wife, "It's perfect" she said, "Keep it for our Anniversary, though. It's something to look forward to and we're too close to Christmas to do anything now."

Brittany nodded and glanced at her wife's lips before looking beck at her eyes, "I'm sorry, San."

Santana furrowed her brow, "For what?"

Brittany sighed and mumbled, "I left you high and dry last night…I should have at least…"

Santana shook her head, "No, it's fine, Baby."

Brittany looked back at Santana's lips before bending her neck and kissing the Latina.

Santana moaned and felt her legs go slightly weak as Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and deepened the kiss.

San wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck as her head fell back and Brittany kissed down her neck. Santana bit her bottom lip and whimpered as Brittany gently lifted San's head and kissed her lips again.

Brittany nipped at Santana's lower lip before pulling back and looking down at her foggy-eyed wife.

Brittany grinned, "You ok?"

Santana nodded and sucked on her own bottom lip before replying, "I uh…fuck. I need to go to the bathroom."

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the Latina, "You sure you're ok?"

"Shit, Brittany, I'm horny as hell." Santana sighed, quietly

Brittany nodded, "I can help with that…"

"You mean…you're…"

"No" Brittany sighed, embarrassed at her inability to fully please her wife, "but, I can help."

Santana smirked, as Brittany walked over to the door and locked it. Santana bit her bottom lip, oddly nervous.

Brittany walked over and undid Santana's jeans before pulling them down her legs. Santana sat on the bed and Brittany kissed each of her knees, "I love you."

Santana licked her lips, feeling extremely turned on, "I love you too." She muttered before kissed Brittany, passionately on the lips.

Brittany reach forward as they kissed and pulled down Santana's underwear.

Santana moaned into the kiss and squeezed her thighs together, searching for friction but settling for pressure.

Brittany smirked and rested a hand on each knee, "Lay back, San."

Santana moaned as and leaned back on her elbows. Brittany spread her wife's legs and kissed along the inside of each thigh.

Santana's breathing picked up as her hips swirled a bit.

Brittany smirked and kissed her clit making Santana's head fall back in relief.

Brittany didn't waste any more time with teasing. It was clear as day that Santana's needed a release and Brittany was going to make sure that she got it.

Santana moaned as Brittany licked and sucked her soaking core. Santana gripped the comforter as Brittany lavished her and sucked on her clit.

A moment later Santana was biting a pillow in order to keep quiet as she swirled her hips and Brittany sucked on her clit. Santana came, moaning Brittany's name into the pillow.

Brittany left a kiss on her wife's inner thigh before laying down next to the Latina on the bed, "You ok, under there?"

Santana laughed into the pillow and pushed it off her face before pulling Brittany into a deep kiss. Brittany groaned and kissed back before smiling.

Santana pulled away, "Fuck, you are so good at that." Santana mumbled

Brittany smiled, "I love making you smile like that and fuck you are so damn sexy."

Santana smiled and kissed her wife again before sighing slightly, "I've got to be honest…I thought it was me at first…"

"You thought what was you…" Brittany asked before realizing. She sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed, "No, San it's not you. I'm trying to fix it. Maybe I should go to the doctor."

Santana shook her head, "I think you just to rest and relaxation."

"When is the family going back to Lima?" Brittany asked

"At the end of January." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "I kind of wish that they would all move here but I get that their lives are in Lima."

Santana nodded, "I feel the same."

After a couple minutes of talking, they both got cleaned up and headed back out to the living room.

They spent the rest of the day with eh family, hanging around the house.


	62. Chapter 62: Celebrate

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Sunday (December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Brittany, Brent and Benny headed from the house to a Ford car dealership.

Brittany was looking for a new truck. They headed inside and looked at all of the trucks.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Brittany drove home with Benny in her new Ford F-150.

"This is nice!" Benny grinned, looking at everything.

Brittany nodded, "It is." She grinned, "Ma bought James a new car seat for my new tuck since the last one shattered in the wreck."

Benny nodded, "That's cool, I'll help you install it when we get back to the house."

"Thanks, Chief" Brittany nodded, "So have you guys picked out name options?"

Benny laughed, "I'm not going to spoil it. Autumn would kill me."

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Smart move."

Later, Benny and Brittany installed a car seat for James but decided to wait on putting the car seats in for the twins since that would take up the entire backseat.

 _ **Monday (December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana got to the studio and parked in Brittany's spot before heading inside. The rest of the family would be arriving later with the kids.

Santana went to see if anyone needed any help while Brittany talked to Mike.

"The caterer is here and they are setting up on the second floor. Al of the room are clean and look great. People are really going to be impressed." Mike grinned at Brittany

Brittany nodded, "Thank you for working so close to Christmas."

Mike smiled, "Of course. We weren't going anywhere this year anyways. It didn't cut into anything."

They headed down to the lobby.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

The doors opened at noon and everyone had arrived. So many people were there to see the expansion of the studio.

Brittany and Santana mingled with everyone. The waiters walked around with finger foods and drinks on trays.

Brittany found Mike and Tina and smiled, "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Tina smiled and hugged Brittany before stealing something to eat off of the next tray that came by.

"How are you?" Brittany asked Tina.

"I'm great I love the expansion. It's so nice!"

Britt smiled, "thanks."

They talked for a while longer before Brittany wen tot mingle more.

She walked into the new 2C and found Santana talking to Jessie.

Brittany walked over and smiled, "Hey"

Santana smiled, "Hey, Baby!"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Jessie is going to ask Holly out for a date…" Santana grinned. "She was just asking advice."

"Holly's great. Just be yourself." Brittany advised

Jessie nodded, "I hope that'll work."

 _ **2:15pm:**_

Bonnie found Santana and told her that they were going to t ge the kids from the day care and take them home.

Santana nodded, "I'll find Britt and tell her."

Santana went to find her wife and found Brittany in 2B, talking to Bree Watson in the corner of a packed room.

Brittany laughed and grabbed to glasses of water for them. She handed one to Bree and smiled, nodding.

Santana sighed and walked over to them and smiled, "Hey"

"Hey Beautiful!" Brittany grinned, "Bree, you have to tell her the story you just told me."

Bree laughed and nodded, "Well I was dating this girl named Brooklyn and she was a wildlife photographer. Let's just say, in the wild shit is everywhere in the wild and when she cheated on me with he assistant. Well they landed in elephant shit. It made my day."

Brittany grinned, looking at her wife.

Santana smiled, "At least she got what she deserved."

Bree nodded, "Tell me about it. Anyways, I've got to go find my boss. She is really looked forward to the article." She told Brittany, "Let me know what you decide."

Brittany nodded as Bree walked away.

"What article?" Santana asked the blonde.

Brittany looked at the Latina, "Well, Bree's boss wants to do another article. This time she wants to focus on me rather than the studio. My life as a wife, mother, dancer, teacher and everything else. I told them I'd have to talk to you first."

Santana nodded, "You know, it doesn't sound too bad. How in depth are we talking?"

"They said that that'd be up to us." Brittany replied, "We don't have to decide till after the holidays."

Santana nodded, "Let's talk about it later then."

Brittany winked at her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too" Santana smiled as the blonde leaned over, kissing her lips gently.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

After they finished cleaning up, Brittany and Santana left the dance studio.

They hopped into Brittany's new truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

Brittany reached over and held Santana' hand, "You look beautiful today, San."

Santana smiled and though for a moment before grinning, "Let's get some ice cream!"

Brittany laughed, "San, it's snowing and freezing outside. You really want ice cream?"

Santana laughed and nodded, "Yeah!"

Brittany looked over at her wife and smiled, "I want cookies and cream. What about you?"

Santana beamed, "Strawberry with sprinkles."

Britt nodded and turned down the street to get ice cream. She hopped out of the truck and got their ice cream before getting back in the truck. She handed Santana the strawberry with sprinkles.

"Thank you, Baby." Santana smiled before eating a spoonful.

Britany smiled and ate a spoonful of her own ice cream before heading down the street.

"So since we're done Christmas shopping we don't have to deal with the panic frenzy that will be going on the next few days." Santana smiled

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I actually still have to get you another gift…"

"What? Why?" Santana asked, confused.

"Because you won't have anything to open on Christmas." Brittany sighed

"Brittany." Santana said shaking her head, "You gave me an awesome gift. Let me give you my gift tonight. You can open it then we just won't worry about buying more stuff."

Britt grinned and nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Santana took another spoonful of ice cream and smiled, "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly

Brittany licked her lips thoughtfully and nodded, "I'm fine…"

Santana glanced at the blonde, "Britt…"

Brittany sighed, "Santana, I'm fine."

"Brittany, please don't get defensive." Santana said, looking at her wife, "I'm just checking on you. I'm not trying to be nosey…I just love you and I care about how you feel…"

Brittany nodded and sat her ice cream in the cup holder and wiped her lips with a napkin before replying, "I'm tired. I'm just…tired." She sighed.

Santana nodded, "I'll get up with the kids tonight so that you can sleep."

Brittany shook her head, "San, I'll be fine. The expansion and grand opening is now over so I'll be significantly less stressed."

Santana nodded, "I'm glad."

Brittany looked over at her wife and sighed before looking back at the road. It was snowing extremely hard and getting more difficult to see.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

They finally got home and went to find their kids. James was in the playroom with Jasper and Anna while the twins were with the grandparents in the living room.

Brittany sat on the floor in the living room before suddenly hearing running footsteps. James came around the corner and jumped into her lap.

"Mama!" He grinned.

Brittany stood up and picked him up before gently tossing him on to the couch.

James laughed and clapped, "Again! Again!"

Brittany grinned and did it a few more times till James got distracted when Benny walked in the room.

"Hey James!" Benny grinned, picking his nephew up.

James smiled before yawning.

"Oh are you sleepy?" Benny grinned

James shook his head, wildly. He didn't want to stop playing.

Benny winked at his nephew, nodding, "Got it."

"I'm sure" Brittany mumbled, smirking as she took James from her brother. She looked over at Bonnie, "Has he eaten enough?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. He shouldn't be hungry till morning."

"I'm going to go give him a B-A-T-H." Santana said, looking at Brittany.

Brittany nodded and handed him to her wife.

Santana took James upstairs to get him bathed and ready for bed while Brittany and Bonnie fed the twins.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany was sitting in bed on her laptop in front of her while Santana showered and got ready for bed.

Brittany was reading an email from Bree when Santana walked into the room and sat on the bed. Brittany looked over at her wife and smiled, "You look cute in my shirt."

"Thank you, Baby. What are you doing?" Santana replied as she put lotion on her legs.

Brittany grinned and shut her laptop, "Who cares?" she smirked before setting her laptop o the nightstand. She turned back to the Latina and kissed her on the cheek, "You smell so good."

Santana laughed and leaned her head back as Brittany kissed and smelled her neck, "That's my vanilla bodywash."

"I know. It's my favorite." Brittany mumbled, "Every time I smell something vanilla I get this image of you in the shower…"

"Brittany!" Santana laughed, "You can't be having dirty thought in random places."

"It's not a dirty thought, Love." Brittany grinned, "I just get this image of you taking a shower. You're so beautiful, covered with water."

Santana smiled, "That's sweet."

Brittany smiled, "You're my girl…"

Santana turned her head and kissed her wife deeply, "I love you"

Brittany smiled, "I love you too, sexy."

Santana smiled, "Let me give you your Christmas gift."

Brittany nodded and let got of her wife so that the Latina could go grab her gift from under the tree. Santana slipped on her robe and headed to the living room.

Santana came back with two small boxes, "I got you two really simple gifts. They aren't anything like what you got me."

Brittany smiled, "I'm going to love them. Which one first?"

Santana shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Brittany held them behind her back, "Pick an arm…"

Santana picked Brittany' left hand and Brittany pulled that box out. Inside was a very nice necktie.

"I love it. I needed a new tie, anyways. This is much nicer than what I would've picked out. Thank you, Baby"

"Next" Santana said

Brittany opened the other box and found and pocketknife. I was wooden and had her initials engraved in the handle.

"Wow, San…"

"It's a bench-made pocketknife so it's really sharp. Please don't get hurt."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife, "I love it, thank you, Baby."

Santana smiled, "I'm glad. I've just been so busy and tired this year but next year I'll do better…"

Brittany shook her head, "Just love me…that's all I need."

"I couldn't stop loving you, Britt."

 _ **Tuesday (December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:15pm:**_

Brittany was outside with most of the family having a snowball fight. Anna stayed inside with Maribel and most of the children while everyone else was throwing snow.

Benny threw a snowball at Blake who teamed up with Brittany for revenge.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

The family walked into the house, everyone sniffing and freezing.

"I made hot cocoa, but you all have to shake off all of the snow outside." Maribel said so that the floor didn't get covered with water.

Brittany and Santana took their coats and boats back to their room.

"That was fun" Santana smiled

"Yeah it was" Brittany grinned

Santana kissed Brittany on the jaw before heading to the kitchen to help Maribel pass out hot cocoa.

Brittany went to the playroom where James was playing with Jasper, Otto, Xavier, Bella, Sophia and Lauren.

"Mama!" James grinned and hugged her leg, "I coloring!"

Brittany nodded ,"Good job, James."

Brittany heard a crash come from the kitchen. She looked over at Anna who nodded knowing she was in charge of the kids. Brittany ran to the kitchen and found Blake on the floor in the living room but he was laughing.

"What in the wor…" Brittany mumbled as Benny slid by in his socks on the wood floors without falling like Blake.

"Ok Ok. Let me try it again!" Blake laughed. He ran and slid ten before falling.

"Come on Britt!" Benny grinned

"Alright but get ready to lose" Brittany smirked and slipped off her shoes.

 _ **Thursday (December 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:30pm:**_

Santana, Michelle, Gabby and Whitney all slipped on the swimsuits and ran out to the hot tub.

Santana had asked Brittany to set it up and turn on the heat about an hour before hand,

"We could've used a huge hot tub yesterday after we all finished our snowball fight." Santana laughed.

Michelle nodded, "I was freezing"

"This hot tub is incredible" Whitney smiled

The other girls nodded agreeing.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

The entire family, including infants were in the living room. They had each found a comfortable spot as they listened closely to Antonio read 'The Night Before Christmas' out loud.

After they finished the book, some of the kids helped set out cookies and milk for Santa.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana finished the Santa thing with the parents and went to their bedroom.

"I'm excited to see James' face in the morning." Brittany grinned to her wife.

Santana nodded, "Me too! I love our kids."

Brittany smiled, "Me too. Come here."

Santana smiled and walked over to her wife as Brittany turned on some Christmas music, "Dance with me."

Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany' outstretched hand.

The couple danced closer for a little while before going to bed.

 _ **Friday (December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Christmas Day) Morning 5:30am:**_

Brittany woke up when one of the twins began to cry. Santana began to stir as Brittany got out of bed.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful. I'll get her as long as the he doesn't start…" Brittany mumbled just as the other twin began to cry.

Santana sighed and got out of bed. They both went to the nursery.

Brittany got William and changed his diaper while Santana did the same for Allison.

Santana nursed both of the twins at the same time while Brittany went to shower and change.

 _ **6:05am:**_

Brittany walked back into the nursery. Just as Santana finished nursing them.

"I'll take her" Brittany said as she picked Allison up. She smiled down at her daughter, "Hey Darlin."

Santana looked up and smiled as Brittany kissed Allison on the hand.

"I love you, Allison." Brittany mumbled as she grabbed Ally's Christmas outfit, "Should I put this on her now?" Britt asked her wife.

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I'll call my mom and get her up…" Suddenly they heard little feet running by the nursery.

"I think some of the Christmas monsters are awake." Brittany grinned

James popped his head in the room, "Babies? Mama! Mama!" he smiled

Brittany grinned, "Hey James. Where's Gram?"

"Right here." Bonnie said, opening the door a little wider, "Need anything?"

"Could you please start and pot of coffee?" Santana asked

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Merry Christmas!" Brittany grinned

"That's more like it." Bonnie smirked and picked James up, "Let's go see what Santa brought you!"

Carly had already set up cameras so that she could get pictures of their Christmas morning.

Brittany and Santana finished changing the twins and head ed out to the living room.

Santana went and freshened up before rejoining the family.

There were so many people and so many presents that Brittany lost track of who gave who, what.

Santana and Brittany enjoyed watching James figuring everything out. He watched his cousins open their gifts and decided to try to do the same with his own.

Santana smiled, "He's smart."

"James" Brittany said, "This is from me and Mami." She said as she pulled a yellow and red plastic car out from behind the tree.

James clapped and got inside, "Car! Vroom Vroom!"

Brittany smiled and nodded "That's your car. I had one just like it when I was your age. You have to use your feet like Fred Flintstone. Like this James." Brittany said and showed him by guiding his feet.

James smiled and began to scoot around the large living room in his new car.

Santana smiled, loving the way Brittany acted with the kids. Brittany was so casual with her son. She spoke to him as if he were an adult. She still babied him and loved on him but when it came to teaching moments she used that manner of speaking to explain things to him. It was the way her parents had talked to her as a child.

Santana glanced over at Bonnie and Maribel, who had the twins. Everything appeared to be fine so Santana turned back to her wife, "Merry Christmas, Britt."

Brittany smile and looked at the Latina. She leaned over and kissed Santa an on the lips, "Merry Christmas, Baby."

Most of the family continued to open presents while some of them wen to the kitchen to start making brunch.

 _ **9:45am:**_

Brittany was sitting on the floor next to James who was playing with a new toy truck that Brent and Bonnie had gotten him. Jasper walked over and showed James his new toy dinosaur. Brittany smiled as she got up and went to check on the girls in the kitchen.

Santana had just pulled the casseroles out of the oven when Brittany walked into the kitchen. Bonnie mixed some mimosas for the adults while the other women made other dishes.

 _ **10:00am:**_

Everyone grabbed some food and sat in the kitchen at one of the few tables that were set up.

 _ **11:45am:**_

After brunch, Brittany and Santana put the twins down for a nap.

Brittany went to the living room with Finn and Diego.

Brittany laid on the couch while the guys sat in the chairs and together, they watched over James, Jasper, Otto and Xavier as the boys played with their new toys.

"I'm exhausted." Diego mumbled, "Twins are exhausting."

Brittany looked over at her brother in law and rolled her eyes, "Whatever..."

Finn nodded, "Britt's go us beat." He told Diego, grinning.

Diego sighed and leaned his head back, "Too true" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Finn looked at the four boys, playing on the floor and yawned, "What time is it?"

"Dude" Brittany laughed, "It's only like noon."

Finn groaned, "Jasp, you tired yet?" He asked his son.

Jasper looked over at his father and smiled before continuing to play.

"That's a hard pass." Diego smirked

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Santana went to feed the twins. They were currently in their rocking seats in the living room. Maribel was with them, while she…

"Mami, you knit?" Santana asked, surprised.

Maribel laughed, "Bonnie has been teaching me."

"I'm impressed. I never thought you'd knit." Santana smiled, "You'll be amazed by all of the different yarn."

Maribel nodded, "I'm learning all about it." She smiled

"I'm going to take Ally. She likes to eat first so I'll take her to the nursery." Santana said

Santana nursed the twins before going to check on Brittany and James. They were sleeping in the master bed.

She walked into the master bedroom and smiled when she saw James sitting up, playing with his stuffed monkey.

"James!" Santana said quietly.

"Mama!" He smiled, "Shhhhhh…Mama sweepin."

Santana smiled and nodded, "But it's time for Mama to wake up so let's wake her up."

"Otay!" James smiled and leaned closer to Brittany, "Mama, wake up!" He said quietly as he kissed her on the nose, "Mama"

Brittany grinned, "James" she mumbled

James giggled, "Mama!"

Brittany lifted him up into the air, "You're a plane!" Brittany smirked making him giggle louder.

Santana smiled, "The plane needs to land if he wants some mac and cheese…"

James giggled, "Mack n cheeze!"

Brittany set him down so that he could climb off the bed and follow Santana to the kitchen.

Brittany smiled and went with them.

"Where are the twins?" Brittany asked

Santana smiled and kissed her wife, "They're with their Lita in the living room." She replied.

Brittany narrowed her eye playfully, "Why are you so happy?"

Santana smiled, "I know that I complain but I love my life. We have great kids and I have you. I'm just feeling grateful, is all."

Brittany smiles "Alright, Tiny Tim."

Santana laughed, "Shut up."

Brittany leaned over and kissed her wife once the lips, "I love you, San."

"I love you too, Britt." Santana smiled as Bonnie served James a small plate of mac and cheese.

It had been such a crazy few months but now that the holidays had arrived, everything seemed to calm down.

Brittany walked over and stole a bite James' mac and cheese making her son giggle.

"Mama!" He giggled, "Dis mine!"

Brittany nodded, "Alright fine. Eat your mac and cheese, little one."

Santana watched as the family interacted with one another and smiled because everyone fit perfectly in her life.


	63. Chapter 63: Countdown

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (December 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **/New Years Eve) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and saw the snow coming down outside through the window. She pulled the covers up as she rolled over in bed to face her wife.

Santana was still sound asleep so Brittany pulled her close and curled back up.

Santana stirred a bit and smiled when she felt the warmth of Brittany's body, "Morning baby." Santana muttered

Brittany grinned and pulled her wife even closer, "Morning Beautiful."

Santana took a deep breath and smiled, keeping her eyes closed, "It's so quiet."

Brittany nodded, "I know. It's never quiet around here anymore" she mumbled.

"Should we be worried?" Santana asked

Brittany glanced at the nightstand and shook her head when she saw the baby monitors, "All the kids are still asleep. No need to worry."

Santana smiled and wiggled closer to the blonde, "You're so warm."

Brittany turned her head a bit and kissed Santana on the forehead, "Why are you so cold?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know but I love curling up with you."

Brittany smiled and reached down. She lifted Santana's chin up and gently kissed her on the lips.

Santana smiled into the kiss and reached up, cupping Britt's jaw. Brittany smiled and pulled away a bit.

"What?" Santana laughed lightly

Brittany shook her head, "Since we have time, let's…" she raised her brows a bit.

"Really?" Santana asked, surprised but also happy that Brittany was feeling up to it.

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife again. She gently pushed Santana on to her back and a settled between San's legs just as one of the twins began to cry.

Brittany sighed and looked at Santana who groaned, closing her eyes.

Brittany went to get out of bed but Santana stopped her "Wait…that's William. He'll stop in a moment."

They waited for about a minute and both women smiled when their son stopped crying without waking his sister.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife again. Santana sat up and pushed Brittany onto her back before straddling her lap. Brittany smiled before Santana kissed her deeply as she ground her ass down into Britt's crotch.

Brittany grinned and pulled back, taking off Santana's shirt, "Wow, you are cold…" Brittany smirked, seeing her wife's hard nipples.

Santana slapped her wife's arm, "Shut up and take off your shirt."

Brittany smiled and reach to pull off her shirt but stopped when Ally began to cry.

Santana sighed, "She won't stop till we go in there."

The girls rested their foreheads together before Santana scooted off of her wife's lap. Brittany groaned and stood up. She straightened her pajama pants a little before glancing back at Santana.

Santana smiled, "At least we know we can…"

Brittany smirked, "True." Brittany cringed when Allison suddenly let out a loud wail. "I'll go get her."

Brittany went to the nursery and picked Ally up, "Hey Darlin. You're ok, Ally."

Brittany rocked her daughter and waited for Santana to get there to help because William had begun to fuss.

Santana walked in and grabbed Ally from Brittany so that she could nurse her. Brittany walked over and grabbed her youngest child from his crib.

"Calm down, Champ." She said, "William, relax, son."

William began to calm down and look up at her face. She held him up on her arm and bounced him lightly, calming him down.

Santana smiled as she watched Ally nurse, "I wonder what they're going to be like when they get older…"

"Let's just enjoy them as babies. Ma says that when it's your own kids, they grow faster than normal." Brittany smiled.

Santana nodded, "James seems to be growing faster than normal. I love them as babies, though. I'm happy to wait to see what their like."

Brittany smiled and looked over at Ally, thoughtfully, "I've got to admit, though that I think about what she's going to be like all the time. The boys will probably be a lot like Benny and Blake."

Santana nodded, "How is Blake doing? He hasn't been talking much lately."

"He and his boyfriend broke up. I mean they're only 8 but he's been pretty sad about it."

Santana nodded, "Poor Blake."

Brittany nodded, "So what are the plans for tonight again?"

"Well my parents and your parents are staying home with Anna and the kids. There will be a driver here to pick us, Finn and Michelle up at 7 tonight." Santana replied as she traded babies with her wife.

Brittany got started on getting Allison's diaper changed and getting her dressed.

"Ally, you look freaking adorable." Brittany mumbled looking at her daughter in her new years outfit that Santana had set out.

Santana smiled, "Just wait till I just William dress in his boy version of that. They're going to be so cute together."

Brittany smiled as Santana got up and began to get Will ready for the day.

 _ **9:15am:**_

Santana was in the kitchen with Bonnie and Maribel when the doorbell rang.

Brittany, who was in the living room holding William, got up and went to the foyer.

She opened the front door and grinned, "Hey Rach, hey Quinn. Come on in."

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked, smiling down at the youngest Pierce boy in Britt's arms.

"She's in the kitchen…" Brittany replied, confused.

Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel on the cheek before going to find her best friend.

Brittany furrowed her brow, "What's that about?" she asked Rachel.

Rachel grinned, "Well…"

 _ **With San:**_

"Hey!" Santana smiled, "How are you?" she asked hugging the blonde.

"I have to tell you something." Quinn said quietly, smiling as she pulled Santana away from the other women., "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Santana asked shocked but smiling.

Bonnie and Maribel headed to the living room to check on the other kids.

"I'm pregnant! But you can't tell anyone yet." Quinn beamed

Santana hugged her best friend, "I didn't even know you guys had tried to…"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, this was the first try."

"Wow! Q, I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!"

 **With Britt:**

"Who's the…" Brittany asked, confused

"We picked a donor out of a book." Rachel replied.

Brittany grinned, "I'm really happy for you, Rach. You're going to be a mom!"

Rachel nodded, "I've never been this excited."

"Why didn't you tell us you guys were trying?" Brittany asked

Rachel shrugged, "Honestly, I wasn't sure it would work so quickly. I didn't want to jinx it."

Brittany nodded, "I get that. So how far along is she?"

"No very far along but we really wanted to tell you guys. She's only about 5 weeks along."

Brittany grinned, "I am so happy for you."

William began to fuss and Brittany sighed, "I need to change his diaper."

Rachel nodded, "I'll go find Quinn and Santana."

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Brittany and Bonnie were sitting in the living room, feeding the twins while Santana took a nap.

"Ma…can I ask your advice?" Brittany asked Bonnie

Bonnie looked up from William and nodded, "Of course"

Brittany looked down at Ally and sighed before looking back at Bonnie, "So Bree…she works for BAM the magazine. She did that one article on the studio and people loved it. Now her boss wants her to do an entire piece about me and my life as a wife, mother, studio owner and everything else…" Brittany said, "What do you think?"

Bonnie thought for a moment, "Well I'll be honest…I'm iffy about Bree but you seem to trust her well enough."

"Trust is a strong word…" Brittany muttered, "I mean…I do believe that she's grown, and she has changed. I hope that it's all for the better. I want to believe it but…Geez she was awful back in the day."

Bonnie nodded, "She really was terrible. Well, If I were you…I'd agree to do the article but make serious restrictions."

"What kind of restrictions do you suggest?" Brittany asked

"No pictures of the kids, for one." Bonnie said, "It'd be best for their safety. Also, no pictures or information about the location of your home."

Brittany nodded, "Basically I need to specify that my family is off limits?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

 _ **5:00pm:**_

Brittany stepped out of the shower and dried off before slipping on black boxers and a matching black sports bra.

Santana, who was sitting in front of her large makeup mirror, turned to and smiled, "I'm so excited that you're wearing the suit Kurt made you. I t looks so good on you."

Brittany grinned and walked over to her wife. She bent over and kissed Santana on the lips, "You smell so good."

Santana smiled, "That's my new perfume."

"I like it. What is it?"

"It's called 'Hush' which is…odd but I like the smell and you seem to like it." Santana replied as she put on light blush.

Brittany nodded, "You smell great, and you look sexy as hell."

"Britt, I', wearing flannel pajama pants and a black, strapless bra…" Santana laughed, "How is that sexy?"

Brittany smiled, "Well you're always sexy and you look cute in plaid pajama pants."

Santana rolled her eyes, smiling, "Go dry your hair and finish getting ready."

"Ok."

Brittany dried her hair and got her pants on before they heard small feet.

"Mama!" James said as he walked into the bedroom.

Brittany grinned, "I'll get him." She told her wife, "James!"

James beamed and ran towards the bathroom. Brittany grinned and lifted him into the air making him giggle.

"James, what are you doing in here? You should be in the playroom with Anna." Brittany asked smiling.

There was a knock on the door and Bonnie walked in the room.

"Hey, sorry. I was bringing him back here but he's faster than me." Bonnie laughed

Brittany nodded, "It's fine. Are Finn and Michelle here yet?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, they aren't but your driver shouldn't be here for about an hour so there's time."

Brittany smiled and handed James over to her mother.

"Where Mama?" James asked them as he looked around for Santana.

"She's…"

"Right here." Santana smiled as she walked in the room. She was still wearing pajama pants and a strapless bra. But she had slipped on one of Brittany's old button up shirts.

San reached over for James who smiled and reached out for her, "Mama!"

"Hey Jamie." Santana smiled, kissing him on the forehead, before rubbing the lipstick off his skin, "I love you, James. I have to finish getting ready."

She handed him back to his Gram and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Santana adjusted Brittany's tie in the living room while they waited for the driver to arrive. Finn and Michelle were sitting on the couch.

The two couples were dressed up for the party and looked very nice.

Brent saw the headlights and turned to his daughter, "The limo is here."

Brittan nodded, "Thanks Pop. Call us if you need anything otherwise we should be home are 2am most likely."

Brent nodded as the two couples pulled on their coats and headed out to the limo.

They all climbed into the limo and relaxed as the driver got back behind the wheel and took off towards the city.

Brittany poured them all a round of drinks as they rode to the dance studio. Santana still couldn't drink alcohol so she drank club soda.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

"This is a great party, Britt!" Bree smiled as they got something to drink for Santana and the girl Bree had brought.

"Yeah, it turned out pretty good."

"Everyone had been raving about the expansion this past month." Bree said, "Have you thought anymore about the article?"

"San and I are still talking it over. I'll call you with an answer next week." Brittany replied.

Bree nodded, "Sounds good. Let's get back to the table."

They went back to the high table they were standing at.

Santana smiled and took her glass of club soda from Brittany, "Thanks Baby."

"No problem." Brittany said, setting her glass of whiskey down, "Let's dance."

Santana nodded and took Brittany' outstretched hand as they walked away from the table.

Brittany and Santana danced closely as the music played.

Carly and Callie were dancing right next to them. Brittany looked around at her friends, family and fellow-dancers and smiled before looking down at her wife.

Santana smiled, "What's on your mind?"

Brittany smiled and shrugged, "Just happy."

 _ **11:30pm:**_

"It's almost time!" Tina smiled

Santana nodded as she looked in the mirror, "I know. I have to hurry."

They were in the women's bathroom, checking their makeup along with about ten other women.

 _ **With Britt:**_

"Do I need to stay and help clean up?" Brittany asked Mike

"Nope. I've got it handled, Boss. There's a clean up crew. Tina and I will bstay till they're done cleaning up before we lock up and leave. You just enjoy yourself and go home after midnight." Mike replied as they got themselves another round of whiskey.

 _ **11:59pm:**_

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" Everyone said as they watched the ball drop form the screens set up in each room.

Brittany pulled Santana close and kissed her deeply before mumbled, "Happy New Year, Love"

 _ **Friday (January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 2:30am:**_

The limo pulled up to the Pierce house Finn and Michelle grabbed their sleeping kids and hopped back into the limo to go home. Their house was only about 5 miles away so they didn't have a long ride.

Brittany and Santana said goodnight to Bonnie and Maribel, who had stayed up till they got home. Brittany pulled her mother aside and asked her to keep an eye on the kids for a couple more hours. Bonnie nodded and took the extra baby monitor up to her room with her.

Brittany locked up the house and set the alarm before meeting Santana in the master bedroom.

Brittany took a deep breath and locked the door before walking into the bathroom where her wife was showering. Britt sighed and nodded to her herself.

"You got this…" she whispered before stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower.

Santana turned, surprised and smiled, "Hey"

Brittany smiled, nervously, "Hey…want uh…want me to wash your back?"

Santana nodded, "Sure, thank you, Baby. Uh wait. What about the kids?"

"Ma's go them for a couple hours." Brittany smiled.

Santana nodded as Brittany walked closer, grabbing the loofa. She put some of Santana's vanilla bodywash on it and gently washed the Latina's back.

Santana could feel how nervous Brittany was and wanted to calm her wife down a bit so she turned around and cupped Brittany's jaw, "Hey…"

Brittany took a deep breath of the cloud of vanilla smelling steam surrounding them, "Hey."

Santana smiled, "Take another deep breath and just relax."

Brittany did as Santana suggested before looking down at the Latina. She wasn't sure how to express in words how she felt so instead she kissed her wife gently on the lips.

Santana smiled into it and kissed back. Brittany slid her hand down Santana's back and gripped her ass. Santana moaned and cupped the back of Britt's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Brittany gently pushed Santana up against the stone wall. Santana moaned as Brittany wrapped one arm around her waist while still gripping San's ass.

Santana moaned as Britt became hard against her thigh.

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana harder, making her wife moan louder.

"We need a condom." Santana moaned.

"Let's rinse off and go to the bed…" Brittany suggested

Santana nodded and they rinsed off before drying off a bit and heading to the bed.

Brittany grabbed a condom and ripped it open before taking a deep breath. She was beyond grateful that everything was working.

Santana smirked from the bed, "Need any help?"

Britt looked over at the Latina and smiled, "Nah, I've got it." She smirked before rolling the condom on and laying on the bed. She got under the covers and scooted closer to her wife.

Santana smiled as Brittany kissed her jaw.

"Britt" Santana breathed.

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed, refusing to stop kissing Santana's skin.

Santana moaned when Britt nipped at her ear, "I…" Santana breathed, "fuck…I forgot…"

Brittany laughed and scooted herself between Santana's spread thighs. Santana moaned and kissed Brittany on the lips.

Brittany slowly pushed into her wife making Santana whimper in pleasure.

"Fuck" Santana moaned

Britt cupped her wife's right breast as she thrust deeply into her wife.

Santana gently grabbed Brittany's chin, kissing her on the lips, "Where's your mind, baby?"

Brittany grinned and sped her thrusts up, making Santana close her eyes as he jaw dropped.

Britt smirked, "My mind is here." She whispered against Santana's open lips, "You look so beautiful, San."

Santana whimpered and kissed her wife, "Harder, baby"

Brittany smirked and thrust with more power making the Latina moan even louder.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned as Santana squeezed around her shaft.

Santana whimpered, "I'm about to cum, baby."

Brittany picked up her pace and thrust faster till Santana pulled her into a deep kiss so that she wouldn't be too loud as she came.

Brittany groaned into the kiss as she came into the condom, "Fuck."

Britt slowly pulled out and threw the condom away before turning to her wife. Santana was breathing heavily, biting on her bottom lip as the remnants of her orgasm coursed through her body.

Brittany grinned and kissed Santana under her jaw.

Santana moaned and turned her head, capturing Britt's lips with her own.

Brittany smiled and kissed her back.

Santana pushed Brittany onto her back and straddled her hips as they continued to kiss.

Brittany grinned and gripped Santana's hips, "Mmm, Baby." She said as she pulled away from the kiss.

Santana smiled, "Yeah?"

Brittany grinned, "Fuck, you are so sexy."

Santana laughed and smiled, "You too, Baby." She reached over and grabbed another condom, "Up for round 2?"

"Hell yeah" Brittany grinned before flipping them over making Santana laugh.


	64. Chapter 64: Relax

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (January 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:45am:**_

Brittany nodded, "Alright, well I'll call you back with an answer to that." She said before hanging up.

She sighed and popped her neck before grabbing the phone again to call Bree.

" _Hello?" Bree answered_

"Hey Bree, it's Brittany Pierce." Brittany said as she fiddled with a pencil.

" _Hey Brittany! How are you?" Bree smiled_

"I'm good. How are you?"

" _I'm doing great." Bree replied, "What can I do for you?"_

Brittany cleared her throat, "So I'm willing to do the article but there are a few guidelines we need to talk about first."

 _Bree nodded and grabbed a notepad and pen, "Sure, like what?"_

Brittany went onto explain the different rules that she had discussed with Bonnie. Santana had agreed to with the rules when Brittany talked to her the day before.

 _Bree nodded once Brittany finished the list, "Alright. I'll talk to my boss about these and then I'll call you back."_

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Bye"

They hung up and Brittany decided to walk through the studio and check on all of the classes.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Santana, Antonio and Maribel walked into The Underground in Glen Gove and found a booth.

After the waitress took their order, Maribel turned to Santana and smiled, "How are you doing, mi hija?"

"I'm alright. I'll be better after the spa trip with Brittany in a few weeks." Santana replied.

Antonio nodded, "You two need to relax a bit."

Santana smiled, "If anyone needs a spa vacation it's you guys." She told her parents, "You two work so hard. Why don't ya'll take vacation?"

Their food and drinks arrived.

Maribel nodded, "We actually have been talking about spending a week in Paris."

Santana smiled, "You really should go. I think you both deserve it. When are you going?"

"We haven't decided yet. We need to adjust some scheduling issues. I'll let you know when we do." Maribel before taking a bite of her sandwich.

They talked as they ate lunch before going back home.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

While sitting behind her desk, checking emails, Brittany scratched her jaw. She sighed and took a sip of her dr pepper.

There was a knock on her door and she looked up, surprised to see Bree Watson.

"Hey!" Brittany smiled, "Come on in. What's up?"

"I was coming in for a class with Jessica so I figured that instead of calling you tomorrow, I'd just drop by." Bree replied, sitting across from the blonde.

Brittany nodded, "That's fine. So what'd your boss say?"

"She said that those terms were fine. She wanted you to know that we won't do anything to endanger your family or invade your privacy." Bree explained.

"That's great. I appreciate it, Bree." Brittany smiled, "What time is your class at?"

"It's at 3. Oh and I brought in some homemade chocolate fudge for everyone. Would you like a piece?"

"Sure." Brittany grinned as Bree handed her a small piece of fudge.

Britt took a bite and nodded, "That's really good!"

"Thanks! My grandfather gave me his father's recipe." Bree smiled.

"Well it's really good. So when will we do this interview?" Brittany replied, wanting to put it in her schedule.

"Well I've got a few things going on right now so how about February 5th?" Bree asked, "It's a Friday and I can follow you around work in the morning then in the afternoon, we can go to your house and interview Santana along with maybe getting some pictures of you two."

Brittany nodded, "Alright that should be fine."

They talked for a while longer before Bree had to get to class.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and hopped out of the car. When she got into the house she was welcomed by Rocky.

"Good Boy" Brittany grinned while she scratched him behind the ear.

Maribel walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Hey Brittany, you're home earlier than usual."

"Hey Maribel. Yeah. I missed San and the kids…so I took off early."

"Well, the four of them are in the living room." Maribel smiled, "Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes."

"Alright, Thanks!" Brittany grinned and set her bag down before going to the living room.

Santana looked up from Ally and smiled, "Hey Baby!"

"Hey Beautiful." Brittany smiled

Her voice caught James' attention and he turned around.

"Mama!" he beamed and ran over to hug her.

"Hey Jamie." Brittany smiled, hugging him.

She set him back down and he went back to his spot on the floor. Brittany turned and picked William up, out of his rocking seat.

"Where's Ma?" Brittany asked.

"Your parents went to the city earlier today to spend time with Bridgett and Dani.

Brittany nodded as she rocked William, "Alright. Whatever your mom is making smells great."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I need to get started on recording her and Bonnie's recipes."

Brittany nodded, "It's going to be weird without them here."

"Yeah it will. I know how much you miss them when they're gone…I do too." Santana replied.

Brittany sighed, "Yeah."

"I'm kind of trying not to freak out. Sometimes I wonder how we're going to do this." Santana whispered.

Brittany smiled, "I'll take off early every day for a while. Plus, we have Anna."

Santana nodded, "Anna is incredible."

"She's been a huge help." Brittany said

"Dinner's ready." Maribel said Antonio, Brittany and Santana met in the kitchen with James. The twins stayed in their rocking seats while the others ate.

Maribel had made a large chicken pot pie.

"This is amazing, Maribel." Brittany smiled, "Thank you for dinner."

Maribel smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I'm not as good of a cook as Bonnie."

"You did an incredible job, Mami." Santana smiled

Antonio nodded, "It's fantastic, honey."

"Thank you, all." Maribel smiled.

 _ **Friday (January 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 9:30pm:**_

Bonnie waited till everyone wen to their rooms before going to the kitchen. She had to make Benny and Autumn's gender reveal party cake. She actually hadn't looked in the envelope yet so she still didn't know what the gender was.

She poured herself a glass of wine before pre-heating the oven. She mixed together all of the ingredients before looking at the food coloring options. She sighed and grabbed the envelope.

Bonnie opened envelope and looked down to see what it said. She let out a breath and smiled before grabbing the pink food coloring.

Benny and Autumn were going to have a girl.

Bonnie finished mixing it together before putting the pans in the oven.

She went to Santana's office and sat in the big comfortable chair in there. She sipped her wine and set her timer on the table next to her.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Bonnie pulled the pink cake out of the oven and sat in on the counter to cool while she mixed the icing.

She mixed yellow, pink and blue icing. The yellow icing went all over the cake while pink and blue were polka dots on top of the yellow icing.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Santana woke up to nurse the twins. After she finished, she went to the kitchen and smiled at Bonnie.

"Hey, sweetie! Did I wake you?" Bonnie asked her daughter in law.

"No. The twins were hungry. The cake looks great!" Santana said, looking at the beautiful cake.

Bonnie smiled, "Thank you. I should probably hide the envelope though." She laughed, grabbing the envelope.

Santana smiled "I didn't see what it said. Don't worry."

"You should get back to sleep."

"I will but have you slept at all?" Santana replied as she scooped some of the leftover icing off the bowl and eating it.

Bonnie shook her head, "Not yet."

"Wow this icing is incredible." Santana said, "Get some sleep, Bonnie. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Sweetie." Bonnie smiled before they both went to their rooms.

 _ **Saturday (January 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:30am:**_

Benny grabbed the cake cutter and nervously cut the cake as everyone watched. He pulled the slice out and smiled, shocked when she saw the pink.

"A girl!" Autumn said, shocked , "Benny, it's a girl."

Benny nodded, "Daughter…We're going to have a daughter." He grinned

Autumn smiled and hugged her boyfriend, happily.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

After the party, Benny sat on the weight bench in the basement. He didn't want to exercise but he needed space from his family for a minute.

Antonio walked downstairs to the basement, "Oh hey, Benny."

"Hey Tony" Benny said

"I didn't mean to bother you. I was just looking for my phone. The last place I had it was down here while I was exercising this morning. There it is!" Antonio smiled

Benny nodded and sighed.

"Would you like to talk about it, son?" Antonio asked the teenager.

Benny sighed and nodded, "A girl…is it weird that I'm more scared now that I know she's a…she?"

Antonio shook his head, "No it's not weird. I remember when Maribel was pregnant with Gabby…I was terrified. I didn't know much about little girls except that they were nothing like me."

Benny nodded, "Yeah…I mean, she's going to be all…girly and interested in dolls and princesses instead of trucks and motorbikes."

Antonio shrugged, "You never know. She might be a tomboy."

Benny smiled and nodded, "Maybe…"

"But Benny, the thing is…you're still going to love her no matter what. She's your little girl."

Benny smiled, "My little girl…my daughter." He let out a breath and nodded, "Thanks, Tony."

 _ **Thursday (January 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Brittany's 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Anniversary) Morning 8:30am:**_

"I love you" Santana said to each twin, kissing them goodbye while Brittany kissed James.

"We'll see tomorrow night." Brittany told her oldest son.

"Bye James." Santana said

"No, Mama!" James cried.

Brittany took him from Bonnie and held, "We'll be back tomorrow."

Santana sighed "James honey, we'll be back tomorrow night." She took him form her wife and rocked the one year old.

James held Santana tightly, "Mama"

Santana sighed and kissed him before handing him back to Bonnie.

James cried but Bonnie told them to go and that he would stop after the they left.

Brittany and Santana got into the limo that Brittany had set up to drive them. The limo drove them to the city

 _ **10:00am:**_

They stopped for breakfast on the way to the spa.

When they arrived, Brittany carried their bags into the spa before an employee kindly took them from her.

Brittany checked them in then they were escorted to their room by the same employee.

They walked into the room and smiled when they saw their room covered in white lilies and blue orchids.

The employee quickly set down their bags and handed Brittany a copy of the itinerary for their stay before leaving.

"Brittany" Santana breathed, "Did you do this?"

Brittany grinned, "Just like our wedding. Happy Fourth Anniversary, Beautiful."

Santana smiled and walked over to her wife, pulling the blonde down in to a deep kiss.

"Well so far you've kicked my ass on gifts…" Santana sighed, pulling away, "I suck at gifts."

Brittany smiled, "I love every gift you give me."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Not this year. Just wait till later, you'll see."

Brittany smirked and pulled her wife close, "What'd you get me?" she grinned

Santana frowned, "You really want me to tell you?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. What'd you'd get me?"

"I went all traditionally and got us new bed sheets."

Brittany smiled, "Are they soft?"

Santana nodded, still feeling bad, "They are incredibly soft. The best I was willing to buy. Some sheets are way too expensive though."

Brittany nodded, "Where are they?"

"I asked Mami to wash them and put them on our bed so that when we get back…we'll be set."

Brittany smiled, "I'm thrilled, San. Thank you. We needed new sheets and hopefully they're so soft that you always want to sleep naked."

Santana laughed, "Sorry but we have kids now. One kid, in particular, likes to waddle is adorable butt into our room. I need to be dressed just in case."

Brittany fake frowned before smirking, "Well there's aren't any kids around tonight…"

Santana laughed and nodded, "Very true."

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana closer, "Well according our schedule, we don't have to be anywhere for another hour." She mumbled, smirking.

Santana smiled and stood up on her toes, kissing Brittany on the lips.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and moved them closer to the large bed.

Santana pulled back and turned to look at the bed, "It looks so fluffy and soft."

Brittany smiled as she kissed Santana's neck from behind, "Let's find out." Brittany mumbled.

Santana moaned when Brittany's hand found it's way to her breast, gently massaging it as she pulled Santana closer by the waist.

Santana bit her lip with she felt how hard Britt was.

Brittany kissed Santana's neck once more before saying, "Take off your shirt, baby"

Santana nodded and they both undressed before climbing into the bed, under the fluffy comforter and sheets.

Brittany pulled her wife close, "Hey beautiful."

Santana smiled, "Hey…" She bit her lip and, "Come here" she mumbled, pulling Brittany into a deep kiss.

Brittany scooted herself between Santana's thighs. Santana moaned into the kiss as Brittany pushed into her.

"Fuck" Santana whispered

Brittany smirked, "You don't have to whisper, baby."

Santana moaned louder and dug her nails into Brittany's back, "Fuck, Britt."

Britt moaned when she felt Santana squeezing tightly around her.

Brittany thrust faster Santana moaned out her wife's name as they both came.

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the lips, "When we have more time, I'll take my time."

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany into another kiss, "I love you."

Brittany smile d, "I love you too. Let's take a quick shower because we have a couple's massage in 15 minutes."

Santana nodded and they both got up and jumped in the shower.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany and Santana went to their couple's massage before having lunch.

After lunch, they got facials, manicures and pedicures.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Santana laughed, "You look so confused."

Brittany grinned, "I'm just not used to people filing all four limbs."

They were currently walking back to their room in robes.

Brittany shut the bedroom door and pulled her wife close.

Santana smiled as Brittany leaned over to kiss her lips.

"Thank you for all of this, Britt."

Brittany nodded, "Of course. Tomorrow we get another massage at 4pm."

Santana smiled, "What else is planned for tonight?"

Brittany looked at the schedule and grinned, "Nothing. What do you say we put on some clothes and go grab some dinner?"

Santana worried her bottom lip with her teeth, "I don't have anything nice to wear…"

Brittany grinned, "I brought you a dress. I hope it's alright. It's the same dress as New Years Eve."

Santana smiled, "Make up?"

"I grabbed your 'Emergency pack'" Brittany smirked.

"You are so smart." Santana smiled.

Brittany laughed, "Let's get ready."

They got dressed. Santana did her make up and slipped her dress on while Brittany pulled on black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie.

"Damn, you look sexy as hell." Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "You look sexy as hell too."

Brittany grinned, "No babe, trust me. You're the one that's going to be turning heads."

Santana smiled, "Well, don't get jealous."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "I'm not worried."

"Why not?" Santana asked, smirking.

Brittany grinned and leaned down, kissing her wife. She wrapped her right arm around San's waist, holding her up since it was obvious that her legs were getting weak.

Brittany inhaled deeply as she pulled away, "Because later tonight, you'll be naked in bed with me while the people that check you out will be stuck in bed with nothing but their hand."

"Brittany!" Santana laughed

Brittany shrugged, "What? I know how lucky I am."

Santana smiled, "You're so sweet, Brittany and you're such a wonderful mother and wife. I love you."

Brittany looked down at her wife and smiled, "Thank you, San. You are too." Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife once on the lips before adding, "and I love you too. Now… one last thing before we go eat."

Santana furrowed her brow, "What?"

Brittany walked over to her bag and grabbed a small black velvet box. She handed it to her wife, "Happy anniversary, my love."

Santana smiled and opened the box. Her yes widened in surprise, "Brittany!"

Inside was a white gold bracelet with blue topaz stones all around it.

"What do you think?" Brittany asked, nervously.

Santana beamed, "It's beautiful, Brittany. I love it so much. Here…help me put it on." she said excitedly

Brittany took the bracelet and hooked it around her wife's wrist.

Santana beamed, "I love it. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed the blonde on the lips.

"I love you. Happy anniversary" Brittany smiled

"Happy anniversary, I love you too." Santana replied happily.

"Let's go eat." Brittany said

Santana nodded

They headed out to the lobby and down the street to a steakhouse. They went inside and were immediately escorted to a booth.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

When their dessert came Santana looked over at the blonde and smiled, "I was thinking why don't we go to Lima in February? It'll be a good trip for the kids but it won't be too hard on us."

Brittany nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. What days are you thinking?"

They discussed the trip and the kids.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana walked slowly through the lobby, down to the hall to their room. Brittany's tie was loose with the top button undone and Santana had already slipped off her shoes.

Brittany pulled out the key and opened the door.

They walked in and locked the door behind them.

Santana smiled and turned to Brittany, "Come here."

Brittany grinned and leaned over, kissing her wife gently on the lips. Brittany began to pull away but Santana grabbed the blonde's tie, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Brittany grinned and cupped Santana's jaw while also wrapping her other arm around Santana's waist. Without separating, they walked over to the bed.

Santana smirked, "Sit down." She said as she let her hair down and pushed Brittany onto the bed.

Brittany looked at her wife, surprised, "San…"

Santana, who was now on her knees, laughed, "Why do you look so shocked?"

Britt shook her head, "I'm not" she replied, grinning, "Come here."

Santana smiled and leaned forward as Brittany sat up. They gently kissed, Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's head, tangling her hands in Santana's wavy hair.

Santana moaned but gently pushed against her wife to stop.

Brittany furrowed her brow and pulled back, letting go of Santana, "What's wrong?"

Santana shook her head slightly and pecked Brittany on the lips, "Nothing, baby but I mean…I haven't gone down on you in a long time and then we had some stuff to deal with but now we're good and I…I want to."

Brittany swallowed and nodded with a small smile, "Ok. If…if you really want to…"

Santana smiled and kissed her wife, "Is that ok?"

Brittany chuckled, "San, of course it's fine. I've just always been more comfortable giving rather than receiving."

"And you give so incredibly well. But baby, it's my turn." Santana smirked as she undid Brittany's belt buckle.

Brittany took a deep breath, unable to stop herself from getting hard.

Santana licked her bottom lip as she pulled Britt's pants down.

Brittany took a deep breath before stopping her wife, "San, wait."

"What?" Santana asked, concerned

Brittany licked her lips, "Take off your dress first."

Santana smiled and nodded before standing up. She had Brittany unzip her dress.

Santana slipped off her dress and unhooked her bra while Brittany took off her tie and shirt.

Then to Brittany's surprise, Santana took off her lacy underwear as well before getting back on her knees.

Brittany swallowed nervously and sat up on her elbows.

Santana smiled as her wife, "You ok?"

Brittany nodded and sat up, pulling Santana into a deep, toe curling kiss. Santana moaned into the kiss and squeezed Britt's high thigh slightly.

Brittany pulled back slightly, "Fuck, you are the sexiest woman in the world, Santana."

Santana, who was breathing heavily looked at her wife and licked her lips, "Lay back."

Brittany nodded and leaned back on her elbows as Santana pulled her boxers off.

Brittany's head fell back when Santana wrapped her hand around the shaft, lightly squeezing the base.

Santana pumped hr fist a few times to get Brittany a little harder before bending her head, to take the head of Britt's dick in her mouth.

Santana sucked gently and worked her tongue around the head. Britt couldn't hold back a low moan as Santana bobbed her head, taking more of Britt every time.

"Fuck San." Brittany breathed as she rested her right hand on the back of Santana's bobbing head.

Santana moaned, sending vibrations through Britt's dick making the blonde groan, "Fuck!"

Santana bobbed her head faster wanting Britt to cum.

Brittany couldn't hold back any longer before gripping a handful of her wife's hair while cumming.

After a moment of Brittany fell back, catching her breath. Santana wiped off her lip and stood up before laying on the bed next to the blonde.

Brittany looked over at the Latina and grinned before leaning over to kiss her wife.

Santana moaned and puled the blonde closer. Brittany scooted between Santana's legs, already getting hard again.

Santana whimpered when Brittany kissed her way down San's jaw and neck. Brittany moved further down and kissed her wife's breasts. Santana moaned when Britt kissed her nipple before moving further down her wife's body.

The blonde kissed Santana's stomach making Santana tremble a bit. Brittany kissed both of Santana's thighs before moving to her inner thigh.

Santana's breathing picked up as she moaned, "Britt…p…please…" she pleaded

Brittany leaned down licked her wife's core. Santana moaned and reached down for some support. Britt reached up and intertwined her fingers with the Latina's.

"Shit…that's so good…" Santana moaned, spreading her legs further apart.

Brittany licked and sucked at her wife's core. She sucked on Santana's clit, pulling a deep moan from her wife.

"I'm about to cum, Baby" Santana whimpered

Brittany used her right thumb to circle San's clit while she thrust her tongue in and out of her wife's entrance.

Santana moaned out Brittany's name as she came on the blonde's tongue.

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife on the lips. She reached under Santana's back and lifted the Latina up, scooting her up the bed without separating their kiss.

Santana moaned, "Fuck, I want you." She muttered, looked into Brittany's blue eyes.

Brittany smiled and nudged their nose's together slightly, "I want you too, baby." She whispered before kissing the Latina, "I need to grab a condom."

Santana nodded, "Ok"

Brittany jumped out of bed and walked over to her bag. She grabbed a couple condoms and brought them over to the bed. She went ahead and rolled one on before getting back in bed.

She smiled at her wife and gently kissed her on the lips.

Brittany reached down and gently pushed at Santana's thighs. Santana took the hint and spread her legs further apart. Britt settled herself between her wife's legs and gradually pushed into Santana's core.

Santana moaned, pressing her forehead against Britt's forehead. San's jaw dropped open as Brittany slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. She kept her thrusts at a medium pace till Santana whimpered.

"Faster, Baby…" the Latina whimpered into the blonde's ear.

Brittany thrust faster as reached down and lifted Santana's left leg up, hooking it over Britt's shoulder.

Santana slammed her eyes shut when a wave of pleasure rushed over her as Brittany hit a whole new spot inside.

Brittany bit on her bottom lip as she paced herself, not wanting to finish early.

The blonde looked down at her wife. Brittany smirked at the look of ultimate pleasure on the Latina's face. Santana moaned and reached down, circling her clit before Brittany swatted her wife's hand away.

Brittany gently held both of Santana's arms above her head with one hand.

Santana huffed making Brittany smirk, "What's wrong, Baby?" she asked as she thrust a little slower.

Santana whined, "Please Baby…my clit…rub my clit…please…"

Brittany looked into San leaned down, kissing her lips, "You sure?"

Santana rolled her eyes and moaned when Brittany hit a certain spot with a thrust, "Brittany, please baby." Santana pleaded, clawing at the blonde's shoulder blades.

Brittany smiled and reached between them, letting go of San's wrists, and gently circled Santana's clit making the Latina's legs tremble for a moment before she came hard.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and thrust faster till she came. She groaned and thrust a few more times as they both rode out their orgasms.

"Fuck…San." Brittany mumbled into Santana's neck

"Britt…Baby." Santana whimpered. She was gripping Brittany's right shoulder and left hip as she swirled her hips, doing everything she could to make the pleasure last.

Brittany pulled back as she slowed her thrusts down. She bent her head and kissed Santana's jaw.

Santana turned her head, giving her wife room while she felt he last few thrusts.

Brittany lavished Santana's neck and jaw with kisses as they came down from their highs.

Santana moaned as she let out a long breath, "Wow" she said with her eyes still closed

Brittany hummed as she continued to lavish her wife with kisses.

Santana smiled and turned her head, capturing Brittany's lips with her own.

Brittany smiled and deepened the kiss before pulling back and laying on the bed, next to the Latina. She took the condom off and threw it in the trash that was under the nightstand before turning back to the Latina.

Santana smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. She looked over at her wife and smiled, "You ok?"

Brittany looked at her wife and chuckled as she scooted closer to Santana, "San, I…" Brittany began but stopped, unsure of how to put it into words.

Brittany sighed and instead just kissed her wife. Santana laughed into the kiss and pulled back.

"I'm guessing you're fine, then." Santana smiled.

"Baby, I'm all good." Brittany grinned

"So are we taking all of these flowers home with us tomorrow?" Santana asked the blonde, looking around.

Brittany shrugged, "I'll do whatever you want."

Santana smirked and turned her head, whispering against Brittany's ear, "Whatever I want?"

Brittany grinned and laughed, "You sound like me…"

Santana laughed and nodded, "That's true."

"I've got to say, San…" Brittany said as she lifted the sheets, to look at her naked wife, "You look so fucking sexy. I love your body."

Santana nervously licked her lips and scooted closer to the blonde, pulling Brittany into a deep kiss.

Brittany hummed, confused but didn't argue. She reached down and gripped her wife's ass, pulling her close.

Santana moaned and smiled, "Mmm, wait. I have to pee." Santana said

She got out of bed and went over to the bathroom.

When Santana got back to bed, they made love one more time before curling up, naked together and going to sleep.

 _ **Friday (January 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

There was a knock on the door, waking Santana up. She got out of bed and pulled on one of the fluffy white robes. She went to the door and opened it, "Oh hi!"

She let the guy roll in the breakfast cart before leaving.

Santana poured a mug of coffee from the pot and fixed it up before taking a sip.

Brittany rolled over and reached for Santana but felt nothing but air. she groaned and opened her eyes, "Why aren't you naked and in bed with me?" Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled, "Breakfast is here."

Brittany hummed and stuffed a pillow under her head, "What kind of breakfast are we talking about?"

Santana looked through the food, "Waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, coffee…it all looks really yummy."

"You look really yummy." Brittany said, still looking at her wife, "Come let me get a taste…"

"Brittany!" Santana laughed, "You have got the dirtiest mind this morning."

"Well every other morning we have to have mom minds so this morning…let's have dirty minds." Brittany smirked, "Get back in bed and bring the syrup if you want to…"

Santana smiled and pulled the breakfast cart closer to the bed before climbing back into bed, kissing Brittany on the lips.

 _ **4:15pm:**_

After spending most of the day in bed, Brittany and Santana showered before going to get their last massage.

It was a 90 minutes massage and afterwards they went back to their room to pack their stuff up.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

One of the spa employees, carried their bags to the limo that was waiting for them out front. They got in the back and headed home.

"Baby, I've got to say, this spa trip was incredible." Santana smiled, looking at her wife.

Brittany smiled, "It was really great."

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the lips, "Thank you."

Brittany winked, "You're welcome, Love."

 _ **8:15pm:**_

The limo pulled up to the Pierce house and they quickly grabbed their bags and ran inside. It had begun to flurry outside and they were freezing.

They walked inside and Brittany took their bags to the bedroom before finding everyone in the living room. Santana was sitting in her chair, coat still on, holding James.

Brittany smiled and slipped her coat off before stealing Ally from Bonnie.

"How was the spa?" Maribel asked

"It was so relaxing." Santana replied, "We got two massages. Each was 90 minutes long."

"Wow that sounds amazing." Bonnie smiled before smacking Brent on the knee, "Why don't you buy me 90 minutes massages?"

Brent shrugged, "You want one…I'll get you one."

Bonnie winked at Brittany making the younger blonde laugh.

They went ahead put the kids to bed before they headed to bed themselves.

 _ **Sunday (January 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:45pm:**_

Everyone's bags were in the foyer and while they all hugged goodbye the limo driver put them in the large trunk.

"We'll see you guys very soon, Bud." Brittany told Blake, who was upset about leaving.

Blake nodded and hugged his sister before going out to eh limo.

Brittany hugged Benny and Autumn before turning to her parents, "Call us when you get home."

Brent nodded, "We will. Take care of your family, Bolt."

"I will, Pop." Brittany smiled and hugged him goodbye.

Brent turned and kissed Santana on the cheek, "Love you, sweetie. Keep Britt in check."

Santana smiled, "Love you too, Brent. I will."

Bonnie hugged both girls at once, "I love you both. Call me if you need anything."

After they left Brittany and Santana headed inside to take a nap while the kids were all asleep.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany was brushing her teeth when her phone rang. She sighed, rinsed her mouth and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

" _Hey" Benny replied._

"Hey what's up, Chief?" Brittany asked

 _Benny took a deep breath, "Tomorrow…everyone at school is going to find out about Autumn being pregnant. That means Charlotte is going to find out."_

"Dude, she dumped you. She can't get mad at you for moving on…"

 _Benny sighed, "Britt, I didn't just move on…I got another girl pregnant."_

Brittany nodded, "Listen, if you're really worried then text her. But make sure Autumn is cool with it first. Teenage girls always like know beforehand."

 _Benny groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Nah, you know what…Charlotte lost any rights to get mad at me when she dumped me."_

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Stand strong, Chief."

 _Benny nodded, "Thanks Britt. I'll see you in a couple weeks."_

Brittany nodded "Love you, Chief. Bye."

" _Love you too. Bye" Benny said before hanging up._

Brittany set her phone down and pulled her shirt off as Santana walked into the room.

Santana smiled, "Hey baby"

Brittany grinned, "Hey love. Are the kids asleep?" she asked as she pulled off her jeans.

Santana nodded as she crawled into bed, "William took forever. He kept looking around."

"I know." Brittany said "He's so curious…we should have named him George." She smirked and crawled into bed, wearing boxers and a sports bra

Santana laughed, "Terrible joke." she said as she scooted closer to her wife.

Brittany shrugged and pulled Santana closer, "Every child should have a parent that tells 'dad jokes'."

Santana smiled and kissed her wife, "Dad jokes aren't a big turn on."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife again, "You mean…I'm not turning you on?" Brittany asked as she rolled over and settled herself between Santana's legs.

Santana bit her bottom lip, "Maybe a little…"

Brittany laughed and, "Oh really? Just a little? Well I'll just give up…"

Santana shook her head and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss, "Don't stop."

Brittany grinned and nodded before leaning down to kiss her wife's lips. Santana smiled and kissed back before pulling away.

Brittany scooted over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand before taking off her boxers.

"Take off you panties, baby." Brittany mumbled

Santana smirked, "You take them off."

Brittany grinned and nodded, "You go it." She replied, rolling on the condom.

Santana watched and bit her bottom lip. Brittany smirked and scooted back over to her wife. She bent her head and kissed the Latina gently on the lips.

Santana moaned and kissed her back as Brittany reached down, pulling Santana's underwear off

She kissed down San's jaw and neck as she pulled the underwear completely off.

Brittany kissed her wife again and smiled, "You look beautiful, San."

"Thank you, Baby." Santana smiled, brushing some hair out of Britt's face.

Brittany smirked and kissed her wife again while gently pushing into her core. Santana moaned into the blonde's mouth.

Brittany inhaled deeply as she thrust in and out of her wife. Santana moaned and dug her nails into Britt's shoulder blades.

"Fuck" Santana moaned as Brittany lifted San's left leg and hooked it onto the blonde's shoulder.

Brittany groaned and bit her bottom lip in pleasure as she looked down at her wife.

Santana moaned, "That's it…" She breathed, close to cumming, "Shit baby, just like that…"

Brittany thrust harder and faster but made sure to hit the same spot with every thrust. Santana's jaw dropped and she moaned Brittany's name out loud as she came.

Brittany moaned Santana's name against her wife's neck as she came in the condom.

They both rode out their orgasms before separating and lying next to each other in the bed. Santana pulled Brittany into a deep kiss while still moaning.

Brittany smiled and pulled back a bit, "You're so good, San."

Santana blushed, "Good at what?"

Brittany grinned, "Well…everything…but I specifically meant that you're just so good. You're a good person and I'm proud to call you my wife."

Santana blushed, "Damn, Mrs. Pierce…you're good with your words."

Brittany laughed and kissed the Latina again, "I love you, San."

Santana smiled into the kiss and nodded, "I love you too, Britt."

Allison began to cry so Brittany got redressed and went to check on their daughter. Santana let out a loud breath once Brittany was gone and beamed. It still took her by surprise how much she loved her with.

Brittany walked to the nursery and picked Allison up, changed her diaper and rocked her to calm her down.

Brittany smiled when Ally fell asleep. She gently placed her daughter back in her crib before heading back to the master bedroom.

Santana had meant to stay awake to spend more time with Brittany but instead the blonde found her wife sound asleep in the bed.

Brittany grinned and crawled into bed, pulling the Latina close before falling asleep herself.

 **Please Review**!


	65. Chapter 65: Q & A

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (January 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

 _ **In Lima:**_

Brent dropped Benny and Autumn off at school before heading to work.

It was pouring rain and they rain inside.

Benny held his hand out, "Le t's do this."

Autumn nodded and grabbed his hand her small bump showing clear as day to anyone who looked.

They walked down the hall to Autumn's locker since Benny already had everything he needed. They went to the gym, where everyone who got to the school early on rainy days hung out.

Benny didn't notice the group of girls on the other side of the gym, staring at them but Autumn did and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Benny asked.

"Your ex and her friends are staring." Autumn whispered.

Benny shrugged and kissed her on the cheek, "Ignore them."

 _ **5:00pm:**_

After basketball practice, Benny showered and got changed before heading out of the locker room.

He was surprised to find Charlotte waiting for him in the gym. He sighed and set his bag down, "What do you want, Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked at him with anger in her eyes, "I can't believe that you got that tramp pregnant!"

Benny glared at his ex, "Charlotte this has nothing to do with you." Benny said, "And don't talk about the mother of child like that."

Charlotte shook her head, "Ben, you had so much to look forward to. How could you do this?"

"Charlotte, please just stay out of this." Benny said, picking his bag back up, "I'm going to be a father soon."

Charlotte shook her head, "Don't you hear how that sounds? You just turned 15 last month!"

Benny sighed, "Bye Charlotte." He said about to walk away.

Charlotte looked at him, shocked, "Ben, listen to me…this girl is ruining your life!"

Benny shook his head and walked past he ex. Charlotte grabbed the blonde boy's arm and he turned to face her.

"What?" Benny sighed not noticing Autumn on the other side of the gym.

Charlotte sighed, "When is the…the baby due?"

Benny scratched his jaw, "June." He replied, "Bye Charlotte."

"Bye Ben" Charlotte sighed as she watched him walk away.

Benny walked towards the exit before noticing Autumn waiting at the exit.

"Hey" He smiled

"Hey…what was that about?" Autumn asked, insecurely.

Benny tilted his head and kissed Autumn on the cheek, "Don't worry about it. She's stuck in the past."

Autumn sighed nodded before Benny grabbed her hand and led the way out to the parking lot, grateful it had stopped raining.

 _ **Friday (February 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

 _ **In New York:**_

Brittany parked her truck and headed into the dance studio. She headed up to her office and walked on inside.

She sat behind her desk and turned on her computer. There was a knock on her door and Bree walked in with a photographer.

"Hey." Brittany grinned

"Hey!" Bree said, "So I texted you a few days ago to let you know that there'd be a photographer with me some today…"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. That's fine. Just no pictures of my kids."

Bree nodded, "He's only following us around this morning. He won't even be at your house later."

Brittany nodded, "Well, let's sit over ere and talk," She suggested, walking over to the couch and chairs.

They sat down and talked for a while. Bree asked questions about where Brittany was from and how she got to New York.

"It's funny that you're the one asking me all of these questions." Brittany grinned as they headed down to the second floor for Brittany's class.

Bree laughed, "Yeah, I know. It's a little odd. I hope it's alright that I'm doing this article…"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. It's fine. I noticed that you took off your engagement ring…" The blonde said as they walked into 2B.

"I like this girl…the one I went to the new years party with." Bree said, smiling.

"That's great, Bree!" Brittany smiled as one of the students ran over to say hello to Brittany.

Bree sat back and turned to the photographer, "Make sure to get some good photos of Brittany while she teaches class."

The photographer nodded and got to work while Bree watched.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

After the class ended, Brittany walked through the studio with Bree, answering questions.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

"So are you riding with me or do you have a ride?" Brittany asked Bree as Britt packing her bag to head home.

"My car isn't working. I rode with the Eddie the photographer."

"Then I'll drive you to my house but I'll have a driver bring you back to the city later."

"I really appreciate that. Thanks." Bree replied smiling.

They headed down to the lobby.

"Hey Penny, I'm leaving for the day. I'll be in to work some time tomorrow. Call me if anything comes up, alright?"

Penny nodded, "I will. Have a nice day, Boss."

"You too, Penny." Brittany replied before leading the way out the back door to the parking lot where Brittany's truck was.

Bree hopped into the passenger side of the truck while Brittany got behind the wheel.

Bree laughed to herself before saying, "You know…it's weird hearing so many people call you Boss."

Brittany grinned and nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot, "I'm still getting used to it, myself."

Bree nodded, "I'm sure."

They continued to chat as Brittany drove them to Glen Cove.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Brittany and Bree walked into the house from the garage. They were immediately greeted by Rocky.

"Good Boy, Rocky." Brittany grinned and as she scratched the young dog behind the ear.

"He's adorable" Bree laughed as they both pet the dog.

"He just kind of showed up on out porch. Now where is my family?" Brittany said before going to the living room.

Bree awkwardly followed, taking mental notes of what to write down later for the article.

Brittany found Anna and Santana sitting in the living room, talking.

"Hey Beautiful." Brittany grinned when she saw her wife.

Santana beamed when she saw her wife, but the smile faltered slightly when Bree entered the room.

"Hey Baby. Hey Bree." Santana smiled, "Come on in. Anna this is Bree. Bree this is Anna."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Bree smiled, shaking Anna's hand.

Anna smiled, "You too, Bree. Well, I'm going to go start dinner."

"What's for dinner?" Brittany asked

"Chicken and dumplings" Anna smiled, "It's an old family recipe."

"That sounds great. Thanks Anna." Brittany smiled as she turned to her wife, "Where's James?"

"He should be up from his nap anytime now." Santana replied, standing up from the chair, "Why don't you go get him while I fix us some iced tea?"

Brittany nodded and glanced at Bree before jogging up the stairs.

Bree turned to Santana and smiled, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Santana said, "Would you like some iced tea?"

"Sure, do you need any help getting it?" Bree replied

Santana shook her head, "No, that's alright. I'll be right back."

Bree nodded and looked around the room the many family photos. She looked at a particular picture and sighed. In the photo, Brittany was holding a newborn James, smiling down at hi as she stood a doorway. Bree smiled before looking at the neighboring photo. She smiled at the picture of Brittany, a very pregnant Santana and James as what must have been the previous Thanksgiving Day Dinner.

Santana walked back into the living room and looked aver at Bree who hadn't seen the Latina yet.

Bree smiled, looking at the photo's before looking out the window at the yard.

Santana cleared her throat, surprising Bree who turned around and cleared her own throat.

Santana sat the tray of iced tea on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

Bree sighed and sat on the other end of the couch, "So…how's everything been?"

Santana nodded, "It's been great."

Bree smiled, "That's good. I hope it's…alright with you that I'm interviewing Brittany…"

Santana took a small breath and nodded, "I'm fine with it…I just don't want any drama. I know that you seem to have changed and I think that's great but…"

"Santana" Bree cut in, "I completely understand your hesitation, but I really am not going to try anything. I was horrible back in high school, but this isn't high school. We're all adults and I plan to prove to you that you have nothing to worry about."

Santana smiling slightly and nodded before handing Bree a glass of iced tea.

"Mami's down in the living room?" they heard Brittany say to James as she carried him down the stairs.

"Babies?" James said

"They're sleeping in the nursery." Brittany replied as she walked into the living room, "We'll see them in a little while."

She set James on the floor with his stuffed, toy monkey. He grinned and walked over to Santana.

"Mama!" He smiled

"Jamie!" Santana beamed and picked him up. He sat on her lap, playing with her neckless. "I love you, James."

"Wove" James muttered, smiling at her.

Santana nodded, tapping his nose with her finger, "I love you."

James giggled and tapped Santana's nose with his finger, "Wove"

"Give me a kiss." Santana whispered

James leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Kiss" she repeated, pointing at his own cheek.

Santana smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

Brittany smiled, watching the scene. All the while Brittany was unknowingly being watched by her ex, who was watching the entire scene closely.

Suddenly, one of the twins began to cry, breaking the three women out of the hazes.

"I'll handle it." Brittany said before going to nursery

"Babies!" James smiled, climbing off Santana's lap before following Brittany.

The second twin began to cry, and Santana stood up to help. Before she stepped out of the room, she passed and looked at Bree, "Would you like to see the nursery?"

Bree smiled and nodded, "I'd love to." She stood up, grabbed her notepad and followed the Latina to the nursery.

Brittany walked in and picked William up since Ally would want to nurse first.

"Hey Champ, calm down. William, son, you need to calm down." Brittany said quietly as she gently bounced him in her arms.

Bree walked in the room and smiled at the sight of both mother's holding an infant while their one year tugged on Brittany's pants, wanting to see his baby brother.

Brittany crouched down so that she was basically face to face with both of her sons.

"James, be gentle. William is a little baby." Brittany told her oldest son.

"I'm going to take Ally to our bedroom to nurse." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I'll go ahead and change Will."

Santana nodded and went to the master bedroom with James following close behind.

Brittany stood up and walked over to the changing table, glancing at Bree before grabbing a fresh diaper.

"You can ask some of your questions…if you don't mind me multi-tasking…" Brittany said

Bree nodded, "Alright." She opened her notepad, looking through it before asking, "What was it like starting a family while starting a business?"

Brittany thought for a moment before replying, "It wasn't easy" She replied, "but when I was younger, I always wanted two things…to have a family and to teach dance."

"So…you got what you always want…" Bree said, her pen hovering above the notepad.

Brittany grinned and nodded, "I did. I have a fantastic job that I love and an incredible family that owns my heart."

Bree nodded and swallowed before writing on the notepad. She looked over at Brittany as the blonde picked up a freshly diapered William.

Bree let out a quiet sigh and smiled slightly, "I'm really happy for you, Brittany…"

Brittany looked away from her youngest son and over at Bree. Brittany grinned and nodded, "Thanks Bree."

Bree nodded and licked her lips before asking the next question.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

Brittany sitting on the floor in the playroom, holding Allison while James played. Bree was sitting on the couch in the playroom with Santana, who was holding William.

"Santana, what's it like to be married to such a productive business owner?" Bree asked

Before the Latina could respond, Brittany spoke up, "San and her brother own a recording studio. They're really productive and have signed a few artists."

Santana smiled and Bree nodded, "Really? That's great. I didn't realize. Where is the recording studio located?"

"Actually, it's across the street from the dance studios." Santana replied.

Anna walked into the playroom, "Dinner is ready. Why don't I watch the kids while you three eat?"

"Oh I didn't mean to intrude on ya'lls dinner…" Bree said, nervously.

"Don't worry about it." Brittany said, "We'll eat while you finish asking questions then I'll call you a ride."

Bree looked at Santana, checking to make sure that the Latina was alright with the arrangements.

Santana nodded, "Let's go eat."

Anna took William from Santana while Brittany put Allison in her rocking seat.

Brittany, Santana and Bree went to the kitchen. Santana served them all some food while Brittany fixed them drinks.

They sat down and talked over dinner.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Anna was in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner while Brittany, Santana and Bree finished up the interview in the living room.

"Your ride is on the way. They should be here soon." Brittany said as she held Will, while watching James play on the floor.

Bree nodded, "Thanks."

Santana, who was holding Allison, looked over at her wife, "Who'd you call?"

"Ed" Brittany replied before turning back to Bree, "Do you have any more questions for the article?"

Bree looked through her notepad, "Yeah. How do you see your future?"

Brittany thought for a moment before saying, "The future looks…bright. I see the studio thriving, becoming a place where anyone can come to express themselves through dance." Brittany paused and looked at her kids, "As for my family…I see us growing and living life to the fullest."

Bree smiled, "Great answer. I think that's all I need…"

"If you think of anything else just call." Brittany replied headlights shown through the front window, "I think your ride is here."

"How much do I owe you for the ride?" Bree asked, standing up before grabbing her bag and notepad.

Brittany shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

Bree smiled "Thank you, Brittany." She looked over at Santana and nodded, "Thank you, Santana for letting me come into your home. I really appreciate it."

Santana nodded with a small smile, "I'm excited to read the article."

Bree nodded "I'll get you guys a copy as soon as possible. It shouldn't take very long for me to finish it."

Brittany nodded and carried William as she walked Bree to the front door.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

"Night, James." Brittany whispered as she shut James' bedroom door.

She headed back downstairs and went to her bedroom. Santana was in the master bathroom, getting ready for bed.

"So how do you think the interview went?" Brittany asked her wife. Santana didn't reply so Brittany walked into the bathroom, "San?"

Santana rinsed her toothbrush off and sighed, "I think it went fine but…" she paused.

Brittany tilted her head, "But?

Santana sighed "Well…something's off about Bree."

Brittany furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

Santana groaned and walked past Brittany, into the bedroom to change into her pajamas.

Brittany turned and looked at her wife, "San"

Santana sighed as she slipped out of her jeans, "I'm not sure…"

"Ok…I'm confused." Brittany said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Santana licked her lips and looked at the blonde, obviously a little upset, "She's…she just…I don't know but somethings not right."

Brittany watched in silence as Santana changed before replying, "San…I'm sorry but I'm just really confused. Bree hasn't tried anything. As far as I can tell she's been completely respectful. Did something happen?"

Santana shook her head, "No…it's more of a feeling."

Brittany nodded, "What can I do to help ease your mind?"

Santana sighed and looked at the blonde. It was obvious to the Latina that Brittany hadn't noticed anything odd about Bree's behavior which only made Santana feel crazy.

"Just forget it…" Santana sighed as she crawled into bed.

Britt shook her head, "No. Babe, talk to me."

Santana groaned and sat up, "It's just I saw her staring at our family photos in the living room. I know that doesn't mean anything in particular but…something didn't feel right about it."

Brittany nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "Want me to talk to her?"

"No" Santana replied immediately, "Just…please be careful."

Brittany nodded, "Of course. I don't think she's going to try anything. She probably just misses her fiancé."

Santana sighed, "You're probably right but just keep an eye out."

Britt scooted closer to the Latina. She reached down and gently lifted her wife's hand, kissing it, "I will."

Santana smiled slightly and cupped the side of Brittany's face, "I love you, Brittany."

Britt smiled widely and leaned forward, kissing her wife on the lips. She pulled back slightly before replying, "And I love you, San."

Santana swallowed as she looked into bright blue eyes, "Sorry."

"For what?" Brittany replied quietly.

Santana sighed and shook her head before kissing the blonde on the lips again.

Brittany pulled back but Santana just moved forward so that their lips stayed connected. Brittany took the hint to drop the subject and deepened the kiss.

Santana moaned quietly and scooted over, straddling the blonde's lap. Brittany wrapped one arm around the Latina's waist before gently pushing her onto her back.

Santana cupped the back of Britt's neck and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

Brittany pulled back and quietly mumbled, "I need to grab a condom."

Santana licked her lips as she stared at Britt's lips, "In a minute…" Britt mumbled.

Brittany nodded, smirking and kissed the Latina again. She reached between them and began to unbutton her shirt. Santana pushed Brittany onto her back before climbing on top. She reached over to Brittany's nightstand and grabbed a condom.

Brittany grabbed the hem of Santana's t-shirt before lifting it over her head.

Santana slipped out of her pajama pants while Brittany pulled off her jeans and boxers. Britt rolled the condom on before pulling her wife back into a deep kiss.

Santana moaned as Brittany rolled them over so that she was on top.

Brittany pulled back and looked down at her wife, "Fuck, you are so beautiful, San."

Santana blushed and kissed her wife as Brittany pushed into her, making the Latina moan.

"Shit" Santana moaned before pulling Brittany into a deep kiss.

 _ **11:00pm:**_

Santana looked over at the blonde as they caught their breath, "You ok?"

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana on the cheek, "Of course" She replied as she leaned up on her elbow.

Santana let out a quiet sigh.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, "Nothing."

Brittany looked over at her wife with furrowed brows, "San…"

Santana sighed again, "I took a pregnancy test today."

Brittany sat up, surprised "Why?"

"Because we didn't use a condo once while we were at the spa…"

Brittany thought back, realizing that Santana was right, "And…" she asked

"I'm not pregnant. I am on birth control, but we have to use condoms from now on. At least…till we want more kids."

Brittany nodded, "Ok"

Brittany laid back down with a sigh.

Santana rolled over, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittny kissed the top of Santana's head, "I love you."

Santana smiled and looked up, kissing Britt on the jaw, "I love you too, baby."


	66. Chapter 66: Living in Lima

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **So I heard that one of you guys used Blue Bolt at MTSU for an assignment. That is so cool! I'd love to know who it was!**

 _ **Thursday (February 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:00am:**_

Brittany carried William and James onto the plane while Santana carried Allison. They buckled the twin's car seats into their plane seats.

James sat between the twins in his own car seat.

Their luggage was brought onto the plane and within minutes they were in the air.

Brittany went to the dining cabin and asked the attendant, Kathy for some coffee.

"I'll bring it to you." Kathy said

"Thanks" Brittany smiled and went back to the seating area.

Santana looked over at her wife and sighed, "I need coffee."

"It's on the way." Brittany smirked, "It's about time for the twins to eat. I'll use the pre-pumped milk in the cooler."

Santana nodded, "Ok. That works. I'll go ahead and feed Ally, then you can feed Will."

Brittany nodded but pulled the Latina close, "I love you."

Santana smiled and kissed her wife, "I love you too, Britt."

San walked over to the seat with the cooler in it and grabbed a bottle of milk. She pulled Ally out of her seat while Brittany did the same with Will. James was sound asleep.

While they fed the twins, Kathy brought their coffee. Allison finished eating first so Santana put her back in her seat as she fell asleep. When William finished eating Brittany grabbed her coffee and took a sip.

 _ **9:30am:**_

The plane landed in Lima and they got off. Bonnie was there, waiting for them. They got the kids into the van before heading to the Pierce house.

Brittany and Brent headed back out to get the luggage. They took it up to the first guest room while Bonnie and Santana took care of the kids.

Brittany set up the portable cribs for the twins and a kid cot for James in the other guest room.

When Brittany got back down to the main floor, she found her parents and wife each holding one of her children.

Brittany walked over to her wife and kissed San on the cheek before kissing Allison on the forehead.

"I made some breakfast casserole. It's in the kitchen."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks Ma. San go eat. I'll stay with the kids."

"Britt, go eat too. We'll watch the kids." Bonnie spoke up.

Brittany looked at her mother and smiled, "You sure?"

"Yeah, go eat with your wife." Bonnie smiled, "We've got the kids for 30 minutes."

Brittany pulled Santana into the kitchen and kissed her on the lips. Santana laughed into the kiss and pulled back.

"They're not watching the kids for u to make-out." Santana muttered, smirking

Brittany sighed, "I know but I miss you." She mumbled

Santana nodded, "I miss you too, Baby. We'll get some time alone soon…somehow."

Brittany nodded and sighed, "Let's eat some breakfast."

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Brittany was sitting on the couch, holding both twins when Autumn came through the front door.

"Hey! You guys got here alright!" Autumn smiled. She went to the bathroom to wash up before taking William from Brittany. "Where's Santana and James?"

"In the kitchen with Ma." Brittany replied, "How was school? Where's Chief?"

"He's at basketball practice. It was alright. I suck at math. Benny actually helps me with my math homework." Autumn laughed, "He said you were always good at math."

"Yeah, I did alright. It's been so long though that I honestly don't think I'd remember any of that shit from high school." Brittany grinned

Autumn laughed, "I don't blame you for forgetting it."

Brittany nodded and looked down at her daughter. Allison was sound asleep in Brittany's arms but was tightly holding onto the blonde's finger.

Santana walked into the living room with James on her heels. Bonnie brought in a plate of cookies, a pitcher of milk and some glasses.

Santana helped James grab a cookie and put milk in sippy cup. James sat on the couch between Bonnie and Santana. Brittany reached over and grabbed a cookie as the door coming from the garage opened. Brent and Blake walked in and over to the living room.

"Hey!" Blake smiled as he set his bag down and went to sit next to his sister, "Where's Bridgett?"

"She couldn't come this time but she and Dani will visit soon." Brittany replied.

Blake looked down at his niece in Brittany's arms and grinned, "She's still so small."

"They both are but they don't sleep as much. They'll wake up soon." Brittany replied to her youngest brother.

Blake nodded and turned to grab a cookie from the coffee table.

Bonnie poured him some milk and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Ma" Blake mumbled

"How was school today, sweetheart?" Bonnie asked Blake.

Blake shrugged, "It was good but I'm glad I'm home. None of my friends were there." He sighed before taking a bite of the cookie.

Bonnie nodded, "I'm sorry, honey but I'm glad that you're home too. Do you have any homework?"

Blake groaned and nodded making Britt grin as he replied, "Yeah…but I was hoping that Britt could throw the ball before it got dark…"

Brent glanced and Bonnie and nodded before looking at Brittany. Brittany nodded at her father.

"Alright go and toss the ball for a bit but you have to finish your homework before bed." Brent said.

Blake grinned and nodded, "Awesome! He turned to Brittany, "Want to?"

"Sure." Brittany replied, handing Allison to Santana. She kissed San on the top of the head before going to the backyard.

Blake opened the small storage building in the back and grabbed his glove and Britany's glove as well as a baseball.

They played catch and talked about Blake's day in school.

"I'm sorry that your friends weren't in school today." Brittany said as she caught the ball and tossed it back.

Blake sighed, "Yeah. Justin was there but…we don't really talk."

"What happened between you guys?" Brittany asked.

Blake rolled his eyes, "His dad isn't like Pop. His dad isn't ok with boys liking boys."

Brittany nodded, "I know people like that. People that think it's alright to be cruel to other humans just because they are different. I'm sorry you're having to deal with that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Blake shook his head, "No. After school is the worst. While we're all waiting in the gym because that's when I'm all alone. All my friends ride the bus so it used to just be me and Justin. But now…it's just me."

Brittany hated seeing her little brother so hurt, "Why don't I take you to school tomorrow and pick you up. I'll get there early so you don't have to wait around."

Blake smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Can you?"

"Of course. I'll talk to Pop." Brittany replied.

They continued to toss the ball back and forth.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

Benny hopped out of his friend's car, "Thanks for the ride."

"Later Pierce." The other boy replied before taking off.

Benny headed up the driveway and heard laughter from the back yard. He walked around the side of the house and found Brittany and Blake in the backyard.

"Hey!" Benny grinned.

He went in through the basement door and set his bags down in his room before going back outside.

"What time did you guys get here?" Benny asked his sister.

Brittany shrugged, "Like 9ish, I think. How was school?" she asked as she tossed Blake the ball.

Benny sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well…"

Brittany caught the ball and turned to Benny, "What is it?"

Benny glanced at Blake, "Bud, can you go on the trampoline or something so I can talk to Britt?"

Blake nodded and ran to the far side of the yard to jump on the trampoline.

Brittany and Benny turned to watch him while they talked.

"You know how I told you about when she found out Autumn was pregnant?"

Brittany nodded

"Well…" Benny continued, "Charlotte is in my marketing class. We got partnered up for the big final assignment. Which means we have to work together for the rest of the school year and…I haven't told Autumn yet…" Benny mumbled.

Brittany nodded, understanding why he seemed so stressed, "Alright. Well, what are you going to do?"

Benny shook his head, "Fuck if I know."

Brittany sighed, "Chief, you have to tell Autumn the truth and you have to make sure that Charlotte minds her own business. I mean…you don't have feeling for Charlotte still…do you?"

Benny shook his head, "I cared about her…fuck I thought that I loved her, but I don't think I did. I think that if I had loved her then it would have been so much worse after she dumped me."

Brittany nodded, "Ok then you need to do like I said. You need to talk to Autumn and set Charlotte straight. Trust me…drama between an ex and your current girlfriend is terrible."

Benny nodded, "Yeah" He replied as Blake hopped off the trampoline.

"I have to go inside." Blake said, "Benny, can I use your bathroom?"

Benny nodded, "Sure."

The three of them headed into the basement. Britt and Benny waited for their little brother before they all went upstairs.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany was lying in bed when Santana finally came into the room. Santana took off her shirt and bra before pulling on a large t-shirt. She slipped out of her pants and crawled into bed.

Brittany smiled and pulled her wife close, "Warm me up." She mumbled.

Santana laughed and kissed the blonde, "Not tonight, Britt."

Brittany faux-frowned, "Why not?"

Santana sighed, "Baby, I'm just…"

Brittany shook her head slightly, "San, I'm joking with you. I just wanted to cuddle with my wife." Brittany cut in. She scrunched her brow, "What's wrong?"

Santana sighed, "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm just so exhausted."

Brittany nodded, "Come here. I'll hold you. Just sleep."

Santana smiled with watery eye s and leaned into her wife. Brittany turned off the lamp and held Santana till they both fell asleep.

 _ **Friday (February 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:15pm:**_

Brittany pulled up to Blake's school on her father's latest purchase, a Honda motorcycle. She parked it in the school parking lot and pulled off her helmet. She had brought Blake a jacket and his own helmet.

A few minutes later the teachers brought the students outside and Blake ran over to her.

"Hey!" He beamed.

"Hey, Bud!" Brittany grinned

She handed him the jacket as he took off his backpack. He pulled the jacket on followed by the backpack. Brittany helped him with his helmet, and they hopped on the bike.

All of the kids were watching, pointing and grinning in awe at the scene.

 _ **4:50pm:**_

After riding around for a bit, Brittany and Blake pulled up the driveway. They both got off the bike, grinning.

"That was so cool!" Blake beamed, "Thanks, Britt!"

Brittany smiled, "You're welcome, Bud. I think you'll have a lot of people to talk to on Monday."

Blake nodded, "Yeah" he grinned.

They headed into the house and found everyone getting ready and dressed up in McKinley High colors. Benny had a game that night. Santana, Bonnie and Maribel were all going to stay home with the kids while everyone else was going to the game.

Blake ran up to his room to get ready.

Brittany walked into the kitchen, finding her wife alone.

Brittany took off her jacket and underneath was a red McKinley High shirt. She walked and kissed her wife on the cheek, "Where are the kids?"

"Believe it or not…they are all asleep at the same time." Santana said.

Brittany looked shocked, "Really? How?"

"Our mothers are magical." Santana laughed.

Brittany nodded and looked around before pulling her wife close, "Sunday night, we're going on a date while Ma and Pop watch the kids."

Santana shook her head "Brittany, we agreed not to get each other anything for Valentine's Day."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I know, San. It's just dinner. No gifts…just food and conversation…maybe some fondling." She smirked

Santana laughed, "Ok. That sounds nice."

Brittany nodded and kiss her wife, "Yeah."

Brent, Antonio and Blake walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bolt, you ready? We're going to grab some food from the food trucks at the school."

"Food trucks?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, the games are an even bigger deal now than they were when you were playing." Brent replied.

Brittany nodded impressed, "Sure. Let's go."

Brittany turned back and kissed the Latina once more before leaving with the guys. She pulled her jacket on before hopping into the truck.

Brent drove them to the school and parked before walking over to the area where the food trucks were parked.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

"The game just started." Bonnie told Maribel and Santana, looking at the clock on the microwave.

Santana was with the kids in the living room while the other women were in the kitchen making dinner. They were making spaghetti, salad and garlic toast.

Allison and William were laying on their stomachs, looking around the room and giggling while James played with a toy.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

The game ended and the fans in red cheered loudly, flooding the court to celebrate with the team.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Benny finished up in the locker room and headed out into gym. He was surprised to see Charlotte waiting for him in the nearly empty gymnasium.

Charlotte saw him and walked over, "Hey…can we talk?"

"We can talk on Monday while we work on the assignment but right now I'm headed out to get pizza with the team." Benny said and began to walk away.

Charlotte grabbed his arm, "Ben…"

Benny sighed, "What?" he adjusted his gym bag on his shoulder and looked at his ex.

Charlotte fiddled with her purse, "Look, I'm really sorry for acting so crazy about your…girlfriend being pregnant…"

Benny nodded but stayed silent.

Charlotte sighed, "I miss you, Ben. I just want you in my life…even just as a friend…"

Benny sighed and looked at the blonde girl, "Charlotte, look…I really appreciate that but I don't think Autumn would be cool with that."

Charlotte shook her head, "I'll talk to her. I just want to be a part of your life…you mean so much to me."

"You dumped me" Benny said bluntly, "I don't get how you can dump me the way you did and still want to be in my life…"

Charlotte nodded, "I made a mistake dumping you like that. I don't think we should be together but I do care about you."

Benny took a deep breath and nodded, "I uh…look I need to go. The team is waiting in the parking lot."

Benny began to walk away but Charlotte stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Please just…think about it."

Benny nodded and walked off.

 _ **Saturday (February 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 2:05am:**_

Brittany groaned and cleared her throat as she got out of bed. She needed some water so she headed down to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before she heard two people shouting in the basement.

"She means nothing to me!" Benny shouted.

"I heard all about what she said to you after the game!" Autumn shouted back angrily.

"Who told you?" Benny asked loudly

"Why does that matter?" Autumn screamed

Brittany sighed and headed back up to the guest bedroom, knowing that the they needed privacy to work through everything.

 _ **6:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and got dressed in dark gray sweatpants, a white t-shirt and matching gray sweat jacket. She pulled her hair up and pulled on a black cap. She slipped on and tied her shoes before waking Santana up.

"Morning Beautiful

"Hmmm…" Santana hummed with her eyes still closed.

Brittany smiled, "Baby, I'm going for a jog with Chief. I fed the twins and changed their diapers, so you should be good for a while."

Santana opened her eyes and smiled, "Ok. Thanks. I love you and be careful."

Brittany nodded and winked, "I will, and I love you too."

Britt leaned down and kissed San gently on the lips before leaving.

She headed down to the front porch where she found Benny stretching.

"Hey Chief." Brittany grinned, "You sure that you're up for this?" She asked as she began to stretch.

Benny nodded, "Yeah…why?"

Brittany looked at her brother, "Well, I was in the kitchen around 2am and…"

Benny sighed and nodded "You heard us arguing?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah…"

"Yeah well…so some shit happened last night." Benny groaned

Brittany nodded, "Come on…let's jog."

They took off down the street at a steady pace.

"What happened?" Brittany asked

"Well, Charlotte came up to me after the game last night…" Benny went on to explain what happened after the game.

Brittany listened as Benny vented his frustration.

"So I'm guessing Autumn wants Charlotte out of your world…"

Benny nodded, "Yeah she does but what if Charlotte is being honest and all she wants is to be in my life?" he asked as they got to the community center.

"From personal experience I'd say that ex's aren't all that trustworthy. Bree was terrible till she finally grew up."

 _ **12:45pm:**_

The Pierce household had just sat down to eat lunch when there was a knock on the front door.

Bonnie stood up and went to answer it. She was shocked to see Autumn's mom, Heather on the front porch.

"Can I help you?" Bonnie asked, trying to be kind.

Heather cleared her throat, "I'd like to speak to my daughter."

Bonnie nodded, "Wait here." she said before going to get Autumn.

"Autumn, honey, your mother is on the front porch…" Bonnie said

Autumn was surprised but stood up and went to the front door.

"Mom…" Autumn said as she opened the door.

Heather Miller looked at her daughter and sighed, "Autumn…we have to talk."

"No. You want me to leave Benny…to keep him away from his own child! I won't do it!"

Benny got up from the kitchen table and walked to the foyer.

"You father is out of the picture. He wants nothing to do with you or me. I am trying to help you. Trust me…it's best that you come home with me and forget about this boy. All he's done is take your childhood from you."

"No. I won't keep Benny from his child! His family welcomed me when you and my so-called father kicked me out. Please leave."

Heather clenched her jaw, "Fine. Just know that I won't be helping you in any way. You're on your own now."

Benny walked to the front door and looked at his girlfriend's mother, "She's not alone…but it looks like you are." He said before slamming the door in her face.

Autumn sighed and turned to Benny who pulled her into a hug.

After a minute or so, the young couple went back to the kitchen table. The family took the hint and started up a conversation on how Brent's shop was doing.

 _ **Sunday (February 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Valentine's Day) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany changed James' diaper and took him back down to the living room.

"Are you guys sure that you can watch the kids while we go out tonight?" Brittany asked her mother.

Bonnie nodded as she picked William up, "Of course. We've got it handled. Maribel and Antonio are even coming over to help."

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Thanks Ma."

Bonnie nodded and got back to feeding William.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana left the house and hopped into Brent's truck. Brittany drove them to Breadstix while holding her wife's hand.

"I miss the kids, but I love that we get to eat dinner alone." Santana smiled.

Britt squeezed the Latina's hand and smiled back, "Me too, Baby."

"What time do we need to be back at the house?" Santana asked her wife.

Brittany smirked, "Late."

Santana laughed, "How late?"

"Well I have a room key to a hotel room…I figured we could enjoy some food then go there."

Santana nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

 _ **8:30pm:**_

After dessert Brittany drove them to the hotel and they headed straight for the room.

When they got there Brittany turned to her wife and grinned, "You good?"

Santana laughed and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and shut the hotel room door.

 _ **Monday (February 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 2:30am:**_

They quietly walked into the house and headed upstairs. After checking on the kids, they went to their guest room and changed before climbing into bed. Brittany set the alarm so that she could take Benny an Autumn to school.

 _ **6:45am:**_

Brittany yawned as her alarm went off. She limbed out of bed and went to check the kids. William and Allison had only woken them up once that night.

She smiled, seeing that all 3 kids were sound asleep.

She changed her clothes and headed down to the kitchen where the rest of the family except Santana, was eating breakfast.

"Morning!" Bonnie smiled, "How was dinner?"

Brittany nodded as she poured herself some coffee, "It was nice. Thank you, guys for watching the kids for us."

Bonnie smiled, "It was no problem at all. Those kids are so sweet."

Britt grinned, "They are sweet but there's a lot of them."

Bonnie nodded, "You're telling me?"

Brittany laughed, knowing that her mother had had 4 children, "True."

Brittany took Benny and Autumn to school before going back to her parents house.

She headed up to the bedroom, wanting to crawl back into bed, instead she heard James babbling in the other guest bedroom. She grinned and walked into the room.

"Morning James." She whispered as she walked over to him, lying on the cot.

James smiled, "Mama"

"Jamie" Brittany whispered, "Let's go see Mami."

James smiled as they quietly left the room, walking to the other guest room.

Santana groaned and rolled over, "Baby?"

Brittany smiled, "Look it's Mami."

James beamed, "Mami"

Santana smiled and sat up before taking him from the blonde.

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and watched as James and Santana interacted.

"You want some food?" Brittany asked her wife.

Santana nodded, "Sure. I'll come on downstairs."

Brittany grabbed the baby monitor and James while Santana changed her clothes.

They headed downstairs and sat at the table. Santana and James ate the leftovers from breakfast while Britt cleaned up a bit.

Bonnie got back from taking Blake to school and found them in the kitchen.

"Hey girls" Bonnie smiled, "I hate that you are all leaving tomorrow…"

Brittany nodded, "We'll miss you guys but I have to get back to work."

Bonnie nodded, "We'll be up to visit you again soon."

Santana smiled, "Good. We love it when you all visit."

They spent most of the day hanging around the house, watching the kids.

 _ **4:15pm:**_

Brent walked into the house with Blake. Blake was beaming as he ran over to Brittany and hugged her.

"Everyone thought that the motorcycle was so cool! Thanks Britt!" He beamed.

"You're welcome, Bud." Britt grinned and hugged him back.

Later that night, they ordered pizza and watched a movie till everyone went to bed.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany got up to check on the kids in the next room before crawling bac into bed.

Santana smiled, "I can't wait till we get home. I love visiting but I miss our bed."

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Our bed is larger and softer."

Santana sighed and turned to face her wife, "I just miss our home."

Brittany nodded, "I understand, Baby. We'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde, "I love you, Brittany. Night Baby."

"Night Love." Brittany replied before they slowly fell asleep.


	67. Chapter 67: Never Better

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (February 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:45pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and hopped out of her truck. She headed into the house and found Santana and Anna in the living room with James and the twins.

"Hey!" Santana beamed, "You're finally home." She said as she got up from the floor and walked over to hug the blonde, "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife before replying, "Nope, I'm off work all weekend. Mike's got it handled."

Santana smiled and looked over at Anna, "Are you staying for a while? I wanted to make Brittany dinner."

Anna nodded, "I'll take care of the children. Go eat dinner."

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Brittany asked as she slipped off her coat.

Santana smirked, "I was thinking spaghetti…" she replied as she got out the meat and fixings for sauce.

Brittany smiled and nodded, sitting at the bar. "Sounds great…what's with that smirk?"

Santana laughed, "Well…" She said as she began to chop tomatoes and peppers while the meat cooked. "I wanted to say that I think I want to go back to work in about a month…"

Brittany nodded, "Alright. So we enroll the twins in the daycare. James is already enrolled so it won't be a problem. We can ask Anna to watch them on certain days."

Santana beamed, "I'm so glad you aren't mad because I'm really excited about it. I just miss the recording studio so much. I know that I'm going to miss the kids, but they'll just be across the street so I can see them whenever."

"So why are you wanting to wait another month?" Brittany asked as she watched Santana make dinner.

"Because I want to gradually put them in the daycare rather than just one day leaving them there. I figured that we could take them on Monday for a while."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. That works." She replied.

They ate dinner, cleaned up and went back to the living room.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany was brushing her teeth when Santana walked into the bathroom, pulling her long, dark hair into a bun.

Brittany looked at her wife in the mirror before rinsing her mouth out, "Damn you are sexy as hell." She smirked

Santana laughed, "Britt, what are you doing?" she asked as she began to wash her face.

Brittany smiled and shrugged an she leaned against the counter, "Admiring my wife's beauty."

Santana's cheeks blushed under soft, foaming soap. She smiled before leaning down to rinse her face. She reached for her towel but Brittany grabbed it first, smirking.

Santana laughed, "Britt, hand me the towel."

"Kiss me first."

Santana smiled and walked over to her wife, kissing her gently on the lips. Brittany smiled and place the towel on the Latina's face.

San laughed as she dried her face, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Brittany grinned, "Well…I was thinking we could hang out around the house."

"Mhmm…what else?" Santana hummed as they headed to bed.

Brittany shook her head, smirking, "I don't care. I just wasn't to be sort of lazy." She said as she crawled into bed.

Santana laughed, "Ok"

Brittany plugged it up and turned back to her wife, smiling.

"You are just full of smiles tonight, Baby." Santana laughed quietly.

Brittany laughed and leaned forward, kissing her wife softly on the lips. Santana smiled and pulled Brittany closer.

Brittany grinned, wrapping an arm around San's waist, pulling the Latina against her as they deepened the kiss.

Santana pushed Brittany onto her back and straddled the blonde's hips. Brittany squeezed her wife's hips.

San pulled back and smiled as she pulled her shirt off.

Brittany grinned and ran her hands up her wife's sides and back down to her hips.

"Take off your shirt" Santana smiled mischievously.

Brittany laughed and pulled her shirt off before kissing her wife again.

San cupped the back of the blonde's head as they made out. She ground down against Britt's hardening bulge and moaned.

Brittany gently flipped them so that Santana was on her back. They smiled at each other as they each pulled off their pajama pants and underwear.

Britt cupped San's left breast as they kissed, making the Latina moan. Brittany pulled away and reached over for a condom.

Santana pulled Brittany back down into a deep kiss as she spread her legs some so that Britt was lying between them.

Britt groaned and pulled away just enough to move her kisses to the Latina's neck.

Santana moaned, "Britt…"

Britt hummed and gripped San's hip with her left hand. The blonde pulled back and looked into her wife's eyes. She gently bumped her nose against San's nose making Santana smile.

"I love you." Santana whispered.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "I love you too, Beautiful."

Santana slid her hand down the blonde's back to her ass. She bumped Brittany nose with her own and smiled.

Britt quickly rolled the condom on and reached down, guiding herself as she pushed into her wife. Santana moaned and sighed as she kissed the blonde.

Brittany cupped the back of her wife's neck with one hand while holding herself up with the other hand.

"Shit." Santana moaned

 _ **11:00pm:**_

They were curled up under the covers still completely naked.

Brittany was gently stroking Santana's arm with her fingertips when Santana spoke up

"I was thinking about something…" Santana said thoughtfully as she played with Brittany's hand.

Brittany kissed the side of San's neck, "About?"

Santana turned around so that she was facing the blonde and smiled, "Well…I was thinking about how we're going to put the kids in the daycare and…well I'm just worried about whether or not you have enough employees to deal with so many kids."

Brittany nodded, "Since the expansion, we've tripled in daycare employees. There are plen **t** y of people on staff. Don't worry."

Santana sighed and nodded.

Brittany smiled, "San, I know that you are just worried about leaving the kids there, but I'll be in the same building and you're just across the street…"

Santana nodded, "Yeah…I guess…"

Brittany pulled the Latina closer before kissing her deeply on the lips.

Santana moaned into the kiss.

Brittany pulled away a bit and mumbled, "Everything is going to be fine, Baby. The daycare at the studio is a great place. I wouldn't let the kids go there otherwise."

Brittany bent her head and kissed Santana on her collarbone.

Santana's eyes fluttered shut as her wife kissed her chest and neck. Brittany hummed and kissed the Latina's lips just as James began to cry.

Brittany groaned and Santana sighed

"I'll get him." Brittany mumbled as she crawled out of bed.

Brittany pulled on a pair of boxers while Santana sighed, "You sure?"

Britt nodded and grabbed a shirt. She pulled it on and head upstairs to James' room.

While Brittany was in there, Santana went to check on the twins.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany got back to the bedroom and crawled into bed.

Santana rolled over and smiled, "Night, Baby."

"Night, Beautiful."

 _ **Saturday (February 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

Brittany groaned and rolled over to find James in her bed.

She smiled, "How'd you get here?" Brittany asked sweetly.

James smiled and giggled, "Mama!"

Santana walked in from the bathroom and smiled, "You're up. He was crying and wanted us so I brought him in here."

"I didn't even hear him cry." Brittany mumbled as she sat up.

James stood up on the bed and walked over to the blonde, sitting on her lap.

"Babies?" James muttered curiously

Brittany grinned, "They're asleep right now. Are you hungry? You want food?"

James nodded, "Yeah!"

Brittany nodded and got out of bed. She quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants over her boxers and a t-shirt over her sports bra.

Santana grabbed James and they all headed to the kitchen.

Brittany got started on making them some waffles, bacon and eggs. Santana fixed some coffee while Brittany cooked.

"Is Anna working today?" Brittany asked her wife as she poured the batter in the waffle iron.

Santana shook her head, "Nope. It's just us for today." She replied as she handed her wife a mug of coffee.

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled before taking a sip of coffee.

Santana smiled and checked on James, who was in is seat at the table while playing with a toy.

Brittany finished making the waffles and bacon before quickly scrambling some eggs.

They went to the table and sat down to eat breakfast.

 _ **10:45am:**_

Santana went to get the twins while Brittany stayed with James in the living room.

She was taking a while, so Brittany grabbed James and carried him to the nursery. Britt set him on the floor and walked over to Santana.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"Nothing, Baby. I just had to feed Ally so and now Will is hungry." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "Well…I'll get Allison ready while you feed William."

Santana smiled and glanced at James, "Hey Jamie."

"Mami" He smiled as he played with one of the twin's toy bear.

Santana fed William while Brittany changed Ally's diaper and got her dressed.

"Are we going anywhere today?" Brittany asked her wife, glancing over at Santana.

Santana shrugged, "I thought you wanted to be lazy today…"

Brittany grinned and nodded, "I do but we have three kids under the age of two…"

Santana widened her eyes nodding, "We really do, don't we?"

Brittany laughed and picked Ally up, carrying her over to Santana, "And you love it." Britt reminded her wife with a small grin on her face.

"Of course I love it." Santana grinned, "I couldn't be happier with our family."

Brittany grinned and nodded as she put Ally in the crib for a moment. She took William, who had just finished nursing to the changing table.

Santana picked Ally up and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll take her and James to the living room." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "I'll get William dressed and we'll be in there in a second."

Santana kissed Brittany on the shoulder before heading to the living room with James and Allison.

Brittany finished getting Will ready before she went to the living room.

Brittany walked into the living room and set William on the floor with James and Allison. She collapsed on to the couch next to her wife, letting out a sigh.

Santana looked over at the blonde and grinned, "I love you, Britt…and I love our kids. I didn't mean to make to think otherwise. I am so happy. I though you knew."

Brittany nodded, "I knew…" she sighed before leaning over to kiss Santana. "Of course, I knew." She whispered.

Santana smiled and looked down at the kids, on the floor, "Look at them."

Britt nodded, "They're amazing."

Santana nodded, "They're better than that."

Brittany grinned, "True. We make really cool offspring."

"Yeah, we do." Santana laughed

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Somehow they had gotten all f the kids to fall asleep close to the same time.

Brittany took James upstairs for his nap while Santana rocked William in one arm and Ally in the other.

Brittany gently took Ally and walked to the nursery while Santana slowly stood up and followed.

They carefully placed the twins in their cribs and headed to their bedroom.

Santana sighed as she laid down on the bed. Brittany stretched some and yawned.

"Want to take a nap with me?" Santana asked, smiling at the blonde.

Brittany nodded and checked both baby monitors before curling up as the big spoon, behind her wife.

"Ho long do you think we have?" Brittany muttered with her eyes closed.

Santana sighed, "No way to tell. Could be 5 minutes or an hour."

Brittany nodded and kissed San on the back of the head, "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." Santana smiled and squeezed Britt's hand.

 _ **6:20pm:**_

Brittany finished making stir-fry for dinner and took Santana a bowl full. They sat in the living room and ate while they watched the kids play on the floor.

"Thank you for making dinner, baby" Santana smiled

Brittany nodded, "No problem, Beautiful. I hope you like it."

 _ **11:50pm:**_

Brittany groaned when she heard the twins crying. She got up and went to check on them, hoping to let Santana sleep.

She picked Ally up and walked over to Will's crib, "Shhh…you two, it's ok."

William began to calm down a bit and Brittany realized that Ally needed a diaper change.

She took Ally over to the changing table and began to change her diaper, "Did you wake your brother up, darlin? Why'd you do that?"

Ally began to calm down once her new diaper was on and Brittany bounced her lightly in her arms. She put Ally back in her crib before checking on Will and turning to leave.

Santana smiled from the doorway, catching Brittany's attention.

"Hey…" Brittany whispered, "I didn't want to wake you."

Santana shrugged, "It's fine." She whispered back as they shut the door behind them.

"I need some tea…want some?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Santana brewed them some tea and poured it up. They sat at the bar and held hands.

"You ok?" Brittany asked, rubbing her thumb over Santana's knuckles.

Santana nodded, "I am. I just…I'm trying to not feel like a terrible mother for going back to work soon."

Brittany nodded, "Am I a terrible mother for going to work while you guys are home alone?"

Santana shook her head, "No, but baby…you're practically supporting up on your on…"

"San, it's not like we're bad off. I could stay home but I don't. Does that make me a bad mom?"

"Of course not." Santana said

"Then what makes you think that it would make you a bad mom?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed

"San, just because we work, doesn't mean we are bad parents. Our children know we love them. I obvious that either of us would do anything for them so try not to worry about it."

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes, "You're right."

Brittany nodded, "Usually."

Santana laughed and lightly smacked Brittany on the arm, "Hush."

Brittany winked at her wife and smiled.

 _ **Monday (February 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 2:15am:**_

Brittany rolled over and sighed, she couldn't sleep and wasn't sure what to do about it. She sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed her face.

Rain heavily pattered on the window, catching her attention. She rubbed her forehead and silently sighed.

Santana felt the movement and looked over at her wife, "What's wrong, baby?"

Brittany sighed out loud and scratched her neck, "I don't know. I just can't sleep."

Santana thought a moment before smirking. She scooted closer and trailed her hand down Britt's back before resting it on Britt's hip.

Brittany looked over her shoulder at the Latina. She raised her brow, "Really?"

Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Sure. Come here…"

Brittany smiled and crawled over to her wife. She settled herself between Santana's thighs before leaned down and kissed the Latina.

Santana smiled into the kiss as she cupped Britt's jaw with her right hand. Brittany reached down, lifting the hem of San's t-shirt as she pulled the shirt off of her wife.

Santana smiled and pulled the blonde's shirt off as well.

Britt bent her head and kissed San's collarbone, making the Latina whimper.

Santana smiled as she reached down and gently pulled her wife closer.

Brittany kissed her lips and smiled as she looked into San's eyes. Santana smirked and spread her legs more.

Britt took the no so subtle hint and pulled her boxers down while Santana slyly slipped off her underwear.

They slowly made love to the sound of the pouring rain.

 _ **5:30am:**_

Brittany began to wake up, keeping her eyes closed. She could hear James' babbling, but something was odd about the sound. She opened her eyes and realized that it was because he was in his room and the sound was coming from the baby monitor.

Santana was still sound asleep on her back. Brittany rolled over and got out of bed before going upstairs to see him.

She walked into his room and smiled when she found him in his bed.

"Morning Monkey!" She said quietly, beaming as she picked him up, "How'd you sleep, big guy?"

James beamed, "Mama!"

"You hungry? Want something to eat?" Brittany asked

James beamed and nodded.

She carried him downstairs and put him in his seat while she poured out some cereal. She grabbed some of James food and poured it into a bowl, placing it in front of her son.

James began to eat while Brittany ate while standing up, "Mami, still asleep. When you get done eating, we'll go see her."

"Mami" James smiled, "Seep"

Brittany nodded, "She's asleep"

After they finished eating, they went to the master bedroom and climbed onto the bed.

James crawled over to Santana and kissed her on the nose, "Mami…" he mumbled

Santana smiled with her eyes still closed, "Morning handsome."

James grinned when she opened her eyes and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug.

James curled up in her arms and smiled, "Mami"

"I can't believe that your little sister and brother didn't wake us up first." Santana smiled at her oldest son.

Brittany laughed, "They're beginning to stir. We should get ready."

Santana nodded and kissed James on the head, "Can I jump in the shower?"

Brittany nodded, "I'll go after you."

 _ **8:15am:**_

They arrived at the dance studio and the five of them headed inside. It was still pouring rain, so Brittany quickly carried James and Allison inside. Santana closely followed with William.

They headed down to the daycare and filled out the paperwork to get the twins registered.

Santana tried to fight back tears as she handed them all over but couldn't quite do it. Brittany pulled her wife close and kissed her head.

"It'll be ok, San. Remember today is just for a few hours. Want to come up to my office for a minute?"

Santana nodded, "Sure" she sniffed and followed her wife to the elevator.

They went up to Britt's office. Santana sat on the couch while Brittany checked her email. Brittany glanced over at the Latina and sighed quietly.

Santana was silently crying. Brittany got up and walked over to the couch.

"What can I do for you, baby? How can I make this easier?"

"I just feel like a bad mother. I know that you've told repeatedly that I'm not but…I can't help but feel like that." Santana sniffed, crying on Britt's shoulder.

Brittany nodded, "How about you and I stay up here instead of you going shopping?"

Santana nodded and kissed her wife, "Thank you, Brittany"

"Anything for you, Love." Brittany replied

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Santana and Brittany finished hating the sandwiches they had ordered for lunch.

They had spent most of the morning watching different dance classes and hanging out in Brittany's office.

"Ready to get the kids and go home?" Brittany asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Santana nodded while Brittany threw away the trash.

"Do you need to do any more work?" Santana asked

Brittany shook her head, "Nothing I can't do from home. Let's go get the kids." She smiled as she grabbed her bag.

Santana beamed and together they headed down to the daycare.

"How'd they do?" Brittany asked Stacy, one of the daycare employees.

"They were great. James is so smart and I bet the twins are too."

Brittany and Santana smiled.

"Thank you." Santana said, "We're going to take them home now."

"Let's go get them." Stacy replied and headed to get the three kids.

Stacy and two other girls brought the kids over in their car seats. Brittany pulled her bag across her chest before grabbing James and William.

Santana grabbed Allison and they all headed out to the parking lot

Brittany drove them home while Santana nursed in the back seat.

"So how do you feel now?" Brittany asked as she drove.

Santana nodded while William ate, "I feel much better. Maybe Michelle and I can drop the kids off there one day while we go get manicures…"

Brittany nodded, "That sounds like a great idea. San just know that the kids are safe at the studio. It's a secure daycare."

Santana nodded and looked down at Will, "I just love them so much and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them…"

"I know exactly how you feel, Babe." Brittany replied, looking at her family in the backseat through the rearview mirror.

Brittany drove them home and they all took a nap on the master bed together.

Brittany woke up and opened her eyes. All three of their kids were asleep between the couple. Brittany gently squeezed Santana's hand to see if she was awake.

San opened her eyes and smiled, squeezing back.

Brittany took in the image before her and smiled. She couldn't imagine a better life then with San and their kids.

Santana smiled and squeezed the blonde's hand, "You ok?" She whispered.

Brittany blinked, and nodded with a smile, "Never better."


	68. Chapter 68: Growing

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (February 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany walked into 2A and saw that Bree was in her class.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bree asked Brittany, smiling.

"I'm good. How are you?" Brittany replied

"I'm alright. I need to let off some steam so I'm excited about your hip hop class today."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Class will start soon."

Bree nodded and sighed, "Would it be ok if you had lunch with me today? I was thinking just across the street. I really need to talk to someone."

Brittany nodded, "Sure. After class we can go over to the deli."

Bree smiled "Thank you, Brittany."

Brittany nodded and walked to the front of the room, "Alright, guys 5 minutes left to stretch before we start!"

She went ahead and turned on the music for the class which was MIA by Cher Lloyd.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany and Bree walked across the street and ordered their food before sitting a booth.

"So we haven't talked since the interview…" Brittany said.

"Yeah and the interview piece is going to be in next months issue. I'll get you guys an early copy as soon as I can." Bree said

Brittany nodded, "Ok. So what's going on that got you so stressed?"

Bree sighed as their food arrived. She took a sip of her coke and sighed once more before saying, "I can't have kids."

Brittany was taken off guard by the sudden reply that she froze for a moment. Bree took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sorry." Bree sighed, "So I officially found out that I can't carry a child the day before your interview. I'm sorry if I was acting odd. I never thought I 'd want a child but now that I know I can't have one…"

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry, Bree."

Bree sighed and then let out a tear, "Your family is so sweet, Brittany. I'm so happy for you guys. I think it's jut finally hit me that I'll never have that."

Brittany sighed, "Bree, families aren't only made one way. There are a lot of option these days."

Bree smiled, "Yeah the doctor tried to explain that to me but I couldn't hear it."

Brittany nodded, "You should call your doctor and listen to your options."

Bree smiled, "Why are you so nice to me?"

Brittany laughed, "That's a funny question. I guess I just really want to believe that you've changed."

Bree nodded, "Yeah. I know. I wish that I could prove that I have but I guess that's what I've been trying and will continue to do."

Brittany smiled "Thank you, Bree."

They continued to chat as they ate till Brittany had to get back to work.

 _ **With San 3:45pm:**_

Santana left Anna to watch the kids and went to her bedroom to take a breath. She head been feeling extremely overwhelmed and filled with anxiety lately and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

She grabbed her phone and thought for a moment before calling her mother.

" _Hello Mi hija!" Maribel answered the phone, beaming._

"Hi Mami…" Santana sighed before suddenly breaking down into tears.

" _Honey, what's wrong?" Maribel asked, terribly worried about her daughter._

Santana took a deep breath and sighed, "Mami, I don't know what to do. I have been so worried about leaving the kids in daycare and going back to work. It wasn't like this with James."

 _Maribel nodded, "Honey, listen to me. You need to take a deep breath and let's work through this."_

Santana did as her mother advised and took a deep breath again before opening her eyes, "I'm just…" she sighed again, angry that the words weren't coming her.

" _Santana, I worried this might happen. When I had Gabby, I was able to handle it pretty well with the help of my mother but when I had you and Diego, I was so overwhelmed. It happens to a lot of mothers who have twins." Maribel explained._

Santana listened as her mother went on.

" _When I had you and your brother, I felt helpless. How was I supposed to care for two new humans that couldn't do a thing for themselves? But sweetie, you got so much help. Your children are so lucky to have you and Brittany as their mothers. Plus look at how much the entire family has loved on those kids."_

Santana smiled, "You're right. I know that you are, but I still feel like an awful mother for leaving them."

" _Mi hija, you aren't leaving them. You are doing what most mothers do, working. If you're able to only go back part time, maybe that would help ease the anxiety…"_

Santana nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Thank you so much, Mami. I need to get back to the kids."

" _Ok Mi, hija! I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye"

" _Bye"_

Santana hung up and took a moment to think over the conversation. She could feel the relief as they trouble, and anxiety lifted from her shoulders.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Brittany got home and found Santana in the kitchen, making dinner.

"Hey Beautiful." Brittany smiled,

Santana beamed, "Hey, Baby! Welcome home. How was your day?"

Brittany laughed, "We sound like a sitcom."

Santana laughed, "Shut up and kiss me."

"That's more like it." Brittany laughed and kissed her wife deeply on the lips.

They separated, smiling.

"Where are the kids?"

"In the living room with Anna."

"Ok. You seem to feel better than you have been lately…"

Santana nodded and sighed, feeling relieved, "I talked to mom on the phone earlier and I just feel completely calm about the kids now."

Brittany smiled, "That's awesome, San. I'm glad you talked to her."

Santana nodded, "I made chicken enchiladas. They'll be done in about 5 minutes."

Brittany nodded, "Sounds great. Come here."

She pulled Santana closer and kissed her deeply while smiling.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany climbed into bed and looked over at her wife, smiling, "You're beautiful."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, baby. Tell me about your day."

Brittany nodded, "Well… I sort of had lunch with Bree."

San sat up, "Really? Why?"

Brittany sat up as well, "Don't be mad, San. She just needed someone to talk to."

"About?" Santana asked, trying to not be upset.

Brittany sighed, "She can't have kids…"

Britt went on explaining what Bree had told her at the deli.

 _ **Friday (February 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

Santana and Michelle got back to the dance studio to pick up the kids. They headed up to Brittany's office first.

Her door was open but she was on the phone so Santana lightly knocked on the doorframe and Brittany turned her chair around to see who it was.

Brittany smiled and waved the women into the room.

They each grabbed a water from Brittany's minifridge and sat on the couch.

"Alright, well I'll be looking forward to that, Justin. Thanks for the call. I need to go but I'll email you." Brittany said, trying to get off the phone, "Alright, bye."

Brittany hung up the phone and swerved the chair around to look at her wife and sister in law, "Hey ladies, how you are?"

"We are freshly manicured and pedicured." Michelle smiled

Britany smirked, "Thank God."

Santana laughed before asking, "Was that Justin Fox?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, we'll talk about it later."

Santana nodded, confused but knew that Brittany wanted to speak in private which made her a bit nervous.

"Are you guying taking the kids home?" Brittany asked, changing the topic.

Santana nodded, "Yeah. We just wanted to see you before we go."

"I'll go start getting the kids ready." Michelle said before leaving to give them a moment.

"Everything ok?" Santana asked her wife.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Justin wants me to take a short job this summer…"

"Oh. Ok. Where and when?"

"Late May for a couple days in LA." Brittany replied.

Santana nodded, "I could get Mami to help with the kids, if you take the job."

Brittany nodded, "I don't know yet, San. I figured we could talk about it tonight."

Santana nodded noticing the strain in Brittany's voice which confused her, "Alright. Tonight."

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife on the lips, "I love you, Baby."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Britt. I…I should go help Michelle load the kids into the van."

Brittany nodded, "Let me help."

They headed down to the daycare and gathered all five children before taking them out to the van. Brittany helped buckle all the kids into their seats before climbing back out of the van.

"Bye guys." Brittany said to the kids before her phone went off.

She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Sam, "Hello?"

" _Hey. Cedes is in labor!" Sam said with the sound of police sirens in the background, "I'm on my way to the hospital."_

"Ok. I'll be there soon, Send me the room number. You good?"

" _Yeah, Ryder is driving. I'm pretty calm." Sam said, trying to sound casual._

 _Brittany heard Ryder laugh in the background, "Dude, you tried to leave the station in a towel after you showered."_

Brittany grinned, "Ok, I'll meet you guys there."

" _Ok. Bye." Sam said_

Brittany hung up and turned to Santana and Michelle, "Cedes is in labor."

Santana sighed, "Ok, we should be there but I'm not taking the kids."

"Let's put them back in the daycare and go to the hospital. The daycare is open till 10pm."

"I always forget that this place is open so late." Michelle said. "Let's take the kids inside and get to the hospital."

They took the children back to daycare and headed to the hospital.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Sam grinned, holding his son, Carter.

"He's so cute, you guys." Bridgett grinned

"Thank you." Mercedes said, tiredly.

"Cedes, we'll all leave so that you can rest." Santana said.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Mercedes sighed.

"It's fine, sweetie." Michelle replied

Brittany, Santana and Michelle went back to the studio and picked up the kids.

Brittany followed the girls home after locking up her office.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany checked on the twin before going back to the bedroom.

Santana was in there, changing into her pajamas. Brittany walked over and pulled her wife into a hug.

Santana smiled and hugged her back, "I love you so much, Brittany."'

"I love you too, San. What's wrong, Baby?"

"I'm just concerned because of the tone you had earlier when talking about that job in LA…"

Brittany nodded, sighing, "Yeah. Sorry about that but we do need to talk about it."

Santana nodded, listening.

"It's a grab job opportunity but…I'd have to work for Sasha Davis again…" Brittany sighed

Santana thought back to the 'cougar' that had tried to sleep with her wife and sighed before sitting on the bed, "Seriously?"

Brittany nodded, "Now I would never let anything happen but she'll probably flirt with me…"

Santana groaned, "What if I went with you?"

Brittany nodded, "And the kids?"

Santana groaned again, "Fuck."

"San, I don't have to take the job…"

"Of course you do, Brittany." Santana said, "It's a great opportunity. I trust so much, Brittany. I'm not going to let some cougar mess with your career. Go. I'll stay here. Just behave."

Brittany smiled, "Ok. Deal. But remember we've got a couple months.


	69. Chapter 69: Revealings

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ***NEW POLL***

 _ **Thursday (March 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:20am:**_

Brittany groaned, "Jeez, William..." She said as she changed his dirty diaper, "My gosh, son."

Santana walked in, holding Allison, "What in the world is going on in here?" she laughed, seeing the disgusted look on Britt's face.

Brittany groaned, "He really let loose this time."

Santana laughed, "He's good at that. They should be here any minute."

Brittany nodded, fixed William's pants and used germ-x before picking him up.

"Alright, let's do this." Brittany grinned.

James was in the living room with Anna and the girls walked in with the twins.

Ally spit up on Santana's shirt.

Santana sighed and cleaned her daughter up before setting her on the floor.

Brittany sat on the floor with all three children and smiled, "Hey pumpkins."

James giggled as he played with a toy hammer and tool belt while his younger siblings laid on their backs, looking around the room.

Santana ran to the bedroom to change her shirt.

Brittany looked over at Anna and smiled, "Are you good to watch them for a moment?"

Anna nodded, "Of course, sweetie."

Brittany hopped up and ran to the bedroom.

Santana was pulling on a clean t-shirt when she felt Brittany hug her from behind.

She smiled, "What are you doing?" she turned around in Brittany's arms to face the blonde.

"One last moment before they all get here and our house is packed again?" Brittany asked her wife.

Santana nodded and leaned up on her toes to kiss her wife.

Brittany grinned and kissed her wife back just as the doorbell rang.

They both laughed into the kiss but didn't separate immediately. After a moment, they separated before going to the foyer to let their family inside.

"Hey!" everyone said as the Pierce and Lopez families walked into the house.

Brittany helped the guys carry the luggage upstairs while Santana took the girls to the living room to see the children.

Brittany set the luggage on the floor in the guest bedrooms before hugging her father and brothers.

"How are you doing?" Benny asked his sister.

Brittany nodded, "I'm good, Chief. How about you?" she asked

Benny nodded, "I'm good. Autumn has a lot of food cravings in the middle of the night so I'm fucking exhausted."

Brittany laughed, "Life with a baby mama."

Benny laughed as they all headed back down to the living room.

Brittany hugged her mother and Maribel as they held the twins.

"These two are growing." Maribel said, nodding towards William and Allison.

Brittany and Santana nodded

"They're both already holding their heads up on their own a bit." Santana said proudly.

"That's a big deal. They're only 3 months old." Bonnie grinned

Brent picked James up from the floor and got a high-five from his grandson, "How are you, Kiddo?"

James giggled and hugged Brent making everyone smile.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Everyone gathered around the dining room table for lunch. Anna had made chicken casserole, and everyone loved it.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany and Benny met out on the basketball court.

"What's up with you?" Benny asked, passing her the ball so he could tie his shoe.

Brittany shrugged, "Nothing. Looking forward to getting more sleep sometime soon."

Benny nodded thinking about the near future and the newborn that would be around soon. He stood back up and she passed him back the ball. He shot it, barely missing.

Brittany could read his mind and smiled, "It's not that bad and in the end it's worth it. Trust me."

Benny nodded, smiling, "She's beautiful in the ultrasound pictures."

"What are you naming her?" Brittany asked, taking a shot and getting nothing but net.

Benny shook his head, "Autumn would kill me if I told you. I can say that we've narrowed it down to two and I like both of them."

Brittany smiled, "I understand. We waited till the birth…well for some people. You could use one of the options for her first name and the other one for her middle name."

"Yeah, maybe" Benny said before he bit his bottom lip and scratched his chin before saying "I need to ask you something…"

Brittany held the basketball and nodded "Go ahead." She said, giving him her complete attention.

"Would you and San consider being the baby's godparents?" Benny asked nervously.

Brittany smiled, "Really?"

Benny nodded

Brittany grinned, "I need to talk to San but I mean…yes, of course!"

Benny smiled, "Awesome! Autumn and I talked about it and we both felt like you two were the best choice."

Brittany smiled, "I'm honored, really." she said as Autumn and Blake walked over to the court.

Autumn watched as Brittany and her brothers shot hoops.

 _ **9:15pm:**_

After Brittany and Santana got the kids to sleep, they went to their room and began to get ready for bed.

"Benny and Autumn want us to be the godparents…" Brittany said as they brushed their teeth.

"Really?!" Santana asked excitedly

Brittany laughed and wiped off some toothpaste from her wife's chin, "Yeah."

"That's awesome! I hope you said yes."

"Of course." Brittany grinned

 _ **10:45pm:**_

"…and I told her that she needs to rest more. Rachel has apparently been telling her the same thing." Santana told Brittany as they climbed into bed.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. When's her due date?"

"August 26th…I think." Santana said, "Her baby shower is Saturday in the city at TU."

Brittany smiled, "What'd we get them?"

"I bought a bunch of diapers and I'm going to make them a diaper cake."

"Diaper cake?"

Santana laughed, "Yeah. Quinn has always wanted one when she got pregnant."

Brittany shrugged "Alright. I'll help you if you want…"

"That's ok, Baby. Mami's going to help me."

Brittany nodded, grinning, "Good"

Santana laughed and leaned over, kissing Brittany on the lips, "Mami and Bonnie are watching the kids tonight…"

Brittany smirked, "And?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Brittany Pierce, I…"

Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana deeply on the lips before saying, "I'll go lock the door."

Brittany stood up and walked over to the door, locking it before turning back to find her now naked wife on the bed.

Brittany swallowed and grinned, "You seem to be ready."

"You have no idea." Santana smirked.

Brittany laughed and walked across the room, taking off her pajamas as she did. She climbed into bed and kissed the Latina on the lips.

Santana smiled and kissed back. Brittany reached over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. She sat up on her knees and rolled it on.

Santana looked up at her wife and grinned, "You know, you're pretty sexy."

Brittany laughed lightly and leaned back down, kissing her wife on her lips, "So are you, San." She said quietly.

Britt gently pushed into her wife, making Santana moan, "Shit, go slow."

"You ok?" Brittany whispered as she kissed Santana's neck.

"Yeah, I just want us to take our time…"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Ok, Beautiful, let's go slow…"

Britt slowly thrust as they kissed.

They made love till early the next day.

 _ **Friday (March 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:45pm:**_

Santana and Maribel were sitting in Santana's home office, working on the diaper cake for Quinn's baby shower.

"If you don't mind me asking…how has your anxiety been?" Maribel asked her daughter after a while of silence.

Santana nodded, "It's gotten better. The kids do great in daycare and Brittany has been so great about everything."

Maribel nodded, "I'm so glad, mi hija."

"I'm still anxious about going back to work but I know that I can do it."

Maribel smiled and squeezed San's forearm, supportively.

 _ **Saturday (March 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

"What should I wear?" Brittany asked her wife as she looked though her closet wearing only boxers and a sports bra.

Santana walked over, "That one." She said, pointing at the short sleeve, light blue button up shirt.

"Pants?" Brittany asked

"Khaki pants or shorts. That's a nice spring outfit." Santana said as she put on her makeup while wearing her robe.

"What are you wearing?" Brittany asked her wife as she pulled on khaki pants.

Santana hummed thoughtfully, "I'm thinking my new lilac dress."

"I'd love to see it." Brittany smiled and kissed San on the top of her head making the Latina smile. "I'm going to go check on the kids."

Anna and Bonnie were watching the three kids while everyone else got ready. Bonnie had gotten read yearly so that she could help.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled, seeing her daughter, "You look so nice."

Britt grinned, "Thanks Ma. How's my champ?" Brittany asked looking at William.

"He's great" Anna smiled, "And Ally is nearly ready." She said as she adjusted Allison's onesie.

"Where's James?" Brittany asked

Bonnie smiled, "Brent wanted to get him ready so they're upstairs in James' room."

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to go and check on them since you guys are nearly ready."

Bonnie and Anna nodded before Brittany left and headed upstairs. She got to James' room and walked in.

Brent was getting James dressing a shirt and pants.

"He looks great, Pop." Brittany grinned

Brent smiled and James clapped while giggling.

"Let's get going." Brent said and they headed back downstairs.

 _ **10:00am:**_

They finally all finished getting ready before going out front to the waiting cars.

Once the children were secure the cars took off towards the city.

 _ **11:15am:**_

They all walked into TU in the city. Brittany was holding James while Santana and Maribel held the twins.

"Hey!" Rachel beamed and walked over to see them, "How are you all doing?" she asked Bonnie as they hugged.

"We're doing well. How about you, honey?" Bonnie replied smiling.

"We've been great! Come on over and see Quinn!" Rachel said happily waving them further into the coffee shop.

One of the tables was designated as the gift table. Brittany and some of the other family members carried the gifts over there and set them down

Santana left the children with their grandmothers while she went to get something to drink.

Brittany went with her wife. They walked over to the counter where Finn was taking orders while holding Jasper on his left arm. All of his employees worked behind him to fill the orders.

"Hey Britt! Hey San!" Finn smiled, "What can I get you guys?

"I'll take a medium black coffee with 2 sugars." Brittany said

"And I'll have a vanilla latte. Can I also get a thing of milk for James?" Santana added

Finn nodded, typing in the order, "Everything is free during the party since it's a closed event."

"Oh cool. Thanks, Finn. Hi Jasper!" Brittany grinned and waved at the toddler.

Jasper smiled and waved back.

"Say hi!" Finn grinned

"Hi!" Jasper said quietly

"Hi" Santana smiled, "Where's Michelle?"

Finn looked around and pointed over near the stage, "There. She's talking to…Mercedes and Tina."

Santana nodded, "Thank you!" she said before walking over there to find her sister.

Britt smiled at Finn, "We're going to fill up the pool tomorrow."

"Awesome." Finn said, "When it gets a little warmer you should have a big pool party."

"Of course, we'll do that." Brittany grinned, "You guys should come over tonight and visit. We'll order pizza for everyone."

Finn nodded, "That works. We'll be there later this afternoon."

Other people needed to order so Brittany left and walked over to Antonio who was talking to Diego and Eric Holden.

"Hey Britt!" Diego grinned

"Hey D! How are you, man?" Brittany smiled

Diego nodded, "I'm doing great."

"How are the boys and Whitney? I haven't seen them yet." Brittany asked

Diego nodded, "They're good. They're around here somewhere. Probably with Mami. How about James and the twins?"

Brittany grinned, "They are fantastic."

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Brittany beamed, "No way!"

Rachel nodded, "It's a boy!"

"That's awesome, Rach!" Brittany said as she hugged her best friend.

Rachel smiled, "I am getting more excited everyday."

"Trust me, having kids is amazing." Brittany grinned.

Rachel nodded, "I just hope that I'm as good a mother as you and Santana. You guys are great parents."

Brittany smiled and side hugged Rachel, "Thanks."

The party lasted about 2 more hours.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

"We're ordering pizza, right?" Santana asked her wife while they were in the nursery.

She had just changed William's diaper and rocked him to sleep.

"Yeah. Finn and Michelle are bringing the kids over and eating dinner. I figured that we could watch a movie in the basement theater." Brittany replied as she changed Ally's diaper.

Santana nodded, "Ok. That works."

Santana watched her wife as the blonde changed their daughter's diaper. Santana smiled at the sight.

She patted Brittany's back and kissed her on the shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful." Brittany grinned, looking over at the Latina as she picked a sleepy Allison up and began to rock her completely to sleep.

Once both twins were asleep in their cribs, Brittany and Santana went out to the living room.

Brittany ordered pizza while Santana talked to Bonnie and Maribel.

"I'm going to make some cupcakes." Bonnie said, "You girls need more sweets around the house." She smirked

Santana laughed and nodded, "I agree. I just haven't been to the store lately."

"I'll go shopping with you tomorrow." Bonnie said.

"I'll come too." Maribel added.

"Really? Thank you!" Santana smiled gratefully at both women.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

The entire family was sitting in the basement where they had plenty of chairs and a large screen on the wall with a projector aimed at it.

"Do you guys use this room a lot?" Antonio asked Santana

"No, we really don't. We usually watch tv upstairs but it's nice to use this room when there's more of us." Santana replied

"I like it down here, man." Blake grinned making the others laugh.

Finn nodded "Me too, Blake."

 _ **Sunday (March 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany was in the backyard with Benny, filling the pool with water.

"How long will it take for the pool to fill up?" Benny asked before tapping a drink of his soda.

"At least till the end of the day." Brittany muttered, "It takes a while."

Benny nodded, "Obviously."

Brittany laughed, "Shut up."

Grinning, Benny said, "So what's it like having daughter?"

Britt took a deep breath, "I'm still just discovering what its's like. Allison is only 3 and half months old so I'm still figuring it out."

Benny nodded, "Well how about this; what's it like to have a newborn?" he asked

Brittany laughed, "Sleep while you can."

Benny laughed, "Yeah I've caught onto that already." He said, grinning.

Brittany nodded and heard the back door shut. They both turned around and saw Finn, Antonio and Brent walking towards them.

"Hey! How's it going?" Finn asked

"Slowly" Benny said, smirking.

Brittany nodded, grinning, "What he said."

Brent nodded, "That's one of the many reasons you kids didn't have pool growing up. I figured that since the community center had a pool then you'd be fine."

Brittany nodded, looking at the pool thoughtfully, "I'm going to get another water hose going so it'll be faster."

Brent nodded, "That's a good idea. Where's another hose?"

"In the shed over there." Brittany replied.

Britt and her father walked over to the shed. Brent grabbed the hose and they got to work on hooking it up.

"Alright, lets see how that works…" Brent said as they all watched the pool fill up.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana kissed all three of her children before hopping into the van with her mother and mother in law.

They pulled out of the garage before Santana hopped out and ran over to Brittany in the backyard.

"Hey Britt, I'm headed to the grocery." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Who's going with you?" She asked, pulling her wife close.

Santana smiled, "Mami and Bonnie. We should be back soon. Hopefully it won't take too long. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

Brittany shook her head, smiling slightly, "No but thank you, baby." She pulled her wife to the side and spoke quietly, "I was wondering if you'd be cool with our folks watching the kids while we go out to eat tonight…"

Santana smiled, "Really?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I thought we could go to that new Chinese restaurant."

"That's sounds great. I can't wait!" San smiled before standing her toes and kissing her wife on the jaw, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Babe." Britt grinned, "Now, get out of here." She mumbled before playfully slapping her wife's ass.

Santana laughed and ran back to the van, hopping and taking off to the store.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Santana, Maribel and Bonnie got back to the house and unloaded the groceries with the help of the others.

After putting the food away, Santana wen to the living room to see Brittany playing with James on the floor

"Where are the twins?" Santana smiled

"Anna and Autumn are changing their diapers." Brittany replied as James handed her a toy hammer, "Thank you, James."

James giggled and clapped before walking away.

Brittany grinned at her son before looking up at her wife who was also smiling, "You ok?"

Santana nodded, smiling, "I'm great. You too are adorable." She said, taking a picture of them.

Brittany smiled and spoke quietly, "I asked Pop about them watching the kids tonight and he agreed. So that means that you need to be ready to leave the house around 6ish."

San nodded, "I can't wait." She said quietly.

Brittany smiled and winked at her wife before James brought her a toy saw making her grin, "Thank you, son."

 _ **1:20pm:**_

Brittany slowly rocked Allison as she slept.

Santana finished changing William's diaper and looked over at her wife, "You ok?" She whispered

Brittany nodded before replying quietly, "She looks just like you, San. She's perfect."

Santana smiled and walked over, kissing Britt on the lips, "You're sweet."

Once both twins were sound asleep in their cribs, Brittany and Santana went to the living room where Brent was holding a sleep James.

Brittany smiled, "I'll take him upstairs."

She grabbed him from her father and walked up the stairs. She tucked James into his bed before leaving, closing the baby gate behind her.

She walked down the hall to her home office and sat behind the desk. She pulled her emails up and looked through them.

She was reading one from Justin Fox when Santana walked in.

"Hey" San said quietly

Brittany smiled and looked up, "Hey Beautiful."

"What are you up to?" Santana asked smiling, leaning against the doorframe.

Brittany sighed, "Checking my emails. Justin sent me one about the job offer."

Santana nodded and walked closer, "And?"

Brittany sighed, "And he said Sasha will most likely not be there. The job is only for about 4 days to help a few scenes."

"You're taking the job, right?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. He'll send me the dates and all the information soon. I know it's in late May."

Santana walked around the desk and sat on her wife's lap, "I think we should ask Anna to stay in one of the guest rooms while you're gone. I don't want to bother Mami."

Brittany nodded, squeezing Santana's thigh lovingly, "We can do that, but I don't think your mother would mind helping out."

"I know but she and Papi travel all the time anyway cause of their jobs." Santana sighed.

Brittany nodded again, "Alright. I understand. Why don't you send Anna a text? She went home earlier since we had plenty of help."

Santana nodded, "Alright, I'll text her. By the way, your father borrowed your truck to run an errand with Papi."

Britt furrowed her brow, "What errand?"

Santana shrugged but was smirking slightly.

"You forget, wife of mine, that I know when you're hiding something. What errand?" Brittany smirked.

Santana laughed and sighed, "Well, your father figured that you need to relieve some stress, so he bought an old truck that needs a lot of work. It's going to be in detached garage."

Brittany nodded, "That sounds like something he would do. How are they getting it here?"

Santana shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I think a guy is bringing it, but your dad wanted to make sure that they got the right one."

Brittany smiled and leaned over, kissing her wife on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana whispered, smiling.

There was a knock on the door and they turned to see Benny and Autumn standing there.

"Hey guys" Brittany said

"Hey, we didn't mean to interrupt anything…" Benny said.

Santana shook her head, "Come on in. Is everything ok?"

Benny looked at his girlfriend who sighed and nodded.

"We just wanted to thank you guys for agreeing to be the godparents and we wanted to tell you guys the name we decided on." Autumn smiled

Santana jumped up, "Really? What is it?" she asked excitedly

Autumn smiled, "Kate Renee Pierce."

"That's beautiful, you guys." Brittany smiled.

Santana nodded, "It really is and we won't tell anyone, I swear."

Autumn nodded, "We trust you guys."

Santana smiled and hugged the younger girl.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

After dinner the girls went to get ice cream. They walked along the main streets of Glen Cove, talking and eating their dessert.

"I'm thinking about getting a garden started on the property, but I don't think I have time to tend to it." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Well how about a few herb pots in the kitchen window. That's a start and eventually we'll find the time to put in a greenhouse or something."

Santana smiled and scooted closer to her wife as they walked, "How is it that you are still so sweet to me after all these years?"

Brittany laughed, "I just love you."

"Our kids better treat their significant others the way you treat me." Santana said

"Baby, we are raising our kids to be respectful of everyone. Don't worry, they'll make great parents and partners."

Santana nodded, "All three of them are so smart, Brittany. Its' incredible."

Brittany smiled, "They got the brains and the looks…cause we make good looking kids."

Santana laughed and nodded, "We do"

 _ **A/N: I really appreciate it when you guys leave a review! NEW POLL!**_


	70. Chapter 70: Happiness

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ***TIME JUMP POLL – If you want a time jump, give me an idea of how long of a time jump you suggest. ***

 _ **Monday (March 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:00am:**_

Brittany rolled over onto her back, waking up to the sound of heavy rain. She looked over, out the wind and saw that it was still dark outside.

She sighed and turned onto her side, facing her wife. Santana was on her back, sound asleep.

"San…" Brittany whispered, "Are you awake?"

Santana's breathing continued to be steady and quiet.

"I love you." Brittany whispered, smiling slightly.

She sighed and got rolled over, getting out of bed. She stretched and went to the bathroom, hopping in the shower.

As she showered her mind raced. All kinds of thought pinged around her brain.

She rinsed off before stepped out of the shower and grabbing a towel. She dried off and brushed her teeth before walking to her closet and getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a polo shirt before slipping on socks and her shoes.

Brittany walked through the bedroom and heard Santana groan. The blonde walked over to her wife and sat on the edge of the bed. She brushed some hair off Santana's face, "Baby?"

Santana hummed and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Brittany, "Morning Baby."

Brittany smiled, "Morning Beautiful." She muttered, "How'd you sleep?"

San nodded, "Good. You?"

Brittany shrugged, "Restlessly." She replied honestly.

Santana furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up and grabbed Brittany's hand.

Brittany shrugged again, "I'm not sure. I think I just need to let off some stress. I'm teaching a class today so that should help."

Santana nodded, "Ok. Call me when you finish class and let me know how you're feeling."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Alright, Love. I'm going to head in early."

Santana leaned forward and kissed the blonde, "Have a good and be careful."

Brittany smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

She wasn't too surprised when she found her father drinking coffee and reading the paper in the kitchen.

"Morning Pop." Brittany said

Brent nodded, "Morning Bolt. Headed to work?"

Brittany sighed, nodding, "Yeah. Do me a favor and keep an eye on my wife and kids for me today?"

Brent nodded, "What's wrong, Brittany?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel off today." Brittany replied, "Will you do that for me?"

"Of course." Brent said, nodding.

Brittany nodded and left the house. She hopped into her truck and headed to work.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about how restless her wife was. She scooted over to Brittany's side of the bed and sighed when she smelled her wife on the pillow.

She fell back to sleep till she heard James crying.

She got out of bed and headed out of her room towards the stairs, running into Brent.

"I'll get James, San. I'll fix him breakfast." Brent said

Santana smiled, "Are you sure?"

Brent nodded, "Yeah."

Santana watched as her father in law headed upstairs to get James. She turned around and went back to her room, deciding to jump in the shower.

After her shower she got dressed and headed to the nursery to see the twins.

Bonnie and Maribel were in there changing diapers and getting them dressed.

"I need to feed them." She said over Ally's crying and William's fussing.

Bonnie handed Allison to the Latina and Santana began to nurse her daughter.

Maribel gave William a pacifier which calmed him down a bit. She kept hushing him, but he wouldn't calm down.

"Walk in circles, it calms him." Santana suggested.

Maribel nodded and did as her daughter suggested, walking William in circles. William's fussing began to settle down, making all three women smile.

 _ **7:15am:**_

Brittany got to the studio and headed up to her office. She sat behind her desk and checked her email.

She heard the elevator ding and footsteps walking down the hallway towards her office.

She looked up and saw Bree walking into her office.

Brittany furrowed her brow, "Hey"

"Hey, I just wanted to you to get the first copies of the finished magazine with your article in it." Bree smiled, setting 5 copies of Big Apple Magazine on Brittany's desk.

Brittany grinned, grabbing a copy.

"It's on page 6" Bree replied, sitting across the desk in one of the chairs.

Brittany read the article, "This is really good, Bree." She said, still looking at the article.

Bree smiled, "Really?" she asked, insecurely.

Brittany nodded and looked up at Bree, "Yeah…how are you doing?"

Bree sighed and smiled, "I'm ok. Thank you for asking. How's Santana and your children?"

"They're all great. Our families are in town so the house is packed."

Bree let out a relieved sigh, "I'm glad I didn't bring these copies to your house. Your mother hates me."

Brittany smiled awkwardly, "Yeah…I think she's coming around to the fact that you're different."

Bree nodded, "Hopefully."

"How did you know I'd be here so early?" Brittany asked.

Bree shook her head, "I was just going to leave them by your door with a note."

Brittany nodded as they heard the elevator ding a moment before Mike walked down the hall.

"Oh hey, Boss." Mike said, looking back and forth between his boss and Bree, "Did I…interrupt something?"

Britt shook her head and stood up, "Bree was just bringing by copies of the article. Would you like to see?"

Mike nodded, "Sure!" he said, walking towards the desk.

They talked for a bit till it was time for Brittany's class.

 _ **10:00am:**_

After Brittany's class, the blonde headed to the lobby to see Penny.

"Hey!" Penny smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good I wanted to ask how Puck was doing?"

"He's great."

Brittany nodded, "Good and How's Adrian?" she asked, wondering about Penny and Puck's only child.

Penny beamed, "He's perfect."

Brittany nodded, smiling, "I'm glad."

Alex was by, "Hey Brittany, could we talk?" she asked, smiling

Brittany nodded, "I'll see you later, Penny."

"Alright!" Penny smiled

Brittany and Alex headed up to Britt's office and they set down.

"What's up, Alex?"

"Jess is pregnant." Alex blurted out.

Brittany smiled, "That's great, Alex!"

"Yeah. We're thrilled but I just wanted to see if you would be alright with me taking over some of Jessica's classes so that she won't be moving around so much."

Brittany nodded, "Of course. Just talk to Mike and try to make the schedule correct."

Alex grinned, "Thank you, Britt."

"No problem." Brittany nodded

"Alright, I have a class to teach on the first floor. I'll see you later?"

"You bet" Brittany nodded before Alex left.

 _ **5:40pm:**_

Brittany pulled her truck into the garage at the house and hopped out of the vehicle.

She headed inside and entered the kitchen. James looked over from where his was sitting, playing with his toy dinosaur.

Brittany grinned, "Jamie!"

James grinned and stood up before running to her. She sat down her bag and picked him up. She looked over and saw Maribel and Anna smiling at the scene.

"Hey, where's San?" Brittany asked

"Wook Mama!" James said, wanting Brittany to look at his toy.

"Yeah, that's a T-rex." Brittany replied, grinning before looking back at the women.

"Bonnie is cutting her hair in the master bathroom." Maribel replied.

Brittany raised her brow, "Really? Cool. I'm going to go back there and change into something comfortable. I'll be right back." Britt said before looking at James, "Stay in here and play. Mama will be right back. Kiss?"

James smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek before she kissed him back and set him down.

Brittany walked to the master bedroom and found her wife sitting on a chair while her mother cut her hair.

Brittany smirked and leaned against the doorframe, "Ladies…"

"Brittany." Bonnie mutter casually without looking away from Santana's hair.

Santana smiled, "Hey"

"You're getting your hair cut…" Brittany smirked

Santana laughed, "Yeah. The twins keep pulling on it so I figured a haircut would help…What do you think?"

"I think that you're beautiful and if that's what you want to do then I'm glad Ma is here." Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Thank you."

Brittany winked at her wife and let out a breath, "I'm going to change into something more comfortable than this polo shirt."

She pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts before turning to see Santana standing up with her hair stopping at her shoulders.

"Wow." Brittany said looking at her wife as Bonnie cleaned up the bathroom.

"You don't like it…" Santana said nervously

Brittany shook her head, "That's not it. I do like it. I just wasn't expecting you to cut so much off. But babe, you look beautiful."

Santana smiled, "Really?"

Brittany nodded, "You really do. It's a good look for you."

Santana smiled and walked over to her wife, kissing her on the lips.

Brittany grinned as they separated, "What was that for, babe?"

Santana shrugged, "You're my wife and I wanted to kiss you."

"Well in that case." Brittany mumbled before kissing her wife again.

Bonnie cleared her throat and the girls separated again, "You two are cute. I cleaned up the bathroom and now I'm going to go and check on the twins."

Bonnie left and Brittany pulled her wife close, "I really like your haircut."

Santana smiled, "Are you style attracted to me?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Santana, babe, I could never not be attracted to you."

Santana smiled wider, "Good answer."

Brittany laughed, "Come on. I'm ready for dinner."

They headed to the kitchen where Maribel and Anna were making fajitas.

"Whoa! Nice haircut, San." Benny grinned walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Santana smiled

Once dinner was ready, everyone sat own to eat and talk about their days.

 _ **Tuesday (March 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:20am:**_

"Why didn't you go to work today?" Benny asked his sister.

"So we could do this." Brittany replied as they pulled the motorbikes out of the garage and looked them over. "I figured that we could race while Ma, San and Maribel took the kids to the Zoo."

"Who all went to the zoo?" Benny asked

Brittany thought, "Ma, Anna, Maribel and San met up with Michelle, Whitney ad Gabby."

Benny nodded, "Bet they're having fun." He said grinning.

Brittany laughed, "I'm sure."

 _ **4:50pm:**_

Brittany and boys were fixing a large pot of chili when the other girls got home.

Santana carried James upstairs while Bonnie and Maribel took the twins to the nursery. Anna brought in the bags and souvenirs.

Brittany patted her father on the back and swiftly walked over to her mother, "Ma, I'll take her." She said, taking Allison from her mother.

Bonnie nodded and handed over her granddaughter, "I'll see if Brent need s any help."

Brittany held her sleeping daughter closely and kissed her on the head, "Come on, Darlin. Let's get you a dry diaper and comfy in your crib." She mumbled

Maribel changed William's diaper while Brittany did the same for Ally. Ally woke up and began to fuss as Brittany changed her diaper and clothes while William stayed sound asleep.

"It's funny how different they are." Maribel remarked to her daughter in law.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. He's pretty quiet but this little girl here…she's vocal about everything."

Maribel smirked, "She reminds me of Santana."

Brittany laughed, "That should be interesting."

Maribel nodded as she gently placed Will in his crib, "I'm going to wash up and help with dinner."

Brittany nodded as she swayed Allison gently in her arms and sang quietly to her.

Santana walked in the nursery and smiled, "What are you doing?" She asked her wife who was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed.

Brittany smiled, keeping her eyes closed, "I'm listening to them breath."

Santana smiled, "Mmm" she hummed, "It's is soothing."

 _ **Wednesday (March 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **/St. Patty's Day) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany walked down to Mike's hip hop class. The music for the class was Macklemore's Irish Celebration.

She grinned as she watched the class. Mike noticed her and waved her over making everyone clap. She walked over and he showed her the choreography.

By the end of class, they all had it down and performed it together with Brittany and Mike.

"When the music stopped, they heard someone clapping and turned to see Tom Hanson from Hanson Investment standing there clapping.

Brittany furrowed her brow and walked over, "Hey Tom, what can I do for you? Why are you…here?

Tom nodded, "Well…we need to talk…" he said smiling.

Brittany nodded and waved at Mike and the others before leading the way up to Brittany's office.

Brittany felt like something was off about Tom, "What's up?" she asked as they both sat down in the sitting area of Britt's office.

Tom nodded, "We heard that you are working for Sasha Davis in LA…is that true?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I mean the job is in May. Why?"

Tom sighed and nodded, "I was afraid of that. Look it's a conflict of interest for you to work with them and us."

"Them? Sasha and her husband, Richard? I don't understand." Brittany said beyond confused, "How is it a conflict of interest?"

"Well the Davis's have history with my company and it just won't work…you working for her and with us."

"So what are you saying?" Brittany asked, nervous that Tom would take away the money for the studio.

Tom took a deep breath, "Well, you'll need to choose. Us or them…"

"We're talking about my career, Tom." Brittany said feeling a bit of courage to stand up for herself.

Tom nodded, "I know and it kills me that I have to ask this of you but I need you to either keep depositing our checks or working with them."

Brittany sighed as her mind raced. She really wanted the LA job but she knew that she needed Hanson Investments for the studio."

Tom nodded at her silence, "Alright, how about you think about it for a few days then decide?"

Brittany nodded

Tom stood up and buttoned his suit, "Alright then I'll be back on Friday."

Brittany nodded as he left. She was still stunned and sat in silence.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany and Brent were sitting in a booth a small Irish pub in Glen Cove called O'Conner's while Antonio and Finn were getting the beers at the bar.

"I'm glad we're doing this." Brent said, "Wish Striker was old enough to join us."

"Chief's got quite a few more years to go, Pop." Brittany mumbled

Brent nodded, grinning as Antonio and Finn set the beers on the table.

"You ok, Brittany?" Antonio asked

Brittany sighed and told them about her meeting with Tom Hanson.

"That doesn't make any sense." Antonio said, "Have you spoken with Maribel yet?"

Brittany shook her head no.

"You need to." Brent said, "Tonight."

They stayed an drank a second round before heading home. Finn went to his house while Brittany, Brent and Antonio went to the Britt's home.

Brittany sighed, unsure of how to handle her current situation.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

After having a long talk with Maribel and Santana, they all agreed to let Maribel do some digging to see what was going on.

Brittany got up from the kitchen table and went to the nursery to check on the twins.

Ally was beginning to fuss so Brittany picked her up and sat in the rocker, "What's wrong, Darlin? Hmm? What's the matter, pretty girl?"

Ally began to calm down and was slowly falling asleep when Santana walked in.

Santana watched her wife and daughter but instead of seeing the relaxed smile on her wife's face, she saw worry lines.

"You ok?" Santana whispered

Brittany looked up at the Latina, "I'll be fine, San. I just need to figure all of this shi… _stuff_ out." She sighed before placing her daughter in her crib.

The women walked to the master bedroom. They could see Bonnie checking on James through the video screen on the baby monitor.

Santana turned to her wife, "What can I do?"

Brittany sighed, "I don't know, babe."

Santana nodded and pulled Brittany into a hug, "We're in this together, Brittany."

Britt nodded, "I know."

 _ **Thursday (March 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

Benny went into the city with Brittany. He wanted to hang out with his best friend and new cousin, Andy.

Brittany dropped him off at the apartment complex where Eric, Holly and Andy were living for the rest of the school year. Holly was homeschooling Andy so that he wouldn't have to go to a new school for only a year.

Benny hopped out of his sister's truck and headed inside.

Andy was waiting in the lobby, "Hey Striker!"

"Hey Pipes!" Benny grinned and high fived his best friend before they headed into the apartment.

 _ **5:50pm:**_

Brittany got home and was immediately pulled into Santana's home office by her wife. Maribel was in there, looking over some paperwork.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed and looked at her mother, "Mami…"

Maribel nodded and turned to Brittany, "Derek Holden is behind Tom Hanson's threat."

Brittany shook her head, "How is that even possible?"

Maribel sighed, "Sit down."

Brittany took a deep breath and looked at her wife as she sat down on the small couch in the office.

Maribel handed Brittany a printed copy of and of a call log.

"It's Tom Hanson's. I called him and we had a talk." Maribel said, "He informed me that Derek Holden has called him multiple times form prison, threatening his family if Tom didn't make you decide between the studio and LA."

"Why does Derek Holden give a shit about my career?" Brittany asked, confused.

Maribel sighed, "That…I don't know yet."

Brittany groaned, "So what do we do now?"

Maribel nodded, "Well, I'm going to contact the prison. Derek is threatening Tom's family. He needs to pay for this."

Santana nodded, "Brittany" she said seeing the hesitation in Brittany's eyes, "Mami, will talk to the prison. It'll be fine."

Maribel nodded, "It will be, Brittany."

"Ok" Brittany sighed unhappily, "Fine. So what do I do?"

"Tell Tom that his family is safe. Take the job. Hanson won't stop the money flow." Maribel said

Brittany nodded and stood up sighing, "I'm going to shoot some hoops."

"Be sure and turn the court lights on. It's going to get dark soon." Santana said quietly, knowing her wife needed some time to process all of the information and accept that Derek had once again messed in their lives.

Brittany nodded and headed out to the courts.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany huffed as she shot the ball again, sweat dripping down the back of her neck.

Benny walked over to her, "What's up?"

Brittany sighed, "Stupid shit" she said, breathing heavily.

Benny nodded, "You remember what you sad to me about 'stupid shit'?"

"What?" Brittany asked, looking at her younger brother.

Benny smirked, "You said, 'Stupid shit is better than serious shit cau…'"

Brittany smirked, "…cause the serious shit can get heavy."

"Yep" Benny grinned, "So do what you would tell me to do. Get inside and hold your kids."

Brittany laughed under her breath and nodded, "You're getting pretty smart"

Benny grinned and laughed, "I've had a lot of great mentors."

Together they headed back inside.

 _ **Friday (March 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 4:15am:**_

Brittany groaned as she woke up. She stretched in bed and looked out the window.

She sighed and sat up, grabbing her phone. She pulled up her emails and checked for anything form Tom.

She found it and opened the email.

 _Brittany-_

 _I'll be at your office at 10am_

 _-Tom_

She sighed and set an alarm for 7 before going back to sleep.

 _ **10:15am:**_

"Brittany, there's a Tom Hanson here to see you…" Penny said through the receiver

Brittany sighed and looked at the clock before replying, "Send him up."

A few moments later she heard the elevator ding and Tom walked into her office.

"So I just got a call." Tom said, not bothering with a normal greeting.

Brittany raised her brow, "And?"

"Derek Holden is jail. What the hell did you do?" Tom asked, "Well whatever it was…thank you!"

Brittany nodded, "You don't even know the half of it."

"Look don't even worry about what I said. Take the job with Sasha Davis. I've got to run but call if you need anything." Tom rushed before leaving.

Brittany furrowed her brow and shook her head, "Fucking weird." She muttered under her breath.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Maribel made enchiladas for dinner while Bonnie made a coconut cake for dessert.

"This is delicious." Brittany said as they ate dinner

The others nodded in agreement before they heard a thud and someone crying.

Brittny jumped up and ran to the playroom where Anna was watching the kids.

Everyone else followed closely behind the blonde.

James was on the floor crying his eyes out.

"What happened?" Brittany asked as she crouched down with Antonio to look James over.

"He fell of the little chair. I don't think that he's hurt. I think he's just stunned." Anna said worriedly

Brittany nodded and turned to Antonio, "Is he alright?" Brittany asked her father in law.

Antonio nodded and handed James to Brittany since he was reaching for her anyways.

Brittany held James close, gently bouncing him, "Its ok, Jamie. You're ok."

Santana brushed some hair out of James' eyes, "You're ok, Baby." She wiped James' tears off his cheeks before Brittany passed him to Santana.

They got him to calm down and eventually he went back to playing.

 _ **Saturday (March 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 2:45am:**_

Brittany could her a baby crying and knew it sounded familiar.

Suddenly she realized it was Allison and her eye shot open.

She was in bed.

She sighed and got out of bed, hoping to get to Ally before she woke her brother.

She got to the nursery and walked over to Ally's crib, "Shhh Darlin…you're ok, pretty girl. I've got you."

Ally began to calm down as her mother hummed to her.

Brittany smiled once Allison was back to sleep.

 _ **3:30am:**_

Brittany got back to the master bedroom and saw that Santana was sitting up in bed.

"You ok?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I heard you walk out and thought that I'd wait for you."

Brittany smiled and walked over to the bed. She climbed in and pulled Santana close.

They kissed gently and Santana smiled, "You're cute."

Brittany leaned forward and kissed her wife again. Santana pushed Brittany onto her back and climbed on top as they continued to kiss.

They separated and smiled before stripping off their clothes. They laughed and kissed again as Santana climbed on top of her wife again.

It wasn't quick. They took their time and enjoyed their time alone together.

 _ **Sunday (March 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 10:00am:**_

"We're going to miss you guys so much." Bonnie said, kissing James on the cheek

Brittany hugged her brothers, "I love you guys. Let us know when you get home." She told them.

Benny nodded, "You guys are coming back for the baby shower, right?"

Santana nodded, "Of course"

"We wouldn't miss it." Brittany added

Antonio handed Allison back to Brittany, "We love you all."

"Call us if you need anything." Maribel added as she passed William to Santana.

Britt smiled, "Thank you."

"We love you guys." Santana told them as they headed out to the waiting limo.

Bonnie smiled, "I love you girls." She said handing James to Anna before following the other.

Anna took James inside while Brittany and Santana watched the limo leave. Once it turned onto the main road they headed inside.

Brittany took Ally to the nursery, feeling a full diaper.

San took Will to the living room where his older brother was playing.

Brittany tickled Ally making the little girl giggle, "Hey cutie!"

Ally giggled as Brittany changed her diaper.

"You know little girl, I'm like a pro at diaper changing now." Brittany grinned as she closed Ally's onesie.

She lifted her daughter up and kissed the dimple in her left cheek, "Jeez you are just like your mother." Brittany grinned as she carried Ally to the living room.

Santana smiled when she saw her wife and daughter enter the living room, "Hey."

Brittany grinned and set Ally on the floor next to her brothers, "Hey Baby." She sat on the couch next to her wife and rested her hand on Santana's thigh, "How are you?"

Santana smiled, "I'm good. How about you?"

Brittany nodded, "I'm good too. A bit tired."

Santana nodded, "Let's try to take a nap with the kids later."

"That sounds good."

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Brittany woke up and saw that James was awake, but the twins and Santana were all still asleep.

She grabbed James and stacked pillows up in her place to keep the babies on the bed.

"Shh..." Brittany said as James began to speak.

She took James and went to the kitchen, "Mama" he said quietly when they got to eh kitchen.

"Yes James?"

"Eat." He replied

Brittany nodded and put him in his highchair so that she could get him some food. She cut up an apple and put a little peanut butter on each slice before giving it to him.

James smiled and began to eat his snack.

"I'm going to feed Rocky." Brittany said, "I'll be right back."

Rocky was sleeping on the back patio, but he jumped up when he heard Brittany open the back door. He ran into the house and went to his food bowl to eat.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Santana was in the nursery, holding Ally while William was already sound asleep in his crib

Brittany walked into the nursery, smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm good but Ally threw up on me. Can you rock her to sleep while I change?"

"Of course." Brittany said, taking Ally from her wife, "Hey Darlin." She whispered to her daughter.

Santana walked into the master bedroom and took a deep breath.

She had tried to wipe the spit up off her chest and felt something that caught her off guard.

She sighed and took off her shirt before feeling her left breast again.

She felt her heart stop when she when she discovered a small lump there.


	71. Chapter 71: Results

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Sunday (March 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Evening 10:00pm:**_

Brittany walked into the bedroom and stretched, "I'm exhausted."

Santana was in the bathroom pulling her hair up into a short ponytail so that she could wash her face. She took a deep breath, clenching her jaw before looking at herself in the mirror.

"You ok?" Brittany asked from somewhere in the bedroom.

Santana sighed, "Yea…uh…no, I'm not."

Brittany walked into the bathroom, "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Santana was a loss for words, she just shook her head.

Brittany furrowed her brow and walked closer, pulling Santana into a hug, "What is it, San?"

Santana held back the tears and pulled away, "I uh…I felt a lump in my breast." She said quietly

It was Brittany's turn to be a loss for words. She stood there, staring at her wife before finally coming to her senses.

"Ok. It's ok, San. It could be a simple clogged milk duct. Ma had one when she was nursing Chief." Brittany said as calmly as she could.

Santana nodded a lot before saying, "Yeah…it could. I didn't think of that. My mind went straight to…you know."

Brittany shook her head, "Tomorrow morning you need to call your doctor. Make an appointment. "

Santana sighed, "Ok."

Brittany pulled her wife close, "It'll be ok, San." She whispered, looking into her wife's eyes.

Santana nodded, "Ok."

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Brittany continued to look up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep with her mind racing with thoughts.

Her mother had survived breast cancer but it hadn't been easy.

She didn't know what she'd do if Santana had cancer or if she di…

"No." Brittany whispered to herself, refusing to acknowledge that thought.

"What?" Santana asked.

Brittany sighed, "I didn't realize you were awake. Sorry."

"I just can't sleep." Santana sighed right before Ally began to cry, "I'll get her."

Santana got out of bed and went to the nursery.

Britt sat up on the edge of the bed and sighed. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and groaned, rubbing her face.

She stood up and stretched before walking to the nursery.

Santana was rocking Ally in the chair, singing to her quietly.

Brittany walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked down the hall to James' room.

James was humming. Brittany furrowed her brow and walked closer to his bed. He looked over at her and smiled, "Mama" he said quietly

"Why are you awake, James? Go to sleep."

"Sweep" James repeated

Brittany picked him up, "You're very smart, James but it's time to go to sleep."

She laid him down in his toddler bed and sat on the floor next to him.

She grabbed his favorite book, _Corduroy_ and read it to him twice, till he fell asleep.

She headed downstairs and found Santana in the bedroom on her laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"So according to my research, _statically_ I would have a fever and pain if it were a clogged milk duct…"

Brittany sighed and walked over to her wife, closing the laptop, "Fuck statistics." She said bluntly.

Santana huffed and nodded, "Yeah."

Brittany grabbed her wife's hand, "You're not alone."

Santana smiled a small smile, "Thank you. So, I know I was supposed to start back to work tomorrow but I'm just going to stay home."

"Why don't I take the kids to the daycare for the day so that you can relax?" Brittany asked.

Santana thought about it then nodded, "Sure. That might help. I'll pump a little more milk for you to take for the twins."

Brittany nodded

 _ **Monday (March 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 7:00am:**_

Brittany and Santana buckled all three kids into their seats in the van. Brittany had decided to take the van rather than her truck for the space.

"I'm sorry I have to work today. I'm teaching 3 classes." Brittany sighed

Santana nodded and kissed her wife, "It's ok."

Brittany sighed "Alright. Call me and let me know what the doc says."

"I will. They open in an hour." Santana replied

Brittany nodded and kissed San again before hopping the van and taking off.

 _ **8:05am:**_

Santana grabbed her phone and took a deep breath before calling her doctor.

After explaining the situation, the receptionist made Santana an appointment for the next day.

Santana hung up and wrote down her appointment time before going back to sleep feeling a tiny bit better.

 _ **2:50pm:**_

Brittany walked into Mike's office and sighed, "I have a favor to ask."

"What's up, Boss?" Mike asked

"Could you teach my 4pm class?" Brittany replied

Mike furrowed his brow but nodded, "Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Are you sure that you're alright with it?"'

"Yeah. Of course. I'm just worried about you."

Brittany sighed, "I just need to be home today."

Mike nodded, "Alright. Go home."

Brittany grabbed her bag and asked the daycare employees for help. Two girls helped carry the kids out to the van. Brittany buckled them up and thanked the girls before leaving.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

She got back home and called Santana to come help bring the kids in.

Santana smiled, "I'm so glad that you're home early."

Brittany nodded, "I got Mike to teach my last class. I wanted to be here."

They took all the kids inside and laid them all down for a nap.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana curled up together on the bed.

"I think it's funny that the car ride puts all three kids to sleep." Santana said, trying to keep the topic light.

Brittany nodded, "It's a handy trick."

"Are you hungry?" Santana asked her wife.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. You?"

Santana nodded, "Let's order pizza."

Brittany grabbed her phone and called the pizza place, ordering the food.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

The doorbell rang and Brittany jumped up to go answer it.

She paid the delivery guy and grabbed the boxes. As she closed the front door, Santana walked into the foyer.

"Smells good." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Should I go get James?"

"I will." Santana replied and headed upstairs to get the toddler.

Brittany set the pizza and breadsticks on the kitchen counter and got out James' dinner.

Santana carried James to the kitchen ad put him in his highchair. Brittany put his food on the tray in front of him.

Santna grabbed a couple slices of pizza and a breadstick before sitting at the kitchen table next to James. Brittany did the same, sitting across from her wife.

"You alright?" Brittany asked

Santana sighed, "Nervous about tomorrow."

Brittany nodded and opened her mouth to speak but James spoke up first.

"Mami!" He said, trying to hand her some of his food.

Santana smiled, "Eat it, baby." She said quietly.

James smiled and took a bite.

Brittany sighed and ate her dinner.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Brittany finished outing the twins to sleep and wen to the master bedroom. Santana wasn't in there, which meant that she was still reading to James upstairs.

Brittany sighed and walked the bathroom. She rested both hands on the counter while looking into the mirror. She shook her head thinking about the possibilities. She her head harder, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts.

Sighing, she splashed water on her face before grabbing a towel. She dried her face and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Santana walked into the bathroom and looked at her wife, "Hey."

"Hey" Brittany replied before sighing and turning towards the Latina, "You know I love you, right? And that I'm not going anywhere, no matter what…"

Santana smiled and looked at the blonde, "I know, and I love you too. Thank you for being the way you are."

"Brittany laughed a little, "No problem."

She kissed her wife gently before they both began to brush their teeth.

While Santana washed her face, Brittany changed into some pajama pants and t-shirt before climbing into bed. She grabbed her book off the nightstand and began to read.

Santana changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed and sitting there, thinking.

"I can practically feel your mind racing." Brittany said, setting her book down, "Want to talk?"

Santana shook her head, "No, I don't but I need to get all the bad shit off my mind."

Brittany nodded, "Want to go to gym in the basement?"

Santana shook her head, thoughtfully before looking at her wife, "Can we watch a movie or something?"

Brittany nodded and turned on the tv in their room. She looked through the options before clicking on _Outlander_.

They curled up and watched the show for a while.

 _ **Tuesday (March 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Anna got to the house and walked in. She immediately took her purse and stuff to the laundry room and put them up.

She headed to the nursery where she found the family of five. Brittany looked up from changing William's diaper and smiled.

"Hey Anna." Brittany grinned

James smiled and waved at Anna form the floor next to Brittany's leg. Anna smiled and picked him up.

"Hi everyone. Would you girls like some breakfast?"

"We already ate." Santana replied, "Thank you for watching them while we run some errands."

"It's not a problem at all." Anna smiled, "Any idea what time you'll be home? I can make dinner."

Santana looked at Brittany who shrugged, "We should be back by 2."

 _ **10:30am:**_

Brittany pulled into the parking garage at the doctor's office and parked. She looked over at Santana and grabbed her hand.

"You ready?" Brittany asked

Santana took a deep and nodded.

They climbed out of the truck and headed inside. Brittany grabbed her wife's hand as they walked to the elevator.

 _ **10:50am:**_

"Pierce!" The nurse said

Santana and Brittany both stood up and followed the nurse to an exam room.

Santana changed into a gown and climbed on to the exam table while Brittany sat in a chair against the wall, bouncing her right leg nervously.

The nurse walked back in and asked Santana a few questions before leaving again.

After they waited in silence for about 5 minutes, the doctor walked in.

Dr William's smiled at them, "Hi Santana, hi Brittany. How are those beautiful babies of yours?"

"They're great." Santana smiled before swallowing nervously.

Dr. William's nodded, "Alright, let's take a look at this lump."

She examined Santana before letting her pull the gown back on.

"Alright. I want to get an ultrasound guided needle biopsy. I'm not too concerned because you're young and healthy but let's just be safe."

"What does this biopsy consist of?" Brittany asked, noting her wife's silence.

The doctor nodded, "Well, I'll use a local anesthetic to numb the area then I'll use an ultrasound machine to guide my to the lump. Santana, you'll have a tiny round scar."

Santana nodded, "When?"

Dr. William's looked at her computer closely before saying, "I can do it Thursday morning at 9am."

Santana nodded, "Alright."

 _ **11:45am:**_

Brittany drove them to a burger joint and they headed inside.

They ate and discussed the procedure.

After they finished talking Santana spoke up.

"I hate this." She sighed before taking the last bite of her burger.

Brittany nodded, "Me too." She mumbled.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

They got home and walked into the kitchen where Anna was eating with James.

"Hey guys!" Anna smiled

"Mama! Mami!" James clapped, excitedly.

"Hey James!" Santana smiled and kissed him on the head.

Anna smiled, "He's been very funny today."

Brittany grinned, "He's a funny boy." She said, tickling him as he sat in his highchair.

They heard one of the twins crying through the baby monitor.

"I'll go." Brittany said and headed to the nursery.

William was crying while Ally was just beginning to fuss.

"Shhh…Champ, you're ok." Brittany said, walking him in circles.

As he quietened down, Allison began to calm down and go back to sleep

Brittany changed William's diaper and got him to go back to sleep before putting him in his crib.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany looked over and saw that James was finally asleep. She put the book she had been reading to him on the shelf before leaving.

She went down to the master bedroom and heard the shower running.

She walked into the bathroom and heard Santana crying in the shower. Brittany opened the shower door and looked at her wife, "San"

Santana looked back over her left shoulder at her wife and sniffed, "Yeah?"

Brittany sighed and quickly stripped off her clothes before joining her wife in the shower. She pulled the Latina close and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're going to be ok, Baby. We've got this." Brittany muttered

Santana nodded as the water showered down on them, "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana." Brittany said, "Why don't you come to work with me tomorrow?"

Santana nodded, "Ok"

"You can take a class or two, if you want…" Brittany said.

"You sure?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Of course I'm sure. I'm even teaching a class tomorrow that you can join if you want."

Santana smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Brittany winked before turning to grab the soap, "Let me get your back."

 _ **Wednesday (March 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany and Santana walked into 2C For Brittany's hip hop class. Santana went to stand in the back, but Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front.

"Alright folks, let's get started!" Brittany hollered over the chatter, clapping her hands.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brittany was in her office, behind her desk, working while Santana relaxed on her office couch.

They both looked up when there was a knock on the closed door.

"Come in!" Brittany said loudly.

The door opened and Eric, Brittany's uncle and his son, Andy walked in.

"Hey!" Eric grinned, seeing his niece.

"Hey!" Brittany laughed, "How are you doing?"

Eric nodded, "I'm good. I need to talk to your wife…"

Brittany grinned, "She's right there."

Eric turned around and smiled at the Latina, "Hey sweetie! Sorry. I didn't see you there."

Santana laughed and stood up, "It's fine. What's up?"

"Well, Andy here wants to sing and he's got a great voice. I figured you'd be the person to talk to."

Santana smiled, "That's great. I'm not working right now. I'm still on maternity leave but I'll take across the street and get my brother, Diego to show you around the studio."

Eric nodded and Andy smiled.

Santana turned to her wife, "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful crossing that street." Brittany advised them

They all nodded as they left.

Eric stood in front of Santana and stopped the cars so that she and Andy could pass safely. She smiled and crossed the street.

"Chivalry, ma'am." Eric smirked making Santana laugh.

Eric was one of Santana's favorite people. He was always so wonderful to her and Brittany. She still couldn't imagine a better person to perform their wedding ceremony. Eric had done a wonderful job of performing the ceremony.

They headed into the recording studio and found Diego in control room A.

"Hey! I didn't think you were coming in yet…" Diego smiled at his twin sister.

Santana shook, her head, "I'm not but Andy wants to sing. I thought you could show him around the studio and maybe set him up with Artie or someone to check his vocals."

Diego nodded, "Sure! Let's start in here."

"Alright. I'm going to leave. I'll see you al later." Santana said.

Eric stopped her from leaving, "Let me walk you back across the street. I wouldn't feel right about you going alone."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Eric."

Eric walked her back across the street before rejoining Diego and Andy.

Santana got back to Brittany's office and as the blonde was packing up her stuff.

"Hey" Santana said, "You ready to get the kids?"

Brittany nodded but didn't take a step. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked her wife, confused.

"I was wondering if you'd like to call you mother." Britany said

Santana thought about it then shook her head, "Not till after he procedure at least."

Brittany nodded and grabbed her bag, "Ok. Let's get our kids."

 _ **11:15pm:**_

Santana sighed and rolled over.

Brittany turned over and pulled her wife close, "It's going to be ok, San."

Santana nodded silently and curled up further into Britt's arm

Brittany held her wife tightly till they both fell asleep.

 _ **Thursday (March 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) 8:20am:**_

Brittany and Santana left he kids with Anna, telling her that they had an appointment somewhere.

They arrived at the doctors office but had to go got the Surgery Center.

They got there and were taken to a waiting room. They waited there for a while before being taken to a prep room.

Santana changed into a gown and got into the hard bed.

"Comfortable?" Brittany smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Completely." She said sarcastically.

Britt smiled before Dr. William's walked in.

"Hey guys, I know this isn't fun but it won't take long." Dr. Williams said, "It's a simple procedure."

 _ **10:15am:**_

After the procedure was over Dr. William's went out to the waiting room, "Brittany."

Brittany stood up, "How is she?"

"She's fine. She did great. I went ahead and took the entire lump out. It was very small, so we used the entire thing as a sample. I've sent it to pathology, and I'll call the minute I hear the results."

Brittany nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Williams."

Dr. William's nodded, "No problem. You can go see her now."

Brittany nodded and followed the doctor to her wife's recovery room.

Santana was sitting up in bed.

"Alright, Santana. I already told you everything. Oh, I suggest that you nurse on your right side only for the next 24 hours. It's safe for them you to nurse on your left side but you're going to be sore for a couple days."

Santana nodded, "Ok. Thanks."

The doctor left and Brittany helped her wife get dressed before a nurse pushed Santana out to the car in a wheelchair.

Brittany quickly pulled the truck up to the door and helped Santana get in the passenger side.

Brittany hopped in behind the wheel and took off, "You hungry?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Let's just drive through somewhere though."

Brittany nodded.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and parked the truck. They both got out of the truck and headed inside.

Anna smiled, "Hey you two! We're about to eat lunch. Want me to make more for you guys?"

"No, that's alright. We ate out." Brittany said glancing at Santana. "Why don't you go lay down?" She asked quietly

Santana nodded, "Just for about little while." She kissed James on the head and headed to the bedroom.

"Is she alright?" Anna asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. She just didn't sleep well least night." Brittany said, wanting to tell Anna the truth but Santana obviously didn't want people knowing yet.

Anna nodded, "The twins need to eat. I was going to give them some of the back up milk after James finishes eating…"

Brittany smiled, "I'll take care them."

Brittany kissed James on the head before going to the playroom and to get the twins' seats. She took the seats to the nursery and washed her hands before getting started.

She got some of the back up milk and fed Ally before changing her diaper.

"Alright, pretty girl." Brittany smiled at her daughter, "Let's put you in your floor seat so I can feed your brother."

Britt put Ally in the activity center seat they would keep her occupied while Brittany fed William.

"Hey Champ." Brittany mumble, picking William up.

She fed him and changed his diaper before taking both of the twins, in their activity center seats to the living room.

James was playing with his toys while Anna watched him.

"I cleaned up the kitchen. Do you need me to stay? I don't mind staying." Anna said

Brittany nodded, "Would you be willing to stay and watch them while I lay down for a little bit?"

Anna nodded, "Brittany" She said, "Is everything ok?"

Brittany sighed, "Ok. Look, Santana found a lump in her breast and she just had a needle biopsy today so she tired and hurting. Please don't tell anyone. I'm only telling you because you're here to help with the kids."

"I am so sorry, Brittany. I won't tell anyone, don't worry. Go spend time with her. I've got the kids." Anna said,

Brittany nodded, "Thank you." She said before going to lay down with her wife.

Santana was sound asleep so Brittany just pulled her close and held her as they both slept.

 _ **Monday (March 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and jumped in the shower before getting dressed. She looked at her wife, who was still asleep and sighed.

Brittany grabbed her phone to text Mike.

 **Britt – Mike, I need you to teach my 1:15pm class today. Can you do that?**

Brittany sighed and went to check on the twins as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

She looked in on the twins and they were both still sound asleep. She headed upstairs and found that James was still asleep as well, so she went to her home office and sat behind the desk.

She looked through her emails on her computer till she felt heard her phone ring.

She looked at her phone and saw Mike's reply.

 **Mike – You got it. It's not a problem at all. Is everything ok?**

She sighed and replied.

 **Britt – I'll explain later. Thank you for everything**

Brittany looked back at her emails and replied to a couple of them before she went to check on James.

 _ **8:00am:**_

Santana's phone rang, waking her up. She answered it, seeing that it was Dr' Williams.

"Hello" Santana answered

" _Santana?"_

"Yes" Santana replied, "it's me."

" _Ok. So, I got the results and I'm happy to say that it was a benign Fibroadenomas. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. You are fine."_

Santana took a deep breath and nodded, holding back tear, "Thank you so much."

 _Dr. Williams nodded, smiling, "I'm thrilled for you, Santana. Go tell Brittany and call my office anytime."_

"Alright, thank you again. Bye."

" _Bye" Dr Williams replied._

Santana hung up and ran to find Brittany.

The blonde was in the nursery, feeding Ally.

Brittany looked up, "You ok?"

"It was benign." Santana smiled

Brittany beamed, "Really? That's great, Baby!"

Santana smiled, "I know!"

Brittany smiled as Santana leaned down to kiss the blonde on the lips.

"I love you" Santana smiled.

"I love you too." Brittany grinned, "Would you like to feed William?"

Santana nodded, "I've got him.

Brittany watched as Santana picked William up and sat down in the other rocking chair.

"Do you want to call Maribel now?" Brittany asked her wife quietly

Santana thought about it before replying, "Yeah. I'll call in a bit."

"Good." Brittany smiled feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders and heart.

 _ **10:00am:**_

Santana walked into the living room where Brittany was watching the kids, "Hey. I told Mami."

"What'd she say?"

"She sounded like she was crying but she's happy that it's benign. Did you call Bonnie?"

"Yeah. She went off on me for not telling her sooner." Brittany said, "But of course, she's relieved."

Santana nodded and sat next to Brittany on the couch.

Brittany kissed San on the side of her head, "I love you" She said.

Santana looked at her wife and smiled, "I love you too."

Neither of them could fully express how relieved they were. Brittany looked down at their children and the fear she had of the possibility that she'd have to raise them alone, left her.

A little while later, Anna showed up to watch the kids so that the girls could rest for a bit.


	72. Chapter 72: Connections

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **CHECK OUT MY TWITTER FOR UPDATES!**

 **Twitter: E_Fawkes or EFawkes01**

 ***NEW POLL***

 _ **Friday (April 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 6:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and got ready for work. She headed to the nursery when she heard Ally crying. She walked in and gently picked her daughter up from the crib.

"Hey Darlin. You're ok, pretty girl." Brittany muttered against Ally's forehead as she gently bounced the infant.

Ally began to calm down when Brittany started to hum quietly.

"Let's change your diaper, Darlin." Brittany mumbled as she laid Allison down on the changing table.

She quickly changed her diaper before picking Ally up and taking her to the master bedroom.

Santana was just waking up.

"Say morning Mami!" Brittany smiled as Ally grinned at Santana.

"Hey little girl!" Santana smiled and took her daughter from Brittany.

Brittany hear James crying through the baby monitor and sighed before going to get him. She took the stairs two at a time and opened his bedroom door.

James reached for her as he stood up from his toddler bed.

Brittany smiled, "Morning, Jamie. It's ok. Mama's here."

She picked him up and carried him to the master bedroom.

"James!" Santana smiled, "Look, Ally, it's James!"

Allison smiled at her older brother as Brittany set him on the bed.

"Is Will ok?" Santana asked

"He's still asleep…well, he was." She said seeing him moving around on the baby monitor screen. "I'll go get him."

Santana smiled, "Let's take them to the living room so it'll be easy to watch them. I'm worried that James might fall of the bed."

Brittany nodded and grabbed the boy in question, "Let's go, James. You can help me with your baby brother."

James smiled as Brittany carried him to the nursery. She set him down on the floor while she changed William's diaper and got him dressed for the day.

After William was dressed, Brittany took both of her sons to the living room to join Santana and Allison.

Brittany and Santana got the breakfast ready and gave some to James. He sat in the highchair, smiling at his mothers as he ate scrambled egg and avocado toast.

Santana was bustling around the kitchen till Brittany grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close, "Hey Beautiful" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "Hey baby"

Brittany pulled her wife into a deep kiss.

Santana smiled and pulled back, "Tonight"

Brittany smirked, raising her brow, "Ok, Mrs. Pierce."

"Anna should be here soon." Santana said

"I know but I don't want to go." Brittany faux whined.

Santana laughed, "Get to work." she said, gently slapping the blonde on her ass.

Brittany laughed, "I love you all. I'll be home asap."

"We love you too." Santana smiled as Brittany left.

 _ **10:20am:**_

Brittany walked down to 1A to teach her class. It was small than her usual classes.

"Hey guys!" Brittany said, "This is a long class so be sure to stretch and drink lots of water."

The students nodded and began to stretch.

Penny walked into the room and gave Brittany a note before leaving. Brittany looked down at the note, confused.

 _Brittany,_

 _Please call me ASAP._

 _-Bree Watson_

Brittany pocketed the vote and started the class, deciding to call Bree after it ended.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

When the class ended, Britt headed up to her office. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face before sitting in her desk chair.

She grabbed her cell and saw 3 missed calls from Bree.

She furrowed her brow and called her ex back.

" _Hey!" Bree answered the phone_

"Hey. What's up?" Brittany asked

 _Bree took a breath, "So Derek Holden just tried to pay me a lot of money to break up your marriage."_

Brittany's eyes widened, "What? Are you serious?"

 _Bree nodded, "Yeah. Obviously, I didn't take him up on the offer, but I figured that you needed to know."_

"How'd he even get in touch with you?"

" _It was an unknown number, but I have no idea how he got my number. I don't know what the deal is with his guy, but he obviously wants to mess with your life."_

Brittany sighed, "Thank you for letting me know, Bree."

" _No problem. Let me know if there is anything that I can do." Bree said_

"I will. Bye" Brittany replied

" _Bye" Bree said before hanging up_

Brittany hung up and sighed before calling her mother in law. Brittany informed Maribel of the latest news about Derek before calling Santana.

" _What time will you be home?" Santana asked over the phone_

Brittany looked at the time, "By 4 I think."

" _Ok. We're having spaghetti tonight."_

"Sounds good. I love you."

" _I love you too. Bye"_

"Bye!" Brittany hung up before locking her office door and taking a quick shower in her private bathroom.

After she got dressed in clean clothes, she grabbed her stuff and headed home.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Brittany got home and walked into the kitchen. She found Anna, James and William in the living room.

"Hey, where's San and Ally?" Brittany asked Anna as Nacho and Pocus purred, rubbing against her legs.

"In the nursery." Anna replied

Brittany walked to the nursery and smiled, "Hey it's my two beautiful girls."

Santana smiled, "Hey Mama!"

Brittany laughed, "It's about 5 months too early to worry about their first words."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You never know."

Brittany nodded, "They could be like uber geniuses."

Santana laughed, "Maybe, how was the drive home?"

"Good. There was less traffic since it's so early."

San nodded before handing Ally to Brittany.

"Hey Darlin." Brittany grinned and kissed her daughter. "I love that she had your dimple." Brittany said quietly.

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the shoulder, "I'm glad that you're home."

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany headed downstairs after reading to James. She headed to the bedroom and found her wife in the shower.

Brittany smiled and got ready for bed before Santana stepped out of the shower.

Brittany held the towel open for her wife. She wrapped it around San's shoulders and kissed her wife on the lips.

Santana smiled, "Is James asleep?"

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife again making Santana smile.

"Don't bother getting dressed yet." Brittany smirked

"Wasn't going to" Santana replied, smiling.

Brittany laughed and lifted Santana up. She carried her wife to the bed and set her down.

Britt pulled back and stripped off her clothes before kissing her wife again.

Santana moaned into the kiss and pulled Britt down on top of her.

They kissed gently as Britt rested her body between her wife's thighs. Brittany kissed Santana's neck and collarbone as her wife whimpered in pleasure.

Brittany reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom.

Santana pushed Brittany onto her back. Brittany rolled the condom on before Santana straddled her hips.

San rode up and down on Britt's shaft, moaning till she suddenly gasped as Brittany flipped their positions.

Brittany dug her knees into the mattress and thrust her hips into her wife.

Santana gripped Britt's shoulders as Britt kissed her neck.

"Fuck" Santana moaned, "Faster, baby"

Brittany thrust faster, groaning into her wife's neck, "Fuck"

"I'm about to cum, Baby…Fuck…right there." Santana moaned

Brittany moaned and came in the condom a moment before Santana came around her. Brittany continued to thrust her hips, wanting to prolong her wife's pleasure.

Brittany rolled over, falling onto her back, "Fuck." She mumbled

Santana laughed, "Yeah."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife once before they both got dressed and crawled back into bed.

 _ **Saturday (April 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 9:50am:**_

Brittany, Santana and Anna were sitting in the living room with the kids when the doorbell rand. Brittany stood up and went to answer it, expecting to see Finn, Michelle and their kids.

She was surprised however to see Diego, Whitney and their twin boys.

"Hey! Come on in. We weren't expecting you guys."

"Really?" Whitney asked, "I talked to Michelle yesterday and she told us to come. Is it ok?"

"It's always ok for you to come over." Brittany grinned and smiled at the 1-year old twin boys.

Brittany wen to shut the door right as Rocky came running up to the door. He had a collar that kept him on the property, so he came and went as he pleased.

"Hey Rocky!" Brittany grinned. She bent over and pet her dog, "Good boy!"

He was great around kids and babies seeming to sense when he needed to be gentle.

She could see Finn's van turning down the driveway, so she left the door open since neither of the cats ever attempted to get out of the house.

A few minutes later Finn and Michelle walked in. Finn was holding Jasper while Bella walked next to her mother. Bella was nearly five years old and she loved Brittany.

"Britt!" Bella smiled and jumped into the blonde's arms as Finn shut the door.

"Hey bumble bee, how are you?" She asked hugging the girl.

Bella hugged Britt's neck, "I'm great. Daddy got me a Kidz Tablet." She replied as they separated.

"Cool! Where is it?" Brittany asked, setting the girl down.

"In my backpack. Mommy said Ii had to wait till I said hi to everyone."

Brittany grinned, "That's a good rule of thumb, kiddo."

Finn laughed, "Honey, go say hi to Santana and the other kids."

Bella nodded and ran to the living room.

"Diego and Whit are here." Brittany said, "They're in the living room with San and the kids. Hey Jasper!" She smiled and gave James'

"I completely forgot to tell you guys about them. I'm sorry!" Michelle said feeling bad.

Brittany shook her head, "It's fine, Michelle. Let's go to the living room."

They all went to the living room to join the others. Anna took the kids to the playroom with Whitney while Santana and Michelle got started on making lunch.

Brittany and the guys headed out to the basketball court to shoot some hoops.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Santana walked out to the basketball court. She smiled when she heard Brittany's laughter.

"Hey!" Santana said, "Lunch is ready."

"Cool Baby, we're coming." Brittany replied.

Brittany shot the ball through the hoop and Diego rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. We get it, B" Diego mutter, smirking.

Britt laughed and grabbed the ball before heading inside with Finn and Diego.

"Bella has a crush on Benny." Finn told Brittany as they walked back into the house.

Brittany smiled, "Really?"

Finn nodded, "Yep. It's weird that she's already about to 5 years old."

"I know!" Brittany said, "I still remember when Michelle came to the apartment, freaked out and now that little girl is your angel."

Finn nodded, "I love being a dad."

Brittany grinned, "Being parents has definitely changed all of us."

"In the best ways." Finn muttered

Brittany nodded, "Definitely."

 _ **Tuesday (April 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) morning 8:15am:**_

Brittany was sitting up in bed, checking Facebook on her phone when it began to ring.

"Hello?" Brittany answered

" _Hey" Sam replied, "Jake just called. Marley had the baby early this morning. He name is Ethan."_

Brittany smiled, "That's great. How's Marley?"

" _She's doing good. He said it went quickly. Once it started, they didn't have much time." Sam replied, grinning._

Brittany nodded, "Did Jake make in time or was he at the fire station?"

" _He wasn't on duty." Sam answered, "You guys should go see them later, if you can."_

"We will" Brittany said.

" _Alright. I'll talk to you later." Sam said_

"Later" Brittany said before hanging up

Santana rolled over in bed, "Who was that?"

Brittany smiled, "It was Sam. He said that Marley had the baby. His name is Ethan."

"Oh cool! We need to go see them after Anna gets here."

Brittany nodded

 _ **10:20am:**_

They arrived at the hospital in the city and found Marley's room. She was holding Ethan, smiling down at her first child.

Jake looked up from the scene and smiled at his friends, "Hey guys."

"Hey" Santana smiled and walked closer, "He's adorable, you guys."

Brittany nodded in agreement, "Thank God he looks nothing like you, Jake."

Jakes laughed and lightly shoved Brittany, "Shut up."

The newborn in fact looked almost exactly like his father.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Brittany climbed into bed, "Ethan is pretty cute."

Santana nodded as she walked out of the bathroom, "He looks so much like Jake."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah."

They curled up together and talked till they fell asleep.


	73. Chapter 73: Good Times

**RIP Kobe and Gianna**

 **Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (April 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 5:30am:**_

Brittany sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched before looking at the clock on the nightstand. She sighed and got out of bed, walking past the packed luggage on the bedroom floor.

She walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Santana heard the water turn on and woke up. She sighed and got out of bed before walking to the bathroom to join her wife in the shower.

Brittany smiled, "Morning Beautiful."

Santana smiled back, "Morning Baby. We have to hurry."

Brittany nodded.

They showered quickly before getting dressed.

Brittany ran upstairs and woke James up, "Hey James. We have to wake up and go."

It took a while for them to get all three of the kids ready.

 _ **8:00am:**_

They got to the private airport and met up with Bridgett and Dani as well as Eric, Holly and Andy.

They all got on the plane and put the luggage while Santana, Brittany and Bridgett buckled the kids up into their seats.

Brittany checked all three kids before going to get a drink from the dining cabin.

Dani was in there, talking to Andy about his interest in singing.

"Hey Nancy, can I get a black coffee?" Brittany asked one of the attendants.

Nancy nodded, "Sure. I'll bring it to you."

Brittany smiled and headed to find Santana in the main cabin.

Santana was talking to Holly while Bridgett and Eric talked a few feet away

Brittany walked over to the kids in their car seats buckled into plane seats. All three children were sound asleep despite the chatter around them.

"Here you are Mrs. Pierce." Nancy said, handing Brittany her coffee.

"Thanks" Brittany smiled and took as sip of the hot liquid.

 _ **11:30am:**_

They all got off the plane and headed to the waiting cars.

Santana and Brittany were staying at Santana's parents house while Bridgett and Dani were staying with the Pierce family.

Eric, Holly and Andy headed to the Eric's farm.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow at the baby shower." Holly said

"Alright. Bye" Brittany smiled at the others as Santana got the kids into the limo safely.

They headed to the Lopez house and when they arrived, Antonio met them in the driveway, wanting to help them inside.

"Thanks Papi!" Santana smiled as her father grabbed Allison's car seat.

Brittany got James and William while Santana brought in some luggage with the help of Antonio's butler.

They completely settled in Santana's old room while they put the kid's stuff in Diego's old room.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got freshened up and got the kids freshened up before going back down to the main floor.

Antonio immediately picked James up and twirled him around, "Hey neito!" He smiled. Neito meant grandson in Spanish.

Brittany smiled as Maribel took William from Santana.

Britt held All and kissed her on the cheek as she sat down on the couch.

"Ally" Brittany whispered making the infant giggle.

Santana looked over at her wife and daughter. The scene made her smile as she walked over and sat next to the blonde.

Santana leaned over and kissed Allison on the side of her head, "Hey Ally."

"Pretty girl." Brittany muttered against the side of Ally's head, smiling as her daughter giggled.

"Neita" Maribel smiled as her granddaughter

Santana smiled reached for Ally who reached back. Brittany handed her daughter to San and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked her wife.

Brittany smiled, "I need some water."

"Oh. Alice, could you get Brittany a glass of ice water?" Maribel asked their maid.

Alice nodded, "Sure. I'll be right back."

A moment later she brought out a tray with a pitcher of lime ice water and some glasses.

"Thank you so much, Alice." Brittany smiled

"You're welcome."

Brittany poured herself a glass and took a sip before turning, smiling at her oldest son in his grandfather, Lito's arms.

"Is our late lunch ready?" Antonio asked the butler who nodded and led the way to the back patio where a table was set up. There were already three highchairs set up for the kids.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat the chicken salad sandwiches the kitchen staff had made for them.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

All three kids were exhausted from the busy day, so they put them in Diego's old room in travel cribs and a travel cot for James.

Once all three children were safe in the beds, Brittany and Santana went back down to the living room with a baby monitor.

Brittany sat on the couch and her wife sat next to her, leaning against the blonde. Britt wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders and kissed the side of her head before looking over at her in laws.

"How have you girls been since the scare?" Maribel asked.

Santana nodded, "We've been good. It was…"

"Terrifying but we could have handled it." Brittany spoke up, "I am thrilled that it happened the way it did but we're strong. You're strong." Brittany said

Santana smiled at her wife.

Antonio smiled, "She is. You both are but I'm happy about the results."

Santana nodded, "Me too."

They were silent for a moment before Antonio spoke up, "I've noticed that James knows a quite a few words for his age."

"He's 19 months, right?" Maribel asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. He's a smart kid."

Santana smiled, "He's growing up so fast."

Maribel and her husband smiled, nodding.

"He's a great kid. You girls are doing a wonderful job raising your children." Antonio smiled

Brittany grinned, "Thank you, Antonio. That means a lot."

Antonio nodded at the Brittany, smiling, "I remember when you two started dating. I came to your hospital room and…"

"Scared the shit out of me." Brittany added, grinning

They all laughed.

"Good." Antonio smirked, "That's what I meant to do. Santana had been talking nonstop about this girl named Brittany."

Brittany smirked at her wife, "You talked about me?"

Santana blushed slightly, "Yeah."

Maribel smiled then sighed, "I am so sorry for how I used to act. I'm not proud of my actions in those days."

"Honey, you just had a bad phase." Antonio said, nodding at his wife and squeezing her hand, lovingly.

Maribel nodded, "I do remember when you girls were in high school. You had quite the drama filled teen years."

Santana laughed, rolling her eyes, "You're telling me…"

Maribel smiled then sighed, "I need to check my emails. I'm sorry that I couldn't take off work."

The girls nodded as both of Santana's parents stood up.

"Me too. I'll be right back." Antonio said before going to his home office.

When they left the room, Brittany turned to her wife and grinned, "We still had a lot of good days back then."

Santana nodded, "Yeah we did. I remember when I first met you at the community center."

"Thank God your brother was working there with me." Brittany laughed

Santana nodded, "I know. I can't even imagine what would have happened if I had never met you."

Brittany shook her head, smiling, "We always would have found each other." She said quietly.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Brittany kissed Santana on the lips before saying, "But I am glad we met so early on in our lives."

Santana nodded again, "Me too."

"Do you remember our first date?" Brittany asked

Santana laughed, "How could I ever forget. You took me to see Grease and we got wings then we went to the park to look at the stars."

Brittany nodded, "It's funny that we were already in love on our first date."

"Well it's sad that it took such a long time before we could even go on an official date. Since you crashed your bike and nearly died."

Brittany sighed, "Yeah. That sucked."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Seriously? It beyond sucked."

Brittany smiled, "That was a long time ago, San. I love the life we've made."

"Me too, Baby." Santana said as her parents walked back in.

"Well Derek Holden won't be bothering you anymore." Maribel said, looking odd as she walked in the room.

"How's that?" Brittany asked

"He's dead." Maribel replied

Santana and Brittany looked shocked.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, feeling relieved but also slightly bad for Gabby's husband.

"He killed himself in solitary." Maribel replied.

"I hated him but that's sort of sad." Santana said, "Does Eric know?"

"Your father is calling Gabby." Maribel answered, "She'll tell Eric. I hate that his family was full of…well…"

"Crazy motherfuckers." Brittany mumbled making her mother in law smile and slightly nod.

They suddenly heard Allison crying. Brittany stood up and headed upstairs.

"Hey Darlin", Santana heard Brittany whisper over the baby monitor making San smile.

Maribel looked at her daughter, smiling, "She's a wonderful mother."

Santana nodded, "She's incredible. She is so calm almost all the time. One of the kids will be wiling and crying and she so calm. I don't know how she does it."

Maribel smiled, "You're doing just fine, mi hija. Your kids love you both so much. That is clear."

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Mami."

"I mean it, Santana. You are a fantastic mother." Maribel smiled genuinely at her daughter, "I'm proud of you, sweetie."

Santana smiled, holding back tears, "Thank you."

 _ **7:30pm:**_

After dinner they all gathered in the living room and talked for a while. The kids all played in the floor on blankets that Brittany had spread out on the floor.

Brittany and Antonio discussed the studio and it's success while Santana spoke with her mother about the kids and how their personalities were beginning to shine through.

"James is like a mini-Brittany. It's incredible. He copies everything she does and watched her every move. Ally is a lot like I was when I was a kid. She's loud and let's you know when something is going no that she doesn't approve of." Santana said, "William is the polar opposite of his sister though. He is calm and only show a temper or gets distressed when something is really wrong."

Maribel smiled, "I loved discovering yours, Diego's and Gabby's personalities. It was amazing how different you all were from each other."

"What wav Gabby like as a baby?" Santana asked

Maribel smiled, "She was loud and funny. She laughed all the time but when she got sad, she let everyone know. Honestly, you two had a little bit in common except that you rarely crying. When you had something to express you just babbled nonstop till we acted like we understood what you were saying."

Santana laughed and Brittany smiled since she and Antonio had been listening to their conversation.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

All the kids were asleep, and Brittany was in Santana's old room, changing into her pajamas.

Santana walked into the room and smiled at her bare-assed wife, "Hey, cute ass."

Brittany looked over her shoulder and laughed, "Thanks. Where were you?" she asked as she pulled on boxers and a pair of pajama pants.

"I was talking to Papi downstairs. He helped me wrap the baby shower gifts." Santana replied as she began to change into her pajamas.

Brittany nodded, "I told Ma that we'd be there around 9am to help set up."

Santana smiled, "That was sweet of you. Papi has to work so he can't be there for the actual shower, but he can probably come help in the morning."

"Ok. Well I set an alarm for 6am so we have time to shower and get the kids ready." Brittany said as she checked the alarms on her phone.

Santana nodded and set an alarm on her phone for 15 minutes later just to make sure they actually got up. She turned off her lamp and rolled over in her queen size bed.

"It's nice being so close to you." Brittany muttered.

Santana smiled and scooted closer, "I know but I like that we have a king size bed so the kids can sleep with us decently comfortably."

Brittany nodded and kissed the top of her wife's head, "I love you, San"

"I love you too, Baby." Santana replied before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _ **Saturday (April 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany, Santana, Antonio and Maribel took the kids with them to the Pierce house. They were going to help Bonnie get the ready for Autumn's baby shower.

They rode in a hired limo over to the house and headed inside. Antonio went out onto the newly built patio and found Brent carrying charcoal over to the grill.

Brittany headed down to the basement to see her brothers while Santana stayed upstairs with the kids and their mothers.

Brittany knocked on Benny's bedroom door which was also her old bedroom.

"Come in." she heard Benny holler through the door,

She opened it and walked in. He was sitting at his desk, writing something down, "Hey Britt!" He grinned "Hold on one sec." he muttered as he finished writing his note, "Ok what's up?"

Brittany smirked, "What are you up to?"

"I was just writing Autumn a note. I have leave for a bit but I plan to be back before the shower starts." Benny said

Brittany furrowed her brow and nodded, "Ok, but where are you going?"

Benny walked over to his sister and checked behind her at the rest of the basement to make sure no one was there.

He looked at Brittany and sighed, "Alright so I have this plan…" Benny grinned

 _ **9:15am:**_

Brittany and Benny headed up to the kitchen. Britt pulled her wife aside.

"I'm going somewhere with Chief. We should be back in time."

"Where are you going?" Santana asked confused since the shower wasn't till that afternoon.

Brittany sighed and heard a truck honk, "I have to go, San but I'll be back asap."

Santana nodded, "Fine but you're explaining all this later."

"Of course, Love." Brittany said before kissing her wife and running out the front door.

 _ **10:00am:**_

Brittany drove her father's truck with Benny in the passenger seat.

"So explain it to me one more time." Brittany said as she turned onto the interstate.

Benny nodded, "Ok. Autumn has a best friend named Lori. See, Autumn moved here last year from Columbus and she never gets to see Lori."

Brittany nodded, "And we're going to get Lori to surprise Autumn for the shower?"

Benny nodded, "Basically. Since her folks disowned her, none of her family will speak to her. Lori is the only person Autumn has besides me and they love each other like they're sisters." Benny explained, "At first she wasn't even going to be in the state this weekend. I called her this morning and she said that her plans were cancelled, and she'd love to come but she had no way to Lima. Everyone else was busy so I figured I'd go get her." He shrugged.

Brittany nodded, "Well it was a really good plan except that you don't have your license yet, dude."

Benny laughed, "Minor detail."

"Not if you got pulled over." Brittany said, "…but I give you props for the plan."

 _ **11:30am:**_

They got to Columbus and Benny called Lori. She told them she's meet them at the public library downtown.

Brittany pulled into the library's parking garage and parked the truck while they waited.

 _ **11:55am:**_

"There she is." Benny said pointing over at brunette girl that was about 15 years old.

Benny hopped out of the truck, "Hey Lori."

"Hey Benny. Thanks for coming to get me. I really didn't want to miss Autumn's baby shower." Lori smiled

Benny smiled back, "I'm just glad this is working out. That's my older sister, Brittany. Hop in. we need to get back."

Both teenagers hopped into he truck and Brittany headed out of the parking garage.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

They got to the Pierce house and headed inside.

"I'm glad we got back before it started."

"Which means that I only have an hour the shower and get dressed." Benny sighed

Lori followed Brittany and Benny to the kitchen where they found the girls.

Autumn looked over and her jaw dropped, "Lori!"

"Hey!" Lori smiled, "Your boyfriend came and got me." She said knowing what her best friend was going to ask as they hugged.

"I need to go shower real quick…" Benny said

Autumn smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as best she could with her round stomach, "Thank you, Baby"

Benny smiled, "You're welcome, Babe." He winked before kissing her on the lips, "I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll be back soon."

"Ok." Autumn said before turning back to her best friend.

Santana smirked at her wife, "Were you part of Benny's mission?"

Brittany laughed, "Execution was flawless."

Santana rolled her eyes grinning, "Cute."

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Everyone began to arrive around 2 and the shower began half an hour later.

All of Benny and Autumn's friends from school were there along with some of Benny's family.

Everyone got to decorate onesies and make pages for the scrapbook while they enjoyed cake and punch.

Brent grilled out so anyone who wanted to could have a burger or a hotdog.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Brittany and Dani were standing behind their wives, watching Autumn and Benny open gifts.

"This is crazy. It's still hard t o believe that little Benny is having a baby…" Dani whispered to Brittany.

Brittany took a sip of her punch and nodded, "He's already grown up a lot. I know it's not going to be easy but I'm proud of how he's handling the situation."

Dani smiled, "I know you two have always been close. I remember when he was like 5 and I heard about how he fell off of some bookshelves."

"Oh yeah" Brittany nodded, "That was crazy. How'd you hear about that?"

"Just one of the many stories I hear from my wife." Dani smirked

Brittany nodded, glancing at her younger sister who was chatting with Santana.

"She tells a lot of stories, huh?" Brittany asked

"She loves to reminisce on the days when we all were growing up." Dani smiled

Brittany grinned, "Good times."

 _ **5:30pm:**_

After the party ended and all of the guests went home, the family began to clean up.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag before going back to the living room to clean up the trash.

Santana walked into the kitchen where Autumn was eating a piece of cake.

Santana smiled and Autumn blushed, "Believe or not, this is my first piece."

Santana shook her head, "You're pregnant, who cares if it's your first piece."

Autumn laughed, "Thanks"

Brittany and Benny carried the trash out to the dumpster while everyone else relaxed in the living room with the children.

Bridgett, who was holding her niece, looked up when she heard something bang in the kitchen.

"I'm good!" Benny said

"What happened?" Bonnie asked as she heard Brittany laughing in the kitchen.

"I uh…I tripped."

"On?" Brent smirked

"Air…" Benny muttered

Brittany grinned, "It was ankle level air turbulence."

Everyone laughed as Britt and Benny sat down in the living room.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany, Santana and Maribel took the kids back to the Lopez mansion.

They carried the three sleeping children inside and got them ready for bed.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?" Brittany asked her wife as they walked into San's old room.

Santana thought for a moment before replying, "Everyone is coming over here to spend some time together before we leave. Our flight is planned to take off at 5pm."

Brittany nodded. They relaxed and spent time with Maribel till they all decided to go to bed.

 _ **Sunday (April 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Bonnie and Brent arrived at the Lopez mansion with their 3 of their kids as well as Dani and Autumn.

Everyone relaxed in the living room and chatted till lunch.

 _ **11:55am:**_

They all went to Breadstix for lunch before going back home.

They spent the afternoon playing board games and cards till it was time to go to the private airport.

 _ **2:40pm:**_

They were playing games when the doorbell rang. The butler went to answer it and let Carly into the house.

Carly walked into the living room holding two large pieces of luggage.

"Can I fly back with you guys? I miss Callie." Carly asked

Brittany smiled, "Of course."

 _ **5:30pm:**_

The plane took off.

When it was safe, everyone unbuckled and moved to the dinging cabin for dinner.

Carly and Brittany talked about Carly's photography as they ate.

"Can you take a family portrait while you're in New York?" Brittany asked her cousin"

"Sure!" Carly smiled

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got the kids home while Bridgett, Dani and Carly rode to the city.

Brittany locked up the house and headed to bed with her wife.

 _ ***NEW POLL AT TOP OF PROFILE PAGE***_


	74. Chapter 74: Bright Futures

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (May 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

The doorbell rang and Brittany ran to answer it, holding Allison in her arms.

She opened the front door and smiled at Carly and Callie.

"Hey guys, come on in." Brittany smiled and let them in the house.

"It's a great day for outside pictures." Carly said, "It's supposed to be lightly cloudy all day, so I think we'll be able to control the light a bit."

"Awesome" Brittany yawned.

Carly furrowed her brow, "What's wrong Britt?"

Brittany shook her head, "Just tired. James cried in the middle of the night and wanted to stay with us and he's a wild sleeper."

Carly smiled, "You were a wild sleeper when you were young. He really is like a mini Bolt."

Brittany grinned, "Really? I didn't know that."

"Oh yeah." Carly laughed, "We made took pictures of that bed hair…it was wild."

Callie smirked, "I'd love to see those pictures."

Brittany rolled her eyes before Carly asked to hold Allison.

"Sure you can hold her." Brittany replied handing her daughter to her cousin.

Carly took Ally to the nursery to help Santana get the twins dressed for the pictures.

"You are so smart, Santana" Carly said when Santana showed her the identical back up outfits she had in case of any accidents.

Santana smiled, "Thank you."

"So Ally's wearing the green dress and William's outfit is the black pants and blue dress shirt?" Carly asked

Santana nodded, "And James has the same outfit as Will."

"Cute. What about you and Brittany?" Carly asked as they go the twins dressed.

"I'm wearing a green dress similar to Ally's and Brittany is wearing black pants and a green dress shirt."

"That's so cute. I need to hand Ally off to someone so I can go set up out back." Carly sighed as Ally began to wail.

Santana nodded, "Britt!" she hollered over the crying.

A few moments later Brittany came running in with a half-dressed James.

"What's up?" Brittany asked. She asked as she tried to get James' hair to stay down.

Santana smiled at the sight then sighed, "We're outnumbered right now."

Brittany laughed, "Aren't we always?"

Santana sighed, "True but Carly needs to go set up so you need to take Ally."

Brittany nodded "We've got this." She said smiling at James. She put James in his little sister's rib, "Chill for a second, James."

Carly admired her cousin for staying calm while Ally was crying, and William was fussing, and Santana was clearly feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Ok Darlin." Brittany muttered gently taking her daughter form Carly, "I've got her, Carly. Thanks. Callie is waiting for you out back."

Carly nodded, "Come on out there when you are all dressed and ready."

Brittany nodded, "It might be a while. How much time do you have?"

"I cleared off all day so don't worry about that." Carly said before going to the backyard.

Brittany glanced at James but he s just relaxing in the crib, playing with his favorite dinosaur toy.

Brittany smiled and focused on getting Allison ready, "Alright, you look beautiful, Darlin."

Santana smiled as she finished getting William dressed at the same time.

"I'll take the twins outside and you get James' hair to behave." Brittany said, picking up both of the infants.

The blonde leaned down and kissed Santana on the forehead, "You're doing great, Love."

Santana smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany grinned before taking her youngest children to the backyard.

Santana took a deep breath and looked over at James, "You are so well behaved today."

James smiled, "Mami."

San nodded, "Let's get you ready."

Brittany left the twins with Anna who had just arrived. The blonde headed inside to get dressed and found Santana changing while James sat in the middle of the bed, fully dressed, playing with his dinosaur toy.

"How are you acting so well?" Brittany asked

James beamed "Mama! Saur…saur!" He said excited about his toy.

Brittany nodded, "Dinosaur. T-rex."

"Res" James muttered

Brittany pulled off her shirt and began to change into her nice clothes.

"You look beautiful, San." Brittany said once they were both dressed.

Santana smiled, "Thank you, baby. You look so good in that shirt!"

Brittany smiled

"Oh and thank you for being so great earlier…I was extremely overwhelmed." Santana said quietly, not wanting James to hear.

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "Love, we're a team. I'll always have your back."

Santana leaned up and kissed her wife on the lips, "I love you."

"And I love you." Brittany grinned, "Now let's get out there."

Brittany grabbed James while Santana grabbed the extra clothes.

They headed out to the backyard where Anna had set up and shaded are under an umbrella for the kids to relax under between photos.

"Hey, this is great." Brittany grinned at their nanny, "Thank you, Anna."

Anna smiled, "I didn't want them to get too much sun."

"No, you were right." Brittany said, "I should have thought of that."

"Alright, I'm ready for the first set." Carly said, holding her camera.

Carly and Callie had spread out a small yellow blanket for the Pierce family to sit on for the first photos.

Carly got hem sitting the way she wanted, "Alright, now try to relax and smile!"

Callie and Anna stood behind Carly trying to keep the children's attention aimed towards the camera.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Diego and Whitney brought over their sons and some lunch for everyone. They ate inside, giving the kids a break from the sun.

"Wait, so Eric, Holly and Andy moved back to Lima?" Diego asked Brittany as they ate.

Santana was deep in conversation with the other girls about the kids.

Brittany nodded, "No, just Holly. McKinley offered her a lot of money to come back for summer school."

Diego nodded, "Andy has been doing a great job at the studio. He hasn't been there for the last few days though."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah he and Eric flew back with Holly to help her get settled. She'll obviously be living at Eric's. Andy is finished with home school for the year so when he and Eric get back I'm sure Andy will be at the studio all the time."

Diego nodded, "He's got a killer voice."

"Chief calls him, Pipes." Brittany grinned

Diego laughed, "That's appropriate."

 _ **2:00pm:**_

After lunch they went back out and took more pictures in different outfits and settings.

Carly even took some candid photos of the family playing and joking around. Some of her favorite pictures were of Britt and Diego playing soccer with James, Otto and Maddox between photo session.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

"I'm going to take Ally in and change her diaper." Anna said

"Go ahead and put her in her crib. They're both exhausted." Santana replied, "James is falling asleep over there in Brittany's arm."

Anna nodded and they took all five kids in for their naps.

Brittany and Diego headed out to the basketball court while Santana and the other girls talked in the living room.

Brittany tossed Diego the ball, "One on one?" she smirked she unbuttoned her dress shirt revealing her white undershirt.

"You're on." He grinned as he dribbled the ball.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana laughed, "James is just like her."

"I've noticed." Whitney smiled, "He reminds so much of Brittany. I get the feeling that he's going to be into sports."

Santana nodded, "He already loves playing basketball with his little basketball net."

"Ally looks just like you and I know this might seem odd but William reminds me of Diego. They have the same eyes."

Santana laughed, "You know. I have to agree but William is so quiet and Diego has never been quiet."

Whitney laughed, "True." Whitney smiled then asked "Where Finn, Michelle and their kids?"

"They're in Lima. Finn's cousin is getting married." Santana said.

"I've got to say Michelle is strong. I don't know how's raising those two kids and keeping that house so nice all alone. She cleans the house, makes food and still she and Finn are so happy. I have to have someone come in twice a week to help me clean but she handles it all on her own."

"Finn works a lot but I think he helps out at the house a lot too." Santana replied, "But Michelle is tough."

 _ **With Britt:**_

"Seems like you are struggling in your old age there, D." Brittany smirked as her brother in law was bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Diego just flipped her off making her laugh.

"Come on. Stand up straight and put your hands on your head. You'll breathe easier." She suggested with a grin.

Diego nodded an stood up straight, "You…you always were…impossible to beat. You should have…you should have played in college." He said as he got his breath.

"Nah." Brittany said, "I love dance. Basketball is just a hobby. Dancing is my career."

Diego nodded, "You're a jack of all trades, Bolt."

Brittany rolled her eyes and dribbled the ball, "You done?"

Diego nodded "I'm exhausted. Let's go see the girls."

Brittany nodded, grabbed her shirt off the bench and together, they walked inside the house.

"Hey you two" Whitney smiled, "Geez you guys are sweaty."

"I'm going to jump in the shower. D, your old gym bag is in the basement gym. You can use the guest shower if you want."

Diego nodded, "Thanks"

"Good." Whitney smirked, "Now I won't have to smell him the whole way home."

Brittany and Santana laughed.

"Where's Carly?" Brittany asked

"She and Callie went back to Callie's apartment. They have reservations tonight and needed time to get ready." Santana replied, "Got shower"

Brittany nodded and went to the master bathroom to shower.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Brittany walked back into the living room where Santana, Diego and Whitney were sitting, chatting. The children, meanwhile, were playing in the floor.

"Hey!" Diego grinned as Brittany sat in her recliner.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"All the kids the crew has now." Whitney laughed, "It's insane."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah it is. Life ha changed a lot, but I love my kids so much."

"Yeah, the 2nd generation is turning out to be pretty cool." Diego smirked looking at the kids.

Brittany grinned and nodded.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Brittany yawned, "You ok?"

Santana stepped out of the bathroom and nodded, "Yeah. Just tired."

Brittan nodded, "You look beautiful."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I just washed my face and my hair…"

Brittany shook her head, "I'm serious. You always look beautiful. Now come to bed. Let's go to sleep."

Santana smiled and nodded before crawling to bed.

 _ **Sunday (May 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Mother's Day) Morning 7:15am:**_

"Alright Monkey, let's make Mami breakfast." Brittany grinned as she put James in his highchair to eat breakfast.

She mixed pancake batter and poured some out on the griddle.

Brittany and James took Santana breakfast and a flower. James walked behind his mother, carrying the flower.

Brittany smiled when she saw Santana sitting up in bed, stretching, "I could smell it from here."

Brittany laughed then turned to James, "Give Mami the flower."

James smiled and walked over to the bed. Santana reached down and picked him up.

"Morning Jamie!" She said, "Thank you for the flower." She added as he handed it to her.

Brittany set the tray of food on the bed.

Santana grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite, "Thank you, Baby"

"Happy Mother's Day, Beautiful" Brittany grinned

"You too, Baby" Santana smiled and kissed her wife

They spent the day relaxing with the kids, watching Disney movies.

 **SHORT TIME JUMP**

 _ **Wednesday (May 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:15pm**_

Brittanyhad worked a half day then come home to get ready for her trip to LA.

She was up in her home office, checking emails when she saw Justin Fox had sent her the casting list of the scenes she'd be working on.

She looked through it and her jaw dropped, "Shit."

 _ **4:00pm:**_

James woke up from his nap and Brittany went to his room to get him.

"Hey James, let's go downstairs."

Santana was in the laundry room, folding clothes for Britt's trip. She carried the newly folded clothes to the bedroom where her wife and oldest son were.

"Hey, are the twins up too?" Santana asked, before glancing at the baby monitor

"Nope." Brittany muttered and sighed, "San I got some news from Justin."

Santana furrowed her brow, "And?"

"And…one of the cast members is Cassie." Brittany sighed

Santana clenched her jaw and nodded before walking out of the room.

Brittany sighed and looked at James, who was sitting on the bed.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

They had barely spoken since Brittany had revealed the not so great news.

Brittany finished packing and set her luggage in the foyer before going back to the bedroom.

Santana was brushing her teeth and Brittany sighed, "I'm sorry, San. I didn't know."

Santana finished brushing her teeth before saying, "You know…" she laughed harshly

Brittany swallowed because it was clear that Santana was angry.

"I believe you but I am so mad and you are the only person I can take it out on."

Brittany raised her brow, "And that's a good enough reason to be angry with me?"

Santana shook her head, "No but you could have…"

"What San? What could I have done?" Brittany asked defensively.

Santana shook her head, "Don't get mad at me! You're the one that's going to work with that…that hussy in LA."

Brittany groaned and nodded angrily before stepping back, "You know, Santana…I just…I have no words. I can not believe that you are upset with me! I haven't done anything. You're the one that wanted me to take the job in LA."

Santana shook her head, "Oh well that's when I thought I'd only have to worry about a cougar hitting on you!"

"Santana, there's nothing to worry about. I would never cheat on you and I swear…if you don't know that by now…"

"Of course I know that but it's not easy be 3,000 miles away when you know there are women hitting on your wife." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "I know but you need to just trust me."

"I do" Santana mumbled angrily

"Then what is it that's really bothering you?" Brittany asked, trying to calm down.

Santana clenched her jaw, "What's _really_ bothering me…" She said through clenched teeth, "is that you don't seem to mind that Cassie is going to be there…"

Brittany could have laughed at the absurdity but she didn't want to be kicked out of her bed for the night, so she just shook her head and calmly replied, "Santana, I truly wish that she wasn't going to be there. Am I still looking forward to the trip? A little but not nearly as much."

Santana laughed harshly and stormed past her wife into the bedroom, "Fine. Enjoy your trip then."

Brittany sighed, "Santana, I will not let anything happen." She said. Then it occurred to her, "Would you like Callie to go with me?"

Santana looked over at the blonde, "You could make that happen?"

"Yeah. She works for me. I'll call her in a second and make sure she can." Brittany replied.

Santana nodded, "That'd be good. I'd feel a lot better then."

Brittany exhaled, relieved, "Ok. I'll call her real quick."

She called her friend who agreed to meet her the next morning at the private airport and go with her to LA.

Brittany looked at her wife after hanging up, "She's coming with me. Mike will handle her classes."

Santana nodded, "Ok good"

Brittany walked closer and pulled her against, "We ok?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. I just feel like we should be past this stupid shit, but the truth is…girls will always throw themselves at you."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "San, I only want you and that's the way it'll always be. I swear."

 _ **Thursday (May 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:50am:**_

Brittany finished getting dressed and walked over to the bed. Santana was sitting up, nursing Ally.

"My girls." Brittany smiled, "I've got to go. I love you both and the boys."

Santana sighed, "We all love you too."

Brittany bent over and kissed her wife on the lips.

As they separated Brittany asked, "When will Anna be here?"

"In about 30 minutes." Santana replied, "Don't worry. I've got it."

"I know you do." Brittany smiled, "See you in a few days."

"Bye baby."

"Bye love" Brittany replied before walking to the foyer.

She picked up her bags and headed outside to the waiting limo. Brittany put her bags in the trunk of the limo.

 **TIME JUMP OVER LA TRIP**

 _ **Monday (May 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Evening 6:45pm:**_

Brittany's plane landed in Glen Cove.

She grabbed her bags and headed to the waiting limo.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Brittany walked into the house and found her family and Anna in the living room, watching a movie.

Santana beamed and jumped up, "Hey!"

Brittany dropped her bags as Santana jumped into her wife's arms. Brittany lifted San off the ground, grinning because she was glad to be home.

"Hey Beautiful!" Brittany said as she set her wife back on the floor.

James ran over, "Mama!" He said excitedly

She picked him up and hugged him tightly, "Hey James!"

She walked over to the twins and sat on the floor with them, "Hey Ally! Hey Will!"

Santana smiled, watching as they interacted.

"I'm going to head home. I love you girls." Anna smiled

"Thank you, Anna!" Brittany smiled.

"No problem, dear." Anna smiled before leaving.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany crawled into bed and sighed, "It's so good to be home."

Santana smiled, "So what happened in LA?"

Brittany groaned, "It was fun but I'm exhausted. I didn't have to really talk to either Sasha or Cassie. Callie worked with Cassie mainly. It was nice that they got to spend some time together. But fuck…I've missed you and the kids."

Santana smiled, "We've missed you too."

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana onto her lap before kissing her on the lips.

Santana moaned and pulled off her shirt, "Welcome home."

Brittany laughed, "What a welcome" She muttered and kissed her wife again.

 _ **Sunday (May 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany was sitting in her home office when her phone rang

"Hey Chief" She smiled, answering the call.

" _Autumn is in labor." Benny said panicking_

Brittany smiled, "Ok, calm down. Where are you?"

" _We're at the hospital. The Doc says it'll be a while, so I called you."_

Brittany grinned, "You've got this, Chief. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you."

 _Benny nodded, "Me too but you'll be here soon to see her right?"_

"Yeah we're supposed to be there in like 15 days." Brittany said, "Now go be by her said and tell Pop and Ma to keep me updated."

 _Benny nodded, "You got it." He said before hanging up._

Brittany smiled and went downstairs to tell her wife.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

Brittany's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

" _Hey Bolt. She's here. Kate's here." Brent smiled_

"How are they all?" Brittany asked

" _They are great. Autumn and Kate are both perfectly healthy. Your Ma is about to send you a couple picture. Striker is holding her right now." Brent replied_

Brittany nodded, "How was he during the birth?"

 _Brent smirked and moved away from his oldest son, "He was panicking but the second she needed him, he jumped in and held her hand. He did great. I'm proud."_

Brittany beamed, "That's great. Tell Chief to call me later."

" _Ok I will. Bye"_

"Bye" Brittany replied and hung up

A minute later she received text messages with the first pictures of her niece.

The newborn had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Brittany grinned, "San, she has his eyes."

Santana smiled and looked at the pictures with her wife.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

"Hello?" Brittany answered, knowing it was Benny.

"Hey" He said quietly

"How are she?"

"They're both great." Benny smiled, "Kate is…she's perfect Britt."

Brittany nodded, "I know what you mean. She's beautiful."

Benny nodded and continued to watch his daughter sleep, "I've never felt this weird feeling."

"Yeah that feeling is overwhelming love and fear." Brittany said, "It's a new kind of love and the fear…well it's because you realize that now you're responsible for a whole other persona and they're future is in your hands." She explained.

Benny nodded and smiled "I just see such a bright future while looking her." Benny said quietly

Brittany grinned and looked at her family playing in the living room, "I know what you mean."

 ***Please Review***


	75. Chapter 75: Time Jump

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **TIME JUMP**

 _ **Friday (April 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Brittany was sitting behind her desk at the studio, replying to emails when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Brittany answered

"It's happening!" Anna said.

Brittany's eyes widened, "Ok. I'll meet you guys there!"

She hung up and grabbed her stuff before jogging out of her office.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany parked and ran inside, looking at her text messages for information from Anna.

She headed upstairs and found the room. Santana was on the hospital bed talking to Anna.

"Hey!" Brittany grinned.

"Hey Baby!" Santana said before suddenly grimacing.

Brittany ran over and held her wife's hand through the contraction.

"You ok?" Brittany asked as the contraction ended.

Santana nodded, "This little girl is making taking her sweet time."

Brittany smiled, "What'd the doc say?"

"She hasn't been by yet. She was out of town but she should be here any minute."

By noon Dr. Williams had arrived and examined Santana, "Ok, you're moving along rather quickly, I'd say that we'll see your little girl by 3."

Brittany smiled and Santana squeezed her hand through a contraction.

After the contraction ended and Dr. Williams left, Brittany stepped out into the hall to make a call.

"Hey…" She said, "Can you get them and bring them here?" She asked then nodded, "Thanks" she said before hanging up.

She headed back into the hospital room.

 _ **1:56pm:**_

"Ok, Santana. One last push!" Dr. Williams said encouragingly.

Brittany nodded, "You've got this, Baby. She's almost here!"

Santana gave it one last push.

"There she is!" Dr. Williams said, holding up Olivia Nicole Pierce for her parents to see.

Brittany kissed Santana on the head, "You did it, Love." Brittany said, "You did it!"

"Cut the cord, Mom?" Dr. Williams asked

Brittany nodded and cut the umbilical cord before they cleaned the baby up and handed her to Santana.

Santana smiled, "She's beautiful. She has your eyes…just like James."

Brittany grinned, "She does. He'll be excited to see that since the twins have your eyes."

Santana smiled, "The kids should be here."

"I've got that handled." Brittany nodded.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

Brittany heard the hospital door open and Benny walked inside, holding Ally and William. Autumn followed holding Kate.

"Where's…" Brittany began before 4-year-old James ran in

"Hey Mama! Mami where's the…" James began before noticing the bundle of pink blanket in Santana's arms, "That's her?"

Both of his mother's nodded. Brittany gave him some germ-x before setting him on the bed next to his mother. He looked closely and smiled.

"She's little…" James said

Brittany nodded, grinning, "You were too."

Benny walked over and handed Brittany her daughter.

"Thanks for getting them from Finn's house." Brittany said.

19-year-old Benny nodded, "No problem. My goddaughter is beautiful." He grinned

Britt nodded, "Yeah she is. How's mine?"

They both looked over at 2-year-old in her mother's arms.

"She's good."

"Is that the baby?" Allison asked her mother

Brittany nodded and gave the twins both some germ-x before setting them on the bed.

Brittany took a picture of Santana with all 4 of their children.

"You get in there too." Benny said and grabbed her phone.

Benny took their picture.

"Daddy!" Kate said, catching Benny attention

"Yes, Sweetie?" Benny asked

"That?" Kate said, pointing at Olivia.

"That's your cousin. Her name is Olivia." Benny replied as he took his daughter from her mother.

"See?" She asked

Benny nodded and walked closer.

Brittany walked over to Autumn, "How are you doing?"

Autumn smiled, "I'm good." She said as they watched the scene before them.

"He's a good dad." Brittany said, admiring her brother's fatherly skills.

Autumn nodded, smiling, "He's a great dad."

Brittany walked over to the bed as William neared the edge, "Careful, Champ." She said, picking him up.

William smiled at her, "Love you"

Brittany smiled at her quiet son, "I love you too, William."

"Mami, can I hold her?" James asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Britt, can you please help me."

Brittany nodded and set William on the floor. She gently took Olivia as James climbed into the chair next to the bed.

"Alright, James you have to be really gentle." Brittany said pointedly.

James nodded, "I will, Mama"

She placed her Olivia in her older brother's arms.

Autumn took a video of the scene and when James bent his head and kissed Olivia on the forehead, she was glad she had.

Allison sighed, "I want to!"

Brittany smiled, "Darlin, why don't you sit next to James in the chair. You too, Will."

She lifted the twins up into the chair and took a picture of all 4 of their kids.

"Kate, you should get in the picture with your cousins." Brittany said.

Benny put the 2-year-old in the chair and all the kids at the camera.

"Oh did you happen to feed Rocky before you left the house?" Brittany asked her brother.

Benny nodded, "Yeah."

Benny, Autumn and Kate were living in Britt's detached garage apartment while they looked for a house in Glen Cove. They had moved in there after the previous Christmas.

"Thanks" Brittany said.

 _ **5:00pm:**_

Bridget and Dani showed up with 3-month-old son, Theo.

"Hey!" Bridgett whispered excitedly

Olivia was asleep in the infant bed.

"She's beautiful, guys!" Bridgett smiled

Brittany grinned, "How's Theo doing?" she asked, looking at her sleeping nephew.

"He's laughs all the time when he's awake." Bridgett grinned, "Where are the other kids?"

"They're with Benny and Autumn at the house. They all fell in love with her…well Ally is a little…"

"Jealous" Santana added smirking, "But she'll be fine."

"She's going to have to get used to the fact that she's not the only little girl anymore." Brittany sighed.

"More like that she's not Mama's baby anymore." Santana muttered, smiling.

Allison loved being Brittany's baby girl and when the kids found out the baby was a girl; Ally showed her disappointment.

Dani grinned, "Good luck with that."

Brittany rolled her eyes sighing, "Thanks"

Over the next 2 hours or so, the rest of the crew dropped by to visit and meet Olivia.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Bonnie walked into the room, "Hey honey." She whispered to her daughter since Santana and the baby were asleep.

Britany grinned, "When did your flight get in?"

"About half an hour ago. Your father and Blake are using the restroom but they'll be here in a minute. Antonio and Maribel took a separate car from the airport." Bonnie said quietly.

11-year-old Blake walked in the room with his father.

"Hey Bud!" Brittany whispered

"Hey" He smiled looking down at his new niece, "She's adorable, Britt."

"I agree." Brittany smiled

Brent nodded, "Bolt, that's a beautiful little girl." He smiled proudly.

Brittany grinned and hugged her father, "Thanks Pop."

Antonio and Maribel walked in as Santana woke up.

"Hey mi hija!" Maribel smiled "How are you feeling? Your daughter is gorgeous."

Santana smiled, "I'm tired and sore but it was obviously worth it. She's a little angel."

Brittany grinned, "You're so strong, San."

"Thank you, Baby" Santana smiled before turning to her mother in law, "Olivia has Britt's eyes."

Bonnie smiled, "Really? That's adorable. Just like James."

They all visited for a while till the others went home to let Santana and Brittany rest.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

Santana was nursing Olivia when Brittany, who was sleeping on the couch, woke up.

"Hey" Santana said, smiling, "I haven't done this in a while."

Brittany smirked, "We're old pros at this by now." She said as she stood up and walked over to her wife's bed.

Britt sat on the edge of the bed and looked at their new daughter, smiling.

Santana looked at the blonde and smiled, "I love you."

Brittany winked at her wife, "I love you too, Beautiful." She whispered

 _ **Saturday (April 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany heard the room door open and looked over to see her mother and father walking in with brown paper bags.

"We brought you too some breakfast burritos."

"Thanks. How are the kids?" Brittany asked

Bonnie smiled, "They are good, but William really missed you two last night. He had trouble sleeping."

Brittany nodded, "Can you bring them up here later today?"

"Why don't you go home and see them? You can freshen up and come back later on." Bonnie suggested.

Brent nodded, "That's a good idea, Bolt. We'll stay up here with Santana and Olivia."

Brittany looked at her sleeping wife and daughter before sighing, "Ok. I'll be back in a couple hours.

Bonnie nodded and kissed Olivia on the forehead before glancing back at her sleeping wife."

"I'll tell her." Bonnie smiled, proud that her daughter was such a caring wife and mother.

"Thanks" Brittany muttered before grabbing her truck keys and leaving.

 _ **8:15am:**_

Britt got home and showered since the kids were all still sleeping.

She showered and got dressed in khaki, cargo shorts and a sky blue, short sleeve, button up shirt.

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail before heading out to the kitchen. Antonio and Maribel were drinking coffee while James and the twins ate breakfast, still in their pajamas.

"Mama!" James beamed and jumped up, running over to her

"Mama!" The twins said together, joining their older brother at Brittany's feet.

She beamed, "Hey Guys!" she said as she crouched down to hug each of them, "Mami and I have missed you three."

"When did you get here?" Maribel smiled

Brittany stood up, "About half an hour ago. I took a shower and am going to hang out here for a bit before heading back to the hospital." Brittany replied to her mother in law.

"You're weaving?" Allison asked, pouting as she looked up at her mother.

Brittany smiled at her daughter words, "Darlin, I need to be with Mami and Olivia tonight but tomorrow all three of us are coming home." Brittany said, crouching back down, "Aren't you excited for your little sister to come home?"

Allison shook her head, "Nope"

Brittany sighed, "Allison, she is your sister. You love her and she loves you." Brittany saw no change in her daughters expression, so she added, "Don't worry, you're still my Darlin. Mami and I love all of you."

Ally smiled, "I wove you too!"

"Now you three, go finish your breakfast." Brittany replied, smiling at Maribel.

The kids went back over to the table and finished eating their breakfast with their grandfather.

"Lito" James said, looking at Antonio, "are you and Lita staying?"

"Yes, James." Antonio smiled, "We're going to be here for about a week."

James smiled, "Cool!"

Brittany smiled and went to the nursery. She looked around at the newly decorated room.

The room had lavender walls and white furniture. There were flowers and butterflies on the walls. She smiled, thinking about their baby girl coming home the next day.

Maribel walked in the room, "You alright, dear?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I just wanted to grab the clothes Santana wants to bring Olivia home in."

Maribel nodded, and smiled as she looked around the room, "This room has been decorated so many ways."

Brittany laughed and nodded, "With James it was monkeys and with the twins it was hot air balloons and airplanes. Now it's completely girly." She grinned

Maribel laughed, "I know that having daughters is different than sons but you've done such an incredible job with Allison."

"Thank you, Maribel." Brittany smiled, "She's got quite the personality."

Maribel smirked, "She reminds me so much of Santana at that age. Just make sure she always knows who is in charge in the house. Santana always seemed to think she was the boss."

Brittany sighed, "Great." She grinned, "I've got to say that having a daughter is like a rollercoaster ride. Ally will be in the best mood one day and then the next morning she just…not happy."

Maribel nodded, "Yeah, girls tend to be a bit more hormonal. Just wait till the teenage years."

Brittany took a deep breath and nodded, muttering to herself, "One hell of a rollercoaster."

 _ **10:15am:**_

After getting the kids dressed, Brittany went to the backyard with the kids, and kicked a ball around in a fun game of soccer.

Benny, Autumn and Kate walked out of the garage apartment and over to them.

Brittany grinned, "Hey guys!"

"Hey! We were just about to go to the hospital to visit you guys." Autumn said as she set Kate down to play with her cousins.

Allison smiled and ran over to her little cousin, "Hi Kate!"

Kate smiled, "Ally!"

Benny nodded, "See Britt, she'll be great with a little sister."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"Just make sure you spend quality time with each child." Autumn said, "From what I've been able to tell, you and San are both great about making each child feel important. It can't be easy with 4 kids."

Brittany smiled, "It's not as hard as it seems. Man, I love my kids."

Benny nodded, looking at his daughter, "For real" he mumbled, grinning.

"I need to get back to the hospital." Brittany said quietly, "Could you guys watch the kids till Ma and Pop get back?"

"Sure. Where's Tony and Maribel?" Benny asked

"They're going with me." Brittany replied

Benny nodded. "That's fine. Go ahead and go."

"Thanks." Brittany muttered before speaking louder, "James, Will, Ally, I'm going to see Mami and your sister at the hospital. Uncle Benny and Aunt Autumn are going to stay with you guys."

James ran over and hugged her followed by his younger siblings.

"I'll be home tomorrow. I need you three to behave for the adults, ok?"

The children nodded.

William held onto her Brittany's leg. She smiled and picked him up as Ally and James went back to kicking the ball around with Kate watching closely.

"You ok, Will?" Brittany asked her youngest son.

Will nodded, "I miss Mami"

Brittany nodded and thought for a moment, "I'm going to take William with me. Antonio and Maribel can bring him home after lunch."

Benny nodded, "Alright."

Brittany looked at her son, "You want to come with me to see Mami?"

William smiled, "Yeah!"

Brittany nodded, smiling, "Alright Champ, let's go."

She met her in laws in the living room and told them the plans.

They hopped into Britt's truck with her and William before leaving the house.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

They picked up some lunch on the way to the hospital.

When they arrived, Santana was nursing Olivia.

Antonio waited in the hallway with Brent so that Santana had a bit more privacy.

"Mami!" William smiled

"Will!" Santana smiled as Brittany lifted her son onto the bed, "Where are the other kids?" Santana asked

"They're home with Chief and Autumn. William was really missing you, so I brought him with me. I figured our folks could take him home." Brittany explained quietly as William admired his baby sister.

Santana smiled and gently brushed some of William's dark brown hair out of his eyes, "You need a haircut."

William continued to look at Olivia, making Britt smile.

"William" She said, catching his attention, "Do you want to hold her in a few minutes?"

He smiled, "Yeah" he said quietly.

She grinned, "Ok. In a few minutes."

Santana finished nursing so Brittany burped Olivia.

"Will, sit in the chair." Brittany said

William climbed up into the chair next to the bed. Brittany gently placed Olivia on his lap. He wrapped his small arms around the bundle and smiled at her.

Brittany took a picture right before Diego and Whitney joined them all in the room.

Whitney was currently 6 months pregnant with a girl.

"Hey" Diego grinned, "Hey William!"

Diego crouched down next to the chair and looked at his nephew and new niece. Smiling, Diego said, "She's beautiful."

"Thanks" Santana smiled at her twin, "William, you are doing such a great job o keeping her safe."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, Will. Good job."

Diego smiled, "Here that kid, you're doing a good job."

William blushed, smiling, "Olivia"

"That's right." Brittany grinned, "Her name is Olivia Nicole Pierce. Do you know your middle name?"

William shook his head, confused.

"Your name is William Heath Pierce." Santana said, smiling.

William smiled back at his Mami.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

William had fallen asleep on the couch so Antonio picked him up and followed Maribel, Bonnie and Brent out to the parking garage.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany looked at her wife, "Why are they keeping you 2 nights?"

Santana sighed, "I asked Dr. Williams that and she said it's because I had some extra bleeding this time and she wanted to keep an eye on me."

Brittany nodded, "But you're doing great so far, right?"

"Yeah. I feel great." Santana said, "I'm ready to be home. Hopefully they discharge me in the morning. I don't want to have to wait till after lunch."

Brittany nodded

 _ **Sunday (April 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

Dr. Williams walked into the room and smiled at Santana who was nursing Olivia.

"You are both doing great. I'd say it's time for you to go home and be with your other kids too."

Santana smiled, "Thank you."

 _ **10:30am:**_

They got home and went inside Santana took Olivia to the nursery to change her diaper while Brittany brought the bags in.

Brittany took the bags to the master bedroom before going to the living room.

"Hey" She smiled, seeing Santana step out of the nursery with the baby monitor in her hand.

"Hey Baby. Where are the other kids?" Santana asked

"I think they're in the backyard." Brittany replied

Santana wrapped her arms around Britt's neck and stood up on her toes before kissing her wife.

Brittany smiled, "What was that for?"

"I'm just happy to be home."

"Me too" Brittany grinned, "Let's go see the kids."

Santana nodded and together they headed outside.

They played outside till lunchtime.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

All the kids were taking a nap while most of the adults talked in the living room. Brittany and Benny however, were outside , shooting hoops.

"It's crazy that you have 4 kids." Benny grinned and shot the ball

Brittany nodded, "It's crazy that you have a kid at all." She laughed, "I can't believe she'll be 3 next month"

Benny took a deep breath and shook his head, "Absolutely insane."

Brittany grinned and shot the ball before asking, "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Soon I'll be working 5 days a week." Benny said

Benny was a tattoo artist at a tattoo shop in the city.

"Oh hey, I need a favor." Brittany said

"What's up?" Benny asked

"I want to get a tattoo about the kids. I was thinking just like their names in a nice font on my outer left bicep."

Benny nodded, "I'll work up a couple ideas."

"Thanks" Brittany grinned

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Santana sighed as she walked into the master bedroom, "I forgot what it's like having a newborn." She laughed.

Brittany grinned, "I know but she's beautiful."

Santana smiled, "She is. Ally actually held Olivia and smiled. I think it helped that you spent some time with Ally."

Brittany nodded, "Coe to bed. I'll get Olivia when she wakes up."

Santana smiled and nodded, "Thank you"

Brittany leaned over and kissed her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Night." Santana yawned as she climbed into bed.

"Night"

Santana laid down and quickly fell asleep.

 ***PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN A REVIEW!***


	76. Chapter 76: Epidemic

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **I know that I always ask you guys to review but just know that the feedback is really helpful.**

 _ **Saturday (April 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany answered the front door and let Carly inside. Since the entire family was in town they decided to do a large family portrait and a few separate portraits.

"Hey!" Carly smiled, carrying her photography equipment.

Blake ran over, "Hey Carly." He smiled

"Hey 12 year old!" Carly smiled, hugging her little cousin.

"I'm not 12 yet. Not till June." Blake laughed, "How's married life?"

Carly laughed.

"It's great!" Carly replied

Brittany grinned, "Speaking of marriage…where…"

"Honey!" Carly said, hollering over to the car where Callie was getting more of Carly's bags.

"I'll be right there." Callie said.

Brittany jogged out with her bare feet and helped Callie bring in the rest of the equipment.

"How are you?" Callie asked, "We've missed you at the studio."

"I'm good. Yeah. I just wanted to be home with San and the kids for the first few weeks."

"Olivia is 2 weeks old, right?" Callie asked as they set everything down in the foyer.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah"

"Let's take everything outside. It's supposed to rain this evening but should be clear for a while." Carly said

"Alright" Brittany said and together they took all the stuff outside.

Callie helped Carly set up while everyone got ready.

 _ **10:45am:**_

The entire house was full od people.

"Alright, let's take the big photo now!" Carly announced before getting everyone positioned in the backyard.

The picture included all of the Pierces kids and their families as well as the Lopez/Garcia kids and their families.

Once the large picture was taken, Carly separated the families.

They were all able to keep most of the children from having to change clothes.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Finn had called the Glen Cove TU and had them bring over food for a late lunch.

"So how far along are you, Whit?" Brittany asked

"About 30 weeks" She replied, "So I'm nearly there."

Diego smiled, "I still can't believe we're going to have a girl."

"You guys pick out a name yet?" Brent asked

Whitney nodded, "Yeah. Her name is Vanessa Marie."

Santana smiled, "That's a beautiful name."

"It's so nice!" Michelle added

Maribel nodded and patted Diego on the shoulder, "You'll be a great dad for a little girl. She'll love you so much."

"Thanks, Mami" Diego smiled up at her from his seat.

Maribel kissed him on the top of the head and walked back to her seat.

"It's funny because currently there are 4 pregnancies in the crew and all of them are going to be girls." Santana said

"Really?" Brent asked, "Who all is pregnant?"

"Let's see…" Santana said thoughtfully, "Whit, Rachel, Cedes and Kitty."

"Wow that's…wow." Brent grinned, "So many of your friends have had kids."

"I know" Brittany laughed

"It's seems like yesterday all of you were starting high school." Bonnie smiled

Brittany grinned, "That's was forever ago."

"I know. You're so old now." Bonnie smirked, "Remember you're going to be 28 in August."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah"

"Alright so it looks like the rain is coming in early." Carly said, bringing in the last of her equipment before it began to sprinkle.

"So what's the plan?" Bonnie asked her niece

Carly thought for a moment before replying, "So I got all of the main photographs that you all wanted.

Bella and Sophia walked over to the table.

"Mom, can I have some ice cream?" Bella asked

Sophia was 6 years old while Bella was 7 years old. Bella was obsessed with Benny but didn't want anyone talking about it.

"It's fine with me. but you have to ask Santana or Brittany because it's their ice cream."

Bella turned to Brittany, "Britt, can I have some ice cream?"

"Sure Little B" Brittany grinned, "I'll scoop some out for you and the other kids."

Brittany stood up and walked over to the freezer to grab the ice cream.

After the kids at e the ice cream, they all had a sugar high so the adults let them run around in the rain since there wasn't any lighting or thunder.

Brittany, Diego, Finn and Eric stood under the covered part of the patio and watched the young children run around in the rain. Carly put water resistant gear on her equipment and headed outside to take pictures of the kids.

Brittany looked over at William. He was sitting in a puddle, laughing with cousin, Otto as they splashed water on each other.

Brittany laughed, "D, you see that?"

Diego grinned and nodded, "I'm glad that Carly is getting pictures of this."

"Me too." Finn said as Brittany and Eric nodded.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Santana laughed as she walked into the master bedroom, "All of the kids are exhausted."

"Yeah. They were out like a light." Brittany grinned as she pulled off her shirt, "I'm going to shower. Want to join?"

Santana looked at the baby monitor before nodding, "Sure. She looks like she's sleeping pretty well."

They stripped off their clothes and stepped into the shower.

I'm sorry we can't…" Santana said

Brittany smiled and winked at her wife, "Love, it's alright. When you're ready. I'm not going anywhere."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the shoulder as they showered.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

After pulling on their pajamas Brittany and Santana climbed into bed and got under the covers.

Brittany pulled her wife close, kissing her on the top of her head, "I love you" she whispered

Santana smiled with her eyes closed and leaned further into her wife, "I love you too."

 _ **Sunday (April 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 4:15am:**_

Brittany could hear Olivia crying and opened her eyes. She sighed and rolled out of bed before going to the nursery.

"Hey Sweetie, you're ok." Brittany muttered as she walked in

She picked Olivia up and held her close, "What's wrong, Sweetie? What is it? Got a full diaper?"

Olivia refused to calm down, so Britt set her on the diaper changing table and began to undo her onesie. She changed her daughter's diaper before picking her back up and gently bouncing her on her arm.

"Are you like your brother?" She asked and began to walk in circles.

Olivia still didn't calm down, so Brittany began to hum, holding Olivia against her chest.

Olivia slowly calmed down and stopped crying as her mother hummed.

"That's it, Sweetie."

James walked into the nursery, "Mama?"

Brittany turned to her son. "Why are you up so early?"

"I don't feel good." He muttered, scratching his stomach.

Brittany's eyes widened when she noticed the small spots on his face.

"Ok. Hold on." Brittany said as put a sleeping Olivia back in her crib. Brittany

She crouched down and looked at James before sighing, "Son, you have the chicken pox."

Together they walked to the master bedroom and Brittany woke her wife up.

"Hmmm?" Santana hummed as she opened her eyes.

"James has the chicken pox." Brittany muttered

Santana sat up straight and looked at her son. She felt his forehead and sighed, "Yeah. Let's get you back up to your room. You have to stay away from Olivia, ok?"

They got James upstairs to his room.

"Ok what do we do?" Santana asked her wife, "He could have gotten it form one of his cousins which means that by the end of the week they could all have it."

Brittany nodded, "We need to take Olivia to the garage apartment to keep her away from the others."

Bonnie walked out of the guest room and smiled, "Hey girls, why are you up so early?"

"James has the chicken pox…" Brittany mumbled

"Oh shit" Bonnie sighed

Brittany could hear William crying in his room and went to check on him.

"William?" She said

William cried, "Mama!"

She walked over and sighed when she saw the spots covering his face. He reached for her as he scratched his stomach.

Brittany picked him up, "Try not to scratch, Champ."

She carried him out to the hallway where Santana and Bonnie were whispering.

Santana looked at William and sighed, "Damn." She whispered, "I'm go in got check on Ally."

She came back a moment later, "Yep."

"It's an epidemic." Brittany mumbled

Bonnie smiled, "Ok seriously, chicken pox can be really dangerous for newborns."

Brittany nodded, "How about the kids stay up here and we keep her downstairs."

"You want to keep all three kids cooped up in their rooms for more than a week?" Santana asked

Brittany sighed, "You're right. Ok...how about…"

Bonnie's phone began to ring in the guest room. She went to answer it and moment later came back out to the hallway with Brent.

"Well…you'll never believe it but Kate has the chicken pox." Bonnie sighed

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed, "I bet the other kids have it too."

Santana looked at her wife, "Great"

Brittany nodded, "Ok look here's what I'm thinking."

Brittany plan consisted of Benny, Autumn and Kate moving into a guest room in the house.

"We'll disinfect the garage apartment then San and Olivia will move in there while the kids are sick over here." Brittany said.

"That's a good plan" Bonnie said.

Bonnie and Santana went over to the garage apartment and disinfected it so it was safe for Olivia.

Benny, Autumn and Kate got settled in the other guest room while Santana and Olivia moved over to the apartment.

 _ **7:30am:**_

Brittany got a call from Finn saying that Jasper had chicken pox.

"Bella had it last year, but I figured you should know in case…"

Brittany laughed, "Dude, you're about 3 hours too late. James, Will, Ally and Kate all have it."

Finn told Maribel and Michelle about the other kids.

"How would you feel about Jasper coming over for the day? Maribel wants to make all the kids some soup." Finn asked

Antonio and Maribel were staying with Finn and Michell while they were in town.

"Sure, why not" Brittany grinned

 _ **10:00am:**_

By mid-morning all of the kids had the chicken pox and were all at the pierce house. Maribel made them soup while Brittany, Michelle, Gabby and Diego put socks on the kids hand to keep them from scratching.

Brittany laughed as Michelle took a picture of all the kids sitting in the basement movie room in their pajamas with their hands wrapped.

"I know that they are miserable, but they are so cute." Gabby smiled.

"It's like a chicken pox party." Brittany smirked making Diego grin

"So Sophia and Bella have both had it before?" Maribel asked Gabby and Michelle.

Both women nodded.

Brittany looked over at James who was sitting next to his best friend and cousin, Jasper. They were talking animatedly as they scratched. Ally had Kate scratching her back as she scratched her other cousin, Lauren's back.

William and Diego's twin song all sat in a circle scratching each other.

"It might be time for a bunch of oatmeal baths…" Maribel said, noticing all the scratching taking place.

Brittany nodded, "Alright, how should we split them up?"

 _ **10:45am:**_

James and Jasper were taken one bathroom while Otto, Maddox and William were taken to another. Ally, Kate and Lauren went to the master bathroom with Brittany.

She helped them take off their clothes as the tub filled up with warm water. She added the oatmeal mix before picking up each girl and placing her in the tub.

She sat on the edge and gave them some toys to play with.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Benny walked into the bathroom, "Hey Maribel's soup is ready."

"Alright. We need to get them out, dry them off and put Calamine lotion on them."

Benny nodded, "That's what their doing with the other kids. I brought some more lotion."

Together, Brittany and her bother go the girls dried off, and put lotion on the before getting them dressed in loose clothes.

Brittany, Benny and the 3 little girls all headed to the kitchen. Benny carried Kate and set her in her highchair.

The parents and grandparents served each kid a bowl of soup and a cup of sprite.

Brittany washed up and put a couple bowls of soups and glasses of water on a tray. She carried it over to garage apartment.

"Hey, I'm sanitized." Brittany said, walking into the small living room.

Santana smiled, "Hey. How are the kids? I wish I could be with them." She said feeling awful about not being with her children while they were sick.

"You're protecting Olivia. It's important. They're fine. They all just got oatmeal baths. We put fresh calamine lotion on them and got them some loose clothes to wear. Currently, they are all eating this soup. I thought I'd bring you some." Brittany replied.

Santana smiled, "You're incredible. Thank you, baby."

Brittany grinned and kissed her wife, "I'll miss you tonight."

"Me too" Santana replied, "Anna is coming over later. She's going to stay on the couch and help with Olivia during the night."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I'm glad she'll be here."

Santana nodded as they ate their soup.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Brittany was laying on the bed her room with James, Will and Ally. All 4 of them were sound asleep with Rocky asleep at the foot of the bed.

Bonnie walked in the room to check on them and smiled. She took a picture of the scene and smiled before leaving.

The other kids were also laying down for a nap in the living room.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

"Mama, can I sleep with you?" James asked as Brittany watched all three of her kids brush their teeth.

"Me too!" Ally said

"Yeah!" Will added

Brittany sighed, smiling, "Alright. Finish brushing you teeth then we'll go downstairs."

When they got downstairs Brittany put a guard railing on the edge of the bed so James didn't roll off. She put fresh lotion on them and wrapped their hands before they all climbed into bed.

Brittany laid there unable to fall asleep. She listened as 3 of her children slept, breathing evenly.

 _ **Monday (April 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 1:30am:**_

William woke up and crawled over, closer to his mother, "Mama" he whispered

Brittany hummed sleepily, "Yeah"

William frowned, "I need a new pull-up."

Brittany nodded.

William struggled with wetting the bed, so he wore pull-ups to bed.

Brittany got up and grabbed one of the pull-ups she had brought down with them and helped him get it on before throwing the old one away.

"Go back to sleep, Champ." She mumbled

 _ **6:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and got out of bed. She piled up some pillows up so William didn't roll off the bed before going to the kitchen. Brent was sitting at the bar, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Bolt. How are the kids?" Brent mumbled

Brittany smiled, "Morning Pop. They're alright. We got up a couple time to out on more lotion but other than that they pretty much slept through the night."

Brent nodded, "Good. Ah here comes one now." He smirked

Brittany turned around and saw James, "Morning Jamie" she grinned and picked him up.

"Morning, Mama" James mumbled tiredly, "It itches." He said rubbing his chest.

"Ok, let's get you some more lotion." Brittany said.

"Morning James" Brent smiled

"Hi Papa" James replied quietly, obviously not feeling good.

She took a sip of her coffee before carrying him back to her bedroom. William and Allison were just waking up, scratching.

Brittany smiled, "Hey guys. Come here. Let's put more lotion on you."

Brent walked into the room, "Wanted to see if you could use any help…"

"Sure." Brittany said, tossing him the lotion, "I got James done" she said as she out lotion on Ally.

Brent nodded and began to put lotion on William.

"Tanks, Papa" William muttered

Brittany grinned as Brent replied, "You're very welcome, William."

 _ **8:15am:**_

Brittany headed over to the garage apartment to check on Santana and Olivia. Santana was nursing their daughter when her wife walked in.

"Hey girls" Brittany grinned

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled as Brittany leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "How was the night?"

Brittany smiled and told Santana about how the kids slept with her.

"…but they miss you. When do you think it'll be safe for you and Olivia to come home?"

Santana sighed, "I'm not sure. 3 days at the minimum but I've read chicken pox can be contagious up to 2 weeks or longer."

Brittany sighed, "Ok how do we know when they aren't contagious anymore?"

"When the pox have dried up." Santana said.

Brittany nodded, "Alright, well we've got this. Just make sure to take Olivia outside some so you both can get some fresh air."

Santana nodded, "She's got a doctor's appointment at 2pm today."

Brittany sighed, "I wish I could go with you, but I should stay home with the kids."

"It's ok. We'll be fine. Mami is coming with me." Santana replied

"Did you have breakfast?" Brittany asked

"Yeah. I had some yogurt. What about you?"

Britt grinned, "Nothing yet. I'm about to got back over there. Everyone is probably up by now."

There was a knock on the apartment door and Maribel walked in with two plates of bacon, toast, and eggs on a tray.

"Hey, I brought you two some food."

"Thank you, Maribel" Britt grinned

"I'm going to get back over there and help with the kids."

Maribel said

"Should I…" Brittany began but Maribel held up a hand.

"No dear. Spend some time with you wife and newborn daughter." Maribel smiled before leaving.

After Olivia finished nursing, Santana hand her to Brittany. Brittany held her daughter while Santana ate a real breakfast.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

San, Maribel and Olivia got back from the doctors office. Santana and Olivia sat outside on the covered patio. Olivia looked around at the birds as they flew around.

"Do you like the birds, Livvie?" Santana asked, smiling as she watched her daughter eye dart form one direction to another.

Brittany headed outside and sat next to her wife, "The other kids are asleep." Brittany said, knowing what her wife was about to ask.

Santana nodded, "She likes the birds."

Brittany grinned and kissed Olivia on the head. Olivia grabbed Brittany's finger with her tiny hand and held it as she slowly fell asleep in Santana's arms.

 _ **4:45pm:**_

They set out here for a little while till Santana decided to sleep while she could.

Brittany went back into the house and checked her emails in her home office.

She worked for about 15 minutes till James walked in her office, "Mama."

"Yeah, Monkey?" She said

James walked over and climbed onto her lap, "I don't feel good."

"I know, son." Brittany said before kissed him on the forehead.

She spent the evening putting more and more calamine lotion on her kids till it was time for bed.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

That night they all fell asleep, watching Brittany's favorite movie from when she was a kid, Space Jam.


	77. Chapter 77: Fresh Ink

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (May 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 11:45am:**_

Brittany walked into the class, "Hey guys!"

Bree walked into the room and over to Brittany, "Hey Britt."

"Hey, you here for my class?" Brittany smiled

Bree shook her head, "I'm picking Holly up for lunch. I'm taking next week's class though."

"Cool. You and Holly seem to be happy together. It's still hard to believe that you're dating Quinn's ex." Brittany grinned

Bree rolled her eyes, "Thanks for reminding me. Anyways…" She said making Brittany laugh, "I wanted to see while I was here and ask how the baby is. It's a girl, right?"

Brittany smiled, "Yeah. Olivia. She's doing great. When she was just 2 weeks old all the other kids got the chicken pox but luckily, she didn't get it so she's doing great."

Bree smiled, "I bet that was interesting."

Brittany laughed, "You have no idea."

"Anyways, I just wanted to ask about her and see how you and Santana were doing."

"We're both doing great. Thanks. How about you?" Brittany replied

"I'm good. I've been working a lot lately but I love my job so it's alright." Bree replied

"Bree!" Holly hissed from the doorway

Bree laughed, "I need to go. I'll see you later?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure. I'll see you later."

Bree left with her girlfriend. She and Holly started dating during the previous summer.

After they left Brittany turned to her students, "Alright! Now that you are all stretched let's get started. The music for today is 'Paper Rings' by Taylor Swift."

Everyone clapped, grinning and spread out so that they each had room to move.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

Brittany headed back up to her office and grabbed bottle of water before sitting on her couch to catch her breath.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" She hollered

Alex and Jessica walked into the office.

"Hey guys!" Brittany grinned

"Hey. How's Olivia?" Jessica asked

Brittany smiled, "She's great. How are Liam and Lana?" She asked as they sat down.

Jessica smiled, "Lana turns 3 in November and of course 3 days after her birthday Liam turns 6. It's insane how fast they grow up."

Brittany laughed, "I know what you mean. James is going to be 5 in September. I could have sworn he was born yesterday but Santana swears that he really is that old."

Alex grinned, "It's a smart kid, man."

Britt nodded, "I know. He's smarted than I was at his age."

Jessica grinned, "So…when are you bringing Olivia up to see everyone?"

Brittany sighed, "I'm not sure. I think Santana is bringing her up here Monday. You guys could come over this weekend to see her. We're all going to be outside in the pool and stuff so bring your swimsuits."

"You sure that's alright?" Alex asked

"Of course. People always drop by. Come on over tomorrow a round 10am." Brittany nodded

"Are you and San prepared for James to start kindergarten?" Jessica asked

Brittany sighed, "He starts in August. I can't believe it. We have to go shopping soon for his school stuff. What it's like?"

Alex sighed, "When Liam started school last August, I was terrified. He cried on the first day but other than that he did fine."

Brittany nodded, "Ugh, James isn't a big crier so if her does cry…I'll be a mess."

Jess nodded, "You'll be fine."

 _ **3:15pm:**_

Mike walked into Britt's office with his son, Henry who was 7 years old.

"Hey Henry!" Brittany grinned, "Did you just take a class?" she asked, noticing how he was sweating a bit.

Henry nodded, "I took Dad's class."

"That's cool. Was it any good?" Brittany smirked making Mike roll his eyes.

Henry laughed, "I was alright."

Mike scoffed, "It was awesome. He had a blast."

Henry laughed, "Yeah"

Brittany smiled, "What can I do for you fellas?"

Mike sighed, "I need next week off, if that's alright…"

Brittany nodded and checked her schedule, "Yeah that's fine. Do you have people to cover your classes?"

Mike nodded, "Alex and Jessie agreed to split them."

"Alright, then you're set."

"Callie will handle my other responsibilities and I'll be back next Monday.

"Is everything alright?" Brittany asked

Mike sighed, "My dad had a heart attack. I want to go and help Mom out some. Tina took off work and since it's summer Henry doesn't have school."

Brittany nodded, "Is there anything Santana and I can do to help you out? Anything you need?"

Mike smiled, "No but thanks. I'll let you know if something comes up."

Brittany nodded, "Oh and I'm sorry we missed Lily's birthday party, but you know…Olivia was born on the 11th and Lily's birthday is the 12th. She's 4 now, right?

Mike laughed, "Yeah she is and it's fine. Don't worry about it."

 _ **4:45pm:**_

Brittany packed up her stuff and left the studio. She headed home but made a stop first.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

The blonde got home and walked in through the garage. She found Santana in the kitchen with Autumn while Olivia was in the swinging chair.

"Hey" Brittany grinned, caching their attention

Santana looked over at her wife and beamed, "Hey, what's with the flowers?"

"I just thought that my wife, the mother of my children deserved some flowers." Brittany grinned as she set her bag down.

Santana smiled and walked over to her wife while Autumn finished chopping the vegetables.

"Thank you, Baby"

"You're welcome, Beautiful." Brittany replied and kissed her wife on the lips.

Autumn smiled, "Sometimes you two are sickeningly adorable."

Brittany laughed and picked her bag up, "Where are the kids?"

"In the living room with Benny. He figured out that drawing pictures of them or of funny things keeps their attention for a while." Autumn smirked

Brittany nodded, "I bet they love it. I'm going to go shower and change before dinner."

"Ok. Hurry up. It'll be ready in about 20 minutes." Santana said as Brittany kissed Olivia on the forehead an tickled her stomach lightly.

"Alright" Brittany smiled before going to the bedroom.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany finished getting dressed and grabbed her phone before going to the living room.

"Mama!" Allison grinned and ran over to the blonde.

Brittany grinned, picking her up, "Hey Darlin." She said as James and William ran over to her.

"Hey boys!" She grinned as she crouched down, setting Allison down before hugging both of her sons.

"Mama, look what Uncle Benny made me." James said, holding up a picture of a cartoon monkey.

"That's awesome, James!" She smiled, "Let's go back over there and sit down." She high-fived her brother as she walked past him., "What's up?" she muttered, sitting on the floor so she could play with the kids.

"Nothing. I'm about to head in for a late shift." Benny sighed.

Britt furrowed her brow, "What hours?"

Benny pulled out his phone to check his schedule, "9pm to 5am. Not too bad."

Brittany sighed, "You're wor…"

"Mama look!" Ally said, showing Brittany the picture Benny had drawn of a cartoon bunny wearing a princess crown.

"That's pretty, Ally. Are you going to color it?"

Allison nodded, "Yeah" she said and began to color all over the paper.

Brittny grinned and turned back to her brought, "You mean you're working in the city on a graveyard shift?"

Benny nodded

"Chief, just be careful."

"I am." Benny replied as he drew a cartoon picture of a boy playing soccer for Will. "I have an interview tomorrow with a tattoo shop here in Glen Cove and it pays even better with less difficult hours."

Brittany nodded, "That's great. Which tattoo shop is it?"

"It's called _Cove Ink_." Benny replied, "It's a cool shop. You should check it out."

"I will once you get the job." Brittany grinned.

"Oh by the way we can totally do your new piece this Sunday…well as long as you like what I made up."

"I'm sure I will. You know me well."

Benny nodded, "Let me go grab one of my copies. I mead a few copies just in case." He said as she stood up and ran out of the room.

When he got back from the garage apartment, he had a folder with him.

"Alright" He sighed as he sat down next to her on the floor, "Here we go…" he mumbled nervously as he opened the folder.

Brittany immediately grinned, "Holy shi…" She stopped, remembering the children were right there. "Whoa, Chief. That's incredible."

Benny grinned, "Really?"

Brittany nodded, looking closely at the detail. Drawn on the paper were 4 arrows with each child's name written on them. Each arrow was different reflecting the difference in each child.

"Benny" Brittany said after looking at it more closely, "It's perfect."

Benny grinned, "You want the piece on your inner left bicep, right?"

Brittany nodded.

"This size is the best to get the detail on the arrows, but we can go smaller if you want…"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Go big or go home."

Benny laughed, "Ok cool. It should only take bout 4 hours at most. San's tat should only take like…"

"San's tat?" Brittany asked, "What are you talking about?"

Benny froze, "You two haven't talked?"

Brittany looked at her brother as Santana walked in, "Dinner's ready."

"San, are you getting a tattoo?" Brittany asked her wife

Santana smiled, "Yeah. I told Benny what I wanted and he drew it up for me. It's great. How did yours turn out?"

Brittany furrowed her brow, "Uh…it's uh…it's great. Why didn't you tell me?"

Santana sighed and glanced at Benny.

He groaned, "That's my cue. I have to get to work." He said, kissing Kate on the head before going to say bye to Autumn.

Brittany looked at her wife, confused.

"Brittany it's nothing bad. I just wanted to surprise you." Santana said quietly so the kids wouldn't hear.

Brittany nodded, "Alright" she said, "Kid's let's go eat, dinner."

"Wash up first!" Santana said looking at the kids who consecutively made a U-turn towards the half-bath to wash up.

Brittany smiled then looked at her wife, "You sure that's all?"

Santana nodded, "Yes, I swear. I just wanted to surprise you. He said he could do it on Sunday. It should only take about 2 hours."

"Mine's going to take about 4 hours." Brittany replied, "Where are you getting your and what is it?"

Santana smiled, "It's the idea you had at first that you decided not to get. The one with a footprint next to each name. On mine, each footprint id going to be a different color. James is blue, Ally is pink. Will is green and Olivia is purple."

Britany nodded, "I like that. Where?"

"On my inner left forearm." Santana replied, pointing at the spot as the kids walked to the kitchen.

They all ate dinner before settling down to watch a movie before bed.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Santana walked out of the nursery and went to her room. Britt was sitting on the bed, looking at the copy of Santana's tattoo.

"I really like it, San." Brittany grinned as Santana walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at the drawing as well.

Santana smiled, "I'm glad. I love yours."

Brittany flipped to the drawing of her tattoo and nodded, "Benny's talented."

"He is. I'm impressed by the skill and detail in his artwork." Santana said, pointing out what she meant.

Brittany nodded

Santana stared a both drawings and stayed silent.

"What?" Brittany asked

"I just…" Santana sighed, looking at her fiddling hands, "Should we include Faith in our tattoos?"

Brittany took a deep breath. They both thought about Faith every day, but rarely did they ever talk about her.

"I think it's ok to not put her on the tattoos because she has her own tattoos on our hands." Brittany said pointing at the blue and pink ribbon tattoo on the side of her right hand.

Santana looked at her matching tattoo and nodded, "You're right." She said quietly

Brittany pulled her wife close and kissed her on the forehead.

Santana sighed and kissed her wife before getting out of bed. She went to the bathroom and pulled her hair up before brushing her teeth and washing her face.

Brittany set the folder on her nightstand and grabbed her book. She was currently re-reading the Harry Potter series.

Santana yawned and climbed into the large bed.

Brittany smiled and looked over at her wife, "You alright, Love?"

Santana nodded and looked at her wife, "It's been long enough."

"Long enough since what?" Brittany asked, confused

Santana smiled, "Babe, Olivia is 5 weeks old…It's be long enough…"

Brittany's eyebrows shot up, "Wait" She said, beginning to grin, "Really?"

Santana laughed, "Lock the door."

Brittany grinned and threw her book on the floor before running over to the bedroom door.

Santana laughed, pulling off her shirt and bra while Brittany shut the door, locking it.

Brittany grinned and pulled off her shirt and she walked over to the bed.

They both quickly stripped off their clothes. Brittany grabbed a condom and rolled it on.

Santana smiled and pulled Britt down into a deep, needy kiss.

Brittany settled herself between her wife's legs and gently pushed into her.

They both moaned quietly.

"Fuck, it's been a while." Brittany mumbled and thrust her hips slowly

Santana bit her bottom lip with her eyes closed and nodded, "Yeah" she breathed.

Brittany bent her head and kissed Santana gently on the lips. Santana deepened the kiss and dug her nails into the blondes shoulders.

Brittany thrust faster as Santana's thighs squeezed her hips. Britt reached down and lifted her wife's left leg higher making Santana moan louder.

"That's it, Baby" Santana moaned

Britt groaned in pleasure as she thrust faster, feeling her wife squeezing her tightly.

"Shit!" Santana hissed, breathing heavily, "Don't stop. I'm about to…"

Brittany thrust harder till her wife nearly screamed in pleasure as she came.

Brittany groaned ashes came in the condom, continuously thrusting to prolong Santana's pleasure.

"Oh…" Santana whimpered, "Oh…ok Baby" She whined as Brittany slowly stopped thrusting.

Britt caught her breath and collapsed onto the bed next to her wife.

Santana smiled and looked at her wife, "Well…now we know."

"Know what?" Brittany huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"That we haven't lost our touch even after 4 kids." Santana smirked

Brittany laughed, "Baby, we are like fine wine…we just get better with age."

Santana laughed and kissed her wife. They both got redressed before crawling back into bed and curling up together.

 _ **Saturday (May 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany and Santana had gotten all the children except for Olivia dressed in their swimsuits.

Brittany was putting sunscreen on William's back in the kitchen while Santana changed into her swimsuit in the bedroom. Brittany had just poured more sunscreen into her hand when the doorbell rang.

"James, that should be…" She said, glancing over at the computer screen that had the security camera's live feed on them, "Yeah…that's Alex, Jessica, Liam and Lana so please go let them in the front door."

James nodded and ran to the foyer to let them in the house.

Alex grinned when she saw James, "Hey James!"

"Hi Alex!" James replied before running back to the kitchen.

Alex and Jessica smiled before following him. Liam and Lana ran ahead to the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Brittany grinned

"Hey!" Jessica smiled, "Ah…sunscreen."

Alex pulled some sunscreen out of a beach bag, "We cam prepared." She grinned.

Santana joined them in the kitchen, and they all finished getting the kids ready before they all went out to the pool.

Anna watched Olivia while everyone else played outside.

Benny and Autumn began to walk over to the pool with Kate when a car pulled down the driveway.

Recognizing it, Benny turned to his girlfriend, "I'll meet you two over there."

Autumn nodded and took Kate from Benny before going over to the pool.

Benny waited till Andy parked the car and got out before grinning, "Hey, Pipes."

"Striker, I am in need of a new…no just a _better_ car. Any suggestions?" Andy asked, glancing back at his old car. "It really is a piece of shit."

"We could see if Pop has anything that he could fix up for you. You'd have to fly there and drive it back though." Benny replied to his best friend and cousin

"That's fine." Andy said, "I'd really appreciate it."

Together, the two 19-year old's walked over to the pool.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Benny got back from his job interview at Cove Ink and parked his truck.

He hopped out and headed up to the garage apartment.

"Hey Babe" Benny grinned, seeing Autumn in the small kitchen. He set his tattoo portfolio down on the kitchen table as Autumn turned to see him

"Hey" Autumn smiled, "So…how did it go?"

Benny took a moment of hesitation before grinning, "I got the job!"

Autumn beamed, "Really! That's great!"

Benny grinned and kissed her deeply making her smile.

"Daddy!" Kate said, catching their attention.

"Hey Katie!" Benny beamed and picked his daughter up, "What do you have there?"

Kate held up her baby doll and smile, "Baby"

"Is that Baby?" Benny asked

Kate smiled and nodded.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany was playing with the kid in the playroom while Santana nursed Olivia in the nursey. Meanwhile, Anna was making dinner in the kitchen.

Benny, Autumn and Kate walked over to the main house for dinner. They walked in through the back door and Kate ran to the playroom while Autumn went to eh kitchen.

Benny followed his daughter, figuring that Brittany was with the kids.

"Hey, how'd the interview go?" Brittany asked her brother as he walked in.

Benny nodded, "I got the job!" he grinned

Brittany beamed, "I knew you would. You're too good for them to not want you."

Benny smiled, "Thanks. I already called work and talked to my boss. I told him that I got a new job and he begged me to stay."

"Really?" Brittany grinned, "What'd you say?"

"I said no. The best he could do was offer me the exact same money as the Glenn Cove place and since I live here, I figured I'd take the job at _Cove Ink_. I haven't told him what my decision is yet. He wants me to call him back tomorrow after I sleep on it."

Brittany nodded, "If I were you, I'd think about the pros and cons of working at _Cove Ink_."

"What do you mean?" Benny asked

"Well in the end, if I were you, I'd pick Glen Cove but remember that you're likely to get more clients and overall work in the city." Brittany explained.

Benny nodded, "Yeah but I want to be closer to Kate and Autumn just in case anything was to happen. I'll still get a lot of work."

"Yeah, You will. You're talented." Brittany grinned.

Autumn walked into the room, "Dinner's ready."

"Alright kids, let's go wash up." Brittany said.

She followed the children to the half-bath and watched as they washed their hands.

When she and kids got to the kitchen, they all sat down at the table and ate dinner.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Santana walked into the bedroom, "Olivia is asleep." She told her wife, who was brushing her teeth.

Brittany nodded and rinsed her mouth before changing into her pajamas. Once she was changed, she climbed into bed and began to read her book.

Santana got ready for bed and did the same.

She looked over at the blonde, "Why are you so quiet?"

Brittany shook her head, "I'm fine."

Santana frowned and set her book down, "Brittany, what is it?"

Brittany sighed, "I just…well I was thinking."

"About?" Santana said

Brittany set her book on her lap, "Ally's mentioned to me a couple of times that she wanted to do ballet. I was thinking maybe we sign her up for one of the ballet classes at the studio. There are other kids close her age taking that class."

"I thought we'd wait a year but if you think she's ready then let's do that." Santana replied, "Is that all that was wrong?"

Brittany licked her lips and turned to her wife, "No."

Santana waited patiently as Brittany worked through her thoughts.

"Obviously Katherine's dead but she and Eric had a younger sister." Brittany muttered, "What happened to her?"

Santana's eyes widened, "Kelly? Why are you thinking about her?"

Brittany shrugged, "I'm not sure but she crossed my mind today and now I can't stop wondering what happened to her? She never caused any trouble or even really talked to us…"

Santana sighed, "Gabby told me that Kelly moved to Chicago a few years ago after her mother died."

"Oh ok." Brittany said thoughtfully.

Santana furrowed her brow, "I still don't understand how she even crossed your mind."

Brittany sighed, "I was just thinking about how Eric and Gabby's girls don't have any cousins on Eric's side."

Santana nodded, "Sophia and Lauren have a lot of cousins on the Lopez side though."

Brittany nodded and mumbled, "Boy do they ever…"

Santana nodded and took a breath before sighing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brittany asked her wife.

Santana shook her head, "No…I just haven't thought about those people in a long time. After Derek killed himself, there was so much relief that I just never considered thinking about Kelly. Eric is family. I don't even think of him as related to Katherine and Derek."

Britt nodded, "I understand."

They sat up, reading for a while before going to sleep.

 _ **Sunday (May 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:15am:**_

Benny began to set up his tattooing equipment in Santana's home office since the kids never went in there.

"You have a portable tattooing table?" Brittany asked her brother as she walked into the room, carrying two mugs of coffee.

She handed Benny the black mug as she took a sip of her own blue mug.

"Hell yeah" Benny grinned before taking a sip of his coffee, "How did you not know this? I bought it like 2 years ago."

Britany shrugged, "Who' first?"

"I figured San should go first but whatever you guys want." Benny replied as she got out the ink.

Brittany nodded, "I'll go see if she's done nursing Olivia."

Brittany headed to the nursery and smiled when she saw Santana changing Olivia's diaper.

"Hey. I'll take over here so you can go on. Chief has everything set up in your office." Brittany told her wife.

Santana smiled and nodded, "Ok. It'll be a couple hours."

"I know. The other kids are with Anna and Autumn in the playroom. I'll go check on them." Britt replied

San kissed her wife on the jaw and headed to her home office.

"Hey Benny." Santana smiled

"Hey San. Hop on up here." He grinned, patted the tattoo table.

She hopped onto it and laid out her left arm.

Benny pulled on a pair of black gloves, "You ready?" He smiled, holding up the stencil.

She nodded

He washed off her inner forearm before laying the stencil on it.

Santana smiled, excitedly, "I love that you at a tattoo artist."

Benny laughed, "Yeah?" He said, "Me too."

 _ **11:20am:**_

When Benny finished Santana's tattoo, everyone met in the kitchen for lunch.

Autumn had ordered pizza and they all sat down to eat.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

After lunch Brittany and Benny went to San's office.

Benny turned the table around since Britt's tattoo was on her right arm. She laid back so he could get to her inner bicep.

Halfway through the tattoo, Anndy came over and at in there, talking to them while Benny worked.

"How's the album coming along?" Brittany asked Andy

Andy grinned, "It's amazing. Your wife really knows how to make music."

Brittany nodded, "She's talented, that's for sure."

 _ **5:45pm:**_

By the time they finished, Brittany was feeling mildly sore.

"Take some Advil to help with the aching" Benny suggested as he began to clean up.

Brittany nodded and headed to the kitchen. She unlocked the medicine cabinet and grabbed some Advil.

"Hey, can I have a couple of those?" Santana asked as she stirred the sauce she was making for pasta.

Brittany grinned and handed her wife a couple of the round pills before locking the bottle back up in the cabinet.

"Let's see it." Santana smirked

Brittany spread her arm out and showed her wife the new ink. Under the clear plastic were clearly 4 arrows.

"You'll be able to see it better later when we have to put some new scream on them." Brittany said.

Santana nodded, "I love mine."

"The kids will get a kick out seeing them. I remember how they all used to trace me lighting bolt." Brittany said, pointing at the side of her right forearm.

Santana nodded, "Me too."

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany and Santana got ready for bed and curled up in bed.

They were laying in silence when Brittany muttered, "You awake?"

Santana smiled, "Yeah…"

Brittany sighed, "I can't sleep." She sighed, sitting up.

Santana nodded, "Same here."

They sat quietly before Santana looked at the blonde, "Want to have sex?" she smirked

Brittany grinned, "Sure"

Santana laughed as they both began to undress.

By midnight they were finally able to fall asleep in each other's arms.


	78. Chapter 78: Growth

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (May 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany was talking to Alex in her office at the studio when Santana walked in with Anna and all 4 kids.

"Hey!" Brittany grinned and crouched down to hug her older kids.

"Mami says I'm doing ballet!" Allison smiled excitedly as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Brittany looked up at her wife and grinned, "I see you went ahead and told her."

Santana grimaced, "I'm sorry. She heard me telling Anna."

Brittany shrugged, "It's fine." She replied before looking back at Ally, "I got your ballet shoes this morning."'

Ally squealed as Brittany walked over to the closet to get the shoes.

Britt handed her older daughter the shoebox before leaning over and kissed Olivia on the cheek and San on the lips.

Ally whined, "Mam, put them on me!"

"Allison" Santana said strictly

"Try asking me again." Brittany said

Allison swallowed, "Please put them on me?"

Brittany smiled, "There you go. Sure, I'll put them on you. Sit on the couch." She replied as she walked over to her couch and sat own.

Ally crawled up onto it and stretched her legs out.

Brittany smiled, "Once we get them on your feet, we'll go see Karen the ballet teacher."

Ally smiled, "Ok!"

Santana looked at James and William, "Mike is teaching that kids class in 2B. Anna. Why don't you take the boys down there? Britt, will Mike mind?"

Brittany shook her head, "Nah. He won't mind at all." She sat adjusting Ally's ballet shoes.

"I'll take them" Alex said. "I'm headed to 2A."

"Thanks, Alex." Brittany said before looking at her sons, "Boys, Alex is going to take you to Mike's class. When it's over come back up here with Mike. Got it?"

James nodded, "Got it" he said as William nodded.

"Alright" Brittany said before Alex left with the boys.

"Olivia is hungry, and I don't have any pumped milk with me." Santana told her wife

"Ok. Well I'm going to take Ally to meet Karen. You can stay in here to feed Liv. Just make sure you lock the door. People come in here all the time." Brittany replied as she stood up, picking Ally up.

Santana nodded as Brittany left, carrying Ally. They went down to 1C and walked into the room.

Karen was in there with a small class of ballet students around the age of 10.

"Hey Karen." Brittany said

Karen looked over and smiled, "Alright, lets' take a 5-minute break. Drink some water."

She walked over to her boss and smiled, "Hey Brittany. Who is this cutie?"

"This is…"

"I'm Ally Pierce. This is my mama."

Brittany grinned as Karen beamed.

"You are adorable!" Karen said, "What can I do you for you today?"

"We signed her up for your 10am classes on Wednesdays." Brittany replied, pointing out Ally's shoes.

"Awesome!" Karen smiled, "We'll have a great time. Right Ally?"

Ally nodded smiling.

"Alright, we'll let you get back to your class." Brittany said.

"Bye!" Ally smiled, waving at her new teacher as she and her mother left the room.

"Bye Ally!" Karen smiled before returning to her class.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

After spending the morning at the studio, Santana, Anna and Brittany took the children out for lunch.

 _ **8:15pm:**_

"Brush the back ones too, William." Brittany said as she watched her children brush their teeth.

When they finished, she followed Allison to her room. Ally crawled into her bed and held her stuffed bear closely.

"Mama, please read me a book."

Brittany grinned, "Ok Darlin, but only one. I still have to check on your brothers."

Brittany grabbed _The Little House on the Prairie_ book and read Allison one chapter.

After reading on chapter, Brittany kissed Allison goodnight and went to William's room. She tucked him into his bed, handing him his stuffed lion.

"You alright, Champ?" Brittany asked

William nodded, "Can you read to me?"

Brittany smiled and nodded, "One chapter."

William nodded as she grabbed the _Boxcar Children_ book from his nightstand.

By the time she got to James, she figured he'd be asleep but instead he was sitting up in his bed, coloring his Toy Story coloring sheet.

"Hey Jamie" Brittany smiled as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Mama…" James said setting his coloring stuff on his nightstand.

Brittany noticed the odd sound in his voice, "Yeah?"

"How does the egg get in Mami?" James asked

It took Brittany a second to realize what her son was talking about.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **7 Months Earlier**_

" _Wait" James said "There's a baby in your tummy?"_

 _Santana nodded, "Yeah. It's your little brother or sister."_

 _William and Allison listened but didn't really catch on._

" _How'd it get in there?" James asked, confused_

 _Brittany looked at her son, "Well there's an egg in Mami and when we decided that we wanted you guys to have another brother or sister, the egg grew. It turned into a baby."_

" _It's still growing." Santana added._

" _When will the baby come out?"_

" _In a few months." Santana said, "My tummy will keep growing till it's time for the baby to come out."_

" _What do you think about that?" Brittany asked_

 _James looked thoughtful, "Cool."_

 _Brittany grinned, "Do you have any other questions?"_

" _Is it a boy or a girl?"_

" _We aren't sure yet but we'll find out soon and let you know. Alright?"_

 _James nodded, "Can I color?"_

 _His mother's laughed and nodded._

 _Later that night, Brittany was sitting in bed while Santana changed into her pajamas._

" _You do realize that at some point soon_ _James is going to have a lot more questions." Brittany mumbled, "I'm surprised that he didn't have more today."_

 _Santana nodded, "How should we explain it to him?"_

" _Obviously he's a bit too young for the rated R version of the talk so let's stick to the G rated one."_

" _Ok. How?"_

" _We'll just explain that adults, when they want to be parents fertilize and egg that's already in a woman's stomach."_

" _Fertilize? He's 3."_

 _Brittany laughed, "Obviously we explain it in simpler terms and hopefully he'll at least be 5."_

 _Santana smiled, "Ok so whoever he asks explains it n simple terms and keeps it G rated…"_

" _You got it." Brittany said_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Brittany looked at her son, "Well the egg is already in the woman's stomach."

James scrunched his face, confused, "So all girls have babies in their tummys?"

Brittany shook her head, realizing it was going to be more difficult than anticipated. There was a quiet knock on the door, and she let out a breath of relief when she saw Santana standing there.

"It's been over an hour since you came up here. Is everything ok?" Santana askes her wife.

"James wants to know how the egg got in you tummy…" Brittany said

Santana's eyes widened as she nodded, "Oh ok. What have you two discussed?"

Brittany shook her head, "Just that all women have eggs in their tummies." She turned back to her son, "But no, that doesn't mean that all women have a baby in their tummy."

"No." Santana said, "It takes two people to make a baby. A lot of the time is a mommy and a daddy, but you have two mommies."

James nodded, "Yeah I know that but…"

"James, listen." Brittany said, "Most men have what is called sperm and when they want to have a baby, they give the sperm to the mommy. The sperm and the egg make the baby and the baby grows in the mommy's tummy for 9 months till it's ready to be born."

Santana nodded, "Do you understand?"

"I think so." James sighed, shrugging.

Brittany smiled, "Let's all go to sleep and we'll talk about this some other time. When you're a little older. Alright?"

James nodded, "Ok. Night Mama. Night Mami."

"Night, Baby" Santana smiled

"Night, Monkey." Brittany whisper and patted him on the chest before standing up.

They walked out of the room and shut the door.

Once they got downstairs Brittany turned to her wife, "Did I fuck that up?"

Santana laughed, "No, Baby. You did great."

Brittany nodded, "At some point I'm going to have to explain everything to him and he's going to think I'm some kind of freak." She mumbled as they walked the bedroom.

Santana instantly turned to her wife, "Brittany!" She hissed, "You are _not_ a freak!"

Brittany sighed, "Thank you, Baby. I'm just saying that when he starts school, he's going to make new friends. Those friends might find out and tell their parents. I just hate that my…difference could affect his life."

Santana shook her head, "So many people accept you exactly how you are and those that don't…fuck them."

Brittany grinned, "I love you."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, baby"

 _ **Wednesday (May 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

"So, I'll take her o work with me. She can hang out in the daycare till her class. What time do you want to pick her up?" Brittany said as she and Santana brushed their teeth, getting ready for the day.

Santana thought for a moment, "How about I come by at noon and we all go over to that deli for lunch?"

Brittany nodded, "Alright. I'll go get her up and dressed."

Brittany headed upstairs. She heard water running and wen to the bathroom where she was surprised to find James brushing his teeth.

"Morning Monkey." Brittany said, "Why are you up so early?"

James looked at his mom, "I'm going to work with you."

Brittany sighed and crouched down, "James, if you came to work with me, you'd have to hang out in the daycare with your sister and all the little kids."

James sighed, "Why can't I just hang out in your office with you?"

"Cause, son I have to work and teach classes. I won't be able to keep an eye on you."

"I'll be good I promise!"

Brittany thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright, if your mother is ok with it, then you can come up there for the morning. Go get dressed while I talk to her."

Brittany headed back downstairs, "San" She said, walking into the bedroom.

Santana was putting her mascara on, "Yeah?" she said, keeping extremely still.

"James wants to come to work with me too. He was already up and brushing his teeth."

Santana smiled, "Are you going to put them both in the daycare? There's mostly younger kids in there…"

Britany nodded, "I'll figure it out. Are you alright with me taking him too?"

"Yeah. I'm nearly finished here so I'll make some breakfast for you guys before you leave." Santana said as she finished her makeup and headed to the kitchen.

Brittany nodded and ran back upstairs to get Ally ready. She walked into Allison's bedroom and crouched down.

"Ally. Darlin, wake up." Brittany said, gently patting her daughter on the back.

Ally sleepily opened her eyes and blinked a couple time. Brittany smiled at the resemblance to Santana.

"Ally, you have to get up and get dressed. Don't you want to go to your ballet class?" Brittany smirked

Ally suddenly smiled, "Yeah" she said in a raspy voice.

Brittany smiled, "Alright. You need to go brush your teeth while I get your clothes out."

Ally sat up and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Brittany set out a pink t-shirt and some jeans along with Ally's converse shoes.

Ally walked back into her room a couple minutes later.

Brittany helped her daughter get dressed before pulling her dark hair up into a bun.

James walked into the room, dressed and ready to go.

"James, carefully, go down the stairs. I want you to get your tablet. Grab Ally's tablet too and put them in your backpack for me."

James nodded, "Ok." He said before heading downstairs to the playroom where they kept the tablet's plugged up.

Brittany finished getting Allison ready before grabbing her new ballet bag and heading downstairs.

They met James and Santana in the kitchen for breakfast. Santana had made Bonnie's famous breakfast burritos.

They all ate their breakfast before heading out to the garage.

James got into his booster sweat while Brittany buckled Allison into her car seat. Brittany smiled at Santana and kissed her on the lips before hopping into the driver's seat.

Santana headed back into the house and found William in her room, crying.

"Will, honey what's wrong?" Santana asked, crouching down.

William ran into her arms, "Where were you?" He sobbed

Santana felt awful, "Honey, I'm right here. Do you want to lay in bed with me?"

William began to calm down and nodded, "Yeah" he mumbled.

Santana picked him up and carried hi, to her bed. They curled up in the bed and fell asleep.

 _ **With Britt:**_

"Alright" Brittany said as she parked the truck in the studio's back parking lot.

James unbuckled and helped his sister before grabbed his bag. Brittany grabbed her own bag and Ally's ballet bag before carrying her daughter inside as James followed.

She headed down tot eh daycare to drop Ally off but was stopped by Penny.

"Hey" Brittany said, "What's wrong?"

"Mike closed the daycare for the day. One of the children…well the walls and floors deep to be cleaned and sanitized." Penny said.

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Ok. Call all of the people that are scheduled to bring their kids with them. Let them know the daycare is closed and make a sign. Put it on the front door."

Penny nodded and got to work

Brittany sighed, "Alright, James let's go up to my office. I need you to help me take care of your sister this morning."

James nodded, "Ok Mama"

They took the elevator up to the third floor and wen to Britt's office. She set Ally down and shut her office door so the kids couldn't leave the room.

"Alright. Ally's class isn't till 10 so we have a couple hours. Guys, I have to work some, so I need you two to play on your tablets, alright?"

James nodded, "Ok"

Ally nodded as her older brother got their tablets out and turned hers on for her.

Brittany began to check her emails till Alex and Jessica knocked, walking in with their daughter, Lana.

"Hey so could Anna watch Lana since the dayca…" Alex began before seeing the kids sitting on Brittany 's couch.

Brittany smiled, "Santana is picking them up at noon." She told them

Alex sighed, "We both have classes all day."

"Sloane's not working today." Jessica told her wife, thoughtfully.

"Can I use your phone?" Alex asked Brittany

Brittany nodded, "Sure"

Alex called her sister, who agreed to be there in 20 minutes.

"I'll watch Lana till Sloane gets here." Brittany said

Jessica smiled, "Thank you so much."

Brittany nodded as Jessica handed the 2-year-old to her, "There are diapers in here, but she's mostly potty trained."

Brittany grinned, "I have 4 kids, I can handle it."

Alex nodded," Thanks. Our partners class start in 10 minutes, so we need to run. Thanks Boss."

Brittany nodded again as they left.

Brittany set the quiet toddler on her leg and gently bounced her making Lana smile.

 _ **9:30am:**_

Santana was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, holding Oliva while William sat on the arm of the chair.

William smiled, "Mami, let's watch a movie."

Santana smiled, "Ok. Get off the chair so I can get up."

They all went to the master bedroom and curled up together in the bed to watch _Cars_ the movie.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Brittany walked with both kids into 1C for Allison's first ballet class.

Karen smiled and walked over to them, "Hey Ally and you…" she said turning to James, "you must be James because you're a little told old to be William."

James nodded, smiling, "I'm James Pierce"

Karen smiled and looked at her boss, "Your children are adorable."

Brittany nodded, "I know" she grinned

Karen laughed, "Of course you do. Ally, are you ready for class?"

Ally nodded excitedly in her tights and leotard. She proudly showed Karen her shoes, "I even have my ballet shoes!"

"You do! Let' go get started." Karen said

"I've got a class in 15 minutes so I can't stay. When class is finished, could you bring her up to 2D?"

Karen nodded, "No problem"

James followed Brittany to 2D for her Hip-Hop class.

"James, I need you to sit over there on that bench and play on your tablet while I teach class." Brittany said

"Ok, Mama" James replied

Brittany looked at him, "Would you like to dance wit us?"

James thought for a moment, "I don't know" he shrugged.

Brittany nodded, "Well if you decide to, walked around the edge of the class and over to me, ok?"

"Ok" He said before going to sit down on the bench in the back of the room.

"Alright folks!" Brittany clapped, getting everyone's attention, "This is a beginner' hip hop class. I'll be your teacher and if you don't know who I am…my name is Brittany Pierce and I'm the of Bolt's Beats Dance Studio."

The students all cheered making her grin, "Alright, so today…"

 _ **11:40am:**_

Karen and Ally walked into 2D and over to the bench where James was sitting.

Karen didn't have another class till that afternoon, so she stayed to keep an eye on the kids while Brittany taught class.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Britany, James and Allison got up to Brittany's office and found Santana sitting on the couch with Oliva while William was sitting Brittany's desk chair.

"Mami!" Ally beamed, "I took my ballet class."

"How did it go?" Santana smiled

"It was great!" Ally beamed

Brittany grinned, "Karen said she did great and she can't wait till next week."

Santana smiled, "Honey, that's great!"

Brittany gently picked Olivia up from her Mami's arms and held her close, "Hey Sweetie" Britt muttered

Santana helped Ally change into her other clothes in Britt's private bathroom.

Once Ally was changed, the family of 6 headed out to lunch.

 _ **Thursday (May 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 3:30pm:**_

Brittany got home from work and headed into the house. She walked into the kitchen from the garage and found her wife cooking dinner with Bonnie and Autumn.

They were making lasagna from scratch, so they wanted to get started on it early.

"Hey!" Brittany grinned

"Brittany!" Bonnie smiled as she walked over to hug her eldest daughter.

Britt grinned, "Hey Ma" She said as they separated, "I'm going to change. I'll be right back" Brittany added as she walked by her wife, kissing her on the cheek, "Hey Beautiful"

San smiled, "Hey Baby"

Brittany went to their bedroom and changed into blue basketball short and a white t-shirt.

He tied her basketball shoes and headed to the living room to find her brothers and father. Anna was watching James, Ally, William and Kate in the playroom while Olivia slept in the nursery.

She found Brent and her brothers in the living room, playing a racing video game.

"Hey Pop" Brittany grinned

"Hey Bolt!" Brent smiled, "You're home early."

"Yeah. You guys want to shoot some hoops?" She replied

Benny nodded and paused the game, "Let me change out of these jeans."

"Why aren't you at work?" Brittany asked him as he stood up from the recliner.

"Oh, there's some type of reserved party thing going on at the shop, so they told me to go home and come back tomorrow. I took off Saturday for the party."

Brittany nodded as they all headed out to the kitchen to grab some water.

Brittany pulled Santana close and kissed her on the lips, "Hey Beautiful" Brittany smiled

San blushed slightly, "Hey. How was work?"

"It was busy as hell." Brittany mumbled, "Every single class was full all day long."

"Wow. That's great!" Santana smiled, "Where are you and the guys going?"

"We're going to shoot some hoops. Do you need anything before we head out there?" Britt asked her wife,

Santana shook her head, "No I'm alright. Go have fun ."

Brittany winked at the Latina and kissed her on the lips before going to the basketball court with her father and brother.

After Brittan left Autumn looked at Santana, "How long have you two been together again?"

Santana smiled and thought back, "We've been together for nearly 13 years and married for 7."

"You guys are so young, yet you've been together forever." Autumn remarked, "How old are you?"

"I'll be 28 in October. Britt will be 28 in August" Santana replied

"So Britt and Benny are 9 years apart?" Autumn ask Bonnie

Bonnie nodded, "Yep. My kids are spread out, age wise."

Autumn nodded, "Yeah. How far apart are Britt and Blake?"

"16 years" Bonnie replied, "I still can't believe Blake is turning 12 in lass than a week." She sighed, "My baby is nearly a teenager…"

"It is hard to believe." Santana said

"They grow up fast…that's for sure." Bonnie said making the other girls nod, silently.

 _ **Saturday (May 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

"I can't believe she's 3 years old." Bridgett told Benny as they stood in the backyard, watching all the children play.

Brittany walked over to her brother and sister, "What's up?"

"Just talking about how fast the kids grow." Benny said

Brittany nodded, "I know what you mean." She sighed, watching as her kids played with their cousins and friends, "James starts kindergarten in a couple months." She said shaking her head is disbelief, "I'm telling you guys; he's supposed to be learning to walk right now, not starting school."

Bridgett sighed, "I can't believe that."

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany was brushing her teeth when Santana walked into the bathroom. She pulled her dark hair up into a messy bun.

"I was thinking…" Brittany muttered after she rinsed her mouth out.

"About?" Santana asked as she began to wash her face.

Brittany cleared her throat, "We should take a short vacation with the kids. Maybe to the beach or something before James starts kindergarten."

Santana looked over at the blonde, "That sounds good. When should we go?"

Brittany shrugged, "Let's look at our schedules in a sec."

Santana nodded and went back to washing her face.

Brittany kissed Santana on the shoulder as she passed by. She changed into her pajamas before grabbing her laptop and crawling into bed. She opened her laptop and pulled up her schedule.

Santana finished getting ready for bed before grabbing her laptop and joining her wife.

"So, I'm clear on the weekend of July 12th" Brittany said, "What about you?"

"Yeah that should work. Where should we go and for how long?"

"How about we both look up some cool places nearby that we can go to for that weekend? A family resort type place." Britt replied

Santana nodded, "I'll look up some places tomorrow."

Brittany grinned, "I think we'll have a lot of fun with the kids."

"I agree. Should we take Anna with us to help?" Santana asked

"Nah." Brittany grinned, "Let' make it just us and the kids, ok?"

Santana smiled, "Ok. That works."

They both put their laptops away before curling up into each other's arms.

Brittany laughed lightly.

"What?" Santana smiled

Brittany shook her head and pulled her wife closer, "I was just thinking about how much our lives have changed since high school."

Santana nodded, "It's incredible, don't you think?" she smiled

Brittany grinned and kissed the Latina on the cheek, "It's a dream come true." She replied quietly.

Santana nodded as they both fell asleep.


	79. Chapter 79: Lifesaver

**Hey Guys! I know that this is a SUPER SHORT chapter but it's more of a FILLER CHAPTER. Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (July 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Brittany and Finn were standing on the back patio, watching as Jasper and James shot their toy water guns at each other. The boys were running around the backyard in their swim trunks.

The entire crew was there with their kids, celebrating Bella's birthday.

"Can you believe that Jasper is going to be 5 in less than a month?" Finn asked the blonde.

Brittany shook her head, "Plus he and James start school next month. It blows my mind." She replied

Finn laughed, "Look at Bella and Sophia." He said, pointing at the young girls who were swimming in the pool with a bunch of Bella's friends. The girls were squealing as they splashed each other.

Brittany laughed, "I think the most shocking though is that Bella turned 8 yesterday. Like…how is that even possible?" Brittany asked Finn.

Finn shook his head, "It's terrifying." He muttered, "She's my little girl."

Brittany nodded, "I remember the day she was born. She was the first of the second generation. I've got to say, Finn, you've done a great job raising her and Jasper."

Finn smiled and cleared his throat, "Thanks, Britt."

"Mama!" Brittany heard and turned around just in time to see Allison accidentally fall into the pool.

Brittany ran over but Diego was already in the pool with the kids, so he grabbed her. She wasn't under the water for more than 4 seconds before her uncle lifted her out.

Brittany crouched down as Diego handed a screaming Allison. Brittany grabbed her daughter and thanked her brother in law before walking into the house.

"It's ok, Darlin. I've got you." She said, trying to calm her daughter down.

She walked to the master bedroom and grabbed a towel to warm Ally up a bit before sitting on the bed, holding the little girl.

Santana came running into the room, eyes wide. She looked at her daughter then at her wife who nodded.

"Hey… Mami's here." Brittany said calmly,

Santana walked over and sat on the bed next to her wife. Allison turned her head and looked at Santana.

"Mami!" She cried and reached for the Latina.

Santana immediately grabbed her daughter and pulled her close, "It's ok, baby girl. I'm here."

Brittany gently rubbed Ally's back as the toddler calmed down. Ally quickly fell asleep in her mother's arms

"What happened?" Santana whispered

Brittany shook her head, "I heard her yell for me, and I turned around just as she fell in without her life jacket. Diego was right there so he grabbed her out of the water." Brittany explained quietly

Santana took a deep breath, "Thank God he was there."

Brittany nodded, "I know."

"What happened to all those swim lessons we gave her?" Santana asked, confused.

Brittany shrugged, "I think she was just panicked and wasn't thinking."

San nodded, "I'm going to lay in here with her till she wakes up."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I nee dot go keep an eye on the other kids I'll check on Olivia too."

"Anna's got Olivia. Just keep an eye on the boys."

Brittany nodded, kissed her wife's lips and the top of Ally's head before leaving the room. She took a deep breath and leaned against the hall wall.

She leaned her hands onto her knees, trying to get the image of what just happened out of her head. Seeing Allison fall into the pool like that was completely terrifying.

Normally there was a fence around the pool, keeping the children away from it but since they were having a pool party for Bella's birthday, Brittany had put the fence away.

Rachel and Quinn walked over to Brittany and stood near her.

"Are you ok? Is Allison alright?" Rachel asked the blonde.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'm good and Ally is ok. She's just shook up."

"Where is she?" Quinn asked.

"She's asleep with San."

"Asleep? How can she be asleep after that?"

"She's always falls asleep after she cries hard." Brittany replied

"I didn't know that." Rachel said smiling slightly, "That's sweet"

Brittany nodded before walking past her friends and out to the backyard. She found Diego talking to his 8-month pregnant wife by the pool.

"Hey D." Brittany said

Diego turned around, "Hey! Is she ok?" He asked, concerned

Brittany nodded, "She's fine. thank you, man."

Diego nodded, "Of course." He smiled

Brittany smiled and heard the doorbell ring. She furrowed her brow, confused since everyone was already there.

She walked through the house and answered the door, shocked to see Maribel and Antonio.

"Hey!" Brittany said, "Come on in! I didn't know you guys were coming."

Maribel smiled, "We wanted to surprise Bella for her birthday, but we had leave later than planned."

Brittany smiled, "Well they are all in the backyard. Oh, you guys should know that she's fine, but Ally fell into the pool. Diego got her out, but she was really shaken up"

"Did she hit her head or anything?" Antonio asked, concerned

Brittany shook her head, "No but you can examine her if you want."

Maribel nodded, "Why don't you do that, sweetie?" she asked her husband, "Just so we can be sure."

"She's in our bedroom with Santana."

The 3 of them went to the master bedroom.

Santana looked up when she saw movement and was beyond shocked to see her parents.

"Hey mi hija, let me have a look at her." Antonio said sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulled Allison onto his lap

"Ok but I'm so confused right now."

"They came to surprise Bella for her birthday and I told them about Ally since I figured someone else would. Your father wants to check Ally out." Brittany explained.

Santana nodded as Antonio gently woke Ally up, "Hi pretty girl." He smiled

Ally furrowed her brow before smiling, "Lito"

Antonio smiled, "She seems fine" He said, "Her eyes are clear and equal and she's obviously alert."

The women all nodded

Santana looked at her daughter, "You ready to swim? This time you'll wear your life jacket and I'll be in there with you."

Ally nodded, "Ok, Mami. Mama?" She said, turning her head to look at Brittany

"Yeah Darlin?" Brittany asked

"Are you coming?" Ally asked her mother.

Brittany nodded, "Yep." She smiled, "I'm already dressed for the pool." She said pointing at her blue swim trunks and her black muscle shirt.

Ally reached for the blonde. Brittany picked her up and carried her to the backyard.

Everyone was shocked to see Maribel and Antonio.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

"How long are you guys staying?" Diego asked his mother as they all ate lunch.

"We're only staying one night. I've got a case that goes to trial on Monday." Maribel replied as she put some pizza on her plate.

Diego nodded, "Will ya'll be back when Whitney gives birth?"

"Of course." Maribel smiled, "I'm thrilled that you two are having a little girl."

Diego grinned, "Me too. I'm nervous about it but having so many nieces helps."

Maribel nodded, "I'm sure it has."

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany walked into the master bathroom where Santana was getting ready for bed.

"It was cool of your folks to come for Bella's birthday." Brittany told her wife.

"It was." Santana replied, "They try really hard to be there for the grandkids."

Brittany nodded, "They're doing a great job. All of the kids love them so much."

San nodded as they brushed their teeth in silence.

"Today was terrifying." Santana sighed as she dried her face.

Britt nodded, "You remember a couple years ago, when James fell in?"

"Of course." Santana replied, "How could I ever forget? He was running around the patio with Rocky and slipped in."

Neither of them wanted to mention the argument they had had that night.

Brittany sighed, "I still feel awful about that." She said referring to the fence she had accidentally left open.

Santana nodded, "Well we got lucky. Everyone makes mistakes, Baby."

"Yeah but my mistake could have killed our son…" Brittany said, thinking back to that day.

"But it didn't." Santana stated, "Come here." He whispered, pulling her wife into a hug.  
Brittany sighed, "Thanks"

Santana nodded

They finished getting ready before heading to bed

 _ **Wednesday (July 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:20am:**_

Brittany was watching Allison and Lilly's ballet class with Mike.

"They're getting pretty good." Mike admired.

Brittany nodded, "This is week…what…7?"

Mike nodded, "7 weeks of non-stop ballet talk." He smirked

Britany laughed and nodded

They continued to watch the girls till Mike mentioned Brittany's upcoming vacation.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Mike asked his boss

Brittany scratched her chin, "Friday, early morning."

Where are ya'll going?" Mike replied

"Sans parents beach house in the Hamptons." Brittany said, "Anna is going with us but we won't be far so if there's an emergency. Just call me."

"We'll handle everything here. Enjoy your trip. You deserve a break." Mike grinned.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled


	80. Chapter 80: Beach Dreams

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (July 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:30am:**_

Brittany finished loading the luggage into the back of the van before going back into the house.

"I'll get James and William buckled up tin the back seat." Anna told Brittany and Santana

Santana nodded, "I'll get the girl. Britt, do a run through and make sure that we grabbed al of the luggage. Benny will take care of feeding the animals."

Brittany nodded, "Alright."

Brittany grabbed the bag of snacks off the counter and her phone charger from next to her bed before running out to the garage.

Anna was sitting the middle of the back row of seats and checked all of the kids.

Brittany hopped behind the wheel and pulled out of the garage.

"We need to fill up on gas before we do anything else." Brittany muttered

Santana nodded as the garage door shut. Benny walked out of the detached garage apartment and waved. Brittany lowered her window, "Hey man."

"Hey, when will you all be back?" Benny asked

"Sunday night." Brittany replied, "Call us if you need anything."

"Will do. Be careful." Benny nodded before heading into the main house.

 _ **7:15am:**_

Brittany filled the car up before running into the gas station to grab some gum. She bought the gum and they headed to the Hamptons.

 _ **9:00am:**_

They got to the beach house and headed inside. Brittany carried the bags in with San's help while Anna carried Olivia.

James and the twins instantly began to explore the huge house while Brittany brought in all of the luggage.

 _ **11:15am:**_

Brittany got all of the kids in their swimsuits and was putting sunscreen on them while Anna's help.

Santana was getting Olivia dressed in the master bedroom.

Once Brittany had the older kids covered in sunscreen, she let Anna take them out to the beach while she wen tot check on Santana.

Brittany smiled when she saw that San and Olivia matched Ally's swimsuit.

"My girls are adorable." Brittany mumbled

Santana smiled, "Let's get out there."

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife on the cheek as she took Olivia into her arms. The 3 of them headed out to the beach where Anna had set up a large umbrella and the other kids were playing in the sand.

Brittany sat down in her beach chair under the umbrella and began put sunscreen on Olivia.

James and Allison chased each other while William built a sandcastle with Anna.

Santana took a picture Brittany and Olivia.

"You guys are too cute." Santana smiled before looking over at the older kids.

Allison ran over to her mothers, "Mama! Mami! Look what I found!" she said excitedly holding out a small pink seashell.

"Look at that!" Brittany grinned, "I bet you're going to find all kinds of seashells this weekend."

Allison beamed, "Can I keep it?"

Brittany nodded, "Tell you what." She said, "You can keep more than one. Fill up a bucket and we'll through it later."

Ally beamed, "Cool!"

James ran over, "Can I have some juice?"

Santana nodded and reached into the cooler to grab a grape juice for James.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

"Mama, I'm hungry" William told Brittany

Brittany nodded and looked at her watch, "Yeah it's time for lunch."

Santana reached into the bag that had their sandwiches in it. The kids all sat in the shade and ate their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

 _ **3:05pm:**_

Olivia had fallen asleep on Brittany's chest in the shade. Santana smiled and took a photo when she saw that not only was the infant asleep but so was the blonde.

Anna smiled, "She's really good with kids. She mentioned to me one time that she never thought she 'd make a good mom."

Santana nodded, "She's felt that way since she was 15 years old, but she was wrong. She's an incredible mother."

Anna nodded in agreement, "You both are."

 _ **4:30pm:**_

"Let's head inside for dinner, guys!" Brittany said they gathered everything before heading inside the beach house.

 _ **5:50pm:**_

Once the kids were all bathed and, in their pajamas they all sat down in the large living room to eat the homemade pizza and watch a movie.

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Santana looked over at her wife, who was watching the movie with the kids, "Did I till you that Brooke is pregnant?"

Brittany shook her head, grinning, "How far along?"

"Not far at all but she was so excited that she texted me earlier." Santana replied

Before nodding towards their sleeping kids.

"I'll carry James upstairs." Brittany said.

"I'll grab William. Anna please watch the girls." Santana said

Anna nodded, "Of course."

Brittany and Santana took the boys up to the room they were sharing for the weekend. They tucked the boys into the twins beds before going to get the girls.

They went back downstairs and took the girls to the room they were sharing. Santana placed Olivia in the portable crib while Brittany tucked Ally into her bed.

Anna headed to her room while Britt and San cleaned up before going to bed themselves.

 _ **Saturday (July 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 3:15am:**_

Brittany sat straight up; she could hear Ally screaming over Olivia's baby monitor. She jumped up and ran to the room Ally and Olivia were sleeping.

Santana was right behind the blonde.

Brittany ran over to Ally bed, "What's wrong, Darlin?" She asked

Ally, continuing to scream, reached for her mother, "Mama!"

Brittany picked her up and held her close, "It's ok, Darlin. I've got you."

Santana checked on Olivia, who had begun to cry herself just as Anna ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Anna asked terrified

"She's ok. Could you check on the boys, please?" Santana asked

Anna nodded and headed to the boys' room.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Santana asked, rocking Olivia back to sleep.

Ally sniffed, beginning to calm down in Brittany's arms.

"What happened, Darlin?" Brittany asked

"There was a monster…" She sniffed

"Oh, honey it was just a scary dream." Brittany explained, "Want me to check under the bed?"

Ally nodded

Brittany crawled onto the floor and looked under the bed, "nope. Nothing's under here."

Ally sniffed, "Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded, "Positive."

"We'll leave the hall light on and your door cracked, ok?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, how about that, Ally?"

Ally frowned and shook her head, "Can I sleep with you guys?"

Brittany sighed and looked at her wife before nodding, "Sure, come on, Darlin."

Brittany picked her up as Santana put Olivia back in the crib.

They went back to the master bedroom with Ally. Ally curled up between them and went back to sleep.

"She's never dreamt about monsters before…" Brittany said quietly once she knew Ally was asleep.

Santana nodded, sighing as she looked down at the little girl between them, "Well I think James and Jasper were talking about the different animals in the ocean."

Brittany nodded, "So she heard about the all the animals from two 4-year old boys? I can only imagine how dramatic they were."

Santana nodded, "I had a huge fear of the ocean and the animals in it till I was about 10 so I'm not too surprised that my daughter is the same."

"Yeah. We should take them to an aquarium soon to educate them. Maybe that would help…" Brittany said unsure of the best way to help

"Or it could make it worse…" Santana replied, concerned.

Brittany took a deep, thoughtful breath before saying, "Let's take her to the bookstore and get some books about the ocean."

"Alright, that's a start at least."

Brittany nodded, "You want to do that today?"

Santana shook her head, "No. Let's wait and do that when we get back home."

Brittany combed some hair out of Allison's face, "She looks so much like you, San."

Santana smiled, "It's funny how much James looks like you. His eyes have the same spark and he's got your little smirk."

Brittany laughed quietly, "Yeah he does. Sadly, he's also a smartass."

Santana laughed, "Yeah he is."

They talked a little longer before going back to sleep.

 _ **7:45am:**_

Brittany woke up to Ally poking her nose, smiling.

Brittany grinned, "Hey Darlin."

Ally's stomach growled making Brittany laugh, "Let's get you some food."

"Can we have booberry pancakes?"

Brittany smirked, "You want blueberry pancakes?"

Ally nodded, excitedly.

Brittany grinned, "Alright. Let's go get started before everyone wakes up."

Brittany and Ally headed to the kitchen. Brittany started the coffee maker and began to mix the batter for the pancakes.

 _ **8:15am:**_

Santana walked into the kitchen carrying Olivia while the boys followed along.

"Mmm…something smells good." Santana smiled

"Booberry pancakes!" Ally beamed

"Cool!" James grinned as he and William sat at the kitchen table.

Anna walked in a few minutes later, "I'll fry some bacon. We can have some with breakfast and then for lunch we can have BLT sandwiches."

"That sounds good." Santana said as she poured the kids some OJ or milk.

 _ **10:45am:**_

Once they were all changed, they headed out to the beach to play.

James and William raced out to the beach with Ally on their heels.

Santana laughed, "They're pretty fast."

Brittany nodded

"Britt, go. Catch up with them." Santana said as she carried Olivia.

Brittany nodded and ran ahead to be with the kids.

Throughout the morning, Ally stayed away from the waves. She refused to leave the area surrounding her mothers' chairs.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

"Let's go in for lunch, guys." Brittany said and they all headed into the beach house.

Anna had headed inside about half an hour before them to get everything ready.

They all got inside and sat at the kitchen table to eat their sandwiches.

 _ **8:15pm:**_

They had put the kids to bed about half an hour before Ally began to cry.

Brittany headed to the girls' room and sat on the edge of the bed, "What is it, Darlin?" she asked, concerned

"I'm scared." Ally cried.

Brittany nodded, "How about you sleep in the room with your brothers?"

Ally thought about it then nodded, "Ok"

Britany grabbed Ally and her teddy bear. She carried her daughter to the boys' room and out her in the same bed as James.

"Night Darlin" Brittany whispered

"Night Mama" Ally said quietly

 _ **9:30pm:**_

"I've enjoyed our little vacation." Santana told Brittany as they brushed their teeth.

Brittany nodded and rinsed her mouth, "Me too. Next vacation we should take the kids somewhere completely different. Like the mountains maybe."

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can stay in a cabin or something."

Brittany grinned and walked over to her wife, pulling the Latina against her, "Have I told you yet how much I like your swimsuit."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I wish I could wear those bikinis that I used to wear."

Brittany shrugged, "You're sexy as hell, San…there's nothing you can do about that." She smirked

Santana laughed, "Thank you, Baby."

Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife on the lips, "I love you." She mumbled, quietly.

Santana smiled knowingly, "I love you too." She whispered before Brittany captured her lips again.

Santana moaned when Brittany lifted her onto the bathroom counter. Brittany kissed her wife deeply as she pulled Santana's pj pants and underwear down her legs.

Santana took off her shirt as Brittany pulled her pants off.

"Hold on the condoms are in the bedroom." Brittany said beginning to walk out of the bathroom.

"Screw the condom. I'm on birth control, Britt." Santana muttered, pulling Britany closer to her.

Britt grinned and nodded before pushing into Santana.

"Fuck" Santana moaned as Britt thrust into her repeatedly hitting the right spots.

Brittany groaned and kissed her wife on the neck while gripping her hips. Santana bit her bottom lip as her nails dug into Britt's shoulders.

"Shit…" Brittany groaned, "Let's switch it up some."

Santana hopped off the counter and turned around, facing the mirror. Britt stood behind her wife and pushed into her.

Santana moaned as Britt gripped her hips. Santana held onto the counter tightly.

"Harder…just a little harder baby." Santana whined quietly

Britt thrust harder, feeling Santana squeeze around her, "Fuck."

"I'm…ah" Santana moaned as she came.

Britt groaned as she came a moment later.

Brittany pulled back and kissed her wife's shoulder, "I love you."

Santana smiled, "You already said that."

"Make me stop saying…" Brittany mumbled, "I'll always say it."

Santana smiled, "Good"

 _ **Sunday (July 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 4:30am:**_

James came running into the master bedroom, "Mama! Mami!"

"Huh?" Britt mumbled half asleep."

"Wills barfing!" James said

Brittany sat up, "What?"

"He threw up all over his bed." James replied, eyes wide

Santana sat up, "I'll go."

"I'll go check the medicine cabinet in the kitchen." Brittany said

"There won't be anything for a child." Santana replied

Brittany sighed, "Alright, I'll run to the store."

Santana nodded and ran to the boys bedroom.

William had obviously thrown up all over his bed. Santana helped him undress and put him in the master bathtub.

Brittany headed to the store since Anna had woken up to help Santana with the kids.

 _ **9:30am:**_

While Santana and Anna took care of Will and Olivia, Brittany took James and Allison out to the beach.

Brittany was crouched down with Ally, building a sandcastle.

James grinned, "Mama, look!"

Brittany looked over at him to see that he was pointing up at the sky. She looked up and saw a rainbow kite and grinned, "Yeah! That's a cool kite."

"Can we fly a kite?" James asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure. I think there's one in the basement of the beach house."

"Let's go get it!" James smiled

"Alright, but you both have to come with me." Brittany said, "Let's go."

She walked back up to the house with the kids. They walked inside and headed downstairs.

"What are they up to?" Santana asked Anna when she saw the 3 of them walk into the house.

About 5 minutes later, Brittany, James and Ally walked back upstairs with a kite.

"Oh cool. You guys are found a kite!" Santana smiled

"Yeah! Mama said that she's going to tech me how to fly it!" James beamed

"That'll be fun. Get out there!" Santana smiled

Brittany winked at her wife before following James and Ally back out to the beach.

Santana turned back to Anna, "What was I saying?"

"We were discussing how William could have gotten sick." Anna replied

"My guess is that he ate some sand yesterday." Santana said

Anna nodded, "That would make sense. Little kids do things like that."

"I'm going to go check on him." Santana said as she got up and went to master bedroom where William was sleeping.

He was still sound asleep in the large master bed. Santana smiled and turned to leave when she heard him hum.

"Mami" William frowned sleepily

Santana walked over and crawled into the bed, "What is it, Baby?"

William sniffed, "My tummy hurts"

"William, honey did you at any sand yesterday? You're not in trouble. I just want to know what might be causing your tummy to hurt." Santana replied

William shook his head, "No."

"You sure that you didn't eat any sand by accident?" Santana asked again.

William frowned and shook his head, "I didn't, Mami."

"Ok honey." Santana nodded, "Alright. Go back to sleep. I'll lay in here with you."

She laid close to her son and kissed his forehead.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Brittany, James and Allison walked back inside the beach house. Brittany showered while Santana and Anna helped James and Ally bathe.

Once they were clean, Brittany, San and Anna all worked on packing their luggage.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

They all loaded into the van after Brittany put their bags in the back.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

They pulled into the garage at the house. Benny and Autumn walked over from the garage apartment with Kate. They helped get everything inside and ordered Chinese food for dinner.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

"Brittany" Santana said as she walked into the bedroom.

Brittany stuck her head out the bathroom door, "Yeah?"

"William' feeling so much better. I can't figure out what was wrong with him."

"I'm glad he's feeling better."

"Me too" Santana nodded

They both finished getting ready for bed and crawled under the sheets.

"Sheesh, Baby you go some sun this weekend." Santana laughed, looking over at her wife.

Brittany nodded, with a sunburn blush on her cheeks, "I know."

Brittany kissed her wife on the lips, "This weekend wore me out." She muttered

Santana nodded, "Me too but it was fun."

"Yeah" Brittany grinned, "It was."

"Go to sleep, Baby." Santana smiled, noticing how tired Brittany's eyes looked.

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife once more before curling up and going to sleep.

 _ **Tuesday (July 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:15pm:**_

Diego ran into the hospital and up to labor and delivery where he found Whitney's room.

She was already holding a bundle in her arms. Diego grinned and walked over.

"Sorry, Babe, she was in a hurry." Whitney smiled

Diego looked down at his newborn daughter, "Hey little one" he breathed, touching her tiny hand with his finger.

"Your parents are on the way. I wanted to know which name you wanted to give her. I know we narrowed it down to 2 but I love both, so you decide."

"I think Vanessa Marie Lopez is a good name for her." He grinned

"Perfect." Whitney smiled before looking down at her daughter, "Hi Vanessa Marie."

"Where are the boys?" Diego asked his wife.

"They're with Santana in Glen Cove. I had errands to run and San said that she could take them for the day. I went to the grocery and my water broke all over aisle 7."

Diego sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Babe."

Whitney shook her head, "You got here as soon as you could. It's fine. We're both healthy and happy."

Diego nodded and kissed his wife on the forehead, "I'm going to call Britt and San."

Whitney nodded and Diego grabbed his phone before calling Brittany.

 _ **4:45pm:**_

Brittany got to the hospital and headed up to Whitney's room.

She found Santana in there with Otto and Maddox.

"Hey" Brittany grinned when she saw the newborn in Santana's arms.

"Her name is Vanessa Marie." Santana said quietly.

Brittany grinned, "She's beautiful."

Diego nodded, "I know." He grinned

Brittany laughed and hugged her brother in law, "Congrats man." She mumbled

"Thanks B" He replied


	81. Chapter 81: Champ

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (August 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **/Jasper's 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday) Afternoon 2:30pm:**_

James ran in the Hudson kitchen, "Mama!" He said excitedly

Brittany was helping Finn with the pizza. They were setting out all of the food for the children.

"What's up, James?" Brittany asked, crouching down

"Otto and Maddox are staying for Jasper's sleepover too!"

"Cool!" Brittany grinned, "Go get all of the other and tell them the pizza is here."

James nodded and ran back out int the backyard where the kids were playing on the swings and the trampoline.

A minute later Santana and some of the other parents brought the kids inside to eat.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

When they finished eating, Michelle brought out Jasper's birthday cake as everyone sang to him.

He grinned and blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

Michelle cut the cake into pieces while the other parents passed out the plates.

When the kids finished eating cake, they ran out int o the backyard to play some more.

Brittany looked out the back doors at the kid before she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey baby" Brittany grinned

Santana smiled, "James is really excited about sleeping over."

"I know. Does William want to stay as well?" Brittany replied

Santana shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm sure he'd have fun. Ally is going over to Ryder and Brooke's for a sleepover with Chloe. So if William stays here than we only have Olivia."

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to go ask William if he wants to stay."

Santana nodded and watched as Brittany walked out back. She walked over to the swings where William was playing with his cousins, Otto and Maddox.

"Hey Will!" Brittany said catching his attention.

Will ran over to her, "Mama!"

"Hey Champ, do you want to stay the night here with all of the other boys?" Brittany asked as she crouched down, "I can run home and back a bag for you."

William's eyes widened, "Are you staying too?"

"No. Mami, Olivia and I will be at home. But remember we only like about 5 minutes away so if you change your mind later you can call us." She answered and waited patiently as he worked through all the options in his head.

William was smart but he was also extremely shy and very connected to his mothers.

William nodded, "Ok. I'll stay"

"Alright, Champ!" Brittany grinned, "I'll go pack your bag in a bit."

She headed back inside and found Santana in the same spot.

"What'd he say?"

"He wants to stay but I think he might call for us to get him later." Brittany replied, "So I'm going to head home to pack him an overnight bag."

"I'll come with you. I'll tell Mami. She's watching Olivia."

Brittany nodded and headed out to the van. She waited till Santana got in the passenger side before heading to their house.

When they got to the house, they headed up to William's room.

"Aright, what all does he need?" Brittany muttered.

Santana smiled, "Grab him a couple pairs of underwear, just in case. I'll get a couple pullups for him to wear tonight."

Brittany nodded, "I'll grab him a couple pairs of pants and a couple shirts. Grab his toothbrush, Babe."

When they finished gathering all of the stuff, Brittany packed it into William's green overnight bag. They headed downstairs.

When they got to the kitchen Santana smirked and grabbed Britt's hand.

"What?" Britt mumbled

"We have few minutes to kill before we need to get back." Santana said

Brittany grinned, "Yeah?"

Santana nodded and they laughed as they headed to their room.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

As the party ended a lot of the boys stayed for the sleep over. Antonio and Maribel had been staying in the guest room at the Hudson house so they would be around to help with the kids.

Brittany hugged William and James before turning to Ally who was about to leave with Ryder and Brooke.

"Mama" Ally said"

Brittany crouched down, "Yeah?"

Ally looked around cautiously before whispering. "Are there monsters at Chloe's house?"

Brittany shook her head "Nope. You girls are both completely safe. But if you get scared just ask Uncle Ryder to look around. He's knows how to get rid of monsters."

Ally looked thoughtfully at her mother before nodding, having obviously decided to believe Brittany.

Brittany grinned, "I love you, Darlin."

"Love you, Mama" Ally smiled and hugged her mother before turning to Santana and hugging her.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana helped Finn and Michelle clean up before going home with Olivia.

When they got home, Santana took the 4-month-old to the nursery and changed her diaper and clothes while Brittany wen to talk to Benny.

"Hey, how's she feeling?" Brittany asked her brother as he let her in the garage apartment.

Kate had been sick with a cold, so they kept her home instead of going to the party.

"She's alright. They're both asleep in our bed." Benny replied, "Want a beer?"

Brittany shook her head, "I can't stay long. I just want to bring you guys some birthday cake."

"Thanks!" Benny grinned, "Where are all the munchkins?"

"The boys are at Finn's and Ally is at Ryder's. San's got Olivia in the house."

"Hey" Benny grinned, "Enjoy your night without having 4 kids around your ankles."

Brittany laughed, "Yeah yeah. Do you guys need anything?"

Benny shook his head, "Nope. We're good."

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany said before walking over to the house.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

"Olivia is finally asleep." Santana sighed as she walked into the master bedroom.

Brittany was sitting on the bed, looking at her laptop, "She took a long nap today with Maribel apparently."

Santana nodded, "Hopefully she'll sleep most the night though."

Brittany nodded as she finished the email she was sending.

Santana went to brush her teeth and change into pajamas before crawling into bed. She grabbed her book on the nightstand and began to read it.

Brittany finished her work, so she put her laptop away before turning to her wife, "Good book?"

Santana laughed, "Brittany" She said and placed her bookmark in the book and turned towards the blonde, "Just kiss me."

Brittany grinned and kissed her wife on the lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and kicked her leg up so that she could straddle Britt's lap.

Brittany smiled and looked at her wife, "You're so beautiful"

Santana smiled and bent her head, kissing the blonde, "So are you." She whispered before kissing her wife deeper.

 _ **Sunday (August 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

Brittany's phone rang as she was about to leave to pick up the boys.

"Hey Finn, I'm on my way…"

" _He Britt…William ran into the wall while he and the kids were playing."_

"Is he ok?" Brittany asked worriedly, catching her wife's attention

" _Antonio said he's going to need stitches." Finn said nervously._

"What?" Brittany said, "I'll be right there." She hung up and turned to Santana, "Will ran into the wall and your dad said he needs stiches."

I'll grab Olivia. Mami can watch her while we go to the ER." Santana said, tying not to freak out. She ran to get Olivia from the nursery and they 3 of them went to the Hudson house.

When they got there, they found Antonio holding an ice, pack wrapped in a towel against a crying William's forehead.

"What happened?" Santana asked

"Mami!" William cried

"Hi baby. I'm here." Santana said pulling him into her arms.

"He's got a laceration through his left eyebrow. He's going to need sutures." Antonio said, "He might have a concussion, but he never lost conciseness."

Brittany nodded and looked at William's eyebrow. She swallowed, seeing the decently sized gas.

"Alright, we're going to take him to the ER. Could you guys watch James and Olivia?" Brittany replied over her son's crying

Maribel, who was already holding Olivia nodded, "Of course. Go."

 _ **11:15am:**_

Santana had sat in the back seat of Britt's truck with William as Brittany drove. When they arrived at the ER, Brittany dropped them off before going to find a parking spot.

Santana took William inside and got him checked in before sitting down to wait.

Brittany found them inside and sat down. She filled out the paperwork while San held him in her lap.

He had finally begun to calm down but still in obvious pain.

 _ **11:45am:**_

"Mama, my head hurts" William cried quietly in Brittany's lap.

"I know, Champ. I know." She sighed and looked at Santana, "It's been half an hour."

"What should I do?" Santana asked worriedly looking at the blonde.

Brittany looked around before turning back to Santana, "Take him."

"No, I'll do it." Santana said, before walking up to the check in desk, "Excuse. My 3-year old's head is busted open. How much longer?"

"Miss, it'll be a little while. As you can see, we have a lot of patients." The man at the desk replied rudely.

Santana licked her lips and looked over at her wife and son before replying, "Listen I want a doctor to see my son as soon as possible. Could you at least check and see how long…"

"Miss." He cut in, "Have a seat."

Santana clenched her jaw, "No. Get me a doctor…now!"

She ended her statement loudly, catching a few people's attention including Brittany's.

Brittany stood up and carried William over to the check in desk, "Um…"

"Miss, please step back." The man told Brittany.

Brittany furrowed her brow, confused.

"This is my wife." Santana said

The man rolled his eyes, "Oh great…" he muttered, "Look Lady, the doctor is busy. It'll be a while. Sit down!"

Brittany stepped forward, "Hey Let's watch the way we speak." She said calmly, not wanting to alarm William.

The guy laughed quietly. "Look, you kid will get seen soon. Don't' make e call for security."

"We haven't done anything remotely threatening." Brittany said, "We are just concerned about our son. Could you please check and see how much longer we…"

"Like I said, it'll be a while." He said, stubbornly.

Santana shook her head and looked at her wife, "I can't with this guy."

"Lady, I've about had it with…" He began

"Alright," Brittany said, handing William to her wife before stepping forward, "Get me a doctor or at least your supervisor."

"He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand, "I suggest you don't say another word. Just go…now."

The guy rolled his eyes, standing and walking away.

Brittany turned to Santana, shaking her head, "He's an as…"

"Mama" William sniffed

Britany sighed and looked at him, "Yeah Champ?"

"My heard really hurts."

Brittany nodded, "I know I does, buddy. I know. You're being so brave and after this we're totally going to get ice cream."

Santana nodded, "Yeah, baby boy. What kind of ice cream do you want to get after we see the doctor?"

"Strawberry" William said as the guy came back, followed by another man with a tie on.

"This is Don Swartz, he's my supervisor." The guy muttered.

"Mr. Swartz, our son needs to see a doctor and this guy is being a jerk to me and my wife. I understand that you guys are busy, but could we at least have some sort of time frame?" Brittany said calmly

Don nodded, "I understand. I'm sorry that Glen has been rude. I'll see that you guys are taken back soon. Within 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Mr. Swartz." Brittany nodded before she and Santana walked back to their chairs.

They were called back a few minutes later.

They each hand one of Will's hands while the doctor put in the stitches. William was surprisingly calm throughout the procedure.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Brittany carried William out to the truck. Santana sat in the back with William again as they went to get ice cream.

They walked into the ice cream shop and went up to the counter.

"Alright Champ, strawberry, right?" Brittany asked her son

William nodded

"Alright, I need a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of chocolate." Brittany told the girl behind the counter.

Santana looked at her wife, "You don't want anything?"

Brittany shook her head, "No that's alright."

They sat down in a booth and while Will and Santana ate their ice cream.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

Brittany dropped San and William off at the house and went to get Ally from Ryder's in the city while Antonio and Maribel brought Olivia and James home.

Brittany drove to the city and to the apartment building. She parked and headed up to the 4th floor. She knocked on their door and Brooke opened it.

"Hey!" Brooke grinned, "Come in!"

Brittany walked in and immediately heard, "Mama!"

She turned just in time to catch Ally as she jumped into her mother's arms.

"Hey Darlin!" Brittany grinned, "Did you have fun with Chloe?"

Ally nodded, smiling, "Yeah"

"You ready to go home?" Brittany asked

Ally thought before nodded, "Ok."

Britt and Brooke smiled as Brittany went to help Ally gather her things.

"Is that blood?" Brooke asked Brittany when she saw the reddish stain on Britt's sleeve.

Brittany sighed, "Yeah. William busted his eyebrow open this morning at Finn's. He needs 4 stitches."

"Oh gosh. Is he ok?" Brooke asked worriedly

Brittany nodded, "He's in a little pain but he'll be fine."

"Call me if you need any help." Brooke said

Brittany smiled, "Thank you but you've got plenty on your plate." She said, nodding towards Brooke's small bump.

Brooke smiled, "Still. I'm Ryder and I are always here."

"Thank you."

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Brittany pulled out of the parking lot by the apartments and headed home.

"What'd you girls do?" Brittany asked her daughter

"We played princesses and watched movies." Ally grinned.

"I'm glad you had fun, Darlin." Brittany said, "Listen, William got hurt this morning."

Ally looked concerned for her twin, "What happened?"

"He ran into a wall and hurt his forehead. Mami and I took him to the doctor, and they fixed it. You have to be careful with him though because he's got a bandage on his head."

Ally burst into tears, "Will!"

Brittany sighed, knowing that not only was Ally's brother hurt but he was also her twin, so it affected her more.

"Darlin, he's ok." Brittany said, sympathetically as she reached into the backseat and took Ally's foot, "Honey, He's ok."

Ally sniffed and nodded but didn't speak much for the rest of the ride.

 _ **4:15pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and helped Ally out of the truck before grabbing her daughter's overnight bag.

They headed into the house and Ally ran to the living room to find William curled up in Santana's lap, asleep.

"Will?" Ally said

"Let him sleep, Honey." Santana said sweetly, "He's ok. He just needs to rest."

Ally nodded, "He's ok?" she asked, obviously concerned for her twin.

Santana nodded, "He's ok. He'll feel a little better tomorrow."

Ally frowned but nodded, "Where's James?"

"He's in the playroom with Lito." Santana answered

Ally nodded and ran to the playroom to find James and Antonio.

"Where's Olivia?" Brittany asked her wife before looking back at her son.

"Mami, feeding her in the nursery." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, looking at William, "He's got a shiner to go with the stitches."

Santana nodded, "I hate it." She sighed, "He's my baby boy and he's hurt."

Brittany nodded, "I know, love. I feel the same way." She said, lovingly squeezing her wife's knee.

They sat quietly for a moment before Brittany spoke up, "I'm going to start something for dinner."

"I can…" Santana began

"Just hold our son" Brittany cut in

Santana nodded, "Thanks."

Brittany winked before heading to the kitchen.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Brittany watched as James, Ally and Will brushed their teeth.

"Alright" Brittany said as they finished, "Go to your rooms. I'll be right there."

Brittany went to William's room first.

"Can I sleep with you and Mami tonight?" William asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

Brittany crouched down, "What's the matter, Champ?"

"My eye hurts and I don't want to be alone." He whined

Brittany sighed, "Alright. Go down to our bedroom. I'll be there soon."

William nodded and carefully went downstairs while Brittany said goodnight to Ally and James.

When Brittany got to her room, she found William sitting on her bed, petting Pocus, their old, black cat.

Brittany grinned and grabbed her pajamas before going to the bathroom to change.

Santana walked into the bedroom and furrowed her brows, "William, honey, what are you doing in here? Where's Mama?"

William frowned, "Mama said I could sleep with you."

"Where is she?" Santana asked

"I think she's going potty." William replied

Santana nodded and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Brittany muttered as she pulled on her pajama pants.

Santana looked confused as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, "What's he doing in here?"

"He said he didn't want to be alone and since he's been through so much today, I figured…" Brittany began

Santana nodded, "That's ok. I just wasn't expecting it."

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry."

Santana shook her head and kissed Brittany on the lips, "It's fine. Another night."

Brittany nodded, feeling bad.

They both brushed their teeth before grabbing the first aid kit.

"Alright Champ." Brittany said, "We need to change your bandage."

Santana sat on the bed and grabbed the needed materials from the kit. Brittany sat down and pulled him onto her lap.

"I'll be gentle, honey." Santana said a he sat nervously on the blonde's lap.

William nodded as Santana gently removed his old bandage and put on a new one.

"There you go, Champ." Brittany grinned, "You did great."

As the 3 of them laid in bed, William curled into Santana's side.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head as he quickly fell asleep.

Brittany looked over at them and smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	82. Chapter 82: Schooling

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (August 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:30am:**_

Brittany opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, she let out a silent sigh as her mind settled on James.

"You awake?" Santana asked quietly

Brittany nodded even though the Latina wasn't looking over at her, "Yeah, I'm awake." She whispered

"I can't believe it." Santana said, "I'm going to cry. I know it."

Brittany sighed and reached for her wife's hand, squeezing hit supportively.

Santana rolled over and leaned into her wife, "How is it possible that James is starting kindergarten today?" she breathed

Brittany shook her head slightly, "I honestly don't know. Think there's something we could do to stop them from growing so fast?"

Santana huffed, "I wish there was."

Brittany took a long, deep breath before letting it out.

They both got up and began to get ready.

 _ **6:00am:**_

Brittany headed upstairs with Santana to wake James up.

"Jamie." Brittany said as she gently woke him up.

"James, honey." Santana said, "It's time to wake up."

James groaned as he rolled onto his back, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Come on Monkey." Brittany said, "You need to brush your teeth and get ready for school."

Brittany helped him with his wild, black hair as Santana picked out some clothes for him to wear.

 _ **7:00am:**_

"Alright, Britt's going to drop me back off here after we take him to school." Santana told Maribel. As they ate breakfast

Maribel nodded, "That's fine. We aren't leaving for the airport till noon."

"Thank you, Maribel." Brittany said

"We should go." Santana said

"James, we need to go." Brittany said she walked into the playroom where he and Antonio were.

"Ok" James said, "Bye Lito."

"Bye James." Antonio smiled and hugged his grandson, "Have fun at school."

James hugged his grandmother before leaving with his mothers.

 _ **7:30am:**_

When they arrived at Glen Cove Elementary, Brittany parked her truck and hopped out. She helped James out of the truck and helped him slip on his backpack.

They headed into the school and went his classroom.

They found Michelle and Finn in the room, talking to the teacher as Jasper looked around.

"Jasper!" James grinned

"James!" Jasper smiled and ran over

Santana took a deep breath as she watched James and Jasper hug.

"Japs" Finn muttered catching his son's attention

Jasper walked back over to his parents since it was their turn to talk to the teacher.

Brittany squeezed her wife's hand, "You ok?" she whispered

Santana nodded in silence.

James looked at his mothers, "Mama! Mami! Jasper's here!"

Santana smiled, "Yep and that's your teacher. Her name is Ms. Harper."

"You ready to meet her?" Brittany asked

James nodded as they walked over to Ms. Harper.

"Hi, you're Brittany and Santana Pierce, right?" Ms. Harper smiled

Brittany nodded as they both took turns shaking the teacher's hand.

"And that means that you are James Pierce. James, I'm Ms. Harper and I'll be your teacher this year."

"Hi" James said smiling, "Jasper's my cousin."

Ms. Harper beamed, "Really? That's great. You'll have your cousin with you! Are you excited about kindergarten?"

James nodded, "Yeah."

"Well your seat is over there next to Jasper. Class is going to start soon."

Brittany nodded, "Come on, Jamie. Let's check out your seat."

Brittany and Santana walked with James over to his spot where Finn and Michelle were standing, talking with Jasper.

"The teacher seems nice." Michelle told her sister, seeing the motherly pain in her eyes.

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Do you know her first name?"

"Tammy, I think." Michelle replied.

Santana took s deep breath, nodding, "How are you not as torn up as me?" She asked her sister.

Michelle shook her head, "The second we drive away I'll be in tears."

Santana nodded, "Me too. I don't know how I'm not in tears now."

"You have to stay strong for him." Michelle said nodding towards James who was talking to Jasper, Finn and Brittany.

Santana nodded, "I know" she whispered.

"Hey James" Brittany said, looking at her watch, "It's time for my and Mami to go. Mami will be back in a couple hours to pick you up."

"You're leaving?" James asked

Brittany nodded and crouched down, "Yeah. You know that we don't stay here with you. We talked about this."

James sighed, "Oh yeah."

"It'll be fine. Jasper is here and Mami is only 15 minutes away, but you've got this." She said, squeezing his shoulder, "Alright?"

James nodded, "Ok."

She smiled and hugged him before kissing his head.

Santana smiled and crouched down, "I'll see you in a few hours, ok?" She said quietly.

James nodded, "Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mami" He muttered before he hugged her.

Santana held back tears as she hugged her son. She pulled back and stood up.

"Parents!" Ms. Harper said, "I have a folder for you to take home. Inside each folder is a sign with your child's name on it. Please put this sign on your dash when you come to pick your child up today."

Brittany walked over and grabbed James' folder before grabbing her wife's hand before they left with Finn and Michelle.

They got out to the parking lot and waved bye to the Hudson's before they hopped in the truck.

Santana sniffed as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Brittany sighed and held her wife's hand, "You ok?"

"I don't know." Santana replied, "I don't know how to do this. He's our little boy."

Brittany nodded, "I know but this is what parents are supposed to do. I know he's still 4 years old but in less than a month he'll be 5. He's just a smart kid."

Santana sniffed, smiling and nodded "He is very smart."

"You ready to go home?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "Yeah."

Brittany took Santana home before heading to the dance studio.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Santana pulled up to the school with the sign on her dash that had James' name and grade on it.

A teacher brought him over and he climbed into the back seat.

Santana beamed, "How was your first day, James?"

"Great!" He smiled as Santana pulled onto the main road, "We played games." He explained, "I even won a prize!"

"Cool!" Santana smiled, "What'd you win?"

"A tattoo!"

Santana laughed, "What kind?"

"It's a dragon! Is' so cool, Mami." He grinned, "Now I'll have a tattoo like you and Mama."

"Perfect" Santana smiled, "Your mother will love that."

James grinned

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Brittany's class ended and she headed up to her office. She was surprised to find Bree, sitting on a bench in the hallway of the third floor.

"Hey Bree. What's up?" Brittany smiled

Bree smiled and stood up, "Holly and I are engaged."

Brittany grinned, "Really? That's awesome, Bree! I'd hug you but I'm soaked in sweat. I just got done teaching a class."

Bree rolled her eyes and hugged her ex, smiling.

As they separated Bree added, "She asked me last night. I'm just waiting on her to go to a late lunch."

Brittany nodded, "Where is she?" she asked since the nurse's office was on the second floor.

"She's talking to Mike." Bree replied.

Brittany nodded, grinning "So when's the wedding?"

Bree laughed, "No clue. But hopefully soon."

Holly walked out of Mike's office and smiled when she saw her boss, "Hey Britt."

Brittany grinned, "I'm thrilled for you guys."

Holly looked at her fiancé, "I see that you told her"

"Of course." Bree laughed

"You guys should go to lunch." Brittany said

Holly nodded, "I don't have much time, babe. We should go."

Bree nodded and grabbed the blonde's hands, "Bye Britt."

"Bye" Brittany said as the couple walked to the elevator hand in hand.

 _ **4:45pm:**_

Brittany pulled her truck into the garage and hopped out. She grabbed her bag and headed into the house.

"Mama!" James beamed running over to her.

"Hey Monkey!" Brittany grinned, "How was school?"

"It was awesome. Me and Jasper won tattoos! Look!" He said showing her his arm with a temporary dragon tattoo on it.

"Cool, man!" Brittany grinned, "What kind did your cousin get?"

"He got a superman one." James replied, "Now I'm like you!"

Brittany smiled, "Yep. Let's take a picture." She grabbed her phone and took a selfie picture with him, showing off their arm tattoos.

She followed James to the playroom, where Autumn was watching the kids play except for William.

"Where's your little brother?" Brittany asked James

"He's in the living room."

"Mama!" Ally smiled and jumped into her mothers arms, "You're home!"

"Yep! I need to check on Will. Want to come with me?" Britt asked

Ally nodded

Brittany carried her daughter to the living room where William was cuddle don the couch with Santana. Meanwhile, Olivia was in her activity center seat.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled

Brittany bent over and kissed her wife on the lip, "Hey Beautiful." She grinned before looking at William, "How are you feeling, Champ?"

William smiled slightly, "Hey Mama." He said quietly, "My head hurts."

Santana looked at her wife, concerned. Brittany nodded as Ally walked over to her twin brother.

"Will? You ok?" She asked

William sighed, "My head really hurts."

Ally crawled onto the couch and sat next to him, holding his hand.

Brittany went to the kitchen and unlocked the medicine cabinet and grabbed the children's liquid pain medicine.

She poured some out and grabbed a juice box from the fridge before taking it to the living room.

"Alright, Champ. Drink this, then you can have this juice."

William sighed and drank the flavored medicine before drinking juice.

Brittany looked at Santana, "That should help. If it gets worse though…" she muttered

Santana nodded knowing they might have to take him back to the hospital.

Brittany went to the bedroom to change into gym shorts and a t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen where Anna was working on dinner.

"Hey Anna" Brittany smiled

"Hello dear" Anna smiled, "I figured Santana would want to stay with William, so I started on dinner."

"Thank you. What are you making?"

"Chicken alfredo" Anna replied, "Your mother sent me the recipe."

"That's Ma's recipe?" Brittany asked and Anna nodded. Brittany grinned, "Cool. Thank you."

"Mama!" Ally said excitedly, "Kate got a new baby doll from Uncle Benny. Can I have one?"

"Darlin, you have a lot of dolls up in your room and in the playroom. Why don't you go find one you haven't played with for a while?" Brittany asked, looking down at her daughter as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Ally frowned, "But I want a new doll!" she said angrily

Brittany sighed and crouched down, "Allison, you have plenty of dolls."

"No!" the 3-year-old said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Allison, watch the tone you take with me." Brittany said in her motherly voice.

Ally's frown deepened and Brittany raised a brow, waiting for Ally's next move.

"Fine" Ally muttered and walked away to find a different doll to play with.

Brittany nodded and turned to see a smirk on Anna's face.

"What?" Brittany grinned

"You sounded just like your parents."

Brittany laughed, "Thanks"

Anna smiled, "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour."

Britt nodded, "K. Thanks."

The blonde walked to the living room where Santana was still sitting with William on the couch. Autumn was also in there, sitting in the recliner with Kate.

Ally and James were sitting on the floor, watching the television.

She looked over at the television and saw that they were all watching Frozen. She picked Olivia up and sat down on the coach letting Santana lean back against her.

Brittany kissed her wife's temple and whispered, "I love you."

Olivia rested in Brittany's right arm, watching the screen.

Santana smiled and turned her head, "I love you too. How was work?" she asked quietly

"Bree and Holly are engaged." Brittany whispered

Santana looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah" Brittany said, "Why are you surprised?"

Santana shook her head, "I just figured they'd wait longer but that's great news. I'm happy for them."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Bree seemed very excited. Holly asked her."

Santana nodded, "I figured Holly had been the one to ask."

"How's that?" Brittany asked

"Because Bree will always love you." Santana said with an odd tone.

Britt looked confused, "What are you talking about, Santana?" She said louder than needed

"Shhh." Santana whispered, "I'm just saying that deep down, she'll never fully be over you."

Brittany furrowed her brow, "I think you're wrong."

Santana sighed, "Fine"

Brittany sighed as well, wishing she hadn't said anything about the engagement.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany walked into the bedroom and found Santana brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

Brittany swallowed nervously and leaned against the doorframe, sighing quietly.

Santana rinsed her mouth and looked at her wife, "What?"

"I don't get how you can think Bree still loves me…" Brittany said

Santana shook her head, "I'm not worried about you guys, but I promise you that she still loves you. I trust you and I'm even beginning to trust her but I'm telling you that deep down…she still loves you."

Brittany sighed, "Alright. I mean, she hasn't tried anything in years."

Santana nodded, "I know, and I don't think she will try anything."

Brittany walked over to her wife and pulled her close, "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, baby" Santana smiled.

Britt bent her head and kissed her wife on the lips, "Mmm minty fresh." She muttered.

Santana laughed.

They both got ready for bed and crawled under the covers.

"Earlier, Anna said I sounded just like my parents."

"Yeah. You're definitely a mixture of them."

"How's that?" Brittany asked grinning.

"You have the tone of your mother, but you have your father's calmness." Santana explained.

Brittany grinned, "That's hysterical"

"Why?"

"I just never assumed I'd be anything like Ma."

Santana laughed, "Well you are. Your mother is a badass."

"I know." Brittany grinned

 _ **11:50pm:**_

William walked into the master bedroom, crying, "Mami." He mumbled

Santana slowly woke up and looked over, "Will? Honey, what's wrong?" She asked

"My head really hurts." He cried

She sat up and pulling him onto her lap, "Brittany…Britt." She said waking her wife up.

"Mmmm?" Brittany hummed with her eyes still close

"Please go get his pain medicine." Santana said, holding her 3-year-old boy.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked a them, "Alright" she said, getting out of bed in boxers and a t-shirt.

When she got back, she saw William still crying in Santana's arms on the bed.

"Hey Champ, drink this." Brittany muttered sleepily.

William drink the medicine and leaned back into Santana.

"He can stay here." Santana said just as Olivia began to cry.

"I'll get her."

"She'll be hungry." Santana said

"I'll get some pre-pumped." Brittany said

She walked into the nursery and opened mini-fridge with the pre-pumped milk in it.

"Hey Sweetie." Brittany muttered, "I've got you." She whispered picking the infant up.

 _ **With San:**_

William eventually fell asleep in her arms. She moved him to the middle of the bed and laid down next to him.

 _ **Saturday (August 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up, feeling William, curled against her side. She smiled and kissed his head, before getting gup. She placed a pillow on the bed in her place to keep him safe.

Brittany jumped in the shower and got ready for work before walking back out to the bedroom.

Santana was awake, getting dressed.

"Morning beautiful" Brittany muttered

"Morning baby." Santana sighed, "I'm worried about him."

Brittany nodded, "Let's give it one more day. If he still hurts tomorrow morning, we'll take him back to the hospital."

Santana nodded, "Alright."

"I'm going to run upstairs and wake James up." Brittany said, kissing her wife on the cheek.

 _ **5:50pm:**_

Brittany got home and found Santana and Autumn in the playroom with the kids. William seemed to be feeling better since he was playing with his siblings and cousin.

Brittany walked over and sat next to her wife, "He's doing alright?"

Santana nodded, "I gave him some medicine this morning, but he hasn't complained of pain since lunch."

Brittany watched her kids play as Benny walked in the room.

"Daddy!" Kate smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby!" Benny grinned, hugged his daughter.

He kissed her and set her back down.

"How was work?" Autumn asked her boyfriend.

Benny nodded, "I'm working on this back piece for a guy that came in today. It's insane, I'll show you tonight."

"What the theme?" Autumn asked

"Under the sea."

"Unda the sea…unda the sea" Brittany mumbled before laughing, "I've seen way too many Disney movies."

"That's from The Little Mermaid, right?" Autumn laughed

"Yep" Brittany grinned

"Life with children" Benny mumbled as the 4 of them watched the kids play.


	83. Chapter 83: Busted

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Monday (August 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Throughout the weekend, William's head hurt so on Monday Brittany and Santana took him to his doctor.

Dr. Jones walked into the room, smiling, "Hey William! I heard about what happened? How are you feeling?"

William looked at his mother's for assistance.

Brittany smiled, "His head was really hurting for the first few days since the accident. We thought the pain was normal till he threw up this morning."

Dr. Jones nodded, "Ok. Well I'm just going to take a quick look"

She examined his eyes and ears before gently feeling his head.

Dr. Jones nodded after she did the exam, "Alright so I'm not sure how this was missed but it appears that William has a small skull fracture."

"Wait, you're saying that the emergency room missed a skull fracture?" Brittany asked trying to stay calm in front of William.

Dr. Jones nodded, "Well it wasn't in his paperwork. And if they didn't tell you then…"

"No they didn't." Santana said, upset

Brittany took a breath, "What do we need to do?"

"I can feel the fracture with my hand. I want to take some x-rays to determine the best course of treatment." Dr. Jones explained

Brittany nodded, "Alright." She said before taking a breath and turning to her son, "So Champ, you get to do something really cool."

"What?" He asked confused

"The doctor is going to take some really cool pictures of your head." Brittany said, hoping to keep William calm.

Will nodded.

"Cool!" Dr. Jones said, "Now your moms are going to stay here, but you're going to come with me."

William looked up at his mothers, nervous.

Brittany nodded and he sighed before she helped him off the table.

When the door shut Santana spun around, "They missed it?" She hissed angrily "He fucking cracked his skull and they missed it!"

Brittany nodded, "I know. Believe me, San. I'm angry too but what should we do?"

Santana sighed and looked at her wife, "I hate using him, but I think I'm going to call my father."

Brittany sighed and rubbed her forehead, "What can he do, San?" she asked

Santana thought before sighing, "If this fracture is bad, we're suing the ER."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Let's just wait and see."

A few minutes later, Dr. Jones and William walked back into the room.

"He did great!" Dr. Jones smiled as Will climbed into Britt's lap.

"Great job, Champ!" Brittany grinned, giving Will a high-five.

"I'm going to go look at the x-rays and I'll be right back."

When she got back, she had a physical copy of the x-ray, "So here it is. The fracture is small and it's non-displaced. It should heal on its own. I'm going to prescribe some nausea medicine as well as some pain medicine. Make sure you follow the instructions on the bottles."

Brittany nodded, "What about his brain?"

"Have you noticed anything?" She asked, "Any changes in his mood or behavior?"

Brittany shook her head, "Other than just not feeling well, he's been normal."

"Ok. Keep an eye on him over the next few days. I'm not worried but if you notice anything than call me. I have an off-hours number." She handed Santana her card.

"Thank you" Santana said.

"You're welcome. William, you did great, buddy. Don't forget to get a sticker as you leave."

William smiled, "A sticker?"

"Yeah! Come on, I'll show you." Dr Jones smiled, holding out her hand.

William slid off Brittany's lap before walking over to the doctor, grabbing her hand.

Brittany and Santana followed.

William picked a sticker with planets on it as Brittany signed him out.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Brittany fixed William and Allison lunch while Santana nursed Olivia in the nursery.

William shook his head, "Mama, I don't feel good." He mumbled

Brittany sighed, "Are you nauseous? Or does your head hurt?"

William nodded so Brittany grabbed his new meds from the cabinet and poured them out, "Alright. Drink both of these, then you can sip a little sprite."

William did as he was told before reaching for his mom. Brittany picked him up and held him close while Ally ate lunch.

After she finished eating Brittany took William to the living room to cuddle on the couch.

"Shouldn't you have gone to work today?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah but I just couldn't. I called Mike and asked him to teach my class." she said as Ally played with her dolls in the floor.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

Brittany picked James, Jasper and Bella up from school and took them to the house.

When she got back to the house all of the children played in the backyard except for William. Anna, Autumn and Michelle were in the backyard with the kids.

Brittany walked over to William, "You ok, Champ?"

William frowned, "I don't feel good, Mama." He mumbled from the recliner.

Brittany picked him up and sat down in the recliner, holding him in her arms.

Santana walked into the living room, holding Olivia on her hip.

"Hey" She said, "Will, how are you feeling?"

Will groaned and curled into his mother, "I don't feel good."

Santana looked at her wife, worriedly. Brittany gently felt his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

She shook her head, looking at Santana.

San nodded, "William, why don't you sleep with me and Mama tonight?"

William nodded, "Ok"

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Anna finished making the meatloaf just as Benny walked in the door.

They all sat down for dinner.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

Brittany finished tucking James and Ally into bed before going down to find William sound asleep on her bed.

She changed into her pajamas and was brushing her teeth when Santana walked into the bathroom.

"I'm really worried about him." Santana said quietly before brushing her teeth.

Brittany nodded, "If anything happens, we'll call the off-hours number for Dr. Jones."

Santana nodded, "I just have a bad feeling." She said after she rinsed her mouth.

Brittany nodded, "Me too."

"Then let's go ahead and call her and explain our concern." Santana said

"Alright."

They put pillows around William before going to the kitchen.

Santana called the doctor and explain their worries while Brittany went to check on him.

"San!" Brittany shouted

Santana ran to the bedroom and found William throwing up all over their bed.

"Ok, Dr. Jones, he's throwing up."

" _I'll meet you at the emergency room." Dr. Jones replied_

Santana nodded, "Ok" she said and hung up.

"She's meeting up at the hospital."

"I'll go get Benny to watch the kids." Brittany said, running to the garage apartment.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

They arrived at the emergency room and Santana ran in with William while Brittany parked the truck.

Brittany ran in and found out that Dr. Jones had called ahead, and they were taken straight to a room.

Brittany found the room and saw Santana helping William into a hospital gown. The blonde took a breath before walking over to her son.

Dr. Jones walked in wearing jeans and t-shirt, "Hey William. I'm sorry that you're not feeling too good. I'm going to try to fix that."

Within the next 15 minutes they had taken blood and put in an IV in William's arm with a brace on his arm to keep the IV in. He was receiving pain and nausea medication while he rested in Santana's arms in the bed.

Brittany paced the room till Dr. Jones came back.

"We took some blood and now I want to do a CT scan of his head." She informed Brittany and Santana.

Brittany nodded, "How long does that take?"

"About 30 minutes and he's going to need to stay still. We're going to give him some medicine to keep him calm during the test." Dr. Jones replied.

Santana looked at her son and smiled, "William, honey, you get to go in a spaceship." She said, trying to sound upbeat for him.

A nurse came and wheeled William's bed out of the room.

Brittany looked at her wife and sighed. Santana leaned into her wife, holding back tears. Brittany held her close and kissed the top of her head.

They waited till William was brought back. Santana sat on the bed and looked at their sleeping son.

"How'd he do?" Brittany asked the nurse

The nurse smiled, "He did great. The doctor will be back soon with the results."

"Thanks" Brittany nodded

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Dr. Jones walked into the room, "So the CT scan showed that William has no bleeding in the brain. Sometimes with a head trauma and a skull fracture, children have symptoms like vomiting and pain even though they there is no damage to the brain. He will be fine. He needs to remain on a clear fluid diet for the next couple days and will probably need pain medicine regularly for a few days."

Santana nodded, "Which means he'll need nausea medicine, right?"

Dr. Jones nodded, "Yes. The pain medicine will cause some nausea. I'll send you guys home with plenty. I don't feel that he needs to stay in the hospital, but he can if you feel more comfortable that way."

Brittany shook her head, "We'll take him home."

Th doctor nodded, "Alright, I know he threw up all over his clothes. I'll grab some children scrubs from the pediatric unit for him to wear home."

"Thank you, Dr. Jones." Santana said quietly

Dr. Jones smiled, "You're very welcome. I'll be back with his scrubs and discharge paperwork."

The doctor left and Brittany turned to Santana, "She's great."

Santana nodded, "Yeah. She's been great with all of the kids." She replied as William woke up.

William groaned, "Mami"

Santana rushed over to him, "Hey honey…"

"Mami, I feel weird." He mumbled sleepily

Brittany looked at her wife, "Is it the pain med?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah."

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Once William was dressed in the light green scrubs and Brittany had his prescriptions, they headed out to the truck.

Brittany buckled William into his seat before climbing into the driver's seat. Santana climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up before looking at her wife.

Brittany felt her wife's eye son her and looked over at the Latina, "He'll be fine" Brittany said, nodding as she tried to not only convince her wife but also herself.

 _ **11:55pm:**_

They got home and Brittany carried William to the master bedroom while Santana thanked Benny and Autumn for watching the kids.

 _ **Tuesday (August 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 4:15am:**_

"Mama" William mumbled as he woke up in pain

Brittany woke up and got out of the bed to get the medicine. She grabbed it from the cabinet and took it to the bedroom. Santana was sitting up, holding William.

"Alright, here you go, Champ?" Brittany mumbled, pouring out his dose.

William took the medicine and curled up with Santana while Brittany checked on Olivia.

Santana kissed the top of William's held, gently as he fell back to sleep.

 _ **6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up yawning so she knew it'd be a long day.

She got ready for work and woke James up for school.

"You sure that I should go to work today? I can stay with you. He's going to have another bad day." Brittany asked her wife.

Santana sighed, "Go to work. I'll call you if I need you to come home."

Brittany nodded, sighing, "Alright."

 _ **9:45am:**_

Brittany walked into 2C for her class and saw Bree in the back of the room, stretching.

The conversation she had with Santana popped up in her head, but she shook the thought from her mind and focused on stretching for the class.

 _ **11:45am:**_

After class Bree walked up to Brittany.

"Hey Britt!" Bree smiled

"Hey Bree. How are you?" Brittany asked

Bree nodded, "I've been alright. I came for your class yesterday, but Penny said that you had a family emergency. I hope everything is alright."

Brittany sighed, "William has a skull fracture. He hit his head a few days back and it's just gotten worse and worse."

"Oh my gosh. Is there anything I can do for you guys?" Bree asked, concerned.

Brittany shook her head, "No. We're alright. My folks and baby brother are coming into town soon, so we've got plenty of help but thank you."

Bree nodded, "Well I'm here if you need me. I'm just a call away."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks."

"How's everything else?" Bree asked.

"Busy" Brittany laughed

Bree laughed, "I understand."

"Britt!" They heard and turned to see Henry running up to her.

"Hey Henry." Brittany smiled at the 7-year-old. "Where's your father?"

"He's teaching a class. Mom's about to pick me up."

Brittany nodded, "Why aren't you in school?"

"I had to go to the dentist." Henry replied

Brittany nodded, "Why don't you stay with me till your mom get here?"

Henry nodded, "Ok"

Britt said bye to Bree before leaving with Henry.

They stopped by the front desk and informed Penny that Henry would be in her office with her.

They got to her office and sat on the couch.

"Thirsty?" Brittany asked

He nodded.

She tossed him a bottle of water before Tina walked in the room

Tina talked with Brittany for a moment till Tina and Henry had to leave.

Brittany relaxed on her couch for a couple of minutes.

She sighed and looked at the time before grabbing a cold bottle of water and heading to 1A for her next class.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and headed into the house.

She found Santana in the living room with Olivia and William. Will was playing on the floor, but it was clear that he didn't feel good.

"Hey" Brittany said

"Hey." Sant smiled, "Geez, you need to shower."

Brittany laughed, "Yeah. I'll be right back."

Brittany went to their room and showered before getting dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She headed back out to the living room where her everyone, including Benny, Autumn and Kate were watching a movie.

Brittany sat on the couch next to her wife and kissed the Latina on the cheek, "What's for dinner?"

"I ordered pizza for everyone. It should be here soon." Santana replied quietly.

Brittany nodded, "How was your day?"

Santana sighed, "It was alright. William really hasn't felt good. He wants to sleep with us again."

Brittany kissed the side of Santana's head, "He'll be ok." She muttered

Santana nodded, "I hope so."

The doorbell rang and Brittany moved to stand up.

"I got it, Britt." Benny said, standing up from the recliner.

He pulled cash out of his pocket as he walked to the front door.

Once he paid for the pizzas, he took the boxes to the kitchen. Everyone gathered in there to eat dinner.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Santana gently placed Olivia in her crib, "I love you Livvie." She whispered before leaving the nursery.

She walked to the master bedroom and found Brittany lying in bed with William curled into her side as she read to him.

"…the end." Brittany finished the book and looked down to see William sound asleep

Santana smiled and began to get ready for bed.

 _ **Friday (August 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:15am:**_

After dropping James off at school, Brittany and Santana drove William to the doctor to get his stitches taken out.

Brittany carried William into the office since he was scared.

"Alright Champ, listen" Brittany said as Santana signed him in, "It might hurt a little, but I know you can handle this."

William's bottom lip trembled slightly but he nodded, "Ok." He muttered as Santana sat in the chair next to him

Brittany smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Pierce!" the nurse said

Brittany grabbed her son and carried him to the exam room with Santana following.

When they got to the exam room, Brittany sat him on the table. The nurse took his blood pressure and checked his pulse and temperature.

When Dr. Jones walked in, she smiled, "Hey William, how are you feeling?"

William looked at his mothers for help.

"His pain has gotten a little better, but he's still be hurting quite a bit. He hasn't vomited for a few days though." Brittany said

"Ok! Well I'm going to gently feel your head, ok William?" She said

William nodded.

The doctor examined him before taking the stitches out of his left eyebrow.

"You did great, William!" Dr. Jones smiled, giving him a high-five, "Grab a sticker from the draw on your way out."

Brittany lifted William off the table and set him on the ground, "Grab a sticker, Champ."

Dr. Jones looked at Brittany and Santana, "He's doing great. His pain should begin to diminish very soon. If it's not better by a week then call me and we'll do another x-ray."

"Alright" Santana said, "Is there anything we can do to help him heal faster?"

"Just be gentle with him. When he plays, he might get a little dizzy so keeping him calm for a few more days while he heals up." Dr. Jones replied, nodding at the women, "From what I can tell…he's going to be just fine. It just takes time to heal but children are fast healers."

Brittany nodded, "Alright. Thank you, Dr. Jones."

"No problem." The doctor replied, smiling.

William picked a sticker with a motorcycle on it before they left.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Brittany spent the morning playing with Ally and Olivia in the playroom while Santana took care of William.

"Lunch is ready!" Anna announced

Brittany picked up both of her daughters and carried the giggling girls to the kitchen.

"Do Will want to eat his broth?" Brittany asked her wife.

"He's not hungry. He had some jello about 45 minutes age." Santana replied, "He's asleep on our bed right now."

Britt nodded, "Alright."

 _ **3:15pm:**_

Brittany picked James, Jasper and Bella up from school before heading to the house.

When they got home, they headed out to the backyard where most of the kids were playing.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

William was sound asleep in the bed while his mothers brushed their teeth and got ready for bed.

"I'm honestly so excited that your parents and Blake will be here tomorrow." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Me too. When will your folks be here?"

"They haven't given me a date yet, but it should be soon." Santana replied, "Have you decided what you want for your birthday?"

Brittany grinned, "One night…just us."

Santana smiled, "I can make that happen."

Brittany laughed and kissed her wife on the lips.

They headed to bed and laid on either side of William while holding hands over his head.


	84. Chapter 84: Disturbance

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (August 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany was changing Olivia's diaper when the doorbell rang.

James and Ally ran to the front door, excited about seeing their grandparents and uncle.

Santana got up from the couch and went to answer the door, smiling as she let Bonnie, Brent and Blake inside.

"Hey!" Bonnie beamed as she leaned down, hugging her grandkids, "Where's Will?" She asked her daughter in law as they hugged.

"He's on the couch. It's about time for his pain medicine." Santana replied

Bonnie nodded "Let me help."

Benny, Autumn and Kate walked in through the garage. Benny helped Brent and Blake carry the luggage upstairs to the two guest rooms.

Brittany walked into the living room with Olivia.

Bonnie beamed, "Hey!" she said as she took Olivia form her daughter, "How are you, Britt?"

Brittany nodded, "I'm good, Ma. It's good to see you guys." She said as she hugged her father and brother.

Brent picked James up, grunting, "You're getting big, boy."

James laughed, "Papa, you're just old."

Everyone laughed and Brent raised his brow, "Is that right?"

James nodded, giggling.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Bonnie made fried chicken for lunch and they ate on the back patio.

"Gram" Ally said curiously, "you're a good cook."

Bonnie grinned, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek, pulling the Latina from her deep thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts…" Brittany muttered quietly as everyone else chatted.

Santana sighed silently, "I'm just worried about William." She replied in a whisper, looking over at the boy on his grandfather's lap.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Yeah, me too but the doc seems to think he'll be ok."

Santana hummed in response.

Brittany tilted her head, looking at her wife, "What?" she asked quietly

Santana shook her head, "I don't know. I'm just so mad about the ER missing a fracture. I mean, how does that even happen?" She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Brittany nodded, "What do you want to do about it? Sue them?"

"Yeah…maybe. I mean they should be accountable for their mistakes. Don't you think?"

Brittany nodded again, "Yeah I do. Let's talk to your mom when they get here in a few days."

"Ok." Santana nodded

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Brent asked

"Pipes is coming over to get a tattoo." Benny said, "It's going to take a few hours to complete."

Kate fell, while running in the backyard with her cousins and began to cry. Benny stood up and headed over to check on her.

"How is Andy's album coming along?" Bonnie asked Santana

"I've been of work since giving birth but I'm going back soon. He's been working with Diego mainly." Santana replied, "I've heard that he's grown a lot throughout the making of the album."

Bonnie smiled, "I'm thrilled that he's part of the family. I remember when Benny and he were kids. They've been friends forever and he never had a family. He has always deserved better than he got but Eric and Holly are perfect for him."

Autumn nodded, "He's practically like a brother to Benny." She said as she watched Benny with Kate.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

"Mama, my head hurts." William said over the walkie talkie she had left in his room.

Brittany grabbed her walkie and replied, "Alright, I'll be right there."

She finished changing into her pajamas and grabbed his medicine from the kitchen and headed up to William's room. Thunder roared outside the window as the rain poured.

"Hey Champ." Brittany said as she walked into his room, "Here, drink it."

William drank his medicine and laid back down. Brittany sat on the edge of his bed and gently brushed some of his dark hair from his eyes.

"Mama, I'm tired."

"I know, Champ." Brittany mumbled, "That medicine will help with the pain and upset tummy."

William nodded, holding his stuffed lion.

Brittany waited till he fell asleep before going downstairs to the master bedroom.

Brittany was surprised to find Ally in bed with Santana.

"Hey, Darlin. What's wrong?" Brittany sighed, realizing that she and Santana weren't getting a night alone.

"I'm scared of the storm." She frowned

Santana sighed looking at the blonde, "She wants to sleep with us."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Lie down." She said as she sat on the bed, turning the light out.

Lightning scattered across the sky and thunder rumbled.

Ally squealed and curled closer to the blonde. Brittany hugged her daughter closely while holding her wife's hand.

 _ **Monday (August 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:45am:**_

Brittany left her office and headed down to 2A for her class with Jessica. She walked into the room and over to Jessica.

"Hey Britt! Thank you for filling in for Alex. She's miserable."

Brittany nodded "No problem. Has she gone to the doctor?"

"Yes, and she's on antibiotics now so hopefully she'll feel better soon." Jessica replied as Bree and a red headed girl walked in the room.

Bree glanced up at Brittany and Jessica before finishing her sentence, "…just out your bag over in the cubbies."

The red head nodded and took her bag over to the cubby while Bree began to stretch.

"So this place is incredible" The red head told Bree as she sat down near her, beginning to stretch.

Bree nodded, "It is. I'm shocked you've never heard of this place before."

"I've only lived here a couple month."

Bree nodded, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the owner." She said standing up and walking to the front with her friend.

"Hey Britt, Hey Jessica." She smiled

"Hey Bree" Brittany smiled

"Brittany, this is Holly's sister Taylor. She's a dancer but this is her first time here. Taylor, this is Brittany Pierce, the owner."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Brittany said, shaking Taylor's hand.

"You have a great place here." Taylor smiled

Brittany smiled, "Thank you."

"Ok, everyone! It's time for class to start!" Jessica said, "Grab your partner and get make space."

Bree and Taylor got ready as Jessica turned on the song 'Giddy on Up' by Laura Bell Bundy.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Brittany was sitting in her office when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She hollered.

Bree walked in, "Hey, can we talk for a moment?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure, come in."

Bree walked in, shutting the door behind her. She sat in one of the chairs across from Brittany's desk.

"What's up?" Brittany asked, not noticing her cell phone silently ringing.

"So I…" Bree said before sighing, "I don't have a lot of friends. I mean…you are my friend and I was hoping you could do me a massive favor…"

Brittany looked confused but nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"Would you be willing to officiate my wedding?" Bree blurted out nervously.

Brittany's eye widened, "Really? Why me?"

Bree smiled, "You're important me. You always have been. You were my first love and I thought… what better than have you perform the ceremony. I'm in love with Holly so you and Santana have nothing to worry about. If doing this makes you uncomfortable then you don't have to, but I wanted to ask."

Brittany took a breath and thought for a moment before nodding, "Sure. I'll officiate it."

Bree beamed, "Really?! Great! Thank you!"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Why not?" she grinned

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany finished brushing her teeth as Santana walked in the room.

"Hey Beautiful" Brittany grinned

"Hey Baby." Santana smiled, "Tell me about your day."

"Well something weird did happen today." Brittany said, pulling on her pajamas pants.

"What?"

"Bree asked me to officiate her wedding." Brittany replied catching the Latina's attention.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked, "What'd you say?"

"I told her I would." Brittany replied as she pulled on her shirt.

Santana looked at her wife oddly, "You agreed to officiate your ex's wedding without talking to me about it first."

Brittany froze, confused, "I hear the anger, but I don't understand…" Brittany said, "It's her _wedding_."

Santana shook her head, "Brittany, I said I was _beginning_ to trust her. I didn't that I already trust her. Now she's going to walk down the aisle looking at you." She said, angrily.

Brittany groaned and rubbed her face, "Santana, she's marrying Holly not me."

Santana laughed harshly, "You keep thinking that."

Brittany sighed, "San…"

"No Brittany. I love you but I don't want to talk to you right now." She said, her voice cracking slightly

They finished getting ready for bed and went to sleep without talking


	85. Chapter 85: Roses and Balloons

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ***NEW SERIOUS POLL***

 _ **Tuesday (August 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 2:45am:**_

Brittany woke up from a short, restless sleep and got out of bed. She went to the kitchen and made herself some tea.

She leaned back again the counter and sighed, thinking through the previous day's activities. She groaned, shaking her head realizing her stupidity.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, "Hey Honey. What's wrong?"

Brittany jumped, "Shit Ma, I didn't hear you coming."

Bonnie smirked, "I'm stealthy."

Britt chuckled, "Yeah"

"So?" Bonnie said, "What's wrong?"

Brittany sighed, "I can be an idiot sometimes."

Bonnie nodded, "Can't we all?"

Brittany shook her head, "I gotta go talk to San. Love ya, Ma."

"You too, honey." Bonnie nodded knowingly as Brittany left the room.

Brittany walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of Santana's side of the bed.

"San" Brittany whispered

Santana woke up, "Hmm?" she hummed sleepily

"I'm sorry." Brittany mumbled

Santana opened her eyes and looked at her wife, realizing what she had said and why she had said it.

Santana nodded.

Brittany sighed, "What can I do to fix this?"

Santana licked her lips and sighed before sitting up, "The thought of her looking at you as she walks down the aisle makes me sick to my stomach." She whispered

Brittany swallowed and nodded, "I'll tell her I can't do it."

Santana thought for a moment before shaking her head, "No. Do it. I trust you."

Brittany took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do…"

Santana grabbed her wife's hand, "Britt." Santana said, getting the blonde's full attention, "Officiate Bree's wedding. Really."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. You know, it may be her day, but you'll still be the most beautiful woman there."

Santana smiled, shaking her head, "I love you"

"And I love you." Brittany replied, winking

They laid back down and fell back to sleep

 _ **6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up with Santana's sleeping head on her shoulder. The blonde smiled and kissed her wife's forehead.

Santana stirred and woke up, stretching.

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany mumbled.

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde's jaw, "Morning Baby"

Brittany slid out of bed and jumped in the shower, hoping it'd help her wake up more.

 _ **7:00am:**_

Once Brittany was dressed, she headed to the kitchen where Bonnie was making breakfast for everyone.

"I'll take James to school." Santana told the blonde.

"You sure? I can be late." Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "It's fine. I've got it." She said, "What time will you be home?"

Brittany shrugged, "No clue. Hopefully early."

Santana leaned on her toes, kissing Brittany on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany winked before leaving for work.

 _ **8:15am:**_

She got up to her office and sat behind her desk. She grabbed her phone and made a call before checking her email.

 _ **10:00am:**_

"So you guys are staying with Finn and Michelle?" Bonnie asked Maribel who had arrived with Antonio about 30 minutes before.

Maribel nodded, "Yeah. We're staying in town for a while so we figured we should stay with them since you guys are staying here."

Bonnie nodded, "Brittany and Santana are filling up all the room with kids though" she laughed

Maribel nodded, "They seem so happy." She said, smiling

Santana walked into the living room and sat down in her chair, "What are you two talking about?"

Bonnie smirked, "We're just discussing your flourishing family."

Santana smiled as William and Allison ran into the room, followed by Kate and Autumn.

"Mami, where's Mama?" Allison frowned

"She's at work, sweetie. She'll be home later." Santana replied as William crawled into her lap.

"Mami" William said quietly

"Yes, Honey?" Santana asked as Ally talked to Bonnie

"Can we play in the backyard?"

"Sure" Santana said, "Let's go.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Brittany walked into 2B and began to stretch for her class. As she stood up, she popped her neck, sighing.

"Geez, you ok?" Bree smirked

Brittany looked over at the woman and laughed, "Yeah, why?"

"Your neck just popped so loudly." Bree said

"I'm getting the age where everything pops." Brittany smirked

Bree rolled her eyes, "Isn't tomorrow your birthday?"

Britt nodded, "I'll be 28."

"That's not old at all. I'll be 28 in a few months. What are you doing for your birthday?"

"Well I'll be here in the morning but I'm taking the afternoon off and hanging with the family." Brittany replied

Bree nodded, "That sounds like fun. Is it time for class?"

Brittany nodded, "Let's do this, folks!"

 _ **1:00pm:**_

The doorbell rang while Santana was nursing Olivia, so Bonnie answered the door.

Standing on the porch was a man holding a vase of red roses with a card in the middle.

Bonnie smiled, "Hi"

"Hello ma'am" They man said, "I have a delivery."

Bonnie nodded and took the vase, "Thank you." She replied before closing the door.

She took the vase to the kitchen and set them on the counter for Santana to find.

When Santana walked out of the nursery and went to th living room where Bonnie was talking to Maribel.

"Hey" Santana sighed, tiredly

"You have a gift in the kitchen." Bonnie smirked

Santana furrowed her brow before walking to the kitchen. She smiled, shaking her head when she saw the flowers.

She grabbed the card from the middle and looked at the front of it.

"My Love" was written on the envelope

She smiled and opened it.

 _Thinking of you on our 13_ _th_ _anniversary. It's hard to believe it's been that long since I asked you to be my girlfriend. I love you with all my heart._

 _Love, Brittany_

Santana smiled and thought about the moment Brittany had asked her out. She exhaled, feeling loved and smelled the roses.

Bonnie and Maribel walked into the kitchen, smiling.

"What's the occasion?" Maribel asked he daughter

"It's the 13th anniversary of Brittany asking me to be her girlfriend." Santana smiled

Bonnie grinned, "Are there 13 roses?"

"Yeah" Santana nodded

Brent walked into the kitchen, "Bon, I need a…oh whose flowers?" he said, stopping when he saw the roses.

Bonnie smirked, "Your daughter sent them to her wife."

Brent grinned, "I knew I taught her well."

The 3 women laughed.

"What'd you need, Sweetie?" Bonnie asked her husband

"I'm headed to the store to get everything for tomorrow. I need a list." Brent said

Bonnie nodded, "It's right there." She said, pointing to the counter behind him

He grabbed the list, kissed his wife and left in Santana's minivan.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

After class ended, Brittany headed up to her office. She decided to shower in her private bathroom before going home.

She turned on the water and stripped off her clothes before climbing in the shower.

She had forgotten to lock her office door and Bree knocked on the door.

She thought she heard a response, so she opened the door and walked in, "Britt?"

She heard water running and realized that Brittany must have a shower in her private bathroom. She licked her lips thoughtfully before walking over to Brittany's desk. Bree grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

As she wrote a note, Jessica walked in and Brittany stepped out of the shower.

"Bree?" Jessica said, confused, "Where's Britt?"

Brittany stepped out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a sport's bra. Her eyes widened when she saw Jessica and Bree in her office.

"Wha…" Brittany began

"I was just leaving you a note." Bree said, refusing to check Brittany out since they were both happily taken.

Brittany nodded and grabbed her shirt, slipping it on, "What's up?"

Bree cleared her throat, "I uh…" she muttered trying to remember what she needed.

Jessica could tell that Bree was struggling so she jumped in, "Britt, I just wanted to drop off your birthday gift from me and Alex."

Brittany grinned, "Thank you, Jess. That's sweet of you guys."

Jessica nodded before stepping out of the room, purposefully leaving the door open.

Brittany turned back to Bree, "Bree?"

Bree met the blonde's eyes, "Yeah?"

"What'd you need?"

"I uh…I wanted to tell you the date of my wedding. So you can mark your calendar since you're officiating it." Bree said, grateful that she had gotten the words out.

Brittany nodded and pulled out her phone, "When is it?"

"It's soon. It's on October 4th" Bree replied

Brittany nodded, marking the date in her calendar, "Alright. What should I wear?"

"Just a nice suit. It's a black and white theme."

Brittany nodded, "Alright"

Bree looked at her ex and smiled, "Thank you. You know there was a time I wanted to marry you." She smiled

Brittany nodded, "I know."

Bree took a deep breath, "Don't worry. Those days are over. Now they're just memories."

Brittany nodded again as Holly walked in, "Hey Britt, what…"

"Hey baby" Bree smiled, seeing Holly

Holly looked surprised and smiled, "Hey Baby! What are you doing here?"

"I was telling Britt the date of the wedding." Bree smiled and hugged her fiancé.

Holly smiled, "Oh ok. Britt, I need to order some more supplies."

"Talk to Mike." Brittany said, "He's got the purchase forms."

The 3 of them talked for a little bit till Brittany had to leave.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and headed into the house.

Bonnie and Maribel were in the kitchen making enchiladas for dinner. Santana was standing in the kitchen on the phone with her back towed the garage door, so she didn't see Brittany yet.

Brittany smiled at Bonnie and Maribel before walking up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around the Latina. Santana smiled and leaned back into the blonde as she finished her conversation with Whitney on the phone.

After a moment, Santana hung up and turned around in the blonde's arms, "Hey Baby" she smiled

Brittany grinned, "Hey Beautiful. I see that you got the flowers."

Santana blushed, "Yes I did. Thank you. That was very sweet of you."

Brittany winked at her wife, "You're worth it."

Santana smiled and stood up on her toes to kiss the blonde. Brittany smiled kissed back for a moment before they separated.

"Did you ask them?" Brittany whispered

Santana nodded, "Friday night. I called the hotel and reserved a room."

Brittany grinned before feeling 2 arms wrap around her legs, "Mama!"

Brittany grinned "Ally!" Britt said before kissed San on the forehead, "I can't wait." She whispered to her wife making Santana smile.

Brittany bent over and picked Ally up, throwing her in the air before catching her which made her giggle.

"Mama! I'm so happy you're home!"

Brittany smiled widely, "Me too, Darlin."

 _ **Wednesday (August 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Brittany's 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday) Morning 5:15am:**_

Brittany felt Santana kiss her lips, "Birthday girl…wake up." Santana whispered

Brittany grinned sleepily and kissed back, "Hmmm?"

"I have a present for you." Santana smirked

Brittany raised a brow, "What's that?" she said hoarsely.

Santana's smirk widened before she scooted down the blonde's body.

Brittany's eye shot open when she felt her wife reach into her boxers.

"San…" Brittany croaked as Santana kissed her hips bone.

"Hmmm?" Santana hummed, smirking.

"You don't have to do th…" Brittany said before groaned as Santana took her into her mouth, "Fuckkk…"

Santana hummed without stopping.

Brittany reached down, gently cupping the back of the Latina's head as she groaned in pleasure.

It didn't take long for the blonde to cum. It had been a while for both of them and luckily, they had getaway plans for Friday night.

"Fuck Baby" Brittany grinned as Santana kissed her way up the blonde's body.

Santana smiled, "I've really missed you and I wish we had time for more, but you have to take James to school and Ally to ballet class."

Brittany nodded, "Friday night." She smiled and kissed her wife's lips.

Santana smiled, "I love you so much. Happy Birthday."

Brittany grinned, "I love you too. Thank you." She whispered before getting up to shower.

 _ **8:30am:**_

After dropping James off at school, Brittany took Ally to the dance studio Ally colored while Brittany worked.

While Brittany was reading an email from her cousin, Carly, there was a knock on the door.

Ally looked up at the door.

"Come in!" Brittany said

Bree opened the door, smiling with a cupcake in her hand, "Happy Birthday!"

Brittany grinned, laughing, "Thank you, Bree. You didn't have to…"

Bree shook her head, "Nonsense, it's your birthday! Oh hey…" she said seeing Ally on the floor in front of the couch.

Brittany smiled, "Ally say hi. This is Bree."

Ally waved, "Hi!"

Bree smiled, "Hi Ally, how are you?"

"I'm good. You're pretty." Ally smiled

Bree smiled, "Thank you. So are you."

Brittany smiled and looked at the clock, "It's time for your ballet class, Darlin."

Ally stood up excitedly and jumped up and down, "Yay!"

"Sorry, Bree." Brittany said, "but I need to get her to her class."

Bree smiled, "No problem. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you very much." Brittany said, setting the cupcake on her desk before they all left the room.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Britany parked in the garage and hopped out before helping Ally out of her back.

They headed to the backyard where the entire Pierce and Lopez clan was. Balloons were scattered all over the back patio making Brittany grin.

Brent and Benny were grilling up burgers and hotdogs while Bonnie and Bridgett made fries in the kitchen. Britt headed to the patio where Santana sitting, talking to Maribel.

"Hey" Brittany grinned.

"Happy Birthday!" Maribel smiled

"Thank you, Maribel." Brittany smiled, "Babe…" Brittany said, "I need to change into my swim trunks. Can you help Ally change?"

Santana nodded and stood up, taking Ally up to her room to change.

 _ **1:00pm:**_

"Mama! Mama! Throw me!" James said excitedly from the hallow end of the pool.

Brittany lifted James up and threw him in the deep end. James laughed when he resurfaced.

"Daddy! Throw me!" Bella said to Finn while her younger brother nodded

"Me too!" Jasper added

Finn groaned, "Britt, you've started something."

Brittany laughed, "Blame James."

"Food's ready, folks!" Brent announced

Brittany and Finn lifted all of the kids out of the pool before climbing out themselves.

Diego grabbed a plate, handing it to Andy, "I'd say 2 more songs and you've got your first album."

"Man…" Andy grinned, "It's been a long time coming."

"You've worked hard, Kid" Diego grinned, "You deserve it."

Andy smiled, "Thanks. Once I finish this album…I'm getting a steady girlfriend. I've been so busy that I barely get to date."

"You're a good-looking guy. We'll find you a girl soon." Diego smirked

"Oh God. Don't trust him with your dating life." Michelle groaned making everyone laugh.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

After they all finished eating lunch, Brittany opened a few gifts as they served up her birthday cake.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her wife on the cheek as they watched the kids run around in the backyard while being chased by Benny and Andy.

Santana smiled, "Happy Birthday, Baby. I got you a gift."

Brittany smirked, "You mean that wasn't my gift this morning…" she muttered sonly Santana heard.

Santana's eyes widened and she looked around, worried someone might have heard.

Brittany laughed, "I whispered"

Santana glared at her wife, "Brittany, you ever want another _gift_? I wouldn't tease your wife." Santana whispered

Brittany smirked, "Yes Ma'am."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

After the end of an impromptu jam session, Brittany and Diego decided to play a game of basketball.

Benny, Andy, Finn and Eric joined them on the basketball court while the other people cleaned up the back patio.

 _ **8:15pm:**_

Brittany finished tucking James into bed before heading downstairs.

"Did you have a good birthday, Bolt?" Brent asked as she walked into the living room.

"It was great."

"I can't believe that you're 28 years old." Bonnie sighed.

Brittany grinned, "I'm getting old."

 _ **9:30pm:**_

When Santana finished getting ready for bed, she grabbed a wrapped box from her closet. She set it on the bed and smiled at Brittany when she walked out of the bathroom.

Brittany grinned, "What's that?" She asked, nodding towards the box.

Santana smiled nervously, "It's a stupid gift but I really thought you'd like it."

Brittany grinned, "What is it?"

"Open it."

Brittany laughed and opened the box, pulled out a blue bundle of fabric.

"It's a hammock. You told me a while back that you really wanted to put one in the backyard since we have so many trees so…"

Brittany beamed, "I love it."

Santana smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. Thank you, baby." Brittany winked

Santana smiled, "Happy Birthday, Britt."


	86. Chapter 86: Wrecked

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **SHORT FILLER CHAPTER**

 _ **Sunday (September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 5:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and rolled out of bed. She stretched and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She wasn't surprised to find both of her parents in the kitchen, talking quietly.

"Morning Bolt" Brent muttered before taking a sip of coffee.

"You already made coffee. Thank you" Brittany breathed, pouring herself a mug before starting a second pot of coffee.

Bonnie smiled, "How'd you sleep?"

Brittany yawned, shrugging

Bonnie shook her head, "You should go back to sleep. We'll take care of the kids till you and Santana get up."

Brittany furrowed her brow, "You sure?"

Bonnie nodded, "Go"

Brittany kissed her mother on the cheek before setting the mug down and walking to the master bedroom. She shut and locked the bedroom door before crawling back into bed.

Santana hummed when she felt Brittany's arm wrap around her waist.

"Morning Baby." Santana mumbled sleepily.

"Ma and Pop are going to watch the kids for an hour or so…" Brittany whispered

Santana, with her eyes still closed, smiled at the tone in her wife's voice, "Really?"

Brittany smirked, "Mhmm…" She hummed

Santana opened her eyes and smiled wide. Brittany grinned and kissed her wife.

Brittany hummed into the kiss as Santana straddled her lap.

Santana moaned and deepened the kiss. Brittany squeezed her wife's ass making the Latina moan again, louder.

San gently nipped at the blonde's bottom lip, making Brittany groan as she tugged at Santana's tank top.

Santana helped Brittany pulled off her shirt They both quickly undressed as they continued to kiss.

Britany flipped them over so that she was on top. She leaned down, kissing the Latina deeply as she pushed into her core.

Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth, "Fuck baby"

Brittany groaned and deepened the kiss and she thrust harder and deeper. Santana's nails dug into Brittany's shoulders.

Brittany pulled away and looked down at the Latina. Her dark hair was wild around her face. Brittany looked down at Santana's plump lips and watched at the Latina bit her bottom lip.

"Fuck, San." Brittany groaned, thrusting harder, "You're so sexy." She mumbled before kissing her wife deeply.

Santana moaned but pushed Brittany away, "Let me be on top."

Brittany nodded and flipped them over.

She groaned as Santana swirled her hips, "Fuck San"

Santana whimpered with her bottom lip between her teeth, "Shit" she breathed.

Brittany watched her wife's breasts bounce, groaning and gripping tan hips.

Santana whimpered again and rode Britt faster.

Brittany couldn't take it any longer and promptly flipped them over, thrusting into her wife with such force that Santana nearly screamed in pleasure.

"Right there, Britt." Santana moaned

Brittany thrust faster, feeling her wife squeeze her as they both neared their climaxes.

"Shit…I'm gunna…" Santana moaned right before she came.

Brittany groaned, cumming into her wife as she buried her head in the crook of San's neck.

Santana moaned, "Fuck Baby…that was…whew."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's neck before pulling back to look down at her wife, "Yeah." She breathed.

Brittany's ell phone began to ring making her groan, "Life."

Santana smiled and pulled Britt into a sweet kiss, "I love you."

Brittany smiled, "I love you too."

Brittany rolled onto her side of the bed and grabbed her cell phone, answering it without looking, "Hello?"

 _She heard someone sniff before speaking, "Britt it's me…Bree."_

Brittany clenched her jaw and looked at Santana, "Hey Bree" She replied, "You ok?"

" _Holly and I were in a wreck last night." She cried_

Brittany furrowed her brow, "Are you ok? Is Holly ok?"

 _Bree cried harder, "She's in surgery right now. I'm in the ER. I'm so sorry for bothering you but I don't know what to do."_

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Text me what hospital you're at and I'll be there soon."

 _Bree nodded, "Thank you" she sniffed before hanging up_

Brittany hung up and quickly got up. As she got dressed, she explained what happened.

"Let me see if Bonnie will watch the kids so I can come too." Santana said

Brittany nodded, "Ok."

 _ **7:45am:**_

Brittany and Santana walked into the emergency room. They jogged over to the desk.

"Hey, I'm looking for Bree Watson" Brittany said, "She and her fiancé were in a wreck."

The older woman behind the desk nodded and looked up the room number, "112"

"Thanks" Brittany muttered and grabbed Santana's hand before they swiftly walked to the room.

Bree was sitting on the bed in a hospital gown with her left arm in a sling.

"Bree" Brittany said, catching the woman's attention

Bree felt a rush of relief, seeing Brittany in the doorway. The blonde entered the room followed by her wife, surprising Bree.

"Santana?" Bree said, "I didn't mean to pull you both away from your kids. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Brittany said, "My folks are watching them."

"I didn't know that your mom was in town…" Bree said before sniffing, "The doctor's won't tell me anything."

"So you haven't heard any updates?" Santana asked

Bree shook her head, "No. I'm so worried."

"I'll talk to someone." Santana said, "I'll be right back."

Brittany squeezed her wife's hand before the Latina left the room.

Bree sniffed, "I can't believe this is happening."

Brittany sighed, "I'm so sorry, Bree. What can I do for you?"

Bree sighed, "I don't know. I feel like all I do is bother you…"

Brittany shook her head, "It's fine. We're your friends."

Bree smiled "Thank you."

Santana walked back in the room, "Ok so Holly is still in surgery. They said that they'd be by to give you an update soon."

"Thank you." Bree sighed, shaking her head.

"What happened, Bree?" Brittany asked leaning against the wall as Santana sat in the chair in the corner.

Bree shook her head, "We turned onto a street and someone just plowed into us. It came out of nowhere.

Brittany nodded, "Have the cops talked to you?"

Bree nodded, "I talked to them before I called you. They said the other driver was drunk."

Santana sighed, "I'm so sorry. We're glad that you are ok."

Bree nodded and looked over at Britt, "Thank you for coming."

Brittany nodded, not noticing how Santana furrowed her brow.

"I'll be right back." Brittany said, leaving to use the restroom.

"Santana, it means a lot that you would come here even after the way I treated you in the past."

"Well…" Santana said, "that was a long time ago."

Bree noticed the edge in the other woman's voice and was about to reply when the doctor walked in.

"Miss Watson?" He asked

Bree nodded, "Yes."

"Are you related to Miss Parker?" He asked

She sighed, "I'm her fiancé."

He nodded, "Technically we aren't allowed to give out information to non-relatives but since you two are engaged…"

"Thank you" Bree said

The doctor nodded, "Your fiancé suffered a broken wrist and a ruptured appendix. We removed the appendix and placed some pins in her wrist. She'll need to stay overnight for observation. Maybe 2 nights."

Bree nodded, "Ok. But she's doing to be ok?"

"Barring any complications…yes." He replied

"Thank you!" Bree said

He nodded before leaving.

Bree let out a breath of relief, "Thank God"

 _ **9:30am:**_

Once Bree was released from the ER, she, Britt and Santana headed up to Holly's room on the fifth floor.

Holly was sound asleep in her bed with a cast on her right hand and a bandage above her right eye.

Bree swallowed and walked over to her fiancé, "Oh baby" she whispered, teary-eyed. She gently grabbed the brunette's left hand and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Brittany took a breath and walked over towards the bed as Holly stirred, groaning.

"Baby?" Bree said

"Hmm?" Holly mumbled, "Wha…what happened?"

"We were in a car wreck, baby." Bree explained

"You're alright, Holly." Brittany said

"Britt?"

"I didn't know who else to call so she and Santana come up here." Bree explained

Holly licked her lips and nodded, "Are you ok, Baby?"

"Yeah I just sprained my wrist. How don't know how we weren't hurt worse."

Holly nodded and swallowed, "Looks like I'll need some time off work, Britt."

Brittany nodded, "Don't worry about that. I'll handle it and your job will still be there for you."

"Thank you" Bree said, smiling at the blonde.

Brittany nodded and glanced at her wife who was quietly standing in the corner watching the interaction.

"We should go." Brittany said looking back at Bree, "If you guys need anything just call the studio. I'll have people on standby to help."

"Alright, thanks." Holly sighed

Bree stood up and hugged Brittany tightly with one arm, "Thank you."

Brittany pulled back and walked over to her wife, "Bye girls."

As they got on the elevator Santana scoffed quietly.

Brittany sighed, "Ok…so…she still loves me."

Santana nodded, "Yep but I can tell that she also loves Holly…I really don't want to have to beat her ass at her own wedding, but I swear, Brittany if that bitch even tries to touch you again…"

Brittany nodded but Santana continued to rant.

"I mean what was with that hug?! The only reason…and I mean the _only_ reason I didn't beat her ass just now is cause she was just in a car wreck."

Brittany rubbed her face, unsure of what to do.

"Brittany, I'm not mad at you…I'm just mad." Santana muttered

Brittany nodded, "I know."

The elevator doors opened, and Britt grabbed her wife's hand, "I love you" she said as they walked to the truck.

Santana nodded, "I love you too."

The climbed into the truck and headed home.


	87. Chapter 87: Straightforward

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Wednesday (September 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **/James' 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

Santana was sitting up in bed, "I can't believe it."

Brittany nodded, "Want to help me wake him up?"

Santana nodded, "Of course."

They both went to the kitchen where Bonnie was tying a balloon to a kitchen chair.

"Morning Ma." Brittany smiled as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"Good Morning. I can not believe James is 5!" Bonnie said excitedly.

Santana sighed, "Tell me about it."

"We're going to go wake him up." Brittany said

"I'll start breakfast." Bonnie said

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Bonnie."

Brittany and Santana went upstairs walking into James' room.

Brittany crouched down next to his bed while her wife sat on the bed, brushing some of his black hair off his forehead, "James." Santana whispered

"Hey Monkey…" Brittany said quietly.

James groaned and rubbed his face before opening his eyes, and smiling, "Hey"

Brittany grinned, "Hey birthday boy."

His eyes widened and he grinned, "It's my birthday!" he said, sitting up.

Brittany and Santana laughed, nodding, "We know." Santana smirked

James giggled and hugged Santana tightly, "Can I open a present?"

"Not yet. You weren't born till 5pm." Brittany smirked

"Mama!" James whined

Brittany laughed, "Ok but first you have to get up and get ready for school."

"Ok!" James grinned and jumped up

Santana helped him tame his hair while Brittany headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"He wants to open a gift." Brittany told Bonnie smirking.

Bonnie laughed, "He's just like you. Which one are you going to let him open?"

Brittany thought for a moment, "I'll get it."

She walked to Santana's office and unlocked the door. She walked in opened the closet. Inside were a few wrapped gifts. She grabbed 1 on them before heading back to the kitchen.

She sat the box on table and helped Bonnie with breakfast.

James came running down the stairs, grinning, "Papa! Gram!"

"Happy birthday, James!" Brent said, picking the 5-year-old up. "What are you….27? 28?"

James laughed, "No Papa, I'm 5!" He said, holding up 5 fingers.

Brent looked shocked, "Geez, you look really old."

James laughed, "No I don't"

"Brent let the boy open his gift." Bonnie smirked

Brent nodded and set James down. The kindergartener ran over to the table and grabbed the small boy, ripping the paper.

James grinned when her found a blue wallet with his name embroidered in lime green.

"Cool!" He grinned and opened it up, finding 5 dollars inside, "5 dollars!"

"You like it?" Brittany asked, "Mami had it made for you."

"Thanks Mami!" James smiled and hugged the Latina.

"You're welcome, Jamie. Now eat your breakfast. Gram made it."

He nodded and walked back to the table, hopping up in the chair that had the blue balloon tied to it.

 _ **7:45am:**_

While Brittany took Ally with her to the studio, Santana took James to school with a box of cupcakes for his class.

 _ **10:15am:**_

Brittany was sitting behind her deck, checking her email when there was a knock on her office door. She looked up and sighed when she saw Bree.

Bree could tell that Brittany wasn't happy to see her.

"Hey" Bree muttered, "Can we talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bree." Brittany muttered

"Yes…ok?" Bree sighed, "I still love you. I'm sorry. I've tried so hard but I am in love with Holly and I am marrying her next month."

Brittany sighed, "I can't officiate your wedding, Bree."

Bree shook her head, "Please Brittany! Please look I promise I just want you there. It's important to me. It's not like I'm asking you to give me away."

"Why is it so important to you?" Brittany asked

Bree swallowed, "Because you are the only person who despite my behavior, knows the real me."

Brittany nearly laughed, "I thought I knew you, but I don't. You betrayed my trust and I can't stand that."

"What have I done?" Bree asked desperately, "I haven't made any moves on you. I know that I can't have you and I respect your marriage, but I love you. I can't help that. Despite my feelings, I have been nothing but a good friend to both you and Santana. So? Why?"

"It's simple, Bree…" Brittany sighed, standing up, "Out of respect to my wife, I have to not be at your wedding. I appreciate that you haven't tried anything, but _love_ is a big ass word."

Bree sighed, "Fine. Can we stay friends? Or am I not allowed at my soon to be wife's work?"

Brittany nodded, "We can stay friends, but we can't be alone together. So…you should go."

Bree nodded and turned to leave. With her back to Brittany, she sighed, "I'm sorry." Before leaving.

Brittany groaned and sat back down, getting back to work.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Brittany pulled her truck into the garage and hoped out. She helped Ally out of the back and together, they walked into the house.

Ally ran to the playroom where William and Kate were playing.

Brittany walked to the living room where Santana, Bonnie and Maribel were talking with Michelle and Autumn.

"Hey" Brittany said as she sat next to Bonnie on the couch.

"How was work?" Bonnie asked, noticing how Santana and Brittany hadn't spoken to each other yet.

Brittany nodded, "It was fine." She said, glancing at Santana before sighing and standing up, "I'm going to check on the kids."

Brittany left and Bonnie looked at Santana, worried but didn't say anything.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

Michelle got back to the Pierce house with James, Jasper and Bella.

James ran into the house and jumped into Brittany's arms. "Mam, can I open more presents now?"

Brittany nodded, "Sure you can but we're saving a couple gifts for your party on Saturday. Go sit in the living room with Mami and I'll bring you a couple presents."

James nodded excitedly and ran to the living room while Brittany went to get a couple of his gifts.

She took the 2 boxes to the living room and set them on the coffee table.

James grinned and looked up at the blonde for permission. She nodded and he began to rip open the first package.

"Harry Potter Legos!" He grinned, "Cool!"

Brittany grinned, "Glad you like it, son."

James nodded and opened up the other gift, "Minecraft, cool! Thanks!"

Brittany grinned, "Now you can't play that 24/7. Ok?"

"Ok." James nodded

"What time is the party on Saturday?" Brent asked Brittany

"About noon" Britt replied, glancing at Santana who was talking to James.

Brent nodded

Bonnie watched the scene from the doorway, sighing. She could that Brittany and Santana were trying to hide their fighting from everyone but she knew them too well.

 _ **9:00pm:**_

Brittany finished tucking the kids into their beds before going to her home office. She sat behind her desk and rubbed her face. She and her wife had barely spoken for days and she hated it.

Brittany heard footsteps coming down the hallway and looked at the door as Bonnie walked in.

"Hey Ma" Brittany sighed, seeing the look on her mother's face, "Don't"

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm your mother. I have the right to kick your ass. What is wrong?"

Britt groaned and nearly laughed at her own stupidity, knowing her mother would be upset

"It's…Bree."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

"Ma, the kids are in their rooms. I really don't want them knowing anything is wrong." Brittany sighed

Bonnie walked over to her daughter, "Brittany, this girl has messed with you for nearly 15 years."

"I thought she had changed. She has a little but she's still in love with me…" Brittany groaned, "She's told me that she still respects my marriage and that she wouldn't try anything…"

"I don't trust her at all." Bonnie said shaking her head, "And I will go mama bear on her skinny ass."

"Ma, you're skinny too." Brittany mumbled

"Yeah but I would win the fight."

Brittany nodded, "I know, Ma." She sighed, "I just don't know what to do…"

Brittany went on explaining everything to her mother.

Bonnie shook her head, "You…she…I've had it. Brittany Pierce, I am your mother and I raised you smarter than to trust her after all of this."

Brittany nodded, "I know" she sighed, feeling terrible.

The older blonde sighed, "Your entire life," she said, "you've only wanted to see the good in people but honey, not all people are good."

Brittany nodded, "It's just that I can tell that Bree is trying hard to not cross any lines…"

Bonnie nodded, seeing the pain in her daughter's eyes, "It's messing with your marriage, Honey…" she sighed, "You have to fix this."

Brittany nodded and stood up, sighing, "I'm going to my room. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ma."

Bonnie nodded, looking into the matching set of blue eyes, "Alright."

Brittany sighed and went to her room.

Santana was still with Olivia, so the blonde jumped in the shower.

 _ **10:15pm:**_

Santana walked into the bedroom after putting Olivia to sleep. She heard the shower running and sighed before brushing her teeth.

Brittany stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She dried off, glancing at Santana before getting dressed in her pajamas.

They continued to get ready for bed in silence till Brittany couldn't take it any longer, "Santana."

Santana nearly jumped at the unexpected sound.

"San..." Brittany breathed sounding more desperate than she meant to.

Santana could hear the pain in the blonde's voice and turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. You were right that she still has feelings for me. I'm tired of us fighting. It's our first-born child's birthday and we're not talking."

Santana sighed and nodded, "We still have a lot to talk about."

Brittany nodded, knowing she still had to tell her wife about Bree's visit to her office.

"You need to know that Bree came by my office today…" Brittany said

Santana laughed harshly, "What'd she want?"

"She wanted to talk. I told her I couldn't be at her wedding." Brittany said before going into the details of the conversation.

Santana sighed after Brittany finished talking, "I could honestly beat her ass for making me begin to trust her."

Brittany nodded, "I know." She said, looking at the floor, "I…" She swallowed and shook her head.

"What?" Santana asked, hearing her wife's voice break in pain.

Brittany cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I made the mistake of trusting her. I'm so sorry, San." Brittany sighed, "I love you" she added, barely above a whisper."

Santana sighed, nodding as she walked closer to the blonde, "I know." She said quietly, "And I love you. I'm just still so fucking mad."

Brittany swallowed, "I know. I'll uh…I just…I'm not sure how to fix this…"

Santana looked up at the sharp blue eyes of her wife and sighed, "I want to talk to Bree."

Brittany's eyebrows shot up, "What? Are you sure?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Will she be at the studio tomorrow?"

Brittany shook her head, "Not till my Friday. 10am class with Jessica."

"Then I'll come up there then. We'll have lunch after I have a word with Bree."

Brittany nodded, "Fine. When you guys talk, go up to my office. If it turns into a shouting match, then I'd rather yall be out of earshot."

Santana nodded, "Ok. Look, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed…"

Brittany swallowed, "Me too.

Santana sighed, "Cuddle with me?"

Brittany couldn't hide her grin, "I'd love to."

 _ **Friday (September 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:45am:**_

After Brittany's class, the blonde turned to Jessica and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked

Brittany slightly shook her head as Bree walked by them, "Thank Jessica! Great class!"

Jessica nodded, "Thanks…" she said, seeing Santana standing by the door, "Britt…" she nodded towards the Latina.

Brittany looked over and nodded,

Bree furrowed her brow and looked behind her, seeing Santana.

Santana clenched her jaw and walked over to the 3 women, "Bree, can we talk?"

Bree swallowed and nodded

"We'll be in your office, Britt." Santana told her wife

Bree followed Santana as they headed up to the third floor.

Jessica looked at her boss and sighed, putting Brittany on the shoulder, "You ok?"

Brittany huffed and sarcastically replied, "Never better."

Jessica nodded knowingly, "Britt, I know you. You're a good person. I don't know the details, but I know _that_."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks, Jess. I'm going to check on some of the other classes."

Jessica nodded as Brittany left the room.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana walked into Brittany's office, followed by Bree. Santana set her purse on Brittany's desk and took a deep breath before turning towards the other woman.

Bree set her dance bag on the couch and sighed, "I…"

"No" Santana said, holding up a hand, "I need to speak first."

Bree swallowed and nodded.

Santana licked her lips before speaking, "I've told you in the past that I understand being in love with Brittany. I get it but you will not try anything. She will not officiate your wedding, she won't even be at your wedding. You should have tried harder to…"

"I did try!" Bree said angrily, "I've tried so hard to stop caring about her. I've pleaded with my heart to stop these feelings but…but I can't stop loving her. I have no control over my feelings…"

"But you do have control over your actions. Brittany told about the looks and comments…"

"Santana!" Bree said, "I haven't made any moves on her. I won't make any moves on her."

Santana clenched her jaw and shook her head, "How can you still be in love with her and be in love with Holly at the same time."

Bree swallowed, "I love Holly. I do but Brittany was my first love. Those feelings don't go away when they're true."

Santana shook her head, "Listen, you have to stop this. Brittany believes that deep down, you are a good person. If that's true…if you are a good person then you'll stop the looks and the small flirting remarks."

Bree nodded, sighing, "I'm sorry."

Santana shook her head, "Your apologies mean shit to me."

Bree swallowed and nodded silently.

Santana took a deep breath, "I trust my wife. I know she would never cheat on me, but I don't trust even a little. Now you've betrayed Brittany's trust. She's a forgiving person so she'll most likely forgive you, but I won't. I'll be nice to you but don't confuse my kindness with friendship. We are not friends and we never will be."

Bree sighed, "Santana…"

"No. I'm done listening to you, Bree." Santana said, "But just so you know, the next time you do anything that crosses the line, there won't be words. We might be adult, but I will kick your ass."

Bree nodded, "Fine."

Santana nodded, "You can go now."

Bree huffed quietly before grabbing her bag and leaving Brittany's office.

Santana took a deep breath before walking over to the couch. She sat down and took another deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany saw Bree leave the building, so she headed up to her office. She took a deep breath before walking into her office.

Santana was sitting on the couch, looking at her phone.

Brittany cleared her throat.

Santana looked up, "I was just about to call you."

Brittany nodded and sat next to her wife, "What happened?"

Santana let out laugh and shook her head, "We just talked."

"Ok…anything I should know?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you everything tonight after you get home." She said, looking over at the blonde.

Brittany nodded, looking into Santana's deep brown eyes, "You know that I love you, right?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "I do…and I love you too, baby."

Brittany let out a breath, feeling a little relief before kissing her wife on the lips.

Santana smiled in the kiss before pulling back, "We're ok." She whispered.

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and smiled, "We're ok." She breathed.

"We are." Santana smiled, nodding.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

"Mama's home!" James shouted from one of the swings in the backyard.

Ally began to run towards the truck before Brent picked her up, "You have to stay away from moving vehicles, kiddo." Brent muttered

Ally frowned, "I want Mama."

Brent nodded, "I understand but you have to wait till she gets over here. We don't want you to get hurt."

Allison sighed, "Ok"

"Atta girl!" Brent grinned, giving her a high-five.

Brittany walked out of the garage and over to her father, "Hey"

"Mama!" Ally beamed as she reached for her mother.

Brittany grinned and lifted Ally into her arms, "How was your day, Darlin?"

"Olivia's been crying all day." Ally sighed, tiredly.

Brittany furrowed her brow, "Is she ok?" she asked Brent

"She's got a fever and threw up." Brent sighed, "Santana is on the phone with the doctor right now."

Brittany nodded, "Ally, go play. I'll be right back."

Ally frowned but nodded as Brittany set her down.

Brittany walked into the house through the back door. She walked to the nursery where Bonnie was holding a wailing Olivia.

Brittany furrowed her brow and walked over, "Hey" She said, reaching for her daughter.

Bonnie handed the infant over, "Santana is in your bedroom on the phone with the doctor."

Brittany nodded and kissed Olivia's forehead, feeling the warmth of her fever. She sighed and looked at her mother, worriedly.

Bonnie nodded, "I know."

Santana walked into the room, sighing, "Dr. Jones said that we should give her some Motrin. If she doesn't seem better after a couple hours, then we have to go to the ER."

Brittany nodded, "Ok."

Santana went to the kitchen to get the children's Motrin.

 _ **8:15pm:**_

"How's she doing?" Bonnie asked Santana, walking into the nursery.

Santana nodded, "Her fever is gone. I think it's just a simple cold."

Bonnie smiled, "Good. Why don't I take care of her and the other kids tonight?"

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, "You don't have to do that."

Bonnie nodded, "It's no problem. Really."

"Thank you, Bonnie."

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany walked into the master bedroom and sighed as she shut the door. She pulled off her shirt and walked to the bathroom.

Santana smiled, "Hey"

Brittany kissed her wife on the shoulder, "Hey baby"

"Your mom is taking care of the kids tonight." Santana said quietly.

Brittany nodded, "I ran into her on the way down here."

"You ok?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'm just really tired for some reason."

Santana nodded, "Oh ok…"

Brittany looked over at her wife, "San, I promise, I'm just tired. Come here." She said, pulling her wife close to her.

Santana smiled and kissed her wife on the lips.

Brittany grinned and kissed back, holding Santana's waist. Santana rested her hands on Britt's shoulders, feeling goosebumps rise on her bare skin.

Santana moaned into the kiss as it deepened.

"Mmm…let's go to bed." Santana said quietly

Brittany nodded but kissed her wife again.

Santana smiled, "Brittany…bed…now." She said between pecks.

Brittany nodded again before they moved from the bathroom to the bedroom.

 _ **Saturday (September 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:00am:**_

Brittany headed to the kitchen while Santana got Olivia dressed and ready for the day.

Brent and Bonnie were in the kitchen. Bonnie was making breakfast while her husband read the newspaper, humming quietly.

Brittany grinned, "Have you guys made any coffee?"

"It's brewing now." Brent replied, not looking away from the newspaper.

 _ **11:15am:**_

James and Jasper were playing hide-n-seek with William, Otto and Maddox in the backyard while Santana, Michelle and Whitney decorated the back patio with balloons and streamers.

Britt and some of the guys were unloading wood that Brent had picked up that morning.

"What the hell are you guys building anyways?" Diego groaned as he set the heavy wood down in the backyard.

"A treehouse." Brent grinned, "They have the perfect tree over there." He said, pointing to a large tree. "And these kids need a treehouse."

"We're going to try to finish it before they go back to Lima." Brittany added

"Can I help?" Blake asked

"Sure Bud. We'll need all the help we can get." Brittany grinned

 _ **1:30pm:**_

James' party had been going on a while when it was time for cake and gifts,

He blew out the candles, grinning.

"What'd you wish for?" Benny asked his nephew, smirking.

"A new bike." James said, excitedly.

Bonnie began to cut the cake with Autumn's help in passing out the pieces.

"Mami, can I open some presents now?"

Santana nodded, "Sure, honey. Go ahead."

 _ **2:00pm:**_

When he finished open presents it was clear that James was disappointed but trying not to show it.

Brittany smirked, "Oh, you know…I think I forgot 1 gift…"

James' eyes widened as he looked at his mother.

Brittany looked at her wife, "Babe, isn't there another gift somewhere?"

James grinned and looked at Santana, excitedly.

Santana acted clueless, "I'm not sure."

"Maybe not…oh well…" Brittany shrugged

James jumped up, "Mama! Please!"

Brittany laughed, "Come on, Monkey." She said, standing up, "Let's get that gift."

James beamed and followed Brittany to the garage. The entire party trailed after them, excited to see what was going on.

"Come here." Brittany muttered and covered her son's eyes.

Santana had gone through the house to open the garage door. As the door raised, so did James' excitement.

Benny grinned when he saw the small, blue motorbike sitting in the garage next to a helmet and other protective gear.

Brittany uncovered James' eyes.

"No way!" James shouted running towards the bike, "Cool!"

Bonnie looked at Santana, "He's a mini-Britt."

Santana nodded, "He really is."

"We'll go out to the track in a little bit and you can try it out." Brittany grinned, looking at her son as he and he friends enthusiastically looked the bike over.

"Cool!" James beamed

 _ **3:45pm:**_

After most of the people went home it began to rain. Brittany hated that she had to tell James he couldn't ride his new bike till another day.

"I'm sorry, Monkey." Brittany sighed, "But we can play video games on the big screen int eh basement."

James smiled, "Ok"

Brittany hung out with James and Jasper in the basement Santana took their dinner and snacks down to them as they played video games till both the boys fell asleep.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

Brent helped Brittany carry the boys up to James' room.

"Thanks Pop." Brittany whispered as she shut James' door.

Brent nodded, "He had a great time."

She nodded, "Yeah he did. Thank you for all of your help."

"You're welcome, Bolt. We'll start on the treehouse tomorrow if it's not still raining." Brent said

"Awesome" Brittany smiled before heading to her room.

Santana walked out of the nursery as Brittany walked by.

"Hey, are they both asleep?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, smiling, "Yeah. James had a good day."

Santana nodded, "I know. I still can't believe I agreed to let him ride a motorbike."

Brittany smiled, "San, I'll make sure that he's safe. I'll teach him everything he needs to know."

"I know you will." Santana said, "That's why I agreed to it."

"Come here." Brittany smirked

Santana smiled, "You think we have time before one of our kids…"

"Shh…" Brittany whispered, "Don't let them hear you. We can at least make-out some."

Santana laughed and nodded, "Ok, let's go."

Brittany grinned and grabbed her wife's hand before they ran to their bedroom, laughing.


	88. Chapter 88: Treehouse Bonding

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Sunday (September 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:30am:**_

Brittany poured her coffee into a thermos before meeting her father and brothers in the backyard.

"Alright, I called Eric and had him send the plans, so we have something follow." Brent said

Brittany nodded and took a sip of her coffee, "All the tools are in the detached garage."

"Let's grab them so we can get to work." Brent said

The 4 of them headed to the detached garage and grabbed the equipment. Blake grabbed an extension cord so that they could work the electric saw in the yard.

"Finn's coming by later to help and pick Jasper up." Brittany informed her father as they set everything up.

Brent nodded, "Good. We'll need all the help we can get if we're going to get this done before we go back to Lima."

"When are we going back?" Blake asked.

"Week from today," Brent grunted as he picked up some wood.

"How's the homeschooling going?" Brittany asked Blake

"I like it and I still get to see my friends a lot." Blake replied

Bonnie and Brent had kept Blake out of school due to harsh bullying.

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that, Bud."

Blake nodded and shrugged, "Ma says some people are just assholes."

"Truth" Benny muttered, "I offered to go and kick some ass, but everyone told me not to."

Blake smiled, "Thanks Benny"

Benny winked at his younger brother, "You got it, Bud."

 _ **9:30am:**_

James, William and Jasper were playing in the backyard when the Hudson family showed up.

Santana and Autumn walked into the backyard with Ally and Kate,

Bella ran over to see her little cousin and Kate, "Can we play on the trampoline?" Bella asked Santana

Santana and Autumn nodded.

Michelle looked at Bella and smiled, "Yes, just be very careful with the girls. They're both still very young."

Bella nodded and took the younger girls over to the trampoline.

"I'm going to see if Britt or the guys need anything to drink." Santana said before walking out to the large tree they were working under.

Brittany grinned when she saw her wife, "Hey Beautiful"

"Hey" Santana replied, "Do any of you need a drink?"

Brittany shook here had and set the saw down before walking over to her wife, "How's Olivia feeling?"

San nodded, "No fever, so I think she's ok."

"Good. What are you up to?" Brittany muttered, pulling Santana closer

Santana smiled, glancing over Britt's shoulder at the Pierce men, "We're just watching the kids play and you guys work."

Brittany smirked, "Hopefully we'll get the treehouse down before they go home otherwise, you're going to have be out here, helping me finish it."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'd be more hazard than help."

Brittany laughed, nodding, "Probably, which means I need to get back to work."

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany on the jaw before turning to leave. Brittany watched her wife walk away.

"Stop staring at her ass." Benny mumbled, smirking at his older sister.

Brittany grinned and looked away from her wife, getting back to work on the treehouse.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Bonnie had picked up bar-b-que for lunch and everyone ate on the back patio.

"Pass the mild sauce, please." Benny muttered

Finn handed the him the jar of sauce.

"James, you've got sauce all over your face." Santana smirked, grabbing a wet napkin and wiping her son's face.

James groaned and rolled his eyes making Bonnie smirk and Brittany bite back her laughter.

Ally tugged at Brittany's arm, "Mama, can you play with us now?"

"Maybe for a couple minutes but then I have to get back to work on the treehouse." Brittany said before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

She and the kids played in the backyard, chasing each other and laughing.

Santana and the others watched as Brittany picked William up, throwing him in the air and catching him as he laughed.

"Me too, Mama! Me too!" Ally said, jumping up and down.

Brittany set her son down and lifted her daughter, throwing her in the air as she squealed, before catching her.

"Alright guys, I have to get back to work on the treehouse. We'll play again later."

William and Ally sighed and ran off to play with the other kids.

Brittany grinned and turned, catching her wife's eye.

Santana smiled from the patio and watched as the blonde smiled back before jogging over to the large tree.

Brittany worked with her father and brothers to get the frame of the treehouse secured in the tree.

"I want it so secure that all of us can sit up there at the same time." Brent said as they worked on it.

Brittany nodded, "It will be, Pop. I wouldn't let my kids in it if it wasn't safe."

Brent nodded, "I know." As he grabbed another piece of wood.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

James and Jasper were jumping on the trampoline with William while Bella and Ally played on the swings.

Autumn had taken Kate into the garage apartment to take a nap while Benny continued to help with the treehouse.

Throughout the day, Brittany and the guys worked on the treehouse till the frame was complete and the sun began to go down.

 _ **Tuesday (September 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Brittany's class was wrapping up when the door opened, and Bonnie walked in.

Brittany's eyes widened as she looked form her mother to Bree, who hadn't yet seen the older woman.

Brittany turned to Jessica, "Shit." She whispered

Jessica furrowed her brow, "What…is that your mom?"

Brittany nodded, sighing.

Jessica sighed, "This ought to be interesting…"

Brittany closed her eyes, wishing to be anywhere else when she heard Bree speak up.

"Mrs. Pierce?"

Bonnie looked at the younger woman and smirked, "I hear that you're causing drama again. I wish I was surprised."

Bree swallowed, "I didn't mean t…"

"Bree, your words mean nothing to me." Bonnie smirked, "Stay away from my girls or you'll have to deal with me. And I can be a real bitch when I need to be."

Bree nodded, swallowing before walking past the blonde woman and out of the room.

Brittany licked her lips and sighed, turning to her mother, "Hey Ma" she breathed

Bonnie smiled, "Hi honey. I have a plan and I need your help."

"Oh god, Ma. What?" Brittany said worried that it involved Bree.

"Calm down. This'll be fun." Bonnie smirked.

Brittany and Bonnie headed up to the third floor, where Brittany changed her clothes and grabbed her bag.

"How'd you even get here?" Brittany asked her mother as they walked out to her truck.

"I had one of Antonio's driver's bring me so you and I could go to the store together." Bonnie explained

Brittany nodded as she began to drive to Glen Cove. They stopped by a store on the way to the house.

"Why are we getting all of this stuff so soon? And why are you paying for it?" Brittany asked as they loaded everything into the bed of the truck.

Bonnie smiled, "I'm spoiling my grandkids like a gram is supposed to do."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yeah ok"

 _ **3:30pm:**_

They got to the house and unloaded everything into the garage under Benny's apartment.

They headed into the house and found Santana calming a crying Olivia in the living room as the other kids played in the playroom.

"Hey" Brittany said over the screaming, "What happened?"

Santana looked terrified, "She fell of the couch."

"Did she hit her head?" Brittany asked, gently taking the infant her arms.

Santana shook her head, "I don't think so. I think it just scared her."

Brittany nodded, kissing Olivia on the forehead, "You're ok, Sweetie." She whispered as her daughter slowly began to calm down.

Santana smiled, "You're so good with her."

Brittany leaned over, kissing her wife on the lips, "So are you." The blonde muttered as Olivia reached for Santana.

Brittany handed the infant over.

Santana smiled and kissed Olivia on the cheek, "Your father has been working on that treehouse all day."

"I'm going to go and help him." Brittany said before turning to go.

Santana reached out and gently grabbed her wife's hand.

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed, turning back.

Santana smiled and looked around before squeezing the blonde's hand, "Come here." She said quietly

Brittany furrowed her brow but smiled and moved closer to her wife and daughter.

"Friday night: Santana said quietly, "Bonnie and I talked this morning. She said that she'd take care of the all the kids Friday night so that we could go out again."

Brittany grinned, "Ok. Do I need to call the hotel?"

Santana shook her head, "I took care of it already. Dinner and a room."

Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife on the lips, "Can't wait." She whispered before heading to the backyard to help her father with the treehouse.

 _ **Friday (September 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:45am:**_

"Ok so James already has a pair to try when he gets out of school. William has a new pair. Now we need to get Allison a pair." Santana muttered as she and Bonnie moved from the boy's shoe section to the girl's section.

Bonnie nodded, "Children's shoes are much cuter these days. When Brittany was a kid the shoes weren't very…stylish." She smirked.

Santana laughed, "I remember light up shoes were so popular when I was James' age. Now it's more about style rather than fun."

Bonnie nodded as they continued to shop.

"Mami, I want these!" Ally said excitedly showing Santana a pair of pink converse shoes.

Santana nodded, "Let's try them on."

Bonnie watched Olivia and the boys while Santana helped Ally.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

It had begun to rain as James got out of school, so Brent stopped working on the treehouse and spent time with his grandkids.

Santana walked into the master bedroom whirl Bonnie watched Olivia. She grabbed an overnight bag from her closet and began to pack clothes for her and Brittany for that night.

 _ **5:10pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and headed into the house.

Bonnie was in the kitchen, making dinner when Brittany walked in.

"hey Ma."

"Hey Br…what happened?!" Bonnie said as she turned to see Brittany with a black eye.

Brittany shook her head, grinning, "Jessica headbutted my face during a class today. I'm fine."

Bonnie walked over to her daughter and took a closer look at her swollen, left eye, sighing, "Brittany, your wife is going to freak out."

"What?" Brittany asked, "Why?"

"You guys are going to the Riviera Grill…"

Britt's right eye widened, "Why are we going somewhere so nice? I figured we'd go…"

"Mama!" Ally smiled, before frowned, worriedly, "What's wrong with your eye?"

Santana furrowed her brow, walking in the room after Ally, "Wha…What happened?!" she asked concerned as she rushed over to her wife.

"I'm fine" Brittany quickly replied, "Jess headbutted me in class. The temp-nurse said that the swelling will go down soon."

Ally began to cry so Santana picked her up, "What's wrong honey?"

"Mama's hurt!" Ally screamed as she cried.

Santana sighed as Brittany frowned, "I'm ok, Darlin. Come here." She said, taking Ally into her arms.

Ally cried on the blonde's shoulder as Brittany softly rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

Santana sighed, "I guess we shouldn't…"

Brittany shook her head, "We're going." She mouthed

Santana smiled and nodded, relieved.

"I really am ok, Allison." Brittany said as her daughter began to calm down.

"Does it…it hurt?" She asked worriedly.

Brittany shook her head, "Not really."

Santana noticed her wife flinch, so she grabbed some medication for Brittany to take later.

Brittany spent a little time with the kids before showering and getting ready to go.

"Sorry about the eye…" Brittany mumbled to her wife as she tied her necktie.

Santana smirked, "I guess we'll just turn some heads tonight."

Brittany smirked and turned to her wife, "Baby, you always turn heads."

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

Brittany chuckled with a nod and grabbed their overnight bag.

"I'll drive." Santana said

Brittany nodded.

They hugged all the kids before hopping the van and heading to the restaurant.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

They arrived at the Italian restaurant and headed inside.

They were escorted to their reserved booth and sat down. Brittany ordered them a bottle of wine and an appetizer to start.

"So, what happened?" Santana asked before taking a sip of wine.

Brittany smirked, "Jessica was doing spin and miscalculated the distance."

Santana sighed, "I'm sorry, baby. I brought some medicine if you need it tonight."

Brittany smiled and squeezed the Latina's hand, "Thank you."

 _ **8:30pm:**_

They walked into their room at the hotel and closed the door. Brittany set the overnight bag that they were sharing on the couch before turning to her wife, smiling.

Santana smiled back and let out a breath, "I can't believe we're actually alone."

Brittany laughed, "I know. I'm half-expecting for 3 kids to run in here or for a 5-month-old to start crying."

Santana laughed and smirked, "Come here."

Brittany grinned and loosened her tie as she walked closer to the Latina. She bent her head and kissed her wife, deeply making Santana moan, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

Brittany gripped the Latina's waist and walked them towards the bed.

 _ **Saturday (September 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:15am:**_

Brittany set the overnight bag int the back of the van before hopping in the passenger seat.

Santana pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the main road.

Brittany looked over at her wife, "Last night was…"

Santana smiled, keeping her eyes on the road and nodded, "Yeah"

Brittany grinned, "I love you"

"I love you too." Santana smiled and glanced at the blonde.

Brittany winked at the Latina as they stopped at a light.

When the light changed Santana pressed the gas but didn't see the car about to run the red light "You know, we should go to…"

 _ **11:33pm:**_

Brittany groaned in pain as she came to. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the van, but the windshield was shattered, and she could hear someone screaming but couldn't make out who it was or what was happening before she passed back out.


	89. Chapter 89: Pain and Gain

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (September 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 11:45am:**_

Brittany came to, hearing sirens. She lifted her head, groaning.

It took her a moment to realize what happened.

"San…" She croaked, groaning in pain.

She turned her head and saw Santana, unconscious in the driver's seat.

"Shit! San!" She said, trying to undo her jammed seatbelt, "Fuck!" she shouted in pain, realizing there was a shard of glass in her right shoulder

"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?" a young man said worriedly

"My wife is unconscious!" Brittany replied, still struggling with her seatbelt, "and my seatbelt is jammed! Please go check on her!"

"Ok!" He said before running around the vehicle.

Brittany groaned angrily.

Santana groaned, catching the blonde's attention.

"Santana!" Brittany said, "San!"

Santana groaned and lifted her head, "Fuck…" she mumbled.

"Santana" Brittany said, "Are you ok?"

"Britt?" Santana grumbled painfully.

"I'm here, baby! I'm here." Brittany replied, reaching over and grabbing San's right hand as two police cars and as ambulance pulled up.

"Britt…what happened…" Santana muttered, as the paramedics ran over with large red bags.

"Someone hit us." Brittany groaned feeling sharp pains in her right ribs and right shoulder as well as her head.

"Miss, I need you to stay still." One paramedic told Brittany while the other went around to check on Santana.

Santana groaned.

"Miss, are you with me?" The paramedic asked the Latina.

"Santana!" Brittany said loudly, "San, stay awake!"

"Santana? Santana? Talk to me." The paramedic said as he put a collar around her neck to keep it stable.

Brittany took a deep breath, groaning in pain.

"Can you tell me your name?" the paramedic asked Brittany

"Brittany Pierce." Brittany mumbled, "I'm fine. Please just help my wife."

"We're going to take care of both of you. Don't worry, Brittany." The medic said, "I need to put this collar around your neck, Brittany so I need you to stay still."

"Ok." Brittany sighed, "Santana? Talk to me! Please!"

Santana groaned, "I'm ok."

Brittany took another deep breath, "Stay awake, Santana. Ok?"

"Ok" San said as she began to come to, "Wha…where are the kids?"

Brittany furrowed her brow, "They're at home, remember?"

Santana sighed, "Oh yeah. Thank God."

Brittany closed her eyes, "San, please just stay awake."

"I will." Santana said as she began to feel a sharp pain in her left arm, "I think my arm is broken, Brittany" she said, scared

Brittany clenched her jaw, "You're going to be ok, Baby."

A tear slid down Santana's cheek as she sniffed. Brittany squeezed her hand.

It took about 15 minutes for the paramedics to get both women in the ambulances.

"Wait" Brittany groaned in the ambulance, "What happened to the other driver?"

"I'm not sure." The medic said, "No one was in the car, so I believe the left the scene. But you need to stay calm…"

"They just left?" Brittany asked angrily

"Brittany you need to keep your blood pressure down, so I need you to stay calm, alright?" He said as he started an IV in her left arm.

Brittany took a deep breath and groaned in pain, "I think my ribs are broken…"

"Which side?"

"Right" Brittany groaned.

"We're going to have to cut your shirt open…"

"Fine" Brittany said, "How's my wife?"

"She's in front of us. I'll check on her when we get to the hospital."

"Thank you" Brittany breathed, grimacing in pain.

 _ **With San:**_

"Alright Santana, you're doing great. You're left forearm is broken so I'm going to give you some pain medicine." The medic said

"Ok. Where's Brittany?"

"She's in the ambulance behind us. She was alert when we left which is very good. You've got when could be a broken cheekbone…" the medic said as he administered some pain medicine.

When the ambulances pulled into hospital ambulance bay the medics unloaded the women.

The paramedics rolled them into the connecting trauma rooms.

The medics explained everything to the doctors and nurses before one of them went to check on Santana for Brittany.

"Hi, Santana. I'm Mark. Your wife has been asking about you." The paramedic said

Santana looked at him desperately, "How is? Where is she?"

He gently held her right hand, "She's doing alright. She in the next room being examined. She's got a shard of glass in her shoulder and some possible broken ribs."

Santana took a breath and hissed in pain, "Tell I love her…please tell her." She begged with tears in her eyes.

Mark sighed, "Santana you're in good hands and so is she. I'll tell her but don't worry."

"Ok. Thank you." Santana sniffed

"C-spine is clear." A nurse said before removing her collar.

 _ **With Britt:**_

Mark, the paramedic walked into the other trauma room to check on Brittany.

"Hey Brittany. Santana is doing alright. Looks like she's got a broken arm and a broken cheekbone." He said

Brittany nodded and swallowed, "I uh…I need to call my Ma. She's got the kids."

"Alright." Mark said

"Mark, we need to go. We got another call." The other paramedic said.

Mark nodded, "Listen Brittany, I have to go but my friend, Karen is one of your nurses. I'll have her keep you and Santana updated about each other."

"Thank you" Brittany said

He nodded and left.

A moment later a nurse walked over, "Hi Brittany, I'm Karen." She smiled, "I've got your phone here. It was in your pants pocket. Mark said that your kids are with your mother. Would you like me to call her?"

Brittany nodded, "Please." she grimaced, "Her name is Bonnie Pierce."

Karen nodded and left the room to make the call.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

A doctor walked over to Brittany's right side, "We took some x-rays and you don't have any broken bones. You've got some bruised ribs and a bust lip. You also have a shard of glass in your shoulder, as I'm sure you know. We are prepared to take it out. Alright?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah that's fine. Can I see my wife?"

"When we get done with your shoulder, I'll have a nurse take you over there. "

Brittany nodded.

 _ **2:00pm:**_

"Mrs. Pierce." A doctor said as he entered Santana's room, "I'm Dr. Taylor. You've got a mild concussion as well as a broken ulna. It's a bone in your forearm. We took x-rays of your face and you do not have a broken cheek bone, but it is bruised."

Santana nodded, "Ok. What about my wife?"

"Oh… I'm not sure. I'm not her doctor." He said as he looked through her chart, "How far along are you?"

Santana furrowed her brow, "What?"

"We took some blood. You're pregnant, Mrs. Pierce and from the looks of you, it's still very early. We need to do an ultrasound to check on the fetus."

Santana's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Dr. Taylor looked over at her, "You didn't know…"

Santana shook her head, "No…I didn't."

The doctor nodded, "Well, you are pregnant."

Santana nodded, "Ok…" she said completely in shock.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

A nurse wheeled Brittany into Santana's room in a wheelchair.

"This is her wife…" The nurse told the other nurse who nodded, looking at the couple.

"The doctor will be in here in a few minutes to put a cast on your arm."

Santana nodded and both nurses left the room. Brittany turned to her wife, swallowing.

"Why do you have a sling?" Santana asked worriedly.

"I had a shard of glass in my shoulder, but I'm fine. How are you, Baby?" Brittany replied, grabbing Santana's right hand.

Santana nodded, "I'm ok. I uh…"

"What?" Brittany asked, concerned

"The doctor said that…that I'm pregnant…" Santana said nervously

Brittany face froze, "I'm sorry, what?"

Santana bit her bottom lip, nervously, "Brittany, I'm pregnant…"

Brittany nodded, "That's uh…that's what I thought you said." She said in shock.

Santana nodded, thinking Brittany was mad.

Brittany smiled, "So it the baby ok?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah. The doctor said that the baby is fine and that I'm only a few weeks along."

Brittany's smile widened, "I can't believe it." She said before leaning over and kissing Santana's hand.

 _ **3:15pm:**_

Bonnie and Brent got to the hospital. They ran inside and were led back to the room that Brittany and Santana were sharing.

"Oh thank God!" Bonnie sighed, running over to hug both girls.

"Where are the kids?" Santana asked

"They're with Michelle, Autumn and Anna." Brent replied as he rushed over to hug both girls.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

Brittany sighed, shaking her head, "Somebody ran a red light and hit us but they left the scene."

Bonnie glared at her daughter, "They just left?"

Santana nodded, "The cops came by about 15 minutes ago and we told them everything."

Bonnie shook her head, "How can someone just leave a crash like that?"

 _ **5:00pm:**_

Both of them were discharged from the emergency room. Brent drove them home in Brittany's truck. They stopped by the pharmacy to get all of their prescriptions.

"We'll go buy a new van tomorrow. I'm sure the insurance will reimburse us. I mean it was a hit and run." Brittany said as Brent pulled into the garage.

Santana nodded, "Anna's going to have to stay with us a few nights, we each only have one good arm and your ribs are bruised." She worriedly.

Bonnie shook her head, "No need. We'll be staying for at least another week. Like we'd leave you girls after this." Bonnie remarked as they headed into the house.

Brittany nodded, "Thanks Ma." She mumbled, trying to ignore the amount of pain she was in.

"You both need another dose of pain meds." Bonnie said, "And I'm sure that you're starving so I'll fix something for dinner."

Santana bit her bottom lip, as they walked into the kitchen.

"You ok?" Brittany asked quietly.

Santana nodded, "Hurting a little but I'm fine."

Brittany sighed and sat at the kitchen tab le, groaning in pain.

Bonnie handed them each of them a pain pill.

"Are you sure that I should be taking these?" Santana asked, "I uh…"

Bonnie nodded, "I know that you're worried about breastfeeding, but the doctor's knew that and said it would be fine for a short amount of time."

Santana glanced at Brittany, nodding, "Yeah…ok."

Brittany hid her smile since they had decided to not tell anyone about the pregnancy just yet.

"I called Autumn and they're bringing the kids back." Brent said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Bonnie got started on making dinner while Brittany and Santana went to heir room to clean up.

"I can't believe this." Santana smiled, as they gently hugged each other.

Brittany beamed, "I honestly thought Olivia was our last baby." She said grimacing in pain from her busted lip.

Santana frowned, "I can't believe that after a night as perfect as last night, we got in t a wreck."

Brittany nodded, sighing as she kissed Santana's forehead, "I know but we're ok…all of us." She added, placing her hand on her wife's flat stomach.

Santana smiled and nodded before kissing Brittany on her jaw, "It's weird being in so much pain but also being beyond thrilled."

Brittany nodded, "I know." She muttered with a small smile.

"Mama!"

"Mami!"

They smiled as 3 of their 4 children ran into their bedroom to find their mothers.

They all froze when they saw Brittany and Santana, obviously injured.

Ally frowned as William began to cry.

"What happened?" James asked, confused

Brittany walked over, wanting to crouch down but she couldn't, "Hey guys. Go sit on the bed."

James nodded and pulled his younger siblings over to the bed.

Santana sat on the bed next to Ally, "Mama and I were in a car accident this morning…"

Ally's lip quivered as William asked, "You got boo boos?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah Champ, we do but we're going to be just fine."

James frowned, worriedly.

"I promise, James, we're fine." Brittany said, knowing her son's mind.

James nodded, while Ally cried in the crook of Santana's right arm.

William slid off the bed and hugged Brittany's legs.

Brittany ruffled his hair, "It's ok, Champ."

 _ **9:00pm:**_

"I used the back up formula since I just took a pain pill." Santana told Brittany after she rinsed her mouth after brushing her teeth.

Brittany nodded, "Ma knows to use that tonight?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah."

They finished getting changed and climbed into bed.

Santana groaned and closed her eyes, "This really fucking sucks."

Brittany nodded, "but we're having a baby." She grinned.

Santana smiled, nodding, "We are."


	90. Chapter 90: Surprises

**Hey Guys! SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 ***NEW POLL***

 _ **Sunday (September 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany groaned in pain as she woke up. She looked over at her wife, who had a frown on her face as she slept.

Brittany sighed and sat up, holding her groan so that she didn't wake her wife up. She sat on the edge of the bed and took a breath before standing up. She walked to the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing 2 pain pills before locking it back.

Brittany took the medicine to the bedroom and took one before gently waking her wife up, "Hey Baby…San, wake up."

Santana stirred and hissed in pain.

"Take this." Brittany said, handing her the pill

Santana nodded and took it with the bottle of water on the nightstand, "Thanks." She muttered.

Brittany nodded as Olivia began to cry.

Britt sighed, "I'll get her."

"Baby, your shoulder and ribs…"

"Yeah and you have a broken arm. Just rest. I'll ge…"

"I'll get her." They both heard from the doorway

Brittany turned to see her mother, "Go back to sleep, girls. I'll take care of her."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks Ma." She muttered before they both went back to sleep.

 _ **8:15am:**_

Santana and Brittany were startled awake by a loud scream Brittany jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain all over her body.

She jogged to the living room where Ally was sobbing o the floor, Bonnie by her side.

"What happened?" Brittany asked as Santana came, limping in the room.

"She ran into the wall bur she's ok." Bonnie said, picking her granddaughter up.

Bonnie soothed the little girl as she cried.

Brittany and Santana felt completely helpless, knowing that neither of them could currently lift their children. Brittany clenched her jaw and glanced at her wife, who had teary eyes.

Britany walked over to her mother and daughter, "Hey Darlin. You ok?"

Ally cried, shaking her head, "No!"

Santana moved closer, "Honey, what hurts?"

"My head" Ally sobbed, reaching for her mother.

Santana held back her tears and sat down on the chair, "Set her on my lap." She told Bonnie, leaving no room for disagreement.

Bonnie set Allison on Santana's lap, noticing the Latina trying not to grimace in pain.

Brittany watched, worriedly, "Where are the boys and Olivia?"

"They're in the kitchen, eating breakfast." Bonnie replied, "Brent's with them."

"I'm going to go see them." Brittany said

Santana nodded as the blonde turned to leave.

 _ **11:45am:**_

"What's with our kids and running into walls?" Brittany mumbled to her wife as they walked into the house.

Brent was working on the treehouse while the kids played in the backyard.

Santana smirked, "I have no idea."

Brittany laughed lightly before groaning, holding her right ribs. Santana frowned and squeezed Brittany's left hand.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "I'm ok."

Santana sighed, "Let's get some food on our stomachs before we take another dose of pain meds."

Brittany nodded, "Good idea."

Bonnie was in the kitchen making sandwiches for everyone when the couple walked in.

"Hey girls, your sandwiches are on that counter." Bonnie said, nodding to her left.

"Thanks Ma." Brittany muttered.

"Of course, honey." Bonnie smiled as they girls sat down to eat.

 _ **3:00pm:**_

Brittany was outside with her father and brothers. The guys were finishing up the treehouse while she watched.

"Alright, the door is attached." Brent said, "Let's grab all the stuff in the garage and set it up inside."

The guys headed to the detached garage and grabbed the bean bags chairs and lamps along with the mini fridge and decorations.

It took about half an hour to set everything up before they called the kids over.

"It's so cool!" James grinned, looking up at the large treehouse.

All 3 kids walked up the stairs to the treehouse, smiling in awe as they looked around.

"This is incredible" Santana said as she walked up the stairs.

Brittany grinned, "It is a super nice treehouse. It's nothing like that little one I built at Rachel's old house in Lima."

Santana smiled, thinking about the time Brittany took her up to the treehouse in Rachel's backyard. They had their second kiss there as they looked at the constellations.

Brittany smirked, reading her wife's mind, "That was a long time ago." She whispered.

Santana smiled, "You still look at me the same way."

Brittany nodded, "But I love you even more than I did then."

Santana smiled, "Me too"

"Mama! Mami! Look!" Ally said, jumping on bean bag.

Brittany grinned, "Yeah, it's so cool in here. Don't you think?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah!"

All of them hung out in the in the treehouse for about an hour before going into the house.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana kissed the kids before sending them upstairs with Brent to get ready for bed.

Bonnie took care of Olivia while Brittany and Santana changed into their pajamas.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

Bonnie walked into the living room, "Alright, they are all asleep. How are you 2 doing?"

Brittany glanced at Santana, raising her brow. Santana barely nodded with a small smile.

"Where's Pop?" Brittany asked

"He's changing into his pajamas. He'll be right down." Bonnie replied, "Why?"

Brittany smiled as Brent walked down the stairs, "Hey Pop"

"Hey" Brent sighed as he sat in the recliner, "I think the treehouse went over well."

Brittany grinned and nodded, "For sure."

Santana smiled, "It's a great treehouse. I'm extremely impressed by all of you guys."

Brent smirked and shrugged, "Aint nothing but a thing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Brittany, what were you saying before?"

Brittany nodded and squeezed Santana's hand, "Ma, Pop…San's pregnant."

Bonnie's eyes widened as Brent grinned.

"Really?" Bonnie asked jumping up, "That's great!"

Brittany nodded as Santana replied, "I'm only a few weeks along but we just found out at the ER. It was quite…"

"Surprising" Brittany finished, smirking

Bonnie nodded, "I didn't think you were trying for another baby, but I'm thrilled for you girls."

"We both are." Brent added

"We haven't told anyone else yet…" Brittany said.

"Don't worry. We won't say a word." Brent replied.

"Thank you." Santana smiled.

They talked for a while longer before going to bed.

 _ **Monday (September 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 6:45am:**_

"Do you really have to go to work?" Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "Just for a couple of hours then I'll be home." She replied as she carefully pulled on her sling after getting dressed.

Santana sighed, "Ok. Just please be careful."

 _ **9:15am:**_

Brittany was on a conference call with Justin Fox and Callie, who were in LA when there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in" She said, covering the receiver of the phone.

The door opened and Bree walked in.

Brittany furrowed her brow, confused, "Justin, let me call you back in a minute." She said before hanging up, "What, Bree?"

Brittany watched as Bree fiddled with her own fingers, nervously.

"I uh…I heard about your wreck. Are you ok?"

Brittany sighed, "I'm fine." She said standing up.

Bree nodded, "Good. I'm glad. What about Santana?"

Brittany sighed, "She has a broken arm and some scrapes and bruises." She replied, "You should go."

Bree took a deep breath, "I'm leaving…for good. I uh…I got a job in Chicago, writing for a magazine."

"What about Holly?" Brittany asked, confused, "What about your wedding?"

"Holly called it off…" Bree swallowed, "I told her the truth and she said that she didn't want to be someone…" Bree cleared her throat, "my second choice."

Brittany nodded then furrowed her brow, "What happened to your lip?"

Bree's eyes widened, "I uh…I hit it on my car door. I wasn't paying attention. It was stupid."

Brittany nodded with narrowed eyes, "Bree…"

"Yeah?" Bree replied.

Brittany shook her head and laughed at her own absurdity before sighing, "Nevermind…"

Bree furrowed her brow but nodded, "Ok. Well I'm going to go."

Brittany nodded and sat back down.

Brittany ran through the thoughts in her head before hollering, "Wait Bree!" She said, standing up before walking swiftly out of her office and down the hall to where Bree was standing, confused.

"Wha…"

Brittany shook her head, "Did you…this might sound crazy but did you…did you hit me and San? Were you the person that hit us and took off?"

Bree froze, eyes wide…


	91. Chapter 91: Unexpected

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Brittany ran through the thoughts in her head before hollering, "Wait Bree!" She said, standing up before walking swiftly out of her office and down the hall to where Bree was standing, confused._

" _Wha…"_

 _Brittany shook her head, "Did you…this might sound crazy but did you…did you hit me and San? Were you the person that hit us and took off?"_

 _Bree froze, eyes wide…_

 _ **Monday (September 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Bree opened her mouth to reply but Alex ran down the hall, "Britt, there's a fight in the lobby. It's bad! Penny just called me."

Brittany took a deep breath and looked at Bree before rushing to the first floor with Alex.

Mike was doing his best to break up the fight between 2 men, but he couldn't do it on his own. Alex ran and jumped in to help Mike.

Penny was on the phone with the police.

Brittany stood there, sure of what to do. She wasn't in any physical shape to help break up the fight, so she grabbed the megaphone from under the front desk ahs shouted into it, "Stop now!"

The men froze in mid-punch giving Mike and Alex a chance to separate them just in time for the police to show up.

Brittany sighed and handed Penny the megaphone. She talked to the police before heading back up to her office.

When she got there, she found a note on her desk.

 _Brittany,_

 _We need to talk but I had to leave. I'll text you later so we can meet up._

 _-Bree_

Brittany sighed and crumpled the paper in her left hand, clenching her jaw.

She didn't know what to think. She had the strangest feeling about the way Bree looked at her and wasn't sure what to do about it.

Mike and Alex walked into Brittany's office.

"Hey Britt…" Alex said

Brittany turned around, "Yeah?"

"You ok?" Alex asked

Brittany took a deep breath, grimacing in pain, "Ye…yeah" She swallowed, nodding, "What's up?"

"We just wanted to check on you before we teach your hip-hop class." Mike said, before furrowing his brow, "What's wrong, Boss?"

Brittany blinked and shook her head, "I'm going to head home…you guys got this?"

Mike nodded, "Yeah. Are you ok to drive?"

Brittany nodded, "I'm good. I'll see yall later this week."

Mike nodded, worriedly, "Call me if you need anything."

Brittany nodded, grabbed her bag and left.

She was shocked to find Bree waiting by her truck.

Brittany stood still for a moment before walking over the other woman without saying a word.

Bree looked at the ground while Brittany put her bag in the truck before turning back to Bree.

Bree took a step towards the blonde as a tear slipped down her cheek, "I'm going to miss you."

Brittany shook her head, "Stop, Bree."

Bree sighed an took another step towards the blonde, blocking her between the truck and Bree.

Brittany swallowed, "Bree, did you do it?"

Bree sniffed, "Did I intentionally ram into your car, trying to hurt or kill you and your wife?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Did you?"

Bree shook her head, "No."

Brittany narrowed her eyes, trying to decide whether to believe her ex or not.

"Brittany, I'm in love with you. I always have been. I would never intentionally hurt you. I can't believe you thought I would do something like that." She said, looking into the sharp blues eyes in front of her.

"I honestly don't know what to believe." Brittany sighed, "Step back."

Bree swallowed and took a step back, "I would never hurt you, Brittany."

"Fuck Bree…you're lying…" Brittany breathed, seeing an odd spark in Bree's eyes, "Tell me the truth."

Bree shook her head, "I swear I didn't do it." She said as more tears fell.

Brittany sighed an shook her head beyond angry, "I want to believe you. I really do but…"

Bree stepped forward again, "I swear, Brittany. I swear to you."

Brittany nodded, "Fine…but it's good that you're moving to Chicago."

Bree swallowed as she held back from breaking down, "I am going to miss seeing you."

Brittany sighed, "It's for the best."

Bree glanced at Brittany's lips and the blonde shook her head, "No, Bree."

Bree sighed and took a step back, "Sorry. Um…I wrote you a note."

"Bree…"

"It's just a note apologizing to you and Santana about everything. I've made so many mistakes. I'm sorry."

Brittany nodded and looked at her watch, "I need to go. Bye Bree."

Bree frowned, "Bye Britt. I love you."

Brittany turned and climbed behind the wheel of her truck as Bree walked away. Brittany sighed and leaned her head back for a moment before turning out of the parking lot and onto the main street.

Brittany's phone rang through the truck's speakers

"Hello?"

" _Hey Baby" Santana smiled, "I just got a call from Sam. He said that his connections said that they found the guy that hit us. He apparently had taken drugs and was high, so he left he scene."_

Brittany sighed and shook head, realizing that Bree had been telling the truth.

" _Britt?"_

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry. That's great, Baby. I'll be home in about 45 minutes. I want to hear all the details when I get home."

 _Santana nodded, noticing an odd tone in her wife's voice, "Are you ok?"_

"Yeah. I'm just hurting." Brittany replied

 _Santana nodded, "Well get home safely."_

"I will. See you soon. I love you."

" _I love you too. Bye."_

"Bye"

When they hung Brittany sighed, "Fuck"

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage and headed into the house.

"Mama!" Ally smiled running over to her mother, "You're home!"

Brittany smiled, "Hi Darlin! Where is everyone?"

"In the treehouse."

"Then why are you in the house?" Brittany asked

Ally frowned

"Allison!" Brittany heard Santana and Bonnie screaming in the backyard.

Brittany sighed and looked at her daughter disapprovingly, "Let's go."

Brittany and Allison walk to the backyard where Santana, Bonnie, Brent and Autumn were searching for Allison.

"I've got her!" Brittany hollered catching their attention

Brittany could see the relief on her wife's face as Santana walked over to them.

"Allison Elizabeth Pierce!" Santana said strictly, crouching down, "You know better than to run off!"

Ally frowned, "I wanted Mama."

Santana nodded, "That's fine but that doesn't mean you can just walk off without talking to me. Got it?"

Allison looked at Brittany who raised a brow making the toddler frown deeply, "Ok"

Santana took a deep breath before looking at her wife, "Hey baby."

Brittany smiled "Hey Love." She said, trying to ignore the strong pain in her ribs.

Santana noticed the slight grimace on the blonde's face.

"Ally, go play with your brothers and Kate." Santana said, "Mama and I will be right there."

Ally scrunched her face up but nodded as ran to play in the backyard.

"Let's get you a pain pill." Santana said and Brittany nodded, in severe pain.

They went to the kitchen and Santana unlocked the medicine cabinet.

Brittany took a pain pill and sighed before turning to her wife, "Sorry. I just didn't wan tot take any meds while I was at work."

Santana nodded, "I understand. How was work?"

Brittany sighed, "We have to talk."

Santana furrowed her brow, worriedly, "What?"

Brittany went on to explain everything that had happened at the studio.

Santana shook her head when Brittany finished, "I don't trust a word she says but she wasn't the person that hit us."

Brittany nodded, "At least she won't be bothering us anymore."

Santana looked unimpressed, "Like I said…I don't trust a word she says. Who knows if she's really moving away for good? I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled some conniving, bitchy move and showed up at the worst possible time. She does that kind of shit all the damn time."

Brittany nodded, "True. Come here." She said gently pulling her wife into a soft hug.

Santana smiled against Brittany's left shoulder when Brittany kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get out there." Santana sighed

Brittany nodded, "Ok."

 _ **4:45pm:**_

The doorbell rang but no one heard it since they were all in the backyard.

Bridgett and Dani walked around the house to the backyard with their 9-month-old son, Theo.

"Hey!" Brent grinned, seeing his other daughter and her family walking towards the treehouse.

"That looks amazing!" Bridgett grinned, looking at the treehouse.

"Seriously!" Dani added smiling.

Bonnie picked Theo up while Brent held Olivia.

"How are you, handsome man?" Bonnie muttered to her grandson.

Theo smiled at his Gram and giggled when she tickled him.

 _ **5:30pm:**_

The Chinese food arrived at the house. Brent took it all to the basement theater after paying for it.

As they ate, they watched Shrek.

 _ **6:20pm:**_

Brittany glanced over at her wife, who was whispering with Bridgett and Autumn.

Benny grinned, "Britt…" he said quietly.

Brittany turned her head the other way, "Yeah?" she replied in a whisper.

"I did this piece today on a 50-year-old woman. She's a breast cancer survivor and she got such a cool tattoo. I was thinking about seeing if Ma want's something like that."

Brittany nodded, "Ma's always wanted a tattoo. She is a badass." She whispered

Benny grinned and nodded, "So true."

 _ **7:45pm**_

After the movie ended Bridgett, Dani and Theo left to go home.

Brent and Brittany helped get the kids into bed while Santana and Bonnie took care of Olivia.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany tiredly walked into the master bedroom, popping her neck. She walked into the bathroom where Santana was brushing her teeth.

"What were you and the girls whispering about during the movie?" Brittany asked her wife before brushing her teeth.

Santana rinsed her mouth and smirked, "Nothing."

Brittany rolled her eyes and rinsed her mouth before replying, "Mrs. Pierce, are you keeping a secret form your wife?" she smirked.

Santana laughed, "Maybe"

Brittany tilted her head and walked over to her wife, "San." She mumbled and kisses Santana's shoulder.

Santana smiled, "It's not going to work. I can't tell you yet."

Brittany raised her brow, smirking, "Really?"

Santana sighed, "Ok fine but you can't tell _anyone_."

Brittany nodded.

"Autumn thinks she might be pregnant." Santana said quietly

Brittany raised her brow, "Chief doesn't know?"

Santana shook her head, "Not yet. She's going to talk to him tonight. She was worried about it. They weren't trying."

Brittany nodded, "I understand." She smirked, placing her hand in San's flat stomach.

Santana laughed quietly, "For real."

They both smiled, thrilled for their upcoming surprise.

 _ **With Benny:**_

Autumn and Benny were sitting on the couch, cuddling after putting Kate to bed.

"What have you drawn up so far?" Autumn asked her boyfriend.

Benny sighed, gently rubbing her arm, "Nothing yet. I want to get her take on it first. My Ma isn't like most mothers. She's going to want something badass."

Autumn laughed and nodded, "She is a badass."

Benny nodded, sighing tiredly.

Autumn licked her lips and took a deep breath before sitting up.

Benny furrowed his brow, "You ok?"

Autumn looked at him nervously, "Babe…I think I'm pregnant…"

Benny's eyes widened, "Wait…really?"

Autumn nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Benny laughed, grinning, "You're pregnant?! We're having another kid." He said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

A tear slipped down Autumn's cheek as they kissed. Benny pulled back, smiling.

Autumn exhaled a deep breath, "I was so nervous."

Benny shook his head, grinning, "I'm thrilled." He said before standing up, "Hang on. One second." He said before running to the bedroom.

He came back moment later and sat back down on the couch. He took a deep breath and steadied himself before smiling at her.

"I was going to do this differently, but I feel like after that news…this is the best time. Autumn, I love you and you have brought so much happiness into my life. I know we're young but hell, we have two kids now and…will you marry me?" He asked opening a small, black velvet box.

Autumn's eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets, "Really?"

Benny nodded, "Will you?"

Autumn nodded, beaming and hugged him, "Of course I'll marry you, Benny!"

Benny beamed and hugged her tightly.

They separated and Benny slipped the ring on his fiancé's left ring finger.

"I love you." Benny smiled

Autumn nodded, "I love you too."

 _ **Wednesday (September 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:00am:**_

Benny and Autumn walked over to the main house with Kate for breakfast.

They walked into the kitchen, joining the others.

"Uncle Benny!" James grinned

Benny gave his nephew a high-five, "Hey kid." He grinned

Bonnie's eye's widened, "Is that…"

Autumn and Benny nodded, smiling.

"We're engaged!" Autumn beamed

Everyone smiled and hugged the younger couple.

"Oh" Benny said, smirking, "and Autumn's pregnant."

Bonnie laughed cheerfully and hugged her future daughter in law and son.

"That's incredible, son!" Brent beamed.

They all talked Benny had to leave for work.

 _ **8:45am:**_

"I'll take her. You're taking the day off." Bonnie told her daughter.

Brittany sighed, "Are you sure? "

Bonnie nodded, "Of course. Her class is at 10, right?"

Brittany nodded, grimacing in pain, "Ugh"

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly

Brittany shook her head, "Nothing." She grunted, "I'm fine."

"Do I look like an idiot?" Bonnie remarked, "Have you taken any pain medicine this morning?"

Brittany shook her head, "I don't need it."

"Brittany Pierce go sit down. I'll be right back." Bonnie said strictly

Brittany sighed but knew not to argue. She walked over to the recliner and sat down.

Bonnie bought her a bottle of water and a pain pill.

 _ **11:30am:**_

Brent tossed William into the air and caught him, making the toddler giggle.

They were playing in the backyard while Brittany ad Santana sat on the patio with Olivia.

Brittany grinned, "Have you been thinking about names?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah but I haven't landed on any in particular. Have you?"

Brittany shrugged her left shoulder, "Not really. If it's a girl, we could name her after you."

Santana shook her head, "No, I don't think we should do that."

"I'll keep thinking."

 _ **4:50pm:**_

"Really?" Bonnie asked her son as he smirked at her.

Benny nodded, "Yeah. I mean I'll design whatever kind you want. It's fine if you don't want one."

"I do but I haven't decided what kind I want to get. I know that your father would love a new tattoo. The last one he got was Blake's name."

Brent had 5 tattoos. Bonnie's name was tattooed over his heart while all 4 of his kid's names were tattooed on his right bicep.

Benny nodded, "I know. It's time." He smirked

Bonnie laughed, "Go tell him."

Benny laughed kissed Bonnie's cheek before going to the living room where Brent was talking to Brittany and Blake.

"There you are." Brent said, seeing Benny, "James is our of school tomorrow so we're going to take him out to the track and do a riding lesson."

Benny furrowed his brow, "Why isn't he in school tomorrow?"

"It's a teacher workday" Brittany replied

"Cool. I'm off tomorrow so I'll help you guys out." Benny said

"Thanks" Brittany smiled

 _ **9:45pm:**_

"I can't believe that they're engaged and about to have another kid." Brittany told her wife as they climbed into bed.

Santana smiled, "I'm so happy for them."

Brittany nodded, "Me too" she smiled, "I wonder how close the babies will be born."

Santana shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure how far along she is. She told me that she has an ultrasound in ta few days."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife, "Who knew something so unexpected could be so wonderful?"


	92. Chapter 92: Pancakes

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (October 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

"I'm so sorry that we won't be here for your birthday." Bonnie told Santana

"It's ok. I appreciate that you all stayed so long. Thank you for everything." Santana smiled, hugging her mother in law.

Santana moved over and hugged Brent while Benny and Brittany talked to Bonnie.

"I love your tattoo." Brittany smirked at her mother.

Bonnie smirked and looked at her right hand. Her middle finer had a pink ribbon on it with the words 'I won' in the middle.

Benny grinned, "it definitely fits your personality"

Bonnie smirked, "You're a smartass, my son."

"I get it from you." Benny laughed

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Ma, please call us when you get home."

"I will."

Bonnie, Brent and Blake got into the back of the waiting limo and headed to the private airport.

Brittany, Santana, Benny and Autumn headed back into the house. Anna was watching the kids play in the playroom.

"Can we play outside?" James asked Anna as Brittany walked in the room.

"Ask your mother." Anna said

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Let's go outside."

Santana and Autumn stayed inside with Olivia while Brittany and Benny took the kids out to the backyard.

"I'm going to work on some laundry." Anna told Santana.

Santana smiled, "Thank you, Anna."

Anna smiled, "No problem, dear."

Santana turned back to Autumn, "What's your due date?"

Autumn smirked, "May 30th"

"Wait" Santana said, "Isn't that Kate's birthday?"

Autumn nodded, laughing," My kid's birthdays are going to be very close together if not the same day."

Santana laughed, "That should be interesting."

Autumn nodded, "When's your due date?"

"May 24th" Santana said, "We're going to have a lot of May birthdays in the family."

"Have you guys talked about names?" Autumn asked

"Yeah but we haven't picked anything. How about you guys?"

Autumn shook her head, "Not really. We've been talking mainly about the wedding."

Santana smiled, "I'm so happy for you guys. I know that Benny mentioned that yall want to have it before you give birth."

Autumn nodded, "Yeah. We've chosen a date we just have to find a good place."

"How about the dance studio?" Santana asked

Autumn tilted her head, thinking, "Would Brittany be ok with that?"

"Of course." Santana nodded, "We could decorate one of the large rooms. It could be really nice."

"I'll talk to Benny about it." Autumn said, "He'll most likely love the idea."

 _ **With Britt:**_

"Nice catch, James!" Brittany grinned.

She and the 5-year-old were tossing a baseball back and forth about form about 10 feet apart.

James threw it back and grinned when his mother caught it behind her back.

Benny was chasing the 3 other kids around the backyard. He picked up his daughter and tossed her into the air before catching her.

Kate giggled, "Dada!"

Benny smiled and tickled the 3-year-old, "Hey baby girl."

"Dada!" She giggled, "Top! Top!"

He laughed and stopped tickling her, "Ok ok, go play with your cousins." He said as he set her on the ground.

Kate smiled and ran over to the swings where Ally and William were playing.

 _ **11:45am:**_

"It's time for lunch!" Anna announced

Brittany, Benny and the kids headed inside. They took the kids to the bathroom to wash up before going back to the kitchen for lunch.

They all sat down and ate the beef stew Anna had made for lunch.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

All of the kids laid down for a nap, so the adults went to the downstairs to relax.

"Santana and I were talking about the wedding. She suggested we talk to Britt about having it at the dance studio." Autumn said as they headed to the living room.

Benny nodded, "Ok. Let's ask Britt."

"Ask me what?" Brittany said as her brother and his fiancé walked into the living room where Santana and Brittany were sitting.

"Could we have our wedding at the studio?" Benny asked as they sat on the couch.

Brittany grinned, "Sure. When are you guys wanting to have it?"

"December 14th. It's a Saturday." Autumn replied

Brittny nodded, "That should be fine. I'll text Mike. What tie do you want to have it?" She said, grabbing her phone.

"Evening" Autumn replied

Brittany nodded

 **Britt – I need us to close the studio on Saturday, December 14** **th** **. Benny and Autumn are getting married and want to have the wedding there.**

She turned to her brother, "I sent him a text."

"Thanks Britt" Benny said, "I know we're not giving you much warning…"

Brittany smirked, "I'll have to keep the deposit."

Benny sighed, "We can pay…"

Brittany sighed, "I'm kidding, Chief."

 **Mike – I looked at the schedule. It can be done but we'll have to figure what to do with the rehearsal for the Christmas concert.**

Brittany read the text and glanced at Santana, "Ill be back in a bit." She said before standing up and going up to her office.

Santana could tell something was off but tried to distract Benny and Autumn.

"So are you going dress shopping?" Santana asked

Autumn smiled and nodded, "Yes. I'll need to buy a dress that a bit to big though since I'll be around 18 weeks…"

 _ **With Britt:**_

She walked into her office and shut the door before calling Mike.

" _Hello?" Mike answered_

"Hey. What can we do about that?" Brittany sighed

 _Mike hummed thoughtfully, "Could you talk to Casandra July and see if we can use her classroom… "_

Brittany nodded, "That's a good idea. Let me send her a text. Go ahead and close the studio to the public on the December 14th."

" _You got it, Boss." Mike replied, "Let me know what Cassandra says."_

Brittany nodded, "Will do. I'll talk to you later."

" _Bye." Mike said before hanging up_

Brittany licked her lips thoughtfully before texting Cassandra

 **Britt – Hey Cassandra, could I ask a favor?**

She sent the text and headed back downstairs.

When she got back to the living room she sat in the recliner.

"Everything ok?" Benny asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I talked to Mike and we closed the studio for the 14th of December."

"Really?" Autumn smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Brittany."

Brittany grinned, "No problem. It'll be great."

"Santana, would you mind helping me plan it? I don't really have a lot of other friends…" Autumn said

Santana smiled, "I'd love to! Have you thought about a color scheme?"

Benny looked at Brittany, "Want to shoot some hoops while they talk about this?"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Sure"

 **Cassandra July – Sure. What's up?**

Brittany replied to the text as they went out to the basketball court.

 **Britt – I've got a scheduling conflict and was wondering if I could use your classroom on Saturday, December 14** **th** **for a rehearsal?**

Benny grabbed a basketball from the garage and dribbled it as they walked to the court.

"You're quiet." Benny said

Brittany nodded, "I'm thinking."

"About?"

Brittany licked her lips nervously, "I'm about to have another kid. That's 5, Benny. 5 kids! That's crazy!"

Benny burst out laughing, "I love those kids, so I won't say that you should've kept it in your pants but yeah…that's a lot of kids."

Brittany grinned, "I don't know how it's possible to love so many people with my whole heart but that's how it is. I couldn't love my kids anymore. I mean it's insane."

Benny nodded, smirking, "You're losing your mind, Britt."

Brittany laughed, nodding, "Yeah I know." She sighed

Benny patted her shoulder, "You and Santana are amazing parents. Together you guys can handle anything so don't worry."

Brittany narrowed her eyes, smirking, "Where the fuck are the wise words coming from?"

Benny laughed rolling his eyes before shooting the ball through the hoop.

 **Cassandra July – Sure! I don't have a class that day. What time do I need to unlock the room?**

 **Britt – 8am. It'll be an all-day rehearsal.**

Brittany grabbed the ball the tossed it through straight through the hoop.

 _ **5:50pm:**_

Santana and Autumn made fajitas for dinner and they all gathered around the table to eat.

"This is delicious, girls." Benny grinned

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'm impressed."

 _ **7:15pm:**_

Santana was sitting other bed with Ally, painting her daughter's toenails.

Ally smiled, "They're so pretty!" she squealed as Santana finished.

"It's a very pretty shade of red." Santana smiled at her daughter.

"Are you gunna do your toes?"

"While I still can." Santana nodded, smirking

Ally furrowed her brow, confused but shrugged it off before asking, "Can I pick the color?"

Santana nodded, letting the toddler look through the basket of nail polish.

Ally picked out a dark purple and Santana got to work.

 _ **9:15pm:**_

Santana closed the nursery door and headed to the master bedroom.

Brittany was changing into her pajamas.

Santana smirked, "You have such a cute ass."

Brittany laughed as she slipped on some boxers, "Come here."

Santana walked over to her wife, "Hmm?"

Brittany smiled and leaned down, kissing Santana on the lips, "I love you."

Smiling, Santana replied, "I love you too. Are you able to take off on Monday?"

Brittany grimaced, "Uh…I have to go in in the afternoon. I have a 2pm class…I'm really sorry, Baby."

Santana shook here head, "It's fine, Britt."

"No. It's your birthday. I'll see if I can get Mike to cover me."

"Brittany, baby, it's fine."

"Well I got you a couple gifts and I want to give you one of them now…"

Santana smiled, "Really?"

Brittany nodded and walked over to her nightstand. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to her wife.

Santana grinned and opened the envelope.

Inside was a certificate for _The Cove Spa_.

"Aw Britt, that's so sweet." She said before hugging the blonde.

Brittany smiled, "I'll watch the kids tomorrow while you go to the spa."

Santana smirked, "Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded, "Of course. We'll be fine. You deserve a day of relaxation." She grinned.

Santana sighed, shaking her head with a smile before leaning up on her toes to kiss her wife.

Brittany smiled into the kiss, letting her hands slide down to her wife's ass.

Santana moaned and pulled back, "What about your ribs?"

Brittany shook her head, "I'm fine." She muttered before kissing Santana deeper as they slowly moved to towards the bed.

San wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

They both quickly undressed before getting under the covers.

 _ **Sunday (October 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:30am:**_

Santana woke up and got out of bed. She walked over to Brittany's nightstand and grabbed the envelope with the certificate in it, noticing another, smaller envelope

She furrowed her brow and picked it up. She glanced at Brittany, who was still sound asleep before opening it.

Inside were 2 letters. One of them had her name on it while the other had Brittany's name written on it.

She opened the one addressed to her and began to read it. Her eyes narrowed as she read it before she huffed and folded it back up. She looked at the letter with Brittany's name on it and sighed, shaking her head.

She didn't read it. She wasn't going to invade Brittany's privacy no matter how bad she wanted to know what it said. She sighed and put both letters back in the enveloped before putting it in the drawer.

She went to the bathroom and shut the door before leaning back against it, sighing.

 _ **7:00am:**_

"I love you. Drive carefully." Brittany said as Santana got into her new van.

Santana nodded, "I will. I love you too. Thank you for this."

Brittany noticed that Santana was acting odd but figured she was just tired and watched as she pulled out of the garage.

 _ **10:00am:**_

Brittany and the kids were curled up on her bed together, watching a movie together.

She heard her phone ring and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Brittany…" Brent said_

Brittany furrowed her browed at his tone, "Hey Pop. What's wrong?"

 _Brent sighed, "Brittany, something happened."_

Brittany sat up, "What happened?"

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Santana pulled into the garage and took a breath before going inside.

Brittany was sitting in the living room with Benny and Bridgett.

"Hey San…" Autumn whispered

"Hey. What's going on?" Santana asked, hearing Bridgett crying.

Autumn shook her head, "Brent's father died."

Santana's eyes widened in shock, "What happened?"

"He had a heart attack." Autumn replied.

Santana sighed and set her purse down before walking to the living room.

Brittany looked up and so her wife.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, squeezing Bridgett's hand as she stood up, "Hey"

Santana hugged her wife, "I'm so sorry, Baby."

Brittany sniffed and nodded, clearing her throat, "Thanks, Love. How uh…how was the spa?"

Santana smiled, "It was great. Don't worry about my day. What can I do for you?"

"Could you call you dad and get us a flight to Lima for Tuesday morning?"

Santana nodded, "Of course. I'll also call Anna and see if she can take care of Rocky and Pocus while we're gone."

Brittany nodded, trying to think of anything else that needed to be done.

Santana grabbed her wife's hand, "Britt?"

"Hmm?" Britany hummed distractedly.

"Brittany" Santana said, gently tilting Britt's chin down, "I love you, Baby."

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana on the lips, "You too, Babe." She muttered before going back to the living room.

Santana sighed, feeling terrible. She made a couple calls before going to the kitchen to help Autumn make dinner.

 _ **8:50pm:**_

Brittany walked into the master bedroom. She pulled off her shirt and sighed as she looked for a pajama shirt in her closet.

Santana walked into the room and looked at her wife, "You ok?"

Brittany clenched her jaw and turned to her wife with sad eyes, "I can't believe he's gone." She said a s tears slipped down her cheek.

Santana rushed over to her wife and they hugged as the blonde began to cry quietly.

Santana sighed and hugged her wife tightly.

Brittany sniffed and pulled back, "Tell me about your day. I want to get my mind off of this."

Santana swallowed, "I uh…ok. I didn't want to talk about it because you've got plenty going on."

Brittany furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about?"

Santana sighed and walked over to Brittany's nightstand. She grabbed the envelope from Bree and set it on the bed, "I found that this morning."

Brittany looked even more confused, "What is it?"

"It's letters to us from Bree. Why didn't you show this to me?"

Brittany shook her head, "I completely forgot about it. What's it say?"

"I only read the one addressed to me…"

"And…" Brittany said

Santana sighed, "You haven't read them?"

"No, I haven't." Brittany said, "I swear."

Santana sighed, "Mine says that she's sorry for what she did. It's just the same old shit."

Brittany nodded, "What about mine?"

"I didn't read it." Santana said, "I wouldn't invade your privacy…"

Brittany furrowed her brow, "You're my wife, San. I have no secrets from you."

Santana nodded, "Well I didn't open it."

Brittany grabbed the envelope off the bed. She opened it and pulled out the note with her name on it.

 _Britt,_

 _I know I've said it before, but I love you so much. I know you don't feel the same so this will be the last you'll ever hear from me. Just know that…"_

"It's the same bullshit…" Brittany said after reading the beginning

Santana sighed, "I can't stand her."

Brittany crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash, "She's gone, San. We can finally relax."

Santana couldn't help but smile, feeling a little relieved.

Brittany sighed, "I just…I want to go to bed."

Santana nodded, "Ok Baby."

They both finished getting ready for bed before going to sleep.

 _ **Monday (October 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Santana and Diego's 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday) Morning 6:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and went to the kitchen. She was surprised to find James in there, drinking a juice while coloring at the kitchen table.

"Jamie, why are you up?"

James shrugged, "I had a bad dream."

"Why didn't you come to our room?" Brittany asked, concerned

"It's Mami's birthday. I didn't want to bother her."

Brittany smiled, "That was very thoughtful but if you need us just knock on the door."

"Ok Mama. Look at my picture! I made it for Mami."

"James, that is awesome! She's going to love it. Want to help me make Mami breakfast?"

"Sure!" James smiled before standing up and grabbing the step ladder.

"We're out of bread so we need to make pancakes." Brittany said as she grabbed the ingredients.

"Can mine be chocolate chip?"

"Sure can." Brittany said as he helped her mix the ingredients.

 _ **7:00am:**_

Brittany and James picked a fresh red rose from the front garden and took it to Santana along with her breakfast.

Santana smiled, sitting up in bed. James climbed onto the bed and sat next to Santana.

"Happy Birthday, Mami!" James smiled, handing her the picture he had drawn of the entire family.

"I love it, Honey." Santana said, kissing his forehead.

Brittany leaned own and kissed San's cheek, "Happy Birthday, Love."

"Where are the twins?" Santana asked.

"I'll go get them!" James said excitedly before running to the stairs.

Brittany smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry if I'm a little out of it today. I know it's your birthday…"

"Baby, it's ok. I understand." Santana replied.

Brittany nodded, thinking about her grandfather.

Santana sighed, "I love you, Baby"

Brittany nodded, "I love you too."

James and the twins ran into the room and climbed onto the bed.

They all ate and talked about how they were going on a trip to see their grandparents.

"Yay!" Ally said, "I miss Gram and Papa."

Brittany nodded and sniffed, "I'm uh…I'm going to go clean up the kitchen."

"We'll come help." Santana said getting out of bed.

 _ **10:45am:**_

Everyone was hanging out in the backyard as the kids played in the treehouse.

Autumn looked at her fiancé who was talking to Brittany. She sighed and turned to Santana, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"We need to leave the house by 7am." Santana said

Autumn nodded, "I need to pack."

"Go ahead. I'll watch Kate." Santana replied

Autumn smiled, "Thanks. I'll be quick."

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany climbed into her truck and headed to work for her 2pm class.

Santana began to pack her and Brittany's bags once Anna arrived. When San finished with that, she began to pack a bag for each child.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were lying in bed, cuddling when the was a knock on the door.

"Mama. Mami. We're scared of the thunder." William mumbled as his brother and sister followed.

"Come on in, guys." Brittany said, kissing San on the cheek before making room between them for the 3 kids.

Within 10 minutes the 3 kids were sound asleep.

"You ok?" Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded, "As good as I can be. He's the first grandparent that I've lost. It's just a weird feeling."

Santana reached over and squeezed Britt's hand, "I understand."

"Night Babe." Brittany whispered.

"Night Baby" Santana replied.

They quickly fell asleep, needing rest for the next day's travels.


	93. Chapter 93: Poppop

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Tuesday (October 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:30am:**_

Brittany groaned and heard a lot of light snoring. She smiled, remembering that most of their kids were sleeping in their bed with them.

She opened her eyes and grinned seeing Santana looking back at her.

"I love this." Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded, "Me too. Having a kid is like seeing part of your own soul walking around on earth."

Santana smiled, "I never knew how to put it into words but that sounds about right."

Brittany nodded, "We need to wake them up."

"Let's get dressed first." Santana replied quietly.

They both quietly got out of the bed without waking the children up.

Britt took a quick shower while Santana put on her makeup. They both got dressed before waking the kids up.

Brittany helped the older kids get dressed while Santana got Olivia ready.

The limo was already waiting out front so when the kids were dressed, Brittany put all the bags in the trunk.

"Hey" Benny said as he walked over to Brittany, "Are Bridge, Dani and Theo meeting us at the private airport?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah."

All of the kids ran out to the limo with Autumn and Santana following them.

Brittany locked up the house since Anna had a key and could get inside to take care of the cat and dog.

 _ **7:30am:**_

Bridgett, Dani and Theo were already on the plane when the others arrived.

Brittany and Benny loaded all of the bags in the luggage cabin of the plane before sitting down for take-off.

 _ **10:15am:**_

When they landed, there were two limos. Brittany, Santana and the kids were staying with Santana's parents while Benny, Bridgett and their families were staying with Bonnie and Brent.

"We'll see you guy later today." Brittany told her siblings.

"Ok." Benny said before they all got in the limos.

Santana looked up from Olivia, who was on her lap, "You ok, Britt?"

Brittany nodded, "Worried about Pop."

Santana reached over and grabbed her wife's hand, "I know. Have you heard from your uncles or aunt?"

Brittany shook her head, "No but we'll see everyone tonight at dinner."

Santana nodded, "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Breadstix" Brittany replied, tapping her foot nervously.

"It'll be ok, Britt. It's not going to fun but I'm here with you."

Brittany nodded, glancing at the kids. The 3 older kids were playing on their tablets as the limo turned on the Lopez's street.

When they pulled in the driveway, Antonio and Maribel came outside with their butler.

"Lita! Lito!" James said excitedly as he and the twins ran over to their grandparents.

Antonio grinned and picked William up and ruffled James' hair, "Hey boys."

Maribel smiled and bent down to pick Ally up.

"Hi Lita!" Ally smiled, hugging her grandmother.

Brittany, with the help of the driver and butler, carried all of their luggage inside.

Santana carried Olivia into the living room and sat down. The kids sat with their grandparents on the couch as they caught up.

"I'm glad that James has fall break this week." Maribel said.

Santana nodded, "It's helpful that he's not missing any school."

 _ **5:30pm:**_

The limo pulled into the Pierce driveway. There was already a bunch of cars parked on the street in front of the house.

Brittany and Santana took all 4 of their kids inside where they found a house full of Pierces.

Brittany carried Olivia to the kitchen. Bonnie was in there with Brent's sister, Natalie, Autumn, Bridgett and Ann, Brent's mother.

"Hey Grams." Brittany muttered, gently hugging her grandmother

"Hi dear." Ann sighed, "I've missed you. Let me see my great-granddaughter."

Brittany handed her daughter over and turned to her aunt, "Hey Nat."

Natalie smiled, trying not to cry before hugging her niece, "Where's your wife?"

"I'm not su…" Brittany began before Santana walked in the room with Ally and William.

"I'm here." Santana smiled sympathetically before hugging Ann and Natalie.

"Where's Jamie?" Brittany asked.

"With Brent and your brothers and uncles in the garage." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "When are we going to the restaurant?"

"In a few minutes." Bonnie replied.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

They got back to the Lopez house and Carried the kids upstairs with Antonio and Maribel's help.

They tucked the kids into bed before going back down to the living room.

Antonio poured to glasses of whiskey wile Maribel fixed herself a martini and Santana a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled when Antonio handed her the glass of whiskey. She sighed and took a sip before looking at her wife.

Santana looked her wife sympathetically but didn't say anything.

"What time do we need to leave for the funeral?" Maribel asked the girls.

"We should leave here but 9am." Santana replied as Brittany took another sip.

They talked for a while longer before going to bed.

 _ **11:15pm:**_

Brittany woke up and sat up on the edge of the bed, sighing.

Santana felt the bed move and woke up,

"Baby?" San whispered.

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed.

Santana sat up and touched her wife's shoulder, "Brittany, what is it?"

Brittany shook her head, "Just thinking about Grams and Poppop…" she sighed, "They've been married since they were 20 years old. Nearly 50 years of marriage…"

Santana nodded, "They made a great couple."

Brittany nodded, "I can't believe he's dead."

Santana sighed, "Come here, Baby."

They laid back down, holding each other till they both fell back to sleep.

 _ **Wednesday (October 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

"I want a real tie!" James groaned as Brittany clipped on his black tie.

He and William were wearing matching black slacks and white dress shirts.

"Trust me, this is easier." Brittany mumbled in her own black dress shirt and tie.

James slumped slightly, disappointed, "Fine."

She turned to her younger son and clipped on his tie as well before the 3 of them went to check on Santana and the girls.

"San, the boys are ready." Brittany said as they walked into her childhood bedroom.

"You 3 looked great." Santana smiled in her black dress and heels.

"The car should be here any minute." Brittany muttered quietly.

"Let get downstairs" Santana said, handing Olivia to the blonde.

Brittany carried her infant daughter down the stairs to the foyer where Maribel was adjusting Antonio's tie.

 _ **9:45am:**_

Brittany, Santana and the kids took a seat in the second row as everyone arrived at the funeral home.

Brittany glanced at the open coffin and turned to her wife, "I'll be right back."

"Ok" Santana nodded as Autumn, Benny and Kate walked in.

Kate and Autumn joined San while Benny and Brittany walked to the front.

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Brittany carried Olivia back to the limo.

"Hey Britt!" She heard and turned to see Josh, her 22-year-old cousin, jogged over to her.

"Hey Josh, what's up?"

"I was taking to mom and she mentioned that Poppop promised to give you his knife collection…"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. He said that a long time ago. Why?"

Josh sighed, "There a specific knife that I've always wanted. I just thought I'd ask you…"

Brittany nodded, "Sure. Whenever Grams wants to give them to me. I'll call you."

"Thanks Britt I just…I can't believe he's gone…" Josh muttered, swallowing.

Brittany nodded, "I know." She said, clenching her jaw, not wanting to cry.

Santana walked over and took Olivia, "It's getting pretty chilly. I'm going to go ahead and get the kids in the limo."

Brittany nodded, as Josh's mother, Natalie walked over along with Eric.

"We're headed to the farm." Eric said, "You can come out there if you want."

Brittany nodded, "Ill try. I think the kids need a nap, so I'll talk to San."

Eric nodded, "Love ya, Kid."

"You too, Eric." Brittany muttered before getting in the limo.

They went to the Lopez house. They had lunch before laying down for a nap.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

"You sure?" Brittany asked her wife as she changed into jeans and a green Henley shirt.

Santana nodded, "Of course. Go. Papi is at work but Mami is here to help me with the kids. Do you have any idea what time you'll be home?"

Brittany shook her head, "No. I'll text you."

Santana stood up from the bed and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss. Brittany hummed and gripped her wife's waist.

Santana moaned and pulled back, "Sorry. I just miss you." She sighed.

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife again, surprising the Latina.

"Baby…" Santana mumbled as they kissed

Brittany pulled back, "I have a few minutes and I miss you too."

Santana smiled before going to lock the bedroom door.

Brittany pulled off her shirt as Santana undid her pants. Brittany pulled off her jeans and grabbed her wife around the waist, pulling her close.

Santana kissed the blonde deeply as they moved towards the bed. Santana fell back, onto the bed without separating from her wife.

Santana moaned when Brittany gripped her thigh. Britt reached down and pulled off her boxers while Santana slipped off her panties.

Brittany didn't wait before pushing into her wife, making Santana moan.

They kissed as Brittany pumped her hips, thrusting in and out of the Latina as a fast pace.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

Brittany finished getting redressed and as Santana fixed her hair. Brittany turned around to see her wife's hair up in a ponytail.

"Every time you wear your hair up, I picture you in your cheerios uniform…" Brittany mumbled, smirking.

Santana laughed, "I'm definitely not a 16-year-old cheerleader anymore."

Brittany smiled, tilting her head, "I'll always see you as a 16-year-old cheerleader who secretly loved soccer and turned every head in the room. Hell, you still turn every head in the room."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You are completely full of shit." She said laughing.

Brittany laughed, "I'm not. I mean it."

Santana laughed and kissed Brittany on the lips before the blonde left.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

She rode in the limo to Eric's farm, which was about an hour away.

When she got there, she headed inside and found her family sitting around, telling stories about Jacob Pierce and drinking.

"Hey Bolt!" Eric grinned, "Do you remember the time you and Dad were playing in the backyard and you sprayed him with the hose?"

Brittany grinned, "Yeah. I was what…5 then?"

Brent nodded, "Yeah. He was in a suit cause he had just gotten back from work. It was hysterical."

Natalie smirked, "I remember you did the same thing when you were a kid, Brent but it was Mom that you sprayed."

Brent laughed, "I'm not surprised. Do you remember that, Mom?"

Ann Pierce looked at her son, "I'm sorry. What'd you say?"

"You ok, Mom?" Eric asked

Ann sighed, "I'm going to go on to bed."

Natalie stood up, "Mama, do you need any…"

"I'm fine." Ann sighed, "I just want to sleep."

"Grams…" Brittany mumbled before pulling her shorter grandmother into a hug.

When they separated Ann reached up, cupping Brittany's cheek, "He loved you, Brittany. He loved all of you." She smiled, looking at the room of family.

Brittany nodded and kissed Ann's cheek before letting her grandmother walk past towards the guest room.

Eric poured Brittany a whiskey and handed it to her.

"To Dad!" Eric said holding up his glass, "Rest in peace, old man."

Everyone took a sip of their drinks before going back to telling stories.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Brittany walked into the Lopez house and went on up to Santana's old room.

Santana was sitting in bed, nursing Olivia when Brittany walked in.

Santana looked up and instantly Brittany was drunk even though the blonde was hiding it well.

"How much did you drink?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany sighed, "Too much. There were a lot of toasts…"

Santana nodded, "Why don't you take a shower?"

Brittany rubbed her forehead, nodding, "Good idea."

"I'll get you some Advil." Santana said before taking Olivia to the guest room where she and Ally were sleeping.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Brittany got out of the shower and dried off before pulling on a sports bra and boxers. She sat on the edge of the bed and groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Santana walked in with a bottle of water and some Advil, "Take these."

Brittany nodded, "Thanks Babe."

Santana kissed the top of Brittany damp head, "Let's go to sleep."

 _ **Thursday (October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **) morning 3:15am:**_

Santana woke up to the sound her wife barfing in the bathroom. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Britt?" Santana said quietly, not wanting to startle the blonde.

"Sorry, Babe." Brittany mumbled, rinsing her mouth out.

"I'm just worried about you." Santana whispered, leaning against the doorframe.

Brittany looked at her wife and smiled, "I'll be ok. Last night helped. Not the drinking but the talking. We told stories and laughed and cried…it was good."

Santana smiled, "I'm glad, Baby."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Santana walked over to the door and let James and William in the room.

"Will wet the bed…" James mumbled tiredly.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Santana said, leading the boys back to Diego's old room.

Brittany laid back down before falling back to sleep.

 _ **11:15am:**_

Maribel and the kids were working on a puzzle on the kitchen table while Brittany and Santana took a walk around the Lopez property.

Brittany held her wife's right hand since Santana's left arm was still in a cast.

"Feeling better?" Santana asked the blonde as they strolled.

Brittany nodded, "The fresh air helps. How are you feeling?"

Santana smiled, "I'm fine. This is nice. I love the Fall."

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" Santana smiled as they separated.

Brittany shrugged, smiling, "I'm just so lucky to have you."

Santana smiled, "I love you, Britt."

Brittany grinned and squeezed her hand, "I love you too, Beautiful."

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Maribel walked upstairs to see where her grandchildren were. She smiled when she found the entire family of 6 all sound asleep in Santana's old bedroom.

Maribel smiled and took a picture of the scene before closing the door.

 _ **4:00pm:**_

Brittany heard her kids giggling and opened her eyes to see Ally's smiling face a few inches in front of her. Brittany grinned making the toddler giggle louder.

Brittany grabbed her daughter and began to tickle her making the little girl laugh uncontrollably.

Santana watched as Brittany tickled the 3 older kids. She smiled as she nursed Olivia in the chair in the corner.

"Mama! Stop!" William screamed, giggling.

Brittany stopped and smiled before she was suddenly tackled by James and the twins. They all began to tickle her, making her laugh.

There was a knock on the door and Maribel walked in, smiling at the scene.

"I was worried, but I can see you all are just having fun." Maribel smiled, "Lito just got home from work…"

"Lito!" William beamed and slid off the bed.

"Lito!" Ally repeated before following her twin brother.

The kids ran down to Antonio's home office where he was typing up some notes on his computer.

 _ **Friday (October 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 8:30am:**_

Brittany finished loading the luggage into the trunk of the limo before running back inside the house.

Santana and the kids were hugging Antonio and Maribel when Brittany walked into the foyer.

"We'll miss you all but we'll see you at Thanksgiving." Maribel said as she hugged James.

"Bye Lita." He smiled

 _ **9:45am:**_

When they got to the private airport, they were surprised to see Brittany's parents helping Bridgett, Benny and the others load everything onto the plane.

"Hey" Brent smiled at as Brittany walked over to them, carrying Allison.

"Papa!" Ally smiled, reaching for Brent.

Brent lifted her into his arms, "We wanted to see you guys before you left."

Brittany nodded, "How's Grams?"

"I think she's going to move in with us…" Brent replied.

"Really?" Brittany asked, "In the basement?"

Brent nodded, "Yeah. We'll uh…probably have to move in a few years. She shouldn't be walking so many stairs."

Brittany looked thoughtfully at her father before turning to Ally, "Allison, go see Gram."

Brent furrowed his brow and set his granddaughter on the ground.

"What's up?" He asked after Ally was out of earshot.

"Why don't you guys move to Glen Cove?" Brittany asked her father.

Brent smiled, "You wouldn't feel crowded?"

Brittany laughed, "Pop, I'm about to have 5 children. My life is crowded but I love it. We'd love to have you guys closer. I know it's a big move so just think about it."

Brent nodded, "I'll talk to Bonnie."

Brittany hugged her father before hugging her mother and youngest brother.

She boarded the plane with the others and waved goodbye to her parents and Blake.

"You'll never guess what Bolt suggested." Brent grinned, as they watched the plane take off.


	94. Chapter 94: Daily Life

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **Britt, San, James (5yr), Ally (3yr), Will (3yr) and Olivia (6mth)**

 **Finn, Michelle, Bella (8yr) and Jasper (5yr)**

 **Eric, Gabby, Sophia (7yr) and Lauren (4yr)**

 **Diego, Whitney, Otto (4yr), Maddox (4yr) and Vanessa (3mth)**

 **Benny, Autumn and Kate (3yr)**

 **Dani, Bridgett and Theo (9mth)**

 _ **Saturday (October 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:15am:**_

Brittany rolled over and pulled her sleeping wife close. She gently kissed Santana's neck making the Latina hum.

Brittany grinned and moved to her wife's lips.

Santana moaned and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Britt's neck. Brittany moved between Santana's legs as they kissed.

Santana moaned again as Britt deepened the kiss. The door burst open and in ran their 3 oldest children.

"Mama! Mami!"

Brittany nearly fell off the bed trying to hide the obvious.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked, laughing.

"You think that was funny?" Britt asked, smirking as the kids climbed onto the bed.

Santana nodded, laughing, "Yeah I do."

"What's funny, Mami?" Ally asked, confused.

"Mama's being funny." Santana said, pulling William onto her lap.

"Why are you 3 up so early?" Brittany asked her children as Ally moved to sit on her lap "Uh…." Brittany said, "Sit in front of me, Darlin. I'll do your hair."

Ally smiled and sat in front of the blonde. Brittany undid Ally messy ponytail and began to gather the dark hair together, putting it in a high ponytail.

"You know what we need to do today?" Brittany smirked

"What?" James asked, excitedly.

"Measure how tall you kids are." Brittany replied

Santana nodded, "We haven't done that since before I got pregnant with Olivia."

Brittany nodded, "I know, and these munchkins are growing so fast." She smirked, ticking Ally.

Ally giggled, "Stop Mama!"

Brittany kissed the back of Ally's head, "Ok, Darlin. Let's get up and make some breakfast."

"Yay!" William smiled as he and his older siblings slid off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

Santana smirked and leaned over, kissing Brittany on the jaw before whispering, "Tonight."

Brittany raised her brow, "So I wasn't the only one disappointed?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana into a deep, toe-curling kiss.

Santana moaned into the kiss.

"Stop William!" Ally shouted from the kitchen.

Brittany sighed and pulled back grinning.

Santana shook her head, "That was not fair."

Brittany grinned, "You shouldn't have laughed at me."

San rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah."

They both got out of bed, laughing before heading to the kitchen.

 _ **9:30am:**_

"Stand still, William." Brittany mumbled as she crouched down, to mark his height on the kitchen's pantry door frame.

Each child took a turn letting Brittany mark their height with their name and year.

Afterwards they all got dressed and headed to the store to buy Halloween costumes.

 _ **10:45am:**_

"I want to be a cowboy!" James said as they walked to the boys' section.

"Alright." Brittany said as she grabbed his costume while Santana grabbed a princess outfit for Allison and an astronaut costume for William.

"What should Olivia be? Brittany asked her wife as she placed the costumes in the shopping cart.

Santana pinched her lips together, thinking.

Brittany smiled at the cute expression before turning to pick James up and put him in the cart with is siblings.

"How about a purple crayon?" Santana asked, holding up the infant costume.

Brittany nodded, "That's cute."

Santana put it in the cart, next to Olivia.

"Mama, I gotta pee!" William said

Brittany sighed and nodded, "Alright. James, why don't you come too?" she suggested, lifting William out of the cart.

James nodded.

"I'll meet you at the door." Brittany told her wife as she took James out of the cart.

"Ok. I'll go pay and see you there."

Brittany winked at her wife before walking off with the boys.

They walked the back of the store and she took them into the family stall. The boys quickly peed and washed their hands before following Brittany out of the bathroom.

"Mama! Look it's Ms. Harper!" James said, pointing towards the front of the store where Santana was talking to his Kindergarten teacher, Tammy Harper.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. No, James! Do not run." She said in her motherly tone as he began to run towards the women.

"Who's that?" William asked, holding Brittany's hand as they walked.

"That's James' teacher at school." Brittany replied, bending over and picking Will up.

"Hi Ms. Harper!" James smiled, waving at the brunette.

"Hi James! How is your fall break going?" Tammy asked, smiling at her student.

"We went on a plane!" James smiled.

Tammy's eyes widened, "Cool. Was it fun?"

James nodded, "I got to see my Papa and Gram and Lita and Lito and Uncle Blake!" he listed off.

"Brittany's grandfather passed away, so we went back t our hometown." Santana said quietly

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Tammy said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Brittany nodded.

"Well, James I need to finish shopping, but I'll see you on Monday." Ms. Harper smiled

"Ok. Bye!" James smiled, waving as they left the store.

Brittany buckled the twins into the back row of the van while Santana put Olivia in her car seat and James buckled himself in.

"So where should we go for lunch?" Brittany asked her wife as they got into the front seats.

Santana shrugged, "How about TU?"

Brittany nodded, "That works."

Brittany pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the main road, "I was thinking…" she said quietly as the kids watched a movie on the tv screens in the back.

"About?" Santana asked.

"If it's a girl…what about Kayla?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, "I like it but I'm not sure…I thought about Paige…"

Brittany thought about and nodded, "We could even go with Selena."

"What if it's a boy?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled, "Mason?"

Santana shook her head, "Elijah?"

"Or Isaac?"

Santana smiled, "I love the name Nathan or Nathaniel."

Brittany nodded, "I like both of those but more for a middle name…" she replied as she parked in front of The Underground in Glen Cove.

"Let's eat!" Brittany said.

 _ **1:30pm:**_

Brittany smirked and pulled Santana into the laundry room while Anna and Autumn watched the kids in the backyard.

Santana smiled, "Why are we sneaking around?"

Brittany smirked, "So I can do this…" she whispered, pushing Santana against the closed door as she kissed her deeply.

Santana moaned and cupped the back of Brittany's head.

Brittany reached down and unzipped her wife's jeans making Santana's eyes open wide as she pulled back.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked in a hushed voice.

Brittany smirked, "Shhh…" she hushed before kissing her wife again as she slid her left hand down the front of Santana's underwear.

Santana whimpered as Brittany rubbed gentle circles around her clit.

Britt wrapped her other around Santana's waist, holding her up as she slid 2 fingers into her wife.

"Fuck Britt." Santana moaned.

Brittany clenched her jaw as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Fuck…" Santana mumbled as Brittany thrust her hand faster.

Brittany noticed Santana's mouth opening as she was about to cum. Britt kissed her wife deeply, catching Santana's moan.

Brittany slowed her movements, bringing San down from her climax.

"Fuck Britt…" San breathed.

Brittany grinned, "You're so sexy, Baby."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Want me to…"

Brittany shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Tonight…" Santana whispered, "Ok?"

"Ok" Brittany nodded and kissed her wife again, "I love you."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany deeply for a moment, "I love you too, Brittany."

 _ **Saturday (October 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

"How old is Sam and Mercedes' daughter now?" Brittany asked as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"About a week." Santana replied, "Did Sam tell you her name?"

"No. What is it?" Brittany replied.

"Jenny Belle Evans." Santana answered.

"Southern as hell." Brittany grinned "I like it."

"I think it's cute." Santana nodded before they headed inside to get her cast taken off.

 _ **2:15pm:**_

"I'll take William up to his room." Brittany muttered, picking up the sleeping toddler from the couch.

"I'll take Ally." Benny said, following Brittany up the stairs while carrying his niece.

"Thank you, Benny." Santana said

Autumn smiled at Santana, "What time is everyone supposed to be here tonight?"

"By 5pm." Santana said, "I need to go pick up the food around 4:30pm."

"What'd you order?"

"Fried chicken with some sides and sweet tea." Santana replied.

"Benny will be happy." Autumn smirked

Santana laughed and nodded, "So will Britt. It's not Bonnie's famous fried chicken but it'll be fine."

Autumn nodded as her sleeping daughter curled closer to her on the couch.

James walked into the room, yawning, "Mami, can I cuddle with you?"

Santana nodded, letting the 5-year-old crawl into her lap just as Olivia began to cry in the nursery

"I'll get her." Brittany said as she walked down the stairs going straight to the nursery.

Benny sat next to his fiancé and sighed, "Andy sent me a text. He wants to know if it would be alright for him to join us for dinner tonight…"

Santana nodded, "Of course he can come."

Benny nodded and sent his cousin a response.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

All of the Lopez/Garcia and Pierce siblings and their families were in the backyard, eating and talking.

"Man, this is some good mac and cheese." Diego mumbled.

Whitney rolled her eyes, "Babe, don't talk with a full mouth."

Diego smirked an blew her a kiss making the others laugh.

"I'm glad you guys like the food. It's from a hole in the wall restaurant in Sea Cliff." Santana smiled as they ate.

"It's really good, Babe." Brittany said as Benny nodded in agreement.

"Mami!" Allison shouted from the treehouse, "Tell William to share!"

Santana sighed, "I'll be right back…"

"I'll get it." Brittany said, wiping her hands on a napkin before standing up and walking to the treehouse.

"Allison. William." Brittany said, calmly as she walked up the treehouse stairs, "What's going on?"

"Will won't let me play with the cars!" Ally said

Brittany sighed, "Allison, there's a ton of toys up here…"

Ally frowned, "But I wanna play with the cars!"

Brittany crouched down, "Allison, why don't you go play with Kate and Lauren? They're playing on the trampoline."

Ally smiled, "Ok! Carry me?"

Brittany nodded and picked her daughter up and carried the toddler down the stairs and over to the trampoline.

 _ **7:30pm:**_

"Man, we haven't jammed like this since high school." Diego grinned between songs.

Brittany grinned and began to strum the guitar, "Let's try this one."

"Which song is it?" Finn asked

"Don't Let Her by Walker Hayes." Brittany nodded before she began to sing.

 _ **Britt:**_

 **She always said if something ever** **  
** **Happened to me she would never** **  
** **Fall in love again** **  
** **What a waste**

 **We always said we'd go together** **  
** **But if I'm just half of her forever** **  
** **This goes out to whoever** **  
** **Takes my place**

 _ **Britt with Diego, Finn, Andy and Eric:**_

 **She don't give 2 cents about money** **  
** **Likes a little coffee in her honey** **  
** **Let her sleep late as she wants** **  
** **Home is her favorite restaurant** **  
** **Don't you dare come home if you're hammered** **  
** **Better watch your mouth and your grammar** **  
** **She loves babies, hates glitter** **  
** **You better shave before you kiss her** **  
** **And if she ever misses me, please, don't let her**

 _ **Finn (Britt):**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** **She's insecure about her legs, right** **  
** **Something wrong with her head, right** **  
** **Just tell her she's crazy (crazy)** **  
** **Even though she won't believe you, (nah)**

 _ **Diego:**_ _ **  
**_ **Best advice I can give you, brother** **  
** **Don't ever say she's acting just like her mother** **  
** **Even though she does sometimes** **  
** **It's gonna be our little secret**

 _ **Britt with Diego, Finn, Andy and Eric:**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** **She don't give 2 cents about money** **  
** **Likes a little coffee in her honey** **  
** **Let her sleep late as she wants** **  
** **Home is her favorite restaurant** **  
** **Don't you dare come home if you're hammered** **  
** **Better watch your mouth and your grammar** **  
** **She loves babies, hates glitter** **  
** **You better shave before you kiss her** **  
** **And if she ever misses me, please, don't let her**

 _ **Britt:**_ _ **  
**_ **  
** **Make her feel better** **  
** **Say something funny** **  
** **Say something 'bout the weather** **  
** **Tell her wherever I am, I'm good** **  
** **And if she thinkin' she can love again** **  
** **She should understood** **  
**

 _ **Diego:**_ **  
** **Orchids, that's her favorite flower** **  
** **Don't ever watch "The Office" without her** **  
** **After church, she gonna talk** **  
** **Her favorite season is football**

 _ **Britt with Diego, Finn, Andy and Eric:**_

 **She don't give 2 cents about money** **  
** **Likes a little coffee in her honey** **  
** **Let her sleep late as she wants** **  
** **Home is her favorite restaurant** **  
** **Don't you dare come home if you're hammered** **  
** **Better watch your mouth and your grammar** **  
** **She loves babies, hates glitter** **  
** **You better shave before you kiss her** **  
** **And if she ever misses me, please, don't let her**

After they finished singing Brittany looked over at Santana and winked.

Santana smiled, shaking her head as a tear fell.

"You ok?" Whitney asked her sister-in-law.

Santana nodded, "I'm fine" she whispered, "She just can't sing songs like that while I'm pregnant…I'm emotional."

Whitney nodded as Brittany and the guys began to sing another song.

"I understand." Whitney sighed, "The idea of losing Diego…" she shook her head.

Santana nodded, "Yeah."

 _ **9:45pm:**_

"You ok?" Brittany asked her wife as they got ready for bed.

Santana nodded, 'Yeah."

Brittany furrowed her brow and pulled Santana close, "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

Santana shook her head, "We're both fine, Britt. I'm just hormonal so you singing songs that make me think about you dying…not a good idea."

Brittany nodded, "I'm sorry, Baby." Brittany muttered, feeling bad.

Santana nodded and pulled Brittany into a deep kiss, "Just…just don't go anywhere, Brittany…"

Brittany nodded, "I'm not going anywhere." She muttered, kissing San, gently on the lips, "You're stuck with me, baby."

Santana smiled, "Good." She whispered.


	95. Chapter 95: Possibilities

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (November 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:15am:**_

Brittany finished typing an email before sending it. She sighed and leaned back, stretching her arms.

She reached over and grabbed her phone before calling her wife.

" _Hello?" Santana answered_

"Hey Beautiful." Brittany muttered making Santana smile.

" _Hey Baby." Santana sighed, "Hold on one second. James, let your brother play with it too!" she said before smiling into the phone, "Sorry. What's up?"_

Brittany smiled and shrugged, "I just missed you and wanted to hear your voice."

 _Santana blushed, "You're cute. I miss you too, Britt."_

"So tell me…" Brittany smirked, "What are you wearing?"

" _Brittany!" Santana laughed_

Brittany grinned, "What?"

 _Santana rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be working?"_

Brittany sighed, "Yeah but like I said…I miss my wife."

 _Santana smiled, "What time will you be home?"_

"Well…I figured if I get out of here around 2 then I'll be home just as all the kids take their naps…" Brittany smirked

 _Santana smiled, "That sounds like a good plan. Think you can get out that early?"_

"Yep." Brittany grinned, "I'll make it happen. I need to go teach my class, but I'll see you in a few hours."

 _Santana nodded, "Ok. I'll see you soon. Bye baby"_

"Bye Love."

Brittany hung up and headed down to the second floor to teach her class.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

Brittany gathered all of her stuff and headed to her truck when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

" _Hey, Kitty had a girl. Her name is Hailey." Brooke said_

Brittany sighed, "You're kidding."

 _Brooke laughed, "No. Why?"_

"Who all is with her and Artie at the hospital?" Brittany asked, tossing her bag in the passenger seat and hopping behind the wheel.

" _Puck is there and a few others. I'm on my way."_

Brittany sighed, "Alright, well I'll be there soon."

 _Brooke smiled, "I'm guessing you had other plans."_

"You could say that…"

" _Just wait till they get home and visit then." Brooke said, "It'll be fine."_

Brittan grinned, "You sure?"

" _Of course. I'll let them know that you'll visit soon." Brooke replied, "I'll see you later."_

"Thanks Brooke" Brittany smiled before hanging up.

 _ **2:50pm:**_

Brittany got home and headed inside.

Santana was just stepping out of the nursery when Brittany grabbed the Latina around the waist, pulling her close.

Santana smiled, "You got home in time."

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife, "Told you I would." She mumbled as they moved towards the bedroom.

Santana moaned, "Wait…Baby."

"Hmmm?" Brittany hummed as she kissed Santana's neck.

Santana bit her bottom lip, "We don't have long."

Brittany nodded and locked the bedroom door before pulling off her shirt.

Santana moaned and pulled off her own shirt. Britt leaned down and kissed the Latina deeply.

"Mmm, fuck baby." Brittany mumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Santana moaned, straddling her wife's lap.

Brittany groaned and flipped them over so that she was on top. She kissed Santana's neck and chest making the Latina whine.

"Fuck Britt." Santana moaned, breathing heavily as the blonde moved down her body.

Brittany kissed Santana's hip bone before kissing her inner thighs.

Santana whimpered as Brittany scooted closer to her core, "Shit baby."

Brittany grinned and kissed her wife's clit before gently sucking on it.

Santana's head fell back on the pillow as she gripped a handful of blonde hair.

Brittany took her time working her wife up till Santana was cumming.

She kissed her way up Santana's body to her lips.

Santana moaned, "Fuck Brittany."

Brittany smirked, "I said I missed you." She said, laying on her back.

Santana laughed, "We're not done yet" She smirked as she straddled Britany's lap.

Brittany swallowed and watched as Santana lowered herself onto the blonde's dick.

"Fuck." Brittany mumbled.

Santana licked her lips and began to ride the blonde while holding on to her shoulders.

Brittany groaned gripping her wife's hips tightly, "Fuck Santana. That's so good."

Santana moaned and picked up the pace till they both came, moaning as they kissed.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Brittany grinned and looked over at her wife, "Think we could squeeze in another round?"

Santana smirked, "I'd say yes but I get the feeling Allison will up any second and Michelle should be here any minute with James."

Brittany sighed and rolled over to the Latina, kissing her on the lips, "I love you, San."

Santana smiled, "I love you too, Britt." She replied before they heard a door shut somewhere in the house.

"Stop William!" Allison shouted

"Back to reality." Brittany muttered with a small smile.

Santana sighed as they both got out of bed and got re-dressed.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Brittany was making everyone grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner.

Santana walked into the kitchen after helping the kids wash their hands.

"Alright, kids." Brittany muttered, "Everyone sit at the table."

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the shoulder before taking the plate of sandwiches to the table.

Brittany smirked and grabbed he last sandwich before joining the others.

"I miss Papa" James sighed

"They'll be here tomorrow." Brittany said.

"Yay!" William smiled, "Blake too?"

Brittany nodded, "Yep. Can you guys help us clean the guest rooms after dinner?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah!"

After dinner they all went upstairs. Santana held Olivia while Brittany stripped the bed.

They all worked together to clean up the 2 guest rooms.

"Soon, we'll only have 1 guest room." Brittany smirked, looking at her wife.

Santana nodded, glancing at the kids.

"Why?" James asked

"Because when Mami has the baby Olivia will have to move up here." Brittany replied.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" James asked.

"We don't know yet." Brittany smiled, "What do you think it's going to be?"

James shrugged, "I don't know. I hope it's a boy!"

Brittany grinned, "We'll let you know when we find out."

James grinned, "Cool."

"You're a good big brother, Jamie." Brittany smirked

James smiled but didn't reply.

"James, hold your sister so I can help Mama." Santana said.

James sat on the window seat and Santana carefully handed Olivia to him.

Santana and Brittany quickly made the bed with clean sheets while the twins played in the old sheets.

When they finished, they moved to the other guest room.

"Which room is going to be Olivia's?" James asked as he helped Brittany strip the bed.

Brittany shrugged, "Which room do think she'd like better?"

James looked thoughtfully around the room, "This one."

Santana smiled, "I agree."

 _ **7:15pm:**_

"Tilt your head back." Brittany muttered to William as she bathed the boys.

William tilted his head and let her rinse the shampoo out of his hair while James played with the toy boat.

"Mama where's Mami?" James asked

"She's bathing your sisters." Brittany replied, "Tilt your head back now."

Once they were clean, she lifted them out of the tub and wrapped a towel around each boy.

They both headed to their bedrooms and began to get dressed. Brittany helped William dry his hair and get his pajamas on before tucking him into bed. She went to James' room and tucked him in before heading down to the master bedroom.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Santana sighed as she walked into the bedroom, "The girls are asleep."

Brittany nodded, "So are the boys."

Santana yawned, "I am exhausted."

"Me too." Brittany nodded, closing her book and setting it on her nightstand, "Come here. I want to hold you."

Santana smiled, "Let me change."

 _ **Saturday (November 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany was changing Olivia's diaper when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Autumn said as she walked to the foyer.

She opened the door and smiled letting Bonnie, Brent and Blake inside before she noticed Brent's mother behind them.

"Come on inside!" Autumn smiled.

Brittany walked into the foyer, holding Olivia, "Hey guys!"

Ann smiled, "Look at the baby."

Brittany grinned, "Hi to you too, Grams."

Ann smiled, "Hand her over."

Brittany nodded and passed Olivia to her great-grandmother.

"Where should I sleep?" Blake asked

"You can sleep on the couch or…" Brittany said

"He can sleep on the air mattress in your office." Santana said, walking over as they kids ran past her to hug their grandparents.

Brittany nodded, "I'll set it up later."

Brent lifted William up while Bonnie picked Ally up.

Brittany helped the guys carry the luggage upset to the guest rooms and ger office.

"How are you doing, Bolt?" Brent asked Brittany as they headed back downstairs.

"I'm alright, Pop. How have you been?"

Brent nodded, "I'm good."

"Have you and Ma talked about moving?" Brittany asked.

Brent nodded, "We have. Mom likes the idea. I just need to figure out about the shop."

Brittany nodded, "You could open up a shop here, in Glen Cove."

Brent looked thoughtful, "Yeah. I could do that. I don't want the guys back in Lima to lose their jobs. I think I'm going to put Rory in charge of the shop."

"He's worked for you for a long time. I'd trust him with the shop."

Brent nodded, "I'll talk to Bonnie."

 _ **1:30pm:**_

It had begun to rain so everyone stayed inside, watching movies in the basement.

In the middle of the movie the doorbell rang.

Brittany sighed and jumped up before running up the stairs. When she got to the foyer, she opened the front door.

"Hey!" She smiled, seeing Anna.

"Hey! I made a huge pot of potato soup and figured that with your folks coming into town…"

"Thanks!" Brittany said

"It's in the car. Could you help?"

Brittan nodded and grabbed a rain jacket before running out to Anna's car and grabbing the large pot of soup.

They both headed inside to the kitchen and Anna put the soup away.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

After dinner the kids played in the playroom while the adults hung out in the living room.

"Have you picked any names?" Brent asked the 4 expecting parents.

Brittany shrugged, "We've talked about some different names, but nothing has stuck so far."

Benny nodded, "Same here."

Autumn smirked, "No. We've picked a girl name."

Benny laughed and shook his head, "No, we haven't."

"Bennett Pierce…" Autumn smirked

Benny shook his head, "It's not happening."

"What?" Bonnie smirked.

"Autumn likes the name Charlotte…" Benny sighed, "It's a nice name but the only Charlotte I've ever met was a bitch."

"Charlotte was a bitch but don't let that mess with what could be a good name." Autumn smirked.

Benny groaned and rubbed his chin, grinning, "Fine I'll consider it."

Autumn smirked, "Good."

Bonnie laughed, "Santana, are there any names that you like?"

Santana smiled, "A couple."

"So secretive" Brent smirked.

Santana laughed, "We've really only thrown a couple names out there. Nothing as stood out so far."

Brent nodded "You'll know when you find the right name."

"Mama" Ally mumbled tiredly as she walked into the living room, rubbing her eye.

"Hey Darlin" Brittany muttered as the toddler climbed up onto her lap.

Ally sighed and curled against Brittany, "I'm sleepy." Ally mumbled.

Brittany nodded, "It's about time for bed. Let's go clean up the playroom." She sighed as she stood up and set Ally on the ground.

Brittany and Allison went to the playroom and cleaned it up with the other kids' help.

"Alright munchkins, it's time for bed." Brittany said as she herded the kids to the stairs.

Bonnie helped Brittany get the older kids into bed while Santana got Olivia ready for bed.

 _ **Monday (November 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:15pm:**_

Santana and Autumn pulled into the parking lot and headed into the doctor's office together.

"I'm glad we were able to schedule out ultrasounds together." Autumn said, "I just wish Benny and Brittany were here."

Santana nodded, "I know. Me too." She replied as they walked into the waiting room.

"Santana Pierce and Autumn Miller." Santana told the woman behind the desk.

"Alright ladies have a seat. We'll call you back soon."

Santana and Autumn went to sit down but were shocked to see Brittany and Benny in the back of the waiting room.

Santana and Autumn both smiled as they walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Santana smirked.

"I thought you had to work!" Autumn added.

"We couldn't miss this." Brittany grinned.

"Yeah." Benny smiled, "I can't wait to see my kid."

"Pierce and Miller!" the nurse said.

All 4 of them followed her to a couple of exam rooms.

"See you guys in a bit." Brittany nodded to her brother.

Santana got up on the table and looked at her wife, "I'm so glad that you're here."

Brittany winked at the Latina, "I hate missing these appointments. I got Mike to teach my class at the last minute and drove back here."

Santana nodded and reached out, gripping the front of Brittany's shirt, "Come here."

Brittany smiled and walked closer, "I love you, San."

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde on the jaw, "I love you too."

Dr. William's walked in, "Hey you two. Let's get a look at this little baby." She smiled.

Santana pulled up her shirt.

Brittany held her wife's hand as they both watched the screen.

"Alright…" Dr. William's smiled, looking at the screen carefully, "You are 10 weeks along and everything looks perfect." She grinned as she printed the pictures.

Brittany smiled, "Awesome." She said as she looked at the photo in her hand.

Santana smiled, "Thank you Dr. Williams."

"You're very welcome. Now I'm going to see about your niece or nephew." She smiled before leaving.

Brittany and Santana went back to the waiting room.

"Look at that tiny little thing." Santana smiled, looking at the picture.

Brittany smirked, "Little peanut."

 _ **2:30pm:**_

"So how far along are you?" Santana asked Autumn.

"13 weeks." Autumn replied as they all headed out to the vehicles.

"We'll meet you guys at the house." Benny said.

Autumn nodded to her fiancé and followed Santana to the van.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

"Where'd she go?" Santana asked Bonnie as she walked on to the back patio where Bonnie was watching Olivia play in the grass.

Bonnie smirked, "She's playing hid and seek with the kids."

Santana laughed and looked over towards the treehouse. She could see Ally hiding behind the tree with William. Rocky was running around chasing James.

"How have you been feeling?" Bonnie asked her daughter in law.

Santana nodded, "I'm good. Just a little tired."

Bonnie nodded, "Do I get to see the picture of my grandchild?"

Santana laughed and nodded, "Of course. I thought Britt showed you already."

Bonnie shook her head, "Nope."

"Alright. Let me go grab it." Santana replied.

Santana went to the master bedroom and grabbed the ultrasound photo from her nightstand. She headed back out to the patio.

Bonnie beamed when she saw the picture of one of her newest grandchildren, "It's adorable."

Santana smiled, "We're thrilled." She said, touching her stomach.

Bonnie nodded, "You've officially beat me. I only have 4 kids."

Santana laughed, "Yeah I guess I did."

"Apparently my kids are very fertile." She smirked glancing at Autumn and Benny as they pushed Kate on the swing.

Santana laughed, "I've noticed."

 _ **6:15pm:**_

"Time to wash up!" Brittany grinned as all of the kids ran into the house for dinner.

She followed the kids to the bathroom and watched a they washed up before she washed her own hands.

They all went back to the kitchen and sat down to eat the lasagna Anna had made.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany woke up when she heard Olivia crying.

"I'll get her." Santana muttered, getting out of bed.

Brittany nodded and went back to sleep.

 _ **11:30pm:**_

Brittany woke up and rolled over to find the bed empty.

She furrowed her brow and looked at the time before getting up and going to the nursery.

Santana was standing by the window, holding Olivia as she sang to in infant.

Brittany smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"San…" Britt breathed

Santana looked over at her wife and smiled, "Come here." She whispered.

"When did it start to rain?" Brittany asked.

"About half an hour ago." Santana replied before nodding to their daughter, "Wonder what she's dreaming about…"

Brittany smiled when she saw Olivia wiggling around and scrunching her forehead.

Brittany muttered, "The possibilities are endless."


	96. Chapter 96: Addition

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Wednesday (November 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 10:30am:**_

Brittany walked across the hall to Mike's office. His office door was shut so she knocked.

Mike opened the door "Sorry Boss." He grinned

Brittany smirked, seeing Tina in his office, "No. My bad. I just needed to ask you a question, but it can wait…"

Mike nodded, "I'll be in your office in 5 minutes."

Brittany nodded and headed back to her office. She sat behind her desk and looked at her computer.

Mike walked in, "Hey sorry about that…"

"It's fine, Mike. How's Tina doing?"

"She's good." Mike replied, "What's up?"

Brittany sighed, "I was wondering if you could teach my 2pm class this Friday…"

Mike nodded, "Sure. Is everything alright?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I just have some plans on Friday. I really appreciate it, Mike. Thank you."

 _ **11:45am:**_

"Mama!" Ally beamed when Brittany walked into her ballet class to pick her up.

Brittany grinned and picked the toddler up, "How was ballet?"

"Ms. Karen said that I'm doing great!"

"She is!" Karen, the ballet teacher said as she walked over to them.

"I'm glad." Brittany said, kissing Allison on the cheek, "I'm proud of you, Ally."

Ally blushed and hugged Brittany's neck. Britt rubbed Ally's back, "Thanks Karen. I'll see you later." She said as she grabbed Ally's ballet bag.

She carried her daughter up to her office and set her on the couch.

"When are we going home?" Ally asked as she began to color with the crayons and paper that she had left on the couch earlier.

Brittany sighed, "Uh, in a few hours. I have to work some first."

Ally nodded and continued too color.

Brittany sat down in her desk chair and looked over at the toddler. She smiled at Allison's mannerisms since they we so much like Santana's.

He phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey!" Quinn said, "Rachel's in labor!"_

Brittany's eyes widened, "Ok. Text me the room info and I'll be there soon."

" _Thank you!" Quinn said before hanging up._

Brittany called Santana to let her know what was going on.

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Brittany and Ally arrived at the hospital. The blonde carried her daughter inside and up to the Rachel's room.

Brittany knocked on the room door and walked in.

Quinn was talking to their 3-year-old son, Grant while Rachel suffered through a contraction.

"Hey!" Brittany grinned as she set Ally on the couch next to Grant, "Ally, you have to stay on the couch, ok?"

Ally nodded and began to play on her tablet.

"How are you, Rach?" Brittany asked, walking over to her best friend.

"I'm ok." Rachel groaned as the contraction ended, "How has San done this so many times?"

Brittany smirked, "My wife is a force of nature."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked, "Yeah yeah. Tell her to come have this baby for me."

Brittany smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand, "You can do this, Rachel."

Rachel nodded and licked her lips nervously, "K."

"Brittany, do you think you could keep Grant for a few hours till the baby is born?"

Brittany nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you so much." Quinn said as she walked over to the couch, "Grant, honey, you're going to go with Britt and Ally. Ok?"

Grant frowned, "I wanna stay with you and mommy."

"You can come back later but for now you have to go with them." Quinn replied, "Please behave for Britt and San, ok?"

Grant's frown deepened before he nodded and went back to playing on his tablet.

"What else can I do to help?" Brittany asked her friends.

Quinn thought before shaking her head, "I think we're fine." She said before muttering, "I just can't handle…" aiming her eyes at Grant and Rachel.

Brittany nodded, "Don't worry about him. I've got him."

Quinn nodded, gratefully.

Brittany stayed a while longer before taking the kids and going home.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

Brittany pulled into the garage as Michelle pulled up to the house with James, Jasper and Bella.

Grant and Ally ran to the backyard where the other kids were playing.

Brittany went to the patio where Brent and Blake were sitting, watching as Santana, Bonnie and Autumn played with he kids.

"Hey!" Santana smiled as she walked over to Brittany.

Brittany grinned, "Hey Beautiful."

"How's Rachel?"

"She's good but we're watching Grant till the baby is born." Brittany replied, nodding toward the brown-haired boy.

Santana nodded, "That's fine. He can stay the night if they need him to. I'll text Quinn. How was your day?"

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana into a hug, "I've missed you."

Santana nodded, "I've missed you too." She said, kissing Britt's jaw.

"How's the baby?" Brittany asked, nodding towards her wife's practically flat stomach.

Santana smiled, "The baby is fine. Autumn felt a flutter today."

Brittany grinned, "Just a few more weeks and you'll be feeling flutters too."

"Mami! Mama! Look!" William shouted as he jumped higher on the trampoline.

Brittany grinned, "Man, it's hard to believe how fast they grow."

Santana laughed, "He's not even the big one."

Brittany grinned, "Where is our first born?"

"In the tree house with Jasper." Santana replied, "Come inside for a minute."

Brittany looked over at the tree house and nodded. Together, they walked into the house and to the living room.

"What's up?" Brittany asked

Santana shook her head, smirking, "I just wanted to kiss you."

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife on the lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and deepened it. The blonde rested her hands on Santana's hips as she cupped Britt's jaw.

"Mama! Come play!" Ally said as she ran into the living room.

Brittany pulled back and smiled, "Uh. I'll be right there, Darlin."

Ally ran back outside while Brittany turned back to Santana.

"Go." Santana smiled, "We'll have some time alone later."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Ok. I love you." She said before kissing Santana on the cheek.

Santana grabbed the front of Brittany's shirt, pulling her into a kiss, "I love you too."

Brittany grinned and winked before heading to the backyard to push Ally on the swing.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Brittany was playing with the kids in the playroom while Santana and Bonnie cleaned up the kitchen.

Santana walked into the playroom, holding her phone, "Britt."

Brittany stood up and walked over to her wife, "What's up?"

"Rachel had the baby. It's a girl."

Brittany smiled, "That's great. What's her name?"

"Marissa Jane Fabray." Santana grinned, "Quinn asked if Grant could stay the night and you take him up to the hospital on your way to work."

Brittany nodded, "We'll set him up in Will's room for the night."

Santana nodded "It's bath time."

Brittany smirked, "Really?" she said, wiggling her brows.

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes, "For the kids!"

"Fine" Brittany mumbled, smirking.

Santana laughed and smacked Britt on the shoulder before they split up the kids for bath time.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany stretched as she walked into the master bedroom, "The boys ore all asleep."

Santana nodded as she brushed her teeth, "So are the girls. You ok?"

Brittany nodded, "I'm just relieved."

"About what?" Santana asked

Brittany grinned and pulled her shirt over her head, "The silence."

Santana nodded, "I know what you mean" she said, smiling.

"Come here." Brittany muttered, pulled her wife into her arms.

Santana smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on Brittany's chest. Brittany held her closely and kissed the top of Santana's head.

San sighed, "I'm just glad to be alone with you."

Brittany nodded, "Me too, Baby. I was thinking…after we take James to school Friday morning…you and I take off for 1 night."

Santana raised her brow, "Really? What about your Friday class?"

"That's taken are of. I'm taking off Friday so we might as well enjoy it." Brittany smirked.

Santana smiled, "I'll check with Bonnie tomorrow but that should work out fine."

Brittany grinned, "Good." She muttered before leaning down and kissing her wife on the lips.

Santana hummed and kissed back before pulling away, "Where do you want to go?"

"I thought maybe the city. We haven't spent a night in the city in a while."

Santana smiled, "That sounds great."

Brittany smiled and kissed the tip of Santana's nose, "Awesome."

They finished getting ready for bed before getting into bed. Brittany rolled onto her stomach and kissed her wife's belly before talking to the baby.

"Hey little one." Brittany grinned, "How's life on the inside, huh?"

Santana smiled, "Brittany, really?"

Brittany laughed, "I didn't mean that your uterus is a prison."

Santana smirked, "Go on."

Brittany smiled, "Alright, peanut. Rachel just had a little girl, so you'll have another friend to add to your crew. Seeing a everyone in our crew is so freaking fertile, you'll have plenty of friends."

Santana laughed, "Very true." She muttered as she ran her hand through her hair.

Brittany smiled ad went on talking to baby before they decided to go to sleep.

 _ **Thursday (November 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **) Morning 5:30am:**_

Brittany rolled over and put the pillow over her head, not wanting to get up.

Santana walked into the room, holding Olivia and smiled, "You're up."

Brittany groaned, "It's so early. Why are you awake?"

"Because someone couldn't sleep." Santana said, nodding towards Olivia, "and someone else wouldn't wake up." She smirked, looking at her wife.

Brittany grimaced, "Sorry, Love." She said as she got out of bed and took Olivia from the Latina, "Hey Sweetie."

Santana sighed, "Don't forget that you have to take Grant to the hospital."

Brittany nodded, "You ok?"

"I'm just a little tired." Santana sighed.

"I'm so sorry, San. I don't know how I didn't hear her cry." Brittany replied, feeling bad.

Santana smiled, "It's ok, Britt. You needed to sleep. Don't worry about it."

Brittany kissed her wife on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana smiled.

 _ **8:45am:**_

Brittany and Grant walked into Rachel's hospital room. Grant ran over to his mother's bed.

"Mommy!" He smiled.

"Hey baby boy!" Come here." Rachel smiled as Brittany lifted the toddler on to the bed.

"Where's Quinn?" Brittany asked as she looked down at the sleeping newborn baby in Rachel's arms.

"She went to get food." Rachel replied, "Grant, this is your little sister Marissa. Say hi."

Grant smiled, "Hi"

A nurse walked in and smiled, "I'm Susan, I'll be your nurse today. You two have a beautiful family."

Brittany grinned, "I'm just a friend. Her wife will be here in a second."

"Oh my apologies." Susan smiled, "How's the breastfeeding coming along?"

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Rachel said as Quinn walked in the room.

"Hey little guy!" Quinn smile

"Momma!" Grant grinned, "Look at the baby!"

"I know. Her name is Marissa." Quinn smiled.

"I'm going to head into work. I'll see you guys later." Brittany smiled before hugging her friends.

"Thank you, Britt." Quinn said

"No problem. Call us if you need anything." Brittany replied before leaving.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

"You're sure?" Bonnie asked

Santana nodded, "Of course. You guys are welcome to stay however long you need to. We'll adjust the room however we need to."

"We'll be leaving the day after Thanksgiving then we'll be back for Benny and Autumn's wedding and Christmas." Bonnie replied

Santana nodded, "Ok." She said as Brittany walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"Hey" Brittany said

"Hey Baby!" Santana smiled, "How was your day?"

"It was good. Did you go to the hospital to see Marissa?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded, "She's beautiful. They went home after I left."

Brittany smiled, "Good. I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be back soon."

"Is she ok?" Bonnie asked her daughter in law as Brittany went to the master bedroom.

Santana sighed, "I'm not sure. I'll go check." She said before following Brittany to the bedroom.

Brittany was stripping off her clothes when Santana walked into the bathroom.

"Hey…you ok?" Santana asked

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I'm ok just tired. This night away couldn't have come at a better time. I can't wait till tomorrow."

Santana smiled, "I packed a bag for us. Your mom said that she'd take are of the kids while we're gone."

Brittany nodded as she stepped into the shower, "Ok good."

"I'm going to finish making dinner. I'll see in a couple minutes."

"Ok baby." Brittany replied as Santana left the room.

 _ **11:15pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were sound asleep when their bedroom door opened and in walked Allison with her stuffed bear.

"Mami…Mama…" Ally muttered, waking them up.

"Hmm? Ally, what's wrong?" Santana asked sleepily.

"I had a bad dream…"

"Come here, Honey." Santana said as the toddler climbed on to the bed and curled into Santana's side before they all fell back to sleep.

 _ **11:45pm:**_

William climbed on to the bed and curled up against Brittany.

Brittany woke up when she felt him stir and sighed before kissing hie head and falling back to sleep.

 _ **Friday (November 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **) Morning 7:45am:**_

After they dropped James off at school, Brittany and Santana headed to the city.

"What would you like to do first?"

"Let's go to TU in the city." Santana said.

Brittany nodded as she drove.

 _ **9:00am:**_

After breakfast, they drove to the hotel and parked the truck.

"Let's take the bags up to the room then we can go wherever you want." Brittany said as they got out of the truck.

Santana nodded, "Ok."

They checked in and went up to their room.

"I need to pee real quick." Brittany said before going to the bathroom.

After she washed her hands she walked into the bedroom, she found Santana naked, sitting on the bed.

Brittany grinned, "Damn…you are so fucking gorgeous, Santana." She said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Santana smiled, biting her bottom lip as Brittany stripped, walking over to her.

 _ **11:45am:**_

Instead of going out, they ordered room service for lunch.

They were both lying in the bed, naked and covered only by a thin white bed as they ate lunch.

"You're telling me that you never wanted to play basketball professionally. Not even a little?" Santana asked, grinning, "You've always been so good at basketball."

Brittany smiled and ate a french fry, "I just never did. I've always enjoyed shooting hoops but just for fun. It's the same with racing. I love it but dance was always my passion."

"Well you're an incredible dancer, Britt." Santana grinned.

"So are you." Brittany replied with a smile.

Santana smiled and ate a french fry before stretching. As she stretched the sheet fell, revealing her bare chest.

Brittany smiled and reached over, tracing her fingers along Santana's collarbone, "Fuck, you are so beautiful."

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes, "Have you seen all of my stretch marks from being pregnant a million times?"

Brittany shook her head, "San, babe, those are marks of proof that you're a badass."

Santana laughed and scooted closer to the blonde, "So we're both badasses." She said as she traced the scar the lung scar on Brittany's left side and back.

Brittany laughed, "That does not make me a badass."

Santana tilted her head, "What makes you say that? You could have died. You nearly did. You _are_ a badass."

Brittany grinned, sighing, "Fine. I'm a badass. Come here." She said pulling Santana closer.

Santana laughed, "Shouldn't we be getting dressed so we can go out?"

Brittany nodded as she kissed Santana's neck, "For sure." She mumbled.

Santana moaned, "Britt…"

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed as she continued to kiss San's neck.

Santana laughed, "Come here."

Brittany looked up and kissed Santana's lips. Santana smiled into the kiss as she cupped the back of Brittany's head.

 _ **6:45pm:**_

"I still can't believe that they want to move here. I'm thrilled but I just never expected them to move till at least after Blake graduated." Santana said as she put in her earrings.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. I figured that they'd wait till Bud graduated but Grams is living with them now and she can't go up and down the stairs." She replied as she pulled on a dark blue dress shirt.

"Where are we going tonight?" Santana as she fixed her lipstick.

Brittany smirked, "You'll see."

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes, "Mhmm."

 _ **7:20pm:**_

Together, they walked into the restaurant before being led to their table.

"Get a drink, Britt." Santana said as they look at the menus.

Brittany shook her head, "You can't drink, so I shouldn't…"

"That's ridiculous, Britt." Santana smirked.

Brittany smiled, "Ok, fine."

When they waiter came, Brittany ordered an Old Fashioned while Santana ordered a tea.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

"So" Santana smiled and looked at Brittany, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Brittany laughed, "San, you should know by now that I'm fine with whatever. I just want a healthy kid."

Santana nodded, "Me too. I just thought that maybe you had been hoping for one or the other."

Brittany shook her head and took a bite of her steak, "Not really. I do wonder all of the time what it'll be but whatever it is…I'll love it."

Santana smiled and took a sip of her tea, "I know you will. I will too."

"Do you think you know what it is?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head, "I honestly am not sure. I think it may be…"

"Is there anything else I can get for you ladies?" the waiter asked kindly.

"Um yeah, I'll take a piece of cheesecake." Brittany said, "Do you want to share it or get your own dessert?" She asked her wife.

"I'd love a piece of chocolate cake." Santana told the waiter.

"Alright. I'll be back with your dessert." He smiled and walked away.

"Chocolate, huh?" Brittany grinned.

"Hey. Blame the kid." Santana said, pointing at her stomach.

Britt laughed, "You got it."

 _ **9:20pm:**_

Brittany and Santana walked into their hotel room. Brittany locked the door and turned just in time to be pushed back against the door.

Santana, in her heels, leaned forward and kiss her wife.

Brittany grinned, "It' weird when you wear heels. You're nearly my height."

Santana smirked, "I could leave the heels on…"

Brittany raised her brow, grinning before lifting Santana up, carrying her to the bed.

 _ **Saturday (November 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **) Morning 7:15am:**_

Brittany stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water hit her body.

Santana woke up when she heard the water running. She sighed and rolled over, feeling for Brittany, frowning when she only found warm sheets.

She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She smiled and stepped into the shower, making her wife grin.

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany mumbled before kissing her wife deeply on the lips.

Santana moaned and reached down, gently grabbed Britt's dick, making the blonde groan.

"Fuck" Britt mumbled as Santana pulled away and got on her knees.

 _ **8:30am:**_

Brittany finished getting dressed and got started on packing their bags while Santana out her makeup on.

"We need to go shopping for Thanksgiving." Brittany sighed, "Want to do that on the way home?"

Santana nodded, "Sure. I made the list on my phone so that should work."

They finished getting ready and took their bags with them to the truck.

 _ **11:15am:**_

They got home and unloaded the groceries with everyone's help.

"How was your night?" Bonnie asked

"Relaxing." Brittany replied, "Thank you, Ma."

"No problem, sweetie."

They spent the rest of the day relaxing around the house, spending time with the family.

 ***Any name suggestions?**


	97. Chapter 97: Wonder

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Thursday (November 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Thanksgiving Day) Morning 5:45am:**_

Brittany woke up and heard quiet snoring. She smirked and opened her eyes to see her 3 oldest children in her bed.

Santana was pulling her hair into a ponytail and caught Brittany's eyes.

"Morning." Santana whispered with a smile.

"Morning Beautiful." Brittany replied quietly as she slid out of the bed, "When did this happen?" she asked nodding to the 3 kids on the bed.

Santana laughed quietly, "I think they all came in around 2."

Brittany grinned, "What time is everyone supposed to be here?"

"They should all be here by 3. Dinner is at 6." Santana replied.

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll be in the kitchen to help."

Santana smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving, Baby."

Brittany grinned, "Happy Thanksgiving."

 _ **8:30am:**_

Brittany ran, laughing as James, Allison and William chased her in the backyard.

Santana and Bonnie were working in the kitchen, watching the scene through the back doors.

"They're cute" Bonnie smirked, noticing how Santana was watching the kids chase Brittany.

Santana smiled, "Yeah, they are. So why did your plans change?"

"We wanted to be here for the twins' birthday. I can't believe they're going to be 4 years old." Bonnie replied.

"I'm glad you guys will be here. The twins will be happy." Santana smiled as she began to chop vegetables.

Bonnie grinned, "I bet you're getting tired of us."

Santana laughed, "No I'm really not. I love it when you guys are here."

"I'm glad. We love being here." Bonnie said, "How would you feel if we bought some land between your and Finn's houses?"

"Really?" Santana asked, smiling.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. It's by far the best land for our money and we'll be neighbors. Brent and I looked at it over the weekend. There's a small house on the property that we'll live in till Eric can finish the official house. We want to put in an offer. Brent's talking to Brittany about it today."

Santana nodded, "I think that's fantastic and Brittany will too."

 _ **12:30pm:**_

Antonio and Maribel showed up with the Hudson family.

"Hey! Happy Thanksgiving!" Santana said, smiling as she held Diego's 4-month-old daughter, Vanessa.

"Happy Thanksgiving! Hey Vanessa!" Maribel said, taking the baby. From her daughter.

"Where are the guys and Britt?" Finn asked.

"Everyone else is in the backyard, playing football." Bonnie replied.

Finn nodded and headed to the backyard with Bella and Jasper.

Antonio smiled and took Vanessa from his wife, "We'll be in the living room."

"What can we do to help?" Maribel asked

 _ **3:45pm:**_

"Ahhh!" James yelled as he and Jasper ran after the soccer ball.

Brittany laughed, "This is better than football our usual football game."

Finn nodded, grinning, "I think I know what we'll be do for the next 13 years. By 18 they'll both get scholarships to college for soccer."

Brittany groaned, "That's only 13 years away?"

Finn nodded, "I feel your pain. They grow so freaking fast."

"Hey Britt!" Santana hollered out the back door.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied from the backyard.

"We need ice!" Santana replied.

Brittany turned to Finn, "I'm going to run to the store. Can you keep an eye on the kids?"

Finn nodded, "Sure."

"I'll ride with you" Brent said walking over tot Brittany.

Brittany nodded and walked with her father over to the garage. They both climbed up into her truck before heading to the store.

"So I wanted to talk to you." Brent said, "Bon and I like a property. It's between your and Finn's house. There's a house there but we want to have Eric build a bigger one"

"Wait, really?" Brittany asked, grinning.

"Yeah. It's a nice piece of land. We'll build a new house then Mom can live alone in the first house." Brent replied, "What do you think?"

"I think that it's awesome!" Brittany smiled, "I'll miss the old house, but it'll be great having you guys so close."

Brent smiled, "We were a little worried you all would feel like we were intruding on your life…"

Brittany laughed, "Pop, I love you guys. So does Santana. I promise, you guys never intrude. I'll let you know if that day comes."

Brent nodded, grinning, "Good to know."

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Brittany and Brent got back to the house and took the ice inside to the coolers.

"Thank you, Baby." Santana smiled as Antonio, pulled the turkey out of the oven.

"We're finishing up a bit earlier than expected." Bonnie added.

"Well where's Bridgett and Dani?" Brittany asked.

"They'll be here in about 15 minutes." Whitney answered.

Maribel nodded, "Once they're here, we'll eat."

Brittany nodded, "We need to get the kids in here to wash up."

"I'll do it." Brent said before going out the backdoor.

Everyone washed up just as Bridgett, Dani and Theo arrived.

 _ **6:00pm:**_

"Man…" Brent groaned, "I'm stuffed. You ladies sure know how to make a fantastic Thanksgiving dinner."

"Seriously" Diego mumbled. "I can't take another bite."

Brittany grinned, looking at Santana, who was on her second piece of pie. She and Autumn had both eaten for two making Brittany and Benny laugh.

Everyone gathered their plates and other dishes, taking them to the kitchen.

"I'll clean up." Brittany said, "Go. Stay off your feet."

Santana sighed but nodded, "Ok, fine. Shout if you need any help."

"I won't" Brittany smirked as she got started on cleaning up.

"I'll help you." Bonnie said as the others either went to the living room or left to go home.

Brittany began to load the dish washer while Bonnie started to put the left-over food away.

"Did you talk to your father?" Bonnie asked her daughter as they worked.

Brittany nodded and smiled, "Yeah. He told me about the land and house. I think it's awesome, Ma."

Bonnie smiled, "I'm glad. We're excited about being so close to you guys."

Brittany nodded, "When will you guys move?"

"After the first of the year. We'll be here till after Christmas then go back to Lima. We have to pack and handle everything there before we can move into the temporary house." Bonnie replied

Brittany nodded, "There's a lot to do. If we can do anything to help, let us know."

Bonnie nodded, "We'll let you know but for now, you need to focus on your pregnant wife."

Brittany smiled, "I know. It's hard to believe we're having another kid."

"No it's not." Bonnie laughed, "I always knew you two would have a big family. You girls are great with those kids." She said just as James walked into the kitchen.

"Mama." He mumbled

"Hey Jamie, what's up?" Brittany asked as she continued to clean up.

"I'm tired." He sighed.

"Where are Will and Ally?"

"Asleep on the giant bean bag chair in the playroom." James replied

"Why don't you go join them?" Bonnie asked.

James frowned, "Can I sleep with you and Mami tonight?"

"What's wrong, James?" Brittany asked, turning to face him as she dried her hands on a towel.

James shrugged, "I just want to sleep with yall."

Brittany nodded, "Ask your mother."

James nodded and went to talk to Santana.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked, "He sleeps with you guys all the time, right?"

"Yeah but he never asks. The kids usually just sneak in after midnight." Brittany muttered.

Bonnie nodded, "He reminds me of you when you were a kid. If I were you, I'd talk to him. He's probably got something on his mind."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. I'll talk to him after we finish with he kitchen."

"Go" Bonnie said, "I'll get someone to help me finish up."

Brittany nodded and went to the living room, "James."

James was sitting on the floor, yawning as the adults talked.

Brittany walked over to him and crouched down, "Want to help me with something?"

He nodded and stood up. Together they walked to the master bedroom and sat on the bed.

"What are we doing?" James asked

"We're going to talk. You seem like something's bothering you. What's up?" She said, talking to him the way she remembered Bonnie talking to her.

James looked thoughtful, biting his bottom lip, before shrugging.

Brittany licked her lips, "James, you can talk to me about anything. What's going on?"

James sighed, "Danny Jones said that you and Mami are…" he shook his head, "Why do some kids have 2 mommies and others have 2 daddies and others have a mommy and a daddy?"

Brittany nodded, realizing what was going on, "Well every family is different. Some families only have a mommy or only have a daddy. Sometimes people say mean things when they don't understand something. I think Danny Jones has just been told that people who are different from his own family are weird."

James nodded, "What do I say when he makes fun of you and Mami?"

Brittany thought for a moment, "You ignore him. Giving him attention is what he wants. If it doesn't stop then I'll have a talk with your teacher."

James nodded, "It's ok to be different?"

Brittany nodded, "Yes. It's good to be different. I promise."

James nodded, "Can I still sleep in here tonight?"

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Sure. Go ahead and change into your pjs and brush your teeth."

James nodded and slid off the bed before running to his room.

 _ **7:45pm:**_

Brittany walked to the living room and got Brent to help her carry the twins upstairs.

Bonnie went upstairs and helped get the twins to bed while Santana took care of Olivia.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

James was asleep in the middle of Brittany and Santana's bed while they continued to chat with Ann, Brent and Bonnie.

"Honestly, I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to go to bed." Santana sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." Brittany yawned, "Ma, Pop, we'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night girls." Bonnie replied as she and Brent headed upstairs with Ann.

Brittany and Santana headed to the master bedroom and changed into their pajamas before lying on either side of James. He was still sound asleep, making them smile.

 _ **Saturday (November 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 9:30am:**_

Brittany was in her home office when Santana walked in, "Britt."

"Hmm?" Brittany hummed as she finished typing out an email.

"It's really coming down out there and we have to go to the grocery store." Santana sighed.

"Alright. I'll go in the truck. Make me a list, please." Brittany replied, sending the email before standing and stretching.

Santana nodded and left to finish the list.

 _ **12:15pm:**_

Brittany and Brent walked into the kitchen, carrying some of the groceries.

"I'll get started putting them away." Santana said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks babe." Brittany mumbled as, heading back out to grab more of the bags.

"How deep is the snow now?" Santana asked Brent.

"A couple inches." Brent replied.

When they finished putting the groceries away, Brittany walked over to her wife and pulled her into a hug.

"Gosh, baby, you're freezing!" Santana said.

Brittany nodded, "It's cold out there. Where are the munchkins?"

"They all went upstairs to play in James' room and Olivia is with Bonnie in the living room."

Brittany nodded and kissed her wife on the forehead, "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. Just tired. We need to take care of the G-I-F-T-S tonight." Santana said as the kids walked into the kitchen.

Brittany nodded, "Ok."

"Mama! Look what I drawed!" William said, holding up a picture of a beach with his scribbling marks all over it.

"It's drew" Brittany replied, "and that's awesome, Champ!"

"Mami, look what I drew!" William smiled.

"That's great, Will!" Santana grinned.

 _ **9:45pm:**_

Once the kids were all asleep, Brittany, went out to the garage under the apartment and began to put the toy kitchen they had gotten Allison together.

When she finished, she put a bow on it as well as the scooter they had gotten William.

There were a few other gifts that grabbed and took to the master bedroom.

Brittany walked into her bedroom, stretching. She shut the door before turning to see Santana in bed, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Brittany asked as she changed into her pajamas, "The big gifts are done. I brought these in here so we could wrap them together."

"Ok. I'll grab the paper from the crafts closet." Santana said before getting up.

She went to the closet in the laundry room and grabbed the wrapping paper, scissors, tape and bows before going back to the master bedroom.

"Alright so I was thinking." Santana said as she locked the door and walked over to the bed, "after Christmas, we can start on moving Olivia upstairs."

Brittany nodded, "Works for me. We'll just move all of her stuff upstairs." She said as they wrapped the gifts.

"Yeah. I hate that she's going to be so far away, though." Santana groaned.

"Babe, she'll do great. We'll still be able to get to her if she needs us in the night. We'll connect the baby monitors so we can see her and the new baby." Brittany said, smiling at her wife.

Santana nodded, "I know but she's my baby girl."

"Give it a little time and she'll be crawling into our bed with her siblings." Brittany smirked.

They finished wrapping the gift and put them away before going to bed.

 _ **Sunday (December 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Ally and Will's 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday) Morning 6:30am:**_

"Mama!" Allison beamed, jumping up and down on the master bed with her brothers as their mothers slept.

"Mami!" William smiled.

"Wake up!" James laughed.

Britany groaned and grabbed William, making him giggle, "What are you doing?" She laughed as she tickled him.

Santana laughed as she sat up, pulling Allison onto her lap while James sat down.

"Its..." He laughed, "Our…birthday! Stop!" he giggled.

"What?" Brittany grinned, "It is not!"

"Yes it is, Mama!" Ally smiled.

"We'll we'd better make pancakes!" Santana smiled.

"Chocolate chip?" Ally asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Brittany grinned.

James smiled, "Awesome!"

"Lead the way, munchkins!" Brittany smirked as she and Santana both go out of bed.

Santana went to get Olivia from the nursery while Brittany took the other kids to the kitchen. Bonnie and Brent were just coming down the stairs along with Ann.

"Happy Birthday Pierce twins!" Bonnie smirked making the twins smile.

Santana walked into the kitchen, holding Olivia.

"Morning Sweetie!" Britany smiled, kissing Olivia on the cheek as she mixed the pancake batter.

Santana began to puree Olivia's breakfast after handing the baby to Bonnie.

 _ **9:15am:**_

"Can we go play in the snow?" William asked excitedly.

Brittany nodded, "But you have to bundle up. Let get you all changed, come on." She said as she herded the kids upstairs.

Once they were all dressed in coats and boots, including Brittany, they headed out to the backyard with Rocky.

Benny walked over to Brittany as Autumn and Kate headed into the house, "Hey Britt."

"Morning. How are you?" Brittany replied as she watched the children run around in the snow.

"I'm good." Benny replied, "What time is the party today?"

"2pm. San's going to call the parents and have them bring their sleds and other snow toys. All of our winter stuff is in the garage under yall's apartment."

Benny nodded, "I'll help you get it all out."

Brent and Bonnie watched the kids while Brittany and her brothers got the snow toys out of the garage.

 _ **11:45am:**_

With Autumn, Whit and Michelle's help Santana decorated the house in balloons and streamers.

"The cakes are both done." Bonnie said as she finished decorating William's green birthday cake which was next to Ally's pink cake.

"They're perfect, Bonnie. Thank you." Santana replied.

Bonnie nodded, "No problem. What do I need to do now?"

"The party plates and cups are in the pantry. Please grab them…" Santana said as the doorbell rang, "while I answer the door."

Santana let Mercedes, Puck and Marley in with their kids.

 _ **2:10pm:**_

The pizza arrived and all the kids sat at the tables that Britt had set up.

After they finished eating they went outside, all bundled up and played in the snow while the adults watched.

"I can't believe the twins are 4." Antonio said as he and Brent drank coffee on the back patio.

"I know. They've grown faster than anticipated." Brent smirked.

Antonio laughed, "Don't they always. It feels like Santana should be 4 years old, building a snowman with Diego and Gabby."

Brent nodded, "I know what you mean."

Bonnie was in the kitchen as she and the other girls cleaned up the mess, getting ready for cake and gifts.

 _ **3:45pm:**_

All of the kids came back in and washed up before enjoying cake while the twins opened their gifts.

"Wow!" Allison beamed, opening a box with a new doll and dresses in it.

"Cool!" William grinned as he unwrapped a remote-control truck.

Brittany and Benny headed out to the garage to get the play kitchen and scooter. They put them in the playroom while they kids were in the kitchen.

When the children finished eating, they went to the playroom.

"Whoa!" William beamed, "Ally look!" he said, pointing at the lay kitchen and scooter.

Ally squealed and ran over to the toy kitchen.

Brittany smiled as Santana spoke up, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Mami! Mama!" William smiled as he hugged both of his mothers.

Ally squealed, "Thank you!" as she hugged them after her brother.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany took a bite of the left over pizza and sighed, "I think they liked their party."

Santana nodded, "Oh yeah. They're in the playroom right now, playing with all their new stuff."

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, holding Olivia on her hip, "What else can I do to help you out, Santana?"

"Nothing. Thank you, Bonnie. You've been a huge help." Santana replied, smiling, "I'll take her so you can relax."

Bonnie shook her head, "Why don't you girls hide in your room for an hour or so? We'll handle the kids. You both look exhausted."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks Ma." Brittany said, grabbing a couple pieces of pizza and a Dr. Pepper before pulling Santana towards the master bedroom.

Brittany locked the bedroom door and they sat on the bed, eating pizza and talking as they tried to unwind from the day.

 _ **8:00pm:**_

Brittany and Santana tucked the kids into bed before going to the living room where Benny was talking with Brent.

"Where's Ma?" Brittany asked as she and her wife sat on the couch.

"She's helping Autumn with Kate." Benny replied.

Brittany nodded and yawned, "I'm exhausted."

Brent nodded, "We should all head to bed."

Brittany nodded, "Good idea."

They bid each other goodnight before heading to bed.

Britany and Santana changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

"I love you" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw before turning over to go to sleep.

Brittany smiled and mumbled, "I love you too" as she fell asleep.


	98. Chapter 98: Benny's Big Day

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning**_

Santana's eyes were still closed but as she slowly woke up she could hear Brittany whispering.

"…and then she said she would marry me and I picked her up and spun her around. It was a great day. I'll show you pictures when you get out of there."

Santana couldn't help but laugh, "What are you doing?"

Brittany smiled and kissed her stomach, "Talking to my kid. I was telling the baby about when I proposed to you."

"Why are you awake? You should be sleeping." Santana sighed, happily.

Brittany shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. I'm surprised the kids aren't here…"

"Give it about 15 minutes." Santana said, closing her eyes again.

Brittany kissed Santana's stomach again, "I love you, peanut."

Santana smiled as she fell back to sleep.

 _ **2:50am:**_

Brittany felt the back shake and opened her eyes as James and the twins climbed in between the couple.

She smiled and closed her eye as they all laid down.

 _ **4:00am:**_

Santana woke up when she heard Olivia crying. She looked over to see the other kids, asleep next to Britt and smiled. She went to the nursery and changed Olivia's diaper before taking her back to the master bedroom to sleep in the large bed with the others.

 _ **6:30am:**_

Brittany woke up to find a 4-year old's foot in her smiled and slid out of bed. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of scene before going to take a shower.

Santana woke up when she her heard the shower turn on. She slipped out of the bed and placed a pillow next to Olivia, so she didn't roll off the bed.

San walked the bathroom and smiled when she heard Brittany humming in the shower. She began to brush her teeth and get ready for the day.

Brittany stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, "Morning Beautiful." Brittany smiled and kissed San on the cheek.

Santana smiled, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

Brittany grinned, "Pretty good. There's a lot to do today and tomorrow so I'm going to drink a double expresso shot."

"I can't believe Benny is getting married tomorrow."

Brittany nodded, "I know and he finds out the gender of his second child today. He's barely 19…it's just…hard to believe."

Santana smiled, "I'm proud of him."

Brittany nodded, grinning "Me too."

Brittany dried off and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to get the double expresso. She found Bonnie making breakfast and Brent drinking coffee.

"Morning Britt." Bonnie smiled.

Brittany grinned, "Morning Ma, Pop. How'd yall sleep?"

They chatted for a bit till Santana walked into the kitchen holding Olivia while James ran upstairs to get ready for school.

"The twins are still asleep on the bed." Santana said, "And I need to change her diaper."

Brittany nodded, "I can do that if you want to help James with his hair." She said before taking her expresso shot.

Santana nodded and handed Brittany the infant before heading upstairs. Brittany took Olivia to the nursery.

"Alright Sweetie, let's get you ready for the day…" Brittany mumbled, picking out an outfit for Olivia to wear before changing her diaper.

Once Brittany had the infant dressed, she carried her to the living room and put her in her activity seat.

"Mama, are you taking me to school?" James asked as he ate breakfast.

"Yep. I'll drop you off on my way to work. What do you want to eat for lunch?"

"PB&J" James replied while Brittany washed her hands.

Brittany nodded, "You got it." She said before getting started on making his lunch.

William and Ally walked into the kitchen, rubbing their eyes.

Santana smiled, "Sit at the table. Your Gram made breakfast."

Will and Allison sat down and ate breakfast.

When it was time to leave Brittany kissed the twins and Olivia before kissing Santana goodbye.

 _ **2:30pm:**_

Brittany's class ended and she headed up to her office. She saw a missed call and text from Benny so she called him back.

" _Hey Britt!" Benny answered the phone._

"Hey. Sorry I missed you call. I was in class. What's up? How did the appointment go?" Brittany replied

 _Benny grinned, "We found out the gender."_

"And…" Brittany smirked

" _It's a boy." Benny beamed, "I'm going to have a son."_

Brittany smiled, "That's awesome, Chief. Sons are great. Completely different from girls though. Be aware." She laughed.

 _Benny nodded, "I was so worried about having a girl but when Kate came along…I love having a daughter. But I am excited to have a son."_

Brittany nodded and they talked a while longer before hanging up.

 _ **5:45pm:**_

Brittany got home and headed into the house.

"No, she's not panicking. She's pretty calm." Bonnie told Santana as Brittany walked into the kitchen from the garage.

"Hey" Brittany said, taking off her coat.

"Hey. Did Brent get the trailer to the studio?" Bonnie asked.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah and we even took most of the stuff inside. Did you guys handle the flowers?"

Bonnie and Santana nodded, "The florist will have the arrangements there by 10am."

"We'll be there in plenty of time. Finn said he'd bring coffee and pastries to the studio in the morning so we all have something to snack on while we set up. All of the chairs are already in place and the tables are set up. We'll have plenty of time to get everything together tomorrow." Brittany replied as she took off her shoes and put them in the laundry room.

Bonnie nodded.

They continued to talk about the plans for the wedding while Bonnie made stew for dinner.

 _ **Saturday (December 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 5:30am:**_

Brittany woke up and slid out of bed before going to brush her teeth. Santana was already in the bathroom, gathering all of her makeup ad everything she'd need to get ready at the studio.

"Morning Beautiful" Brittany smiled, "Big day."

Santana looked over at her wife and smiled, "You ok?"

Brittany blushed at the obvious distress in her voice, "I get it he grew up but I just can't believe Chief is old enough to have the life he does. I mean…I'm proud of him…"

"Brittany, you're forgetting…I know you. You don't have to explain. I know what you mean. He's your little brother. Yesterday he was 5 years old, swimming with us at the community center and now he's 19 with a 3-year-old daughter and he's about to be married." Santana replied with a smile

Brittany nodded, "I can imagine how Ma and Pop feel." Brittany said, thinking about her own kids and their future.

Santana sighed and walked over to her wife, "It's a happy day."

"I know. I'm happy. I just also nostalgic." Britt shrugged, "Can't help it."

 _ **7:00am:**_

Once the kids were dressed and ready to go, Santana and Autumn left in the van, heading to the studio.

Meanwhile Brittany, Bonnie and the Pierce boys gathered anything else they needed before packing into Britt's truck and heading the studio themselves.

"How are you feeling, Striker?" Brent asked Benny as Britt turned out of the driveway.

Benny swallowed and replied, "I'm good."

Bonnie smiled, "It's ok to be nervous, sweetie."

Benny nodded and looked out the back window, "I am nervous but I'm also excited." He mumbled

Brittany nodded, "I remember how I felt the morning of my wedding. It was so weird."

Benny sighed, "I'm not backing out. I'm just…I don't know…"

Bonnie nodded, "Benny, you love that girl."

Benny smiled, "I do."

"There you go, just repeat those words when asked." Brent smirked making everyone in the truck grin.

"Thanks Pop" Benny chuckled

 _ **7:45am:**_

When they got to the studio they went straight up to Brittany's office. Brittany and the guys hung up their suits as Bonnie took her dress to Mike's office.

Brittany headed down to the daycare where the kids were being watched by a couple of employees who were getting paid extra.

James smiled when he saw his mother, "Mama, do we have to stay down here? This is for the little kids."

Brittany smirked, "And what are you?"

"I'm a big boy." James said bluntly.

Brittany nodded "Yes you are." She said, holding back a smile, "I need you to stay down here and help watch over the little kids. Your friends and cousins will be here soon."

James sighed, "Ok"

"Thank you, James." Brittany smiled before going to check on Olivia and the twins.

 _ **8:30am:**_

After spending a few minutes with the kids, Brittany headed to the second floor to check on the decorations. She found Santana talking to Bridgett in 2A, where the ceremony was going to be held.

"Hey Britt!" Bridgett grinned and hugged her sister, "This place has been transformed. It's beautiful."

Brittany nodded, looking around, "Yeah. It looks incredible in here."

"We still have to work on the reception room which is in room…uh…" Santana said.

"2D? This is 2A and the dancing will be in 2C." Brittany replied

"Yeah." Santana nodded, "The band is set up in 2C on the temporary stage Mike set up."

Brittany nodded, "Good. I'm going to check on Benny."

"Ok. I have to check on Autumn. Bonnie is working on her hair in Mike's office." Santana said.

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana on the cheek before leaving.

Bridgett sighed, "I'll just find something to do…" She muttered to herself.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

Brittany got changed in her private bathroom while the guys changed in her office. She adjusted her tie, looking in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom.

Brent was fixing Blake's tie while Benny, fully dressed, looked out Brittany's office window.

"You good?" Brittany asked quietly as she walked over to him, not wanting to draw attention to them.

Benny nodded, "I am. I just know that once I see her…all the anxiety will go away. She's the mother of children… I love her."

Brittany smiled, "Isn't that feeling great and completely terrifying? To love someone so much…it's bizarre."

Benny laughed, "Yeah it is."

 _ **4:30pm:**_

"It's time." Brittany said, looking at her brother as he fixed his tie.

Benny nodded, "Let's do this thing."

He stepped and Brittany walked down the aisle and stood next to Eric.

Eric smiled at his nephew, "You ready, Striker?"

Benny nodded, "Hell yeah." He replied before the music started.

They watched as Kate and Ally walked down the aisle throwing flower pedals. Santana followed and smiled at Brittany.

Autumn took a deep breath, holding Brent's arm tighter, "Don't let me fall"

Brent smiled, "I won't"

Autumn smiled at her future father in law, "Thank you for this…" She said with tears in her eyes, referring to him walking her down the aisle.

Brent smiled, "Don't cry. Bonnie will kill me if you mess up your makeup." He winked, "You ready?"

Autumn nodded before taking a step into the room with Brent by her side.

Benny watched as she walked towards him and felt his heart speed up.

When Autumn got to the front Benny took her hand and smiled.

Autumn smiled back, "You look so handsome."

Benny rolled his eyes playfully, "Me? You look incredible."

Autumn smile das Brent and the rest of the audience took their seats.

Eric grinned, "Today, we have all come together to witness Bennett pierce and Autumn Miller commit to each other for the rest of their lives…"

 _ **5:15pm:**_

"For the first time ever it's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Bennett Pierce!" Diego announced from the stage.

Benny and Autumn walked into the room, smiling and holding hands. They walked to the center of the room and Andy took the microphone to sing for their first dance.

The piano began to play before Andy started to sing.

Brittany squeezed Santana hand but didn't take her eyes off of her little brother dancing with his wife. Santana looked over at the blonde and kissed her on the jaw.

 _Just another love song from a simple man  
I been searching for some chords underneath these hands  
So I can try to tell you I love you_

 _You know I need you  
Like your oxygen  
Be my atmosphere  
Let me breath you in  
So I can try to tell you I love you_

 _I been lost, I been found  
But I know I am now, I am yours_

 _I am yours  
Now and always  
Wouldn't dream to be anything more  
You take my breath away every night  
Still can't believe it when you say your mine and  
I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_

 _I was free falling through the open sky  
'Til you smiled at me and you saved my life and I  
Knew I was put here to love you_

 _You got the universe swimming in your eyes  
I'm an open book when you look in mine  
You'll find that I was put here to love you_

 _I been lost, I been found  
But I know I am now, I am yours_

 _I am yours  
Now and always  
Wouldn't dream to be anything more  
You take my breath away every night  
Still can't believe it when you say your mine and  
I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_

 _I been lost, I been found  
But I know I am now, I am yours_

 _I am yours  
Now and always  
Wouldn't dream to be anything more  
You take my breath away every night  
Still can't believe it when you say your mine and  
I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_

 _I am yours, I am yours, I am yours  
I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_

Benny kissed his bride and smiled, "I love you, Autumn."

Autumn smiled, fighting back happy tears, "I love you too, Benny"

Brent sat Kate down and let the 3-year-old run to her parents.

Benny grinned and picked his daughter up, "My girls" he muttered happily as the dance floor filled with family and friends and other song started.

After dancing for a while, they cut the cake.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

"Fuck I'm nervous." Benny groaned as he and Andy got ready to go on stage with Brittany.

"You're going to do great, Chief." Brittany grinned, "You've been practicing for weeks. You've got this."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, Striker. You got this. We'll be up there with you."

"And now ladies and gentleman, the groom has a few words…" they heard Diego say through the microphone.

Benny groaned and stepped on to the stage with Britt and Andy.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the microphone. He cleared his throat and caught his wife's eye and suddenly felt calm. He lifted the microphone up and smiled, "Hey everyone. I um… I'm not the singer in the family but I'm also not the dancer so I figured I'd sing a song for Autumn."

"Daddy!" Kate smiled from Brent's arms making everyone smile and laugh.

"Hi honey" Benny said, "I'll be there in a minute. Here…here we go."

Autumn smiled and watched as the band began to play.

 _Andy and Britt:  
How does a stranger walk into my life  
And change what I thought it meant to be alive?  
It's crazy how you went from bein' just some girl_

 _Benny:  
I didn't know you, I didn't even know me  
I was a soldier, I was a one man army  
I thought the future didn't apply to me  
And when I met you, come on, I was 14 and  
Oh, now you're every, oh, thing to me  
I wouldn't ever believed ya if you told me_

 _Andy and Britt (with Benny):  
How does a stranger walk into my life  
And change what I thought it meant to be alive?  
It's crazy how you went from being just some girl  
(Oh-oh, to bein' my whole world)  
(To bein' my whole world)  
_

Autumn smiled

 _Benny:  
And now you're my soulmate  
And you get my shit if I die  
And we got our own home  
_ _You're the mother of my child_ _  
There's nothing that I don't  
That I do not know about your life  
You're my one phone call  
Ain't that shit wild?_

Everyone laughed

 _Andy and Britt (with Benny):  
How does a stranger walk into my life  
And change what I thought it meant to be alive?  
It's crazy how you went from bein' just some girl  
(To bein' my whole world)  
(To bein' my whole world)  
(To bein' my whole world)_

 _Benny:  
You could be, you could be gone (Uh)  
Just a decision I coulda got wrong  
But now you're the, now you're the one for me, always  
I was just lucky and dumb  
I got in early with someone who was  
Better than anything I coulda foreseen, so tell me_

 _All:  
How does a stranger walk into my life  
And change what I thought it meant to be alive?  
It's crazy how you went from being just some girl  
To bein' my whole world, ooh-ooh  
To bein' my whole world, ooh-ooh_

 _How does a stranger walk into my life  
And change what I thought it meant to be alive?  
It's crazy how you went from bein' just some girl  
Bein' just some girl_

Everyone clapped as Benny smiled nervously.

Autumn smiled and walked over to her husband, "That was awesome, Baby. You did so good!"

Benny laughed, "I've been practicing for weeks."

Autumn shield, "I loved it."

"Alright single ladies, gather in the center of the room for the bouquet toss!" Diego announced.

Autumn threw her bouquet and laughed when it landed in from of Bella Hudson. Finn stood in the corner shaking his head as Michelle laughed.

When Benny threw the garter, everyone smirked when Andy, the major bachelor caught it.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

"Come on Britt, San!" Benny grinned, holding his wife's hand, "Sing a song for us!"

Brittany laughed and looked at Santana, raising her brow. Santana smiled and nodded before grabbed Britt's hand. They headed up to the stage and each grabbed a mic.

"What song should we do?" Brittany asked her wife quietly.

Santana thought about it and smiled, "Best of You"

Brittany nodded and turned to the band. The band nodded and began to play.

 _Britt:_

 _Yeah, I've met your demons, but they do not scare me  
I know they'll be angels once they learn to fly  
I've seen all your seasons, your cold Februaries  
I know you'll be blooming in a matter of time_

 _Both (Britt):_

 _(What I'm saying is) I get you, get you  
Nothing we can't get through  
If I see you going down that road  
Then I won't let you  
I'll catch you (no matter how far you fall)_

 _'Cause the best of me loves the best of you  
And all the rest, I can see right through  
You trust in me and I'll trust you too  
'Cause the best of me, loves the best of you_

 _Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

 _San:_

 _You've seen my dark side and danced with my shadow  
You never run from, run from a fight  
Now I'll be your ally through all the battles  
And I know, and I know, and I know it'll be alright_

 _Both (Britt):_

 _(What I'm saying is) you know me, know me  
Wrestled with the old me  
Saved me at my lowest, all you had to do was hold me  
Console me, no matter how far I fall_

 _'Cause the best of me loves the best of you  
And all the rest, I can see right through  
You trust in me and I'll trust you too  
'Cause the best of me loves the best of you_

 _Oh, oh (yeah), oh_

 _Britt:_

 _Yeah, I've met your demons, but they do not scare me_

 _San:  
I know they'll be angels once they learn to fly_

 _Both (Britt):_

 _(Yeah, I'm telling you) the best of me loves the best of you  
And all the rest, I can see right through  
You trust in me and I'll trust you too  
'Cause the best of me loves the best of you_

 _(The best of me)  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
(The best of you)_

 _The best of me  
Oh, oh (the best of you), oh  
The best of me_

As they sang everyone danced including the kids.

 _ **8:45pm:**_

"That was such a great wedding." Santana smiled as she and Brittany walked into Britt's office.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah it was."

"Benny can actually sing." Santana laughed

Brittany grinned, "Yeah. He's worked hard on that."

"We need to get these munchkins in the van." Santana sighed looking at their 4 children and Kate sleeping on the couch and chairs.

Brittany nodded and picked James up as Brent and Benny walked in with Autumn, Bonnie and Blake.

"Let's do this so you two can start your honeymoon." Brent said

Benny nodded and they all gathered the kids, carrying them out the van.

 _ **10:30pm:**_

Everyone got back to her Pierce house except for the newlyweds who went to a hotel for the night.

The adults tucked the kids into bed and headed to bed themselves, exhausted after the long day.

 _ **11:00pm:**_

Brittany yawned as she climbed into bed, "What should we do tomorrow with the kids? We'll have Kate too."

Santana nodded and turned off her light, "Let's take them to see Santa at the mall."

Brittany nodded, "Ok. Night Beautiful."

"Night Baby." Santana yawned before quickly falling asleep.


	99. Chapter 99: Magic

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Friday (December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 1:30am:**_

Brittany woke up suddenly when Olivia began to scream. She jumped up and ran to the nursery, Santana right behind her.

Brittany ran in and turned on the light. Santana walked past her and picked the baby up.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked as she held her daughter close.

Brittany lifted her chin, "Is it her diaper? I mean, that was a loud scream."

Santana shook her head, "No, she feels warm." She replied as the infant began to cough.

"Shit" Brittany sighed

"Go get the baby Tylenol, Britt." Santana sighed as she began to change Olivia diaper, "I'm going to nurse her after I change her diaper."

Brittany nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Shit Ma, you scared me." Brittany mumbled.

"Sorry. I heard Olivia crying." Bonnie smirked.

Brittany nodded, yawning, "Yeah she's got a fever." She said as she unlocked the medicine cabinet and got out the baby Tylenol.

"You should make her a bottle." Bonnie said

Brittany nodded "San's going to nurse her."

Bonnie nodded, "Do you need me to stay up with her so you girls can sleep? I know today is going to be a long day for you."

Brittany groaned, remembering that the Christmas Show at the studio was that night, "Um. I'm not sure. Let me talk to San."

Together, Bonnie and Brittany went to the nursery where Santana was nursing Olivia.

"Britt, I don't think…oh hey Bonnie." Santana said when they walked in.

"What were you saying?" Brittany asked, sitting on the window seat.

Santana sighed, "I don't think I should go to the show. I need to stay with her." She said, feeling guilty

Brittany nodded, "Ok."

Santana frowned, "I'm sorry, babe."

Brittany shrugged, "I understand but I have to be there."

Santana nodded, "I know. Give me the medicine and go back to sleep."

Brittany rubbed her face and stood up. She walked over to her wife and kissed her on the lips, lovingly squeezing Olivia's foot, "Night."

"Night baby" Santana replied as Bonnie sat in the other rocking chair and Brittany left the room.

Santana looked over at Bonnie, "I feel really bad about missing the show."

"I can watch Olivia tonight. It's just for a few hours…"

Santana thought about it, looking down at her daughter.

 _ **8:45am:**_

Brittany arrived at the studio and head up to her office. She sighed as she set her bags on the couch and hung up her shirt and pants for that night before sitting on the couch.

Mike knocked on her office door and walked in, "Morning Boss."

"Morning" Brittany replied, standing up, "How the set up going?"

"It'll be done by noon." Mike said, "Tonight is going to be great."

Brittany grinned and nodded.

 _ **4:45pm:**_

Brittany finished getting dressed in her black slacks and blues dress shirt before heading down to the lobby.

She sighed, wishing Santana was there but smiled and shook hands with the guests as they arrived.

"Hi Brittany." She heard and turned to see someone she didn't recognize.

"Hi" Brittany smiled, "I'm sorry but I don't seem to…"

"I'm Sandra White. I the editor of Big Apple Magazine." The brunette replied, "This is one of our photographers, Eddie Haynes."

Brittany nodded, realizing she was Bree's old boss, "Hi Ms. White, Mr. Hayes"

"Sandra, please." Sandra replied with a small smirk

"Sandra. I didn't realize you'd be the one covering the Christmas Show…" Brittany said surprised.

Sandra smiled, "I'm not but I did want tot see the show. Actually, I tried to bring in Bree Watson to cover the show. She refused so I brought in my next best writer, Kathy Pines." She replied, glancing over at a young red headed woman who was talking to Mike.

Brittany nodded, "Oh alright." Inside she felt relieved that Bree was keeping her word.

Mike walked over with Kathy, "Brittany, this is Kathy Pines." Mike said

Brittany nodded, "Hi Ms. Pines."

"Hi, please call me Kathy." Kathy smiled kindly.

Brittany nodded, "Mike will show you ladies to your seats and Mr. Hayes can set up in the back of the room. I need to check on…"

"Uh…Boss." Mike grinned, nodding behind Brittany.

Brittany turned around and beamed when she saw Santana walking into the lobby, wearing a black dress with a blue shawl.

"Who's that?" Eddie Hayes smirked.

"My Wife." Brittany grinned, not taking her eyes off the Latina.

Santana smiled and walked over to the blonde, "Hey"

"Hey!" Brittany beamed, "What…How? What about Olivia?"

"Bonnie said she'd watch her, and I wanted to be here." Santana smiled.

Brittany couldn't stop smiling and nodded, "I'm glad you are." She whispered and leaned over, kissed Santana on the cheek as the lights flickered, "We should all take our seats."

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany yawned as she and Santana walked into the master bedroom.

"Babe, that show was so good!" Santana smiled tiredly as she slipped off her dress.

Brittany nodded, "Everyone did such a great job." She said as she changed into her pajamas.

Once they brushed their teethe, they curled up together in the bed.

"Who was the red head?" Santana asked.

Brittany sighed, "She took Bree's old job. Sandra, the BAM editor tried to get Bree to come back, but she refused."

"Good." Santana replied.

Brittany nodded and kissed Santana on the jaw, "I love you, Baby" she said before placing her hand on San's stomach, "And I love you too, peanut."

Santana smiled, "Night Baby."

"Night Beautiful" Brittany yawned, closing her eyes.

 _ **Monday (December 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **)**_

Brittany woke up and rolled out of the bed. She smirked when she saw James and the twins stretched out on the bed.

She showered and got dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie before quietly leaving the room. She checked on Olivia, finding her still asleep.

Brent was pouring himself a cup of coffee as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Pop"

"Morning Bolt. Why aren't you sleeping in?"

"I've got to wrap some more gifts for the kids." Brittany replied as she watched him pour her a mug of coffee, "Thanks." She muttered, picking up the mug.

"Want some help? I'm pretty good at wrapping gifts." Brent smirked.

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Sure. Everything is in San's office. We were wrapping some stuff the other day and left the paper and other supplies there."

"Let's go." Brent grinned

Together, they went to Santana's home office and got to work on wrapping more Christmas presents.

 _ **7:15am:**_

William smiled, "Mami…Mami, wake up!"

Santana smile and opened her eyes, "Hey you"

William sniffed, smiling.

"Are you getting sick?" Santana sighed

William shook his head, "No. I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Ally added

"Yeah. Mami, it's time for breakfast." James said,

Santana nodded, "I know. Let's all get up and go find Mama. Then we'll eat breakfast."

The kids all ra to the kitchen where they found Bonnie making pancakes while Brittany and Brent talked at the table."

"Mama!" The toddlers said together, smiling.

Brittany grinned at her father, "Did you hear something?" she asked

The kids laughed and ran over to her. Brittany picked Allison up and set her on her lap.

"Where's Mami?" Brittany asked the toddlers

"Getting Olivia." James replied as William hoped onto Brent's lap.

Brittany nodded and kissed Ally on the cheek, "Gram is making pancakes."

"Yay!" Allison smiled, "Chocolate chip?"

"Blueberry." Bonnie replied

Ally frowned, "I want chocolate chip."

"Not today, Ally. She's making blueberry. You like blueberries." Brittany replied as Santana walked in, holding Olivia.

She walked over and kissed Brittany on the lips, "Morning"

"Good Morning Beautiful." Brittany smiled, "Morning Livvie!" She added, kissing Olivia on the forehead, making the infant giggle.

Benny and Autumn walked in through the back door with Kate.

"Kate!" Ally smiled and slid off Brittany's lap, running over to her younger cousin.

"Here, take Liv so I can make some eggs." Santana told her wife.

Brittany nodded, taking the 8-month-old into her arms.

"When's Santa getting here?" Kate asked, excitedly.

"He'll come while all of you guys are asleep tonight." Benny replied, "Are you excited?" He asked, tickling his daughter.

Kate giggled, nodding, "Yeah!"

 _ **10:30am:**_

While Bonnie and the girls worked with most of the kids, making cookies in the kitchen, Brittany and the guys hung out in the living room.

Brittany was sitting in the recliner, holding Olivia, "Say it, Baby. Say Mama…" Brittany muttered

Olivia smiled, "Mmmaaa"

Brittany nodded, "Mmmaama" she said, grinning.

Santana walked into the living room with a plate of cookies as Olivia said, "Mmmaammma"

"Yeah!" Brittany beamed

Santana smiled widely, "That's it!"

Brittany laughed and kissed Olivia on the head, "Smart girl."

Santana smiled and set the plate on the coffee table.

The kids all ran in and sat around the coffee table. Each grabbed a cookie.

Santana bent over and kissed Olivia on the head, smiling.

Brittany grinned, "Can you grab me a cookie, James?" she asked

James nodded and grabbed a cookie, before walking over and handing it to her.

"Thanks." Brittany grinned.

He smiled and nodded as he took another bite of his own cookie.

"When do we set out the cookies and milk, Mami?" Allison asked Santana.

"Tonight, right before you got to bed." Santana replied.

"I think Santa might like a beer instead of milk. I mean, the guy's got to be tired of the constant dairy." Brent muttered, smirking.

Britany smirked and nodded, "That's an idea."

Santana shook her head, "We'll stick with the milk."

"No fun" Brent smirked.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

"The kids are insanely bored." Santana sighed as they cleaned up the kitchen after lunch.

Brittany nodded, "I have an idea. Come up to my office with me."

 _ **2:15pm:**_

"What do we need?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Dry oats." Santana said as Autumn brought the kids into the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" James asked excitedly.

"Well we need to make some reindeer food." Brittany said, "I mean, no one ever thinks about the reindeer so I'm sure they'll be hungry."

All the kids nodded.

"What do they eat?" Ally asked, intrigued.

Brittany grinned, "I didn't know so I had to call Santa."

"You talked to Santa?!" William asked, amazed, "What'd he say?"

Brittany grinned, "He got Mrs. Claus to send me the recipe and the special ingredient." She replied, holding up a piece of paper and a small jar of what appeared to be red sprinkles.

"What's it say?" Allison asked.

"Yeah!" Kate said, eyes wide.

Brittany grinned and took the paper over to the table. All the kids gathered around and looked at the paper. Autumn smirked when she saw the very official looking letter with a North Pole header on it.

 _Reindeer Food Recipe_

 _5 Cups – Dry Oats_

 _1 Cup – Dried Cranberries_

 _1 Jar – Red Magic_ _ **(ONLY FOR THE REINDEER)**_

 _Mix together in large bowl and spread outside in front yard._

 _Thank you for making door for the reindeer. This is their favorite food and the Red Magic helps them fly._

 _-Santa and Mrs. Claus_

Autumn walked over to Santana, "Smart move." She whispered

Santana smiled, "It was all her." She said, nodding towards to her wife.

"Can we make it now?" Ally asked her mother, bouncing on her toes.

Brittany nodded, "Yep. Let's get started!"

The kids excitedly helped the blonde mix the ingredients together. When they finished they all ran to put on coats and boots so that they could spread the food out in the yard.

 _ **7:00pm:**_

All of the children were in the living room with Brent and Bonnie as Brent read to them.

"…out of sight, Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Brent read to the kids.

James smiled and yawned, "Can we set out the cookies and milk now?"

Brent nodded, "Go to the kitchen."

 _ **7:30pm:**_

Once they finished setting out the milk and cookies, the adults tucked the kids into bed.

Santana took Olivia to the nursery and nursed her before changing her diaper and putting her in the crib.

Once the kids were all asleep Brittany and the others set out the gifts before going to bed themselves.

 _ **Tuesday (December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Christmas Day) Morning 5:45am:**_

When Olivia began to cry Brittany and Santana woke up.

"I'll get her." Brittany mumbled as she got out of bed.

Santana groaned, "She's hungry and I haven't pumped. What time is it?" she asked as she rolled out of bed.

"Almost 6." Brittany mumbled, looking at the clock on her nightstand.

Santana sighed, "They'll all be up any minute." She said, slipping on her robe.

Brittany nodded and got up. She headed to the kitchen while Santana went to the nursery.

Brittany brewed some coffee as Brent walked into the kitchen, "They're up." He muttered.

Brittany could hear small, fast feet coming down the stairs which made her smile.

"Look Will, Santa drank all the milk!" Ally said as Brittany walked into the living room with her mug.

"Look at all the presents!" James beamed.

"Merry Christmas, Guys." Brittany smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Mama!" James smiled as everyone else walked downstairs and into the living room.

Santana walked in, holding Olivia.

"Can we open them now?" James said, bouncing on his toes.

Benny and Autumn walked in with Kate. They were still in the pajamas, but they had on boots and coats.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah" she said, grinning as the kids dove into opening their gifts.

 _ **7:30am:**_

Bonnie, Ann and Autumn went to the kitchen with Santana to make breakfast while Brittany got the kids to help her clean up the wrapping paper and trash.

Bonnie made a French toast casserole while Santana made bacon and eggs.

"I think the kids enjoyed opening their gifts." Bonnie smirked as they listened to the kids play in the playroom.

The doorbell rang and Brittany let the rest of the family in the house. Bridgett went to the kitchen with Michelle while Dani took Theo to the living room.

Finn helped Jasper carry his new remote-control truck to the playroom while Diego helped his sons with their own toys.

 _ **10:45am:**_

After breakfast the Pierce kids got dressed and headed out to play in the snow with their cousins.

Santana looked over at the Theo, Vanessa and Olivia as they played in the living room.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked her daughter in law.

Santana smiled and nodded, "Christmas seemed to get better every year."

Bonnie nodded, "Is Brittany out with the kids?"

"Yeah." Santana replied, "With Dani and the guys."

"When do you find out the gender?" Bonnie asked.

"Thursday" Santana smiled, "We'll have a gender reveal soon. I hate tat you guys are leaving on Thursday but I'm glad that soon, you'll be here permantly."

Bonnie nodded, "Me too."

Santana sighed happily as Olivia played with her cousins.

"What do you think it is?" Bonnie asked, smirking.

Santana laughed, "I think it's…"

"Ma, get Dani! Theo's walking!" Bridgett beamed as she took a video on her phone of her son's first steps.

Bonnie ran out and got Dani, who ran back in smiling.

 _ **2:45pm:**_

Brittany and her brothers worked with Finn and Diego in the den, building a Lego Hogwarts Castle.

"This is going to be awesome!" Benny grinned as they worked, listening to music.

James walked into the room with Jasper, "Can we help?" he asked

Brittany nodded, "Sure. Where's everyone else?"

"They're in the kitchen doing a puzzle." Brent replied, walking into the room,

 _ **9:50pm:**_

Brittany was brushing her teeth when Santana walked in from putting Olivia to bed.

"How far along is the castle?" Santana asked

"About halfway" Brittany replied, "It helps to have like 7 people building it together." She smirked.

Santana laughed, "I'm sure."

"It was a great Christmas." Brittany said after she rinsed her mouth and turned to her wife smiling.

Santana nodded, "It was." She smiled.

They both changed and climbed into bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	100. Chapter 100: Bronze Love

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Saturday (January 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 1:45pm:**_

"It's freezing up here." Santana said as she brought Brittany a bottle of water.

Brittany was painting Olivia's new upstairs room and medium shade of purple. She had opened the windows since she was worried about the paint fumes possibly affecting her pregnant wife.

Brittany looked over at her wife, "You shouldn't be in here, babe."

"I know I just wanted to bring you some water. Close the windows though. It really is freezing." Santana replied

Brittany nodded, "I'll close them after I finish this second coat. But stay downstairs." She said, grabbing the bottle of water from the Latina, "Thank you."

Santana smiled and left the room.

Brittany walked over and shut the windows before getting back to work, wanting to finish because it was freezing in the room.

 _ **2:50pm:**_

Brittany walked into the living room, wiping her hands on a towel, "Hey, Ma just called and said that they're going to be here Thursday." She told her wife who was watching a movie with Autumn and the kids.

"Ok. Are they staying here or in the new house? She told me they officially got it last week." Santana replied

Brittany shrugged, "I'm not sure. If they stay here, well…" she laughed, "Grams will have to sleep on the daybed in Olivia's room upstairs."

Santana nodded, "Will she mind? We can figure something else out if…"

"Nah she wont mind." Brittany said, shrugging, "The daybed is comfortable."

"Alright. Hopefully Benny can help you move the bed upstairs when he gets off work." Santana said.

"Yeah or I'll call Finn." Brittany replied, "I need to let this coat dry. I don't think I'll have to out on a third coat."

Santana nodded, "Ok. I can help carry some of her stuff up there…"

"No. It's too soon and you don't need to be doing that. I'll handle it later. Since I'm already covered in paint, I figured I could go change the oil in my truck…"

Santana nodded, "Ok."

"Can I help?" James asked, smiling.

Brittany shook her head, "Not this time, Jamie. It's cold in the garage."

"I'll put on a coat…" James said with a slight frown.

Brittany sighed and glanced at her wife before nodding, "Alright. Go put on shoes and a coat."

James smiled and ran to the laundry room. Once he had on the shoes and coat, he headed out to the garage to where Brittany was working.

 _ **4:30pm:**_

Brittany was taking up the tarp and tape when Benny walked in, carrying a box.

"Thanks Chief." Brittany grinned.

Benny nodded, "San said you needed some help bringing the daybed up here. What all are you leaving down there?"

"We're leaving the essentials down there. The changing table, rocking chair, crib and whatever else Olivia will need till April." Brittany replied

"Alright. Let's go grab the bed." Benny said.

Brittany nodded before they both headed down to the nursery.

 _ **6:15pm:**_

Once they finished taking everything upstairs that needed to go, Brittany and Benny joined the others for dinner. Santana had made chicken pot pie and sweet tea.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed yawning.

"Nope, Baby, you have to shower." Santana said, walking into the room.

Brittany quietly groaned, "Fuuuuck."

Santana smiled, "I'm sorry, baby, but you can not sleep in our bed like that."

Brittany nodded and stood before walking to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

Santana smiled, "You have some paint on your right ear." She said as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Yeah yeah" she mumbled, pouring bodywash on her loofa.

Santana sighed and washed her face before changing into her pajamas.

When Brittany finished showering, she pulled on a pair of boxers and sleep pants, as well as a sports bra and muscle shirt.

Santana smiled, "Come here."

Brittany tiredly exhaled as she crawled under the sheet and curled up next to her wife.

Santana laid her head on Britt's shoulder and smiled, "You've worked hard today."

Brittany smiled with her eyes closed, "I wonder what color we're going to paint the baby's room."

Santana laughed quietly, "I don't know. We'll find out the gender on the 19th."

"We could just open the envelope now…" Brittany grinned

Santana bit her bottom lip, smiling nervously, "Trust me. I want to but what about the big reveal next week?"

Brittany shrugged, "It'll be a reveal for everyone else."

Santana narrowed her eyes, thoughtfully then shook her head, "Not yet. Maybe this week but I don't know…I just sort of enjoy the not knowing."

Brittany nodded, "Hell we could wait till the birth…"

"Uh no" Santana laughed, "I want to find out sooner than that."

Brittany laughed and nodded, "Yeah me too." She said, yawning.

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the jaw, "Go to sleep. I love you."

Brittany hummed before mumbling, "I love you too." and falling asleep.

 _ **Saturday (January 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 2:15pm:**_

Everyone showed up at the Pierce house for the gender reveal party.

Bonnie had been given the envelope that morning so that she could make the cake.

"Alright, everyone right down your name on either a blue or pink piece of paper and put it in the bowl." Maribel said smiling.

Everyone took their turn. Brittany grinned when she saw James grab a blue piece of paper and the twins each grab a pink one.

Once everyone finished, the bowl looked about even.

"Well about 50% of us are wrong." Diego grinned, "So, let's see what it is!"

Brittany smiled and walked over to Santana, "You ready to cut the cake?"

Santana nodded, "Yep." She said grabbing the knife.

She carefully cut into the cake and pulled out a piece of blue cake.

Santana laughed, "Ok, I'm surprised."

Brittany shook her head, grinning, "I guessed right."

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Antonio asked, smiling.

"Nope. I was basically sure it was a girl." Santana smiled.

"I've got a couple in mind. We'll let you all know soon."

"So it's a boy?" Ally frowned

Brittany nodded, "Yep, you guys are going to have another brother."

Ally sighed, "Fine."

William smiled, "I'm glad I was wrong. I want a little brother."

"Well you're going to get one." Santana smiled, "What do you think, James?"

James smiled, "I knew it would be a boy."

Santana smirked, "Mr. Know it all."

James laughed as William asked, "Can I have a piece of cake now?"

"Yeah, you can, Champ." Britany grinned and cut more cake, passing out pieces.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

Britany walked into the bedroom, grinning when she saw Santana lying on the bed.

"You ok?" Brittany asked .

Santana nodded, with her eyes closed, "This little boy is making me nauseous."

Brittany grinned, "Little boy…"

Santana opened her eyes and looked over at her wife, "I know." She smiled, "I've been thinking about names."

"And?" Britt said, shutting the door before changing into her pajamas.

"Well" Santana smiled, "I like the name Ryan, but more for middle name."

Brittany nodded, "I like it. What else you got?" She asked as she climbed into bed.

"How about Nathan?" Santana asked.

"Not with Ryan" Brittany said, "But I like the name."

Santana sighed, "Yeah, I need to keep thinking. I think once we find it, we'll know. We always have before."

Brittany nodded, "We're old pros by now."

Santana laughed, "For sure."

"What color should we paint his room?"

"I was thinking yellow." Santana replied, "Or like a turquoise. I need to pick a color for him to add to my tattoo once he's born."

Brittany nodded, "I like turquoise. We could decorate his room with lighthouses."

Santana nodded, "I love that idea!" she smiled.

Brittany grinned, "Well that's one decision made."

Santana laughed and kissed her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too, Babe." Brittany grinned.

 _ **Monday (January 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **/Brittana's 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Anniversary) Morning 3:30am:**_

Brittany woke up, feeling Santana kissing her neck. The blonde smiled with her eyes still closed, "Hmmm?"

"Happy Anniversary, Britt." Santana whispered, smiling.

Brittany's smile widened as she opened her eyes and looked over at her wife, "Happy Anniversary, Beautiful."

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde, deeply. Brittany hummed and kissed back as Santana straddled her lap.

Britt groaned as the Latina ground down against her, "Fuck" Brittany mumbled, "Did you lock the door?"

Santana nodded, "Yes" she breathed and kissed the blonde again.

Brittany pulled her shirt off as Santana did the same. They both quickly stripped, knowing they didn't have much time.

Santana moaned as she gently rode the blonde, "Shit." She breathed

Britt clenched her jaw and kissed Santana lips, holding her hips tightly.

 _ **7:45am:**_

Brittany dropped James off at school before heading into work. She didn't want to work but there was a flu going around and too many teachers were sick.

She got to the studio and went up to her office.

She was shocked to run into Mike, "What are you doing here?" she asked, "You're sick."

Mike nodded, "Yeah but I accidentally left my laptop here. I need to stay in contact but I'm leaving now."

Brittany nodded as he left. She walked into her office and got on her computer to check emails before going to teach her first class of the day.

 _ **8:30pm:**_

Brittany had missed dinner but knew Santana was craving Chinese food, so she picked some up on the way home along with ice cream and a bouquet of blue orchids.

She walked into the house and went straight to the master bedroom. She set everything down and went to see the kids.

Her parents were putting the kids to bed. She got upstairs just in time to kiss them all goodnight before going back downstairs.

Santana was just stepping out of the nursery.

Brittany grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips, "Hey Baby"

Santana smiled, "Mmm, you smell so good."

Brittany laughed, "I brought Chinese, food and ice cream."

Santana nearly began to cry, "Thank you!"

"Those hormones are really kicking in." Brittany grinned

Santana playfully slapped Brittany's arm, "Shut up."

Brittany laughed, "Come on."

Santana nodded and followed her wife, holding her hand.

Brittany jumped in the shower while Santana began to eat some of the food.

Brittany joined her wife after her shower.

"I love the flowers, Britt." Santana smiled

Brittany winked at her wife before getting dressed.

"So how was your day?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled, "Long. How about your day?" Brittany asked as she grabbed a small brown box form her nightstand drawer.

"Crazy. The kids were hyper as hell today." Santana replied before noticing the box, "What's that?"

"I got you a gift for our anniversary…" Brittany smirked

"We agreed no gifts, Brittany!" Santana sighed.

Brittany shrugged, "Just open it."

Santana sighed and set her chop sticks down before grabbing the box. She opened the lid and smiled when she saw a bronze bracelet engraved with the words ' _I love you'_.

"Brittany, it's beautiful." Santana smiled.

"It's simple but I thought you'd like it." Brittany smiled.

Santana smirked, "I got you a gift too."

Brittany laughed, "Santana!"

Santana stuck her tongue out at the blonde and grabbed a small box from under the bed.

Brittany opened the box and smiled, inside was a leather keychain with their anniversary date stitched into it.

"I love it, Babe" Brittany grinned, getting up and attaching it to her keys before getting back it the bed.

They sat up, eating and talking as they watched tv.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany and Santana were stripping off their clothes when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Fuck." Brittany mumbled, pulling her pants back up.

Santana sighed, "I'll get it."

She opened the door to find Allison crying in the hallway. Santana crouched down, "What is it, honey?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" She sobbed.

San glanced over at Brittany who silently groaned and walked into the bathroom to 'reset'.

Santana nodded, "Come on in here, Ally. Get in the bed. I'll be right back." She said before walking into the bathroom.

"You ok?" Santana asked, knowing it was difficult to cool off.

Brittany nodded, "Just waiting"

Santana smiled, "I'm sorry. We'll try again tomorrow night."

Brittany nodded, "Give me a couple minutes. I'll be out there soon."

Santana nodded and headed out to the bedroom.

After a few minutes Brittany joined them. They all fell asleep quickly, Ally, curled into Brittany's side.


	101. Chapter 101: Livvie

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 **SMALL TIME JUMP**

 _ **Thursday (April 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **/Olivia's 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Birthday) Morning 5:15am:**_

Brittany woke up and looked over at her sleeping wife. She smiled and stretched before sliding out of bed. It had been one of the rare nights where none of their children came in to sleep with them.

She noticed on the baby monitor that Olivia was awake, playing in her crib.

Brittany headed to the kitchen and Blake in there, eating cereal and reading a comic book.

"Morning Bud." Brittany said as she started a pot of coffee.

Blake had been living with Brittany and Santana for about a month.

Brent, Bonnie and Ann had moved into the small house on their new property next door. The house, however only had two rooms so until the new house was built, Blake would be living with his sister.

"Morning Britt. How's San?" He asked, looking over at his sister.

"Still asleep." Brittany replied, "None of the kids came in last night so I slept great and I'm assuming she did too."

"Good" Blake said, "Ma said that she and Autumn both need plenty of rest."

Brittany nodded.

Autumn was about 8 months pregnant and Santana was only a couple weeks behind.

During the previous weekend, they had had a shared baby shower and received plenty of gifts, forcing Brittany and Santana to officially move Olivia upstairs so they had room for the new stuff.

Brittany headed upstairs to get Olivia. She smiled as she walked into the purple room.

"Hey Birthday girl!" Brittany whispered as she lifted the one-year-old up and carried her over to change her diaper.

"Mama!" Olivia smiled.

"Olivia!" Brittany grinned, "Can you say _birthday_?" she asked.

"Bbfffffff" Olivia spat.

Brittany grinned, "We're not there yet, Kiddo but soon you'll know the entire alphabet." She said, wiping her daughter's face.

 _ **1:15pm:**_

Santana was reading to the twins, Kate and Olivia when Bonnie and Ann walked into the house.

Ann found them in the playroom and smiled, "How are you doing, Santana?

Santana nodded, "I'm alright. My ankles are killing me though. Where's Brent?" she asked as Bonnie walked in.

"He's helping Eric and the builders work on the house today." Bonnie replied "Honey, go take a nap. We'll watch them."

"Are you sure? Autumn is at the doctor, so it'll just be you guys for another hour or so." Santana replied

Bonnie nodded "We've got it handled. Go rest."

Ann nodded "We'll take care of the little ones. You need to relax."

Santana smiled and stood up, "Thank you."

She went to take a nap in the master bedroom.

While she rested, Bonnie and Ann took the kids to play in the backyard.

 _ **6:30pm:**_

Brittany got home just as everyone finished eating dinner.

"Hey Baby" Santana smiled as she got up from her seat.

Brittany smiled, "Hey Beautiful." She said as she set her bag down.

"He's kicking." Santana smirked.

Brittany smiled and gently touched her wife's stomach as all the kids ran over to feel as well.

"Have you girls picked a name yet?" Bonnie asked as she cleaned up.

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Yeah, but you have to wait till he's born."

Bonnie rolled her eyes with a small grin, "Fine"

Brittany smirked and picked William up, "How was ya'lls day?" she asked her wife as Bonnie fixed her a plate of food.

Brittany sat down at the table with her wife while the kids went to the playroom.

 _ **9:15pm:**_

Brittany was showering while Santana washed her face at the sink.

"Ma keeps trying to trick me into telling her the baby's name." Brittany laughed.

Santana laughed, "Me too. She's being sneaky so I won't say it out loud till he's born."

"Same here." Brittany replied as she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Brittany dried off and got dressed in her pajamas.

"We need to finish the nursery this weekend." Santana said.

Brittany nodded, "I will. Since Liv's party is Saturday, I'll have to do it all on Sunday."

"I can help some, Britt." Santana replied as she climbed into bed.

Brittany shook her head, "I'll handle it."

Santana smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you, San." Brittany grinned, kissing her wife on the lips before lying to go to sleep.

 _ **Saturday (April 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 4:15am:**_

Brittany woke up when she heard Oliva making noise over the monitor. She glanced at the monitor and saw Olivia playing with her stuffed bunny.

Brittany smiled and looked over at her very pregnant wife, sound asleep next to her.

Santana furrowed her brow in her sleep and rolled onto her left side, facing the blonde.

Brittany grinned and rolled onto her right side. She reached out and gently placed her hand on Santana's round stomach, "Hey." She whispered, scooting down a little.

She felt the baby move a little making San stir without waking up.

Brittany smiled and kissed San's stomach, "I love you, son."

Santana stirred more and opened her eyes, "Hmm…what are you doing?"

Britany grinned, "Having a one-sided conversation with our son."

Santana chuckled, "Why are you awake at…" She looked at the nightstand, "it's not even 5am, Brittany."

Brittany shrugged, "I have a lot on my mind."

Santana nodded and gently cupped her wife's jaw, "Want to talk?"

Brittany looked thoughtfully at the Latina and asked, "You ever just wake up and have an odd feeling?"

Santana nodded, "I hate days like that. What kind of feeling is it?"

Brittany shook her head, "I can't place it. Are you feeling ok?"

"I am." Santana nodded, "Try going back to sleep and see if that helps."

Brittany nodded and curled up behind her wife before they both fell back to sleep.

 _ **7:30am:**_

Santana walked into the kitchen and smiled at her mother in law, "Morning Bonnie. When did you get here?"

"Good morning, Sweetie!" Bonnie replied as she made a pot of coffee, "I figured you girls would need extra help today so we came on over about half an hour ago. Where's Brittany?"

"Still asleep" Santana replied quietly.

Bonnie noticed the odd tone in San's voice, "What's wrong?"

Santana sighed, "Brittany woke up around 4 this morning and told me that she had an odd feeling. She seemed pretty bothered by it. I'm just hoping that she feels better when she wakes up."

Bonnie nodded, "What kind of odd feeling?" she asked.

Santana shrugged, "I'm not sure." She replied as Brent walked into the kitchen, carrying Olivia.

"Livvie!" Santana smiled making the one-year-old giggle and lap before reaching for the Latina.

Brittany walked into the kitchen, stretching, "Morning folks." She muttered, "What time is it?

"Morning Baby. A little after 8." Santana smiled.

Brittany leaned down and kissed San on the lips before kissing Olivia on the cheek, "Morning Livvie."

"Mama." Olivia said smiling as Brittany lifted her from Santana's arms and held her on her forearm.

Santana caught her wife's eyes, "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly while Brent and Bonnie talked as they made breakfast.

Brittany nodded, "I'm good. Better than earlier." She muttered.

"Good." Santana muttered as James and Blake walked into the kitchen.

"Mama! Mami1" James smiled, "Hi Liv." Said, reaching up to the touch his sister's foot.

Brittany crouched down so that she and Olivia ere at James' eye level. James leaned in and kissed Olivia on the head before going over to Brent.

Brittany smiled at her son's actions and stood back up as the twins came down the stairs.

 _ **11:15am:**_

"Livvie, it's time for your party!" Brittany grinned as she walked into the playroom where the kids were playing with Blake and Benny.

The one-year-old smiled, "Mama!" she said, reaching for her mother.

Brittany smiled and picked her daughter up, "Let's go change your diaper real quick."

Brittany changed Olivia's diaper before taking her out to the back patio that had been decorated with butterfly balloons and flowers for the party.

"Hey party girl!" Antonio smiled and took Olivia from the blonde.

Brittany grinned, "I'm going to run in and get San. Everyone should be here by noon."

Antonio nodded, "I'll take care of the birthday girl."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Thanks"

As she walked inside, she glanced over at the trampoline where James and Jasper were jumping. She smiled and headed inside.

"…pizza should be here around 1pm." Bonnie said as Brittany walked into the kitchen.

"Good. That'll give the kids time to play before they eat." Santana replied before noticing Brittany, "Hey Baby."

"Hey Baby, is Bridgett here yet?" Brittany replied, looking around for her sister.

Santana shook her head, "Not yet."

"I called her, and she said she'd be here soon." Bonnie spoke up as she put the candles on the cake and covered it.

Brittany nodded as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." She said, walking to the foyer. She opened the front door and smiled when she saw Diego and his family as well Gabby and her family.

She let them inside, picking up one of her nephews. Otto smiled, "Hi Britt!"

Brittany grinned, "Hey Otto. How are you?"

"Good. Can we play basketball today?" He replied, glancing at his twin brother, Maddox.

Maddox grinned and nodded, "Yeah, can we?" he asked excitedly.

Brittany smirked, "Sure can."

The twin boys beamed, "Cool!" they said together as Brittany sat Otto down.

The boys ran off, with their other cousin out to the backyard.

Whitney laughed, "They're a lot like their father."

Diego shrugged, grinning. "Mini-me's"

Brittany led the adults to the kitchen and grabbed a beer for everyone that wanted one.

"How have you been?" Diego asked Brittany before taking a sip of his beer as they watched all the kids play in the backyard.

Brittany nodded, "Pretty good."

Diego furrowed his brow at her tone and looked over at her, "What's up, B?"

Brittany sighed and took a sip of her beer. She swallowed and licked her lips before saying, "Today…I just feel off."

"I have days like that." Diego replied as Benny walked over.

"Hey" Benny said, "Have you seen Autumn?"

Brittany nodded, "She was in the kitchen a little bit ago."

Benny nodded, "Thanks." He muttered.

"You ok?" She asked her brother.

Benny shrugged, clenching his jaw, "Today is weird."

Brittany nodded, "Yeah it is."

Diego furrowed his brow, "What's with you guys?" he asked as the doorbell rang.

 _ **1:45pm:**_

After everyone finished eating pizza, Bonnie brought out the cakes.

When Bonnie set the cake in front of Olivia, the one-year-old's eyes widened. She tentatively reached forward and got some icing on her finger.

She stared at the icing before putting it in her mouth. She seemed to like it, so she grabbed a big hunk, making everyone laugh.

Santana smiled, "I cannot believe that she is already a year old."

Brittany grinned, "I know. It's insane and now…" she muttered, nodding towards her wife's stomach.

Santana laughed, "We're going to have our own basketball team."

Brittany laughed, "Works for me."

When the kids finished eating cake, they went back to playing.

They had decided to open gifts after the party so that the kids would have plenty of time to play.

 _ **3:30pm:**_

"Mama! Lift me up!" James excitedly, holding a basketball, "I want to dunk it!"

Brittany laughed and lift ed him up, letting him dunk the ball before she set him back down.

 _ **With San:**_

Santana and Autumn were sitting in the living room chatting while the other women cleaned up the kitchen.

Santana noticed Autumn grimace.

"You ok?" Santana asked her sister-in-law.

Autumn nodded, "I've just had some pain in my back today…"

"More than usual?" Santana asked, concerned.

Autumn nodded again, "Yeah. I think I'm ok. I mean the due date isn't for another 5 weeks."

Santana bit her bottom lip, thoughtfully, "Anything else?"

Autumn nodded, "No. I'll be right back. I need to pee…again." she muttered.

Santana nodded understandingly.

Bonnie walked into the living room and smiled at Santana, "Where's Autumn?"

"Restroom. She said that she's had some extra back pain today…"

Bonnie looked concerned, "You both need to rest. You girls have done too much today."

Santana sighed, "I am a bit tired today. I've been think…"

"Santana! Bonnie!" Autumn said, rushing into the room. "I'm bleeding!" she said with fear filled eyes.


	102. Chapter 102: NICU

**Hey Guys! Please Review and Keep Reading!**

 _ **Previously…**_

" _Santana! Bonnie!" Autumn said, rushing into the room. "I'm bleeding!" she said with fear filled eyes._

 _ **Saturday (April 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Afternoon 4:00pm:**_

Bonnie stood up, "How much, honey?" she asked evenly, wanting to keep Autumn calm.

"Not too much but enough to be concerning." Autumn said grimacing in pain, "Shit!" She mumbled through clenched teeth.

"That was a contraction!" Santana said, looking at Bonnie worriedly.

"Let's go." Bonnie said, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Bonnie, it's too soon. I'm not due yet!" Autumn said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Bonnie nodded, "I know, honey. Let's get you there so they can help. Anna!"

Anna walked into the room, wiping her hands on a towel, "What's up?"

"Autumn is having contractions. I need you to get Benny and meet up in the garage." Bonnie said.

Anna nodded and rushed out of the room. She swiftly walked to the basketball court, "Benny!" she hollered as she got closer.

"What's up?" Benny asked, as he shot the ball.

"Autumn's having contractions!" Anna said, catching all the adults' attention.

Benny froze, confused, "What?" he asked.

"Oh no" Antonio said, "We need to get her to the hospital."

Benny's eyes widened and he ran to the garage.

Brittany looked at her father, "You drive. Take the truck. Tell them we'll take care of Kate." She said, trying to stay calm so she didn't freak the kids out.

Brent nodded and followed his son.

Brent, Bonnie, Benny and Autumn all climbed into the truck and left for the hospital.

Autumn squeezed Benny's hand, "What's happening?"

Benny shook his head, "I don't know, babe. Just breathe. Pop, let's go."

Brent nodded, "I want to get us there safely, son."

Benny nodded and kissed Autumn's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too" Autumn said, trying not to cry, "Who's watching Kate?"

"Bolt said they'd take care of her. Don't worry." Brent said.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at the young couple, "Try to stay calm. You need to keep your blood pressure down. We're nearly there."

Autumn nodded and took a deep breath before another contraction came.

"Shit" Autumn hissed in pain, squeezing her husband's hand tightly.

Bonnie looked over at her son who was trying to hide his fear. She turned to her husband, "Pull in there." She said, pointing to the spot in front of a taxi that was parked outside of the ER's main entrance.

Brent nodded and pulled into the spot before hopping out. He ran inside to grab a wheelchair while Benny and Bonnie helped Autumn out of the truck.

Benny wheeled her into the ER with Bonnie by his side. They went straight up to the front desk.

The man behind the desk smiled, "How can I help you?"

"I'm 8 months pregnant and I'm bleeding and having contractions." Autumn said, nervously, holding her stomach.

The man nodded and pressed a button that opened a door by the desk, "Come on back."

Bonnie seemed surprised before she realized that the waiting room only had a few people in it.

Benny pushed Autumn's wheelchair through the door and into a room where they took Autumn's blood pressure and temperature.

"Call up to OB and tell them we've got preterm labor coming up." One nurse told another who nodded and left the room.

 _ **With Britt:**_

"I need to be there." Brittany said as they took the kids down to the basement to watch a movie.

Diego nodded, "We'll watch the kids. You, Bridge and Blake should all be there for Benny. Go ahead and go."

"Thanks." Brittany said, running back upstairs. She found her wife in the kitchen, talking to Bridgett.

"Hey, are we going?" Bridgett asked her sister, worriedly.

Brittany nodded and turned to her wife, "Bridget, Blake and I are going up to the hospital."

"Ok. Keep me updated." Santana said before kissing her wife on the aw, "Be careful. I love you."

Brittany nodded, "I will. I love you too."

Brittany and her siblings hopped into the van and headed to the hospital.

 _ **5:15pm:**_

Brittany walked into the ER with Bridget and Blake.

"Pierce. Autumn Pierce." Brittany said to the guy behind the desk, "She's having preterm contractions."

The guy nodded, "They just took her up to OB. Birthing Suite 312."

Brittany looked at her siblings, concerned and nodded, "Let's go."

The 3 Pierce siblings headed up to the third floor. They found the room and knocked before walking in.

Autumn was lying in bed, talking to Benny, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Bonnie and Brent were standing in the corner, quietly talking.

Brittany walked over to her parents while Bridgett and Blake went over to Benny.

"What's going on?" Brittany quietly asked her parents, glancing over her shoulder at her siblings before turning back to her parents.

"She's in labor. The doctors are trying to stop it. They gave her some meds to stop the contractions and to mature the baby's lungs…just in case."

Brittany sighed and rubbed her forehead, "So she could have the baby today or tomorrow?" She asked and Bonnie nodded. Brittany took a deep breath, "Is she still having contractions?"

Both of her parents nodded with worried faces.

Brittany turned and walked over to the bed, "Hey" She said quietly.

"Hey" Benny replied as Autumn grimaced.

"Another contraction?" Blake asked, concerned

Autumn nodded, holding Benny's hand tightly.

The nurse walked, "Alright honey, I need to check your cervix."

Benny stayed with his wife while his siblings stepped away to give them privacy.

The nurses eyes widened slightly as she examined Autumn, "Alright. I'll be right back."

Autumn looked at Benny with terrified eyes, "It's too soon" She said, beginning to cry.

Benny opened his mouth to reply but Autumn squealed, "My water broke!"

Benny's eyes widened as Bonnie ran to get the nurse.

The nurse and Dr. Williams came back into the room with Bonnie, "Alright, Autumn, just breathe. I need to check…" the doctor said as she reached under the sheet to check Autumn's cervix, "Autumn, you're having this baby today." She turned to the nurse, "Call Weaver. It's time for her epidural."

"Wait!" Autumn said, "It's too soon! I can't…"

"Autumn." Dr. William's said calmly, "Listen, you are 6 centimeters dilated and fully effaced. Your water broke and your baby is in position. I know it's scary but you're 35 weeks along so it is highly likely that everything will be fine."

Benny wiped a tear from Autumn's cheek, "Babe, we can do this. He's tough, I know it."

Autumn sniffed and sighed, "Is there no way to keep him in there for at least a couple more weeks?"

Dr. William's shook her head, "No. He's coming today." She replied as another doctor walked in. "Autumn, Benny this is Dr. Weaver. He'll be giving Autumn an epidural."

Autumn nodded and sniffed, "Ok."

Everyone except Benny stepped out of the room while Autumn got her epidural. While they waited in the hallway, Brittany called her wife.

" _Hey, what's going on?" Santana answered the phone._

Brittany sighed, "Her water broke and she 6 centimeters dilated. They're giving her an epidural now. Dr. William's thinks that the baby will be ok, but we have to wait and see."

 _Santana sighed, worriedly, "Do I need to come up there?"_

Brittany shrugged, "Um…I don't know. It's up to you. She might need you."

Santana and Autumn had grown close, bonding over their pregnancies.

 _Santana nodded, "I'll be up there soon, and I'll bring the bag they have packed"._

"Ok. It's in their apartment coat closet." Brittany replied, "Be careful. I love you, San."

" _Ok. I love you too, Brittany."_

Brittany hung up as Dr. Weaver stepped out of the room.

"She's all set." Dr. Weaver said before heading to the nurse's station.

Bonnie led the way back into the room. Autumn was going through a contraction when they all walked in, but she seemed much calmer than before.

"Is the epidural helping?" Britt asked as

Autumn nodded, "I can still feel the contractions but its more like pressure than pain."

"Good." Brittany replied, "San should be here soon. She's bringing the bag with her."

Benny nodded, "Thanks."

 _ **6:45pm:**_

Dr. Williams walked into Autumn's birthing suite, "Autumn, the nurse called me. I need to check you again." She said as Maribel and Santana walked into the room.

Maribel handed the bag to Brent, "Here you go."

"Alright Autumn" Dr. Williams said, "You are 8 centimeters dilated. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What's going to happen once he's born?" Autumn asked.

Dr. Williams nodded, "Well, he'll be taken to the NICU where he'll stay for a while. It could be from a week to a month or longer. However, since you're at least 35 weeks and we gave you the steroids to mature his lungs, he's got a better chance and will most likely not have to spend too much time there."

Autumn nodded, "How much longer till it's time to push?"

"You're progressing rather quickly so I think we'll get to meet your baby within the next 2 to 3 hours."

Benny took a deep breath and squeezed his wife's hand, "So at least we know he's got my impatience." He muttered

Autumn sighed, "Yeah"

 _ **8:15pm:**_

"It's time, Autumn." Dr. Williams said as she walked into the room.

The doctor pulled on a gown and gloves as everyone left the room except Benny and Bonnie.

A nurse pulled an incubator into the room and stood near Dr. Williams.

"Alright Autumn, push!" Dr. William said.

It took about 9 pushes for Christopher Bennett Pierce to enter the world.

"Want to cut the cord, Dad?" Dr. Williams asked, grinning.

Benny nodded and cut the cord before the nurse took Christopher over to the incubator.

"Is he ok?" Autumn asked the nurse who was cleaning and drying the newborn off.

The nurse smiled, "He's beautiful."

Benny walked over to see his son with wide eyes. Chris let out a soft cry making Autumn smile in relief.

"That's a good sign." Dr. Williams smiled.

Benny grinned, "He's perfect, Babe."

"He needs some O2." Th nurse said, catching everyone's attention.

"Take him to the NICU." Dr. Williams said, "Dr. Adams is waiting for him."

"Benny, don't leave his side." Autumn said, "Stay with him"

Benny nodded and followed the nurse as she wheeled the incubator out of the room.

"To go in there, you have to put on a gown." The nurse told Benny once they got to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

He nodded and pulled on blue gown to cover his clothes before they headed into the NICU.

 _ **9:30pm:**_

"He's 5 ½ pounds." Benny told his mother a s they looked through the glass into the NICU. "The doc says that he looks extremely healthy, especially for a preemie"

Bonnie smiled, "Thank God. I love his name."

Benny nodded, "Autumn wanted to name him after her grandfather that died when she was a kid."

"It's a great name. We need to see if they'll take him to Autumn or if we can bring her to see him…" Bonnie said.

Benny nodded, "There's the doc. I'll go ask him." He said before grabbing a gown and walking into the NICU.

While he talked to the doctor, Brittany walked over to Bonnie, "Hey, which one is he?"

"That one." Bonnie said, pointing to an incubator across the room.

Brittany nodded, "How much does he weigh?" she asked, concerned.

"5 ½ pounds." Bonnie replied, "He seems to be doing really well. Benny is trying to get the doctor to sign off on taking Christopher to see Autumn."

Brittany nodded, "Autumn is miserable right now. She needs to see him."

"I know. Where's Santana?" Bonnie asked

"She went home. Her ankles were really hurting."

They saw the doctor nod and they smiled as Benny walked out of the NICU to get a wheelchair for Autumn. He found one and went to get his wife.

"Babe, you gotta use germ-x before we go in there." Benny told his wife as he helped her out of bed and into the wheelchair.

Autumn nodded.

Once they were ready, they headed into the NICU. He wheeled her over to the incubator and parked the wheelchair next to it.

Autumn swallowed and felt a tear slip down her cheek, "Is he ok?" She asked the doctor as he walked over.

Dr. Adams nodded, "Yes. He's a bit jaundice so we are doing something called Phototherapy. That is this light up here He's also on Oxygen since his lungs are bit weak right now." He said, pointing at the blue light above the baby.

Benny squeezed Autumn's shoulder, "He's 5 ½ pounds." He muttered.

She nodded and smiled, "Can I…can I touch his hand?" She asked the doctor anxiously.

Dr. Adams nodded, "Sure."

She shakenly reached towards her son, "Hi Christopher." She whispered and smiled when he wrapped his tiny right hand around her finger, "When do I need to nurse him?"

"Well he's going to need to stay on the oxygen for now, so you'll need to pump and feed him through bottles."

Autumn swallowed, "So I…I can't nurse him?"

"Not yet" The doctor replied.

Benny squeezed her shoulder again. "But soon…right, Doc?"

"Yes, as long as he continues to progress." Dr. Adams said.

Benny looked over tot the NICU door and noticed Brittany standing there, talking to Brent, Andy and Blake.

"I'll be right back." Benny said and headed out the doors.

"Hey. How's he doing?" Brittany asked her brother.

Benny nodded, "Better than expected. One of the nurses said he a miracle. The only problem is that he's a bit…uh…jaundice, I think is the term." Benny sighed tiredly, "But overall, the doc says he looks great."

Brittany and the guys smiled, relieved.

"That's great, Striker." Andy said, "When can we see him?"

"I'm not sure." Benny replied, before looking at his watch, "Wow, you guys should go home. I'll call you with updates in the morning."

Brent nodded, "You sure?"

"Yeah." Benny yawned.

Brittany sighed, "We'll bring you some breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks" Benny smiled before hugging his father, siblings and cousin.

 _ **10:45pm:**_

Brittany walked into the master bedroom, yawning.

Santana was lying in bed, reading a book. She looked up when she heard Brittany enter the room, "How are they?"

Brittany nodded, "Better than expected. Doc says that Christopher is strong."

"That's good. Any idea how long he'll be in the NICU?" Santana asked, setting her book on the nightstand.

Brittany shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed, next to her wife, "I'm not sure." She said as she placed her hand on her wife's round stomach.

Santana sighed and placed her hand on top of Brittany's, "Want to talk about it?"

Brittany took a deep breath, "Today felt so…weird." She said, shaking her head, "And look what happened. I hate the thought of this happening to anyone…and now it happened to my little brother."

"And you're terrified of it happening to us." Santana said knowingly.

Brittany licked her lips, nodding, "We've already lost one child."

Santana blinked at the unexpected remark and nodded, "Yeah." She said, her voice cracking.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her wife on the lips before leaning down and kissed her round stomach, "And you, mister, need to stay in there for like another…7 weeks. Don't even think about pulling what your cousin did."

With a small smile, Santana whispered, "He won't."

Brittany kissed the Latina once more before standing up. She took a shower before climbing into bed.

"Goodnight, Baby. I love you." Santana said as they both turned off the lights.

"Night Beautiful." Brittany replied, closing her eyes.

 _ **Sunday (April 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **) Morning 7:15am:**_

Brittany and Bonnie walked into Autumn's hospital room. Brittany was carrying a bag of breakfast burritos Bonnie had made before they let the house.

Benny was sitting on the couch, watching tv silently while Autumn slept in the bed. He looked over and sighed in relief when he saw the bag of food, "Thank God." He muttered, getting up.

Brittany smirked, "Hospital food not all it's cracked up to be?"

Benny huffed, rolling his eyes as he pulled as burrito out of the bag, "Seriously" he mumbled.

"What smells so good?" Autumn muttered as she woke up.

"Ma and Britt brought us some burritos." Benny said, taking one over to her.

"How are you feeling, Autumn?" Bonnie asked.

Autumn nodded, "Sore but fine. Can we go see Christopher now?" She asked.

"I'll go ask a nurse." Bonnie said before going out to the hall.

Brittany walked over to her brother and sister in law, "Have you been able to see him more?" she asked.

Benny nodded, swallowing a bite, "We have. We've gotten to feed him a few times."

"How long do the doctors think he's going to have to stay here?" Bonnie asked as Andy walked into the room, carrying a case of flowers and a blue balloon.

"They haven't told us yet." Autumn replied, "Hey Andy."

"Hey Pierces!" He grinned and set the vase of flowers on the table next to the bed, "How are you feeling, Autumn?"

"I'm fine. Have you seen Christopher today?"

"Not yet." Andy said, "I will in a bit."

"Here. Have a burrito." Benny said, finishing up his breakfast as he handed his best friend an aluminum wrapped burrito.

"Thanks" Andy nodded

"I'm going to go see my nephew." Brittany smirked.

"I'm going too." Benny said, swallowing his last bite.

Autumn nodded, "I want to go see him too."

"I'll talk to the nurse." Bonnie said, "You two go ahead." She told her daughter and son.

Brittany nodded and headed to the NICU with Benny.

"Did you get some sleep?" Britt asked her brother as they walked down the hallway.

Benny nodded, rubbing his face tiredly, "Yeah. I slept for about an hour." He chuckled.

Brittany nodded, "San and I want to help out as much as possible."

"You guys are." Benny said, "How's Kate?"

"She's good. She's missed you guys last night so she slept with Ally" Brittany sighed. "San is going to bring Kate up here whenever you guys want."

"Maybe this afternoon" Benny muttered as they stepped up to the NICU windows.

Brittany looked in the back corner, where her nephew was resting, "I can't wait to meet him officially."

Benny nodded, "They won't let you in there, but I'll ask if we can move him closer to the window for a minute…"

"Nah I don't want to risk anything unhooking." Brittany said.

Benny nodded, "I'm going to go feed him."

Brittany nodded, "Go ahead."

 _ **10:30am:**_

Brittany got home and walked into the house. She found Santana in the living room while Anna watched the kids in the playroom.

"Hey how are Autumn and Christopher?" Santana asked her wife.

Brittany nodded, "They're both doing o good. The doctor said the Christopher is looking strong. It'll most likely be a couple weeks till he can go home and they're keeping Autumn a couple more days."

"Ok. We have to help them with the nursery. Neither of us have finished getting ready and they're way out of time."

Brittany nodded, "I'll see if Andy, Blake and Pop will help me finish up their nursery then we'll finish up ours."

 _ **12:45pm:**_

Andy and Brittany finished painting the nursery wall's blue while Brent finished the last touches on the Christopher's crib with Blake's help.

All four of them worked throughout the afternoon to finish up the nursery.

Meanwhile, Santana and Anna go the kids to draw pictures for Benny, Autumn and Christopher.

 _ **9:55pm:**_

Brittany stepped out of the shower and dried off before pulling on her pajamas.

"Olivia is finally asleep." Santana said as she finally walked into the master bedroom.

Brittany nodded, "Good."

"Oh. Our boy is kicking." Santana said, holding her stomach.

Brittany laughed, "Your stomach is moving wildly."

Santana nodded, grinning, "Looks like all of our children enjoy soccer."

"Just like their Mami." Brittany smirked.

Santana laughed, "That was a long time ago and I didn't stick with it for very long."

"I know but you loved it." Brittany replied as they both headed to bed,

Santana smiled and nodded, "I did. Are you going into work tomorrow?"

"Nope." Brittany replied, "I'm going to stay home and finish our nursery."

"You're sure that you can miss work?"

"I don't have any classes tomorrow. Actually, I should be home most of the week." Brittany said.

Santana yawned, "Good I'm glad."

"Go to sleep, Baby" Brittany said, kissing San on the lips before kissing her stomach, "Night son." She mumbled, smiling before laying back to go to sleep.


End file.
